


Vínculos Temporales

by Death_God_Raven



Series: Vínculos Temporales [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amargura, Angst and Tragedy, Comedy, Multi, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Tragedy, casi dark fic, el autor es un ser erratico, longfic, psicologico, pueden esperar cualquier cosa de este fic en especial
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 60
Words: 390,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y la nube de los malos presentimientos se posa nuevamente sobre Ikebukuro para darle un gran espectaculo a sus ciudadanos. Y que mejor que tomando como primera víctima a Orihara Izaya. Shizaya Fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regalo

 

**01 - ENERO**

**11:48 P.M.**

Orihara Izaya era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a establecer vínculos temporales con las personas a su alrededor, claro que no con cualquier tipo de persona, aquella persona “bendecida” con el encuentro “predestinado” con este hombre debía tener una función o al menos algo que lo hiciera interesante.

¿Por qué Izaya necesitaba estos requisitos?

La respuesta era muy fácil. Para darle personajes variados a su escenario de turno que estuviera montado en Ikebukuro.

Orihara Izaya tenía un gusto por los humanos, disfrutaba las emociones retorcidas que afloraban en medio del caos, en especial de las personas que hubiera instalado en su obra maestra.

¿Cuántos escenarios caóticos había montado en Ikebukuro hasta ahora? Eso era algo que muchos de sus enemigos y “amigos” intentaban saber, ya que cuando sucedía algo extraño en la ciudad, por la experiencia propia sabían de antemano que Orihara Izaya estaba detrás de ello, al menos en un 50% que era el rango mínimo de desastre registrado por Shinra en uno de sus análisis del informante de Shinjuku y quien a pesar de todo era quien más lo conocía hasta el momento.

Y ahora era quien estaba atendiendo a Izaya en el departamento que compartía con Celty, la motociclista sin cabeza.

¿Hablas en serio? – Interrogó el doctor clandestino algo extrañado del estado emocional de Izaya. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto tan alterado.

¡Te estoy diciendo que vi como cortó mi cintura en dos! ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Incluso aun me duele! – Izaya se tocó el vientre con un semblante preocupado mientras miraba a su único amigo a los ojos.

No lo culpaba, lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido por el simple hecho de que estaba completo y su cuerpo no estaba dividido en dos, ni siquiera había un pequeño rasguño. Pero el asunto era que el dolor que estaba sintiendo lo estaba volviendo loco, era un milagro que hubiera podido caminar hasta el apartamento de Shinra en ese estado.

Celty… - Shinra puso una expresión sombría al subir la camiseta negra de Izaya.

[¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Shinra?] – Escribió Celty a través de su PDA.

¿Podrías hacer una cita con alcohólicos anónimos para primera hora de la mañana para Orihara-kun~?  - Dijo él melosamente. De inmediato sintió como una navaja se posó sobre su cuello.

¿Shinra, quieres morir tan rápido el primer día del año? – Dijo Izaya con una vena de fastidio en su frente, estaba más que irritado, hasta que se había esforzado en contar toda la historia sobre el ataque para que ahora se burlen de él. Era inaceptable.

¿Estás seguro de que no bebiste de más en año nuevo? – Preguntó Shinra mirándolo.

Ni siquiera bebí, no celebré año nuevo porque se supone que tenía que reunirme con un cliente a la medianoche y… - Izaya miró el reloj digital que estaba sobre una mesita en la sala y se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de la fecha.

¿Esa es la hora? – Izaya no entendía nada.

[¿Qué pasa, Izaya? ¿Qué tiene de malo la fecha? Pronto será 02 de enero.] –Escribió Celty.

Precisamente ese es el problema, yo fui atacado cerca de la medianoche del 31 de diciembre… - Se quedó pensativo.

[¿Qué quieres decir? Acabas de decir que sucedió hace un momento.] – Celty era ahora la que no entendía.

Si, pasó el 31 de diciembre, pero para mí acaba de suceder…  - Izaya se tocó la frente, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo.

[¡Qué horror! ¡Él fue secuestrado por extraterrestres! ] – Celty comenzó a agitarse por el miedo o eso le pareció a Shinra leyendo las formas del humo negro saliendo por su cuello.

¿Eh? – Izaya se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

No me agrada por donde va esto… - Dijo Shinra suspirando, el nervio sensible de Celty había sido tocado, no,  más bien, su talón de Aquiles.

[¡Es un caso de abducción!]  - Celty sujetó las manos de Izaya con preocupación y con algunos hilos de sombra que emanaban de su cuerpo mostraba su PDA a este.

Ya veo, te refieres a que su pérdida de casi 24 horas y de paso lo que hizo en ellas son producto de un secuestro alienígena. – Dijo Shinra pensando en la teoría de Celty.

¿Extraterrestres…?  A decir verdad, no recuerdo como era mi atacante, solo sé que tenía una guadaña azul brillante. – Izaya trataba de buscar en los pocos recuerdos que tenía de esa noche.

Eso es terrible… Por cierto, Celty estás muy cerca de Izaya, siento celos en mi tierno corazón… - Dijo Shinra exasperado.

[Izaya, quédate en casa hoy, más bien toda la semana hasta que estés mejor.] – Dijo Celty a Izaya.

¿Qué? – Izaya miró a Shinra como extrañado de la actitud de la dullahan, normalmente se mostraba poco complaciente con él y ahora de repente lo trataba como a Sonohara Anri, mejor aún, como si se tratara de un amigo cercano.

Primero buscas la masculinidad y salvajismo de Shizuo-kun… Y ahora vas por la piel de cordero falsa de Izaya, mi corazón se rompe… - Shinra hacía melodramas mientras buscaba veneno y una aguja para inyectarlo en Izaya.

Creo que paso… - Dijo Izaya viendo la actitud homicida fraternal de Shinra.

[¿Qué dices? Pueden volver por ti y esta vez nunca más aparecerías, serías objeto de experimentación para ellos.] – Los nervios de Celty crecieron más, de paso los hilos negros aprisionaron a Shinra para que se quedara quieto y dejara de asustar a Izaya.

E-Está bien… - Al parecer Celty no aceptaría un ‘no’ como respuesta.

Si este era otro escenario montado por Izaya, era diferente de los otros para Shinra, ya que parecía que iba a comenzar con el informante de Shinjuku en medio de todo. Y era obvio que el doctor no se equivocaba, sentía las nubes de tormenta acercándose para perseguir a Izaya en lo que sea que se hubiera metido ahora.

* * *

**04 ENERO**

**9:48 PM**

Cerca del corazón de Ikebukuro, sobre la cima de un edificio las nubes de tormenta que Shinra presentía hacían aparición dando paso a un enorme torbellino con rayos que chocaban con los edificios cercanos provocando que hubieran apagones en esas aéreas en donde golpeaban.

De aquel remolino apareció una silueta que cayó de cara contra el concreto y junto a esta su preciada carga que parecía ser una enorme caja. Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que en la caída se había roto su reloj de pulsera, este hecho suponía muchos problemas porque haría su misión aun más difícil pero no imposible.

* * *

 

**06 – ENERO**

**10: 15 P.M.**

Tch… - Un rubio vestido de bartender soltó esa expresión de fastidio silencioso mientras caminaba hacia su casa después de un día de duro trabajo. La razón de su aparente mal humor era que llevaba días sintiendo el olor de Orihara Izaya en la ciudad, pero no había logrado verlo. Normalmente, él siempre aparecía para molestarlo y hacerlo perder la paciencia mientras lo perseguía por toda la ciudad hasta que terminaba perdiéndolo, más sin embargo, ahora este no lo había hecho y eso le hacía sospechar más de que algo grande se traía entre manos, y era algo que no quería que él supiera. Los pensamientos conspiratorios de Heiwajima Shizuo llenaban de hipótesis locas su cabeza sobre lo que estaba pasando con respecto a su objeto de odio. Si no se equivocaba, el olor de Izaya llevaba percibiéndolo desde el 31 de diciembre, antes de la medianoche.

Pero lo que era aún más curioso es que en todo ese tiempo nada extraño había sucedido, quizás algo raro que hubiera podido ser captado en las noticias además de Celty. Incluso los apagones que dejaron a más de la mitad de la ciudad sin energía eléctrica dos noches atrás no habían sido algo novedoso.

Abrió la puerta de su casa con desgano y entró al departamento. Decidió que era mejor dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, quizás le estaba dedicando demasiado de su valioso tiempo a la maldita pulga que incluso no estando ahí lo fastidiaba. Esta noche transmitirían una película de terror sobre aliens, Celty le dijo que no la viera por nada del mundo porque atraería a los verdaderos y le harían algo malvado como a un conocido de ella. Quería conocer a ese conocido que había tenido contacto con aliens, sonaba como un relato interesante. Ya que Celty se veía asustada por ese asunto. Le hubiera preguntado más sobre esa persona si no hubiera sido porque su celular sonó en ese momento, la voz que pudo escuchar a lo lejos se sentía asustada.

¿Le habrá pasado algo a Shinra? Más tarde los llamaría para ver que todo estuviera bien, Shinra podía ser un idiota raro, pero era uno de sus pocos amigos.

Mientras él pensaba en eso se topó con algo grande que obstruía su paso hacia la sala, buscó el interruptor con los dedos en la oscuridad hasta que pudo encender la luz para ver. En frente de él había una enorme caja forrada como un regalo de navidad. De un hilo tendía una tarjeta que llamaba la atención por ser de color negra. Shizuo la tomó algo desconfiado pero a la vez estaba curioso de saber que era, él no era de lo que recibían muchos regalos en esas fechas, así que ver eso en su casa le alegró un poco.

Espera un minuto… ¿Cómo diablos metieron esta cosa aquí? – Vio el tamaño de la puerta y el tamaño del paquete y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera él mismo hubiera podido forzar la entrada de ese objeto sin romper la estructura, además de que él era la única persona que tenía la llave de ese departamento. ¿Quién diablos había dejado aquello ahí?

Izaya… - Ya decía él que nada raro había pasado.

Pasó la mirada de nuevo a la tarjeta, tenía algo escrito en un idioma que no entendía. Tiró la tarjeta al suelo y pasó su atención a su gran regalo, jaló el listón rojo y la cajeta se abrió dejando una capsula en medio. Ahora que lo pensaba esto estaba demasiado elaborado, le daría sus “felicitaciones” a Izaya cuando lo viera,  sonrió sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba al objeto con leve temor.

Había una consola en la capsula, esta tenía varios botones con colores chillones que le daban dolor en la vista por la intensidad con que brillaban, luego se percató de que en medio de aquellos botones había dibujada una mano humana. Shizuo sin pensárselo dos veces puso su mano derecha en la consola  y está pitó dos veces antes de apagarse. El rubio algo asustado al ver quizás había dañado el aparato se alejó. Poco a poco desde su lugar pudo ver que la capsula se abría.

¿Eh? – Shizuo se acercó a ver qué había en su interior.

Una pequeña mano se asomó a través de la niebla que salía del aparato, cuando Shizuo pudo ver más de cerca se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una niña con dos coletas que se restregaba los ojos con pereza. Parecía tener alrededor de 3 años, no estaba seguro, no era bueno adivinando las edades de las personas.

Tengo hambre… - Dijo la niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros como la noche desde la capsula.

Shizuo pensó inmediatamente que Izaya debía ser golpeado hasta la muerte antes de que terminara la semana, era increíble que ahora traficara personas, quién sabe de dónde había sacado a esta niña para echarle la culpa de quién sabe qué crimen, pensó con desespero mientras se acercaba a la niña.

Oye… ¿Me podrías decir quién te trajo aquí? – Preguntó él sudando frío.

La niña pareció darse cuenta de que no estaba donde debía estar pero al verlo a él se levantó y corrió torpemente hacia él.

¡Papá! – Dijo ella abrazando una pierna.

¿Papá? Espera… - Shizuo estaba nervioso.

¡Papá…! – Dijo de nuevo.

Yo no soy tu papá… - Vio que la niña cayó en el suelo inconsciente repentinamente. Shizuo se puso pálido, tal vez ya era hora de visitar a Shinra…

 


	2. Heridas

**6 ENERO**

**11:47 P.M.**

**EN UN LUJOSO APARTAMENTO CERCANO A LA CARRETERA KAWAGOE**

**(UNA HORA Y TREINTA DOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS DEL ENCUENTRO DE HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO CON LA MISTERIOSA NIÑA)**

Un pelinegro de ojos rojizos miraba por el balcón con preocupación, Celty no había regresado aún y no sabía nada del paradero de Shinra. Se arrepentía de su estupidez anterior, no debió haber jugado con fuego sin al menos tener más información al respecto. Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos y no tenía más ayuda en esta situación, además de Celty y Shinra, este último de mala gana simulada. Y si lo que decía ese correo era cierto, Namie estaba en aprietos también.

El sonido melodioso de un timbre lo sacó de sus enredados pensamientos. Podía ser que la motociclista sin cabeza ya hubiera encontrado a Shinra y así sería librado de toda culpa mental, pensó él con algo de alegría mientras se dirigía con toda esperanza hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se topó con lo que menos esperaba ver.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí, maldita pulga? – Sus ojos se encontraron con otros furiosos provenientes de un rubio vestido de barman.

¿S-Shizuo-chan…? – Dijo poniéndose algo pálido, el peor momento para encontrarse con el muñeco de combate de Ikebukuro era este, no podía arriesgarse a tener una batalla aquí porque quedarían llamando demasiado la atención y lo que menos que quería era eso.

¡Todo el maldito 31 de diciembre hasta ahora estuvo tu olor arruinando el aire que respiro! – Shizuo tomó por la camiseta a Izaya llevándolo cerca de si para chocar sus frentes y poder darle un cabezazo que resonó al llegar el impacto.

¡Duele! ¡Bestia! – Izaya se quejó tratando de alejarse de su frente, sentía como si se hubiera estrellado con un casco de acero.

¡Eso no me importa! – Dijo Shizuo mirándolo con fastidio, pero al sentir que algo estaba por caerse de su espalda recordó que tenía algo más importante que hacer antes de pelear con Izaya, aunque este probablemente estuviera relacionado con el asunto.

¿Dónde está Shinra? – Shizuo entró sin pedir permiso, empujando a Izaya levemente y este al pasar se dio cuenta que el rubio llevaba una niña en la espalda.

¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó el pelinegro curioso cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Eso es algo que desearía que tú me dijeras o ella al menos... – Contestó Shizuo molesto.

Recostó a la pequeña en el sillón y miró a Izaya con rabia. Él trataba de controlarse, si se dejaba llevar por la ira aquella niña podría resultar lastimada en medio de la pelea y no quería llevar ese cargo de consciencia.

Por una parte agradecía que Izaya no tuviera esa sonrisa idiota y egocéntrica que siempre le mostraba cuando se encontraban, ya que eso hacía que pudiera evitar al menos saltarle en el acto por ahora. Pero eso fue lo que más le llamó la atención, el rostro de Izaya solo demostraba confusión, y no del tipo fingido, era verdadera confusión. Desde que había llegado hasta ahora, Izaya no había dicho nada retador además de la pregunta que había hecho.

Aun no me dices donde está Shinra. – Exigió una respuesta el rubio.

No lo sé. – Izaya pasó su mirada hacia la niña que yacía en el sillón, por alguna razón le llamaba la atención y terminó por acercarse.

¿No lo sabes? ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Estás solo? – Preguntó Shizuo.

Si, solo estoy yo, Celty debería regresar pronto… eso creo. – Izaya evitaba hablar sobre Shinra o eso le parecía a Shizuo.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás muy poco hablador? Ahora dime. ¿Dónde está Shinra? Es necesario que vea a esta niña, se desmayó de la nada y no sé que le sucede. – Shizuo miró a los ojos a Izaya tratando de analizar más allá de lo poco que había dicho, a decir verdad, Izaya se veía demasiado pálido, además de que parecía que no hubiera dormido en días.

Shinra fue secuestrado hace unas horas, Celty está buscándolo en estos momentos, pero no se ha contactado conmigo aún. – Izaya no pudo guardar el secreto por más tiempo, era sospechoso que él estuviera solo en el departamento. Aunque así podía evitar un enfrentamiento con Shizuo.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Debiste decir eso desde el principio! ¿Cómo pasó todo? ¿Esto es parte de tu plan? – Lo tomó por el abrigo esta vez.

¡Claro que no! ¡Esta vez no tengo la culpa de nada! – Intentó soltarse del agarre del rubio pero este no cedía.

¿Quién puede creer eso? Además ahora que hablamos del tema, esta niña fue dejada en mi casa en una especie de capsula. Seguro es obra tuya. – Lo sacudió con fuerza.

¿Qué? ¿Capsula? ¿Niña? No sé nada de eso. He estado ocupado esta semana con mis propios asuntos como para tener que preocuparme por ti. ¿De casualidad ya fuiste a preguntarle a la cigüeña?– Izaya preguntó lo último con sarcasmo mientras sonreía con ira contenida.

¡No es gracioso! ¡Ella me dijo papá! ¡No sé de donde la sacaste pero regrésala con sus verdaderos padres, idiota! – Shizuo estaba a punto de golpearlo e Izaya había sacado ya su navaja para cortarlo cuando ambos se quedaron quietos al escuchar el ruido de una hélice de helicóptero acercándose hacia el departamento. Pasaron sus miradas hacia el balcón y una luz fuerte los dejó ciegos por un momento, una ráfaga de viento comenzó a tirar todos los cuadros y un fuerte olor a pólvora llenó el lugar.

Eso parece como… - Izaya pensaba en voz alta, él abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar.

¡Toma a la chiquilla! ¡Rápido! – Gritó el chico de ojos rojos lanzándose al suelo.

Shizuo obedeció sin entender porque pero su instinto le corroboraba que algo peligroso estaba por pasar. Sin dar tiempo a más, el helicóptero soltó una ráfaga de balas que provenían quizás de una metralleta muy potente. Todo a su paso explotaba en pedazos sin piedad. Luego de estar cinco minutos disparando, cesó el fuego y el helicóptero decidió retirarse rápido, la policía no tardaría en llegar. Pero antes de irse soltaron una granada para asegurarse de que Orihara Izaya no quedara vivo.

* * *

 

**2 – ENERO**

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE A ORIHARA IZAYA EN VÍSPERAS DEL AÑO NUEVO**

**2:35 PM**

**CONVERSACIONES PRIVADAS**

**Orihara Izaya ha entrado al chat…**

**Orihara Izaya**

                  ¿Namie-san estás ahí?

                  ¿Por qué no contestas tu celular?

                  Necesito contactarme lo más rápido contigo.

                 ¿Estás bien?

 

**Yagiri Namie ha entrado al chat…**

 

**Yagiri Namie**

                 Oh, al parecer sigues vivo, Orihara Izaya-san. Es una pena, no puedo dejarte hablar con tu secretaria aún, ya que no se encuentra en casa. Al menos no completa, lol.

**Orihara Izaya**

                ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué quieres decir con qué no está completa?

**Yagiri Namie**

              Lo que dije, ella no está completa. Por cierto, creo que deberías hacer una visita rápida a tu departamento, alguien podría ver las cosas que tienes ahí. En especial la cabeza de aquella hermosa chica que tanto idolatra tu amigo de la infancia.

               Es una lástima, ya debo irme. Tengo una reunión con el destino.

               Nos vemos, Orihara Izaya.

               Aunque probablemente no te darás cuenta… *insertar risa de superioridad total*

**Orihara Izaya**

                ¿Dónde está Namie? Responde. ¿Quién eres? ¡No te vayas!

**Yagiri Namie ha abandonado el chat…**

**Orihara Izaya**

                Quien quiera que seas te encontraré y te mataré.

**Orihara Izaya ha abandonado el chat…**

* * *

 

**3 – ENERO**

**3 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE A ORIHARA IZAYA EN VÍSPERAS DEL AÑO NUEVO**

**7: 25 PM**

**CHATROOM**

**Saika ha entrado al chat…**

**Saika**

                Buenas noches. ¿Hay alguien?

**Setton**

                Buenas noches. Saika. ¿Cómo estás?

**Saika**

                Creo que bien de alguna forma…

 **[Private mode]** Celty-san necesito hablar contigo lo más rápido posible. Algo extraño está sucediéndole a Saika. He perdido el control de los hijos de Saika. No estoy vinculada a ninguno en este momento. Me siento nerviosa y Saika está agitándose.

 **[Private mode]** Anri-chan iré a verte enseguida. ¡Esto es muy extraño D8!  ¡Espero que no sea obra de los aliens D’X!

 **[Private mode]** ¿Aliens…? ¿Es posible? Es un poco aterrador… Está bien, te espero.

**Setton ha abandonado el chat…**

**Saika ha abandonado el chat…**

* * *

 

**UN DÍA DESPUÉS DE LA LLEGADA DE SHIZUO AL DEPARTAMENTO DE SHINRA JUNTO A LA NIÑA**

**7 – ENERO**

**9:35 AM**

**Tanaka Tarou ha entrado al chat…**

**Tanaka Tarou**

                ¡Hola! ¡No me creerán esto! ¡He visto un OVNI!

**Tanaka Tarou**

                ¿Eh? No hay nadie… Lástima.

**Byakura ha entrado al chat…**

**Byakura**

                ¿En serio? Genial. Es curioso que digas eso.

**Tanaka Tarou**

                ¿Por qué?

**Byakura**

                Leí en un foro hace unos días que el 31 de diciembre media hora antes de las 12 se vio un OVNI sobre Shinjuku, aunque no tenía forma de platillo, era más bien… una dona.

**Tanaka Tarou**

                ¿Es en serio? ¿Una dona? Lol.

                Aunque lo que vi hace un rato tampoco tenía forma de platillo. Era una bola de color naranja que volaba a gran velocidad por el cielo. Iba a tanta velocidad que daba miedo. Por un momento pensé que se estrellaría contra uno de esos edificios nuevos que construyeron en el centro, pero este de repente cayó hacia abajo y desapareció.

                Fue muy misterioso…

**Byakura**

                Pero no más misterioso que ese rumor que dice que Orihara Izaya está muerto. Alguien dice que vio como era partido a la mitad en un callejón el 31 de diciembre. Suena loco.

**Tanaka Tarou**

                ¿Eso suena terrible? Aunque es extraño porque… bueno, no importa. Creo que es mejor no salir mucho de noche, están pasando cosas extrañas, ayer en la noche hubo otro apagón que me dejó a oscuras por varias horas.

**Byakura**

                Ahora que lo dices. Escuché que hubieron varios apagones en Shinjuku el 31 de diciembre. En medio de aquello dos personas fueron asesinadas por un sujeto que los foros llaman Jack el destripador. A las dos víctimas les faltaban algunas partes. La policía no dio más detalle sobre eso para evitar que las personas entraran en pánico en medio de año nuevo.

* * *

 

**7 – ENERO**

**12:17 AM**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE EMERGENCIA DE ORIHARA IZAYA**

**IKEBUKURO**

Esto es malo… ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? ¿Acaso era una trampa desde el principio? – Izaya miraba por la ventana a través de las persianas. Las cerró para evitar que alguien viera hacia adentro, pasó su mirada de molestia a Shizuo quien estaba con un botiquín en la mano.

¿Trampa? ¿De qué hablas? – Shizuo lo miró.

Celty me envió un mensaje en donde me pedía que esperara a Shinra en el departamento o a ella. – Contestó Izaya sentándose en frente de él mientras se tocaba el hombro. Shizuo había puesto a la niña desconocida en una de las habitaciones de ese departamento y por eso que no estaba con ellos en esa sala de estar.

¿Estás seguro de que era ella? – Dijo el rubio guiándose de lo que acababa de pasar en el departamento de Shinra.

Con lo que me ha pasado esta semana es posible que fuera una impostora. Tal vez fue raptada por los aliens de verdad, al igual que Shinra y Namie-san… - Sonrió sarcásticamente.

Otra persona que menciona los aliens esta semana. ¿Acaso eso está de moda? – Shizuo intentó calmar la tensión del momento. Ya que Izaya parecía no estar de humor, se notaba su cansancio en la cara. No sabía lidiar con un Izaya como este, estaba acostumbrado a su lado altanero y ególatra, así que por eso se encontraba en un momento incomodo por tercera vez esa madrugada. La primera vez cuando llegó al departamento de Shinra, la segunda cuando estaba en medio del ataque y ahora esta era la dichosa tercera vez.

Podría decirse. – Izaya se tocó el hombro y soltó un quejido de dolor.

Hagamos un trato. – Dijo Shizuo de repente.

¿Qué? – Dijo el pelinegro.

Curas las heridas en mi espalda y yo trataré las tuyas. – Dijo Shizuo.

¿Hah? ¿Acaso quieres que te mate? ¿Tan adolorido estás? Solo fueron unas cuantas estacas de madera y algunos pedazos de concreto. – Izaya se burló.

Bien, al parecer con tan “poco” tú estás bastante hecho mierda ahora. – Le devolvió la burla.

Tch, cállate. – Izaya se acercó para tomar el botiquín.

Acepto, pero no intentes nada raro. – Lo miró para indicarle que lo siguiera. No quería manchar los sillones de sangre. Lo llevó hasta otra habitación que estaba junto a la que Shizuo había recostado a la infante desconocida. El rubio se sentó en la cama y se quitó su camisa blanca que estaba bastante manchada de sangre. Izaya se puso detrás de él, con una pinza en mano comenzó a sacar las astillas de madera y todos los vidrios que estuvieran insertados en su espalda.

mmm… al parecer tienes dos heridas que no paran de sangrar. Creo que necesitarás que las cierre con puntos, pero no soy bueno haciendo eso. Shinra es el experto. – Izaya estaba dudoso de seguir ya que ese no era su campo.

Hazlo. – Shizuo dio permiso.

¿Estás seguro? – Izaya esterilizó la aguja para comenzar siempre y cuando Shizuo confirmara su decisión. El rubio volteó un poco hacia él con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

¿Qué? No me digas que eres de esos que le tienen pavor a la sangre. – Dijo Shizuo.

¿Por quién me tomas? – Izaya un poco cabreado hundió un poco la aguja en la piel.

¡Duele! – Chilló Shizuo al no ser avisado de antemano que haría eso en represaría.

¿No dijiste que esto era poco? – Izaya se divertía mientras cosía la herida, había sangre por todas partes, pero lo mejor de todo eran las expresiones que soltaba Shizuo con cada puntada, era algo demasiado sugestivo para él. Quizás debió ser doctor para ver expresiones así a diario.

Shizuo por su parte rogaba que terminara de cerrar la herida, comenzaba a pensar que la perdida de tanta sangre había atrofiado su cerebro como para pedirle al informante que tanto detestaba que lo curara.

Cierra la boca… - Dijo entre dientes el rubio.

Listo. – Izaya palmeó la herida recién cosida con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no había tenido en una semana entera.

¡Maldito…! Ahora te toca a ti. – Shizuo tomó del brazo a Izaya y lo jaló hacia el frente haciéndolo quedar bocabajo.

¡Ten más cuidado! – Se quejó Izaya al sentir sus huesos crujir con aquel jalón repentino.

Quítate el abrigo y la camiseta. – Shizuo casi ordenó tomando el botiquín entre sus manos. Izaya se sacó el abrigo y la camiseta negra dejando ver su cuerpo lleno de raspones y astillas por todos lados. Pasó su vista al hombro del cual Izaya se había quejado antes.

Habrá que sacarlo para desinfectarlo. ¿Crees que no morirás por el dolor? – Shizuo miraba el trozo de madera que había quedado insertado en el hombro del pelinegro en medio de la explosión que hubo luego de que terminaran de dispararles.

No creo que sea más doloroso que ser descuartizado… - Dijo Izaya por lo bajo.

¿Qué? ¿Descuartizado? Suena como algo que leí en un foro de que te habían asesinado. Aunque estás vivo ahora mismo. – Dijo Shizuo recordando lo que leyó en la tarde mientras revisaba sus mensajes. Una tal Miyagi Haruka le había enviado un link a cierto foro donde un tipo contaba aquella historia.

¿Dónde leíste eso? – Izaya volteó la cabeza hacia él con interés. Había un testigo de lo que le había pasado, necesitaba saber más.

Luego te lo muestro, primero hay que hacer algo con eso. – Señaló el trozo de madera que estaba en su hombro izquierdo, Izaya suspiró, lo que seguía sería doloroso. Se recostó bocabajo de nuevo y esperó que Shizuo empezara. Las manos frías del rubio se posaron sobre la espalda de él haciendo que Izaya diera un respingo por lo súbito del contacto. Mientras Shizuo evaluaba como sacar la astilla sin hacer más daño, que mala suerte tenían de no tener a Shinra en esos momentos, él maldecía en su mente.  

Creo que es mejor que te sientes, será más rápido así. – El barman sugirió y el informante obedeció sentándose de inmediato, Shizuo se situó a su espalda con sigilo ubicándolo entre sus piernas.

¡¿Qué haces?! – Izaya se sentía incomodo con el reciente movimiento.

Será más fácil así. – La mano derecha de Shizuo tomó la quijada de Izaya desde la espalda de este y la sujetó hacia el lado contrario de la herida, así podía tener una mejor vista de ella.

Con la mano libre Shizuo contó hasta tres en su mente y jaló el trozo de madera lo más rápido posible para que causara menos dolor. Izaya al sentir eso mordió sus labios con fuerza, sentía como la carne era jalada repentinamente, las lágrimas de dolor hicieron aparición. Shizuo sentía que Izaya estaba jadeando para evitar gritar, trató de apresurarse con una venda que remojó con alcohol, pero ahí fue cuando le llegó una gran sorpresa. La herida de Izaya comenzaba a sanar rápidamente y sola.

Solo necesitaba que la sacaras… – Izaya apoyó su espalda sobre el pecho de Shizuo, estaba agotado, sentía que su cuerpo se estaba quemando. Sabía que sus heridas empezarían a sanar ahora que el objeto extraño que no pertenecía a su cuerpo había salido.

¿Qué diablos…? – Shizuo podía sentir la gran fiebre que tenía Izaya con su quijada apoyada en la cabeza de este.

Al parecer de la nada conseguí el poder de regenerar mis heridas rápidamente, pero el dolor queda por días… - La voz del pelinegro temblaba un poco, le costaba soportar el dolor de su cuerpo. Shizuo lo dejó en la cama un momento y al rato regresó con un vaso de agua.

Si es dolor lo que tienes, un analgésico debería bastar. – Shizuo le dio el vaso y la pastilla contra el dolor, era lo único que se le ocurriría para ayudar, de paso el mismo se tomaría una. Izaya bebió el agua con la pastilla y le entregó el vaso, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el informante se desplomó sobre la cama completamente dormido.

Supongo que debería estar bien… - Dijo Shizuo caminando hacia la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

Habían muchas que pensar, muchas que preguntar, muchas cosas que golpear en tal caso el culpable no fuera Izaya y muchas cosas que hacer. Izaya, Shinra, Celty y la secretaria malhumorada de Izaya estaban en un lio que no comprendía. Estaba aquello de que Izaya había muerto y había sido despedazado el 31 de diciembre; luego la niña que apareció en su departamento diciéndole papá; el ataque al departamento de Shinra; el secuestro de este último y la desaparición de Celty (ya que nunca fue verdad que llegó a buscar a Izaya).

Si era verdad que Izaya no estaba moviendo los hilos de todo como siempre. ¿Quién lo estaba haciendo? Era la pregunta que ocupaba toda su mente en estos momentos.


	3. Cosas olvidadas

**2 ENERO**

**3:00 P.M.**

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE A ORIHARA IZAYA EN VISPERAS DE AÑO NUEVO**

**EN UN LUJOSO APARTAMENTO CERCA DE LA CARRETERA KAWAGOE**

Izaya se dio un baño de pies a cabeza y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, debía aprovechar que ni Shinra ni Celty estaban en el departamento para poder impedir su salida. Según ellos era muy peligroso que saliera ya que podía ser “secuestrado” por aliens de nuevo y esta vez no aparecería completo.

Pero también sabía que estando solo en Ikebukuro corría el riesgo de ser detectado por Shizuo, si es que ya no había pasado, por alguna razón el rubio decía que el apestaba y por eso cada vez que estaba en la ciudad su olor estaba en el aire. Quería evitar un enfrentamiento con él, su cuerpo dolía como los mil demonios a pesar de que estaba efectos de algunos medicamentos que le había dado Shinra.

Y también estaba en su mente Namie, aún no sabía a qué se refería con que estaba incompleta la persona que tomó la identidad de ella en la sala de chat. No le agradaba el hecho de que esa persona hubiera estado en el departamento y que incluso hubiera visto la cabeza de Celty. Lo que es peor, sabía muchas cosas de él, ya que conocía la relación de Celty y Shinra, y que este último era su amigo o algo parecido.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con lentitud, para su sorpresa Sonohara Anri estaba parada en frente de la puerta a punto de tocarla.

¿Orihara Izaya…? – Anri dijo el nombre del informante con extrañeza al verlo dentro del departamento de su amiga Celty.

Sonohara Anri… - Izaya no sabía que decir, así que caminó hacia a ella pasando a su lado para llegar al pasillo.

Si buscas a Celty, ella vendrá pronto. Puedes esperarla mientras. Adiós… - El pelinegro caminó lo más rápido que sus pies podían andar con todo el dolor de su cuerpo, tampoco quería tener un enfrentamiento con una Saika en estos momentos.

Es-Espera, Orihara-san. – Dijo Anri con voz entrecortada para evitar que se fuera.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres cortarme? No tengo ganas de eso ahora... – Dijo él retomando su camino, pero la mano de Anri en su muñeca lo detuvo.

Es a ti a quien estoy buscando. – Dijo ella muy preocupada dejandolo con un signo de interrogación en la cara.

**7 ENERO**

**7:38 AM**

**7 HORAS Y 50 MINUTOS DESPUÉS DEL ENCUENTRO DE HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO CON LA MISTERIOSA NIÑA**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE EMERGENCIA DE ORIHARA IZAYA EN IKEBUKURO**

Izaya se removió en su cama con pereza, realmente no quería levantarse aún. Tenía buen rato de no disfrutar de una deliciosa noche de sueño desde que había empezado todo este lio. Deseaba con toda su alma que por lo menos ese día no pasara nada extraño y le permitiera encontrar a las personas que habían desaparecido, pero sabía que el destino no iba a querer. Podría ser un mal presentimiento.

Volvió a arroparse con su frazada, dormiría 10 minutos más y luego se daría un baño para empezar a buscar a todos los desaparecidos. Justo cuando ese pensamiento rondaba su mente, se percató de que había otro cuerpo a lado del suyo, lo que sea que fuera, estaba debajo de la manta con la que se estaba cubriendo del frío. Destapó lentamente el cuerpo que se escondía junto a él y se dio cuenta de que era aquella niña que Shizuo había traído con él. Ella estaba dormida.

Hey… - La sacudió un poco buscando que lo soltara, ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su torso y su agarre comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte. Estaba seguro que ya le estaba faltando el aire. ¿De dónde sacaba esa niña esa fuerza? Pensaba mientras empezaba a ponerse azul.

Oye, maldita pulga, fui a comprar comida porque no tenías nada en la nevera y tengo… - Shizuo llegó y se quedó pasmado en la puerta al ver la escena.

¡Maldita pulga lolicon! – Gritó Shizuo indignado.

¡¿Qué…?! ¡No es lo que piensas…! ¡Ayuda! – Gritó Izaya con desesperación.

¿Qué? – Shizuo se acercó y sujetó a la niña de los hombros con cuidado, pero esta no soltó a Izaya.

Imposible. – Shizuo lo intentó una vez más, pero no consiguió moverla.

¡Aire…! – Izaya estaba más azul. Los movimientos de ambos terminaron por despertar a la pequeña que con los ojos entreabiertos sonrió al pelinegro.

Izaya~. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras lo soltaba y se restregaba los ojos.

¡Lo sabía, tú tienes algo que ver con ella! – Dijo Shizuo con una vena de furia en la frente mientras lo observaba.

¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver! ¡No la conozco! – Izaya intentó defenderse.

¡Izaya! – La niña lo abrazó, pero luego pasó su vista a Shizuo.

¡Papá! – Dijo ella levantando los brazos para que la cargara. Acto seguido el estomago de los tres rugió por el hambre que tenían.

Discutamos esto después del desayuno, maldita pulga… - Shizuo suspiró con cansancio y caminó hacia la puerta no sin antes tomar en brazos a la pequeña. No pelearía delante de aquella niña para evitar que se lastime, se conocía a la perfección para saber que cuando Izaya y él empezaban sus enfrentamientos no había nadie más que Simon para detenerlos, y él no estaba ahí.

**10 minutos después…**

La niña seguía comiendo en la mesa mientras los otros dos hombres estaban en la sala, desde donde ella estaba podía verlos a ellos con claridad por eso no se movió de la mesa, a pesar de que ellos ya habían terminado de desayunar.

Al parecer no necesitaba a Shinra después de todo. – Dijo Izaya para iniciar la conversación, tanto silencio comenzaba a asfixiarlo, aún más que el abrazo de aquella niña.

Eso estaba pensando, me asusté cuando no la vi en su cama cuando regresé. – Dijo Shizuo algo pensativo.

Pfff, ¿Shizuo papá está preocupado?, qué tierno~. – Izaya no pudo evitar hacer un comentario al respecto mientras se tapaba la boca con la manga del abrigo y aguantaba la risa.

Lo que de verdad fue tierno fue la vista de ella asfixiándote con un “simple” abrazo. – Regresó la piedra el rubio haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera azul al recordar el acontecimiento de hace un rato.

Cuesta decir que no es hija tuya. Esa fuerza monstruosa se parece a la tuya. ¿No te enseñaron educación sexual en secundaria, Shizu-chan~? No puedes ir embarazando a mujeres incautas por la vida. – Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa de burla muy característica de él. El viejo Izaya estaba volviendo para hacerlo rabiar ya tan temprano en la mañana.

“Shizuo, cálmate.”

“Shizuo, cálmate.”

“Shizuo, cálmate.” – Se repetía el barman como si fuera un hechizo de magia blanca contra demonios habladores.

No soy un engatusador de personas como cierta persona que apesta en estos momentos. – Dijo Shizuo con molestia.

Siempre dices que apesto… Hoy no niego que huelo a sangre por las heridas de ayer, pero los demás días me baño muy bien, Shizu-chan. Tienes que ir al psicólogo, ese complejo de perro te traerá muchos problemas en la vida jajaja. – Izaya estaba riendo.

¿No serán los perfumes que compras con el dinero de tus estafas? Quizás por eso toman ese fétido olor. – Shizuo se recostó en el sillón, quizás no podía lanzarle lo que tuviera a mano pero podía al menos tirarle todas las palabras hirientes desde su lugar.

Qué cruel, Shizu-chan~. Si tanto te molesta usa una máscara de gas como hace el padre de Shinra entonces. De paso tapas esa terrorífica cara que siempre tienes, quizás tengas más suerte con las mujeres y evites que te dejen a sus retoños en tu casa. – Izaya puso las piernas en el piecero que tenía en frente de él.

¿Terrorífica cara? Es mejor que tener una cara de mentiroso. Además insisto que esa niña fue dejada en mi casa por tu causa. ¿A quién quieres engañar? El 99% de las cosas raras que suceden en Ikebukuro son cosa tuya. – Contestó Shizuo poniéndose de pie molesto.

¿No te he dicho que confíes en el 1% para evitarte enfados innecesarios? Y además mi cara de mentiroso es otro de mis encantos. ~ - No se molestó en negar esa última parte, no era algo que fuera un secreto, incluso para él. Al igual que Shizuo se puso de pie para chocar su frente contra la del rubio enojado, ya estaba harto de aquella discusión. No tenía nada que ver con el asunto del bartender.

¡Ese 1% siquiera existe! ¿Acaso tienes encantos? – Dijo Shizuo.

¡Si, existe, estamos ahora mismo en ese 1%! ¡No tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo! ¡Y si tengo encantos, que tú no los hayas descubierto es otra cosa!- Sentenció el pelinegro alzando la voz mientras usaba su frente para golpear la frente del rubio. Shizuo lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó sobre el sillón, miró a la cocina y vio que la infante aun seguía distraída en su comida. Él se sentó sobre Izaya atrapando sus brazos debajo de sus rodillas, causándole dolor a este al sentir el peso del mayor sobre él.

¡¿Qué haces, Shizu-chan?! – Trató de levantarse pero Shizuo posó una sus manos sobre el hombro de Izaya evitando que eso pasara. Con la otra mano agarró el cabello del pelinegro y lo jaló hacia atrás para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

Izaya se quedó sin aire, no le agradaba esa cercanía con el Heiwajima, le volvía a resultar incomoda y fuera de eso sentía que habían quitado su máscara de mentiras por un momento. Recordó eso de que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. No era muy creyente de esa frase pero a él no le gustaba mirar a las personas directamente a los ojos por mucho tiempo, sentía que podía ser descifrado y eso le daba terror.

Esto es un interrogatorio, dependiendo de lo que saque de aquí tomaré una decisión. – Dijo Shizuo con seriedad, pocas veces lograba aquella calma que experimentaba en estos momentos para llevar a cabo ciertas cosas. Sabía que debía dejar de lado por un momento el rencor que le tenía a Izaya para saber si él era el responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo. Las demás situaciones no habían involucrado la vida de alguien inocente de esa edad, por eso debía proceder con cuidado, no quería que alguien saliera lastimado por su juicio apresurado.

Tomó la muñeca de Izaya y buscó el pulso, cuando ya lo encontró comenzó a preguntar.

¿Tuviste algo que ver con todos esos tipos que me buscaban pelea en Raira? – Hizo su primera pregunta.

Para nada. – Dijo Izaya de una vez.

Izaya-kun, tu cuerpo me dice que mientes~. - Shizuo enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa en la cara, el pulso de Izaya iba más rápido y sus pupilas se habían dilatado enormemente por un segundo cuando respondió.

¡Déjame en paz, imbécil! – Izaya estaba indignado con el interrogatorio.

Probemos algo más fácil. ¿Te comiste mi pudín en 2do año de preparatoria en ese viaje escolar a Okinawa? – Shizuo mentiría si dijera que no se estaba divirtiendo con esto. Había encontrado una forma poco ortodoxa para sacarle la verdad al informante de Shinjuku que solo hablaba cuando alguien soltaba los fajos de billetes.

¿Eres retrasado? No lo hice. – Soltó con molestia.

Al parecer tu cuerpo es más sincero que tú. – Contestó Shizuo dando a entender que nuevamente Izaya estaba mintiendo. Izaya reafirmaba su postura en contra de que lo miraran mucho tiempo a los ojos.

Ya suéltame. – Izaya trató de mirar hacia otra parte que no fuera a los ojos de Shizuo, pero este ahora sujetó su quijada volteándolo hacia sus ojos.

Apestas a batido de vainilla. – Dijo Izaya removiéndose debajo de Shizuo, podía sentir el aliento del bartender por la cercanía.

 Oh, qué buen olfato tienes Izaya-kun. – Shizuo respiró en su cara para fastidiarlo más.

¡Idiota! ¡Se me va a pegar tu horrible olor! – Izaya pataleó sin éxito.

Ahora qué tal si comenzamos con lo importante. ¿Enviaste a esa niña en mi casa? – Preguntó el rubio.

No. No lo hice. – Contestó Izaya. Esta vez sus pupilas no se dilataron, tampoco su pulso se aceleró. Izaya estaba diciendo la verdad.

¿Todo lo que está sucediendo lo ideaste tú? – Shizuo generalizó la pregunta ya que podían estar todo el día así, sacándole la verdad a él.

Por supuesto que no. Jamás me involucraría a mi mismo para comenzar. Tch… - El mismo resultado apareció en la respuesta de Izaya, en esta pregunta también había contestado con la verdad para su propio temor.

Bien, supongo que puedo cooperar contigo si tú lo haces conmigo también. – Shizuo se levantó dejando libre a Izaya por fin.

¿Cooperar? – Izaya se sentó mirando hacia donde estaba la niña, ella seguía comiendo su cereal o quizás estaba jugando con su desayuno.

Me interesa encontrar a Shinra y a Celty. Supongo que a ti también, además de tu secretaria. – Comenzó Shizuo explicando.

Ya veo. Y debo suponer que quieres que coopere contigo para regresar a esta niña que cree que eres su padre con sus verdaderos progenitores. ¿No? – Shizuo asintió en respuesta.

Bien, acepto. Por más que me duela admitirlo no puedo lidiar con este asunto yo solo. Ya viste lo que pasó en la madrugada en el departamento de Shinra. Comienzo a temer lo peor ahora. – Suspiró algo frustrado al tener que decir la verdad.

Pero solo será esta vez, Izaya-kun. – Advirtió el barman.

Lo mismo digo, Shizu-chan. – Extendió su mano en señal de trato.

Desde ahora comenzaría a trabajar con su peor enemigo para encontrar a su “amigo”, a la novia de este y a su malhumorada secretaria. Shizuo tomó la mano de él para cerrar el convenio esperando que esto ayudara a desentrañar el misterio que los envolvía en esos momentos.

**2 ENERO**

**4:05 PM**

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE A ORIHARA IZAYA EN VISPERAS DE AÑO NUEVO**

**EN UN CALLEJÓN DE IKEBUKURO**

¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme? ¿Anri-chan…? – No estaba seguro de cómo llamarla, ya que su costumbre era hablarle confianzudamente a la gente que conocía para así entablar un vinculo satisfactorio de información, ahora, dado que Sonohara Anri no estaba en buenos términos con él por el incidente de las Saika y la guerra entre los dollars y los pañuelos amarillos de hace poco, no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella o si lo atacaría de pronto.

¿Conoces a una persona llamada Namie? – Preguntó ella de inmediato.

Si. ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre? – Contestó él.

Recibí una llamada de ella el 31 de diciembre a las 11:30 pm, pero estaba ocupada y no escuché cuando sonó. Después revisé los mensajes y ahí estaba esto. – Anri buscó en su celular el mensaje y reprodujo el mensaje tal cual llegó a su bandeja.

_¡Izaya!_

_¡Izaaaaya!_

_¡Contesta el maldito celular, cabeza de alcornoque!_

_¡Ellos llegaron a mí departamento!_

_¡Lo están destrozando todo! ¡Hay incluso dos cadáveres en el patio!_

_Estoy escondida en un depósito cercano a mi edificio, creo que mataron a todos en el edificio._

_Ven pronto, por favor._

_No sé que son esas cosas q-que…_

Justo en esa parte la llamada se corta, dejando a Izaya con un sentimiento de culpa aún más grande, pero no tanto como el que tendría en días posteriores a este hecho.

No tenía ninguna información de que algo sobrenatural hubiera llegado a la ciudad en los últimos dos días. ¿Qué se suponía que le había pasado a Namie cuando se cortó la llamada? Su mente trajo de vuelta lo que le había dicho la impostora que estaba usando la cuenta de chat de Namie.

_“Es una pena, no puedo dejarte hablar con tu secretaria aún, ya que no se encuentra en casa. Al menos no completa, lol.”_

Eso le decía que debía haber algo en el departamento de Namie y eso implicaba que debía correr el  riesgo de encontrar algo extraño en aquel edificio. Sabía la dirección a la perfección, pero estaba anuente de ir solo a ese lugar. Todavía tenía que ver si la cabeza de Celty seguía en su departamento.

Por su parte, Anri se debatía en lo que debía hacer. Dándole un vistazo a Orihara Izaya podía darse cuenta de que la persona que había llamado a su celular estaba en serios problemas y no de los problemas usuales, sentía por alguna razón que se trataba de algo que no era humano. Y si era así, lo mejor era acabarlo lo más rápido posible antes de que lastimara a alguno de sus amigos en Ikebukuro o alguna otra persona inocente.

A propósito, Orihara-san. ¿Por qué esa persona llamó a mi celular? – Anri expresó su pregunta con mucha duda ya que ella no la conocía. Pocas personas tenían su número de celular.

Llámame Izaya-san, me siento más viejo si me llaman así… - Su trauma de los eternos 21 años se veía afectado siempre que las personas menores a él lo llamaban por su apellido de esa forma.

Y lo otro… es probable que tuviera en su poder uno de mis celulares y te hubiera llamado por error. – Pensó él.

¿Y cómo tienes mi número, Izaya-san? – Anri estaba más curiosa ahora.

Eh, pues, pues, Ryuugamine-kun me lo dio por si había una emergencia. – Dijo la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza, técnicamente no era mentira, solo que le había sacado el número a Mikado en un descuido de este.

Ya veo, Izaya-san. – Dijo ella entendiendo el punto.

Por cierto, quiero ir con usted a ese lugar. ¿En donde vive su amiga? ¿Puedo ir? – Preguntó ella cortésmente.

¿Por qué quieres ir? – La pregunta de Anri lo tomó por sorpresa.

Siento que hay algo raro en esas cosas que describió Namie-san. Me preocupa que algo sobrenatural ande suelto. – Además de que si Orihara Izaya estaba metido en algo turbio de nuevo esta vez podría hacer algo al respecto estando en el ojo de huracán.

Siento que no puedo detenerte. – Dijo el informante sintiendo que sufría un deja vu, ya entendía por qué Celty y Anri eran amigas.

**EL MISMO DÍA EN OTRA PARTE DE IKEBUKURO**

**6:24 PM**

**EN UN RESTAURANTE FAMILIAR**

¿Qué acaba de decir, Tom-san? – Shizuo no salía de su sorpresa.

Lo que escuchaste, te vi con tu amiga en la fiesta de año nuevo. Algunos de la empresa también los vieron, todos te mandaron felicitaciones, pero como que no se atreven a dártelas personalmente… - Dijo Tom suspirando, nadie, además de él se atrevía a hablarle a Shizuo debido a su fama, pero como sabían que el rubio estaba soltero y sin compromiso, se sorprendieron bastante verlo bien acompañado el 1 de enero.

¿Entonces no fue una alucinación esta vez…? – Shizuo soltó la pregunta para él mismo, pero Tom logró escucharlo.

¿A-Alucinación? ¿Esta vez? – Tom no entendía lo que quería decir su guardaespaldas.

Pues verás… estaba borracho… - Shizuo jugaba con sus dedos algo apenado y sonrojado.

¿Entonces no la recuerdas? ¿Su rostro? – Preguntó su jefe.

Más o menos… Me acuerdo de todo lo que hicimos, pero hay partes que aun están borrosas. Fuimos a muchos lugares a divertirnos… – Shizuo tenía rato de no divertirse en la ciudad como esa noche, aquella mujer si sabía lo que era adrenalina.

¿No tienes su número? – Preguntó Tom.

Sí, pero suena apagado. – Contestó Shizuo desilusionado de manera disimulada, todas sus emociones se encontraban ocultas detrás de sus lentes color azul.

Ya contestará, no te preocupes. Al menos aún puedes comunicarte con ella. – Dijo Tom tratando de animarlo, todo no estaba perdido aún. Quería la felicidad para su amigo que se la merecía, Shizuo no era como lo pintaban, a excepción de cuando lo hacían enojar y si el rubio no había causado destrozos el 1 de enero debía significar que aquella mujer era compatible con su amigo.

Si. – Contestó Shizuo con mejor semblante.

¿Puedo tomar su orden? – Apareció la mesera con el menú.

Si, por favor. Quiero un combo 2. ¿Shizuo quieres algo? – Preguntó el hombre mayor.

Quiero un batido de chocolate y unos pancakes. – Respondió Shizuo.

Entendido. – La mesera tenía la vista fija en Shizuo.

¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el rubio al notar la mirada de la chica.

N-No. Es que se parece mucho al hombre que comió en la madrugada de año nuevo. De promoción hacíamos fotos para los que llegaran y me parece que usted y su acompañante se fueron sin la suya. – La mesera explicó nerviosa.

¿En serio? ¿Vine aquí  en año nuevo? – Preguntó Shizuo sorprendido.

Me parece que era usted. Dudo que alguien más pueda doblar una señal de transito en forma de corazón con las manos… ¿Usted es Heiwajima Shizuo, no es así? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

 ¿Shizuo-kun, qué hiciste exactamente el primero de enero? – Tom comenzaba a pensar que había hablado muy pronto sobre la pareja ideal de Shizuo, quizás…

Quien sabe… - Contestó el bartender viendo como se iba la mesera a buscar la mencionada foto.

**5 minutos después…**

La foto había sido hecha en el amanecer por lo que podía observar a simple vista, había tomado la señal de tránsito en forma de corazón para ponerla en frente de los dos y así cuando saliera el sol, los iluminaría a los dos desde la espalda. Esa había sido su idea en ese momento y podía decir que había quedado espectacular a pesar de que estaban en la entrada del local. Debió estudiar fotografía. Cuando está relajado o borracho le sale lo artista, el mismo se halagaba mentalmente en broma.

Pero había algo que le molestaba de la foto. Como la fotografía era de espaldas al sol, no se apreciaba con claridad el rostro de su acompañante pelirroja que parecía estar muerta de la risa con lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Estaba vestida con una boina roja, lentes del mismo color, una falda de cuadros, botas hasta el tobillo con medias negras y un abrigo negro de manga larga.

Vaya, se ve hermosa, no puede verla a ella bien antes, ya que los vi de lejos. – Dijo Tom viendo la foto mientras tomaba su gaseosa.

Si, veré si se la enseño la próxima vez que la vea. – Dijo Shizuo guardándola en el estuche que le había dado el restaurante, debía seguir trabajando. Si es que la volvía a ver.


	4. Cliente

**30 DICIEMBRE**

**EN UN DEPARTAMENTO EN SHINJUKU**

**3:08 PM**

Izaya se encontraba viendo las noticias con total aburrimiento, no había pasado nada interesante que fuera digno de su interés. Aunque eso era lógico. No había puesto mucho empeño a sus labores en el último mes. Se podía decir que estaba algo desmotivado. Y lo peor de todo es que solo llegaban pedidos de información demasiado normales como para brindarles toda su atención.

Suspiró con desespero mientras hacían una pausa en el noticiero para dar un importante anuncio.

¡Ikebekuro se vestirá de fiesta este año! ¡Para que sea más divertido este año nuevo se llevará a cabo el 2do festival de disfraces! ¡Todos deben llevar un disfraz en Ikebukuro! – Decía la presentadora con mucha energía en su voz, ya este sería el segundo año que se llevaba a cabo esta festividad.

Deberías ir disfrazado el 31. -  Sugirió Nami desde su puesto de trabajo sin despegar su vista del ordenador.

¿Disfrazado? ¿Yo? – Izaya interrogó con sorpresa en su voz. Llevaba horas de no escuchar nada más que sus propios pensamientos que se llegó a preguntar si Namie había muerto a lo largo del día sin que él se diera cuenta.

Si, así Heiwajima Shizuo no te encontrará entre tanta gente. – Dijo ella sin expresión alguna.

Me encontrará. Según él, yo apesto. – Contestó él sin inmutarse.

Ya veo. Entonces ve pensando en un buen disfraz y perfume para mañana. – Namie se levantó y fue hasta el sillón en donde él se encontraba viendo las noticias con una sonrisa algo malvada.

¿Namie-san? – Preguntó ahora con temor.

Tienes que reunirte con dos clientes mañana en la noche en Ikebukuro. Uno a las 10:30 pm y el otro a la medianoche. – Le dio los papeles con suma alegría que rebosaba detrás de ella.

¿Por qué pactaste las reuniones en Ikebukuro, Namie-san…? – Vio con horror los lugares que había escogido, podía pensar que Namie era la hija perdida del demonio.

Quería que tuvieras una noche divertida y llena de acción. ~ - Namie regresó a su puesto sin decir nada más que eso.

Mujer sádica… - Leyó los papeles con horror.

**7 ENERO**

**8:00 AM**

**8 HORAS Y 12 MINUTOS DESPUÉS DEL ENCUENTRO DE HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO Y LA MISTERIOSA NIÑA**

¿Dices que esta niña estaba dentro de una capsula? – Izaya preguntó mientras veía lo que estaba haciendo la infante, al darse cuenta de que todo este tiempo había estado jugando con su comida suspiró con desgano. Ella volteó hacia él y sonrió de una manera traviesa. Eso hizo que un escalofrío corriera por su espalda y diera un paso hacia atrás.

Si, ella estaba dentro. – El rubio asintió mientras lo miraba.

¿Qué sucede? – Shizuo le preguntó sentándose en la silla frente a la niña.

Por un momento juraría que vi a Mairu sonriéndome. – Izaya rememoró sus tiempos de secundaria en que debía cuidar a sus dos hermanas menores.

Kururi no daba muchos problemas porque era callada y tranquila, pero Mairu era una historia diferente. Esa niña era demasiado traviesa y ruidosa, no podía controlarla y peor era cuando influenciaba a Kururi que la seguía en todo. Viendo esa sonrisa en la niña que tenía en frente le hizo preguntarse si no sería un clon malvado de Mairu producto de algún experimento raro hecho por aburrimiento. Al ser demasiado absurdo su pensamiento lo desechó al instante.

Es verdad, me da la impresión de que es traviesa. – La niña estaba ahora sobre los hombros de Shizuo jalándole el cabello mientras hablaban.

¡Qué rápida! ¿En qué momento te moviste de esta silla? – Izaya estaba sorprendido, solo había despegado su vista de ella por un segundo.

Pensaba que nadie podía ser más escurridizo que tú. – Shizuo rió mientras se sacaba la niña de arriba y la sentaba en la silla de al lado.

Cállate. – Izaya casi escupió.

Dime. ¿Sabes cómo llegaste a mi casa? – Preguntó Shizuo.

No. – Contestó ella.

¿Quién es tu mamá? ¿Sabes dónde está ella? – Ahora fue Izaya el que preguntó.

¿Qué es mamá? – Ella no entendía.

Es la persona que te cuidaba. – Contestó Izaya. Ella miró a Izaya con duda como de no estar segura que contestar al no entender bien la pregunta.

¿Quién te dijo que él es tu padre? – Preguntó Izaya señalando al rubio.

Izaya. – Contestó ella mirándolo con más interrogación.

Tú y yo nunca nos hemos encontrado antes. – Izaya suspiró. – Además… ¿De dónde conoces mi nombre?

¿No me recuerdas? – La niña miraba a Izaya como si él estuviera loco por hacer esa pregunta. Y lo que era peor, estaba a punto de llorar por la negativa del pelinegro.

Qué malvado. Haciendo llorar a una niña… – Shizuo lo miró con desprecio disimulado solo para hacerlo sentir peor.

¡E-Está bien! ¡No me he olvidado de ti…! Así que no llores… ¿Si? - Izaya miró con odio a Shizuo, por ahora le llevaría el juego a la desconocida. Lo menos que quería que un niño llorara por su causa, eso podía atentar contra su imagen.

¿De verdad, Izaya? – Ella lo miró triste.

Si… - Izaya se rindió.

¿Al menos puedes decirme tu nombre? Es que me di un golpe en la cabeza y olvidé algunas cosas. Me ayudaría mucho. – Dijo Izaya simulando una sonrisa amistosa mientras explicaba su inventado mal.

Mi nombre es Amai. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

**2 ENERO**

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE A ORIHARA IZAYA**

**DEPARTAMENTO ESPECIAL DE ESPIONAJE DE YAGIRI NAMIE**

**8:15 PM**

Este lugar está desierto. – Izaya pasaba por la puerta principal para entrar al edificio que se encontraba en completa oscuridad. Comenzaba a pensar que mejor hubiera esperado hasta la mañana siguiente, este escenario no se veía muy conveniente. Le recordaba los juegos de Resident Evil, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento le saltaría un zombie o alguna creación abominable para devorarlos.

Y la misión no podía ser más difícil. Pensando todo como si se tratara de un videojuego para relajarse un poco mientras caminaba en silencio y sudando frío. Una chica con una espada demoniaca dentro de su cuerpo y un sujeto odiado que llevaba como arma una navaja, que milagrosamente aun llevaba encima. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra un zombie no parecía ser la mejor idea. Sería interesante ver una situación así en algún juego, claro que no en la vida real y mucho menos con él mismo de por medio.

El sonido de unas pisadas lo puso en alerta alejando los pensamientos ociosos de su mente.

Izaya-san. – Dijo Anri algo ansiosa también sacando su espada de su mano.

Viene del tercer piso. Si no mal recuerdo ahí está el departamento. – Izaya subió las escaleras con prisa, estaba seguro que las pisadas se estaban alejando de ellos y no acercando. Con rapidez, ambos subieron las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta que estaba aún más oscura que la anterior, solo al final del pasillo se podía ver la luz del poste colándose por una ventana.

Algo entró en el departamento que correspondía al de Namie porque vio una pequeña luz apagarse, sin pensarlo mucho, Izaya comenzó a correr seguido de Anri. Al llegar frente a la puerta, el pelinegro la pateó encontrándose la luz encendida del departamento.

¿Namie-san? – Preguntó solo por si acaso, pero no era ella la que estaba parada en medio de la sala.

¿Qué está…? – Anri veía con terror como un sujeto que no aparentaba más de 30 años masticaba un brazo humano con su boca manchada de sangre. Sus ojos no tenían expresión, estaban completamente blancos. Los miró a los dos un buen par de segundos hasta que soltando el brazo que tenía como bocadillo esa noche emitió un sonido comparable a un silbato de un árbitro en un partido de futbol.

¿Zombie…? – Fue lo único que el cerebro de Izaya soltó al ver aquella escena grotesca. Él rogaba internamente que ese brazo no le perteneciera a Namie. No pudo pensar más sobre el asunto, más amigos del zombie que tenía en frente comenzaron a llegar por la puerta con los ojos en blanco.

_“Ellos ya no son humanos._

_Son títeres._

_No podemos amarlos más._

_Son inservibles._

_Su maestro debe estar cerca._

_Hay que amarlo a él._

_¿Podemos amarlo?_

_Amar al maestro._

_Cortar.”_

La espada que correspondía al nombre de Saika comenzó a susurrarle cosas a Anri mientras estaba en la disyuntiva de hacia dónde huir. Izaya tomó su brazo y corrió hacia la ventana directamente.

¡¿Isaya-san, qué está pen…?! – Anri no terminó de formular su pregunta al sentir que Izaya la tomaba en brazos y saltaba junto con ella por la ventana.  Ella emitió un sonoro grito como nunca antes había soltado en su vida. Por suerte aterrizaron en una piscina que había en el segundo piso como parte de un departamento de lujo que había en esa sección del edificio.

Los dos subieron a la superficie y vieron como sus perseguidores bajaban hacia ellos como si fueran arañas caminando por las paredes. Salieron de la piscina lo más rápido que pudieron para comenzar a correr hacia el borde del balcón que daba hacia la planta baja. Izaya se lanzó primero y aterrizó como gato sin problemas para luego pasar su mirada a Anri. Extendió sus brazos en señal para que Anri saltara, ella miró atrás y vio como los zombies se acercaban a gran velocidad. Anri se tiró desde el borde y cayó en los brazos del informante para que este luego la bajara y comenzaran a correr otra vez.

¡Saika dijo hace un rato que ellos no son humanos! ¡Son títeres controlados por un maestro! – Anri buscaba con la vista a todas partes para ver si había alguien en los alrededores, pero no era así, le parecía extraño que no hubiera alguien en ese sector.

Suena como un nigromante. – Dijo Izaya agitado, ya le faltaba el aire.

¡Muerte a Orihara Izaya! – Dijeron los zombies al unísono. En ese momento llegó otro grupo más de no muertos al frente de ellos. Ahora estaban rodeados.

¡Muerte a Sonohara Anri! – Repitieron lo mismo, solo que ahora con un nombre diferente.

¿Pueden hablar? Eso es nuevo… - Izaya pensó que eso hubiera sido un detalle original para una película de George Romero, si sobrevivía le mandaría un correo con la sugerencia.

Anri cortó a los que se lanzaron hacia ella sin miramientos. Izaya usó su navaja contra ellos mientras los remataba con algunas patadas para alejarlos, pero era inútil. Hicieran lo que hicieran ellos volvían a levantarse. Izaya corrió hacia el lugar que había dejado despejado con la última patada y junto con Anri llegaron hasta una estación de gasolina.

¿Puedes darme algo de tiempo? – Preguntó el informante.

Lo intentaré. – Anri se puso al frente y rebanaba a todo el que osara acercarse a la estación.

Izaya tomó las mangueras de gasolina y las cortó con su navaja, buscó con desesperación en sus bolsillos mientras la gasolina se regaba en el concreto. Estaba seguro que le había robado un encendedor a Shizuo la semana pasada y que no lo había sacado de su bolsillo para recordarle la próxima vez que lo viera que él se lo había robado. Al notar algo que parecía ser lo que buscaba lo encendió y miró a Anri que se acercaba al ver que ya no podía hacer nada más para alejarlos.

Esto será suicida. ¿Estás conmigo en esto? – Preguntó caminando hacia atrás a medida que los zombies se acercaban.

No hay de otra… – Respondió ella viendo que había una zanja bastante pronunciada a un lado de la estación de gasolina. Izaya lanzó el encendedor al suelo y la llamarada se extendió hacia los zombies. Los dos se tiraron a la zanja y cubrieron sus cabezas esperando un milagro de que ellos nos fueran tocados en la explosión, cosa que dudaban.

La gran explosión se escuchó a kilómetros. Alertando a todos de que algo estaba sucediendo en Ikebukuro.

Izaya y Anri estaban algo desconcertados, esperaban estar muertos o al menos quemados. Ya que la explosión había sido a una distancia muy corta de ellos. Alzaron la vista al sentir que había comenzado a llover en ese momento, solo que ellos dos no se estaban mojando aun estando a la intemperie.

[¡¿Qué demonios trataban de hacer?! ¡¿Están locos?!] – El brillo del PDA de Celty les dio las explicaciones que necesitaban.

¡Celty-san! – Anri sonaba feliz.

Por primera vez me alegra que tengas esa actitud heroica... – Izaya casi felicitaba entre líneas.

[¡Tienen que darme una buena explicación! ¡Ambos!] – Celty estaba molesta.

Justo en eso, uno de los zombies salió de las llamas rumbo hacia a Izaya. Su navaja estaba muy lejos de él para defenderse. Un poste se estrelló contra el no muerto haciendo que se volviera polvo al entrar en contacto con el fuego que quedó de la explosión.

¡Qué molesto! ¡Huelo una peste cerca! ¡IZAYA-KUNNN! – Dijo una voz que sonaba bastante cabreada mientras se iba acercando a donde estaban ellos. Celty se puso nerviosa al saber de quién se trataba y en un impulso de terror, cubrió a Izaya con sus sombras haciéndole una túnica negra con una máscara que tapaba su cara. Claro, que en el apuro escatimó ciertos detalles del disfraz.

[¡Es por la explosión, Shizuo jajajaja…!] – Escribió nerviosa Celty.

¿Ah, sí? Ya veo. – Dijo Shizuo buscando con la vista a lo que acababa de atacar. Anri se sorprendió de que no llevara sus lentes azules que siempre tenía.

Juraría que vi a Izaya aquí. – Dijo él dándose cuenta de la persona extraña que estaba cubierta con la túnica.

H-Heiwajima-san, e-ella es mi amiga… Shinobu. – Abrazó a Izaya con nerviosismo mientras miraba a Celty en busca de ayuda.

[Si, ella es Shinobu, su amiga del instituto, al parecer estaban en festival de año nuevo…] – Celty agregó.

Entiendo. Es peligroso andar por aquí. – Aconsejó él.

Por cierto, encontré este celular cuando venía hacia acá. ¿Es de alguna de ustedes dos? – Preguntó Shizuo sacando el celular.

Izaya al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que Celty no había hecho orificios para ver a través de la máscara, pero no podía decírselo a ella en ese momento porque Shizuo estaba presente. Algo le decía que ese celular podía ser el que Nami llevaba cuando lo llamó.

Es mío. – Izaya hizo lo imposible para simular la voz de una mujer, cosa que no le salió tan bien.

Ten. Cuídalo mejor la próxima vez. – Shizuo puso en las manos de Izaya el celular agachándose hacia su altura. Izaya podía sentir la adrenalina de tener a Shizuo tan cerca, un paso en falso y estaba frito.

Gracias. ~ - Dijo Izaya con su pésima imitación de chica.

Las puedo acompañar hasta el departamento de Shinra. ¿Van hacía allá, no? – Preguntó Shizuo a Celty levantándose.

Si, vamos hacia allá. Por favor ven con nosotros. – Anri sabía que la fuerza brutal de Shizuo podía ayudarlos si volvían a aparecer esas cosas.

Bien. – Shizuo aceptó siguiendo a Celty y Anri mientras caminaban, pero se percató que “Shinobu” no estaba caminando.

¿Estás lastimada, Shinobu? – Preguntó Shizuo regresando en sus pasos. Estaba algo apenado por haberla confundido con Izaya, menos mal le había dado a aquel tipo que desapareció luego de que el poste lo golpeara.

No es eso... – No sabía cómo decirle a Celty que la máscara no lo dejaba ver, tampoco era como si se la podía quitar y caminar tranquilamente. El barman lo molería a golpes al instante.

Ya veo, la explosión te dejó aturdida. – Shizuo “comprendió” el problema y sin más que decir, tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarlo por donde las otras dos habían pasado. Izaya se quedó en blanco, esto estaba más allá de jugar con el fuego. Prácticamente estaba a punto de ser rostizado si metía la pata. Por su parte Shizuo estaba extrañado, sentía una sensación bastante familiar, pero no estaba seguro a qué le era similar.

Un poco más lejos sobre un edificio, unos cabellos rubios se sacudían con el viento. La figura esbelta que correspondía a una mujer, miraba a la distancia como el grupo de cuatros se retiraba del área.

Se atrevieron a destruir a mis lindos muñecos… Al menos ya sé que Orihara Izaya no está muerto. – Ella sonrió con un aura maligna y desapareció en una sombra debajo de sus pies como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

**MINUTOS ANTES DE QUE IZAYA Y ANRI SALIERAN DEL EDIFICIO DE NAMIE-SAN**

¡Jefa! ¡Tengo un reporte muy importante! – Dijo un chico con cabello largo y negro hasta la nuca. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unos lentes oscuros; su ropa consistía en unos jeans negros, camiseta azul y un abrigo gris sobre esta.

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

Sonohara Anri-chan y Orihara Izaya-san están dirigiéndose hacia esa “área”. – Dijo el chico más preocupado.

Tch. Que inoportuno... Ahora mismo no podemos entrar a Ikebukuro. Tendrás que encargarte tú y…- La llamada se cortó dejando al muchacho en medio de su desesperación. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? No tenía la fuerza para ayudarlos.

Entonces se percató que a lo lejos, en un banco junto a una plaza estaban Celty y Shizuo conversando alguna cosa trivial sobre Ikebukuro. Sonrió, lo que estaba por hacer podía tomarse como algo suicida, pero no tenía otra opción.  Corrió hacia Shizuo y en un movimiento veloz le arrebató los lentes azules emprendiendo la huida casi al instante.

¡Oye! ¡Ladrón! – Shizuo comenzó a correr y Celty que estaba junto a él tardó en procesar un poco más lo que pasaba. Temiendo que el bartender cometiera un asesinato comenzó a manejar su motocicleta en esa dirección.

Él desconocido sabía que sería asesinado si era atrapado, por eso aceleró más su ritmo, no por nada era bueno en deportes. Entró al callejón por donde habían entrado antes Izaya y Anri, y se dirigió directo hacia el edificio de Yagiri Namie.

**7 ENERO**

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS DEL ENCUENTRO DE HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO CON AMAI**

**EN ALGUNA CALLE DE IKEBUKURO CERCANA AL FESTIVAL DE AÑO NUEVO**

**9:04 AM**

Terminaste siguiéndole la corriente. – Dijo Shizuo viendo a Izaya llevar a Amai en la espalda.

No había otra forma de proceder. Ella parece no saber mucho al respecto. Por eso digo que es mejor ir a tu departamento y ver si encontramos alguna pista. – Explicó Izaya.

Es mejor que nada. Quizás tú veas cosas que no vi en ese momento. – En cierta forma no era un mal plan, no había podido pararse a pensar las cosas cuando la encontró, ella cayó inconsciente por varias horas después de que salió de aquella capsula y eso lo asustó bastante.

Por cierto… ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar esto puesto? – Shizuo jalaba levemente su disfraz de vampiro que hacia juego con una máscara con diseños elegantes que solo tapaba su frente y ojos, dejando la boca y nariz a la vista. Le daba un toque misterioso al rubio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por varias mujeres que veían al hombre con otros ojos. Claro está que eso hacía sentir muy incomodo al bartender.

Además de la máscara estaba la capa negra cuyo reverso era de tela roja oscura. La camisa blanca estaba sellada por un conjunto muy parecido al que usaba con la ropa de bartender, solo que esta en vez de ser azul era gris. El pantalón era de color negro junto a unos zapatos del mismo color.

¿Qué? ¿No soportas las miradas del sexo opuesto? – Se burlaba Izaya mientras daba una mirada a Shizuo.

Izaya llevaba un disfraz de guerrero ninja, todo de color negro como le gustaba vestir. Sus zapatos eran negro con cintas de color dorado que rodeaban desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla sobre la tela negra del pantalón. Otra cinta dorada pero más gruesa y ancha servía de cinturón, en donde contrastaba con una pequeña túnica cuya capucha llegaba hasta la cabeza de Izaya y terminaba asegurada por el accesorio ya mencionado. Lo que más llamaba la atención del disfraz del pelinegro era el dragón dorado que se alzaba en el área del pecho. Por supuesto, el rostro del pelinegro estaba siendo tapado por la tela negra, así que solo se le veían los ojos desde la perspectiva de Shizuo.

Claramente sus ojos le indicaban que se estaban burlando de él. Izaya se sorprendería de saber que sus ojos son más expresivos de lo que él cree. Shizuo agregaba notas mentales sobre lo que podía usar en contra de Izaya, pero sabía que este pensamiento no tenía relevancia, al menos no ahora.

Sé que te estás burlando, Izaya-kun… - Su nombre lo enmarcó con notable molestia. El pelinegro disfrutaba el sentimiento de vergüenza de Shizuo cada vez que lo miraban con atención. Según tenía entendido, a Heiwajima Shizuo no le gustaba llamar la atención, claro que eso no estaba en su mente cuando estaba enfadado, mucho menos cuando lanzaba señales de tránsito o lo que tuviera a la mano.

¿Yo? ¿Cómo sería capaz, Shizu-chan~?  Además no te ves mal para mí… – Indicó Izaya, lo último lo dijo en baja voz, pero Shizuo lo pudo escuchar a la perfección.

Estaba por preguntarle cuando Izaya agregó. – No puede ser peor que ser un ninja heroico y llevar una estrella de mar dormida en tu espalda. – Refiriéndose a Amai que dormía en estos momentos. Ella llevaba un disfraz de estrella de mar en donde solo se le podía ver la cara.

Pfff… sí, eso es peor. – Una pareja los miró y se rieron al instante mientras que uno de ellos tomaba una foto de Izaya y Amai.

Lo que sea para que no sepan mi ubicación… - Izaya suspiró, no eran los primeros que les tomaban una foto al grupo tan extraño. Ambos agradecieron cuando el edificio donde vivía Shizuo estaba a la vista, sin más entraron al departamento en donde aún estaba la gran capsula en donde había aparecido Amai el día anterior.

Oh, lo de la capsula era verdad. – Izaya acercó su espalda a Shizuo para que tomara a una dormida Amai para luego empezar a caminar por recibidor. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que estaba en el departamento del rubio, no es que fuera algo sorprendente, pero era algo que nunca había pasado, ni pensaba que podía pasar. Dejando de lado ese pensamiento volvió su atención la capsula.

A simple vista se podía decir que era algo sacado de alguna película de aliens. La capsula, una niña desconocida con una fuerza sobrehumana, un “padre” que no sabe de dónde salió aquella niña; solo faltaban las marcas extrañas en los pastizales para estar convencido. Bromeando un poco en su mente se topó con algo que estaba dentro de la capsula. En lo que parecía ser una pequeña cama redonda, en donde presumía estaba dormida Amai, había una foto de una persona. Izaya la miró con detenimiento.

¿Dijiste que ella te llamó papá una vez que se despertó, no? – Preguntó Izaya sin enseñar la foto a Shizuo.

Si, al instante. Era como si me conociera de algún lado. – Izaya se acercó y volteó la foto.

Aquí hay una foto tuya y aquí escrito en ruso dice:”es tú padre”. – En la fotografía estaba Shizuo tomando un café en un restaurante junto a Tom, el ángulo desde donde estaban se podía sospechar que tomaron la foto desde muy cerca sin que se dieran cuenta. Además había un círculo rojo enmarcando el rostro de Shizuo, para que no hubiera un error.

¿Qué…? – Shizuo tomó foto con la mano libre que le quedaba de cargar a Amai. Mientras Shizuo tenía una cara de estupefacción total, Izaya volvió a mirar el departamento, como buscando algo más que no hubiera visto.

¿Cuándo tomaron esta foto? – Izaya preguntó con sorpresa sosteniendo en la mano la fotografía que le habían entregado a Shizuo en el restaurante familiar que fue en año nuevo.

Es de una mujer que no sé su nombre. Me la encontré el 1 de enero. ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo que ver? – Contestó Shizuo mirándolo, no entendía que tenía que ver.

No diría que tiene que ver. Pero creo que la conozco. Era la clienta que tenía que ver a la medianoche en Ikebukuro en año nuevo. Pero nunca llegué porque fui atacado y… - Izaya intentaba juntar las piezas, tal vez podía encontrar algo de lógica a su problema si ayudaba a Shizuo después de todo.

¿Y? ¿Cuál es el nombre de ella?  - Shizuo estaba ansioso, quería saber el nombre de la misteriosa mujer.

Miyagi Haruka. – Izaya contestó.


	5. Fotografía

**2 DE ENERO**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE KISHITANI SHINRA Y CELTY STURLUSON**

**10:23 PM**

[¿Están conscientes de que pudieron haber muerto al menos?] – Celty decía desde su PDA.

Lo sentimos, Celty-san. Es solo que… - Anri no sabía que decir, Shizuo seguía frente a ellos escuchando en silencio desde el sillón, justo al lado de la motociclista sin cabeza.

[¿Es solo qué…?] – Celty esperaba una respuesta.

La amiga de Shinobu llamó por error a mi celular pidiendo ayuda el 31 de diciembre. No pude encontrar a Shinobu hasta ahora y por eso me ofrecí a ayudarla a buscarla en su casa, pero parece que fue secuestrada y en su edificio… todos están muertos. – Explicó Anri omitiendo los datos relacionados a Izaya.

¡¿Todos están muertos?! – Dijo Shizuo escuchando algo alarmado el relato de Anri.

Sí, todos eran como zombies… Nunca esperamos encontrar algo así allá. – Terminó la chica de lentes mientras miraba sus rodillas con timidez.

Creemos que se trataba de un nigromante. – Izaya comenzó con su imitación de chica de secundaria para ver si Shizuo por casualidad sabía algo o alguien más.

¿Un nigromante? – Shinra apareció con varias tazas de café en una bandeja, las cuales comenzó a repartir mientras pensaba en lo siguiente que iba a decir.

¿Te refieres a esas personas que invocan las almas de los muertos y que incluso hay rumores que cuentan que pueden controlar sus cadáveres? – Shinra le dio la taza de café a Izaya dándose cuenta de que no había forma de que él pudiera beber su contenido debido al error en la confección de la máscara por parte de Celty.

Shinra sonrió con gracia y agregó.

Por cierto. ¿Shinobu-chin no piensas quitarte el disfraz? Debes estar asándote allá adentro.  – Shinra sabía que si él hacia eso, Shizuo se daría cuenta y acabaría con él al instante.

No gracias, Shinra-chin. ~ - Claramente se podía notar la irritación del pelinegro en su voz sin tener que ver su cara. Todos podían ver una especie de tensión asesina entre los dos desde sus lugares.

[Shinra…] – Celty llamó la atención del doctor ilegal para que dejara de molestar al informante.

Ok. Ok… – Shinra suspiró y fue a sentarse en medio de Celty y Shizuo. La dullahan suspiró mentalmente, a veces los celos de Shinra además de no tener fundamento eran molestos.

Desde la perspectiva de Shizuo había algo que no cuadraba en toda esta escena, era como si estuvieran ocultándole algo que estaba a la vista de todos. La presencia de Shinobu era extraña, no es que le molestara en sí, sino era que le parecía algo familiar a él. Esas manos, sentía que las había tocado antes. Su olor también era extraño. No es que le fuera apestoso ni nada por el estilo, pero se hacía sentir con mucha intensidad, era difícil ignorarlo. Aunque quizás era como decía Celty, la explosión había sido causada por una bomba de gasolina, debía ser eso. Olor a Gasolina.

¿Y cómo es tu amiga que está desaparecida? ¿Tienes alguna foto? Podría preguntarle a Tom-san si sabe algo. – Preguntó Shizuo, estaba seguro que su jefe podría saber algo, el parecía conocer a todas las personas que estaban en tratos raros en el bajo mundo, tal vez la conocía. Su instinto le decía que quizás aquella chica desaparecida podía estar metida en algo extraño.

Yo tengo una. – Shinra fue a buscar en su gabinete.

Él estaba seguro que debió haber quedado algo de la farmacéutica Yagiri entre sus papeles de cuando tenía tratos con Namie. Y como pensó, encontró una foto de cuando ella y él se contactaron en un restaurante para que pudiera dar con ella. Para Shinra no era un secreto que Yagiri Namie era ahora la secretaria de Izaya Orihara, su padre se lo había contado en una de esas charlas por teléfono, para ser exactos, lo había deducido entre líneas. Cuando escuchó “la amiga de Shinobu”, solo pudo pensar en ella, quien era probablemente la persona que más veía a diario a Izaya.

Ella es la desaparecida. – Enseño la foto a todos con cierto temor de la reacción de Celty.

[Luego te interrogaré a ti y a Izaya.] – El PDA se levantó delante del rostro de Shinra asustándolo de paso. Sabía que Celty tendría una reacción así al ver el rostro de aquella mujer.

Como digas. – Contestó Shinra un poco aliviado.

Ya veo. Veré que puedo averiguar. – Shizuo tomó una foto a la fotografía con su celular al igual que Anri, sería más fácil así, que llevarse la imagen sin riesgo de perderla después.

Yo también haré lo mismo. – Ahora habló Anri.

Gracias… - Izaya agradeció sabiendo que eso no era muy propio de él, pero el caso era que le estaban haciendo un gran favor sin ellos saberlo.

Oye, tú… ¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa? – Preguntó ahora Shizuo a Anri.

[Es mejor que te quedes en casa.] – Dijo ahora Celty.

Tengo tarea. Debo terminar un proyecto de clases con Ryuugamine-kun. – Dijo Anri.

[Ya veo, no se puede hacer nada.] – Celty se rindió y volteó hacia Shizuo.

[Tengan cuidado cuando vuelvan a casa, por favor.] – Ambos asintieron en respuesta a la preocupación de Celty.

**3 DE ENERO**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE VIGILANCIA DE YAGIRI NAMIE**

**11:00 AM**

Y ahí frente a él estaba algo que había dejado pasar la primera vez que conversó con el impostor de Yagiri Namie. Y eso era el lugar desde donde conversaba. Frente a Orihara Izaya estaba encendida lo que parecía ser la laptop de Namie, abierta justamente en la sala de chat privada que ella y él compartían en casos de emergencia.

¿Qué demonios…? – Izaya tocó su frente con su mano, otro dolor de cabeza empezaba a molestarlo. Era un hecho que estaban jugando con él de la forma más idiota y él mismo había dejado la vía libre para eso. Dejando de lado que no recordaba completamente lo que había pasado en las 24 horas relacionadas al 1 de enero, ahora estaba esto. Si analizaba la conversación de nuevo podía darle un nuevo significado.

_“Oh, al parecer sigues vivo, Orihara Izaya-san. Es una pena, no puedo dejarte hablar con tu secretaria aún, ya que no se encuentra en casa. Al menos no completa, lol.”_

Descartando que pueda estar muerta, ya que en ningún momento parece que dice eso, más bien es como decir que no es capaz de hablar. El problema está en la parte que dice que no está completa. Se sabe que está viva, pero que no está completa. ¿Qué querría decir esa persona con eso? ¿Acaso fue devorada por esos zombies? Algo le hacía dudarlo.

Revisando el chat se podía dar cuenta de que el impostor había conversado con él desde ese mismo lugar.

_“Lo que dije, ella no está completa.Por cierto, creo que deberías hacer una visita rápida a tu departamento, alguien podría ver las cosas que tienes ahí. En especial la cabeza de aquella hermosa chica que tanto idolatra tu amigo de la infancia.”_

Debido a lo que dice después de remarcar que Namie no está completa, lo hizo pensar en ese momento que la persona estaba hablándole desde el departamento de él mismo. Pero era lo contrario, estaba en el de Namie. Al mencionar la cabeza de Celty se podía pensar que el intruso estaba revisando las cosas en su departamento, pero estaba seguro que él mismo había escondido la cabeza en su cuarto detrás de la cama, había mandado a hacer un espacio secreto para lo mismo. Ni siquiera Namie sabía eso.

Para que esta persona mencionara la cabeza en este punto, solo podía haber dos opciones:

1)      Que la persona si hubiera encontrado la cabeza con la ayuda de Namie, porque tal vez ella podría ver que había algo extraño en su habitación. Al fin al cabo ella tenía un cierto conocimiento de algunas de sus mañas.

2)      O que ya supieran que tenía la cabeza sin necesidad de confirmarlo. Con solo mencionarlo sabían que él se pondría a la ofensiva, más aún por la situación de su secretaria.

Sin contar la primera opción. Y solo llevándonos por los análisis, solo quedaba una cosa por decir: y eso era que quien quiera que fuera el impostor, quería que fuera a su departamento en Shinjuku.

**IKEBUKURO’S TALES – FOROS**

**01 ENERO**

**12:45 AM**

**Orihara Izaya fue descuartizado en vísperas de año nuevo.**

**By : Blue_Hat**

No me creerán. Apuesto que dirán que estaba ebrio, pero vi como varios sujetos extraños rodearon a ese informante de Shinjuku y uno de ellos lo cortó con algo que no pude ver que era. ¡Fue aterrador! ¡Luego esas cosas me persiguieron y logré perderlas en la estación del metro!

¡Esas cosas no eran humanas! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Ikebukuro no es seguro otra vez!

Eso como eso del asesino de hace unos meses.

Tengo miedo.

No quiero salir a la calle.

Ellos están ahí, son muchos.

¡No salgan tarde en la noche!

¡Alguien podría atacarte con una guadaña azul…!

**7 DE ENERO**

**SALAS DE CHAT**

**5:35 PM**

**Byakura ha entrado al chat…**

**Tanaka Taro ha entrado al chat…**

**Byakura**

¿Es verdad eso de que ha nacido otra leyenda urbana en Ikebukuro?

**Tanaka Taro**

¿Te refieres a la piscina que se volvió naranja de la nada?

**Byakura**

Si. Si. Eso. ¿Qué me puedes decir de eso?

**Tanaka Taro**

Eso pasó después del OVNI que todos vieron en el cielo. Dicen algunos que escucharon un gran estruendo un poco más lejos de donde se vio el OVNI y que cuando se acercaron al lugar, la piscina que iban a utilizar estaba completamente naranja.

**Byakura**

¿Completamente naranja? ¿Cómo es eso?

**Tanaka Taro**

Si, el agua era de color naranja. Y habían huellas naranjas en el concreto que iban hacia el parque central. De ahí le perdieron el rastro a lo que sea que hizo eso a la piscina.

**Byakura**

Qué miedo. ¿Y en qué lugar exactamente fue?

**Tanaka Taro**

La piscina municipal del centro.

**Byakura**

Gracias por la información. ~  Tanaka Taro-kun.

**7 DE ENERO**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO**

**9:23 AM**

¿Miyagi Haruka? Ese nombre… lo he visto en otra parte. – Shizuo sacó su celular y empezó a buscar entre sus mensajes más recientes aquel nombre. Cuando corroboró de qué se trataba de la misma persona que Izaya acababa de nombrar, se lo mostró al pelinegro.

Ella me envió el link del foro en que decían que te habían asesinado. – Izaya tomó el celular y vio que el remitente era Miyagi Haruka con fecha del 3 de enero.

Presionó el link que lo llevó al artículo de aquel mencionado foro, era de una página a la que no solía darle mucha atención, ya que la gente que publicaba ahí solo eran bromistas. Pero el caso era que un sujeto llamado Blue_Hat relataba lo que le sucedió esa noche. Izaya se sentó en el suelo, su mente lo obligaba rememorar lo que sucedió en ese momento. 

¿Realmente fuiste descuartizado? – Preguntó Shizuo al ver a Izaya algo alterado pero silencioso.

Creo que sí. Iba caminando hacia el lugar en donde me encontraría con Miyagi Haruka el 31 de diciembre. Ahora recuerdo que vi varias sombras detrás de mí, pero al voltearme hacia ellas perdí el equilibrio y quedé tirado en el suelo. Podía ver el cielo estrellado… - El pelinegro se tocó la frente para ver qué más podía sacar de ese punto de su cabeza.

¿No los viste? – Shizuo estaba atento al relato.

No. Nunca pude verlos. Solo sentí un dolor inmenso en la cintura. Cuando traté de ver lo que me había pasado vi que mis piernas estaban muy lejos de mi y fue cuando me di cuenta que había sido dividido en dos… Luego me encontré hipnotizado por el brillo de una guadaña azul. A partir de ahí todo es confuso. – Izaya por inercia se tocó el vientre, el solo recordar aquello le daba escalofríos. Nunca en su vida había estado en una situación tan grave como perder toda la parte de abajo en un par de segundos.

¿Confuso por qué? – Shizuo estaba intrigado.

Alguien me hablaba desesperadamente. Pero yo me estaba quedando dormido por la pérdida de sangre… Todo daba vueltas. – Izaya miró a Shizuo como dándose cuenta de algo.

Tú dijiste que habías sentido mi olor desde el 31. ¿No? ¿Eso ha sido hasta ahora, no? – Preguntó ahora Izaya.

Si, desde el 31. Me preguntaba por qué no habías aparecido. – Shizuo contestó pensativo.

¿Quiere decir que no salí de Ikebukuro en esas 24 horas? – Izaya volvía a cuestionar lo que hizo en ese tiempo que transcurrió después del ataque.

¿A qué te refieres? – Shizuo vio desde su lugar la tarjeta negra que había tirado la noche anterior estaba junto a la capsula. Se acercó para recogerla con cuidado de no despertar a Amai.

Las 24 horas después de ese ataque no las recuerdo en absoluto. No sé qué hice. Ni adonde fui. Ni con quien estuve. Solo desperté el 1 de enero a las 11:30 pm en el mismo callejón en donde había sido atacado y terminé yendo al departamento de Shinra después. – Él terminó su relato con una sonrisa amarga.

Etto… ¿Izaya puedes darme una mano? – La voz de Shizuo sonaba un poco… ¿asustada?

¿Qué pasa…? ¿Eh? – De la capsula comenzó a salir una espuma naranja que se expandía a una gran velocidad. Izaya terminó por ser atrapado en su interior sin poder huir de ella a tiempo. Como pensó que probablemente era liquida contuvo la respiración, pero al ver a Shizuo y Amai flotar en ella como si nada, dejó de hacerlo.

¡¿Qué es esto?! – Preguntó Izaya con algo de sorpresa en su voz.

Mi mano rozó la capsula por accidente y de repente comenzó a salir esa espuma naranja. – Contó Shizuo con vergüenza.

¡Tienes que ir con cuidado con esa capsula! Comienzo a pensar que es una nave espacial o algo… ¿Shizu-chan, no crees que de verdad podrías ser un alien? – Si lo ponía así todo podría tener sentido, sabía que era lo menos probable, pero quería probar.

¡No soy un alien! ¡Soy un ser humano normal! – Gritó exasperado mientras seguía flotando en la gran burbuja naranja que los contenía a los tres.

Define normal para ti. – Contestó Izaya con una ceja levantada mientras lo miraba fijo.

Ok, no tan normal. Pero sigo siendo humano para tu desgracia. – Shizuo se revolvió el cabello ya fastidiado.

Yo no te considero humano. Así que no te preocupes, monstruo. ~ - Izaya le sacó la lengua a Shizuo, y este fastidiado sin darse cuenta uso como trampolín la capsula para darle un golpe a Izaya en la cara. Izaya sintió el dolor en su mejilla y entonces se preparó para el contraataque contra Shizuo que fue frustrado por el movimiento brusco de la esfera que los tenía atrapado a los tres.

¿Qué fue eso…? – Ambos dijeron al unísono al sentir que la esfera se elevaba rompiendo la estructura del edificio de Shizuo.

Se dieron cuenta que habían volado al menos más 20 metros en el aire y desde donde estaban podían ver todo Ikebukuro. Shizuo seguía sujetando a Izaya por la túnica de ninja aun atónito por la escena. ¿Acaso habían volado tan alto? ¿Esto de verdad estaba pasando? ¿Estaban al menos despiertos?

¿Cómo sacaste a Amai de la capsula…? – Preguntó Izaya.

Toqué la consola y la capsula se abrió. – Contestó el rubio.

Izaya había tocado la capsula pero no había sucedido nada antes. Eso quería decir que solo reaccionaba con Shizuo.

Insisto que eres un alien. – Izaya miró a Shizuo.

¿Quieres otro golpe? – Shizuo lo acercó más a él y lo miró con amenaza.

No gracias. Intenta esto. – Izaya señaló hacia la dirección que Ikebukuro colindaba con Shinjuku.

Piensa que quieres ir a Shinjuku, a mi departamento. Sé que recuerdas perfectamente donde vivo. – Izaya recordaba la vez en que Shizuo lo había ido a buscar para golpearlo por quien sabe qué razón, el punto era que le había sorprendido demasiado verlo allá.

¿Para qué querría ir allá…? – Recordó que la dirección de Izaya como quien recuerda el número telefónico a la perfección de un familiar importante. Le sorprendía poder recordarlo. Le era curioso. Izaya no era un familiar y menos un amigo.

La esfera como entendiendo la orden mental de Shizuo se trasladó hacia el punto que Izaya señalaba a una velocidad impresionante, claro, no pasando desapercibido para muchas personas que disfrutaban del festival de año nuevo. Todos pudieron apreciar una esfera naranja que se dirigía hacia un edificio enorme.

¡Vamos a estrellarnos! – Gritó Izaya al ver que no contempló el hecho de que podían haber edificios altos en el camino. Shizuo tomó a Amai en un brazo y a Izaya por la cintura para cubrirlos contra el impacto.

Justo cuando iban a pasar el límite de Ikebukuro, una pared invisible en el cielo los detuvo de pronto. Era como si se hubieran chocado con concreto, por suerte la esfera amortiguó la mayoría del impacto enviándolos hacia abajo. El lugar de aterrizaje forzoso resultó ser una piscina de la localidad. Mucha agua salió desparramada hacia a los alrededores alertando a los transeúntes de que algo extraño había sucedido.

La burbuja comenzó a disolverse y a teñir el agua de color naranja. Shizuo que estaba despierto, sacó a Izaya que había perdido el conocimiento a causa del golpe y a Amai que seguía durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Escuchó las sirenas acercándose con temor. Miró hacia la piscina y la capsula seguía flotando en la superficie, no le daba tiempo para irla a buscar ni tampoco podía cargarla con el peso que ya llevaba.

“Será problemático.” - Y como la capsula entendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de Shizuo, esta comenzó a hacerse más pequeña hasta tomar la forma de una pulsera en la muñeca de Amai.

Eso está mejor… Supongo.- Shizuo comenzó a caminar hacia el parque que estaba cerca para ocultarse, no tenía tiempo para cuestionar lo que acababa de pasar. Para su suerte podía perder a cualquiera que le diera por seguirlos.

**2 DE ENERO**

**CAMINO HACIA EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SONOHARA ANRI**

**CERCA DE LA AVENIDA PRINCIPAL**

**11:04 PM**

Esa amiga tuya. ¿No es muy alta para su edad? Al final nunca le vi la cara… – Dijo Shizuo de repente después de un buen rato de solo caminar en silencio.

¿E-Eh? Oh, cierto. Si, es la más alta de la clase… - Sería idea suya pero notaba al hombre de Barman muy interesado en su “amiga”. Si supiera que se trataba de su peor enemigo.

¿En serio? ¿Tu amiga siempre ha estado en Ikebukuro? – Siguió Shizuo con la conversación.

Si, ella siempre está aquí. Alrededor… - “De ti”, Anri quería agregar eso pero sabía que alimentaria más la curiosidad del rubio.

Qué curioso. ¿Y cómo es? – Shizuo quería saber más. Quería satisfacer su curiosidad.

Ah, pues… - Anri sabía que Shizuo no volvería a ver a “Shinobu”, así que no había problemas para mentirle al rubio.

Ella es pelirroja y tiene lentes. – Anri usó la descripción de lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Shizuo volteó hacia ella aún más curioso, esa descripción se le hacía muy parecida a la mujer misteriosa de año nuevo.

¿En serio? Se parece a alguien que conocí hace poco. Cuando tengas tiempo me la presentas. ¿Sí? – No eran cosas que Heiwajima Shizuo hubiera dicho alguna vez, pero él en verdad necesitaba corroborar que no se tratara de la mujer del año nuevo.

Por más que llamaba al celular que le dio ella, esta no contestaba. Comenzaba a sentirse rechazado y deprimido. Tal vez aquella mujer se había asustado de él. Al fin al cabo era como Izaya decía, él era un monstruo. Aunque jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que podía ser mucho menor que él. La edad podía ser un problema. Un gran problema. Casi le estaría llevando diez años, sin contar que aún era menor de edad. Quizás era mejor que se rindiera con ella.

E-Está bien. Cuando pueda te la presentaré. – Anri contestó sin ver las consecuencias al ver que Shizuo empezaba a hacer una expresión deprimente mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Sentía pena por él. Era más o menos su caso, claro, que el del mayor era peor.

“¡¿Qué acabo de decir?!” – Anri se recriminó ella misma.

_“Uy, metió la pata._

_Pobre hombre, sería mejor si nosotros lo amaramos._

_Amar a Heiwajima Shizuo._

_Amarlo y cortarlo._

_Amar._

_Cortar_ _~.”_

Y claro está que ni siquiera Saika soportaba la competencia contra “Shinobu”. Anri decidió ignorar lo que decía Saika y se centró en el camino. Fue ahí cuando un transeúnte se chocó contra ella en la acera. Por un momento sintió un ardor en su brazo que la hizo tocar esa parte, pero antes puso su atención en la persona que escapaba por el callejón junto a ellos.

¿Sucede algo? – Había sido tan rápido todo que ni siquiera Shizuo se percató.

No. Nada. Sigamos. – Dijo Anri restándole importancia. Vio que su brazo no tenía ningún rasguño. Podía haber sido solo imaginación suya.

**3 DE ENERO**

**CALLEJÓN SECRETO QUE LLEVA A SHINJUKU DIRECTAMENTE**

**PASADIZO SECRETO DE ORIHARA IZAYA PARA ESCAPAR DE SHIZU-CHAN**

**1:00 PM**

¿Qué significa esto? – Izaya no lo creía.

Pensaba que ya había visto todas las cosas raras inimaginables en Ikebukuro hasta ahora, pero esto era ridículo. Las coincidencias hacían su aparición de nuevo en su vida.

Primero la línea de trenes hacia afuera de Ikebukuro estaban todas fuera de servicio debido a los apagones que hubieron noches atrás. Al parecer el daño había empezado en Shinjuku el 31 de diciembre y desde entonces el desperfecto se había pasado hasta Ikebukuro.

Después los taxistas por más que le pedía que lo llevaran fuera de Ikebukuro no le hacían caso o terminaban ignorándolo. Y cuando se había decidido a caminar como última salida se encontraba que no podía salir de la ciudad por alguna extraña barrera invisible que rodeaba todas las salidas del lugar.

¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ir a Shinjuku?! ¡Quiero irme! – Izaya había terminado de perder la paciencia y comenzado a patear los tanques de basura con mucha rabia. Todo le estaba saliendo ridículamente mal.

_“Por cierto, creo que deberías hacer una visita rápida a tu departamento, alguien podría ver las cosas que tienes ahí. En especial la cabeza de aquella hermosa chica que tanto idolatra tu amigo de la infancia.”_

Izaya repasó el fragmento del mensaje del impostor de Yagiri Namie.

El objetivo de esta parte del mensaje no era que fuera a Shinjuku, lo que la persona quería era que se diera cuenta que no podía salir de Ikebukuro. Esa fue la conclusión de Izaya con respecto a ese asunto. Las preguntas eran ahora las siguientes: ¿Por qué quería que se diera cuenta de esto? ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Quién era lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer algo como esto?

Tomó su navaja y comenzó a estrellarla contra la barrera invisible que no hacía más que repelerlo una y otra vez. Era frustrante estar en la salida y no poder irse. Buscó la otra navaja en su bolsillo, se entretendría en aquello aunque supiera que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Y fue cuando su mano izquierda se topó con un sobre en el fondo del bolsillo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? – Lo sacó y lo abrió.

Recordó que era el pedido del primer cliente al que se encontró antes de la medianoche. Debía ver a dos clientes esa noche. Uno era Miyagi Haruka.

Y el otro era Liam Mhic junto con su esposa Eithne Mhic. Lo que ellos esperaban de él era una búsqueda en Ikebukuro y los alrededores. Sacó la foto que venía con algunos datos que le proporcionó la pareja.

_“Por favor, encuentra a nuestro hijo.  Fue secuestrado hace año de nuestro hogar. Hemos buscado por muchas partes hasta que hace unas semanas una fuente anónima nos dijo que habían visto a un niño con esta descripción en Ikebukuro.”_

La foto dejaba ver a un niño de quizás dos años jugando en una cuna con algunos juguetes. Tenía cabello castaño y unos ojos rojizos que sonreían a la persona que tomó la foto.

Si que te ves feliz ahí donde estás, niño. – Dijo Izaya guardando la foto, por ahora no podía hacer nada con ese asunto. Tenía que salvar a Namie antes que otra cosa.


	6. Chantaje

**PARTE I**

**CONVERSACIONES PRIVADAS**

**DOS MESES ATRÁS**

**02 DE NOVIEMBRE**

Hola ~. Residencia de la pareja Kishitani.

Jejeje siempre quise decir eso alguna vez…

¿Quién habla? Si busca a Celty podría contactarla directamente a su celular o dejar algún mensaje si quiere.

¿Qué? ¿Es conmigo con quien quiere hablar? ¿Con Kishitani Shinra?

Eso es un poco sorpresivo. ¿Hay alguien herido o al borde de la muerte? Es que solamente me contactan para esas cosas, ya que ese es mi trabajo.

Si, técnicamente soy un doctor.

Y dígame, si no es una llamada de emergencia o un trabajo médico. ¿Qué es lo que desea?

¿Hablar? Eso es raro, normalmente la gente no quiere hablar mucho conmigo. Dicen siempre que soy algo extraño y terminan alejándose de mí como quien tiene lepra. Es algo deprimente. Se puede decir que nadie casi quiere escucharme. Ni siquiera mi gran amor, Celty. Aunque eso viniendo de ella me destruye, hasta el punto de querer llorar como un niño de cinco años.

De los demás humanos sobre la tierra me da lo mismo si me odian o desprecian, siempre que exista aquella hada de mis oscuras pasiones cerca de mí, nada más me interesa.

¿Preguntas que ni siquiera el desprecio de mis amigos me afectaría? mmm… bueno, si habláramos de cuando estaba en la primaria con Shizuo podría ser así.

¿Conoces a Shizuo? Eso es sorpresivo.

¿Mi relación con él?

¿Qué te puedo decir…? Shizuo era un niño que no podía controlar sus emociones, especialmente su furia. Si lo hacías enojar era seguro que verías todo a tu alrededor volando por los aires, incluyéndote. Era impresionante la velocidad en que se quebraba sus huesos, podía jurar que estableció un record mundial solo con sus registros médicos. Le sugerí que lo publicara en algún lado para que se hiciera famoso.

Terminé volando por los aires esa tarde…

Extrañamente no me rompí ningún hueso. Aunque hubiera sido genial haber estado en casa siendo cuidado por Celty, incluso si en ese momento solo la veía como una confiable hermana mayor.

…

…

Lo siento, me sumergí en mis fantasías sin límites.

¿En dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Mi relación con Shizuo… él era mi único amigo en primaria. Ningún niño se acercaba a él ni siquiera pagándole toda la fortuna del mundo. Probablemente yo también era su único amigo en la escuela.

Quizás en el mundo.

Francamente Shizuo no me daba miedo, solo cuando yo era la persona que quería machacar por mis comentarios. Pero por todo lo demás era normal. Cuando Shizuo no está enojado es bastante apático, tanto como su hermano menor, solo que Kasuka no es que sea apático totalmente, solo comprime sus emociones a causa de querer evitar ser como su hermano mayor. Pero Shizuo simplemente ni se inmuta cuando logra esa calma divina en que no se enoja.

Tranquilidad que puede desaparecer en un par de segundos con Izaya cerca…

¿También lo conoces? Debes ser una persona muy interesante. Ya que el solo cruzarte con uno de ellos dos puede acarrearte desastres inimaginables. Ve pensando en un seguro de vida…

¿Mi relación con Izaya?

¿Por dónde puedo comenzar…? Izaya es algo más complicado que Shizuo…

Shizuo muestra todo lo que siente siempre. Es algo así como fiel a sus emociones, ya que no les impide correr, como si se tratara de una corriente. Solo que en vez de una corriente normal, sería algo así como una cabeza de agua que viene de una montaña arrastrando todo lo que se encuentre en su camino.

En cambio, Izaya oculta todo de los demás. Hay veces que he pensado que él se reprime. No es que no tenga deseos como los demás, debe tenerlos de muchas formas. Pero los deseos que más comprometen a su persona los reprime. Los únicos deseos a los que Izaya deja fluir para evitar desmoronarse son los que son compatibles con su manera de ser actual. Y eso es “el observar a otros”. No sé cómo se originó, pero he visto más o menos como se ha salido de control.

Ahora ese deseo es una obsesión, aunque él la disfruta y ¿cómo decirlo…? , lo mantiene conforme.

¿Qué que quiero decir con conforme?

Quiero decir que al observar a los demás, ya sea que se divirtiera manipulándolos o llevándolos hacia el terreno de juego en que espera que se desenvuelvan, él está conforme, él deja que se acerquen a él, los usa, les dice palabras precisas que harán que nunca puedas odiarlo a fondo. No completamente. Ya que sus palabras cubrirán de enredaderas tu corazón, enredaderas que tendrán un efecto en tu vida, quizás no ahora, pero en algún momento se activarán y te envolverán.

Siempre he pensado que esa es la forma de dar afecto de Izaya.

¿No sientes que es algo enternecedor?

Para mí lo es un poco…

Él te ama usándote.

Sin embargo, él no te deja amarlo.

A pesar de que estás tan cerca de él cuando te utilice, nunca, pero nunca podrás pasar esa barrera hecha de enredaderas.

Si hay algo que puedas decir que es “amor o afecto” en Izaya, es eso. Una red de mentiras que te envolverán y te harán sentir amado hasta que él quiera. En cierta forma, ese “amor” es unilateral. Él solo tiene permitido amarte, no a ti específicamente, si no a la humanidad entera. Si eres un humano, ese es el amor que recibirás de Izaya, el hombre que ama a los humanos.

Tal vez no se pueda llamar afecto o amor a esto. Pero todos los seres humanos no demuestran afecto hacia otros de la misma forma. Si fuera así no habrían guerras ni cosas malas en el mundo, quizás…

Entonces con respecto a la pregunta, ya que otra vez me fui lejos del tema.

Hay veces que no puedo evitar analizar a las personas, creo que es una de las pocas cosas que tenemos Izaya y yo en común. Incluso hay veces en que pienso que debí convencer a Izaya para que entrara a la carrera de Psicología, quizás podíamos seguir siendo compañeros, quizás Shizuo se hubiera animado también… Si claro.

Dejando las bromas de lado.

Como decía, Izaya es el tipo de persona que haría llegar a la felicidad a un psiquiatra.

Tenlo por seguro.

Si me hubiera gustado esa rama probablemente ahora estaría persiguiendo a Orihara-kun diciendo algo como “Déjame analizarte, por favor~” en vez de estar con Shizuo diciendo algo como “Déjame diseccionarte, por favor”, es gracioso si lo piensas de esa forma.

Recordando en el pasado a Izaya, recuerdo que me llamó la atención desde el primer día. Tuvo una introducción de si mismo algo maquillada. Trató de ocultar el hecho que le gustaba observar personas. Sentí una cierta aura defensiva al decirlo. ¿Quizás sería vergüenza? No lo sé.

 Izaya era bastante diferente en aquel tiempo, no tenía tanta seguridad como cuando entramos en preparatoria, ahí si decía todo lo que “amaba” a todo pulmón.

Cuando conocí a Izaya, yo estaba en primer año de secundaria. Había dejado la primaria atrás con todas las cosas volando por todos lados con Shizuo. Él había terminado en otra secundaria, así que ahora estaría solo y sin amigos. Por eso fue que Celty me aconsejó que tratara de hacer más amigos, pero siendo francos, no es que yo sea algo selectivo-compulsivo, pero nadie me llamaba la atención como lo hizo Izaya. Insisto, la naturaleza de analizar a otros es lo que nos une o eso creo.

La única GRAN diferencia es que lo usamos para diferentes cosas…

¿Qué cómo fue mi relación con ambos cuando llegamos a preparatoria? Veo que estás bien informada si sabes que estábamos los tres en el mismo plantel.

Seré sincero. Yo era amigo de ambos porque no era capaz de interactuar con otros sin que me tuvieran miedo, claro, que no al nivel de esos dos.

Y también estaba el hecho de que Celty me había pedido que cuidara a mis amigos porque no tenía más. Primaria y secundaria hice aquello porque Celty me lo había pedido. Aunque también sé que en el fondo los apreciaba, creo. No puedo asegurarlo porque nunca he tenido la oportunidad de poner eso que siento hacia ellos a prueba, por eso lo desconozco.

Pero…

Quizás digas que estoy loco, pero siento que mi afecto hacia ellos evolucionó cuando los presenté.

¿Qué por qué digo eso?

No es fácil de explicar. Muchos dirán que fue algo idiota de mi parte presentarlos, ya que a raíz de eso tantos desastres ocurrieron por sus peleas, pero a mi sinceramente no me interesaba mucho eso. Sé que Celty diría algo en contra de eso, de que no me importa el bienestar de otros que no sea el de ella, pero no me retractaré.

No importa lo que todo el planeta diga, nunca me arrepentiré de esa decisión, porque presentarlos fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.

Empezando por la diversión que tuve a raíz de eso, el tener que buscar un lugar seguro para verlos luchar era emocionante. Cada día eran más fuertes y locos a la hora de querer matarse. Y por primera vez en mi vida entendí lo que Izaya profesaba sobre el amor a los humanos. Solo que en mi caso era el amor de mis amigos.

Para ser exactos los veía felices.

Y eso me hacía feliz.

Me daba cuenta viéndolos todo el tiempo. Estuve un periodo de tiempo con ambos en el que no interactuaban el uno con el otro porque aun no se conocían.

Yo tenía a Celty, pero ellos estaban solos. No lo noté en ese tiempo porque no había forma de comparar las vivencias de cada uno con respecto al ahora.

Shizuo era infeliz por su fuerza sobrehumana que solo lastimaba a los otros en primaria y probablemente en secundaria también.

Izaya era infeliz en cierta forma porque todos los humanos eran fáciles de controlar, quizás toda su vida, no tengo forma de saberlo. El punto era que el amaba cuando esos humanos hacían algo que él no esperaba y eso no pasaba a menudo.

Entonces cuando ambos se toparon fue como una pasión llena de odio que explotó con el primer intercambio de palabras. Ambos habían encontrado a su némesis, a la persona que les haría la vida más difícil, pero también a la persona que se las haría más emocionante. Claro está que ninguno de los dos lo aceptaría.

Hasta el momento ninguno lo ha hecho.

¿Qué? ¿Qué debería hacer una tesis sobre esto?

Tal vez. Quizás me haría famoso jajaja.

¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas? La charla fue muy interesante. ~

Claro que puedes volver a llamar. Me fascina un poco este tema.

Por cierto, no sé cuál es tu nombre…

Oh, el significado de tu nombre es “Brisa distante de primavera”.

Harás que llegue la primavera para mí en noviembre, Haruka-chan ~. – Shinra bromeó.

…

[¿Con quién hablas, Shinra?] – El brillo del PDA se estrelló contra la cara del doctor ilegal

¡Celty! ¡Llegaste! – Shinra estaba más que feliz de verla.

[¿Estás engañándome con una Haruka?] – Las sombras detrás de la motociclista sin cabeza serpenteaban de una forma atemorizante.

No es lo que piensas, Celty. Ella es alguien que quería saber algunas cosas y… - Shinra verificó el teléfono para que Haruka hablara con Celty. Necesitaba esclarecer el mal entendido, pero para su desgracia solo escuchó el tono de colgado de parte de ella.

Ayuda… - Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca antes de ser atrapado en una bola negra de sombras hechas por Celty en modo de castigo.

**3 DE ENERO**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SONOHARA ANRI**

**7:25 PM**

Luego de enviarle ese mensaje a la motociclista sin cabeza para que viniera a su casa desde esa sala de chat administrada por la mujer que correspondía al nombre de Kanra, se relajó un poco. Si Celty venía a su departamento probablemente sería más fácil de resolver el problema que la asfixiaba en estos momentos.

_“Hijos._

_¿Dónde están?_

_¿Quién se los ha llevado?_

_No podré amarlos si no me responden._

_Duele no poder amarlos._

_Debo buscarlos y amarlos de inmediato.”_

Esas eran las únicas palabras que Saika había soltado en las últimas 24 horas. Cada vez se volvían más constantes y temía que el peor escenario se diera si no hacía algo. Podría ser poseída por la desesperación de Saika y terminar haciendo nuevos hijos a diestra y siniestra. Era algo que no podía dejar que sucediera. Al estar sumergida en este pensamiento no notó cuando la puerta de su pequeño departamento se abrió.

Yo puedo ayudar a aliviar el dolor de tu Saika. – Dijo una voz trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

¿Quién eres tú…? – Anri se puso a la defensiva y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó a Saika desde su mano. No había necesidad de ocultarlo, estaba segura que lo que estaba frente a ella podía no ser un humano completamente.

Es mejor que le digas a esa Dullahan que no venga. Puedo lastimarla si es necesario hacerlo. No intento hacerte daño. Padre necesita hablar contigo. – Dijo él desconocido entrando hasta el pasillo angosto del lugar. Él no aparentaba tener más de 20 años, su cabello negro hasta la nuca dejaba ver una pañoleta azul que hacia juego con su sobrero del mismo color. Toda su ropa era negra además de estos dos accesorios. Pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención a Anri. Clavados en sus ojos rojos de Saika estaban unos ojos azules bastante centellantes.

¿Qué eres…? ¿Por qué le harías daño a Celty-san? – Preguntó alarmada Anri.

_“Ya veo._

_Es otro como nosotros._

_Pero con otro progenitor._

_Pero es diferente a la vez._

_No sabía que había más como nosotros._

_¿Deberíamos amarlo?_

_¿Él quizás robó a los que amo?”_

Las palabras de Saika respondieron su primera pregunta. Era algo como ella. Era increíble. No podía negarlo ya que Saika siempre decía la verdad las pocas veces en que no soltaba sus palabras de amor.

Le haría daño porque interferiría y porque es algo normal. Yo solo puedo amar a los monstruos. Odio a los humanos. – Contestó el joven con una sonrisa divertida mostrando una navaja. Anri de inmediato se puso en guardia.

Por eso no quiero encontrármela. Padre no quiere que la lastimemos. Por eso dile que no venga. Nosotros te explicaremos lo que sucede. También para que nos ayudes hemos tomado a tus hijos. -  Contestó él sin miramientos.

Si no lo haces, haremos que todos tus hijos se suiciden. Tú elijes. – Dijo él cambiando un ojo a rojo para prepararse para la faena.

¡Espera! Lo haré… - Anri llamó a Celty.

[…] – Celty iba en camino cuando la llamada entró, contestó sabiendo que se trataba de Anri, pero sabía que no podría hablarle.

Celty-san parece que un conocido vino al departamento y es mejor que no te vea. Es alguien demasiado nervioso. Lo siento. No esperaba que viniera… te lo recompensaré después. – Anri cortó la llamada para darle tiempo a Celty que le contestara con un mensaje. Y así fue, un mensaje apareció en la bandeja de su celular.

 _Está bien. Nos veremos mañana. Cualquier cosa me llamas, no importa la hora que sea. Bye. –_ Anri leyó con una ligera sonrisa el mensaje.

**AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE KISHITANI SHINRA**

¿Qué no se puede salir de Ikebukuro? – Preguntó de vuelta el doctor ilegal con asombro.

Si, es como escuchas. Lo intenté todo hoy. – Izaya le daba un masaje a sus pies. Estaban llenos de ampollas en las ampollas por tanto caminar y correr el día de hoy. Era un milagro que Shizuo no lo encontrara mientras buscaba respuestas.

Como estaba en la casa de Shinra, este le prestó algo de ropa cómoda de playa porque todo lo que tenía el doctor era el conjunto que siempre usaba incluso cuando estaba en casa y eso no lo tomaría ni muerto. Así que la única opción fue la ropa que usaba para sus viajes a la playa. Consistía en un pantalón negro hasta la rodilla y un suéter gris con capucha. Era curioso ver a Izaya vestido así, ya que siempre estaba con su ropa de color negro.

Déjame ver. – Shinra se acercó a Izaya en el sillón y agarró su pie tomándolo por sorpresa. Al hacerlo hizo que cayera hacia atrás en el mueble y Shinra aprovechó para sentarse a lado de él mientras examinaba la pierna entera.

Interesante. Estaba viéndolo hace un rato, pero no podía creerlo. – Shinra levantaba la pierna de Izaya delante de él como fascinado.

¿Qué tiene de fascinante…? Es solo una pierna normal. – Izaya estaba algo incomodo con la cercanía repentina, pero lo dejó pasar. Le preocupaba que Shinra viera algo en él fascinante, había posibilidades de que sufriera algún tipo de enfermedad que al doctor le pareciera interesante.

Si, es una pierna normal. No es como si viéramos la pierna de Shizuo que tiene músculos de acero. – Shinra rió dejando caer la pierna de Izaya sobre su propio regazo.

Siento no tener el cuerpo de un monstruo “fascinante”, Shinra. – Contestó Izaya un poco molesto pero lo disimuló con una sonrisa zorruna.

¿Celoso, Izaya-kun~? No soportas la sola comparación jajaja... ¡Duele! ¡Izaya duele! – Izaya tenía sus dedos plantados en el cráneo de Shinra, los cuales presionaba con toda la fuerza que podía darle sus articulaciones. Claro que a lado de Shizuo no era nada, pero igual dolía.

¿Quién está celoso, Shinra…? Como sea… ¿Qué es lo que captó tu atención? - Izaya terminó por aburrirse y soltarlo al instante. No era su hobbie intimidar a Shinra, ya para eso era más que suficiente Shizuo.  

El doctor lo miró adolorido y volvió su atención a la pierna. – He curado sus heridas durante diez años aproximadamente y por eso sé donde tienen cicatrices. Si te fijas aquí, tú tenías una cicatriz que te hizo Shizuo al lanzarte un espejo de un carro de mudanzas en segundo año de preparatoria. Recuerdo que los vidrios fueron a dar a tu pierna y tuviste que venir aquí para que te ayudara a sacarlos.

Izaya estaba sorprendido que Shinra recordara cosas como esa que ni él mismo hacia. Si, era cierto, Izaya al intentar huir de Shizuo en esa ocasión terminó por tomar una desviación y en el camino encontró a dos sujetos que cargaban un espejo. Pensó que Shizuo se estrellaría con el espejo y así le daría tiempo de escapar, pero fue al contrario, el rubio tomó el espejo y se lo lanzó. Apenas pudo evadirlo, pero como se estrelló contra el muro enfrente a él, lo más que logro fue agacharse y cubrirse, claro que nada cubría una de sus piernas y así fue como terminó con muchos vidrios en ella.

Entonces fue que entendió lo que Shinra se refería. En donde debía haber una larga cicatriz no había nada, solo la piel limpia como si nunca se hubiera dado ese suceso.

¿Eso quiere decir…? – Izaya se volteó y se sacó el suéter.

¿La cicatriz en mi espalda sigue ahí? – Shinra se acercó para verificar.

No está. Se ha ido. Esto es extraño. Tal vez tengas una habilidad de regeneración ahora. – Shinra lo decía pensando en el relato de año nuevo. Izaya volvió a su posición inicial mirando de frente a Shinra.

Déjame comprobarlo. – Shinra se le lanzó con una mirada siniestra a Izaya y este por instinto sujetó sus muñecas para darse cuenta de que tenía en una de sus manos un escarpelo.

¿Qué intentas hacer, Shinra? ¿Acaso quieres que te mate? – Izaya preguntaba incrédulo, era la primera vez que Shinra se le lanzaba así. Mientras el doctor luchaba con su poca fuerza para herir a Izaya un poco, necesitaba esclarecer sus dudas, sino no podría dormir en paz.

¡Es por el bien de la ciencia, Izaya-kun! – Shinra estaba en su límite.

El sonido de una puerta los hizo voltear hacia la dirección de la entrada. Celty estaba estática mirando una escena que solo podía describirse con los mangas que Erika Karisawa leía y le mostraba de vez en cuando. Especialmente cuando quería convencerla de que Shizuo e Izaya eran la pareja número de Ikebukuro.

[Primero esa Haruka y ahora esto…] – Celty escribió en su PDA.

Celty no es lo que piensas… ¡Es Izaya! – Dijo Shinra en su defensa.

[Es cierto. Disculpa.] – Dijo Celty tomando la palabra del doctor.

¡Hey! ¡Eso es grosero! ¿De verdad crees que no podría hacerte competencia, Celty? – El interruptor competitivo de Izaya se había accionado.

[Ya veo, te tomaré en serio entonces. Vayamos a resolver esto allá afuera. La damisela de lentes es mía.] – Celty apareció un guante negro hecho de sombras y se lo tiró a Izaya. Parecía una escena sacada de una película de drama y pésimo romance que Celty solía ver siempre.

Bien. Jugaremos hasta que uno de los dos no pueda levantarse. – Dijo Izaya encendido.

[La fecha límite será hasta el amanecer.] – Escribió Celty mientras caminaba hacia afuera.

¿Y el premio? – Preguntó Izaya.

[¿Será… Shinra?] – Celty dijo dudosa.

¡¿Celty por qué dudaste?! – Shinra lloriqueaba.

mmm si lo gano terminaré devolviéndolo a las dos horas. ¿Qué tal dinero? – Sugirió Izaya.

Está bien. Juguemos. – Ambos se sentaron frente a la TV y comenzaron a jugar con la consola de Shinra.

En ningún momento alguien peleó por mí, solo estaban aburridos… - Shinra suspiró y se tiró en otro sillón mientras los veía jugar.

**7 DE ENERO**

**PARQUE NACIONAL**

**12:00 PM**

Esto era demasiado molesto para él. No dejaban de pasar las personas buscando al dichoso OVNI que todas las redes sociales decían que estaba en el parque. Así no habría forma de que ellos pudieran irse al departamento de Izaya. Miró a su frente y suspiró. Realmente estaba incomodo, pero no por estar poco conforme en el lugar que estaba, lo que lo incomodaba para ser exactos era no estarlo.

Debido a que habían aterrizado en la piscina municipal cercana al parque, habían tenido que ir a esconderse ahí mientras lograban quitarse el líquido naranja de sus ropas, ya que donde caminaba dejaba rastro. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, la marea de personas amante de los OVNI llenaron el parque en cuestión de horas y por eso terminó escondiéndose en la cima de un gran árbol junto a los dos que estaban inconscientes.

Amai como siempre dormía plácidamente mientras todo sucedía. Empezaba a preguntarse si no sufría de algo extraño que la hacía dormir como roca todo el tiempo. La había dejado recostada en un agujero que había hecho con su mano, ahí podía estar cómoda viviendo como ardilla hasta que pudieran bajarse.

Pasó su mirada al pelinegro que estaba entre sus brazos. Recostado sobre su pecho de espalda a él y entre sus piernas. Lo tenía así para evitar que se cayera de la rama cuando despertara. Habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que había caído inconsciente desde el impacto con esa barrera que había alrededor de Ikebukuro, si no se despertaba pronto se volvería loco. Su olor lo tenía un poco aturdido, quizás decir aturdido era exagerado, más propio era decir que no lo dejaba pensar con mucha claridad.

Lo desconcentraba.

Por eso Heiwajima Shizuo estaba intrigado.

¿Por qué un simple olor lo ponía así?

Era el mismo olor que siempre había sentido cada vez que Izaya estaba en Ikebukuro, cuya única diferencia era que se sentía 10 veces más fuerte que en el pasado. Shizuo sabía dónde estaba Izaya durante esos siete días en que esperaba que él se presentara en frente, pero no fue a buscarlo, no quería caer en alguna trampa que hubiera maquineado el informante. Sin embargo, aquel aroma no lo dejaba en paz, lo hacía tener a Izaya las 24 horas en su mente y eso era insoportable, no entendía por qué sucedía aquello.

No es que apestara como la basura. Solo lo decía para insultarlo. El problema era que ese aroma era demasiado fuerte. A veces pensaba que la razón era que su cuerpo dejaba ir el aroma de su propia maldad.

Simplemente desconocía la razón por la que solo él podía detectarlo.

Tal vez si era un animal salvaje.

Pero solo podía hacerlo con Izaya.

No sabía la razón.

Temía averiguarla.

Por eso enterró esa pregunta en lo más profundo de su mente y optó por pensar otra cosa.

Ahora que lo pienso… Eres demasiado liviano. Es preocupante. – Dijo Shizuo conversando con nadie en especial, estaba seguro que Izaya seguía en el quinto sueño aún.

Tan fácil de asesinar cuando pierdes el conocimiento… - Su mano se posó en el cuello de Izaya, solo tenía que hundir su dedo un poco para romperlo.

Un simple movimiento pondría fin a lo que ataba a Heiwajima Shizuo a Ikebukuro. Podría irse lejos, a un lugar en donde solo hubiera naturaleza en vez de edificios de concreto, un lugar en donde solo hubieran animales en vez de personas molestas, un lugar donde él estaría en paz y no pudiera lastimar a nadie con su violencia.

Nadie lo obligaría a usarla.

Pero él no quería aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Nuevamente había otra cosa que no entendía.

Comenzaba a irritarse.

Si no estuviera escondiéndose ya hubiera lanzado al menos una señal de tránsito para calmarse.

El cuerpo entre sus brazos comenzó a moverse un poco poniéndolo en alerta. Vio como Izaya lentamente abrió los ojos. Observó como su expresión pasó de desorientada a shock total para finalmente entrar en pánico.

¡¿Shizu-chan…?! – Izaya casi cae del árbol si no es porque Shizuo lo agarró del brazo y lo volvió a subir a la rama para esta vez ponerlo en contra del tronco y él. El rubio tapó la boca del pelinegro y se acercó a este sorprendiéndolo. Shizuo deseaba ver lo que estaba de ese lado, estaba seguro que había escuchado algunas voces acercándose.

¡Estoy seguro que escuché algo por aquí! – Gritó una joven a lo lejos.

¿Estás segura? – Le contestó un joven, quien venía con ella.

Shizuo lanzó una rama con mucha fuerza para que hiciera ruido más lejos. La pareja terminó buscando el lugar del sonido en otra parte. El barman se volteó hacia Izaya quien lo miraba con atención y desconcierto mientras aún seguía amordazado por la mano de él.

Escucha. La gente piensa que somos los aliens que aterrizamos en esa piscina. Nos están buscando y si somos atrapados llamaremos la atención de aquellos que quieren matarte. – Shizuo susurró estas palabras con lentitud cerca del oído de Izaya.

Así que te mataré si nos descubren, me costó demasiado escondernos. – Dijo Shizuo notando un ligero temblor en Izaya. ¿Lo había sorprendido tanto verlo cerca?

Izaya quitó la mano de su boca. – Ya entiendo la situación, solo me sorprendiste. Es todo. – Izaya lo apartó con las dos manos. Eso había estado demasiado cerca para su gusto. El aliento caliente cerca de su oreja le dio escalofríos por un momento, debía mantenerse lejos de Shizuo.

¿Ah, sí? Ya veo. Puedes tomar la rama que quieras para descansar lejos de mí. – Shizuo hizo ademán de estar invitándolo a “su casa improvisada de ramas”.

Oh, pero qué linda casa tienes, Barbie. – Izaya saltó a la siguiente rama antes de que Shizuo le hiciera algo en represaría por su comentario.

Cállate Ken, si no quieres que te tire un convertible rosa. – Dijo con sarcasmo Shizuo.

Al menos ponte un vestido rosa y pomposo cuando me lo tires. Uno que resalte tu figura~. – Izaya guiñó un ojo haciendo que una vena resaltara en el rostro del rubio.

Tu procura no moverte para que todo mi cariño canalizado en ese convertible te llegue ~.  – Shizuo para descolocar a Izaya hizo un ademán de enviar un beso con la mano pero sin emoción alguna en la cara.

Barbie tienes que enviar más emoción en esas muestras de afecto hacia tu Ken, podría pensar que me odias~. – Izaya seguía molestando como si nada.

Oh. ¿Cómo pude ser tan apático contigo? Nunca me podré perdonar por eso. Iré a reflexionar sobre mis acciones en mi mundo rosa, Ken~. – Shizuo se volteó para dormir en la dirección contraria a Izaya. Se aterró al pensar que estaban bromeando como si fueran amigos o algo así.

Bien, Ken vigilará la mansión mientras duermes, Barbie-chan~. – Izaya agradecía enormemente la acción del bartender, había sido demasiado extraño que se hablaran como si no hubiera pasado nada malo entre ellos.


	7. Chantaje 2

**PARTE II**

**3 DE ENERO**

**FRONTERA CON SHINJUKU**

**9:41 PM**

¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Anri al palpar que había algo invisible que no la dejaba pasar.

Esto es una barrera puesta por un dispositivo hace tres días. – El joven estrelló su cuchillo contra la barrera pero nada pasó.

Como ves no puedo hacerlo con un cuchillo normal. Es probable que tú puedas hacerlo. Tu espada es original en su tipo. Está hecha para cortar este tipo de cosas. – Explicó el pelinegro.

 _“¿Cortar este tipo de cosas?”_ – La pregunta resonó en la mente de Anri. Si decía que la barrera era causada por un dispositivo… ¿por qué ella si podía cortarlo? ¿Acaso era algo sobrenatural como Celty?

Etto… usted… - Anri no sabía cómo llamarlo.

Llámame Blue Hat por ahora. Desconocemos el nombre de este humano. Más bien no queremos saberlo. – Contestó Blue Hat.

¿Qué tengo que hacer, Blue Hat-san? – Preguntó Anri.

Primero debes cortar esta barrera y pasar al otro lado. Pero debes estar alerta. Algo podría estar esperándonos. – Advirtió Blue Hat. Anri mantuvo eso en mente y sacó su espada para cumplir su cometido.

_“Cortar la barrera del maestro de esos muñecos._

_Suena divertido._

_Así podremos encontrarlo y amarlo._

_Amaaaaar. ~”_

Y con un brillo demencial la espada roja se cernió con toda el aura asesina sobre la delgada barrera haciéndola crear un camino invisible hacia la tierra prometida de Blue Hat.

¡Vamos antes de que se cierre! – Gritó Blue Hat corriendo hacia la grieta en el aire que relampagueaba. Anri no lo pensó dos veces y corrió detrás de él.

El panorama que se encontró Anri al llegar al otro lado fue desagradable. Montones de cadáveres estaban apilados en un callejón delante de ellas.

¿Qué es esto…? – Su estomago se revolvió. Era peor que lo que vio el departamento de Yagiri Namie. Huesos, tripas y demás que no podía identificar estaban a su alrededor. Miró a Blue Hat que se abría paso entre el cerro de muertos.

Debemos irnos. Debe haber uno de esos Jack's rippers cerca. Están buscando partes buenas para sus jefes. – La mano de Anri fue tomada por la de Blue Hat y jalada con poca delicadeza a través del callejón hasta llegar a la calle.

¿Jack’s rippers? – Recordó haber leído de un asesino que era apodado Jack el destripador en un foro. Había asesinado a varias personas desde el 31 de diciembre y por eso se aconsejaba a la gente no salir por las noches. Sus lugares de asesinato favoritos eran Shinjuku e Ikebukuro.

Son esas cosas que parecen zombies. – Dijo el pelinegro.

¿Cómo esas que están en frente de nosotros…? – Anri señaló al frente, habían al menos cinco zombies como los que había visto el día anterior. Todos babeaban con hambre mientras corrían hacia ellos. Blue Hat hizo un sonido de fastidio y corrió hacia ellos para darle una patada en la cara que resonó contra el cráneo de la criatura, jaló a Anri y comenzó a correr aprovechando la abertura que había dejado el zombie que había pateado.

Si, exactamente. – Blue Hat miraba hacia atrás con molestia. No esperaba encontrarse a los destripadores tan rápido. No estaba seguro de poder darles pelea con ese cuerpo que había tomado prestado. Lo mejor que podía hacer era perderlos antes de que memorizaran sus olores, si no ahí si tendrían un gran problema.

¡Mueran zombies! – Gritó la voz de una chica delante de ellos.

Una chica con una trenza y lentes llevaba dos esferas en las manos con una mecha que estaba por terminarse en cada una. Sin decir nada más, ella la lanzó contra aquellos que los perseguían. Las esferas explotaron vaciando el contenido de gasolina que llevaban en su interior haciendo que los zombies se volvieran cenizas al entrar en contacto con el fuego.

¡Yay, llevo quince esta noche! ¡Dudo que puedas superar eso, Kuru-nee! – Dijo la chica de lentes y cabello castaño claro a otra que era idéntica a ella solo que no llevaba lentes y su cabello era más corto hasta la nuca.

Pronto te alcanzaré, Mairu… (Rivalidad…) – Contestó la chica que respondía a Kuru-nee.

Los ojos marrones de ambas gemelas se concentraron en Anri y Blue Hat.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Dijo Blue Hat serio.

Una tal Miyagi Haruka nos ha hecho hacer guardia durante tres noches esperando que alguien salga de Ikebukuro. Supongo que ese nombre te debe sonar de algo. ¿No? – Contestó Mairu.

¿C-Cómo está ella? ¿Se encuentra bien, Haruka-sama? – Blue Hat de repente se exaltó al escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer.

Está estable por ahora pero no puede levantarse aún. Los llevaremos con ella. – Dijo Mairu empezando a caminar.

Vengan con nosotros. (Ella espera…) – Kururi comenzó a seguir a su hermana menor.

**4 DE ENERO**

**CENTRO DE IKEBUKURO**

**11:11 PM**

Estaba nerviosa.

Estaba caminando en la oscuridad.

No sabía hacia dónde iba.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

La única información que tenía era que estaba en un lugar llamado Ikebukuro. En donde se suponía debía entregar el gran paquete que llevaba. La poca gente que se encontró en el camino la miraban extrañados de cómo una joven podía llevar una caja tan enorme como una mochila en su espalda con tanta facilidad. Estaban admirados de su fuerza.

Onee-chan, es mejor que no andes sola por la calle. Acaba de haber un apagón que dejó media ciudad sin electricidad. – Dijo un hombre que venía en un grupo de cinco hacia ella.

Tenían pañuelos verdes en sus cuellos y se veían amenazantes. Podía tratarse de alguna banda de color nueva que trataba de aprovechar el espacio dejado por los difuntos pañuelos amarillos y cuadros azules. Nadie lo sabía con exactitud. El punto era que en sus mentes estaban el jugar un poco con aquella belleza de ojos rojos y cabello negro que tenían en frente.

La chica de ojos rojos se alejó un poco con cara de no entender lo que estaban diciéndole. No entendía el idioma en Ikebukuro a causa de que su reloj de pulsera, el cual le ayudaba a traducir los idiomas extranjeros se había dañado al aterrizar horas atrás. No quería solo golpearlos sin saber que le estaban diciendo, no quería malos entendidos, su compañero podría enojarse y privarle de cena por un mes; y eso es algo que no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

¿Onee-chan, no nos escuchaste? – Uno agarró su muñeca para atraerla hacia él. Ella se puso a la defensiva y estaba a punto de responder con violencia, pero otra mano quitó el agarre que tenía el pandillero sobre ella.

¡Pelear es malo! ¡Hace que te dé hambre! ¡Mejor come sushi y sé feliz!  - Dijo un hombre moreno que tenía una sonrisa amenazante pero no menos intimidante que su gran estatura.

¡Corre! ¡Es Simon! – Los pandilleros echaron a correr a percatarse de la identidad del salvador de la joven que cargaba la gran caja.

¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres sushi para ser feliz? – Dijo Simon con una sonrisa pero la joven lo miraba con confusión, le dio la impresión de que no entendía el idioma japonés.

¿No hablas japonés? – Preguntó en japonés para cerciorarse de que no le entendía.

¿Hablas ruso? – Ahora comenzó a hablar el vendedor de sushi en su idioma natal solo para probar.

No sé quien es ruso, pero te entiendo perfectamente. – Contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo te llamas? – Simon estaba aliviado de que por fin se pudieran entender. No sabía qué hacer con una extranjera perdida y asustada.

Me llamo Ren. – Contestó la chica.

Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa. ¿Estás perdida, no? – Le ofreció su casa para que pudiera descansar, sabía lo que era estar en un país que no conocías y de la sensación de miedo que eso conlleva, más aún, cuando no conoces el idioma del lugar. Siempre que podía ayudaba a los extranjeros que no dominaban el japonés.

¡Gracias! – Dijo ella feliz mientras el sonido de su estomago resonaba en el lugar.

¡Bien, comerás sushi para ser feliz! – Dijo el hombre.

No sé que es sushi, pero suena delicioso. – Ren se hizo de babas mientras caminaba con su nuevo amigo, podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo así, estaba segura que no habían llegado órdenes aún a su celular. Esperaría hasta entonces para comenzar a moverse.

**7 DE ENERO**

**PARQUE NACIONAL DE IKEBUKURO**

**7:45 PM**

_Dime, Shizuo-san. ¿Qué te trae a este bar de mala muerte?_ – Dijo una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos carmines mientras bebía su trago con una sonrisa sin despegar su mirada de él.

 _Digamos que un poco de estrés._ – Contestó Shizuo mientras le hacía ademán al dependiente para que le sirviera algo fuerte para beber.

 _¿Estrés? ¿Qué te tiene así de estresado?_ – Preguntó la mujer bastante curiosa del relato, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer esa noche.

 _Pues… esa maldita pulga._ – Dijo Shizuo en muy baja voz, pero fue bastante audible para la mujer junto a él en la barra.

 _¿Con pulga te refieres a Orihara Izaya, cierto?_ – Interrogó la pelirroja sabiendo que podía morir solo con mencionar aquel nombre tabú en Ikebukuro.

 _No menciones ese horrible nombre, solo dile pulga si en tal caso no tienes opción..._ – Shizuo rechinó un poco los dientes con la mención de Izaya. Pero se controló, ella no tenía la culpa de que Orihara Izaya existiera en este mundo.

 _¡Jajajajajajajajaja!_ – La pelirroja estalló en una risa muy parecida a las que daba Izaya cuando algo le causaba demasiada gracia.

 _¿Qué sucede…?_ – Shizuo enarcó una ceja al ver que la mujer no dejaba de reírse.

 _Es que ustedes… jajajaja… me hacen reír demasiado. Por eso voy a invitarte un trago muy caro por hacerme reír de esta forma. Siento que no me he sentido así en años._ – El dependiente captó la mirada de la mujer y fue a preparar el trago para Shizuo.

 _No entiendo qué hice para que te rieras así. No me da risa hablar de esa maldita pulga. Pero tomaré el trago, nunca he probado uno caro..._ – Contestó Shizuo sin inmutarse.

 _Es que para que alguien te estrese de esa forma en que solo puedas pensar en él incluso cuando te está acompañando una mujer… ¡Es demasiado gracioso! Esa “pulga” ha hecho su hogar en tu “tranquilo” corazón. ¿O debería decir en tu tranquila isla?–_ Ella hacía alusión al significado de Heiwajima que es isla tranquila para seguir riéndose ella sola en su puesto.

 _¡Pues lo quiero lejos de mi isla!_ – Dijo fastidiado Shizuo a su acompañante.

 _Ok. Ok. No te enojes conmigo Shizuo-san~. Si me asesinas no podrás tener la información que deseas sobre tu adorada “pulga”._ – El hombre del bar trajo consigo el pedido de la informante para Shizuo.

 _Más te vale que tu información esté correcta y no sea una trampa de Izaya. Es más, espero que tú no seas uno de sus títeres. Ese sujeto es depreciable, si estás bajo su poder mejor huye antes de que te meta en alguno de sus crueles juegos._ – Advirtió el rubio al ver que ella sacaba un sobre amarillo con la información que Shizuo había pedido con antelación. Tomó el sobre y bebió el trago que le había invitado ella de un solo sorbo. Repentinamente sintió que su vista se nubló al levantar la vista hacia su acompañante.

 _Te daré un consejo antes de que tome mi pago. No pongas a Izaya en un pedestal como la persona más cruel de Ikebukuro. Hay personas aún más crueles en esta ciudad que pueden aprovecharse de esa ceguera tuya e ir contra ti y los que amas. Como yo, Shizu-chan._ ~ - Dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa mientras Shizuo iba cayendo al suelo despertando de golpe en la oscuridad de un bosque.

Shizu-chan eres muy ruidoso. – Izaya lo estaba sosteniendo de un brazo en la base del árbol.

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Izaya? – Se soltó del agarre del pelinegro y se levantó del suelo.

Te traté de despertar para que bajaras tu mismo porque encontré algo interesante, pero como siempre tienes un sueño pesado en que no te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor. – Explicó Izaya comenzando a caminar en la oscuridad.

¿Me bajaste tu solo del árbol…? – Shizuo lo miró con asombro.

Eres más liviano de lo que aparentas. – Izaya hizo una pausa para mirarlo.

¿Piensas que soy un debilucho? Quizás no sea un monstruo como Shizu-chan pero puedo hacer varias cosas por mí mismo. – Izaya sonrió para apartar varias ramas dando paso a la luz de una pequeña fogata.

Además… ¿Qué quieres decir con “como siempre tienes el sueño pesado”? – Las mejillas del rubio estaban ligeramente encendidas por la vergüenza que conllevaba con eso la pregunta.

¿Eh? ¿No me digas que Shizu-chan está avergonzado porque lo vi dormir? – Izaya se rió escandalosamente.

¡No estoy avergonzado! – La verdad era que le ponía peor que Izaya se haya dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su mente cuando hizo aquella pregunta. Esa era una de las cosas que más detestaba del informante, su habilidad casi innata de leerle la mente o al menos adivinar lo más cercano a sus pensamientos en el momento.

Además no sería la primera vez… pfff… - Izaya trató de contener una carcajada.

¿No es la primera vez…? ¿No me digas que me espías en las noches? – Shizuo ya temía lo peor.

Deberías controlar más esos hábitos de beber hasta quedar sin sentido, Shizu-chan~. Aunque debo admitir que te veías “lindo” mientras roncabas en ese callejón, casi podía decir que parecías un humano… Si tan solo te pasaras la vida durmiendo. – Izaya caminó más allá de la fogata en donde se encontraba una cama improvisada para Amai quien seguía durmiendo a pata suelta tranquilamente.

“¿Lindo?” – Shizuo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, obviando lo que vino después de aquella palabra, Izaya había mencionado “lindo” y a él en la misma oración.

Shizu-chan… ¿Sigues dormido? – Izaya había dicho el comentario con tanta naturalidad que no se había percatado del impacto que había tenido en el barman quien seguía en la nebulosa.

¡Oi! ¡Despierta organismo unicelular! – Izaya pasaba la mano delante de la cara de Shizuo.

¿A quién llamas organismo unicelular? – Shizuo volvía a su estado usual de cabreación.

A ti. Por cierto, mira lo que encontré. – Detrás de las ramas se encontraba una fuente de aguas termales.

No sabía que hubiera algo así en el parque. – Shizuo admiraba el gran hallazgo.

Yo menos. Al parecer lo tienen oculto al público por ahora. Lo bueno de todo es que el parque ya cerró hace una hora y no hay gente dentro, pero si están alrededor del parque esperando que algo pase. Así que aún no podemos irnos. – Izaya suspiró y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para solo quedar en bóxer.

Ya no soporto esa cosa naranja sobre mí, es pegajosa y molesta. – Antes de que Izaya dijera algo más este se lanzó al agua haciendo un gran chapuzón.

¡Esto es lo mejor! ¡No he estado en aguas termales desde preparatoria! – Izaya estaba sonriendo complacido como si hablara solo con él mismo. Shizuo se despojó de su ropa también para solo quedar en ropa interior y entrar al agua sintiendo que su cuerpo le agradecía semejante lujo que no se había dado en años.

Es verdad. Recuerdo ese viaje a las montañas en tercero de preparatoria. ¿Ya fue hace tanto? – Shizuo miraba el cielo estrellado como quien busca una respuesta a tantas preguntas que engullían su mente en aquel momento.

Sí, eso fue hace siete años. – Contestó Izaya recostando la cabeza en la orilla del estanque.

La respuesta de Izaya dio inicio a un silencio incomodo. Habían cosas de qué hablar entre los dos, pero ambos estaban renuentes a hacerlo por lo que se podía destruir si lo hacían. No querían estar cerca del otro ni siquiera hablando.

Shizu-chan… ¿Eres virgen? – Y esa fue la pregunta que destruyó el silencio perpetuo que se había plantado en el ambiente, pero no solo eso, también tiró abajo la máscara de tranquilidad que se había parado sobre el rostro de Shizuo. El rubio volteó hacia Izaya incrédulo sin saber qué responder.

¿Qu-Qué diablos acabas de preguntar? – Shizuo con las mejillas encendidas notablemente.

Son preguntas de trabajo, Shizu-chan. No te exaltes~. – Izaya disfrutaba descolocar a Shizuo con temas que él no podía manejar por su personalidad.

¡¿Cómo puede ser eso de trabajo?! ¡No pienso darle información a un pervertido como tú! – Shizuo miró hacia otra parte avergonzado. Ya la palabra comenzaba a ser parte de la actitud del rubio con respecto a Izaya.

¡jajajajajajajajaja! ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Acaso eres una quinceañera? Solo di sí o no. Necesito descartar que esa niña sea tu hija. – Izaya se reía a carcajadas mientras se agarraba el estomago, si hubiera sabido que hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a Heiwajima Shizuo le haría ponerse así, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sus reacciones eran graciosas para él.

Shizuo pareció pensarlo en silencio un momento hasta que sin mirar a Izaya dio su respuesta con fastidio.

No… No lo soy. – Dijo él en un hilo de voz.

¡¿En serio?! Me cuesta creerlo, pero si dices que no eres virgen, te creeré. – En el tono en que Izaya lo decía daba entender que no le creía en absoluto. Por otra parte Izaya le sorprendía que Shizuo le hubiera contestado. ¿Tan interesado estaba en probar su inocencia?

Izaya-kun~. Me fastidia el tono en que lo dices~. – Izaya no se dio cuenta cuando Shizuo se acercó tanto a él mientras estaba analizando la respuesta. Shizuo puso sus puños en la cabeza de Izaya y comenzó a frotarlo contra él haciendo que le doliera al pelinegro el contacto.

¡Duele! ¡Shizu-chan, duele! ¡Me vas a romper el cráneo! – Izaya trataba de alejarlo.

Shizuo lo soltó y agregó. - ¿Tanto te sorprende que alguien pueda estar conmigo? ¿Acaso Izaya-kun siente envidia? ¿O es que eres virgen aún? – Ok, Shizuo quería fastidiar ahora, le molestaba esa sonrisa idiota de Izaya, vería que conseguía presionándolo hasta hartarlo.

No veo el problema de ser virgen y dudo que sienta envidia de ti, Shizu-chan~. – Izaya lo decía con una vena de enojo en su mejilla, pero por lo demás el rostro del pelinegro no demostraba más que una sonrisa. Shizuo pareció analizar por un momento su respuesta.

¿O sea que eres virgen? – Shizuo repitió en pregunta.

¿P-Por qué te interesa? Yo no soy el que tiene una hija roncando ahí. – Izaya trató de irse al otro lado del estanque, lo menos que quería hablar era de él mismo.

Sí, pero tú comenzaste el tema. Esto es un intercambio equivalente de información. No seré el único avergonzado aquí. – Contestó el rubio tomando las muñecas de Izaya y pegándolo contra la orilla del estanque de aguas termales. Las cosas con Izaya eran informaciones con un precio, si él quería saber algo debía pagar con información.

¿Desde cuándo eres fanático de Full Metal Alchemist…? – Izaya intentó desviar el tema hacia otra cosa, pero ahora mismo estaba atrapado entre “Shizuo y la pared”.

No desvíes el tema, pulga. Aunque no me sorprende, no creo que ninguna mujer se acerque a ti sabiendo que corre el riesgo de ser usada por ti en tus juegos. Además de que tienes una gran fama como yo en Ikebukuro. Estoy casi seguro que ni amigos tienes, ya que no voy a contar a Shinra como uno. Vas a morir solo, Izaya-kun~. – Shizuo dijo lo último como pensando algo más que burla mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Eso está bien para mí, no es que espere la felicidad ni nada por el estilo, Shizu-chan. En ningún momento he dicho que espero algo de los demás, con solo observarlos y usarlos para ver sus reacciones es suficiente para mí. – Izaya estaba diciendo la verdad y eso hizo que la sangre de Shizuo se calentara por la rabia que sentía.

¿Cómo era posible que él fuera tan anormal para actuar de esa forma?

¿Por qué él siempre tenía que ser así?

¡Tú…! –Shizuo trató de contener las ganas de golpearlo. Tampoco soltó el agarre sobre sus muñecas y menos dejó de mirarlo a los ojos.

Haré una corrección de lo que te dije hace un momento. No es que nadie no se te acerque, es que tú no dejas que se acerquen. Acabo de darme cuenta. No temblaste en ese árbol por miedo a mí, temblaste porque temías que hubiera descubierto algo de ti cuando no estabas en guardia. ¿De qué te escondes, Orihara Izaya? – Los ojos de Izaya expresaron estupor, luego rabia, para finalmente dejar paso a otro sentimiento que hizo ver a Shizuo en el pelinegro el primer vestigio de humanidad.

Sus ojos mostraron algo de resentimiento.

Solo un poco y solo por un segundo.

Para luego presentar la sonrisa limpia que hacía que sus ganas de machacarlo a golpes regresara.

La sonrisa que mostraba seguridad y burla hacia él.

La sonrisa que mantenía a Orihara Izaya a flote.

¿Esconderme? ¿De quién debería esconderme, Shizu-chan? Además que ser cobarde es otro de mis encantos que tanto me gusta. Soy un informante, está en mi trabajo esconderme para conseguir el pan de cada día. Así que deja de analizar mi vida social. No quiero a nadie que pueda estorbarme, es solo eso… – Suspiró el pelinegro desviando la mirada un poco más calmado.

¿O será que Shizu-chan de repente siente lastima y quiere ser mi amigo? ¿O quizás… amante? – Izaya mandó una bola rápida hacia Shizuo para ver cómo reaccionaba, si estaban tocando temas delicados, entonces lo harían a fondo con todo.

¡Ni loco! – Shizuo lo soltó como si su piel quemara y regresó a su lugar.

Eso pensé~. Además no sirves como psicólogo, Shizu-chan. Te rindes demasiado fácil. – Izaya comenzó a reírse por lo bajo mientras volteaba hacia la orilla ponía sus brazos para apoyar la cabeza dándole la espalda a Shizuo. La sonrisa que tenía hace un momento desapareció para mostrar una mueca de amargura. Tenía que cuidarse de Shizuo, no le agradaba que lo empezara a leer de esa forma, que él tuviera esa facultad no estaba entre sus datos anteriores sobre el rubio.

¡Yo también quiero bañarme! – Gritó una silueta que pasó rápidamente junto a Izaya y terminó cayendo al agua hasta que al no saber nadar comenzó a burbujear por no poder subir a la superficie. Izaya y Shizuo observaban el centro del estanque con cara de no entender que era eso que se había lanzado hasta que recordaron que Amai estaba con ellos.

¡Amai! – Gritaron los dos al unísono asustados. Shizuo sacó a Amai del agua completamente aturdida.

¡Si no sabes nadar no te lances de esa forma, maldición! – Shizuo había sentido que su corazón se había detenido por un instante.

Lo siento… Me emocioné. – Se disculpó el infante.

Shizu-chan… ¿Ya te diste cuenta? – Preguntó Izaya señalando a Amai.

¿De qué? – Shizuo no entendía.

Ah… No me sorprende viniendo de ti. Primero, su cabello ahora es marrón; segundo, sus ojos son rojizos; tercero y más importante, es un niño. No una niña… - Izaya explicó con impaciencia.

¿Qué? ¿Un niño? – Shizuo miró y efectivamente eso era, un niño. Por las coletas y ropa que llevaba se habían dado la idea equivocada de que se trataba de una niña. Ahora que “la niña” se había lanzado al estanque sin ropa podían confirmarlo.

Esto no tiene sentido para mí. ¿En que cambia esto? – Su problema seguía estando ahí cambiara el género de su ahora “hijo”.

Para mí sí. Puede que sea una víctima de secuestro ahora. – Izaya salió del estanque en bóxer y fue a buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón el sobre que le había dado Liam Mhic el 31 de diciembre.

Una pareja me contrató para que buscara el paradero de su hijo que había sido secuestrado hace un año. Habían escuchado rumores de que había sido visto en Ikebukuro recientemente. – Izaya mostró desde su lugar la foto y Shizuo comparó la imagen con el chico que tapaba con una capa de vampiro.

Son iguales. La única diferencia es que tiene el cabello largo. – Agregó Shizuo.

¡Esos no son mis padres! ¡Mi padre es él! – Amai parecía entender a medias lo que decían, aun así parecía molesto.

Si, si, disculpa por hacerte enojar. Es mi error~. – Izaya miró a Shizuo diciéndole con la mirada que le siguieran la corriente por ahora.

Además también quiero estar con Izaya. He esperado mucho para volver a verte. – Amai sonreía. Izaya no entendía de dónde sacaba que lo había visto, pero no pensaría en eso por ahora.

Estarás un tiempo con ellos al parecer. – Dijo otra voz que no era ni la de Izaya ni la de Shizuo. Delante del estanque había una persona mirándolos.  Tenía el cabello negro y lentes oscuros.

¡Tú eres el que robó mis lentes! – Shizuo inmediatamente lo reconoció. Era el chico que tomó sus lentes y corrió hacia ese callejón cinco días atrás.

¡Lo siento! ¡Puedo explicarte por qué hice eso! ¡Solo quería que salvaras a Anri-chan y a Izaya-san! – El chico retrocedió un poco mientras pedía disculpas.

¿Salvarme? ¿A mí? – Izaya no entendía. El chico se quitó la peluca y los lentes que llevaba revelando su verdadera identidad.

¿Kida-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Izaya estaba sorprendido, no tenía información de que el rubio quien era el antiguo líder de los pañuelos amarillos estuviera de vuelta en Ikebukuro.

Tengo mucho que explicarles. Por eso es que se podría decir que soy un representante de Miyagi Haruka o algo así. – Terminó de captar la atención de los dos hombres con sus palabras.

**03 DE ENERO**

**EN UN EDIFICIO ABANDONADO EN SHINJUKU**

**11:58 PM**

¡Haruka-sama! – Blue Hat corrió a la cama en donde se encontraba sentaba Haruka. La mujer pelirroja con su taza de té en sus manos posó su mirada al recién llegado. Estaban en una especie de habitación improvisada toda tapizada de rojo, con solo una lámpara en una mesita de noche justo al lado de una cama. Era bastante lujosa considerando de que estaban en un edificio abandonado.

Oh, Anko, hiciste lo que sea para volver. Me alegra pero intenta no ser tan precipitado la próxima vez. – Dijo ella con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a Blue Hat.

Lo siento, dejé que me atraparan. Mi cuerpo está en alguna parte de las instalaciones de los laboratorios Nébula en Shinjuku. – Explicó Blue Hat.

Tengo entendido que son instalaciones secretas. Será difícil dar con ellas en poco tiempo. Aunque teniendo a una Saika con nosotros puede tardar un poco menos. – La pelirroja miró a Anri haciendo que esta temblara por un momento.

No tienes que temerme. No te haré nada si tú tampoco lo haces. – Contestó Haruka.

Está bien. – Contestó Anri aun pegada a la pared.

Ne~. Ne~. Apuesto que Saika te está susurrando cosas~. ¿No es verdad? ¿Qué es lo que te está diciendo? – Haruka la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que solo denotaba curiosidad y no hostilidad.

Me está diciendo que tú no eres humana… - Dijo Anri con duda.

Oh, Saika-san es muy perspicaz~. Técnicamente no soy humana, aunque lo parezco. – Haruka regresó su atención a Blue Hat.

Por ahora reúne tus fuerzas, mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda. Dile a Mairu y Kururi que descansen. – Ordenó a Blue Hat que se retirara. Blue Hat siguió el mandato de la pelirroja y salió de la habitación para ir en busca de las gemelas Orihara.

Bien, por fin estamos solas. Ven acá, Sonohara Anri-chan. Necesito preguntarte muchas cosas sobre la situación de Ikebukuro. – Explicó Haruka.

¿A mí? No sé mucho de lo que está pasando. En realidad no entiendo nada. – Anri vio que Haruka sacó una enorme libreta en que tenía varios apuntes y un mapa adjunto.

No importa, luego te explicaré. Necesito lo poco que tengas para darme una idea de lo que sucede y hacer predicciones de lo que sucederá. – Haruka la miró fijo.

Primero que todo quiero saber… ¿Cómo está Orihara Izaya? – Anri sintió por un instante algo de preocupación en la pregunta de Haruka.

Él está vivo. Está buscando a Yagiri Namie quien llamó a mi celular pidiendo ayuda el 31 de diciembre por accidente. – Dijo lo que sabía de Izaya hasta el momento, aunque solo habían sido un par de horas de convivencia con él.

¿O sea que Kida si pudo ayudarlos…? – Haruka se preguntaba a ella misma, había recibido la llamada de Masaomi Kida el día anterior pidiendo ayuda y diciendo algo de que Sonohara Anri y Orihara Izaya estaban entrando en el territorio de aquella molesta nigromante.

¿Kida? ¿Masaomi Kida? – Preguntó Anri con angustia.

Si, él está en la ciudad vigilando a Izaya. – Contestó ella mientras hacía varios apuntes y rayas en la libreta. Anri se preguntaba quién demonios era aquella mujer, si estaba haciendo que Kida vigilara a Izaya, la situación le sonaba aun más peligrosa de lo que pensó en un principio cuando decidió seguir a Blue Hat.


	8. Letanías de una eterna amargura - Parte 1

**18 DE ENERO**

Si escuchas esto… Es probable que ya esté muerto de alguna forma.

Como sabes, hay muchas formas en las que una persona puede morir. Cada ser viviente que está sobre la Tierra puede morir no importando el tiempo que puedan a vivir. Como dicen a todos le llega su hora en el algún momento.

Lo mismo va para las cosas sobrenaturales. Un vampiro podría morir con una estaca al corazón, un hombre lobo con balas de plata, etc.

¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, verdad?

Un ser humano puede morir de distintas formas y seguir moviéndose como si estuviera vivo.

Apuesto que dirás algo como: “No entiendo nada de lo que dices, maldita pulga, ve al grano”.

Lo siento Shizu-chan, te fastidiaré hasta en el último momento de mi patética existencia. Ese es mi trabajo después de todo y lo sabes.

Como estaba diciendo, un ser humano puede comenzar a morir desde adentro, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucede. Pocos seres humanos pueden percatarse de ese notable cambio, la gente lo ignora y sigue actuando. Actúan tan bien que llegan a creerse sus propias mentiras y quizás siguen siendo felices en la ignorancia.

Yo puedo decir que fui así un tiempo. Hace muchos años atrás cuando aún podía considerarme un humano por dentro.

Te contaré varias cosas sobre mí, ya que has sido el único que le ha interesado saber sobre mí. Al menos dejaré algo de la verdad antes de morir para ti. Espero que la sepas utilizar para algo útil.

Quizás puedas evitar que nazca otro monstruo como yo en el futuro.

Para vivir en paz necesitas alejarte de los Orihara Izaya.

Aunque no es como si fuera muy fácil jajajajajajajajajajajaja…

Lo siento, mi risa nerviosa aparece cuando no quiero hablar sobre mí… Puedo darte una charla completa sobre la personalidad de otros, pero hablar de mí es un poco… ¿nostálgico en un sentido negativo tal vez?

Como sea…

Todo comenzó cuando tenía nueve años, estaba cursando el tercer grado de la primaria Raira. Podía decirse que era algo así como un genio para todos, mis compañeros me veían como el estudiante modelo del salón, probablemente del nivel, estaba en la cima de la tabla. Era genial, la gente podía decir que era afortunado por ser tan inteligente y que mis padres estaban muy orgullosos de mí.

Es tierno ver que los niños solo ven las cosas superficialmente, es normal a esa edad maravillarte de estas cosas y sentir envidia de los que parecieran estar en la cima.

Tristemente la realidad para mí era otra, claro, que en ese momento no lo comprendía. Yo no era como soy ahora, ni siquiera como cuando conocí a Shinra en que trataba de ocultar lo que me gustaba. Ya sabes, mi afición por los humanos, Shizu-chan.

En esa época de mi vida yo intentaba encajar con toda mi alma en este mundo. Luchaba por ser normal y ser aceptado por mis compañeros, no quería sentirme solo. Trataba que la escuela fuera un lugar genial para mí, ya que en casa no quería estar. Luchaba por no estarlo, me metía en todo tipo de actividades para no tener que regresar temprano a casa.

Te preguntarás por qué no quería regresar a mi casa.

¿Qué podría hacer que un niño de 9 años quisiera permanecer en la escuela para siempre (si es posible)?

Respuesta: sus padres.

Mis padres eran personas normales, a excepción del momento en que elegían nombres para sus hijos.

Ahora hablando de lo normal que eran mis padres en aquel tiempo… ¿Cómo describirlo? Mi casa siempre estaba bajo un ambiente tenso durante las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana. Ellos no discutían fuertemente, no se gritaban, no había siquiera violencia intrafamiliar, nada...

Dirás: ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Precisamente ese era el problema.

¿Cómo se logra la paz para terminar una guerra?

¿Cuándo dos países se ponen de acuerdo?

No, eso nunca pasa y si sucede es extraño.

Normalmente cuando ganas una guerra significa que subyugaste a tu rival hasta que este aceptó y se rindió. Tu rival no aceptó que su ideología que los trajo a la guerra estaba mal, el fue aplastado por ti y solo por perder debe aceptar que tú estabas en lo correcto, no importa que si de verdad estuviera bien o no la idea. Solo ganó sobre su rival por mera fuerza bruta.

Debe haber uno que domine en la guerra para ganar y debe haber otro que se rinda para ser dominado y lograr la “paz”. La paz es el residuo de aquella contienda en donde no importa quién estuviera en lo correcto, esa persona aplastó al otro y ganó para implantar su ideología.

Y solo así hay tranquilidad.

Una tensa tranquilidad.

Una paz superficial.

Y eso era lo que había en mi casa.

Todos los días vivía entre esos dos seres a los que llamaba padres. Estaba en medio de su paz falsa que amenazaba con destruirse y arrasar con lo que estuviera alrededor, en ese caso él.

Aunque eso no era lo único que me mantenía en la escuela.

**16 AÑOS EN EL PASADO**

**IKEBUKURO**

**AGOSTO**

_Orihara… ¿Otra vez alguien cortó tu mochila? – El maestro miraba con atención al niño de nueve años._

_¿Sabes quién lo hizo?– El niño seguía sin responder y miraba el suelo con detenimiento. Él sabía quién había sido el culpable, pero no quería delatarlo, sabía que las cosas serían peor si lo decía, pero esta vez el profesor se había dado cuenta y no lo había podido ocultar._

_No, no lo sé. – Contestó Izaya levantando la vista hacia su interrogador._

_Si lo sabes, estoy seguro que fue Hayashibara. Algunas niñas me han comentado que ella se comporta así a veces.  Alguien la vio haciéndolo y me lo dijo, pero ahora veo que fue una pérdida de tiempo preguntarte. ¿Qué caso tiene ocultarlo? ¡Estaba probándote Orihara! – Habló molesto el maestro._

_Ella es mi amiga. Solo lo hizo como una broma. Es t-todo. – Izaya temblaba ligeramente, temía cuando la gente le alzaba la voz, sentía que estaba en problemas. No sabía lidiar con las confrontaciones directas. Sus lágrimas estaban a punto de salir._

_Siento haberte gritado, Orihara. Pero esto se puede convertir en algo serio. Ten eso en mente. – El maestro dijo al ver los ojos vidriosos de Izaya._

_Esta vez lo pasaré. Pero si vuelve a pasar hablaré con los padres de ambos. – Advirtió y le dio el visto bueno para que se fuera. Izaya no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se fue del salón lo más rápido posible._

_Es tan ingenuo… Esa niña no es amiga de nadie. Solo es un gran problema. – Escupió las palabras con desprecio antes de regresar a calificar los exámenes del día anterior._

**EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES**

_Izaya había vuelto al salón de clases con paso lento, en su mente tenía una gran discusión de lo que debería hacer con Hayashibara. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, debía hablar con ella y pedirle que parara._

_¡Izaya-kun~! – Canturreó una voz desde un asiento junto a la ventana._

_Kanra… - Izaya suspiró con desgano._

_¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estoy suspendida de nuevo? ¿Vacaciones gratis? – Kanra lo miró con brillo en sus ojos por la expectativa de lo que había sucedido. Sabía que había sido vista en el momento del crimen._

_No, no pasó nada. Nos dejó pasar por esta vez, pero la próxima traerá a nuestros padres. – Izaya se sentó con cansancio en el puesto que estaba detrás del de Kanra._

_¡Qué aburrido! ¿Solo eso? Yo que esperaba llegar a mi suspensión número diez. – La sonrisa de Kanra se desvaneció por completo, estaba de mal humor, esperaba más de la primaria Raira._

_Supongo que no se puede pedir más a un plantel que solo se guía por las apariencias, son capaces de permitir a asesinos en serie dar clases por un par de billetes grandes. Qué aburrido. – Agregó tomando su mochila. La chica de cabello corto y negro pasó sus ojos hazel a Izaya para cuestionarlo con la mirada que si venía con ella o no._

_Si, si, ya voy. – Izaya tomó sus cosas y salió del salón con ella._

Te preguntarás por qué era amigo de una persona tan perjudicial como ella. Yo tampoco lo entendía en ese tiempo. Lo único que sabía era que a pesar de todo lo que ella hacía para herirme o herir a otros, me sentía cómodo. No era como estar con los otros niños que solo me adulaban y fingían. Ellos solo intentaban ser mis amigos por razones vanas que nada tenían que ver con mi personalidad, a ellos le gustaban mis logros, no yo. No les interesaba quien era Orihara Izaya por dentro.

Es gracioso. Esto suena como Shinra y yo.

La única diferencia es que yo jugaba el papel de Shinra y Kanra era yo.

Ahora retrocedamos un par de meses atrás.

El momento en que Kanra y yo nos encontramos.

**2 DE MAYO**

  _Su madre estaba sentada tejiendo una bufanda para su padre mientras escuchaba una novela leída por radio._

_Ya llegué. – Izaya dijo para su madre cuando llegó al interior de su casa. Su madre solo levantó la vista hacia la entrada de la sala con una mirada serena pero firme._

_Oh, qué bueno. Tengo entendido que hoy entregaban tu boleta de calificaciones. Muéstramela. – Ordenó la mujer de mediana edad de ojos rojizos y cabello castaño oscuro._

_Está bien. – El pelinegro buscó en su mochila y sacó la tarjeta con una gran sonrisa. Había estudiado mucho en el último periodo, así que sus calificaciones habían subido bastante. Había logrado ubicarse en el 5to lugar del tercer grado._

_La mujer vio con atención el papel, su rostro no denotaba ninguna emoción además del fastidio que comenzaba a tomar toda la cara. Izaya no entendía. ¿Había algo malo? Había trabajado bastante en sus estudios, había sacrificado su tiempo libre en su totalidad para mejorar sus notas. ¿Era normal tener esa cara al ver sus notas?_

_Creo que desecharé la televisión y las consolas de juego. ¿Cómo es posible que esto no sea 100 en todas las casillas? Pierdes mucho el tiempo. A tu padre no le gustará esto para nada. – Soltó la tarjeta en las manos de Izaya como si esta estuviera sucia._

_¿Eh? No entiendo. Me esforcé. – Dijo él en su defensa._

_Esforzarse no es suficiente. Tienes que ser mejor que todos esos niños. A mí me interesan los resultados, no el esfuerzo. Eso es para mediocres. ¿Eres un mediocre, Izaya? – Dijo ella retomando su tejido y subiendo el volumen del radio._

_No, no lo soy mamá. – Contestó él._

_Llámame madre. Recuerda la etiqueta que te he enseñado. Si tu padre sube de puesto tendremos que comportarnos como una familia de alta alcurnia. – Agregó ella mirándolo una última vez._

_Si, madre. – Izaya se encaminó a su cuarto._

_Comienza a estudiar el material de 5to grado hasta la medianoche. – Ella dio su orden para que comenzara a trabajar de una vez._

**MÁS TARDE EN LA NOCHE**

_Izaya había terminado quedándose dormido sobre su cuaderno. El ruido de unos pasos en la habitación de al lado lo habían despertado._

_¿Eh? ¿Papá? – Preguntó en baja voz a nadie en especial. Caminó de cuclillas hacia la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió levemente. Su padre entraba a la habitación que compartía con su madre, Kyouko. Sin saber por qué lo hacía caminó hacia el cuarto y se recostó sobre la pared del pasillo, desde donde estaba podría escucharlos._

_¿Por qué llegas tarde, Shirou? ¿Esa secretaria al fin se cansó de ti y te dejó ir? – Kyouko hablaba con una voz tranquila bien cargada de veneno._

_¿Todavía sigues con que te engaño con Megumi? – Shirou se despojaba de su ropa y se ponía la pijama con molestia._

_¿No es así? Tu otra secretaria es muy hablantina bajo amenaza~. – Él volteó hacia ella con expresión de incredulidad._

_El hecho de que estemos casados y atados por este maldito matrimonio arreglado no te da el derecho de violar mi intimidad y mucho menos de amenazar a otras personas a causa de tus celos baratos, Kyouko-chan~. – Él respondió con el tono de burla que ella le había presentado momentos atrás mientras iba hacia la cama._

_¿Celos? No me hagas reír. Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Puedes meterte con la mujer que tú quieras, eso no me importa. Pero recuerda Shi-chan~, tienes una apariencia que guardar si no perderás el puesto de director general que tanto ansías. – Ella susurró en su oído con lentitud._

_Si te dejas llevar por tus hormonas, perderás esa oportunidad y mejor aún, el “sacrificio” de casarte conmigo será en vano. – Ella rió en baja voz y se volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama._

_Ya lo sé, pero tú también intenta comportarte. Es enfermizo como quieres controlar todo. ¿Tanto quieres poner las manos en ese proyecto de mi empresa? – Él se acostó del lado contrario de la cama sin mirarla._

_Si, es el proyecto de mi vida. Por cierto, ya es hora que salgamos de viaje. Una luna de miel o algo así estaría bien para la imagen. Sé que me amas, no te negarás a eso. ¿Verdad? – Ella sugirió cínicamente._

_¿Por qué tan de repente? – Preguntó él al escuchar el pedido._

_Escuché que el director actual puede ser ascendido y que no sabe a quién dejar en el puesto. Estarán de vacaciones en dos días en Hawaii. Así que solo nos encontraremos con ellos casualmente y ya. – Kyouko ya tenía todo fríamente calculado, Shirou solo tenía que seguir sus indicaciones._

_Bien, pediré mis vacaciones mañana. Aunque siento que estoy olvidando algo… - Shirou se estaba quedando dormido, así que tiró el tema al olvido para descansar._

_Buenas noches~. – Kyouko solo bostezó y terminó durmiéndose._

_Izaya se levantó del suelo y caminó de vuelta hacia su cuarto. Apagó la lámpara que había estado encendida todo ese tiempo y se acostó en su cama. Miró el techo en busca de algo que no podía deducir._

_Respuestas que no llegaban._

_Sentimientos a los que no les podían dar forma._

_Cosas que no entendía._

_¿Era correcto ser así?_

_¿Esforzarse estaba mal?_

_¿Solo debía alcanzar el éxito no importaba cómo?_

_Se sentía tan imperfecto como era, su madre no lo aceptaría si seguía siendo como era. Ya veía lo exigente que era con su padre. Ella tal vez lo abandonaría si no daba la talla. Si él no era útil ella lo odiaría._

_Sin embargo, seguía sin entender lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo guardaría para entenderlo después, en un momento en que no estuviera ocupado._

Ahora pensando en retrospectiva… Mi madre y mi yo actual nos parecemos bastante jajajajaja.

Tal vez ahora me amaría.

Aunque lo dudo.

Ella no ama a nadie como yo.

Técnicamente para ella soy un producto defectuoso.

**4 DE MAYO**

_Ese día estaban lloviendo perros y gatos, por así decirlo, pero no solo eso era lo único que caía de arriba._

_Las emociones sin nombre caían sobre Izaya que se encontraba solo en casa._

_Lo que Shirou creía que estaba olvidando, o mejor dicho olvidó, era el cumpleaños de su único hijo. Esa mañana solo había podido ver a su madre a quien le había preguntado que si no iban a celebrar su cumpleaños._

_Ella solo contestó con una fría mirada._

_“Izaya, ya estás bastante mayor para fiestecitas. Te compraré algo cuando volvamos en un mes...”_

_Nuevamente había perdido otra guerra contra su madre, esta vez había perdido el derecho de celebrar su propio cumpleaños. Era probable que el siguiente año inventara algo para no hacerlo. Era típico. Su madre era de las personas que no daban más de lo necesario. Eso incluía hasta su propio hijo._

_El único perdedor era él y su corazón._

_Por querer paz él había perdido su cumpleaños._

_¿Qué más tendría que perder para seguir conservando la paz con su familia?_

_¿Cuánto más tendría que ceder para que quisieran estar con él?_

_¿Qué más tenía que hacer para ser amado?_

_Todas esas preguntas venían a su mente mientras veía el pastel con nueve velas que se movían al compás de su respiración._

_No llegó ninguna respuesta para esas preguntas._

_Lo único que llegó a él fue un impulso explosivo._

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – El pastel salió volando por el aire y se estrelló contra la refrigeradora._

_Izaya tomó un cuchillo y comenzó destrozarlo en el suelo. Seguía gritando con rabia mientras sujetaba el cuchillo por el lado del filo y se cortaba la palma al presionarlo. Soltó el cuchillo y comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas se sentían calientes sobre sus mejillas, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado de esa forma. Sus manos fueron a dar ahora a sus propios hombros y con tristeza se clavó sus propias uñas para sentir algo de calma._

_Pero aún no era suficiente._

_Necesitaba algo más para calmarse._

_Pero no sabía qué debía hacer._

_Llorar no sería suficiente esta vez._

_Necesitaba destrozar algo más que no fuera de la casa, su madre podría darse cuenta y hacer las cosas más difíciles para él._

_El reloj marcaba las 9:30 pm cuando Izaya salió de su casa rumbo a un lugar indeterminado. Solo daría un paseo toda la noche si era posible para que se enterrara en su mente lo que sea que lo hacía sentirse así. Si lo ignoraba lo suficiente podía estar bien de nuevo y actuar normal como todos querían que hiciera._

_En su recorrido se chocó con un joven de quizás 16 años que caminaba con un grupo de muchachos de su edad. Además observó que alguien más bajo que los demás, que vestía con un abrigo con capucha lo miraba con atención._

_¡Oye, renacuajo! ¿Qué crees que haces? – El adolescente empujó a Izaya hacia el callejón. El niño cayó sobre un espejo roto que había sido lanzado al basurero por quizás no servir más. También podía ser que su antiguo dueño tuviera miedo de tener 7 años de mala suerte. El punto era que para Izaya era algo que podía utilizar en caso de que tuviera que defenderse._

_Debía calmarse._

_Buscó todas las posibles vías de escape para evadirlos. Pero sería difícil hacerlo con el número de quienes estaban entrando al callejón. Eran 7 contra 1. Sin contar que él era solo un niño que no sabía nada de defensa personal. El que se tropezó con él lo pateó en el estomago sin darle tiempo de reaccionar._

_¡Gah…! – Le habían sacado todo el aire de golpe. No podía hablar ni gritar para pedir ayuda._

_¿Entiendes que hoy ando de mal humor? – Volvió y pateó su espalda mientras se reía._

_Jajajaja lo dejó su novia por otro. – Otro de los tipos pateó su brazo y un tercero puso su pie sobre su espalda para que se quedara quieto._

_¡Hey, miren! Aquí hay algunos palos que podemos usar. Esto es divertido. Es la primera vez que golpearemos hasta la muerte a un niño. – Dijo un quinto con una sonrisa. Ya habían masacrado a un grupo rival y sentían que todavía no habían satisfecho su nivel de violencia._

_¿No te unes? – Preguntó el sexto joven al más bajo que solo se mantenía mirando desde lejos._

_No. Esto es aburrido. Él es débil. ¿Qué sentido tiene esta pelea?– La persona sonaba decepcionada._

_Tú te lo pierdes, Kanra. – Contestó él uniéndose a la fiesta de golpes._

_Kanra veía con molestia la escena. Se preguntaba qué hacia ese cerebrito de su salón en un lugar como este a estas horas. ¿No tenía una familia con la que estar en casa para ser todos felices como estúpidos?_

_Era un idiota._

_T-Tú… - Kanra puso su atención a la victima de la paliza._

_¿Te pones a llorar porque te dejó una mujer…? Qué patético. No es nada comparado a que tu familia olvide tu cumpleaños…. ¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! – Izaya se reía mientras se sentaba con mucho dolor._

_¿Qué acabas de decir…? – Él que había iniciado todo se acercó para volver a golpearlo, pero Izaya presa de su propia rabia de nuevo saltó ignorando su propio dolor y clavó un trozo de espejo en su estomago con una sonrisa demente._

_Estaba poseído por las llamas del odio._

_Kanra observaba todo en cámara lenta._

_Ese brillo maniaco que sus ojos mostraban al lanzarse sobre su presa._

_Él estaba cazando a su depredador._

_La bestia que había nacido no pararía hasta que se hubiera saciado por completo. Izaya los había cortado a todos. Ellos presa del miedo por desangrarse se habían ido corriendo hacia el hospital más cercano._

_Sigues tú… - Izaya levantó el pedazo de espejo hacia Kanra._

_¿Eh? Yo no te golpeé. – Kanra contestó con una sonrisa de excitación. Estaba en frente de un monstruo. Uno de verdad. Un monstruo dentro del cuerpo de un humano como ella._

_¿Eso importa? Solo quiero cortarte porque me fastidias. Quiero ver cómo te molesta que te corte alguien “débil”. – Él caminaba hacia ella con paso lento y seguro. Ella podía ver sus heridas claramente, era increíble que se moviera de esa forma. No parecía sentir dolor siquiera._

_¿Me estabas escuchando? Me siento honrada. – Kanra sacó un cuchillo y se lanzó contra Izaya, sería peligroso si lo dejaba acercarse más. Lo acabaría con un golpe._

_Pero para su sorpresa, Izaya atacó primero con toda la furia restante que le quedaba. En un par de segundos pudo ver como la punta del espejo estaba sobre su cuello sin ella poder evitarlo. Moriría siendo asesinada por alguien que ella había tachado de débil erróneamente. Para su suerte Izaya había llegado a su límite, él se desplomó sobre ella soltando su arma y cayendo en un profundo sueño._

_Kanra quien aún lo sostenía en sus brazos estaba en shock, se había salvado de morir. Sentía un alivio y también otro sentimiento raro. Algo que no había sentido en años._

_Se sentía viva._

_¿Eres Orihara Izaya, no? – Kanra cayó sobre sus propios pies junto con Izaya mientras la lluvia seguía mojándolos._

_Eres un monstruo latente. Creo que no me molestaría estar a tu alrededor un rato, Izaya-kun~. – Kanra estaba sonriendo._

_Tenía un nuevo amigo._

**SALA DE CHAT**

**01 DE ENERO**

**1:48 AM**

**Tanaka Taro**

¿Todos disfrutaron de su fiesta de año nuevo?

Por cierto, feliz año.

**Saika**

Si, vi algunos especiales en la televisión. Feliz año a todos.

**Setton**

Yo jugué videojuegos con mi pareja. Feliz año a ustedes.

**Kyo**

¡Feliz año! ¡Espero que sea un nuevo año bueno para ustedes~!

**Mai**

Feliz año nuevo.

**Setton**

Lástima que Byakura y Kanra no estén para desearles feliz año a ellas.

**Saika**

Deben estar divirtiéndose en estos momentos.

**Kyo**

Jajajajaja no veo a Kanra divirtiéndose con el año nuevo. Aunque podría sorprendernos con algo.

**Mai**

Es probable que esté trabajando.

**Saika**

Oh, ya veo. Es muy trabajadora. La admiro.

**Setton**

Debe ser muy agotador trabajar cuando todos están disfrutando.

**Mai**

Puede ser.

**Tanaka Taro**

Después la llamaré para ver que tal está. Debería haberse tomado el día para descansar.

**Kyo**

Llamada de año nuevo, jeh~. Que buen amigo eres.

**Mai**

Eres ejemplar.

**Tanaka Taro**

Siento que me están molestando por algo que no entiendo…

**Setton**

Jajajaja…

**Kyo**

No era por molestar… totalmente. XD

Es solo que es curioso ver que alguien se preocupa por el bienestar de Kanra-chan a estas alturas.

**Mai**

Eres un santo.

**Tanaka Taro**

Sigo sin entender. Kanra no es tan mala. Tal vez solo rara…

**Setton**

A Kanra deben estar zumbándole los oídos. C:

**Saika**

Lo siento…

**Tanaka Taro**

¿Por qué te disculpas, Saika-san…?

**Kyo**

Por cierto… ¿Escucharon ese rumor que surgió hace una hora?

**Setton**

¿Cuál? ¿Sucedió algo?

**Tanaka Taro**

¿Te refieres a lo del dragón en medio de la calle?

**Kyo**

¡Exacto! ¡Dicen que nadie era dueño de esa atracción! El dragón solo apareció en medio de la calle, causó revuelo en los alrededores y así mismo como apareció se esfumó de toda la calle.

**Mai**

Nadie sabe qué fue eso.

**Setton**

¿Un dragón? ¿En serio? ¡Qué miedo! Al menos no era un alien o la motocicleta blanca.

**Saika**

Me hubiera gustado verlo.

**Tanaka Taro**

Dudo que fuera un dragón de verdad… ¿Cierto?

**Setton**

Estamos en Ikebukuro. Aquí todo puede pasar… supongo.

**[PRIVATE MODE] Kyo**

¿Iza-nii, estás bien? No es que me preocupes ni nada. Es solo que hace un rato vimos unos sujetos extraños cerca de la casa.

**[PRIVATE MODE] Kyo**

Siento que estás metido en algo raro de nuevo. No es normal que estés tanto tiempo sin decir nada. Pensé que harías algo interesante para año nuevo, pero el hecho de no haya pasado nada inusual además de ciertos rumores en la red me demuestra que algo pasó.

**[PRIVATE MODE] Kyo**

Vi el artículo en ese foro. Dicen que fuiste asesinado. No lo creeré hasta que lo vea, Iza-nii. Pero si te encuentro a medio morir te llevaré donde Shizuo-san para que te dé su “bendición” y así conocer a Yuuhei-san~.

Feliz año ~ 83


	9. Escenas

**08 DE ENERO**

**EN UN HOTEL DE LA LOCALIDAD**

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un mar de llamas a su alrededor.

¡Izaya!– Alguien lo llamaba desesperadamente.

¿Shizuo? – Dijo Izaya pero notó que su voz sonaba diferente, además no controlaba su cuerpo que también parecía no ser el suyo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era un espectador. Solo podía ver y escuchar.

Te he estado buscando por todas partes. – El rubio apareció delante de su persona y fue jalado de su brazo por un camino en donde no habían llamas.

Yo los voy a distraer y diré que estás muerta para que te dejen en paz. Pero necesito que te vayas en este momento. – Shizuo caminaba sin mirarlo. Izaya se dio cuenta que llevaba otra ropa que no eran las de barman. Sus vestiduras eran como las de un soldado de la realeza.

¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó la persona desde la que Izaya observaba.

No te puedo explicar. Es bastante complicado. Solo a ti te puedo salvar. – Shizuo volteó y señaló una puerta.

Usa esto. Solo tú puedes usarla. – Shizuo escuchó otras voces acercándose al lugar donde estaban, temiendo que los descubrieran abrió la puerta de madera y empujó a Izaya dentro haciéndolo caer a un abismo de oscuridad.

Izaya se dio cuenta que estaba soñando cuando se vio el mismo de cabeza en el suelo después de haberse caído de la cama del hotel.

Otro sueño de esos… - Izaya suspiró molesto.

¿Otro sueño de esos? – Shizuo estaba en la cama de junto con Amai.

¿Estaba hablando dormido? – Preguntó Izaya más molesto. Había olvidado que le había tocado compartir habitación el rubio.

Algo así. No se entendía lo que decías. – Contestó Shizuo que se disponía a encender un cigarrillo, pero recordó que Amai estaba ahí así que desistió de la idea.

Menos mal. – Izaya se levantó aliviado, no había dicho nada extraño cerca de Shizuo. Ya hasta de eso debía cuidarse.

¿Otra vez sentías miedo de que descubriera algo sobre ti? Debe ser agotador vivir así. Ya entiendo por qué vives solo. – Shizuo volteaba su vista a Amai que acababa de darle un manotazo al moverse dormido. Izaya miró con horror la acción, ese manotazo probablemente le hubiera roto varios huesos si hubiera compartido la cama con él.

¿Sigues con eso? No tengo miedo de nada. Ya te dije que solo me sorprendiste, tch… - El pelinegro se tiró de vuelta en la cama fastidiado. Le molestaba que Shizuo ahora jugara a eso de “analizarlo”, comenzaba a pensar que le agradaba más el barman cuando no pensaba más de lo necesario.

Shizuo por su parte había descubierto una manera de que Izaya no lo hiciera enojar, la respuesta siempre había sido simple, debía molestarlo con algo y hacerlo enfurecer primero. Era increíble que en 24 horas no le hubiera lanzado algo al pelinegro ni intentado matarlo. Había descubierto el secreto de la paz, quizás. Pero dejando eso de lado su mente tenía otra cosa que mantenía su atención.

Oye… - Dijo Shizuo.

¿Qué? – Izaya aún sonaba molesto.

Hagamos un intercambio de información. No eres el único teniendo sueños raros. – Explicó Shizuo.

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Esperas que te cuente mi sueño? ¿Es solo un sueño, sabes? – Contestó el pelinegro incrédulo.

Te estoy haciendo las cosas fáciles… ¿Y aún así tienes algo que decir? Eres un dolor en trasero, Izaya. – Las venas de Shizuo se le marcaban en la cara.

¿Tú haciéndome las cosas fáciles? ¿Eso siquiera es posible? ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Izaya se reía a carcajadas en su cama mientras se agarraba el estomago, Shizuo terminó lanzándole una almohada a una velocidad que podía volcar un camión.

¡¿Quieres matarme?! – La nariz de Izaya estaba roja por el golpe de la almohada.

¿Eso siquiera es posible~? – Shizuo le respondió en el mismo tono que Izaya había usado.

Tú… Algún día te mataré. – Izaya le lanzó la almohada de vuelta, el rubio la agarró como si nada. Izaya se volteó hacia la pared que estaba del lado contrario para no mirarlo.

No es el único sueño que he tenido esta semana. Todos comenzaron el 2 de enero. Desde entonces todas las noches veo esas escenas. Pienso que son como un residuo de mi mente al ver películas o quién sabe qué. – Izaya seguía restándole importancia al hecho, no era como si fuera algo del otro mundo. Solo eran sueños. Sueños que le mostraban escenas de cosas que no han sucedido y que no tenían porque suceder.

¿Escenas? – Shizuo seguía pensando en su sueño propio.

Escenas de cosas que no van a pasar jamás. He visto a Karisawa Erika como doctora. He visto a Kida Masaomi morir en una guerra. He visto a Dotachin como un villano. He visto a Shinra como un asesino. Te he visto a ti salvándome de un incendio o quién sabe qué. Cosas así. He visto como una mujer es casi abusada y luego busca venganza al saber que tú la traicionaste. Debería ser escritor… - Resumió lo más que pudo sus sueños de esa semana.

Te imagino torturando a todos tus personajes al igual que haces en Ikebukuro… - Shizuo suspiraba con desgano con tan solo imaginárselo. La retorcida mente de Izaya estaría a disposición de inocentes lectores en el mundo.

¡Jajajajajaa! ¡Es probable! – Izaya rió.

También sueño con la escena en que fui cortado hace una semana, solo que yo me veo a mismo desde otro ángulo. Voy corriendo hacia la escena pero cuando llego hasta mí mismo me despierto. Quizás mi mente intenta rescatar lo que pasó en esas 24 horas en que no sé qué sucedió. – Izaya explicó.

¿Y no viste a tu “asesino”? – Shizuo lo miró.

Lamentablemente no. También hay otro sueño muy curioso. Es en el que veo a una mujer que se parece a mi madre, claro que más joven, está frente a un espejo a punto de decir su nombre. Siempre queda en “Mi nombre es…” y ahí despierto. – Izaya suspiró.

Por mi parte, yo soñé con algo del pasado. Por eso he recordado algo importante que podría estar relacionado con este asunto. – Dijo Shizuo captando la atención de Izaya.

¿Ah, sí? Cuéntame~. ¿Recordaste quien es la madre de Amai? – Izaya tomó su almohada listo para escuchar el relato.

¿Todavía sigues pensando que yo soy el padre? ¿No dijiste que el niño estaba secuestrado? – Contestó Shizuo en preguntas.

Sí, pero hay algo raro en el relato de esos dos, además de que físicamente no se parecen en absoluto a Amai. Ustedes dos se parecen más. Además dudo que alguien más pueda transmitir los genes de monstruo tuyos. – Izaya recibió un almohadazo.

¡Eso duele! – Izaya se sobaba su nariz.

Como sea… ¿Vas a escuchar o no? Creo que la mujer de mi relato podría ser la madre en tal caso yo fuera el padre. No estoy afirmando nada. – Shizuo comenzó a contar.

**HACE CASI 4 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**IKEBUKURO**

Izaya lo había culpado de un crimen y le había hecho perder su trabajo de barman. Estaba molesto y necesitaba destruir a la persona que había provocado todo eso. Al menos se había encontrado con Tom-san y este le había ofrecido ser su guardaespaldas, le alegraba que todo no estuviera perdido. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera amargado. Vio al frente a unos pandilleros que comenzaron a rodearlo.

¿Eres Heiwajima Shizuo, no? – Uno de ellos se le lanzó con una barra de metal que se estrelló contra su cabeza haciendo brotar sangre que terminó manchando su ropa.

No sé qué quieren de mi… ¡Pero han arruinado el uniforme que me regaló mi hermano menor! – Shizuo estalló en una ira violenta que hizo que todos los que estuvieran ahí salieran volando uno por uno para estrellarse contra los locales que estaban cerca. Habían tenido mala suerte de encontrarse con él cuando andaba de mal humor.

Unos aplausos lo hicieron voltear hacia el callejón.

¡Eso fue impresionante! – Una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos rojizos salió de la oscuridad. Ella estaba vestida con ropa de oficina de color negro y llevaba un gran bolso. Shizuo pasó de ella y siguió caminando, a simple vista esa mujer olía a problemas, tanto como Orihara Izaya.

No me gustas, aléjate. – Dijo él sin miramientos al sentir que ella caminaba detrás de él.

¿Eh? ¡Qué directo! No esperaba que me lo dijeras en mi cara. – Ella sonrió poniéndose a su lado mientras caminaba más rápido.

Pues estoy siendo bastante sincero hoy. – Contestó algo irritado.

Qué malo. Y yo que te iba a dar una información bastante buena de la persona que te tiene de ese humor. Ni modo. – Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario dejando a Shizuo algo sorprendido.

¿Qué cosa acabas de decir? – Shizuo volteó hacia ella.

Lo que oíste~. – Confirmó ella.

Shizuo pareció pensarlo por un momento. Era cierto que Izaya necesitaba un escarmiento y ahora mismo estaba alguien ofreciéndolo información de la maldita pulga. Aunque la persona olía como Izaya y le daba mala espina ya de por sí.

No tengo dinero. Así que olvídalo. – Dijo Shizuo.

No necesitas pagarme con dinero. Hay algo que quiero de ti. – Sonrió ella.

¿Qué cosa es? – Shizuo comenzaba a pensar lo peor.

Quiero que te sometas a unos exámenes médicos. Es solo eso. – Pidió ella.

¿Exámenes médicos? ¿No vas a experimentar conmigo, verdad? – Shizuo ya tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

No, solo será unos exámenes. Un simple estudio para salvar la vida de alguien. – Con lo que él escuchaba de ella no le parecía que le estuviera mintiendo.

Está bien. Quiero todo lo que me puedas decir de Izaya, especialmente la dirección de su departamento. – Shizuo pidió con una sonrisa. Si Izaya jugaba sus cartas a partir de la información, entonces el haría lo mismo. Recordaba esa frase que una vez el pelinegro le había dicho con esa sonrisa idiota que siempre mostraba: <<La información es poder>>.

Bien. Espero el disfrutar hacer negocios contigo, Shizuo-san~. – Ella le dio una tarjeta que decía agencia Tsubaki.

¿Tsubaki? – Shizuo cuestionó el nombre.

Es una flor que no tiene olor. Nadie se da cuenta cuando florece o cuando se marchita. Simplemente solo es hermosa. ¿No es un buen nombre para una agencia de informantes, Shizuo-san? – Dijo ella.

Creo que si… - Debía admitir que era un buen nombre para un informante si lo tomara como apodo. Era como el nombre de Izaya que significaba <<el que observa a la multitud>> o eso le había dicho Shinra en una ocasión.

Entonces “Tsubaki” nos veremos de nuevo pronto. – Sentenció él.

**DOS MESES DEPUÉS**

Hola, Shizuo-san~. – Saludó ella llegando a la barra en donde Shizuo se encontraba bebiendo.

Hola, Tsubaki. ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí? – Preguntó él directo.

Sí, todo. Lo único es que he tenido que hacer varios movimientos en la ciudad para mantener a cierta persona ocupada. Lo menos que quiero que sepa de mi existencia o de esta reunión. – Pidió al barman lo de siempre.

Me molestan tus métodos, pero supongo que pasar desapercibida de Izaya es bastante difícil. – Dijo Shizuo bebiendo su vaso.

Shizuo-san, me preguntaba si la evaluación podía ser esta noche, digamos que se me está acabando el tiempo. – Ella preguntó algo dudosa.

Está bien. – Contestó él.

Por cierto… ¿Qué le pasó a esas sillas…? – Tsubaki miraba las sillas que estaban dobladas desde la mitad.

Estoy de mal humor… - Shizuo bebió otra copa.

¿Qué te tiene de mal humor? – Preguntó la mujer bastante curiosa del relato, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer esa noche.

Pues… esa maldita pulga. – Dijo Shizuo en muy baja voz, pero fue bastante audible para la mujer junto a él en la barra.

¿Con pulga te refieres a Orihara Izaya, cierto? – Interrogó la pelirroja sabiendo que podía morir solo con mencionar aquel nombre tabú en Ikebukuro.

No menciones ese horrible nombre, solo dile pulga si en tal caso no tienes opción... – Shizuo rechinó un poco los dientes con la mención de Izaya. Pero se controló, ella no tenía la culpa de que Orihara Izaya existiera en este mundo.

¡Jajajajajajajajaja! – La pelirroja estalló en una risa muy parecida a las que daba Izaya cuando algo le causaba demasiada gracia.

¿Qué sucede…? – Shizuo enarcó una ceja al ver que la mujer no dejaba de reírse.

Es que ustedes… jajajaja… me hacen reír demasiado. Por eso voy a invitarte un trago muy caro por hacerme reír de esta forma. Siento que no me he sentido así en años. – El dependiente captó la mirada de la mujer y fue a preparar el trago para Shizuo.

No entiendo qué hice para que te rieras así. No me da risa hablar de esa maldita pulga. Pero tomaré el trago, nunca he probado uno caro... – Contestó Shizuo sin inmutarse.

Es que para que alguien te estrese de esa forma en que solo puedas pensar en él incluso cuando te está acompañando una mujer… ¡Es demasiado gracioso! Esa “pulga” ha hecho su hogar en tu “tranquilo” corazón. ¿O debería decir en tu tranquila isla?– Ella hacía alusión al significado de Heiwajima que es isla tranquila para seguir riéndose ella sola en su puesto.

¡Pues lo quiero lejos de mi isla! – Dijo fastidiado Shizuo a su acompañante.

Ok. Ok. No te enojes conmigo Shizuo-san~. Si me asesinas no podrás tener la información que deseas sobre tu adorada “pulga”. – El hombre del bar trajo consigo el pedido de la informante para Shizuo.

Más te vale que tu información esté correcta y no sea una trampa de Izaya. Es más, espero que tú no seas uno de sus títeres. Ese sujeto es depreciable, si estás bajo su poder mejor huye antes de que te meta en alguno de sus crueles juegos. – Advirtió el rubio al ver que ella sacaba un sobre amarillo con la información que Shizuo había pedido con antelación. Tomó el sobre y bebió el trago que le había invitado ella de un solo sorbo. Repentinamente sintió que su vista se nubló al levantar la vista hacia su acompañante.

Te daré un consejo antes de que tome mi pago. No pongas a Izaya en un pedestal como la persona más cruel de Ikebukuro. Hay personas aún más crueles en esta ciudad que pueden aprovecharse de esa ceguera tuya e ir contra ti y los que amas. Como yo, Shizu-chan. ~ - Dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa mientras Shizuo iba cayendo al suelo.

¿Qué diablos me hiciste…? – Shizuo estaba por quedar dormido.

Nada malo. Solo es un sedante que es utilizado con elefantes. Temía que no funcionara. Ahora duerme hasta que lleguemos a nuestro lugar deseado~. – Ella levantó la mirada al barman para que la viniera ayudar con Shizuo. Salieron los tres por la puerta trasera del bar para encontrarse con una mini van que los esperaba.

¿Está aún despierto, Haruka? – La chica de lentes con bata de laboratorio miraba incrédula a Shizuo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera estar aún despierto con un sedante para elefantes?

Después que no nos lance por los aires puede estar despierto todo lo que quiera, Kari-san. – Contestó la pelirroja quitándose la peluca roja y poniéndose los lentes que le había quitado a Shizuo.

Definitivamente me compraré uno como estos, me gustan. – Y así fue como Haruka pisó el acelerador para comenzar la marcha hacia el laboratorio, tenían el tiempo contado para realizar su misión. Ahora mismo habían despejado la vigilancia en el laboratorio de Nébula.

¿Ya tienen a Izaya? – Preguntó la ahora pelinegra Haruka a Kari-san.

Si, costó demasiado pero lograron acorralarlo entre todos de alguna forma. – Contestó la chica de lentes mientras evaluaba el estado de Shizuo.

“¿Izaya…?” – Esa era la pregunta en la mente del rubio. Quienes lo habían secuestrado también tenían a Izaya. No entendía para qué tenían que hacerle esto si había aceptado ir con Haruka. Kari-san miró sus ojos y como adivinando lo que estaba pensando decidió responderle.

Escuche, Shizuo-san. Hemos optado por hacer esto para evitar que ellos piensen que está cooperando con nosotros, lo mismo para Orihara Izaya, así evitaremos que ustedes sufran las consecuencias. Entre menos sepan será mejor. Lo único que queremos es que nos den esta asistencia en el laboratorio. No volveremos a cruzarnos en su camino. Así que descanse tranquilo, lo devolveremos a su casa sano y salvo. Y deberá olvidarse de este asunto. – Shizuo al escuchar esto dejó de batallar contra el cansancio y cayó en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

**6 HORAS DESPUÉS**

¿Eh…? – Shizuo despertó en su cama. Se levantó completamente aturdido aún bajo efecto del sedante que le habían dado en la bebida. Le dolía la cabeza. Tomó el celular y marcó el número de la tarjeta que le había dado Haruka.

“El número que ha marcado no está registrado.” – El mensaje llenó su oído llenándolo de terror. Marcó ahora otro número con insistencia.

Hola… ¿Qué sucede, Shizuo-kun? – Respondió una voz adormilada del otro lado de la línea.

¡Shinra! ¡Voy a tu departamento ahora, sucedió algo…! – Colgó sin esperar respuesta.

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SHINRA**

¿Estás ebrio, Shizuo-kun? ¿Necesitas que Celty haga una cita con alcohólicos anónimos para más tarde? – Shinra después de preguntar eso sintió como una mano amenazaba con romper su tráquea.

¡Celty! ¡Ayuda! – Shinra se estaba ahogando.

[Shizuo, déjalo. Es normal que piense eso. No creo que haya nadie capaz de secuestrarte. Ni siquiera Izaya.] – Celty escribió en el PDA para lograr que soltara al doctor ilegal. Shizuo recordó que la otra persona secuestrada era su enemigo.

Estoy diciendo la verdad. – Contestó él.

Por lo que veo lo único que se llevaron fueron más de dos pintas de sangre guiándome solo de los síntomas de anemia que presentas. Por lo demás, todo está en su lugar. – Shinra señalaba las marcas en su antebrazo en donde supo que había estado el equipo para este tipo de operaciones.

¿Solo eso…? – Shizuo estaba más calmado.

Si… - Shinra miraba la marca de la trasfusión con algo en su mente. Temía que el culpable de esto fuera aquella persona.

Te daré algunas vitaminas y suplementos para recuperarte. No es bueno que andes por ahí después de perder dos pintas de sangre. ¿Puedes ayudarme a buscarlas, Celty? – La motociclista caminó hacia él para entrar a una de las tantas habitaciones del departamento.

Shizuo se quedó solo en la sala, su vista lo llevó al celular que Shinra había dejado sobre la mesita delante de él. Sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó y buscó cierto número para apuntarlo en su celular. Luego hizo la llamada desde el celular de Shinra y esperó que contestaran.

Shinra… Qué bueno que llamas, casualmente estaba por hacerlo. Me siento muy mal. Iré en una hora para allá. Creo que fui secuestrado, pero no me acuerdo de nada. – La voz sonaba agotada y somnolienta pero al menos estaba hablando. Shizuo cortó la llamada. Izaya estaba en su casa y al parecer todavía estaba sano y completo…

“Deberá olvidarse de este asunto.” – Las palabras de aquella mujer de bata que correspondía al nombre de Kari-san regresaban a su mente. Quizás era mejor olvidarse del asunto.

Shizuo, ten esto. Puedes descansar un rato más aquí. – Le ofreció Shinra mientras le daba lo que le había prometido.

No te preocupes, me voy. La maldita pulga viene para acá y no quiero verla… - Shizuo tomó las vitaminas y caminó hacia la puerta.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Shinra parecía sorprendido con la predicción.

Instinto… – El rubio mintió.

**DE VUELTA EN EL PRESENTE DEL 8 DE ENERO…**

¿Qué información le pediste a esa…? ¡¿Me engañaste todo este tiempo con otra informante?! ¡Otou-san es un infiel! – Izaya hacia drama para fastidiar a Shizuo, por eso otra almohada fue a dar a su cara.

¡Ya para con las almohadas! ¡Prácticamente es como si me arrojaras una máquina expendedora! – Izaya decomisó la almohada para él. Tomó como nota mental no dejarle ni una almohada a Shizuo en la noche, haría su mansión de almohadas.

Tú te lo buscaste, pulga. – Contestó él.

Como sea, gracias a ella pude mantenerte por dos años lejos de Ikebukuro. Toda la información me sirvió para arruinar las “guerras” que querías provocar, creo que por eso terminé olvidando el asunto. – Shizuo estaba reflexionando.

Incluso me dijo donde estaba tu departamento. – Shizuo sonrió.

Eso explica que aparecieras en Shinjuku a la medianoche esa vez con el asunto del asesino, tch… Izaya se recriminaba él mismo el no saber nada de esa Haruka, había estado jugando con ellos desde el principio y no contenta con eso los había secuestrado hace cuatro años para quien sabe qué.

Si tu le diste sangre como pago… ¿Para qué me necesitaba? Eso no tiene sentido. – Izaya cuestionaba la historia.

Yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¿Qué podría hacer con la sangre de una pulga chupa sangre como tú? – Shizuo debatía el uso de tan nocivo veneno que Izaya llamaba sangre.

Al menos es mejor que la sangre de un monstruo, Shizu-chan~. – Izaya estaba buscando pelea.

¿Quieres morir tan temprano en la mañana? – Shizuo estaba por perder la paciencia.

Paso. ¿La operación no empieza al mediodía? Quiero descansar hasta entonces. Buenas noches, Shizu-chan~. – Izaya se arropó con pereza.

Te salvas porque tengo sueño, tch… - Shizuo se arropó cubriendo de paso a Amai.

**01 DE ENERO**

**11:48 PM**

¡Mila lleva a Haruka-sama de vuelta al escondite! ¡Yo perseguiré a Jack y a los muñecos de la nigromante! – Un joven de aproximadamente 17 años, de cabello negro y lentes comenzaba la persecución del sujeto que había intentando asesinar a Orihara Izaya. La guadaña azul se levantó entre sus manos para destruir el primero de los secuaces que encontró en su camino. Por lo que podía observar los zombies perseguían a un civil que luchaba por llegar al metro.

Mila, el joven a quien se le había ordenado llevar a Haruka al escondite pensaba dubitativo lo que tenía que hacer. Tampoco podía dejar a Izaya solo, técnicamente ahora mismo se retorcía por el dolor. El chico de cabello y ojos café pasó su vista a su líder.

Olvídate de mí, ve por  Izaya. No podemos perderlo. – Dijo Haruka mientras jadeaba por el dolor que sentía su cuerpo.

Haruka-sama, no puedo hacer eso… - Mila miró de vuelta al callejón al casi inconsciente Izaya.

¡Mila! ¡Haruka! – Una voz conocida por ambos los hizo voltear hacia la acera.

¡Siento llegar tarde! ¡Anko me llamó! – El chico rubio llegó hasta donde estaban ellos.

Kida-kun, llegaste. Cuida a Izaya hasta nueva orden. Debes ocultarlo hasta que pueda moverse por sí mismo. – Ordenó Haruka temblando en el suelo.

¡Nos veremos después! ¡Ten cuidado! – Mila extendió unas alas que salían de su espalda, eran como las de los dragones de color naranja. Kida no le sorprendió mucho, ya las había visto en la ocasión en que Miyagi Haruka había tocado en su puerta la primera vez.

¡Bien, yo me encargo! – Kida corrió hacia donde estaba Izaya.

Mila dejó el lugar y comenzó a volar por los aires con Haruka en brazos, esta iba con los ojos cerrados tratando de soportar el dolor que llevaba.

Sin ellos darse cuenta que habían uniformados en los tejados esperando que Mila y Haruka aparecieran en esa vía. Comenzaron a disparar cohetes con bazookas tomando por sorpresa al chico alado que en busca de evadirlos perdió el equilibrio un poco más adelante. Consiguió aterrizar en un basurero cercano y sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr, ya sabía que por aire era presa fácil así que no le quedaba otra que ir por tierra.

Un sonido de una bala estrellándose contra un muro le advirtió que más adelante habían más  enemigos esperando. Alguien seguramente les había advertido que ellos aparecerían, esto solo podía ser el plan de ese sujeto. Tomó otro callejón como ruta de escape pero había un vehículo negro esperando que pasara por ahí. Mila corrió hacia el auto y usando las alas como impulso lo envió de una patada contra el muro de un edificio. Si no tenía como escapar, él mismo abriría un camino.

Siguió desplazándose por el largo camino que había abierto hasta que se encontró una mini van que tenía una puerta con el diseño de un personaje de anime que no conocía. Miró para atrás con molestia, los sujetos estaban cerca.

¡Oye! ¿Estás en problemas? ¡Ven! – Gritó un hombre que llevaba una boina negra en la cabeza.

¿Eh? – Mila sin pensarlo mucho entró en el carro y este de inmediato arrancó dejando atrás a sus perseguidores.

¿Te llevaremos al hospital más cercano para que atiendan a tu hermana mayor? – Dijo el hombre de la boina suponiendo que eran familia.

El de Raira puede servir, Kadota. – Sugirió Togusa que iba al volante.

No, no podemos llevarla a un hospital. Ella no es humana… - Dijo Mila negando la oferta.

¿No es humana? – Yumasaki observaba a Haruka buscando un signo de anormalidad pensando en que podía ser como Celty.

No es algo que se note a simple vista… Necesito llegar a Shinjuku. A esta área en específico. – Mila señaló en el mapa de su celular a Kadota. Cuando Kadota iba a responder unas detonaciones de metralleta se estrellaron contra el acero de la van.

¡Malditos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! – Togusa iba llorando mientras imaginaba los agujeros que tendría su auto.

No deben atraparla por nada del mundo. Yo intentaré alcanzarlos, pero antes los distraeré. – Mila abrió la parte de atrás de la van y le entregó el celular a Kadota.

¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! – Gritó Kadota sosteniendo a Haruka.

Un gran revuelo… - Mila se lanzó a la calle haciendo un agujero en el asfalto al aterrizar a esa velocidad. Una luz brillante lo envolvió dando paso a un gran dragón naranja cuyo tamaño ocupaba toda la calle. Abrió la boca para lanzar fuego hacia los autos que los perseguían.

¡¿Un dragón?! ¡Diablos! Karisawa-san se lo está perdiendo… - Yumasaki grababa con su celular todo lo que podía.

No sé en qué diablos nos metimos pero es mejor llegar a Shinjuku. – Ordenó Kadota cerrando la puerta de atrás.


	10. Revelaciones

**02 DE ENERO**

**CONVERSACIONES PRIVADAS**

**3:00 PM**

**Mhic Eithne**

Al parecer se llevaron a Namie antes de que pudiéramos atraparla nosotros. Aún no sé dónde se esconden esos malditos demonios.

**Mhic Liam**

Eso es un problema. Al menos no tienen al mocoso aún. Según mis datos él debería llegar aproximadamente en esta semana. El viaje le debería tomar al mensajero varios días si salió hace un mes. Por eso cortaré las comunicaciones desde ahora, solo se podrán comunicar dentro de Ikebukuro. Hasta que no tomemos a Namie y a Amai no la quitaremos. Impediré que escapen y mientras jugaré con lo que se quede afuera.

**Mhic Eithne**

Qué cruel~.  Entonces no hablaremos hasta que eso suceda. Me sentiré muy sola :c

**Mhic Liam**

No te preocupes, acabaremos este trabajo rápido y nos largaremos de aquí. Ya Orihara Izaya está muerto, solo falta esa maldita de Haruka como se hace llamar ahora para que mis planes estén completos.

Procuraré que sea una muerte lenta y dolorosa para ella~.

**Mhic Eithne**

Ya veo…

**Mhic Liam**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Todavía estás en esos planes con Haruka?

**Mhic Eithne**

No sé de qué hablas. Como sea. Me voy, tengo que vigilar Ikebukuro.

**Mhic Eithne ha dejado la sala de chat…**

**Mhic Liam ha dejado la sala de chat…**

**000000**

Eithne miraba el monitor con algo de molestia disimulada, la mujer rubia suspiró y tocó el collar que llevaba en su cuello. Le era irónico que fuera tan hermoso el símbolo de su esclavitud, pensó ella con amargura.

Si él supiera que Izaya está vivo… No es mi problema de cualquier forma. – Cerró su cuenta y borró los datos actuales del navegador desde el historial. Acomodó todo para que pareciera que había estado el impostor de Yagiri Namie conversando con Izaya en el chat horas atrás. Estaba seguro que Orihara Izaya vendría corriendo al departamento para intentar averiguar lo que le pasó a su secretaria.

Por ahora todo va de acuerdo al plan. – Eithne caminó hacia la ventana y caminó por la pared del edificio como si se desplazara por un pasillo horizontal. Para ella no era nada hacer algo como eso. Tronó los dedos y los seres a los que ella llamaba muñecos comenzaron a parecer desde todas partes.

Ya saben, denle un buen recibimiento a nuestro invitado cuando aparezca. – Ordenó Eithne sentándose en la azotea para esperar.

**000000**

**07 DE ENERO**

**PARQUE NACIONAL DE IKEBUKURO**

Tengo mucho que explicarles. Por eso es que se podría decir que soy un representante de Miyagi Haruka o algo así. – Terminó de captar la atención de los dos hombres con sus palabras.

Claro que primero debemos salir de aquí… - Kida tomó su celular y marcó un número en especial.

Etto… ¿Karisawa-san? ¿Estás lista? ¿En diez minutos? Es perfecto. – Colgó.

Tenemos diez minutos para estar en la parte trasera del parque. Karisawa-san nos va a dar tiempo para salir cuando nadie esté viendo. – Kida sabía que la distracción sería algo que vería en las noticias mañana.

**10 minutos después…**

Erika ya tenía todo lo que tenía para hacer un gran revuelo, miró el reloj de su celular y vio que habían pasado ya los diez minutos.

Bien, es hora de trabajar chicos~. – Ella tenía dos controles remotos pegados unos pasamanos para poder utilizarlos de soporte. Sus manos se movían a una velocidad sorprendente para manejar dos minis naves espaciales extraterrestres de juguete de tamaño razonable. La gente en la entrada del parque pasó su vista hacia “los dos objetos voladores no identificados”.

¡Miren los OVNI! – Gritaron la gente comenzando la persecución de dichas naves.

**Entrada trasera del parque**

¡Escucha! ¡Dicen que los OVNI intentan escapar del parque! – Dijo una de las personas mirando la red en estos momentos.

¡Están en la entrada principal del parque! – Varias personas comenzaron a correr para no perderse ese gran acontecimiento. Cuando no hubo más figuras en la calle, varias figuras comenzaron a saltar del muro del parque.

No puedo creer que su idea haya funcionado… Qué crédula es la gente. – Kida no salía de su asombro.

¿Hacía donde vamos? – Preguntó Shizuo al rubio de baja estatura.

Una de las saika nos consiguió un buen escondite en un hotel. Vamos hacia allá. Karisawa-san nos alcanzará después. – Contestó Kida.

**000000**

**08 DE ENERO**

Una mujer que se encontraba en mal estado frente al cuerpo de un hombre que minutos atrás había intentado abusar de ella. Su mano había disparado un arma en defensa propia a causa de la sorpresa que le había dado despertar y encontrarse con ese sujeto arriba de ella amenazándola con esa misma arma. Era gracioso que hubiera sido asesinado con la misma pistola con qué iba a matarla cuando ya la hubiera utilizado.

En la sala de estar yacía la mujer que la había golpeado y amordazado horas antes. Ella sin pensarlo mucho disparó de nuevo, pero ahora contra la mujer en el sillón. Se cercioró que estuviera muerta y buscó amoniaco para limpiar las huellas del revólver en la lavandería de la casa.

Comienzo a entender a Izaya. Todos solo quieren utilizarte. – Sus cabellos negros se regaban por su rostro mientras intentaba no llorar. Estaba molesta consigo misma. Fue una estúpida en confiar en un humano. Quería golpearse ella misma, pero no tenía caso, ahora mismo tenía una herida mortal en el vientre. Podía haberse salvado de ser violada y vendida por esos dos mas no se salvaría de ser llevada por la muerte.

En su paso se encontró con un espejo en medio del pasillo. Podía ver bolsas bajos sus ojos rojizos, su cabello estaba enmarañado y tenía moretones por todas las partes visibles de su cuerpo.

¿Este será mi fin? – Preguntó la mujer a su reflejo en el espejo.

¿Después de escapar de todo eso terminaré así? ¿Aquí? – Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se habían llevado a su hijo y ella no había podido hacer nada contra el tipo que la atacó.

Maldita sea… Aún no puedo morir. – Maldijo apoyándose del espejo.

_No puedo._

_No debo._

_Aún no dejaré este mundo._

_No hasta que lleve a cabo mi venganza._

_No hasta que recupere lo que es mío._

_No hasta que asesine a Heiwajima Shizuo._

Mi nombre es *************** después de todo… ¡hahahahahahahahaha!  - La mujer comenzó a reír frente al espejo antes de romperlo con su puño y despertar a Izaya con el impacto.

¡Izaya-san, despierta! – Kida lo sacudía molesto cuando Izaya se levantó de repente.

Ahora lo entiendo… - Por fin comprendía la identidad de Miyagi Haruka.

¿Qué…?  No preguntaré… Como sea, Haruka está en línea ahora mismo. - Kida caminó hacia la puerta con impaciencia.

¿Qué hora es? – Izaya se levantó y lo siguió.

Son las diez en punto. – Llegaron a una sala de actos que era utilizada por el hotel en las fiestas.

Hasta que al fin te despertaste, pensé que habías muerto. – Contestó Shizuo comiendo un emparedado.

¿Dónde está Amai? – Preguntó Izaya tomando el otro emparedado que estaba en el plato del rubio.

Una de los títeres de Saika se lo llevó al salón de juegos para niños.– Dijo Shizuo tranquilamente, no entendía lo que eran las Saika pero como se estaban portando cooperativas, no preguntaría.

¡Y busca tú propio emparedado, maldita pulga! – Agregó al darse cuenta que le habían robado su desayuno.

En el salón se encontraban Kida, Erika, Shizuo e Izaya. De entre ellos solo Kida e Izaya tenían sus sospechas sobre la identidad de la persona que los había citado ahí, sabían que pensar con lógica en una situación ilógica en la que estaban atrapados no tendría sentido.

Por fin podemos ponernos en contacto con Ikebukuro después de seis días de aislamiento total. Pueden agradecerle eso a la motociclista sin cabeza. Aunque quizás solo sea temporal. – En la pantalla estaba una pelirroja sentada en una cama, la perspectiva daba a entender que ella estaba trasmitiendo desde una laptop.

Hasta ahora les he explicado la situación a todos a excepción de los que aún están atrapados en la barrera. ¿Así que por qué no comenzamos con las explicaciones? – Dijo ella con voz tranquila mientras se veía que analizaba las expresiones de los que estaban viéndola a través de la cámara.

Imagino que ya a estas alturas debes conocer mi identidad, Izaya. – Después del recorrido visual terminó mirando al pelinegro que la miraba serio. Todos miraron a Izaya esperando alguna respuesta.

Más o menos tengo una sospecha, es algo loca pero viendo todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora no puedo siquiera dudarlo. ¿No es así, Orihara Izaya? – Contestó él con el seño levemente fruncido.

¿Qué demonios significa eso, pulga? – Shizuo miró a Izaya como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Lo comencé a sospechar desde que escuché tu relato de ella hace unas horas, Shizu-chan~. ¿Quién más podría mantener a Orihara Izaya fuera de Ikebukuro?

Nadie más que Orihara Izaya podría hacerlo. – Kida contestó confirmando la sospecha que tenía desde el 1 de enero en su mente.

Ella podía saber todos mis movimientos porque ella puede pensar como yo. Es simple. – Izaya estaba de mal humor, se habían arruinado sus buenos planes dos años atrás gracias a ella.

Es correcto. Soy Orihara Izaya también. Pero les falta algo. ¿Cómo puedo ser Orihara Izaya al mismo tiempo que él lo es? – Preguntó ella complacida.

¿Esto se parece a esos mangas en que hablan de mundos paralelos, no? Quizás hay un mundo paralelo en que la versión alternativa de Iza-Iza es una chica. – Erika lo explicaba de una forma simple a partir de un manga que había leído recientemente.

Si eso es así… Eso explica por qué no me agradó la primera vez que la vi. – Shizuo sentía que las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido ahora.

Sigues tan directo y mordaz como siempre… - Haruka suspiró.

¡Bien, diez puntos para Gryffindor! – Felicitó Haruka ya cambiando a una actitud un “poco” más seria.

Ahora qué sabemos el detalle por el cual deberían confiar en mí en este momento, sigamos con las preguntas~. – Haruka dijo con algo de sarcasmo, estaba segura que decir que debían confiar en ella después de que se revelara que era la versión alternativa de Orihara Izaya era como estar bromeando.

¿Alguna pregunta? – Los miró con atención a todos.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Y por qué deberíamos cooperar contigo? - Izaya preguntó sin rodeos.

Dirás lo que quería. Mi plan falló por completo. Empezando por la parte en que fuiste atacado. Se suponía que te secuestraríamos antes y te mantendríamos alejado de Ikebukuro esa noche mientras les dábamos caza a tus atacantes. – Contestó ella.

¿Por qué fui atacado? – Izaya comenzaba a analizar para ver si ella no estaba mintiendo.

Todos los Orihara Izaya y Heiwajima Shizuo han sido exterminados a excepción de ustedes. Y claro, mi persona también, ya que ellos pensaban hace una semana que estaba muerta.  – Dijo ella.

¿Por qué…?  - Izaya no entendía.

Ustedes son los únicos que están relacionados genéticamente con Amai. Por eso es que si la organización que regula las dimensiones decidiera intervenir en caso de que se diera un conflicto armado no podrían llevárselo de aquí por pertenecer a ustedes. – Haruka esperaba la pregunta letal por parte de los dos.

¿Qué quieres decir relacionados genéticamente? – Erika hizo la pregunta que el par no se atrevía a hacer por miedo a la respuesta que estaba entre líneas en las palabras de Haruka.

Pues… Ellos pasarían por sus padres no importando su género. Con tal que la prueba de paternidad para ambos salga 100% compatible es más que suficiente. – Contestó dejando en shock a todos menos a Erika.

¿O sea que sería como su hijo, no~? – Los ojos de la chica otaku brillaban de la emoción.

Si. – Haruka esperaba silenciosamente la bomba.

¡¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?! – Gritaron ambos al procesar las respuestas de Haruka junto con las retorcidas preguntas de Erika.

Para resumir, quieren asesinarlos por ser los padres “biológicos” de Amai y porque gracias a ustedes si esto llamara la atención de las autoridades ustedes saldrían ganando la custodia. Así de simple. – La explicación parecía simple pero para Shizuo e Izaya era como si les hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. ¿En qué retorcida mente se le había ocurrido tejer semejante historia para luego venderles eso como una razón por la que sus vidas habían sido un caos en los últimos 7 días?

¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! – Shizuo comenzó a reír nervioso mientras casi lloraba. Le acababan de decir que era padre junto con Izaya de otro ser viviente.

¡Hahahahahahahaha!- Izaya no sabía ya que decir más que reírse, eso era estúpido. ¿Padre biológico? ¿Quién creía eso? Ni siquiera él que quería crear una guerra en la que batallarían por la supremacía sobre la cabeza de Celty sonaba tan ridículo.

Están fuera de sí… - Kida los compadeció.

Esto sería un mpreg sin un mpreg, creo que me servirá para escribir alguna novela ligera con toques yaoi y… - Erika anotaba en su libreta de ideas con emoción.

¡Ni lo pienses! – Gritaron ambos con lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos.

Aún están en negación. Cuando recuperen a Shinra pídanle que haga una prueba de paternidad para ambos. Solo así me creerán. – Sugirió Haruka.

Dejando el asunto de Amai a un lado por ahora ya que no sé… Les ha pegado duro. Te diré sin rodeos el nombre del sujeto que intentó asesinarte el 31. El también es una versión alternativa de alguien que conoces. Creo que es él que más deberías cuidarte, ya que él fue que hizo que mi plan fallara. Además de que tiene un enorme rencor conmigo y por lo tanto contigo también. – Haruka se puso seria.

¿Quién es? – Izaya miró la pantalla.

Lo has conocido como Mhic Liam y en la web la gente lo llama Jack el destripador, sus secuaces son llamados destripadores que trabajan directamente para él. Los conociste ya, eran los zombies creados por la nigromante que lo acompaña. Su verdadero nombre es Kishitani Shinra. – Haruka no estaba segura donde se encontraba exactamente, ya que él sabía ocultar su presencia, temía que ya la hubiera encontrado.

¿Shinra? No puedo imaginármelo… - Izaya imaginaba una versión graciosa de Shinra con cara de malo queriendo asesinarlo.

Técnicamente esto es una guerra a una escala más pequeña, pero si aquellos grupos consiguen lo que quieren las cosas podrían ser peores para ustedes. Por eso necesito que me ayuden a tirar esa barrera y proteger a Amai hasta entonces. – Haruka les rogó con una angustia perceptible en su voz.

¿No tenemos otra opción o sí? – Preguntó Izaya suspirando con desgana, a parte que se negaba a creer lo de la paternidad de Amai porque simplemente era imposible, debía decir que ahora tenía curiosidad por el escenario que se estaba dando en Ikebukuro.

¿Sabes dónde está Shinra y Namie-san? – Izaya la miró directo.

Aún no sé qué grupo los tiene, pero sé que al mediodía intentarán abrir la puerta para irse. No sé cómo podrán irse aun con la barrera puesta sobre la ciudad pero deben interceptarlos antes de que eso suceda. O antes de que los otros dos grupos rivales capturen a Yagiri Namie. Tengan en cuenta que podrían venir algún doble de alguien que conocen así que tengan cuidad-… - El video se cortó antes de que terminara de hablar.

Alguien se dio cuenta de la llamada y la cortó. – Kida dijo revisando el equipo.

Tenemos una hora y media para descubrir donde están Shinra y Namie-san. – Izaya buscó un número entre sus contactos, al menos seguían teniendo señal dentro de Ikebukuro, sería molesto caminar hasta su departamento con tanta gente queriéndolo matar.

**000000**

Se dio cuenta de la llamada eh... Al menos di la información en el tiempo justo. – Haruka se tocó la frente, le dolía la cabeza, lo mejor era dormir por ahora para guardar fuerzas para después. Tenía que interrogar a su prisionero.

Es un poco gracioso que debido al shock de la noticia de la paternidad no hicieron la pregunta más importante… - Sonrió mientras abrazaba a su almohada para dormirse en el acto.

**000000**

Escondió su IP la muy astuta. – El hombre que era conocido como Mhic Liam estaba sentado delante de una laptop mientras cortaba de nuevo la comunicación hacia afuera de Ikebukuro. Era increíble que alguien haya podido hackearlo, estaba maravillado. Por otra parte, el asunto de la comunicación clandestina de Haruka le daba mala espina.

Miró el tablero de ajedrez en forma de pentágono, sobre el tablero había un envase plástico cuyo interior encerraba a 3 reyes y un peón de ajedrez. Iban desde colores como azul, naranja, rojo y verde en ese mismo orden.

Personal de Nébula vs Humanos de Einserh vs Demonios de Einserh vs Gente de Ikebukuro. – Dijo pensativo.

También se podía observar que afuera del envase plástico habían dos reyes de color negro y azul, este último estaba tirado mientras el otro seguía de pie. Esto probablemente representaría los hechos del 4 de enero fuera de Ikebukuro que aún no habían sido contados.

¿Me pregunto quién ganará esta ronda? – Sonrió mientras imaginaba todo el revuelo que habría mientras seguían encerrados sin poder escapar.


	11. Confesiones de una fiel observadora

Mi nombre es Sares.

No estoy relacionada con la historia que acontece, no directamente, solo observo lo que sucede desde mi lugar.

Debo decir que es demasiado divertido aunque no se demuestre en mi cara, soy del tipo de personas de las que no puedes diferenciar si está feliz o triste. No es que quiera ser así, simplemente no soy capaz de expresar lo que siento, claro que eso no significa que no pueda sentir emociones.

Ahora volviendo a lo que nos interesa a ustedes y a mí.

Si, ustedes.

Todos somos observadores, pero supongo que yo tengo una mejor idea de lo que sucede que ustedes. Quizás porque llegaron muy tarde y ya yo estaba aquí comiendo mis palomitas de maíz por así decirlo.

Pero seré buena con ustedes y les daré un breve resumen para que no se sientan tan perdidos.

¿Por dónde debería comenzar?

¿Cuál exactamente es el principio de la situación que envuelve Ikebukuro y Shinjuku?

¿Quién debería ser el punto principal que llamaremos protagonista para hacer este resumen?

Creo que deberíamos comenzar con Orihara Izaya. Aquel hombre que utiliza los vínculos temporales para moverse entre los humanos que tanto ama y poder usarlos.

31 de diciembre…

Esa noche este informante debía encontrarse con dos tipos de clientes, debido a que su secretaria, Yagiri Namie había concertado las citas en horarios extraños y para colmo en Ikebukuro. Lugar donde residía su autoproclamado peor enemigo. Era obvio que Izaya no le agradaba la idea pero trabajo es trabajo y él debía ejercer su profesión no importaba el día que fuera.

La primera cita se había llevado con total normalidad, una pareja que buscaba a su hijo secuestrado hace más de un año y cuyos rumores de un avistamiento de este los había traído hasta Ikebukuro. Terminada la reunión Izaya guardó la foto y la información en el bolsillo de su abrigo para retirarse al siguiente lugar.

Hasta ahí todo iba con regularidad hasta que este hombre sintió que el mundo le daba un empujón. En un momento estaba la calle a su vista y al siguiente solo podía ver el cielo estrellado desde el suelo del callejón en donde había caído. Izaya se aterró más al ver que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba a una distancia bastante lejana de él. Quedó en shock al instante, probablemente lo último que recordó fue el oír a alguien gritándole antes de caer inconsciente.

Opps, ahí viene una parte que aún no puedo contar. Es más divertido si la ven más tarde.

Lo que sí puedo contar es que Miyagi Haruka junto con los dos jóvenes llamados Mila y Anko llegaron a socorrer al mal herido Izaya.

Anko va en busca de los atacantes y termina siendo capturado, esa parte aún no sé los detalles por completo pero pronto llegarán a mí. Solo sé que la persona que había visto el incidente de Izaya era perseguida por zombies y es quien después postea el anuncio de la muerte del informante en la web.

Por otra parte Mila huye con Haruka dejando a Izaya y a Kida solos. En el camino Mila deja a Haruka con la banda de la mini van quienes la deciden llevar hasta Shinjuku.

Al mismo tiempo la sala de chat está en medio de felicitaciones de año nuevo. La persona que lleva el nombre de Kyo advierte a Izaya que hay sujetos extraños cerca de la casa.

A partir de este momento pasan 24 horas para Izaya y los demás en que aún no sabemos qué sucedió… aún.

El único que parece que se mantuvo bastante activo el 1 de enero fue Heiwajima Shizuo. Por lo que vi estaba con una hermosa pelirroja de fiesta el primero de enero. Aunque él si acaso recuerda la mitad de todo eso, irónicamente la única evidencia que tiene de haber estado con aquella mujer es una foto. Bueno, pronto recordará lo demás.

Ahora sigamos con el siguiente día…

El 2 de enero fue bastante movido.

Todo comenzó con Mhic Eithne haciéndose pasar por Yagiri Namie para contactar a Izaya. Este al verse acorralado por la mera mención de la cabeza de Celty y el hecho de que a su secretaria le podría haber pasado algo decide ir a ver su departamento en Shinjuku, pensando hasta ese momento que Namie podría estar allá.

Pero para su sorpresa, la persona a la que menos esperaba ver apareció frente a él.

Sonohara Anri.

¿Qué podía querer la chica que era la actual portadora de Saika con él?

Según él recordaba ambos se habían declarado la guerra la última vez que se habían visto.

Pues Anri le dijo que lo estaba buscando a causa de una llamada que había llegado a su celular la noche del 31 de diciembre. En esta grabación que estaba en su buzón se podía escuchar a Namie llamando desesperadamente a Izaya. A raíz de esto el informante decide ir al departamento de Namie.

 Anri pide ir con él; y así es que ambos terminan en ese sitio horas después, bajo la estricta vigilancia de Masaomi Kida.

El mismo día, Tom y Shizuo se encontraban teniendo una interesante conversación sobre la chica que se había visto con este último el 1 de enero. Shizuo dijo que no recordaba todo pero que se había divertido como nunca y que quería verla de nuevo. En ese momento en que la mesera le dice a Shizuo que recuerda haberlo visto el día anterior y que había olvidado la foto de promoción del restaurante. Casualmente se había tomado con la pelirroja que ocupaba su mente ahora.

Mientras tanto nuestro grupo muy inusual vivía sus sueños de estar en una invasión zombie a pequeña escala. Ok, no. Pero supongo que se divertían.

Al entrar en el edificio de Namie habían encontrado criaturas que solo querían morderlos y hacerlos su cena. Izaya y Anri lograron volar una estación de gasolina y así librarse de sus perseguidores, lamentablemente no podrían escapar de la explosión.

Imagino que lo que estaba en sus mentes era el pensamiento de “es mejor ser quemado que se ser devorado vivo”.

Para suerte de ambos, Celty aparece y los salva de la explosión, no sin antes regañarlos (gracias a la intromisión de Kida quien guía a Celty y a Shizuo al lugar).

Fue en ese momento que no se dieron cuenta de que había un zombie más cerca de Izaya…

Y como si fuera una señal divina o algo más, Izaya es salvado por un poste que es lanzado para golpearlo a él, pero que termina llegando a su atacante quien es lanzando a las llamas para ser exterminado. Celty al recordar que Shizuo está cerca decide disfrazar con su sombra al informante, sin darse cuenta de que no le puso ojos a la máscara que hizo antes.

Cuando terminan de conversar todos deciden ir al departamento de Shinra, pero Izaya no puede ver por dónde camina y Shizuo pensando que quizás “Shinobu” (como habían llamado a la ficticia compañera de Anri) estaba aún desorientada por la explosión, decide tomar su mano y guiarla. Claro con el pensamiento de que “ella” le parecía familiar al igual que su olor.

Luego de este hecho, cuando Shizuo le dice a Anri que la acompañará a su departamento porque es muy tarde, ella es atacada por un sujeto sin darse cuenta.

Llegamos ahora al 3 de enero.

Izaya descubre que el impostor hablaba con él desde del departamento de Namie desde el principio y más tarde se da cuenta que no puede salir de Ikebukuro a causa de una barrera extraña que rodea toda la ciudad. Casualmente la barrera había sido puesta desde el día anterior por Mhic Liam.

En otra parte, Anri se da cuenta que los hijos de Saika no responden, llama a Celty y esta viene a su encuentro pero es detenida por una llamada de Anri, quien dice que alguien vino a visitarla y que es mejor que no la vea. La motociclista sin cabeza lo creé y termina regresando a su departamento.

Ese alguien no es más que la persona que posteó la muerte de Izaya en cierto foro. Su nombre en la web es Blue Hat y es así como se presenta, ya que la entidad que está dentro de este hombre odia a los humanos y prefiere no saber cómo se llama su huésped. Eso le da a entender a Anri que Blue Hat es controlado por algo parecido a ella a la distancia y lo que es peor, ahora tiene el control de los hijos de Saika.

Bajo la amenaza de Blue Hat, Anri es conducida hasta Shinjuku donde descubre también la barrera que mantiene aislada a Ikebukuro del mundo. Gracias a Saika consigue pasar pero se encuentra con los sirvientes de Jack el destripador de quien hablaban en la web. Blue Hat y Anri son salvados por las hermanas de Orihara Izaya.

Orihara Mairu y Orihara Kururi.

Ellas se encargan de llevarlos hasta donde está Haruka.

Todo lo que sabemos de esta parte es que Miyagi Haruka no es humana por el comentario de Saika y que está muy interesada en Izaya.

Ahora toca contar el 4 de enero.

Lo único que conozco por ahora es que es el día que llegó Orihara Amai junto a la mensajera Ren, quien termina yéndose con Simon porque no conocía a nadie de Ikebukuro.

De aquí nos saltamos hasta la noche del 6 de enero.

Es donde Orihara Amai y Heiwajima Shizuo se encuentran en el departamento de este último. No pasado muchos minutos después de llamarlo papá, “ella” se desmaya y Shizuo entra en pánico. Sin pensarlo mucho hace su camino hasta el departamento de Shinra en busca de ayuda. Pero a quien encuentra es a un confundido Izaya quien no lo esperaba.

Luego de una discusión se dan cuenta de que algo se aproxima hacia ellos y es donde ven que un helicóptero les apunta con una metralleta por varios minutos. A duras penas lograron escapar de las balas y luego de la explosión de una granada.

La madrugada del siguiente día que corresponde al 7 de enero; Shizuo, Izaya y una “dormida” Amai se esconden en uno de los departamentos de emergencia del informante en Ikebukuro. Mientras curan sus heridas, Shizuo se da cuenta de que las heridas de Izaya se curan casi instantáneamente siempre y cuando no haya un objeto externo en medio. 

En la mañana, Izaya y Shizuo tienen otra conversación en la que terminan haciendo una especie de cooperativa, claro que después de una “intensa” sesión de interrogatorio.

Regresan por pistas al departamento de Shizuo y encuentran la capsula en donde vino Amai. También Izaya se da cuenta de la foto en la que aparecen la pelirroja misteriosa con Shizuo, inmediatamente él la reconoce como Miyagi Haruka. Mientras están en esto, la capsula se activa y hace ascender los tres por el cielo de Ikebukuro en donde por una orden de Izaya a Shizuo terminan chocando contra la barrera que los tenía aislados de todo.

El resto ya lo conocen a excepción de las partes que no conté.

Ahora les hablaré de algo más importante.

La organización que regula las dimensiones.

¿Qué es exactamente y por qué existe?

Su fecha de nacimiento fue más o menos hace diez años. A raíz de una situación que se dio en varias dimensiones y que puso el orden que había entre estas de cabeza.

Tiempo y espacio corriendo a sus anchas en varios puntos como si fuera normal.

Incluso se hablaba de una dimensión atrapada en el mismo punto por quince años. En donde el tiempo corría y durante un día entero hasta que cuando daba la medianoche del supuesto día siguiente este retrocedía todo lo avanzado. Todo esto causado por un sujeto llamado Lavangi.

Debió haber sido frustrante para esas personas…

Por supuesto, esto tampoco tiene que ver directamente con la historia, sin embargo, es bueno tenerlo en mente, ya que situaciones como estas podrían causar grandes estragos como un efecto dominó sin control.

Volviendo al asunto de la organización.

Esta entidad se encarga más que todo de regular el paso de personas por diversos mundos.

No cualquiera puede hacerlo, las personas que llegan a descubrir que existe aquella entidad pueden pedir permisos limitados para poder viajar. Hay otros que simplemente pueden hacerlos usando diversos artefactos y esos no necesitan ningún permiso.

Pero hay muchas formas más de viajar que esas.

Por ahora solo hablaremos de una que es la que nos va a interesar en los siguientes capítulos de esta historia.

Había una hipótesis en un mundo de estos que proponía que si dos personas se encontraban cerca de un portal que estuviera cargado de partículas eléctricas podían usar ese medio para transportarse a otro mundo, no importando que el portal fuera solo uno.

El requisito máximo de esto era que ambas personas debían estar en mundos paralelos y por lo tanto ser sus dobles en cada uno de ellos.

Como ya ven, esto es imposible. Para poder lograrlo tendrías que tener contacto con tu doble, cosa que ni siquiera es posible.

Pero ya saben, el destino es necio y cuando se trata de lograr lo imposible, lo hace.

Es gracioso porque esta casualidad ocurrió.

En Ikebukuro en donde abundan las casualidades.

La chica quien sería llamada posteriormente Kari-san llegaría a Ikebukuro por un error del universo, a causa de que su doble estaba pasando por un detector de metales en un banco. La pequeña niña llegó en medio de un torbellino dejando a todos impactados por la intromisión, especialmente a su doble quien la miraba bien atontada por la situación.

Las autoridades tomaron en custodia a la pequeña sin saber qué hacer, creyeron que era una especie de terrorista debido a la explosión que causó su llegada. Para desgracia de ella no podía hablar el idioma de Japón. No entendía nada de lo que le decían y comenzaba a temer por su vida. Hasta que uno de los oficiales trajo a un sujeto de bata que llevaba una máscara de gas que tapaba su cara junto con un hombre que era muy alto y rubio con mirada de asesino.

Lo que nacería de este encuentro daría lugar a uno de los experimentos más grandes que se haya podido dar en Ikebukuro. Aún más grande que el experimento que llevaría a cabo Orihara Izaya con la cabeza de Celty y su guerra santa hacia el más allá…


	12. Letanías de una eterna amargura - Parte 2

**18 DE ENERO (GRABACIÓN DE IZAYA)**

Y pensar que ese encuentro cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Aunque decir “cambiar” es algo equivocado.

Yo nunca cambié, la realidad era que solo escondía como yo era en realidad para poder encajar con todos los demás. Bueno, actualmente lo hago pero no como en ese tiempo. El lado más inocente siempre estaba en la superficie junto con lo demás.

Gran error.

Era una presa fácil que podía ser devorada. Por eso mi alma fue destruida con el pasar de los años hasta dejar ese cascarón vacío llamado Orihara Izaya que solo seguía a los demás peces en la cruel corriente. Así fueron mis días hasta que ella llegó o quizás debería decir que yo aterricé de cara contra su realidad.

Si me tocara describir mi encuentro con Hayashibara Kanra sería algo como si hubiera encontrado mi gemela. Al fin alguien que se parecía a mí en su interior.

0000000

**_05 DE MAYO_ **

_Izaya abrió los ojos pesadamente, el techo no le parecía familiar en absoluto, no estaba en su cuarto, se agitó por un momento tratando de recordar que había pasado con él hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos._

_¡Kanra-nee! ¡El niño se despertó! – Una niña con dos coletas en la cabeza y de cabello oscuro lo miraba curiosa una y otra vez mientras corría hacia la cocina. A simple vista parecía tener cinco años ya que llevaba el uniforme de pre-escolar._

_Vaya, hasta que al fin despiertas, comenzaba a preocuparme. – Kanra estaba en la puerta del cuarto con una sonrisa en la cara mientras la pequeña niña que antes había estado vigilando el sueño de Izaya se escondía detrás de esta. Kanra miró a la pequeña a la vez que daba un vistazo al reloj._

_Kanri es hora de que vayas para el jardín de niños. Es tarde. – Ordenó la mayor._

_Yo quería jugar con el enfermo. – Kanri hizo mala cara como decepcionada._

_Él no está enfermo, solo está algo herido. Más tarde te dejaré jugar con él. – Kanra la llevó hacia la puerta dejándola afuera, ella no tendría problemas para llegar al jardín de niños. Este prácticamente quedaba cruzando la calle._

_Ustedes hablan de mí como si fuera un gato que encontraron en una caja… - Después de un buen rato de silencio Izaya por fin habló._

_Oh, pensé que habías perdido la lengua~. – Contestó Kanra caminando de vuelta hacia la cocina trayendo el desayuno para él._

_Debería decir feliz cumpleaños, creo… Nunca he sido el alma de la fiesta. – En el plato había una torre de pancakes con banderitas y una enorme vela en medio en forma de 9._

_¿Eh? ¿Cómo? – Izaya la miró incrédulo pensando que era una especie de esper._

_Lo mencionaste antes de que te pusieras a cortar a tus atacantes como loco jajajajaja. – Kanra le costaba creer que Izaya no lo recordara._

_Ah, cierto~. – Una persona normal estaría algo consternada por lo sucedido pero Orihara Izaya estaba lejos de eso. Se sentía mejor que nunca, no había nada de estrés en su mente. Miró con felicidad la torre de pancakes como si fuera el mejor regalo que jamás hubiera recibido de alguien en su vida._

_Oye, es solo una torre de pancakes. No tienes que poner esa cara de felicidad. Haces que me sonroje. – Kanra observaba con cuidado sus reacciones._

_No subestimes a una torre de pancakes. ¡Es el sueño de todo niño! – Contestó Izaya con seriedad._

_Pierde el punto de ser un sueño para un niño cuando este sabe hacerlo, supongo… - Dijo ella._

_¿Los hiciste tú? ¡Genial! – Izaya comía con gusto el desayuno._

_Por cierto, llamé a la escuela y les dije que estabas enfermo en casa. – Informó Kanra mirando los mensajes en su celular._

_¿Eh? ¿Cómo? – El pelinegro la miró curioso._

_Fui a tu casa y fingí ser una prima lejana que te estaba cuidando mientras estabas resfriado. – Kanra sonrió._

_¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? – Los ojos del Orihara estaba espantados, ahora no solo era un esper sino una espía. Sabía que ella podía haber entrado usando la llave que tenía consigo así que ni siquiera hizo esa pregunta._

_Tengo la información de todos en el salón, es parte de mi trabajo. Soy informante.  – Declaró después de un rato._

_¿Informante? – Izaya estaba interesado._

_Alguien que vende información a cambio de dinero. – Explicó ella al ver la duda en los ojos de Izaya._

0000000

Hayashibara Kanra era una niña de primaria que se ganaba la vida vendiendo información al mejor postor. La situación económica de su casa la había obligado a comenzar con esta tarea desde los 7 años. Creo que una vez me contó que había sido por el incidente en que su madre había fallecido dejándolas a ella y a su hermana menor con su padrastro.

Su padrastro era alguien irresponsable, luego de la muerte de su esposa pasaba los días en los bares y no atendía en absoluto a sus hijastras que morían de hambre esperándolo. Por eso Kanra al hacer contacto con algunas bandas de la localidad había comenzado su carrera como una mensajera hasta que finalmente terminaría siendo una informante.

0000000

**_Varios meses después…_ **

_Kanra, ya llegó el objetivo. – Izaya desde su puesto en un callejón se comunicaba a través de la radio con su compañera._

_Ya lo vi. Comienza la fase dos del plan entonces. Yo me acercaré desde atrás. – Contestó ella alistándose. Izaya cruzó la calle con una pelota en la mano y la pateó con fuerza hacia un hombre de mediana edad que iba con una joven de 20 años hacia un hotel. La pelota chocó contra uno de los hombres que le servía de guardaespaldas al objetivo._

_¡Lo siento! – Los guardaespaldas rodearon a Izaya y uno de ellos le dio la pelota. Todos estaban verificando que no se tratara de alguien que hubiera sido mandado por otra mafia para asesinar a su jefe. Izaya comenzó a llorar. Los guardaespaldas comenzaron a mirar a todos lados mientras las personas los veían con mala cara por hacer llorar a un niño, incluso había algunos llamando a la policía._

_Mientras estaban distraídos con Izaya, Kanra se acercó corriendo hacia la pareja y con una cámara digital en sus manos tomaba varias fotos hasta que guardándola silbó para dar la señal a su compañero que había logrado su objetivo._

_Ok, ya no lloraré. – Izaya sonrió y tomó la pelota corriendo hacia el callejón por donde había salido antes._

**_Horas después…_ **

_¡¿Me engaña con una de 20?! ¡Es increíble! – Dijo furiosa una mujer con ropas lujosas mientras veía las fotos que había tomado Kanra horas atrás._

_Si, nuestro jefe está indignado también. Por eso se apresuró en contactarla para darle la noticia. El Sr. Orihara la acompaña en su pena. – Dijo Kanra con pena simulaba en su voz._

_El Sr. Orihara es muy amable y astuto. Usar a dos niños para tomar las fotos. Es brillante, sé que mi esposo tiene muchos guardaespaldas y otras veces he contratado a detectives privados pero siempre terminaban perdiendo las pruebas gracias a ellos. Pero esta vez fue diferente… - La señora sonrió de una forma sádica, Izaya ya podía sentir al infiel sufriendo los castigos de su celosa esposa._

_Si, somos sus aprendices por ahora, pero en algunos años heredaremos el negocio. Así que nos gustaría que contara con nosotros en los próximos años. – Dijo Izaya cortésmente._

_Que niños tan educados~. Por supuesto que sí, les hablaré a mis amigas de ustedes. Sé que ellas tienen problemas parecidos a los míos. – Dijo ella levantándose de la silla del restaurante en donde se encontraban. Ella se despidió dejando a los dos niños comiendo un flan cada uno._

_Bien, hemos ganado publicidad. Fue buena idea aceptar los casos de infidelidad. – Kanra saboreaba su postre._

_Si, son casos comunes que podemos llevar a cabo con algo de ingenio. Además señoras ricachonas como ella pagan muy bien. – Dijo él viendo el sobre con mucho dinero._

_Si, además no tenemos que salir mucho de noche. Es difícil engañar a tu madre para que piense que estás en una noche de estudio en la casa de un amigo. – Kanra suspiró, recientemente se había dado cuenta que la madre de Izaya la odiaba o algo así cuando lo visitó una vez a su casa._

_Por cierto, tenemos otro trabajo algo extraño para mañana en la tarde. – Dijo Kanra recordándolo de repente._

_¿Sí? ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó Izaya terminando su postre para mirarla._

_Una farmacéutica quería que los ayudáramos con un experimento. Ya he ido antes, solo tienes que poner las manos en una consola por varias horas y luego te pagan bastante dinero. Es fácil. Me dijeron que te llevara conmigo. – Lo miró ella con una sonrisa._

_¿Nada más eso? Suena fácil. Voy contigo. – Izaya le contestó con otra sonrisa. Trabajos como esos le venían bien, ya que le ayudaba a acumular dinero para algún día irse de la casa y estar lejos de su familia._

0000000

Creo que esa fue la única vez que fui a ese sitio. Sé que después mi madre comenzó a presionar más con lo de los cursos para evitar que tuviera tiempo para Kanra. En serio que ella la odiaba con toda su alma. Por eso Orihara Kyoko hizo hasta lo imposible para sacarla de la primaria Raira…

0000000

 

**_4 AÑOS DESPUÉS_ **

**_1ER AÑO DE SECUNDARIA_ **

_¡Qué molestia! ¡Hubiera querido estar en Raira ahora! – Kanra se quejaba con molestia mientras miraba desde la azotea todas las instalaciones de Raijin._

_Raijin no está mal. Quizás me transfiera para acá el otro año, aunque Kyoko-chan no me dejará. – Izaya suspiraba mientras miraba el cielo, luego de años de batalla su madre había logrado que transfirieran a Kanra a otro plantel para que no interfiriera más con él. Eran temibles las conexiones que tenía su madre en todos lados._

_¿Ahora le dices así~? Qué malvado eres con mi suegra-chan. – Kanra se burló._

_Claro, después de esto ya no me nace ni decirle madre y menos padre a Shirou. ¿Suegra-chan? ¡Jajajajaja, si te escucha se muere! – Izaya comenzó a reírse a carcajadas en el suelo._

_Si sigues siendo así les darás un notable ejemplo a tus dos hermanas menores, Izaya-kun~. Por cierto… ¿Cómo están? ¿Siguen siendo tan hiperactivas como siempre? No he ido a tu casa desde el año pasado. – Preguntó la chica ahora de cabello purpura. Ella había cambiado su imagen al entrar en secundaria, su piel blanca junto con el actual color de su cabello acentuaban sus ojos oscuros que parecía estar vacios._

_Estábamos bien cuando solo estaban en la cuna, pero ahora se escapan y gatean como si tuvieran nitro en sus rodillas… Ayer no me dejaron dormir, ya que cuando escapan de la cuna se van a tirar en mi futón las dos. – Izaya bostezaba cansado._

_¡Si que te quieren! – La peli púrpura se reía solo imaginando la escena._

_Oye, Kanra. ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla? – Izaya había aprovechado la distracción para situarse a su lado y observar la pegatina medicinal que había en su rostro, sin darle tiempo de responder la quitó para descubrir que había un enorme moretón debajo de esta._

_No es nada… - Kanra lo apartó molesta._

_¿Lo hizo él? ¿Cómo está Kanri? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Izaya hablaba sereno, pero Kanra sabía que debajo de esa tranquilidad Izaya estaba molesto. Había estado evadiéndolo hasta que desapareciera el moretón pero pasar desapercibida de Izaya era demasiado difícil a estas alturas. Él insistía en venir a visitarla bajo la excusa de que no había humanos interesantes allá además de Kishitani Shinra._

_Dejé que me golpeara para evitar que le hiciera lo mismo a Kanri… - Respondió Kanra mirando el suelo con algo de molestia._

_¿Él te amenazó? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – Izaya interrogaba tratando de contener las ganas de ir a rebanar a ese maldito sujeto._

_Se llevó el dinero que tenía ahorrado. Descubrió donde lo tenía escondido y luego de eso me golpeó, él amenazó que le haría algo muy malo a Kanri si no cooperaba. – Contó ella._

_Tch… Te daré de mi dinero, tengo una idea. No quiero que vuelvan a esa casa. Buscaremos un departamento nuevo para las dos. – Dijo Izaya revisando su celular._

_No les alquilan departamentos a menores de edad… - Kanra se desanimó imperceptiblemente._

_Recientemente estoy chantajeando a un profesor, puedo hacer que lo alquile por nosotros. Si pagamos al contado con un nombre falso no debería haber problemas con que sigan nuestras cuentas. Ni mi madre ni tu padrastro se darán cuenta. – Sentenció Izaya._

0000000

_¡La vista es genial! – Decía una feliz Kanri desde el balcón. Ellos habían traído las cosas desde el departamento sin que su padrastro se diera cuenta, Izaya tenía la sospecha de que el hombre se había estado drogando por los cartuchos extraños que había junto al sillón. No había forma de que ellas pudieran seguir en ese lugar._

_¿O sea que esta es nuestra base secreta ahora, Izaya? – Preguntó Kanra de repente._

_Podría ser, por ahora es su nuevo hogar. También será mi escondite cuando no quiera estar en mi casa. Había estado pensando que necesitábamos un lugar así para nuestras operaciones. – Dijo Izaya sentándose en el sillón que venía con el departamento._

_Ahora que tenemos un adulto a nuestra entera disposición podemos hacer más cosas. – Kanra se sentó a su lado._

_Estoy pensando en comenzar a comprar nombres a la gente. – Izaya decía pensativo._

_¿Comprar nombres? Tú de verdad no dejas de sorprenderme. – Ella decía atónita._

_Yo comercializaba con la información pero tus estas llevando el negocio a otro nivel jajajaja. ¡Eres un genio! Nunca imaginé que pudieras llegar a alquilar un departamento usando tus propios medios. – Ella lo felicitaba desde el fondo de su corazón._

_Soy creativo cuando se trata de usar a mis queridos sujetos de observación. Fue divertido ver la cara de Daidoji-sensei cuando le hice esta propuesta. Le hice firmar varios documentos para evitar que en un arrebato nos quite el departamento, así que pueden estar seguras por ahora~. – Kanra estaba segura que Izaya era un monstruo, pero uno que le caía bien._

_¿Deberíamos hacer una fiesta para celebrar, no? – Sugirió ella._

_Sería perfecto, ya tengo hambre. Hoy no iré a mi casa. – Dijo Izaya._

0000000

Los siguientes tres años nos la pasamos en negocios de apuestas y demás para conseguir todo el dinero que pudiéramos ganar para sobrevivir y para guardar en caso de una emergencia. Ahora teníamos que mantener el departamento como si fuera nuestro hogar.

Cada día había una situación loca en la que nos veíamos involucrados por estar buscando información en las calles…

0000000

_Izaya veía con aburrimiento el movimiento de una banda desde atrás de un basurero con unos binoculares, no habían hecho nada interesante en todo el día y eso le comenzaba a exasperar. Estaba por venderle la información a la banda rival para que viniera a poner algo de “emoción” al asunto cuando el sonido de unos golpes trajo su atención hacia la dirección contraria._

_¡No dejes que se escape! – Gritaba un niño a otro._

_¡Ahí está! – Señalaba algo en el suelo otro niño atrayendo la atención de Izaya. Un tercer niño con un bate de beisbol estaba por aplastar a un pequeño bulto en el suelo. El siseo advirtió al pelinegro que se podría tratar de un animal que estaba siendo perseguido._

_¡Policía, hay unos niños maltratando animales por acá! – Gritó Izaya, los niños al verse descubiertos salieron corriendo dejando al pobre animal asustado en una esquina del basurero._

_Maltratar animales eh… - Izaya suspiró y caminó hasta donde estaba lo que parecía ser un gato negro con partes pintadas de blanco cerca del hocico y las patas, también en la parte del vientre._

_Oye, gato. ¿Estás bien? – Él extendió la mano y el gato enterró sus garras en su piel en modo defensivo._

_Ouch… Qué agresivo~. – Izaya tomó al pequeño gato de quizás 3 meses y se lo llevó envuelto en su abrigo gris._

0000000

_¿El gato te arañó? ¿Te pareció lindo y te lo trajiste? – Kanra preguntó algo dubitativa por la expresión de felicidad de Izaya. Podía jurar que habían brillos detrás de él, sabía que Izaya disfrutaba mucho cuando los seres vivientes lo odiaban, decía que era interesante ese tipo de reacciones._

_¿Sabes que a veces pareces masoquista, no~? – La peli purpura lo dejó pasar mientras iba a la cocina a buscar algo de pescado que había quedado del día anterior._

_Es idea tuya~. – Contestó él._

_¡Un gato! – Kanri salió corriendo hasta donde estaba Izaya._

_Al parecer es una gata. – Kanra le dio comida en un plato y la gata se lanzó sobre el plato como si no hubiera comido en días._

_Ok, entonces se llamará Gata. – Dijo Izaya tirándose en la alfombra a ver como comía todo emocionado._

_Qué original… - La hermana mayor reía por lo bajo._

0000000

**_Meses después…_ **

_Esa gata te ama… - Kanra miraba como la gata corría hacia la puerta al sentir que Izaya llegaba y este la levantaba para llevarla cargada en sus brazos._

_¿En serio? – Izaya no le parecía tanto eso, ya que habían veces en que lo mordía._

_Ella solo ronronea contigo. Los gatos solo ronronean cuando están felices o asustados, dudo que esté asustada de ti cuando va a buscarte a la puerta. – Dijo ella._

_¿Me amas Gata? Eres de los pocos seres vivientes que aún me ama jajajaja. – Dijo él a ella y esta le respondió con una mordida simulada sobre su mano._

0000000

Esa gata me amaba, recuerdo lo acosadora que era. Se escondía cuando estaba en el departamento y observaba desde las sombras lo que hacía para luego saltarme encima. Creo que habíamos desarrollado una especie de juego en el que ella se ocultaba y yo la buscaba, si no la encontraba me mordía.

Qué raro. ¿No?

Ella era una gata poco convencional, quizás igual de excéntrica que su dueño~.

Ella hacia nuestra familia disfuncional más extraña de lo que ya era de por si…

0000000

_Dime Izaya. ¿Te ves teniendo una familia propia? Ya sabes, hijos y todo eso… -  Fue una pregunta repentina que salió de la boca de Kanra en una ocasión en que estaban de madrugada vigilando el movimiento de una mafia que transportaba ilegalmente armas a Saitama. Esa noche habían dejado a Gata con Kanri para que no se sintiera sola._

_Lo dudo. Tendrías que abrir tu corazón a tus familiares y ya no me veo capaz de eso. – Dijo él mecánicamente._

_Para empezar tendrías que amar._

_Para amar tendrías que abrir tu corazón a otra persona._

_Cosa que podía traerte mucho dolor._

_Orihara Izaya ya le había abierto su corazón a sus padres y ellos solo lo habían pisoteado con sus intereses superficiales._

_Si las cosas habían sido así con su familia… ¿Qué podía esperar de la gente que no estaba relacionada con él por la sangre?_

_Los de afuera se aprovecharían y terminarían controlándolo._

_Por eso Izaya había resguardado lo poco que quedaba de su corazón y lo había enterrado en el fondo de su ser. No lo volvería a mostrar a nadie nunca más._

_Pero habían excepciones._

_Una de ellas era Hayashibara Kanra. Ella había conocido esa oscuridad que guardaba su corazón, o más bien como la parte inocente de su alma había comenzado a volverse turbia con el pasar de los años. Sin embargo, ella era la única humana a la que Izaya jamás se atrevería a usar. Él usaría a todos los demás para darle lo que ella quería si se daba el caso._

_Jajaja es verdad… ¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta que odio a los humanos. Creo que ya no soy capaz de amar a nadie. Estimo a mi hermana pero no es de ese amor al que me refiero. – Explicó Kanra aún con sus binoculares en el objetivo._

_¿Te refieres al amor de pasar toda la vida con alguien, no? – Preguntó él. Sabía que con Kanra podía hablar estos temas, así que no hacia como cuando alguien de su salón se acercaba a hablar sobre la vida y cosas así en que normalmente evadía a la persona. Nadie pensaba como él además de Kanra, así que no temía al rechazo._

_Si, ese mismo. – Contestó ella._

_¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Pidió él saber._

_Cuando logre lo que quiero no sé que voy a hacer. Me siento vacía, Izaya. Temo que cuando logre hacer que Kanri se establezca no tenga nada más que desear. Me he dado cuenta que no quiero nada de nadie. – Dijo ella bajando los binoculares y mirando sus manos. Izaya pasó su vista hacia ella, podía entender ese sentimiento. Él se sentía así. No tenía nada que desear ni querer de otros. No tenía algo por lo que luchar, nada más que Kanra. Pero si Kanra no tenía algo por lo que luchar, entonces él estaría igual._

_¿Deseas morir, no? Yo también me siento así… - No le había dicho eso a nadie más. Kanra era la primera en escucharlo. Incluso se había esforzado en ocultarlo de Shinra._

_Quiero morir, Izaya. Me siento cansada de todo. – Se recostó en el hombro de él. Su mente rememoraba esos momentos en que su vida había comenzado a volverse de esa forma. Si tan solo hubiera hablado con alguien y no lo hubiera ocultado, pero ahí estaban esas palabras._

_“Debo esconderlo.”_

_“Nadie debe saberlo.”_

_“Solo causaré más problemas.”_

_“Me separarán de Kanri.” – Su mente gritaba todo eso y por eso solo podía callar._

_Cuando logremos lo que quieres, luego pensaremos en algo los dos. – Sentenció Izaya._

_Tengo en mente varios locos proyectos y no puedo hacerlos solo. ¿Sabes~? – Agregó._

_Como lo dices suena a que son bastantes destructivos ~. Me apunto. – Contestó ella interesada. Si se trataba de Izaya sabía que estarían llenos de adrenalina, solo en momentos como esos se sentiría viva._

_¿Y lo dudas~? – La sonrisa de Izaya se ensanchó dando paso a una expresión llena de maldad y cinismo._

0000000

**29 DE DICIEMBRE**

**CONVERSACIONES PRIVADAS**

**5:00 PM**

**Yagiri Namie**

Mi jefe me tiene harta…

**Eithne**

Solo tienes que vengarte de él. ¿No?

**Yagiri Namie**

No es muy fácil hacerlo, ya no baja la guardia conmigo como antes.

**Eithne**

¿No dijiste que no le gusta venir a Ikebukuro porque se encuentra con su enemigo? Haz las citas en Ikebukuro y ya.

**Yagiri Namie**

Buena idea.

**Eithne**

Hazlas a horarios raros. Procura que esté a la medianoche en la calle, así verá a todos felices y estará irritado jajajaja XD.

**Yagiri Namie**

Bien, prepararé todo. C:

Después iré a vigilar a Seiji en Ikebukuro ♥.


	13. Sonrisa Ladina

**8 DE ENERO**

**UNA HORA Y MEDIA ANTES DE LA MISIÓN DE RESCATE**

¿Hola, Ryuugamine-kun? – Kida miró a Izaya cuando escuchó el apellido de su mejor amigo.

¡Izaya-san! ¿Vas a involucrar a Mikado? – Kida sonaba molesto.

Kida-kun, es probable que todos tus conocidos ya estén involucrados. Le pedí a Ryuugamine-kun hace dos días que se escondiera en uno de mis departamentos por lo mismo. – Explicó el pelinegro con astucia. Izaya se dio cuenta que el tono de la llamada había pasado a ser contestado desde el otro lado de la línea.

Lo pondré en alta voz. Al parecer alguien quiere hablar contigo. – Izaya puso el celular en medio de los cuatro para que pudieran escuchar claramente lo que hablaban.

¿Alguien? ¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo? – La voz de Mikado sonaba interrogante ante lo dicho por el informante.

Mikado… - Dijo Kida algo dudoso.

¡¿Masaomi?! ¡¿Cuándo volviste?! – Sonaba como si alguien se hubiera caído de la silla por el estupor.

¡Mikapon! – Dijo luego Erika para reírse por la notable caída que se había escuchado.

… - Shizuo solo hizo “eco” de su propia existencia.

Shizu-chan también está acá por varias razones… - Izaya le informó a Mikado para que tuviera cuidado de lo que fuera a decir que pudiera implicarlos a ambos en una amenaza de muerte segura.

Ya veo… No preguntaré por ahora. – Contestó Mikado ya recompuesto.

Pensé que algo malo había pasado cuando ya no me contactaste, Izaya-san. – Dijo más calmado.

Si, pasaron muchas cosas malas… A propósito. ¿Sabes de algún movimiento raro en la ciudad? Necesitamos rescatar a dos personas antes del mediodía sino será muy tarde. – Izaya omitió varios detalles que luego le contaría a Mikado con calma.

No sé nada de ningún movimiento raro. Lo único anormal ha sido que se han perdido las comunicaciones por completo en el oeste de Ikebukuro. Algunos han estado posteando eso desde la mañana. Algo como: “He tenido que caminar hasta el centro de Ikebukuro para poder hacer una llamada decente.” – Mikado leía lo que estaba en la página de los Dollars.

¿No hay señal? ¿No se suponía que Ikebukuro tendría comunicación adentro…? – Izaya se preguntó en voz alta. Podría ser que Haruka se hubiera equivocado pero lo veía difícil, hasta ahora todos habían tenido comunicación sin problemas solo en Ikebukuro.

Espera… - Se escucharon algunos sonidos de botones de un ratón.

¿Qué? – Preguntó Izaya esperando algún indicio de algo por parte de Mikado.

¿Dijiste que tenían hasta las doce, no? – Preguntó Mikado.

Si. – Respondió él.

Entre los comentarios había algo de “Escuché que están haciendo unos trabajos de mantenimiento, dijeron que acabarían a las 12.” Acabo de preguntarle más sobre el asunto y dice que su amigo vio las obras de mantenimiento cerca del muelle al oeste de Ikebukuro. – Contestó Mikado.

Eso quiere decir que es de ahí donde abrirán el portal para irse… - Izaya miró a los demás.

¿Portal? ¿A dónde? – Mikado no entendía nada.

Mikado en un rato te explicaré en el modo privado. – Dijo Kida tomando la laptop.

Gracias, Ryuugamine-kun. Kida-kun te explicará… - Izaya deseó que Kida obviara la parte de Amai pero sería inevitable.

De nada. Nos vemos. – Izaya colgó.

¿Qué vamos hacer, Izayan? – Preguntó Erika.

Creo que Kida-kun y tú deberían quedarse aquí. Si todos vamos, podríamos descuidar la base. Con las Saika ayudándonos pueden esconderse sin problemas. – Izaya respondió.

Ya veo. Creo que con ustedes dos serán más que suficiente para ir al frente de batalla. – Erika estaba de acuerdo con la sugerencia.

Entonces nos vamos ya… Tengo que ver el terreno de la guerra. – Izaya parecía estar emocionado para Erika y Shizuo.

Antes de que se vayan… ¿Me permites hablar un momento con Shizu-Shizu? – Erika pidió con una sonrisa mirando rápidamente hacia la dirección de Kida quien aun estaba ocupado explicándole a Mikado.

Ah… Está bien. – Izaya no entendía por qué le pedía permiso a él pero aceptó. Erika se llevó a la habitación de al lado a un aturdido Shizuo que todavía era presa del impacto de la noticia de Amai.

000000

Eres una mujer muy cruel Haruka. – Una joven en bata de laboratorio con lentes apareció en la habitación de Haruka con aura sombría.

No tengo la culpa que ellos no hayan preguntado lo principal. Es su culpa por odiarse tanto, Kari-san~. – La chica se quitó la peluca y dejó caer sus cabellos negros sobre sus hombros con una sonrisa.

Si supieran que el padre real de ese niño es alguien demasiado peculiar. – Dijo Kari-san sentándose en la cama.

Si… Heiwajima Shizuo. – Suspiró ella con fastidio, el solo recordar a ese sujeto sentía que la sangre le hervía.

No te vayas a enojar. No estoy con ganas de soportar tus rabietas. – Regañó Kari-san.

Ok, ok, ok. No te enojes… - Haruka se levantó, ya había descansado lo suficiente como para poder levantarse y llevar a cabo sus deberes.

Oye, si aún no te sientes bien no te fuerces. – Caminó detrás de Haruka rumbo a la habitación en donde se encontraba su prisionero y probablemente su ficha maestra si sabían cómo usarla.

000000

Hola~ Izaya-kun. Cuanto tiempo sin verte, haz crecido mucho. – Dijo un hombre con una máscara de gas en la cara quien estaba amarrado en una silla siendo vigilado por Mila y Blue Hat. Sentada en unas sillas más alejadas estaban Mairu, Kururi y Anri viendo la situación.

Aunque no debería llamarte Izaya-kun, podría confundirse con el Izaya-kun de aquí. ¿Qué tal Izaya-chan? – Siguió hablando el hombre.

No me molestaría que me llamaras Izaya-sama. Pero bueno… eso no es lo que me importa ahora mismo. Hay algo que necesito saber lo más rápido posible, Kishitani Shingen-san. – Dijo Haruka muy sería.

Supe que te encontraste de nuevo con tu doble. – Shingen cambió el tema.

Si, aunque no fueron en las mejores circunstancias. – Dijo ella.

Ahora el lleva tu sangre también… - Shingen reflexionó en voz alta.

Podría decirse, aunque aún sigue siendo humano parcialmente así que no necesitas experimentar también con él, Shingen. – Haruka lo miró molesta, sabía a dónde iba la curiosidad del maquiavélico doctor de Nébula.

**31 DE DICIEMBRE**

En ese momento ella tuvo un mal presentimiento…

Como sabiendo que algo malo podía suceder, ella pidió a Mila y a Anko que la acompañaran afuera para buscar a Izaya. Era extraño para ella que esa cita se hubiera concertado a una hora muy rara. Y más empeoraba ese presentimiento el hecho de que habían sido atacados ya por Nébula minutos atrás. Por eso, ellos fueron lo más rápido al encuentro con Orihara Izaya, él debía estar cerca. Cuando estaban por entrar al primer callejón escucharon a alguien caer en el suelo y luego varios pasos que se alejaban corriendo del lugar.

Fue ahí que ella lo vio.

Izaya había sido descuartizado en dos partes. Él mismo no entendía que había sucedido en ese instante, estaba en el suelo mirando el cielo estrellado sin saber que ya no tenía su parte inferior.

Haruka corrió hasta él con desesperación, tomó su rostro entre sus manos para ver si aun estaba lo suficientemente consciente para ser ayudado.

Oye. ¿Me escuchas? Vas a estar bien. – Miró a Mila para que trajera la otra mitad de Izaya quien no perdió el tiempo y la trajo sin problemas hasta ahí.

Solo queda una cosa por hacer… - Haruka buscó en el abrigo de Izaya una navaja de las que sabía que siempre traía consigo y tomó una que tenía una base de madera pintada de color negro en donde había unas iníciales que le parecían conocidas.

“¿H.K.?” – Dijo en su mente pero luego recordó en lo que estaba.

¿Haruka-sama está segura? Si hace eso… su estado empeorará. – Anko le recordó el asunto de su salud.

No podemos perder a Izaya, además el ha resultado herido por mi causa. Es mi deber hacer esto. – Sin dudas en su mente Haruka puso el filo de la navaja en su muñeca dejando correr un hilo de sangre sobre la herida de Izaya. El líquido rojo con solo tocar la piel del pelinegro comenzó a burbujear y de paso a unir la carne que había quedado desprendida uniendo a una impresionante velocidad a Izaya de nuevo.

¡Se ha regenerado! – Mila decía sorprendido.

Es impresionante que este no hubiera muerto al instante como los otros… - Anko miraba asombrado, habían tratado de salvar a los otros dobles de Izaya pero al encontrarlos moribundos y suministrarles la sangre de Haruka estos murieron sin más.

Pero no está fuera de peligro… - Haruka se desplomó junto a Izaya.

El plan ha fallado, debemos regresar. – Anko tomó el celular y marcó a un número en especial.

Kida, necesito que vengas por Izaya. Estamos cerca del sushi ruso. Trae contigo el sedante que te dio Kari-san. – Pidió Anko colgando la llamada.

Yo iré por ellos. Mila lleva a Haruka-sama a Shinjuku cuando Kida llegue. – Anko comenzó a perseguir los atacantes de Izaya.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Debo suponer que ahora tiene tu habilidad para regenerarte porque ya a ti no te sirve. – Shingen hizo una suposición esperando que Haruka lo confirmara.

Veo que estás bastante informado. – Haruka maldijo en su mente, era increíble que supiera tanto. Se preguntaba quién era su fuente.

Sí, me han contado como peleaste a muerte por tu hijo con aquellas personas hace un año. Esa es la razón principal por la que actualmente estás agonizando… Se nota bastante por lo pálida que estás. – Desde el ángulo parecía que él la miraba fijamente.

Y al no poder regenerarte no puedes usar tu habilidad especial.  Acortaste más tu vida al darle tu sangre a Izaya-kun para que viviera. ¿No? -  Dedujo él rápidamente.

No se te escapa nada, eh~. Es así como dices, pero el que no pueda regenerarme o usar mi habilidad no significa que ya no pueda hacer algo. – Haruka se agachó y tomó una roca entre sus manos.

Hay algo que debes decirme no importa qué suceda. Ya que si no lo haces, así quedará tu cráneo. – Haruka apretó con su mano la piedra y esta se hizo añicos. Anri casi podía comparar esa acción con Heiwajima Shizuo, era probable que ambos tuvieran el mismo tipo de fuerza.

¿Q-Qué quiere saber, Izaya-sama? – Shingen mentiría si dijera que no sintió miedo después de esa acción, ella hablaba en serio con lo de partir su cráneo como esa roca.

Así me gusta~. Quiero saber… ¿Dónde ubicó las puertas dimensionales la mujer llamada Orihara Kyouko? – Preguntó directamente. En su mente, Shingen maldecía haber caído en esta situación, delatar a Orihara Kyouko era ser sentenciado a muerte por Nébula.

**4 DE ENERO**

¿Sonohara? ¿Tú también estás aquí? – Kadota la miraba sin creerlo.

¿Nos vas a ayudar en la invasión a Nébula, Anri-chan~? – Yumasaki fue el que ahora interrogó.

Haré mi mayor intento… - Dijo la chica de lentes tímidamente al sentir que la miraban todos.

¡Ya quiero ver a Anri-nee en acción! – Dijo Mairu mientras calentaba en una esquina.

Ella tiene una espada japonesa. (Impresionante…) – Kururi ayudaba a su hermana a calentar.

Kadota-san. – Togusa llamó la atención de Kadota desde el asiento del conductor.

Ah, cierto. Dividamos los grupos. – Miró a Mila y a Blue Hat.

Yo puedo quedarme sola con Kari-san. Ustedes dos vayan con ellos. – Dijo ella desde la entrada del edificio abandonado. Ambos no estaban seguros de que si dejarla sola era una buena idea pero ella siempre tenía un plan B si algo salía mal.

000000

**NÉBULA**

**10:00 PM**

El guardia que vigilaba las cámaras miraba con aburrimiento cada una de ellas por turno, estaba seguro que nada inusual sucedería esa noche también. Hasta que dos personas en la entrada llamaron su atención.

¿Eh? ¿Qué están haciendo esas dos niñas? Tienen máscaras en sus rostros. – Preguntó el guardia al otro.

No sé. Parece como si estuvieran pintando la entrada con pintura de aerosol. ¿No? – Contestó el otro.

¡Alguien que vaya a la entrada a quitar a esas niñas! – El guardia habló por la radio para que alguien saliera a detenerlas.

Al instante cinco guardias llegaron a la entrada para quitarlas de en frente, pero su sorpresa fue que estas dos los esperaban con bombas de gas pimienta que fueron lanzadas en sus rostros para dificultarles la visión. Mairu lanzó adicionalmente una bomba de humo en la entrada y Kururi les disparó con una pistola de balines a las cámaras.

¡Vía libre! – Gritó Mairu.

¡Bien hecho, Mairu-chan y Kururi-chan! – Felicitó Yumasaki entrando con Kadota al edificio. Ellos serían la distracción mientras las chicas buscaban a Anko y al otro objetivo. Blue Hat tomó su propio caminó en la cortina de humo y Mila se quedó para dar apoyo a la distracción.

¡Necesitamos más seguridad en la entrada! – El guardia del principio comenzó a sonar la alarma.

¡Hay intrusos! ¡Están enmascarados! – Dijo el otro.

¿Sabes dónde está Anko-san? – Preguntó Mairu viendo a Anri mientras a esta le brillaban los ojos.

No estoy segura, pero creo que hay algo en ese edificio de allá. – Anri señaló el edificio que a simple vista se veía más viejo que todos.

Se ve como una prisión. (Aterrador) – Kururi sacó más bombas de gas pimienta por si acaso encontraban más hostilidad adentro.

000000

¿Un ataque sorpresa? Qué atento de tu parte Izaya-chan~. – Dijo Shingen viendo por la ventana, él caminó hacia la salida de su laboratorio para esconderse. No podía ser atrapado ahora.

Para su suerte había puesto todos los datos en una USB y la había escondido en su máscara por si acaso era capturado por los invasores del otro mundo. Había perdido el contacto con la flota que había enviado a Ikebukuro dos días atrás y comenzaba a pensar que las cosas podrían estar peor allá.

000000

¡Vengan aquí! – Yumasaki gritó en el calor de la batalla mientras tiraba bombas molotov a los que venían por pelea.

Yumasaki no te apasiones… - Kadota suspiró al verlo.

Oigan… ¿No es raro? Hay muy poca seguridad en la entrada. – Mila miró los alrededores al acabar con el último guardia que había llegado.

Tienes razón, es muy extraño. Pensé que por ser una gran corporación habrían más personas vigilando. – Kadota veía eso raro, más cuando una explosión se sintió desde el edificio en el que habían entrado antes el grupo de chicas en busca de Blue Hat.

000000

¿Esos son perros? – Mairu preguntó con temor. Delante de ellas habían un escuadrón de perros de gran tamaño que estaban en la entrada de lo que parecían ser celdas para prisioneros.

Me recuerdan a los de Resident Evil, se ven extraños. – Volvió a hablar Mairu preparando sus bombas de gasolina que usó con los zombies el día anterior.

Qué miedo. (Terror) – Kururi se escondió detrás de Anri por instinto.

Anri-chan es mejor que te vayas y dejes esto así. – Dijo una voz por los altavoces, todas miraron

¡¿Quién eres?! – Preguntó ella en guardia sin dejar de mirar a los perros que estaban delante de ella mientras sostenía a Saika en su mano.

Soy alguien que te aconseja que mejor te alejes de esta guerra y dejes de ser manipulada por el doble de Orihara Izaya. – Dijo la voz.

No estoy siendo manipulada. Quiero parar esto para que mis amigos no queden involucrados. – Dijo ella con determinación.

¡Oye, Saika! ¡Aquí estoy! – Gritó la voz de un joven desde una celda al fondo. Más atrás de los perros unos ojos azules y brillantes se veían desde toda esa oscuridad que envolvía el recinto.

¡Anko-kun no la llames…! – La voz del altavoz sonaba frustrada.

Anri comenzaba a molestarle la voz de la persona que le hablaba y miró los cables en la pared con detenimiento. Le quitó una de las bombas de gasolina a Mairu y la lanzó sobre los cables que estaban junto a los perros. De inmediato todo se encendió causando una gran explosión cerca de los animales, pero lo suficientemente pequeña para que no les llegara hasta donde ellas se encontraban.

Quédense aquí. – Ordenó Anri y esta comenzó a correr entre las llamas a una gran velocidad. El brillo de las flamas se contrastaba con sus brillantes ojos rojos que buscaban a Anko.

¡Es genial! – Mairu la veía maravillada junto con Kururi.

Anri cortó los barrotes de la celda como si fueran mantequilla y caminó hacia un joven que se encontraba sentado en el piso con grilletes en sus manos y tobillos. Ella con una precisión digna de un maestro rebanó cada uno de ellos dejándolo libre al instante.

¡No, Anri-chan no pued-…! – La voz del alta voz se cortó abruptamente.

000000

¿Qué ibas a decir? – Un cuchillo estaba situado en el cuello de Shingen.

¿Crees que deberías estar aquí? – Preguntó Shingen.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo Blue Hat con molestia.

Envié un asesino a su pequeño escondite secreto. ¿No crees que Izaya-chan estará en peligro? – Blue Hat puso mala cara al escuchar eso. Sabía que alguien debía quedarse con Haruka. Justo cuando sus pensamientos comenzaban a agitarse a causa de que su líder estaba en peligro el celular de Shingen sonó.

Contesta. – Demandó el joven. Shingen tomó el aparato en sus manos y presionó el botón para hablar.

Hola~ Kishitani Shingen. – Una voz de mujer se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

¿Quién habla? – Shingen no reconocía la voz.

¿No me reconoces? ¡Qué cruel! ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de mí? La persona que ayudó a calibrar tus malditas puertas a mi mundo. – Dijo ella.

Orihara Izaya-chan… - Shingen ya temía lo peor con el asesino que había enviado.

No te preocupes, tu amigo está bien. No lo he lastimado en absoluto. Igor-san está en perfectas condiciones. – Haruka miró al hombre ruso que estaba parado en frente de ella con una luz rojiza en sus ojos. Blue Hat tomó el celular para recibir las siguientes órdenes.

Anko, tráelo. – Dijo Haruka cortando la llamada.

Menos mal Sonohara Anri estaba aquí. – Dijo Kari-san suspirando.

No estábamos capacitadas para una batalla a muerte contra un asesino ruso. Qué bueno que era uno de los hijos de Saika, ella fue de mucha ayuda… – Haruka se tiró sobre su cama.

Estoy agotada, quiero dormir… - Se quejó la pelinegra con pereza.

000000

**DE VUELTA OTRA VEZ AL PRESENTE…**

Shizu-Shizu necesito decirte algo importante ahora que no está Kida-kun cerca. – Dijo ella sacudiéndolo para poder sacarlo de su letargo actual.

¿Qué cosa es, Karisawa? – Shizuo preguntó con una apatía más mortal de la que jamás Heiwajima Kasuka podría mostrar en toda su vida.

¿No me digas que aún sigues en shock por lo de tu hijo genético con Izayan~? – Dijo Erika tranquilamente mientras buscaba algo en su celular. Shizuo de repente tenía ganas de morir por la sola mención de ese asunto.

Tengo algo que te alegrará. – Ella le enseñó una foto desde su celular llamando la atención de Shizuo al instante.

¿Qué significa esto…? ¿Cómo es que tienes esto…? – Shizuo estaba más en shock de lo que jamás pensó estar después de saber lo de Amai.

Las tomé ese día que tienes en mente ahora mismo~. – A medida que el dedo de Erika pasaba por la pantalla para ir a la siguiente foto, Shizuo se ponía cada vez más pálido por el horror que representaba aquella evidencia. Y sin más que decir Shizuo destruyó el celular al llegar a la última foto.

¡No! ¡Shizu-chan! ¡¿Cómo pudiste destruirlo…?! ¡Aquellas hermosas fotos! – Erika lloraba en el suelo, le dolía más perder las fotos que el mismo celular. Shizuo se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando una sonrisa que era muy característica de Izaya se sintió en el aire. El rubio miró a todas partes buscando al informante pero no se encontraba cerca hasta que volvió su mirada a Erika.

¡Hahahahaha! ¿Crees que esas eran las únicas copias que tenía? Déjame decirte que hay más en el celular de Kida-kun y yo guardé varias copias en la red. – El espíritu de Orihara Izaya se había apropiado de Karisawa Erika quien lo miraba con esos ojos de “te tengo en mis manos, Heiwajima Shizuo”, solo que viniendo de aquella mujer fujoshi le parecía lo más aterrador del mundo. Prefería a la maldita pulga.

¡Eso no significa nada! Eso tiene que ser un fotomontaje con photoshop o algo… - Shizuo tenía una risa nerviosa en su cara. El ver aquellas fotos había empezado a aflojar el sello que su cerebro mantenía sobre las memorias del primero de enero.

Yo he hecho muchas así, por eso sé que es real. Además… - Verificó que nadie estuviera cerca para decir lo siguiente.

Yo los vi… - Dijo ella con seriedad dejando frio a Shizuo.

000000

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

Izaya esperaba que Shizuo volviera para ir al muelle, pero este se estaba demorando mucho por alguna razón. ¿Qué podía tener que decirle Erika-chan a Shizuo para que demoraran tanto? Le parecía raro pero decidió entretenerse y hablar con Kida.

¿Kida-kun…? – Izaya no sabía qué decir exactamente. Era casi la misma situación con Anri solo que esta era al doble.

¿Si…? – Kida parecía tenso también. Izaya pensó que quizás era por el silencio incomodo de antes pero algo estaba más extraño de lo usual.

¿No estás un poco tenso conmigo? Está bien que me odias pero estás raro. – Decidió decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para evitar complicarse.

¡¿Yo raro…?! ¡Jajajajaja! Estoy normal… - El rubio sudaba frio.

Pareciera que ocultas algo importante. – Izaya sonrió, sentía una información jugosa por descubrir en su kouhai.

¿Ocultar? Para nada, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a estar con ustedes dos juntos… Temo que algo vaya a salir volando y me golpee… - Kida mantuvo la calma.

¿Solo eso? ¿Miedo a Shizu-chan? – Izaya se sentía decepcionado.

Si, Izaya-san. Dudo que sea tan bueno para ocultar cosas como tú. – Kida lo miró con una sonrisa que escondía alguna burla o eso le pareció a Izaya.

¡Ya volvimos! – Erika entró triunfante seguida de un blanco Heiwajima Shizuo interrumpiendo la conversación de los otros dos.

¿Qué le pasó a él…? – Izaya lo veía más destruido que diez minutos antes.

N-Nada, solo tuvimos una conversación para evitar que se peleen en el camino y trabajen como niños buenos. – La sonrisa de Erika parecía aterradora para los tres hombres.

Ya veo… Vámonos, Shizu-chan. – Izaya obedecía a su instinto que decía que debía huir de ahí por alguna razón y tomando a Shizuo por el brazo salió del lugar. Cuando los dos restantes se quedaron por fin solos, el rubio fue el primero en hablar.

Karisawa-san… ¿No le habrás dicho, verdad? – El rostro de Kida se puso azul por el miedo.

¿Qué crees~? Además le dije que las demás fotos estaban en tu celular. – Dijo ella.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy a ser asesinado por Shizuo-san! – Kida comenzaba a despedirse de todos sus amigos mentalmente mientras lloraba.

Todo va de acuerdo a mi plan~. – Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro de la otaku. Este era su momento para brillar.


	14. Anotaciones sobre la guerra - Parte 1

**CONVERSACIONES PRIVADAS**

**DOS MESES ATRÁS**

**02 DE NOVIEMBRE**

¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estás a estas horas en la puerta de mi departamento? – Dijo molesto Shizuo al ver a Shinra sentado delante de la puerta en el suelo.

Digamos que Celty se enojó conmigo… Ahora cree que la engaño con una mujer. - Dijo lloriqueando Shinra mientras abrazaba su maleta con ropa.

Me cuesta creerlo… - Hasta para Heiwajima Shizuo era algo que no podía asimilar aunque fuera Celty la que se lo dijera, siendo ella el ser viviente que más creía en el mundo.

Espera... ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? – Preguntó Shizuo percatándose de que jamás le había dicho a Shinra el lugar donde residía.

Realmente no quieres saber cómo lo averigüé… - Shinra se levantó del suelo y lo miró con miedo.

¿Izaya, verdad? ¿Por qué simplemente no te fuiste a su departamento? – Shizuo abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar de mala gana, sabía que debía hacerlo, Shinra y Celty lo dejaban estar en su departamento siempre debido a las circunstancias que iban desde heridas hasta secuestros.

Ahora mismo está fuera de la ciudad atendiendo un asunto. Su secretaria está con él así que no me podía dar la llave. – Dijo el doctor sentándose en la alfombra disfrutando lo tibio que estaba el interior del lugar, allá afuera comenzaba a congelarse por las bajas temperaturas de la temporada.

Estaba claro para Shinra que en otros tiempos Izaya lo hubiera dejado estar en el departamento sin problemas, pero ahora inventaba una excusa extraña, le hacía pensar que tenía algo ahí que él no quería que viera, aunque solo eran suposiciones, no tenía pruebas de ello.

Debe estar haciendo algún desastre, estoy seguro. ¡Es molesto! ¡Es molesto! ¡Molesto! – Shizuo repetía como si se tratara de alguna maldición, Shinra podía imaginar los símbolos demoniacos bajo él.

Cálmate, Shizuo. Si está haciendo algo malo al menos es bastante lejos de aquí. ¿No crees? – Shinra intentó calmarlo con éxito.

Es verdad, al menos no es en Ikebukuro. Ten esto, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. – Shizuo le dio una taza de té importado que le había traído Kasuka el mes pasado, no había tenido tiempo de probarlo pero ahora que Shinra lo “visitaba” era una buena oportunidad de disfrutar del regalo.

Tiene buen aroma~. – Shinra aspiró el aroma del té muy relajado para volverlo a mirar.

No te enojes Shizuo, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Está bien que Izaya haga sus cosas fuera de Ikebukuro y no aquí? – Preguntó el doctor ilegal algo curioso.

Realmente no, pero yo quiero vivir mi vida en paz, así que mientras no se meta en mi camino o intente jugar con la gente de aquí para crear problemas innecesarios para su propio goce, no iré a buscarlo y a asesinarlo. – Contestó el rubio bebiendo su taza de té con una tranquilidad que no iba con sus palabras.

Jajajaja, no eres un superhéroe después de todo. Te preocupas por las cosas que hacen que tu ira estalle y haga desastres, pero lo haces a media. – Shinra bebió su té.

Créeme que quisiera eliminarlo, así no tendría que pensar que hay alguien jugando con la gente a sus ansias, pero… - Shizuo se quedó pensativo extrañando un poco a Shinra.

¿Pero? – Shinra esperaba la continuación que nunca llegó.

No es nada. Por cierto… ¿Por qué Celty piensa que la engañas? – El barmán cambió el tema, estaba más curioso de saber el asunto que había traído a Shinra ahí.

Es un malentendido. Cuando ella llegó hace unas horas al departamento yo estaba hablando con una mujer por el teléfono, pero no estaba coqueteando con ella. – Contestó él.

¿Una mujer hablando contigo…? ¿Estás seguro que era una mujer? – Shizuo le sonaba a ficción el relato de Shinra.

¡No seas cruel! Además el hecho de que te sorprenda que una mujer me hable es porque ninguna se acercaba a mí en secundaria. ¿No es así? Déjame decirte que fue a causa de Izaya y tú, ustedes dos arruinaron mi vida de estudiante. – Shinra respondió ante las dos preguntas que dejaban en evidencia la burla disimulada de Shizuo.

Tenías la opción de no estar cerca de nosotros dos… Además, bien y podías decirle a Izaya que te presentara alguna, él siempre conseguía embaucar alguna para que lo siguiera. Y otra cosa. ¿Qué tanto hablabas con esa mujer por teléfono? – Shizuo estaba consciente de lo que reclamaba Shinra, pero también sabía que habían más opciones que estar entre Izaya y él.

Técnicamente él siempre había estado como vínculo entre dos enemigos, era irónico que fuera el único amigo de dos personas que no tenían otro amigo en todo el mundo y que lo más chistoso que el mismo caso se diera con Shinra. Solo que Shinra tenía dos únicos amigos en el mundo y con esos dos se había quedado por diez años a la distancia.

Es verdad, pero nadie más me llamaba la atención que ustedes dos, era divertido ver como se querían asesinar todos los días~. Con respecto a lo de Izaya, no me convenía en absoluto, las chicas que estaban con él solo tenían ojos para él, estaban hipnotizadas o algo así. Aunque claro, Izaya no tenía un gusto definido por ellas, debido a su amor a los humanos, podía quererlas por ser humanas pero nada más de ahí. Solo les quedaba ser usadas si querían seguir persiguiéndolo para ver si cambiaba de opinión, y así el ciclo seguiría repitiéndose… – Shinra hizo una pausa al quedarse sin aire al decir todo eso.

Y hablaba con esa mujer de ustedes dos. Ella quería saber mi relación contigo y con Izaya. Así que le di un análisis psicológico de los dos y por eso es que cuando estaba bromeando con ella al final de la llamada fue cuando llegó Celty y lo malinterpretó todo. – Shinra terminó de contestar todas las preguntas de Shizuo.

Eres tan extraño… ¿Quién puede disfrutar estar con los dos cuando siempre estamos peleando? Y espero que esa mujer no esté preguntando cosas de nosotros solo para crear algún problema extraño en Ikebukuro… – Shizuo suspiró pensando más en lo último, pero lo dejó de lado.

Con respecto a Shinra,  estaba demasiado cansado del trabajo para pensar en golpearlo para reacomodar sus ideas en un intento de que fuera un ser humano normal de la sociedad, casi podía decir que era algo parecido a Izaya cuando hablaba así. Mirando el interior de las personas con tanta tranquilidad, ni él mismo quería mirar su propio interior por miedo a recordar cosas que lo hicieran enojar.

Yo lo disfruto porque ustedes dos son mis únicos amigos. Eso es lo normal. Y si, espero que esa persona no haga ningún desastre con lo que le dije… – Contestó Shinra acabando su té, el rostro de cierta mujer le venía a la cabeza y le preocupaba un poco interiormente.

Lo que digas. Ya no creo que tengas la “oportunidad” para tenernos juntos de cualquier forma. Cada uno tomó su rumbo, aunque es extraño que ninguno deje de estar cerca de Ikebukuro. Ahora que lo pienso, eres bueno para analizar a Izaya. ¿No es así? Tengo entendido que tú conoces a la pulga desde antes. – Shizuo recordó que esta conversación había estado pendiente desde hace diez años, pero como nunca pudo tenerla con Shinra debido a que siempre que estaba con él también estaba Izaya y no podían hablar.  

“Ikebukuro atrae a las excentricidades como el azúcar a las hormigas. “ Eso me dijo Izaya una vez… - Shinra recitó mientras pensaba como continuar respondiendo la siguiente pregunta de Shizuo.

Si, lo conocí en primer año de secundaria en Raira. Cuando nos separamos y tú te fuiste a la secundaria Raijin. Tres años antes de que Raira y Raijin se fusionaran. – Explicó el hombre de lentes con tranquilidad.

En ese entonces Izaya era un poco más normal, probablemente si él y tú se hubieran conocido en ese momento quizás no se llevarían tan mal como ahora… - Shinra soltó algo pensativo mientras evocaba sus pensamientos.

¿Quizás? ¿Él no siempre fue así? ¿Era normal? No entiendo lo qué quieres decir. – Respondió Shizuo más curioso que antes, el cansancio se le había ido y ahora por primera vez en su vida quería escuchar algo que saliera de la boca de Kishitani Shinra, podría ser que encontraría por fin el talón de Aquiles de su eterno rival.

 _“Nunca podrás vencer a Orihara Izaya si solo utilizas fuerza bruta, Shizuo-san. Si quieres destruirlo tienes que hacerlo desde adentro.”_ – Las palabras de la mujer que conocía con el nombre de Tsubaki le llegaron a su mente. Una vez un mensaje de texto le había llegado con aquellas palabras, nunca le preguntó a ella por qué le había escrito eso, pero lo tendría en mente hasta que llegara la oportunidad. Quizás esa oportunidad estaba en esta conversación con su amigo de la infancia.

Izaya no era como cuando te conoció, él era más discreto y callado. Se podía decir que yo era de las pocas personas en la secundaria que tenía una conversación con él. Él alejaba a las demás personas de él y solo las miraba a la distancia sin hacer nada, pienso que era parte de su “observación de humanos” de la que tanto hablaba. Lo único que hacía que fuera quizás ilegal eran sus negocios de apuestas que hizo que nos metiéramos en problemas una vez. Aunque esa es otra historia que no tiene relación con lo que te estoy diciendo. Creo… - Pensó Shinra recordando su pasado con Izaya, estaba seguro que él quizás había visto donde se había torcido todo, pero era probable que él no se percatara en el momento de ello.

Quizás hablándolo con Shizuo podría descubrir algo que no había visto en aquel tiempo.

¿Ya estaba con negocios turbios a esa edad? ¡Es increíble! – Shizuo estaba asombrado de lo torcido que estaba ya Izaya a los trece años.

Pienso que lo de los negocios de apuestas era algo para conseguir recursos para algo, aunque no entiendo para qué. Era como si fuera un padre que trabajara para mantener una familia con hijos y una mascota o algo así. Era como si lo hiciera para vivir… Bueno, a veces me daba esa impresión. – Shinra se sirvió más té, al notar que Shizuo estaba más interesado en escuchar lo que decía, sería una larga noche.

¿Por qué lo pensabas? No imagino a Izaya manteniendo a una familia. Ni siquiera se lleva bien con sus hermanas menores. Aunque no sé nada de su relación con sus padres. – Dijo Shizuo.

Lo pensaba porque nunca veía que se comprara nada, normalmente trabajas para conseguir algo que quieres. ¿No? Pues él nunca compraba nada. Era extraño para mí porque con todo el dinero que sacó de sus negocios podía comprarse hasta una casa fácilmente. Además habían veces en que se desaparecía por días, sin embargo cuando llamaba a su casa, sus hermanas me decían que él se había ido a la escuela como siempre hacia. Pensé incluso que tenía novia y se perdía en algún lado con ella pero lo descarté, Izaya no estaba hecho para ser novio de nadie. No obstante, una vez vi a una chica con él en la ciudad… -  Shinra miró a Shizuo.

¿No sería una de sus tantas víctimas? – Preguntó Shizuo algo incrédulo de que pudiera ser que se tratara del “amor de la vida” de Izaya. Siquiera la palabra amor e Izaya podían estar en la misma oración, a menos que fuera algo como “Amo a todos los humanos” que era lo que el pelinegro solía decir siempre.

Eso pensé, pero al acercarme a saludar, terminé escondiéndome para escuchar la conversación de los dos solo por curiosidad... – Shinra sonrió.

**12 AÑOS ATRÁS EN IKEBUKURO**

**EN ALGUNA PLAZA DE LA LOCALIDAD**

¿Eh? ¿Ese no es Izaya? – Shinra dijo a nadie en especial mientras compraba algunos DVD que le había pedido Celty aquella mañana, ya que ella tendría que ir a hacer un encargo de su padre quien estaría pronto en casa después de un viaje de seis meses en algún país extranjero.

Se acercó un poco para saludar, aunque en realidad quería saber de una forma muy disimulada qué había pasado con él los últimos días. Trataría que no se diera cuenta de su “preocupación”. Shinra no quería quitar la barrera que estaba levantada ante las otras personas para no comprometerse de lleno con alguien y eso incluía parcialmente a Izaya.

Pero entonces notó que había una chica de la edad de ambos con él, tenía el uniforme de la secundaria Raijin, en donde actualmente se encontraba Heiwajima Shizuo estudiando. Shinra por alguna razón que nunca entendió en ese momento terminó escondiéndose detrás de un letrero mientras Izaya y la chica seguían hablando.

Qué bien, ya terminamos este trabajo, hemos perdido una semana entera con este caso. Estoy molido. – Dijo Izaya a la chica que lo acompañaba.

Si, y pensar que él la engañaba con su propia hermana menor. Jojojojo ~ ya quiero ver su reacción. – Dijo la chica de cabellos purpuras al pelinegro.

Qué cruel eres, Kanra-chan~. Aunque no niego que también quiero ver su reacción, sería interesante ver en qué se convierte esta situación. Creo que le daré seguimiento. – Izaya anotó en su libreta de proyectos el asunto, quizás podía sacar algo bueno de esto o también podía usarlos en un futuro cercano para alguno de sus planes.

Oh, cierto. Tu observación de humanos~. Debo decir que esta vez te doy la razón con respecto a tu hobby, es simplemente interesante. – El celular de Kanra sonó con una tonada en piano que ella misma había hecho en su tiempo libre.

Hola~ Kanri. ¿Deseas algo? – Contesto la pelipúrpura de buen humor.

Aja, entonces pasaremos por el supermercado. – Kanra anotó en un papel lo que le dictaba su hermana menor desde el otro lado de la línea. Ya después de despedirse de ella, esta cortó la llamada y volvió su atención a Izaya quien miraba con atención las papeletas que estaban pegadas a la pared junto a ellos.

¿Qué quería Kanri? – Preguntó Izaya.

Dice que las provisiones en nuestra base secreta se acabaron y que debemos comprar comida, capitán. – Kanra hizo el saludo que hacen los militares al referirse a sus superiores en broma.

Descanse teniente y vayamos de compras entonces~. – Izaya le siguió el juego haciendo el mismo saludo.

Hoy quiero comer Hot Pot aunque no estamos en invierno… - Al pelinegro se le había antojado de repente.

¿Cuál es el problema? Puedo hacerlo para ti hoy, hay que complacer tu antojo de embarazada, como buen “esposo” es mi deber. – Dijo ella riéndose de lo que había dicho.

Por supuesto que tienes que hacerlo, estamos hablando de quintillizos, la familia crecerá pronto. Tienes que complacerme. – Dijo Izaya  con toda la formalidad del mundo como si fuera en serio.

Pfff… ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaajaaaaa! ¡Si, hasta tenemos una gata! – Kanra comenzó a reír agarrándose el estomago al hacerlo.

¡Jajajajajajajajaja! – Izaya comenzó a reírse al sentir que Kanra estaba riéndose de él. Era parte de sus momentos de estupidez y ocio que no tenían sentido pero eran graciosos para ellos.

A Shinra le costaba creer que Izaya pudiera hacer bromas de ese tipo y reírse de esa forma cuando en la escuela era demasiado serio algunas veces, aunque era un poco más abierto con él, pero no era nada comparado como era con aquella chica llamada Kanra. Este hecho respondía sus preguntas de cuando Izaya se perdía del mapa, incluso de su casa. Izaya vivía con esa chica en otra parte y por eso es que siempre estaba en negocios de apuestas para conseguir dinero. Era una conjetura bastante loca pero posible.

Lo cierto era que no tenía prueba de ello, así que terminó olvidándolo tiempo después.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE…**

¿Entonces dices que esa chica llamada Kanra tenía alguna relación seria con la pulga? – Shizuo ciertamente no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido por aquella revelación aunque como decía Shinra, podía ser solo una suposición.

Quizás no una relación seria, pero había algo bastante profundo entre los dos. Ellos parecían ser bastante parecidos en sus personalidades. Quizás era eso. Lo que si estoy seguro es que cuando pasamos a preparatoria y Raijin se unió con Raira nunca la vi de nuevo. Curiosamente fue cuando Izaya comenzó a actuar de la forma en que lo conociste. – Shinra jugaba con la cuchara en su taza de té.

¿Lo que quieres decir es que algo sucedió con Izaya para que comenzara a comportarse como lo ha estado haciendo estos diez años y estaba relacionado con esa Kanra? – Preguntó Shizuo para ver si había entendido lo que Shinra había tratado de decirle con ese relato. Por alguna razón, la descripción de Kanra se le hacía conocida.

Exacto. Aunque no digo que Izaya no fuera así, lo que digo es que él no lo exteriorizaba ni tampoco hacía más de lo necesario para sus objetivos, él no trataba de ir contra el mundo. Iba contra lo normal cuando todos no tenían su atención en él. Pero en ese punto sucedió algo que hizo que tirara lejos este estilo de vida y qué simplemente alejara todo lo que podía acercarse a él. El evento que marcó a Izaya está ubicado en el paso de secundaria a preparatoria e hizo que nunca volviera a ser lo que había sido antes. – Explicó Shinra con un sentimiento de algo que no podía explicar.

Así que él no sacaba su verdadera forma de ser, eh. ¿Dices que veo la oscuridad interior de Izaya todo el tiempo? Suena gracioso… - Shizuo se debatía en esta última parte. Si, le era gracioso pero a la vez no.

Algo así. Tú dices que no te gustan  las personas que ocultan cosas, especialmente las que mienten o juegan con otras personas, pero dime una cosa… ¿Izaya te ha mentido con respecto a su personalidad? Él siempre ha actuado frente a ti como él es realmente, o al menos lo ha hecho su peor lado. – Shizuo miró a Shinra con sorpresa como dándose cuenta de eso en ese momento, pero trató de ocultar la sorpresa debajo de una mirada apática.

Izaya te ha mostrado su peor lado desde el principio.  ¿No tiene algo de merito eso? Ya sabes eso que dice “ _Mejor mal conocido que mal por conocer_ ” eso debería aplicarse a ti y a él en este caso jajaja. Izaya quizás no tenga un corazón puro en el que puedas confiar, pero tiene un corazón oscuro y podrido al menos, fuera aún peor que no lo tuviera y ahí si podrías decir que no tiene humanidad.  Aunque a mí no me interesa juzgar a ese corazón oscuro, me llama más la atención el por qué ese corazón terminó siendo de esa forma. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Shizuo? – Shinra interrogó a Shizuo que escuchaba con atención lo que decía.

No lo sé. Nunca me ha interesado saber cosas de él porque lo detesto. – Contestó aún más apático el rubio mirando su taza de té. Lo que decía Shinra en cierta forma era válido para él y no podía debatirlo, pero el punto era que tampoco podía hacer algo con eso. ¿Si Izaya tenía un horrible corazón que latía como los otros qué debía hacer con eso?

Yo siempre he pensado que ustedes se detestan por ser mínimamente iguales. Si te estoy diciendo esto es para que hagas las paces con él y no que lo destruyas. Es demasiado fácil hacerlo trizas. Es más difícil ser amigo de él, pero una vez que descubres que es como los demás seres humanos, un poco más raro quizás, pero es alguien que respira como tú o yo. Así que Shizuo, piénsalo de aquí en adelante, porque creo que tengo un mal presentimiento por eso vine aquí hoy, además de lo de Celty. – Dijo Shinra algo sombrío, a Shizuo le daba la impresión de que había algo más preocupando a su amigo, algo que no le estaba diciendo.

¿Es demasiado fácil destruirlo? No lo entiendo, si es tan fácil…  ¿Por qué no lo he logrado? – Shizuo pensó en alta voz.

Cuando digo que es fácil destruirlo quiero decir… ¿Crees que es fácil manipular a otras personas? ¿Crees que es fácil leer el corazón de las personas? ¿Crees que es fácil hacerlo y mantenerte impasible? Ten en mente estas preguntas para cuando consigas las respuestas y entonces lo entenderás. -  Shinra le sonrió amablemente a Shizuo escondiendo algo más allá de sus ojos.

**8 DE ENERO**

Y así fue…

Los malos presentimientos de Kishitani Shinra nunca se equivocaban, especialmente cuando Izaya estaba involucrado. Solo que esta vez no había sido provocado por el informante de Shinjuku si no por alguien más que desconocía en estos momentos.

¿Cómo fue que terminé así…? – Decía Shinra por milésima vez en ese día. Él había estado lejos de su gran amor por dos días desde que se había separado de Izaya en aquella fábrica abandonada.

No te quejes y sigue con tu trabajo. – Le dijo otra voz que estaba junto a él.

Ya lo sé Namie-san, pero me traumatiza no estar cerca de Celty. – Shinra cambiaba los vendajes con cuidado de un cuerpo sobre una cama en una habitación totalmente blanca. No habían ventanas ni puertas; solo la cama, el cuerpo de Namie sobre esta y el otro ser vivo que lo instaba a seguir revisando la herida en la espalda de ella.

Pero había algo que hacia la escena demasiado extraña, obviando el hecho de lo anormal que era la habitación en donde se encontraban, estaba una situación que no concordaba en absoluto. Y esta era que Yagiri Namie no soltaba ningún sonido de su boca porque estaba en un estado vegetativo por así decirlo.

¿Entonces Shinra con quién estaba hablando?

¿Por qué él se refería a ella como Namie-san cuando esta parecía estar inconsciente?

¿Qué era lo que le hablaba a Kishitani Shinra?

La respuesta estaba en el 6 de enero, sin embargo, es necesario relatar el 5 de enero para entender como se había llegado a esta alocada situación que vivía Kishitani Shinra y Yagiri Namie.

**5 DE ENERO**

**PLAZA DE IKEBUKURO**

**7:14 PM**

¡Oh, Izaya-san! – Dijo de repente una voz detrás del informante.

Ryuugamine-kun, es un gusto saber que estás bien. – Dijo Izaya al ver a su kouhai saludándolo con alegría. Era de las pocas personas en el mundo que aún se alegraba de verlo y eso era sorprendente para Izaya.

¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó Mikado algo curioso, desde la perspectiva de él, Izaya se veía bastante cansado, parecía que no hubiera dormido en varios días.

Pues… Han secuestrado a la hermana de un amigo tuyo, Ryuugamine-kun. Su hermano me pidió que la buscara pero no he podido dar con ella y comienzo a pensar lo peor. – Izaya mintió, no podía decirle que estaba buscando a su secretaria y que esta era Yagiri Namie quien había tenido un altercado con él un año atrás. Justo cuando se dio la primera reunión de los Dollars.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es terrible! ¿Quién es la persona? ¿Puedo ayudar? Debe estar muy preocupado por su hermana… - Mikado se compadecía de la pobre alma que tuviera que vivir en aquella zozobra.

No puedo decirte. Si te lo digo, quizás te molestes. – Izaya fingió estar afligido.

Dime, te juro que no me enojaré. – Mikado pidió con preocupación.

Se trata de la hermana mayor de Yagiri Seiji, Yagiri Namie. – Respondió Izaya dejando sorprendido a Mikado.

Ya veo. ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudar, Izaya-san? – Preguntó aún con determinación Mikado, Izaya se rió por dentro de aquello, su kouhai le parecía increíble en estos momentos. ¿Él pensaba ayudarlo cuando se trataba de buscar el paradero de Namie? Alguien que no le agradaba por las cosas que había hecho antes. Era un humano excepcional digno de estudio.

¿Podrías consultar con los Dollars para ver si saben algo? – Preguntó Izaya.

¡Déjamelo a mí! ¿Algo más? – Mikado contestó con una sonrisa en la cara mientras Izaya le daba la fotografía de Namie.

Si, deberías cuidarte. He sido atacado recientemente por alguien, Ikebukuro no es seguro otra vez. Si algo sucede a tú alrededor, cualquier cosa, ve a este lugar, la llave es esta. – Izaya le dio la llave de uno de sus múltiples departamentos que tenía alquilados con nombres falsos por la ciudad.

Entonces algo serio está sucediendo de nuevo… Tendré esto en mente. – Mikado tomó la llave.

Si, por ahora debo dejarte, tengo que regresar al lugar donde me estoy quedando. No quiero que me atrapen de nuevo con la guardia baja, tú también haz lo mismo. – Le advirtió Izaya.

Sí, nos vemos después. – Mikado se despidió siguiendo su camino mientras miraba la llave en sus manos. No podía evitar sentirse emocionado, algo otra vez estaba sucediendo en la ciudad y él quería saber qué era.

**6 DE ENERO**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE KISHITANI SHINRA**

**9:54 AM**

Izaya se veía adormilado frente a laptop en la mesa, seguía teniendo aquellos sueños extraños sobre cosas que nunca habían pasado. Comenzaba de nuevo a hastiarse de ellos.

Tienes una pésima cara hoy. – Dijo Shinra poniendo una taza de café en frente de él.

Gracias… No he dormido bien por culpa de mis sueños extraños otra vez. – Contestó él.

¿Qué soñaste esta vez? ¿Otra vez Masaomi-kun siendo asesinado por Mikado-kun? – Preguntó Shinra sentándose en la silla en frente de Izaya. El pelinegro bajó un poco la pantalla de la laptop sin apagarla para escuchar el sonido de algún mensaje privado si se daba el caso que Mikado hubiera encontrado algo. Tomó la taza en sus manos y bebió un poco para volver a hablar.

No, esta vez fueron más extraños. Primero está ese en que Dotachin es un villano e intenta robarme algo, lucho para que no lo haga y escapo a otro mundo. No logro recordar lo que él quería de mí, pero siento mucha rabia. – Resumió él.

¿Te refieres a Kadota-kun, no? – Preguntó Shinra tratando de reconocer a la víctima de los apodos raros de Izaya.

Si. – Contestó Izaya bostezando.

¿Y los demás? – Shinra estaba interesado en seguir escuchando, quizás podía haber una llave hacia los recuerdos perdidos de Izaya del primero de enero ahí.

En otro tú eres un asesino y estás con una mujer rubia que es nigromante o algo así. Pero te ves más malvado y no con la sonrisa idiota que muestras a diario. – Dijo Izaya.

¿Tienes algo en contra de mi sonrisa, Orihara-kun? Apuesto que le tienes envidia~. – Dijo Shinra.

Sigue soñando… - Contestó él rápidamente.

Los otros dos sueños son más raros. En uno de ellos soy una mujer pelirroja que sale con Shizu-chan por la ciudad y vamos a varias partes a divertirnos. Ese es totalmente imposible… - Izaya sentía que su estomago se le revolvía con solo recordarlo.

¿De verdad…jajajajaja? ¿No crees que esos sueños sean mensajes de tu subconsciente? – Shinra comenzó a reírse, era loco imaginar que Izaya le contaría algo como eso a él. Trató de recuperar la compostura para seguir escuchando más cosas sobre los sueños de Izaya.

¿Cómo qué…? ¿Qué tengo que cambiarme el sexo y salir con Shizu-chan? – Izaya estalló en risas solo de imaginar que pudiera estar “contemplando” esa situación en broma.

Pfff… ¡Espero que sus hijos no salgan con sus genes problemáticos jajajaja! – Ahora era Shinra el que volvía a reírse a coro con Izaya.

¡De paso pasar a Dotachin al lado oscuro y sugerirle a Erika-chan que se vuelva doctora! – Izaya siguió riéndose, no había forma que eso pasara.

Ahora que hablamos de hijos… - Izaya detuvo su risa abruptamente llamando la atención de Shinra.

¿Qué…? ¿Recordaste algo más? – Shinra se disponía a beber su café cuando Izaya dijo lo siguiente.

Soñé con una mujer que tuvo un bebé, ella tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran rojizos… Ella quería vengarse de “Heiwajima Shizuo”. – Izaya dijo con detalle haciendo que Shinra dejara caer por los repentinos nervios su taza de café sobre la mesa.

¿Sucede algo Shinra? – Izaya se sorprendió que se le cayera la taza a él, estaba seguro que había visto una reacción extraña en Shinra por un momento. Como si hubiera tocado un punto escondido en él. Aunque lo descartó por tratarse de solo un sueño.

N-No pasa nada. Es solo que se me acalambró la mano por tenerla en la misma posición y-… - El sonido de un mensaje privado los hizo voltear sus miradas sobre el aparato que descansaba junto al brazo de Izaya en la mesa.

Un mensaje de Ryuugamine-kun… - Leyó Izaya levantando la pantalla de la laptop.

¿Qué dice? – El doctor agradecía a Mikado por interrumpir la conversación, así le daba tiempo de analizar lo recientemente escuchado.

Hay una actividad muy extraña cerca de una fábrica, dicen que alguien vio a Namie-san siendo cargada a su interior. – Izaya anotó la dirección en una nota en su celular y se puso su abrigo para salir en busca de su secretaria.

Espera… Yo te acompaño. – Pidió Shinra de repente con el ceño levemente fruncido.

¿De verdad quieres ir? Eso es inusual. Normalmente te quejas de quedar involucrado en mis cosas. Además vas a llamar demasiado la atención con esa bata. – Señaló la prenda blanca con molestia.

Es verdad, pero no tengo nada más para pasar desapercibido. – El doctor suspiró.

No me dejas otra opción… - Izaya suspiró.

**30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

Es la primera vez que uso lentes de contacto… ¡Todo se ve tan claro! – Decía un Shinra emocionado mientras salían de una óptica. Antes de pasar a ese establecimiento habían estado en una tienda de ropa en donde Izaya había escogido ropa que no llamara la atención pero que tampoco se pareciera a lo que usualmente usaba Shinra. El conjunto consistía en un pantalón gris oscuro con una camiseta roja y un abrigo negro sobre esta. Quizás Celty no lo reconocería la próxima vez que lo viera.

Pareces otra persona… - Izaya lo miraba atento, fue en eso que su mente tiró un recuerdo lejano sobre el 31 diciembre. Alguien con la apariencia actual de Shinra corría hacia él y clavaba algo en su cuerpo para luego hacerlo caer al suelo.

¿Izaya? ¿Estás bien? – Shinra lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

S-Si, solo pensaba. – El pelinegro se preguntaba qué había sido ese recuerdo, no estaba seguro que perteneciera a la noche que fue atacado, dudaba mucho que Shinra hubiera optado por atacarlo ese día. Era algo demasiado improbable aunque no podía decir que no tuviera sentido, Shinra como muchos otros en Ikebukuro tenían razones suficientes para asesinarlo.

¿Entonces a dónde debemos ir ahora? – Preguntó Shinra.

A ese edificio que ves allá en frente. – Le señaló él mientras caminaban.

**20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

¿Qué están haciendo? – Shinra preguntaba desde un lugar alto que tenía un agujero en el techo, junto a él estaba Izaya quien miraba un poco espantado también.

No estoy seguro, parecen ser los zombies que vimos Anri-chan y yo hace tres días… - Izaya miraba con sus binoculares. En el centro de la fábrica habían muchos zombies apilados, pero a diferencia de los que se habían encontrado Anri y él antes, estos estaban estáticos. No se movían ni trataban de escapar.

¡Togusa, quémalos de una vez! – Gritó un chico con ojos zorrunos que sostenía una bola de fuego en sus manos.

¡Ya voy, Yumasaki! – Gritó en respuesta desde el otro extremo de la fábrica.

¿Togusa? ¿Yumasaki? ¿Por qué ellos están aquí? – Izaya no entendía que ellos hacían en ese lugar, aunque dando una mirada superficial a ellos, habían cosas que se notaban distintas en ellos. Es como si no fueran ellos, estaba seguro de eso ya que solía analizarlos casi mensualmente para su trabajo como informante.

¿Ese no es Kadota-kun? – Shinra dirigió su binocular hacia otro punto de la fábrica.

¿Dotachin? No puede ser… ¿Qué significa esto? – Izaya encontraba una interrogante nueva.

¿Togusa puedes verificar el estado de ella? No me deja acercarme como a ti… - Pidió Kadota con molestia tomando el lanzallamas que este llevaba en la mano junto con la mochila que tenía todo el combustible.

Está bien, pero Kadota-san debería tener más paciencia. – Suspiró el joven y fue hacia la habitación que Izaya supuso podría estar Namie confinada.

Ok, haremos lo que hacíamos en secundaria, Shinra. – Dijo en baja voz Izaya.

¿Qué? ¿Usarme de carnada? – Preguntó Shinra indignado.

Tomaré en cuenta la sugerencia. – Izaya sonrió.

No gracias, mejor tu se la carnada y yo me infiltraré para buscar a Namie-san. – Sugirió Shinra con una sonrisa que denotaba cierta molestia.

Nadie ha sido mejor carnada que tú, Shinra-chin~. – Izaya mostraba la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

Oigan, huele a humanos aquí y no hablo de la que tenemos de rehén. – Dijo Yumasaki mirando en la dirección en donde se encontraban escondidos Izaya y Shinra.

Sin previo aviso, Kadota elevó su mano haciendo moverse un grupo de barras de metal que se estrellaron contra el agujero en el techo. Izaya y Shinra cayeron al suelo después que todo el cielo raso se desplomara sobre los zombies que estaban por quemarse.

Así que tenemos intrusos, eh. – Kadota sonrió de una forma aterradora mientras tronaba los dedos, listo para golpearlos.

¡Ahh! ¡Es Shinra el m-mercenario! – Togusa quien volvía de revisar a Namie en su celda.

¡¿Qué?! – Kadota y Yumasaki exclamaron incrédulos.

¿Eres un mercenario…? ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?! ¡He vivido todo este tiempo engañado! – Izaya murmuró en el oído de Shinra.

¡No sé de qué diablos hablan! ¡Soy solo un doctor clandestino! – Contestó él en baja voz.

Pero mira como te ven con miedo… Finge que eres un asesino, yo hablaré por ti. – Ordenó Izaya, no había mucho que pudiera hacer dadas las circunstancias. No entendía por qué se estaba dando este malentendido, pero claramente aquellos tres frente a ellos no podían ser otra cosa que impostores muy mal informados.

¡Deberían correr! ¡Este sujeto está loco, se la pasa idolatrando a los cadáveres sin cabeza todos los días! – Izaya les sugirió con temor fingido, aunque en realidad no estaba diciendo mentiras.

Vamos, pon una cara de malo. Esfuérzate. – Pidió Izaya.

Si, los mataré a todos como unos miserables jajajajajajaja… - Shinra hizo una carcajada “maléfica”.

¡Está demente! – Izaya gritaba “horrorizado”. Mientras hablaban lentamente caminaban hacia el lugar en donde se suponía estaba Namie.

Si, los matará como unos humanos miserables que son... – Izaya abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Namie en una celda junto a la puerta tirada en el piso inconsciente.

¿Namie? – Izaya trató de sacar el seguro de la celda pero no tenía la llave ni nada para abrirla.

¿Humanos? Jajajaja. No somos humanos… – Dijo Togusa en baja voz.

Ya veo, tú eres el Orihara Izaya de aquí. – Ya después de un rato de mantenerse callado, Yumasaki por fin habló.

Así que este Shinra es solo un impostor del que conocemos. – Kadota lanzó las mismas barras de metal contra Shinra usando algún extraño poder que este desconocía, Izaya empujó al doctor ilegal recibiendo el golpe en su hombro que lo envió contra el muro que daba al exterior.

¡Izaya! – Gritó Shinra al verlo ser despedido como si fuera un muñeco. Debido a las barras de metal, la celda se había estropeado dejando un espacio para que Namie pudiera ser sacada de ahí. Shinra la tomó en brazos y antes de que hubiera un segundo ataque este salió por el agujero por donde había sido lanzado antes Izaya. Se dio cuenta que Namie había sido herida también.

¡¿Por qué lanzaste eso?! ¡Puedes matar a nuestro rehén y ahora si todo estará perdido para nosotros! – Dijo molesto Yumasaki a Kadota mientras corrían tras ellos.

¡Lo siento, me dejé llevar! – Kadota iba tras él.

Yo me quedaré aquí cuidando la “otra” mitad de ella. – Gritó Togusa quedándose atrás.

000000

¡Izaya! – Shinra llegó hasta donde se encontraba tirado el pelinegro, había perdido un brazo y para colmo tenía un trozo de metal enterrado en su hombro. Shinra no sabía por dónde empezar a tratarlo, todo estaba mal, ni siquiera había comenzado a pensar en las heridas internas o la posibilidad de que su cráneo hubiera sufrido un daño más fuerte porque ni siquiera se movía.

Shinra buscaba la calma en su alma para poder proceder, pero ver a Izaya en ese estado lo había tomado por sorpresa. Él había terminado así por protegerlo, era su culpa. Y ahora él terminaría muriendo sin que pudiera hacer algo. Sentía un gran malestar en su interior. El doctor depositó a Namie a un lado y comenzó a revisar a Izaya mientras contenía el pánico, no se estaba moviendo, no respiraba, no hacía nada.

No había algo que probara que aún vivía.

Hasta que el sonido de una tos repentina lo hizo mirar su rostro…

Ah… Shinra, me duele. – Fue lo único que soltó Izaya al mirarlo con pesadez.

Aguanta un poco. – Shinra recordó el relato de Izaya de año nuevo, si él podía desaparecer sus cicatrices, había una posibilidad que pudiera regenerarse de nuevo. Pero el caso era que no estaba sucediendo en este momento por alguna razón. Él comenzó a buscar el brazo de Izaya entre los escombros hasta que lo encontró, lo puso en el lugar que debía estar pero nada sucedió.

¿Por qué no sucede nada? – Se preguntó él mismo sin respuesta, fue entonces que recordó que había un pedazo de metal incrustado en el hombro del informante, lo sacó de un tajo y volvió a poner el brazo en su lugar. Inmediatamente la piel comenzó a regenerarse a una velocidad impresionante. Carne, ligamentos, huesos, todo se unía como si nada hubiera sucedido. A Shinra le brillaban los ojos con fascinación, pero se percató de algo más.

Al parecer tu sangre no regresa a su lugar, eso quiere decir que si pierdes demasiada sangre podrías estar en problemas. – La sangre en el suelo no había regresado al cuerpo de Izaya, lo que quería decir que eso era lo único que no regeneraba la nueva habilidad de él, si se pasaba usándola podía peligrar su vida. Además de la presión psicológica que implicaba el asunto. Comenzaba a entender el estado de Izaya el primero de enero cuando llegó al departamento.

Ya veo. Es una habilidad más problemática de lo que pensé… - Izaya escuchaba mientras sus huesos crujían en su interior tratando de acomodarse.

Namie de repente fue levantada en el aire y llevada hasta los brazos de Yumasaki.

Izaya y Shinra se dieron cuenta de que los habían alcanzado y antes de que otra barra de metal fuera lanzada de nuevo contra ellos, Shinra tomó a Izaya cruzando el brazo de este alrededor de su propia nuca y corrió hacia un edificio abandonado que estaba cerca de ahí. Los dos estaban seguros que habían escuchado que Namie era un rehén, sabían que no le harían daño, pero no era lo mismo para ellos dos. Lo mejor era retirarse.

¡Están escapando! – Kadota iba a comenzar a perseguirlos.

¡Diablos! ¡Ella está herida! ¡Eres un idiota! – Yumasaki exclamó al sentir el líquido rojo corriendo por sus dedos.

¡Encárgate de eso! – Kadota comenzó a correr para alcanzarlos.

000000

¡Celty! ¡Estamos en problemas! ¡Puedes venir a la fábrica abandonada del este de Ikebukuro! – Shinra corrió por un largo pasillo que llevaba a otro patio enorme, se acomodó a Izaya que iba en su espalda inconsciente, esa había sido la mejor forma de llevarlo para avanzar más rápido.

¡Estamos siendo perseguidos y-…! – Una maceta golpeó la mano de Shinra haciéndole soltar el celular que cayó en el suelo, pero él no se regresó a buscarlo, si lo hacía sería asesinado.

¡Oye, si dejas aquí a Orihara Izaya te perdonaré la vida! ¿Aceptas? – Kadota soltó mientras lo perseguía, si se hacían también con el doble de la rebelde de Izaya de su mundo podían tener una mejor carta bajo la manga cuando fueran por el niño que estaba siendo peleado por las diferentes facciones.

¡¿Por qué debería hacerlo, idiota?! – Shinra respondió molesto saltando por una ventana sobre unas bolsas de plásticos que estaban abajo para amortiguar su caída. Entró en otro pasillo para intentar perder a su perseguidor pero ahora sabía algo más, también querían a Izaya vivo.

Una idea loca pasó por su mente a raíz de ese descubrimiento.

000000

¿Dónde se escondieron? – Kadota buscaba por todas partes sin éxito. Él miró abajo y se encontró con Izaya en la planta baja. No podía verle la cara, pero juraba que era él guiándose por el abrigo que llevaba puesto y que le tapaba la cara también. Su presa comenzó a correr hacia la salida y el no esperó para perderlo de vista comenzando también la persecución.

000000

¡Espera! – Gritó Kadota. El hombre seguía corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitía su cuerpo, pero ya llevaba varias calles y aún no lograba perder a su perseguidor hasta que este lo acorraló contra un muro en un callejón.

Es mejor que cooperes, Orihara Izaya. – Dictaminó él.

No creo que eso pase, porque no soy Orihara-kun. – Shinra se quitó la capucha del abrigo dejando ver su rostro.

¡Me engañaste! – Kadota estaba por lanzarle algo para borrarlo del mapa pero Shinra lo detuvo con su proposición.

Vi que su rehén estaba herido, yo soy doctor, puedo ayudarla y además ella me conoce. Quiero decir que ella me dejará tratar sus heridas sin problemas. Les podría ahorrar un dolor de cabeza en su atención. ¿Así que tenemos un trato? – Preguntó Shinra ocultando el miedo que sentía.

000000

**Media hora antes…**

¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no! – Izaya no dejaba que Shinra le quitara el abrigo que ya de por si le faltaba una manga.

Es la única forma, sé que aceptarán. Me mantendré con Namie-san hasta que tú nos encuentres de nuevo. Ya llamé a Celty, ella vendrá por ti. – Aprovechó que Izaya se mareó con el movimiento y le sacó el abrigo.

Dame mi abrigo, no necesito que hagas esto. Ya es suficiente que vinieras. Puedo encargarme solo de esto. – Izaya luchaba para mantenerse consciente pero Shinra sabía que era inútil. Ya era mucho que estuviera vivo aún después de semejante golpe.

Déjamelo a mí. – Shinra salió del cuarto en donde había dejado escondido a Izaya y se dirigió a buscar al falso Kadota para que lo persiguiera.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Pero fue sorprendente descubrir lo que te había sucedido, me preguntaba por qué estabas inconsciente en ese momento en que te logramos rescatar. Eras más liviana de lo normal y me hizo pensar que estabas desnutrida o algo así.  – Shinra tomó un brazo de Namie para ver la herida hecha dos días antes.

Y también lo que menos entendía era que el doble de Kadota-kun dijera que no podía acercarse a alguien que estaba inconsciente. Al verte lo entendí, gracias a ti se puede probar que el alma tiene un peso en el ser humano y cuando este muere, el cuerpo pierde un peso considerable. ¡Esto es fascinante! – Shinra se había vuelto a emocionar.

¡¿Quieres terminar de curar mis heridas y cambiar los vendajes de una maldita vez?! – La voz de Namie resonaba al lado del doctor con ira y vergüenza. La espalda de Namie estaba descubierta y Shinra podía entender porque estaba enojada.

No tienes que enojarte tanto, ya estoy acostumbrado a ver cuerpos humanos, así que no tienes que sentirte avergonzada y… - Un gato negro saltó hasta su rostro y depositó un rasguño en su mejilla lleno de furia.

¡Duele! ¡Duele, Namie-san! – Goteaba algo de sangre de la mejilla de Shinra.

Eso te pasa por decir esas cosas sin pudor. – El gato cayó sobre la cama junto a su cuerpo verdadero.

No fue con malas intenciones, Namie-san… - Terminó de cambiar las vendas y vistió el cuerpo de Namie con la parte de arriba de su ropa para que esta se calmara.

Y pensar que ahora tu alma ha sido convertida en un gato. ¿Me pregunto qué dirá Izaya cuando te vea? Será graciosa su expresión cualquiera que fuera la que apareciera en su cara. – Shinra se sentó en la cama con pereza.

Quiero regresar a mi cuerpo antes de que eso pase. No soportaré las burlas de ese pervertido. – Dijo Namie acostándose junto a su cuerpo y mirando a Shinra de nuevo.

Eso sí en tal caso nos logran rescatar… - Agregó la gata.


	15. Dona

**2 DE ENERO**

**EN ALGÚN HOTEL DE IKEBUKURO**

**10:00 AM**

mmm mi cabeza duele… - Shizuo se removía entre las sábanas con pereza, la luz de la gran ventana de la habitación comenzaba a fastidiarle.

En primer lugar… ¿Desde cuándo tenía una ventana tan grande en su departamento?

Abrió los ojos de inmediato encontrándose con un techo que no era el de su propio departamento.

¿Dónde diablos estoy? – Se sentó entre las sábanas rojas mirando todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Se tocó la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior. Estaba seguro que había llegado con la pelirroja hasta ese hotel después de una serie de eventos extraños que no recordaba en su totalidad.

¡Ah, cierto! Oye… ¿Estás aquí…? – Preguntó para ver si había alguien más en la habitación. Shizuo entendió con el silencio que estaba completamente solo.

¿Habrá sido alguna alucinación…? – En su mente era imposible que alguien hubiera podido estar con él todo un día sin salir lastimado o terminar temblando de miedo en un rincón. Se miró el mismo al percatarse de que no llevaba ropa poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza al pensar en la posible explicación de ello.

¿Había tenido sexo con alguien?

¿Con quién?

¿Había sido con aquella mujer?

¿Por qué tenía una herida en la cabeza?

¿Y por qué su ropa estaba hecha añicos?

Tantas preguntas solo hacían que su cabeza doliera aún más de lo que debería. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tuvo suerte de encontrar en la habitación un abrigo largo que podía tapar los agujeros de su ropa. Lo que le parecía curioso es que fuera de su talla, no recordaba que la chica fuera de la misma complexión que él, pero ahora no se preocuparía por esos detalles irrelevantes.

Bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad y fue a recepción en donde una chica que estaba en una sala de chat en su computadora se divertía hasta que él la interrumpió con su llegada. Ella lo miró con una expresión de molestia hasta que dándose cuenta de quien se trataba se recompuso y esbozó una sonrisa.

¿Necesita algo, Sr. Heiwajima? – Ella preguntó amablemente.

Etto… - Shizuo no sabía por dónde comenzar a preguntar.

Si, lo que le preocupa es pagar la cuenta del hotel, esta ya está paga. Su acompañante pagó por usted antes de irse. – Contestó la recepcionista.

¿Mi acompañante? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Ella hace cuanto se fue? – Preguntó él.

Se fue anoche a eso de las diez. – Le contestó ella.

¿Dejó algún mensaje o algo así? – Para él no era mucha información la que le estaba dando.

No, aunque sus acompañantes si dejaron un pedido. – Ella buscaba entre los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

¿Acompañantes? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cuál era el pedido? – Shizuo estaba curioso de saber de qué trataba el pedido y le molestaba que su acompañante pudiera estar en problemas de nuevo.

Si, eran una mujer y un hombre. Vinieron por ella a las diez de la noche. El pedido fue que dejáramos un abrigo en su habitación para que pudiera irse sin problemas en la mañana. – Ella leyó el papel que había encontrado.

Si eran secuestradores no tenía sentido que le dejaran un abrigo para que pudiera irse él después de que se despertara. Quizás era algún conocido de ella que había venido. Si ella estaba bien, no tenía que seguir pensando con quienes se había ido en la noche. Aunque le dolía en el fondo que no le hubiera dicho algo más antes de hacerlo, seguía pensando que ella se había asustado al saber con quién se había metido.

Como siempre todo era igual…

Revisó el bolsillo de su pantalón y se encontró con un papel que tenía escrito un número. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

“ _Este es mi número, si quieres volver a provocar desastres en la ciudad~._ ” – Su mente le trajo una frase que estaba ligada al momento en que había recibido aquel papel.

Quizás había pasado algo para que se hubiera tenido que ir tan rápido sin decirle nada. Aunque igual no es como si recordara todo lo que había pasado el día anterior de cualquier forma.

No por ahora…

**8 DE ENERO**

¡Tierra a Shizu-chan! – Izaya llamó la atención de Shizuo que parecía estar en la nebulosa desde hace buen rato.

¿Qué quieres…? – Shizuo lo miró perdido pero aún así tenía ahora su atención en él de alguna forma.

¿Tanto te afectó lo de Amai? – Preguntó Izaya comenzando a caminar de nuevo. La gente seguía tomándoles fotos a los dos que aún llevaban sus disfraces que habían conseguido el día anterior para pasar desapercibidos, no obstante era obvio que provocaba lo contrario.

¿A ti no…? – Shizuo estaba mintiendo, actualmente estaba más afectado por lo que le había mostrado Erika. Pero no le diría nada Izaya, ya que le interesaba saber qué tenía que decir él al respecto.

Por supuesto que no, que él lleve parte de mi ADN no significa nada. Tampoco es que ella me esté diciendo que me haga cargo de él. Ella solo quiere que lo protejamos a cambio del favor que me hizo… - Dijo él con tranquilidad.

Eres terrible como persona. No sé por qué siento que si alguna pobre incauta que se haya metido contigo queda embarazada terminarás diciéndole algo así… ¿De qué favor hablas? – Preguntó Shizuo analizando lo último.

¡Exacto, Shizu-chan! Le diré eso mismo porque es imposible que la haya dejado embarazada en primer lugar.  Y si, ella me dio esta habilidad de regeneración, creo que la mujer que me gritaba desesperada era Haruka tratando de que no me muriera. Técnicamente eso hace que esté en deuda con ella, por eso solo protegeré a Amai hasta que tiremos la barrera abajo. – Respondió Izaya con sinceridad.

¿Por qué es imposible que la hayas dejado embarazada en primer lugar? ¿Recordaste lo que pasó? Qué “buena” persona eres… - Siguió él poniéndose a lado de Izaya al caminar mientras pasaban entre una gran multitud que veía el desfile.

Es un secreto. Y la respuesta a tu otra pregunta es más o menos, recuerdo la voz de ella claramente. Sin Haruka estaría muerto así que haré de “buena” persona por ahora, luego veré ambos ángulos de la situación y evaluaré si hay algo con lo que pueda jugar… - Izaya dijo lo último en baja voz siendo respaldado por el bullicio de la gente.

Ya veo, entonces eres virgen al fin al cabo y lo último no lo escuché… - Shizuo se puso a su lado de nuevo siendo empujado por las personas que se movían para seguir a los carros alegóricos que hacían su marcha por las calles de Ikebukuro. Estaba aprendiendo a leer entre líneas a Izaya, ya que por alguna razón lo de ser “virgen” le fastidiaba a él, así que seguiría presionando hasta saber el por qué. Además que ahora había otra razón tras eso.

Si tanto quieres saber eso, págame y te diré gustoso, pervertido~. Mientras tanto no supongas nada, imbécil. - Izaya lo pisó molesto pero el cuerpo de Shizuo no sintió nada, haciendo que el pelinegro comenzara a caminar más fastidiado que antes y lejos del rubio entre la multitud.

Maldito cuerpo de monstruo… - Izaya decía entre dientes a causa de su pie adolorido que había recibido el golpe en lugar del de Shizuo.

¿Por qué te enojas? No he dicho nada para que te pongas así~. – El rubio rió por lo bajo, era tan divertido sacar de quicio a Izaya con preguntas personales hechas a partir de lo que él mismo decía. Pero aún no era suficiente, necesitaba saber más cosas para evitar que Izaya pensara en aprovecharse de la situación, su instinto le decía que eso podía llegar a pasar. Debía aprovechar que estaban “en buenos términos” para interrogarlo.

No me enojaría si no preguntaras tonterías. ¿Acaso importa ahora el ser virgen o no? Está más que claro que ninguno de los dos somos el padre de ese niño. Solo le dimos sangre a ese niño, es todo. No tenemos ningún vínculo importante que nos una a él. – Izaya aclaró pensando que sería espantoso tener un hijo salido de la nada, no quería vínculos con nadie, estaba bien como estaba.

Esa es la parte que me confunde, si no somos los padres biológicos… ¿Quién es el verdadero? Me hace temer que Amai me diga papá. – Shizuo sabía la respuesta a eso, pero no quería contestarla sin estar seguro, quería que el análisis de Izaya se lo confirmara antes.

Si, es como piensas, el padre es Heiwajima Shizuo, pero no tú. Si hay otro Orihara Izaya, debe haber otro Shizu-chan. Ah, esta situación es demasiada bochornosa… - Dijo él adivinando el pensamiento de Shizuo al instante.

Luego de esta respuesta hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, pensar que sus dobles habían hecho “esto y aquello”, y que del producto de esa relación naciera Amai era totalmente inaceptable para ambos. Era una información que hubieran deseado jamás conocer por la sencilla razón que ponía su odio y rivalidad en un punto muy extraño en el mapa.

“¿Qué podían haberse visto de bueno el uno por el otro?”  – Esa era la pregunta que tenían ambos en su cabeza. Una pregunta que no saldría de sus bocas jamás. No querían saber la respuesta, porque ello podría acarrear algo malo para ambos y su actual estado.

“Nunca podría verle algo bueno a él…” – Sus mentes despedían estas duras palabras simultáneamente.

Dijiste algo de una mujer que quería vengarse de un Shizuo. ¿Verdad? – Shizuo recordó lo que le había dicho Izaya en la mañana sobre su sueño. Quizás esa era la respuesta más clara, no podían llevarse bien ni siquiera en versiones alternativas. Él que ella se quisiera vengar de él, quería decir que ella era la malvada o lo era el otro Shizuo, cualquiera que fuera la verdad, ninguno podía estar con el otro sin llevarse mal.

Suponiendo que mis sueños sean verdaderos quiere decir que ellos dos terminaron mal y que ella se quiere vengar de ese Shizu-chan. – El pelinegro detuvo su andar.

Suena como que estamos en medio de una pelea de pareja, pero el susodicho no se ha presentado aquí. Me pregunto por qué ella se querría vengar de él. – Agregó el rubio pensando que faltaba más información para dar un juicio sobre ese asunto.

Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son los grupos a los que nos enfrentamos. No sabemos nada de nada. Esto me hace sentir estresado… - Izaya suspiró parando en una esquina para ocultarse al darse cuenta de que habían llegado al lugar señalado por Mikado en su información que les había dado una hora antes. Shizuo se escondió con él mirando la entrada del muelle.

Genial, otra fábrica abandonada. – Murmuró el informante con desagrado.

Shizu-chan te diré algo más que no he mencionado antes. Ya me enfrenté a estos sujetos hace dos días, creo que no son humanos, tienen habilidades extrañas. Además de que en ese momento pensé que se trataban de impostores disfrazados, pero parece que eran las versiones alternativas de Dotachin, Yumasaki-kun y Togusa-kun. – Izaya al no saber lo de los mundos paralelos había evaluado la situación de forma errónea y había terminado perdiendo a Shinra en el proceso.

Por eso debemos hacer un buen plan. ¿Cooperarás y no te comportarás como un idiota? – Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa cínica.

Primero, deberías cambiar ese “idiota” por “Shizuo-sama”. – El rubio piñizcaba la mejilla de Izaya con fuerza mientras que su enojo se reflejaba en su rostro.

Shizu-chan no deberías hacer esa expresión tan temible, guárdala para ellos~. ¡…Duele! – Izaya se quejó antes de apartar la mano de Shizuo.

**11:35 AM**

**DENTRO DE LA FÁBRICA**

Si no quieres que te lancemos al agua con un cubo de concreto atado a tus pies es mejor que la controles. – Kadota le habló a Shinra que sostenía en sus brazos a una rabiosa Namie que no dejaba de sisearle.

No se preocupe, no haremos nada. ¿Pero… adónde vamos? – Shinra estaba curioso de saber a donde serían llevados esta vez, necesitaba dejar pistas para que Izaya lo encontraba si se daba el caso de que no los rescataran antes.

No creo que sea necesario que lo sepas, pero te lo diré. Haremos una parada en el mundo de dónde venimos. – Respondió Kadota.

¿Te refieres al mundo paralelo del que provienes no es así? – Shinra esperaba confirmar su teoría.

Si. Dejaremos a Yagiri Namie y a ti en ese lugar. Luego regresaremos para buscar a los otros objetivos. – Kadota ponía los grilletes alrededor de las muñecas de Shinra y el cuerpo inconsciente de Namie.

¿Otros objetivos? – Preguntó el chico de lentes.

Si, buscamos también a Orihara Izaya ahora. – Dijo él.

¿Cuál de los dos Izaya? – Shinra sonrió haciendo entender que sabía algo más por lo que quería una respuesta más detallada.

Vaya, conoces a la otra Izaya también. Buscamos al que se dio por muerto en un foro en año nuevo, no queremos tener algo que ver con la Izaya de nuestro mundo porque somos enemigos ahora. Y también estamos investigando el paradero del mocoso que ella dio a luz aquí hace tres años. ¿Sabes algo de ese hecho, Kishitani Shinra de este mundo? – Kadota preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, él notó que el doctor tuvo una reacción al escuchar la mención del niño en su explicación.

¿Por qué buscan a ese niño…? – Shinra no entendía.

Ese niño tiene la llave de algo poderoso que queremos usar pero su madre se niega a cedérnoslo a las buenas, aun sabiendo que estamos perdiendo la guerra. Por eso mismo está metida en tantos problemas ahora, es perseguida por todos. Es todo lo que te diré. – Kadota caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación blanca y desapareció sin dejar rastro de que antes hubiera habido alguna entrada en esa pared.

Esta situación está peor de lo que pensé. Si tan solo ella nos hubiera dicho en qué estaba metida la hubiéramos podido ayudar un poco quizás… - Shinra pensó en alta voz mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la felina Namie para intentar calmarse.

Obviamente ella lo mordió.

Una explosión se sintió en el edificio que hizo retumbar todo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento. 

¿Qué fue eso…? – Preguntó Shinra al reincorporarse de nuevo.

000000

¿Este era tu plan? – Shizuo salía del puesto del pasajero de un carro alegórico que Izaya había robado momentos antes para estrellarlo contra la fabrica, de paso atropellando a Yumasaki y a Togusa para evitar una contienda directa.

Te estoy haciendo un favor, Shizu-chan~. Es mejor un “uno contra uno” que un “tres contra uno”.  – Izaya miraba hacia todas partes en busca del doble de Kadota Kyohei.  

¡Diablos, no está aquí! – Izaya exclamó al no ver inconsciente  a la persona que él consideraba tenía la habilidad más problemática de los tres debajo del carro.

¡Izaya detrás de ti! – Shizuo gritó al ver que una puerta de metal iba a toda velocidad contra Izaya. El informante sintió como unos brazos lo envolvían desde atrás y lo jalaban para así evitar que lo golpeara el objeto volador que chocó contra un edificio de en frente. Los dos al mirarse a la cara se apartaron de inmediato para buscar a la entidad que les había lanzado eso a Izaya.

¿Viniste por la revancha, Orihara Izaya? – Kadota salió desde las sombras para encarar al pelinegro, luego su mirada pasó a sus dos compañeros que estaba noqueados debajo del gran carro. Su cara de desazón fue evidente.

No exactamente. – Izaya sonrió y luego miró a Shizuo.

Te lo encargo, Shizu-chan~. – Izaya se puso detrás de Shizuo y lo empujó hacia adelante dándole a entender que debía enfrentarse a Kadota en lugar de él.

¿Qué significa esto…? – Preguntó Shizuo con sorna viendo que Izaya no quería pelear con Kadota, era curioso que el informante rechazara una pelea.

Esa cara de burla me molesta, no es como si no lo pudiera vencer. – Izaya mintió, estaba claro que le costaría tiempo hacerlo y eso era algo de lo que carecían en esos momentos. Sintió la mirada cargada de burla de parte de Shizuo.

¡Te estoy dando la oportunidad para que uses esa fuerza ridícula en algo útil, deberías estar agradecido!  A menos que quieras buscar a Shinra y a Namie en mi lugar… – Izaya remarcó el hecho de que podía ser una tarea molesta para Shizuo que se caracterizaba por ser una persona que carecía de paciencia para esas cosas.

Entonces yo me encargo, maldición… - Shizuo aceptaba con desgano, prefería pelear en esta ocasión, se podía fastidiar de buscarlos y terminar destruyendo el lugar solo para ahorrarse tiempo.

Hay cosas que solo puede hacer un monstruo como tú, así que disfruta tu momento de fama, Shizu-chan~. – Izaya sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia el agujero que había hecho el carro en el fondo de la pared para desaparecer de su vista.  

Esa fue la primera vez que Heiwajima Shizuo no se sintió furioso por escuchar que Orihara Izaya lo llamara monstruo. Era como si Izaya aceptara solo por ese momento que él tenía una especie de utilidad, cosa que en otro momento le hubiera hecho querer golpear algo, pero al contrario de todo eso le daba algo de… ¿alegría?

Su fuerza monstruosa que tanta amargura le había traído a su vida era útil e Izaya lo reconocía por primera vez en diez años.

Aunque estaba claro que estaba siendo usado por Izaya y él tristemente no estaba molesto con ello.

¿Qué demonios era aquello?

Su mente no tenía una respuesta clara.

Un carro en el aire lo trajo de vuelta de sus alocadas cavilaciones y este sin esfuerzo alguno lo apañó con sus dos manos dejando estupefacto a Kadota.

¿Heiwajima Shizuo? – Kadota se encontraba algo entre sorprendido y enojado. Shizuo lanzó el carro hacia un lado y tomó la defensa del auto como arma mirando a su oponente.

Si lo soy, pero imagino que ese enojo que veo en tus ojos no es para mí. ¿No es así? – Respondió de vuelta.

En eso tienes razón, el Heiwajima Shizuo de mi mundo es alguien con muy mala fama. ¿Sabes? Le llaman “Shizuo El infame” a menudo para referirse a él. Aunque tú no pareces ser igual a él, así que lo siento, no tengo nada contra ti pero me estorbas. – Mientras hablaba la puerta que le había lanzado antes a Izaya comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad e iba con todo hacia la espalda de Shizuo. Casi podía decir que era como una sierra porque cortaba todo lo que se metía en su camino.

¡Maldición! – El hombro del barman fue golpeado con el objeto giratorio haciéndolo caer al suelo por el impacto, podía decir que le había dislocado el hombro. Él como medida de escape golpeó con su arma la puerta usando su mano libre y para así salir despedido contra una pared.

Es sorprendente que sigas vivo después de eso. – Kadota levantó sus manos y sus extraños poderes comenzaron a levantar más objetos a los cuales hizo girar en el aire para que tomaran la misma velocidad de lo que antes lo había golpeado a él.

¡Muere! – Todo lo que había levantado antes se dirigía hacia él para machacarlo a golpes.

000000

Nuevamente sintió que el edificio retumbó bajos sus pies, Izaya miró hacia atrás con algo inquietud, la pelea de Shizuo parecía ser más dura de lo que él imagino desde un principio. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos que el juzgaba como poco importantes, debía encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Sus ojos se toparon con algo al frente que parecía ser una gran caja.

¿Qué es esto? – Izaya pegó sus manos para investigar la caja. La rodeó con rapidez y vio que no tenía ninguna ranura o algo que pudiera abrirla. Dio pequeños golpecitos para ver si estaba hueca y descartar que tuviera algo de valor adentro. En eso escuchó otros sonidos que respondían a los que él había dado antes.

¿Hay alguien ahí? – Preguntó Izaya.

¿Izaya? ¿Eres tú? – Escuchó la voz de alguien respondiendo con otra pregunta.

¿Shinra? – Él pegó más su oído a la caja para escuchar mejor.

Sí, soy yo, no podemos salir pero podemos escucharte. Namie-san también está aquí. – Explicó el doctor.

Déjame ver si encuentro algo con que abrir esto. – Izaya comenzó a revisar la superficie de la caja con más atención pero seguía sin encontrar algo.

Por lo general este artefacto solo obedece por comando de voz a la persona que lo accionó. – Izaya volteó al sentir la voz de otra persona en el lugar. En lo alto de varias cajas estaba una rubia que lo observaba divertida desde su puesto.

Oh, pero si es Mhic Eithne. ¿Aún sigues buscando a tu hijo perdido desde hace un año? – El informante dijo con sarcasmo en su voz.

Qué gracioso. – Respondió ella saltando desde la cima para quedar a la misma altura que Izaya.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No fue suficiente con que tu “pareja” me descuartizara en año nuevo? – Preguntó él poniéndose a la defensiva.

Técnicamente eso no estaba en el plan, pero ya ves, “Liam” es demasiado impulsivo cuando se trata de los Orihara Izaya, cosa que me parece molesta… - Suspiró ella con pena ajena.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Izaya estaba curioso.

Es una especie de complejo muy cargado de… ¿celos? – Dijo ella en baja voz, pero lo suficientemente audible para Izaya.

¿Celos? ¿De los Izaya? – Imaginó un Shinra muy celoso de él y eso le hizo sonreír internamente.

Algo así. - Eithne había aprovechado la conversación para quedar cerca de él, Izaya estaba esperando que lo atacara con algo, entre más cerca él podía hacer un mejor contraataque.

Siento que tienes curiosidad del mundo de donde vengo. ¿O es idea mía? ¿No quieres venir conmigo? – Ella le ofreció señalando la caja en donde seguían atrapados Shinra y Namie.

¿Por qué dices eso?  - Preguntó Izaya sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Sus facciones le eran familiares, estaba seguro que veía mucho esa cara a diario, quizás lo diferente era el color de cabello, el nombre de ella lo tenía ya en la punta de la lengua.

Estás sonriendo de una manera en que no puedes ocultar la emoción que sientes por dentro. Mientras estudiabas la caja se veía como si un niño investigara un juguete nuevo que encontró por ahí. No parecía que quisieras rescatar a alguien como le dejaste dicho a ese rubio. – Dijo ella.

Aunque no niego que en otro caso no te hubiera importado dejar a esos dos a su suerte. He visto que eres bastante estricto con tus amigos. – Eithne tocó la caja con su mano izquierda.

Podría ser así como también no podría serlo. Determínalo tú misma~. – Contestó él tirando su navaja contra ella al notarla demasiado cerca, pero cuando quiso hacerlo ya había caído en la trampa de Eithne. Hilos hechos de sombra lo envolvían por completo a excepción de la cabeza.

¿Qué? Es imposible… ¿Eres Celty también? – Izaya preguntó dudoso.

Si. Soy la Celty Sturluson de mi mundo. Soy una nigromante y una Dullahan parcialmente… - Ella se presentó haciendo una reverencia como cortesía.

Mucho gusto… - Izaya murmuró mirando la mano que estaba sobre la caja haciéndose varias preguntas.

¿Serias tan amable de explicarme algo? Quisiera saber que facciones están operando en este momento en Ikebukuro. ¿De qué lado estás? – La última pregunta causó sorpresa en Eithne.

Está bien, te explicaré para satisfacer esa curiosidad tuya. Las personas que atacaron el departamento de tu querido amigo de la infancia y su eterno amor fue la facción de Nébula de esta ciudad. Por cierto, yo les avisé que estabas ahí anónimamente. – Uno de los hilos negros apareció con lo que parecía ser el celular de Celty.

Gracias… - Izaya dijo con sarcasmo recordando todo lo que le había sucedido a raíz de eso.

Yo ataqué el edificio de tu secretaria y la dejé “incompleta” como te dije en el chat, pero las personas que se la llevaron finalmente fueron esos tres que te encontraste antes. Ellos son demonios del mundo de donde vengo, por lo tanto, son mis enemigos. Por último está mi facción, “el equipo de los humanos” que está en guerra con “el equipo los demonios”. – Resumió sin entrar en detalles.

¿Pero tú eres una dullahan, no? No eres humana… ¿Qué diablos haces con los humanos? – A Izaya no le cuadraba esa parte de su explicación.

Dije que soy parcialmente una Dullahan. – Eithne suspiró como quien recuerda algo del pasado que le hizo enfurecer al instante por dentro. Izaya lo notó.

Como sea. ¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros? No creo que pienses en matarme o algo, porque ya lo hubieras hecho. – Para él era raro que le hubiera dicho todo eso sin más.

Estoy haciendo tiempo. – Dijo ella mirando su reloj que marcaba ya el mediodía.

¿Tiempo para qué…? – La caja se iluminó de repente dejando todo bajo una estela de luz. El objeto tomó la forma de una dona en el cielo abriendo un gran portal.

Esto estaba programado para abrirse a las 12, solo había que esperar un poco. – Eithne caminó hacia la cama en donde estaban Shinra, Namie y una gata.  

000000

¡Muere! – Shizuo había escuchado esa palabra de la boca de Kadota que estaba empecinado en desaparecerlo del mapa a toda costa para que no fuera un obstáculo en el futuro. El rubio se despegó de la pared y con un barrote que estaba en el suelo golpeó el suelo con este para levantar una gran roca que sirvió como escudo contra todas esas cosas que le había lanzado su contrincante.

Una nube se levantó sobre el terreno impidiendo a Kadota ver en donde se encontraba el barman, si no veía el objetivo no podría asestarle un golpe usando algo que estuviera en el camino. Sintió un ruido a su izquierda y él sin esperar a ver algo lanzó uno de los tanques que había cerca para intentar matarlo antes de que se acercara. El sonido de algo que era impactado le hizo sonreír, lo que impedía ver más allá se disipó para dejar a su vista que le había dado a un muñeco que venía en el carro del desfile.

¿Qué? – Kadota tardó varios segundos en procesar lo que veía y se dispuso a buscar a Shizuo con la mirada, pero este ya se había colocado justo detrás de él y con toda la fuerza sobrehumana que pudo acumular en su puño lo envió de un solo golpe contra la pared más cercana.

No creo que te pueda matar con eso… Creo. - Dijo Shizuo sacando el paquete de sus cigarrillos y poniéndose uno en sus labios para luego encenderlo, observó el escenario de la pelea pasada. Si que había hecho estragos ahí. La lucha hubiera sido más problemática si Izaya no hubiera descubierto el punto débil del poder de este Kadota. Caminó hacia su rival y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para comprobar que aún estuviera vivo.

Una intensa luz lo cegó por unos segundos hasta que se puso sus lentes de sol para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Podía ver desde ahí que algo en forma de dona se había elevado en el cielo y que después había abierto un enorme remolino en el cielo que comenzaba a atraer todo lo que estaba alrededor. Vio como eran levantados Yumasaki y Togusa hacia el portal.

¡Demonios! – Shizuo comenzó a correr en dirección a donde Izaya se había ido con Kadota en el hombro. Izaya quería que lo dejara vivo para poder sacarle información, así que no podía dejarlo ahí, ya que los otros dos se habían ido por el portal.

00000

Eithne envolvió el cuerpo de Namie en sombras como había hecho con Izaya y la atrajo hacia ella para comenzar a elevarse en el aire.

¡¿Por qué te llevas mi cuerpo?! ¡Devuélvelo! – Una gata enfurecida saltaba sobre los escombros para alcanzar a Eithne pero terminó siendo golpeada por el carro del desfile que estaba siendo atraído hacia el portal con fuerza.

¡Namie-san! – Shinra se apuró en atrapar a la gata antes de que fuera llevada también mientras se agarraba de una caja bien pesada que estaba junto a él.

Hasta luego~. – Eithne desapareció en el remolino en el cielo no sin antes despedirse.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Alguien sujéteme, por favor! – Izaya al estar aún atado por los hilos de sombra de Eithne no podía sujetarse de nada y estaba siendo arrastrado hacia arriba. Ya estaba demasiado alto como para ser alcanzado por Shinra que a malas podía sujetarse el mismo. Y para mala suerte de Izaya, el portal se cerró provocando que todo lo que subió bajara así mismo.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!  - Izaya comenzó a caer al vacío.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición, Izaya! – Shizuo corrió a toda velocidad para poder apañarlo al verlo caer junto con miles de cosas que podían aplastarlos a ambos. ¿Cómo diablos había terminado así en tan pocos minutos? Este sujeto atraía demasiado las situaciones problemáticas, pensaba Shizuo quedándose quieto al sentir que Izaya caía en sus brazos.

Mi héroe~. – Dijo Izaya con alivio al sentir que ya no estaba en peligro.

¡Corre, Shizuo!  - Gritó Shinra. Ambos miraron arriba para ver que el carro del desfile estaba por caerles encima. Por suerte, un manto negro hizo aparición para empujar el carro que estaba por aplastarlos hacia un lado.

¿Celty? – Shinra esbozó una sonrisa al verla después de dos largos días, no pudo evitar abrazarla con felicidad. Pero ella lo apartó nerviosa y sacó el celular que había logrado recuperar cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Shinra.

[Después puedes abrazarme. Hay algo que necesito que le digas a Shizuo.] – Ella escribió en su PDA con prisa.

¿Qué es? – Preguntó él leyendo de nuevo el PDA de ella.

¡Shizuo lanza esa barra de metal que está junto a ti con toda la fuerza que puedas! ¡Tienes que golpear esa cosa redonda que se ve en el cielo! – Gritó Shinra desde su lugar.

Bien. – Shizuo soltó a Izaya dejándolo caer en el suelo bruscamente.

¡Ouch! ¡Ten más cuidado, Shizu-chan! – Estaba seguro que se había golpeado la espalda… de nuevo.

No te vas a morir por eso. – Dijo él con burla.

Tch… - Izaya solo se quedó ahí viendo mientras lo maldecía por lo bajo.

Shizuo tiró con toda su fuerza la barra contra el objeto en el cielo que se hizo añicos al instante.

[Eso era lo que mantenía la barrera sobre Ikebukuro. Cuando se abriera el portal este haría un agujero momentáneo en la barrera que dejaría ver la ubicación de ese aparato o eso me explicaron…] – Celty se sentía aliviada.

Aunque lo único malo es que ellos se llevaron el cuerpo de Namie-san… - Miró a la gata que estaba noqueada en sus brazos.

000000

Así que pudieron tirar la barrera… Es impresionante. Y para colmo me dieron Jaque mate al mismo tiempo. – Varias armas de fuego estaban apuntadas contra la parte trasera de la cabeza de Mhic Liam mejor conocido como el Kishitani Shinra del mundo paralelo.

Llévenlo a una celda y manténgalo vigilado las 24 horas. – Ordenó Shingen.

No creas que podrás tenerme siempre así. – Dijo Mhic Liam antes de que se lo llevaran del lugar que parecía ser base secreta en Shinjuku.

Shingen marcó un número en su celular y esperó que la persona contestara.

¿Ya lo tienes? – Preguntó Haruka.

Si, lo estamos llevando a una de las instalaciones para interrogación. – Contestó el hombre de la máscara.

Intenta cerrar todos los portales el tiempo más largo posible. – Haruka pidió con insistencia.

Creo que con este equipo solo podré conseguirte dos días. – Él se puso a verificar en el ordenador que aún estaba encendido.

Supongo que no tiene remedio. Veré que puedo hacer en dos días. Gracias~. Te llamaré de nuevo cuando necesite algo. – Ella colgó rápido.

000000

¿Qué sucede, Haruka? – Preguntó Kari-san al notar la preocupación en el rostro de Haruka.

Solo tendré dos días a partir de hoy. Los portales se volverán a abrir luego de eso. – Dijo ella.

Ya veo, eso nos pone en aprietos. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Irás a verlo? – Preguntó la chica de lentes.

No lo sé, no creo que las cosas sean tan fáciles… - Respondió Haruka escondiendo su cara en sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en la cama.

Lo que sea que pase ya lo arreglaremos de alguna forma. – Trató de animar a su amiga con esas palabras, aunque bien sabía que sería difícil. Amai había pasado un año en la Organización reguladora de las dimensiones, muchas cosas podían haber pasado. Y también estaba el asunto de la salud de Haruka, no sabía si era buena idea que Amai y ella se encontraran de nuevo, podía ser doloroso.


	16. Letanías de una eterna amargura - Parte 3

**18 DE ENERO**

**GRABACIÓN DE IZAYA**

Lo cierto era que el trato de Kanra hacia mí había cambiado mucho viendo en retrospectiva hacia el pasado.

Ella gozaba al lastimarme…

¿Pero sabes? Esa era su forma de amor.  

Sonará masoquista pero realmente por fin sentía que alguien me prestaba atención, al intentar hacerme sufrir ella tenía que averiguar que eran las cosas que me molestaban y cuáles no, tendría que esforzarse mucho en mirar en mi interior y no solo el exterior como hacían los demás. Realmente estaba complacido con ella, era como si buscara mis puntos débiles y los presionara para que me diera cuenta en que estaba fallando y me volviera más fuerte.

Aunque la verdad había otra cosa curiosa en la forma de ser de Kanra.

Ella era incapaz de sentir afecto hacia otros humanos, a excepción de su hermana menor quien era la persona cuya vida era el centro de su universo. Era por quien actualmente se mantenía viva, era por quien hacia todo lo bajo que hacía y a quien por supuesto ocultaba esta naturaleza oscura.

Pero al ocultarla ponía una gran presión sobre su mente y cuerpo, necesitaba una manera para sacar toda esa frustración y ansiedad que sentía a diario. Era por esto que siempre estaba metida en problemas, era como impulso que la ayudaba a liberarse de todo.

Luego de conocerla yo me volví aquel objeto en que ella descargaba toda esa oscuridad. Eventualmente, llegó un momento en que esa energía se agotó y fue cuando ella comenzó a comportarse mejor conmigo, era como si yo hubiera pasado la prueba de la penitencia para poder gozar de una misteriosa felicidad al final.

Así lo vi yo.

El sufrimiento se antepone ante la verdadera felicidad.

Fue entonces que Kanra se volvió más protectora conmigo, en primaria no dejaba que nadie se metiera conmigo y si eso llegaba a pasar las pobres almas sufrían el tormento de su ira. Eso me hizo pensar que podía haberme convertido en una persona tan importante como Kanri y solo por eso, yo devolví ese afecto hacia ella en la misma medida.

Nadie la tocaría de nuevo.

Nadie la lastimaría de nuevo.

Tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver y aún así yo me las arreglaría para atormentarlos desde el otro mundo.

Ese era mi afecto.

Uno que no le iba a dar a otra persona jamás.

00000SHIZAYA00000

**_IKEBUKURO_ **

**_TERCER AÑO DE SECUNDARIA_ **

**_AGOSTO_ **

_¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Izaya dejando su bolsa en el suelo del departamento de Kanra._

_Si, él vino a Raijin a buscarme. Logré esconderme antes de que me viera, pero sabe en qué salón estoy y todo. – Kanra estaba nerviosa, habían pasado dos años y medio sin saber nada de su padrastro para que ahora apareciera de la nada en su escuela._

_Esto es malo… Si pudiéramos transferirte a Raira, aunque sé que no lo permitirán. Escuché que el otro año Raijin y Raira van a fusionarse debido a razones desconocidas. – Explicó Izaya con molestia._

_No pasa nada. No es como si no pudiera manejarlo, se aburrirá de buscarme. Menos mal mandé a una escuela de afuera de Ikebukuro a Kanri, así no la encontrará aquí. Puedo estar tranquila. – Kanra se sentó en el sillón y luego Izaya lo hizo también._

_mmm no te lo dije antes, pero me preocupa más tu padrastro por otras razones. La última vez que estuve en el antiguo departamento de ustedes, el tenía heroína en su departamento… ¿Qué hacía tu padrastro para pagarse todo ese licor? Siempre he tenido curiosidad. – Dijo Izaya viendo la reacción de Kanra al mencionar ese tema. Sabía que Kanra no le iba a querer hablar del tema, ya que las veces que le hablaba del tema ella lo evadía. Pero esta vez los dos estaban solos y no había escapatoria, Izaya sentía que ella le tenía miedo a su padrastro por una razón que no le estaba diciendo._

_“Él es un traficante que se volvió adicto a su propia mercancía” eso me dijo una persona que trajo mi padrastro una vez al departamento… - Kanra hablaba sin mirar a Izaya._

_¿Traficante…? – Izaya estrechó su mirada con molestia._

_Mi madre se volvió adicta por su causa. ¿Sabes por qué ella murió? – Comenzó a decir ella._

_¿Por qué…? – Izaya ya comenzaba a ordenar las piezas del rompecabezas._

_Ella conducía un auto bajo efectos de la heroína y por eso se mató. En ese auto íbamos Kanri y yo, ella al no llevar el cinturón de seguridad salió despedida por el parabrisas y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared con la que chocamos. Nosotras tuvimos suerte de salir ilesas, solo por llevar el cinturón en el puesto de atrás. Solo que nunca pensé que viviríamos un infierno peor que estar con mi madre, ahora estaríamos con el hombre que la había metido en ese maldito mundo. – Dijo ella recostando la cabeza en la pierna de Izaya para mirarlo con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no tenía nada de alegría o algún otro sentimiento bueno, solo había amargura._

_Una radiante sonrisa amarga._

_Una sonrisa que contaría la verdad._

**_8 AÑOS ATRÁS_ **

**_IKEBUKURO_ **

_¿Adónde vamos mamá? – Preguntó una Kanra de siete años un poco asustada, su madre estaba conduciendo demasiado rápido. Tanto que hasta una patrulla las estaba persiguiendo a lo lejos._

_Nos iremos del país un tiempo. – Contestó ella con pesadez. Las ojeras en sus ojos y sus largos pestañeos demostraban que se estaba quedando dormida debido a que se había inyectado una dosis de heroína para relajarse. La tensión la estaba matando, ya incluso Kanra le parecía molesta._

_Mamá, paremos aquí, el policía se va a enojar y nos vas a encerrar. - Contestó Kanra mirando por la ventanilla de la parte de atrás a la patrulla que estaba más cerca._

_¡Kanra no molestes! – Le gritó molesta la mujer haciendo que la niña temblara de miedo._

_L-Lo siento, cariño. No quise gritarte, si el policía nos atrapa nos encerrará de todas formas. Podrían separarnos. – Ella se dio cuenta que había asustado a sus hijas con ese comportamiento. Ya no quería hacerles daño, saldría del país, se alejaría de ese hombre que había sumido su vida a esa dependencia y tomaría una fuerte rehabilitación. Quería estar con sus hijas, no quería que se las quitaran por lo que estaba haciendo._

_Está bien, pero ponte el cinturón mamá. – Kanra le indicó preocupada, le habían enseñado en la escuela que siempre que uno conducía debía llevar el cinturón de seguridad._

_Está bien, Kanra. Ya voy. – Ella planeaba dar un giro hacia una callejón para esconderse del policía y así ponerse el cinturón, solo que ahí vino su sorpresa._

_Los frenos no servían._

_Por más que ella luchó para lograr frenar nunca pudo conseguirlo y terminó estrellándose de lleno con el muro. Al no llevar el cinturón no fue difícil adivinar donde ella quedó estampada por la velocidad en que se detuvieron abruptamente. Su madre había muerto en el instante en que su cabeza golpeó el muro de concreto._

_Todo había pasado en frente de sus ojos._

_Todo había terminado en unos cuantos segundos._

_Kanra no sabía nada de medicina ni tampoco tenía forma de saber el estado de su madre, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que ahora estaba sola con su hermana en el mundo._

**_HORAS DESPUÉS EN ALGUNA JEFATURA_ **

_Hayashibara Kanra de 7 años y Hayashibara Kanri de 3 años. Qué pena, ambas niñas ahora no tienen familia. Me alegra que como hijas de su difunta esposa quiera cuidarlas. – Dijo el oficial de policía entregándoles la custodia al hombre conocido como Takeda Onoda._

_Si, es una pena, ahora tengo que empezar las honras fúnebres de mi esposa. Si me disculpa, llevaré a las niñas para que descansen, deben sentirse muy mal, ya que creo que no han comido nada en horas. – Dijo el hombre mayor para comenzar a guiar a las niñas a su auto mientras ellas seguían llorando por su madre._

**_ALGUNOS MESES DESPUÉS_ **

_¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir…? – Kanra no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba._

_Que vas a tener que trabajar si quieres vivir, no pienso mantener a unas mocosas lloronas. La única razón por las que las traje es porque quería que pagaran toda la mercancía que su maldita madre usó gratis en ese tiempo. – Contestó él dándole permiso a los otros tres hombres que estaban en la habitación de que tomaran lo que querían._

_También puedes dejar que venda a tu hermana menor, conozco una buena familia que quería una hija ya que no pueden tener una propia. – Takeda pensó un poco en voz alta._

_¡No! ¡No se la van a llevar! – Kanra puso a su espalda a Kanri que no entendía lo que sucedía pero se sentía en peligro._

_Entonces… ¿Tomas la plaza de trabajo que te estoy dando o le doy a tu hermana a estos tipos? – Takeda sonrió de una forma asquerosa._

_H-Haré lo que quieras pero prométeme que Kanri no tendrá nada que ver con esto y la dejarás en paz. Solo así… yo accederé. – Ella pidió con impotencia, no podría ganar en fuerza aun si ella se lo proponiera, esperaría la oportunidad y escaparía con Kanri._

_Yo nunca rompo mis promesas. – Contestó Takeda haciéndole seña para que siguiera a los hombres quienes le dieron un paquete con mucho dinero al infernal padrastro._

**_Horas después en ese mismo día…_ **

_Kanra solo se sentía sucia._

_Kanra solo sentía con ganas de suicidarse._

_Odiaba a las personas que le habían hecho esto._

_Incluso pensaba que quizás hubiera sido mejor para ellas morir también con su madre en ese accidente. Sobrevivir solo había empeorado el dolor que sentía por existir. Ya no podía sentirse bien con ella misma._

_Estaba asquerosamente manchada por dentro._

_Por más que había pedido ayuda, nadie podía haberla ayudado._

_Era el precio de seguir viva._

_Era el precio para que su hermana siguiera viviendo sin saber la verdad de su madre._

_Ya había pasado hacia ese horrible lado por una razón, no había forma de poder regresar si no era sacrificando la tranquilidad de su hermana menor._

_Su hermana menor era su todo._

_Su hermana era su dios._

_Su hermana era la razón de su sufrimiento pero así mismo de su existencia._

_Y para acrecentar su amargura, esta solo sería la primera vez de muchas veces que siguieron a este abuso. Takeda sacó mucho dinero de ella durante un año entero, pero nada de eso ni siquiera había mejorado su estatus, ellas seguían muriéndose de hambre en casa. Takeda solo se limitaba a decir que con que nada le pasara a Kanri era más que suficiente._

_Fue ahí en donde Kanra se encontró con un pez gordo del bajo mundo. Kanra le pidió trabajo sin pensárselo dos veces, ella aceptó los trabajos más difíciles y esos eran el de llevar cosas ilegales de un lado a otro. Nadie nunca sospecharía de un niño._

_Llevaba desde mensajes entre pandillas hasta kilos de droga._

_Su trabajo había sido tan bueno que su jefe pidió su exclusividad a Takeda dándole un gran monto de dinero para alejarla del mundo de la prostitución en el que este la había sumergido contra su voluntad. Según este jefe, era un desperdicio tenerla en esas cosas cuando ella era muy inteligente, fue ahí que ella se le concedió el trabajo de informante._

_Su padrastro no tendría forma de obligarle a hacer esas cosas asquerosas a cambio de solo vigilar los movimientos en Ikebukuro, para ella sería fácil. Dos años fueron suficientes para establecer una vida casi normal para Kanri y ella, lo único malo es que debía mantener su relación con su hermana en secreto, no quería que ella fuera víctima de algún movimiento cuando empezara a operar con las pandillas de la ciudad._

_Fue ahí que terminó encontrándose a Izaya, por algún juego loco del destino, eso evitó que entrara en las pandillas y se hundiera más en la oscuridad. Le indujo una calma progresiva desde aquel momento hasta que se hizo indispensable para ella._

_Él también era su dios._

_Era suyo._

_No dejaría que nadie lo lastimara._

**_DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE_ **

_Izaya sentía un nudo en la garganta, se arrepentía de no haber agarrado a ese Takeda en el momento y hacerle querer morirse por todas las torturas que ahora pasaban por su mente._

_Quería hacerlo trizas._

_Quería destruirlo._

_Quería hacerlo llorar lágrimas de sangre._

_Miró a Kanra quien se había quedado dormida con la cabeza en su pierna. Levantó con cuidado la cabeza de su compañera y luego la tomó en brazos para llevarla a su cuarto. Él sabía ahora que ella mentía cuando le decía que no le preocupaba que el maldito bastardo de Takeda estuviera cerca, se notaba a leguas que no había dormido en días. Es probable que la red de información de Kanra ya hubiera detectado a ese sujeto con anticipación y por ello, ella estuviera pendiente de algún avistamiento inesperado de parte de él. Caso que se había dado ese mismo día._

_Lo mejor era cambiar de departamento lo más rápido posible antes de que encontrara este. Ya tenía otro títere para poder comprar otro departamento, solo tenían que mudarse. Lo harían al día siguiente._

00000SHIZAYA00000

Yo mismo me daba cuenta que la devoción entre nosotros era mutua. No era como una relación entre amigos en que mantienen la distancia por sus géneros o sus sentimientos escondidos del uno por el otro. Siquiera existía la palabra género entre nosotros, simplemente éramos dos entidades que no podían vivir una sin la otra.

¿Éramos quizás almas gemelas?

Quién sabe.

Nunca podré confirmar eso.

Ni tampoco que hubiera algo llamado amor entre los dos.

Aunque en nuestro caso hubiera sido “un puro y retorcido amor”.

Amábamos las partes que el otro odiaba de sí mismo que a su vez eran iguales en el otro, pero se veían más sublimes en otro que en uno mismo.

Entonces podría llamarse “amor narcisista” entre dos personas iguales quizás.

Había tantas posibles explicaciones.

Pero yo solo me quedaré con una.

“Nosotros dos juntos éramos un todo.”

Un todo para ella y un todo para mí.

Amorosamente equitativo.

Por eso no soportábamos cuando alguien más despreciaba a ese “todo” para nosotros.

00000SHIZAYA00000

_Oye… ¿Esa no es tu noviecita? – Preguntó de repente Kanra al notar a una chica con el cabello decolorado que compraba adornos para celulares al fondo de la tienda a la que se disponían a entrar._

_Si, es ella… – Contestó Izaya con algo de molestia._

_¿No harás nada? Está con otro hombre y al parecer sí que se conocen bien. – En ese momento mientras hablaban, la pareja se había dado un beso en la boca como para corroborar lo que Kanra estaba suponiendo._

_No hay nada que hacer. Al parecer ella solo quería pasar el rato, déjala en su mundo. – Izaya quería irse de ese lugar, pero su acompañante tenía otra cosa en mente._

_¿Dejarla en su mundo? Si estás diciendo que solo quería pasar el rato… estoy segura que tu no. – Contestó ella con molestia en su voz, herir a Izaya era como lastimarla a ella._

_Es un simple noviazgo, ya sé que soy aburrido, tengo muchas cosas en la mente y no estoy “actualizado” como para poder conversar con ella. Solo me ha cambiado. Ya estoy acostumbrado. – Izaya no se molestaba porque no había que hacerlo, no es como si no estuviera habituado a que pasaran esas cosas. La gente solo miraba el exterior y al parecer aquella ahora “ex novia” no era la excepción._

_Aunque mentiría si dijera que no le dolía ni un poco en el fondo…_

_Aún no era lo suficiente frío para soportar lo cruel de la superficialidad humana._

_Se había dado cuenta recientemente a base de observaciones que los noviazgos eran solo cosas para pasar el rato. Perdías si ibas en serio con alguien, por más ilógico que pareciera era algo que los humanos veían como normal. El caso que si él le tocara ir en serio con alguien solo sería visto como un idiota emotivo._

_Para su desgracia había aceptado salir con aquella chica que llevaba meses insistiéndole hacerlo, no la entendía en verdad, si tanto quería estar con él y hasta había aprendido a comprenderlo un poco…  ¿Por qué no le dijo que solo quería pasar el rato? Hubiera denegado la oferta de inmediato._

_Pero esa es la parte graciosa._

_Los seres humanos no pueden vivir sin jugar con otros, es parte de su vida el ser de esa forma. Es probable que ella acumulara novios o algo así para subir su ego: “Soy tan hermosa que los hombres se mueren por mí”. Quizás este era el caso, ella solo quería números en vez de calidad._

_Ella solo estaba actuando con él para agregarlo a sus filas._

_Gracias a esto él había aprendido otra cosa valiosa de la vida._

_Además solo estaba con ella para estudiarla y… ¿Kanra? – Se dio cuenta que ella no estaba a su lado, la buscó con la mirada y se dio cuenta estaba muy cerca de la pareja._

_Kanra… No hagas otras de tus locuras. – Había pasado tiempo desde que Kanra había hecho una sus acciones impulsivas, ya las últimas eran solo incidentes aislados por eso solo tenía que estar alerta. Pero era difícil predecir lo que Kanra iba a hacer cuando se enojaba y peor era cuando él estaba involucrado._

_¿No estabas saliendo con un chico de tu salón? – Preguntó el sujeto que podía decirse que tenía como alrededor de veinte años tomando un mechón de su cabello._

_¿Ah… ese? Solo estaba pasando el rato, quería ver qué tal era, pero parece que es un poco aburrido. Siempre habla cosas extrañas y bueno… no hablemos de él. Dime si es verdad eso de que conseguiste un nuevo departamento. – Ella estaba ronroneando en su oído con ganas de saber más sobre el estatus de su “nuevo” novio._

_¡Areehh! ¿Pero si no es Sanyo-chan? ¿Cómo te trata la vida? – Apareció Kanra saludando a la chica rubia interponiéndose entre ella y el casi novio._

_¿Quién diablos eres tú? – Sanyo parecía enojada, estaba en la mejor parte, por fin sabría si el sujeto valía la pena o no para hacerlo su novio._

_¡¿Eh?! ¿No te acuerdas de mí?  El tiempo es un enemigo aterrador si te hace olvidar la cara de tus propios amigos, aunque no te culpo… No te veo desde que tenías tus andadas con Shiki Haruya de Awakusu-Kai. Y pensar que han pasado… ¿Dos años? – Kanra casi lloraba con mucha “tristeza” en su voz al sentir que su “amiga” no la recordaba._

_¡¿Shiki?! ¡¿Aawakusu-kai?! Jajajaja… De repente recordé que tengo que hacer algo jajaja… No me llames más, por favor. – El pobre hombre salió de la tienda en estado de pánico con la sola mención de una de las organizaciones que peor fama tenía en Ikebukuro._

_¡¿Qué rayos acabas de hacer?! – Sanyo agarró con furia por el cuello de la camisa a Kanra._

_¿Yo? Nada, deberías estar agradecida que dije que se trataba de Shiki-san. Hubiera sido peor que dijera que estabas acostándote con el perro más bajo de la jerarquía de Awakusu-Kai. ¿No lo crees Sanyo-chan? – Dijo Kanra como si nada, estaba más qué tranquila en comparación al estado emocional de Sanyo._

_¿C-Cómo sabes eso…? – Sanyo estaba ahora horrorizada._

_Pues… soy psíquica. Puedo ver más allá de todo y tú eres demaaaaasiado transparente. Deberías tender esa ropa que dejaste en la lavadora, hoy hará buen clima~. – Dijo ella._

_¡Monstruo! ¡No eres normal! – Ya no sabía que más decir._

_Oh, espera… Una lectura está llegando a mi cabeza, los espíritus quieren decirte algo más. Imaya… ¡No! ¡Izaya! Dicen que serás maldecida si no te disculpas con él delante del todo el salón y peor aún… te acosarán en tus sueños si no recompones tu camino, San-chan. – Kanra se tocaba la frente y levantaba su mano en busca de la “señal” del más allá._

_¡Lo haré! ¡No me maldigan, por favor! ¡Cambiaré! – La chica salió chocándose con todas las personas que se ponían en su camino, ella estaba demasiado asustada._

_¡Jajajajajaja, siempre quise hacer eso! – Kanra comenzaba a reírse y mejor fue cuando otra carcajada se unió a la de ella._

_¡¿Deberías tender esa ropa que dejaste en la lavadora?! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja, eres la mejor! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Izaya no lo podía creer, pensó que todo terminaría con una absurda pelea pero nunca con mensajes del más allá que llegaban directamente a Kanra de manera tan conveniente._

_Ya te dije, nada se me escapa de mi red de información, soy dios quizás… además lo de la ropa solo fue una broma, nunca pensé que de verdad la hubiera dejado sin tender jajajaja… - Kanra luchaba por contener la risa recordando la cara de la chica al mencionar esa parte._

_Yo pensaba vengarme de ella pero creo que mi plan no hubiera superado lo grandioso de esta escena.  ¿Nos vamos, novia defensora? – Preguntó Izaya._

_Claro que si, novio~. Por cierto, quiero pasar por el súper, quiero comprar palomitas de maíz para ver la maratón de Arma Mortal.  – Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción._

_¿Otra vez? Si que no te cansas de esas películas~. – Dijo él en broma._

_Me gustan las películas de acción, es imposible que me canse de ellas aun cuando ya las haya visto~. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa._

00000SHIZAYA00000

_¿Shizu-chan? – Kanra miraba el vacío bajo sus pies mientras medía el espacio entre el edificio y el siguiente._

_Sí, siempre olvido preguntarte. Para ser exactos, se me ha olvidado por tres años… - Izaya dijo recordando que siempre tenía pendiente preguntarle por la famosa Shizu-chan que era la amiga violenta y peligrosa de Shinra._

_¿Quieres que averigüe si hay una Shizu-chan en Raijin? ¿Es alguna especie de plan? Tengo curiosidad~. – Kanra lo miró entusiasmada._

_Podría haberlo si en tal caso la encontrarnos, dicen que es peligrosa pero nadie sabe decirme qué tanto. Quiero saber más de ella~. Tal vez sea alguien interesante si su mejor amigo es así de extraño. -  Izaya dijo refiriéndose a la personalidad de Shinra._

_Si la abreviatura de su nombre es Shizu-chan… Ella debe llamarse Shizuka o Shizune quizás. Empezaré a averiguar desde mañana, le pediré a Kari-san que me ayude. – Dijo Kanra levantándose sin dejar de agarrarse de la reja protectora del edificio._

_¿Kari-san? ¿Una nueva amiga? – Izaya la miró curioso, Kanra no era de tener amigos, ni siquiera en primaria que pasaba como una niña normal los tuvo. Era fantástico que comenzara a relacionarse, pero sabía que sus amigas tenían que ser bichos raros que llamaran la atención de ella. De eso estaba más que seguro._

_En realidad somos tres amigas, pero la tercera no la he visto desde hace rato. Comienzo a preocuparme. – Kanra le señaló que ya debían comenzar el entrenamiento._

_Espero que me las presentes, quiero saber que tan bichos raros son. – Izaya se posicionó para saltar al otro edificio desde ahí._

_Mira quién habla~. – Contestó ella._

_¡Tú la traes!  - Izaya tocó su hombro y saltó hasta el otro edificio seguido de una Kanra que comenzaba su persecución del día._

_¡Izaaaaya-kun~! – Ella gritó divertida por el momento._

_Habían optado por entrenar sus cuerpos en caso de que alguna situación se diera y no los agarrara por sorpresa. Lo primero que probarían sería el Parkour._

00000SHIZAYA00000

Siempre he pensando que el presente es la eternidad.

Ese presente que viví al lado de Kanra fue tan diferente de lo que vino después.

Ha habido veces en que he deseado vivir en ese presente por siempre. No me importaba repetir las mismas cosas con Kanra, para mí eran más que suficientes.

Pero la vida no es justa.

El mundo es cruel.

Y aun más malvado el tiempo que te recuerda las cosas que has perdido todos los días.

00000SHIZAYA00000

**_DICIEMBRE_ **

**_TERCER AÑO DE SECUNDARIA_ **

_¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? – Izaya estaba espantado con lo que estaba escuchando desde el otro lado de la línea._

_¡Si, él se la llevó! ¡Ya llamé a la primaria y ella no está! – Kanra estaba fuera de sí pensando lo peor en su mente._

_Cálmate, si él fue, no debe estar lejos. Tú quédate en el departamento, podría volver si no es lo que estamos pensando. – Pidió él._

_Sí, me quedaré entonces. Ten cuidado. – Dijo ella colgando._

_Se sentó en el sillón con las manos en la cara tratando de alejar todos aquellos pensamientos que solo conseguían ponerla peor. Debía confiar en que Izaya la encontraría, su red de información era aún más rápida que la de ella. No debería preocuparse. Su celular la sacó de sus cavilaciones._

_Leyó un mensaje que le erizó la piel y enseguida marcó un número en especial._

_¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Preguntó ella indignada._

_¿Por qué te pones así? No ha sido nuestra culpa que tu padrastro diera con uno de los experimentos de Nébula que tu madre trató de vender a cambio de droga. Seguramente en la búsqueda de sus hijastras se topó con “aquello” y bueno… no sé, podrían pasar muchas cosas. – Contestó la voz desde el otro lado de la línea._

_¿No había devuelto todos los que ella se había llevado ya? – Kanra repasaba la lista de objetos en su cabeza y estaba segura que ya no tenía nada que ver con ese asunto. La razón principal por la que su madre insistía con irse del país era por el robo de aquellos prototipos secretos en los que Nébula trabajaba. Lo había descubierto a los 10 años mientras limpiaba el closet._

_No, todos no fueron devueltos. Faltaba el que ella me vendió hace 8 años. Ese fue el que le di a tu padrastro para hacer las cosas un poco divertidas. Me preguntó qué hará ese novio tuyo que se dirige hacia el lugar donde tienen a tu hermana. ¿Tendrá su primer encuentro con algo sobrenatural? – La voz rió con egocentrismo, Kanra colgó y de inmediato se puso en camino hacia las instalaciones de Nébula._

**_EN ALGÚN EDIFICIO NUEVO DE SHINJUKU_ **

**_6to Piso_ **

_¡No llores! – Gritó Takeda al sentir el llanto de Kanri por estar asustada._

_¿Por qué me secuestraste? – Preguntó ella._

_Necesito encontrar a la bastarda de tu hermana y a su noviecito. Ese mal nacido me puso una trampa y me costó quitarme a la policía de encima por su causa. Se lo haré pagar con creces cuando llegue aquí. – Explicó Takeda dándole la orden a dos hombres de que la amordazaran para que no hablara más. Los ojos de todos los presentes eran de color amarillo centellante, era como si Takeda los estuviera controlando._

_Takeda había conseguido el número de Izaya por medio de varios contactos y lo había citado en Shinjuku. Estaba ansioso por destrozarlo._

_¡No creo que pueda funcionar tu plan! – Izaya estaba sujeto a una soga por la cintura y sin esperar respuesta lanzó una roca contra la ventana quebrándola. Pateó al sujeto que estaba junto a Kanri y la tomó en brazos para saltar por la ventana de vuelta._

_¡MMMMMhhhhh! – Kanri hizo un ruido para decirle a Izaya que estaba loco._

_Lo siento, Kanri-chan. No se me ocurrió nada mejor~. – El pelinegro rompió la ventana del tercer piso y comenzó a correr a su interior debía llegar al estacionamiento para evitar que lo atraparan en la entrada. Sabía de un sendero detrás del muro de esa parte del edificio y si se iban por ese sitio podían perderlos más fácilmente._

_Pero Izaya no contó con un punto importante al desconocer las armas del enemigo. Y aún más porque Takeda había mandado a poner antenas que impedían el paso de las señales de los celulares para evitar que Izaya recibiera la advertencia de Kanra con respecto a su padrastro._

_Un golpe de un bate en la cabeza detuvo el andar de Izaya al entrar al estacionamiento._

_Jefe, ya lo atrapé. – Dijo un hombre que no tenía ojos amarillos como los de la habitación en donde estaba antes Kanri. Quizás era parte de los socios de Takeda que estaba esperando sacar algo bueno del secuestro de sus hijastras y del chico que había sacado sus trapos sucios meses atrás._

_Tráelo. Tenemos un buen cliente para él. – Dijo Takeda._

_Sí, hay que expandir el negocio. – Respondió su socio._

**_ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS_ **

_¡Suéltenme! ¡No me toquen, enfermos! ¡Cerdos! ¡Imbéciles! – Izaya peleaba con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo daba para evitar que le quitaran el uniforme. Querían ponerlo en una cama y filmar la “tarjeta de invitación” al pez gordo que había hecho un ofrecimiento recientemente._

_Cooperas o la mocosa se muere. Así de simple. – Indicó uno de los tipos dejando en un silencio sepulcral a Izaya._

_Y ahí estaba la prueba de fuego de su vida._

_Nunca había estado en una situación así._

_Si no cooperaba le darían un tiro certero en medio de las dos cejas a Kanri y si lo hacia él… no volvería a ser lo mismo._

_Bien. Pero llévensela de aquí… – Pidió él mirando hacia otra parte._

_¡No! ¡Mátenme! ¡No le hagan nada a Izaya-oniichan!  - Kanri mordió a su captor inútilmente, este no podía sentir nada por ser solo un títere._

_Muy buena decisión. – Dijo el socio de Takeda._

_¿Podrías dejarme las medias puestas~? Es una fantasía que siempre he tenido… - Izaya usó toda su fuerza mental para poder simular una verdadera mirada seductora._

_Vaya, así que te rindes. Es lo mejor, en este negocio no duran los que se resisten. – En cuestión de momentos el sujeto lo había dejado sin ropa a excepción de las medias._

_Si haces algo extraño, te volaré la cabeza. – Advirtió el tipo, ya que no estaba Takeda cerca disfrutaría de la mercancía el primero. Nadie lo notaria o eso esperaba. Comenzó a besuquear su cuello causando asco inmediato en el estomago de Izaya. Su captor no se media para manosearlo, cada toque lo hacía querer morderse la lengua y morir desangrado, pero tenía un plan y aún no era el momento de ejecutarlo. Debía esperar aun si debía sufrir semejante tortura._

_Los segundos se volvieron minutos en que ese ser invadía su espacio personal con su lujuria, llevaba de regalo mordidas y moretones que le harían recordar lo horrible del episodio mientras se vieran. Para su suerte en la eternidad de ese momento, su verdugo comenzó a distraerse._

_Era su momento._

_Mientras aquellas manos lo recorrían, el deslizó su pierna hacia la cintura del sujeto y tomó la navaja que estaba escondida en su media._

_Era una navaja bastante delgada, casi tanto como un papel y por eso podía tenerla escondida en su media en caso de emergencia._

_Con todo el odio que pudo se la clavó en la espalda haciendo que este gritara por el dolor repentino, Izaya se lo quitó de encima no sin antes quitarle el arma para tirarla lejos de él. Él tomó el bate y lo golpeó en la quijada, si lo dejaba así quizás moriría por el sangrado, cosa que él se merecía por completo._

_Se vistió rápido obviando el desagrado que sentía, menos mal no había llegado más lejos. Se alegró por dentro, pero quitó ese pensamiento y lo reemplazó con el que debía rescatar a Kanri._

**_EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO_ **

_Así que viniste, Kanra. – Delante de Takeda estaba una Kanra muy enojada con una espada Claymore en sus manos. Sus ojos estaban encendidos por un color purpura._

_Suelta a Kanri. ¿ De paso dónde está Izaya?  - Kanra se percató que habían más personas en el lugar, todos se veían como controlados, ya que solo observaban con la mirada perdida y adicionalmente un color amarillo brilloso resaltaba en sus ojos._

_¿Son controlados por ti, no es así? – Preguntó ella al verse superada en número. Kanri la veía suplicante desde el lugar donde estaba sentada al fondo del estacionamiento siendo custodiada por varios de los títeres de Takeda._

_Así es, es el regalo que dejó tu madre para mí. Con esto me puedo hacer rico, eres una egoísta por tener los tesoros de Nébula como un secreto. – Dijo Takeda._

_Esos no son tesoros, son solo errores. – Afirmó ella mientras suspiraba por la estupidez de su padrastro._

_¡Cállate! ¡Lo menos que necesito escuchar son las sandeces de una mocosa! – Gritó con ira él._

_Es verdad, no necesitas escucharme. Ya no creo que lo puedas hacer en el otro mundo. – Ella se lanzó contra él, pero los títeres se pusieron en su camino. Kanra hizo caer uno al suelo para usarlo como base para saltar sobre los otros y evadir al resto, pero aparecía otro grupo para interponerse._

_Duerman… - La Claymore extendió una especie de niebla que hizo caer a los que estaban a su alrededor en un instante._

_¡¿Qué clase de poder es ese?! – Takeda se sentía en peligro._

_Tu espada es quizás un prototipo viejo de Nébula, esta de aquí es una espada sintética más reciente aunque su única habilidad es esta, además de detectar a otras como ella. No es perfecta pero es suficiente para asesinarte. – Todo el instinto asesino que Kanra tenía acumulado durante todos esos años hacia Takeda se concentró en el ambiente, tomaría venganza en ese mismo momento. Él lo presintió e hizo que el último grupo fuera a atacar a Kanra en su desesperación pero fueron bañados por el agua de una manguera a toda potencia._

_No sé qué demonios está pasando ahora, pero tienes el camino libre Kanra- - Dijo Izaya con un pulgar arriba._

_No tienes que decirlo~. – Takeda puso la espada entre el ataque de Kanra y él, pero no sirvió de nada. Ambos, espada y Takeda se dividieron en dos. El prototipo comenzó a volverse partículas al igual que su actual dueño hasta desaparecer en medio de su shock._

_Si que era prototipo problemático. Al ser destruida desaparecería con su dueño… Espero que esta no sea así. – Kanra sintió miedo por un momento al solo pensarlo._

_¡Kanra-nee! – Kanri corrió a abrazarla._

_Menos mal están los dos bien, pensé que algo peor les había pasado. – Kanra suspiró aliviada._

_Si, nada nos pasó~. ¿No es así, Kanri-chan? – Izaya la miró sonriente. Kanri sabía que estaba mintiendo pero solo le siguió la corriente._

_Si, Izaya-oniichan me protegió todo el tiempo. – Dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa simulada._

_Vámonos antes de que llegue la policía. Ya los llamé, si nos encuentran aquí tendremos problemas. – Izaya miró a Kanra quien tenía una cara de espanto por algo que estaba a su espalda._

_¿Qué sucede Kan-…? – Antes de que Izaya terminara la pregunta esta lo tomó por el brazo y le dio vuelta para protegerlo con su cuerpo. Un disparo resonó en el estacionamiento luego de unos segundos, la bala había impactado a Kanra._

_¡Kanra! ¡Kanra! – Izaya la sostuvo en sus brazos antes de darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, necesitaba llevarla a un hospital._

00000SHIZAYA00000

Casi me quedé sin aliento al verla en ese estado.

Me maldecía por no haber visto al sujeto con esa arma.

Si tan solo lo hubiera rematado en esa habitación antes de irme.

¿Por qué demonios no era un asesino?

Fui un imbécil.

Fui un imbécil con mala suerte.

00000SHIZAYA00000

**_EN EL HOSPITAL_ **

_¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Hubieras dejado que me diera la bala! ¡Por un momento pensé que habías muerto! – Izaya era una bola de nervios, no era usual que perdiera la calma._

_Lo siento… Lo hice por impulso. Ya sabes que no me puedo controlar cuando la adrenalina me golpea. – Se disculpó Kanra por sus acciones._

_Ya no importa, no estás muerta y eso es lo que importa. – Suspiró con cansancio, habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y la miró a los ojos._

_¿Estamos saliendo, verdad? Apenas salgas del hospital nos casaremos en las Vegas antes de que algún otro loco venga e intente separarnos, estoy hablando en serio, Orihara Kanra. – Dijo Izaya con demasiada formalidad. Ya no dudaría, se iría con Kanra y su hermana lejos de Ikebukuro, haría su vida lejos de todo y mandaría al mundo a la mierda._

_Total,  ya tenía lo que quería._

_¿No he aceptado y ya tú me has cambiado el apellido? ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja que posesivo~! ¡Me encanta! ¿Y por qué en las Vegas? – Preguntó ella en medio de las risas._

_¿Es una fantasía…? Quizás~. ¿Aceptas o no? Aquí traje los anillos. – El pelinegro sacó dos anillos de de plata de su bolsillo. A simple vista no tenían ninguna inscripción._

_¡Qué preparado! ¡Acepto querida esposa~! – Ella extendió su mano derecha e Izaya puso el anillo en el dedo anular en señal de matrimonio. Kanra tomó la mano derecha de él y puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente para cerrar el pacto entre los dos._

_Listo querido esposo~ Estamos casados. – Kanra sonreía en complicidad con Izaya esperando aquello que sellaría sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separara._

_Un beso que encerraba aquellos secretos que ambos compartían llegó como algo esperado por años por los dos._

_Comenzarían de nuevo._

_Ya todo lo malo se quedaría atrás._

_Alguien tosió para hacer acto de presencia en la habitación y los dos voltearon al ver a la enfermera junto con un policía en la puerta._

_Interrumpieron una escena de beso digna de un Oscar… - Dijo Izaya en broma._

_Lo sentimos, pero necesitamos tu declaración. – El policía se disculpó._

_Está bien, ahora vuelvo~. – Izaya miró a Kanra._

_No tardes, honey~. – Ella siguió bromeando._

_Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Kanra sola un momento, Izaya no se percató que dos hombres en un rincón estaban esperando la oportunidad para entrar en la habitación de ella._

_Hola, Hayashibara Kanra. ¿O debo decir Orihara Kanra? Felicidades por tu matrimonio, es una pena que tu “esposa” vaya a ser viuda. – El hombre sacó un guante de su bolsillo y se lo puso en su propia mano._

_Ya veo, usaste esta situación a tu favor… ¿Hiciste todo esto por la Claymore? Es solo un simple prototipo, no tiene nada de especial. Puedo dártelo si es todo lo que quieres, ya tengo una vida, solo déjame vivir en paz con Izaya. Por favor… - Rogó desde el fondo de su alma, ya había conseguido lo que ella quería en verdad, las cosas iban a mejorar._

_Por primera vez quería vivir._

_Lo siento, pero no es solo a Claymore a quien queremos. Necesitamos darle algo para despertar a esta arma, así que no te resistas. No estaba escrito en tu destino estar con Orihara Izaya de cualquiera forma. – Él le lanzó una carta del tarot que acababa de ser sacada de un mazo en la mano del otro hombre en donde estaba representada la muerte._

_Ella se quedó muda con la carta en sus manos._

_Esto es tan injusto…_

_Lo siento Izaya._

_Lo siento tanto._

_Yo realmente quería estar contigo._

_Fui tan lenta._

_Una luz envolvió la habitación y la mano de Kanra quedó colgando en el borde de la cama haciendo que el anillo que antes Izaya había colocado en su mano cayera en el suelo._


	17. Orígenes - Parte 1

**8 DE ENERO**

**11:00 P.M.**

**HOTEL**

¿Estás seguro de esto? – Preguntó una voz debajo de Shizuo.

Si, así que coopera. – Respondió él, su cabello rubio resaltaba con el brillo de las luces de neón que se colaban por las persianas de aquel hotel.

Pero… Esto no es buena idea. – La voz seguía aconsejándole a Shizuo.

Ya te dije que sé lo que hago. No hay problema. - La persona debajo de él no parecía estar de acuerdo. Él estaba distraído por el brillo rojizo de los cabellos sobre la almohada, eran tan rojos que te hipnotizaban si no estabas advertido de ello.

¿Seguirás de todas formas aunque me vea así…? – Se quedó extrañado por que el tono de la voz cambió sutilmente de repente. Él volvió la mirada hacia la chica que se suponía que debería estar debajo de él, pero se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, ahora unos ojos escarlatas estaban esperando una respuesta.

El dueño de aquellos ojos llenos del fuego de la maldad lo miraban inquisidoramente con una sonrisa en su rostro y para más impacto este ya estaba sin ropa.

¡¿Izaya?! – Shizuo gritó con toda la voz que sus pulmones pudieron permitir.

¡¿Qué?! – Izaya estaba parado junto a la cama con la navaja en sus manos.

¡No me asustes así! ¡Casi sufro un ataque cardiaco, maldita bestia! – Izaya respondió molesto.

¿Eh? ¿Izaya? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Shizuo se percató por primera vez que Izaya se encontraba en su habitación y que lo que había visto era solo un sueño.

Más bien una pesadilla…

Horas antes habían pactado quedarse en el hotel, ya que los departamentos de Shizuo y Shinra estaban destruidos. En el caso de Izaya, Shinra había insistido que se fuera hacer algunos exámenes bajo su estricta supervisión al consultorio de otro doctor ilegal que él conocía. Por eso, Shizuo había decidido tomar lo que restaba de la noche para dormir, habían escuchado demasiadas cosas locas esa tarde y su cerebro gritaba que necesitaba descansar.

¿Tenías una pesadilla Shizu-chan? ¿O es que estabas soñado conmigo~? – Izaya evadió las preguntas de Shizuo y se acercó a la cama.

Shizuo al tratar de levantarse se dio cuenta que no se podía mover, Izaya pacientemente fue hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina para dejar pasar la luz de la luna llena por la ventana. El rubio estaba envuelto en tres futones y sellado con muchas cadenas que llevaban candados en sus terminaciones para evitar que se levantara de una vez.

Técnicamente era un rollo de sushi humano.

Eso sería una pesadilla. ¿Además quien querría soñar contigo? – Contestó él.

No sé, quizás tú. Me odias tanto que quizás me perseguirías hasta en sueños. No sé cómo es la mente de un monstruo, Shizu-chan~ - Izaya guardó la navaja en su recién recuperado abrigo.

Lo siento, no me gusta dedicarle mucho tiempo a las pulgas chupasangre. Por cierto, deberías comenzar a correr para agregarle más emoción para cuando te atrape por hacer esto. – Amenazó Shizuo volviéndose a mover en la cama, pero se detuvo al sentir que Izaya agregaba más peso sobre él.

¿Por qué debería irme si he venido expresamente a buscarte, Shizu-chan~? Adicionalmente, este es mi pago por lo del interrogatorio del sillón. – Izaya estaba sentado sobre él.

Nunca pensé que lo del sillón te hubiera afectado tanto, Izaya-kun~. Trataré de pensar en algo más innovador para la próxima vez que necesite interrogarte. – Sentenció él haciendo que Izaya pusiera cara de disgusto.

Tal vez debería cortarte en rodajas ahora que eres un sushi humano. Dime Shizu-chan. ¿Qué tipo de sushi quieres ser? – Izaya jaló hacia él lo que parecía ser una sierra eléctrica con una sonrisa en la cara.

Uy, hice enojar al informante de Shinjuku~. Qué miedo. No sabía que tenías este tipo de hobbies, comienzo a pensar que tus novias no soportaban este lado sádico tuyo y huían despavoridas. Déjame presentarte a los tipos que normalmente no pagan sus deudas en mi trabajo, estarán contentos contigo, quizás se satisfagan con un pervertido como tú. – Shizuo sonrió tratando de obviar la pregunta de “¿De dónde diablos Izaya podía haber sacado una sierra eléctrica a esas horas de la noche?”.

Como siempre Shizu-chan demostrando ser un buen “amigo”. Temo decirte que no creo que me gusten ellos, hallo más “erótico” verte de esta forma. ¿No lo crees? – Izaya sonrió de la misma forma, como si de una competencia silenciosa de quien sonreía más como un psicópata de los dos se estuviera dando.

¿Estás aceptando que soy más “erótico” que cualquier otra cosa en la que podrías gastar tú tiempo, Izaya-kun? No sé si debería alegrarme o llorar por eso. – Las palabras del rubio estaban cargadas de sarcasmo.

Claro, cualquier monstruo que no se dé cuenta que alguien entró en su habitación, lo metió en tres futones y luego lo encadenó es digno de mi interés.  Shizu-chan eres muy descuidado. ¿Y todavía me llamas pervertido por venir a hacerte ver lo desprotegido que estás cuando duermes? ¡Me siento indignado! – Izaya se hacia el dolido mientras cruzaba las piernas como si estuviera sentado en el suelo.

¡Cállate! ¡Sé que cerré la puerta con llave! ¡Y ya lárgate! – Gritó Shizuo, nuevamente Izaya lo había visto dormir, quería golpearlo. Solo de pensar que él había estaba en el cuarto todo ese tiempo mientras tenía ese sueño lo hacía ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

Izaya por su parte levantó la mano y le mostró un equipo para abrir cerrojos que era usado por los ladrones en su “ardua faena”.

Ya veo… - Debió esperar que Izaya supiera usar uno de esos.

Ahora mismo estás avergonzado porque te vi dormir otra vez. ¡Eres gracioso, Shizu-chan! – Izaya dijo con una carcajada, Shizuo se maldecía en sus adentros por no ser capaz de esconder sus emociones. Estaba seguro que a Kasuka jamás le hubiera pasado eso.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, pulga? – Shizuo tenía que cambiar el tema de conversación.

¿Cambiando el tema? Awww, Shizu-chan sigue avergonzado~. Bien, te complaceré. He venido aquí a ofrecerte un trato. – Comenzó Izaya a explicar parándose del lugar sobre él donde estaba sentado.

¿Trato? – El rubio esperaba que continuara.

Quiero que seas mi asistente temporalmente. Eres el único en el que puedo confiar. ¿Cómo decirlo? Ya sé que me quieres muerto, puedo esperar eso de ti. Así que… ¿Aceptas? – Preguntó Izaya.

¿Por qué este cambio…? Hace unas horas dijiste que nuestra cooperativa había muerto, ya que no planeabas involucrarte. – A Shizuo le parecía extraño el cambio.

Hace unas horas no era yo mismo, ahora sí. Voy a involucrarme, también tengo que ir a buscar el cuerpo de mi secretaria, porque ya es muy difícil manejar tantos datos sin su ayuda. Además quiero averiguar varias cosas. Siento que todos los que hablaron hoy aún ocultan algo y no confío en nadie. – Izaya le daba la espalda mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Fuera de eso había algo acechándolo.

Algo que estaba esperando que estuviera solo.

Cualquier persona que lo acompañara estaba bien, incluso si era Heiwajima Shizuo.

Estoy seguro que solo quieres ir allá a provocar más caos para satisfacerte tu mismo. Bien, cumpliré mi papel de vigilante, si haces algo raro trituraré tu cráneo contra cualquier cosa que encuentre. – Él aceptó teniendo en mente que había notado que Izaya en ciertos momentos de los últimos dos días se había estado divirtiendo, así que esta actitud la veía venir. Solo que no con la expresión que Izaya tenía en la cara en esos momentos, esperaba que le dijera esto con una sonrisa ególatra, no con esa aura inidentificable que cargaba encima. No podías definir lo que lo estaba rodeando.

No le podía poner nombre mas él sabía que estaba ahí.

¿Tal vez era una barrera?

¿Eh? ¿Aceptas así sin más? ¿No vas a preguntar más? – Izaya estaba asombrado de lo loco que podía estar Shizuo, eso no era un trato que él pensaría que el barman iba a aceptar. Esperaba ser golpeado y por eso mismo lo puso de esa forma para que no tuviera tiempo mientras escapaba. Incluso había preparado algunos chantajes en caso de que tuviera que hacerlo a las malas.

¡Por supuesto! Pensar que una pulga chupasangre estará suelta en ese lugar… ¡Inaceptable! – Shizuo solo podía imaginar caos y más caos con Izaya allá.

Bien, asistente, entonces tenemos un trato~. – Izaya se levantó y sacó otro futón que puso muy lejos de la cama de Shizuo. Acto seguido se acostó en él y se durmió.

Oi, pulga… ¿No piensas soltarme? -  Shizuo tenía una vena de fastidio en la frente.

Sin mucho problema rompió las cadenas y los futones. Fue corriendo con varias almohadas para tirárselas todas en la cara de Izaya, pero se detuvo al ver que este si estaba profundamente dormido. Estaba por despertarlo, no obstante,  se dio cuenta que había una silla que bloqueaba la manigueta de la puerta.

Pensaba que había sido idea suya. Pensó que Izaya se había asustado por su grito pero eso solo pasó porque él ya tenía miedo. El Izaya de siempre ni siquiera se hubiera exaltado, estaría frío como un congelador.

Normalmente él respondía a la violencia de Izaya cuando lo miraba como retándolo o cuando lo atacaba, pero esa noche, Izaya no quería pelear. Era como la vez en que estaban los dos en el departamento de Shinra.

La silla en la puerta solo le transmitía algo.

Izaya tenía miedo.

Miedo a algo que Shizuo desconocía.

Lo dejaría pasar solo por esa noche, en la mañana le daría su merecido a Izaya. El rubio caminó de vuelta a su cama dispuesto a recobrar su sueño y rezar que el informante no le clavara una navaja en la garganta mientras lo hacía.

00000ERÓTICO_SUSHI00000

**ENERO 8**

**12:20 PM**

**MINUTOS DESPUÉS DE QUE EITHNE SE HUBIERA IDO CON EL CUERPO DE YAGIRI NAMIE**

Como te rías te arrancaré un dedo a mordidas. – Advirtió Namie.

¡Pero si eres adorable! ¿Eres una persa, verdad? Supongo que debo pagarte tu salario con visitas al veterinario y-… - Izaya estaba siendo arañado por Namie antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

¡Duele! ¡Namie-san, duele! – Izaya se tocaba la cara, tenía varios arañazos.

Una palabra más y te dejaré aún más “encantador” de lo que eres. – Namie se sentó sobre unos tanques y comenzó a lamer su pelaje bastante indignada por las palabras de Izaya.

Ya entendí… ¿Y entonces cómo piensas recuperar tu cuerpo? – Preguntó él.

Iré a ese mundo y lo recuperaré. No puedo amar a Seiji si soy un gato. – Sentenció como un hecho ella.

Eso será difícil, no te ama ni siquiera con tu cuerpo y-… - Sintió la mirada amenazante de Namie.

Ok. Ok. Tendríamos que conseguir el aparato que usan Haruka y los otros para viajar por las dimensiones. – Indicó él.

¿Haruka? ¿Te refieres a Miyagi Haruka? ¿Ella viene de otra dimensión también? – Preguntó la gata con curiosidad.

Si, además de que parece que ella es la Orihara Izaya de ese mundo, Mhic Liam es Kishitani Shinra y Mhic Eithne es Celty. Todos provienen de ese mundo paralelo. – Explicó Izaya.

Escuché de ese otro Kadota que ella tiene un hijo, ellos también lo estaban buscando. – Agregó ella.

Todo indica que jugaron con nosotros y por eso ahora no tienes cuerpo. Cosa que nos deja una interrogante: ¿Para qué querían tu cuerpo? – Izaya se sentó sobre otro par de tanques pensando en la respuesta.

Nunca me lo dijeron. – Namie movía la cola molesta.

También hay algo que debes saber, ese amigo tuyo sabía que había otro Izaya y que esta tenía un hijo. – Ella le informó como “fiel” secretaria que era.

Lo sé. Me di cuenta hace unas horas. – Contestó él.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Shizuo que venía con Celty y Shinra, ellos había estado buscando alguna pista de algo en los alrededores, para su tristeza todo se había perdido a causa del vórtice en el cielo.

Cuando ella lo llamó “Shinra”, había cierta familiaridad que dudo que fuera debido al otro Shinra. – Izaya miró a Shinra a los ojos y este sonrió.

Como era esperar de Izaya. Si, es verdad, la conozco desde hace 4 años. – Confesó el doctor.

¿Serias tan amable de contarnos lo que sabes? Ya sabes, merecemos saber la verdad. ¿No es así, Shizu-chan? – Izaya al decir estas palabras era como si los dos estuvieran fulminando a Shinra con la mirada.

[No lo golpeen, esto fue por una buena causa en ese momento.] – Pidió Celty.

Si sé que se los debo… Esto pasó hace 4 años… - Comenzó a contar.

00000SHIZAYA00000

**ALREDEDOR DE 4 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**IKEBUKURO**

**JULIO**

Haruka había vuelto a Ikebukuro en medio de una fiesta en un hotel.

El vórtice en donde vino apareció sobre una piscina que la lanzó desde los aires hasta el agua, todos en la fiesta quedaron con la boca abierta al ver esta escena. Nadie entendía de donde ella había salido y por esto mismo ella se fue de ahí antes de que las preguntas aumentaran.

En su mente estaba que debía encontrar a sus amigas primero y luego evitar a toda costa a Nébula, ella ya no confiaba en ellos y por eso mismo sabía que debía andar con cuidado por las calles de Ikebukuro.

Dando una vista a la ciudad, en seis años habían cambiado algunas cosas, pero para su suerte aun podía reconocer algunos edificios.

Por eso ya estaba decidida su primera parada.

Guiándose de algunos comercios llegó por fin a un jardín de niños y delante de este estaba el edificio en donde una de sus amigas la había llevado una vez. Ella frotó sus manos de nuevo, el frío estaba llegándole hasta sus huesos, debía cambiarse de ropa o tendría el resfriado del siglo. Había mucha diferencia en la temperatura del lugar donde estaba en su mundo y Japón.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez y tocó la puerta de cierto departamento.

¿Puedo ayudarla? – Una señora abrió la puerta.

¿Aún vive aquí Hayashibara Kanra? – Preguntó dudosa la pelinegra.

No, ella se mudó de aquí hace 9 años. Ella y su hermana se fueron con un chico. Dijeron que era su primo. No dejaron ninguna dirección. – Respondió la señora viendo detenidamente el estado de la joven en su puerta.

Ya veo, gracias y disculpe por la molestia. – Haruka se disponía a irse.

Espera, niña. Déjame darte ropa, si sales así te va a dar una neumonía. Ven, entra, toma un té por mientras. – Ella la dejó pasar a su casa.

00000HARUKA00000

**PARQUE**

Ahora tenía un gran problema, no podía encontrar a Kanra. Era obvio que ella no se quedaría en el mismo lugar, así que ahora debía optar por buscar a Kari-san.

Esta opción no le agradaba mucho porque había posibilidades de que ella estuviera aún con Nébula y lo que era peor, su sujeto de experimentación favorito había vuelto, dudaba que ellos la dejaran ir así nada más.

No confiaba en ellos por el hecho de que alguien la había hecho regresar a su mundo contra su voluntad y fuera de eso la había noqueado para lograrlo 9 años atrás. Si la persona que quería deshacerse de ella estaba aún en Nébula, podía ser contraproducente entrar por la puerta grande.

Un dolor repentino desde sus entrañas la obligó a sentarse, el vomito de sangre se hizo presente segundos después. Las punzadas se concentraban en su vientre, estaba segura que había algo mal con ella.

Necesitaba un doctor.

Pero ella no podía ir a un hospital.

No podía explicar la anormalidad en su cuerpo.

Nébula podría encontrarla.

En eso escuchó el sonido de varias detonaciones. Se limpió con un pañuelo y se escondió en unos arbustos para ver mejor sin estar a la vista. A lo lejos un grupo de hombres se batía a balazos contra otro grupo que iba en un auto.

¡Shiki aniki, tenemos un herido! – Uno de ellos venía cargando desde el brazo a uno de sus compañeros.

¡Que un grupo los persiga y que el otro me acompañe! Lo llevaremos con el doctor ilegal. – Dijo Shiki viendo el estado de su subordinado, habían sido tomados por sorpresa por el grupo rival esa noche, se culpaba por haber confiado en las palabras del líder de esa familia.

¿Doctor ilegal? – Era la primera vez que ella escuchaba eso.

¿Era un doctor que no estaba afiliado con los hospitales de ese mundo? Kanra no le había hablado de eso.

Quizás podía ayudarle, no perdía nada con echar un vistazo.

Esperó que el auto de Shiki se pusiera en movimiento, saltó las paredes y subió al techo para seguirlos desde arriba, ella saltaba sin problemas de un edificio a otro hasta que su presa actual se detuvo antes de llegar a la carretera principal.

Vio que Shiki y sus subordinados entraron al lobby, ella corrió hasta ahí y observó que ya habían tomado el ascensor, solo tenía que ver en donde paraba la máquina y ahí estaría el doctor ilegal que buscaba. Para no chocarse con Shiki subió las escaleras, ella se tomó su tiempo para llegar, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue que al hacerlo él la estaba esperando.

¿Jovencita noté que nos estabas siguiendo desde lo alto de esos edificios? ¿Eres alguna asesina enviada por ellos? – Shiki la miró directo a los ojos, había algo que le parecía familiar.

Yo solo necesito un doctor. – Respondió ella retrocediendo un poco, estaba por emprender la huida mas Shiki la agarró por la capucha como si se tratara de un gato que estaba sosteniendo.

¿En serio? ¿No podías simplemente ir a un hospital? – Preguntó él con seriedad.

Haruka trató de calmarse, no podía perder el control, podía pasarle algo malo a ese hombre y no quería más gente en su consciencia. Shiki presintiendo el peligro la soltó como sabiendo que algo no estaba bien.

No, no puedo. Tiene que ser aquí. – Ella sacó los bolsillos de su abrigo para demostrarle que no tenía ningún arma.

Bien, entonces ven. – El lenguaje corporal de ella le indicaba que no le estaba mintiendo.

**00000SHIKI00000**

Kishitani-sensei ya nos retiramos. Haremos el pago en unas horas. – Shiki se despidió no sin antes dejar pasar a Haruka.

¿Y ella es…? – Shinra no sabía quién era pero juraba su cara la había visto en algún lado.

Otra paciente. – Dijo el hombre antes de retirarse y dejarlos solos.

[Shinra quiero ir a comprar unas cosas y...] – Celty detuvo su andar al sentir la presencia de Haruka en la habitación.

¿Sucede algo? – Shinra preguntó al ver que las dos se miraban con atención.

[No eres humana. ¿Verdad?] – Celty escribió después de un rato.

Lo mismo te iba a preguntar. – Dijo ella.

[No lo soy, mira.] – Respondió como si nada quitándose el casco en el momento.

Ah, eres una dullahan. ¿Ese casco es tu cabeza? – Haruka se había olvidado de su dolor por estar conversando.

[No, a decir verdad he perdido mi cabeza, la estoy buscando.] – Contestó ella.

Suena como si hubieras visto otra dullahan. ¿O me equivoco? – Shinra preguntó interesado en la conversación.

Había una dullahan en el lugar donde vivía. – Recordó a la loca que intentó matarla incontables veces.

[¡¿Has visto otra dullahan?! ¡¿Dónde?!] – Celty estaba más que curiosa por escuchar del lugar de donde venía Haruka.

No creo que quieras conocerla porque-… - Su cuerpo la obligó a botar sangre por la boca de nuevo, el dolor era más intenso que cuando estaba en el parque. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de levantarse sin ayuda.

¡Celty, ayúdame a llevarla al cuarto! – Shinra la sujetó desde sus piernas y Celty desde los brazos, ambos caminaron de modo sincronizado para evitar golpearla con la puerta al entrar a la habitación que tenían preparada para pacientes que por diversas circunstancias no podían dejar el lugar. Shinra tomó su equipo médico y comenzó a examinarla bajo la expectante mirada de Celty que estaba nerviosa.

¿Dónde te duele más? – Preguntó Shinra.

E-En el vientre. – Al escuchar esto, Shinra sacó el estetoscopio y comenzó a escuchar su interior. Fue entonces que sintió un segundo latido después de varios minutos, era lento y sin ritmo.

Para él no sonaba bien.

¿Te molesta si tomo una muestra de sangre? Necesito confirmar algo. – Preguntó él.

No, está bien. – Ella lo permitió tocándose la cabeza, le dolía como los mil demonios. Shinra tomó la aguja y esta se rompió al tratar de atravesar su piel.

¡Wao, es como Shizuo! Suerte que tengo agujas especiales para él~. – En realidad eran especiales en el sentido en que si Shizuo se descuidaba él las usaría para tomar una muestra de sangre.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Al parecer tienes un embarazo de 13 semanas. El niño tiene algunos problemas, casi me cuesta decir que está ahí dentro. – Shinra dio la buena nueva algo sombrío.

Eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

Justo cuando él había cortado sus lazos con ella.

Sucedía esto…

¿Es muy grave…? – Preguntó la próxima madre con muchas cosas en la mente.

Primero no encontraba a ninguna de sus compañeras y ahora descubría que iba a tener un niño.  Ella sentía que Ikebukuro le estaba diciendo ‘Hola, Izaya~’, sin saber que ese era el inicio de un desfile completo de casualidades que estaba por experimentar.

No aseguraré nada hasta tener más exámenes en mis manos. ¿Podrías decirme por qué estabas en ese estado? ¿Hiciste algo peligroso? ¿Algún accidente? – Shinra necesitaba saber más sobre el asunto.

¿Si les digo no me delatarán con Nébula? – Preguntó ella con miedo.

[No te preocupes, no diremos nada.] – Celty la tranquilizó con sus palabras.

No estamos con Nébula, puedes estar tranquila. – Shinra se figuraba en su mente que lo que iba a decir tendría que estar relacionado a algún loco experimento de la empresa en donde su padre trabajaba.

¿Conocen el término “Mundo paralelo”? – Preguntó ella a ambos.

Un mundo paralelo es un universo en que se desarrolla una realidad alternativa a la de este mundo pero en el mismo lugar. – Respondió Shinra con tranquilidad.

[¿Realidad alternativa?] – Celty no entendía el concepto.

Ok, Honey te explicaré~. Imagina que tomas a este mundo de referencia, entonces vas a otro mundo paralelo a este y descubres que en ese lugar no se extinguieron los dinosaurios. Entonces decides ir a otro para ver la situación y ves que los monos dominaron el planeta, de ahí te vas a otro en que la Tierra fue invadida por aliens. En resumen, es el mismo mundo en diferentes dimensiones solo que los acontecimientos más importantes son diferentes. – Shinra lo resumió en algo fácil para que se entendiera.

[¡¿Un mundo dominado por aliens…?!] – Celty estaba temblando.

Qué linda~. – Shinra miraba extasiado a Celty.

Podrías quizás no ser una dullahan en uno de esos mundos o incluso podrías ser otro tipo de ser sobrenatural. – Agregó él.

[Ok, ya lo entendí.] – Celty hizo como si mirara a Haruka para que siguiera con la historia, pero ella ya estaba entretenida viéndolos interactuar, le parecían graciosos.

Como estaba diciendo… Yo soy la versión alternativa de un hombre llamado Orihara Izaya en este mundo. Vengo de uno de esos tantos universos paralelos.- Tiró la bomba sin más.

Más silencio…

Hasta que vino la primera exclamación.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De Izaya?!  – Shinra casi se cae de la silla en donde estaba.

[¡¿La versión alternativa es una mujer?! ¡Esto no lo esperaba! ¡En realidad no esperaba esto!] – Celty no cabía en su propio asombro.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Es alguien famoso…? – Ella no esperaba esa reacción a decir verdad.

Si, es famoso de forma negativa, pero lo es… – Shinra sonreía nerviosamente, ahora comprendía por qué le parecía familiar su cara en el primer momento que la vio.

[Es uno de los dos únicos amigos que tiene Shinra. El otro es Heiwajima Shizuo. ¿Hay un Shizuo en tu mundo también?] – Celty preguntó.

¿Heiwajima Shizuo es su amigo también? Sí, hay uno en mi mundo… - “Si que lo hay...” Pensó ella.

¿Por casualidad de la vida lo conoces, Izaya-chan? ¿Te llevas mal con él al igual que este par de acá? – El doctor se acercó para seguir interrogándola.

Pues… digamos que ya no tanto… – “¿Por qué no me sorprende que se lleven tan mal aquí también…?” Recordaba que Shizuo no era alguien fácil de tratar y ella tampoco mientras seguía escuchando la conversación.

Deberías decirme el secreto, quiero que Izaya y Shizuo hagan las paces de una vez por todas. – Shinra suspiró cansado.

¿El secreto…? No es que sea experta, pero diría que podría ser… ¿La compasión? – Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, el verdadero secreto había sido otro, pero no podía contarle eso a ellos. Ellos inmediatamente pensarían que Shizuo y ella estaban locos.

Tomaré nota~. -  Shinra apuntó eso en su libreta de perversos planes.

“Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.” – Celty lo pensó al verlo escribir.

00000SHIHARU00000

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Logré encontrar a Kari-san, Izaya-chan. – Shinra venía feliz después de una operación de “infiltración” tramada por él mismo, bajo la excusa de que solo iba a llevarle el almuerzo a su padre. Mientras este estaba buscando algo que beber en una máquina expendedora, Shinra buscó en la oficina algún número o indicio de la persona que buscaba Haruka.

¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?! – Kari-san entró por la puerta del cuarto como a punto de llorar.

Iré a dar una vuelta. – Shinra se despidió y dejó a ambas mujeres solas para que conversaran.

¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes, ya pensaba que estabas muerta! – Kari-san se le abalanzó toda llorosa.

Lo siento, yo también te extrañé a ti y a Kanra. – Dijo ella sin mostrar expresión, aunque Kari-san lejos de pensar que ella no estaba alegre, sabía que estaba feliz por dentro debido a que la abrazaba con fuerza.

Esa era la forma de ser que conocía de Haruka, ella no era una persona que mostraba mucho sus emociones, porque ella no sabía hacerlo, no es que no sintiera, ella no comprendía cómo debía mostrarla.

A diferencia de hace unos años, si notaba un ligero cambio en ella ahora, aunque podía ser idea suya.

Jajaja… Sigues siendo algo apática, pero sé que estás feliz de verme. Aunque nunca podré ser como Kanra que podía adivinar lo que estabas pensado. – La chica de lentes sintió una punzada en su corazón al mencionar ese nombre, era como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo había hecho.

¿Sucedió algo con Kanra? – Preguntó Haruka al notar el cambio en ella.

Ella está muerta… Murió hace 6 años. – Ella sabía que tenía que decírselo de una vez, no soportaría tener que engañarla.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió…? – Haruka estaba en shock, la persona que le había dado su apodo y muchas cosas más estaba muerta.

En ese momento estaba fuera del país, pero cuando me enteré, regresé lo más rápido posible. Según las noticias ella murió en el hospital a causa de ataque cardiaco, la gente cree que fue por el balazo que recibió en la espalda antes de eso. Su padrastro se metió con unos narcotraficantes y ellos la tomaron como rehén y al tratar de escapar, ellos le dispararon. – Contó ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Ella que había hecho? – La pelinegra al escuchar el relato se sentía furiosa, quería aplastar al sujeto que le había hecho eso a Kanra. Una vela aromática que Celty había dejado para que se relajara se encendió en un instante asustando a Kari-san.

Cálmate, Haruka. No quieres incendiar este lugar. ¿Verdad? – Pidió la menor.

Si, lo sé. ¿…Qué pasó con su hermana menor? – Ella interrogó haciendo lo posible para tranquilizarse.

Por más que la busqué no pude encontrarla. Es como si la hubieran borrado del mapa. La única persona que quedaba por preguntar era… Bueno, él no estaba para conversar con alguien, así que he dejado las cosas así por el momento. – Dijo ella.

¿Esa persona? ¿El amigo de Kanra? ¿Sabes quién era? ¿Lo conoces? – Kanra nunca había mencionado el nombre de aquel que ella llamaba su compañero de juegos en el pasado.

No es alguien a quien te puedas acercar con facilidad, tampoco quiero traerle problemas. – Kari-san suspiró con tristeza.

Ya veo, entonces mejor no me lo digas. – Pidió ella.

Está bien. A propósito, Kishitani-san me dijo que vas a tener un bebé. ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Quién es el padre? – Ella estaba curiosa de saber.

Es un humano siniestro y sospechoso. – Respondió Haruka y agregó en su mente “que no tiene idea que voy a tener un hijo”.

¿Eh? ¿Siniestro? ¿Sospechoso? ¡¿Es un humano?! – Kari-san abrió los ojos por la noticia.

Si, por eso mi bebé tiene problemas. Casi él no sobrevive al viaje. – Dijo ella.

¿Pero por qué viajaste así en primer lugar? – La preocupación de ella crecía cada vez a medida que seguía preguntando.

La ciudad en donde estaba fue atacada, Shizuo me obligó a irme por eso. Ya habían borrado la mitad de la ciudad. – Haruka miró a la nada, se preguntaba si Shizuo había logrado escapar de eso.

Entiendo, un ataque de los humanos, eh… - Haruka asintió en respuesta.

Veré que puedo hacer con el asunto de tu bebé. ¿Quieres venir a vivir a mi casa? No creo que Nébula me esté vigilando de cualquier forma. Ahora soy directora de mi sección~. – Dijo ella feliz.

Está bien. – Contestó ella.


	18. Orígenes - Parte 2

**CASI 4 AÑOS ATRÁS EN IKEBUKURO**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE KISHITANI SHINRA**

**JULIO**

Oh, Kari-san.

¿Cómo se encuentran las dos?

Me alegra escuchar eso.

¿Qué? ¿El bebé se ha debilitado más?

Eso es malo, si sigue así sufrirá un aborto.

Si tan solo esto fuera como los mangas, llegamos ponemos al bebé en un equipo especializado para que siga el proceso él solo con ayuda de nosotros.

Diablos, me molesta no poder hacer nada.

Yo estaba a punto de adoptarlo como mi ahijado. Así Celty sería la madrina y seriamos una pareja feliz que consentiría a un niño.

…

Lo siento, me distraje en mis pensamientos.

Creo que si en dos días ella no se ha estabilizado, debemos comenzar a esperar lo peor.

¿Su padre es humano, verdad?

Eso pensé.

Ustedes llaman a su lado sobrenatural como “lado demoniaco”, tengo interés en su cultura, quiero saber más de estos demonios que mencionan y de lo que es en sí Izaya-chan.

Ahora volviendo al asunto del niño, él tiene un lado demoniaco y un lado humano en su información genética.

También ella dijo que había hecho un viaje de una dimensión paralela hasta acá, eso debió debilitar al niño hasta el punto de sufrir alguna especie de anemia por los movimientos bruscos que imagino que debió experimentar en el viaje.

Cuando pienso en anemia también pienso en sangre.

Es como ese caso en que esa niña irlandesa nació sin sangre, los doctores pensaban que estaba muerta, pero era que solo tenía un plasma transparente moviéndose por sus venas. Y aún peor, no podían encontrar sus venas.

Era un caso muy extraño causado por una rara enfermedad.

También recuerdo que ellos tuvieron que hacerle tres trasfusiones a esta niña para que pudiera sobrevivir, ya que la madre había absorbido toda la sangre de su hija cuando estaba en su vientre. Recuerdo que usaron el cordón umbilical para dotar de sangre su cuerpo o eso leí.

Ayer estuve leyendo hasta tarde más cosas interesantes.

Existen algo llamado Trasfusión de sangre fetal.

Normalmente se usa cuando el feto tiene una anemia severa.

Y nuestro querido bebé se está comportando como si tuviera una.

El problema es que su madre ya no lo puede ayudar debido a que su sangre es más pura que la de él y podría afectarlo en vez de ayudarlo.

Entonces pensé: “oh, si pudiéramos usar a Izaya, ya que es el doble de Izaya-chan”.

Izaya es un humano, es igual genéticamente a Izaya-chan a excepción de que ella es un demonio. No los veo muy diferentes, Izaya-chan tiene un gen diferente que no se encuentra en los humanos normales, pero toda su información restante es igual a Izaya.

Claro que esto es desde mi perspectiva medica.

He calculado que para salvar a ese niño necesitamos alrededor de 4 pintas, aunque podría ser excesivo para un bebé normal, pero creo que normal no va con esta situación jajaja.

Aunque sacarle 4 pintas de sangre a Izaya es algo un poco excesivo.

Quizás hasta cruel aunque no es como si no se lo mereciera.

El problema es que lo mataría…

Ahora si pusieras una encuesta sobre esto en la red te aseguro que todo Ikebukuro votaría con un ‘si’ representando el 99% de las votaciones. El 1% quizás lo representaríamos Shizuo, Celty y yo.

Te preguntarás por qué incluyo a Shizuo.

Estoy seguro que él agregaría la opción de sacarle toda la sangre a Izaya.

Diría algo así como “La pulga se lo merece, sáquenle toda la sangre que ha bebido de la humanidad”.

Rayos, me fui del tema de nuevo…

Es un mal hábito.

Como decía, si pudiéramos encontrar el doble del padre sería aun mejor.

Le sacaríamos dos pintas a él y a Izaya.

Eso en caso de que lo lográramos.

¿Eh?

¿Ya te vas?

¿Gracias? No fue nada, aunque solo dije las cosas que pensaba…

¿No irán a hacer eso, verdad?

Hola…

Ella colgó.

Jajajajaja espero que no pase nada malo…

00000SHIZAYA00000

Así que fuiste el autor intelectual de nuestros secuestros. Siento que te usaré para alguna de mis conspiraciones próximamente… - Dijo Izaya molesto.

Recuerdo que dijiste que querías salir con los dos. ¿Deberíamos torturarlo entre los dos, Izaya-kun? Estoy dispuesto a cooperar. – Sugirió el rubio.

¿Solo se unen para destruirme? Debería sentirme feliz, pero siento miedo… - Los dos estaban muy cerca de él con intenciones asesinas.

¿No querías que hiciéramos las paces, Shinra-chin~? – Dijo Izaya tomando por un brazo a Shinra.

Estamos dispuestos a dejar nuestras diferencias solo para golpearte~. – Shizuo tomó el otro brazo.

Me pregunto… ¿Qué brazo resistirá más antes de romperse~? – Izaya miraba divertido.

Estoy seguro que se romperá primero el brazo que está de mi lado~. – Afirmó el rubio.

¡Celty! ¡Ayuda! ¡Voy a ser asesinado! – Pidió ayuda el doctor.

[Al menos dejen que él termine de contar lo que falta…] – Ella no estaba segura de poder contenerlos a los dos. Era la primera vez que se daba esta situación…

00000AMAI00000

**9 MESES DESPUÉS DE LA LLAMADA DE KARI-SAN**

Shinra fue hacia la puerta con cara de sueño, no entendía quien podía decidir visitarlo tan temprano en la mañana. Si era un cliente le cobraría muy alto por despertarlo de su hermoso sueño en donde vivía en una casa de campo con una Celty vestida de ama de casa.

Si lo que quieres es que te atienda te cobraré muy alto y… - Al abrir la puerta se topó con dos mujeres que lo veían muy sonrientes.

¿Kari-san? ¿Izaya-chan? Ustedes… secuestraron a Izaya y a Shizuo. ¿Tienen idea del peligro que corrieron? Si ellos quisieran investigar más ustedes estarían muertas y… - Antes de que Shinra continuara hablando Haruka le mostró un bebé de tres meses de edad.

Gracias a ti y a ellos, él pudo nacer. – Haruka sonreía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Y… ¡Qué tierno~! – Todo lo que Shinra les iba a decir cuando las viera desapareció de su cabeza al encontrarse con un bebé que jugaba distraído con el cabello de Haruka. Él les indicó que pasarán aun impactado.

[Shinra… ¿Qué sucede?] – Celty llegó hasta la sala y se encontró con las dos mujeres que había visto meses atrás, pero ahora vio que alguien más estaba con ellas.

Hola, Celty~. – Haruka saludó con ademán, la forma de hablar de Haruka había cambiado. Antes no mostraba emoción, ahora era como si tratara de reflejar una confianza y actitud amigable.

[¡¿Izaya-chan?! ¡¿Kari-san?! ¡Hace meses no sabíamos de ustedes!] – Celty las miraba incrédula, pero miraba más al pequeño que cargaba Shinra totalmente feliz.

¡Mira Celty! ¡Este es nuestro ahijado! – Shinra sentía que estaba cumpliendo un sueño de vida.

[¿Ese es tu bebé?] – Celty se sentó junto a Shinra para observar al pequeño que los miraba atentos, este trató de tocar el casco de ella porque le parecía atractivo por el color.

Si~, aunque no tiene un nombre. Por más que he pensado uno, no veo que le caiga alguno. – Haruka bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Tuve que evitar que le pusiera nombres extraños… - Kari-san agregaba una queja en el asunto. Shinra al escuchar esto tuvo una idea traviesa, le dio el bebé a Celty quien se asustó por ello, él imagino que le estaba diciendo que ella nunca había cargado un niño antes y sentía que podía hacerle algo malo.

No te preocupes Celty, él no se va a romper porque lo agarres~. – Shinra sonrió.

¿Qué tal si le pregunto a alguien más por un nombre? La persona que tengo en mente sé que se le ocurrirá uno bueno. – Pidió él.

Por mi está bien. – Respondió Haruka.

Ok, vengo en un momento. – Dijo él caminando con su celular al balcón para que no lo escucharan. Marcó cierto número con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Qué quieres Shinra? No es normal que me llames. – La voz de Izaya se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea algo irritada, era probable que él anduviera en una de sus semanas de mal humor.

Solo te llamaba para hacerte una consulta. – Contestó Shinra.

¿Consulta? ¿Tu a mi? – Sentía la sorpresa en la voz del informante.

Es algo simple. Quiero que me ayudes a escoger el nombre para alguien. Como sabes no soy bueno para esas cosas. – Explicó Shinra.

¿Nombre para alguien? ¿Es para un bebé? – Preguntó Izaya volviendo a su tono normal.

Si. ¿Me ayudarás? Lo necesitamos rápido. – Shinra hacia lo imposible para no reírse.

mmm tu petición es bastante extraña pero te ayudaré. Déjame pensar… - Izaya se tomó la molestia de pensarlo a razón que no tenía nada más que hacer esa tarde y estaba aburrido.

Después de unos minutos de algunos sonidos de un mouse y una que otra risita, Shinra se estaba preguntando qué hacía que él se riera mientras pensaba un nombre.

Amai. – Respondió Izaya.

¿Amai? – Interrogó Shinra.

Si. ¿No es genial? Me gusta su significado, es muy siniestro~. – Izaya parecía complacido con su propia decisión.

¿Qué significa? – Shinra ahora estaba curioso de la razón por la que escogió ese nombre bastante inusual.

Es un nombre que no se tiene claro su significado, una teoría dice que podía venir del Vasco en donde quiere decir “Principio del fin”. Pero hay otros que creen que el sanscrito “mai” podría significar “ilusión”. ¿No crees que es un nombre interesante~? – Izaya relataba emocionado su descubrimiento en internet.

Sí que es siniestro… Pero válido, me gusta. Entonces gracias, Izaya~. – Shinra se despidió antes de colgar y regresar a la sala. Si Izaya supiera la verdad estaba seguro que lo mataría…

00000IZAYA00000

No contento con ser un líder siniestro en las sombras… ¿Me obligaste a escoger un nombre para el mocoso…? En otro momento estaría contento con tu desempeño como “villano” pero hoy solo quiero golpearte. – Izaya lo había atado con una soga con ayuda de Shizuo, se preguntaba cómo demonios había podido olvidar aquello.

No me decido en que río debería lanzarlo. – Shizuo pensaba muy serio su “dilema”.

[¡Es su único amigo! ¡¿No creen que deberían perdonarlo?!] – Celty intentaba detenerlos.

Precisamente porque es nuestro amigo debemos castigarlo. – Contestó Izaya.

Así no respirará más… digo no lo volverá hacer. – Ahora Shizuo la miraba.

¡Si me dejan vivir los ayudaré en lo que sea! – Shinra pedía clemencia.

[Quiere redimirse. ¿No lo ven?] – Ya ella no sabía que más decir.

Yo les propongo el río junto a mi otro departamento, he escuchado que es muy profundo. – Sugirió Namie.

¡No les des más ideas, Namie-san! – Shinra chilló con horror.

Buena idea, Namie. – Felicitó Izaya.

Creo que podemos llevarlo en taxi hasta allá. – Shizuo miraba la ruta del desfile de año nuevo, no habrían testigos porque estaba lejos de las calles donde se desarrollaba la actividad.

De paso… ¿Podemos pasar por mi otro departamento? Mi gato ha estado solo desde que me secuestraron.  – Ella pidió caminando hacia Shinra.

[¡Yo quiero ver al gato! ¡Vamos y después tiramos a Shinra al río!] – Esta dijo emocionada.

Etto… ¿Celty? Se supone que debías defenderme… – Shinra había sido cambiado por un gato.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Pensé que no te volvería a ver, Kida-kun~. – Haruka saludó al chico rubio quien estaba conversando con Mikado que acababa de llegar al hotel que estaban usando como base secreta.

Es bueno saber qué está bien, Haruka-san. – Saludó el rubio dándose cuenta de las personas que venían con ella. Entre el grupo venía: dos chicas que no conocía, Kadota, Togusa, Yumasaki, Mila, Anko y finalmente Kari-san.

Entonces fue que las miradas de Masaomi y Mikado se encontraron con la mirada de alguien más.

¿Kida-kun? ¿Ryuugamine-kun? – Anri sonaba sorprendida, ella no tenía idea que ellos dos estaban juntos y menos que estuvieran involucrados en el asunto de Haruka.

Anri… No sabía que estabas con Haruka-san. – Kida fue el primero en hablar mientras los demás iban entrado al hotel dejando a los tres amigos solos en el lobby.

Pasaron muchas cosas, tuve que ayudar para poder salvar a Anko-san. ¿Y ustedes…?  – Confesó ella al sentir la mirada de ambos con más intensidad.

Digamos que quedé involucrado a causa de Haruka-san. – Dijo Kida.

Yo me auto-involucré desde el lado de Izaya-san. – Contestó Mikado.

Nuevamente estamos todos involucrados en algo grande… - Kida suspiró diciendo lo que todos tenían en sus mentes.

Tendremos que posponer nuestro asunto hasta que este se resuelva. – Mikado declaró con una sonrisa.

Es lo mejor. Temo que esto afecte a Ikebukuro y a la vida como la conocemos… - Anri compartió el mayor de sus temores.

00000SHIZAYA00000

¡Dotachin! ¡Yumacchi! ¡Togusacchi! ¡Los extrañé! – La chica les saltó para abrazarlos, ella nos los veía desde el 31 de diciembre.

¡Karisawa-san! ¡Te lo perdiste! ¡Nos infiltramos en la base de Nébula e hicimos un hermoso rescate! ¡Fue como cuando Luffy entró a Impel Down con un grupo loco que se une a él mientras da vueltas por la prisión buscando a Ace! – Ok, Yumasaki estaba exagerando, él nada más había llegado hasta la entrada y había noqueado a todos los guardias que salieron, pero igual se había sentido genial vivir aquella experiencia.

¡Eso es genial! Aunque aquí también viví al límite~. – La mirada maligna de la mañana volvía asomarse en su rostro. Solo de recordar todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente la hacía gritar de la emoción por dentro.

¿En serio? ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Preguntó Dotachin.

Pues… no puedo contarles. Aún no~. – Erika sonreía.

Debe ser cosa de fujoshis. – Indicó Togusa para que mejor no siguieran preguntando o si no se traumarían de seguro.

Karisawa… ¿Ese es el niño? – Dotachin señaló al infante que los miraba con atención.

Si~, se llama Amai. Ya corté su cabello y cambié su ropa. Ahora sí parece un niño. – Lo alzó para que todos lo vieran como si estuviera en “La roca del Rey”.

¡Karisawa-san es Rafiki y Amai es Simba! – Yumasaki estaba emocionado con la parodiada escena del Rey León que estelarizaba Erika.

Rey león… Ustedes… - Dotachin no sabía por dónde comenzar a regañar.

Es el hijo de Shizu-Shizu e Iza-Iza. Cárgalo Dotachin, es como si fuera tu sobrino. – Erika se lo dio en las manos.

Tío Dotachin~. – Dijo Amai repitiendo lo que le había enseñado Erika horas antes sobre las personas que conocía en Ikebukuro.

¿Sobrino? Tengo entendido que solo tenía su ADN y… -  Se detuvo el hombre de la Van al ver la expresión de Amai que indicaba que se sentía rechazado.

Ok, hola sobrino... – Dotachin no tuvo otra opción, no quería entristecer al pequeño.

Tío te quiero~. – Él dijo haciendo al mayor sonreír sin darse cuenta.

Será un gran y peligroso manipulador. – Togusa decía desde su lugar.

Y pensar que puso en su mano a Kadota-san en unos segundos. Superará a Izaya-san probablemente en unos años. Se nota que es su “hijo genético no biológico”. – Yumasaki veía asombrado. Cada vez enredaban más el término.

Estoy tan orgullosa de mi sobrino~. – Erika lucía conmovida mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

¿Qué diablos es un hijo genético no biológico? – Togusa no entendía a Yumasaki.

Déjalo en que es un mpreg si un mpreg y ya. – Bromeó Erika.

Quedaba claro que para todos Amai sería siempre el hijo perdido de Izaya y Shizuo aunque solo le hubieran dado su sangre…

Era el niño que tenía 4 padres.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Ahora el turno de las gemelas malvadas quienes respondiendo a un orden silencioso para presenciar al niño de las leyendas urbanas entraban al cuarto donde ahora estaba Karisawa Erika cuidando a Amai. El grupo de Dotachin estaba en el gran salón discutiendo algunas cosas con los demás.

¿Dónde está el hijo de Iza-nii y Shizuo-san? – Abrió la puerta una hiperactiva Mairu mirando hacia a todas partes.

¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! – Se ubicó cerca de Erika.

¡Oh, las hermanas de Izayan! – Erika las saludó.

Hola, Erika-san. – Saludó Kururi.

Amai-chan ellas son las hermanas de Izaya, salúdalas. – Le indicó al niño.

Hola~. – Levantó la mano imitando a Erika.

¡Awww, pero que lindo! – Mairu lo tomó en sus brazos.

Se parece a Iza-nii y a Iza-nee mucho. – Kururi estudiaba sus facciones con detenimiento.

Jajaja ella es su madre después de todo. – Erika rió.

Es verdad, Iza-nee es como ver a Iza-nii con peluca y pechos. Si no supiera que son versiones de la misma persona en mundos diferentes, diría que son gemelos separados al nacer. – Mairu hizo la observación.

¿Sabías que no tienen la misma edad? Le pregunté a Iza-nee y me dijo que ella tiene 27. (No lo parece) – Ahora Kururi volvió a hablar.

¡¿En serio tiene 27?! ¡No se nota en absoluto! ¡Parece de 21! Eso me hace pensar… ¿Cuántos años tiene Izayan? Dotachin siempre me dice que él y Shizu-chan tienen la misma edad, pero nunca me dice la cifra. – La chica las miró más curiosa por los datos importantes que le estaban revelando.

Iza-nii tiene 25 años. (Es menor que ella por dos años) – Kururi jugaba con Amai a construir casas con legos.

Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas. Y ahora que estamos compartiendo información… He leído entre líneas que posiblemente el verdadero padre de Amai podría ser otro Shizu-Shizu de ese mundo paralelo. ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Ellas les ha dicho algo? – Preguntó la mayor mirando que Amai no estuviera prestando atención.

Ahora que lo preguntas, escuché a escondidas una conversación entre Kari-chan e Iza-nee. Hablaban de eso precisamente, al parecer ella quiere vengarse de ese Shizuo porque la traicionó, sospecho que tiene que ver con que ella volviera hace un año a este lugar y el secuestro de Amai. – Mairu habló en baja voz.

Además de eso solo sabemos la edad de ese Shizuo-san, escuché que dijo que era tres años mayor que ella, así que debe tener 30 años. – Kururi hacia el mismo gesto de silencio como su hermana menor.

Entiendo, entonces esto si podría ser una caótica pelea de pareja, aunque siento que puede no ser el caso. A todo esto… ¿Dónde está el otro Shizu-Shizu? ¿Sabe que tiene un hijo? – Erika sentía que faltaban más piezas a ese intrincado rompecabezas.

Quizás está en ese mundo. ¿No creen? – Kururi expuso su punto.

Eso debe ser. Me preguntó si tendré alguna versión paralela allá. – Mairu pensaba interesada.

Yo también. – Kururi agregó.

“Ustedes mismas son versiones paralelas de ustedes mismas…” – Pensó en broma Erika con una sonrisa.

Desearía ver la mía, sería como tener a una gemela perdida. ¿Seré algún bishounen? – Estaba maravillada solo de imaginarlo.

Conocemos a tu versión paralela. Vino con nosotros. – Kururi la miró.

¿Quién es? – Erika quería saber.

Es… - Mairu le susurró en el oído dándole su nombre.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Y ahora le tocaba el turno del trío de amigos que solo impulsados por la curiosidad de lo que les había explicado Kida habían decidido ver la atracción principal de Ikebukuro en esos días.

El hijo perdido del muñeco de combate de Ikebukuro y el informante de Shinjuku.

Hola, veníamos a ver a Amai y… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Kida preguntó algo perdido, era la primera vez en su vida que veía al par de gemelas. Anri si sabía sus nombres pero nada más que eso, además que junto con Mikado las había visto en la Van de Kadota.

Hola ~ yo soy Orihara Mairu. – Se presentó la menor de las hermanas.

Yo soy Orihara Kururi. (Mucho gusto) – Inclinó levemente la cabeza.

Orihara… - Lo único que salió de la boca de Kida mientras procesaba.

Orihara… - Ahora Mikado intentaba entender.

Orihara… - Anri por fin entendía el por qué del comportamiento de ellas.

Si lo que se están preguntando es que si somos las hermanas menores de Orihara Izaya, pues es así. – Contestó Mairu con una sonrisa.

¿En serio? ¿Izaya-san tenía hermanas? – Mikado estaba sorprendido.

No sabía nada de esto. – Kida estaba estupefacto.

Ellas asisten a Raira por si no se han dado cuenta. – Anri las había visto en uno de los recreos.

Si, los hemos visto a ustedes dos también. Al único que no conocemos es al rubio. – Señaló Kururi.

Lo siento, yo soy Masaomi Kida. – Saludó él con una sonrisa, que fueran las hermanas de Izaya no significaba que fueran como él… tal vez.

¡El gusto es nuestro! ¡Ahora tenemos nuevos amigos para ir de parranda por Ikebukuro cuando no tengamos nada que hacer con nuestras patéticas existencias! Es como ese momento de amistad que usamos para llenar nuestra vida con otras personas. Es hermoso. – Dijo Mairu feliz.

Si, más amigos. (Vamos de parranda.) – Secundó Kururi.

¿Qué clase de parranda? ¿No tendrá licor incluido, verdad? – Mikado se horrorizó internamente mostrándolo en su rostro.

Mikado deja de ser aguafiestas, es más divertido hacer cosas ilegales de este tipo. Así no nos aburrimos. ¿Verdad, Anri? – Kida miró a Anri que escuchaba toda silenciosa desde su lugar.

Lo siento… - Dijo ella al no saber que más decir, no sabía siquiera que era una parranda.

¿Por qué te disculpas, Sonohara-san? – Mikado no entendía.

Y fue ahí que se dieron cuenta de la situación, ese tipo de conversación ya la habían tenido antes.

Todos se miraron en silencio dándose cuenta del hecho y comunicándolo con la mirada.

Suenas como Saika en ese chat. – Dijo de repente Kida.

Ustedes suenan como Kyo y Mai. – Mikado miró a las gemelas.

Y él suena un poco como Byakura… - Ahora era Anri la que hablaba.

Y tú definitivamente eres Tanaka Tarou. – Dijeron todos al unísono a Mikado.

Qué fácil de reconocer soy… - Dijo Mikado derrotado.

¡Es una gran coincidencia! ¡Solo falta Kanra y Setton para que estemos todos los de la sala de chat! – Dijo emocionada Mairu.

¿Quiénes saben quién es Kanra? Levanten la mano. – Preguntó Kururi.

Kida, Mikado, Kururi y Mairu levantaron la mano a excepción de Anri quien se sorprendió.

¿Quiénes saben quién es Setton? – Preguntó Mairu.

Solo Anri levantó la mano.

Eso deja en claro que Kanra y Setton son uno de los que no están presentes guiándonos de que no hemos interactuado de esta forma con nadie más. Lo que nos deja un sorteo por eliminación. Setton dijo una vez que su nombre era una deformación del verdadero… ¿Podría ser que sea Celty Sturluson? – Mairu miró a Anri esperando su reacción que se dio después que mencionara ese nombre.

Hemos descubierto a Setton~. – Kururi estaba feliz.

No te preocupes Anri-san, te diremos quien es Kanra-chan como recompensa. – Dijo Mairu.

Kanra es Iza-nii. - Soltó la hermana mayor.

¿En serio…? No lo parecía… – Anri estaba anonada.

Si, el actúa como chica a propósito. Si se fijan siempre que aparecemos, él nos corre del chat. ¿Ahora lo entienden jajajaja? Siempre nos dice: “Aún es muy pronto para ustedes”. – La hermana menor suspiraba.

Ya veía esa situación muy extraña. Pero tal vez se comporta así porque se preocupa de alguna forma retorcida por ustedes. ¿No lo creen? – Mikado dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos lo miraron incrédulos de lo que acababa de decir.

¿Qué? Izaya-san no es tan malo como creen… Debe tener su lado bueno en algún lugar. Quizás… – Mikado sabía que lo miraban como si estuviera loco, pero no le importaba, eso es lo que pensaba sobre el informante.

Definitivamente es Tanaka Taro… - Volvió a decir Mairu.

Eres ejemplar. – Dijo Kururi.

Disculpen… ¿Dónde está el niño? – Anri se dio cuenta de que Amai no estaba en la habitación, debió aprovechar que ellos estaban distraídos para salir a pasear.

00000TANAKATARO00000

Hola~. – Erika saludó a la chica que estaba frente a la máquina expendedora.

¿K-Karisawa Erika? – La chica de lentes se pegó a la máquina bastante asustada.

Me dijeron que te llamabas Kari-san. – Saludó la joven de traje negro.

¡No te acerques más! – Los ojos de Kari-san tenían pánico escrito en ellos.

¿Por qué te asustas? No voy a comerte, solo quiero hablar con mi versión alternativa. – Ella le sonrió.

¿Sabes que si nos acercamos más podríamos accionar un mecanismo complejo que lanzará hacia nosotras una serie de eventos que bien fácilmente pueden ser catalogados como desafortunados? – Kari-san se caracterizaba por ser paranoica todo el tiempo cuando se trataba de cosas relacionadas con las dimensiones.

Con Iza-Iza y Haruka no ha pasado gran cosa. Así que vamos a hablar. – Erika tomó la mano de Kari-san y la llevó hasta la parte del restaurante.

¿No catalogas como gran cosa lo que está sucediendo? – Kari-san no creía lo que escuchaba.

Estás cosas suceden todo el tiempo aquí, claro que no tan caóticas como la última semana, pero pasan… - Erika miraba hacia el pasado con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ahí tienes un punto… - Contestó la otra.

00000KARISAN00000

Ren caminó por el hotel con sigilo mientras buscaba el número que Haruka le había indicado para reunirse con ella. Al ver la puerta en donde se suponía que estaba ella, la abrió con cuidado y miró  en su interior encontrándose con una Haruka sentada en la cama.

Hola Ren, largo tiempo de no verte. – Contestó la pelinegra.

Hola Izaya. Aunque solo ha sido un poco más que un año. – Respondió ella sentándose en el sillón frente a la cama.

Para mí ha sido más que un año. Si no fuera por ti hubiera sido más que eso. Gracias por sacar a Amai de ese lugar. – Haruka agradeció.

No me agradezcas, no pude salvar a Amai por completo. Cuando logré encontrarlo ellos ya habían hecho de las suyas. Con ese suceso me quedó claro que la Organización de las dimensiones está corrupta. – Ella cerró los puños molesta.

¿En serio? – Era la primera vez que Haruka escuchaba eso.

Si. ¿Cómo explicas que Amai haya estado retenido durante un año entero en ese lugar? Ellos planeaban también usarlo para controlar la situación en tu mundo. No quieren ensuciarse, así que tomarán medidas drásticas. Cuando te restablezcas de salud tienes que irte de aquí y esconderte en mi mundo. Allá será difícil que puedan entrar. El rey te protegerá. – Ren explicó.

Es mi mejor opción. – Respondió ella.

Otra cosa, creo que tus enemigos tenían a varios de los suyos con Amai en ese lugar. El paquete tenía como destinatario a Heiwajima Shizuo de tu mundo. La capsula solo podía ser abierta por él  o eso pensaban. Nunca imaginaron que conocías al Shizuo de aquí, por eso dejé la capsula en su departamento para que liberara a Amai. Lástima que no pude recuperarlo a tiempo. – Se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

No te preocupes, estás en Ikebukuro, estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo. Supongo que era el destino que las cosas se desarrollaran de esa forma. – Haruka trató que no se sintiera culpable, ya había hecho mucho por ella.

Hay algo más que tengo que advertirte sobre Amai… - Ren aclaró su garganta para continuar pero un sonido la detuvo. La puerta se abrió haciendo que las dos mujeres miraran hacia esa dirección.

¿Amai? – Haruka se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta para ver al niño que miraba curioso todo como buscando a alguien. Él entró caminando y miró a Haruka con confusión.

¿Quién eres…? – La cara de Amai expresaba que no la conocía.

¿Esto era eso que me querías advertir…? – Preguntó sin mirar a Ren.

Si, él ya no te recuerda. – Ren se sintió mal por Haruka.

Amai-chan… ¿No me recuerdas? ¿No sabes quién soy? – Haruka hizo un intento para cerciorarse de que no era broma, pero en el fondo sabía que Ren no bromearía con eso.

No… ¿Eres mi tía también? – Amai estaba más confundido.

Sí, soy tía Haruka… - Era mejor no forzarlo a recordar, podía ser nocivo para él y terminaría rechazándola más. Ella tomó un peluche que había traído con ella para dárselo cuando se volvieran a encontrar y se lo dio.

Esto es para ti. – Le dio un conejo.

¿Qué animal es? No lo conozco. – Amai lo miró emocionado.

Es un conejo~. – Le señaló las orejas largas.

¡Me gusta! ¡Gracias! – La abrazó feliz.

De nada ~. – Él caminó hacia la puerta.

Voy a enseñárselo a tía Erika, ya vuelvo. – Se fue corriendo feliz.

Creo que quiero llorar… - Haruka se sentó en la cama.

Lo siento… - Ren se volvió a disculpar.

Tal vez es mejor así… Su madre morirá en tres semanas de cualquier forma. – Ella tapó su rostro con ambas manos.

**UN MES ATRÁS EN LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE LAS DIMENSIONES**

**GUARDERÍA**

Ren corrió hasta la puerta de la guardería en busca de su objetivo, detrás de ella habían varios guardias noqueados en el suelo. Entre los niños que estaban jugando no estaba el que ella estaba buscando, maldijo su mala suerte y continuó corriendo hasta que se detuvo frente a una libreta que estaba en la pared.

“Borrado de memoria programado para las 12:00 horas.”

“Sujeto Amai para salida hacia la dimensión 0000014584.”

Ren miró su reloj con horror, eran las 12 pasadas. Debía llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El laboratorio que mencionaba estaba al fondo del pasillo largo en donde se encontraba, llegaría en varios minutos si corría a toda velocidad.

Al llegar pateó la compuerta con una fuerza sobrehumana llevada más que todo por la furia que tenía encima, varios hombres con bata tenían a Amai en una camilla con un casco extraño en la cabeza.

¡Suéltenlo ahora mismo o no acabarán muertos! – Sacó un arma de fuego que tenía una apariencia extraña.

¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Esta es una operación secreta! – Gritó uno.

¿Operación secreta? Esto es solo para lavarse las manos con el asunto. Ustedes no piensan brindar ayuda a ese mundo, esperan que se destruya y no afecte el equilibrio de los otros. Malditos mentirosos. – Ella se acercó y a medida que lo hacía ellos se alejaban más, le quitó el casco al niño y lo tomó con un brazo para alejarse rápido de ese lugar no sin antes dispararle a los dispositivos de comunicación en la sala.

Una corriente eléctrica en su espalda la sorprendió repentinamente.

Ella cayó al suelo aturdida por la descarga para darse cuenta de que se trataba de otro guardia que había aparecido por la puerta y había pasado desapercibido para ella.

Sigan con la operación. – Ordenó el recién llegado.

Ellos tomaron a Amai y lo pusieron en la capsula con miedo del guardia.

Ahora esto solo podrá ser abierto por Heiwajima Shizuo. – Le indicó el científico al guardia.

Bien, iré a llevar esto a ese lugar y-… - Una bala se alojó en su cabeza no dejándole terminar la oración.

¿Crees que me detendré con eso? – Ren se levantó y le disparó a cada uno de los que estaban ahí. No los estaba asesinando, pero evitaría que la persiguieran. Si los asesinaba Law se enojaría con ella, aunque obviaría el tema del guardia, estaba pensando en decirle algo como “él se lo buscó” para salvarse.

Ya en el muelle buscó algún portal que la llevara lejos, no importaba cuál, después buscaría la forma de llegar a Ikebukuro, incluso si le tomaba más tiempo del que debía. Tenía que desorientarlos y perderlos en el camino para que no supieran a donde se dirigía.

Alguien vio todo lo que sucedía por las cámaras y tomó un teléfono.

Al parecer se llevó al niño. Probablemente terminará en Ikebukuro en un mes, tomando en cuenta que tomó esa ruta. – Dijo el sujeto.

Bien, eso me da tiempo de preparar varias trampas en ese lugar. – El hombre que sería conocido en Ikebukuro como Mhic Liam sonreía del otro lado de la línea.

**EN ALGUNA DIMENSIÓN FUERA DEL MAPA**

Estudiaba los efectos del borrado de mente en un folleto que había encontrado en la búsqueda de Amai, antes de saber que este había sido víctima de ese horrible proceso.

Síntomas:

\+ Somnolencia los primeros dos días luego del borrado de memoria.

\+ Si el proceso era interrumpido la mente de la persona sobrescribiría los eventos o a las personas presentes en el mismo. De darse de esta forma, el daño podría ser permanente.

\+ Luego del borrado es necesario darle recuerdos nuevos al sujeto porque caerá en pánico y se volverá peligroso. Es aconsejable hacerlo mientras duerme.

¿Hacerlo mientras duerme? – Ren no entendía como podía servir eso. Pero si eso ayudaba a que no se volviera agresivo cuando despertara, entonces solo había una cosa que hacer.

Él necesitaba algo de que sostenerse emocionalmente.

Sacó la foto de Heiwajima Shizuo de Ikebukuro que había conseguido en su investigación, estaba segura que los enemigos de Haruka habían hecho algo para dejar al otro Shizuo como confiable en la mente del niño para manipularlo con más facilidad.

Ella arruinaría eso para evitar que lo usaran para algo maligno.

Escribió en su idioma en la foto de Shizuo el mensaje: “Este es tu padre”.

Escucha Amai, la primera persona que veas será a este hombre. Él es tu padre y te protegerá. También recuerda que Izaya está esperándote. Así que no tengas miedo. ¿Sí? – Ren le habló a la capsula. Cuando ella dijo Izaya se refería expresamente a Haruka y no a Izaya.

Amai malentendió esta última parte.

Cuando dijo Izaya se refería a Haruka.

Pero la Izaya que Amai conocía había sido borrada de su mente.

Entonces el cerebro de Amai para mantener el equilibrio de su mente reemplazó a ese Izaya con otro Izaya que meses antes ella le había mostrado en alguna de sus salidas por Ikebukuro.

El Izaya que quedó por defecto en la mente de Amai fue el informante de Ikebukuro.

Así Amai pensaba que su “madre” era Orihara Izaya.

Aunque él no entendía que era una madre.

Y menos un padre.

00000REN00000

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

¿Entonces yo te traje a este mundo? ¡Wao! ¿Cómo lo hice…? – Erika intentaba pensar en el asunto, que ella supiera no tenía poderes o algo así para hacer algo como eso.

Yo también me pregunté eso en ese tiempo por eso varias investigaciones al respecto. Y llegué a una conclusión al hacer un experimento con Haruka hace unos años. – Dijo Kari-san.

¿De qué trataba ese experimento? – Erika parecía interesada.

Me puse a pensar que el que me hayas traído aquí de esa forma tenía que tener una explicación más compleja. Entonces me di cuenta después de observarte por varios años que eres una persona muy empática. – Contestó ella.

¿Y eso quiere decir que…? – Erika no entendía a donde iba el punto.

Tienes la habilidad de reconocer las emociones en los demás. Es algo así como leer a las personas, generalmente la gente en su totalidad se mueven por sus propias emociones aunque digan lo contrario. Las emociones motivan y guían su vida. Entonces me di cuenta también que hay cierto tipo de personas que pueden desarrollar más allá del nivel normal esta empatía. Orihara Izaya, Miyagi Haruka, Orihara Kyouko, Kishitani Shinra y tú son algunos ejemplos de este tipo de personas. – Kari-san tomó la sal y la azúcar en el centro de la mesa para profundizar más en la explicación.

Imagina que esta eres tú. – Puso en un lado a la pimienta.

Esta soy yo. – Colocó a la azúcar en otra parte un poco más alejada.

Recrearemos lo que pasó hace 20 años en ese banco cuando cruzaste ese detector de metales. ¿Podrías decirme que era lo que estabas pensando? – Preguntó ella.

Eso fue hace 20 años, tenía cuatro años… A ver, creo que ese día estaba molesta porque unos niños me llamaron rara porque me gustaba el anime y deseé… ¿Qué fue lo que deseé? ¡Ah, quería una amiga que fuera igual que yo! – Recordó que pensó que quería una amiga que se pareciera a ella, quería un clon, alguien idéntica.

Bien, aquí estás tú deseando eso y luego estoy yo el receptor de tus pensamientos. Esa vez tus emociones fueron tan fuertes que al pasar por un umbral cargado de electricidad me trajiste al instante. – La sal y la pimienta estaba juntas en la misma servilleta.

¿No sentiste luego de eso… pensamientos que a veces sentías que no eran tuyos? – Preguntó Kari-san.

Ahora que lo mencionas… Si. Una vez quería aprender japonés, pero no entendía porque quería hacerlo, ya que yo ya sabía japonés… Fue tan extraño. También empecé a temerle a los espejos en secundaria, tenía un miedo extraño de ver a alguien como yo. Incluso al principio no me gustaba el yaoi, pero luego en mi mente aparecía un pensamiento raro que siempre me decía: “Solo es interés científico.” No me gustaba tanto la ciencia como para decir eso… - Erika comenzó a enlistar todas las cosas extrañas que había habido desde ese suceso en ese banco.

¡Ya no sigas! – Kari-san gritó roja.

No me digas… ¿Qué esos eran tus pensamientos? Gracias a ti me gusta el yaoi. ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Comienzo a entender tu experimento. – Erika decía con brillos en sus ojos.

Bueno, ya entendiste el punto de lo que quería decirte… - La chica de lentes tosió levemente para recomponerse ella misma, sentía que habían leído su mente y todas las cosas locas que hizo cuando era más joven.

Ahora viene la parte más interesante de esto, si tu quisieras viajar por las dimensiones, para volver aquí solo tendrías que tomarme como referencia para hacerlo. Lo que quiero decir es que si puedes sentir mis pensamientos o emociones, puedes saber donde estoy y regresar.  – Erika no entendió esta parte y esperó que Kari-san siguiera explicando.

Entonces hace 4 años Haruka tenía que vigilar a Orihara Izaya para sus propios intereses, por eso aproveché para probar este punto. Ella tenía que entender la naturaleza de él para poder usarlo como una brújula para viajar por la dimensiones sin necesidad de un equipo avanzado de laboratorio y también para evitar que la detectaran. Solo debía descubrir donde estaban los portales y localizar a un doble de ella.  – La científica explicaba todo emocionada su descubrimiento.

¿Lo que quieres decir que ya con ser traído aquí por tu doble estableces una conexión mental con él? – Preguntó la chica.

No exactamente, lo que quiero decir es que todos los dobles en las diferentes dimensiones están conectados a través de la mente, pero solo las personas masivamente empáticas pueden usar la información de esta red intrincada. Podía decirse que todos comparten algo inmaterial que los une, a veces he pensado que se trata del alma. Un alma con muchos ‘yo’ que interactúan sin siquiera toparse. – Kari-san puso de vuelta la sal y la azúcar en su lugar.

¿Pero cómo te das cuenta de la información que no es tuya? – Preguntó ella.

Creo que la forma más común en que esta información aparece frente a ti es con los llamados _Deja vu._ Pienso que no es que solo sea la repetición de un evento, es más probable que sea algo que le haya pasado a uno de tus dobles y que esa información llegue a ti por la similitud del evento. Incluso la gente que puede predecir el futuro podría estar relacionada a esta red, es sabido que todas las dimensiones no están ubicadas en el mismo tiempo. Podría haber dimensiones que sean iguales a estas en su totalidad y estar situados diez años más adelante.Esa es mi conjetura. – Tomó un poco de agua, tenía tiempo de no hablar tanto de ciencia con alguien.

¡Esto es fascinante! ¡Hace que muchas cosas tengan sentido! ¡Estoy maravillada! – Erika había leído en una revista recientemente que los científicos creían que los mundos paralelos interactuaban bastantes entre sí, pero lo que había dicho Kari-san explicaba todo a la perfección.


	19. Mal Humor

Hola de nuevo.

Mi nombre es Sares.

Soy la entidad que lleva la observación de los incidentes ocurridos en un lugar llamado Ikebukuro.

Pero dejemos de lado un poco a Ikebukuro y llevemos nuestra atención al lugar llamado Einserh.

Es una tierra que está siempre en guerra desde hace 200 años más o menos. El conflicto inició cuando en esa época varias potencias llevaban una carrera armamentista bastante peligrosa, esto incitó que otros países estuvieran en voz de alerta bajo un posible ataque sorpresa, ya que se sabía bien que ellos deseaban comenzar una invasión para la expansión del territorio. Todo esto a causa de la extrema hambruna que iba expandiendo su efecto en todos lados Además de que el clima se había vuelto agresivo con los seres que habitaban la aún llamada Tierra en ese tiempo.

Entonces fue que un 6 de marzo del año 2015 se lanzaron varias bombas contra la potencia más grande en el momento dando inicio a la guerra. Pero no fue suficiente esto, ellos necesitaban borrar a sus enemigos para tener el territorio completo para ellos. En un ataque de ambición, el líder de lo que quedaba de Rusia usó su arsenal más potente en contra de todos.

Fue una derrota total.

Todas las bases de sus enemigos desaparecieron, pero así mismo los pocos recursos que habían lo hicieron con ellas. Ya que no había usado bombas normales para atacar, lo que había usado era algo experimental que ni siquiera se había probado lo suficiente y que también se desconocían los efectos que podían tener a largo plazo en la Tierra. Sin impórtales esto, Rusia tomó el poder del mundo de todas formas. Se apropió de la humanidad y de la que esta significaba en ese entonces.

Muchas personas comenzaron a morir a raíz de esto; la radiación, el hambre, las enfermedades, el odio, la lucha por la sobrevivencia y todo lo demás, empezaba a devorar a la débil humanidad que quedaba.

Rusia mantuvo la calma y solo se preocupó por los humanos que no mostraban ningún signo de enfermedad, trayéndolos dentro de los muros de la ya no tan fría potencia de hielo.

Si estabas afuera ya sabías lo que te pasaría, morirías y a nadie le importaría.

Si intentabas entrar a la fuerza serías rellenado con el plomo de las balas que los soldados te dispararían.

Si estabas afuera morirías como un perro por una guerra nada tenía que ver contigo.

Muchos entendieron esto y se alejaron de este país. Aún sabiendo que más allá no le esperaba más que un territorio cubierto por la nieve debido al invierno nuclear que cayó después de la guerra. No encontrarían vegetación ni animales para alimentarse tampoco.

Ahí no habría nada.

Pero después de muchos años en ese lugar, los humanos que se retiraron de Rusia pudieron aprender a vivir en medio de todo ese caos.

Y así como sus antecesores lo lograron, sus hijos, nietos, bisnietos, tataranietos y todo lo que surgió de ahí en doscientos años pudo vivir y renació como otro tipo de ser humano.

Otro tipo de ser humano que pudo adaptarse a la nueva forma del ambiente.

Eran diferentes de los habitantes de Rusia.

Tenían ciertas habilidades que eran demasiado increíbles.

Ahora el planeta no era un gran “planeta invernal”, ahora era un sitio en que uno de sus hemisferios era un gran desierto con algunas partes en donde la foresta se había ingeniado para crecer en medio de todo el caos y estaba el otro hemisferio en donde seguía el invierno todo el año, pero con sub-estaciones que se dividían en cuatro menores.

Al notar esa evolución, Rusia cambió su nombre a Einserh y se dictaminó a si mismo que debía controlar la forma de vida que se estaba desarrollando afuera. Ya que podía volverse peligrosa.

Era un territorio sin ley a sus ojos y ellos debían evitar que surgiera otro enemigo.

Mucho peor fue su miedo cuando estos humanos que habitaban fuera del hemisferio de hielo que comprendía la gran Rusia reclamaron poder ser un país propio, no querían seguir el mandato de Einserh. No querían seguir los mandatos de aquellos que habían vuelto un infierno sus vidas a causa de la guerra.

Entonces esta pelea por el poder continuó.

De esta cronología de batallas hay un incidente que marcó la diferencia sobre otros.

Hace aproximadamente 16 años atrás uno de los líderes que respondía al nombre de Vladimir Ivanov fue asesinado en medio de una negociación de paz con la Neo Terra quienes conformaban a los nuevos seres humanos.

Todos estaban en shock, su líder había muerto y el culpable era el tipo de humano que  ellos consideraban peligrosos. Sus mentes gritaban que no había forma de tener paz con aquellos animales.

Por su parte, los habitantes de la Neo Terra no entendían por qué esa persona había cometido aquel crimen y trataron de defenderse, pero ya era tarde, una batalla había comenzado a raíz de esto.

Irónicamente la batalla se detuvo por un momento para dar otro hecho que marcaría historia entre los dos países.

Una niña de 11 años tocó la cabeza del difunto líder y este se levantó.

Todos habían visto que había muerto.

Pero ahora estaba vivo.

A partir de este hecho se funda una de las religiones más importantes en Einserh, la guerra de 200 años por territorios se transformó en una guerra ‘religiosa’.

Aquella mujer que sería adorada como una figura Santa por su poder de revivir a los muertos había tachado la existencia de los humanos de Neo Terra como la de unos demonios.

Su líder y ella pedían la purificación de los demonios.

Empezaron las persecuciones.

La esclavitud.

Las masacres.

Los campos de concentración.

Y muchos más horrores.

Y así la Neo Terra dejó de existir.

Pasando a ser el marginado lado de Einserh.

00000SHIZAYA00000

**8 DE ENERO**

**3:00 PM**

Hasta que al fin llegan. – Dijo Dotachin viendo al grupo que había ido al rescate de Shinra y Namie.

¿Por qué Kishitani-san está empapado…? – Preguntó ahora Anri desde la silla donde estaba sentada.

Él tenía mucho calor y lo ayudamos a refrescarse. – Contestó Izaya con una sonrisa y Shizuo lo secundaba en la acción. Todos podían detectar el aura amenazante de los dos sin siquiera mirarlos a fondo, sabían que Shinra estaba ahí con ellos gracias a Celty quien lo estaba ayudando a caminar.

¿Ese es el doble de Kadota-san? – Togusa se acercó a ver a la persona que Shizuo llevaba en el hombro inconsciente. Celty lo tenía amarrado con sus sombras y también a petición de Izaya había vendado sus ojos para que no pudiera usar sus poderes, estaba seguro que al no poder ver él tendría miedo de hacer algo que lo pudiera lastimar si no estaba al tanto de sus alrededores.

Si, él era uno de los secuestradores. Es peligroso, tengan cuidado. – Shinra advirtió.

Es bueno escuchar eso. Podemos sacarle información de lo que está sucediendo en mi mundo. – Haruka entró al salón junto con Kari-san y Erika.

Al fin tenemos el gusto de vernos cara a cara. – Izaya no sonaba muy complacido, la persona que había un lio su vida en la última semana estaba ahí, tristemente también era la persona que le había salvado la vida.

Si, aunque siento que no lo dices con la misma “felicidad” que yo. Es evidente que no iba a ser así, pero al menos los dos llegamos a vernos. Cierta persona podría no haber vivido hasta hoy~. – Contestó Haruka.

Por eso mismo me he matado ayudando a cierta persona y a cierto mocoso como pago~. – Soltó él.

Todos podían ver las chispas detrás de esas sonrisas “alegres” que ambos Izaya despedían.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto una sutil batalla campal de miradas?

Shizuo solo pudo reírse por dentro, Izaya sufría en carne propia la forma de hablar que el usaba con él. Era algo regocijante para ver.

¡Tenemos trabajo, Haruka! – Un periódico golpeó la cabeza de Haruka dándole entender que no tenían tiempo para peleas. Ella se encontró con la mirada de Kari-san.

¡Ya basta, idiota, necesitamos saber dónde está mi cuerpo! – Un arañazo se alojó en la mejilla de Izaya por segunda vez en el día, casi al mismo tiempo en que Kari-san había golpeado a Haruka.

¡Eso dolió! – Gritaron ambos Izaya.

Mejor gasten su mal humor con él, ya despertó. – Shizuo lanzó a Kadota entre los dos Izaya y Celty retiró la venda de los ojos de él.

¿Dónde estoy…? ¡¿Qué?! – Kadota se encontró con dos pares de ojos rojos que lo miraban con sonrisas maquiavélicas.

Más vale que digas todo lo que sabes aquí y ahora. – Dijo Haruka.

Estoy de mal humor y necesito discutir algo con ella. Así que dilo todo ya. – Dijo Izaya.

Se notaban las ganas de discutir de los dos. Tenían muchas cosas que decirse los dos, más que todo reclamos y verdades.

El asunto de Haruka no le interesaba mucho a Izaya, sin embargo, habían partes que le urgía saber solo para satisfacer su propia curiosidad. Pero estaba de mal humor igual, con todo lo que Shinra le había dicho, estaba claro que el juego había empezado antes de que él se diera cuenta de que estaba atrapado.

También tenía claro que no toda la culpa la tenía Haruka, aceptaba que ella había hecho hasta lo imposible para alejarlo del asunto.

Adicionalmente, había otra cosa que también lo hacía estar molesto, porque era algo que había dejado pasar en el relato de Shizuo y eso era el nombre de “Kari-san”. Ella era la amiga de Kanra en secundaria y por lo tanto, la otra amiga de la difunta tenía que ser Haruka.

Una persona normal no se hubiera sorprendido por esto, Ikebukuro es más pequeño de lo que la gente piensa, siempre podrías tener un amigo que conoce a toda un red de amigos que podía terminar en ti después de dar vueltas por toda la ciudad.

Eso era común.

Pero una cosa muy diferente es tener a un amigo en otra dimensión antes de que mueras por un ataque cardiaco que no tenía una razón de ser.

¿En qué estaba metida exactamente Kanra para haber tenido la posibilidad de conocer a Haruka?

¿Acaso se trataba de Nébula?

Si repasabas la lista de los implicados hasta ahora podías enumerar a Nébula y a viajeros interdimensionales. La mención de estos dos lo decía todo y estaba claro que lo que sea que había provocado ese ataque al corazón a Kanra tendría que haber venido de estos dos factores o tal vez de ambos.

Razón suficiente para no confiar en Haruka o en Nébula.

Deberías cooperar, ambos están de malas y cuando andan así se ponen algo sádicos. – Shinra advirtió de buena fe, sabía muy bien que los dos tenían ganas de gastar sus malas vibras en algo.

Está bien… - Kadota se rindió al ver su situación.

Lo primero que quisiera saber es la situación de Einserh. ¿Por qué ha terminado tu grupo en este mundo? ¿Cómo lograron llegar aquí? – Haruka comenzó a preguntar.

¿Einserh? – Preguntó ahora Izaya.

Así se llama nuestro mundo. En su totalidad… - Contestó Kari-san.

“O sea que ella también es de ese lugar…” – Izaya se dijo a sí mismo.

Hace 5 años interceptamos un comunicado con nuestra red pirata, el mensaje iba dirigido a la santa sede de Einserh. En él daban un importante mensaje que involucraba la seguridad nacional. – Empezó a hablar Kadota.

¿Seguridad nacional? ¿Tan grave era? – Haruka preguntó algo extrañada. Normalmente el  gobierno no le daba importancia a la seguridad de la gente, con tal que hubiera alguien de quien aprovecharse ellos estarían satisfechos.

Ellos desenterraron algo que no debía ser descubierto, hablaban de un reloj en cuenta regresiva. Y también mencionaron la región en el mensaje, así que fuimos nosotros para verlo con nuestros propios ojos. – Contó él con una expresión de frustración.

¿Qué fue lo que vieron? – Izaya dijo como carcomido por la ansiedad de saber más sobre el asunto.

En el cielo había un gran reloj en cuenta regresiva como habían dicho en la transmisión, pero también había algo que no se había mencionado. ¿Cómo decirlo? Era como ver el infierno… - Kadota miraba el suelo aun absorto en su propia historia.

¿Infierno? ¿A qué te refieres? – Kari-san se preguntaba si de verdad él estaba diciendo la verdad.

‘El área bajo ese reloj se había convertido en un infierno de lava y llamas. Y se hacía más grande a medida que pasaban los meses.

Ahora lleva un poco más de la mitad del planeta, eso lo que ha consumido en cuatro años. Y lo peor es que entre más devora más rápido se hace, puede que termine de cubrir todo en unos meses o quizás menos que eso.’ – Kadota miró a Haruka.

Suponiendo que estés diciendo la verdad… ¿Por qué buscar a Yagiri Namie y a mi hijo? – Ella lo miró de vuelta con molestia.

‘Haríamos un cambio con su cuerpo con la misma Yagiri Namie, mejor conocida como la Santa en Einserh. Escuchamos que fue atacada hace un año y su cuerpo quedó en tan malas condiciones que no sale en público desde entonces. Por eso mismo necesitábamos un plan B por si acaso pasaba algo y no podíamos hacernos con el niño primero. 

Y con respecto al niño, una fuente nos contó que fuiste parte del experimento de sincronización de las puertas hace diez años en este lugar, en ese entonces las puertas solo podían llevar de ida a Einserh. Pero cuando desapareciste la configuración se perdió.

Y como estás ahora es imposible que puedas hacer lo que necesitamos que hagas.

Pero entonces tuviste un hijo.

Esa persona incluso nos contó lo que hiciste para que viviera ese niño, hiciste tanto que ahora podría pasar como alguien de este mundo con facilidad. Eso nos hizo pensar que él podría abrir las puertas que Orihara Kyouko dejó y salvarnos de aquel desastre que nos espera en unos meses.’ – Terminó de explicar su plan.

¿Quién fue la  persona que les contó todo eso…? – Preguntó Izaya tratando de tapar su sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de su madre en el asunto. Ahora tenía más preguntas en su cabeza y no eran por Kanra.

Nunca vimos a esa persona, nos comunicábamos con él primero por radio y luego cuando llegamos aquí por teléfono. – Contestó Kadota.

Suena que alguien movió los hilos de nuevo para traerlos aquí. – Haruka se sentó frustrada después de escuchar todo el relato de Kadota, esta persona sabía todo lo que debía saber para poder armar un gran lío en Ikebukuro y en Einserh. Le era increíble que incluso supieran el asunto de las puertas de Kyouko que se suponía solo sabían los altos mandos en Nébula y Shingen.

¿No saben nada de lo que es eso que está quemando todo allá? – Preguntó Mikado más interesado en la historia.

No, no sabemos nada. Todo lo que podía tener información sobre ellos se ha quemado. Nadie sabe nada. – Dijo Kadota.

Olvida el asunto Kadota, no hay nada que pueda conseguir con mi hijo. ¿Sabes que él podría morir si intentan abrir las puertas? Él no lo va a resistir. Solo tiene tres años. Así que ve pensando en otro plan. Me voy… - A Haruka le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

¡No puedes! ¡¿Vas a poner la vida de una persona sobre la de millones?! – Kadota le gritó.

¿No te quedó claro con lo que dije? ¿Por qué debería de importarme? ¿Hubo algún momento en que a ustedes les importé un poco? ¿Aún recuerdas lo que pasó, no? Adiós Kadota~. – Ella salió de la sala dejando la tensión en el aire equivalente al tamaño de la Luna.

Qué mal carácter, pero le doy la razón… - Dijo Shizuo siendo el primero en atreverse a opinar.

¿Cómo esperas que sacrifique a su hijo por todos ustedes? ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que costó para que él pudiera siquiera nacer? Te enviaremos de vuelta a tu mundo en dos días. Agradece que ella no te hizo trizas, ten mente que ella respetó su antigua amistad contigo. – Ahora fue Kari-san la que habló, más calmada que Haruka, pero se notaba la molestia en sus ojos.

¿O sea que técnicamente si ella puede huir no llegarán los invasores del otro mundo aquí? – Preguntó Yumasaki ya más relajado.

Si, efectivamente. Si se aleja lo más lejos de Ikebukuro, ella no podrá ser encontrada por ellos. A otro mundo o donde sea… – Contestó Kari.

Jajaja, eso es imposible. Nosotros llegamos aquí no por las instrucciones de aquella persona si no porque seguimos a los sirvientes de Yagiri Namie. Ella tiene en su poder un oráculo que le dice donde está quien sea que quiera encontrar. Lo obtuvo hace un año según mis vigilantes, ella la encontrará tarde o temprano. El destino de ese niño está sellado ya. – Habló Kadota de nuevo.

Shizuo no lo soportó más y tomando una silla que estaba a mano se la estrelló con toda la fuerza que tuvo a Kadota.

Mejor duérmete, si sigues hablando voy a querer asesinarte. – Dijo el rubio con fastidio.

Por primera vez en la vida todos estaban de acuerdo que Shizuo usara su violencia con alguien, incluso Celty quería darle una paliza a Kadota, hasta el mismo Dotachin quería golpearlo aunque lo hiciera con su misma cara.

Eso nos deja en una disyuntiva a nosotros. Si logramos que ella se vaya a salvo de aquí nosotros evitaremos que la guerra venga aquí. ¿No es así? – Preguntó Kida.

Así es, cuando se abran las puertas de nuevo ella podrá irse y se acabará este asunto. Aunque el asunto de Yagiri Namie es el problema principal. – Kari miró a Izaya y se dio cuenta que no estaba.

Nosotros vamos a ir a Einserh. Eso ya es un hecho. – Contestó Namie en lugar del ausente Izaya.

Trataré de preparar las cosas para su viaje entonces…  - La chica de lentes se disponía a irse después de eso, pero la gata la detuvo.

Ya que el idiota no está, tendré que recabar información sobre ese lugar. ¿Puedes hablarme de ese lugar, Kari-san? – Pidió Namie sentándose en una mesa cercana.

Yo también quiero saber más. – Dijo Shinra sentándose en la silla a lado de Namie.

[No tenemos nada que hacer más que vigilar.] – Esta se sentó a lado de Shinra.

Los demás se ubicaron alrededor para escuchar, ya habían llegado hasta ahí, así que por qué no escuchar un poco más de la situación detalladamente.

¿Shizuo? – Dotachin se dio cuenta que el rubio salía por la puerta, se preguntaba si iba a buscar a Izaya.

00000SHIZAYA00000

¿Deseas saber algo más? – Preguntó Haruka al notar que Izaya la seguía en silencio.

Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. No, varias cosas. – Izaya la miró fijo a los ojos.

Ven. – Señaló el cuarto en donde estaba ella. Al entrar el pelinegro cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Antes mencionaste a Orihara Kyouko… ¿A qué te referías con las puertas que ella había dejado? – Preguntó Izaya.

Lo que dije, ella hizo construir puertas por todos lados. No sé con qué objetivo, pero es un secreto grande en Nébula. – Izaya abrió más los ojos al escuchar lo que dijo ella.

¿Ella trabaja para Nébula? ¿Desde cuándo? – Izaya empezaba a ordenar las piezas.

Creo que lleva buen rato en ese lugar. No estoy segura desde cuando, también sé que ella desapareció hace 6 meses según lo que me dijo Shingen. – Contestó ella.

Ya veo… Otra cosa que quisiera saber. ¿Cuál es tu relación con Hayashibara Kanra? – El informante pudo ver una reacción bastante fuerte al Haruka escuchar ese nombre.

Yo quisiera saber por qué tú tienes su navaja. ¿Serías tan amable de contestarme antes eso? Pude ver el día que te atacaron las iníciales ‘H.K.’ en tu arma. – Ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

Es su navaja. Ella y yo compartíamos un departamento, así que técnicamente me quedé con algunas cosas. Ahora tú responde… - Izaya dijo con molestia en su voz, no le gustaba mucho tocar el tema de Kanra pero esta era una ocasión especial.

¿Tú eras el amigo de Kanra…? ¿Eras su compañero, no? – Haruka se dio cuenta en ese momento, Kari nunca le había dicho el nombre de ese amigo de ella.

Esto cambia mucho las cosas… Kanra, Kari-san y yo estábamos en Nébula como compañeras, probábamos los experimentos de la empresa. En mi caso era el asunto de las puertas debido a que había llegado por accidente. Kari-san daba apoyo a causa de que ella había estado más en este mundo que yo. Y finalmente, estaba Kanra que en un tiempo trabajó con las consolas de las puertas dimensionales, pero después estaba en la sección de prototipo de armas… - Haruka realmente no esperaba que Izaya y Kanra estuvieran relacionados, esto probaba una vez más que las casualidades la estaban persiguiendo.

Eso explicaba sus ausencias algunas tardes… - Y más que todo, explicaba esa espada que ella llevaba el día en que fueron a rescatar a Kanri.

Es todo lo que te puedo decir, no sé en qué exactamente estaba trabajando en ese tiempo. A duras penas podíamos comunicarnos. – Dijo ella.

Ahora respóndeme a mi algo… ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó con Kan-…? – La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Amai que nuevamente se había escapado.

¿Amai? – Izaya sintió que algo abrazó su pierna.

¡Te he estado esperando! ¿Dónde está mi papá? – El niño parecía estar muy feliz de ver al informante, para Izaya eso era demasiado extraño. Además de Mikado nadie se alegraba de verlo, ni siquiera sus hermanas a menos que su cabeza tuviera precio.

¿Me has estado esperando…? – Dijo él algo sutilmente nervioso.

¡Sí! – Contestó el niño con su peluche en la mano.

¿Y cómo me encontraste? – Ahora que lo pensaba, él se había cuidado bastante de que no lo viera.

Por tu olor. – El niño sonrió.

¿Olor? Amai… Por favor no seas como Shizu-chan, podrías terminar en una perrera algún día y-… - Antes de terminar de hablar vio la sombra del barman en el piso.

¿Con qué una perrera? ¿Algo más que agregar, Izaya-kun~? – Shizuo tronaba los nudillos.

¿Qué esa cara que estás poniendo es aterradora? – Izaya dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de haber una pelea a muerte pero la risa de Haruka los detuvo.

Quisiera no detenerlos y ver una batalla de ustedes, pero tengo que contarles algo más. – Dijo ella poniéndose seria.

0000SHIZAYA00000

¡¿Qué él piensa qué…?! – Izaya estaba entre pálido e impactado.

¿Es una broma, verdad? – Preguntó él para cerciorarse.

Soy la que más quisiera decirte eso, pero como ves solo es a ti a quien recuerda. Así que intenta no rechazarlo durante estos dos días. ¿Sí? Sé que es mucho pedirte, pero puedo decirle a kari-san que ponga más prioridad en tu asunto con Yagiri Namie. – Izaya entendió con esto que era un intercambio de deberes, ella lo ayudaba con aquello y él la ayudaba con esto.

Pero él no quería esto.

Una cosa era proteger a Amai y otra cosa era interactuar con él.

No lo quería cerca.

No deseaba que estuvieran cerca de él.

¿Puedo llamar a alguien para que lo evalúe? Esa persona es muy confiable e imagino que la debes conocer. – La sonrisa en su cara intentaba mantenerse y no mostrar lo que sentía por dentro.

¿Dices que la conozco? Está bien, llámala. – Haruka aceptó aunque sentía a Izaya raro de repente.

Haruka no era la única, Shizuo se había dado cuenta del cambio en el ambiente alrededor de Izaya.

00000SHIZAYA00000

**(DIMENSIÓN PARALELA)**

**CASTILLO DE EINSERH**

**SANTA SEDE**

Namie-sama, tiene una llamada. – Un sirviente con un abrigo bastante grueso venía con un teléfono en una bandeja. Namie lo miró con un poco de pereza, era muy temprano como para que alguien tuviera algo que decirle.

Está bien, puedes retirarte. – Dijo ella tomando el auricular, de paso sentándose en su cama para hablar. Sus numerosos vendajes al friccionar su piel le dolieron al instante. En su mente maldecía a la causante de esto como todas las mañanas desde hace un año.

Hola~ Namie-sama. – Dijo una voz de lo más alegre.

¿Celty Sturluson? – No estaba segura que se tratara de la Dullahan.

Si, la misma. Te tengo algo que te alegrará. Conseguí el cuerpo que necesitabas. – Dijo Celty.

No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Cuándo llegarás aquí? – Preguntó la castaña.

No estoy segura, aterricé bastante lejos de Einserh. Tal vez unos días. – Contestó la rubia.

Apúrate. Ya estoy harta de estar acostada todo el tiempo, tengo mucho qué hacer. – Se colaba la ansiedad en su voz al decir eso.

Ya sé, que no te mate la espera cuando llegue. – Celty colgó antes de que Namie pudiera preguntarle más cosas.

Y yo quería saber si habían atrapado al niño… - Namie puso el teléfono a un lado.

Se levantó de la cama cuidando que ninguno de sus sirvientes estuviera cerca. Caminó hacia el armario y abrió la puerta dejando ver una fotografía de Orihara Izaya, la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo. Y sin previo aviso clavó otro cuchillo más a la foto.

Todos los días desde hace un año siempre hacia esto para desahogarse. Si el destino le dejaba usar a la verdadera para clavarle su colección de cuchillos probablemente se sentiría demasiado feliz.

Siento interrumpir tu rutina de mal humor pero debo saber para qué me citaste hoy, Namie. –Dijo una voz desde un sillón cercano.

¿Serías tan amable de no aparecer de la nada en la habitación de los demás, Heiwajima Shizuo? – Namie ni siquiera volteó para ver de quien se trataba, solo cerró la puerta del armario rezando que el dueño de la voz no hubiera visto la foto.

No es que quisiera aparecer de la nada, pero no sabía si Celty estaba en el castillo… Algunas veces siento que me quiere asesinar, así que solo salté hasta aquí. – Shizuo explicó poniéndose cómodo en el sillón con cara de aburrimiento.

¿Celty? Debe ser idea tuya. Volviendo al asunto que te trajo aquí. Quiero que vayas al norte con un ejército, la guerrilla que queda en esa región se está volviendo un problema para la seguridad de Einserh. – Explicó ella dándole un mapa y una carta para que lleve consigo.

¿Voy como apoyo o como algo más? – Preguntó Shizuo poniendo mala cara al ver la carta, ya sabía que significaba eso.

Vas como asesino. Quiero que ejecutes a sus tenientes, si encuentras al líder sería mucho mejor. Kadota Kyohei es un gran problema, puede plantar el pánico con lo que sabe. – Contestó ella.

¿Cómo no quieres que todos estén en pánico si en unos cuantos meses desapareceremos de la faz del planeta? – Contestó él.

Precisamente estoy trabajando en ello para que eso no ocurra. Por ahora lo que me interesa es mantener el orden y el que se oponga a ese orden morirá. – Afirmó ella sentándose en su cama.

Está bien. Entonces me voy. – Shizuo se levantó mientras suspiraba, no podía hacer que Namie entrara en razón. Era por estas cosas que él odiaba su trabajo, pero para su mala suerte no tenía nada más que podía hacer. Tenía un deber con Namie y no podía contradecirla.

¿No te dije que debías deshacerte de esa espada? Se siente algo maligno en ella y no me agrada. – Namie por primera vez se percató de la presencia de la espada en la habitación.

Sí, sé que dijiste eso, pero ya tengo mucho tiempo con ella. Es como un mal necesario en mi vida. – Dijo Shizuo caminando rápidamente hacia la ventana, no tenía ganas que Namie lo regañara de nuevo por culpa de la espada. Él saltó antes de escuchar lo siguiente que tenía que decirle. Ahora solo tenía que prepararse para un incesante calor en el desierto en donde estaba el lugar al que debía ir.

00000SHIZUO00000

No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Izaya-san. – Dijo una joven de más o menos 21 años quien miraba incrédula todo lo que le estaba explicando el informante.

Es verdad, para mi desgracia… En la otra habitación está el niño y la madre. Por favor, habla con ellos y sácame de este predicamento. ¿Sí? – Izaya juntó sus dos manos en señal de pedido.

No lo sé… ¿De verdad crees que yo pueda manejar un caso así de extraño? No me tengo tanta confianza. – La chica de cabello color ocre lo miró un poco dudosa.

Si, sé que eres buena en esto. Recuerda que los niños son tu especialidad, Kanri-chan~. – Izaya sonrió tratando de transmitirle la confianza que le tenía a ella en el tema.

Está bien, pero tú también tendrás que entrar. Ah, y la persona que él cree que es el padre también. Necesito hacer una evaluación psicológica total. ¿Entiendes que debes cooperar, Izaya? – Kanri había notado que Izaya quería huir del lugar, no le extrañaba en absoluto, ya había visto ese comportamiento otras veces cuando estaba su familia involucrada.

¿Es necesario? ¿También Shizu-chan…? – Izaya no le parecía buena idea, además de que llamó a Shizuo con el apodo que usaba para él delante de Kanri.

¿Te refieres a Heiwajima Shizuo, no? Si es él no hay problema, ya he tratado con él antes. Así que tráelo. Hablaré con la madre y el niño mientras. Diviértete~. – Ella sonrió con malicia y entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Haruka y Amai.

Izaya tenía un mal presentimiento.

Primero, él nunca le había explicado a ella lo que significaba el nombre ‘Shizu-chan’ para que lo asociara con Heiwajima Shizuo. En realidad casi nadie lo hacía. Quería saber cómo ella sabía eso. Se supone que ella no tenía pleno conocimiento de esto.

Segundo… ¿De dónde conocía a Shizuo?

**EXTRA 01**

**VISITA AL DEPARTAMENTO DE NAMIE Y UNA MIRADA AL PASADO**

**IKEBUKURO**

**1:00 PM**

El taxista que llevaba al loco grupo hacia su destino no sabía qué pensar sobre sus pasajeros. No estaba seguro si se trataba de alguna cámara indiscreta o algo más. Lo que sea que fuera escapaba de cualquier explicación que pudiera dar.

Enumeró mentalmente las cosas que estaba viendo y oyendo que le hacían pensar que estaba alucinando:

\+ Heiwajima Shizuo y Orihara Izaya hablaban felices como si fueran amigos mientras sonreían y soltaban “cariñosas” amenazas de muerte.

\+ El sujeto que estaba en medio de los dos lloraba con cada cosa que le decían los otros dos mientras estaba atado. Estaba seguro que había visto a ese doctor en alguna noticia en la televisión recientemente. Quizás había sido con esa famosa idol.

\+ La motociclista sin cabeza estaba sentada en el puesto del pasajero junto a él. No sabía si gritar de miedo o sacarle una foto.

\+ En sus piernas iba una gata que solo se quejaba de que los adornos de su taxi la hacían distraerse. Una gata que hablaba… Tenía el mismo dilema que con la motociclista.

\+ En el maletero iba alguien atado y amordazado quien parecía ser al que todos llamaban Kadota-san. Sospechaba que lo habían secuestrado…

\+ Y para rematar sus delirios sacados de alguna leyenda urbana de Ikebukuro, iba una motocicleta relinchando como un caballo, esta estaba amarrada en la parte de arriba el equipaje.

Necesitaba un psicólogo.

Quizás había comido algo descompuesto.

Quizás estaba en coma.

Quizás era disfraces y creía que eran los verdaderos.

Parecía ser que creer en la última opción era lo más sano.

Son 5,000 yenes… - Contestó él cuando llegaron al lugar indicado por la gata que iba con ellos. Le costaba creer que ella supiera mejor la direcciones que los demás.

¿5,000? Oiga… ¿No es muy-…? – Izaya iba a quejarse pero el conductor pareció asustarse al fin después de todo ese tiempo.

¡Lo siento! ¡Es gratis! ¡No me maten! – El taxista pisó el acelerador y voló de ahí por así decirlo.

Le iba a decir que era muy barato… Ni modo. – El pelinegro suspiró.

[Me pregunto qué lo habrá asustado tanto…] – Celty no entendía.

No importa de cualquier forma. – Shizuo comenzó a subir las escaleras para llegar al departamento de Namie, mientras la gata caminaba al frente como guiándolos por el lugar.

Es aquí. – Indicó la felina. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo que había dejado pasar.

¿Qué? – Preguntó Shinra.

No tengo mis llaves… Estaban en mi bolsillo. – Namie entró en depresión mientras bajaba la cabeza.

No es el fin del mundo. – Izaya sacó las copias de las llaves de Namie que guardaba para emergencias.

¿Cómo demonios tú tienes eso? – Preguntó ella indignada mas no lo demostró en su voz.

¿Recuerdas quien hizo el contrato de este departamento, no? – Él le sonrió. Y con un giro de la llave la puerta se abrió.

Eres de lo peor. – Dijo ella entrando corriendo.

Hai, hai. Solo soy precavido. – Contestó él olvidándose que los otros estaban ahí.

Qué “bien” se llevan. – Dijo Shinra con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Hola, Shizu-chan! – Izaya entró casi corriendo al departamento al ver a un gato negro con patrones blancos en las patas que inmediatamente lo miró mal.

¡Miaaaaauuuuu! – El gato siseó, después de esto arañó la mano que Izaya extendió para tocarlo.

Me alegra que aún me “ames” tanto como siempre. – Su mano sangraba a borbotones, pero pasado los segundos la herida dejó de hacerlo y comenzó a cerrarse.

¿Shizu-chan? ¿El gato se llama así? – Preguntó Shinra mirando a Namie que revisaba las cartas que estaban en el suelo.

Si, dejé que el idiota le pusiera un nombre. Y pues… fue demasiado “original”. – Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

¿Le pones a un gato ‘Shizu-chan’? Pulga… Voy a golpearte y-... – Cuando estaba por terminar lo que estaba diciendo sintió a un gato rozando su cola contra su pierna.

¿Eh? – Shizuo al ver que el gato quería que lo acariciara.

[Al parecer le agradas a Shizu-chan, Shizuo.] – Celty se agachó para observar al gato. Shizuo hizo lo mismo, el gato parecía muy feliz de verlo como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.

¡¿Shizu-chan?! ¡Eso es traición! – Dijo Izaya indignado con una lágrima en un ojo al gato.

Hablas como si alguna vez te hubiera querido… - Dijo Namie, en ese momento Izaya la tomó en brazos.

Vamos Namie, al menos estamos tu y yo. – Izaya acarició la cabeza de la gata.

¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no intentes satisfacer tu ego conmigo?! – Ella lo arañó sin más.

Definitivamente eres odiado por los gatos, Izaya… - Agregó Shinra desde su puesto.

Pero me sorprende que tengas un gato, Namie-san. Pensaba que no había algo más que Yagiri-kun… - A Shinra le costaba un poco creer que ella pudiera tomar el cuidado de otro ser vivo que no fuera su hermano menor.

Las circunstancias se dieron así… De alguna forma. Todo a causa de él. – Dijo ella recordando cómo había obtenido ese gato.

**UN AÑO Y MEDIO ATRÁS**

**SAITAMA**

¿Qué hacemos aquí en medio de la nada? – Preguntó Namie un poco ansiosa porque Izaya no había dicho ni una sola palabra en más de dos horas. Ya estaba acostumbrada a oírlo hablar todo el tiempo de sus juegos con los humanos, pero ese día Izaya estaba muy callado.

No era algo normal para ella.

Vamos a visitar a una persona y a una gata. –Contestó él algo ido.

¿Una gata? – Ahora sí que no entendía.

Izaya detuvo su andar de repente haciendo que Namie parara también, estaban frente a una gran casa de estilo japonés en un vecindario bastante tranquilo.

El informante dirigió su mano al timbre algo temeroso.

Namie terminó presionando el botón por él, ya un poco cansada de esperar.

Izaya-san, por fin llegaste. – Ella lo arrastró adentro al igual que a Namie.

¿Cómo está ella, Kanri? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

Está muy mal, ya pareciera que no me escucha. El veterinario cree que no pasará de hoy… - Contestó ella con tristeza llegando a la habitación en donde estaba Gata acostada en una colcha.

Puedes ir hablarle, tal vez a ti te escuche. – Señaló el lugar.

Está bien. – Izaya entró a la habitación.

Namie miró a Kanri en busca de una explicación y esta como entendiendo lo que decía la mirada de la secretaria, la llevó a la cocina.

Lo que sucede es que su gata lo ha estado esperando. – Dijo Kanri.

¿Esperándolo para morir? – Adivinó Namie.

Si. Es probable que no quiera ver a nadie después. – Kanri temía por Izaya.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Hola Gata. ¿Me extrañaste? – La gata levantó levemente la cabeza y luego una pata para tratar de agarrarlo con las garras. Él la tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado y la posó sobre su regazo.

Ha sido largo el tiempo que pudimos convivir, aunque era más genial cuando vivíamos todos juntos en la misma casa. Me imagino que te has tenido que divertir bastante aquí. – La gata lamió su mano mientras se acurrucaba.

Ojala pudiera repetir ese tiempo. – Izaya miraba el paisaje con algo de nostalgia.

Tal vez si Kanra aun viviera… Tal vez estaría aquí. ¿No lo crees? Tendríamos muchos gatos y quizás perros también. Probablemente tendría un zoológico aquí… - Rió ante lo que él mismo dijo.

Has hecho mucho por mí acompañando a Kanri todos estos años, estoy seguro que hasta Kanra estará agradecida. Así que tomate un descanso hasta la próxima vez que nos encontremos en otro callejón~. – Izaya sonreía pero sus ojos dejaban caer lágrimas cálidas y amargas sobre sus mejillas.

Ya Gata no se movería más para morderlo.

Ya no maullaría más para pedirle comida.

Ya no lo acosaría más.

Ahora otro ser que lo había amado había dejado este mundo por segunda vez en su vida.

00000SHIZAYA00000

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

¿Qué? ¿Te irás un tiempo? – Preguntó Namie a la ahora conocida por ella, Kanri.

Si, y no puedo cuidar al hijo de Gata. Necesito encontrar un hogar para él,  debido a que no sé cuánto tiempo demore en el extranjero. – Dijo ella triste.

Ya veo. Eso es un problema, el papeleo para sacar a una mascota de viaje es algo molesto. – Namie mientras lo decía dio un vistazo desde la sala del té a la terraza. Izaya no decía nada, era casi como si no existiera, desde que habían enterrado a Gata estaba de mal humor y solo se quedaba ahí mirando a la nada.

Sí, que lo digas, a donde voy a tomar una capacitación no permiten tener mascotas. – Dijo Kanri. Ella sabía que Izaya por su trabajo no iba a poder cuidar al gato aunque quisiera.

¿Puedo quedármelo yo? – Preguntó Namie.

¿Eh? ¿En serio? – Preguntó Kanri feliz.

Sí, me agrada la actitud de ese gato. Odia completamente a Izaya. – Namie sonrió.

Jajaja, Gata también era así. Prepararé las cosas del gato. Deberías pensar un nombre mientras~. – Kanri se fue corriendo alegre por el pasillo.

¿De verdad te lo vas a quedar? – Preguntó Izaya cuando por fin estuvieron solos.

Oh. ¿Sigues en la Tierra? – Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Si, Namie-san. – Remarcó su nombre con molestia.

Pues sí, siempre he querido tener gatos, pero mi tío solo me mantenía ocupada y no tenía tiempo para cuidarlos. Además a Seiji le encantan~. – Contestó la castaña haciendo la mirada de chica enamorada que hacia cuando hablaba de su hermano menor.

¿Usarás al pobre gato que ni siquiera tiene nombre como cebo para cazar al pobre Seiji-kun? ¡Qué desalmada! – Izaya rió.

No quiero que alguien como tú me diga algo como eso. – Ella lo miró molesta.

Solo soy sincero~. – El informante estaba hablando con su tono usual.

¿Y bien, cómo le vas a llamar? Y no me digas que Seiji. – Dijo él.

No es como si fuera a llamarlo así… - Le habían leído el pensamiento a Namie.

Entonces Namie pensó en una idea para que su jefe no estuviera de mal humor los siguientes días, ya que era problemático cuando eso pasaba, no sabía tratar con él.

Puedes decidir un nombre para él. – La secretaria bebió su té después de decirlo dejando algo sorprendido a Izaya.

Como me ataca apenas me ve… Shizu-chan. – Izaya se rió con gracia, solo de imaginar que Shizuo supiera que había un gato con su apodo le causaba risa.

En serio, tienes una terrible obsesión. – Namie dijo suspirando con pena.

No quiero me lo diga la que tiene una obsesión con su hermano menor… - Contestó él de vuelta.

Bien, se llamará Shizu-chan entonces. ¿Lo puedo traer a la oficina conmigo de vez en cuando? – Preguntó ella.

Si quieres. Será divertido ver su expresión cuando me vea jajajaja… Tendré que tener un botiquín a mano. – Pensó en voz alta.


	20. Diálogos con la locura - Parte 1

**08 DE ENERO**

**HOTEL**

**4:32 PM**

Hola. Mi nombre es Yagami Kanri. Izaya-san me contó los pormenores del asunto, aunque me costó un poco creerlos… pero ahora viéndote me doy cuenta de que es cierto. Eres como una copia de él… - Kanri observó detenidamente a Haruka quien ayudaba a Amai a construir un castillo de legos.

Sí, eso han dicho varios conocidos. Aunque no se lo digas mucho a él, noto que le molesta. – Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Eso es normal, raro sería que no le molestara. Supongo que debe sentirse extraño o algo así. Su cabeza debe estar clasificándote como alguien de su familia por ser tomada como su hermana por otros. Hay veces que creo que una de sus tantas fobias es a su familia, al menos el estar cerca de ellos.  – Dijo la psicóloga sentándose en la cama mientras observaba a Amai.

¿Miedo a la familia? Había notado que detestaba estar cerca de sus hermanas, pero pensé que era por qué para él eran raras y no querían que los vieran juntos. – Haruka la miró interesada en el tema.

Eso también, pero hay más razones. Izaya es demasiado complejo hasta en cosas familiares… - Ella miró la pared de frente como recordando cosas.

Cambiaste la forma de llamarlo. ¿Es por alguna razón? – Haruka le preguntó.

Jajaja todavía intento dejar de llamarlo Izaya onii-chan. Ya tengo 21 años y no sé… Siento que se sentirá raro que lo llame así. También podría optar por llamarlo Iza-nii como hacen sus hermanas, parece más práctico. – Dijo ella riendo.

Ellas me llaman Iza-nee. No se miden en lo prácticas que son. – La pelinegra rió con ella.

A mí me llaman Ri-nee~. – Kanri sonrió y la miró como esperando que dijera algo que sentía que Haruka quería decir.

Por cierto, Kanri-chan… ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – Haruka interrogó algo dubitativa.

Más o menos, la vez que Kanra-nee te trajo a casa tenía como cinco o seis años así que mis recuerdos son algo borrosos. Izaya me contó antes de entrar todo con respecto a tu identidad y tu relación con mi hermana. – Dijo Kanri.

Ya veo. Es normal, eras muy pequeña en ese tiempo. También hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte. Kari-san trató de encontrarte y no pudo lograrlo, ya vi que fue porque cambiaste de apellido. No sé cómo decir esto… - La pelinegra parecía incomoda con lo que iba a preguntar, pero necesitaba saber qué había pasado con Kanra.

Quieres saber sobre la muerte de Kanra-nee. ¿No? – Kanri dijo lo que estaba en la cabeza de Haruka, la Orihara solo asintió con un poco de pena.

mmm… ¿Por dónde comienzo? Realmente no sé la historia, el único que puede decirte lo que pasó es Izaya y su mamá. Pero puedo comenzar por lo que pasó al día siguiente de su muerte y el por qué no pudieron encontrarme. – Dijo ella comenzando a hurgar en las memorias de aquellos días en que todo había acabado de la peor forma.

El tiempo en que pensó que por fin sería feliz junto a su hermana e Izaya.

**10 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**08 DE DICIEMBRE**

**HOSPITAL DE IKEBUKURO**

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE DEL DECESO DE HAYASHIBARA KANRA**

¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana? ¿P-Por qué murió? E-Ella ya estaba bien. – Kanri intentaba no llorar mientras hablaba pero las lágrimas eran más fuertes y recorrieron en contra de su voluntad sus mejillas rojas.

La herida de bala que recibió complicó su estado. Su corazón era más débil de lo que los doctores pensaban… - Una mujer de probablemente mediana edad según la pequeña niña la miraba desde su lado izquierdo. Ella le pasó un jugo que compró en una máquina del hospital. Sus cabellos negros estaban sujetos por una cinta en donde resaltaban algunas plumas del mismo color, su traje elegante de color oscuro hacían que se viera más pálida de lo que era.

Ella parecía un fantasma.

¿Y-Y dónde está Izaya onii-chan? ¿Quién es usted…? – Agregó más preguntas a su doloroso interrogatorio.

Izaya está en una de estas habitaciones, él colapsó, por eso ahora está descansando. Y yo… bueno, soy su madre. – Contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa amistosa para que la niña no se sintiera tan mal por estar con una total extraña.

¿Su mamá? Es la primera vez que la veo… Yo pensaba que no tenía. – La niña soltó ese inocente comentario causando una reacción algo indefinida en la mayor.

No te culpo por pensar eso… - Kyouko sonrió forzadamente imaginando que Izaya se hubiera burlado a carcajadas si él no estuviera como estaba ahora mismo. Alejó los pensamientos de molestia hacia su propio hijo y se concentró en la niña que tenía en frente, tenía que resolver el asunto de su existencia lo más rápido posible.

¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? ¿Ya no podré estar con Izaya onii-chan? – Kanri estaba por comenzar a llorar, ya su hermana no estaba con ella. Se sentía sola. Ni siquiera había podido decirle algo a Kanra desde que le habían disparado en ese estacionamiento.

Ella quería pensar que todo era una horrible broma.

Quería que le dijeran que Kanra estaba bien.

Que estaba viva.

Ese sentimiento de impotencia la invadía de nuevo, todo había sido por su culpa. Si ella no hubiera existido la vida de Kanra hubiera sido mejor.

Sabía que su hermana le ocultaba cosas por su bien.

Sabía que su hermana la protegía como un dios de todo mal.

Sabía que su hermana era infeliz a cambio de darle felicidad a ella.

Y ella no podía ayudarla.

No entendía que debía hacer para que Kanra no llorara por las noches en las que Izaya no estaba en el departamento. Solo con abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien no sentía que era suficiente.

No sabía cómo curar la agonía de Hayashibara Kanra.

Y ahora ella no estaba más a su lado para por lo menos intentar aliviarla.  

¿Kanri-chan? – Kyouko notó que se había quedado callada.

Kanri comenzaba a morder su labio inferior hasta sangrar para no gritar, sus lágrimas salían sin impedimentos y sus ojos se hallaban perdidos en la nada. La mayor sintió que vivía un deja vu solo con verla e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Kyouko lanzó su propio abrigo sobre Kanri para taparla por completo dejando a esta debajo.

Llora. Hazlo ahora. Nadie puede verte, nadie puede escucharte, nadie puede decirte nada por hacerlo. Es tu derecho. – Ella le ordenó y acto seguido la atrajo hacia su regazo y la dejó ahí bajo sus propios brazos. Enseguida el llanto no se hizo esperar y llenó más de tristeza el pasillo la siguiente hora.

No era el hecho de que la muerte de Kanra desaparecería.

No, eso no pasaría.

Ella ya no estaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Sin embargo, al gritar con todos sus pulmones en ese lugar le ayudó a quitar esas lágrimas que ahogaban su interior.

No quería despegarse de ese regazo.

Quería quedarse así hasta que el día de su muerte llegara.

Su hermana era toda la familia que le quedaba.

Ya no tenía a su madre ni a su hermana.

¿Qué pasaría con ella?

¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Kyouko al sentir el repentino silencio otra vez.

Un poco. – Contestó Kanri.

Me alegro. ¿Quieres salir a tomar aire fresco? – Kyouko habló con suavidad sin dejar su semblante serio.

Si. – Dijo la niña.

Kyouko dejó que ella se levantara aun tapada con el abrigo y miró a los hombres que estaban vestidos con traje negro.

Déjame darles unas indicaciones a mis guardaespaldas, Kanri-chan. – Ella caminó hacia los hombres que vigilaban la habitación en donde se encontraba Izaya durmiendo.

No dejen que vaya a ningún lado solo. Si despierta, llámenme de inmediato. – Ordenó ella, los hombres asintieron como respuesta. Ella volvió hacia Kanri que la miraba algo interesada en lo que acababa de susurrarles a los guardias.

**EN LA AZOTEA**

¿Puedes decirme qué pasará conmigo ahora? No lloraré, lo prometo. Sé que no me puedo quedar con él. – Kanri miraba el paisaje dándole la espalda a Kyouko quien estaba apoyada en la pared continua a ella.

No tienes padres. Izaya no puede quedarse contigo por ser menor de edad. Es probable que te lleven a un orfanato para que tengas oportunidad de ser adoptada por una nueva familia. – La pequeña al escuchar esto apretó el agarre sobre la división que la separaba del vacío.

¿Adoptada? – No le gustaba la idea, iría con personas que desconocía. Y eso le daba miedo, temía que fueran como Takeda.

Violentos y malvados.

Si, es probable que te lleven lejos de aquí. Si tienes suerte podrían ser padres muy cariñosos. – Dijo ella encendiendo un cigarrillo, tanta tensión comenzaba a ponerla ansiosa.

Eso quizás era lo mejor.

Estaría lejos de Izaya y así evitaría que le pasaran cosas malas por su causa.

Todavía estaba en su mente lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Pero ella no quería alejarse de él.

Él era como su hermano mayor.

Aunque no estuvieran relacionados por sangre.

Ellos tenían un vínculo que no quería perder.

Los deseos contradictorios llenaban su corazón haciéndola sentir presionada y triste.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

¿Sabes? Si no te convence la idea. Todavía hay otra opción, pero tendrás que hacer algo por mí. Algo muy importante para proteger a Izaya. ¿Quieres protegerlo, no es así? – Ella sonrió enigmáticamente a la niña.

¿Qué debo hacer? – Preguntó ella.

Primero, permite que tu hermana sea cremada. Esto es importante… - Dijo ella como primera cosa.

E-Está bien. – Kanri no entendía la insistencia pero accedió.

Segundo… ¿Te importaría ver a unos conocidos míos? Ellos no pueden tener hijos y siempre han deseado tenerlos, así que serías bienvenida en su casa. Puedes quedarte un tiempo con ellos solo para ver si te gusta, si no, te prometo que no te dejaré allá. – Dijo Kyouko viendo su reacción.

¿En dónde viven? – Ella interrogó evaluando la opción, si eran conocidos de ella podía fácilmente volver a contactar con Izaya.

Viven en Saitama, en una gran casa japonesa. – Contestó ella.

Está bien… ¿Puedo pedir otra cosa? – Kanri estaba dudosa.

Dime qué es. – Kyouko ya se imaginaba qué era.

¿Puede ir allá en una semana? Todavía no quiero irme… - Dijo ella.

Si es por Izaya puedes quedarte en mi casa mientras. – Ella le permitió con una sonrisa.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

¿Estás segura, Kanri-chan? – Preguntó Izaya algo inexpresivo tratando de que su depresión no se notara tanto.

Está bien, solo iré a ver cómo es y si hay algo extraño regresaré. – Dijo la niña.

Él sabía que no regresaría.

Veía la culpa escrita en los ojos de Kanri.

Ella estaba haciendo esto por él.

Se imaginaba que ella estaba pensando que le iba a quitar muchas preocupaciones de su cabeza.

Y lo más triste que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

No es como si no me volverás a ver, yo vendré a visitarte y me imagino que tú también vendrás. ¿Verdad, Izaya onii-chan? – Ella lo abrazó con una sonrisa.

Sí, estamos a solo una hora en tren. Será pan comido llegar. – Dijo simulando una sonrisa.

Realmente no quería que se fuera.

Pero no podía estorbarle a Kanri.

¡Ri-nee! ¡Se te olvida Gata! – Dijo una pequeña Mairu de cuatro años.

¡Ri-nee! ¡Gata está lista! – Dijo ahora Kururi alzando la jaula con Gata adentro quien miraba toda curiosa.

¿Eh? ¿No te ibas a quedar con Gata? – Kanri preguntó sorprendida.

Llévate a Gata para que te haga compañía~. A ella puede que le guste Saitama. – Izaya tomó la caja de las dos pequeñas que la sostenían emocionadas como si nunca hubieran visto a una gata.

Gracias. La cuidaré muy bien. – Ella tomó la caja con felicidad.

Nos vemos ~. Izaya se despidió.

Hasta luego, Izaya onii-chan~. – Contuvo las ganas de llorar y se subió al auto de Kyouko quien la llevaría con su nueva familia.

Luego de esto, ellos no se volverían a ver hasta pasado tres años.  

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**DICIEMBRE**

**IKEBUKURO**

¿Qué dices? ¿Izaya onii-chan se fue de la casa? ¿Y dónde vive ahora, Kyouko-san?– Preguntó una Kanri de 14 años en la estación de trenes.

¿Estás segura que quieres buscarlo? Yo te sugeriría que no lo hicieras. – Kyouko advirtió.

Está bien, quiero ver cómo está. No me ha hablado en tres años y estoy preocupada. Por fin convencí a mis padres que me dejaran venir, ya que ellos están muy ocupados. – Dijo ella buscando un lápiz y papel para apuntar.

No es necesario que te diga dónde está él. Debes imaginar dónde se encuentra. – Contestó ella.

Ya veo. Gracias. – Kanri colgó y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior de la estación. Afuera llovía a cantaros, menos mal había traído su paraguas con ella. Caminó lo más rápido por las calles para llegar lo más pronto hacia el departamento en donde había vivido con su hermana e Izaya antes.

Fue justo ahí que lo vio en un callejón.

Emergiendo de las sombras como un lobo que observaba el bosque en busca de algo para cazar.

¿Kanri-chan…? ¿Estás tú sola por aquí? – Izaya caminó hacia ella con lentitud.

Kanri lo pudo observar completamente.

Él era diferente.

Se sentía como estar con Kanra.

El aire que se respiraba a su alrededor era cien veces peor que el de su hermana.

Su sonrisa maligna.

Sus ojos en búsqueda de algo.

Su aura era oscura como la misma noche.

Él era tan denso que apenas podía verlo.

Sintió miedo.

Y él se dio cuenta de su miedo de eso.

Lo siento, te asusté. ¿Verdad? – Dijo el sonriendo de una forma diferente tratando de disipar la tensión del momento.

No. Está bien. Solo me sorprendiste. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que caminé por estas calles. – Se excusó Kanri en un afán de recuperar la compostura.

Es cierto. No sabía que venías a Ikebukuro. Hubiera preparado un mejor recibimiento. mmm… ¿Deseas comer en algún lado~? – Izaya amistoso hacia su aparición frente a ella.

Por mi está bien~. – Dijo ya más calmada.

¿Quieres comer en el Sushi ruso? – Dijo Izaya mirando los alrededores con algo de temor, si Shizuo aparecía por el lugar estaría en problemas. No quería tener que involucrar a Kanri en una loca e interminable persecución, ya había tenido suficiente con la de la mañana.

¿Sushi ruso? ¿Es en serio? – Kanri no podía imaginarse la combinación.

Mientras se retiraban estaban cinco hombres noqueados en el suelo dentro del callejón quienes al rato los transeúntes miraban con curiosidad sin saber que Izaya era el culpable.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Luego de una semana de analizar su encuentro con Orihara Izaya comenzó a denotar ciertos patrones que él mostró con ella esa noche.

No comprendía porque evitaba mirarla mucho tiempo a los ojos mientras hablaban.

Primero pensó que era porque le estaba ocultando algo o quizás era por lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ella lo viera en el callejón, pero al ir al tocador del restaurante y mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta de lo que Izaya no quería ver.

Era su rostro.

Su rostro era demasiado parecido al de Kanra.

Era obvio que sería así, ellas eran hermanas después de todo, estaba en sus genes, sin embargo, en ese momento ella no se perdonaba a sí misma el parentesco. Le estaba recordando a Kanra a él sin querer.

Mientras miraba el techo se preguntaba qué podía hacer.

A medida que creciera sería más notable el alejamiento.

Por eso Kyouko le había advertido que era mejor no ver a Izaya. Ya él no era la misma persona que había conocido, o tal vez sí, pero aquel que conocía estaba sellado dentro de él.

Era como cuando Kanra sonreía y luego cuando su madre había muerto ya no lo hacía de esa forma. Ella había cambiado a pesar de que aparentaba seguir igual.

Veía nuevamente una persona importante para ella perderse a sí misma por segunda vez en su vida.

Pero seguía sin poder saber qué hacer con esta situación.

Tampoco sabía la verdad sobre su madre, su hermana y ahora Izaya.

¿Qué era lo que los había transformado tanto?

Y entonces un libro enorme cayó en su cara desde su librero, parecía que lo había dejado mal puesto en la limpieza del día anterior.

¡Qué diablos…! ¿Eh? – Kanri se levantó y tomó el libro de su cara mientras su nariz se veía roja por el repentino golpe.

¿Fundamentos de psicología…? – Ella abrió el libro y leyó el índice con los temas que parecían estar algunos subrayados con marcador. Habían apuntes y cosas entre las paginas incluso. Se dio cuenta que el libro le había pertenecido a Kanra originalmente.

Sintió que fue una pista dejada por alguna entidad del más allá o algo parecido. Ya que le habían dado la respuesta que ella tanto había pedido por años.

Su meta en la vida había sido revelada ante ella.

Estudiaría psicología y salvaría a Izaya o al menos descubriría la forma de quitar eso que lo hacía sufrir por dentro…

00000KANRI00000

Los siguientes años a partir de este punto Kanri estudió sin descanso lo suficientemente bien que incluso logró graduarse de secundaria a los 16 años, gracias a sus sobresalientes notas se le permitió pasar dos años a partir de su nivel actual en ese momento. Y se le otorgó una beca en la universidad en la que estudió psicología.

Durante sus estudios le tocó ingresar en el campo de los niños.

La psicología infantil.

Cuando llegó a la parte del abuso infantil todo comenzó a tener lógica para ella. Revivió el tiempo en que su hermana vivía ahora con un nuevo significado en su cabeza.

Abuso sexual infantil.

Su estomago dio un vuelco violento a comenzar a leer el material del que debía hacer una charla la próxima semana.

Consecuencias a corto plazo: La víctima presentará problemas de sueño y pesadillas recurrentes. Tendrá cambios en sus hábitos alimenticios. Conductas suicidas a razón de sentirse sucia. Pésimo rendimiento escolar repentino. Miedo generalizado. Agresividad. Culpa y vergüenza. Aislamiento. Depresión. Baja autoestima. Consumo de drogas. Actitudes sexuales precoces. Rechazo al propio cuerpo. Déficit en las habilidades sociales y comportamiento antisocial entre otras cosas.

Se tocó la frente mientras resumía lo que leía en su mente y veía los comportamientos de Kanra en casa en el pasado.

Las consecuencias a largo plazo después del abuso infantil en un niño o adolescente pueden transformarse en patologías definidas.

Consecuencias a largo plazo: Síndrome de estrés post-traumático. Trastorno disociativo de personalidad. Dificultad de expresar emociones. Ansiedad. Intentos de suicidio. Depresión. Consumo de drogas y alcohol. Baja autoestima. Fobias sexuales. Alteraciones de la motivación sexual. Problemas de relación interpersonal. Aislamiento…

Ahora el problema tenía nombre.

Siempre lo había tenido solo que ahora se daba cuenta de que era lo que Izaya le ocultaba sobre su hermana.

Kanra había pasado por todo eso para protegerla.

Nuevamente se sentía la peor cosa del mundo.

Había arruinado la vida de su hermana mayor.

Ya en este momento sabía que Izaya ya suponía que se había dado cuenta de todo o al menos de Kanra. Por fin entendía la razón por la que él no se había mostrado muy feliz con su carrera, temía que ella descubriera la verdad de todo.

00000KANRA00000

Lo que siguió a partir de ese momento fueron cinco años en que su vida tomó otro rumbo.

Había logrado que Izaya al menos la visitara cada 4 meses en Saitama bajo la condición que ella no fuera sola a Ikebukuro por alguna razón.

Si ella quería ir, él mismo la llevaría para evitar que le pasara algo, sospechaba que era porque él probablemente estaba haciendo alguna travesura en la ciudad y temía que ella quedara involucrada, ya que eran solo en algunas ocasiones, habían otras en que él la dejaba ir sola, lo cual confirmaba su hipótesis.

Aunque eso fue hasta que cumplió los 18 años.

00000IZAYA00000

También cambió su apariencia para evitar parecerse a Kanra.

Todo iba bien hasta que esta meta principal se perdió en alguna parte del camino.

Kanri creía que podía haber sido cuando hizo una cuenta para poder conversar con otras personas en las salas de chat.

Su apodo era Karin.

Al poco tiempo de esto hizo una amiga en una de las tantas salas de chat que visitó en internet, le agradaba ella por qué era alguien con quien era fácil hablar y lo mejor de todo es que vivía en Ikebukuro.

**SALA DE CHAT**

**Karin se ha unido a la sala…**

**Reika BL se ha unido a la sala…**

**Reika BL**

¡Hola, Karin-chan! ¿Cómo has estado? X3

**Karin**

Bien, he estado un poco ocupada, pero ahora soy libre –un rato- XD. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

**Reika BL**

¡Estoy muy feliz que hasta puedo morir de la emoción XDD! Hay una convención la otra semana y estoy tratando de decidir de qué voy hacer cosplay.

**Karin**

¿Convención? ¿Una convención anime? Suena divertido.

**Reika BL**

Si, es muy divertido. Deberías acompañarme a una~. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me has dicho dónde vives. D:

**Karin**

Es verdad D: ~. Vivo en Saitama. ¿En serio puedo acompañarte? ¿No tengo que llevar algo?

**Reika BL**

Si puedes acompañarme. Si lo hicieras estaría muy feliz x3. Puedo hacerte llevar uno de mis cosplay~. Tan solo tienes que traerte tu misma a mis aposentos grrr~.

**Karin**

Kyaaa~ ¿Puedo tomar eso como acoso XDD? Está bien. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

**Reika BL**

Acepta mi acoso, no tienes escapatoria~ (?) 8D

Yo iré recogerte a la estación cuando llegues, solo mándame un mensaje y apareceré ahí.

**Karin**

Llevaré mis grilletes entonces ~ (?)

Ok x3.

**10 MESES ATRÁS**

**(A partir de la fecha actual)**

¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Karisawa Erika! – Saludó Erika desde una esquina junto a Kadota quien parecía estar esperando junto a ella desde hace buen rato.

Hola~. Es un gusto conocerte. – Kanri estaba nerviosa. Por fin conocía a la persona que usaba el Nick ‘Reika BL’ en persona.

¿Por qué tan nerviosa, Kanri-chan? No muerdo~. Por cierto, él es Dotachin. Y ese de allá es Togusacchi y ese otro que tiene varias novelas cerca es Yumacchi. – Erika la presentó con sus compañeros.

H-Hola. – Kanri saludó aún no segura de que más agregar.

Hemos quedado en que les daremos un aventón hasta departamento de Karisawa, así que tómalo como un pequeño tour. – Dijo Kadota con una sonrisa.

¿Un tour? ¡Suena genial! – Ella se emocionó.

Puedes sentarte aquí, Kanri-chan~. – Dijo Yumasaki tomando el puesto de atrás para que estuviera más cómoda.

Gracias. – Ella se sentó.

Entonces la van se dirigió al corazón de Ikebukuro para tomar la calle principal.

**CENTRO DE IKEBUKURO**

¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese ruido? – Preguntó curiosa Kanri a Erika quien caminaba hacia la entrada del edificio en donde residía.

¡Oh, parece que Izayan está en Ikebukuro! – Erika sonaba emocionada.

¿Izayan? – No estaba segura si se refería a Izaya.

Si, Orihara Izaya está aquí~. Te mostraré algo interesante. – Erika tomó la mano de Kanri y comenzó a correr con ella rumbo a la fuente del estruendo.

¿Qué es lo que me mostrarás? – Preguntó ella al sentir que su compañera se detuvo abruptamente y se escondió detrás de un poste.

A la pareja número de Ikebukuro. Orihara Izaya y Heiwajima Shizuo. – Kanri podía jurar que los ojos de Erika se habían vuelto corazones palpitantes.

¿Pareja? ¿Con Izaya? ¿Heiwajima Shizuo? – Ella dio un vistazo a lo que su amiga veía emocionada.

No creo que deberías alocarte tanto hoy por solo verme, Shizu-chan~. Aún no he hecho nada malo. – Izaya sonreía complacido al ver a Shizuo muerto de la rabia. Se puso en guardia cuando vio que este tomaba una señal de transito y lo volvía a mirar.

Entonces tu no deberías aparecer, Izaya-kun~. No te preocupes, aunque no hayas hecho nada malo, yo igual te lincharé. – Shizuo lanzó la señal de transito en contra del pelinegro que solo atinó a quitarse antes de que lo golpeara, fue en eso que el rubio aprovechó y lo atrapó desde la espalda dejando a Izaya frio.

Había caído en la trampa por distraerse con la señal de transito.

Te atrapé, Izaaaayaaa-kuuuuun~. – Canturreó Shizuo de nuevo.

Esa forma de llamarlo… - Kanri se quedó pensando, por un instante imaginó a Kanra llamando a Izaya de esa forma. Recordaba que ella solía decir su nombre canturreado como acababa de hacer Shizuo. Le hizo gracia escuchar esas dos simples palabras juntas en la boca de alguien más, ya que Izaya no le gustaba que usaran el ‘kun’ con su nombre.

Exactamente ‘Izaya-kun’ era el único nombre que Kanri no podía usar con él.

Sin embargo, alguien más lo usaba con él y estaba normal.

Bueno, no podía hacer mucho para quejarse en estos momentos, pero aún así…

¡Oh dios, hay contacto físico! ¡Vamos Shizu-Shizu, hazlo tuyo! – Erika entre tanto disfrutaba el espectáculo que el destino le había regalado por tan solo pasar en el momento correcto como si se tratara de un juego de futbol.

Erika-san, estás sangrando por la nariz… - Kanri intentaba no reírse.

¡Ah, lo siento! Me emocioné… Esto es hermoso. ¡Oh no! ¡Se escapó! ¡Shizu-chan atrápalo! ¡Aún no está lejos! – Erika animaba a la distancia a Shizuo que iniciaba la persecución de Izaya después de notar que había sido apuñalado al menos tres veces en unos minutos.

¡Está sangrando! ¿No debería ir a un hospital? ¿Por qué estaban peleando? No entiendo… - Kanri al no estar siempre en Ikebukuro desconocía las cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia.

Querida amiga, te explicaré muchas cosas hoy mientras te mido algunos cosplay. – Erika tenía una sonrisa siniestra mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de una asustada Kanri.

¿Eh? – Ella fue arrastrada hasta el departamento para escuchar una charla con muchos detalles del por qué el ‘Shizuo x Izaya’ (o viceversa) debía ser declarado como un patrimonio de la ciudad.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Luego de este extraño incidente le quedaron dos cosas en su mente.

Primero que al usar cosplay cuando llevaba la sesiones de los niños que eran más esquivos a la hora de hablar quedaban asombrados y bastantes curiosos al verla. Le preguntaban de qué estaba disfrazada o si el niño conocía el personaje era más fácil que él se abriera con ella para ver si tenía algún problema del que no querría hablar en circunstancias normales.

Debido a esto se volvió bastante famosa en el consultorio en el que hacia su práctica profesional.

Ya era difícil que se pareciera a su hermana, ella era aún más rara.

El solo pensar eso le daba risa.

¿Qué pensaría su hermana de ella ahora?

¿Se reiría o le tomaría fotos para luego meterlas en un gran álbum?

La otra cosa que tampoco pudo sacar de sus pensamientos fue la interacción de Izaya y Shizuo.

Según Erika era amor.

Un amor demasiado complejo para ser aceptado por ellos mismos.

Eso le hacía tener mucha curiosidad.

“En el odio que se profesan hay muchas cosas ocultas.” - Esas habían sido las palabras textuales de Karisawa Erika.

Y ahora ella quería saber que ocultaba ese odio, tal vez era una pista para ayudar a Izaya.

**AZOTEA DEL HOTEL**

Hola, Ren. Buen trabajo. – Dijo una pequeña niña de cabellos largos hasta la cintura, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que se trataba de una muñeca de porcelana debido a su pálida tez. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre la recién llegada en búsqueda de alguna pregunta que sabía que la menor haría a su persona.

Sares-sama… ¿Está segura que esto funcionará? – Preguntó Ren caminando hacia ella viendo el panorama que la pequeña veía desde su confortable asiento.

¿No lo crees así? Ya tu primera misión terminó. Ahora puedes tomar un descanso mientras esperas que aparezca el objetivo de tu segunda misión. – Dijo Sares estrechando la mirada.

¿Ya él no apareció? – Ren parecía algo confundida.

Si, técnicamente lo hizo ya. Solo que sus presas no se han percatado de ello… aún. – Dijo la niña.

El eslabón más débil… Siquiera sé si él entenderá a lo que se enfrenta. – Contestó Ren aun dudosa de que rumbo la situación tomaría a partir de ahí.

¿La idea es que no lo entienda, no? Además de que si lo supiera entonces dejaría de ser el cebo perfecto. Solo te queda esperar que nuestra presa aparezca en medio del caos y procurar no enredarnos con los hilos que ha dejado en el camino. Por eso te prohíbo que intervengas hasta que venga por lo que él busca. Estoy segura que dejará engordar a su objetivo para finalmente devorarlo al final. – Sares no expresaba emoción alguna al decirlo, pero por alguna razón Ren detectaba una felicidad invisible entre sus palabras.

Estaba segura que estaba disfrutando el espectáculo.

Al menos a una de ellas… - Sares miró el horizonte.

¿A quién de todas elegiría primero?

¿Quién estaba más cerca de su final?

00000SHIZAYA00000

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

**IZAYA**

¿Amai escapó de nuevo…? – Izaya preguntó al ver a Kanri sola en la habitación.

Según Haruka ha estado bastante inquieto, así que fue a buscarlo. – Dijo Kanri con tranquilidad mientras tomaba algunas notas de algo en su cuaderno.

Puedo comenzar contigo si quieres, así tu agonía será menos molesta. – Kanri sonrió indicándole que se sentara. Izaya miró a Shizuo como diciéndole ‘espera afuera’ y este simplemente encendió un cigarrillo para disponerse a dar un paseo para hacer tiempo.

Vaya, ya se llevan tan bien que no necesitan palabras para decirse algo. Impresionante. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

No malinterpretes las cosas, jamás podría llevarme bien con Shizu-chan. Además hicimos una tregua para resolver el asunto de Shinra y de Amai. Solo es eso. – Izaya excusó la situación a Kanri.

¿Tregua? ¿Quieres decir que no han peleado como siempre hacen? ¿Cuántos días llevan así? – Preguntó ella.

¿Por qué tan interesada? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Amai?- Izaya comenzaba a ponerse evasivo como siempre.

Si, tiene mucho que ver, sus interacciones podrían influenciar masivamente el estado de Amai-chan. – Contestó ella comenzando su emboscada contra el informante.

Izaya no tenía manera de contrarrestar aquel argumento.

Alrededor de dos días y medio… - Izaya se rindió, entre más pronto saliera del interrogatorio de ella sería mejor para él.

¿Cómo fue tu primera interacción con Amai? – Kanri preguntó teniendo aun en mente la respuesta anterior de Izaya. ¿Solo habían sido dos días y ya su caótica relación se veía así? Se preguntaba que significaba el punto de que habían hecho una tregua, estaba segura que tenía otro significado, pero aun a su mente no llegaba la explicación.

Él parecía conocerme. Dijo que había esperado todo un año para verme, pero resulta que él y yo nunca nos hemos visto…  que yo sepa. – Dijo Izaya jugando con almohada de la cama.

Ya veo. Entonces… ¿por qué estás tan perturbado de que te tome como alguien de su familia? – Ella lo miró esperando ahondar más en el asunto, ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para sacarle la verdad.

Porque no quiero compromisos de ese tipo. Ni siquiera los tengo con mi propia familia de verdad. ¿Me ves siendo un buen padre? ¿Hermano? ¿Hijo? ¿Esposo? ¿Novio? ¿O lo que sea? Imposible… Estoy más feliz solo por mi cuenta, con tal de solo observar a los humanos es más que suficiente para mantenerme. Lo único que puedo amar es a los humanos, claro que no a uno en especifico. Es el único amor que sentiré. ¿Entiendes?- Explicó él con aburrimiento.

¿Eso incluía a mi hermana o no? Explícame. – Kanri tiró una bola rápida que Izaya no esperaba.

Qué directa… Está bien, te explicaré, pero si te enojas u ofendes no será mi culpa. Tú preguntaste. Tu hermana fue en un caso diferente, Kanra era como mi doble. No había manera que yo la viera de otra forma, era el único ser humano que no iba jamás a usar. Y a ti tampoco por estar emparentada con ella. Es simple. Por eso sé que la persona llamada Kanra no volverá a repetirse en mi vida nunca más. Y si por alguna razón aparece una persona parecida a Kanra, lo destruiré y alejaré de mí, ya que soy feliz como estoy ahora. – Izaya la miró con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

Y si por alguna razón aún piensas que puedes ayudarme, olvida esa meta. Sé que estás en este campo por lo que descubriste de Kanra y también por mi causa. Hay más personas que merecen más tu ayuda que yo. A mi ya nadie me puede salvar porque yo no quiero ser salvado. ¿Entiendes? – Izaya se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta, ya había dicho lo que hace años quería decir, pero no había tenido el valor. Esperaba que con eso la actitud de Kanri cambiara, que lo alejara de una vez por todas de ella.

¿Eso es un reto? ¿Entiendes que solo me incitas más hacer lo que me da la gana? – Dijo Kanri con tranquilidad.

Haz lo que quieras. – Contestó él saliendo por la puerta, necesitaba aire fresco.

**SHIZUO**

Dime tu secreto. Solo estuviste media hora con él y ahora está de un humor de perros. – Entró Shizuo quitándose varias cuchillas de la ropa, había tenido suerte de que ninguna lo había herido si no ahora mismo estaría tirándole un auto a Izaya.

Pagó la rabia contigo… Pues digamos que hice preguntas indiscretas y lo hice enojar. – Kanri sonrió traviesamente.

No sabía que se conocieran. Deberías tener cuidado con él. – Dijo él sin emoción en su voz.

Técnicamente es como si fuera una hermana postiza de él, por eso ya me evade como a sus verdaderas hermanas. – Suspiró ella mientras seguía haciendo apuntes de lo dicho por Izaya.

¿Dices que evade a su familia? Eso es algo que no sabía. – Shizuo miró curioso.

“¿Eso fue curiosidad?” – Pensó ella. A diferencia de Izaya, Shizuo parecía un poco más abierto al dialogo que antes.

**9 MESES ATRÁS**

**IKEBUKURO**

Kyouko le había advertido que estar en Ikebukuro le acarrearía cosas extrañas en su vida diaria. Una de ellas eran las casualidades de las cuales a veces había escuchado a Izaya quejarse. Claro que ella no creía que fueran así de extrañas, sin saber lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

Todo empezó con una tarjeta de presentación que le dio a Izaya junto a con un cupón en donde daban atención gratis por la inauguración del local.

Ese día Orihara Izaya había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con Heiwajima Shizuo en su camino a Ikebukuro y por cosas del destino había dejado caer la tarjeta junto al cupón. Shizuo al perder de vista a Izaya decidió encender un cigarrillo para calmarse y fue ahí en que su mirada se topó con lo que se le había caído al informante.

Y como era gratis él decidió echar un vistazo…

Buenos días… Tome asiento por favor. – Y ahí estaba la persona que menos creyó en su vida ver en el consultorio.

Buenos días. Vi que era gratis, así que vine a ver cómo era esto. Además Celty está fuera de la ciudad y… - Por alguna razón Shizuo sentía la necesidad de explicar su presencia en ese lugar.

Básicamente no tienes con quien hablar y por eso viniste… ¿No? ¿Cómo conseguiste el cupón? – Kanri se preguntaba quién era esa persona llamada Celty.

Se le cayó a la pulga mientras lo perseguía. – Contestó él.

¿Pulga? ¿Quién es? – Preguntó ella sabiendo ella de quien hablaba.

Orihara Izaya, pero yo lo llamo pulga. Si lo ves, aléjate de él… Te usará y destruirá tu vida. – Advirtió con molestia mientras se acostaba en el sillón característico de esos lugares.

Espero que no te moleste la pregunta… ¿Pero por qué crees que él es así? ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? ¿Podrías ser más específico? – Formuló sus preguntas a sabiendas de que podían empezar a volar cosas por los aires si no se medía.

Desde el primer momento que lo vi supe por alguna clase de instinto de que él era algo peligroso. Algo que debía eliminar antes de que causara daño a mí alrededor, antes de que dañara la paz que buscaba. Y no me equivoqué, desde entonces todo ha sido de esta forma. Él está desde algún lado mirando a todos como si fueran marionetas y lo peor es que me involucra en sus malditos juegos. ¡No lo soporto! ¡Me molesta! – Shizuo empezaba su mantra de odio hacia Izaya.

¿Desde cuándo se conocen? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo ignoras? ¿No es más importante tu paz que él? – Lo miró bastante atenta a lo que él estaba por decir.

Lo conozco desde la preparatoria…. Si dejo de prestarle atención por un momento me intentará asesinar o culpar de algo, además no pienso dejar que gane. Le daré prioridad a mi paz cuando él no exista. Aunque no digo que no lo he intentado… Es solo que cuando lo veo no puedo evitar perseguirlo. – Shizuo se percataba de eso último por primera vez en su vida desde que conocía a Izaya.

Es difícil darte una solución a tu problema, más cuando veo que al parecer su odio es mutuo… ¿De qué forma no lo odiarías? ¿De qué forma tú crees que él no te odiaría? – Le preguntó ella.

Para responder eso tendría que conocerlo y eso es algo que no quiero. – Respondió él.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Jajaja… Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de él. Aunque debo decir que quizás nadie lo conoce a fondo. A propósito, él me dijo algo de que tenían una tregua. ¿Qué tal ha sido para ti?  - Ella comenzó el interrogatorio.

Horrible… He tenido que acorralarlo contra un sillón para que me dijera la verdad sobre algunas cosas, debido a que no le creía que no hubiera provocado los incidentes de esta semana. Al final resultó que decía la verdad… Eso me sorprendió. – Dijo él como si fuera un gran descubrimiento.

¿Sillón…? ¿Qué más…? – “¡¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo en un sillón?!” Su mente divagaba con esta pregunta, si Erika hubiera escuchado eso hubiera muerto por la pérdida de sangre que se habría desatado.

Sé cuando miente al menos en un 40% de las veces, sus ojos son demasiado expresivos y por eso es fácil descubrir a la pulga, lo malo es que él usa ese movimiento de manos para distraerte al hablar… También se la pasa todo el tiempo en guardia como si escondiera cosas. Me di cuenta que aleja a la gente también por eso y el desgraciado aduce que es por cosa de la observación humana.   – Dijo él en modo de queja.

Impresionante… - Kanri veía a Shizuo con incredulidad disimulada.

Antes Shizuo no hubiera sabido nada de esto por su postura de no conocer a Izaya para resolver sus diferencias, aunque no estaban resolviendo el problema, solo convivían con su pleito entre tanto el conflicto de Amai continuaba.

Su apestoso olor de pulga es peor que antes… Tiene miedo de algo todo el tiempo. Y es un travesti mentiroso… - Lo último lo dijo en muy baja voz.

¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste? – Kanri no escuchó bien la oración con la que Shizuo finalizó su charla sobre las cosas negativas de Izaya durante esos dos días.

Nada, no dije nada. – Shizuo trituraba con un dedo la pared del cuarto.

Te creeré… - Kanri suspiró mientras pensaba “él está en su límite”.

¿No hubo algo bueno en todo eso? – Preguntó ella.

¿Algo bueno? ¿Es posible encontrar algo bueno después de estar dos días con la pulga…? – Shizuo se quedó pensando por un instante.

_“Hay cosas que solo puede hacer un monstruo como tú,_

_así que disfruta tu momento de fama, Shizu-chan~.”_

Supongo que puede haber algo… Él me llamó monstruo, bueno, él lo ha hecho todo el tiempo desde que nos conocemos. Solo que hace unas horas él no lo dijo de forma despectiva como siempre ha hecho. Lo dijo de una forma en que no podía odiarlo… - Shizuo sonaba molesto pero su semblante se mostraba… ¿feliz?

Es genial escuchar eso. Podría significar que has dado un paso para llevarte bien con él. Creo… - Kanri no sabía que pensar sobre esta última parte, al faltarle datos sobre Izaya no podía decir que significaba. Aún no, pero lo sabría cueste lo que cueste.

No gracias. Me gustan las cosas como siempre han estado entre nosotros. Puede sonar raro, pero es mejor así. Nunca podría confiar en Izaya de cualquier forma. Como él tampoco podría confiar en mí. Así de simple. – Contestó Shizuo.

Ah… Ustedes dos son iguales. - Kanri sonaba decepcionada, pero por ahora era lo más lejos que llegaría con Shizuo y el tema de Izaya. Ella tenía bastantes datos de cualquier forma.

Sigamos con Amai-chan… ¿Qué piensas de él? ¿Te agrada? ¿Cómo se porta contigo? – Kanri guardó sus anotaciones “especiales” en otra libreta y sacó las de Amai.

Es un niño bastante cariñoso, me recuerda a Kasuka cuando era pequeño. – “Antes de que se volviera apático por mi causa…” Pensó Shizuo con tristeza.

No es malvado como Izaya y Haruka… creo. Él me dice papá. – Dijo él.

¿Te incomoda? – Preguntó ella.

No, es solo que siento que lo estoy engañando. Su padre real está en algún lado y pienso que debería conocerlo mejor a él. Dudo que sea buena idea que Amai esté con alguien como yo. Aunque no sé mucho de su verdadero padre, eso queda a jurisdicción de Haruka supongo. – Opinó con sinceridad.

Entiendo tu punto. – Comentó ella.

Ahora preguntas de rutina. No te enojes. ¿Sí? ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa? – Comenzó ella notando una cierta incomodidad en él al preguntar.

Al parecer había otro punto sensible en Shizuo además de Orihara Izaya.

mmm… Me siguen gustando las mujeres mayores. – Dijo él después de un rato.

¿Y has encontrado alguna que te guste? – Preguntó ella.

Sí, pero es imposible que les guste. No amarán a un monstruo, así que supongo que seguirá siendo platónico. Las circunstancias están en mi contra. – Dijo él mecánicamente.

Las mismas respuestas que le daba siempre que hacia estas preguntas.

No deberías ser tan negativo. Ya verás que las cosas cambiarán. Por ahora creo que estas son todas las preguntas que necesito hoy. Gracias Shizuo-san. – Agradeció cortésmente.

No fue nada. – Dijo él levantándose y yendo a la puerta. Se despidió antes de salir.

Tenía por fin un veredicto.

Quizás no tenía todas las pruebas, sin embargo, ya era un indicio del problema de Heiwajima Shizuo y Orihara Izaya.

Basado en toda la información que tenía solo podía decir que ambos tenían el mismo problema.

Los dos tenían Filofobia.

Una Filofobia muy aguda.

Y lo peor es que sus mecanismos de defensa no eran algo muy convencional, esto los hacía únicos en su clase.

 “La Filofobia es un trastorno que afecta el estado de ánimo que dificulta que una persona se enamore o se comprometa emocionalmente con otra persona. En casos más extremos puede abarcar hasta el miedo a sentir amor por familiares o amigos. El temor es tan intenso que pone en marcha varios tipos de mecanismos de defensa.”

Ahora con esto en mente lo siguiente era encontrar al amigo en común que ambos le habían mencionado en una de esas tantas sesiones.

Kishitani Shinra.

**EXTRA 02**

**CASTIGO**

¡No quiero! ¡No quiero morir ahogado! ¡Celty, ayúdame! – Shinra pedía ayuda inútilmente.

[No hay forma que pueda salvarte, Shinra. DX ] – Celty se disculpaba al no poder hacer nada. Era loco intentar enfrentarse al par que parecía no captar nada de lo que les decía para detenerlos.

Shinra no seas dramático. Pondremos piedras atadas a tus piernas para que puedas flotar sin problemas. – Izaya sonrió amistosamente.

¡Eso va a tener el efecto contrario! – Gritó Shinra.

No te quejes, es lo que has sembrado por tus malas acciones, Shinra. – Contestó ahora Shizuo soltándolo para que cayera al agua.

¡No quiero que tú me digas eso-…! – Se escuchó el chapuzón.

¡Me las pagarán! – Shinra tomó impulso y mordió la tela del pantalón de Izaya para jalarlo hacia el agua.

¡Suéltame, Shinra! – Izaya se agarró de la pierna de Shizuo para evitar caer al agua.

¡Ya solo cae al agua, si sobrevives te perdono! – Dijo Shizuo hastiado de que Shinra pusiera tanta resistencia a lo inevitable.

¡Nmm quimmo! (¡No quiero!) – Dijo Shinra entre dientes.

¡Namie, yo te elijo! – Gritó Izaya como si fuera un maestro pokemon.

Namie suspiró con desgana mientras saltaba a su pierna y se disponía a hacer que Shinra lo soltara cuando el PDA de Celty volvió a mostrarse.

[Ya me cansé de esto… ¡Todos deben calmarse ya!] – Celty hizo aparecer una gran mano hecha de sombras y empujó al grupo en pleito al agua. Incluyendo a Shizuo.

¡Oye, Celty! – Izaya se quejó saliendo a la superficie primero.

¡Maldita! – Gritó Namie enojada.

Oi… ¿Dónde está Shinra? – Preguntó Shizuo mirando a todos lados.

Hubo un silencio incomodo luego de esto.

¡Shinra! – Gritaron Izaya y Shizuo.

[¡Shinra! ¡Búsquenlo!] – Ordenó ella con pánico.

¿No se suponía que querían ahogarlo? No los entiendo… - Namie nadó hacia la orilla y se sentó a ver como los tres buscaban al desaparecido Shinra.


	21. Anotaciones sobre la guerra - Parte 2

Ahora que tengo 25 años y miro en retrospectiva mi vida me doy cuenta que es como si hubieran existido dos Heiwajima Shizuo.

El Shizuo que vivía su vida en paz sin alterarse en absoluto y el Shizuo que se encendía con las llamas de la furia.

El primero ya había dejado de existir hace mucho en mí.

Quizás siquiera había existido en primer lugar.

A veces pienso que es como si hubiera despertado de un hermoso sueño.

Me la pasé 9 años de mi vida durmiendo y siendo alguien que no asustaba a nadie.

Un humano normal como diría la pulga.

Alguien que no podía lastimar a nadie.

Alguien que podía amar sin tener en mente que haría sufrir a las personas a su alrededor.

Cuando Izaya dijo eso de: “Si tan solo te pasaras la vida durmiendo” me hizo pensar que por segunda vez en mi vida estaba de acuerdo con él.

Yo debería dormirme para siempre y darle paso al verdadero Shizuo humano en mí.

Pero como siempre las cosas que quería nunca eran posibles.

Al menos no ahora.

Ya en este punto de mi vida no había nada que pudiera hacer con mi problema.

Tenía un amigo.

Tenía a unos cuantos conocidos.

Y ahora incluso me invitaban a estofados.

Pero…

Independientemente de eso sigo sin amarme.

Sigo sin poder querer algo a mí alrededor.

Es como estar todos los días conteniéndome en más de una forma.

Claro está que lo único que dejo salir es mi furia cuando alguien me hace enojar.

Lo que me hacia enojar era la única cosa fácil de entender para mi, ya que no tenía la necesidad de pensarlo mucho, solo me dejaba llevar y le lanzaba la primera cosa que tuviera a mano a la persona de turno.

Normalmente esta “persona” era Orihara Izaya.

¡Molesto…!

¡Molesto…!

¡Molesto…!

Ok… No lanzaré nada.

Cálmate Shizuo…

Bien, puedo continuar…

Para ser exactos no pensaba mucho al lanzarle cosas a las personas que me hacían enfurecer por el simple hecho de que buscaba destruirme cuando era niño.

Ya que me odio a mí mismo.

Incluso mucho más de lo que odio a Izaya.

Es por eso que esperaba destruir mi cuerpo en medio de todas esas peleas, irónicamente obtuve el efecto contrario.

Me volví indestructible.

Yo mismo no podía acabar conmigo.

Eso era tan deprimentemente estúpido que solo me hacía reír cada vez que lo pensaba.

¿Por qué no tenía el derecho de terminar con mi existencia?

¡Eso solo me hacia querer destruir más por la frustración!

Destruir y no pensar en las consecuencias.

Destruir y esperar que mi propio corazón se sintiera como un trapo después de que la función hubiera terminado.

Por ello también destruiría mi corazón si era necesario en el proceso para que así no tuviera nada que decir.

O simplemente lo cerraría para evitar sentir el peso de mis acciones al perder el control.

Así hice…

No sentía culpa en el momento.

Lo sentía después que ya me hubiera roto varios huesos o hubiera lastimado a alguien.

Para mi buena suerte, la gente entendió el mensaje y se alejaron de mí.

Aunque no es como si no hubiera dolido.

Pero era lo mejor que podían hacer ellos y yo…

Era lo más normal para tratar algo anormal.

De todo eso solo quedó Shinra.

Luego Tom-san, aunque solo fue en secundaria.

Y para mi desgracia Izaya también.

Desde el primer momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron sentí la necesidad de alejarme de él.

Eso para mí fue extraño.

Las cosas que me molestaban eran las que se alejaban de mí por miedo, no yo de ellas.

Pero mi cerebro gritaba.

_¡Aléjate de él!_

_¡Es peligroso!_

_¡Si no lo haces estará contigo por siempre!_

_Y tú no quieres a nadie cerca._

_Nadie que te haga usar la violencia._

_Es igual que tú._

_No podrás encajar en el mundo si no lo alejas._

Obviamente no entendía lo que esa voz en mi interior me decía.

Pero sentía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Mi instinto lo confirmaba.

Así que sin pensar mucho lo ataqué después que insinuó que deseaba divertirse conmigo.

Y él al esquivarme me cortó con su navaja.

Y así inauguramos nuestra destructiva “relación”.

De ahí en adelante, me la he pasado persiguiéndolo cada vez que aparecía en frente.

No es como si quisiera hacerlo.

Pero necesitaba perseguirlo para evitar que hiciera desastres.

Desastres que me harían encajar menos en mi entorno.

Quería vivir tranquilo.

Y él se empecinaba en no permitírmelo.

Yo odio la violencia.

No me gusta usarla con nadie.

Sin embargo, él me obliga a usarla para tratar con él.

Pero eso no es lo peor.

Lo peor es que mientras la uso con él… disfruto ser violento.

Detesto esa sensación de querer perseguirlo y destrozarlo como se merece.

Y lo satisfecho que podría sentirme por hacerlo.

Es una felicidad que podría ser equivalente a todos mis años de amargura hasta ahora.

Ya es como una meta de vida y eso es molesto.

Es como si mi vida girara alrededor de Izaya.

Es degradante.

Era tanto así que mi vida ahora ya no se dividía en antes y después de que me volviera un monstruo.

No, ahora era antes y después de Izaya.

Cualquiera que me escuchara en este momento diría que lo tomo como si fuera un dios o algo así.

No es así.

Para mí es un demonio que debo exterminar con mis propias manos…

A pesar de todo esto…

Algunos insisten que él podría serlo, pero hay una razón por la que él es así de problemático.

¿No entienden que detesto las cosas complicadas?

¿Por qué razón debería importarme por qué él así?

Es su culpa el no querer ser como los demás cuando es un humano normal.

¿No entiende la suerte que tiene?

Es normal en el exterior al menos.

Solo tendría que desarrollar su inexistente humanidad y quizás sería feliz.

De paso mis problemas con él desaparecerían.

No creo que nos lleváramos mejor pero al menos no me obsesionaría con asesinarlo.

No iría a la cárcel por asesinato.

Pero no…

Izaya tiene que ser como es…

¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

Al menos estos dos días él ha sido lo más humano que he podido ver hasta ahora para evitar ese sangriento desenlace.

Ahora recuerdo algo.

Podría no ser relevante, pero a mí me parece raro.

Fue la única vez que tuve la verdadera oportunidad de matarlo y no lo hice…

**9 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE IKEBUKURO**

**PRIMER AÑO DE PREPARATORIA**

**AGOSTO**

**11:14 PM**

¡Shizu-chan nos vemos mañana~! – Gritó Izaya saltando sobre unas cajas para luego usar sus brazos para sostenerse de un letrero y usarlo de trampolín hasta el techo del mismo edificio. Ya era bastante tarde y por el fuego del momento había perdido toda la noche persiguiendo a Izaya.

¡Maldito…! ¡Deja de llamarme de esa forma, Orihara! – Gritó ahora Shizuo en medio de su frustración al verlo en un lugar demasiado inalcanzable. Pensaba irritado cómo diablos Izaya era tan ágil para ejecutar aquellos movimientos para tomar distancia de él.

¿Cómo? ¿Shizu-chan? De ninguna manera ~. – Izaya sonreía sentado en el borde del techo del edificio.

Tch… Te borraré esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara. – Shizuo saltó sobre las cajas sorprendiendo a Izaya en su lugar.

“No pensará… Imposible.” – El pelinegro se movió de su lugar cuando vio a Shizuo intentando ejecutar la misma maniobra de parkour que había hecho él hace unos momentos.

En cuestión de segundos y con algunas partes en que podía haber caído al vacío por ser inexperto en la materia, aunque viendo su fuerza descomunal, eso podía no ser un impedimento para llegar a donde se encontraba sentado antes Izaya. Y así fue, se sintió realizado cuando pudo pisar el techo del edificio, no sabía cómo se llamaba lo que había hecho el pelinegro, pero era muy útil para acortar el trayecto entre los dos.

Izaya ya iba corriendo sobre el siguiente edificio para evitar que Shizuo tuviera la oportunidad de atraparlo, ya estaba muy cansado y lo menos que quería ser era una presa fácil. Lo mejor era perderlo y dejarlo en el techo sin saber cómo bajar.

Rió ante este pensamiento.

Saltó con rapidez el tercer edificio bajo la mirada expectante de Shizuo quien fotografiaba en su mente cada cosa que hacia Izaya al saltar.

Ya veo. – Dijo Shizuo corriendo a toda velocidad al borde del edificio y desplazándose hacia el siguiente, justo como Izaya acababa de hacer.

No puede ser… ¿Esta bestia está haciendo lo mismo que yo? – Izaya miró hacia atrás mientras corría.

Al ver este escenario Izaya no pudo evitar sonreír por la diversión que estaba teniendo.

Era diferente de las primeras persecuciones que ya comenzaban a aburrirlo por ser demasiado simples.

Ahora Heiwajima Shizuo intentaba atraparlo usando sus propias tretas contra él.

Era demasiado interesante.

Alguien hacia un esfuerzo muy grande para destruirlo.

Se sentía tan emocionado como cuando Kanra buscaba las cosas que lo hacían sufrir y lo presionaba para destrozarlo.

Shizuo estaba haciendo algo parecido.

Ahí estaba quizás otra de las razones por las que odiaba a Heiwajima Shizuo.

¡Shizu-chan! ¡¿No crees que estás muy intenso hoy~?! – Dijo él mientras seguía corriendo, se dio cuenta que por estar pensando tanto, Shizuo ya estaba sobre el cuarto edificio y él seguía en el quinto.

¡Apagaré mi intensidad cuando te golpee al menos cincuenta veces hoy, Orihara! – Dijo él con una sonrisa llena de fastidio.

¡Shizu-chan eso me matará! ¿Sabes~? ¡SHI-ZU-CHAN~! – Dijo su apodo aun más alto para que Shizuo se enojara aún más entre tanto tomaba impulso para saltar al sexto edificio. Shizuo ya estaba a dos metros de él en el edificio actual.

¡Eso no me importa, IZAAAAYA-KUN~~~! – Canturreó su nombre por primera vez desde que se conocían para hacer una contra burla al apodo “Shizu-chan”.

“¡Izaaaaya-kun~!” – La voz de Kanra se reprodujo automáticamente en la mente de Izaya al escuchar esto, haciéndolo voltear a él con ojos perdidos hacia Shizuo quien notó el cambio en su mirada.

¡Oi! ¡Izaya! – Gritó él al ver que este había perdido el equilibrio en su salto.

Mierda… - Izaya volvió al mundo real, pero para su mal ya estaba cayendo al vacío. La parte trasera de su cabeza se golpeó contra el letrero que tenía luces de neón en el. El pelinegro al impactar con la estructura perdió el conocimiento e iba a continuar cayendo dos pisos abajo si no fuera porque Shizuo logró capturar su mano.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Quieres morir?! – Shizuo le gritaba enojado. Él estaba sobre el letrero que brillaba a duras penas por el impacto de su cuerpo al lanzarse para salvar a izaya.

¡Responde! – Vio que el pelinegro no se movía y trató de elevarlo hasta donde estaba él, pero el letrero cedió primero antes de que pudiera lograrlo.

¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – Shizuo e Izaya cayeron al vacío.

Inconscientemente Shizuo puso sobre si el cuerpo inerte de Izaya para que el impacto del suelo diera contra su espalda. Sin embargo, el esperado impacto con el concreto nunca llegó debido a que había un basurero con muchas bolsas que amortiguaron la caída de ambos. Aunque el letrero no corrió la misma suerte y terminó haciéndose añicos al golpear el suelo junto a ellos.

Eso estuvo demasiado cerca… - Dijo Shizuo algo nervioso, nunca había probado ser aplastado por un letrero así que no sabía si podía sobrevivir al golpe. Dos gotas rojas cayeron en su mejilla y este pasó su vista al cuerpo que estaba sobre él. Se percató de un hilo de sangre que corría por el cuello de Izaya, producto del golpe que se había dado con el letrero.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer…? – Pensó el rubio con molestia, no era como si pudiera dejarlo ahí como si nada, a pesar de que eso era lo que más quería hacer.

Escuchó las sirenas acercándose, si eran atrapados ahí los llevarían a la estación por andar muy tarde en la noche por la calle.

Su mejor opción era ir donde Shinra.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE KISHITANI SHINRA**

[¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?!] – Celty mostró su PDA molesta a Shizuo quien solo miraba impasible el aparato.

Lo estaba persiguiendo sobre unos edificios, él se distrajo, luego se golpeó la cabeza con un letrero, después salvé su trasero mientras caía, en ese instante se cayó el letrero, los dos caímos y vine acá finalmente. En resumen… - Contestó de una manera muy rápida que a duras penas se entendió.

[¿Edificios? ¿Saltar? ¿Están locos…? Olvídalo, ya no quiero saber más.]  - Celty hizo como si estuviera suspirando en derrota y se fue a buscar algo para que ambos se cambiaran. Ya no eran horas para que Shizuo anduviera por la calle debido a la policía e Izaya como estaba no creía que se pudiera ir de cualquier forma.

¿Se distrajo? Eso es extraño. ¿Con qué se distrajo? – Preguntó Shinra mientras vendaba la cabeza de Izaya en el sillón. El pelinegro estaba acostado en el mueble aun inconsciente así que podían hablar sin problemas.

mmm… Creo que fue porque lo llamé Izaya-kun…  Aunque no creo que sea por eso… - Shizuo sentía que era más probable que hubiera visto un fantasma o tal vez el futuro o un asesino detrás de él, antes de haberse distraído por un simple apodo.

Es curioso, a mi no me deja llamarlo así por alguna razón. No es como si me lo hubiera dicho, pero se pone de mal humor. – Soltó Shinra con una sonrisa viendo que había terminado de vendar a Izaya.

Deberías decírselo, así lo harás enojar como se merece. – Contestó Shizuo.

Bueno… eso sería en caso de que me desagradara, pero no es así~. – Shinra se sentó en el otro sillón.

¿Eres masoquista o algo? No entiendo como no te has alejado de él o de mí… Hemos estado metidos en muchos líos este último mes por causa de él. – Sugirió Shizuo como las tantas veces que había hecho ese mes mientras lo señalaba.

Jajajajaja… No creo. Quizás. No es que disfrute los juegos de Izaya, pero a veces son entretenidos. Como Celty no me presta mucha atención como quisiera no tengo nada más que hacer… Además esa es la forma de dar afecto de Izaya. – Shinra acomodó las cosas en el botiquín.

¿Dar afecto? Si esa es su forma de darte afecto no quiero saber cómo te odia. – Shizuo suspiró con molestia.

Oh. ¿Será que Shizu-chan está celoso del “afecto” imaginario que Shinra cree que le doy? No pensé que fueras así~. – Izaya habló en lo que parecía estar despertándose había logrado escuchar lo último de la conversación.

¡Oh, estás vivo! Pensé que tendría que diseccionarte si no despertabas antes del amanecer. – Shinra dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Jajaja… Shinra eso no es gracioso. – A Izaya le parecía que Shinra hablaba en serio.

¿Celoso? ¿Dime quien querría tu maldito y retorcido afecto? Puedes quedártelo, Izaya-kun~. – Dijo con burla él.

Tch… Cállate maldito protozoario. – Dijo Izaya fastidiado intentando sentarse pero el mareo lo hizo abstenerse de hacerlo.

No estaba en posición de decirle a Shizuo que dejara de llamarlo así, porque quería seguir llamándolo Shizu-chan para hacerlo rabiar.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Tanto te molesta tu apodo? Si no quieres que te llame así, deja el ‘Shizu-chan’. – Dijo el rubio.

Ah, esto se pondrá entretenido. – Shinra solo se dispuso a ver la discusión.

¿M-Molestarme? ¿Por qué debería molestarme? ‘Izaya-kun’ no me molesta en absoluto. – Dijo el pelinegro como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de ello.

No pareciera, pero puedo ser amable y obligarte a escribir ‘Shizuo’ usando como tinta tu propia sangre hasta que lo aprendas, Izaya-kun~. – Ofreció el rubio con irritación en su voz.

Eso es demasiado horripilante, Shizu-chan~. – Dijo él poniendo una cara sombría al solo imaginarlo.

¿Acaso importa? Es tu sangre no la mía. – Dijo el rubio.

Solo tienen que llamarse por sus nombres con normalidad y ya. Así harán las paces y todos podremos vivir tranquilos. ¿No lo creen? – Intervino Shinra en alerta por las prácticas “amistosas” de Shizuo.

Le diré por su nombre cuando me diga Izaya-sama. – Dijo el pelinegro.

Eso no pasará ni en un millón de años, Izaya-kun.  – Contestó Shizuo.

Protozoario. – Dijo Izaya.

Pulga. – Dijo Shizuo.

Organismo unicelular. – Contestó el pelinegro.

Piojo. – Le devolvió Shizuo.

“Al menos no se están golpeando”-  Pensó Shinra mientras suspiraba.

Y así siguieron toda la noche en donde se dieron una infinidad de sobrenombres bajo la mirada de Shinra quien solo podía ver que estaban lejos de hacer las paces.

**08 DE ENERO**

**(FECHA ACTUAL)**

**AZOTEA DEL HOTEL**

**5:25 PM**

La puerta que llevaba hacia la azotea fue abierta con una patada para darle paso a una persona que llevaba un traje de vampiro.

Horas antes se había alertado que llovería todo lo que restaba del día, así que no era de extrañar para Shizuo encontrar todo gris afuera.

Oye, pulga. – Dijo Shizuo caminando hacia el exterior sin importarle que se estaba mojando con la lluvia.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo me encon-…? Ah, por mi olor… Si ya sé. Eres un perro rastreador, lo había olvidado. – Izaya se contestó él mismo con irritación.

No tientes mi humor. – Contestó Shizuo deteniéndose a unos metros de Izaya, este último estaba de espalda a él mirando el vacío.

¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Izaya sin voltear.

Shinra te está buscando, quiere llevarte a que te hagan un chequeo médico o algo así. – Dijo Shizuo.

¿Podrías decirle que no se preocupe? Estoy perfectamente. No hay necesidad de un chequeo ni nada por estilo. – La brisa fría golpeaba el cabello de Izaya que aun cuando estaba mojado se movía demostrando así que el mal tiempo estaba empeorando cada vez más.

Y dentro de Izaya era igual.

No soy tu maldito mensajero. Díselo tu mismo. – Shizuo dio vuelta para irse pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿No me dijiste que no me dejara afectar por lo de Amai? Ahora tú pareces ser el que está peor. – El rubio volteó para encontrarse con que Izaya estaba mirándolo con su expresión de siempre.

¿Afectado? ¿A dónde estás viendo, Shizu-chan~? Solo estoy de mal humor. ¿Es que no puedo estarlo? Solo no he dormido bien. ¿Entiendes? – Izaya sonrió de forma ególatra.

Yo te vi durmiendo muy bien estos dos últimos días. Ahora que lo pienso, también me lanzaste cuchillos. ¿Eso también es parte de dormir “bien” o es que no soportas tener a tu familia cerca? ¿O puede ser por la mención de esa persona llamada Kanra? – Dicha esta palabra tabú para Izaya en medio de la conversación, la mente de Izaya se apagó y dejó a su cuerpo actuar.

Lo siguiente que Shizuo vio una cuchilla dirigiéndose hacia su cuello que esquivó por instinto.

Vaya, al fin estás de humor. – Dijo Shizuo preparándose para la pelea a muerte que se avecinaba.

Ya que Amai está con quien debe estar, ya esta tregua no tiene razón de ser. Shinra también está bien. Así que no tengo porqué controlarme hoy, monstruo. – Izaya sonreía pero sus ojos no lo hacían como siempre.

Aquellos ojos escarlatas solo se tragaban la luz hacia su interior como un monstruo sediento de algo que Shizuo desconocía.

No tenían vida.

No tenían deseos.

Solo querían destruir para sentirse satisfechos.

Esto ya no era mal humor.

Era algo más.

El nombre ‘Kanra’ era algo más para Izaya y justo ahora acababa de darse cuenta de que había tocado un nervio sensible.

Había encontrado la debilidad de Izaya.

¿Podrías morir, Shizu-chan~? – Izaya se lanzó y hundió la cuchilla en la mano de Shizuo quien la usó para protegerse del filo contra su cuello.

¿Crees que solo esperaré que me mates, Izaya-kun~? – Shizuo sostuvo el cuchillo junto a la mano entre sus dedos y lo empujó hacia él para darle un golpe con la frente. Izaya soltó la cuchilla y usó otra para apuñalarlo cerca de la nuca desde su posición cruzando su brazo sobre el hombro de Shizuo.

El barman dio un rodillazo contra su estomago para hacerlo caer en el suelo y torcer su brazo en contra de su espalda. El informante solo gruñó como un animal y sin importarle que Shizuo le pudiera romper el brazo, clavó la navaja de Kanra en su tobillo haciéndolo caer también. No perdiendo el tiempo Izaya subió sobre él y lo golpeó con su puño cerrado varias veces en la cara, incluso había olvidado que Shizuo no le afectaban esos golpes. La sangre de Izaya se deslizaba sobre su propia mano combinándose con las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre los dos.

Él solo quería golpear algo.

No le importaba lastimarse en el proceso.

Él solo deseaba descargarse en algo.

¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! – Izaya comenzó a reír como desquiciado mientras seguía golpeando a Shizuo.

¡Quiero ver que intentes matarme! – Shizuo lo pateó con fuerza enviándolo hacia la baranda.

¡Gah…! - El cuerpo de Izaya emitió un crujido al impactar de espalda contra el borde. Cayó al suelo después de unos segundos sin poder moverse, era probable que se hubiera fracturado alguna parte de la columna vertebral por el golpe. El dolor que vino a su cuerpo era tan horrible que lo hacía morderse los labios hasta sangrar para no gritar.

El pelinegro al sentir los pasos trastabillantes de Shizuo quien sangraba por las heridas hechas minutos atrás tomó su cuchilla, pero el impacto de un zapato lo obligó a soltarla. Izaya intentó levantarse mas aún no podía hacerlo. Lo más que logró fue voltearse boca arriba para encontrarse con la mirada molesta de Shizuo.

No con la molestia de siempre.

Era como si estuviera esforzándose para entender algo.

Podía asesinarlo en ese momento.

¿Qué era lo que lo detenía?

Shizuo se arrodilló dejando cualquier expresión que tuviera en su rostro atrás y tomó a Izaya por el cuello apretándolo un poco.

“Bien, así debe ser…” – Izaya se rió un poco en su interior. Shizuo se dio cuenta que la mirada del informante había pasado de una vacía a una que parecía estar listo para ser asesinado.

¿O quizás estaba complacido con la pelea?

No estaba seguro.

Tch… - Shizuo soltó su cuello y ahora lo tomó por la camiseta obligándolo a estar cerca de él. El cuerpo del menor se contrajo por el crujir de sus huesos al ser forzado a sentarse. La mueca de sufrimiento se alojó en su cara. Entonces las manos del rubio se deslizaron por la mitad de su espalda en busca de algo.

Los huesos bajo la piel de Izaya estaban reacomodándose o eso su mano sentía. En cuestión de segundos estaba todo como si nada hubiera sido destrozado por él.

“Esa habilidad es conveniente.” – Pensó el rubio tomando en cuenta que no tendría que explicarle a Shinra porque Izaya estaba todo lastimado por el simple hecho de que no lo estaba ahora.

Nada probaba que hubieran peleado.

Nada más que él mismo.

No me toques… – Izaya lo apartó con la mano, era como si fuera a entrar en pánico o quizás iba a atacarlo de nuevo.

Era la misma reacción que había visto en él durante los dos días anteriores cuando se le acercaba mucho.

Shizuo golpeó con el borde de su mano la nuca de Izaya haciéndolo caer en un sueño de profunda oscuridad.

Ahora podría llevarlo con tranquilidad donde Shinra.

Al fin al cabo ese había sido su verdadero objetivo desde el principio.

Tal vez…

**MOMENTO EN QUE ORIHARA IZAYA ERA ENTREVISTADO POR YAGAMI KANRI**

**PASILLO**

¿Qué pasa Kururi? Te ves pálida… - Shizuo antes había visto a Kururi siguiendo a Izaya que a la vez era seguido por él mismo. Mientras el informante seguía a Haruka para preguntarle más cosas en su habitación.

Shizuo en ese momento había escuchado parte de la conversación de ambos Izaya y la mención del nombre de Kanra debido a que la puerta no estaba totalmente cerrada. Por eso tuvo un ligero efecto en él aquel nombre, ya que Shinra le había contado sus teorías de que Izaya podía tener una novia en secundaria.

Pero no fue el único en quien tuvo un efecto la mención de Kanra.

Orihara Kururi se veía afectada al escuchar lo que habían estado hablando Izaya y Haruka. Estaba por preguntarle lo que le pasaba, pero Amai apareció y entró a la habitación dejándolo en evidencia a él, pero no a Kururi quien solo se apartó del lugar.

Shizuo-san… - Dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

¿Querías hablar con la pulga? – Dijo el sentándose junto a ella en el banco. Podía intentar conversar con Kururi para hacer algo de tiempo.

Si. Pero ya confirmé lo que quería saber. – Dijo Kururi con una voz trémula que era un poco diferente a la forma de hablar usual de la Orihara.

¿Confirmar? ¿Qué cosa? – Shizuo la miró con atención, ella solo miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante.

Nee-san está muerta. ¿Por qué Iza-nii lo ocultó…? – Kururi tocó sus rodillas como para sostenerse de algo.

¿Quién está muerta…? – Shizuo apagó su cigarrillo para prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo ella.

Kanra-nee, ella está muerta. Y no sabía que Ri-nee era su hermana menor. – Kururi recitaba todo como quien estaba hablando sola mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Mairu y Kururi se había estado turnando para espiar a Haruka y a Kari-san en busca de información útil que les pudiera ayudar a entender mejor lo que estaba pasando, sabían que ellas le ocultaban cosas y no le habían dicho todo. Por eso ambas hermanas no manejaban la misma información, habían quedado en compartirla una vez que todo quedara resuelto.

Era más como una competencia de quien podía obtener más información solo para no aburrirse.

Así que esa mañana Kururi se había escondido debajo de la cama de Haruka cuando ella no estaba viendo y había escuchado una conversación nostálgica de Haruka y Kari-san.

Al principio no entendía de quien hablaban hasta que Kari-san empezó a describirle como se veía en sus últimos años de vida la persona que había muerto.

Fue cuando escuchó el nombre de Kanra.

Primero pensó que quizás hablaban de otra persona.

Pero eso no podía ser.

Las características eran iguales a las que recordaba.

Y lo confirmó con la conversación de Izaya y Haruka.

_“_ _Ella y yo compartíamos un departamento,_

_así que técnicamente me quedé con algunas cosas.”_

_“_ _¿Tú eras el amigo de Kanra…? ¿Eras su compañero, no?”_

Esas dos líneas habían confirmados sus temores aquella tarde.

¿Conociste a Kanra? – Shizuo estaba más curioso.

Si, ella me salvó una vez. – Contestó Kururi volviendo a la realidad de nuevo.

**MESES ANTES DE LA MUERTE DE HAYASHIBARA KANRA**

**10 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**SEPTIEMBRE**

Kururi se había separado de Mairu cuando pasaban la plaza debido al tumulto de gente que cruzaba la calle. Habían escapado del jardín de niños para pasear por la ciudad, ya que nadie quería llevarlas de paseo a pesar de que lo habían pedido muchas veces en casa.

Mairu… ¿Dónde estás? – Kururi seguía caminando por un vecindario cercano en busca de su hermana menor.

Hey mira. – Varios hombres se percataron de la presencia de la pequeña que se veía perdida y se acercaron sonrientes.

Recientemente había reportes de niños perdidos en las ciudades cercanas y los padres de familia temían que los mismos casos se dieran en Ikebukuro, por eso se habían armado patrullas en algunos vecindarios para ver que todo estuviera en orden. Sin embargo, estas eran horas en que ningún infante estaría por las calles.

Esta parece buena. Esa pareja adinerada pagará mucho por ella. – Dijo otro cercando a Kururi.

Kururi solo atinó a pegarse a la pared con miedo al verse rodeada tan de repente.

No te asustes, solo te llevaremos a un lugar seguro. – Uno de ellos extendió su mano.

¡Como si fuera a dejar que pongas una mano sobre ella! – Un bate se estrelló contra la cabeza del que había tratado de acercarse a Kururi.

¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! – El otro volteó hacia una chica que tenía una bolsa de papel de supermercado que tenía una cara de enojo dibujada en el.

Soy… ¡Una emisaria de la justicia! – Contestó ella.

¡No juegues conmigo mocosa! – El sujeto que aun estaba en pie se lanzó con un cuchillo hacia ella y esta tomó su muñeca haciéndolo pasar junto ella mientras se deslizaba detrás de él para asestarle un golpe con su bate en la nuca. Dejándolo también fuera de combate.

Es hora de llamar a la policía ~. – Marcó en su celular con tranquilidad mientras Kururi observaba a su salvadora con extrañeza.

Si, policía, es para denunciar que unos hombres sospechosos estaban detrás de una niña. Alguien les dio una paliza y los dejó para que los arrestaran, creo que si revisan la dirección que les voy a dejar junto a ellos, encontrarán algo interesante ahí. Vengan al vecindario N1 cerca del teléfono público~. – Colgó y suspiró quitándose la bolsa de papel de la cabeza. Para su suerte esos eran los tipos que ella llevaba siguiendo por más de una semana. Al fin había podido agarrarlos con las manos en la masa.

¿Quién eres…? – Kururi la veía con algo de miedo a causa del bate que tenía en su otra mano.

¿Eh? ¿No me recuerdas? Siempre iba a tu casa. – Dijo Kanra.

¿A mi casa? No me acuerdo. Lo siento. – Contestó la pequeña.

Si, aunque ustedes eran bebes así que es normal que no me recuerdes. La última vez que las vi tenían un año y gateaban como si no hubiera un mañana… Soy amiga de tu hermano mayor. Me llamo Kanra. – Le explicó ella.

¿De Iza-nii? – Kururi se despegó un poco de la pared y se acercó a Kanra.

Si, Kururi. – Dijo ella.

¿Cómo sabes que soy Kururi? – Dijo ella en su treta de tratar de confundir a las personas con sus identidades.

Eres la única de las dos que siempre me mira de esa forma. ¿Sabes? Nunca captaba la atención Mairu.– Dijo Kanra con una sonrisa.

¿En serio? Y sí, soy Kururi. Pensaba que solo Iza-nii podía diferenciarnos.  – Kanra sujetó la mano de la niña y comenzó a caminar con ella mientras seguía sosteniendo el bate con la otra mano.

Nosotros hacíamos competencia para ver quien adivinaba quien era quien. Él no sabe que yo me daba cuenta por tu mirada. – Kanra contuvo la risa.

Más o menos era como si le hubiera hecho trampa.

Por cierto, tu hermana está con Izaya, él me preguntó si te había visto y da la casualidad que te encuentro en problemas. Debes evitar separarte de tu hermana. Hay muchos hombres malos como esos que acabas de ver. ¿Entiendes? – Dijo ella.

Lo siento, no lo volveré hacer. – Ella miró el suelo apenada.

No tienes que decírmelo a mí. Tu hermano era el más preocupado, aunque lo quiera negar… jajaja. – Lo último lo dijo en baja voz para ella misma.

¿Preocupado? Él nunca nos presta atención. – Kururi no creía lo que Kanra le estaba diciendo.

Puede parecerte eso, pero la verdad es quizás otra~. – Dijo ella.

No lo creeré hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos. – Kururi miraba el piso de nuevo imaginando una escena imposible de Izaya preocupado por ellas.

Una silueta empezó a situarse detrás de ellas entre tanto las dos caminaban distraídas por su conversación, sus manos se veían oscuras a pesar de estar a la luz del atardecer que era bastante incandescente. Cada vez aquellas extremidades estaban a punto de atraparlas.

“Orihara…” – Una voz susurró detrás de ellas.

Kanra volteó al sentir inquieta con una presencia tras ellas pero no encontró nada más que aire. Siquiera había alguien en el camino en donde estaban las dos.

Estaba segura que había escuchado a alguien decir el apellido de Izaya.

¿Sucede algo? – A Kururi le parecía que Kanra se había puesto en alerta de repente.

N-No es nada. Quizás es mi imaginación… - Ella continuó caminando sintiéndose un poco inquieta con aquello.

**DE VUELTA AL MOMENTO EN QUE IZAYA ERA INTERROGADO POR KANRI**

Para Heiwajima Shizuo ahora 2 + 2 era 4, por así decirlo, comprendía perfectamente la razón por la que Kanri e Izaya estaban relacionados.

El sujeto en común era la mujer llamada Kanra.

Y ahora sabía algo más.

Ella estaba muerta.

Y ahora no encuentro a Mairu… - Dijo Kururi pensativa.

Ella debe estar cerca. No creo que debas entrar en pánico. – Dijo Shizuo sabiendo que Mairu podría defenderse sola si algo pasaba, ya lo había probado en el pasado.

Si no aparece yo te ayudaré a buscarla. ¿Sí? – Agregó él.

Está bien. (Gracias) – Kururi ya estando más tranquila regreso a su rol normal en su forma de hablar.

¡¿Eh?! ¡Kuru-nee! ¿Dónde estabas? – Mairu apareció por las escaleras con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Dónde estabas? (Molesta) – Contestó Kururi.

Lo siento, es que andas demasiada distraída hoy. Cuando me di cuenta que no estabas ya estaba llegando al supermercado de la siguiente manzana. Te dije que quería comprar un postre. – Dijo Mairu notando la molestia en su hermana mayor.

Mira ~. – La menor le enseño el pastel a su hermana.

Delicioso. – Dijo esta al ver que era su sabor favorito.

Sintieron el ruido de una puerta cerrándose de repente.

Entonces me voy, cuídense ustedes dos. – Dijo Shizuo caminando hacia el ruido de la puerta. Como vio que Mairu llegó, las dejó a las dos solas para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad mientras iba a ver qué había pasado con Izaya y Kanri.

Shizuo-san, después iré a molestarte~. – Dijo Mairu despidiéndose del rubio mientras tomaba del brazo a Kururi para ir a la sala de estar a comer.

Shizuo al llegar al cuarto se encontró con un Izaya irritado que le lanzó varias navajas al verlo antes de largarse sin decir nada. Fue tan repentino que no reaccionó o tal vez fue porque tenía dos días de no tener que estar esquivando algo filoso.

No sabía que pensar al respecto sobre aquello. 

Como no estaba sangrando lo dejaría pasar por ahora, quería hablar con Kanri primero antes de darle su lección a Izaya.

Su celular sonó quitándole por completo la posibilidad de perseguir a Izaya si es que aun la tenía en ese momento.

Al ver el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba se quedó frío.

Heiwajima Kasuka.

Hola, Kasuka. – Contestó él dudoso de hacerlo.

Aniki. ¿Sucedió algo? Tu departamento está destruido. Venía a traerte unos regalos de año nuevo. ¿Estás bien? – No sonaba nada de emoción en su voz, sin embargo, Shizuo sabía que su hermano estaba preocupado y por justa razón, había dejado su departamento destruido atrás para ser perseguido como un alien hasta un parque y luego había participado en una misión de rescate.

Él mismo ya se había olvidado del asunto.

Sucedieron algunas cosas pero no fueron mi culpa… Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte. – Pidió Shizuo rezando que lo siguiente que fuera a decir no fuera lo que él estaba pensando que iba a decir.

¿Dónde te estás quedando? ¿Desde cuándo pasó esto? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – Kasuka interrogó sin darle paso a Shizuo en pensar buenas excusas para responderle.

En un hotel. Pasó ayer en la mañana…  Pasaron otras cosas y no pude llamarte. Lo siento. – Shizuo suspiró.

Ya veo. ¿Puedo visitarte? ¿O prefieres que lo haga mañana? – Preguntó Kasuka al sentir que su hermano mayor lo estaba evadiendo por alguna razón que desconocía por primera vez en su vida.

Es mejor que sea mañana. Hay personas muy extrañas a mí alrededor y sería peligroso que te vieran. – Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, todo lo raro de Ikebukuro estaba reunido en el mismo hotel. Empezando por las gemelas y su hermano mayor. ¿Cómo podría explicar todo eso? Sería problemático estar escondiendo a Kasuka en medio de todo ese caos de personas.

Está bien, Aniki. Entonces nos veremos mañana para hablar con calma. Llámame para avisarme. ¿Sí? – Kasuka pidió una confirmación.

Si, te llamaré en cuanto despeje el área de locos… digo de personas. – Shizuo sonrió nerviosamente.

Ok… Buenas noches. – Kasuka se despidió antes de colgar dejando a Shizuo con otro problema en su mente.

Debía hacer todo lo posible para que Kasuka no se viera involucrado en todo ese asunto.

Pensaría en ello más tarde, ahora tenía que hablar con una psicóloga...

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

**6:02 PM**

¿Y ahora que te pasó, Shizuo…? – Shinra esperaba a Izaya en el lobby, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver a Shizuo llevando a Izaya como un saco de papas.

Nada importante. – Contestó él.

Ok, no preguntaré… Supongo que lo importante es que estén los dos aquí… creo. – Shinra suspiró y le pasó un paraguas al rubio.

Celty consiguió algunos cambios de ropa para los dos para que no tengan que andar con esos disfraces todo el tiempo. – Dijo Shinra señalando la mochila que llevaba. Ya él se había cambiado de ropa y ahora vestía casual.

Aunque extrañaba su bata de laboratorio.

Ya veo, entonces me cambiaré cuando llegue allá. – Dijo él apáticamente.

Si, solo espero que mi conocido esté en su casa. – El doctor ilegal abrió su paraguas para comenzar a caminar junto a Shizuo.

¿Y Celty no viene? – Preguntó Shizuo.

Ella dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante. – Contestó Shinra pensando que sentía algo extraño en Celty desde que se había reencontrado con ella luego del rescate.

Quizás era idea suya…


	22. Anotaciones sobre la guerra - Parte 3

**08 DE ENERO**

**7:42 PM**

¿Dónde estoy…? – Izaya tenía un dolor espantoso en todo su esqueleto cuando se percató que estaba en una habitación que parecía ser un laboratorio. Se removió en el sillón de cuero negro en donde estaba acostado.

Oh, qué bueno que despiertas, Izaya. – Dijo Shinra caminando hacia él.

¿Tienes pastillas para el dolor? Creo que dejé las mías en algún lado… - Izaya se sentó para encontrarse con la sensación que comenzaba a volverse cotidiana esa semana. Su jaqueca no se hizo esperar haciendo que quisiera agarrar un mazo y romper su propio cráneo para ver si la molestia se iba. Se tocó la nuca y sintió dolor ahí también, su mente le trajo entonces las memorias de la contienda que había tenido unas horas atrás.

Creo que tengo algunas. – Shinra buscó en su mochila.

¿Y… dónde está él? – Preguntó Izaya sabiendo que Shinra iba a saber a quién se refería.

Él se fue hace una hora al hotel, me ayudó a traerte hasta aquí. También se hizo algunos exámenes. – La voz del doctor se movía en la habitación, cuando Izaya sintió que Shinra estaba cerca abrió los ojos para tomar el vaso de agua y la aspirina que traía este.

Ah, ya veo. – Izaya puso la pastilla en su boca y luego bebió con impaciencia el contenido del vaso.

¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes? – Shinra tomó el vaso y lo puso en la mesita frente a los dos que probablemente servía para los visitantes de su conocido.

No, no ha pasado nada. – Respondió Izaya de inmediato.

¿Estás seguro? Tú no tenías ningún rasguño pero él si tenía muchos~. ¿Tuvieron una pelea o algo? Puedes decírmelo, ahora mismo tienes cara de no entender alguna cosa. – El de lentes solo se sentó en la mesa que había preparado para terminar de analizar las muestras de sangre que había obtenido de Haruka, Amai, Shizuo y el mismo Izaya.

Tch… Siempre hablando de más. – Izaya se levantó del sillón y tomó una silla junto a Shinra solo para ver lo que él hacía. Por un momento recordó su tiempo con el doctor ilegal en el club que ambos habían formado en secundaria. Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro, pero la deshizo una vez que Shinra lo miró a la cara.

¿Y bien? Soy todo oídos. – Dijo Shinra.

Está bien, solo tuvimos una pelea a muerte. Es solo eso. No hay nada fuera de lo común. – Contestó él.

Si fuera algo común estarías muerto en estos momentos y Shizuo muerto de la rabia en algún lado quejándose de ti. ¿No lo crees? Realmente parecía impactado por algo. – Dijo el otro de vuelta.

Yo rompí nuestra tregua y lo ataqué... Amai está en buenas manos y por fin te rescatamos,  así que por eso decidí que no tengo razones para seguir jugando a los “amigos” con él, Shinra. – Izaya jugaba con un escarpelo que encontró sobre la mesa distrayéndose un poco mientras hablaba.

Entonces tendré que dejarme secuestrar más seguido… ¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que estaba hace unas horas? A pesar de que realmente temía ahogarme, estaba muy feliz que ambos se llevaran bastante bien. ¿Por qué decidiste eso? – Explicó Shinra algo desanimado.

Se nota que aun vives en aquella fantasía de que él y yo podamos llevarnos bien. Entiéndelo, no hay forma que eso pase a menos que haya algo de por medio que nos obligue y aun así no sería verdadero, solo una simple cooperación. – Izaya ya estaba irritado y se le notaba claramente.

¿”Simple cooperación”? – Shinra estrechó los ojos con una burla en ellos.

¿Qué…? – Izaya sentía deseos de golpearlo por alguna razón.

Orihara-kun dudo que esa parte tuya que se desvive por analizar todo lo que lo rodea haya podido evitar hacerlo en estos dos días con Shizuo. Estoy seguro que descubriste cómo llevarte bien con él para que no te lanzara lo primero que haya tenido a mano. Incluso si no era a propósito tu instinto de sobrevivencia se tuvo que haber activado para ello. ¿O me equivoco? ¿O es que quizás no te habías dado cuenta? – El castaño le sostenía la mirada al informante en busca de respuestas.

No sé de qué hablas, Shinra. ¿Descubrir algo para no ser asesinado por la bestia? Si fuera así, ya él sería víctima de mi forma de jugar con la gente. ¿No lo crees? Quizás hasta sería capaz de sentirse feliz por ser usado por mí. ¿Has visto a Shizu-chan así? No lo creo. – Izaya solo se rió de la ocurrencia de Shinra, simplemente no tenía sentido.

Deseaba que no tuviera ningún sentido.

Porque si lo tenía…

Orihara Izaya estaría en un gran problema.

No lo he visto así. – “Sin embargo te está prestando más atención, Orihara-kun” Pensó Shinra con una sonrisa divertida.

¿Lo ves? Así que deja de soñar antes de que te lancen una máquina expendedora. – Izaya miró a Shinra con una sonrisa amenazante. Hasta que la quitó al ver algo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora en el rostro de su casi amigo.

¿Qué te pasó en la frente? Tienes un moretón… - Dijo él.

Jajajaja… Digamos que algo que no era una máquina expendedora llegó antes. – Shinra se tocó la frente adolorido solo de recordar su castigo por hablar de más.

Jajajajaja, Shizu-chan. ¿Qué le dijiste que te golpeó? No, espera, no quiero saberlo. Si me lo dices yo mismo terminaré golpeándote así que mejor no. – Izaya sonrió.

Te dejaré en paz por ahora… - Shinra suspiró para regresar su vista a lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Qué analizas? – El informante cambió el tema con urgencia.

Las muestras de sangre de Izaya-chan. Y hay algo que no me agrada. – Shinra le siguió la corriente por ahora.

¿Izaya-chan…? ¿Shinra quieres que te golpee? – El pelinegro sonaba un poco molesto con el apodo que usaba Shinra para referirse a Haruka, pero lo dejó pasar.

Ah, ahora recuerdo que olvidé preguntarle algo más… - Izaya se golpeó la frente aunque era probable que ya tuviera su respuesta, era solo parte de su actitud de siempre confirmar la información antes de tomarla en cuenta.

Si es por lo de los sueños, yo ya le pregunté a ella sobre eso. Dice que podría ser un efecto secundario de su sangre. Aunque no tiene pruebas. Por mi parte pienso que estableciste una especie de conexión psíquica con ella quizás. – Contestó Shinra analizando el microscopio.

Eso quiere decir que lo que he visto en sueños hasta ahora es verdad. – Kadota era la prueba más refutable de aquello, era una especie de villano que estaba dispuesto a todo por sus intereses. Eso Izaya le había quedado claro.

Pero ahora su mente traía el sueño más reciente que había tenido luego de que Shizuo lo noqueara en la azotea del hotel.

Shinra… Ya sé por qué Haruka se quiere vengar del otro Shizu-chan. – Dijo él mirando el escarpelo de nuevo.

¿Por qué? – Shinra dejó lo que estaba viendo y se concentró en escuchar lo que Izaya estaba por decirle.

00000SHIZAYA00000

**UN AÑO ATRÁS**

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE AMÉRICA CENTRAL**

Vamos a algún lado a caminar, Izaya… - Amai rodaba encima de la alfombra en un intento de entretenerse. Sus cabellos largos y marrones quedaron todos desordenados por el movimiento.

Hoy estás bastante animado, Amai. – Dijo Haruka tratando de abrir un pequeño cofre que estaba en la sala de estar con una galleta en la boca. Lo había encontrado en el sótano y quería saber cuál era su contenido solo para matar el tiempo.

¿Quieres una galleta? – Ofreció ella con una sonrisa como burlándose de lo que estaba haciendo Amai porque le hacía gracia.

¡Si~! – Él vino contento a sentarse a lado de ella y tomó la galleta de la mano de Haruka.

¿Qué haces? – Preguntó él.

Intento abrir el cofre sin la llave. – Ella le mostró el juego de ganzúas que estaba usando.

¡Impresionante! ¡Quiero intentarlo! – Dijo él.

Bien~. Solo tienes que girar esto y presionar con esta otra ganzúa. – Ella lo sentó en sus piernas y guió sus manos en la tarea.

¡Oh, abrió! – Amai miraba todo maravillado. Para él era magia.

El reloj cucú cantó marcando el mediodía interrumpiendo la escena.

Supongo que es hora hacer el almuerzo. – Haruka cargó a Amai y lo puso en el sillón.

mmm ahora que lo pienso, Izaya. – Dijo de repente viendo el rostro de Haruka con detenimiento.

 ¿Cuándo visitaremos al onii-chan del abrigo negro? Él que se parece a ti. – Amai preguntó con inocencia.

No podemos hacer eso, Amai. Si nos metemos en el trabajo de ese onii-chan, Kari-san se va a enojar y sabes que ella da miedo cuando se enfada. – Haruka dijo sentándose en el sillón. Además de que ese que Amai llamaba Onii-chan no sabía nada de ellos.

¿Entonces nunca volveremos a Japón? ¿No volveré a ver a Celty ni a Shinra tampoco? – Amai parecía triste.

Te prometo que pronto iremos a visitarlos. Hablaré con Shinra para que te presente a ese Onii-chan. ¿Sí? Pero por ahora debemos escondernos de los hombres malos. ¿Me vas ayudar en eso, Amai? – Dijo ella en un intento de apaciguar el aburrimiento de Amai de estar encerrado todo el tiempo.

Ella estaba consciente de la molestia de Amai de estar solo mudándose y escondiéndose sin poder jugar afuera con tranquilidad. La vida que llevaban no le permitía darse ese lujo de solo salir a la calle sin esperar que alguien los intentara capturar.

Haruka vivía con miedo de que los capturaran todo el tiempo, ya lo había intentado. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía quienes los perseguían. Esa noche tendría que elegir un nuevo sitio para vivir y dejar este antes de que volvieran a pisarle los talones.

“Lo mejor sería ir a Groenlandia…” – Pensó ella con detenimiento.

¿Por qué te llama tanto la atención él? – Preguntó ella tratando de despejar sus preocupaciones de su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Amai la seguía con felicidad hasta que optó por sentarse en una de las sillas para ver lo que su madre hacia.

Su sonrisa me parece divertida, por eso quiero saber qué lo entretiene. Tal vez eso me entretenga a mi también… - La sonrisa enigmática de Amai tomó por sorpresa a Haruka quien quedó con el arroz en sus manos observándolo por un momento.

“No sé qué pensar de eso…” – Haruka contuvo un poco la risa para evitar que Amai se diera cuenta de aquello. Ella no sabía si decir que se parecía a Izaya o quizás un poco a su verdadero padre biológico.

Aunque él no vería a ese niño de cualquier forma.

Así que era inútil indagar en aquello, pensaría mejor que era por causa de Izaya y ya.

¿Izaya? – Amai se dio cuenta que Haruka se había quedado en silencio y la miraba preocupado.

No sucede nada, solo yo… - El ruido de algo cayendo le alertó que había alguien afuera.

Amai, escóndete. – Ordenó ella preparándose para acabar con cualquier cosa que osara atacarlos.

¡Actívenlo! – Escuchó un grito desde afuera.

¿Actívenlo…? No puede ser. – Haruka tomó a Amai en brazos y con un golpe derribó la pared de la cocina para salir corriendo de ahí.

Se dio cuenta que había toda una multitud de soldados afuera esperando que ella hiciera eso. Una red fue lanzada usando una bazooka hacia ellos, Haruka encendió su mano en llamas para quemarla antes de que los alcanzara. Tomó impulso en el techo para saltar sobre las ramas de un árbol cercano y dirigirse así hacia el bosque mientras se escuchaban disparos a su espalda.

¡Izaya! ¡¿Estás sangrando?! – Amai veía como una mancha de sangre se hacía más grande en la ropa de Haruka.

N-No es nada. Me curaré enseguida. No te preocupes. – Ya sentía como su piel cerraba sacando la bala que estaba en su hombro de paso. Justo cuando estaba diciendo eso su cuerpo se detuvo a causa de una corriente eléctrica que golpeó su cuerpo. Abrazó a Amai para que no sufriera daño al caer sobre el suelo.

¡Izaya! – Amai se sentó para tratar de ayudarla pero ella no se podía mover.

¡Vete! ¡Rápido! ¡Escóndete! – Lo alejó con su temblorosa mano.

¡No! – Amai se levantó y comenzó a jalarla para esconderla. Haruka vio la sombra de alguien más posicionándose detrás del pequeño.

Lo que vino después para Amai fue una descarga lo suficientemente potente para matar a un ser humano, pero para su suerte, él no era un humano normal. No era como su madre mas no pasaba tampoco como los seres promedio. Él cayó inconsciente en el suelo frente a una angustiada Haruka.

¡Amai! – Haruka se sentó y lo tomó en brazos con rabia.

Es mejor que te calmes. Podrías quemar a tu propio hijo, Orihara Izaya. – Haruka se encontró con la mirada de una mujer de cabello largo y negro.

¿Quién demonios eres…? – Casi gruñó molesta.

Soy Yagiri Namie, es un gusto conocerte~. Te ves un poco enojada, siento mucho este trato brusco pero no podrías siquiera dejarnos hablarte en circunstancias normales. ¿O sí? -  Dijo ella.

¿Qué es lo que quiere la “Santa” conmigo? – Contestó Haruka.

Necesito que vengan los dos conmigo a Einserh si no es mucha molestia. – Varios hombres le apuntaban a ella con sus metralletas en caso de que se negara.

¿Para qué quieres que vaya a ese maldito lugar? – Haruka suspiró.

Hay cosas que necesitamos discutir contigo sobre una problemática en la que solo tu hijo puede ayudarnos. – Dijo Santa.

Como si a mí me importara. – Haruka se levantó del suelo y lo pisó con tanta fuerza que elevó un trozo de tierra que usó como tapadera para los disparos que siguieron. Si tenía suerte podría llegar al acantilado que estaba más adelante, los perdería en ese lugar.

A pesar de que había podido levantarse ahora nuevamente no podía moverse.

Amai cayó de sus brazos con una lentitud que le aterró.

Sus ojos pasaron de Amai hasta su propio vientre en donde casi la mitad de una espada japonesa le había atravesado. Su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse por algo que recorría sus venas en estos momentos. Miró furiosa hacia la persona que la había atacado desde su espalda y se encontró con quien menos pensó que podía hacerle esto.

¿Heiwajima Shizuo? – Vomitó sangre por la boca.

Shizuo soltó la espada con lentitud y se alejó de ella. El arma comenzó a brillar hasta entrar en el cuerpo de Haruka por completo tomando la forma de particulas.

Es una espada sintética. Ya no vas a poder regenerarte en caso de que recibas daño, pero si no quieres morir, coopera con nosotros. ¿Sí? Solo tienes que venir con nosotros. – Dijo Santa de nuevo con suavidad en su voz.

Haruka no escuchaba nada de lo que le estaban diciendo.

Había sido traicionada.

Shizuo estaba ayudando a esa mujer y no conforme con eso la había lastimado para robarle a su hijo.

Todo comenzó a arder a su alrededor en un círculo de fuego en el que quedaron atrapados Haruka, Amai y Santa. Shizuo quedó fuera de esto porque se alejó a tiempo antes de ser alcanzado por las llamas.

¡Muere! – Haruka llena de furia disminuyó la distancia que había entre ella y Santa. Su agarre cayó en su cuello y con una sonrisa demente digna de una mujer quemada por la felonía usó todo su poder para destruir el cuerpo de su enemiga.

¡No te será tan fácil! – Santa en medio del daño que sintió su interior usó su poder y la hizo retroceder al no soportar el contacto.

¿Qué…? – Haruka vio su mano y se sorprendió que estaba quemada.

Era imposible que alguien que usaba fuego para atacar fuera quemada por algo que ni siquiera había visto qué era.

Los demonios no pueden tocarme. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa disimulando la agonía que la atacaba al hablar.

Alguien saltó sobre la pared de fuego recordándole a Haruka que no solo tenía que preocuparse por Santa si no por Shizuo también. La mano quemada de Haruka se encendió de nuevo y lanzó una llamarada contra el rubio, tomó a su hijo y comenzó a correr lejos de ahí después de abrir un espacio para ella escapar. La pelinegra pudo visualizar el precipicio más adelante solo tenía que lanzarse y agarrarse de alguna rama para saltarlas hasta el fondo. Ellos no podrían seguirle a su velocidad. Saltó al vacío sin pensarlo más.

Un látigo se extendió hasta tomar la cintura de Amai.

¡No! – Haruka luchó para arrancarlo pero su mano herida no se lo permitió.

Amai cayó en las manos de un hombre de capucha quien la miraba indiferente de lo que le pasara a ella.

Haruka se agarró de unas de las ramas con su mano en buen estado y comenzó a subir.

00000SHIZAYA00000

¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Este niño es de este hombre! ¿Cómo que tiene un padre en este mundo? ¡Eso es imposible! – Dijo ahora Santa al hombre de la capucha.

Es lo que escucha, señorita Namie. Nosotros tomaremos la custodia de este niño. Esto es una actividad ilegal inter-dimensional. Me temo que debo pedirles que se retiren de esta dimensión o las cosas serán peores para ustedes. – Dijo el hombre abriendo un portal tras de sí con una pulsera yéndose sin agregar más.

¡Maldición! ¿Quién demonios les avisó? – Santa maldecía mientras abría otro portal usando otra pulsera con un diseño diferente.

E-Esper-… - Había conseguido subir para solo ver desaparecer a las dos figuras en una gran luz. Ya su cuerpo no podía resistir más, el cansancio y las partículas de la espada sintética comenzaban a drenar su energía. Ella cayó en el suelo de cara mientras su sangre manchaba todo.

Moriría en ese lugar de una forma patética…

00000SHIZAYA00000

**EN EL HOTEL**

Técnicamente esa es la razón por la que detesto al verdadero padre de Amai. ¿Sabes? Prefiero decir que esos dos son sus padres antes de darle el crédito a esa basura peli teñida. – Haruka hacia agujeros con su dedo en la pared para evitar quemar algo o asesinar a alguien por la rabia.

Ya veo… Bien, ellos dos sus padres entonces. Ahora cálmate. ¿Sí? – Kanri dijo algo asustada pero supo disimularlo.

Era casi como tratar con Heiwajima Shizuo.

Ah, lo siento. No era mi intención hablarte de este oscuro tema. – Dijo Haruka acomodándose en la cama.

¿Lo has vuelto a ver…? – Kanri preguntó dudosa.

No lo he visto desde aquello. – Dijo ella.

¿Y cómo lograste saber que Amai-chan vendría aquí de nuevo? – Kanri la miró esperando más de la historia.

Unos meses después de que Kari-san fuera en mi búsqueda y me trajera en mal estado a Japón, apareció una mujer llamada Ren en nuestro escondite. Al principio no confiábamos en ella, pero ella nos explicó quién era y de dónde venía. Nos ofreció su ayuda para sacar a Amai de ese lugar, sin embargo, yo debía preparar todo para nuestra huida. Además como condición extra teníamos que llevarnos a Izaya con nosotros, según ella él también corría mucho riesgo. -  Explicó la pelinegra dejando en alerta a Kanri.

Luego me enteré que ya habían sido asesinados casi todos los Orihara Izaya. Quise comprobarlo por mi misma y me encontré en varias escenas de asesinato de los pocos Izaya que ya quedaban. Traté de salvar a algunos pero ninguno pudo resistir mucho. Así que terminé creyendo la historia de Ren. – Haruka se quedó mirando el techo pensando en algo en concreto.

Pensando más profundamente todo, había algo que le seguía fastidiando.

Lo que más me molesta es que no voy a poder calcinar a ese bastardo con mi último aliento. – Ella sonaba demasiado frustrada.

Pero al menos moriría en ese mundo siendo quemado hasta las cenizas si conseguía que Amai estuviera a salvo.

La mejor venganza de todas.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Ahora entiendo porque ella nunca quería hablar de ese tema. También entiendo porque las velas en su cuarto estaban encendidas a pesar de que nunca había fósforos... – Dijo Shinra después de escuchar el extraño relato.

Si es una historia muuuuy triste que nada tiene que ver conmigo. Solo quería sacármela de la cabeza. – Dijo Izaya levantándose de su puesto.

Qué malvado~. Me pregunto qué pensaría ese Shizuo al hacer esto. Estaba atacando a la madre de su hijo. Ya entiendo a que se referían con que la otra Namie-san había quedado en mal estado después de aquella pelea. – Shinra buscó en su mochila algo para darle a Izaya.

Creo que iré a Shinjuku, tengo que ver en qué estado está mi departamento. – Izaya esperaba encontrar todo hecho un desastre como el apartamento de Namie.

Ten. Es tu ropa para que te cambies ese disfraz. Además Karisawa-san hizo esto para ti, es una réplica de tu abrigo, ya que la otra está en mal estado. – Shinra le dio el presente a un asombrado informante.

¿Ella lo hizo? Casi no puedo notar la diferencia, tiene talento para la costura. – Izaya miraba el abrigo bastante feliz, normalmente no recibía regalos de la gente. Uno de sus humanos preferidos le daba un presente, se sentía de buen humor ahora.

Agradécele mañana, ella no te pudo encontrar antes para dártelo. ¿Entiendes? – Dijo él.

Si, mañana le daré las gracias personalmente~. – El pelinegro sonrió.

00000ERIKA00000

**UNA HORA Y MEDIA ANTES DE QUE IZAYA DESPERTARA**

Así que Kanra-chan está muerta… - Shinra dijo en un hilo de voz tratando de ahogar un poco de pena en su garganta, sentía tristeza ajena o algo así. Esto era nuevo para él, normalmente solo le pasaba con Celty.

Si, Kururi me confirmó eso y yo también escuché parte de esa misma conversación. – Shizuo dijo sentándose junto al cuerpo dormido de Izaya en un extremo del sillón.

Esto hace que varias cosas tengan sentido. – El doctor suspiró.

Y dime… ¿Por eso te atacó? ¿Le mencionaste a Kanra-chan? – Él miró al rubio y este desvió la mirada.

Algo así… - Para Shizuo, Izaya se había lanzado en contra de él sin medir las consecuencias, le faltaba poco para decir que había sido un intento de suicidio si no fuera porque él le había pedido que muriera varias veces en el momento.

Deberías evitar sacarle el tema de aquí en adelante. Si reaccionó así… puede que todavía le duela esa muerte. – Shinra puso dos muestras de sangre en la mesa mientras tomaba algunas notas.

¿Doler? La pulga no tiene sentimientos… - Shizuo lo dijo en son de convencerse a sí mismo de que así era. Con el pasar de los años se había vuelto rutinario decir esas cosas de él.

¿Después de ser atacado por solo mencionar ese nombre aun lo crees…? Izaya los tiene, quizás más que tú o yo juntos. Como te dije hace unos meses, se necesita ser muy empático para poder saber lo que hay en el interior de las demás personas y así poder usarlos.

Por ejemplo, si Izaya quisiera destruirme el tendría que ponerse en mi lugar y encontrar lo que podría hacerme sufrir. Tendría que ser yo por un momento y descubrir mi punto débil, de paso guardaría en su cabeza todos los aspectos de mí que podría utilizar para su conveniencia, pero eso lo dejaría a él indefenso también antes todas mis inseguridades. Además de que disfrutaría verme sufrir, recogería todas las emociones que siento al verme acorralado y la degustaría porque él ama las emociones humanas. – Dijo Shinra con una sonrisa.

Diría cosas como: ¿Qué es lo que siente al perder algo que quiere? ¿Qué expresión tiene en su rostro? ¿Qué es lo siguiente que hará? – Él se acomodó los lentes y le echó un vistazo a Shizuo que escuchaba atentamente.

Entonces… ¿Izaya sufre con su víctima? – Shizuo formuló en una pregunta lo que resumió en su mente de la explicación de Shinra.

Exacto. Después de todo no eres tan idiota, Shizuo~. – Shinra rió.

El instinto asesino a su espalda lo hizo dar un respingo en su silla.

¡Shizuo-sama, perdóneme por favor! – Shinra pedía disculpa sobre la mesa de noche que estaba frente al sillón.

Por esto detesto las cosas complicadas y a Izaya… - Shizuo se echó el cabello para atrás con su mano en señal de frustración.

¿No hay forma de volverlo normal? Él mismo se ahoga en su propia anormalidad. – Shizuo sonaba molesto.

Eso es imposible por lo que veo, Izaya es adicto a ser él mismo. Él nunca va a cambiar jajajaja… - Shinra rió de nuevo.

Lo mejor que se puede hacer es aprender a convivir con ese lado de él. Yo lo he hecho por bastante tiempo y por eso casi nunca lo odié. – Dijo Shinra tranquilamente.

Qué fácil… - Contestó Shizuo.

Shizuo… ¿Puedes venir un momento? – Shinra sonreía sospechosamente.

¿Qué quieres…? – Shizuo se levantó y tomó un banco cercano para sentarse junto con él.

Dime cuál de estas muestras de sangre es la de Izaya. – Retó él.

¿Jah…? ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? – Dijo él de vuelta.

Es un experimento, solo escoge una y ya. – Contestó Shinra.

Tch… - Shizuo miró ambas muestras con molestia.

Después de unos segundos señaló la que estaba a la izquierda sorprendiendo a Shinra.

¡Felicidades! ¡Eres un detector de informantes llamados Orihara Izaya! – Felicitó Shinra ganándose una mirada amenazante como pago.

Era solo una broma… Técnicamente no podrías detectar a una persona por el olor de la sangre a menos que fueras un humano algo diferente a los demás o quizás un animal. Así que supongamos que fue solo suerte. – Shinra retiró las muestras para meterlas en una máquina extraña para Shizuo.

Esto no es normal, siempre sé dónde está el bastardo por ese maldito olor que tiene. Tal vez soy un animal salvaje… - Shizuo comenzaba a deprimirse desde el punto de Shinra.

“Ahhh, ahora el que se comporta extraño es Shizuo…” – Pensó Shinra tratando de buscar una explicación en la que Shizuo no quedara como una bestia salvaje persiguiendo sus instintos.

Etto… ¿Y si lo que detectas son feromonas? – Shinra se apoyó de espalda sobre la mesa mientras miraba el techo.

¿Feromonas? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? ¿Eso no es algo que los animales usan para atraer a los de su especie para-…? ¡¿Quieres que te mate?! – Shizuo lo observó tratando de pensar en una buena razón para no golpearlo.

Al menos deja que termine de explicar antes de que me mates, solo intento ayudar. Escucha, tu odio por Izaya te ha hecho evolucionar constantemente y lo sabes. Tu persecución la has llevado hasta niveles insospechados por ti mismo. Y eso te ha hecho caer en el ámbito químico, ya no es solo instinto. – Dijo Shinra.

¿Niveles químicos? ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Contestó Shizuo temiendo escuchar lo que Shinra estaba por decir.

Quiero decir que tu cuerpo se la ha ingeniado para detectar a Izaya en todos los aspectos posibles. Como tú lo consideras un riesgo, tu cuerpo responde a tu problemática de tener algo peligroso cerca que pueda dañarte.

Solo que tus sensores olfativos al parecer se tomaron muy en serio su tarea y bueno… Estos sensores tienen que ver mucho con una parte que está en el centro del cerebro que gobierna lo que conocemos como el miedo, la ira, el odio, el éxtasis y finalmente la lujuria…  

¿Eres capaz de detectar a Izaya a la distancia debido a un olor muy fuerte, no? 

O sea que es por su olor corporal.

Normalmente los olores fuertes son desagradables, pero hay veces en que para unas personas les será atractivo y a otras molesto. Lo interesante es que aun cuando el aroma es tachado como desagradable la persona igualmente podría sentirse atraído por el olor.

En resumen, eres atraído por Izaya y tu cerebro responde lanzándole la primera cosa que encuentres al encararlo quizás… jajajajaja. Químicamente te está diciendo que eres su igual sin saberlo. – Shinra sonrió como alguien que ha descubierto el secreto del universo.

¿Sabías que el área del cerebro con la que los humanos aman es la misma que usamos para odiar?

Más bien es mejor decir que cuando odiamos y amamos activamos las mismas regiones en el cerebro. Es bastante interesante ya que podría explicar que ustedes se hayan odiado con pasión desde el primer instante y… ¿Shizuo?

¿Sabes? Das miedo con esa sonrisa…

¡Espera! ¡Olvida lo que dije!

¡Duele! – Shinra recibió un golpe que parecería muy leve para alguien que estuviera viendo la escena de lejos, pero para el doctor ilegal es como si lo hubiera estrellado con una pared.

Me voy al hotel, Shinra. – Dijo Shizuo yéndose del consultorio dejando a un adolorido Shinra.

Buenas noches… - Fue lo único que Shinra pudo decir.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

**SHINJUKU**

**9:30 PM**

Ah, espero que todo esté en orden… Realmente no tengo paciencia para ponerme a limpiar cualquier cosa que esté mal puesta. – Izaya se dijo a si mismo mientras salía del ascensor y caminaba hacia la puerta de su departamento. Tenía más sueño que otra cosa, pero al menos no se sentía de tan mal humor como hace unas horas. No quería aceptarlo pero su pelea con Shizuo había sacado bastante estrés acumulado de todo un mes.

Si, de todo un mes.

Ya que él odiaba el mes de diciembre y usualmente siempre su amargura que terminaba desmotivándolo lo tragaba por completo en ese tiempo. En los primeros días de enero si él no armaba alguna revuelta en Ikebukuro podría morir de aburrimiento.

Y él no quería eso.

Él no quería pensar por qué había estado deprimido en diciembre.

Él solo quería pasar tiempo con sus humanos para olvidarse de algunas cosas que ya no eran necesarias para él.

Su rutina de traspaso de diciembre a enero todos los años era de esta forma.

Durante diez años.

Buscó en sus bolsillos las llaves de su departamento mas se abstuvo de mantener su búsqueda al ver que con solo tocar la puerta esta se abrió frente a él.

“¿Eh?”

“¿Está abierto?”

“Pensaba que Eithne no había pasado por aquí…”

Dejando de lado que su instinto le decía que lo mejor era irse de ahí, Izaya entró al departamento oscuro que solo se iluminaba levemente con la luz del pasillo tras de él. Sus manos siempre en sus bolsillos en espera de que el más simple sonido le alertara donde estaba el intruso y así atacarlo antes de que él lo hiciera contra su persona.

Izaya buscó en la oscuridad el interruptor de la luz con impaciencia hasta que un relámpago iluminó su alrededor encontrándose así con una máscara extraña junto a él que le dio un susto de muerte.

¡Ahhh! – Izaya cayó de espalda con el corazón en la garganta. Otro relámpago volvió a iluminar la sala y se dio cuenta de que solo era la máscara que Namie hace una semana le había sugerido que se pusiera para que Shizuo no lo encontrara.

Demonios, casi me muero… - Izaya esperó que otro producto de la tormenta iluminara de nuevo para ver donde estaba el maldito interruptor que más que una costumbre se volvía una necesidad a medida que pasaban los segundos en ese departamento.

¿Por qué se sentía tan asustado?

Él mismo no lo entendía.

Encendió la luz y vio que todo parecía estar en su lugar.

Menos mal no se habían llevado nada.

Eso era lo que él quería decir pero la verdad era otra. Sobre su pupitre estaba el envase sin agua en donde él guardaba la cabeza de Celty, sin esta por supuesto para su mayor preocupación.

Así que al fin al cabo se llevó la cabeza… - Izaya caminó hacia el escritorio mirando los alrededores de este. Se sentó en el y buscó en las gavetas viendo que todos los documentos seguían en sus lugares.

¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Estará la cabeza en aquella otra dimensión? – Izaya descartó esa idea de inmediato, él recordaba que Eithne no llevaba nada con ella a excepción del cuerpo de Namie. Entonces eso le indicaba que la cabeza aun podría estar en Ikebukuro. El problema era que no tenía cómo encontrarla.

Se habían llevado una de las razones de su existencia más reciente.

La razón por la que había estado soportando su trabajo de informante cuando este a veces le era molesto.

¿Será que alguien intenta hacerme enojar? ¿Es eso? – Otra vez hablaba consigo mismo. Se maldijo por no traer a Namie, al menos hubiera tenido con quien conversar.

Aunque fuera un gato.

El teléfono que Shizuo le había dado cuando estaba con Anri y esta había simulado que él era una amiga de su instituto sonó de repente anunciándole que tenía un mensaje de texto nuevo. Buscó el remitente y era de un correo que no conocía.

¿Lacrimosa? – Leyó sin entender.

El mensaje solo venía con una foto de una espada que no le llamaba en absoluto la atención hasta que ciertos recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza.

Era una foto de la espada que Kanra llevaba esa noche en sus manos.

La pantalla después de un segundo se distorsionó dejándola toda de color negro con unas letras con color verde fosforescente que decían: “Mira hacia atrás”.

La luz del departamento se apagó dejando ver detrás de Izaya con un relámpago una silueta que parecía levantarse desde abajo. Izaya volteó con espanto hacia atrás con su navaja en mano pero ya no había nada ahí.

Nada más que algo pegado en la ventana que él supo reconocer muy bien.

Ya lo había visto una vez, pero al no saber qué relación tenía con Kanra lo había dejado pasar.

La carta del tarot de la muerte lo miraba riéndose de su estupefacción.

Ya veo… - De repente ese día comenzaba a tener sentido en su cabeza.

Ahora había otro mensaje tétrico en la pantalla con las siguientes palabras: “Te estaré esperando”.

Su risa desenfrenada no se hizo esperar al leer esas palabras, su alma festejaba con éxtasis maligno.

El asesino de Kanra estaba planeando asesinarlo ahora a él también.

Si, ahora podía asegurar que alguien había asesinado a Kanra y lo había hecho parecer una muerte natural.

Tomó la carta en sus manos y la guardó en sus bolsillos.

Se sentía feliz.

El destino le había traído a su puerta la oportunidad de satisfacerse de otra manera.

Mataría a lo que sea que tenía esa Claymore y enterraría esa vieja historia de una vez por todas para quedarse sin debilidades.

Pero antes debía evitar estar solo.

Si estaba solo podría perder el juego y ser asesinado.

_Al parecer ahora él tenía una buena excusa para ir con ‘Shizu-chan’._

Usaría a Heiwajima Shizuo por primera vez aunque no fuera uno de sus humanos.

**EXTRA RANDOM 03**

**EN EL HOTEL**

¿Así que dices que sabes quienes somos nosotros después de varios días de estar observándonos? – Dijo Anko tomando un poco de té.

Si. – Contestó Anri mirando su taza de té.

¿A qué te refieres con que “quienes somos nosotros”? – Preguntó Kida que estaba sentado junto a Anri.

¿Son versiones alternativas de alguien, Sonohara-san? – Ahora era Mikado el que preguntaba interesado en la conversación.

Vamos, dime Anri-chan. ¿Quién crees que soy~? – Mila sonaba ansioso por saber la respuesta de la chica de lentes.

Pues… tú eres mi versión alternativa. – No era muy difícil para ella reconocerse a sí misma, la misma Saika se lo había dado entender días atrás.

Entre líneas.

¡¿Anri-chan versión hombre?! Esto es extraño… Tengo la necesidad de acosarlo por ser Anri-chan de un mundo paralelo. ¡Fuera impulso de idiotez! – Kida se auto golpeaba con su mano en broma.

¡Si te acercas te haré picadillo! – Amenazó Anko mirándolo mal.

Era broma señor amargado. ¿Crees que te acosaría? Para empezar eres hombre y no superas la sensualidad de Anri-chan. – Dijo Kida con una sonrisa de reto.

Ah… Han activado el modo competitivo de Anko… - Mila miraba la escena esperando la mejor parte.

¿Sensualidad…? – Anri no sabía dónde meter la cara por la vergüenza.

¡Masaomi deja de decir esas cosas! Sé que ella es sensual pero es que ella le da pena y… bueno. Mejor me callo... Adelante, pueden continuar matándose. – Al no saber qué decir para hacer desaparecer la vergüenza de Anri, mejor dejó que el desastre continuara. A lo mejor podía ser divertido.

¿Ah sí? Bien. ¿Cómo superas esto señor bocón? – Dijo Anko antes de comenzar su número.

Quiero ver~. – Dijo Kida esperando el contraataque.

Anko sacó una capa salida de quien sabe dónde y se tapó por completo solo dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Masaomi-kun, siemp-siempre he querido decirte algo. – La voz de Anko había cambiado de tono y ahora sonaba como una chica, no como la de Anri pero si de alguien más.

Mikado y Kida tragaron saliva.

¿Q-Qué cosa…? – Kida dijo dudoso. Ya se le había olvidado quien era el dueño de esa voz al igual que su mejor amigo a causa de la mirada seductora que estaba en el rostro de la supuesta “Anri”.

Anri quedó impactada de reconocer que su rostro podía efectuar tales gestos, quizás debía tomar notas.

¿O tal vez tomar una foto?

Siempre lo he querido, senpai~~. – Habían flores y todas las cosas otome que podías imaginar de una protagonista de un manga shoujo con dotes algo seductores.

Y resultó que fue demasiado para el cerebro de ambos adolescentes al imaginar que Anri podía verse de esa forma. Cayeron al suelo en estado de shock al no poder seguir procesando.

¡Fatality! – Gritó Mila.

¿Deberíamos llamar a Kishitani-sensei? Tienen una hemorragia nasal… - Dijo Anri viendo a sus compañeros en estado vegetativo feliz.

Se lo merecen. – Dijo Anko tirando la capa sobre los dos como si estuvieran muertos.

¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Anri con curiosidad.

Verás, Anko le gusta mucho este mundo y ha decidido que quiere ser seiyuu para interpretar varios personajes de diferentes tipos. – Le explicó Mila.

Es impresionante. Tienes talento. – Felicitó ella.

Mila deja de estar hablando de más. Solo es un pasatiempo, nunca he dicho nada de querer ser seiyuu ni nada de eso. Y tampoco estoy feliz con tus comentarios. – Anko miraba hacia otro lado avergonzado y feliz por lo que había dicho Anri.

“Estás tan feliz que te cuesta disimularlo…” – Pensaron Mila y Anri.


	23. Letanías de una eterna amargura - Parte 4

Ah…

Es tan molesto recordar lo que sigue después del momento en que fui a darle mi testimonio a los policías.

Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Es como si no hubiera habido ningún sonido.

Es como si hubiera muerto.

00000 oo 00000

**10 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**07 DE DICIEMBRE**

Izaya regresó casi corriendo a la habitación de Kanra con una sonrisa en la cara. Debería prepararse para empacar una vez ella saliera del hospital.

Oye, Kanra. ¿No crees que deberíamos decirle a-…? – Izaya detuvo lo que iba a decir una vez entró a la habitación.

En el suelo estaba una carta del tarot con la ilustración de la muerte.

Solo con verla sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, levantó la vista para ver a una Kanra dormida aparentemente con la mano extendida hacia el suelo.

El anillo que le había dado estaba también en el suelo.

Kanra… Esta es una broma bastante tétrica… - Izaya caminó hacia su cama y tomó la mano que estaba fuera de la cama con molestia.

Se quedó estático.

Ella estaba muy fría.

¡Kanra! – La sacudió un poco y esta seguía sin moverse.

Sentía que algo estaba mal.

Algo no estaba bien.

No sentía a Kanra con él.

¡Enfermera! ¡Doctor! ¡Alguien! – Salió corriendo al pasillo en busca de ayuda y fue cuando un rostro familiar apareció delante de él.

¿Kyouko…? – Izaya la miró interrogante.

Izaya. – Dijo ella con molestia, estaba a punto de regañarlo por haberse involucrado en un tiroteo cuando su vista llegó a la carta que estaba en el suelo y luego a la chica sobre la cama.

Imposible… - Kyouko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la escena, era como una repetición que golpeaba su interior de una forma violenta. Se mordió los labios tratando de contener su propia agitada respiración. La ansiedad dominaba su interior más sin embargo no lo sacó a flote, estaba frente a su hijo, no podía darse el lujo de perder el control.

¿Sucede algo? – Un doctor se acercó al notar los gritos de ayuda de Izaya.

¡A ella le sucede algo! ¡Está fría! ¡Y-Y n-no responde! – La voz de él comenzaba a temblar, su instinto le estaba dando la respuesta sin querer aceptarla.

Esto no es posible… – El doctor corrió hacia la cama y revisó el pulso de Kanra dándose cuenta de la verdad. Era imposible que ella estuviera muerta, hace unas escasas horas la había revisado y todo marchaba bien.

¡Enfermeras necesito que me ayuden con RCPS! – Ordenó él.

Por favor, necesitamos que se queden fuera de la habitación. – Una de las enfermeras le pidió a madre e hijo que despejaran para que ellos pudieran trabajar. Izaya estaba reacio a hacerlo pero Kyouko lo obligó a quedarse afuera.

00000 oo 00000

¿Es algún familiar de la joven? – Preguntó el doctor saliendo a hablar con Kyouko e Izaya.

Sí, soy su tía y él es su primo. – Contestó ella para ahorrarse el dar explicaciones innecesarias.

Ya veo. Temo decirle que el corazón de Kanra tuvo una falla y al parecer no pudimos hacer nada para salvarla. – El doctor dijo con tristeza.

¿Qué acabas de decir…? – Dijo Izaya con la mirada perdida. El doctor ya reconocía esa reacción y también conocía lo que vendría a continuación.

¡¿Cómo demonios sucedió esa falla?! ¡Ella estaba bien! – Izaya agarró al doctor por el cuello de la bata.

Sujétenlo… - Kyouko ordenó a los guardaespaldas que estaban sentados en las bancas continuas. Ellos tomaron de los brazos a Izaya dejándolo indefenso antes su madre. Ella simuló abrazarlo pero en realidad usó una jeringa contra su cuello haciéndolo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Creo que fue dominado por el shock, discúlpelo doctor. ¿Podría pedirle dos favores? – Mostró las credenciales de la empresa Nébula haciendo que se asustara el médico quien ahora tenía toda su atención en ella.

Si es algo que puedo hacer, la ayudaré… - Dijo él hombre de bata.

00000 oo 00000

**08 DE DICIEMBRE**

**HOSPITAL**

¿Por qué Kanra fue cremada…? – Preguntó Izaya sin emoción en su voz.

Son las políticas del hospital. – Contestó Kyouko sentada en una silla cercana a la cama de Izaya.

Izaya maldecía que la primera cosa que viera al despertar fuera a su madre.

No podía estar solo para pensar si había alguien siempre vigilándolo.

Quería que lo dejaran solo.

Se estaba conteniendo para no explotar y dejar salir ese remolino de emociones.

¿Dónde está Kanri? – Hizo otra pregunta.

Está con tus hermanas en casa junto con la niñera. – “Y más guardaespaldas…” Pensó ella con molestia, la situación no estaba para ser descuidados.

Lacrimosa podría estar aún cerca.

¿Qué planeas con Kanri? – Sabía que Kyouko no llevaría a la hermana de Kanra a quien detestaba así como así a su casa. Tenía que tener una razón para ello.

Ella será adoptada por unos conocidos. Son una buena familia y están muy cerca de aquí. Ya incluso aceptó, ella se irá en una semana, Izaya. – Contestó ella dejando pasmado a Izaya.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡Estoy seguro que la obligaste a tomar esa decisión! ¡Olvídalo! – Dijo él furioso.

Tú no puedes cuidarla, Izaya. Ni tú mismo puedes hacerlo contigo. ¿Planeas interferir en el progreso de esa niña? ¿Vas a estorbarle cuando lo mejor que puede hacer es estar lejos de los Orihara? ¿Entiendes eso? – Ella dijo sin inmutarse mientras encendía un cigarrillo sin importarle que estaba en un hospital.

Deja que esa niña encuentre la felicidad en ese lugar, ellos no son malas personas. Te lo aseguro. ¿Quieres que ella sea víctima del sistema de huérfanos de nuestro querido país? ¿Quieres que se encuentre otro Takeda? – Ella presionó el nervio sensible en Izaya dejándolo en silencio con sus pensamientos.

Lo que le había contado Kanra se reproducía como una grabación maldita en su cabeza.

Pero no solo eso.

Recordaba ese sujeto encima de él tocándolo por todas partes.

Era algo asqueroso que le revolvió el estomago al instante.

Quería bañarse y quitarse esa suciedad de encima cuando sabía que ya lo había hecho.

Temía que Kanri fuera atrapada por alguna de esas horribles cosas.

Se llenaba de angustia de solo pensarlo.

¿D-Dijiste que no son malos, verdad? – Izaya comenzaba a replanteárselo.

Lo que Kyouko decía para su gran molestia era cierto.

Si, ella irá a dar un vistazo allá en una semana. – Dijo ella.

Kanri estaba mejor lejos de él en estos momentos.

Solo tendría que guardar todo lo que sentía una semana hasta que ella se fuera.

Así ella no tendría problemas para dejarlo.

00000 oo 00000

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Se suponía que debía ir a la escuela como todos los días, ya el profesor de su clase no se tragaba el cuento de que tenía un extremo resfriado. Las llamadas de Shinra ya las sentía molesta y por eso había optado por apagar su celular. También se las ingenió para cortar los cables del teléfono de su casa después de haber llamado al dichoso educador.

Aunque eso realmente no le interesaba.

Las clases.

La secundaria.

Sus proyectos.

Su familia.

Su vida.

Nada de eso importaba.

La mañana que despertó al día siguiente de la muerte de Kanra había sentido la sensación de que había experimentado una horrenda pesadilla que era demasiado real para su gusto, pero creía que al levantarse tendría cerca a una malhumorada Kanra quejándose de lo molesto que era a veces su uniforme y los cambios que deberían hacerle a este.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Todo era silencioso en el hospital.

Su cama fría le recordaba que no era la suya.

Y para agregar más material al chiste que llamaba vida, a ese lugar que él llamaba hogar era al que se dirigía ahora.

No iría a Raira como le había prometido a su profesor.

Las llaves hicieron un ruido que lo relajó al abrir la puerta del departamento que tanto había ansiado visitar en toda la semana. Ahora faltaban muchas cosas porque Kanri se había llevado algunas cosas de ella y su hermana mayor, al igual que los juguetes de Gata. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con pesadez y se dirigió al cuarto de Kanra.

Al acostarse sintió el olor de ella en la almohada.

Sintió un alivio.

Kanra no había sido un sueño.

Ella había existido para su gran pesar en este momento.

Jajajaja… - El nudo en su garganta apretó con fuerza.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus cansados ojos.

Todo lo que había aguantado una semana empezó a brotar como la destructiva erupción de un volcán quemándolo. Se agarraba el cabello con tanta fuerza que parecía que se lo iba a arrancar. El sabor salino de su propia amargura lo ahogaba entre tanto llanto.

Odiaba a Kanra.

¿Cómo había podido dejarlo solo?

Su ausencia lastimaba mucho más que el abandono de sus padres.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había pasado esto?

Su pecho dolía tanto.

La agitación que experimentaba lo hacía temer explotar de repente como una burbuja.

Y peor fue cuando su risa se volvió audible para él mismo.

Sus carcajadas en vez de ser divertidas solo lo desgarraban más.

Él que temía tanto morir quería morirse en estos instantes.

Quería dejar de existir porque no tenía sentido vivir.

Kanra lo había dejado vacío.

Su otra mitad lo había abandonado para siempre.

El dios a quien tanto veneraba con su afecto había desaparecido.

00000 oo 00000

Y llegó enero para él.

Para él era lo mismo de cualquier forma.

La existencia de Kanra había pasado a ser una alucinación que duró muchos años en su cabeza.

Visitaba de vez en cuando Raijin y veía que sus compañeros estaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era obvio.

Kanra no era alguien querida.

Igual que él.

Nadie la extrañaría.

Es obvio que todo seguiría como si nada… - Izaya observaba el alegre salón desde el pasillo. Viendo con impaciencia el puesto, esperando que de repente Kanra se diera cuenta que la estaba mirando y saliera a hacerle un teatro de “novia” en el pasillo.

Eso no volvería a pasar.

Nunca más en su vida.

Empezó a caminar sin mirar a nadie por donde había venido.

Ya no tenía caso estar ahí.

00000 oo 00000

Habían cosas que su buen humor falso ya no podía evitar que emergiera de él.

Una de esas cosas era la envidia.

Kururi. Mairu. Son exactamente iguales en todos los aspectos. ¿Qué sentido tienen sus vidas cuando todo lo que hacen es igual? No veo necesario que haya dos de ustedes, así habría una original. ¿No lo creen? – Izaya dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Ambas somos las originales…! - Kururi lo miró mal.

¡Nuestras vidas tienen sentido porque somos dos! – Dijo Mairu mirándolo igual.

Esa era una buena respuesta.

Ellas eran dos y él estaba solo sin su gemela.

No puedo tomarlas como humanas útiles siendo tan parecidas. Qué aburrido. – Se levantó del sillón sonriendo, sus ojeras no dejaban apreciar felicidad en su rostro, solo se podía visualizar aflicción que sus hermanas no podían ver desde su perspectiva.

Y ahí estaba él pagando su amargura con ellas.

Pensando un poco en ello, ya no podía considerar a los miembros de su familia como humanos. Su madre no amaba a nadie, su padre mucho menos y era probable que sus dos hermanas terminaran volviéndose como ellos.

O tal vez como él que tampoco amaba a nadie ahora.

Las quería lejos porque podían volverse una amenaza.

También era válido pensar que la amenaza a ellas podía ser él mismo porque solo se divertiría destruyéndolas.

Debía contenerse.

No importaba la respuesta, él solo quería estar lejos de las molestias que él llamaba hermanas menores.

¡Te odio, Iza-nii! – Dijo Mairu.

¡Seremos un humano demasiado interesante para ti! – Dijo Kururi.

¡Qué no podrás soportarnos, Iza-nii! – Dijeron las dos al unísono yéndose a su cuarto llorosas.

Ahora agregaba dos personas más a la lista infinita de las almas que lo odiaban ahora.

Eso solo lo hacía reírse más de él mismo.

00000 oo 00000

Por lógica, Izaya sabía que debía hablar con alguien si no se ahogaría, pero siendo él no tenía muchas opciones. Nakura no parecía tener sesos para entender cosas complicadas a menos que fueran órdenes. Los compañeros de salón tampoco parecían ser buenas opciones, por el simple hecho de que no tenía una relación cercana con ellos.

Sus hermanas ni siquiera entraban en discusión al igual que sus padres.

Entonces su mente trajo un nombre.

Kishitani Shinra.

Hola. ¿Izaya? ¿Está todo bien? No has venido al salón en un mes… - Dijo Shinra a través de la línea.

Estoy enfermo, Shinra. – Contestó él tratando de que su voz sonara normal.

¿Eh? Eso es extraño viniendo de ti. Puedo pedirle a mi padre que te examine gratis. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Envío a mi sexy Celty para que te recoja~?  - Shinra ofreció su ayuda feliz.

Hasta Shinra tenía a su “Celty”.

Pensar en aquello apretó de nuevo su garganta por la pena que sentía por él mismo.

Esto le traía a su reciente compañera llamada envidia a él.

Shinra era un genio.

Estaba enamorado de alguien que no era humana.

Amaba a alguien que no podía morir fácilmente.

Eso llevaba a su amigo a un nivel más lejos de lo que podría estar él otra vez.

Deseaba que Kanra hubiera sido algún ser sobrenatural que no pudiera morir.

La vida de los humanos era demasiado efímera para su gusto.

Shinra no iba a poder entenderlo.

Solo llamaba para interrumpir tus momentos con tu “gran amor”. Volveré cuando encuentre la cura a mi mal. Adiós… - Dijo él colgando.

Para Izaya era ahora otra persona que debía alejar.

¡Espera, Izaya…! – Ya él no lo escuchaba, el pitido constante de una llamada cortada llenada sus oídos.

[¿Sucede algo, Shinra?] – Preguntó Celty al escuchar a Shinra alzar un poco la voz.

¿Te soy sincero? No sé si pasa algo… - Shinra miraba su celular interrogante.

00000 oo 00000

¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Izaya?! ¡¿Cuándo piensas venir al instituto?! – El sujeto con quien llevaba varios proyectos fraudulentos en el plantel lo llamaba molesto por su ausencia.

Puedes encargarte tu solo de eso. Te doy permiso de que hagas lo que te venga en gana, no me interesa de cualquier forma. – Dijo Izaya colgando la llamada.

Ya ni siquiera sus proyectos tenían sentido.

No tenía motivación para continuarlos.

Se podían ir al diablo.

No tenía mente para nada.

00000 oo 00000

¿Qué debería hacer…? – Izaya estaba corriendo por los techos solo para pasar el rato.

Tristemente ni siquiera eso tenía gracia ahora.

La tentación de dejarse caer desde el sexto piso era demasiado para él.

Todo se acabaría si él lo hacía de esa forma.

Sin embargo, el tenía miedo.

Él no quería morir pero deseaba escapar de él mismo.

Se estaba asfixiando.

Se detuvo en el borde del edificio y miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa pesimista. Antes de venir ahí había estado leyendo los libros de psicología que Kanra había dejado en su cuarto. Como llevaba noches sin dormir no había podido hacer algo más interesante y por eso había acabado con todo el material de lectura buscando una solución.

La única forma de no tomar su propia vida era conociéndose él mismo.

Él antes había amado a la humana llamada Orihara Kanra.

Podía discutir lo de “haber amado” pero lo dejaría así para evitarse la molestia de ahondar más en el tema.

Haberla odiado o amado no quitaba el hecho de que estaba muerta.

Lo que sea que sentía uno hacia el otro era exactamente igual.

Ni más ni menos de lo que se daba.

La medida estricta.

Entonces estaba lo de que los seres humanos necesitaban amar y ser amados, ya que la falta de “amor” causaba aislamiento, sentimientos de no pertenencia y vacíos que eran difíciles de llenar.

La única persona que recordaba que le hubiera dado ese “amor” era ella.

Cualquiera diría que no lo era, pero él sabía que eso era lo que podía ofrecerle y él lo aceptó de buena gana.

Hasta lo correspondió.

Ahora eso era cosa del pasado y su interior vacío lo probaba.

Amar a un humano sería doloroso.

Si sentía apego por alguien cuando desapareciera sería igual que ahora.

O quizás si lo conociera de verdad lo abandonaría porque él no era normal.

Era alguien insípido por dentro.

Volviendo al producto de sus horas de lectura se encontró con algo muy interesante y destructivo.

_Un hombre llamado Sigmund Freud sostenía que un humano sano es aquel que es capaz de amar y trabajar._

Lo gracioso de eso es que eran precisamente las dos cosas que él era incapaz de hacer.

No había algo que él deseara ser para luego sentir felicidad trabajando de eso toda la vida.

Difícilmente podía decir que pasaría de los 16 en algunos meses.

Y amar ya era obvio que no era posible.

Si se daba el extraño caso, era probable que terminara siendo un dependiente emocional de algún aprovechado. También podía pasar que fuera una persona excepcional que no podría soportar su frustrado “amor”.

Nadie podría soportar su retorcido amor sin quebrarse hasta el final.

Entonces él ya no era un humano sano.

Era más correcto decir que su humanidad estaba agonizando como sus ganas de vivir.

Estaba roto.

No hay modo de regresar algo a su estado original.

Jajajajajajaja… Voy a morir a este paso. – Izaya se reía rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

Qué mejor que lanzarse ahora que no había nadie.

No tenía problemas con morir un 15 de febrero.

Al menos no dirían que fue a causa del despecho de ser abandonado por tu ex.

Él era viudo.

Y así dejó ir su cuerpo…

Hasta que una mano lo jaló hacia el lado contrario del vacío y acto seguido puso un arma en su cuello cuando cayó al suelo. Era como si el mundo lo hubiera golpeado, abrió los ojos para encontrarse a la persona que menos hubiera querido ver.

¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces, maldito mocoso?! – Kyouko estaba enfadada y agitada.

Era la primera vez que la oía hablar sin su forma refinada de hablar.

Estaba tomando aire fresco… - Contestó él como si fuera lo más lógico en un intento tonto de ocultar lo que de verdad estaba haciendo.

Aja, entonces yo solo apunto una pistola de agua contra ti. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa de ira.

¿Es de verdad…? – Le costaba creer que fuera así.

Kyouko lanzó un disparo al aire respondiendo la pregunta de Izaya.

Ok, oficialmente te creo. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Matarme? – Dijo él sin moverse.

Soy la única que está en su derecho de hacerlo. ¿Crees que puedes morir sin mi permiso, Izaya? - “Estoy viva por tu culpa, no pienses que puedes hacer lo que quieras” Pensó ella.

Pero si tanto insistes en morir, puedo darte el gusto. No es como si fueras hacerme falta. Tu patética vida no suma ni resta para mí. ¿Entiendes? – Agregó apuntando con la pistola el pecho de Izaya.

Es tentador… Pero mi orgullo no me deja formar parte de un “suicidio asistido” con mi progenitora, Kyouko. – Respondió él.

Eso me alegra. – Ella guardó el arma en su estuche después de ponerle seguro en su cartera y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la azotea.

“Las carteras de las mujeres serán temibles para mí de ahora adelante…”

Dudo que hayas venido solo a detener mi fiesta con el más allá… ¿Necesitabas algo de mí? – La miró esperando que le dijera algo más que su “amor de madre”.

¿Estás dispuesto a hablar con alguien? ¿O hacer algo útil con tu existencia? – Preguntó ella dándose la vuelta.

Su presa había picado.

No he dicho algo como eso. Solo quiero saber que te trajo hasta aquí. ¿Además cómo sabias que estaba aquí? – Preguntó el sentándose en el suelo.

¿Instinto maternal? – Contestó ella.

Si tú tienes eso, yo tengo instinto femenino. – Respondió él con sarcasmo.

He encontrado un listado bastante interesante. – Le lanzó un sobre que Izaya fácilmente atrapó en el aire.

¿Qué es esto? – Habían varios nombres y locaciones.

Es la lista de clientes que Takeda vendió a su hijastra. Puedes tirarlo si aun quieres morir… - Kyouko se fue antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Le había dado leña al moribundo fuego.

La sonrisa del antiguo Izaya hizo una magnifica aparición, miró el vacío junto a él y de repente no tenía el mismo atractivo que hace unos minutos.

00000 oo 00000

Las siguientes semanas Izaya estuvo muy ocupado jugando con sus nuevos conejitos de india que fueron cayendo uno tras a otro en medio de tiroteos de bandas rivales, accidentes de auto, asesinatos, ajustes de cuenta, arrestos y un sinfín de desenlaces que podrían hacer emocionar, por así decirlo, al director de Destino Final.

Y lo más asombroso de eso es que Izaya no los había tocado.

Ni un solo pelo había sido tocado para que todas estas acciones se dieran.

Solo había mandado información a unos cuantos.

Solo había propiciado enfrentamientos en el momento justo.

Todo lo había logrado con solo tener un alto conocimiento de cada uno de ellos en todos los aspectos posibles, desde el psicológico hasta el financiero.

Era increíble la sensación que corría por su cuerpo.

Era casi como ser un dios.

Antes solo lo hacía para sacar provecho de sus víctimas, pero al hacerlo de esta forma, en una escala más grande había tenido una gran diferencia en su interior. Era difícil para él explicar que era lo que más le gustaba de este hecho. 

¿Tal vez eran las emociones que habían experimentado cada una de sus víctimas?

El miedo.

El odio.

La sorpresa.

La agonía.

La tristeza.

Tantas emociones que podía listar que esos sujetos habían sentido durante esa semana.

Cuando observaba los acontecimientos en vez de disfrutar “la película” que estaba viendo, su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar más.

¿Qué era lo que estaban sintiendo?

¿Qué expresión tenían en su rostro?

¿Qué era lo siguiente que harían?

¿Cuánto se aferrarían a la vida?

¿Si sobreviven qué harán después?

El pensar eso solo lo hacía emocionarse más por desear ver más aspectos de ellos en otros escenarios.

Se tocó su rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que estaba feliz.

¿Qué eran las emociones?

¿Por qué lo hacían feliz al detectarlas en otros?

¿Tal vez las emociones eran información?

Él amaba la información porque lo hacía sentir seguro.

Amaba la información porque podía trabajar con ella y no sentirse aburrido.

Entonces quizás por eso amaba las emociones humanas…

Quiero más emociones… - Dijo en un hilo de voz mientras caminaba feliz por el callejón alejándose de la escena del asesinato que acababa de acontecer minutos atrás.

Eso era.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había encontrado algo importante.

Si amaba a alguien en específico corría el riesgo de perder.

Si amaba a alguien en específico corría el riesgo de romper el alma de esa persona y quedarse solo de nuevo.

Entonces amaré a los humanos… Dirigiré mi creciente dependencia emocional hacia la humanidad. ¡Eso es! – Izaya comenzó a reírse.

¡Ahora amaré a los humanos hasta que muera! ¡Viviré por ellos! – Izaya gritó al cielo su determinación.

Siempre que hubiera humanos el no perdería su razón para vivir.

Siempre que hubiera humanos el no perdería su principal alimento.

Incluso si él era odiado por ellos él aceptaría sus emociones, ya que hasta eso era información.

Los humanos eran información.

Y el alivio de sus palabras llegó a él.

A pesar de que sentía solo no se sentía infeliz como semanas atrás.

Estaba destruido pero era feliz.

Estaba conforme con su nueva posición en el mundo.

Había encontrado un Serendipia.

_Un hallazgo valioso que se producía de manera casual o accidental._

Él buscando venganza había encontrado la razón de su existencia.

Ahora solo tenía que hacer una cosa…

 

Guardaría las partes destruidas de su antiguo ser en lo profundo del espejo que era su propio yo.

Ahí en ese lugar nadie podría alcanzar eso que detestaba de él y podría continuar como si nada.

Él único que podría ver su propia verdadera oscuridad que lo hacía débil sería él mismo cada vez que reflejara su exterior en aquel espejo.

Los demás verían al Izaya de siempre pero él se vería al él mismo siempre.

Era un precio justo por ocultar la verdad.

00000 oo 00000

Hasta que al fin decidiste volver. ¿Ese resfriado era bastante fuerte, no? – El tono de Shinra sonaba un poco a burla y a reclamo.

Algo así, pero ya estoy perfectamente. En verdad empeoró más porque no seguí las indicaciones del doctor. – Izaya solo sonreía con su propia mentira.

Shinra notó el cambio.

Había algo en Izaya que no era igual que siempre.

Pero no podía decir qué era.

Ahora que comenzamos el nuevo año escolar, hay alguien que quiero presentarte. – Dijo Shinra de repente.

¿Alguien? ¿Quién? – Izaya parecía curioso mientras tomaba su jugo con su emparedado.

Quería presentarlos antes, pero dado que no apareciste, pues tuve que esperar hasta que iniciaran las clases. ¿Sabes? Viene con los nuevos estudiantes de Raijin. – Shinra dio una mordida a su propio emparedado.

“¿Shizu-chan…?” – Hasta ahora se acordaba de nuevo de ese nombre, la última vez que lo había tenido en su mente fue cuando le pidió a Kanra que investigara sobre la mujer llamada Shizu-chan.

Ven al patio principal después de que salgas de clases, aunque sospecho que no vas a venir al salón todavía. ¿No? Tienes que arreglar asuntos con los profesores. – Dijo él sabiendo que Izaya tenía que rendirle cuentas por su gran ausencia de los meses anteriores.

Sí, pero ahí estaré. – Dijo él confirmando su asistencia.

00000 oo 00000

¿Preguntas por Heiwajima Shizuo, no? Es un chico, no una chica, Orihara… – Dijo una chica poniendo cara de terror.

Ah, ese es su nombre completo. ¿Es hombre…? – Izaya estaba sorprendido, normalmente usabas el “Shizu-chan” para abreviar nombres como Shizune o Shizuka, por eso había cometido el error de pensar que era una chica.

Si, es mejor que no te acerques a él. Podría romperte varios huesos en sus ataques de ira. Es violento. ¡Es un monstruo! – Dijo ella como advertencia.

¿Por qué es un monstruo? ¿Qué es lo que lo hace ser llamado así? Cuéntame más. – Izaya ahora sonaba emocionado por el relato.

Yo estaba en la misma secundaria que él, siempre estaba metido en peleas en las que terminaba lanzando carros, postes o lo que sea que tuviera cerca. Era aterrador, él no es siquiera un humano. Que espantoso que haya sido mandado para este lugar. Estoy pensando en transferirme, no voy a soportar otros tres años con él. – Dijo la muchacha con angustia.

¡Hay pelea! ¡Hay pelea! – Gritó un chico en el pasillo corriendo a la ventana junto con muchos otros.

¿Lo ves? Ya empezó… - Dijo ella suspirando con molestia.

Izaya caminó hacia la ventana con lentitud y lo primero que ocupó su vista fue un bote de basura siendo lanzado a una velocidad asesina hacia un grupo de estudiantes que no parecían ser de Raira. Ahora sus ojos buscaron el punto de partida de aquel proyectil y se encontró con un chico rubio que sostenía una señal de tránsito como si se tratara de un simple palo de madera.

¡Heiwajima Shizuo ríndete, somos más! – Otro grupo de estudiantes se lanzó contra él.

¡Ya dejen de farfullar estupideces! ¡Son demasiado molestos…! – Shizuo ya con su paciencia agotada solo abanicó la señal de transito contra ellos mandándolos a volar contra la pared más cercano.

Qué miedo… - Dijo la chica.

Pero Izaya tenía una emoción muy distinta del miedo.

¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! ¡¿Qué es él?! – Izaya casi parecía que se iba a salir por la ventana de lo emocionado que estaba, había visto una pelea fuera de este mundo.

Shizu-chan le era interesante.

Kanra había sido la primera humana que había podido comprender.

Pero ahora se encontraba con el primer monstruo que su vida podía haberle traído.

Quería saber más cosas.

¿Qué más faltaba por conocer de este mundo?

00000 oo 00000

Para iniciar la inauguración de la más caótica relación que Ikebukuro tendría en sus años venideros, una portería volaba en los aires después de haber sido usada para masacrar a todos los incautos que hubieran osado enfrentarse a Heiwajima Shizuo. Los montones de estudiantes inconscientes solo acrecentaban el hermoso escenario de devastación alrededor de este hombre que podía ser considerado uno de los más infelices de la ciudad por el terrible regalo de tener una súper fuerza que solo lo aislaba más del mundo.

Los aplausos lo despertaron de su estela de rabia y volteó lentamente hacia la tarima en donde era usual que el director se parara los lunes para dar sus aburridos discursos que nadie se molestaba en escuchar.

Estaba Kishitani Shinra.

Y también había alguien más.

Él es Orihara Izaya, estaba en el mismo salón que yo en secundaria. – Comenzó a hablar Shinra cuando sintió que ya la atención de Shizuo estaba dirigido a ellos.

No es un buen tipo… En realidad es un maldito. – Shinra sonrió mientras miraba a Izaya con gracia.

Eres muy cruel, Shinra. – Izaya suspiró en su interior mostrando una sonrisa en el exterior a la vez, era normal que Shinra dijera eso.

No. No. No quise decirlo de esa forma. – Shinra podía decir eso pero el significado de sus palabras era otro. Izaya para él era tan mala persona que lo hacía vomitar, pero no en un mal sentido.

Izaya entendía que ese pensamiento sobre él venía de que él hacia vomitar a las personas su verdadera personalidad y eso le agradaba mucho.

Ese era el sentido con que Shinra percibía la maldad de Izaya.

No me gustas. – Dijo Shizuo sorprendiendo a Shinra.

Shinra había pensado que quizás podrían ser iguales y llevarse bien.

Era mucho pedir de su parte por su puesto.

“Bien, veamos qué sucederá ahora…” – Shinra los dejó actuar y solo se limitó a ver.

 ¿Oh? Pensé que ambos podíamos pasarla bien. – Dijo Izaya esperando una respuesta a su propuesta que no iba por buen camino.

Cállate. – Contestó Shizuo sintiéndose molesto.

No seas así, Shizuo-kun~. – Izaya dijo el nombre de él tan lentamente que no pudo evitar que Shizuo se enojara por la confianza que el pelinegro osaba tenerle al pronunciar su nombre como si fueran amigos o algo así.

Su cuerpo se movió antes de que su mente reaccionara.

La bestia que había cerrado su corazón para no lastimar a otros hacía su camino hacia la bestia que había cerrado su corazón para no ser lastimado.

Un encuentro que jamás debió darse pero aun así rasgaba las telas de lo improbable para darse paso en la realidad.

En ese lapso en que Shizuo se dirigía hacia Izaya, ambos tenían sus ojos puestos en el otro esperando el desenlace de ese encuentro.

Para Izaya fue más revelador de lo que hubiera querido.

El enojo brotó de su interior sin ninguna explicación.

Era como si el odio que detectaba en Shizuo resonara con algo en su interior.

El espejo en donde se encontraban sus secretos empezó a resonar con el odio que se respiraba en el enemigo que quería desaparecerlo bajo su puño.

¿Qué era aquello?

No tenía tiempo para responderse eso.

Su cuerpo se movió a la misma velocidad en la que Shizuo había tomado para llegar hasta él, sin problemas esquivó el primer golpe que cayó sobre la tarima dejando perplejo al rubio al notar que Izaya no había sido golpeado.

Era la primera vez que alguien lograba esquivar un golpe suyo.

Lo buscó con desesperación temiendo que hubiera escapado.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba para darle la respuesta a su propuesta silenciosa de odio. Izaya se escondió detrás de él y cuando Shizuo se dio cuenta, ya era tarde, el brillo de un arma blanca se posó sobre su pecho invadiendo su carne para dejar correr la sangre de él.

La primera persona que lo había herido que no fuera él mismo.

El contrato de eterno odio había sido firmado con sangre.

¿Ves? ¿Es divertido? – Dijo Izaya paseando su navaja cerca de su cara con felicidad contaminada de odio.

Shinra por su parte veía que había nacido un vínculo bastante indestructible. ¿Qué consecuencias tendría este encuentro en el futuro? Pensaba él con curiosidad. El hecho de que se odiaran significaba que era bastantes parecidos, cada uno detectaba lo que más detestaba de ellos mismos en el otro.


	24. Dilemas

**09 DE ENERO**

**SHINJUKU**

**9:02 AM**

¿Liam-kun, por qué eres tan terco? Si nos dices todo lo que sabes podríamos ser más condescendientes contigo. ¿Sabes? – Dijo Shingen haciendo rayones un papel con aburrimiento, desde el día anterior habían estado interrogando a Liam y no habían obtenido nada. Tal vez era hora de llamar a Igor para que hiciera el trabajo sucio de tortura. Al fin tenía en sus manos otro habitante del famoso lugar llamado Einserh, necesitaba saber más.

Como si te fuera a creer eso, no pienso vender mi país por un simple buen trato. Tengo mis principios supongo… - Aunque básicamente la relación con su “propio país” era de dinero, ellos pagaban y él completaba el trabajo que se requiriera en el momento.

Este trabajo en especial llevaba un precio bastante alto, se podía decir que era la primera vez que le daban varios objetivos en un solo paquete y eso sin contar el nivel de dificultad que tenía el mismo. Eithne había hecho bien en irse sin él, al menos uno de los objetivos ya estaba en camino, ahora solo necesitaba escapar.

Le dolía no acabar con los dos Izaya que faltaban, pero ya había descubierto que la Izaya de su mundo estaba muriendo así que solo debía preocuparse del otro. Luego le llamaría la atención a Eithne por no decirle que Haruka estaba muriendo, porque sabía que ella estaba al tanto de aquello. Los antecedente se lo dieron a entender a lo largo de la semana, Haruka nunca fue en su búsqueda dejando en su lugar a Shingen que terminó por atraparlo por indicaciones de ella.

Eso le revelaba que Haruka estaba demasiado mal como para enfrentarlo.

Ya que no quieres decirme nada… ¿Qué tal si conversamos para perder el tiempo? Realmente no tengo ganas de trabajar hoy y por eso te estoy usando para decir ‘que estoy interrogando a alguien y no puedo trabajar’. – Dijo Shingen.

Vete a trabajar y déjame en paz, maldito irresponsable. Me fastidias. – Dijo Liam estrechando la mirada con desprecio mientras bebía un vaso de agua que habían puesto antes para él.

No seas así, Liam-kun. Te traje una linda foto para que la veas y seamos amigos. – Shingen puso en la mesa la foto de la cabeza de Celty esperando la reacción del menor.

¡Oh! ¡Es la cabeza de la dullahan de aquí! ¡Es hermosa~~! – Para asombro de Shingen la personalidad de Liam cambió a una exactamente igual a su hijo cuando veía a Celty.

¡Esta cabeza no necesita un cuerpo! ¡Es perfecta~~! – Dijo Liam mirando la foto embobado. El doctor ya podía empezar a pensar en la diferencia más significativa entre Shinra y Liam. Mientras que el primero era atraído por el cuerpo sin cabeza de Celty, el otro simplemente amaba más a la cabeza que el cuerpo.

Bien… Cuéntame un poco de la dullahan de tu mundo. ¿Qué tal es ella? Si, concuerdo contigo de que esa cabeza no necesita un cuerpo, no sé cómo algunos humanos pueden pensar de aquella forma. – Estaba mintiendo con propia obviedad, pero no perdía nada en intentar hacer más conversación.

Oh, veo que sabes de lo que hablo. Mi Celty es sensacional~. Aunque no me ama, pero eso no me importa, mientras nadie se meta con ella y la aleje de mi todo está bien. – Liam seguía mirando la foto como repasando cosas en su cabeza.

Si tan solo no estuviera enamorada de Orihara Izaya todo estaría bien… - Él suspiró.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está enamorada de Izaya-chan?! ¿Es en serio? – Shingen debía admitir que eso si lo había descolocado por completo. Una Celty enamorada de una Izaya. Ni al más loco escritor se le hubiera ocurrido. ¿Qué clase de retorcida pareja podía ser esa…?

¡Sí! ¡Por eso los eliminé a todos jajajajaja! ¡Odio la competencia! ¡Quitaré a cualquiera que se atreva a llevársela! – Liam expresó con mucha ira.

¿Por eso asesinaron a los Izaya…? – Preguntó el otro.

Sí y no. Técnicamente ese era el pedido de mi otro cliente, me solicitaron que eliminara a todos los Orihara Izaya y a los Heiwajima Shizuo usando como referencia el oráculo que pusieron a mi disposición por seis meses. Con respecto a ese cliente era lo único que tenía que hacer… - Dijo él dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando de más.

Ya veo que está haciendo efecto~. – Expresó el hombre de la máscara con felicidad.

¿Qué diablos me hiciste…? – Liam se tocó la garganta instintivamente.

Es natural que no sepas nada del suero de la verdad, ya que me imagino que en tu mundo no lo han descubierto o tal vez no es muy común verlo entre civiles. – Shingen explicó con tranquilidad.

Entonces… ¿Qué me puedes de decir de ese cliente en especial? – Preguntó Shingen interesado en el tema de los trabajos de Liam.

No sé quién es. Solo nos comunicamos por radio de vez en cuando, además solo yo tengo tratos con él, Celty no sabe nada de esto… – Contestó él mismo molesto de que no podía contener sus respuestas.

¿Quién era tu otro cliente? ¿Qué otros trabajos tenías? – Shingen observaba a través de la máscara con detenimiento las reacciones de Liam.

Yagiri Namie era mi otro cliente. Ella pidió traerle el cuerpo de la Namie de este mundo, partes usables para los miembros del gobierno, también quería que capturara a Orihara Amai y Orihara Kyouko. Pero esta última tuvo un accidente en el mar hace unos 8 meses, así que supuse que estaba muerta. Y por lo que vi, ninguno de sus hijos saben que son huérfanos ~. – Se burló Liam.

¡¿Orihara Kyouko está muerta?! Pero aquí nadie se enteró… Ella suele perderse del mapa siempre, así que pensamos que estaba ocupada en su proyecto. – Shingen estaba conmocionado por la noticia.

Sí, yo también me sorprendí. Planeaba usar a sus hijas como cebo para atraerla, pero no tenía caso intentarlo si ella no estaba viva. – Liam suspiró con desgana.

No creo que hubiera funcionado incluso si hubieras atrapado a Izaya-kun… ¡Ellos no son tan unidos como yo con mi hijo~! -  Dijo con una carcajada escandalosa el hombre mayor.

Puede que no vea tu rostro por esa mascara, pero siento que mientes en grande con eso último, viejo. – Dijo él joven como si nada.

¡Qué malvado! Mi familia es muy unida tanto que me invitan a estofados… Espera, nunca me han invitado… - Shingen caía en la realidad calamitosa de su situación con su hijo y Celty.

Idiota. – Dijo Liam.

Como sea… Debí haber rechazado el trabajo de Yagiri Namie, ahora Celty debe estar engañándome con alguien por ahí mientras sigo aquí escuchando la triste historia de un anciano que terminará en un asilo por raro. De verdad siento mucha lástima por tu hijo. – Dijo él ahondando más la herida emocional del doctor que era atravesado por flechas imaginarias con palabras que describían lo que Liam acababa de decir.

¿Por qué lo dices, Liam-kun? – Shingen seguía temblando por la verdad antes descubierta.

Porque ahora mismo tendría la cabeza de Celty conmigo como antes y ella no escaparía a ningún lado… Lo que quiero decir es que Yagiri Namie nos ofreció como pago inicial un cuerpo para Celty, supuestamente pertenecía a una poderosa nigromante y a ella le pareció buena idea aceptarlo. Y aquí estamos, yo abandonado aquí y ella quien sabe con quién me estará engañando… - Liam veía más deprimido el vaso.

¿Estás diciendo que es posible unir el cuerpo de un humano con un ser sobrenatural? – Shingen estaba muy interesado en esta parte.

Si, se puede. Aunque desconozco los métodos. Podrías peguntarle a Yagiri Namie si tanto te interesa. – Contestó él.

Tal vez debería ir a ese lugar… - Podría encontrar cosas que harían avanzar mucho a Nébula.

“Ah, me aburro aquí. ¿Celty dónde estás…?” – Liam pensaba deprimido mientras se debatía entre golpear al anciano de la máscara o morderse la lengua hasta morir.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE EINSERH**

Qué dilema… - Dijo Eithne con la mente en la nebulosa.

A medida que avanzaban por el desierto rumbo a la Santa sede, ella se debatía con fuerza lo que debía hacer. En sus brazos sostenía a Namie quien llevaba un vestido elegante de salón que estaba hecho de sombras mientras simulaba con ella danzar en una gran estancia. Estaba parada sobre una gran caja que se movía por la arena siendo jalada por dos individuos.

No me interesan tus problemas existenciales… ¿Por qué demonios debemos arrastrar esto? – Dijo Yumasaki mirándola mal.

Porque los salvé de morir en el mar de fuego cuando aterrizamos. ¿Saben? Deberían estar agradecidos de estar vivos, lo menos que pueden hacer es ayudarme a llevar esto hasta la capital. Prometo no tratar de capturarlos, así que ahí tienen un bono extra~. – Dijo ella con pereza.

No discutas con ella… ¿Sabes en donde estamos, verdad? – Dijo Togusa viendo alrededor aterrado.

Ah, sí, las antenas… Un paso en falso y nos deja quemarnos como leña eh… - Nadie que fuera un demonio podía entrar a las cercanías de la capital a causa de esas antenas que estaban diseñadas para hacer arder cualquier cosa que tuviera algo extraño en su ADN y que por lo tanto no fuera un ser humano normal. Eithne le había puesto collares especiales a ambos cuando estaban inconscientes para que esto no pasara. El trato era que la ayudaban con la carga y ella evitaba que murieran quemados por las antenas.

Me alegra que lo entiendan~. Cuento con ustedes. – Dijo ella juzgando con el silencio de que ya no discutirían.

Volvió entonces su mente a su gran problema.

Desde que había perdido su cuerpo a eso de 8 años atrás había quedado en la deriva de su vida. La persona que había sido la responsable de aquello no era nadie más que Orihara Izaya en una de esas cruentas batallas que mantuvieron por seis años. Ella había hecho todo lo posible por aplastarla de una vez por todas y lo consiguió, era algo que no discutiría.

Ella había perdido el derecho de buscar revancha por el simple hecho de ser solo una cabeza ahora. El batallar con personas fuertes era el motivo de su existencia y resultaba que en esos instantes no podía hacerlo.

Era solo una cabeza que observaba como la derrota la devoraba.

Fue que después de un año entero de lamento en la oscuridad de aquella estructura en donde Izaya la había dejado, llegó un niño de 12 años que se acercó por la leve luz que despedía su cabeza. Este niño lejos de estar asustado parecía más curioso del por qué ella brillaba. Por eso simplemente la tomó y la llevó con él.

Obviamente no le gustó en primera instancia que un humano se le acercara, a ella no le gustaban por su naturaleza cambiante y además aparte de eso no sabía nada de ellos, ya que solo batallaba con los seres que podían verla. Sería gracioso decir que observó las cosas desde el punto de este humano desde entonces al no poseer su naturaleza espectral que antes tenía.

Por eso ahora sufría las emociones de un humano que era invadido por la culpa.

Era justo decir que se había visto influenciada por moverse entre otros seres que podían ser catalogados todos como humanos. Pero resultaba que estos humanos tenían otra clasificación que los hacía estar en pleitos en cada momento, ella misma no lo entendía muy bien, ya que todos le parecían iguales. La única diferencia era que algunos tenían ciertas facultades y otros no.

Si le tocaba decir que había alguien que para ella no entrara en esa clasificación serían Orihara Izaya y Yagiri Namie respectivamente.

¿Por qué decía esto?

Era una de las tantas entidades que ella sentía que eran como ella.

Aunque podía ser solo una corazonada.

Pero ahora ambas estaban en medio de su agonía.

Y aquí entraba el motivo de su culpa, para que una de ellas regresara a sus momentos de gloria, por así decirlo, necesitaba el cuerpo de la Namie que tenía en su poder.

Cuando entregara ese cuerpo habría una gran reacción en la batalla de estos dos grupos, solo dándole el poder aquella mujer…

Y lo triste del caso es que ella se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había hecho.

No quería entregar a su amiga.

Había tratado con la Namie de Ikebukuro por seis meses.

Era estúpido, ella lo sabía.

Se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal desde el momento que había tomado a Namie y huido por el portal. Peor fue cuando llamó a la Santa, la culpa solo se acrecentó…

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer cuando ya había aceptado su pago?

¿Era normal que algo sobrenatural como ella sintiera culpa?

00000LALALALA00000

**IKEBUKURO**

**HOTEL**

Shizuo abrió los ojos sorprendido de aun poder hacerlo, había dormido por tercera vez en la misma habitación que Izaya y había vivido para contarlo. Aunque no era muy sorprendente que digamos, aquello se estaba dando por cosa del trato que ambos tenían, sería su asistente temporal mientras todo se resolvía y eso probablemente implicaba ir hasta ese mundo paralelo.

Un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios.

Se levantó con pereza y se dio cuenta de que Izaya no se encontraba en la habitación, miró el reloj y vio que marcaban las diez en punto de la mañana. Si que había dormido, ya estaba seguro que descansaba mejor ahí que en su propio departamento.

Se vistió rápido y salió de su cuarto rumbo al salón de bufet, el comer gratis le animaba bastante, quizás podía pensar un poco más lo que Erika le había dicho el día anterior también.

Fue entonces que vio a Masaomi Kida caminando de lo más tranquilo por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo abruptamente al ver que Shizuo estaba más adelante. Sin decir nada más, Kida emprendió la huida lleno de pánico que no pasó desapercibido por el barman quién atrapó el cuello de su camiseta azul después de dar un par de saltos acortando distancia entre los dos en cuestión de segundos.

¿Eres Kida Masaomi, no? – Dijo Shizuo con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

Shizuo… yo no… ¡Digo Shizuo-san…! ¡Puedo explicarlo! – Kida ya veía que no llegaría a los 18 probablemente. Unas voces se escucharon a lo lejos alertando de que alguien se acercaba y serían interrumpidos, Shizuo tomó a Kida y lo arrastró a su habitación. Luego de esto el sonido del seguro de la puerta asustó más a Kida, sería asesinado a sangre fría en el cuarto de un hotel.

Quizás tendría la oportunidad de volverse una leyenda urbana de Ikebukuro, ya podía ver los encabezados de los post en internet: “ _el fantasma de la habitación 145_ ” - _Primera persona en ser asesinada por Heiwajima Shizuo por un ajuste de cuentas._ Pensar en ello no le daba mucho consuelo, pero al menos sería famoso.

Kida comenzaba a bromear con su cruel destino.

Exactamente eso quiero escuchar. ¿Qué demonios pasó ese primero de enero? ¿Por qué existen esas fotos? Dependiendo de lo que digas te perdonaré la vida. – Dijo en amenaza él.

¿Prometes al menos darme dos días de ventaja antes de que me persigas? – Kida quería una garantía de que al menos podría correr antes de que el muñeco de combate le diera caza como a Izaya.

Si no comienzas ya te daré solo 0.000000000000000009 segundos. – Dijo él encendiendo su cigarrillo.

¡Lo haré…! – Dijo asustado el menor.

**01 DE ENERO**

**11:48 PM**

¡Mila lleva a Haruka-sama de vuelta al escondite! ¡Yo perseguiré a Jack y a los muñecos de la nigromante! – Un joven de aproximadamente 17 años, de cabello negro y lentes comenzaba la persecución del sujeto que había intentando asesinar a Orihara Izaya. La guadaña azul se levantó entre sus manos para destruir el primero de los secuaces que encontró en su camino. Por lo que podía observar los zombies perseguían a un civil que luchaba por llegar al metro.

Mila, el joven a quien se le había ordenado llevar a Haruka al escondite pensaba dubitativo lo que tenía que hacer. Tampoco podía dejar a Izaya solo, técnicamente ahora mismo se retorcía por el dolor. El chico de cabello y ojos café pasó su vista a su líder.

Olvídate de mí, ve por  Izaya. No podemos perderlo. – Dijo Haruka mientras jadeaba por el dolor que sentía su cuerpo.

Haruka-sama, no puedo hacer eso… - Mila miró de vuelta al callejón al casi inconsciente Izaya.

¡Mila! ¡Haruka! – Una voz conocida por ambos los hizo voltear hacia la acera.

¡Siento llegar tarde! ¡Anko me llamó! – El chico rubio llegó hasta donde estaban ellos.

Kida-kun, llegaste. Cuida a Izaya hasta nueva orden. Debes ocultarlo hasta que pueda moverse por sí mismo. – Ordenó Haruka temblando en el suelo.

¡Nos veremos después! ¡Ten cuidado! – Mila extendió unas alas que salían de su espalda, eran como las de los dragones de color naranja. Kida no le sorprendió mucho, ya las había visto en la ocasión en que Miyagi Haruka había tocado en su puerta la primera vez.

¡Bien, yo me encargo! – Kida corrió hacia donde estaba Izaya.

La orden era sencilla para Kida solo tenía que ocultar a Izaya en algún lado y mantenerlo durante 24 horas escondido. También tenía que conseguir algo lo suficientemente fuerte para mitigar el dolor que estaba sintiendo el informante por la herida recién sanada.

Cruzó los brazos de Izaya alrededor de su propio cuello atándolos desde las muñecas para que así no se deslizara cuando caminara con él en su espalda, como medida preventiva usó la capucha del abrigo de él para tapar su rostro. Incluso si se encontraba a algún enemigo le costaría un poco reconocer a Izaya, pero no quitaba que seguían estando en riesgo al caminar por la calle.

No podía ir a su departamento porque ya había evidencia de que alguien había estado ahí recientemente. Ir a Shinjuku tampoco parecía ser una buena idea. Así que la idea más sana era esconderse en un salón de Karaoke hasta al día siguiente. Estaba seguro que Izaya tendría que tener dinero con él o al menos una que otra tarjeta de crédito.

Kida-kun. – Dijo una voz femenina tras él en la avenida donde caminaba.

¿Eh? – Kida volteó confundido hasta que vio que se trataba de una mujer de lentes y ropa de doctora la que le hablaba.

¡Kari-san! ¡Qué bueno que la encuentro! Necesito medicamentos para _el bastardo_ de Izaya… Pero no sé que darle para que deje de agonizar _como se merece_. Usted que es científica quizás pueda ayudarme y… - El rubio trató de hablar educadamente pero se detuvo al notar confusión en el rostro de la mujer que le hablaba.

Kida-kun creo que me confundiste con alguien más. Ya sé que mi cosplay de doctora es demasiado bueno, mucho más porque le agregué lentes, pero no es para tanto. ¿Oh, sí? ¿Quién es Kari-san? ¿Se parece tanto a mi~? – Kida se quedó frío al ver que acababa de confundir a Kari-san con Erika.

Sería difícil explicar porque Izaya estaba en ese estado.

¡Ah! ¡¿Qué le pasó a Izayan?! ¡¿Eso es sangre?! ¡Debemos llevarlo a un hospital! – Erika se sorprendió más al descubrir que la persona que era cargaba por Kida era Izaya. Comenzó a caminar en busca de algún taxi que los quisiera llevar a esas horas.

¡Espera! Karisawa-san… No podemos llevar a Izaya a un hospital, lo encontrarán y lo matarán. Solo necesito algunos sedantes y llegar al salón del karaoke para esconderlo hasta que pueda moverse el mismo. Nadie debe saber nada de su estado. – Explicó Kida sujetando el brazo de Erika antes de que lograra parar un taxi.

Si es eso lo que quieres yo puedo ayudarte en las dos cosas. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa confortadora.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

¡Gracias, Cel-chi! Disculpa que te haya hecho salir de tu casa a esta hora de la madrugada, después te lo recompensaré. Dale las gracias a Shinracchi~. – Dijo ella muy feliz.

[No te preocupes, pero… ¿Por qué necesitabas eso?] – Celty estaba algo curiosa porque Erika no era de pedir este tipo de cosas.

Etto… Pues un amigo de la amiga de la prima de la vecina del piso de arriba necesita dormir un poco porque siente mucho dolor y es enorme, por eso necesitaba una dosis bastante grande jajajajaja… - Dijo ella riendo nerviosamente.

[¡Oh, entiendo! ¡Entonces es mejor que le lleves eso! Cualquier cosa puedes llamar a Shinra de nuevo si algo se complica~.] – Erika estaba algo sorprendida de que le hubiera creído a la primera, estaba segura que Shinra si sospechaba algo, pero si le había mandado el sedante líquido sin más preguntas querría decir que confiaba en ella.

Lo tendré en mente~. – Contestó ella viendo como Celty arrancaba la moto.

[Entonces hasta la próxima, feliz año~.]  - Celty al mostrar esto tomó su camino hacia su hogar dejando a la chica del traje negro con el paquete de papel en sus manos.

00000SHIZAYA00000

¿Estás segura que podemos quedarnos aquí? Es peligroso… ¿Sabes? – Dijo Kida acomodando a Izaya en un sillón después de darle el sedante. Él ya no se movió más quedando profundamente dormido.

Lo sé~. Pero mientras estamos escondidos deberíamos divertirnos un poco. – Kida sintió un escalofrío después de escuchar eso.

¿Karisawa-san…? – Erika lo miraba de una forma siniestra.

¿Qué sucede, Kida-kun~~? – Ella se acercaba lentamente con varios trajes en mano.

¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Lo único que pudo articular Kida minutos después de que fuera capturado por Erika.

00000KIDA00000

Me encontré con la persona equivocada… - Kida temblaba en una esquina con un traje de flamenco de mujer de color negro y una peluca rubia.

Solo era una broma… Además no te queda mal… - Erika se debatía el medirle otro, esto era más entretenido de lo que pensaba, sus compañeros nunca dejarían que ella les hiciera eso, por eso Kida parecía ser alguien lo bastante manipulable para ella.

El problema era que volviera a caer en la trampa cuando ya estaba advertido de sus hábitos.

¿Qué te parece esto, Kida-kun? Sé que tienes un rencor hacia Iza-Iza… ¿Qué tal si te vengas de él? – Dijo ella como un demonio susurrante con la única meta de que Kida le ayudara a disfrazar a Izaya.

Incluso de esta forma podríamos despistar a sus perseguidores. – Agregó jugando con un vestido azul de alta sociedad.

Kida debía admitir que ambas razones eran válidas.

Acepto siempre y cuando yo no sea la víctima. – Dijo Kida acercándose a donde estaba Erika.

Muy buena decisión, Kida-kun~. – Erika sonreía más en sus adentros, ella solo quería alguien a quien medirle sus nuevos trajes para tener una opinión de lo que debía arreglarles después.

00000ERIKA00000

¡Awwww, parece una muñeca! – Erika estaba maravillada tomando fotos de un dormido Izaya que tenía el traje de salón con el que había estado jugando hace un rato, junto con una peluca de rizos largos y negros. Estaba tan emocionada que ganas no le faltaban para sacar su cámara profesional y hacer una sesión de foto, podía estar en esto toda la madrugada. No podía creer la oportunidad que había conseguido por estar en la calle en el momento indicado, era demasiado feliz.

Toma eso Izaya, me quedaré con las fotos y cuando hagas algo indebido contra mis amigos las enviaré a todas partes en la web jajajaja… - Kida se reía solo en su lugar, Izaya sería el hazmerreír de Ikebukuro, incluso si esa no era una venganza de verdad, se sentiría bastante bien el solo imaginarlo enfadado y abochornado por aquellas fotos pensando cuando diablos se las habían tomado.

Para él era una venganza inofensiva.

No estaba matando a nadie.

No estaba secuestrando a nadie.

No estaba haciendo algo sumamente malvado.

Era algo normal.

Cuando pasó su vista de nuevo a Erika, esta ya tenía otro conjunto en sus manos.

Ponle este y ya terminamos por hoy… - Erika bostezó, la emoción había sido tanta para ella que había terminado cansándose antes de tiempo.

Ok… La verdad es que estoy cansado también… - Kida miró el reloj y este marcaba las 2:45 de la mañana.

00000KIDA00000

Esta ropa es bastante normal… - Dijo Kida sorprendido que no le pusiera algo igual de extravagante que antes.

Solo quería ver si de verdad podíamos engañar a sus perseguidores en caso de que llegaran aquí… - Dijo ella sabiendo que era imposible que adivinaran que Izaya estaba escondido en su departamento.

Solo falta una peluca. ¿Cuál le queda mejor, Kida-kun? – Preguntó Erika mostrándola una de cabellos lacios castaños y otra peluca pelirroja igual de larga que la otra. A Kida enseguida que vio ese color se acordó de Haruka que tenía el cabello en esa tonalidad.

La pelirroja. – Dijo él señalándola.

Cuando Erika puso la peluca sobre la cabeza de Izaya, enseguida se dio cuenta del parecido extremo que tenía Izaya con Haruka. Era algo curioso porque eran dos personas que no tenían nada que ver una con otra y se parecían, él no era muy bueno para notar esas cosas, sin embargo, al Erika escoger ese conjunto le había mostrado algo curioso sobre el que pensar.

Ya había pasado dos veces en la misma madrugada.

Él había confundido a Kari-san con Erika y ahora veía a Haruka en Izaya. Podía ser quizás coincidencia, pero eso indicaba que había más de una cosa que las dos misteriosas mujeres no le habían contado.

“¡Muere, indigno!” – La voz de Mikado retumbó en su mente y el dolor en su pecho comenzó a molestarle. Ahí estaba esas extrañas sensaciones que había comenzado a tener desde hace unos meses.

La sensación de ser asesinado.

Habían veces que hasta tenía pesadillas en que estaba en una guerra y luchaba con Mikado. En una de esas tantas batallas moría siendo atravesado por una espada en el pecho. 

Pensó que se trataba de cosas que eran originadas por su reciente altercado con los Blue Squares, pero eso probablemente no venía al caso. Fue entonces que en una de esas tantas noches en su departamento con Saki llegó un sujeto pidiendo toda la información que pudiera darle de Izaya.

Primero, le sorprendía el hecho de que supiera cómo encontrarlo; segundo, solo Izaya sabía dónde estaban ellos; y tercero, pero no menos importante, le estaban apuntando con un arma. El sujeto que lo estaba amenazando respondía al nombre de Liam. Entre todas las preguntas que hizo estaban algunas como: ¿Tiene familia en algún lado? ¿Hermanas? ¿Cada cuanto contacta contigo? ¿Qué trabajos haces para él?

Él excusó su visita por el hecho de que Kida era el único títere que Izaya no se cuidaba de contactar. Pero Kida no sabía nada de Izaya como para incluso traicionarlo, eso era espantoso, no sabía qué haría si a Liam le daba por dispararles.

La sensación de ser asesinado volvía a él.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en aquella situación?

Para responder a su pregunta, Anko apareció por la ventana y atacó a Liam quien sorprendido de la llegada de aquel sujeto que no conocía, evadió olímpicamente cada estocada de su espada que para abarcar más distancia había cambiado a una hacha acorralando al mercenario contra una pared. Liam sin medirse a la hora de ejecutar su huida hizo estallar unos explosivos que había colocado en la pared exterior en caso de que tuviera que borrar la evidencia de algún asesinato.

Eso había sido demasiado cercano a la muerte.

Anko le explicó luego de esto lo que estaba pasando y que lo mejor que podía hacer era esconderse un tiempo hasta del mismo Izaya. Ikebukuro estaba entrando en su temporada de huracanes y era bueno mantener la distancia de aquel sitio como prioridad. Sin embargo, él sabía que no podía hacer eso, si sus amigos estarían en peligro él quería estar ahí para ellos.

Y por eso estaba irónicamente velando por la seguridad de la persona que más odiaba en Ikebukuro en estos momentos.

Al menos ahora tendría de que burlarse en sus ratos libres.

Entonces vamos a dormir… - Erika sacó dos futones que tenía para los invitados cuando venían a pasar la noche en su departamento. Acostaron a un inerte Izaya en uno, así mismo como Erika lo había vestido en caso de emergencia y junto a él estaba un pensativo Kida arropándose hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el informante, no soportaría ver la cara de este cuando despertara en la mañana.

Las luces se apagaron dejando todo lo que pudiera seguir pensando en la oscuridad de su mente, necesitaba dormir mientras pudiera. Todavía estaba en la espera de nuevas órdenes.

00000ERIKA00000

**3:49 AM**

¿Eh…? ¿Dónde estoy? – Izaya se levantó totalmente aturdido. Sus ojos se pasearon por la sala buscando una respuesta a lo que estaba en su mente. A pesar de estar a oscuras podía ver perfectamente todo, también sentía una variedad de olores que lo confundían bastante.

Aunque solo había uno que le agradaba.

Sus sentidos le decían que lo que olía de esa forma no estaba muy lejos de ahí, así que sin esperar estar completamente bien, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta algo tambaleante. Estaba de más decir que Izaya no tenía idea de quién era en esos momentos mientras bajaba las escaleras en busca de algo que desconocía. Su mente al chocar con los recuerdos en la sangre de Haruka había colapsado para evitar un daño más grande, dejando así a un Izaya que solo sentía curiosidad por lo que lo rodeaba y en este caso lo que lo atraía.

00000ERIKA00000

**6:05 AM**

Agua… - Kida se levantó babeante para buscar un vaso del vital líquido cuando se dio cuenta de que Izaya no estaba en su cama.

¡Izaya no está! – El rubio buscaba dentro del futón con la esperanza de que fuera de esas personas que duermen en posición fetal y que hubiera sido engañado por la ilusión óptica de que no estaba, pero no era así.

Izaya no estaba en el departamento.

¿Qué sucede, Kida-kun? – Una Erika en pijama fue a su encuentro y también vio el futón vacío de Izaya.

No debe estar lejos, vamos a buscarlo. – Erika fue a vestirse de inmediato, la noche no sería tan tranquila como imaginó en un principio.

**EN ALGÚN SALÓN DE FIESTAS DE UN GRAN HOTEL EN IKEBUKURO**

**FIESTA DE LA EMPRESA**

Shizuo comía postres y bebía licor ajeno a la festividad que se respiraba en el aire, todos reían mientras conversaban sobre cosas como familia, novias, dinero, casas y muchas cosas de las que él no contaba.

Él en realidad no quería estar ahí, su plan de año nuevo era pasarlo tranquilo en su departamento viendo algún programa de mala muerte para luego dormir como todos los años desde que vivía solo. Tampoco quería visitar a sus padres porque vendrían con aquella charla de que cuando se casaría y sentaría cabeza.

Eso era chistoso escucharlo.

Él no podía hacer eso.

Los monstruos no pueden tener una vida normal.

Al fin al cabo estaba en aquella fiesta a petición de su senpai que estaba bastante feliz de que Shizuo todavía siguiera trabajando en la empresa, él entendía lo que quería Tom con esto, le estaba diciendo que debería estar contento que él aun seguía con ellos. Lo aceptaba, era agradable sentir que tenía varios años trabajando en el mismo lugar cuando alguien como él seguía haciendo destrozos por todas partes.

Destrozos que eran pagados por el jefe de su senpai y por eso que estaba endeudado hasta el cuello.

Lo mínimo que podía haber hecho suponiendo que eso aportara algo era estar en esa fiesta.

No quitaba que eso le aburriera.

Al menos había postres y licor.

Y lo mejor de todo es que había un postre que estaba combinando esas dos cosas que ahora mismo más amaba en el mundo.

Trufas Irlandesas.

Así le había dicho la encargada del banquete que se llamaban aquellos pedazos de cielo que estaban en la mesa. Mandaría al diablo al mundo, ahora mismo todo se resumía a comer dulces cargados de licor. Así que después de comer durante toda la madrugada una gran cantidad que haría caer ebria a una ballena, Shizuo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida mientras todos estaban distraídos. Ya había cumplido con estar hasta las seis de la mañana, de cualquier forma nadie se percataría que ya no estaba.

El sentir el aire frío lo hizo sentir bien.

Podía sentirse mareado pero estaba feliz por esos cortos momentos antes de la potente resaca que lo sacudiría en unas horas.

Oye, oujo-san. ¿No quieres venir a divertirte con nosotros? – Dijo un hombre con lentes rojos que parecía ser un delincuente con la primera mirada. El otro hombre que estaba junto a este tomó su muñeca para “jalarla” con ellos.

Vamos, no tienes que ser tímida. No te arrepentirás. – Dijo el otro, Izaya puso mala cara al ver que se estaban metiendo en su camino e instintivamente buscó algo en el bolsillo de un abrigo que no tenía.

“¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba buscando?” – Izaya se quedó pensando ya que sabía que tenía que hacer algo en este tipo de situaciones, pero lo que sea que utilizara para ello no estaba ahí.

Shizuo ahora tenía su atención en los dos sujetos que querían llevarse a Izaya. Ver cosas como esas le hacían hervir la sangre, tantos aprovechándose de una “indefensa” mujer. El rubio agarró un basurero y lo lanzó contra el que tenía la mano sobre la muñeca de la ahora “pelirroja”.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso?! ¡Ya verás! – El otro hombre se lanzó con un cuchillo en mano para herir a Shizuo en el brazo pero este ni se inmutó, ahora le tocaba a Shizuo contraatacar y solo lo pateó un poco fuerte para dejarlo sin aire en el suelo.

Oye. ¿Estás bien? – Shizuo se agarró de la pared, él tenía unas repentinas ganas de vomitar.

Estoy bien. Pero tengo hambre. ¿Hay un lugar para comer aquí? – Izaya se agachó a recoger las gafas rojas del hombre que ahora estaba adolorido en el suelo solo para ponérselas porque creía que se veían bien, de paso bajo la mirada atónita de Shizuo tomó las carteras de ambos sujetos y sacó todo el efectivo que había en ellas.

0000SHIZAYA0000

Dime… ¿Quién eres? ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? – Shizuo luchaba por no dormirse y por eso intentaba hacer una conversación con la persona que había rescatado momentos atrás. Su voz le era familiar pero su capacidad de reconocer personas estaba por debajo de lo pésimo. Incluso si viera a Kasuka podría quedarse varias horas tratando de reconocerlo y aún así no lo conseguiría.

Y lamentablemente le estaba pasando eso con Orihara Izaya.

No lo creo. No me acuerdo de nadie. – Contestó él revolviendo su café.

¿Qué haces por la calle si tienes amnesia? – Suspiró Shizuo tocándose la frente con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba buscando a alguien pero perdí el rastro de su olor y me extravié. – Dijo él como si fuera algo normal.

¿Eres acaso un perro? -  Dijo Shizuo incrédulo.

Por alguna razón no quiero oír eso de ti… - Dijo Izaya sintiendo unas intensas ganas de lanzarle algo sin comprender el por qué de esa sensación.

Como sea… Te dejaré en la estación de policía más cercana. Por favor no te metas en más líos. – Dijo él como advertencia, no creía poder estar despierto más tiempo para salvarla de nuevo. Quería llegar rápido a su cama para dormir como un Snorlax.

Disculpen, estamos haciendo fotos de año nuevo para los primeros clientes. ¿Desearían una? – Dijo la mesera que los había atendido antes.

No gracias… - Dijo Shizuo.

¿Es gratis? ¡Yo quiero una! – Dijo Izaya maravillado.

Oye… - Shizuo lo iba a detener pero ya Izaya estaba caminando hacia afuera jalándolo de la camisa.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso de eres de esas personas que temen que les roben el alma? – Dijo el informante.

¡Por supuesto que no! – Shizuo caminó hacia afuera siguiendo a la mesera, ya no le quedaba de otra que salir en la foto de la extraña mujer.

¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Te da pena salir conmigo en la foto? Lo hubieras dicho antes, entonces puedes irte a esconder si es demasiado para ti~. Nunca pensé que fueras tan miedoso jajajaja… - Izaya lo había retado sin realmente proponérselo, solo estaba diciendo la primera cosa que venía a su mente sin ocultarlo.

¿Qué acabas de decir…? ¿Miedo? ¡No me hagas reír! – Shizuo tomó la señal de transito más cercana y como quien agarra un globo alargado para hacer una figura animal, solo que él hizo un corazón en su lugar para mostrárselo a Izaya.

¿Quién tiene miedo? Yo no, es más, saldré con este corazón en la foto como prueba de ello. Espero que tú no seas la que se asuste. – Dijo Shizuo.

¿Asustarme? ¿Qué clase de debilucho se asustaría con un corazón en una foto? Hasta haré mi mejor sonrisa para demostrarlo. – Dijo Izaya respondiendo al reto de Shizuo.

Para la mesera que llevaba la cámara no tenía sentido la conversación de ambos. También se preguntaba si Shizuo no se había dado cuenta que estaba con un travesti, ya que se refería a él como “ella”, cuando por su voz se notaba claramente su género. Tal vez era de ese tipo de pareja que veía en algunas novelas que había comenzado a leer desde hace un tiempo. Lo disfrutaba en los libros, pero observarlo de esta forma era algo más interesante, podía imaginar las líneas de los personajes en vez de la conversación que tenían.

“Es hermoso…” – Pensó ella con la cámara en mano mientras tomaba la foto que llegaría a las manos de Shizuo el día siguiente y que más adelante Izaya diría que se trataba de Haruka.

Esperen un momento, iré a imprimirla para que se la puedan llevar. – Dijo ella tomando la cámara con ella, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta del local apareció un vehículo bastante grande que golpeó a Izaya y Shizuo que seguían distraídos en su disputa. Unos hombres encapuchados se bajaron del auto y tomaron a los dos para llevarlos con ellos en la huida.

¡Alguien llame a la policía! – Gritó ella al darse cuenta de la situación buscando primeramente a su jefe para informarle lo que acababa de pasar.

¡Jajajajajaja se lo merecen por tratar de burlarse de mí! – Dijo el tipo que antes había sido pateado por Shizuo.

Ambos estaban inconscientes, uno a causa de la borrachera que le inducia al sueño y el otro porque estaba bajo efectos de un sedante.

Y nadie sabía que habían sido secuestrados.

Probablemente nadie en Ikebukuro creería que fuera posible secuestrar a tan acérrimos enemigos.

00000SHIZAYA00000

**12:00 PM**

Kida terminó encontrándose con Erika en otro callejón por tercera vez en ese día, ya era el mediodía y no sabían nada de Izaya. El rubio había contactado con Mila y este le dijo que no podía hacer nada para ayudar, Nébula estaba persiguiéndolo y hacia lo posible para perderlos, para que no llegaran a Haruka. También había perdido el contacto con Anko, así que no había nadie más que le diera apoyo.

¿Alguna pista? – Preguntó Kida.

Nada. Ha desaparecido del mapa. – Contestó ella.

Rayos… No podemos siquiera usar a los Dollars para buscarlo más rápidamente. Es probable que el enemigo sea parte de ellos también. Si hubiera otra gran red que no estuviera tan a la vista. – Era una loca posibilidad, pero no imposible.

¿Otra red…? – Erika comenzó a revisar su celular mientras pensaba lo que acababa de decir Kida.

¡Ah, claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? – Abrió Skype con una sonrisa en el rostro, era hora de usar su red especial, no era como las de los Dollars, pero no por eso podría ser menos útil.

00000SHIZAYA00000

**10:47 AM**

¡Despierten dormilones! – Alguien les echó un balde de agua fría a los dos para que despertaran.

¡Está fría! – Gritó Izaya.

Cinco minutos más, mamá… - Shizuo seguía dormitando en el hombro de Izaya.

Échale otro balde de agua fría, por favor, me irrita verlo durmiendo tan tranquilamente. – Izaya decía algo fastidiado, no era justo que él solo sufriera. El hombre hizo caso de lo que dijo Izaya, con algo más en su mente ahora que había escuchado a este.

¿Qué quieren? ¿Ya es dos de enero? Díganle a Tom-san que estoy enfermo… - Shizuo se resistía a despertar.

¡Despierta! – Gritaron ambos al rubio.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya estoy despierto…! Maldición… ¿Quién eres? – Shizuo no sabía ni como se llamaba.

Buena pregunta… ¿Eres algún niño perdido? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo se veía tu mamá? – Agregó Izaya.

¡No soy tan joven, partida de idiotas! ¿Por cierto… eres hombre? – El tipo estaba por entrar en pánico.

Si. ¿No te lo dije? – Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa.

¡Por supuesto que no, maldito pervertido! – Gritó él.

¡¿Por qué soy el pervertido?! Cuando desperté tenía esta ropa y pensé que sería un desperdicio tirarla, además no recuerdo cómo era la mía. De igual forma… ¡El pervertido eres tú! – Izaya dijo en su defensa. ¿Cómo era el pervertido cuando era al que iban a secuestrar en primer lugar?

Ah, eres hombre… Zzz…– Dijo Shizuo hablando con los ojos cerrados, estaba por dormirse de nuevo.

¡Despierta, maldición! – Izaya y el secuestrador volvían a gritarle al rubio.

Ok, fui secuestrado por un pervertido junto con un travesti pervertido. Siento que no tengo nada que ver con esto. ¿Me soltarían si no es mucha molestia? Al menos deberían dejarme dormir… - Shizuo dijo con mala cara al sujeto que los mantenía amarrados.

¿Es que acaso no piensas rescatarme, maldito bastardo? Puedo hacer buenas imitaciones voces de chicas. ¿Sabes? ¡Así que despierta y golpéalo de una vez! – Realmente Izaya no sabía lo que decía, pero quería ser rescatado, el tipo que estaba frente a ellos cada vez se ponía más furioso.

¡Jefe! ¡Tenemos compañía! – Avisó uno de los subordinados señalándole la entrada de aquel depósito.

Buenas tardes. ¿Alguien sería tan amable de decirme quienes son ustedes y que hacen en nuestro territorio? Dependiendo de su respuesta variarán las medidas que tomemos. – Shiki hacia aparición en la escena con varios de sus hombres que venían buscando respuestas. Recientemente se habían visto algunos movimientos raros de algunos grupos en la ciudad y era su deber saber quiénes estaban pisando Ikebukuro junto con sus motivos. Ya suficiente problemas tenían con lo que ya habitaba la ciudad para que ahora vinieran más alborotadores de afuera.

¿Creen que les tenemos miedo? ¿Son de esos Dollars que tanto hablan en la ciudad? – Respondió egocéntricamente el líder a Shiki.

Somos de Awakusu-Kai. – Dijo Shiki con una expresión indiferente.

¿Awakusu-kai? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Otra banda? Como sea… ¡Ataquen! – Ordenó el cabecilla y todos los demás obedecieron sacando las armas que habían robado de un embarque hace dos semanas.

Eso confirma que ustedes fueron los ladrones. – Shiki pensaba en voz alta, la información de Orihara Izaya estaba en lo cierto después de todo. Él levantó la mano en señal de que podían responder al fuego, estaban siendo atacados con armas de fuego así que era válida esa medida. Habían tratado de ir por el camino del dialogo y ellos lo habían rechazado, por eso, lo que les pasara no le importaba.

Así comenzó un gran tiroteo dentro del recinto.

Uno de los heridos soltó el arma al caer en un charco de su propia sangre, Izaya vio eso como una oportunidad, pero aún seguía atado.

¡Hey, peliteñido!  - Izaya pateó a Shizuo despertándolo de nuevo, era increíble que alguien pudiera dormir en medio de un tiroteo con asombrosa tranquilidad.

¿Quieres que te mate…? Oh, hay un tiroteo. – Dijo Shizuo dándose cuenta por primera vez de la situación.

No me hubiera dado cuenta si no me lo dices. – Dijo el otro con sarcasmo.

¿Puedes soltarte, no? Doblaste una señal de transito antes… - Pidió Izaya y Shizuo se levantó rompiendo las sogas.

Ahora toma esa arma de ahí y amenaza al líder para que algunos de los dos cese el fuego para que podamos escapar. – Entre las órdenes había olvidado pedir que lo soltaran también.

Bien. – Shizuo en estos momentos bajaba la luna si con eso conseguía que lo dejaran dormir. Por eso tomó como rehén al primer líder que encontró.

¿Heiwajima Shizuo? – Shiki parecía sorprendido por varias cosas. Primero, no esperaba ver al barman ahí; segundo, este le apuntaba con un arma cuando el no necesitaba hacer eso; tercero, estaba seguro que a quien llevaba en su otro brazo era un Orihara Izaya con ropa de mujer.

Si no dejan de disparar le volaré los sesos a este tipo. – Dijo Shizuo.

¡Oye, no era a él al que me refería pero bueno…! ¡Háganle caso! – Después de que pararan de disparar le daba lo mismo quien fuera su rehén.

¡Aniki! – Gritaron varios subordinados dejando sus armas en el suelo.

¡Mátenlos es nuestra-…! – Shizuo pateó una caja contra el líder que los había secuestrado.

Cállate. – Contestó el rubio de mal humor.

¡Jefe! – Todos corrieron a auxiliarlo temiendo que hubiera muerto con semejante golpe.

Ahora llévanos a la estación de policía. – El barman pidió a Shiki y este sin saber que contestar solo se limitó a caminar hacia el auto en donde había venido bajo la mirada expectante de sus hombres, no era que no pudiera escapar de esa situación, pero estaba claro que un factor que podía poner todo de cabeza era Heiwajima Shizuo si se alocaba como siempre hacía. Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor, él se había dado cuenta que el rubio estaba ebrio.

No podía explicar el estado de Izaya, pero el de Shizuo era claro. Técnicamente no estaba haciendo eso estando consciente de sus acciones, así que para no hundirlo más en el fango era mejor cumplir sus extrañas demandas. ¿Por qué quien pide ser llevado a una estación de policías con un arma ilegal perteneciente a la mafia y no conforme con eso lleva de chofer a un alto mando de dicha organización?

Eso era de locos.

¿Tal vez ambos estaban drogados a causa de una serie de eventos que en este mismo instante él desconocía por completo?

El punto era que sería difícil controlarlos en ese estado.

Debió haberle dado el trabajo a Akabayashi…

**12:10 PM**

Escuchen, tengo una petición para ustedes, estoy buscando a una mujer pelirroja que está perdida en la ciudad. ¿Alguien la ha visto? Mejor dicho, es un hombre pero está vestido de mujer por mi causa. – Dijo ella usando el altavoz de su celular haciendo una llamada grupal.

_“¿Hombre travestido?”_

_“¡Eso es interesante! ¡Le preguntaré a mis amigas para ver si saben algo!”_

_“¡¿Quién es esa victima que fue travestida por ti?! ¡Necesito saberlo! Es para una tarea…”_

_“¡Dinos su nombre, Erika!”_

_“Oh, dios, esto interesante, comenzaba aburrirme en mi casa.”_

Jajajaja, está bien, se los diré, pero no deben decirle a nadie más su identidad. Solo ustedes cinco deben saberlo. ¿Sí? – Dijo Erika con una sonrisa.

Red de fujoshis… eh. – Kida ya sabía que esa red no había forma que alguien más la interceptara además de ellas.

Es Orihara Izaya. – Dijo ella.

Hubo un gran silencio.

“¡¿Qué?!” – Exclamaron todas las participantes de la llamada.

Ya les envié una foto. ¿Lo han visto en algún lado en las últimas horas? – Preguntó ella.

_“¡Yo sí! Él estaba con Heiwajima Shizuo en el restaurante en donde trabajo.”_

¡¿Con Shizuo?! – Kida exclamó preguntándose cómo diablos había terminado encontrándose al bartender.

¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Y en donde? – Interrogó ella.

“ _A eso de las 6 de la mañana. Se tomaron hasta una foto, pero justo cuando la iba a revelar para entregárselas una camioneta los golpeó y se los llevó. Llamé a la policía pero no me creyeron que Heiwajima-san pudiera ser secuestrado. Y ahora menos me creerán si les dijera que estaba con Orihara Izaya. Ya te mandé la dirección._ ”

Gracias, Sukumo-chan~. – Agradeció ella.

_“Lamento interrumpirlas, Sukumo y Erika… Estaba viendo la foto  y me di cuenta que se parece un poco a la chica que iba en un auto hace rato en una persecución disparándole a unos pandilleros.”_

¡¿Disparando?! – Kida y Erika dijeron al unísono.

_“Si, pasaron hace media hora por la carretera que va a Shinjuku.”_

¿Estás segura, Kaho? – Erika sentía que le hacía mucha falta Kadota y los otros, al menos podrían usar la van para seguirlos, pero desde hace horas no contestaban sus llamadas.

_“100%, si quieren puedo darles una aventón hasta allá. Intercepté la señal de la policía y ya los están persiguiendo también. Espérenme cerca de la estación.”_

Ahí estaremos~. Nos vemos en un rato y gracias a todas. Estén pendientes. – Dijo ella colgando.

  **11:42 AM**

Nunca pensé que esto se pondría de esta forma… - Shiki pisó el acelerador sin saber cómo perder a la pandilla que los perseguía desde el depósito.

Yo solo quería ir a la estación de policía. ¿Por qué todo siempre se tiene que complicar? – Shizuo lanzó lo que parecía ser la parte superior de la carcasa del auto hacia los que insistían ir en su captura.

Más disparos impactaron contra el pobre vehículo.

Aunque el hombre mayor debía admitirlo, habían pasado muchos desde la última vez que había conducido a tanta velocidad en medio de un tiroteo.

¡Se acabaron las balas! – Izaya dejó la pistola a un lado y se agachó para evitar los disparos.

La situación se estaba volviendo más caótica, ahora la policía perseguía a los pandilleros también. Estaba seguro que sus hombres habían decidido dejarle el asunto en sus manos en vez de involucrarse y sacar las armas del depósito mientras. Esa probablemente había sido la mejor opción, quedar a los ojos de la policía no era una buena idea, pero podía deshacerse de esa molesta banda si era atrapada por la ley.

Se ahorraría muchos problemas.

Solo tenía que conseguir que los atraparan.

00000SHIKI00000

**12:35 PM**

¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿El auto donde está Izaya está siendo seguido por una pandilla armada que a su vez es perseguida por la policía? ¿Qué parte del día nos perdimos? – Kida veía incrédulo la escena mientras también seguían a los tres grupos desde lejos.

¿Eso no es una granada? – Dijo Kaho al ver a uno de los sujetos con algo en la mano.

Eso parece… - Contestó Kida.

Ah, ya veo, es una granada. – Dijo Erika.

¡¿Es una granada?! – Gritaron los tres haciendo que Kaho frenara repentinamente.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Nos acaban de lanzar una granada… - Dijo Izaya viendo el objeto volando hacia el vehículo.

Ah, volaremos lejos. – Contestó Shizuo.

¡No estén tan tranquilos! ¡Salten ahora, mocosos! – Gritó Shiki deteniendo el auto cerca de un callejón para evitar que la policía los viera y para dejarle la granada a la pandilla.

Hubo una gran explosión que sacudió Shinjuku y que salió en las noticias luego de aquello, la policía atrapó a los culpables quienes aseguraban que estaba otra banda involucrada pero al no ser originarios de Ikebukuro no tuvieron más pruebas en sus manos de lo que decían.

Shiki decidió olvidar lo que había sucedido, seguía pensando que aquellos dos eran solo imitadores. No era posible que se tratara de Izaya y Shizuo.

Y el grupo de Erika volvió a perder a Izaya...

00000SHIZAYA00000

**7:21 PM**

Estoy cansado… - Dijo Shizuo.

Yo también… - Contestó Izaya.

Al fin perdimos a toda esa gente… - Shizuo se encontró frente al hotel donde había estado en la fiesta de la empresa en la madrugada.

De alguna forma había terminado regresando al punto de partida.

Ya olvidé que era lo que buscaba… - Dijo Izaya entrando a paso lento.

Ya no importa… Supongo que puedo decir que fue un día entretenido. – El rubio sonrió levemente.

Lo único que he podido recordar es un número… - Apuntó algo en un papel en recepción antes de que lo olvidara.

¿Crees que sea tuyo? – Preguntó Shizuo buscando su celular.

Tal vez… - Izaya estaba dudoso.

La batería del celular está muerta… - Tenía la esperanza de poder llamar al celular para ver si alguien respondía y venía a buscar al desmemoriado.

Puedes quedarte con el número. Ya sabes, si es mío, así podrás contactarme para provocar el caos en la ciudad de nuevo. – Contestó Izaya pensando que en algún momento recuperaría la memoria en el futuro sin saber que era probable que no recordara nada de esto.

Izaya lo había dicho de una forma normal, pero Shizuo había visto todo de otra forma a causa del cansancio. Era la primera persona que quería saber de nuevo de él a pesar de que había torcido una señal de transito y provocado desastres en Shinjuku.

Tal vez le podía caer bien en el futuro.

 “ _Este es mi número, si quieres volver a provocar desastres en la ciudad~._ ” – Y era así como Shizuo lo había imaginado con una dosis extra de brillos inexistentes en el mundo real.

 ¿Puede darnos una habitación? – Pidió el rubio al recepcionista de inmediato.

Está bien. ¿A nombre de quien la pongo? – Preguntó el hombre.

De Heiwajima Shizuo. – Dijo este tomando la llave.

¿Yo también puedo ir? ¿Me vas a dejar dormir contigo? – Dijo Izaya refiriéndose a dormir específicamente porque se caía de sueño. El _filtro Shizuo_ volvía atacar tergiversando lo que realmente quería decir Izaya e imaginándolo de paso demasiado sugerente en su mente.

Si quieres, pero mañana no me hagas un escándalo… – Dijo él advirtiendo más que todo porque se le había olvidado que era un travesti según él y porque no quería aceptar que estaba nervioso en el fondo.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Pero como siempre la realidad supera la ficción y eso descubrió Shizuo después de darse un baño para salir a una noche llena de acción, tomando de manera equivocada las intenciones de nuestro amnésico informante quien dormía plácidamente en la cama con solo su bóxer y la peluca que parecía tener una especie de adhesivo o algo por el estilo porque ni siquiera con el viento en la persecución se cayó.

Era de esperar… - Shizuo bostezó recordando su cansancio, tal vez era mejor no tener nada acción esa noche, no estaba seguro si podría levantarse a trabajar al día siguiente. Así que dándole la espalda a Izaya se acostó al otro lado de la cama así mismo como estaba y se quedó dormido.

00000KIDA00000

**9:39 PM**

Te digo la verdad, el sujeto que estaba antes que yo en el turno de recepción asegura que Heiwajima Shizuo es el que pidió la habitación. Este es el número del cuarto. – Dijo otra de las amigas de Erika que correspondía al nombre de Mina quien le enseñaba el listado de huéspedes.

Es verdad. ¿Qué haremos, Kida-kun? ¿Está bien que aparezcamos a interrumpirlos? – Preguntó Erika imaginando lo que podía estar en aquellas paredes con esos dos acostados en la misma cama.

Si, no deberíamos interrumpirlos. – Mina sonreía de la misma forma que Erika mientras maldecía no haber estado en el turno anterior para presenciar todo.

¡¿Por supuesto que debemos interrumpirlos?! Si esos dos si hacen algo de eso… Estaré muerto. Los dos acabarán conmigo. – Kida reflexionaba sobre la venganza en estos momentos.

Su pequeña e inofensiva venganza se había convertido en un monstruo que había provocado luchas entre la mafia y una banda de afuera, persecuciones y ahora esto. Las dos personas más peligrosas de Ikebukuro lo pondrían en primer puesto de su lista negra por provocar semejante situación, por eso todavía tenía una oportunidad.

Tenía que hacerles creer que esto no había sucedido.

Dame una llave maestra. – Pidió Kida.

Oh, eres muy valiente Kida-kun. Yo te ayudaré. – Dijo ella.

Bien, nos infiltraremos ahora mismo. ¿Trajiste eso que te pedí, Karisawa-san? – Preguntó él.

Si, hace unas horas me lo dio Celchi. – Contestó ella.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Cuando llegaron y abrieron la puerta un poco estaba Izaya en bóxer mirando aterrado a Shizuo desde afuera de la cama.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios hice…? – Izaya tenía una expresión de espanto.

“¡Demonios!” – Maldijo Kida corriendo hacia Izaya por la espalda y colocando un pañuelo con cloroformo en su nariz. Este al ser tomado por sorpresa no pudo resistirse mucho al olor del sueño profundo.

Eso estuvo cerca… Vamos a vestirlo con la ropa que le preparaste y después lo dejaremos en ese mismo callejón en donde fue atacado. Haremos ver que esto solo fue un sueño. – Pidió Kida tomando de las piernas a Izaya para llevarlo al baño mientras Erika dejaba un abrigo y dinero para Shizuo, ya había hablado con Mina sobre el pago de la habitación, todo correría por cuenta de Izaya.

Luego de esto Izaya despertaría aturdido en un callejón para dirigirse donde Shinra pensando que aún era 31 de diciembre y que lo que había visto en ese hotel era una simple pesadilla. Ya que solo recordaba ese fragmento.

Lo único común entre ambos era que ninguno recordaba el momento en que había sucedido “algo” que no había sucedido realmente. Pero eso era algo que ellos no sabían, y tampoco Erika y Kida.

Nadie podía asegurar que ellos no hubieran intimado…

00000SHIZAYA00000

Y esa es más o menos la historia… - Kida dijo pasando su vista a un atónito Shizuo.

Tal vez si debería matarte… - Fue lo primero que soltó el barman.

¡Por favor no me mates! ¡Yo realmente quería vengarme de Izaya pero se salió de mis manos…! ¡Lo siento mucho! – Kida volvió a disculparse.

Si lo pones así… Está bien, no te mataré. Puedes irte si quieres. Pero déjame tu celular. – Dijo él dándole el paso para que escapara si así lo quería.

¡Gracias! ¡Shizuo-san deberías ser considerado un santo! – Kida escapó en cuanto el pasillo estuvo en su camino.

Ahora el saber más o menos la historia completa a excepción de la parte importante que el no recordaba le quedaba claro una cosa. Las preguntas de Izaya tenían una razón más allá de saber sobre la paternidad de Amai dos días atrás.

_“Shizu-chan… ¿Eres virgen?”_

Se preguntaba si la pregunta era para verificar que él no recordara nada del primero de enero que lo pudiera poner en evidencia. Y como Shizuo no recordaba nada había respondido como alguien que ignoraba aquel evento.

Y lo chistoso era que después de que Erika le hubiera mostrado las fotos que llevaba en su celular él había usado la misma forma para comprobar que Izaya supiera algo, pero este cambió el tema y nunca respondió.

Ok, quizás eso no respondía el hecho de que algo hubiera pasado o no, era más bien la incomodidad de la respuesta la que lo hacía. No había podido encontrar una interpretación correcta en la respuesta de Izaya, porque no era ahí donde debía buscarla, si no en la evasión con la que respondía.

Estaba seguro ahora que Izaya recordaba algo.

La curiosidad lo envolvía, pero la lógica le decía que no ahondara más en el tema.

¿Qué debía hacer?

00000SHIZAYA00000

**01 DE ENERO**

**11:47 PM**

Hola, Sukumo-chan~. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – Preguntó Erika.

Está bien. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Erika~? – Preguntó la mesera.

En cuanto veas a Shizu-Shizu… ¿Podrías darle la foto que olvidó ayer en el restaurante? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa tipo Izaya usando otra replica del abrigo del informante mientras estaba sentada al borde del techo de su edificio.

¿Le digo que su acompañante era Orihara Izaya? – Interrogó dudosa Sukumo.

No~. No se lo digas, necesito que mantenga a esa pelirroja en su mente un rato. Así cuando le muestre las fotos que tengo en mi celular de cuando disfrazamos a Izayan de chica y también la foto que tomó la cámara del hotel tengan una reacción fuerte en él. – Dijo ella sonriente entretanto el viento jugaba con su cabello.

Jojojojo~. ¿Es uno de tus planes, no es así? Estaré gustosa en participar. ¿Pero qué te hizo cambiar de opinión con ellos? Pensé que te habías rendido en escribir una historia con ellos como protagonistas. ¿No habías dicho que ya sentías que todo estaba en tu cabeza? – Sukumo estaba interesada en lo que podía haber hecho que Erika tomara cartas en el asunto.

Si, lo había hecho, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo al fin vi una luz de esperanza. Las acciones de Iza-Iza me lo confirmaron. ¡Así que llegaré al fondo de esto para al fin escribir mi libro! Incluso si tengo que meterme en la mente de Izayan~, haré que Shizu-chan lo acorrale. – Dijo ella feliz.

Esto me agrada, por favor, cuando lo logres debo ser la primera a la que le muestres el fruto de tu trabajo, Maestra. – Dijo reverencialmente Sukumo.

Jojojojo~ lo haré. – Contestó ella.

En ese instante como sintiendo una sensación de que alguien la observaba miró algo asustada todo el lugar no encontrando a nadie más que ella en la azotea.

¿Erika? – Al sentir el repentino silencio la amiga de Erika la llamó dudosa.

Eh… No pasa nada. Quizás fue imaginación mía. Creo que iré adentro, nos vemos después. Buenas noches. – Dijo ella volviendo a la conversación.

¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasó a la baranda…? – Esta había sido cortada en dos a escasos centímetros de ella dándole mala espina al instante. Estaba segura que era vigilada por algo o quizás solo se había vuelto loca. Fuera lo que fuera se iría a su departamento lo más rápido posible y se acurrucaría junto a Kida por miedo toda la noche.

A lo lejos, Lacrimosa la observaba huir con unos ojos inyectados de desagrado puro.

Corría el riesgo de ser atrapado en el acto por la observadora si se atrevía a hacer algo contra ella en estos instantes.

Así que la baranda sería la primera advertencia.

_“Si sigues interfiriendo acabaré contigo Karisawa Erika…”_


	25. ¿Sucedió algo más?

**09 DE ENERO**

**11:00**

Aniki tienes mala cara hoy. ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó Kasuka la nube negra sobre su cabeza.

No es nada, es solo que ya he tenido demasiadas revelaciones esta última semana. Estoy en mi límite. – Dijo el rubio dando un bocado a su pastel, al final había terminado trayendo a Kasuka al lugar donde se estaba quedando. Tenía suerte de no haber visto a nadie el día de hoy además de Masaomi Kida.

Cuéntame que sucede. No me gusta verte así. – Dijo el hermano menor.

Es difícil de explicar… En realidad es imposible de creer. – Contestó Shizuo en un hilo de voz.

“No puede ser más impactante que todo lo que sucede usualmente aquí…” – Pensó Kasuka tomando en cuenta que su hermano mayor lanzaba autos cuando estaba furioso cosa que escapaba de cualquier lógica, dudaba que algo más lo pudiera sorprender.

Dímelo. Y quizás pueda ayudar. – Dijo el pelicastaño.

Bien… - Comenzó Shizuo a contar.

**15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

“Ok, estoy sorprendido…” – Se dijo a sí mismo en su mente.

¿Entonces estás diciendo que tengo un “sobrino indirecto” y que él une nuestra familia con los Orihara? – Dijo Kasuka inventando un titulo rebuscando para Amai.

No he dicho eso, solo tiene mi ADN. No quiere decir que sea de la familia y… ¡No nos una con la familia de la pulga! – Shizuo sentía que había sido mala idea contarle a Kasuka. Le daba la impresión que estaba… ¿emocionado?

Aniki, tienes que hacerte responsable de Izaya-san de ahora adelante. Es duro criar a un niño solo. – Kasuka estaba bromeando pero dado que su cara no mostraba otra expresión que no fuera seriedad, para Shizuo era difícil decir que no hablaba en serio.

Había que agregar que Kasuka lo hacía a propósito.

No, Kasuka, no me entiendes… - Shizuo comenzaba a temer en esta conversación.

¿Es que eres de esos hombres que solo flirtean y no se hacen responsables de sus actos? Nuestros padres no nos enseñaron de esa forma. Tienes que presentarles a Izaya-san a ellos para que reciban su bendición. ¿No entiendes que han esperado este glorioso momento durante años? Le has dado un nieto de la forma poco ortodoxa y… ¿Y ahora lo rechazas? – Kasuka interpretaba a uno de sus personajes de un dorama que era acorde con la escena para seguir con la broma.

¡Lo siento! – Shizuo sentía culpa dejándose llevar de la interpretación de Kasuka.

… ¡No! ¡Espera, Kasuka no me marees de esa forma! No tengo planeado llevarles a la maldita pulga y… - Vio que Kasuka no estaba en su puesto.

¿Tú eres Amai? Bienvenido a la familia, yo soy tu tío Kasuka. – Dijo Kasuka.

¡Kasuka! ¡¿Qué haces?! – Shizuo ponía cara de horror con lágrimas en los ojos al verlo cerca del niño.

Oh, sí que he obtenido muchos tíos en dos días~. ¡Soy feliz! – Kasuka le dio un dulce que llevaba en su bolsillo a Amai y este se fue feliz después de despedirse. Al parecer seguía buscando a Izaya.

Tú… Kasuka… - Dijo Shizuo.

Aniki, no pasa nada, no es como si fuera malo. ¿Oh si? – Dijo el hermano menor.

No es eso, es solo que yo no soy su padre. Él tiene un padre y una madre allá afuera; la pulga y yo no tenemos vela en ese entierro. Solo te lo dije para que entendieras porque no había hablado contigo, quedé involucrado y no tuve otra opción que ayudar. Además… - “Tengo problemas con el maldito de Izaya…” Pensó él.

Lo siento, en realidad solo te jugaba una broma, pero ahora veo que piensas profundamente las cosas Aniki. ¿Y dices que Amai se irá con su verdadera mamá para esconderse de los tipos malos por un tiempo? – Preguntó Kasuka.

Si, probablemente hoy. – Dijo Shizuo.

Es una lástima, se veía que era agradable, también hubiera querido conocer a los padres. Y luego llevarme a Amai y presentárselos a nuestros padres para que te dejen en paz, estoy seguro que lo amaran… - Kasuka pensaba en el reciente año nuevo y todo el interrogatorio que había tenido que sufrir a causa de su escándalo con Ruri.

Y no conforme con eso tenía que responder por Shizuo, ya que sus padres no podían contactar con él.

Kasuka… - Shizuo suspiró, su hermano menor estaba bastante hablador ese día al parecer.

Lo sé, Aniki. Todo a su tiempo. Por cierto, no sé si es idea mía pero intuyo que tu relación con Izaya-san es diferente. Antes con su sola mención me hubieras lanzado algo. ¿Ya se llevan bien? – Kasuka recuperó la seriedad de su verdadero yo mientras bebía su café.

Ahora mismo soy su asistente temporal… - Contestó el rubio.

¿Escuché bien…? Estoy seguro que dijiste asistente… - Kasuka recibía la segunda sorpresa del día.

¿Es que acaso el infierno estaba por congelarse?

¿O el fin del mundo estaba cerca?

Escuchaste bien, pero tiene una explicación, probablemente vaya a ese mundo donde proviene la madre de Amai para rescatar el cuerpo de su secretaria y así evitar que haga desastres allá. – Shizuo resumió el asunto lo más que pudo en una sola línea.

Ya entiendo. – Realmente no del todo, pero estaba seguro que algo raro estaba pasando entre su hermano y su némesis, porque técnicamente todo lo que había dicho se resumía en ayudar a Izaya. Eso en otro tiempo ni siquiera se hubiera podido imaginar, para que ahora se diera porque si.

Algo no encajaba ahí.

¡Oh, Kasuka-kun! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi! – Saludó Izaya entrando con una pequeña mochila con él.

Hola, Kasuka-kun~ - Ahora era Shinra el que saludaba.

Es bueno verlos, Izaya-san, Kishitani-san. – Kasuka devolvió el saludo.

Izaya miró a Shizuo y este apartó la vista inconscientemente, aun estaba fresco lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de Kida.

Shinra y Kasuka lo notaron.

Luego de esto reinó un silencio incomodo en el ambiente.

¿E-Estás de vacaciones, Kasuka-kun? – Shinra saltó en rescate de la conversación.

Solo hasta hoy, tengo que irme en un vuelo al extranjero esta noche para una película. – Dijo Kasuka entendiendo la razón de la pregunta.

Hey, si quieres podemos ir a buscar a Kadota-kun para que lo saludes. Hace un tiempo me preguntó por ti… ¡Ahora volvemos! – Dijo Shinra llevándose a Kasuka quien iba voluntariamente queriendo huir del momento de tensión que se había instalado ahí. Izaya aprovechó para sentarse en el puesto de Kasuka y miró a Shizuo con una sonrisa.

¿Sucede algo, Shizu-chan~? Noto que evades mis miradas. – Dijo él sin rodeos.

No sirvo para ocultar cosas. Si, sucede algo. Sabías lo que había pasado en ese hotel el primero de enero. ¿No es así? – Dijo Shizuo encarando a Izaya. Este se quedó en silencio un momento como buscando que decir en esa situación que no esperaba que sucediera.

No sé de qué hablas. – Contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa que le provocaba golpearlo.

Olvida el teatro, ya tengo pruebas. Las fotos… Ya vi esas fotos. – Shizuo puso el celular de Kida en la mesa, ya que el de Erika lo había destrozado el día anterior.

¿Fotos…? – Izaya no sabía que habían fotos. Tomó un poco nervioso de lo que pudiera encontrar en el aparato.

Los ojos de Izaya hablaban por él.

Total sorpresa.

¿Cuándo sucedió esto…? Yo no recuerdo nada de esto, yo solo… - El pelinegro seguía observando la evidencia.

¿Tu solo qué? ¿Quiere decir que te confundiste tu mismo con la foto del restaurante? Déjame decirte que me dijeron que eras tú también… ¿O me vas a decir que tampoco recuerdas eso? – Agregó Shizuo con molestia teniendo en mente que Izaya lo hubiera estado engañando desde el principio.

¡¿Me estás tratando de decir que yo era la chica del restaurante?! ¡Eso no puede ser, se supone que era Haru-…! – Él mismo se detuvo en lo que iba a decir.

No podía ser Haruka porque ella había estado en Shinjuku todo ese tiempo desde que lo habían atacado.

¿Era yo…? ¿Es en serio? – Para su desgracia las fotos del celular probaban el punto, era las mismas ropas y accesorios. Pero él no recordaba nada de eso, no estaba en sus recuerdos que él hubiera tenido ropa de mujer.

¿Todavía lo quieres negar? – El rubio suspiró, Izaya estaba más en shock de lo que alguien que supuestamente lo hubiera planeado podía parecer.

Tal vez decía la verdad.

Si… Debe ser una falsificación o algo. – El informante rio nervioso.

Shizuo sacó el papel que le había dado ese día él mismo Izaya.

Izaya se quedó frío.

¿Ves este número? Me lo diste tu mismo ese día. Se supone que no debería tenerlo. ¿Verdad? – El barman marcó el número que correspondía al celular que Izaya tenía en su abrigo demostrando el punto.

Era la evidencia máxima.

Mira, yo solo recuerdo haberme levantado en esa cama y tú estabas sin ropa. Nada más eso. Luego todo se volvió negro y pensé que había sido uno más de esos sueños. Nada más del primero de enero está en mi cabeza, lo juro… - Izaya confesó con molestia sin mirarlo a los ojos.

No esperaba que Shizuo se pusiera a indagar en aquello.

¿No se supone que era un cabeza hueca en estas cosas?

Y… ¿Realmente pasó algo…? Ya sabes… - Preguntó sin mirar Shizuo.

¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres…? – Izaya no entendió a la primera.

Ambos se miraron a la cara esperando alguna explicación, sin embargo, al verse solo pudieron expresar vergüenza en sus rostros.

¡¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, pervertido?! – Izaya dijo exasperado por el bochorno.

¡Solo respóndeme! ¡¿Crees que quiero estar preguntando estás cosas, idiota?! – Shizuo dijo totalmente rojo de vuelta.

¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, imbécil?! ¡Tú eres el que debería responderme eso a mí! – Le señaló el informante con gran fastidio.

¡Si lo supiera no me molestaría en preguntarte, estúpido! – Dijo Shizuo tocándose la frente.

No estaban avanzando en nada.

¿En resumen nadie sabe si pasó algo o no? Solo falta que creas que perdiste la virginidad conmigo o algo por el estilo, menos mal me dijiste que… - Izaya se detuvo en mitad de la oración al ver la cara de trauma de Shizuo.

¿No me digas…? ¡No vengas con eso! ¡Por eso mismo te pregunté! ¡Ah, por favor, muérete…! – Izaya se levantó de la mesa pero Shizuo retuvo su brazo.

No hemos terminado de hablar. Solo quiero aclarar. Es todo. – Dijo el rubio.

¿Aclarar qué…? Nadie sabe nada. Es más… ¿Acaso importa? Es mejor para ti y para mi dejar esto en el olvido. ¿No podemos hacer como que esto no ocurrió y ya? No es como si te estuviera pidiendo que te cases conmigo o algo así. Para mí era mejor no saber nada… - Ahora el que suspiró fue Izaya.

Shizuo apretó los puños.

¿Hacer como que no ocurrió?

¿Tenía idea de lo decepcionado que se sentía?

Había guardado esperanzas toda la semana en alguien que simplemente no existía.

Porque esa persona era Izaya y destruía todo con solo estar su nombre incluido.

Era un imbécil, tal vez Izaya mismo no lo había hecho, pero su podrido subconsciente había estropeado todo desde el principio.

Deseaba que simplemente se esfumara del planeta.

O que quizás nunca hubiera existido.

Como si fuera posible hacer eso. He metido la pata con alguien como tú. ¿Cómo esperas que no esté preocupado? – Shizuo comprimió toda su ira en la frialdad de lo que acababa de decir.

Y como si las palabras quemaran, Izaya sintió algo hiriéndolo por dentro de una forma atroz.

¿Meter la pata con él?

Le era gracioso que él pensaría eso de sí mismo si se hubiera dado el caso con otra persona igual que él.

Tal vez era así.

Nuevamente otro hecho que le demostraba que él no estaba hecho para interactuar con otros.

Si no estar a la distancia y lejos de todo.

Habia sido un tonto, menos mal aun podía regresar las cosas como eran antes en este punto. Quizás podría lograr que Shizuo se largara de su contrato de odio para siempre. Él era experto rompiendo vínculos con las personas a su alrededor y para su desgracia el que tenía con Shizuo era el único que no desaparecería por más que pusiera su empeño en ello. Toda su preparatoria la perdió tratando de desaparecerlo.

Y luego de tanto esperar por fin aparecía una oportunidad de oro.

Ah, ya veo. Con más razón deberías olvidarlo, el tener una mancha en tu historial de “gran semental” debe ser horrible. Ya no tienes que ayudarme con el asunto de Namie, puedes perderte a donde sea que quieras hacerlo. No necesito tu ayuda. – Izaya solo sonrió con sorna.

Y para el plato final, la parte más sensible de la bestia.

Y dejarme decirte algo que te hará reírte a carcajadas. Es como pensabas, yo había jugado contigo desde el principio, simplemente le eché la culpa a Haruka de todo. Me sorprendí el pensar que tuvieras los sesos para descubrirme. Debe ser que alguien te ayudó. ¿No?  Pobre bestia inútil, tal vez solo deberías morir como te mereces, ni siquiera eres un humano. Que molesti-… - Izaya fue interrumpido por un puñetazo que fue directo a su mejilla.

¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte! Bien, me liberas de una carga pesada, espero que mueras en ese lugar como te lo mereces. – Shizuo casi escupió sus palabras.

¡Hahahahahahahahahaha! – Izaya comenzó a reír mientras sentía que la herida de su mejilla comenzaba a sanar.

Necesitaría aspirinas de nuevo.

Shizuo todavía podía escuchar la risa de Izaya en el pasillo.

“Solo muérete.” – Pensó Shizuo empezando la búsqueda de su hermano.

¿Peleas en el paraíso de la paz? – Preguntó Namie apareciendo por el portón donde acababa de salir Shizuo.

Jajaja.. Algo así. ¿Y ese collar? – Izaya tiró su fastidio a su interior y actuó como si nada.

Tus hermanas… - Dijo ella.

Ya veo. Te compadezco, al menos así no te extraviarás. – Bromeó con ella.

Sigue y ya verás… ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer hoy? – Preguntó ella subiéndose a su espalda.

Tratar de conquistar el mundo, Pinky. – Izaya en cuanto dijo eso sintió unas garras cerca de su nuca.

Jajajaja… Pensaba evaluar la situación en la tranquilidad de mi habitación. ¿Vienes? – Dijo él.

Si eso ayuda a que encuentres más rápido mi cuerpo, adelante. – Dijo ella sintiendo que Izaya comenzó a caminar, lo mejor era distraerse en otra cosa.

00000SHIZAYA00000

**SHINJUKU**

**NÉBULA**

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Otro molesto interrogatorio? – Dijo Liam sentado en una esquina de su celda.

Miró hacia la dirección en donde había sentido el sonido de alguien llegando porque nadie respondió.

Una mano alzó dos fotos y las deslizó en el suelo para él.

¿Eh? – Liam tomó las fotografías del suelo y se dio cuenta de que habían rostros conocidos en ellas.

¿Me estás diciendo que ahora quieres que vaya por ellos? ¿Los quieres muertos? – Preguntó dudoso a la persona que estaba afuera de la celda.

La persona negó con una sonrisa y levantó un dedo pidiéndole que se acercara para susurrarle su pedido.

Liam se vio un poco sorprendido pero luego de escuchar todo solo sonrió.

Parecía algo interesante, así que cooperaría.

Cuando volteó de nuevo hacia su nuevo jefe este había desaparecido, pero al menos antes de irse había dejado la puerta de su celda abierta.

00000LIAM00000

¡¿Haruka?! – Kari que acababa de entrar en la habitación encontró a su amiga en el suelo tocándose la frente.

No pasa nada, solo me mareé un poco. – Dijo Haruka al sentir las manos de Kari en sus hombros.

¡Pero si tienes mucha fiebre! ¡Te dije que tenías que descansar! – La ayudó a levantarse para acostarla en la cama pero esta se tropezó de su lado izquierdo que Kari pensó que evadiría, cosa que le pareció rara.

Haruka… ¿Cuántos dedos ves con tu ojo izquierdo? – Ella tapó el ojo derecho.

Tres. – Dijo ella rápido como adivinando, pero resultaba que Kari solo mostró dos.

¿Desde cuándo empezó? – Preguntó Kari sería.

¿De qué hablas…? – Haruka sonrió nerviosa.

¡No me mientas! Ya no puedes ver de ese ojo… ¿No es así? Es imposible que puedas engañarme. – Ella se tocó la frente con angustia y muchas cosas que no podía describir.

Te prohíbo salir de esta habitación en todo el día. Hoy vas a descansar. Olvídate de todos tus problemas, yo me encargaré de ellos. – Ordenó la mujer de lentes.

Está bien… Pero no te enojes. – Pidió Haruka.

¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje? Ah… Intentaré capturar a Amai para traerlo aquí, solo si te comportas. ¿Es válido para ti? – Kari sabía que Haruka no descansaría hasta ver a Amai.

¡Perfecto~! – Dijo ella arropándose esperando que Kari se fuera.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse miró su antebrazo que había estado cubierto con su abrigo de manga larga. Varias manchas de color rojo cubrían este, y no solo eso, escocían de una forma que solo le hacía querer quedarse quieta, sin embargo, ella sabía que su tiempo se estaba acabando.

Quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

00000HARUKA00000

¿De dónde sacaste ese juego de monopolio? – Namie miraba asombrada de que Izaya tuviera uno.

Me lo regalaron hace tiempo pero no me llamaba la atención… - Dijo él.

¿No era porque no tenías amigos quizás? – Dijo Namie a quemarropa haciendo que una flecha imaginaria que decía ‘Forever alone’ se clavara en su espalda.

¿Sabes, Namie? Creo que conozco a un circo que pagaría muy bien por un gato que habla~. – Dijo Izaya con una vena de fastidio en la cara.

Ok… Continua. - Dijo ella poniéndose a distancia prudencial de él.

Estoy tratando de ordenar los hechos de esta semana con la información que he recabado de todos. – Tiró las fichas de los jugadores en el centro.

El 31 fuimos atacados ambos. Yo soy el sombrero y tú la bota. Además Haruka se encuarteló en Shinjuku junto con mis hermanas y el grupo de la Van. – Puso las fichas en uno de los tantos cuadros a los que le marcó con un papel la fecha antes mencionada.

Yo quiero ser el sombrero… - Dijo Namie.

No, yo siempre soy el sombrero, Namie-san~. Pero si me llamas Izaya-sama me lo pensaré. – Dijo él.

Tch… Nunca. - Movió la cola con molestia sin agregar nada más.

El primero de enero… No pasó nada importante. – Izaya puso la ficha del perro en el día marcado.

¿Y por qué pones al perro ahí? – Namie no entendía.

Solo para recordar que no hay nada~. – Contestó él buscando más fichas mientras se topaba con los hoteles rojos en la caja. Las echó a un lado con rabia disimulada y volvió su atención al tablero.

El dos de enero me encontré con Anri-chan y me dijo lo de la llamada de ayuda tuya. Jajajaja había olvidado reírme de ti por pedirme ayuda y… Olvídalo. - Miró a Namie, _si decía algo en falso_ tendría unos lindos arañazos en la cara, olvidando que se podía curar rápidamente.

El tres, Anri-chan termina en Shinjuku y se encuentra con las cosas que llamo hermanas menores. El cuatro, ellos atacan a la sucursal de Nébula en Shinjuku dejando a otro atacante fuera de la guerra...  El cinco, me encontré con Ryuugamine-kun y le di las llaves de uno de los departamentos para que se escondiera si sucedía algo. – Dijo el tratando de resumir todo lo que había escuchado. Las fichas de Anri y Mikado correspondían al barco y al dedal.

Al grupo que se escondía a Shinjuku los representó con la carretilla del monopolio.

El seis fue el día más movido a mi parecer… Shinra fue secuestrado y llevado contigo. mmm después Celty desapareció y el enemigo se hizo con su celular. Luego el imbécil de Shizu-chan llegó con Amai al departamento de Shinra y fuimos atacados por Nébula.  – Y era aquí que habían dos cosas que no tenían sentido para él. Los siguientes dos días tenían explicación a excepción de la parte en que la otra Celty le contaba varias cosas por alguna extraña razón.

Además… ¿Cómo podías secuestrar a una Dullahan?

¿Acaso era posible que Eithne hubiera podido vencer a Celty?

Haruka había mencionado que gracias a Celty habían podido establecer las comunicaciones. Izaya se preguntaba cómo había podido hacer eso.

Para su desgracia no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a Celty directamente todo eso porque no había regresado de su trabajo desde el día anterior.

Y ahora otra cosa que le llamaba la atención de este día.

_“Está bien, te explicaré para satisfacer esa curiosidad tuya. Las personas que atacaron el departamento de tu querido amigo de la infancia y su eterno amor fue la facción de Nébula de esta ciudad. Por cierto, yo les avisé que estabas ahí anónimamente.”_

¿Por qué Shingen autorizaría atacar el departamento de su propio hijo?

Eso no tenía sentido.

No había notado el error en esa declaración por estar preocupado por varias cosas más en el momento.

Por esa misma razón, esa mañana había buscado a Shinra para que hablara con su padre en altavoz para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir al respecto.

  _“¡No sabía nada de esto! ¡¿Están bien?! Aunque Celty-kun dudo que le hagan algo las balas… ”_

_“¡Padre!”_

_“Ok… La verdad es que yo no autoricé aquello, ni siquiera podía comunicarme con Ikebukuro, a la persona que había dejado a cargo era a Emilia y dudo que hubiera hecho algo como eso…”_

_“Eso es extraño. ¿Entonces nadie sabe porque destruyeron mi departamento? Por cierto, Nébula va a tener que recompensarme.”_

_“Está bien, trataré de gestionar ese asunto personalmente. Ahora mismo tenemos en Shinjuku al responsable de que Orihara-kun hubiera sido atacado en interrogatorio, así que debo irme. Hablamos después.”_

No conocía a esa Emilia.

Según Shinra era ahora su madrastra desde hace más o menos año y medio.

Izaya apostaba su alma que la culpable podría ser ella.

¿Quizás quería eliminar a su hijastro aprovechándose del caos?

No lo creía.

Sería muy obvio.

¿Entonces alguien más quería hacerla ver como culpable a propósito tal vez?

Izaya, tu celular está sonando. – Dijo la gata de repente rompiendo el silencio.

¿Eh? – Tomó el celular como confundido y cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla de quien lo llamaba hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Hola. ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó a la persona que osaba llamarlo en su momento de análisis.

Iza-nii… Ayuda… Todos corren peligro… Kurur-… - Se escuchaba la voz agitada de Mairu en la llamada.

¿Mairu? ¿Dónde estás? – Izaya sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta que la llamada se había cortado.

Izaya no sabía si pensar que se tratara de una broma.

No, no podía serlo.

Sabía que Mairu prefería cortarse las piernas antes que pedirle ayuda a él.

00000IZAYA00000

Kadota descansaba en la silla en donde había estado encadenado, amarrado, amordazado y vendado durante horas. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué hora era o cuantos días había estado en ese lugar.

Su panorama era desolador.

No sabía tampoco cómo estaban sus dos compañeros.

Si tan solo pudiera escaparse.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo puso en alerta.

Unas manos frías lo agarraron por el cuello como tratando de estrangularlo, pero luego se detuvieron como dudando de terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Trató de alejarse de la persona, pero esta solo lo agarró por las piernas y comenzó a arrastrarlo a la puerta con una forma monstruosa.

No sabía que era aquello y por eso seguía resistiéndose.

Por ello recibió un golpe demasiado fuerte en su cuerpo, era como si algo lo hubiera aplastado contra el suelo por completo. Tenía problemas para mantenerse consciente en ese estado así que simplemente se dejó arrastrar aun sufriendo el dolor de algunos huesos rotos.

00000KADOTA00000

Izaya llegó al salón que el día anterior habían usado para hablar el asunto de Kadota y Amai, en él encontró a un Shizuo molesto hablando con Shinra y Kasuka. Pasando por alto a esos tres, se concentró en la persona que ahora requería su interés y que estaba jugando cartas con Amai.

Mairu. Deja de hacer ese tipo de bromas cuando estoy ocupado, de verdad me la creí y-… - Izaya se detuvo en seco al notar el error en toda esa escena.

 Shinra… - Dijo Izaya.

¿Sí? – Preguntó Shinra entendiendo que Shizuo estaba siendo ignorado.

¿Mairu no reaccionó con Kasuka-kun? – Preguntó el informante.

Ahora que lo preguntas… No. – Contestó el doctor.

Izaya al escuchar esto sin mediar palabras metió una mano en su bolsillo y lanzó un cuchillo contra Mairu. Ella lo esquivó con facilidad quedando insertado en la mesa en donde jugaban cartas.

¡¿Estás loco, Izaya?! – Gritó Shizuo agarrándolo por el cuello con fuerza.

¡Ella no es Mairu! ¡¿Crees que mis hermanas estarían tan tranquilas con Kasuka-kun cerca?! – Sin decir que incluso lo acabarían a él mismo para que Shizuo se lo presentara a ellas.

¿Qué dices? – Shinra intentó hacer que Shizuo soltara a Izaya.

¡Izaya! ¡Ayuda! – Gritó Amai siendo atrapado por el brazo de Mairu que se había vuelto de agua.

¿Lo ves? – Izaya se soltó y corrió hacia Mairu. Ella golpeó con fuerza la pared con la otra mano saliendo hacia el exterior. El informante no perdió tiempo para empezar a perseguirla, era probable que llevara a Amai en donde tenían a Mairu. Debía tener en mente que Kururi también podría estar secuestrada.

Era por estas cosas que siempre las quería mantener lejos de todas las cosas problemáticas porque entonces él sería el que tendría que ir en su rescate.

¡Kadota no está! – Llegó corriendo Kari-san al salón encontrándose con el gran agujero en la pared.

¿Qué pasó aquí…? – Preguntó ella viendo a un sorprendido Shinra.

Se han llevado a Amai… - Dijo él.

Aniki se fue… - Dijo Kasuka dándose cuenta de que Shizuo no estaba.

00000AMAI00000

**08 DE ENERO**

**PARTE TRASERA DEL HOTEL**

**4:48 PM**

¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Kururi miraba la espalda de Mairu, ella la había llevado hasta ese lugar después de que terminara de hablar con Shizuo. A razón de que había algo importante que decirle sobre Izaya.

Orihara Kururi, necesito que le prestes tu cara a mi Master. – Dijo Mairu riéndose.

Su hermana estaba hablando de forma extraña.

¿Master? – Kururi sentía que había algo malo y dio varios pasos para retroceder.

Es mejor que cooperes somos dos ahora. – Mairu se cortó una mano y la dejó caer en el suelo bajo la mirada horrorizada de Kururi. En vez de salir sangre solo salía un líquido azul verdoso que comenzaba a burbujear para agregar más de lo macabro a la escena, en cuestión de un minuto una nueva mano volvió a crecer. 

La mano que había sido cortada se retorcía en el suelo como si estuviera viva, Kururi se alejó corriendo, definitivamente esa no era su hermana. Mairu con una sonrisa extendió su mano hasta envolver en una extremidad de hecha de puro líquido a Kururi.

Observa a mi clon. – La mano que estaba en el suelo se volvió liquida para empezar a expandirse hasta adquirir la altura de Mairu.

No puede ser. – Kururi observó como el ser hecho de agua tomó lentamente su apariencia y le sonría como saludándola.

Gusto en conocerte. (Feliz) – Dijo la Kururi falsa.

Buenas noches~ Kuru-nee. – Dijo Mairu noqueándola con un golpe contra la pared.

00000KURURI00000

¡Maldición, espera! – Izaya saltó en medio de dos edificios que estaban bastante cercanos entre sí para subir y perseguir desde más cerca a Mairu.

¡Suéltame! – Amai peleaba para librarse pero al ser tan aguada la estructura del monstruo de agua los golpes eran absorbidos.

Quédate quieto. – Ella lo comenzó a estrangular con una fuerza descomunal haciendo que cesara el forcejeo y Amai quedara inconsciente por la falta de aire.

Izaya al notar que se había detenido sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una patada al brazo que sostenía a Amai con toda la fuerza que podía brindarle su cuerpo, pero al igual que Amai el golpe fue absorbido.

¿Es en serio…? – Izaya suspiró con desgano, si no servía eso entonces empezaría a comportarse como un suicida dispuesto a todo. Con su pie atrapado en el brazo monstruoso de Mairu, Izaya empujó usando como apoyo su pierna libre para caer al vacío de 7 pisos. Sujetó a Amai y deseó que Mairu pudiera servir para amortiguar el golpe si no morirían de una forma estúpida.

El impacto fue fuerte y la muñeca de agua se hizo puré al tocar el suelo.

Eso dolió… - Izaya se quitó del charco de agua tomando a Amai en brazos. Verificó su estado y suspiró al darse cuenta que solo estaba inconsciente, por un momento pensó que ella le había quebrado el cuello. El ruido lo hizo voltear, algo del charco comenzaba a levantarse tomando la forma de un ave enorme que sujetó el cuerpo de Amai sin deshacerse de Izaya antes de elevarse de la tierra.

¡Ah…! – Estaban elevándose muy rápido, si soltaba corría el riesgo de terminar como Mairu hace un momento.

Tal vez no tan liquida.

Izaya, mas te vale que no te sueltes… - Namie asomó la cabeza fuera de la mochila que llevaba el informante, había decidido averiguar porque se movía demasiado hasta que vio que estaban demasiado altos como para que se tratara de solo correr.

Lo tendré en mente… - Izaya se agarraba del pájaro con toda su fuerza.

00000MAIRU00000

Shizuo corría buscando algún indicio de Izaya o Mairu. El olor del informante lo había llevado hasta ese callejón en donde no había nada más que un gran agujero en el suelo, daba la impresión de que algo había caído desde lo alto ahí.

¿Esto qué es…? – Shizuo se acercó a lo que estaba en la pared pegado que parecía gelatina azul. Estaba por tocarlo cuando unas sombras lo arrastraron hacia atrás antes de que la criatura extraña lo tocara.

¡¿Qué pasa…?! – Shizuo cayó al suelo y estaba por decir más hasta que vio que se trataba de Celty.

[No lo toques, es un familiar. Tomará tu forma.] – Escribió ella.

¿Tomará mi forma…? – Miró de vuelta al callejón y ahora la cosa gelatinosa se volvía más grande. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando tomó la forma de Izaya. El clon golpeó el suelo delante de ellos sin esperar que estuvieran preparados, tenía que darle tiempo a sus demás copias. Mantener a Heiwajima Shizuo alejado era una orden estricta que debía cumplirse.

Ya entiendo... ¿Cómo se supone que pelee con él si no puedo tocarlo? – Preguntó él quitándose del camino para evitar ser impactado.

[Busca a Amai. Yo lo detendré.] – Dijo ella sujetando con sus sombras al ser y mandándolo de vuelta al fondo del callejón.

Gracias. – Shizuo corrió rápido del lugar en busca de Izaya.

“Bien… ¿Cómo se supone que se vence a un familiar?” – Pensó ella con duda mientras lo cortaba una y otra vez volviéndose a armar a la misma velocidad.

00000SHIZUO00000

El pájaro aterrizó sobre un edificio en construcción tirando a Izaya y Amai en un agujero en el techo. El pelinegro a duras penas pudo aterrizar sin romperse algo. Después de acostumbrarse a la repentina oscuridad pudo visualizar a Mairu colgada en una red gelatinosa en un rincón.

Si que te ves muy mal, Mairu. – Podía ver el celular de ella destrozado en el suelo.

Cállate, Iza-nii. - Dijo ella esforzándose por abrir los ojos.

Izaya suspiró y usó su navaja para liberarla a la espera de un posible ataque del pájaro clon de su hermana menor.

Estoy muy feliz. Orihara Izaya y Orihara Amai están aquí. Aunque desearía mucho que tu madre también estuviera aquí, pero parece que está muerta. – Dijo una voz femenina que sonaba muy feliz. Al fondo estaba una mujer rubia con bata quien sostenía un control remoto mientras miraba unos mensajes en su celular sentada sobre unas cajas.

¿Quién eres? ¿Kyouko está muerta…? – Puso a Mairu a lado del inconsciente Amai.

¿Eh? ¿No lo sabías? Lamento ser yo quien te de tan impactante noticia. Murió en un accidente de avión en el mar hace unos 8 meses. – Dijo ella.

Ah, y soy la madrastra de Shinra-san. Pero no de Liam, por supuesto. – Agregó.

No tienes que decirlo, es obvio que no, Emilia. Dudo que nos confunda. – Dijo otra voz en la oscuridad.

¿Cómo podría confundir a mi atacante con Shinra? No soy Shizu-chan. – Contestó Izaya mirando al sujeto que aparecía arrastrando a Kadota para lanzarlo en medio de todo.

Eso me han dicho, eres un sujeto con suerte. Sobreviviste a una muerte segura. – Dijo Liam con odio en sus palabras.

Emilia, tu familiar dejó muy mal herido a este. Será difícil sacarle información cuando lleguemos a Einserh. – Liam señalaba a Kadota que estaba compareciente en el suelo.

¿Lleguemos…? – Izaya veía eso mal.

Sí, nos vamos a Einserh ahora mismo. – Emilia tronó los dedos y el pájaro  se transformó en una especie de soga que envolvió a Amai, Mairu y a Izaya. Acto seguido usó el control remoto para abrir un gran portal en la pared que absorbía todo sin dejar nada. Kadota fue el primer en caer junto con Liam.  

¡No otra vez! – El informante maldecía. ¿Cómo era posible que en un momento así estuviera amarrado otra vez?

¡Iza-nii, haz algo! – Mairu intentaba agarrarse con los pies de algo inútilmente.

¡¿Cómo quieres que haga algo estando atado?! – Dijo Izaya agarrándose de los pies a una columna.

00000MAIRU00000

“¡Ya muérete, por favor!” – Celty gritaba en su mente, la criatura se resistía a desaparecer, había conseguido debilitarla pero no por eso moría.

En un descuido de ella, la parte que no se había deshecho del familiar comenzó a deslizarse por el piso a gran velocidad hacia la calle para buscar a otro ser para poder copiarlo.

“¡Espera!” – Celty extendió su sombra hasta que vio que alguien pisaba a la gelatina.

Que mal, soy la peor persona que podrías intentar copiar. – La persona la tomó en la mano.

“¿Izaya-chan?” – Vio como la pelinegra calcinaba con su mano al familiar dejando una quemadura leve en su piel.

[¡¿Estás bien?! Hay que buscar a Shinra.] – Celty se puso nerviosa.

No te preocupes. ¿Podrías llevarme a un sitio lo más rápido posible? – Haruka cayó al suelo débil. Ya habían encontrado a Kururi en el depósito escondida y le había contado todo.

00000HARUKA00000

¡Ya no puedo sostenerme! – Izaya se seguía resistiendo a caer en el portal.

¿Por qué tienes que ser así? – Emilia seguía mirando sin inmutarse.

Sus piernas al no poder resistir más tiempo se soltaron de la columna enviando a los tres camino al portal, pero una mano retuvo la pierna de Izaya.

¡Shizuo-san! – Gritó feliz Mairu al verlo.

Tú… - Dijo Izaya.

Siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir. – Suspiró Emilia levantándose de la pila de cajas.

Ya es hora de irnos niños. – La soga de agua dejó libre a sus prisioneros y ahora sujetó a Shizuo obligándolo a contraer su brazo con que sujetaba al pelinegro. Izaya atinó atrapar a Amai y Mairu se agarró de su hermano mayor.

¡Deja de interferir! – Shizuo era incapaz de luchar en esa situación, estaba usando un brazo para sujetarse y el otro para agarrar a Izaya. Un extremo de la criatura de agua tomó forma de una gran mano para golpear a Shizuo y mandarlo contra una pared que se derrumbó con su impacto.

Emilia aprovechó para saltar junto con ellos y entrar al portal, la diversión apenas estaba comenzando para ellos según ella.

El portal se cerró bajo la mirada desconcertada de Shizuo.

No puede ser… - Shizuo volteó al ver llegar a Haruka con Celty.

Otra vez se habían llevado a Amai.

Y ahora no solo a él, también a Izaya y a Mairu.

**EXTRA 04: LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA CONSULTA GRATIS**

**9 MESES ATRÁS**

**PARTE 1**

¡Ri-chan! ¡Hola! Nunca pensé que fueras la que estuviera aquí. – Dijo Mairu mostrando el cupón de consulta gratis.

Hola. – Saludó Kururi sentándose en el sillón junto a Mairu.

Hola, hace tiempo que no las veía. Han crecido mucho, la última vez que las vi tenían este tamaño. – Kanri puso su mano en el aire mostrando lo pequeñas que eran.

Ahora viéndolas aquí me intriga saber cómo consiguieron ese cupón… - El día anterior había visto a Shizuo y a Izaya; y ahora aparecían ellas.

Si, fue algo extraño. Le dije a Kuru-nee que probablemente esto se le cayó a Shizuo-san, pero ella no me cree. – Explicó la hermana menor.

Y ahí estaba su respuesta.

El cupón había cambiado de dueño de nuevo.

¿Y como está su hermano? – Interrogó ella para tantear como iban las cosas con la familia Orihara después de muchos años.

Iza-nii… Haciendo desastres como siempre. No aparece delante de nosotras porque le dijimos que lo noquearíamos y lo entregaríamos a Shizuo-san para que nos presentara a Hanejima Yuuhei-san. No lo hemos visto desde agosto. – Declaró Mairu con molestia en su voz.

¿Noquearlo? ¿Entregar a Shizuo-san? ¿Yuuhei-san? – A Kanri le quedaba claro que la relación de Izaya con sus hermanas había empeorado significativamente.

Si, Shizuo-san nos lo prometió. – Dijo Kururi.

Nos iba a presentar a su hermano menor y nosotras cumpliríamos nuestro sueño de vida secundario. – Dijo Mairu muy alegre.

 Hanejima Yuuhei es el… ¡¿El hermano menor de Shizuo-san?! ¡¿De verdad!? – Kanri no sabía nada de esto.

Su verdadero nombre es Heiwajima Kasuka. – Agregó Kururi.

Comenzaba a pensar que los Orihara desarrollaban una compleja y curiosa afición por los Heiwajima, el hermano mayor perseguía al mayor (y viceversa) y las menores iban en caza del menor. Se preguntaba si Kasuka estaba consciente de toda esta situación o si también contribuía a esta de alguna forma.

Tenía mucha curiosidad.

¿Y por qué prefieren entregar a su hermano a su enemigo para conocer a Yuuhei-san? ¿Por qué les agrada más que Izaya-san? ¿Podrían explicarme más? – Soltó sus preguntas sin más.

Eso es fácil. – Dijo Kururi.

Iza-nii es alguien que odiamos. Yuuhei-san es perfecto, silencioso, talentoso, jamás sería cruel con su familia. Shizuo-san lo aprecia mucho. Nada en comparación a como es ahora Iza-nii que no nos acepta como humanas siquiera. Por eso nos daría lo mismo que muriera, tal vez lloraríamos en el primer segundo pero luego nos reiríamos a carcajadas.  – Dijo Mairu escupiendo sus palabras de la forma más mordaz.

El escuchar eso de las gemelas Orihara le hizo repasar el pasado repentinamente.

Así era como ella veía a Izaya cuando era una niña.

Alguien perfecto, silencioso, talentoso, que jamás sería cruel con su familia.

Porque ella lo consideraba como su hermano mayor.

Él se preocupaba mucho por ella.

Cuando Mairu dijo “ _como es ahora_ ” pensó que quizás sus hermanas podían estar en busca del Izaya de antes aun en este tiempo. Ya se veía a leguas que habían perdido las esperanzas de ser aceptadas por el informante y por ello habían dejado de insistirle, optando por tratarlo igual que él hacía siempre.

¿Quizás veían al Izaya de antes en Kasuka?

Había escuchado que ‘Kasuka’ era muy silencioso y podía recordar que cuando Kanra no estaba cerca de Izaya, él era muy callado de la misma forma quizás.

¿Y si pudieran arreglar las cosas con su hermano? ¿Lo intentarían? – Kanri hizo más preguntas.

No. – Contestó Kururi.

No gracias, nos gustan las cosas tal y como están. Para que eso se diera Iza-nii tendría que ser menos _él mismo_ y eso es imposible. Si nos tocara elegir a un hermano mayor, preferiríamos que fuera Shizuo-san. Él no nos lastimaría cruelmente, estoy segura~. Además nos agrada. – Dijo Mairu.

Ah…

Ahí estaba eso…

Eso mismo que notaba en Izaya y en Shizuo, lo tenían ellas.


	26. Plan maestro de aniquilación

**10 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO**

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE JAPÓN**

¿Y entonces qué pasó con ellos? – Interrogó una joven con una máscara de gas en la cara mientras le apuntaba con una ballesta a un chico de unos catorce o quince años quien vestía un abrigo marrón al igual que su cabello. Sus ojos rojizos veían constantemente la flecha que amenazaba con salir disparada hacia él en cualquier momento.

Exacto. ¿Qué pasó con ellos, Amai? – Otro chico que estaba sentado junto a Amai con las manos en alto miraba aterrado la escena, pero ayudaba a este que mantuviera conversación para retrasar su inevitable situación.

¡Tú no hables! ¡Recuerda que este es un asalto! – Amenazó ahora un hombre con máscara de conejo y un revolver en cada una de sus manos. Apuntaba a tres personas en este momento, a la maid con máscara de gas que tenía una ballesta; y también a Amai y al chico junto a este que correspondía al nombre de Nozomi.

¡Me callaré! ¡Soy una tumba! – Dijo Nozomi aterrado.

¡Esto es un ataque terrorista! ¡Vete maldito ladrón! – Grito la maid con la ballesta.

¡No, yo llegué primero! – Gritó el hombre de los revólveres.

Igual no podemos hacer nada más que hablar. ¿Recuerdan que si nos movemos mucho la bomba explotará, verdad? – Suspiró Amai con desgano. No entendía como se había metido en ese embrollo, él solo quería comprar una bebida para cambiar el billete que tenía y así poder conseguir un pasaje a Ikebukuro.

Y pensar que solo pasar delante del centro comercial había iniciado todo ese asunto.

Es cierto… - Dijeron los otros tres con molestia.

¿Y bien…? ¿Qué pasó con ese Izaya-san y Shizuo-san? ¿Se “reconciliaron”? – Preguntó la maid sin soltar su arma.

Presiento que esa es la parte que más te gusta de mi relato. ¿Verdad, Maid-san~? – Amai esbozó una sonrisa a la chica quien solo se puso nerviosa, no quería que su comentario fuera tan obvio, pero la curiosidad podía más con ella.

¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Es solo que ellos tienen un bromance tal vez…! P-Por ahora ~… - Para todos era demasiado innegable que ella quería esconder su interés en la relación de aquellos dos.

Curiosamente a Nozomi, a la Maid y al grupo de ladrones de bancos les parecía familiares los nombres de aquellos dos, pero no estaban seguros de donde. La causa podía ser que ellos no eran de Ikebukuro, pero residían en ciudades cercanas.

A ver… ¿De verdad quieren seguir escuchando esta historia de mundos paralelos, versiones alternativas con pasados oscuros, travestis, “bromance”, fujoshis conspiradoras, asesinos, güerillas, puertas dimensionales, nigromantes, etc… en sus últimos momentos de vida? – Preguntó Amai con una sonrisa zorruna.

¡Sí! ¡Sigue contando el resto de la historia! – Ordenaron los otros tres con ansiedad de saber la segunda parte del relato.

Ok~. – Dijo él buscando en donde se había quedado en la historia.

**10 DE ENERO**

**8:00 AM**

Shizuo, estaba muy preocupado. Tenía tres días de no saber nada de ti. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Tom preguntaba a un Shizuo pensativo que reanudaba su rutina de trabajo después de los incidentes que habían iniciado el 6 de enero.

Lo siento, Tom-san. Tuve unos problemas familiares y me vi obligado a ausentarme, también perdí mi celular, pero ya lo recuperé… - Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, solo que la parte familiar era solo de titulo, al igual que el asunto de su celular que había usado de excusa para no responder sus llamadas. Lo menos que quería era dejar a Tom involucrado en todo ese circo de locas circunstancias.

Lo importante es que regresó, Tanaka-sempai. – Respondió Vorona quien solo había estado escuchando toda la conversación dándose cuenta de paso que Shizuo mentía en el 50% de su respuesta, pero no añadió más que eso para cortar el interrogatorio.

Es verdad, Vorona. Tenemos ya un itinerario hoy, así que comencemos, si logramos todo hoy podremos irnos temprano a casa. – Dijo Tom comenzando a caminar junto a sus dos guardaespaldas quienes lo seguían en silencio.

Sempai. Necesito una explicación de su actitud extraña de estos tres días. – Dijo Vorona en baja voz para que Tom no la escuchara sin cambiar su velocidad al caminar.

¿Comportamiento? ¿A qué te refieres, Vorona? – Shizuo no entendía por donde iba la pregunta hasta que repasó la interrogante en su mente al menos tres veces más.

Solo había una cosa a la que ella podía estar refiriéndose.

Lo he visto estos tres días con la persona que llama pulga casualmente. ¿Es alguna clase de plan maestro de aniquilación? – La rubia parecía bastante curiosa por las circunstancias de las veces que los había visto. En la primera ocasión estaban con un pequeño que llevaba disfraz de estrella; en la segunda, estaban robando una carroza; y la tercera, fue cuando Shizuo llevaba a un inconsciente Izaya junto con Shinra en una noche lluviosa.

Shizuo miró en dirección a Tom por un momento y luego a Vorona pensando una posible respuesta válida. Era increíble que ella los hubiera podido reconocer aun con los disfraces que tenían, en otra ocasión estaría asombrado, pero en este caso era problemático porque precisamente no quería dar explicaciones sobre aquel asunto en el que intentaba no pensar por ahora.

Si, era un plan maestro, pero falló y la pulga escapó. – Dijo Shizuo mintiendo con molestia en su voz.

Entiendo. Ya tendrá otra oportunidad. – Dijo ella comprendiendo la razón por la que Shizuo había estado tantas veces con Izaya, por un momento pensó que él había hecho algo en contra de su compañero, pero al verlo de nuevo trabajando con ellos lo descartó.

No creo. Ya no lo voy a perseguir, su maldita existencia me da lo mismo. – El rubio soltó eso de repente sorprendiendo a Vorona internamente. ¿Era posible estar escuchando aquello de la boca de Heiwajima Shizuo? A pesar de que ella no había estado lo suficiente en Ikebukuro para decir que lo conocía a la perfección, esto le parecía extraño, cada vez que mencionaban a Izaya, Shizuo siempre se exaltaba de forma agresiva contra el informante.

Era ilógico pensar que Heiwajima Shizuo no quisiera perseguirlo más a él.

¿Sucedió algo? ¿No que esa pulga era un insecto peligroso que necesitaba ser exterminado por Shizuo-sempai? – Vorona interrogó estando pendiente de Tom quien seguía caminando en frente sin darse cuenta de la tensión de la conversación tras él.

No exactamente, solo que ya me di cuenta que ahora no vale ni que lo golpee, esa imbécil pulga no es humana. Solo un insecto. – Dijo él con rabia contenida.

Shizuo-sempai... ¿Está diciendo que antes si lo valía? – Vorona soltó aquello con una expresión de total incomprensión hacia la respuesta de Shizuo sin ánimos de molestar. Solo que ella no lo entendía, no detectaba la sed de sangre de Shizuo.

¿Antes si lo valía?

Shizuo se hizo esa misma pregunta varias veces.

Nunca lo ha valido, Vorona. – Dijo él sin pensar mucho en el asunto.

¿De qué servía hacerlo?

Entiendo. – Contestó ella deduciendo que la conversación se moría en ese momento.

**9 DE ENERO**

**HOTEL**

¡Necesito irme ya! – Haruka forcejeaba con Kari quien intentaba mantenerla calma.

¡No puedes! ¡Yo iré por ti! – Kari-san logró sentarla en una silla con mucho esfuerzo, aunque Haruka estaba débil aun tenía esa súper fuerza característica de ella. Una humana normal como Kari no podría contenerla fácilmente de la forma corriente.

¡No! ¡Puedes morir allá! – La pelinegra siguió discutiendo en medio de su propio pánico, era la primera vez que la chica de lentes veía una reacción como esa en Haruka.

¿Cuándo podremos ir? – Kururi interrumpió la discusión de ambas mujeres, estaba decidida a ir a buscar a su hermana menor sea como sea. Omitiendo a su hermano mayor en el proceso.

Kururi-chan podremos ir en unas 30 horas. – Dijo Shingen entrando por la puerta con caminado lento llevándose la mirada de todos en aquella habitación.

¿Por qué Emilia-san hizo esto? – Ahora fue Shinra el que empezó a interrogar a su padre en busca de respuestas lógicas. Nunca imaginó que Izaya tuviera razón. Es que para él no tenía sentido que ella se atreviera a llevárselos y a liberar a un asesino. Y no conforme con todo eso, escapó a aquel mundo por quien sabe qué razón.

Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Ella no pertenece a ese mundo que yo sepa, no hay evidencia de ello. Solo puedo pensar que su traición esté relacionada con la investigación de Orihara Kyouko. – Expresó Shingen tomando una silla para seguir explicando.

¿Está relacionada con mamá? – Kururi no entendía porque su madre estaba involucrada con este asunto de secuestros cuando se trataba de puertas dimensionales y no de viajes al extranjero. Para sus hijos, Orihara Kyouko era una agente de viajes. Además de esto, la otra razón por la que a Kururi a diferencia de los demás que habían escuchado el nombre de esta mujer el día anterior, para ella no tenía sentido la conversación, ya que en esos momentos ella y su hermana menor estaban con Amai jugando legos.

Sé que su madre les ha mentido hasta ahora… Pero ella no es una agente de viajes. O más bien no era… - Shingen no sabía cómo dar la fatídica noticia.

¿De qué habla…? – Kururi sintió una presión en su pecho.

Su madre falleció en un accidente de avión hace 8 meses. – Soltó Shingen de una vez, tarde o temprano lo sabría.

¿Qué…? – Kururi se quedó sin más que decir, pero ella no fue la única que quedó igual de impactada. Kanri que estaba entrando por la puerta se quedó sorprendida.

¿Kyouko-san está muerta? No puede ser… - Antes de que ella pudiera lamentarse, Kururi salió corriendo de la habitación y Kanri decidió seguirla. Era mejor que no estuviera sola, acababa de recibir una noticia fuerte, sabía que ellas podían decir que no amaban a su madre mas podría no ser la verdad. Al igual que Izaya, ellas escondían sus emociones. Cuando Kanra murió vio el mismo comportamiento, Izaya huyó de todo y estaba segura que él se contuvo hasta que ella se fue de su lado para desahogarse.

 _La genética es aterradora_ , pensaba ella mientras seguía a una Kururi que se escondió en una habitación al azar. Lo mejor que podía hacer era pasar la tarde con ella e intentar que no se derrumbara, aún tenían que rescatar a sus familiares.

**DE VUELTA A LA HABITACIÓN EN DONDE DISCUTÍAN ANTES DE QUE SHINGEN TIRARA LA BOMBA**

¡Eres lo peor, padre! – Shinra pisó a Shingen con fuerza haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

[¡Maldito! ¡Insensible! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a una niña con tanta facilidad?!] – Ahora reclamó Celty alzándolo con sus sombras contra el techo.

¡Duele! ¡Me van a matar! – Shingen trataba de escapar.

Y eso que no le dije que son ambos… Padre y madre están muertos… - El hombre de la máscara se quedó quieto un momento viendo la reacción de todos.

Esas niñas ahora son huérfanas… - Dotachin se quedó pensando un momento ese punto, la vida de aquellas jóvenes cambiarían para siempre. Celty al tener en mente esto también, optó por bajar a Shingen para que siguieran haciéndoles preguntas. Por su parte, Shinra y Shizuo pensaban que esto podía ser una mala situación, si en tal caso Izaya y Mairu retornaban a este mundo, tendrían que vivir juntos hasta que ellas cumplieran la mayoría de edad. No veían esa situación posible, porque Izaya no soportaba ver a sus hermanas y estas tampoco a él.

Me cuesta creer que Kyouko está muerta. - Dijo Haruka de repente analizando la noticia revelada por Shingen. Había conocido a aquella mujer en el pasado y podía suponer que ese “accidente” había sido en realidad un asesinato. Por alguna razón lo presentía en su interior, era algo así como instinto.

Pienso lo mismo. Es extraño. Ahora díganos, si es que sabe… ¿En qué consistía la investigación de las puertas de ella? Solo sabemos que había puertas por todos lados, pero nada más. – Dijo Kari-san retomando de nuevo la palabra.

Solo conozco una parte de su investigación, probablemente la otra parte debería haberla robado Emilia… No estoy seguro, pero ella investigaba el efecto de los campos eléctricos magnéticos neuronales. Suponiendo que ellos han hecho todo ese camino hasta aquí para buscar su investigación y la ubicación de las llamadas puertas, debo decir que esos campos están relacionados con los mundos paralelos y su aplicación a ciertas estructuras de metal. Originalmente ella no llevaba ese proyecto hasta hace diez años en el que súbitamente escuché que se unió al equipo de investigación. Lo bueno de todo es que todas esas “puertas” en realidad son antenas que están por todo Japón, tengo su ubicación y casualmente una de ellas está en Shinjuku. Por alguna razón ella mandó a construir esa en esa ciudad. – Explicó con entusiasmo, la verdad le parecía un tema muy interesante que no tenía toda la información y no podía llenarlos de todas las pistas si no tenía una forma de verificarlas.

Ya veo. Entonces debo entender que esa es la razón por la que debemos esperar 30 horas. Es porque va a preparar esa antena. ¿No es así? – Preguntó Kari-san.

Efectivamente, así que necesito que Izaya-chan descanse hasta entonces. Si por lo que he escuchado sabes el procedimiento, solo que este será a larga escala. ¿Crees que puedas? – Preguntó el doctor.

Si, puedo. – Contestó ella.

Haruka… - Dijo Kari-san con angustia.

Soy la única que puede localizar a Izaya. Solo yo puedo llevarlos directamente a él. – Haruka no aceptaría un ‘no’ como respuesta ahora. Liam había cerrado todas las puertas dimensionales de los dispositivos con los que habían trabajado todo ese año, así que las antenas de Kyouko eran la única salida si querían ir por ellos.

Ahora la pregunta es quienes irán. – Shingen soltó la interrogante al aire para aquellos que estaban presentes.

Me preocupan mucho Amai y Mairu. Yo voy. – Dijo Dotachin primero que todos.

Nosotros vamos también, Kadota-san. – Yumasaki y Togusa levantaron el pulgar como apoyo.

¡Yo  también voy! ¡No puedo dejar solo a Iza-Iza! – “¡ _No puedo dejar que mi proyecto se arruine ahora!”_ Pensó Erika, era capaz de ir hasta el mismo infierno a buscar a Izaya solo para ver su sueño vuelto realidad. Sin saber que también su sueño incluía el que un asesino la tuviera en la mira por sus constantes intromisiones.

¿Karisawa-san? – Yumasaki no estaba seguro si la reciente preocupación de Erika estaba relacionada con algún plan turbio que había preparado mientras ellos estaban lejos o de verdad si quería rescatar a Izaya.

Yo también quiero ir. – Ahora Mikado también agregó su participación en la gran cruzada.

Debí esperar eso… También voy. – Dijo Kida, sabía que si no cooperaba las cosas se podían más feas de las que ya estaban.

Yo voy. – Anri levantó la mano sorprendiendo a sus otros dos amigos.

Yo también quiero ayudar. – “ _Pero solo voy a buscar a Amai y a Mairu. La pulga puede morirse allá si quiere._ ” Pensó Shizuo dejando de lado sus pensamientos asesinos. Aquellos dos no tenían la culpa de nada y a decir verdad estaba muy preocupado por ellos, había estado a punto de salvarlos pero soltó a Izaya y no pudo evitar que cayeran en ese predicamento.

Yo asistiré en lo que pueda. – Dijo otra voz desde el lado de Shizuo.

¿Kasuka? – Preguntó Shizuo al verlo ahí, estaba seguro que no lo había visto llegar a la habitación o quizás estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Aniki, yo quiero ayudar. Ya cancelé mi viaje y todas las cosas de un mes entero. Puedo quedarme. – “ _Y salvar a mi sobrino indirecto, a mi concuñada indirecta y a Izaya-san”_ En cierta forma Kasuka tenía sus propias oscuras intenciones que parecían escapar del sentido común, pero en su situación las veía como simples y puras. Además de que también quería salvar de su predicamento a los implicados.

Kasuka esto no es algo que puedas manejar… - Shizuo necesitaba dejar fuera de esto a su hermano menor.

No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. – Agregó Kasuka adivinando su pensamiento.

Ah… Está bien… - El rubio suspiró en derrota.

Padre yo voy a ir. – Dijo Shinra.

Está bien. – Contestó Shingen.

[Yo también necesito ir.] – Celty insistió también.

Oh, Celty… ¿Estás preocupada por Izaya? ¿Sabes que me siento un poco celoso…? – Shinra ya comenzaba con sus melodramas.

[¡No es eso!] – Celty le dio un codazo bastante fuerte.

¿Y bien qué es? – Shinra interrogó curioso mientras tocaba su adolorido costado.

[Quiero ser de ayuda, solo eso. Izaya-chan está en problemas, por eso quiero ver qué puedo hacer.] – Celty escribió algo nerviosa, cosa que le pareció extraña a Shinra. Él sentía que ella le estaba ocultando algo importante, pero no estaba seguro que era y estaba claro que no podía obligarla a decírselo, así que solo lo dejaría pasar por ahora.

Está bien, Celty. Iremos a ese mundo y yo te seguiré como tu caballero de brillante armadura~~. - Shinra volvió a su estado de siempre.

[¡No digas cosas vergonzosas, Shinra!] – Por el lenguaje corporal de Celty, Shinra podía decir que estaba sonrojada.

Awww, que linda~. - Shinra fue golpeado de nuevo después de decir eso.

**MOMENTO EN QUE EL GRUPO DE IZAYA LLEGA A EINSERH**

¡Despierta, Izaya! – Una pata azotaba el rostro del informante quien pesadamente abría los ojos.

¿Namie? ¿Qué quieres? Aun es muy temprano y… - Izaya cerró los ojos para seguir durmiendo, pero ahora unas garras se clavaron en su frente.

¡DUELEEEEE! – El grito se escuchó a lo largo de la selva.

**5 minutos después…**

¿Dónde estamos? – Izaya tenía sangre en la frente pero ya la herida se había cerrado.

No tengo idea. Quizás si estamos en un mundo paralelo… - Dijo ella empezando a caminar por el sendero.

¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No se supone que era un desierto? – Izaya se levantó del suelo con pereza.

¿Desierto? ¿Cómo sabes eso? No estabas cuando Kari-san nos lo explicó. ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Namie se detuvo en frente de unos arbustos y volteó hacia un confundido Izaya.

No lo sé… - Izaya quitó los arbustos con varios pensamientos en su cabeza. Él no estaba seguro cómo lo sabía pero conocía ese dato de alguna forma. ¿Podía ser que lo hubiera soñado? No, él no había soñado nada como eso antes, o tal vez no lo recordaba. Siempre veía las escenas de la mente de Haruka, pero nunca veía los escenarios a excepción del sueño en donde aparecía el otro Shizuo.

Y ese era en un incendio…

Estamos en un pedazo de tierra flotante. Por la niebla no puedo ver que hay abajo pero… - Namie comenzó a explicarse con cierto temor.

El desierto podría estar más abajo. ¿Verdad? – Izaya sonrió. Algo le decía que la persona que estaba buscando podía estar en ese lugar.

¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ir a ese lugar? Kari-san dijo que ese sitio es peligroso… No quiero ser comida por ningún animal. – La gata no estaba dispuesta a ir a un lugar en donde ella era lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia, además al lugar que ella quería ir estaba muy lejos aún.

No creo que podamos llegar hasta la capital de Einserh sin pasar por ese desierto, querida Namie. Por cierto… ¿Dónde están Amai y Mairu? – Después de buen rato se acordaba que no solo Namie había pasado el portal con él, si no cuatro personas más además de ellos. Le alegraba enormemente no ver ni a Liam ni Emilia cerca.

No los he visto por ningún lado. Ya revisé mientras te dejé solo e indefenso aquí. – Dijo ella sonriendo con sus gestos felinos buscando el olor  de alguien conocido cerca pensando que podía tener suerte.

Oh, nadie como Namie, mi gato de brillante armadura… ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás olfateando algo?  - Izaya se agachó para ver a Namie con más claridad.

Quisiera encontrarlos, pero tu olor no me deja encontrar nada. – Dijo ella.

Otro más que tiene un problema como “ese” conmigo… ¿Sabes que eso hiere mis tiernos sentimientos? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel, Namie-san~? – Izaya le indicó a Namie que subiera a su espalda para luego trepar un árbol con ella y así tener una mejor vista del lugar.

Eso sería posible si tuvieras sentimientos. ¿O es que si los tienes? – Ella interrogó mientras seguían elevándose.

Depende de la circunstancia, supongo… ¿No es lo mismo para ti? – Dijo él, no es que quisiera hablar, pero era mejor hacerlo que entrar en pánico por estar en un lugar desconocido. Sabía que si ellos fueran personas normales estarían corriendo en círculos con miedo en el lugar donde despertaron, pero no, ellos no eran tan normales, al menos no de mente y por eso conversaban cosas sin sentido mientras se acercaban a ver con sus ojos la realidad que les esperaba a partir de ahí.

Tal vez… - Contestó ella mientras Izaya se detenía abruptamente.

Desde la rama más alta del árbol pudieron observar completamente el sitio en donde se encontraban. A simple vista parecía ser que estaban en una isla flotante única, pero la verdad era que habían varias como esta alrededor de ellos. Izaya podía contar al menos diez de ellas, ya que más allá de la espesa niebla no podía visualizar nada más.

Wao… Esto es algo que no veo usualmente. – Izaya estaba sorprendido, este tipo de paisajes solo eran vistos en juegos o películas de fantasía. Pensar que un pedazo de tierra podía estar flotando junto a otros terrenos iguales en medio de lo que parecía ser un hermoso amanecer con niebla alrededor dándole ese toque misterioso era asombroso.

Era algo que no estaba acostumbrado a observar.

Y no es lo único… - Namie ahora miraba el otro lado con sorpresa también.

Del lado contrario del majestuoso paisaje que ambos disfrutaban estaba el infierno aguardándolos. Un mar de fuego y rayos se veía a lo lejos no dejando a la niebla ocultar al peligro subyacente detrás de toda esa distancia. Lo aterrador de todo eso es que por más que buscaba un final para ese inmenso océano rojo no encontraba nada como eso ahí.

¿Hasta dónde llegaba ese mar?

Debo suponer que eso es lo que Datachin estaba hablando. – Dijo Izaya.

¿Datachin? – Namie interrogó.

El otro Dotachin. Solo le cambié la ‘o’ por la ‘a’. No soporto los nombres que empiezan con ‘Ka’. – Izaya declaró con suma tranquilidad.

¿Cómo haces con Kanri? – La gata movió la punta de la cola ligeramente mostrando curiosidad.

No tengo otra opción más que llamarla por su nombre… Ya es rutina. - Contestó él mientras buscaba algo en la mochila que había llevado con él todo el rato desde que salió de Shinjuku. Qué bueno que había podido predecir su mala suerte a la perfección, si se guiaba de los eventos anteriores podía asegurar que el terminaría en Einserh en cualquier momento fuera o no fuera su intención. Por eso llevaba la mochila con Namie en aquel momento.

Ikebukuro le había enseñado que siempre tenía que estar preparado.

Y obviamente su celular no tenía ninguna señal en ese lugar. Al menos marcaba la hora aunque estuviera equivocada, ya que ellos ya no estaban en Ikebukuro. Dejando eso de lado, tomó sus binoculares y observó el inquietante terreno rojo que se veía desde lugar. Estaba seguro que había notado algo extraño en su primer vistazo y ahora podía corroborarlo. Había partes que no estaban cubiertas por fuego o lava que asemejaban a líneas muy oscuras. Hubiera tratado de conocer más sobre ellas, pero Namie lo interrumpió con una importante noticia.

Siento el olor de Mairu en esa dirección. – Namie señaló a su izquierda con su pata sintiendo la brisa golpear desde esa dirección.

¿Estás segura? – Izaya no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido, Namie estaba desarrollando sus sentidos gatunos, cosa que le podía ser útil. Por eso había pensado en traerla todo el rato con él por si acaso, pero nunca pensó que de verdad ella comenzaría a usarlos. _“Los humanos son fantásticos cuando cambian su situación y evolucionan para sobrevivir”_ Izaya pensaba divertido.

Si. Creo que el olor viene de esa isla de allá. ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta ahí? – Namie le presentó la problemática que tenían.

Ninguno de ellos tenía alas.

**EN UN LUGAR CERCANO A ESA ISLA**

Siento el olor de varios humanos cerca. ¿Deberíamos atraparlos, Seiji? – Dijo el vigilante de una torre cercana que estaba cubierta por mucha vegetación.

No creo que sea necesario. Hay cazadores cerca, si salimos a atraparlos nosotros terminaremos siendo capturados. Ya sabes que esa gente no distingue entre humanos y demonios a la hora de venderlos en partes, Aoba. – Dijo Seiji quien tenía escalofríos de solo pensarlo. En los últimos años ya era peligroso salir al exterior por otra razón que no fuera por comida. Nadie podía estar solo porque si no jamás sería visto de nuevo.

Es verdad. Además Bachan se enojará mucho… - Aoba se echó para atrás en su decisión. Sin embargo, era claro que estaba preocupado, no tendrían suficiente comida para sobrevivir el resto de la semana, ya que esos cazadores habían aguardado más tiempo en su territorio y no se iban por más que esperaban que lo hicieran. Bachan no permitía las confrontaciones directas por miedo que pusieran una antena cerca de ellos y así perder su hogar.

Las políticas de Bachan eran pasar desapercibidos aun si morían de hambre.

Espero que esos sujetos se larguen de una vez o se conformen con aquellos tontos que andan por la selva como si nada… - Dijo Seiji rezando que ese milagro pudiera ocurrir para salir a buscar comida.

0000SHIZAYA0000

Dime mi querido Oráculo. ¿A quién tengo que eliminar para mantener a mi presa principal a salvo? – Preguntó una voz que se percibía lo bastante distorsionada para diferenciar el género del hablante. Con algo de estática en el fondo, Lacrimosa esperaba la respuesta tan deseada que podía pedir en esos momentos en que el observador no podía detectarlo.

Karisawa Erika. – Dijo la voz monótonamente. 

¿Tengo algún plazo? – Preguntó Lacrimosa.

Ella no debe pasar del día de mañana o si no lo que quieres será más difícil de conseguir. – Respondió el adivino.

Ya veo, entonces trataré de eliminarla sin que me descubran~. Gracias. – La llamada se cortó.

**IKEBUKURO**

**10 DE ENERO**

**9:00 PM**

¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Vorona? – Shizuo rompió el silencio que había dejado Tom al irse a hacer una llamada en algún teléfono público cercano. Ya había terminado su jornada de trabajo y estaban cenando en un restaurante familiar que le recordaba mucho al que había llegado junto con Izaya el primero de enero.

Probablemente era el mismo.  

Shizuo no era de los que se detenía a observar los detalles, si era algo irrelevante lo olvidaba al instante. Sin embargo, podía asociar el lugar con Izaya y eso le molestaba grandemente. También estaba el hecho de que la disputa del día anterior aún estaba presente en su cabeza sin entender qué significaba. Él mismo había dejado el asunto abandonado para siempre, ya no buscaría a Izaya para darle su merecido. Para él, la persona que llevaba el apodo de “pulga” había muerto para siempre, pero aún así, su cerebro seguía insistiendo con el tema.

¿Por qué insistía tanto en recordarle la discusión? 

¿Qué era lo que tanto le molestaba del asunto?

¿Qué es? – Vorona quien estaba absorta mirando a la camarera que no paraba de mirarlos desde hace buen rato y que hablaba por celular con alguien a quien parecía estar contándole algo importante volteó hacia Shizuo con interrogación. Se preguntaba que podía querer él saber de ella después de todo ese tiempo en silencio.

Necesito tu opinión sobre algo. – Shizuo después de mucho se había decidido a hablar, la única persona que podía dar una opinión simple y detallada del tema que él pudiera entender era la mujer frente a él, quien era un libro andante y parlante.

Estaba apostando todo a su opinión.

Esto es algo que le pasó a un personaje que tiene que interpretar Kasuka y me preguntó si podía pedirle opiniones a la gente que conocía para ayudarlo con su trabajo. – Dijo él bastante nervioso, era una excusa bastante rebuscada y dudaba que Vorona le creyera.

Ah, ya veo. Estaré gustosa de ayudar a Kasuka-san. – La rubia dijo en son de creerse todo lo que había dicho Shizuo.

“¡¿Te lo creíste?!” – Shizuo no cabía en su propia sorpresa.

Pues… Resulta que dos enemigos de toda la vida terminan en un hotel por alguna razón y puede que haya sucedido algo más… - El barman comenzó a explicar con vergüenza cada cosa mentalizándose que tenía que dar la impresión de que era alguien más y no la situación que sufría en estos momentos.

Algo más… ¿Se refiere a contacto del tipo sexual? ¿Ambos son hombres, verdad? – Vorona preguntó mecánicamente espantando internamente a Shizuo quien miró a todas partes con vergüenza pura en su rostro que resaltaba más que el color de su cabello.

¡No lo digas así, por favor…! – Dijo él tratando de no mirarla.

Shizuo sempai se está comportando como una quinceañera en primavera. Es algo normal. Hay hombres que le gustarán las mujeres y hay hombres que le gustaran otros hombres. Lo mismo con el sexo femenino, etc... ¿Ahora podría darme más información para analizar la situación? – Ella quería saber más del asunto, le recordaba a un libro que había leído recientemente.

Shizuo no podía sentirse más tonto, es que no era bueno manejando la vergüenza y las cosas de ese tipo, lo que sea que estuviera relacionado al sexo. Y lo peor es que Vorona le lanzaba una de las frases que Izaya estaba usando recientemente para burlarse de sus reacciones en esas situaciones.

Está bien… Podría decirse que ese es el caso. Pero uno de ellos nunca se ha visto atraído sexualmente hacia nadie y dudo que el otro no fuera el mismo caso… Así que no comprendo cómo pudieron terminar en un hotel cuando se detestaban tanto. Sin contar que han tenido que convivir juntos por una problemática mayor durante unos días y no matarse en ese tiempo. Sus personalidades son tan diferentes y es difícil imaginar que uno le agrade al otro y viceversa.  – Soltó sus dudas a la rubia esperando que ella pudiera explicarle lo que no entendía de la situación al él.

¿Lo que me está tratando de decir que lo único que tienen en común es el odio que tienen el uno por el otro? Sin embargo esto sucedió… ¿Qué más ocurrió con ellos después de aquello? – Preguntó ella esperando que Shizuo siguiera contándole el rol de aquellos personajes.

Discutieron de una forma normal… Sin lanzarse nada. Pero fue más destructivo que otras veces. No entiendo por qué… - Dijo él comenzando decir lo que se habló en esa discusión omitiendo varias partes que los dejarían a ambos en evidencia.

Si es que ya no lo estaban.

Es un buen guión... Opino que son demisexuales. – Ya después de un minuto de silencio Vorona finalmente comenzó a dar su veredicto.

¿Demi que…? -  Shizuo no estaba seguro si siquiera eso que había mencionado Vorona era comestible, bromeando en su propia mente con aquello. 

Un demisexual es aquella persona que solo siente atracción sexual hacia personas con quien comparte un vínculo emocional muy fuerte que ya lleva bastante tiempo. Normalmente este vínculo es de amor o una profunda amistad, pero no sé dónde ubicar al odio…

Hay libros que dicen que la conexión emocional puede ser del tipo que sea. El odio es una emoción, así que es válido pensar que es un vínculo emocional también.

Para Sigmund Freud el odio es más primitivo incluso que el amor. Lo que reconoce lo que se desea primeramente es el “odio”. Cuando la persona se da cuenta de que este objeto que desea le puede dar cosas buenas también entonces lo ama. También dice que no puede existir el odio sin el amor, y lo que es contrario a estos dos es la indiferencia.

Esta ambivalencia afectiva es adoptada por Bleuler, quien expone que la persona puede odiar y amar a alguien al mismo tiempo.

Hay casos en que la persona renuncia a lo que quiere para estabilizarse, pero queda un remanente en su interior que se manifiesta como impulsos inconscientes que se pueden catalogar como sentimientos reprimidos. La mayoría de las personas eligen las cosas positivas y dejan lo negativo de lado, pero parece que aquellos dos solo se guían por lo oscuro por alguna razón.

Podría ser que tuvieran miedo a la parte positiva…

El hecho de que en aquella escena terminaran en un hotel, independientemente de que pasara algo o no, solo demuestra el punto. Era algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Si la razón era que estaban ebrios, entonces sus subconscientes eran lo que estaban trabajando en lugar de ellos.

Y el que ambos discutieran y sus insultos fueran más hirientes de lo usual interiormente explica que los dos personajes de la historia están demasiado cerca y que ya consideran la opinión del otro como válida para su subsistencia. Si es que ya no lo era antes de eso.

En esa escena Kasuka-san debe mostrarse como si no hubiera sido herido, sin embargo, también debe mostrar una actitud egocéntrica y burlona que terminará molestando más a su contrario. – Terminó de explicar todo eso como si estuviera leyendo el libro delante de él, pero el caso era que ella todo lo había destruido y luego armado de una forma simple para responder a las dudas que tenía Shizuo y que este a su vez pudiera comprenderlas.

Poniéndolo así todo comenzaba a tener sentido en su cabeza.

Espera… ¡¿Me estás diciendo que hay ‘algo’ entre ellos porque se odian?! – Shizuo comenzaba a mentalizarse sobre el asunto.

Si, Shizuo-sempai, hay algo entre ambos personajes. No hay error en mi análisis a partir de varios libros. – Respondió ella.

Pero… No puede ser… - Aceptaba que la explicación de Vorona le había dado sentido a varias cosas, aun así no podía digerir todo eso.

Es como si un día se levantara y le dijeran que realmente por odiar a alguien intensamente por varios años terminaría desarrollando alguna especie de mal que lo hiciera ser atraído como mosca hacia el informante. Si, lo único que podía pensar es que estaba enfermo por siquiera pensar en estar en el mismo cuarto de hotel con aquel insecto. Pero era ya un hecho de que estaba consciente que su comportamiento hacia él no era normal tampoco. Había veces en que él mismo se preguntaba porque no podía controlarse cuando él estaba  involucrado.

Si era verdad que era un demisexual…

Aún no tragaba el término…

Para su desgracia él era de esas personas que pensaban que solo existían en el mundo heterosexual y homosexual. Francamente él no sentía atracción por nadie. Así que nunca se había puesto a pensar de qué lado estaba, solo tenía en su mente a las mujeres mayores que él. Era curioso pensar que su preferencia por las mujeres mayores había empezado por el buen trato de aquella mujer que lo cautivó en su infancia. Si era así, él no se sentía atraído de otra forma más que por lo emocional desde el inicio…

Si, tal vez si era eso que Vorona había descrito.

Si lo es, pero los personajes no están conscientes de ello, Shizuo-sempai. – Contestó ella dando un vistazo a la camarera que se estaba acercando a ellos.

Disculpe Heiwajima-san. Tengo una petición para usted. -  Sukumo se acercó a Vorona y a Shizuo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de este último.

**UNA HORA ANTES**

¡Todo listo! – Erika estaba cerrando la puerta de su departamento cuando recordó algo importante y volvió a entrar a este. No podía creer que estuviera dejando de lado su pieza más importante de su plan atrás.

Ahora que lo pienso… No sé que ha estado grabando todo este tiempo. – La verdad era que Karisawa Erika había preparado otra trampa para Izaya desde antes, al tener sus medidas creyó que era un desperdicio no usarlas y por eso hizo varias replicas de su abrigo. Una de estas se la regaló como disculpa por todo lo que él no tenía idea que había hecho ella con él días atrás y que probablemente nunca sabría.

Dudaba que Shizuo _la tirara a la calle_ con respecto a lo que le había mostrado a él tres días atrás.

Volviendo al asunto de la treta que Erika había preparado para el informante. Ella había insertado en su regalo un micrófono que grababa a la distancia todo los sonidos que estuvieran cerca de Izaya para monitorear como estaban “los puntos de amor” de ambos, pensándolo todo retorcidamente como una novela visual erótica. El caso era que quizás el dispositivo solo había grabado hasta que Izaya partió hacia el otro mundo, por supuesto, que no en el sentido literal de morir si no de otra forma.

Izaya estaba en un mundo paralelo y ahora ellos irían también a ese lugar.

A ver qué has grabado desde entonces… - Ella comenzó a reproducir todo desde el momento en que Shizuo, Shinra y un inconsciente Izaya salían desde el lobby del hotel.

Era difícil decir que no disfrutó la conversación de Shinra y Shizuo, para luego quedar sorprendida con la interacción entre Shinra e Izaya mientras revelaban la razón por la que madre de Amai no hablaba del verdadero padre. Estaba agradecida con el doctor ilegal por revelarle tantos datos que solo él podía sacar al exterior a partir de ellos dos. Incluso la parte del hotel cuando Izaya llega y envuelve en tres futones a Shizuo fue divertida al igual que el diálogo de ambos.

Sin embargo, había partes que le llamaban la atención del tiempo en que Izaya parecía haber estado en Shinjuku. Notaba que el informante tenía la costumbre de hablar solo, no le extrañaba en absoluto, ya lo había escuchado en varias ocasiones en Ikebukuro en algún callejón pensando en voz alta. Ella solía hacer lo mismo, pero la diferencia estaba en que ella solo relataba sus fantasías con Shizuo e Izaya. El informante se la había pasado buscando cosas mientras maldecía y decía que mataría al responsable de la muerte de Kanra. Podía deducir a partir de la conversación de Shinra y Shizuo que era alguien importante para Izaya, e incluso podía relacionarla con la persona llamada Kanri que se había quedado con Haruka en el hotel.

Izaya había recibido un mensaje que lo había alterado más de lo que ya estaba antes. A pesar de que la pelea con Shizuo había sido bastante violenta lo sentía más relajado que los días anteriores. Por eso estaba segura que era el mensaje lo que había llevado a Izaya a proponerle su asociación a Shizuo, pero esta había terminado probablemente porque el rubio había acorralado a Kida para que le contara la verdad. Era algo que esperaba desde el principio, por eso había optado por salir del rango de visión del bartender.

En resumen, Izaya estaba siendo perseguido por un asesino cuyo nombre correspondía a Lacrimosa o quizás el informante lo estaba persiguiendo, no estaba segura, pero podía decir que por eso había pedido ayuda a Shizuo entre líneas.

Lacrimosa… Si no mal recuerdo su significado es _“algo que incita a llorar”_. – Dijo ella pensando en el nombre en voz alta.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de algo más allá de la parte en que Izaya, Amai y Mairu son enviados al portal.

¿Eh? ¿Ha seguido grabando? ¿Cómo? – Técnicamente el dispositivo estaba diseñado para grabar aún si no podía enviar todo lo que contuviera hacia el receptor, pero Izaya estaba en un mundo paralelo, estaba más allá de un “fuera de cobertura”. Ella observó la pantalla y esta mostraba que las grabaciones se habían comenzado a descargar desde hace unos minutos.

¿Qué quería decir eso?

Ella no lo entendía pero al menos podía darse una idea del estado de ellos en el otro lado.

Debía escuchar todas esas conversaciones.

Era algo crucial.

Veo que ya sabes demasiado. Ya entiendo porque no me agradaba que estuvieras involucrada. – Una voz distorsionada se hacía sentir a su espalda, ella volteó con rapidez para ver una sombra negra que cambiaba de forma hasta tomar la apariencia de ella.

¿Eres otro familiar? – Erika atinó en preguntar en medio de su pánico interno, su mano tanteaba la mesa que estaba a su espalda la cual consiguió hacerse con una filosa tijera.

¿De qué te sirve preguntar eso? Vas a morir. – Dijo la criatura usando su propia voz.

¡Porque así no tendré miedo de hacer esto! – La chica clavó las tijeras en el rostro del familiar para comenzar a correr, pero entonces algo filoso atravesó su hombro derramando sangre en el suelo. Ella cayó al piso adolorida, aun en ese estado observó a la causante de su agonía y vio que esta sacaba la tijera de su cara lentamente con algo gelatinoso de color oscuro. La vista de aquello solo le dio asco, no era de las personas que se sintieran así con facilidad, pero esto ya estaba a otro nivel y más aun si aquello llevaba su apariencia.

Erika no se quedó a observar más e inició la huida preguntándose por qué rayos las querían asesinar. ¿No se supone que todos los enemigos ya estaban en el mundo paralelo? Esta vez… Ya habían bajado la guardia antes y por eso habían perdido a Amai, nadie esperaba que alguien liberara a Liam al final. Eso le hacía formular muchas preguntas en su cabeza mientras llegaba al callejón con terror.

¿Quién la quería muerta?

Ella no recordaba haberle hecho mal a nadie.

Bien… No alguien que pudiera crear criaturas que pudieran tomar la apariencia de otros al menos.

No mentiría, si tenía un par de esqueletos en el armario, pero dudaba que fuera más allá de solo golpearla.

¿Tal vez Lacrimosa la quería matar por descubrir que perseguía a Izaya?

Tampoco estaba segura de ello.

Lo que si estaba muy claro como el día era que debía salvarse y luego pensar en las razones de su predicamento actual.

Su celular empezó a sonar y ella miró hacia atrás en busca de su perseguidora pero esta no estaba cerca.

H-Hola. ¿Sukumu-chan…? – Erika respondió agitada por correr tanto, ya no estaba segura cuanto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo.

¡¿Erika?! ¡Kaho acaba de llamarme! ¡Dijo que fue a tu departamento a devolverte unos libros y que encontró sangre adentro! ¿Estás bien? – Dijo la joven mesera desde el otro lado de la línea de lo más preocupada. Erika buscó en el otro celular que llevaba encima y ahí estaban las llamadas de Kaho. Llevaba dos celulares más que eran modelos anteriores que había estado usando hasta que los renovó tiempo después. Ahora que Shizuo había destruido uno, le tocó usarlos hasta que consiguiera uno nuevo.

Lo siento, al parecer alguien me quiere asesinar… - Respondió ella con una sonrisa amarga mientras sudaba frío.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Busca ayuda de inmediato! – Sukumo sonaba más asustada.

No creo que alguien normal pueda ayudarme… - Erika miró hacia el otro lado de la calle al familiar que estaba empezando a cruzar la calle.

¡Escucha! ¡Si ves a Shizu-Shizu dile que alguien intenta matar a Izaya y que él le había pedido ayuda por eso! ¡Su nueva cooperación era por eso! – Dijo ella antes de que el celular que usaba para comunicarse fuera destruido por una lanza que estaba hecho de algo gelatinoso de color negro. Era tan filosa aquella extraña arma que hizo brotar de su mejilla sangre al rozarla.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Eso fue lo que ella dijo… Por favor ayúdame a salvarla. – Sukumo estaba temblando mientras enseñaba su celular. Vorona se dio cuenta que había rastreado a Erika usando el Google Latitude.

¿Asesino…? Yo voy a buscarla, Vorona quédate en este lugar con ella. – Shizuo tomó el celular de Sukumo y salió corriendo del restaurante.

Él por fin entendía el miedo de Izaya hace dos días.

Era lógico que estuviera así a causa de un asesino.

A la velocidad que iba llegó en unos minutos y comprobó que Erika había perdido otro celular en menos de tres días... Dejando de lado lo gracioso del asunto, pasó su mirada a las manchas de sangre que estaban en el suelo. Una mueca de molestia se asomó en su rostro.

¿Acaso ese asesino que ella había mencionado era el que le hizo esto?

¿No que iba por Izaya?

¿Por qué atacaba a Karisawa Erika también?

**INSTALACIONES DE LOS LABORATORIOS NÉBULA**

**SHINJUKU**

Qué extraño. Karisawa no responde su celular. – Otra llamada de Dotachin era rechazada por el celular de su compañera.

Y justo cuando falta una hora para irnos. – Togusa suspiró.

Shizuo tampoco ha llegado. Pensé que él iba a venir. – Shinra dijo marcando al celular del rubio en busca de una explicación.

[Tal vez se retrasó.] – Celty también le parecía raro que él no estuviera aquí, pero sabía que el rubio había ido a trabajar y que después de eso se reuniría con ellos de nuevo.

Hablaré con él. Creo que la llamada ya entró. – Shinra solo podía escuchar el ruido de alguien corriendo.

Shinra, intentan asesinar a Karisawa. Así que yo iré por ella. – Dijo Shizuo.

¿Qué? ¿Estás en Ikebukuro aún? – Preguntó Shinra.

Si, por eso no creo que lleguemos en una hora. Además ella está herida. – Dijo él.

¿Herida? Te llamaré cuando llegue allá. – El doctor colgó y tomó su bolsa.

[¿Qué sucede, Shinra?] – Preguntó ella al ver la expresión de Shinra.

Karisawa-san fue atacada y Shizuo va en su rescate. Él dijo que se adelantaran. – Dijo el doctor.

Mila, llévalo tú. Eres el más rápido de todos. – Pidió Haruka.

¡Está bien~! – El chico de cabellos marrones extendió sus alas y tomó a Shinra de los brazos para emprender vuelo.

¡¿Tan de repente?! ¡Al menos avísame! – Shinra trató de sujetarse bien, no quería morir al caer de una gran altura.

[¿Estarán bien?] – Celty no parecía muy convencida pero ya se habían ido.

No te preocupes. Mila aunque caiga no morirá. – Dijo Anko con tranquilidad.

[¡Pero Shinra si!] – Espetó ella.

**EXTRA 05**

Y ahora que ya los dos se recuperaron, Anri-chan dinos quién crees que soy~. – Mila reanudó después de la larga pausa la conversación que tenían los cinco.

Hace tres días vi tu álbum de fotos especial por accidente… Tú definitivamente eres el doble Harima Mika. – Sentenció ella con una mirada que parecía entender todos los secretos del universo.

… ¡¿Qué?! – Mikado y Kida soltaron al unísono.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo viste?! Gyaaah~, es vergonzoso si lo dices así. – Mila parecía entre avergonzado y sonrojado de manera feliz.

Si lo viste debes estar traumatizada en estos momentos. ¿No? – Anko suspiró brindándole una mirada de reojo a su doble.

En realidad no. Ya estoy bastante acostumbrada a los acosadores… – Dijo Anri con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿A quién acosa él, Anri-chan? – Kida preguntó.

¡No hay necesidad de decirlo! ¡Yo mismo te mostraré a mi diosa! – Mila sacó el álbum del algún lado que escapaba de la compresión de los presentes.

 ¿Diosa? – Mikado no estaba muy seguro de a quien refería.

¡Miren! – A todos le dio la impresión que el interior de dicho álbum brillaba al abrirse o quizás eran ideas suyas.

¿Haruka es tu diosa? – Kida no lo podía creer.

Y este solo es el primer volumen de sus álbumes… - Dijo Anko.

¡¿El primero?! – Exclamaron los otros tres.

Fácilmente el grosor de ese álbum podía matar a alguien si se atrevían a lanzárselo a algún incauto.

Awww, aquí Haruka-sama hizo un muñeco de nieve de aquel maldito bastardo que no nombraré~. – En la siguiente foto Haruka llevaba un lanzallamas y con una sonrisa maniaca derretía a la pobre imitación. Cuando pasaron las otras páginas habían escenas similares solo que los materiales de las réplicas de Shizuo eran distintos.

Ella es tan delicada como una flor~~. – Mila veía embelesado las fotos.

“Si, tan delicada como una piromaníaca.” – Pensaron Kida, Mikado y Anri con sonrisas nerviosas.


	27. ¡Atrápalos a todos!

**IKEBUKURO**

**10 DE ENERO**

Ya no tienes salida, Karisawa Erika. – Dijo el familiar aumentando sus brazos para esta vez no fallar. Le molestaba que ella no se conformara con la muerte pacifica que había planeado para ella desde el inicio, por eso ahora le haría sufrir hasta que suplicara que terminara con su patética existencia.

¿Es en serio…? ¿Voy a morir por mis ideales…? Jajajaja… Realmente nunca pensé que sería de esta forma. Siempre pensé que mi final sería por sangrado masivo por leer yaoi Shizaya/Izuo de verdad… Pero será aún mejor, moriré defendiendo mi OTP de la vida real. Jajajajaja… ¡Es increíble! – Erika en vez de sentir miedo a la muerte dolorosa que le esperaba, se reía de su propia suerte.

Era irónico pensar que sus acciones la llevarían a este desenlace.

Nadie jamás hubiera imaginado tal cosa.

¿Esas son tus últimas palabras? – El familiar observó a la sangrante chica. En la persecución había logrado herir su costado izquierdo y su pierna derecha superficialmente. No esperaba que tuviera que perseguirla tanto, era más ágil de lo que pensaba en un principio.

A decir verdad no. Estas son las últimas. ¡El Shizuo-Izaya es real! ¡Existe!  Ahora si… continúa con mi dolorosa muerte. Sé gentil… ¿Si? – Erika cerró los ojos esperando a aquellas lanzas que le darían final a su corta vida.

¡Por supuesto que no existe! – Una motocicleta se estrelló contra la criatura.

¿Eh…? ¿Shizu-Shizu? Y si existe… - Dijo lo último en baja voz sacando la lengua.

Ya dije que no. – Volvió a repetir Shizuo guardando sus lentes.

¿Cómo me encontraste? – Preguntó ella obviando lo que dijo Shizuo.

Tu amiga del restaurante me dio su celular para que te buscara quien “casualmente” es la que me dio la foto hace unos días. Después seguí el rastro de sangre en el piso hasta aquí. – Contestó él.

No sé a qué te refieres con esa “foto”, pero me alegra que hayas llegado. Estaba repasando mi vida mientras esperaba que me asesinaran. ¡Hay tanto que quiero hacer aún! – Dijo ella con felicidad.

No parecía alguien que hubiera estado a punto de morir.

Shizuo sabía perfectamente que ella era la que había estado detrás de todo el asunto y ahora estaba confirmado que la foto de Izaya travestido llegara a sus manos también era obra de aquella fujoshi. Eso dejaba lo dicho por Izaya totalmente inválido. No había forma que él hubiera planeado algo que el mismo no recordaba.

Sin embargo seguía molesto con él.

La moto fue lanzada hacia un lado mostrando a una semi-derretida Erika lo bastante enojada para asustar a la verdadera.

¿Otra de esas cosas? – Preguntó Shizuo.

Si. – Erika se paró detrás de él.

Comenzaría a pensar desde ahora que los rubios eran salvadores o portadores de buena suerte como era el caso de Kida.

La lluvia hizo su aparición para darle un toque más lúgubre a la escena acompañándola de relámpagos que alumbraban constantemente el callejón.

Heiwajima Shizuo, apártate. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Mis órdenes no implican asesinarte. – Comenzó a decir el monstruo.

Si tiene que ver. – Respondió él.

Escuchó claramente el sonido del fastidio de la criatura desde donde estaba. Era obvio que no quería que interviniera, pero había algo más. Los enemigos se lanzaban siempre contra él aun cuando el asunto no tenía que ver con él mas la falsa Karisawa no quería hacerlo.

Era como si el titiritero de aquella marioneta no quisiera meterse con él.

No me dejas opción. Master estará molesto si no hago lo que me pidió. – El familiar después de decir eso extendió sus brazos para absorber las gotas de lluvia.

¿No está aumentando de tamaño? – Dijo la chica detrás de Shizuo.

¿Qué está planeando…? – Shizuo ya le estaba dando mala espina. Él tomo a Erika en su hombro y salió del callejón lo más rápido posible.

Al tomar el agua de lluvia el familiar adoptó la forma de un enorme pájaro, más grande aún que él se había llevado a Izaya y Amai el día anterior. La criatura se elevó a la altura suficiente para atrapar la espalda de Shizuo para luego ascender lo equivalente a un edificio de 30 pisos.

¡¿Qué piensas hacernos, maldito pajarraco?! – Shizuo gritó iracundo.

A ti nada. Estoy seguro que tú podrás sobrevivir a la caída, pero ella no. – Al escuchar esto Shizuo buscó con la mirada algún lugar para sostenerse, pero el familiar había hecho lo posible para que eso no se pudiera lograr. El impacto que sufrirían al llegar al suelo era suficientemente letal para matar a un humano normal como Erika.

¡Yo solo quería que Izayan se reuniera con Shizu-Shizu! ¡¿Es tan difícil eso, maldito pájaro?! ¡No me importa lo que pienses o lo que hagas! ¡Haré eso posible! – Ahora Erika era víctima de la histeria por el exceso de emociones al estar a punto de morir. Y junto con sus desbordantes emociones la tormenta empeoraba al mismo ritmo. La actividad eléctrica estaba a flor de piel alrededor de ellos.

Por eso un potente rayo los golpeó a los tres…

Y no fue el único que golpeó, otra lluvia de rayos golpearon las antenas circundantes para formar un circulo y debajo de este se formó un remolino que terminó siendo un portal en el cual cayeron.

¡¿Eso no es un portal?! – Gritó Shinra a lo lejos quien era llevado por Mila.

¡Eso parece! – Mila trató de comunicarse con Haruka en ese momento.

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella.

Se abrió un portal en Ikebukuro. No pude llegar a tiempo… Heiwajima y Karisawa lo cruzaron, así que voy a seguirlos desde este punto antes de que se cierre. -  Dijo él acercándose junto con Shinra quien solo veía un poco asustado el extraño fenómeno. Una cosa era verlo de lejos y otra entrar en él.

Está bien. Síguelos, supongo que debe ser el efecto de haber encendido la antena en Shinjuku, estoy segura que debería llevarlos a Einserh. Mantén los canales de comunicación abiertos para volver a encontrarnos. – Dijo ella con detalle.

Si, Haruka-sama. – Mila y Shinra entraron al portal siguiendo a Shizuo y a Erika en el viaje.

**MUCHAS HORAS ANTES DE ESTOS INCIDENTES EN IKEBUKURO**

**EINSERH**

¡Namie utiliza agilidad y después Impact trueno! – Gritó Izaya mientras iba corriendo por el bosque.

¡No me ordenes estupideces y corre! ¡Ya casi nos atrapa! – Namie veía espantada a la feroz quimera que venía persiguiéndolos.

¡Llevamos media isla escapando de ella! ¡¿Cómo diablos no se cansa?! ¡Ya Shizu-chan me hubiera dejado en paz! – Izaya saltó por un barranco y se deslizó hasta un río cercano.

¡Tiene hambre! ¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡Heiwajima al menos no te persigue por hambre! Creo…  - Namie se quedó pensando lo último hasta que una nueva sacudida la hizo caer y quedarse atrás.

Me has hecho reflexionar… - Izaya se detuvo para tomarla en brazos cuando notó que ya no eran perseguidos. De paso haciendo nota mental de que si Shizuo lo volvía a perseguir, en tal caso llegara regresar a Ikebukuro, le dejaría comida en el camino para distraerlo.

¿A dónde se fue? ¿La perdimos? – Llevaban media hora huyendo de un león con cola de serpiente y alas, para sumar más a su mala suerte era bastante grande, casi de la altura de un camión.

No es posible… Hace un momento la escuchaba demasiado cerca. – Dijo Namie con ansiedad en su voz. ¿Quizás habían estado alucinando todo ese tiempo? Pensó eso hasta que alzó la cabeza y vio a la quimera sobre una rama de un enorme árbol lista para saltarles encima.

¡Izaya! ¡Arriba! – Gritó la felina.

Namie logró quitarse pero Izaya fue atrapado por la garra y estampado contra el suelo. Los gruñidos de aquella bestia fantástica lo dejaron completamente en silencio.

Supongo que no es posible atraparlo en una pokebola… ¿Verdad? – Izaya estaba algo azul por el miedo, no estaba en posición de ejercer su profesión recién adquirida de _maestro pokemon_. Y pensar que la brillante idea que había tenido media hora antes ya no se veía tan buena. Buscar una criatura con alas y domarla para poder llegar hasta donde estaban Amai y Mairu.

 _De lejos se veía más pequeña._ Era lo único que Izaya podía decir en su defensa.

No creo… Al menos serás comido por tu primer intento de pokemon. ¿No te sientes mejor con eso? – Namie se alejaba cada vez más de Izaya.

No hay forma que sienta consuelo por eso a menos que sea un suicida. Estoy seguro que no lo soy… - Dijo él sacando lentamente una granada de su mochila.

Con eso en la mano… ¿Aun te atreves a negarlo? – Namie no podía creerlo.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Es solo mi plan B! – Contestó él.

La pata de la quimera tiró lejos la granada de mano que Izaya sostenía.

Considérate muerto. – Dijo ella estando aún más lejos del lugar.

¡No puede ser…! ¡No quiero ser su cena! – Izaya en la desesperación empezó a rebuscar superficialmente de nuevo en la mochila con la esperanza de que hubiera otra granada hasta que su mano se encontró con otro objeto redondo que resultó ser una pelota.

Fue un gusto conocerte. Ah, espera, en realidad no lo fue… - Dijo Namie aún más lejos.

¡Namie! – Izaya ya temblaba bajo la enorme pata del animal.

Bien… Fue un gusto conocerme a mí mismo. – Como despidiéndose de la vida Izaya lanzó la pelota lo bastante lejos liberándose de su frustración de morir para irse en “paz” al otro mundo.

Lógica que solo él entendía.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a la quimera salir corriendo lejos de él para buscar la pelota y regresar hacia él con el objeto en su hocico moviendo su cola de serpiente con felicidad.

¿Eh…? – Izaya quedó estático sin poder comprender lo que acontecía.

¡¿Eh?! – Namie seguía incrédula con lo que veía.

**EN OTRA ISLA**

¿En dónde estamos, Mairu? – Preguntó Amai dándose cuenta de que estaban en una jaula.

Estoy segura que no en Ikebukuro. Es el mundo de tu madre… Digo, de Haruka. – Dijo Mairu sosteniéndose de los barrotes para intentar nuevamente salir.

Es mejor que dejes de intentarlo si no te cambiarán a la jaula de alta tensión. Esas si son dolorosas. – Dijo otra voz desde la esquina del vehículo que los transportaba.

Esa voz… ¿Eres el otro Dotachin, verdad? – Mairu se pegó a los barrotes para poder observar mejor el lugar.

¿Dotachin? Soy Kadota. – Expresó él con molestia.

Datachin… ¿Sabes dónde está Iza-nii? – Preguntó Mairu ignorando lo anterior como si nada.

Tú… - Él expresó molestia en su voz al escuchar su nuevo apodo.

No tengo idea. Cuando desperté ya estaba encerrado aquí. Por el olor a vegetación solo puedo atinar que estamos en las Islas Aqua… No sé. Tu hermano debe estar en algún sitio cercano si es que no ha sido devorado ya por los animales de aquí. – Dijo él acomodándose entre el pasto de la jaula para seguir durmiendo.

¿Devorado…? – Mairu se quedó fría, su única esperanza de escapar ya podría estar en el estomago de alguna criatura. En otra ocasión podía haberle causado gracia, pero ahora ella dependía directamente de él y no estaba segura si el que fuera devorado le hacía feliz o no.

Izaya simplemente los quemará hasta las cenizas. – Dijo Amai tratando de guardar la calma, estaba muerto de miedo en un lugar que no conocía.

¿Él puede hacer eso…? – Mairu lo miró extrañada.

Creo… Aunque no lo he visto hacerlo. ¿Por qué me parece que él si puede…? – El niño no entendía porque en sus memorias estaba que él si podía hacerlo.

Quizás estás confundido, si él pudiera hacer eso, ya hubiera vencido a Shizuo-san. – Ella imaginó la escena de un egocéntrico Izaya riendo sobre el cadáver calcinado de Shizuo.

¿Por qué él haría eso? ¿No se llevan bien? – Amai desconocía por completo la historia detrás de las dos personas que estaban con él cuando despertó. Sabía que el hombre llamado Shizuo era su padre y la persona llamada Izaya era su protector.

Ellos se odian desde hace diez años. Iza-nii es algo... “travieso” y a Shizuo-san le enojan las cosas que hace él. – Mairu trató de explicarle de la forma más sencilla sin entrar en detalles. Quería evitar que Amai quedara atrapado en fuego cruzado de los dos, sin saber que ellos habían estado conteniéndose días atrás para evitar esa situación. Más que todo Shizuo, ya que a Izaya parecía no importarle mucho.

Entonces no se llevan bien. – Dijo Amai bajando la mirada a sus manos.

No te preocupes, nadie puede llevarse bien con Iza-nii de cualquier forma… - Dijo Mairu juntando el pasto para hacer más cómoda su jaula y para que Amai se acostara junto a ella.

Tenía la ligera idea de que sería un largo día para ellos.

**EN OTRA ISLA MÁS…**

Aoba caminó silenciosamente por el bosque cuidando que nadie lo viera. Si Bachan quería morirse de hambre, ese era su problema, él ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera comida. Veía trozos de carnes en los arboles a causa de que ya llevaba tres días sin comer, no podía seguir así. Conseguiría una gran presa para sobrevivir un buen rato y así podría regresar su tranquilidad a su vida.

Los humanos están al Norte. Así que iré a la isla del Sur y-... – Se quedó quieto al sentir otro olor delicioso. Había una fogata con varios pescados asados cerca que hacían que el joven comenzara a babear sin darse cuenta. Él estaba por caminar hasta que se quedó quieto.

“¡Imbécil! ¡Eso obviamente es una trampa! ” – Aoba se abstuvo de avanzar.

No caería en una trampa tan obvia.

Jamás, aunque tuviera toda el hambre del mundo.

Ni siquiera lo pensaría ni un minuto.

¡Nunca!

**Dos minutos después…**

“¡Está delicioso!” – Pensaba mientras se comía con desesperación los pescados.

¡Atrápalo, Patas! – Gritó alguien desde unos arbustos.

Luego de eso el gran peso de algo cayó sobre él, dejándolo aturdido de cara al suelo.

Qué bueno~. Hemos capturado otro. Cuatro más y podré hablar por fin con el profesor Oak. – Izaya salió con una sonrisa radiante de los arbustos junto con una malhumorada Namie.

A mí no me cuentes, idiota. – Dijo ella mirando al chico que estaba bajo la pata de “Patas”.

“¡He sido capturado de la forma más idiota!” – Aoba se lamentaba en su mente, ya se veía vendido en algún sitio de mala muerte.

¿Kuronuma Aoba? – Izaya se dio cuenta que probablemente había atrapado un peligroso espécimen si en tal caso era igual al de Ikebukuro. Si no era así, podía ser más fácil usarlo para sus propósitos.

“¿Cómo sabe mi nombre…?” – Aoba se sintió un poco asustado, nadie debería saber su nombre completo, además de que no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

“¿Ah? Esa cosa con cola habló… ¡¿Habló?!” – El peliazul veía alertado a Namie como quien ve al diablo llegando.

Creo que no entiende japonés y además le aterras Namie-san. – Dijo Izaya sentándose en el suelo mientras Aoba los seguía mirando sin decir nada. Aún así Izaya leía a la perfección lo que decían sus ojos.

¿Cómo le preguntaremos lo que necesitamos si no puede entendernos? ¿Cómo puede tenerle miedo a un gato y no a la cosa que está sobre él? – Namie movía la cola con ira.

 _Kuronuma Aoba, sé tu nombre porque soy un dios que ha descendido a la tierra. No sientas miedo de mi fiel sirvienta. Ella no es peligrosa a menos que no la alimentes._ **–** Izaya le habló en ruso a Aoba en busca de una forma de comunicación.

 _¿Un dios? ¿De verdad?_ – Aoba preguntó algo dudoso de que fuera verdad lo que le estuviera diciendo Izaya. Aunque no conocía a nadie que pudiera controlar a una quimera y a una criatura extraña que podía hablar en un idioma raro.  

“Así que aquí se habla ruso~. No puede ser más perfecto.” – Izaya ya tenía un punto a su favor en aquel mundo.

 _Si, no te estoy mintiendo._ – Contestó él con una sonrisa que a Aoba no le daba 100% confianza, sin embargo, tampoco le molestaba en demasía.

 _Si eres un dios entonces cúmpleme tres deseos._ – Pidió Aoba con una sonrisa igual de intrépida.

 _Oi, eso lo hacen los genios… ¿No? Digo… ¿Cuáles son? Después de que los cumpla serás mi sirviente por el resto de tu vida._ – Izaya esperaba que no fuera algo complicado, si no,  noquearía al mocoso e iría por el siguiente.

 _Siempre y cuando cumplas mis demandas te seguiré a donde quieras. Total nadie en este mundo tiene esperanza de vivir hasta marzo. No tengo nada que perder..._ – El chico respondió tranquilamente.

 _Ya veo. ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?  -_ El pelinegro interrogó.

Aoba sonrió internamente, al principio estaba sorprendido porque alguien extraño conocía su nombre, pero ahora pensándolo todo un poco mejor, podría tratarse de algún telépata que quería aprovecharse de él. Bloquearía sus pensamientos más oscuros y haría el teatro de niño bueno para que aquel idiota hiciera su trabajo.

Sus únicos objetivos primordiales eran dos.

El tercer deseo sería algo imposible de cumplir para él.

Así se salvaría de ser el esclavo de un loco.

 _Primero, quiero que busques toda la comida que puedas; segundo, quiero que elimines a los cazadores que frecuentan estas zonas; y tercero, quiero que convenzas a nuestra líder de ir a la guerra contra los humanos. Ya estoy haaaarto de esconderme en este lugar, quiero andar libre por el mundo, no aquí como un animal asustado._ – El chico sabía que el tercer deseo era algo imposible, Bachan había sido una pacifista cobarde por 50 años. Nadie la movía de las Islas Aqua para guerrear con nadie. Más ahora que prácticamente estaba cerca el fin del mundo.

Izaya ya estaba en su bolsillo.

Los deseos para Izaya parecían molestos, tendría que esforzarse al máximo y era probable que lo estuvieran engañando para trabajar por nada. De los tres deseos solo el último le parecía un verdadero reto, sentía que podía usar todos sus conocimientos para encender las llamas de la guerra en varias personas a la vez.

El solo pensar en ello le hacía sonreír como nunca.

Sabía que para buscar a Lacrimosa debía sacudir todo ese lugar y hacerlo salir de su madriguera para asesinarlo. Así que la mejor forma de revolver algo era poniendo todo de cabeza. Él era un profesional haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

 _Está bien. Los concederé todos._ – Dijo Izaya con una confianza digna de un dios.

El chico sintió un escalofrío.

¿Había hecho bien en pedirle eso a un “dios” cualquiera?

Por supuesto, Aoba desconocía en ese momento las grandes consecuencias que tendrían sus deseos en el futuro.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

“No puedo creerlo” – Aoba caminaba en silencio mientras Patas jalaba una enorme cantidad de frutas y animales que había cazado bajo las ordenes del dios cuyo nombre desconocía en tan solo una hora.

Demasiado fácil~. – Dijo Izaya sabiendo que Aoba no podría entenderle su japonés.

Debo admitir que ya comenzaba a preocuparme, desde hace nueve días solo tenía mala suerte y ahora de repente todo comienza a brillar de nuevo. Creo que lo que me faltaba era un cambio de ambiente. Literalmente… - El pelinegro tatareaba ahora una canción de lo más feliz.

Me alegra. Espero que tengas el golpe de suerte de encontrar mi cuerpo pronto. – Namie quien miraba la extraña escena se preguntaba si ahora Aoba comenzaría a arrepentirse de haberle pedido esos tres deseos a Izaya. Francamente para ella se veía hasta pálido.

Lo mejor que podemos hacer es investigar dónde está esa otra Namie e ir directamente allá. Si nos hacemos con este grupo de personas podremos ir hasta allá escoltados quizás. – Dijo él.

¿Por eso vas a hacer que esa Bachan quiera ir a la guerra? – Preguntó Namie.

Exacto, ya cuando ella encabece todo y lleguemos hasta la otra Namie entonces los dejaremos con su guerra. Buscamos tu cuerpo y yo me encargo de ese sujeto, y listo, solo sería buscar una forma de irnos de aquí. – Contestó él con su típica sonrisa.

Ya veo. De cualquier forma nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esta situación. No es como si pudiéramos hacer un cambio. – “Y tampoco que les interesara hacer el cambio”. Pensó Namie viendo que los objetivos de Izaya estaban claros.

¿Amai y Mairu? ¿Qué pasará con ellos? – Namie volvió a interrogar.

Tengo que rescatarlos… Quiero ver la cara de indignación de Mairu al ser rescatada por mi otra vez. Antes estaba demasiado agotada para enojarse, pero ahora debería estar bien~. – Dijo él riendo un poco.

Eres lo peor… - Ella suspiró.

Comenzaré a llevar una cinta en la cabeza con esas adorables palabras de ahora en adelante, Namie-san. – Él se burló deteniéndose al notar que habían llegado al frente de una gran puerta. Aoba se acercó a la roca y golpeó algunas veces de forma rítmica para que esta comenzara a moverse por sí sola. Luego de esto varios sujetos salieron de la guarida armados hasta los dientes con expresiones de alerta hacia ellos.

 _¡Aoba! ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando al traerlo a él aquí? ¡Este sujeto claramente huele a humano…! No espera… ¿Huele a demonio también?_ – Seiji sonaba confundido al tratar de diferenciar a Izaya de los suyos.

¡¿Seiji?! – Namie estaba por lanzársele pero Izaya la detuvo en el aire.

No hagas movimientos bruscos. Pueden matarte. Están confundidos… Creo que son los que Eithne llamaba demonios. – Izaya susurró cerca de la oreja de Namie.

L-Lo siento… Me emocioné. – Dijo ella avergonzada.

 _¡Esperen…! –_ Aoba buscaba una manera para que no hubiera un derramamiento de sangre innecesario. No quería ver algo que atentara contra su tranquilidad.

 _¡Él es un dios! ¡Ha venido a ayudarnos! Por eso nos trajo comida…_ \-  Al peliazul no le quedó de otra que seguir con la mentira de Izaya mientras este sonreía triunfante en su lugar.

“¡He caído en su juego…!” – Aoba sentía ganas de golpearlo.

 _¿Un dios? ¿De verdad? Eso es imposible.–_ Seiji contestó incrédulo mirando a la quimera con sudor frío en la frente.  Era la primera vez que veía uno de esos animales muy cerca, había escuchado que eran violentos y sanguinarios.

 _Los dioses no existen._ – La voz de una anciana se hizo escuchar desde el tumulto de gente que miraba lo que pasaba desde la entrada con miedo.

Eso no lo negaré~. – Contestó Izaya en baja voz en su idioma.

Qué sorpresa. Alguien que habla japonés en estos días. Sr. Dios falso. – Dijo la anciana en el idioma de Izaya.

Pensé que solo hablaban ruso. – Izaya estaba sorprendido pero escondió su reacción y solo siguió como si nada.

Mi abuela me lo enseñó cuando aún valía saber otro idioma que no fuera el sucio ruso. – La anciana alzó la mano en señal de que podían bajar la guardia. Para ella esa quimera era lo bastante inofensiva para dejar que el hombre que estaba frente a ella le ordenara qué hacer. No representaban un peligro para ellos.

Ya veo. Entonces… ¿Nos va a asesinar? Veo que no somos bien recibidos. – Izaya siguió la conversación.

 _Aoba, llévalos a mi oficina._ – Ordenó ella y el peliazul miró al grupo de Izaya para que lo siguieran.

Eso sí, la quimera se queda afuera. Puedes llevar a esa cosa rara contigo si quieres. – Dijo la anciana causando una leve risa en Izaya al saber que se refería a Namie. 

Izaya… - Namie gruñó.

Ok ~, Patas, quédate haciendo guardia aquí. – La quimera se sentó y abrió la boca para bostezar, parecía ser que iba a tomar una siesta mientras Izaya se iba.

**EN LA “OFICINA”**

Así que eso fue lo que sucedió… ¿Piensas que cumpliendo tres deseos vas a llevarte uno de los míos para quien sabe que oscuros propósitos? – Dijo la anciana con tranquilidad.

Sí, porque necesito un guía. Él parece alguien tratable que no entra en pánico fácilmente, es el indicado. – “Para ser mi marioneta.” Pensó Izaya.

Veo el segundo deseo difícil, pero el tercero es totalmente imposible. Soy una pacifista, lo menos que quiero ir es a la guerra. En este sitio solo hay demonios débiles. Lo único que hago aquí es darles un sitio para esconderse y no ser perseguidos como animales. – Dijo ella.

¿Los demonios más débiles? ¿Qué quiere decir? – Preguntó Izaya curioso por la respuesta de ella.

Aquellos humanos nos tienen catalogados. Los demonios somos clasificados a partir de los daños que podemos causar: la clase S (usuarios de elementos), la clase A (Usuarios de la psicoquinesia), la clase B (Teletransportadores), clase C (Telépatas) y por último, la clase X (Aquellos que no entran en ninguna las clasificaciones.) Cada una de estas clasificaciones tiene 4 niveles. Los números más altos son los más poderosos. Así para responder a tu pregunta… Aquí solo hay telépatas de nivel 1 que a duras penas pueden leer la mente de la cocinera y lo que cenarán hoy. – Explicó ella encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Eso explica por qué Kuronuma no confiaba mucho en mí. Jajaja, así que es un telépata. ¿Y esos que no entran en ninguna clasificación qué poder tienen~? También quiero saber de los clase S. – El pelinegro estaba muy interesado en la información, no fuera que se encontrara aquella ‘clase x’ por accidente.  Lo mismo para los ‘clase S’ que parecían ser peligrosos.

No he escuchado de muchos a decir verdad. Hace unos años había rumores de que había una mujer cuya voz podía destruir muros, pero no sé si es cierto. De clase S, creo que por ahora solo se me viene a la cabeza Orihara Izaya, Rokujou Chikage y Togusa basándome en rumores también, nunca he visto uno.– Bachan se acomodó mejor en su silla.

Probablemente ya estén muertos. Todas las clases a excepción de los Telépatas son eliminadas cuando descubren que existen, razón principal por la que en esta base solo abundan los de este tipo. Y como somos fáciles de manejar solo utilizan las antenas para limitar nuestro espacio. Por esto te digo que el tercer deseo es imposible. Ríndete y quédate aquí, no moriremos hasta que llegue marzo y nos traguen las llamas del infierno jajajaja. – La anciana señaló por la ventana el mar de fuego que seguía viéndose a la distancia.

Eso es algo que no puedo hacer. Además esos tres deseos van con mis ambiciones, no puedo simplemente dejarlos de lado. – “Más porque él sería mi primer adepto. Así seré el dios del nuevo mundo jajajajajajajajajaja.” Izaya reía a carcajadas en su mente.

Temo decirte que soy telépata nivel 3, señor dios del nuevo mundo. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Opps~. Eso me quita el peso de actuar. ¿Entonces no hay algo que quieras? ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que accedieras al tercer deseo? – Preguntó él, no es que le matara conceder deseos, pero él tenía que empezar a moverse en ese nuevo mundo y conseguir todos los datos que necesitaba. Era como un juego en donde si no avanzaba por el escenario y la historia no conseguía los ítems.

Además Lacrimosa estaba ahí afuera esperando que lo encontrara.

Está bien. Te daré el beneficio de hundirte más. Haremos una apuesta, si logras convencer a Rokujou Chikage de aceptarte como líder entonces aceptaré ir a la guerra. Y si pierdes, te quedarás aquí para siempre. ¿Te parece? – Ofreció ella como última palabra.

Por mi está bien. ¿Dónde lo encuentro a él? – Preguntó Izaya.

Está hacia el norte en el desierto. Haré que Aoba te guie hasta su base, aunque antes tienes que buscar a tu hermana y a tu… hijo genético no biológico. ¿No? – La anciana no estaba segura que clase de vínculo familiar era ese, pero era lo que leía superficialmente en la mente de Izaya.

Wao, sí que eres buena con tu don… Aunque el niño no está relacionado a mí de esa forma, es solo el hijo de una conocida. – Izaya dijo antes de levantarse.

¿Ya vas a buscarlos? – Lo miró de reojo.

Si, Aoba me dijo que si fueron atrapados por cazadores serán vendidos. Volveré más tarde. – Dijo él saliendo por la puerta sin decir más.

Él debería estar más asustado por estar en un mundo extraño, sin embargo, todo lo está viendo como si fuera un juego… Qué muchacho más aterrador. – Bachan suspiró viendo las cartas del tarot que había sobre la mesa.

Curiosamente eso no era lo único que le aterraba en esos momentos, había algo más siniestro en la llegada de aquel joven de quien aún desconocía su nombre. Cincuenta años atrás el anterior oráculo había vaticinado que el dios de la guerra aparecería en sus tierras con una quimera y una criatura pequeña con cola que hablaba como una persona.

¿Podría ser que aquel hombre fuera ese dios de la guerra?

Le costaba creerlo.

Si lograba quitarle el liderazgo a Chikage entonces él probaría su identidad.

Solo tenía que esperar con paciencia.

Ya lo había hecho por 50 años de todas formas.

La rueda del destino había comenzado a girar en Einserh ahora.

**LUEGO DE QUE EL GRUPO DE SHIZUO PASARA EL PORTAL EN IKEBUKURO**

**SHINJUKU**

**NÉBULA**

Erika… Volvió abrir otro portal. – Kari-san estudiaba lo que Haruka le había dicho sobre el incidente en Ikebukuro. Estaba segura que Erika había dirigido sus emociones hacia alguna cosa en especifico, se preguntaba qué punto de referencia había usado para irse si ella misma estaba todavía en Shinjuku. En el pasado Erika había abierto un portal y la había traído a Ikebukuro por accidente por eso se preguntaba tantas cosas sobre el incidente.

Espero que tuviera de destino a Einserh. – Dijo Haruka caminando junto a esta.

Si, no hay nada más aterrador que llegar a otro mundo por equivocación. Tú más que nadie debes saber cómo se siente. – Dijo Kari-san sonriendo.

Jajaja si… Tuve muchos errores con eso en el pasado. Menos mal tenía a Izaya de referencia para volver. ¿Sabes? Hay mundos tan parecidos a este pero con ligeras e imperceptibles diferencias, aún así, aquí es el único mundo en donde un Shizuo y un Izaya siguen peleando como perro y gato en un mismo lugar. Solo por eso me daba cuenta que había regresado a donde debería. – Haruka se reía de la escena en su mente, siempre que regresaba lo primero que hacía era ir a Ikebukuro y ver si había alguna máquina expendedora volando contra un sujeto de abrigo negro que corría por su vida.

Hubiera querido saber cómo viajar por mi misma para regresar antes de que Kanra muriera... – Dijo ella pensando en voz alta mientras llegaban a un ascensor de un edificio cercano. Más atrás venía el grupo conversando sobre lo preocupados que estaban por Erika de quien habían escuchado que estaba herida.

Sé cómo te sientes. – Kari-san puso una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra, entendía que ella se sentía bastante deprimida por varias cosas que estaban en su mente.

Especialmente por Amai.

Ha llegado la hora. – Dijo Shingen apareciendo entre las dos.

¡No aparezcas así! – Ambas saltaron del susto ya que solo ellas estaban en esa parte del pasillo.

Lo siento, señoritas~. – Dijo él con su tono usual mientras presionaba el botón para abrir el ascensor de lujo. Estaban utilizando las instalaciones de un hotel con muchos pisos.

Aun no entiendo cómo funciona esto. – Dijo Dotachin sintiendo imposible viajar a otra dimensión usando un ascensor.

Te explicaré. Usando como localizador a Haruka podremos llegar hasta Izaya-kun, de paso emplearemos una enorme cantidad de electricidad para ello, concentrándola en la cabina de este ascensor. Como no tenemos las especificaciones de las antenas de Kyouko-san aquí, solo la he tomado como concentrador temporal. – Explicó Shingen ya cuando todos estaban dentro del ascensor. En total iban quince personas en el grupo en el que se incluía a: Kasuka, Mikado, Kida, Haruka, Anko, Igor, Celty, Togusa, Yumasaki, Kururi, Kari-san, Kadota, Anri, Kanri y Shingen finalmente.

Sorprendente… - Dotachin estaba asombrado, esto iba más allá del juego del ascensor de aquellas leyendas urbanas que había leído en internet.

Puedes empezar, Izaya-chan~. -  Indicó el doctor.

Aquí vamos. – Haruka presionó el botón del piso más alto y enseguida comenzó a subir a una velocidad impresionante. Con tanta electricidad inyectada y los cables subiendo a su máxima capacidad la ciudad sufrió un apagón antes de que el elevador terminara en el último piso. Cuando la luz regresó y la cabina abrió sus puertas, esta estaba completamente vacía.

Todos ahora se encontraban en un vertiginoso espacio lleno de sombras. Se escuchaban susurros que asustaban a más de uno a excepción de Haruka quien estaba concentrada con los ojos cerrados buscando la presencia de Izaya en aquel tumultuoso lugar. Y luego de varios segundos que pudieron parecerle horas a los demás, ella pudo ver un pequeño brillo gris a lo lejos. Estaba por concentrarse en llegar a donde llevaba esa luz, pero repentinamente apareció otra igual un poco más lejos de este.

“¿Por qué hay dos…?” – Solo debería estar a su vista el brillo de Izaya.

Y aparecieron las turbulencias.

Al sentirse confundida por la otra luz extraña, todo comenzó a volverse más agitado hasta que el espacio en donde estaba se iluminó por completo.

00000HARUKA00000

¡Haruka! ¡Haruka! ¡Reacciona! – Una voz la llamaba a lo lejos.

¿Kari-san…? – La luz quemaba sus ojos al abrirlos.

¿Estás bien? Te desmayaste… - La mujer de lentes la abrazaba viendo si había algún daño en su cuerpo.

Solo me siento mareada… ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó viendo alrededor a sus acompañantes. Se asustó más al ver que solo Anko, Dotachin, Mikado, Kanri y Celty estaban con ellos.

¿Dónde están los demás? – Haruka se sentó.

Creo que estamos en la Santa Sede de Einserh y no sé donde están los demás. Somos los únicos aquí. – Respondió Kari-san.

¿Qué? – Haruka estaba estupefacta preguntándose dónde diablos habían terminado aterrizando los demás.

Habían caído en un lugar muy peligroso.

00000HARUKA00000

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL DESIERTO**

Esto es malo… Nos separamos de Kari-san y Haruka. ¿Quién demonios nos va a indicar hacia donde tenemos que ir? – El peor escenario estaba ante los ojos de Kida.

Parece mediodía. (Asombrada) – Kururi estudió el área, solo había arena hacia donde sea que miraba. Le era interesante que hubieran salido alrededor de las 10 de la noche y ahora llegaran a un sitio que tenía probablemente una diferencia de 20 horas.

Me pregunto… ¿Dónde estarán los demás? – Anri miraba por todas partes en busca de alguno de los que faltaba en el grupo.

¡Ahora peinaré mi cabello hacia arriba y me vestiré de rojo! ¡Seré un Vash estampida! – Yumasaki recordaba uno de sus mangas favoritos en donde toda la historia se llevaba a cabo en un desierto en su mayoría.

Kadota-san tampoco está aquí. Esto es demasiado malo. – A Togusa no le agradaba tampoco la situación.

Espero que los demás estén bien. – Dijo Kasuka impasible en su lugar.

Las cosas volvían a empeorar de nuevo.

Aunque esto solo sería la punta del iceberg en comparación a lo que estarían por vivir todos.

**EXTRA 06**

**DÍAS ATRÁS ANTES DE RESCATAR A SHINRA**

¡Espera, senpai! ¡Aquí no~! – Decía una voz femenina muy entrecortada en un callejón cercano a una carroza o al menos eso le parecía al conductor que tomaba su hora de descanso.

¡Tiene que ser aquí! ¿Así no es más interesante~? – Dijo ahora una voz masculina.

El conductor tragó saliva.

Esto podía ser interesante.

¡Gyaa~! ¡No me quites la falda aquí! – Dijo de nuevo la primera voz.

Me encanta el color de tus bragas. – Susurró la otra voz.

¿No quieres ver como es la parte de arriba~? – Dijo la chica.

Sí, pero después querré hacerte esto y aquello. Grrr… - Contestó el sujeto.

El conductor cada vez se acercaba al final del callejón mientras caminaba agachado para que la pareja que andaba haciendo cosas sucias no lo vieran. Sin darse cuenta que los dueños de las voces estaban sobre unas cajas observándolo mientras hacían las imitaciones de una pareja que no se aguantaban las ganas hasta llegar a un hotel.

Eres un pervertirijillo~. – Izaya golpeó con un palo al conductor quien se quedó asombrado de que quien hacia la imitación de chica en realidad fuera un hombre antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.

¿Era necesario hacer esta tonta imitación…? – Shizuo se bajó de la caja y tomó las llaves del bolsillo del conductor.

En realidad no, solo quería ver si de verdad te atrevías a hacerlo… Pfffff… ¿Me encanta el color de tus bragas? ¡Shizu-chan eres todo un poeta jajajajajajajajajaja! – Izaya lloraba de la risa repasando la conversación.

¡Cállate! – Shizuo estaba avergonzado y rojo.

Pero la mejor parte fue… ‘Sí, pero después querré hacerte esto y aquello. Grrr…’ – Izaya puso voz seria y luego estalló en otra risotada aun más fuerte mientras se agarraba su estomago.

¡Shizu-chan haciendo esto y aquello buahahahahaha! ¡Me muero jajajajaja! – Cada vez que Izaya se sintiera deprimido en el futuro recordaría los intentos de Shizuo de ser un “casanova”.

¡Ya me la pagarás…! - Shizuo no tenía nada para defenderse, ya se vengaría en el futuro.

Izaya siguió riéndose hasta perderse en el callejón junto a Shizuo rumbo hacia la carroza que usarían para estrellarla en la fábrica en donde tenían a Shinra y a Namie cautivos.

¿Shizuo-sempai? ¿Orihara Izaya? ¿Qué estaban haciendo exactamente? – Vorona no sabía cómo interpretar lo que acababa de ver, sin contar que no le estaba prestando atención al robo de las llaves del conductor.

¿Sucede algo, Vorona? – Preguntó Tom al verla absorta viendo hacia el callejón.

N-Nada. Eso creo… - Dijo ella comenzando a caminar junto a su jefe, después le preguntaría a Shizuo que había pasado para que imitaran a una pareja calenturienta en un callejón.

Teniendo en mente que los japoneses eran extraños a veces…


	28. Silencio

**HORAS ANTES DE LOS INCIDENTES EN IKEBUKURO**

**EINSERH**

_Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo se supone que debería llamarte? No quiero estar diciéndote dios a cada rato._ – Expresó Aoba de repente mientras caminaba algo lejos de la quimera que transportaba a Namie y a Izaya. Aún sentía temor de la gata, en la que sentía oscuras intenciones además del pelinegro, sin contar que la quimera le gruñía cada vez que se acercaba a Izaya.

 _Es verdad. No te he dicho mi nombre… -_ Izaya se quedó pensando qué nombre dar. No estaba en Ikebukuro en donde podía dar su nombre fácilmente, ahora se encontraba en Einserh. Su nombre podía ser conocido gracias a Haruka y por eso mismo ser culpado o perseguido por algo que ella hubiera hecho. Lo mejor era no estar con su propia identidad hasta que fuera seguro.

 _Mi nombre es Loki._ – Respondió él algo sonriente en su interior.

El nombre que más iba con sus intenciones en este momento era ese. El dios Loki quien en realidad no era un dios, solo se había mezclado con los dioses en la antigüedad siendo relacionado con Odín como su hermano hasta que ciertos hechos ocurrieron. Él no tenía ni seguidores ni culto y por eso muchos estudios habían determinado que solo era un ser mitológico.

Era una identidad que le iba como anillo al dedo.

Un dios timador.

Un dios falso.

Un fraude que consigue hacerse con lo que se quiere.

 _¿Loki? Es un nombre extraño. ¿Y… qué esa cosa con cola que habla? –_ Aoba tenía curiosidad.

 _Ella es un Bakeneko. Un gato que perseguirá a las pobres almas incautas que se atrevan a traicionarme hasta hacerlas pagar. La forma en que lo hace es bastante aterradora, así que intenta hacerle creer que estás de mi lado. Es muy sensible._ – Dijo Izaya sonando bastante tétrico al decirlo. Había tomado como referencia al Bakeneko que aparecía en Ayakashi Samurai Horror Tales, cosa que le hacía pensar que si Namie se comportara de verdad como aquella criatura sería algo que probablemente no lo dejaría dormir.

Con solo imaginarlo le pasó un escalofrío por la espalda.

Hasta el mismo Izaya se había asustado con su propio pensamiento.

 _L-Lo tendré en mente._ – El chico mentiría se dijera que no tenía más miedo que antes. Casi se podía decir que se había puesto más pálido.

Por su parte Namie solo había entendido la palabra Bakeneko en toda la conversación, imaginó que Izaya le había dado esa identidad de aquella bestia monstruosa que solo buscaba venganza por su dueño en algunas ocasiones. Si ese era el caso, solo habría una persona que le haría actuar como aquella leyenda maldita y ese sería su adorado Seiji.

Seiji~. – Namie movía la cola suavemente feliz.

“¡¿Seiji?! ¡¿Ya me tiene en cuenta y va a vengarse de mi mejor amigo?! ¡¿Ella me lee la mente?! ¡Tengo miedo!” – El peliazul estaba por entrar en pánico pensando qué podía calmar la ira de aquella “bakeneko”.

 _¡Loki, nunca te traicionaré!_ – Aoba dijo en alta voz esperando ganarse el favor de Namie quien no sabía nada de lo que estaba pensando el adolescente.

 _Me alegra escuchar eso, Aoba-kun~._ – Izaya seguía riéndose por dentro, esto era demasiado divertido.

 _¿Eh? –_ Aoba se detuvo de repente.

 _¿Qué sucede?_ – Preguntó Izaya.

El olor de Mairu está cerca. – Dijo Nami caminando hacia la cabeza de “Patas”.

 _Los cazadores están cerca. Puede haber trampas en el suelo. Dile a la quimera que nos lleve por aire y que no me muerda… -_ Pidió Aoba.

00000BAKENEKO00000

Mientras en un canal de radio, tres adolescentes tenían una charla en medio de su búsqueda de un objetivo en la isla Aqua.

 _Aquí, Vorona. ¿Pueden ver el objetivo desde su posición?_ – Preguntó la rubia desde un gran árbol.

 _Aquí, Avain. No estoy seguro. Aun con los lentes especiales es difícil detectar el camuflaje de la caravana._ – Contestó una voz masculina.

 _Aquí, Menvil. ¿Están seguros que él está ahí? Me cuesta creer que sea tan idiota para caer ahí._ \- Otro joven.

 _Eso fue lo que dijo el vigilante hace unas horas. No tenemos otra opción que creer que ese idiota está ahí. ¡Tenemos que hacerle pagar su abandono! ¡¿Saben cuánto ha sufrido Aneki?! –_ Instó Vorona con voz de indignación.

 _¡Es verdad! ¡Todo lo que hemos sufrido todo este año! ¡Las comidas de Aneki con lágrimas de sangre! –_ Avain le agregaba drama al asunto.

_¡Exacto! ¡Necesitamos otro cocinero y que Aneki deje de estar depresiva! ¡Ya no podemos vivir más con esto! – Dijo Menvil._

_¡Ya suficiente tenemos con el fin del mundo! ¡Al menos quiero comer bien antes de morir! ¡Incluso si me vuelvo una bola que ruede por el desierto hasta morir! –_ Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, ya no sabía que era comer bien desde hace un año.

 _¡Te entendemos, Vorona! ¡Tenemos hambre! –_ Los otros dos dijeron al unísono con más drama.

 _Aquí, Silver. ¡Dejen el drama malditos mocosos y pónganse a trabajar! ¡La caravana está pasando el árbol de roble que está al final de la Isla Aqua N°4! ¡Se dirige hacia área verde! ¿Saben que significa si llegan a ese lugar, no?_  - Informó el mayor del pequeño grupo de exploración quien se podía suponer que tenía unos 21 años, llevándole así 7 años a sus compañeros.

 _¿Qué ninguno podrá ir hasta allá porque hay antenas y nos encenderemos como fuegos artificiales?_ – Dijo Menvil.

_Silver, eres un amargado. Solo intentábamos expresarnos para liberar el estrés. Tu no tuviste que tomar la sopa sorpresa de Aneki ayer… - Contestó Vorona mientras se tocaba el estomago, estaba segura que había perdido diez años de vida solo con eso._

_Tontos. ¿Creen que algo como eso me matará? Además ya yo le encontré una función a esa sopa de cualquier forma. Jajajaja… - La risotada de Silver sonaba siniestra por el canal de comunicación._

_Eso da miedo, Silver. – Avain podía imaginar la expresión que tenía él en la cara._

_Oigan, una segunda caravana se acerca desde la otra isla y esta no tiene camuflaje. Hay algo extraño en ella...  ¡Van a chocar! –_ Avisó Vorona cuando una gran explosión acabó con el silencio de la isla.

 _¡Ya los vi! ¡Están cayendo hacia el desierto!_ – Menvil salió de su posición y comenzó a desplazarse para tener una mejor vista.

 _¡Detrás de la segunda caravana venía un dragón! ¡Tengan cuidado al acercarse, se ve que está rabioso!_ – Advirtió Silver antes de cortar temporalmente las comunicaciones con sus compañeros.

00000ANEKI00000

**MINUTOS ANTES…**

_¿Los cazadores van en esos camiones extraños? –_ Preguntó Izaya viendo a un grupo de vehículos que se dirigían hacia el borde de la isla.

 _Si, a eso se le llama caravana. Ellos cazan lo que encuentran en su camino y lo venden en el mercado negro. –_ Respondió Aoba con mirada de molestia dirigida a la caravana que estaba aun bastante lejos.

 _¿Y qué van a hacer ellos? ¿No se van a caer al vacío? –_ Izaya tenía más interrogantes.

 _No, ellos planean bajar al desierto y seguir hacia la ruta verde. Si llegan ahí no vamos a poder interceptarlos. Tenemos que darnos pris-…_ Aoba se detuvo en seco en lo que estaba diciendo cuando sintió una presencia tras ellos.

Una fuerte respiración les indicaba que algo enorme estaba a sus espaldas.

 _¿Qué sucede, Aoba-kun?_ – Izaya volteó y vio con pavor algo que solo podría ver en sus más alocadas pesadillas cuando menos. Un dragón azul de proporciones peligrosas los observaba desde el suelo, su largo cuello no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para posicionarse muy cerca de ellos.

Era lo bastante grande para comerse a Patas de un solo bocado.

Izaya… - Namie no sabía que más agregar, había estado en muchas situaciones peligrosas antes en su vida, pero esta ni siquiera se comparaba a cuando Izaya iba a ser devorado por Patas.

¡Patas, vámonos! – El pelinegro ordenó con terror a la quimera para que comenzara a volar lejos de ahí. El dragón al no poder atraparlos con la primera bocanada, se elevó en el aire con sus grandes alas para empezar la caza de su primera comida del día.

 _¡Pensaba que Patas era el máximo depredador!_ – Gritó Izaya en lo que miraba el gran reptil moviéndose hacia ellos.

 _¡Hay más que las quimeras! ¡Los dragones por ejemplo! ¡Esta área es algo peligrosa! –_ Aoba se percató que la caravana no estaba usando su camuflaje para protegerse del ataque del dragón. Le parecía extraño, ellos ya debían haberse dado cuenta de sus presencias. ¿Qué era lo que les impedía pasar desapercibido?

 _¿Algo? Algo describe muy poco este lugar…_ \- “Ikebukuro si es algo peligroso en comparación al peligro letal de este lugar.” Pensó Izaya pálido, menos mal se había encontrado primero a Patas, si hubiera sido ese dragón, no la hubiera contado.

La gran criatura harta de no poder alcanzarlos se dio una vuelta y con un poderoso coletazo los golpeó contra la caravana que aceleraba cada vez más. La quimera quedó noqueada al estrellarse contra el techo de la camioneta. Izaya y Aoba a duras penas habían podido salvarse del duro impacto gracias al cuerpo de la bestia que los llevaba encima, aunque Namie no podía decir lo mismo, yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Izaya.

 _¡Si no despertamos a Patas o este camión acelera vamos a ser el almuerzo de alguien más! –_ Izaya sacudía a su mascota con desesperación mientras el dragón daba una vuelta en el aire para ir en picada hacia ellos.

 _¿Eh? Esta caravana no huele a humanos… -_ Aoba buscó el origen del olor que probablemente Namie había sentido antes. El olor parecía estar delante de ellos, pero no podía visualizar nada. Entonces pensó más profundo el asunto.

¿Qué tal si había otra caravana adelante?

Si eso era cierto estaban por estrellarse.

Aoba puso una mano en la espalda de Izaya y en el lomo de Patas después de pensarlo mucho en su mente.

Solo usaría _eso_ en esta ocasión.

Solo por esta vez.

Una nube de polvo se levantó sobre la camioneta y cuando esta se disipó ninguno de ellos estaba encima.

Era como si nunca hubieran estado ahí en primer lugar.

Luego de que ellos se hubieran ido, la camioneta chocó contra la otra que no se visualizaba en el camino cayendo al vacío debajo de ellas.

00000AOBA00000

**ALGUNOS SEGUNDOS ANTES DENTRO DE LA CARAVANA DEFECTUOSA…**

¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué demonios hacen tanto ruido?! ¡Aquí hay alguien que quiere dormir un rato! – Gritó la voz de un hombre que hacia un intento por conciliar el sueño en medio de todo el caos que se vivía afuera. Había concentrado sus fuerzas para congelar el sistema de la camioneta, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que algún depredador u otro grupo de cazadores intentara interceptarlos y así él escaparía cuando se diera la oportunidad.

Así de simple.

Todo sería destruido por sus intenciones congelantes.

Tan congelantes como su oscuro y no correspondido corazón.

Ahora una nueva sacudida lo volcó contra la otra pared sacándolo de sus pensamientos trágicos para sentir seguido de esto un gran impacto en el techo sobre él.

¿Qué fue eso~? ¡Esto aquí adentro parece el corazón de un adolescente el primer día de clases…! ¿Debería salir a ver qué sucede? ¿Será una pelea de gatas o gatas? Cualquiera de los dos vale para mi entretenimiento~.  – Hablaba consigo mismo para no aburrirse.

Qué moles-… - Al estrellarse ambos vehículos repentinamente, él no pudo evitar morderse la lengua al estar hablando descubriendo que aquello podría ser peor que la muerte, de alguna forma…

00000SLEEP00000

**DE VUELTA A ESTE PRESENTE**

La otra caravana apareció entre la nube de polvo revelando que la hipótesis de Aoba estaba en lo correcto.

Ahora Silver levitaba con Menvil sostenido por sus brazos.

 _¿Los tienes?_ – Preguntó Silver buscando al dragón con la mirada.

 _Si, p-pero están demasiado pesados…_ \- Menvil tenía las manos extendidas y estas se iluminaban levemente.

 _No los dejes caer, no sabemos en cuál de las dos está Kadota._ – Pidió Vorona haciendo que una rama comenzara a crecer desmesuradamente hacia abajo llevando con ella a Avain quien se sostenía como podía para no caer.

 _Ese perfume…_ \- Avain se quedó pensando que no solo Kadota podría estar en una de esas caravanas, si era como pensaba aquí abría un homicidio.

 _¿Sucede algo?_ – Preguntó Vorona.

 _N-No._ – Para el castaño era mejor no decir nada por ahora.

 _¡El dragón volvió! ¡Está a las dos en punto de tu posición, Vorona! –_ Gritó Silver.

Vorona hizo crecer en la misma rama un enorme árbol para que el reptil se estrellara de frente.

 _¡Ha ha ha ha ha ha, te lo mereces! –_ Festejó ella sin darse cuenta de que el peso de árbol junto al dragón los arrastraba abajo sin poder sostenerse de nada en ese punto. Y como las leyes de la gravedad son validas en todos los mundos paralelos: _todo lo que sube tiene que bajar._ La rama, el dragón y los dos integrantes empezaron a caer hacía la caliente arena que los esperaba abajo.

Vorona y Avain esperaban el duro golpe contra el suelo que nunca llegó.

 _Eso fue bastante temerario ~._ – Izaya dijo sosteniéndola del brazo.

 _¿Temerario? Dirás suicida._ – Aoba reclamó en lo que ayudaba a Avain a sostenerse. Ambos jóvenes miraban a sus rescatadores con cara de asombro mientras se daban cuenta que estaban volando sobre una peligrosa quimera.

 _¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ – Vorona interrogó poniéndose en guardia de inmediato.

 _Venimos de parte de Bachan, dile eso a tu jefe. Él debe conocerla._ – Dijo Aoba a Vorona.

 _No son enemigos al parecer, Vorona. Bachan es la que crió a Kadota y a tu Aneki._ – Silver estaba escuchando la conversación desde su dispositivo de comunicación.

 _Nosotros queremos rescatar a dos personas que están en uno de esos vehículos, así que mientras ustedes los bajan, nosotros distraeremos al dragón. ¿Es un trato?_ – Dijo Izaya.

 _Dile que es un trato, Vorona._ – Pidió Silver que ella respondiera.

 _Dice que está bien._ – Contestó Vorona aún con duda pero accedió a cooperar.

Bien~. Entonces… ¡Oye lagartija perdedora, mira, no pudiste con nosotros hace un rato!– Izaya no se molestó siquiera en decírselo en ruso al dragón, este al verlos comenzó a aletear con furia hacia ellos. Vorona sonrió al ver que el golpe contra el árbol había dejado una marca en su frente, haciendo que estuviera más atento a la presencia de ellos en vez de Silver y Menvil a quienes les faltaba poco para poner los vehículos en el suelo.

 _¡Ahí viene, Patas apresúrate!_ – El peliazul rogó que la bestia comenzara a huir. Patas abrió más las alas y se lanzó en picada contra las nubes que estaban más arriba para que pudieran tener opción de esconderse cuando no pudieran evadir a su enorme perseguidor.

Pero el dragón tenía otros planes, se elevó sobre el mar de nubes y nuevamente él aleteó sus alas para despejar el cielo.

“Qué listo.” – Izaya lo felicitaba mentalmente expectante de lo siguiente que iba a hacer. El reptil concentró algo en su enorme garganta que todos podían suponer lo que era. Patas sintiendo aun más el peligro que los demás, empezó a alejarse hasta que el golpe de un vendaval los golpeó.

“Menos mal era solo viento…” – Aoba se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un dragón de aire. Si se hubiera tratado de uno de fuego ahora mismo serían pollo asado. El golpe contra la superficie no fue tan fuerte como pensaron gracias a Menvil que los había sostenido a centímetros del suelo para que no fuera una caída grave.

 _¡Aléjense, malditos demonios!_ – Uno de los cazadores que había sobrevivido al choque les apuntaba con un arma extraña.

 _Somos más que tú, ríndete y deja tu carga. Puedes irte por la ruta verde y así salvarte._ – Silver amenazó con voz seria y molesta.

 _¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es un gran bot-…! ¡AAhhhrrrrhhhg! –_ El dragón pasó volando y se lo llevó entre sus dientes mientras lo engullía sin masticarlo.

Entonces sucedió lo que más temían los que estaban acostumbrados a tratar con esas criaturas. En un gruñido que mostraba clara ira, llamó a los de sus especies dejándolos rodeados por más de diez enormes dragones hambrientos.

 _Y cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse mejor._ – Dijo Izaya sarcásticamente con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara. Salvar a Mairu y Amai se estaba poniendo más difícil.

Pero si no iba ahora hacia ese camión los dragones llegarían primero.

Izaya estaba por comenzar a correr cuando la mano de Aoba lo detuvo.

 _Yo te llevaré. ­_ – Aoba se cercioró de que nadie estuviera mirándolos a los dos y junto con Izaya desapareció dejando una estela de humo tras él para entrar al primer camión mientras este era sacudido como una lavadora en modo centrifugador por varios dragones.

 _¡Fue mala idea entrar a este! –_ El chico se agarró como pudo de uno de los barrotes para no golpearse con las paredes.

 _¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Serían tan amables de sacarme de aquí? Comienzo a marearme…_ \- Dijo una voz con algo de irritación en una de las celdas. Izaya esperó que dejara todo de sacudirse para encaminarse hacia la celda que estaba al fondo.

 _No eres quien buscaba pero sería muy cruel de mi parte dejarte aquí._ – Izaya sacó sus implementos para abrir la cerradura que cedió de inmediato. La persona que salió de la celda dejó con muchas dudas a Izaya por lo difícil que era determinar su identidad o más correcto era decir su género. Frente a él estaba alguien que estaba vestida de chica que engañaba fácilmente a cualquiera, pero por los cambios de su voz se daba cuenta de que era un hombre disfrazado.

Antes de que la persona volteara hacia Aoba este lo tele-transportó hacia el exterior en las coordenadas en donde habían quedado Vorona y los otros.

 _Si que no quieres que nadie se entere~. –_ Izaya sonrió mientras se acercaba a su “adepto” para volver a saltar al siguiente punto.

 _Por supuesto que no. No quiero que el errante esté detrás de mi cabeza por el poder que tengo. Pasaré como telépata por siempre cueste lo que cueste._ – Dijo Aoba llegando al siguiente camión.

¡Iza-nii! ¿Eh? ¿Aoba? – Mairu se sostenía de un barrote para no caer junto con Amai.

¡Izaya! – Amai estaba feliz de verlo.

Se ven terribles. Y no Mairu, él no es el Kuronuma que conoces. Para tu desgracia solo habla ruso. – Izaya empleó el mismo método para abrir la cerradura dejando libres a los dos prisioneros. Aoba se mantenía a parte de la escena ante sus ojos. Otra vez alguien conocía su nombre por quien sabe qué razones.

Así que sobreviviste a este lugar después de todo. Estoy bastante sorprendido. – Dijo la voz de Kadota sorprendiendo a Izaya.

Oh, vaya, pero miren quien está aquí. ¿El villano Datachin? Me pregunto si los que están afuera están aquí por ti. – Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa.

¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por mí? – Kadota no podía imaginar que a horas de llegar a Einserh ya alguien supiera que hubiera regresado.

Si, dejemos esta conversación para después. – El cerrojo cedió dejando en libertad al líder de la guerrilla.

Esta vez lo que movió la camioneta no fue una sacudida, uno de los dragones había alzado el vuelo con el carro entre sus garras.

**AFUERA**

_¡Aneki! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – Vorona estaba sorprendida de ver que su Aneki había salido de la nada frente a ella.

 _Yo mismo me pregunto eso… Por cierto… ¿Qué pasa aquí?_ – Una voz masculina que sonaba ligeramente suave en su entonación de las palabras comenzaba a soltar interrogantes sobre todo el caos que se vivía afuera.

Definitivamente esto no era una pelea de gatas.

 _Pues… -_ Vorona no podía decirle que estaban tratando de rescatar a Kadota.

 _¿Silver?_ – El joven trataba de no mirar a su actual líder, en realidad ninguno de ellos había pedido permiso para esa misión. Todos podían sentir el aura atemorizante de su Aneki desde sus lugares.

A pesar de que todos lo llamaban Aneki.

Rokujo Chikage era hombre.

Un hombre que tenía un gusto exquisito por vestirse como mujer.

No por eso era subestimado.

Era el teniente de Kadota el revolucionario.

Y también eran amigos de la infancia.

Sin embargo, Kadota había desaparecido hace un año sin decirle nada a nadie y por esto Rokujo se había sumido en una depresión que llevó a muchos desastres a su alrededor. Cosa que a sus subordinados escuchar que había sido avistado en las islas Aqua por el vigilante, ellos fueron en busca de él para acabar con ese año oscuro en su grupo.

 _Kadota está en esa camioneta que lleva ese dragón… Por eso vinimos hasta aquí._ – Silver no le quedó de otra que contestar. Su plan era aparecer a Kadota atado en la base, pero al estar Rokujo ahí la reacción podía cambiar grandemente.

 _Jajajajaja… Chicos, ustedes sí que son graciosos. Eso es imposible. Kadota debe estar muerto o si no lo está yo mismo lo mataré. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a irse sin decir nada?! –_ Mientras hablaba el suelo comenzaba a congelarse haciendo que todos comenzaran a alejarse lentamente.

El pronóstico del clima para Einserh decía que se acercaba una intensa nevada…

Una intensa y congelante nevada llena de rencor.

La calurosa temperatura del desierto comenzó a bajar gradualmente hasta hacer temblar a los dragones incautos que aun se mantenían cercanos a Rokujo sin saber que era el primero y último error que cometerían en sus vidas. Se congelaron en menos de diez segundos hasta resquebrajarse y volverse añicos sobre el blanco suelo lleno de nieve.

La vista de Chikage estaba puesta en ese camión que era llevado lejos por el dragón rumbo a la ruta verde.

Kadota-kuuuuun~~. – Estaba claro que nadie iba a decir nada para detener a la ventisca que comenzaba a moverse.

Nadie que quisiera vivir hasta marzo al menos.

**EN EL VEHÍCULO**

Aoba salió un momento al exterior y vio que se acercaban al área que pertenecía a la antena N°3.

 _¡Maldición!_ – Aoba regresó al interior antes de que el dragón lo capturara con su hocico. Estaban demasiado altos como para simplemente teletransportarse. Tendría que hacer varios viajes y eso los dejaba a merced de los otros dragones en el proceso. El campo de su habilidad no era tan grande.

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Izaya al ver a Kadota caer al suelo por un momento.

Estoy herido, el familiar de esa mujer me dejó algunas costillas rotas… - Contestó él.

Esto es malo… ¿Aún puedes usar tus poderes? ¿Puedes elevar personas? – Izaya pateó la compuerta que llevaba al exterior.

Si, puedo. Pero no por mucho tiempo. – Kadota miró hacia abajo encontrándose a un Aoba que llegaba desde afuera.

“¿Ese no es el chico de aquel incidente…?” – Pensó Kadota preguntándose si no se había equivocado de persona.

Pero no, ese era el chico.

Era Kuronuma Aoba.

 _Saltaremos sobre esa pendiente~._ – Dijo Izaya.

 _¿Qué? ¿No moriremos?_ – Dijo Amai con algo de curiosidad y miedo junto a la pierna del pelinegro.

No me entero de nada, lamento decir que no sé nada de ruso. – Ahora era Mairu la que hablaba mientras tomaba a Namie en brazos quien seguía inconsciente.

Dice Izaya que vamos a saltar a esa pendiente… – Dijo Amai con duda.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco, Iza-nii?! – Mairu observaba la altura.

¿Q-Qué sucede, Mairu? P-Pensé que eras más valiente~. – Izaya en el fondo comenzaba arrepentirse, nuevamente la distancia y la visión que tenía de algo se las jugaba.

¿Q-Quién te dijo que tengo miedo? S-Solo preguntaba. Jajajaja… - “¡Esto es un suicidio!” Gritó ella en su mente.

 _Es ahora o nunca._ – Aoba los empujó a ambos y tomó a Amai con él. Ya podía sentirse con dolor de cabeza por la señal de la antena demasiado cercana.

¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Mairu e Izaya bajaban por los aires gritando con todos los que sus pulmones podían dar.

Kadota saltó de espalda para usar sus pocas fuerzas para golpear con la camioneta al dragón quien perdió el balance en su vuelo.

Y ahora tenía que salvar a los otros de su catastrófica caída hacia tierra, espero unos cuantos segundos para luego activar su poder y detenerlos a una distancia prudencial de suelo.

Eso fue intenso… - Izaya se sentía incrédulo con respecto a que había estado dos veces en esa situación en el mismo día y en menos de una hora. Lo cierto es que todo había pasado y no podía negarlo.

Vi mi corta vida pasar como un manga erótico en mis ojos cuando tristemente no es taaan así. De ahora adelante será así en caso de que esté a punto de morir de nuevo. ¡Empezaré por esa sexy enfermera de Raira! – Dijo determinada Mairu cuando por fin cayó al suelo.

Izaya se detuvo a pensar que de todas las veces que había estado a punto de morir aun no había dicho esa frase.

¿Es que acaso no deseaba hacer algo en tal caso sobreviviera a esas horribles situaciones?

¿O siempre estaba preparado para morir sea la situación que fuera?

Mairu se lo hacía preguntárselo.

Aunque no tenía mucho caso hacerlo.

Así que lo tiró al fondo de su mente de nuevo y regresó su atención a la situación actual.

Vámonos antes de que vuelva, no estoy seguro que lo golpeé lo suficie-… - La criatura mitológica se alzó nuevamente y tomó por poco a Mairu quien guindaba de su ropa y cabello. Ella gritó por ser jalada de manera tan repentina e Izaya no esperó a que estuviera más lejos. Él se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces con aura asesina encima del dragón, solo tenía un arma que podía acabar con aquel enemigo en un solo movimiento.

O eso esperaba.

Corrió hasta la cabeza del reptil en lo que el viento le permitía desplazarse sin caer. Se colgó de una escama para llegar a una adolorida Mairu.

¡Escucha! ¡Para salvarte vas a tener que dejar algo atrás! – Dijo Izaya.

¡Lo que sea! – Respondió ella. Ahora que tenía el permiso de ella, Izaya cortó su trenza y la parte trasera de su ropa mientras le sostenía un brazo para elevarla junto a él.

Lo que queda es hacer el gran final. – Izaya sacó la granada que no había usado para intentar dejarla en la boca del dragón hasta que se detuvo al pensar en algo importante.

¿Qué te detiene? – Preguntó Mairu viendo la duda en Izaya.

Si hago esto… ¿No caeremos también? – Izaya por la emoción del momento no había meditado seriamente sus opciones al subir al dragón y tomó todo en cuenta como si estuviera en tierra cuando el escenario se estaba llevando en plena área elevada.

Ah, es verdad… - Mairu disfrutaba su última vista del paisaje, probablemente quedaría en el nido o cueva de aquel reptil y serían su almuerzo.

¿Qué es eso…? – Izaya vio como una pared de hielo aparecía delante de ellos haciendo que el dragón se chocara de frente contra la estructura. Otro poderoso impacto los volvía a mover de sus “asientos”, haciendo perder el equilibrio de Mairu que no encontró nada de que sostenerse, Izaya la tomó del brazo siendo arrastrado con ella. El pelinegro se dio cuenta que su brazo comenzaba a arder en llamas.

El mismo brazo que sostenía a Mairu para que no cayera al vacío.

Podía sentir como la carne se derretía por así decirlo sobre sus huesos.

Iza-nii… - Mairu no sabía que más decir. Veía que la llamarada se extendía por el brazo de Izaya, pero él no podía apartarse porque si no ella caería del muro de hielo. Y lo peor es que él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla por lo que podía observar, eso la hacía sentirse más culpable de causarle ese tipo de dolor. Izaya logró subirla con él, con gran esfuerzo mientras se mantenía él mismo consciente por el dolor.

El ser quemado era nuevo para él.

Ser descuartizado o golpeado hasta romperse algún hueso era lo que estaba más acostumbrado hasta ahora.

Vio la antena a lo lejos y entendió porque estaba quemado.

_“Todas las clases a excepción de los Telépatas son eliminadas cuando descubren que existen, razón principal por la que en esta base solo abundan los de este tipo. Y como somos fáciles de manejar solo utilizan las antenas para limitar nuestro espacio.”_

¿Eso significaba que él ahora era un demonio?

¿No pertenecía a los humanos en este mundo?

La perspectiva de las cosas comenzaba a cambiar para él.

¡Niña! ¡Sujétalo muy fuerte! – Rokujo aparecía frente a los dos encima de Patas a quien había obligado “amablemente” a llevarlo hasta ese lugar. Él hizo un puente de hielo hacia la bestia alada ya que no podía acercarse más a ellos. La barrera le estaba causando una enorme jaqueca solo por estar cerca. Seres como él que llevaban un poder bastante fuerte eran los más afectados.

Él sentía no haber llegado antes a devolverle el favor a Izaya por lo del camión.

Está bien… - Mairu tomó el brazo bueno de Izaya y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Jajaja… Mairu, no es tan malo, solo es una leve quemadura. – Trató de no sonar preocupado, pero él realmente lo estaba. No sentía que se estaba curando, al contrario, dolía más que cuando le arrancaron un brazo. Su hermana menor no lo escuchó y siguió caminando hasta Rokujo quien ayudó a sentarse a Izaya. Mairu se posicionó detrás de él para ayudar a que no se cayera cuando salieran volando de ahí.

¿Iza-nii…? ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué se encendió su brazo de repente? – Mairu tocó la mejilla de Izaya, se estaba poniendo frío. Ella trataba de no sonar tan alteraba pero no estaba funcionando su teatro de siempre.

Eso es porque la gente como nosotros no puede pasar de esta área. Si no nos quemamos de esta forma. Tu hermano es uno de nosotros al parecer. – “Aunque huele a humano también al igual que ella. ¿Será como en esos casos?”  Rokujo se preguntaba si estaba relacionado a eso que se había estado dando desde hace cuatro años. Pero sacudió su cabeza, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer antes de pensar cosas complicadas. Izaya necesitaba un doctor en estos momentos.

00000ROKUJO00000

Escucha, Izaya.

Hay algo llamado destino.

Es alguna fuerza extraña que nos lleva a un punto en que nosotros representamos ese destino para otros.

Un ejemplo sería nuestro encuentro.

Fue un encuentro lleno de sangre.

Sangre que escribía destino en letras mayúsculas.

Irónicamente fue en tu cumpleaños.

¿No te acuerdas de mí cada vez que cumples años?

Ahora pensándolo un poco mejor…

Se podría decir que para mi tú fuiste mi regalo aunque yo no fuera la que cumpliera ese día.

Podríamos llamarlo un regalo de un no cumpleaños tal vez.

Entonces viéndolo de esa forma hoy es un día de no cumpleaños también.

¿Sabes que me gustaría de regalo, Izaya-kun~~~? 

¿Qué cosa, Kanra…? – Izaya dijo débilmente tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre que podía suponer era la suya.

¿Podrías morir conmigo~? – La imagen de Kanra que le había estado hablando terminó volviéndose una criatura horrorosa que se le abalanzó de repente haciéndolo despertar completamente agitado.

Kanra… - Izaya volvía a tener ese sueño después de diez años de haberse librado de él. Sentía que el estomago se le revolvía, detestaba ver ese final de esa pesadilla que lo dejaba sin dormir por días.

Iza-nii… - Una voz habló junto a él asustándolo hasta que se percató de quien se trataba.

¿No eres lo bastante grandecita para dormir a lado de tu hermano mayor? – Izaya se burló tratando de mover su brazo izquierdo pero este se contrajo por el dolor.

No lo muevas. Aneki dijo que era mejor que descansaras. Tu brazo se está curando a un ritmo lento. Vieras que ellos estaban bastante sorprendidos. – Mairu se sentó en la cama mientras se restregaba los ojos, Izaya la había levantado de su sueño.

¿Aneki? ¿Pudiste hablar con esa persona? ¿También habla japonés? – Izaya vio su brazo bajo la venda. Ciertamente se veía mejor que cuando se quemó en ese momento.

Si, hablaba japonés. – Respondió ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me quedé dormido? – Izaya quería levantarse de la cama improvisada pero no tenía la energía para hacerlo.

Seis horas. (Dormilón) – Dijo ella.

Noto que estás intercambiando los roles contigo misma. ¿Es alguna especie de efecto post-traumático? ¿No soportas vivir sin Kururi? ¿Te sientes sola sin ella? ¿Tal vez es hambre? – Izaya comenzó a sonreír, había una especie de comportamiento anormal en Mairu.

No, Iza-nii.  Solo intento ser agradecida con alguien tan malvado y cruel como tú tomando el rol de Kuru-nee para no decir cosas malas todo el rato. Pero ya veo que es inútil. – Mairu suspiró.

¿Tú siendo agradecida? ¿Es que acaso el fin del mundo está cerca? ¿O es que Kururi siempre fue la mente maquiavélica entre las dos y solo así puedes ser buena conmigo, Mairu-kun~? – Izaya rió imaginando a una siniestra Kururi.

¿Jah? ¿Crees que Kuru-nee no puede ser malvada? ¡No las has visto tirándome gas pimienta en la cara cuando me aloco, no tiene misericordia con su adorable hermana menor! – Dijo ella lloriqueando al recordar el efecto de aquel líquido en sus ojos.

Jajajajaja, Kururi siempre ha tenido menos paciencia contigo, a excepción de los momentos en que estés deprimida por algo relacionado a Kasuka-kun. Si no te torturará para que la dejes a ella en paz… - El pelinegro se dio cuenta que la castaña lo miraba atenta.

Jajaja… Iza-nii nos presta atención aun cuando dice que no valemos la observación. Es gracioso descubrir que puedes saber esas cosas cuando no vives con nosotras. Orihara Izaya es todo un tsundere~. – Dijo ella mordazmente.

Eso solo fue… por… por… - Maldijo a su tonta mente al no poder formular alguna excusa válida a causa de la sorpresa del comentario de Mairu.

¿Por qué tienes hambre? – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa que demostraba que lo había atrapado por primera vez en sus catorce años que tenía de vida. Debió llevar con ella una grabadora, esto era un momento triunfal que tenía que evidenciar para que su hermana mayor lo disfrutara.

Si, hambre, mucha hambre. – La excusa no tenía sentido pero era lo único a lo que Izaya podía agarrarse para hacer como que nada de lo que había dicho tuviera base. Sin embargo, sabía que Mairu no lo tomaría de esa forma.

Había sido atrapado por otra persona en esas dos semanas de nuevo.

Iza-nii eres un gran mentiroso. – Mairu se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta antes de dedicarle una sonrisa de total burla a Izaya.

Iré a buscar tu “comida”. – Dijo ella dejándolo solo.

Esa mocosa… - Izaya se arropó con molestia. Sus hermanas habían crecido demasiado para su propio bien. Ya hasta imaginaban cosas que no eran. Se trataba de auto-convencer de que era mentira.

¿Pero realmente lo era?

Él no quería saberlo.

00000IZAYA00000

Kadota yacía  acostado en una cama de una habitación a parte mientras Vorona lo vigilaba desde una silla cercana.

“¿No piensa irse?” – Kadota pensaba con cansancio. El hacerse el dormido podía ser bastante pesado si no se tenía algún descanso.

¿Pero qué había pasado para que él fingiera estar inconsciente?

**ALGUNAS HORAS ANTES**

¿Chikage…? – “Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.” – Kadota repetía una y otra vez, no tenía forma de explicarles a todo el grupo lo que había estado haciendo durante todo ese año. No podía decirles que había re-secuestrado a una mujer y a alguien inocente, adicionalmente planeaba hacerse con un niño de tres años que entregaría al gobierno a cambio de salvar a todos del apocalipsis.

Era imposible decirles algo como eso.

Sería asesinado por todos.

Veía a Patas acercarse a Mairu e Izaya para ayudarlos a alejarse de la poderosa antena que a todos lastimaba desde esa distancia, pero no tanto como al informante. Así que antes de que Rokujo pusiera sus ojos en Kadota este solo se desplomó en el suelo fingiendo estar herido. Aunque la verdad era que si estaba herido. Tenía varios huesos rotos a causa del familiar que lo había capturado en el hotel.

No podía soportar la ira de su mejor amigo.

Podía morir.

Tenía que mantenerse vivo para buscar otra forma de salvarlos a todos.

Incluso si usaba los métodos más bajos.

Si tenía que matar a diestra y siniestra humanos.

El resultado satisfactorio que él esperaba era lo que contaba.

¡Kaaaadota-kuuuun~! – Rokujo aterrizó junto a ambos hermanos Orihara.

¡Aneki! ¡Kadota se desmayó! – Vorona fue la primera en acercarse a Rokujo.

¿Se desmayó…? – La voz del travesti sonaba más irritada.

S-Si… ¿Eh? Esto se ve mal. – Vorona vio el estado del brazo de Izaya que luchaba para mantenerse despierto.

Por favor, ayúdalo… No deja de sangrar. – Mairu dijo en un hilo de voz lo suficientemente audible para Vorona quien también hablaba japonés porque Rokujo le había enseñado en una medida de controlar a su inquieta naturaleza.

Aneki… - Dijo la rubia buscando calmar a Rokujo.

Ya sé. Volvamos, esperaré a que despierte y nos dé muchas explicaciones. También hay que atender a ese… - Dijo él mirando a Mairu y a Izaya quien terminó cayendo dormido.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

_Vorona. ¿No?_ – Otra voz que parecía no ser la de la adolescente se sintió cerca de la puerta de la habitación.

 _Si, ese es mi nombre._ – La chica miró a la persona que estaba en la puerta quien no era más que Orihara Izaya.

 _¿Eres amiga de Kadota?_ – Preguntó Izaya cerrando la puerta tras de sí. A Vorona le sorprendía que se pudiera mover con el brazo en ese estado, aunque ella desconocía que el mismo había comenzado a regenerarse lentamente desde entonces y podría estar mejor pronto.

 _Él es nuestro líder._ – Contestó ella.

 _¿Y por qué lo estás vigilando? ­_ – Siguió preguntando sin dejar de mirar la acompasada respiración de Kadota mientras “dormía”.

 _Aneki, tiene miedo de que escape de nuevo y no le diga qué sucede._ – Dijo ella tranquilamente.

 _Oh, debe ser un gran problema. ¿Y desde cuando escapó?_ – Izaya sonreía divertido en su interior.

 _Desde hace un año._ – Dijo la chica algo triste, desde entonces las cosas se habían puesto más difíciles en todos lados.

 _¿Eso quiere decir que no saben que ha estado haciendo él todo este tiempo?_ – No vio que Kadota hiciera algún movimiento extraño, pero sentía que algo en su manera de respirar había cambiado.

Estaba claro que estaba fingiendo para Izaya.

 _No lo sabemos. Por eso Aneki está molesta._ – Dijo ella jugando con sus pies en el piso.

 _Ya veo, eres una buena niña, Vorona. Por cierto, tu aneki te está buscando._ – Izaya mintió.

 _¿De verdad? Entonces ya vuelvo. ­–_ Vorona salió rápidamente de la habitación para buscar a su Aneki mientras Izaya ganaba tiempo con esto.

Debes tenerla difícil fingiendo estar inconsciente. – Dijo Izaya sentándose en la silla continua a la cama.

¿Qué planeas? – Preguntó de repente Kadota.

Hagamos un trato a cambio de mi silencio. – Pidió Izaya teniendo un pensamiento bastante gracioso en su mente mientras decía eso.

“Aquí está mi cuarto pokemon~~.”


	29. Infiltración

**HORAS ANTES DE LOS EVENTOS EN IKEBUKURO**

**EINSERH**

_¿Qué dices…? No juegues conmigo. ¿Durante un año?_ – Rokujou estaba en frente de los hombres quienes trataban de mantener su mejor cara para no hacerlo enojar.

 _Es lo que te estoy diciendo. Kadota-san me ayudó a proteger a Amai durante este tiempo. El reino de Einserh quería hacerse con él para propósitos oscuros que aún desconocemos. Y peor aún, ellos tomaron a mí subordinada con ellos y por eso necesito seguir mi viaje hasta la capital para rescatarla._ – Dijo Izaya sonando convincente.

 _Es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo, Chikage. Por eso siento que si vamos a avanzar tanto por el terreno, deberíamos seguirlo. Quiero decir… Él va a ir en contra de los humanos. Va en serio._ -  Kadota pidió aún teniendo en mente que Izaya estaba mintiendo con respecto a eso, pero también tenía otra problemática en mente y era que el mar de fuego ya se veía desde las instalaciones. El moverse de ese lugar era algo que ya no tenía ni que pensarse dos veces. Era necesario cooperar con las ambiciones de Izaya en esta ocasión, además de que este le libraba de decir la verdad y le quitaba un peso de encima hasta que pudiera poner sus manos en Amai de nuevo. 

Ahora el problema era la antena N°3 que los cercaba y les impedía ir más allá de ese punto.

 _Él es un dios que viene a salvarnos… Así que coopera con nosotros Rokujo Chikage._  – Aoba remató aunque no tenía idea de qué diablos estaba diciendo ni por qué, solo Izaya lo había arrastrado a la habitación para testificar a su favor algo que también desconocía.

 _¿Así que es un dios? Jajajajajaja, seré un travesti pero no por eso soy una idiota~. Si de verdad es un dios, él podría tirarse esa antena él solo._ \- Aunque lo cierto es que esa habilidad de regeneración nadie la tenía.

Absolutamente nadie que él conociera.

¿Quizás si era un dios?

Quizás.

Tampoco nadie había podido sobrevivir a las quemaduras de la frecuencia de las antenas. Normalmente hubiera sido difícil incluso regenerarlas, ya que esos rayos estaban diseñados para matarlos y también para mantenerse asesinándolos por dentro desde su interior. El que estuviera sentado ahí delante de él, ya era digno de admirar.

 _¿No te sientes mal estando encerrado como un animal en el territorio que a ellos les da la gana de cederte? ¿Cómo se siente estar a punto de ser asado vivo dentro de unos meses solo porque prefieres quedarte aquí?_ – Rokujo tomó a Izaya por la camiseta quien solo sonreía ante la reacción de su provocación a la cual su próxima víctima había picado. Estaba seguro que al menos él no tenía telepatía para leer sus pensamientos.

 _¿Crees que eres tan gracioso por decirme eso en mi cara?_ – Incluso si eso era verdad habían cosas que podían decirse y otras que no. Y eso obviamente era una de las últimas que ni siquiera se debían pensar. La camiseta de Izaya comenzaba a congelarse en la mano de Rokujo.

 _Yo solo llevo unas horas y ya me he hartado. Quiero pasar al otro lado porque estoy buscando muchas cosas. Así que… ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que me siguieras?_ ­– Rokujo le hastiaba la confianza con que Izaya le preguntaba aquello como si de verdad fuera capaz de algo.

 _¿De verdad crees que eres un dios? ¿Eres imbécil? ¿La antena te tostó algo más que ese brazo? ¿Quizás el cerebro? ¡Los dioses no existen! ¡Metete eso en la cabeza!_ – Él escupió sus palabras con desprecio en busca de herir ese maldito ego que se alzaba en el rostro de Izaya.

 _Por supuesto que lo soy~. Si no es así como sabría que el gran amor al que te ha sumido en una depresión en la que puedo decir que tiene nombre y apellido; y lleva un total de 365 d-…_ \- Izaya dijo en muy baja voz aprovechando la cercanía antes de ser interrumpido por la mano de Rokujo.

 _¡¿Quieres morir?! ¡¿Q-Quién te dijo eso?! ¡Es im-imposible que alguien lo sepa!_ – La voz de Rokujo temblaba ligeramente, no podía creer que este sujeto ya supiera algo así cuando apenas llevaba unas horas en el lugar. Por su parte Izaya, agradecía en su mente a Mairu por ser bastante sociable al sacarle información en una conversación entre chicas con Vorona, ahorrándole un gran interrogatorio.

 _No importa quién me lo dijo, si no que yo lo sé porque soy un dios~. Y un dios lo sabe todo. Sería una lástima que alguien le contara algo taaaaan importante a Kadota-san._ – Él sintió como soltaban su camiseta lentamente y esperó ver la siguiente reacción de Rokujo.

 _­No te atreves…_ \- Dijo Rokujo quien no lo miraba a los ojos.

 _¿Eso crees? ¡Oye, Kadota-san~~! ¿Quieres que te cuente algo interesante sobre Rokujo? Tu gran AMIGO~._ – Dijo el pelinegro en alta voz.

La palabra amigo daba un golpe mortal en el interior de Rokujo pero lo disimuló.

 _¿Qué cosa…?_ – Kadota desde hace rato no escuchaba nada de lo que discutían ambos al igual que Aoba.

 _¿Sabes que Rokujo está e-…?_ ­– Rokujo tapó con ambas manos la boca de Izaya con el rostro completamente azul por el terror y su corazón corriendo como una damisela con un tacón roto y siendo perseguida por un monstruo que amenazaba con lanzarla de un precipicio.

 _Está bien. Tú ganas, los ayudaré. Pero te diré lo que quiero que hagas. Será la única forma que te acepte. –_ Dijo él evitando una gran desgracia para él mismo. No soportaría saber la reacción de Kadota ante lo que Izaya estaba por decir.

El peso del rechazo podría matarlo.

 _¿Y qué es ~?_ – Izaya sintió el calor de su cara volviendo a él, Rokujo estaba demasiado frío, casi como un congelador.

Rokujo sonrió.

Eliminaría a Izaya con su pedido.

 _Quiero que atrapes al Errante~. El vigilante nos dijo que está buscando a nuestro líder para asesinarlo. Por eso no sabemos cuándo podría venir o si conoce este lugar. Tal vez hasta podría aparecer mañana. Por eso quiero que lo captures~._ – Rokujo dijo con una sonrisa venenosa en sus labios que contrastaba con su labial rojo vino. Aoba puso cara de horror que no se molestó en disimular al escuchar la mención de aquel sujeto que le helaba la sangre a cada demonio de los alrededores.

00000CHIKAGE00000

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

**FRENTE AL INICIO DE LA RUTA VERDE**

_¿Estás seguro de esto, Loki? Quiero decir lo del Errante…_ – Tampoco Aoba quería que Izaya fuera hacía ese lugar.

 _Por supuesto que sí._ – “Tengo que estarlo.” De lo contrario no conseguiría nada y perdería todo lo que había conseguido de camino ahí. Estaba siguiendo un hilo en un laberinto que se ataba con otros en el proceso, tenía que llegar hasta al final aunque eso significara desafiar al sentido común.

Porque si.

No estaba siguiendo el sentido común.

Solo se estaba dejando llevar.

Confiaba en el destino.

En la fuerza extraña que a veces se mofaba de él.

Por eso esta vez él estaba dejando que jugara con su existencia como una pelota de ping pong.

Para solo observar el lugar donde caería finalmente.

Por eso tenía en mente que ese Errante podría brindarle una pista de Lacrimosa aunque pareciera una locura.

 _Te diré esto entonces… Si llegas a encontrarte con el Errante cuídate de su espada._ – Advirtió Aoba con un semblante pensativo. Su mente estaba evocando el pasado que parecía querer saludarlo ese día.

El Errante que él había conocido un año atrás.

 _¿Su espada?_ – Izaya lo miró con dudas.

 _Su espada está maldita. Si la tocas morirás._ – Dijo el peliazul esperando que Mairu y los otros se acercaran al vehículo de los cazadores que había quedado abandonado el día anterior.

 _Tendré cuidado, Aoba-kun._ – La advertencia le sonaba de cuidado. Izaya podía pensar que se tratara de otra Saika, pero la única diferencia era que no estaba entre sus datos que aquella pudiera matar con solo tocarse.

Eso le dejaba muchas dudas.

¿Cómo podía matarlo con solo tocarlo?

 _Ten. Esto debería servirte. Tal vez… -_ El peliazul recogió una de las armas de los difuntos cazadores. Se trataba de una Kodachi (espada corta) que se llevaba en la parte trasera de la cintura. A Izaya no le venían las espadas, pero podía hacer una excepción esta vez. Lo bueno de ella es que junto a su nueva ropa que le habían proporcionado podía ocultarla. Por supuesto seguía conservando su preciado abrigo que había reparado en la noche, ya que era un regalo de una de sus humanas.

Listo~. – Estaba listo para otra misión suicida.

00000AOBA00000

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR CERCANO…**

Ah, que calor… - Un hombre vestido totalmente de negro caminaba por las dunas con destino incierto en esos momentos. Desde su posición podía ver la antena N°3 siempre dañando el paisaje desde su perspectiva.

Me pregunto dónde estarán… - Ya llevaba tres días viajando por esa área y aún no veía ningún rastro de la guerrilla que debía eliminar a sus tenientes y si tenía suerte a su líder. _Santa_ quería que se controlara los intentos de destrucción de las antenas en varios puntos, pero el más problemático siempre había sido las áreas cercanas a la antena n°3.

Por eso comenzaría con el grupo de Kadota.

El péndulo en su muñeca comenzó a moverse hacia una dirección en específico sorprendiéndolo de que marcara hacia la antena directamente. Santa había hecho esa herramienta para que detectara demonios en el desierto, así podía esconderse si se veía en desventaja o simplemente atacar de sorpresa.

¿En serio…? – A él le costaba decir que el aparato estaba dañado.

No podía estarlo.

Entonces…

¿Había demonios en el área verde?

Si era así…

¿Cómo?

00000SHIZAYA00000

 _Oye… ¿Esa no es una chica?_ – Dijo uno de los guardias desde el muro que protegía la antena.

 _Si, es una. ¿Qué hace aquí en medio de la nada?_ –Dijo el otro contestando al primero.

Ambos vieron que Mairu se desplomó en el suelo arenoso delante de la compuerta principal alertando a los guardias.

 _¡Hay que ayudarla! –_ Los dos llamaron a los guardias de la entrada para que salieran a socorrerla. Ella era humana porque si no sería imposible que ella pudiera llegar hasta ahí intacta.

La sonrisa siniestra de la chica se dibujó al sentir que ya estaban frente a ella, se levantó y se quitó de la entrada no sin antes lanzar una bomba de humo a los incautos. La camioneta apareció y entró a toda velocidad contra las instalaciones no dejando pared sin derribar en su camino.

 _Ahora es tu turno, Avain._ – Rokujo ordenó esperando poder salir del vehículo. La hipótesis de Kadota de que los autos de los cazadores que rara vez se le veía, decía que había la posibilidad que tuvieran un dispositivo para transportar demonios de un lado a otro sin que se incendiaran. Nunca habían podido comprobarla porque no habían atrapado ninguno hasta ahora.

 _Solo les puedo dar cuarenta minutos. Úsenlos sabiamente allá afuera._ – Advirtió Avain desplegando su poder que consistía en la generación de un campo magnético en todo el lugar para interferir con el extraño campo que despedía la antena. Nunca habían podido llegar tan cerca para probar esto, pero ya había aparecido una gran oportunidad que era mejor que lanzarle cosas de lejos a las antenas de los alrededores.

 _Bien. ¿Puedes llenar de plantas este lugar, Vorona?_ – Kadota salió primero lanzando escombros hacia los guardias que habían quedado de las paredes que habían derribado al entrar.

 _¡Enseguida~!_ – Vorona lanzó varias semillas de diferentes arboles por los alrededores y las hizo crecer para usarlas de escudo para ellos.

“¡Qué divertido~~!” – Gritaba emocionada en su mente la adolescente mientras muchos árboles llenaban las instalaciones haciendo que muchos guardias y personal corrieran despavoridos por los alrededores.

 _Yo me quedaré aquí a darle apoyo a Vorona y Avain. Ustedes desactiven la antena. –_ Kadota vigilaba desde su posición que no vinieran más guardias.

 _¿Cómo sabremos qué cosa la desconecta?_ – Preguntó Izaya.

 _mmm… Hay un rumor que dice que el interruptor está en la parte más alta. Debe haber una habitación._ – Contestó Kadota.

 _¿Un rumor…? Es mejor que nada._ – Izaya comenzó a moverse hacia el interior en el que parecía haber unas escaleras.

¿Es en serio…? ¿No conocen lo que es un ascensor? – Mairu fue la primera en quejarse pero siguió a Izaya de todas formas.

00000KADOTA00000

**NO MUY LEJOS DE ESE LUGAR…**

¿Dónde demonios es esto…? – Shizuo veía con impaciencia el lugar en que solo había arena por todos lados.

¿Acaso había muerto?

¿El infierno era en realidad un desierto caluroso?

¿El mediodía sería eterno?

¿Al menos habría nubes?

Su mente se llenaba de preguntas triviales que solo lo hacían impacientarse más.

_¿Dónde estaba Izaya?_

Esa fue la primera cosa que él juzgaba realista entre tantas cosas en su cabeza en ese momento.

¿Estás mejor, Karisawa-san? – Shinra preguntó sacando a Shizuo de su evaluación de su nuevo hábitat temporal.

Si, pensé que la herida era más profunda. Menos mal que no… - Erika después de estar en un estado más tranquilo evaluaba los eventos pasados en que había desafiado su suerte. Se tocó su costado izquierdo que dolía un poco, pero no era algo que la mataría.

Ella había sobrevivido.

Ah, es cierto… - Erika buscó el dispositivo que seguía cargando grabaciones. Y las revisó saltándose las que eran de su interés personal para escuchar después y también las que estaban en algo que parecía ser ruso para ella. Había escuchado algunas veces a Simon hablar su idioma natal, así que más o menos podía reconocerlo. Escuchó con cuidado la parte en que chantajeaba al otro Kadota dándose cuenta de que Izaya fuera donde fuera siempre actuaria de la forma a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Mila-chan. ¿Sabes ruso, verdad? – Preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio de los presentes que solo esperaban que ella tuviera la pista sobre algo relacionado a su estado o a las anteriores víctimas del portal.

Si. ¿Por qué? – Mila se sentó junto a ella.

¿Puedes traducirme esta parte? – De todas las partes en ruso esta le parecía curiosa porque la voz que se escuchaba le era familiar.

mmm Izaya-san está chantajeando a esta persona llamada Rokujo Chikage a cambio de que le ayude a desactivar la antena. Al parecer él está enamorado de Kadota e Izaya se dio cuenta de esto… Adicionalmente, Rokujo le pide que atrape al Errante… ¡No puede ser! – Mila adelantó la grabación para escuchar que seguía en la conversación.

¿Qué sucede, Mila-kun? – Preguntó Shinra.

Izaya va a intentar atrapar a… - Los labios de Mila se movieron dejando sorprendidos a todos con el nombre que salió de su boca. Además la infiltración probablemente ya se estaba dando, por eso ya tenían un lugar donde buscarlos.

00000MILA00000

¡Este lugar es demasiado grande! ¿Dónde están las demás escaleras? – Mairu buscaba en las habitaciones que habían en ese lugar.

Este sitio está construido de una forma extraña. Solo habían personas en los dos primeros pisos, pero de ahí no hemos visto a nadie más… - El informante usó el pasamanos del balcón como soporte para ver que había un gran espacio hacia arriba al final de ese pasillo.

Para Aoba que observaba ese mismo lugar estaba claro que no podía llevarlos hasta la cima porque excedía su campo de acción. No veía ni balcones ni ventanas para poder sostenerse cuando se tele-transportara.

Si, solo hay que hacer una escalera hacia arriba~. – Rokujo tocó el pasamano y de ahí una gran escalera de hielo empezó a crearse hasta llegar un punto bastante del lugar.

¡Elsa! – Mairu e Izaya dijeron ambos al unísono bastante asombrados de lo genial que se veía la escalera de hielo.

¿Quién demonios es Elsa? – Rokujo no entendía porque le habían llamado así.

Nada… - Izaya suspiró dejando que Mairu subiera primero.

¡Let it go~~! ¡Let it go~~! – Mairu se fue cantando mientras subía la elegante escalera.

Aoba quien solo había limitado a escuchar la conversación sin entender nada, se vio sobresaltado por una señal de radio del dispositivo que le habían dado para que se comunicaran con el otro grupo.

 _¿Qué sucede?_ – Preguntó Aoba.

 _El errante va hacia ustedes. Tengan cuidado._ – Dijo Kadota en baja voz.

Él había optado por ocultarse con Vorona y Avain para evitar un enfrentamiento directo, más que todo por este último quien mantenía a salvo a todos del campo de la antena. Si se daba una interrupción en lo que hacia Avain todos sufrirían heridas graves al instante. Además no eran como Izaya que podía regenerarse, estas heridas serían más fatales para ellos.

 _Qué buena suerte tenemos, Izaya-kun~._ – Rokujo dijo con voz alegre.

Justo en ese momento un muro cercano a ellos cayó abajo.

 _Está aquí…_ \- Aoba sudaba frío, sabía quien estaba frente a ellos.

¿Shizu-chan…? ¿Es en serio…? No me dijiste que él era el errante. Rokujo-san, eres bastante malvado~. - Y esto era lo que le había traído el hilo que había estado jalando por dos días. Después de todo el destino existía y lo podía confirmar al ver la espada que llevaba en el costado.

Era la espada de Kanra.

Izaya sentía que su furia emanaba desde el interior del espejo en donde él había guardado lo referente a ese asunto, pero no solo eso.

¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! – La carcajada nerviosa de Izaya descolocó a los presentes que aún no habían subido la escalera como Mairu, quien ya no se enteraba de nada de lo que sucedía porque se encontraba lo bastante arriba como para poder ver o escuchar algo.

Estaba muy feliz.

La persona que debía asesinar por ser responsable de la muerte de Kanra tenía el rostro de su némesis. El destino le estaba dando la oportunidad de saldar dos cuentas al mismo tiempo y con la misma persona. Destruiría los recuerdos de Kanra en su interior vengando su muerte y a la vez por fin dejaría fluir su odio destructivo hacia la persona que le hacía rabiar desde hace diez años para terminar aquel vínculo sin hacerlo realmente con él. Cuando terminara con esto solo quedaría la indiferencia hacia Shizuo.

Sería completamente libre de ambos.

Por el precio de una muerte.

¿Podía estar más contento?

 _¿Quién es su líder?_ – Preguntó Shizuo mirando detenidamente a Izaya. Con preguntas en su cabeza con respecto a la apariencia de él.

“¿Es Izaya…? No… Parece que es hombre. Ella no tendría que estar aquí de cualquier forma. Solo se parecen.” – El otro Shizuo evaluó la situación. Admitía que el ver el rostro de aquel sujeto le había dado un vuelco en el corazón, pero no había nada que temer.

Ella ya no estaba en ese mundo.

Nunca más volvería.

 _Él es nuestro sabio líder, Sr. Errante~._ – Dijo Rokujo melodioso mientras señalaba a Izaya.

 _¡Oye!_ – Aoba reclamó molesto llamando la atención del Errante.

 _Oh, tu también estás aquí~. ¿No te advertí que te mataría la próxima vez que te viera, Kuronuma Aoba? ¿Estás preparado para morir ya?_ \-  Estás frías palabras trajeron algunos recuerdos a la mente de Aoba quien no pudo soltar palabra alguna de su boca.

 _Solo voy a decir tres cosas en este momento: primero, tomaré tu palabra Rokujo-san~; segundo, tú… deja de amenazar a mi principal adepto; tercero, vas a morir~._ – Izaya se lanzó con sonrisa psicópata hacia el rubio vestido de negro quien solo pudo poner su Claymore en frente para protegerse del impacto de la Kodachi de Izaya.

La pelea a muerte entre el Shizuo de Einserh y el Izaya de Ikebukuro había comenzado.

 _Tiene bastante confianza._ – Rokujo se acomodaba para ver la pelea.

 _Aoba, acompaña a la chica. Yo me quedaré aquí, si él pierde congelaré a Heiwajima Shizuo cuando tenga la guardia baja._ – “Me pregunto si eso funcionara…” Le habían contado que el mercenario era escurridizo en las situaciones difíciles.

 _E-Esta bien. –_ Aoba subió la escalera dejando a los demás abajo. Si Izaya perdía, él sería el siguiente en morir.

Tenía que ir pensando en cambiar de locación de nuevo.

00000SHIZAYA00000

¡Nunca imaginé que pudieras convertirte en un dragón! – Erika veía emocionada toda la vista.

Así que solo las alas era manera simplificada de tu habilidad. ¡Impresionante! – Shinra estaba igual de emocionado.

Jajajaja, me hacen sonrojar. – Mila llevaba volando por un buen rato pero no sabía a dónde debía ir exactamente, también desconocía la número de la antena. 

“…” - Shizuo estaba absorto mirando el lugar mientras se sujetaba para no caer al vacío, no sería fácil encontrar al grupo de Izaya así como estaban. Sabían que Izaya se había estado haciendo pasar por un dios y  que ya habían varias víctimas de sus engaños en escasas horas de su llegada. Según Mila, había una cadena de favores que solo podían llevar a un enfrentamiento directo entre los demonios y humanos si él lograba su cometido. Esto hacía que las cosas se complicaran más por la razón de que ellos solo habían venido a ese mundo a buscar expresamente a Amai y Mairu. Por supuesto Izaya también, si le daba la gana de regresar, cosa que rezaba que no fuera así.

En el caso del informante, él estaba en busca del cuerpo de su secretaria y ahora al parecer estaba persiguiendo a la persona que lo quería asesinar según Erika.

Hasta hace unos momentos Izaya había dicho que mataría a alguien en la grabación más recientemente descargada.

Y lo más gracioso es que la persona era su doble.

Ya podía decir que Izaya tenía una obsesión con él, pero el percibir sorpresa en la voz de él en el momento en que veía a su otro yo, le decía que ni él mismo se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, la reacción de Izaya fue contundente, sus palabras dictaban que iba a en serio. Si era así, ahora “casualmente” habían dos personas con ganas de asesinar a ese Heiwajima Shizuo.

Era demasiada casualidad para pasar desapercibido por él.

Siendo víctima de los juegos de Izaya por tantos años le habían enseñado que las casualidades no existían alrededor de él.

Y probablemente alrededor de Izaya tampoco.

Dos Orihara Izaya con rencores hacia ese Heiwajima Shizuo.

Aquí había gato encerrado e Izaya por estar dejándose llevar por sus emociones no se había percatado de ello.

“Ese imbécil… Tantas veces en que pudo demostrar que era un humano en lugar de una pulga, decide hacerlo en esta ocasión precisamente…” -  En esa ocasión en que alguien se estaba aprovechando de su resentimiento. Podía decir a base de los días anteriores con él que las emociones de Izaya eran demasiado intensas, tanto que al salir al exterior eran como una explosión de ira y violencia cuando se le provocaba lo bastante para que llegara a esos extremos.

Ya entendía porque Shinra decía que se reprimía.

Si no lo hiciera sería un peligro hasta para él mismo.

Tch… - Shizuo comenzaba a enfadarse.

Y eso no era todo lo que le molestaba.

Shizuo había entendido que Izaya planeaba terminar su contrato de odio asesinando a otro con su rostro.

¿Pensaba resolver las cosas así?

¿Tan fácil?

¿Dedicándole su odio a otro y ya?

Por más irracional que sus pensamientos se estuvieran volviendo, él estaba consciente que esa era la razón por la que más estaba enojado. Lo aceptaba, no era diferente de la idea de tener indiferencia con él de ahora en adelante. Pero esto que Izaya deseaba lograr como bono por la muerte de ese sujeto era peor.

Él sabía que Izaya no era un asesino.

Pero también sabía que un Izaya ciego por la venganza era otra cosa diferente.

Él mismo lo había experimentado en las ocasiones en que perjuraba que mataría a Izaya por todo lo que le había hecho a él y al mundo por existir de paso.

El ver a su némesis comportándose como él suele ser era extraño y molesto.

Por eso le daría una paliza para hacerle reaccionar.

Simple y sencillamente para ahorrarse palabras que no quería decirle.

Haría que lo odiara más que ese sujeto que quería asesinar.

Su odio sería solo para él.

Para él, que no podía ser asesinado fácilmente por este.

¡Izaaaya-kun~! – Concentró sus sentidos en buscar en el ambiente algo que le pareciera familiar.

¿Shizuo-kun…? – Shinra volteó.

¡Izaya!

La cabeza de Shizuo repetía esto una y otra vez hasta que lo que él quería el viento se lo trajo después de varios minutos.

¡La maldita pulga está en esa dirección! – El rubio señaló con ira en su voz hacia cierto lugar.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Mila giró en esa dirección con duda en su mente.

¡Porque apesta! – Sentenció él como si fuera lo más lógico.

Ah, el detector de Izaya. Mila-kun, hazle caso, él tiene ya diez años de experiencia detectándolo. – Dijo Shinra aprobando lo que Shizuo había dicho.

Shinra… ¿Quieres que te lance lejos? – Shizuo sonrió de forma aterradora.

¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! – Gritó con miedo el doctor.

¡Esto es el poder del odio~! – Erika estaba emocionada viendo que Shizuo encontraría a Izaya siempre aunque no estuvieran en Ikebukuro.

00000SHIZAYAPLZ00000

El rubio abanicó la Claymore en dirección a Izaya, pero este se agachó lo más que pudo en el suelo, viendo como su atacante cambiaba la dirección del movimiento hacia él específicamente. El pelinegro rodó en el suelo para evitar ser rebanado como sushi para interponer su Kodachi desde su mano derecha entre él y la espada.

Ganó unos segundos para poder levantarse y retroceder antes de que el segundo ataque viniera directo a su cara, Izaya lo evadió con éxito dándole la oportunidad de deslizarse debajo del brazo de Heiwajima y clavar la primera navaja en su hombro. El mercenario soltó la espada tras Izaya y se acercó para depositar su rodilla con toda la fuerza posible en el estomago de él.

Izaya contuvo el sonido de dolor y empujó más profundo el arma blanca en el hombro de su contendiente. Pudo sentir la maldición entre sus labios por dicha acción y sonrió alejándose un poco para recuperar el aliento.

Era un poco gratificante ver que podía hacerle heridas a este que jamás podría hacerle al Shizuo de Ikebukuro.

Sin embargo, esto no podía seguir extendiéndose.

Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo quedaba para que Avain se quedara sin energías.

Buscó la granada que no había usado con Patas y se la enseño a Heiwajima quien miró con espanto de que se trataba. Izaya hizo que había sacado la llave y lanzó la esfera hacia el rubio quien empezó a correr para no estar cerca del lugar en donde explotaría el artefacto. Obviamente jamás iba a explotar porque Izaya solo había simulado sacarla con una llave adicional. Sin su contrincante saber esto, el informante corrió tras este y se posicionó a su espalda para usar el aparato que Rokujo le había dado para atrapar al Errante. Varias sogas salieron de un dispositivo que parecía militar, estas se ensortijaron alrededor de sus brazos y abdomen dejándolo atrapado.

Tonto~. – Dijo Izaya acercándose con su Kodachi y navaja en manos.

Él momento que esperaba había llegado.

¿A quién llamas tonto? Tú eres el único tonto que cree que me atrapó. – Contestó él prisionero con una sonrisa.

Así que tú también hablas mi idioma~. Qué bueno, te puedo decir mis palabras de odio en japonés~. Además ya te atrapé. – Dijo Izaya.

Dirás yo te atrapé. Ahora mismo mi compañero te está apuntando con su rifle desde arriba. Y si, lo hablo por varias razones que me traen traumáticos recuerdos en estos momentos… Así que evita mencionarlo. – El rubio parecía muy seguro de que Izaya le costaba mantener su confianza en el hecho de que lo tenía donde quería.

¿Compañero? Es bueno escuchar eso, mi compañero… quizás compañera debe estar apuntándote con un rayo laser para derretir tu cerebro como queso. ¿Recuerdos traumáticos? Vaya, eso suena muy mal, aunque mis motivos para asesinarte deben ser peores que los tuyos. – Mencionó Izaya apuntando la kodachi hacia la garganta del Heiwajima.

¿Qué te hice? ¿Te estafé antes? ¿Te mentí? ¿Me quedé con tu casa? No… Espera, una casa no puede ser… ¿Verdad? – El rubio buscaba en su memoria algún indicio de algo que pudiera hacer que este sujeto lo quisiera matar que no estuviera relacionada al rostro de Izaya.

Asesinaste a alguien. – Contestó Izaya.

Ah… ¿Entonces qué esperas? No negaré que he matado a muchas personas. – “Por supuesto algo como esto podía pasar.” Pensó él con molestia y alegría a la vez.

Por fin alguien lo iba a asesinar.

El problema era que aún no podía morir.

Aprovechó la duda que vio en el semblante de Izaya y pateó la mano que sostenía la Kodachi para que esta cayera al suelo. Por suerte sus brazos eran lo bastante largos para ganar movilidad y hacer un agujero en la pared junto a él con la espada que seguía sosteniendo en su mano.

Lo sentía por la antena, pero su vida tenía más prioridad.

Al menos ya había visto el rostro del líder de la guerrilla.

Solo tenía que volver la siguiente vez para eliminarlo.

Todavía si estaban en el segundo piso podía sobrevivir a la caída sin usar sus brazos cuando se lanzara. Fue cuando en su caída vio un rostro que lo dejó pensativo. Había otro Heiwajima Shizuo en el lugar donde se supone iba a aterrizar.

Creo que vi algo perturbador… - El mercenario después de pisar el rostro de Shizuo no se detuvo a pensar lo que había hecho y comenzó a correr. Tenía que encargarse de esas sogas que lo mantenían prisionero.

El siguiente que saltó sobre el rostro de Shizuo fue Izaya quien se quedó igual de pensativo que el mercenario.

Creo que pisé basura… – Se dijo así mismo el informante pensando que tendría que limpiar sus botas nuevas.

¡Ustedes…! – Shizuo había llegado a su límite de paciencia.

Y cuando solo iba a haber un muerto… Ahora tendremos dos… - Shinra miraba a lo lejos todo desde su lugar seguro.

Una nueva persecución comenzaba.

00000SHIZAYASHI00000

¿Dónde se habrán quedado jugando los otros? – Mairu seguía caminando por los pasillos sin encontrar nada de utilidad para apagar la antena.

… - Aoba no decía nada y seguía caminando junto a ella.

“A pesar de que estamos en la cima no hay nada inusual aquí.” – Aoba miraba todo minuciosamente.

Aoba. – Mairu señaló una puerta en el techo.

Aoba subió sobre unas cajas y teletransportó la puerta lejos para ahorrarse el forzar la entrada. Él extendió la mano a la Orihara para ayudarla a subir.

Gracias~. – Aunque ella sabía que no le entendía nada.

¡Oh! ¿Qué es este lugar? Es una habitación para un prisionero. Es como esas novelas de misterio en que en ciertas mansiones hay un cuarto secreto que esconde a alguien. – Mairu revisaba todo maravillada, se sentía como una detective hurgando en el cuarto de otra persona.

“Esta habitación tiene algo que no me gusta…” – El peliazul caminó hacia un espejo que no iba con el cuarto. Al estar cerca pudo apreciar un mensaje escrito en papel con letras japonesas.

Mairu. – La chica de cabello corto volteo hacia él y vio que estaba señalando el papel. Mairu lo leyó con facilidad porque estaba escrito en su idioma.  

Los espejos esconden muchas cosas oscuras de los humanos en su interior. – Dijo en alta voz lo que estaba en el papel.

Si fuera Iza-nii pensaría algo profundo sobre esto… - Seguramente Izaya hubiera captado algo secreto en el mensaje. Para Mairu, Izaya hubiera dicho algo como “Esto podría ser una referencia a la psicología en donde hablan de que nuestro exterior actúa como espejo en donde se refleja nuestro propio yo que solo nosotros podemos percibir.”

Pensando en cosas que diría su hermano mayor…

¿Qué reflejaría este espejo?

¿Eh? La parte baja se ve como rara… - La chica de lentes pateó el espejo sin pensarlo mucho y se encontró que había un control que tenía un botón rojo.

“Bien~. Has anotado un punto, felicidades. Ahora puedes desactivar está molesta antena.” – Decía la nota junto al control. Mairu lo presionó pero no vio que sucedió nada.

Al menos ella no podía percatarse del cambio.

00000MAIRU00000

¡Espera! – Izaya gruñía molesto mientras corría por la arena.

¡Eso te digo yo, Izaya! – Ahora el que gruñía fastidiado era Shizuo.

¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Te llamas Izaya?! – Heiwajima interrogó antes de sentir como alguien caía sobre él y de paso ponía el filo de la navaja en su garganta.

¡No te atrevas a matarlo, Izaya! – Pidió Shizuo quedándose quieto.

Quisiera saber qué demonios haces aquí, Shizu-chan~. – Aunque lo decía con voz melodiosa su irritación era clara.

Pues… ¿Qué más? Vine a evitar que asesinaras a este sujeto. – Dijo él.

¿Eh? Esto no te incumbe en absoluto. Ahora si me disculpas… - La navaja comenzó a cortar un poco de la piel del mercenario haciendo que se le crisparan los nervios.

¡Espera! ¡Haz lo que dice tu amigo! ¿Sí? No quieres mancharte con mi horrible sangre. Es muy malo ser un asesino, después no puedes dormir por las noches… - Advirtió el Heiwajima.

Es irónico que tú lo digas… - Izaya hundió la cara de él en la arena en lo que quitaba la navaja.

Además no soy su amigo, idiota. – Shizuo ayudó a hundir más la cabeza del otro rubio en la arena mientras este pataleaba.

¡Déjenme en paz, malditos homicidas! ¡Si no son amigos, entonces mátense! – Gritó el prisionero logrando sacar la cara de la arena.

Te dejaré cuando te mueras. – Contestó Izaya levantándolo del cabello.

Si te acercas más a mí, él se muere. – Izaya amenazó alejándose y arrastrando a su presa un poco lejos a pesar de que había una diferencia ligera de altura.

¿Cómo diablos terminé siendo un rehén…? – Si alguien le preguntaba lo que sucedía, él no sabría que responder. Un sujeto con su cara y otro con la cara de Izaya se peleaban el matarlo o no a él.

¡Suéltalo, pulga! ¡Esto es una trampa! ¡Alguien te está agarrando de tonto! – Expresó Shizuo tratando de controlar la ira que tenía por dentro.

¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Izaya solo quería cortarle la garganta para luego torturar a ese hombre como se merecía y Shizuo estaba metiéndose en su camino.

¿No es raro que dos Orihara Izaya quisieran muerto al mismo Heiwajima Shizuo? – Shizuo soltó la pregunta clave.

¿Dos…? – Heiwajima se quedó pensando un segundo.

… - Izaya no quería admitirlo pero por primera vez tenía que decir que la maldita bestia que él tanto odiaba tenía un punto.

Tenía al sujeto que tanto quería asesinar…  ¿Y ahora debía detenerse?

Su resentimiento necesitaba algo que lo calmara.

Una víctima era necesaria…

El mercenario empujó a Izaya e intentó correr lejos, pero el informante no lo dejó, tocando por accidente a la Claymore en el proceso.

“¿La tocó…?” – Él rubio cayó en el suelo sin la espada en sus manos.

¿Izaya…? – Shizuo vio que se quedó callado y con la vista perdida.

Si… Quiero morir… - Izaya comenzó a reír mientras tomaba la espada por el mango y la dirigía a su cuello con sus ojos de color violeta muy brillante.

La sangre comenzó a brotar por su piel ante el horror de los dos Shizuo presentes.

**EXTRA 07 – INDICACIONES**

Escucha, Vorona. Cuando te guste alguien debes atarlo y encerrarlo en un cuarto para que nunca te deje abandonado por más de un año. – Dijo Rokujo mientras pintaba sus uñas de color rojo.

Entiendo, Aneki. ¿No importa el género, verdad? – Preguntó la chica terminando de regar sus plantaciones privadas de legumbres.

Exacto, Vorona-chan~. No debes dejar que se escape si no te vendrá con el cuento chino de que estuvo ayudando a rescatar a la princesa en el otro castillo… - El esmalte de uñas se volvió un trozo de hielo al instante.

¡Para colmo viene con ese dios falso! Por supuesto, no es que yo sienta celos ni nada por el estilo… Me veo mejor que ese… Tch… - La silla se había congelado también.

Aneki… Cálmate, Kadota-san no te está engañando. Ni siquiera está consciente de ello por supuesto… - Vorona sonrió nerviosamente viendo como Rokujo se deprimía aun más con su comentario, si ella no hacia algo pronto alguien moriría congelado antes de que llegara a ver la luz del siguiente día.

N-No creo que te engañe con Loki. Yo creo que él y su hermana tienen algo extraño… ¡Sí! ¡Tienen una relación incestuosa! Así que no debes preocuparte por eso… ¿Si? - Dudaba que su Aneki se creyera algo como eso pero al menos debía intentarlo.

¿De verdad…? - Rokujo la miraba con ojos de esperanza.

“Ah… Aneki… A veces eres tan ingenua.” – Vorona sonrió para sus adentros.

¿Y qué pasa con ese Aoba?  - Él volvió a entristecer para dejarse caer sobre la mesa con ambas manos agarrándose el cabello.

No te lo había querido decir, Aneki. Pero él también tiene algo con Loki. Estoy casi segura que es un trío. Por eso no tienes nada de qué preocuparme. ¿No me vas a creer? – Vorona sonrió amablemente aun sabiendo de que había destruido la imagen de esos tres, pero sabía que Rokujo no diría nada.

Solo lo sabrían ellos dos…

Ah, ahora me siento mejor para cocinar… - Rokujou dejaba caer copos de nieve en la habitación algo feliz.

¡Noooo! ¡Silver dijo que lo haría él jajajajajaja…! Ve a descansar un rato hasta la cena. – Imploró misericordia entre líneas, podía permitirse el probar él arroz venenoso de Silver, pero no el de Rokujo.

Ella quería vivir más.

Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde. – Rokujo salió por la puerta notando que alguien acababa de irse por el pasillo.

¿…? Nah, no puede ser… - Dijo él y se fue a su cuarto, no podía ser que alguien hubiera escuchado todo eso.

¿Verdad?


	30. El dios falso y la antigua diosa

**EINSERH**

**BASE DE LA GUERRILLA**

**7:04 PM**

¿Cuándo piensas desatarme? ¿No crees que ya te estás pasando, Shizu-chan~? – A pesar de que la voz de Izaya sonaba melodiosa y alegre, su cabreación por el estar atado y encerrado en una celda era obvia a través de su máscara. Shizuo quien estaba sentado en una silla a lo lejos, fumaba un cigarrillo con impaciencia.

Izaya comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

¿Quieres callarte? Tu estúpida voz no me deja pensar. – Dijo Shizuo ya hastiado.

¿Es que acaso las bestias salvajes como tú piensan? ¡Estoy anonadado! – Izaya trataba de no reírse.

Pulga… - Shizuo se acercó a la celda de él y apretó el barrote con una sola mano haciendo que el objeto se doblara como si se tratara de mantequilla.

¿Quieres pelea? Tendrás que hacer fila, primero eliminaré a este sujeto… - Izaya miró al otro rubio que solo observaba la escena en silencio.

Exacto, déjanos terminar nuestra pelea. ¡Estorbas! – Dijo el otro Shizuo. No es que tuviera ganas de enfrentarse a Izaya, si no que las oportunidades de escapar se acrecentaban si lograra salir de la celda solo para la dichosa pelea.

¿Tú también quieres morir? Si tanto los dos quieren morir en una pelea, yo puedo ayudarlos estrangulándolos a la vez. ¿Saben? – Shizuo sonaba amenazante.

Si tú nos matas antes de que podamos resolver nuestro asunto, será lo mismo que estar encerrados aquí viéndote hacer el tonto con tus cigarrillos… ¡Imbécil! – Izaya siseó con molestia.

No quiero morir de aburrimiento aquí… ¡Calvo! – Gritó el mercenario en busca de impacientarlo.

¿A quién llamas calvo? ¡Ya cállense insectos! – Shizuo trataba de calmarse, pero ellos no estaban ayudando en absoluto.

¡Idiota! – Dijo Izaya entendiendo que el otro deseaba lo mismo que él.

¡Zoquete! – Dijo el mercenario en el mismo tono que Izaya.

Para Shizuo era como si Izaya se hubiera multiplicado…

Lástima que no los puedo exterminar… - Shizuo solo se tomó la molestia de recoger dos pequeñas piedritas del suelo y con el dedo medio de su mano les lanzó a cada uno con la mínima fuerza una de ellas en la frente.

¡Eso duele, Shizu-chan! – Izaya sentía que lo hubieran golpeado con un basurero.

¡¿Por qué tiene tanta fuerza?! ¡Solo era una piedrita! ¡Ah, duele! – Sus huesos crujieron solo con el impacto de la roca en su frente.

Así es Shizu-chan, algo que no se comporta como humano… Vieras que me lanza todo el tiempo máquinas expendedoras cuando aún no he hecho nada malo. El impacto es peor que esto… - Izaya se quejó desde su lugar.

¿Te refieres a esas máquinas que tienen muchas latas de algo en su interior, no? Se ven enormes… Pobre de ti. – El mercenario lo lamentaba por Izaya, pocas veces había podido ver aquellas máquinas en algunas ruinas y por eso sabia que eran muy grandes. Ahora imaginándose en su mente ser golpeado por una de esas le espantaba.

¡Esas mismas! También me lanza basureros, letreros, pandilleros, camiones, carros, suegras, etc… ¡Me sorprende estar vivo aún! – Izaya hacia drama mientras que Shizuo se debatía entre buscar una piedra más grande o simplemente estrangularlo como quería al inicio.

Jajajajaja… Debes de tenerla difícil. – “Me recuerda a Izaya…” Solo que la única diferencia era que la Izaya que él conocía quería incinerarlo por completo desde el primer momento en que se encontraron.

Por no decir borrar su existencia del planeta.

Si, hagamos una sociedad en contra el maltrato de hombres honorables y trabajadores. Lástima que tenga que matarte… - Dijo Izaya suspirando.

Lo mismo digo. Es una lástima que tenga que matarte por ser el líder de la guerrilla. – El mercenario suspiró de la misma forma.

Pfff… ¿Hombres honorables y trabajadores? No puedo discutir la segunda, pero la primera no sé por dónde comenzar a explicar porque es cuestionable en ti, pulga. – Dijo Shizuo volviendo a su silla en donde llevaba pequeñas piedras que había recogido mientras los otros tenían su conversación.

Pues si soy trabajador y un poco honorable ~. Etto… Shizu-chan. ¿Qué piensas hacer con esas rocas? – Dijo Izaya viendo las piedras.

Nada, solo pensaba calmarme lanzando piedras. Ya sabes, como cuando vas a un lago e intentas lanzar una roca para que esta pegue en el agua 7 veces y así pedir un deseo. Estoy meditando que deseos debería pedir mientras hago eso~. – Shizuo sonrió de la forma más tierna que pudo encontrar para demostrar lo entretenido que estaría en los siguientes minutos.

¡Es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír de esa forma! ¡Tengo miedo…! – Izaya se pegó a la pared sin disimular sus temores, esa sonrisa le indicaba que algo muy malo les iba a suceder.

¡¿La primera vez?! ¿Deseos…? Con esa fuerza nos partirás el cráneo antes de que pegue 7 veces en el suelo… - El mercenario se preparaba mentalmente para las piedras.

Y justo cuando había pensando un buen nombre… tch… - Dijo Izaya.

¿Buen nombre? – Ambos Shizuo preguntaron al pelinegro.

Si, llevo rato pensándolo. Intentar decirle al otro Shizuo por su nombre me estresa. Es como si respetara a Shizu-chan y es algo que no voy a hacer, así que a ti te llamaré Shizuka para que rime. - “Con Haruka…” Pensó Izaya con gracia antes de que una piedra se estrellara contra su hombro.

¡Duele! ¡Shizu-chan muérete! – Su hombro dolía como los mil demonios.

Sí que lo odias… Aunque agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre… - Podía entender porque el otro Shizuo odiaba el sobrenombre de “Shizu-chan”.

Imp-Imposible… - Izaya dijo en un hilo de voz al sentir que otra roca se chocaba contra su otro hombro.

Tch… Solo logré que pegara dos veces en el suelo. Necesito practicar. -  Shizuo decidía el ángulo del siguiente tiro.

“Va a morir a este paso…” – Shizuka suspiró en sus adentros mientras veía como el orgullo de Izaya lo llevaba hacia el camino del sufrimiento y la muerte.

“Ah… ¿Cómo terminé en esta situación?” – Shizuka pensaba rememorando lo ocurrido horas atrás.

**ALGUNAS HORAS ANTES**

El mercenario empujó a Izaya e intentó correr lejos, pero el informante no lo dejó, tocando por accidente a la Claymore en el proceso.

“¿La tocó…?” – Él rubio cayó en el suelo sin la espada en sus manos.

¿Izaya…? – Shizuo vio que se quedó callado y con la vista perdida.

“Izaya”

“Izaya”

“Izaya”

Una voz llenó los pensamientos de Izaya.

Se dio cuenta que estaba inmovilizado por dos manos en sus muñecas. Aquellas suaves manos se encaminaron lentamente hacia sus mejillas y entonces una figura espectral tomó forma en frente de él dejándolo mudo.

Ahí estaba Kanra parada delante de él con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Sus ojos violetas evitaban que él mirara hacia otra dirección.

Era como si lo estuvieran hipnotizando poco a poco.

El sueño lo invadía.

Dime, Izaya. ¿Quieres morir conmigo~? – Dijo Kanra.

Al fin la voz que él deseaba escuchar con esa pregunta llegó a sus oídos. Ni siquiera en sus juegos del suicidio que estelarizaba con esas personas de ese foro se comparaba a esto. Él había hecho una apuesta hace mucho tiempo atrás que si él llegaba a encontrar a otra Kanra y esta le pedía morir con él, abrazando la muerte como ella lo hacía, entonces él no lo pensaría dos veces.

Era una apuesta egoísta en la que nunca perdió.

Hasta ahora…

Si… Quiero morir… - Izaya comenzó a reír mientras tomaba la espada por el mango y la dirigía a su cuello con sus ojos de color violeta muy brillante.

Quiero morir contigo… - Dijo ahora más audible.

La sangre comenzó a brotar por su piel ante el horror de los dos Shizuo presentes.

 _¡Te dije que no la tocaras!_ – Aoba tele-transportó a Izaya lejos de la espada antes de que terminara rebanándose el cuello de verdad.

 _Tu de nuevo, Aoba…_ \- La figura de Kanra se hizo visible para Aoba quien la miraba algo atemorizado.

 _¿No entiendes que esos son los que me gusta asesinar~?_ – Dijo Kanra con tono insano mientras extendía su mano a Izaya para que terminara de matarse con ella.

Déjame morir… - Izaya dijo tratando de apartar a Aoba de él. Sus ojos seguían siendo de color violeta brillante. Al no poder regresar al lugar de la espada, Izaya tomó otra de sus cuchillas y la dirigió a su herido cuello que apenas comenzaba a regenerarse. 

¡Ya basta, maldita pulga! – Shizuo tomó a Izaya por las muñecas en un afán de mantenerlo quieto sin aun entender el repentino cambio del informante. Shizuo no podía ver lo que Shizuka, Aoba e Izaya estaban viendo, pero sentía que había otra presencia en el ambiente y el color de los ojos de Izaya lo demostraban. Era como cuando estaba en presencia de las Saikas.

Aoba se posicionó detrás de Shizuka para amenazarlo con la Kodachi de Izaya.

 _Haz que se detenga. Sé que sabes hacerlo._ – Dijo Aoba.

 _No tengo otra opción… eh._ – “Oye, tengo problemas acá.  ¿Podrías dejar de divertirte y rendirte de una buena vez…?” – Pidió Shizuka desde su penosa posición de rehén por segunda vez en el día.

“…Tch.” – Fue la única respuesta que llegó a su cabeza luego de pasados unos segundos.

Los ojos de Izaya volvieron a la normalidad al instante.

¿Eh…? ¿Shizu-chan? – Antes de que Izaya pudiera decir más, Shizuo lo noqueó.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Y por eso Izaya estaba encerrado y amarrado como precaución a que deseara suicidarse de nuevo.

Ahora que estamos aquí los tres. ¿Debería comenzar el interrogatorio? – Dijo Shizuo aburriéndose de lanzarle piedras a Izaya, deseaba tener aunque sea una señal de tránsito ahí, podía serle más satisfactorio.

Yo quiero comenzar. ¿Algún día dejarás de estorbarme? – Otra piedra dio directamente en la frente de Izaya.

¡Ya deja esas malditas piedras! – Izaya se fastidió.

Dime, Izaya. ¿Por qué querías matar a Shizuka? – Shizuo lo sabía, solo quería escucharlo de la misma boca de Izaya.

Eso no te interesa. – Dijo él recibiendo el golpe de una piedra en su pie.

Oye… ¿Estás consciente de que me has llamado Shizuka? ¿No es como si te irrespetaras tu mismo? – Shizuka añadió recibiendo una piedra en su frente, por supuesto el golpe fue más leve que el de Izaya, porque sabía que el otro rubio no podía regenerarse como Izaya.

Duele… - Shizuka estaba seguro que su frente ya había una torre de moretones.

Me pregunto si tendré buena puntería con los cuchillos también. ¿Y si los lanzo todos a la vez? ¿Te dolerá, Izaya-kun~? – Shizuo sonrió nuevamente de manera tierna dándole un escalofrío a Izaya.

N-No te atreverías… ¿Verdad? – Izaya tragó saliva.

Eso podía ser más doloroso que las piedras.

Y como respuesta una cuchilla se clavó a lado de su cabeza en la pared.

Tch… Eres molesto. Yo solo quiero matarlo por asesinar a Kanra. – Dijo Izaya con enojo.

¿Shizuka mataste a Kanra? – Preguntó ahora Shizuo al otro prisionero con aburrimiento. Odiaba la labor que le había puesto Shinra. ¿Era necesario que él hiciera esto?

Pfff… ¿Asesinar a Kanra? ¿Eso es posible? Para empezar… ¿Kanra es una persona? – Shizuka comenzó a reír divertido con lo que estaba escuchando. Izaya solo quería patearlo, pero mantuvo la calma. La última pregunta le parecía rara.

Por supuesto que era una persona y tú la asesinaste. – Dijo Izaya esperando otra reacción para leer en Shizuka.

Si eso es verdad… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas eso a ella misma? – Shizuka volteó hacia la espada que reposaba en la esquina de la habitación haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

Kanra, ellos dicen que yo te asesiné. ¿No te hace gracia? – Dijo el rubio a la figura que comenzaba  manifestarse junto al arma. Una chica que parecía tener quince años con un traje de odalisca y cabello teñido como el de la antigua Kanra aparecía ante ellos.

¿Kanra…? – Izaya no sabía que más agregar por la sorpresa.

“¿Esa es Kanra?” – Shizuo juraba haberla visto antes.

Si los pájaros pudieran dispararle a las escopetas… ¿A dónde hubiéramos llegado? Lástima mi orgullo el que digas que fui asesinada por “ese”, humano. – Dijo la chica indignada señalando a Shizuka.

Pude ver que había recuerdos de una persona parecida a mí, pero temo decirte que yo siempre he sido una espada desde que tengo memoria, Orihara Izaya. No soy esa Kanra~. – Kanra pasó a través de los barrotes para pararse a lado de Shizuka. Le quedaba claro a Shizuo y a Izaya que ella ya no era humana.

Ya incluso Izaya comenzaba a dudar de todo.

¿Qué significaba esto?

Significa que intentaron jugar contigo y se aprovecharon de tu sed de venganza, Izaya-san~. – Dijo otra voz en la habitación que no correspondía a ninguno de los cuatro presentes.

¿Amai…? – Izaya observó que este estaba sentado sobre unas cajas mirando todo desde ahí con unos ojos amarillos.

¿Cuándo él había llegado ahí?

Lo siento, no soy Amai. He tomado prestado su cuerpo por un momento. – Dijo Amai jugando con sus pies de lo más relajado.

¿Quién eres…? – Shizuo se puso en guardia pensando qué debía hacer, prácticamente el rehén era Amai, no podía atacarlo.

No he venido en son de pelea, Shizuo de Ikebukuro. Solo vengo a decirles un par de cosas para que puedan trabajar en ello de aquí en adelante. No soy su enemigo directamente. Ahora si me tocara dar un nombre como Izaya… etto… Sería algo así como Prometeo jajajaja.  – Dijo Amai sonriendo con misterio en sus ojos.

¿Decirnos…? – Izaya se acercó a los barrotes para escuchar mejor.

Si. Ah, también esos dos que están escuchando todo a escondidas deberían acercarse junto con el que está atado. – Pidió el pequeño sin voltear, él estaba seguro que habían tres personas más escuchando desde el muro de atrás. No sentía la presencia de nadie que perteneciera a Einserh así que podía estar tranquilo.

Nos han descubierto… - Shinra salió junto a Erika, ambos llevaban a un amarrado y amordazado Mila con ellos. Habían tenido que tomar esas medidas porque Mila insistía en querer asesinar a Shizuka por lo que había sucedido con Haruka.

Ya veo. - Shizuo le tenía prometida una paliza a Shinra.

No es lo que crees, nosotros solo veníamos pasando jajaja… - Shinra se escondería después de esto.

Si claro. – Casi escupió Shizuo.

Ahora que están los que deben estar, les contaré algo interesante. Este hombre que está aquí, es alguien que es víctima de su propia mala suerte y  adicional a eso no tiene sentido de orientación. ¿Creen posible que asesinara a alguien que está en otra dimensión? – Amai comenzó a reírse.

Yo soy testigo de eso. No está mintiendo. – Contestó Kanra.

¡No te rías! ¿Tienes idea lo triste que es? ¿Eres ese fantasma, no…? – Shizuka se fastidió, conocía esa forma molesta de hablar por más que el cuerpo huésped fuera otro.

¿Fantasma? ¡Jajajajaja! Bien, si quieres verme de esa forma no te detendré, Shizuka-chan~. Ah, por cierto, me encanta tu apodo, muy bien pensado Izaya-san o debería decir Loki. – El pequeño dirigió su mirada al pelinegro.

Ahora otro que me llama así… - Shizuka se quejó.

Te diré esto. Shizuka no es el asesino que buscas, lamentablemente, él es otro de los objetivos de Lacrimosa como tú. – Dijo él menor extendiendo la mano hacia Kanra y esta se disipó.

¿Qué es lo que le hiciste…? – Dijo Shizuka.

Solo sellé su presencia un rato. No quiero que escuche esta parte. – Dijo el niño.

¿A qué te refieres con objetivos? ¿Dónde está Lacrimosa? ¿Qué pasó realmente con kanra? – Izaya soltó sus preguntas.

Lacrimosa quiere diferentes cosas con ambos. Ah… También con Karisawa Erika. Debiste pasarla muy mal con esos intentos de asesinato. – El infante se rió un poco al verla.

Si… - Dijo la chica tocando su costado que aún le dolía.

Ahora con respecto a tus otras preguntas. Para mi es difícil decir dónde está Lacrimosa, pero estoy seguro que no está en esta base. Razón principal por la que estoy aquí. Tu asesino no puede estar muy cerca de ustedes porque hay una observadora y su ayudante esperando el momento en que se aproxime. No eres el único que la persigue, por eso puedo decir que fuiste usado para acabar con la vida de Shizuka. Él tiene viejas rencillas con este chico de aquí. – Contestó él.

¿Viejas rencillas? ¿Conmigo? ¿Y yo que hice? – Preguntó Shizuka sin entender.

Te daré una pista sobre eso. A Lacrimosa le enfurece que destruyan a sus herramientas. No hay algo más grande que la haga enojar~. Ahora mira en el pasado y busca a aquellas piezas que dañaste más de una vez… - Dijo él.

Eso dejó a Shizuka pensando.

¿A quién había destruido para llevar encima el rencor de un asesino?

Un asesino que no era uno cualquiera.

Y la pregunta con Kanra… Actualmente ella podría ser considerada como una presencia parecida a las espadas demoniacas Saika. Se preguntarán entonces: ¿Cómo se puede crear una espada como Saika a partir de un alma humana? La respuesta es muy fácil. Usando cada una de las almas de los “Yo” de una persona en diferentes mundos paralelos al extraerlas y concentrarlas en una espada. Aunque puede ser cualquier tipo de objeto. Eso nos lleva a la parte en que Shizuka se preguntaba si Kanra era humana. – Dijo él tomando un poco de aire, había hablando demasiado rápido todo.

Pues… Ahí está Hayashibara Kanra o lo que queda de ella. Tengo entendido que ella tiene un nuevo nombre. Si no mal recuerdo era Haar de Kanra. Qué signific-… - Amai iba a traducir pero Izaya lo interrumpió.

La Niebla de Kanra en escocés. – “Un nombre que solo tú escogerías.” Pensó Izaya con amargura, ya no quería saber más del asunto.

¡Exacto! El poder principal de aquella demoniaca espada es el de nublar la mente de sus víctimas a quienes les hace esa interesante pregunta suicida: “¿Quieres morir conmigo?” Luego la persona termina suicidándose. Hay algunas veces en que ella toma posesión de la persona y la usa como vehículo para asesinar a diestra y siniestra a cierto tipo de individuos. Dependiendo de su humor puede haber sobrevivientes. Uno de ellos es Shizuka. Él usuario que más ha vivido después de tenerla en su poder. Es todo un record mundial, tal vez inter-dimensional. ¿Alguna otra pregunta antes de que me vaya?– Dijo el chico.

Cuando hablas de Lacrimosa a veces te refieres como ella y otras como él. ¿Qué es realmente? – Preguntó Shinra algo curioso porque sin saber mucho del asunto le llamaba bastante la atención esa parte.

Esa es una buena pregunta, Shinra. Ya no sé qué es Lacrimosa, cambia de género como de ropa interior al igual que de cara… Así que es difícil decirlo, podría ser cualquier persona y nadie se enteraría. Tengan mucho cuidado con eso. Incluso a mi me cuesta encontrarlo. Más fácil es que él me encuentre. Ah, el tiempo de charla se me acabó… Si me quedo más tiempo podía lastimar al niño y no me perdonaría hacerle eso, su madre se enojaría y ella tiene muuuuy mal carácter~. – Miró a Shizuka con burla antes de desaparecer del interior de Amai dejando a Shizuka pensativo de qué había significado esa mirada.

¿Eh? ¿Qué hago aquí…? – Dijo Amai volviendo a su estado normal sin saber de que había sido usado para tirar una serie de bombas a los presentes.

00000PROMETEO00000

**SANTA SEDE**

**EINSERH**

Si seguimos vestidos así llamaremos más la atención. Robé algunas ropas de un tendedero. – Dijo Mikado viniendo con un gran bulto en sus manos, él ya se había cambiado así que nadie se había percatado de lo que él estaba haciendo en aquel oscuro callejón.

Lamento que tengas que arriesgarte de esta forma. – Dijo Kari-san tomando las ropas de ella y las de Haruka para irse al otro lado del callejón, vigilando siempre que nadie viniera.

Es mejor que uses estos lentes. Si alguna persona de inteligencia ve tu cara la relacionarán con el Kadota Kyohei de aquí. – Dijo Anko pasándole los lentes que solía usar Mila como disfraz algunas veces en Ikebukuro. No eran graduados así que no le molestaría para ver.

Gracias, Anko-kun. – Dotachin agradeció añadiendo el ítem a su forma de vestir.

La pregunta del millón es que haremos contigo, Celty-san. No creo que puedas llevar ese casco. Llamarás mucha la atención. – Dijo Kanri cuando ya estaba cambiada y salió a hacerle compañía a la dullahan que vigilaba desde el otro extremo del callejón. No tenía miedo de ella porque Izaya años atrás le había hablado de su naturaleza.

[Eso es lo que estoy pensando. No puedo quitármelo.] – “Mucho menos ahora…” Pensó ella con nervios y más al conocer que estaba en un lugar peligroso.

Ah, entiendo. – Kanri pasó su vista a la calle y vio soldados que llevaban armaduras caminando entre las personas.

¿Y si llevas una armadura así? – Ella le señaló el ejemplo.

[¡Buena idea!  Será incomodo pero es lo que hay…] – Celty transformó sus ropas en una oscura armadura igual a la que iba pasando. Por supuesto, el yelmo era un poco más grande que la original debido a que Celty no quiso quitarse el casco amarillo. A Kanri le pareció un poco extraña su acción, pero no dijo nada.

Tal vez eran sus preferencias personales.

Del otro lado del callejón cuando los hombres estaban ya vestidos, Mikado compartió una información que creyó les sería útil.

Oigan, hace un rato en la ciudad vi a mi otro yo. – Dijo Mikado con seriedad.

Ah, es cierto, ese sujeto debería estar aquí ahora... – Anko dijo con voz de preocupación.

¿Es alguien peligroso? – Dotachin preguntó al ver la expresión en la cara de Anko.

Si nos atrapa estaremos muertos antes del amanecer. – Contestó Anko.

Pues… Estaba pensando en meterme en su casa. – Soltó Mikado con tranquilidad.

¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Dotachin y Anko incrédulos de lo que Mikado acababa de decir.

Si, para mí es el lugar más seguro. Entramos, lo amordazamos y yo tomo su lugar. Necesitamos un lugar para escondernos y este callejón no es el mejor lugar. Será cuestión de tiempo para que alguien se dé cuenta de que no somos de aquí y además… - Mikado volteó hacia Kari-san y Haruka que salían ya listas.

No sé ustedes, pero ella no se ve bien. Es casi como si se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento. No me siento bien teniéndola en un lugar como este. ¿No creen? – Expresó Mikado con inquietud. Mikado tenía entendido que ella había utilizado a Izaya y a Shizuo para sus propósitos días atrás, el que ellos hubieran cooperado le parecía un poco extraño, pero más raro es que ella sabiendo qué hacer no hubiera podido hacer mucho, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Ella ya no podía hacerlo por ella misma.

Por la simple razón que su condición estaba muy mal.

Al principio lo podía aparentar, pero hoy era otra cosa.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo gritaba que se sentía muy mal.

Bien, te apoyo. ¿Sabes dónde vive? – Preguntó Anko.

Si, lo seguí. – Mikado sacó el papel en donde había hecho el mapa para volver al lugar donde había entrado su otro yo.

Normalmente no estaría de acuerdo con estas cosas, pero no estamos en Ikebukuro. Yo también les daré una mano. – Dijo Dotachin entrando en el plan.

00000MIKADO00000

**SANTA SEDE**

**CASTILLO**

Igor-kun, creo que hemos llegado a un lugar problemático, aunque no tengo pruebas de ello. – Dijo el doctor con la máscara de gas.

¿Qué no tienes pruebas de ello? ¿Y qué se supone que es esto? – Igor señaló a los soldados que les apuntaban con sus lanzas en sus cuellos.

Eso es un comportamiento normal frente a seres que no corresponden a la normalidad del lugar. – Dijo Shingen con suma tranquilidad.

¿Entonces puedo proceder con normalidad correspondiente a mí? – Preguntó el asesino.

Adelante, son todos tuyos. – El hombre de bata extendió levemente su mano dándole el permiso.

Si fuera ustedes, no me arriesgaría tanto~. – Ambos pasaron su mirada a la mujer rubia que estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos como una princesa el cuerpo de Namie.

Oh, pero si nos encontramos el cuerpo de Namie-jou~. ¡Qué suerte! – Dijo Shingen con alegría.

Eres Kishitani Shingen si no me equivoco…– Eithne se le quedó viendo al hombre que llevaba la máscara de gas que le parecía peculiar.

Por supuesto~. ¿Y tú debes ser la Celty que mencionó Liam-kun, no? – Preguntó Shingen.

Así que Liam te habló de mí. ¿Dónde está él…? – Eithne miró a los guardias y estos se alejaron dejando que las sombras de ella formaran unos grilletes alrededor de las manos de ambos intrusos.

Hasta ayer era un prisionero… Se fugó con mi esposa y su paradero es desconocido para mí. Solo sé que está en este mundo junto con Izaya, su hermana y el otro Kadota-san. – Dijo Shingen haciendo drama con su voz como si se tratara de una telenovela. Igor solo lo veía impasible sin agregar nada.

¡¿S-Se llevó a Izaya?! ¡¿De verdad?! – Las acciones de Liam la habían dejado muda. ¿No se supone que lo odiaba? El que todavía tuviera vivo cerca del mercenario hasta hace poco le decía otra cosa.

¿Qué había pasado después que ella lo hubiera dejado solo?

¿Por qué huyó con la esposa del hombre de bata?

¿Se enamoró de ella?

Ya veo… Debe estar enamorado de ella, quizás ya le llegó su primavera… ¡Será un humano normal~! ¡Estoy tan feliz por él! - “Eso me deja el camino libre con Namie muajajajaja~”. Pensó ella con su errática lógica de dullahan.

¡¿Ella enamorada?! ¡No puede ser…! – Shingen se hizo bolita en contra de la pared.

No te lo creas a la primera, Shingen… - Igor mismo se preguntaba si eso era mentira. El matrimonio de Emilia y Shingen siempre le había parecido repentino, pero ahora el que ella se fuera por estar enamorada de Liam no parecía tan loco desde su punto.

Aunque aún no se podía decir nada de las verdaderas intenciones de Emilia.

Así que por ahora sería un romance lleno de infidelidad.

Hasta probar lo contrario.

Llévenlos a la celda más cercana, no le digan ni una palabra de esto a Namie-chan~. – Pidió la dullahan con una sonrisa.  Ahora tendría que ejecutar su plan de traición antes de que fuera muy tarde para ellas.

Si tenía dudas, estas ya no importaban.

00000LIAM00000

¿Han desactivado una de las antenas…? ¿Cómo? – Santa leía incrédula el informe de los técnicos que estaban a su disposición a esas horas.

No estamos seguros. Creemos que los demonios tuvieron ayuda de humanos, no podemos pensar en otra posibilidad. – Dijo el encargado del informe.

Ya veo. Por ahora no les digas nada de esto a los de arriba. Si alguno de ellos pregunta diles que es un mal funcionamiento debido a las altas temperaturas del desierto. – Ordenó ella dando la señal de que podía retirarse.

Como ordene, Namie-sama. – El subordinado hizo una reverencia y se retiró de inmediato de la habitación.

Antena N°3… Justo a donde envié a Shizuo. – Si él no volvía en tres días, ella tendría la necesidad de enviar a otro mercenario a las afueras para que fuera en su rescate, aunque ya un ejército estaba en camino esperando las órdenes de Shizuo. ¿Debía dejar el asunto en sus manos?

Dejando de lado al rubio, también el que hubieran desactivado la antena le daba un mal presentimiento sobre varías cosas. Sin contar que tendría que rendirles cuentas al consejo, estaba al tanto que no podría ocultar el mal funcionamiento de la antena por muchas horas más.

Al menos podía hacerla pasar como un desperfecto mecánico por el momento.

Si ellos no se creían aquello, serían capaces de ir y darles caza a aquellos humanos.

Por supuesto, los demonios involucrados serían aniquilados antes de lo que cantaba un gallo.

Correría sangre de nuevo.

Y ella le tenía pavor a la sangre.

Y también a las circunstancias que conllevaban al derramamiento de sangre.

Por eso pensaba iracunda quién demonios se había atrevido a ir tan lejos por una antena. Ella estaba esforzándose al máximo para solucionar el problema del mar de fuego.

¿No podían esperar un poco más?

Si conseguía tener en sus manos a Orihara Amai y averiguar su relación con el mar de fuego. Todo podría solucionarse de manera tranquila.

00000SANTA00000

Mientras que Santa pensaba que Amai podría ser la llave para detener el mar de fuego debido a una fuente confiable; la guerrilla por su lado pensaba a partir de un comunicado intervenido y otro contacto el cual poseía información sobre Haruka, el cuál decía que Amai podía ayudarlos a abrir las puertas dimensionales que estaban cercas de las antenas, las cuales debían ser abiertas a la vez para evitar que fueran erráticas y peligrosas. (Especialmente si era abierto para una cantidad enorme de personas. Si no se tenía cuidado podrían volverse materia oscura que viajaría por las zonas interdimensionales por la eternidad.)

Por supuesto nadie sabía esto.

¿Cuál información era cierta?

¿Cuál información era falsa?

Solo las personas que habían soltado aquella preciosa información sabían la historia completa o la correcta según el caso.    

La verdad sería teñida por los colores de la desesperación.

Porque el conteo seguía llevándose.

El fin de la humanidad llegaría.

O de la que quedaba de ella…

0000AMAI00000

**TORRE N°3**

_Da la impresión que Lacrimosa estuviera desesperada. Y lo mejor es que ahora que el Izaya de Ikebukuro no asesinó al Shizuo de Einserh su desesperación crecerá más. ¿Cómo se siente el no poder moverte con libertad, Lacrimosa?_

_Ahora tengo interés en los antecedentes de ese otro Shizuo. Debe haber un indicio de Lacrimosa en su pasado._ – Dijo Sares sentada disfrutando el aire de la noche sobre la torre N°3.

 _Nuestra información solo cubre a Orihara Izaya y sus antecedentes con Lacrimosa. Pero nada más que eso… ¿No te preocupa que esa entidad revelara nuestra existencia?_ – Preguntó Ren comiendo unas papas fritas con total tranquilidad.

 _En verdad sí, no esperaba que alguien pudiera detectarnos. Con mi poder nadie debería ser capaz de vernos siquiera. ¿Quién será ese fantasma…?_ – Aunque Sares dijera que era un fantasma a raíz de lo que había dicho Shizuka, a ella le parecía que era algo más fuerte que eso.

 _Las cosas se están poniendo más extrañas… Ah… Law está llamando._ – Ren tragó saliva, ya sabía lo que venía.

 _Hola Ren, me alegra que te hayas comunicado a tiempo para decirme todo lo que sucede en tiempo real. Y además de eso, contarme que estás con Sares. ¿Qué te dije de estar con objetos sagrados que tienen impulsos sociópatas? ¿Entiendes que puede poseerte en cualquier momento, verdad?_ – Law dijo lo primero con sarcasmo puro y lo segundo iba todo lleno de viejos rencores hacia Sares.

 _Me alegra que eso sea dicho por mi último cuerpo huésped._ – Dijo Sares sin siquiera voltear hacia Ren, refiriéndose directamente a Law.

 _Siento mucho eso… Dañé mi pulsera en Ikebukuro, hasta ahora la pude reparar._ _Por cierto, deja tus miedos conspiratorios sobre Sares fuera de esto. ¿Quieres?_ – Dijo Ren con un suspiro.

 _Técnicamente no soy yo solamente… Uno de tus queridos padres me tiene en amenaza de próxima decapitación si algo te sucede. –_ Contestó el hombre desde el otro lado de la línea.

 _Ya les dije que no voy a hacer nada. Destruir el mundo nunca fue mi gran afición, eso eran los gustos del viejo amo que ya no está en este mundo. Soy libre. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, por eso me divierto mucho con escenarios como este. ¿Entiendes? Así que no tengo razones para lastimar a Ren en esta ocasión. Solo estoy acorralando a un asesino muy evasivo._ – Dijo Sares.

 _Dicho eso no tengo otra opción que dejarte cooperar, no es como si pudiera llegar a Einserh de cualquier forma. Lo que me preocupa es que ustedes no puedan salir de allá. Es probable que ya nadie pueda hacerlo en unos cuantos días más._ – Soltó Law sus temores.

 _¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?_ – Ren preguntó con algo de temor.

 _La organización ha entrado en modo de alerta. Estoy haciendo lo posible para que no les cierren las vías de escape, pero en varios días todos los equipos para viajar serán inutilizados. Al único lugar al que podrán regresar será Ikebukuro._ – Advirtió él.

 _Menos mal podremos regresar a Ikebukuro…_ \- Ren se sintió aliviada por un momento.

 _Quisiera sentirme igual de aliviado que tú, pero esto está lejos de ser una buena noticia. El que puedan regresar a Ikebukuro es un aún más agónico. La organización sabe que hay un gran número de personas que tienen conocimientos de los viajes interdimensionales y dado que en estos momentos son las únicas dos dimensiones conectadas por breves lapsos, han decidido dejar esa ruta abierta y dejar que el fuego consuma todo para acabar con dos pájaros de un solo tiro o de dos tal vez. Siento que es algo idiota, pero sospecho que es para no ensuciarse las manos._ – Law tecleó un par de cosas más mientras investigaba.

 _Eso quiere decir que el fuego no solo consumirá este lugar si no el otro mundo también. ¿No?_ – Sares dijo con lentitud.

 _Exacto. No entiendo como saben todo eso, pero en caso de que sea cierto y sus sistemas de información se mantengan calculando, nuestros problemas han aumentado... El estar atrapado en un mismo día por quince años será la menor de nuestras vivencias en comparación a esto, Ren._ – Dijo Law.

 _¿Cuánto falta para que el fuego consuma todo y pase al otro mundo?_ – Preguntó Sares.

 _Según ellos, alrededor de tres semanas aproximadamente, los cálculos varían por la velocidad de propagación. Temo que sea menos que eso en unos días. Siento que deberían dejar a Lacrimosa y escapar. No hay nada que puedan hacer con tan poco tiempo._ – Sugirió Law.

 _No podemos hacer eso. Esta es la vez que hemos estado más cerca de atraparlo en tres años. Ella tiene mucha información sobre proyectos que dejó el criminal Lavangi antes de ser sellado. Si dejamos que escape hará algo peor que dejarnos atrapados quince años en el mismo día. No quiero que todo lo que sucedió en Pendragón vuelva a pasar. Tener a esa loca suelta es demasiado peligroso, si me voy ahora me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida._ – Ren informó su decisión con determinación.

 _Yo tampoco me voy, no voy a soportar que Lacrimosa se me escape. Aún más cuando hay tantos misterios que resolver en Einserh. Quiero saberlo todo._ – Estaba claro que el artilugio mágico que poseía forma humana para ser visualizada por otros seres no se iría, aun si eso podía condenarla a una muerte segura.

Aunque ella no podía morir si ese era el caso.

Un objeto mágico creado por un Titán de leyenda.

Que iba de las manos con otros objetos los cuales tenían dones inusuales.

_Etiopía, Pandora y Faye._

Junto con Sares eran las herramientas mágicas del Titán Lavangi quien una vez intentó abrir una puerta hacía el lugar donde los demás Titanes estaban sellados y así dominar una vez más la tierra.

Este astuto ser hizo muchos desastres en muchas dimensiones para ser finalmente detenido diez años atrás en donde terminó sellado. Las personas en ese entonces pensaron que al fin la paz vendría a raíz de esto, sin embargo, Lavangi había dejado mucha información sobre artefactos y entidades selladas en el camino.

Según Sares, Lavangi solía desechar lo que no le interesaba y dejaba muchas cosas en lugares donde personas con “imaginación” podían sacarle provecho. Una de esos peligrosos documentos era la fabricación de artefactos mágicos a partir de almas humanas que podían usar cierto tipo de habilidades dependiendo de la persona base que usaran. Lamentablemente ya las pruebas marcaban que Hayashibara Kanra era una de estas víctimas de este horrible experimento.

La segunda víctima para ser exactos.

 _Debí imaginar que se negarían. Debería prepararme para ser decapitado, pero no me voy a rendir aun tampoco… Haré lo posible para preparar un plan C. Cuando tenga algo nuevo me contactaré con ustedes. Adiós._ – La llamada se cortó.

 _La situación ha cambiado, no podemos ser solo observadores esta vez como en Ikebukuro. Tomando en cuenta lo que ese mocoso nos ha dicho solo quedan dos cosas por hacer. Primero, encontrar a ese fantasma y sacarle información sobre Lacrimosa, al parecer es uno de los que más sabe sobre ella._ – Dijo Sares.

 _¿Y segundo?_ – _Preguntó Ren._

 _Lo segundo, es tomar un bando. Aun no estoy segura cuál debería ser, así que hasta que vea una buena apuesta vigilaremos a Orihara Izaya para evitar precipitarnos._ – Era lo menos problemático para hacer por el momento.

00000SARES00000

**ÁREA CERCANA A LA CAPITAL DE EINSERH**

Tenemos horas caminando y aún no vemos algunas personas… - Togusa dijo ya después de un gran rato de silencio entre los seis.

Creo que me preocuparía más encontrar alguien. No sabríamos si es amigo o enemigo. Además de que nadie habla ruso aquí que yo sepa… - Contestó Kida con la preocupación en su mente.

Yo hablo ruso. – Dijo Kasuka con una máscara de luchador en la cara.

¿De verdad? Etto… ¿Hanejima-san? – Kida no estaba seguro de cómo llamar al mayor, se había enterado horas atrás que Shizuo y él eran hermanos. Le era completamente impactante porque jamás hubiera imaginado que esas dos personas tuvieran algo en común como un lazo familiar.

Si, tuve que aprenderlo recientemente aunque no soy un experto. Ah, y puedes llamarme Kasuka. – Pidió Kasuka.

Entiendo, Kasuka-san. Eso nos ayudará en caso de que nos encontremos a alguien en el camino. – Al menos Kida podía estar aliviado de que podrían entenderse con alguna persona originaria de aquella dimensión y no quedar involucrados en algún problema.

¡Hay un pueblo más adelante! Ya comenzaba a pensar de qué nos habíamos equivocado de dimensión para seguir vagando por el resto de la eternidad en el desierto. Qué alivio que no fue eso~. – Dijo Kururi bastante alegre.

Cualquiera que no la conociera diría que se estaba sobreponiendo muy bien a la situación incierta que llevaba el grupo y más que todo a la ausencia de su hermana que seguía desaparecida en aquel mundo. Pero la verdad era otra, para Anri estaba claro que ella estaba muy preocupada. En aquellos días en que estuvo en Shinjuku pudo observar el comportamiento de las hermanas Orihara a plenitud, en un afán de poder entender a Izaya sin necesidad de estar cerca de él o cortarlo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ellas seguían ciertos roles de conducta con los demás.

En estos momentos Kururi roleaba a su hermana menor.

Probablemente para no sentirse sola y calmarse.

¡Tienes razón, Kururi-chan! Es hora de entrar en modo juego en donde debemos intercambiar diálogos con la gente del pueblo para buscar misiones y subir nuestro nivel. – Dijo Yumasaki con igual de emoción en su voz que ella.

Más adelante hay un grupo. (Ansiedad) – Señaló Kururi al notar que estaban próximos a tener contacto con las personas de ese mundo.

Ahí estaba ella cambiando de papel de nuevo.

Extraña demasiado a su hermana. – Dijo Anri en baja voz.

Si, es un poco extraño pero es comprensible. – Le apoyó Togusa quien comparaba la rareza de la chica a la de su hermano mayor.

 _Disculpe. Necesitamos un poco de ayuda. –_ Dijo Kasuka pero la primera persona con la que intentó dialogar salió huyendo al igual que las muchas otras que siguieron a esa. No lo dejaban hablar, simplemente corrían lejos rumbo a sus casas con miedo en sus rostros.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

¿Por qué nadie les hablaba?

Sentían que era algo más allá que la máscara de luchador que tenía Kasuka.

Esto es un poco molesto. ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? ¿Es siempre así? – Dijo Kida caminando en medio de la plaza. Estaba claro que no eran bienvenidos a pesar de que no parecían peligrosos.

Lo mejor sería alejarnos de aquí. Esto no me gusta. – Sugirió Togusa.

Estoy de acuerdo. Siento hostilidad. – Yumasaki abrió los ojos mientras miraba alrededor en espera de cualquier ataque al que debía responder en caso de uno de los suyos estuviera en riesgo.

Vámonos. Vendremos en la mañana. – Kida dijo con aura de líder sin querer serlo. El encontrarse en grupo le hacía estar más pendiente de sus camaradas.

Era casi como un hábito.

Y así como una orden en son de evitar problemas, el grupo salió del pueblo en busca de un escondite en unas ruinas que estaban un poco más lejos de ahí. Parecía ser la azotea de un edificio que no había sido cubierto totalmente por la arena. Un buen sitio para dormir sin sentir que alguien podía atacarlos en medio de la madrugada.

**ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS…**

Anri salió en silencio de la edificación para hacer su camino hacia el pueblo. Sabía que ir sin los demás era peligroso, pero no podía permitir que ellos vieran lo que planeaba hacer con la persona que pudiera atrapar en su segunda visita.

¿A dónde vas, Anri-chan? – Dijo una voz deteniéndola en seco.

¿Kida-kun…? – El rubio sonreía por el atrevimiento de Anri en querer hacer las cosas peligrosas ella sola.

Solo daba un paseo… - Contestó ella sin saber que más decir.

¿En dirección al pueblo? Non Non Non~ El caballero de brillante armadura jamás puede dejar que la sensual guerrera vaya sola a un sitio como ese. – Kida estaba consciente de que si Anri se dirigía hacia ese lugar era por una razón en concreto que tenía que ver con esa espada japonesa que él había visto en las manos de ella.

Pero por supuesto no preguntaría en absoluto algo de ese asunto.

No era el momento ni el lugar.

Y tampoco estaba Mikado.

Lo siento, debo hacerlo… - Más que una disculpa era algo que Anri sentía que debía aportar en la búsqueda de información. Las cosas no se podían dar de otra forma que esa con ella.

No te disculpes. Ya dije que mi deber como caballero es acompañarte~. – Dijo Kida comenzando a caminar.

Tal parecía que no podía haber replica para evitar que la siguiera, así que dando los pasos en la arena que era iluminada por las luces de dos lunas en el cielo siguieron su camino hacia el pueblo.

**EXTRA 08 – MÁSCARAS**

**HOTEL**

Después de que Shingen le hubiera dicho a Kururi que sus padres habían muerto ya hace 8 meses, ella había caído en un estado de tristeza silenciosa que solo sus personas más allegadas podrían percibir y una de esas era Mairu.

Pero Mairu no estaba ahí.

Ni siquiera Izaya, aunque no es que ella quisiera que él estuviera ahí, pero aún así necesitaba alguien de su familia para no sentirse tan mal.

Kururi-chan, te traje un poco de té de manzanilla. – Dijo Kanri entrando por la puerta viendo a una chica envuelta en una frazada en el suelo junto a la cama.

Gracias. – Dijo Kururi.

Kanri puso el té en la mesita de noche y miró a Kururi.

¿Sabes? Alguien vino a verte para animarte. – Dijo la psicóloga.

Hola, Kururi-chan. – Saludó Kasuka.

¡Ehhhh! – Los ojos de Kururi se abrieron en sorpresa dejando de lado esa expresión que guardaba discreción en su forma de actuar.

¿Ha-Hanejima Yuuhei? – Preguntó ella tratando de cerciorarse de que no hubiera comido algo en mal estado que le estuviera haciendo alucinar.

¿Era posible que estuviera en el mismo lugar que Hanejima Yuuhei en tan escasos metros?

Era un sueño hecho realidad entre tanta desgracia.

Y Mairu no estaba ahí para disfrutarlo también con ella…

Kururi se tapó la cara con la sábana.

L-Lo siento, Hanejima-san… No puedo conocerte aún, mi hermana no está aquí y prometimos que iríamos hacia usted las dos juntas. Lo siento… - Dijo ella.

Entiendo perfectamente. Espera un momento. – Kasuka salió de la habitación luego de decir esto.

**Quince minutos después…**

Entonces para ti seré Kasuka-kun hasta que encontremos a tu hermana, Kururi-chan. – Kasuka tenía una máscara de lucha libre verde chilloso en el rostro.

Siento las molestias, Ha-… Kasuka-kun. – Dijo ella corrigiéndose a sí misma.

No sé quién de los dos es más extraño… - Dijo Kanri con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo la inusual escena.

Después que Kururi no se desanimara todo estaba bien…

**EXTRA 09 – PREOCUPACIONES**

**CERCA DE LA ANTENA N°3**

**9:05 PM**

Iza-nii. ¿De verdad crees que mamá esté muerta? – Preguntó Mairu esperando que Izaya terminara de comer.

¿Quieres mi opinión falsa o verdadera? – Dijo él.

La falsa me haría sentir mejor, pero es mejor ser realista en este caso. No quiero ilusionarme con algo y luego terminar peor. – Dijo ella.

Pues… Me cuesta creer que esté muerta. Ya sabes, ella siempre andaba con esos guardaespaldas de arriba abajo. ¿No te hace pensar que ella le temía a algo algunas veces? Tal vez ese accidente de avión no fue eso que nos quieren hacer creer. – Dijo él.

Ahora que lo mencionas, mamá tenía actitudes extrañas en casa. Siempre se ponía a revisar cosas en la portátil y andaba con un extraño detector de quien sabe qué por el departamento. Solo cuando terminaba es que veía que se relajaba y dormía por horas como si no lo hubiera hecho en todo el tiempo que estuvo de viaje. – Mairu mencionó enumerando la lista interminable de cosas fuera de lo normal de su madre.

¿De verdad? Eso rompe su estricto esquema de normalidad en casa. – Dijo Izaya algo sorprendido.

Él no sabía nada de aquellas actitudes en la casa.

Nada más el asunto de los guardaespaldas.

No es como si él odiara a su madre, técnicamente ya él no tenía razones para guardarle rencores debido a que él había cortado sus vínculos con el mundo. Luego de años de analizar su proceder con Kyouko en caso de que terminara encontrándosela de nuevo, pensó en solo dejar ser al asunto, las cosas no mejorarían, pero como ahora estaban tampoco empeorarían.

Su madre era normal para él en el sentido en que lo hizo fuerte.

Lo hizo de la forma cruel pero ahora él sabía que no creería en las palabras bonitas y falsas de la gente que realmente no sentían lo que decían a la primera.

Como ya había dicho antes: “Las personas solo buscan pertenecer a algo, no importa si solo actúan como muñecos y lastiman a otros.”  

Ese era el caso, él conocía la realidad del mundo y sabía que no debía confiar en este tipo de naturalezas. Por eso en cierta forma agradecía a Kyouko por dejársela más fácil, él no tenía que demostrarle afecto a ella, un afecto que no sentía al igual que el odio.

En resumen, solo sentía indiferencia hacia ella.

Y también sabía que su madre no era como aquellas personas que le soltarían palabras dulces que no sentía.

Su madre era sincera con él en su forma de dar afecto.

Si no lo sentía no lo daba por esa misma razón.

Pero ahora estaba esto, sus comportamientos extraños que no quiso ver por su odio hacia ella cuando era más joven. A pesar de que sabía que sufría como cualquier ser humano, él la detestaba sin saber muy bien por qué en ese tiempo. Tampoco podía decir que no sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que ella ocultaba de todos.

¿Qué era lo que le había hecho ser de esa forma?

¿Él terminaría igual? Si es que ya no lo era…

Él quería descubrirlo para cerrar ese capítulo en su vida también.

Si, ella hacia eso. ¿Nunca la viste? Incluso lo hacía cuando vivías en la casa. Lo ha estado haciendo por diez años más o menos. Ah, cierto, como tú siempre estabas siendo perseguido por Shizuo-san nunca veías eso. Llegabas a la casa muy tarde. – Dijo Mairu volviendo a Izaya a la realidad.

Ah, es verdad… No tengo la culpa que Shizu-chan no supiera cuando rendirse. – Izaya recordó cosas molestas del rubio que le gustaba perseguirlo hasta la madrugada si la policía no los atosigaba antes. Le hacía preguntarse qué clase de comida le daba la madre de Shizuo para que tuviera tanta energía para correr hasta esas horas.

¿Y ella todavía hablaba sola? – Izaya recordó algo que escuchó a los diecisiete.

Si. Aun ella lo hacía. – Mairu al principio pensaba que era que ella hablaba por teléfono con alguien, pero resultaba que Kyouko conversaba en otro idioma extraño con algo que no era visible para las personas. Adujo que se trataba de un amigo imaginario producto del estrés de su trabajo y dejó de pensar en aquello. Ya que de por si tenía un hermano mayor que proclamaba amar a la humanidad y de paso provocaba guerras en Ikebukuro por quien sabe qué razón, así que no debía ser algo extraño.

Más bien debía ser algo normal entre los Orihara.

Ya veo. Y en caso de que esté muerta… ¿Qué van a hacer? – Preguntó Izaya.

¿Buscar a papá? Si es que no está muerto también… - Dijo ella sin saber que su padre también había muerto.

¿Desde cuándo no lo ven? – Preguntó Izaya curioso.

Desde hace 9 meses al igual que mamá. – Contestó ella.

mmm… No quiero ser ave de mal agüero pero… ¿Y si él también estuviera muerto? No puedo evitar pensar lo peor. – Dijo él sin medirse.

Si es así, tendríamos un gran problema… Eres capaz de darme en adopción, Iza-nii. – Dijo Mairu en broma y en serio.

Tenlo por seguro~. Pero seré buen hermano y al menos contrataré una niñera. – Dijo Izaya en la misma forma.

¿Niñera? Siento como si me estuvieras diciendo que soy una mocosa, Izaya-onii-sama. – Mairu cambió la forma de llamarlo sonando molesta.

¿Eso crees? No me veo capaz de llamarte mocosa, Mairu~. – Izaya metió toda la burla que pudo en sus palabras.

Prefiero que nos des en adopción. Tal vez y hasta la madre de Shizuo-san nos adopte en su casa para así poder ver a Hanejima-san todo el tiempo. – Dijo Mairu riendo como loca en su lugar solo de imaginarlo.

La cara de espanto de Shizu-chan será monumental. Si eso llega a pasar espero estar ahí para tomar una foto. – Izaya comenzó a reír imaginando lo loco que sería aquella situación.

**IKEBUKURO**

**5:08 PM**

¡Achuuuuuu! - Shizuo estornudó repentinamente cuando ni siquiera hacía frío en el ambiente.

Oh, Shizuo. ¿Estás resfriado? – Preguntó Tom al sentir el estornudo de su kouhai.

No, no me he resfriado desde 1er grado. – Dijo Shizuo extrañado.

¿En serio? Debes tener una muy buena salud entonces. – “¿O tal vez es la fuerza descomunal de su cuerpo?”  Pensó Tom con una mímica nerviosa.

Puede ser. – Dijo el rubio.

También puede ser que alguien esté hablando de ti… - Tom rió un poco, tratándose de Heiwajima Shizuo, el culpable de que estornudara podría ser cualquiera.

Tal vez.


	31. Diálogos con la locura - Parte 2

Neeba~. Adivina. – Dijo una esfera oscura y flotante alrededor de una mujer de quizás 45 años quien caminaba con una botella de ron en la mano por el desierto.

¿Qu-Qué quieres? No adivino, no me interesa adivinar… ¡Lárgate! – Dijo Neeba sacudiendo sus cabellos rubios que poco les faltaba para ser blancos.

Qué malvada y yo que me tomo la molestia en venir hasta aquí para hablar contigo. Eres cruel~. – Dijo la voz.

¿Venir? ¿Cómo puedo ser cruel con algo que no existe? ¡Ya desaparece y déjame en paz! – Ella roció su licor contra la esfera pero esta evadió el ataque y tomó la forma de un cuadrado para hacer que se desplazaba como una rueda en el aire.

¿Otra vez piensas que soy una alucinación? Primero me llaman fantasma y ahora esto… Solo puedo hablarles a los borrachos, a los locos y a las personas en coma sin usar un intermediario. Yo existo, mujer cruel. Lastimas mis tiernos sentimientos~~~. – Dijo la voz.

¡S-Si es verdad que lastimo tus sentimientos entonces actúa como si de verdad te sintieras mal! Por alguna razón siento que disfrutas que te grite. ¿Eres un masoquista? Más bien… ¿Yo sería la masoquista? Si pensamos que tu eres una representación de mi subconsciente entonces tu serías yo… - Neeba expresó su crisis existencial con respecto a la extraña entidad que le había estado hablando por 16 años.

No creo que sea un borracho, además para empezar soy varón mi querida Neeba. mmm tal vez soy masoquista… No me lo había planteado hasta ahora. – El cuadro reflexionó deteniéndose en el aire.

¿Realmente importa…? Puede que esté imaginando que imaginas que yo imagino que eres masoquista. Jajaja… Tengo sueño. Al final… ¿Qué era lo que querías que adivinara? – Preguntó ella.

¡Cierto! ¡Llegaron personas de la otra dimensión que te hablé hace dieciséis años! ¿Lo recuerdas? – Preguntó la voz.

¿La que dices que estuvo durante un tiempo una de tus amadas flores silvestres? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Este lugar va a desaparecer como se merece muy pronto. – Dijo ella.

Exacto, ese mismo lugar. No seas tan negativa, Neeba-chan. Tengo la esperanza de que aún se puede cambiar algo. – Dijo él.

No seas tan crédulo, maldita alucinación mía. Nadie nos puede salvar. Este es el castigo de dios de cualquier forma. Nada se puede hacer contra eso. – Dijo ella.

No creo que ese viejo dios haya abandonado a su gente… Y menos castigado. Y no soy una alucinación, comandante de Neo Terra. – Dijo el cuadro tomando forma de triángulo ahora.

¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces lo que está sucediendo que es? Solo se puede llamar Karma. Primero el incidente de la firma de Paz y luego la destrucción de aquel lugar llamado Shizuoland. El fuego consumiendo todo el planeta empezó desde esa época. ¿No? Por humanos y demonios darle la espalda a la paz sucedieron estas cosas. ¡La gente de este sucio y muerto planeta se rehusó a tener paz dos veces en el tiempo que llevo viva jajajajaja! ¿No es gracioso, alucinación mía? Y no me llames comandante o si no imaginaré que te mueres, bastardo. – Ella empezó a reír frenéticamente.

… - Esta vez no se escuchó nada venir de la entidad junto a ella.

Normalmente me debates durante toda la noche… Es perturbador este silencio tuyo. – Dijo ella.

Solo estaba pensando… Llevamos dieciséis años hablando y tú siempre respondes de esta forma. Me hace pensar que no soy un buen amigo que te lleva por el buen camino. ¿Tal vez ya te estás volviendo loca al igual que yo? ¡Es preocupante! Y también pensaba que será gracioso cuando te encuentres con el nuevo dios~. – Una carcajada se escuchó en medio de todo el lugar.

¿Jah? ¿Nuevo dios? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – Neeba dejó la botella en el suelo y prestó atención al triángulo que volvía a ser un círculo.

Como escuchaste. El nuevo dios está aquí. Se llama Loki. Habrán muchos cambios, así que espero que esta vez utilices esta oportunidad en tu provecho~. Me voy, al parecer se te está pasando la borrachera. – Dijo él para desaparecer ante ella.

¿Es en serio…? ¿Ahora imaginé que mi alucinación imaginó que hay un nuevo dios? Me volví loca después de todo… - Neeba se tiró en el suelo, no tenía tiempo de pensar en tonterías. El sueño la obligaba a cerrar sus ojos para reponer las energías desgastadas de su paseo hasta donde había terminado en estos momentos.

El dios Loki no tenía nada que ver con ella.

00000NEEBA00000

Entraré aquí… - Dijo Anri en baja voz mientras miraba la ventana entreabierta de una casa cualquiera del pueblo.

¿Te espero aquí afuera? – Preguntó Kida.

Si, por favor. – Contestó ella colándose en la casa.

No estaba de acuerdo en hacer las cosas de esta forma, pero la situación ameritaba estas medidas.

Anri caminó por la habitación y se encontró una mujer durmiendo en su cama junto a su pequeño hijo. Si alguien viera este hecho pensaría que es algo tierno observar es tipo de escenas, sin embargo, para ella no era así, había algo perturbador en lo que estaba viendo. La madre estaba sentada en una esquina con una daga en la mano, abrazando dormida en señal de sobreprotección a su hijo mientras dormían.

Esto solo le hacía pensar en una palabra en su mente.

Mucho miedo.

“El miedo de los humanos debe ser aplacado con amor.

Déjanos amarlo para evitar que tenga miedo.

Deseamos amarlos.

Córtala.

Córtala y protege sus corazones del miedo.”

Incluso las palabras de Saika sonaban algo diferentes a raíz de la escena.

Por primera vez ella estaba de acuerdo con la demoniaca espada, pero no por el hecho de querer cortarla. No. La razón era más que todo para saber que atemorizaba a estas personas que a simple vista podía decir que eran humanos como Mikado y Kida.

No era entidades como Celty, Haruka, Ruri o ella.

Si en este mundo ellos dominaban…

¿Por qué temían?

¿Quizás no eran todos?

Cortándolos lo descubriría.

Anri hizo una leve cortadura en las manos de ambos familiares quienes abrieron los ojos con terror para luego pasar al modo en que sus corazones eran encantados por la canción de Saika.

 _Madre…_ \- Dijo la mujer.

 _Madre… -_ Dijo el niño.

Ah… Olvidé este detalle. – Ella no sabía nada de ruso.

“¿No que el amor era esencial para aprender el idioma del ser amado? ¿No amas a estos humanos?”  - Anri dijo en su mente para Saika.

“No es tan fácil.

Queremos amarlos pero no sabemos ruso.

Busca uno que sepa japonés.

¡Ahora!”

“¿Es en serio? ¿Te vas a rendir y dejar a tus humanos?” – Anri buscaba provocar a Saika para salir de su predicamento, si alguien podía lograr comunicarse con esos dos era ella.

“Qué molesta.

No es como si pudiéramos aprender ruso porque a ti te dé la gana.

¡Tirana!”

“… ¿Ahora yo soy la tirana? Lo siento Saika, debí imaginar que no podías.” – La chica de lentes se tocó la frente en busca de un plan B, parecía ser que Saika estaba en sus días o le había impactado no poder amar a un humano por no saber su idioma.

¿Y así pretendía volver Saikas al mundo entero?

“… Me molesta que lo digas así.

Espera un momento…”

**Cinco minutos después…**

Después de ser obligada a aprender ruso en cinco minutos Saika sirvió para unir a una madre y a sus dos nuevos hijos en una conversación.

De paso Anri tenía en su mente un nuevo idioma.

Ya ella le veía buenos usos para la espada demoniaca en los próximos años.

 _Dime porque tienes miedo._ – Preguntó Anri a la madre.

 _Va a empezar la Iniciación. Mi hijo puede ser raptado en cualquier momento para ser un soldado al servicio de Einserh. Pensamos que el grupo de Madre era parte de ellos y por eso los tratamos así. Tenemos miedo. Los niños serán llevados a ese horrible lugar para terminar locos._ – Dijo la preocupada mujer.

 _¿Lugar? ¿Qué lugar es ese? ¿Para qué quieren hacerles eso?_ – A Anri no le agradaba lo que estaba escuchando.

 _Los llevarán al Laberinto. Se quedarán ahí por una semana y quienes logren salir con vida clasificarán. No muchos logran sobrevivir a ese lugar. No sabemos el porqué, pero es un deber ciudadano por el hecho de que nos protegen de los demonios. Si nos negamos tendremos una pena de muerte inmediata por traición._ -  Contestó ella.

 _¿Y solo son los de este lugar?_ – Dijo la joven.

 _Las áreas fuera de la Capital son las zonas pobres. No tenemos el estatus suficiente para vivir dentro de aquellas paredes. Y como no pagamos impuestos, solo podemos pagar con mano de obra en cualquiera de sus actividades._ – Los ojos rojos de la mujer mayor se estrecharon.

 _Entiendo, suena muy mal. A cambio de que nos dejes escondernos en tu casa, cuando vengan esos hombres yo me encargaré de ellos._ – Prometió la chica de lentes.

 _Gracias, Madre. Haré todo lo que pueda por usted._ – Dijo aquella mujer sonriendo.

Ante Anri estaba uno de los oscuros secretos de Einserh.

¿Qué clase de horrible persona había ideado esta clase de práctica?

Usando niños…

A Anri solo le causaba malestar el haber escuchado aquello.

¿Qué clase de lugar era ese Laberinto?

00000ANRI00000

Liam despertaba con un dolor fuerte en su costado que parecía ser una apuñalada algo profunda, para su fortuna esta había sido vendada y tratada, haciéndole recordar lo que había pasado antes de caer inconsciente.

**UN DÍA ATRÁS AL LLEGAR A EINSERH**

Ahí está Izaya, solo tengo que asesinarlo y habré terminado mi deber. – Dijo Liam comenzando a caminar hacia donde se veía un inconsciente Izaya.

Siento decirte que eso no puede ser posible ahora. Él todavía no puede ser asesinado. Tus órdenes han cambiado, este Izaya debe vivir un tiempo más. – Avisó Emilia haciendo que él se detuviera.

¿Cómo sabes eso? La única persona que debería saber de mis órdenes debería ser la persona que me contrató y ese estúpido anciano de la máscar-…- No terminó de hablar cuando un fuerte golpe vino desde su espalda. Rodó unos cuantos metros hasta chocar contra un árbol. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la figura de Mairu quien lo tomó por el cuello.

¿Y si te dijera que yo soy la persona que te contrató para que asesinaras a los Heiwajima Shizuo de otros mundos? Por supuesto, menos el de Ikebukuro, ese ya estaba fuera de tu liga. De paso a los Orihara Izaya también~. – Dijo la mujer dejando atrás la sonrisa tierna en su rostro para dar paso a una mueca de burla sombría hacia él.

¿Tú? ¿Y si es así por qué me atacas? – Liam soltó la pregunta con una sonrisa que intentaba disimular el dolor en su cuerpo.

Te ataco porque dado que las circunstancias cambiaron y el plan inicial falló debido a taaantas interrupciones, no me queda otra que tomar las cosas en mis propias manos y ahora tú me estorbas. Las cosas fallaron a tal punto que tuve que dejar atrás mi identidad como Emilia. Ah… ¿Entiendes lo frustrante que es eso? Ahora no podré ser una ama de casa feliz como siempre quise ser~. – Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

¿Por qué te estorbo? ¿No cumplí tu pedido? – Preguntó él.

Si, lo cumpliste al pie de la letra, tanto que hasta a mi me dio miedo. Pero el punto es que ahora que sabes mucho no puedo dejarte libre. ¿Sabes? Tengo suerte que Shingen-san sea algo hablantín y me haya dicho lo que le dijiste, si él hace algo para dañar mis planes tendré que asesinarlo y no quiero ser viuda. – Emilia rió de nuevo.

También sería un gran problema si viniera a este lugar. No quiero que nadie sepa que intento hacer a la Namie de este lugar responsable de aquellos asesinatos. Es mejor que todos intenten ir contra ella para que acabe la gran pausa en esta guerra y todos comiencen a matarse como corresponde. Y así cuando tú querida amiga dullahan junto a Celty lleguen a esta guerra las cosas se pongan aun mejor. – Agregó ella.

¡¿Qué intentas hacer con ellas?! – Liam intentó soltarse con mucha rabia.

Se atreverían a usar a su diosa y a la diosa de alguien más.

Era algo inaudito.

Nada que tengas que saber por ahora~. – El clon de Mairu apuñaló su costado para que dejara de moverse con uno de los tentáculos de agua salidos de su espalda.

Liam dejó de luchar por eso y fue cuando su captor lo golpeó con mucha fuerza en la cabeza.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Qué bueno que despiertas. Justo ahora me iba. – Dijo la rubia hablándole desde una puerta que parecía de metal frente a él.

Suéltame… - Ordenó él, quería asesinarla antes de que pudiera lograr su plan cualquiera que fuera este.

No~. Tienes que quedarte aquí. Hasta incluso te he dejado a un compañero de celda para que no te sientas solo. Aunque debo advertirte que está algo demente ya. – Emilia volteó hacia la salida para dejarlo ahí.

¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó él.

Creo que se me permite contestar a eso. – “De alguna forma…” Emilia volteó hacia él con una radiante sonrisa.

Lo hago por venganza. Quiero hacer llorar lágrimas de sangre a aquella persona y a todos los involucrados. – Dijo ella cerrando la puerta para salir rumbo a la Capital de Einserh.

_“Haré que él suene tan triste como una Lacrimosa.”_

00000LACRIMOSA00000

Todos se fueron a dormir… - Shizuka dijo después de un rato no sentir a nadie cerca.

¿Kanra…? ¿Estás despierta? Dime que lo estás. – Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo pero la entidad que vivía en la espada no le contestó.

Genial… Si no regreso en menos de 9 horas, el ejército vendrá a este lugar. ¡Ah! ¡Provocaré una batalla…! Namie se va a enojar. – Suspiró Shizuka empezando a caminar en círculos en la celda.  

Él había podido venir solo para detectar a los demonios que estuvieran escondidos esperando su llegada desde el otro lado de la antena. Estaba seguro que el vigilante había tenido que delatarlo desde hace varias horas y por supuesto sus intenciones también.

Aunque de momento algo más le preocupaba.

El hecho de estar solo le helaba la sangre.

Kanra estaba dormida.

Calma, Shizuo. Es probable que nada suceda esta noche. ¿Verdad? Jajaja… - Shizuka se sentó en el suelo y recostó su espalda en la pared dispuesto a dormir.

Dormiría aunque tuviera que obligarse a la fuerza.

Incluso si tenía que noquearse y dejarse inconsciente.

La luz parpadeó haciéndolo removerse en su lugar. Solo era un foco que funcionaba mal, las fuentes de poder que había en aquellas partes alejadas del desierto solían ser de esta forma. No había nada que temer.

Era solo una falla.

Una simple y normal falla.

Con estos pensamientos vio con horror como la luz del pasillo se apagó sola. Él tragó saliva y se puso en alerta a lo siguiente que pudiera escuchar.

_Asesino…_

_Asesino…_

_Muere…_

_Muere…_

_Ven aquí…_

_Ven con nosotros…_

_Jajajaja…_

Risitas y murmullos se escuchaban desde la oscuridad de ese pasillo. Shizuka optó por taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos, ya sabían lo que seguía.

Él no quería verlos.

Lo horrible que se veían aquellos que se la pasaban llamándolo en las noches en que él estaba solo. Kanra solía espantarlos desde hace unos cuantos años atrás, pero ahora que estaba dormida, no sabía qué hacer.

El ruido de un golpe en los barrotes lo hizo saltar en su lugar y lamentablemente abrir los ojos.

Unas manos frías y despellejadas tomaron su rostro para que no apartara la mirada.

_Tú deberías estar con nosotros…_

_¿Por qué te salvaste…?_

_Muere…_

_Muere…_

_Te mataremos…_

_Heiwajima Shizuo…_

Una niña lo observaba sin tener ojos en las cuencas de su rostro, por más que buscaba algo en esos oscuros orificios que parecían no tener fondo no podía encontrar nada que le dijera que estaba vivo. Una mueca mórbida estaba presente en sus putrefactos labios que le instaban gritar con todo el aire disponible en sus pulmones.

Pero nada salió de su boca.

El terror lo había paralizado por completo.

Y aún más las manos que aparecían detrás de aquella niña para atraparlo.

_Jajajaja…_

_Ven Shizuo…_

_Muere por nuestra mano…_

_Llora y retuércete en la agonía del miedo…_

Una piedra se estrelló contra la pared sobre su cabeza y luego aterrizó en él.

¡V-Váyanse! – Dijo la voz infantil mientras tartamudeaba por el miedo.

Cuando Shizuka volvió a mirar a su alrededor los espectros se habían ido.

Se fueron… - Shizuka respiró aliviado.

¿Estás bien…? – Amai estaba asomado en la entrada del pasillo que hace un momento estaba oscuro ahora se veía iluminado y normal.

Si… - Dijo Shizuka en un hilo de voz.

¿Qué fue eso…? ¿Por qué la luz se apagó de repente? – Dijo Mairu algo extrañada, ella no había visto ni oído nada espectral como Amai y Shizuka.

Había cosas feas ahí hace un rato. – Señaló el niño al rubio que seguía estupefacto por la desaparición de aquellos espíritus.

¿Cosas feas? Ah, hola, Shizuka-san~. – Al darse cuenta de que estaban ignorándolo sin querer.

¿Eh? Hola… Aunque no tengo idea de quienes son. – Dijo él.

¿Por qué te pareces a Papá? ¿Puedes decirme? ¿Eres su gemelo? – Preguntó Amai emocionado cerca de los barrotes.

“Ah… Creo que Iza-nee no ha tenido tiempo de explicarle a Amai lo de los mundos paralelos. ¿Verdad?” – Pensó Mairu viendo que venía un mal entendido en camino.

¿Papá? ¿Tu padre es el otro Shizuo? No soy su gemelo… - Dijo él.

Si, él es mi papá. ¿Entonces por qué te pareces mucho? – La duda para Amai no había sido satisfecha todavía.

Ok, te lo explicaré como me lo explicaron a mí una vez. Existen muchos mundos en donde una misma persona puede vivir realidades diferentes. En este mundo llamado Einserh soy Shizuo y el mundo de donde sea que viene tu padre él también es Shizuo. – “Me ganaré a este niño y haré que me libere cuando no esté esa chica.” Pensó maléficamente el rubio sonando muy amistoso.

Amai recuerda que te dije que no estábamos en Ikebukuro. Este es otro mundo diferente. – Le dijo Mairu.

“¿Ikebukuro?” – Recordaba que Haruka le había mencionado ese lugar una vez en una de sus conversaciones o cuando lograba que dijera más de dos palabras entre tanto silencio que solía haber a su alrededor.

¿Eso quiere decir que Izaya y Haruka son eso también? – Preguntó en baja voz a la chica mayor que él.

¡Exacto~!  - Afirmó Mairu.

Amai comenzaba a comprender con los ejemplos el por qué de los parecidos inusuales que estuvo viendo desde que despertó. Ahora entendía que Haruka también era un Izaya aunque seguía siendo complicado para él.

“¿Izaya y Haruka?” – Shizuka no estaba muy seguro a quién se refería con Izaya y a quién con Haruka. Lo único que entendía era que esa Haruka era Izaya también. Y él solo conocía a una Izaya mujer en Einserh.

Haruka era Izaya.

Con esos pensamientos en mente miró al niño con detenimiento, las facciones se iban a parecer bastante al otro Shizuka obviamente si era el padre, pero también reconocía esa forma de mirar las cosas con curiosidad. El color de los ojos también lo delataba un poco.

¿Te llamas Amai, verdad? ¿Quién es tu mamá? – Preguntó él haciendo que Mairu sonriera mentalmente.

¿Qué es una mamá? – Amai seguía sin entender el concepto.

_“¿Eh…? No sé qué es una mamá, Shizuo.”_

Ese tipo de respuestas… - Shizuka estaba consciente que ese niño había sido criado por la Izaya que él había conocido. Y ahora sabía que Haruka había tenido un hijo con otro Shizuo, acrecentando su depresión en su interior.

Haruka se había tomado al pie de la letra lo que le había dicho la última vez que la había visto.

Eso era lo que él quería.

No tenía derecho a sentirse molesto.

Esto no era algo que tuviera que ver con él.

Haruka había hecho su vida sin él y con su doble en otro lado.

Lo menos que podía estar feliz por ella.

Aunque no entendía por qué lo quería muerto si hasta hijo tenía.

¿No era feliz?

Ella quería un lugar al que pertenecer.

Eso le había dicho una vez.

Algo que él también deseaba pero no podía tener ya.

“Iza-nii eres muy cruel… Ahora él piensa que Amai es hijo de Shizuo-san e Iza-nee. ¿Es necesario hacer esto…?” – Mairu sentía pena por Shizuka, pero era algo que Izaya le había pedido hacer y no podía negarse debido a su cooperación y las regalías que estaría ganando si lo llevaba a cabo.

También otra parte de ella quería saber por qué Haruka odiaba a Shizuka.

El que Shizuka no supiera quién era Amai hasta ahora le decía que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tenía un hijo. Se preguntaba el por qué de aquello. Probablemente Izaya lo sabría cuando le entregara la información detallada sobre Shizuka. Por ahora, solo le haría compañía para reunir datos para su hermano.

Estoy algo aburrida, todos se fueron a dormir. ¿Sabes jugar veintiuno? – Mairu sacó unos naipes que le había dado Izaya. No entendía porque él tenía algo como eso en su mochila, pero no preguntaría.

No sé… ¡Pero puedo aprender! – Shizuka sonaba un poco desesperado, aprendería lo que sea con tal de no quedarse solo de nuevo.

 00000SHIZUKA00000

¡Búscala, Patas! – Dijo Izaya lanzando la pelota que le había salvado la vida el día anterior. La quimera fue en busca de la esfera que cayó bastante lejos de donde él estaba parado.

Primero un dragón y ahora resulta que también hay un… ¿león con alas? – Shizuo dijo de repente haciendo voltear a Izaya, él dándose cuenta de quien se trataba volvió su mirada al desierto.

Es una linda y adorable quimera, Shizu-chan. – Dijo el pelinegro poniéndose su máscara mental al estar acompañado.

No es que él estuviera depresivo.

Solo quería estar solo.

Si le tocaba describir su estado de ánimo actual sería: desmoralizado.

Kanra ahora era una espada que siquiera se acordaba de él.

Le quedaba claro que si existía algo después de la muerte, pero no le agradaba mucho el cómo se veía ese estado. Ahora agregando cosas a su estado emocional se sentía un poco confundido también con respecto a ese tema. La pregunta que tanto se había hecho en sus momentos de juventud le venía a su mente.

¿Existía vida después de la muerte?

Kanra probaba el hecho de que existía vida después de la muerte.

Se sentía feliz de descubrir eso, pero le amargaba a la vez saber que se enteraba de ello a partir del horrible deceso de ella.

No podía disfrutar su revelación.

No lo podía hacer porque aún existía ese vínculo que él pensaba que había desaparecido.

Le daba mucha rabia sentirse así.

Él había superado lo de Kanra, él ya se había levantado del suelo que era su propia amargura, él disfrutaba aquello que lo hacía feliz todos los días a pesar de que estaba solo. A pesar de que nadie daba un centavo por él, Izaya estaba satisfecho con el poder vivir cada día como si fuera su eternidad.

El presente para Izaya era la eternidad.

Y él la disfrutaba.

No se quejaba de las cosas malas que le hubieran pasado. Él las dejaba de lado y seguía disfrutando de sus humanos. No negaba que habían veces que sentía solo, pero eso era normal. Pero esta vez no percibía ese sentimiento tan normal como siempre. Era como si una bestia estuviera consumiendo su buen humor por dentro.

¿Sería capaz de hacerla dormir de nuevo para que no lo molestara?

La quimera aterrizó frente a él haciéndole ver que había regresado para que lanzara la pelota de nuevo.

Patas, saluda a Shizu-chan~. – Ordenó Izaya con una sonrisa.

Estaba Shizuo para pagar su amargura al fin al cabo.

¿Eh…? ¡…! – La quimera estampó a Shizuo contra el suelo con sus dos patas.

Es el nuevo truco que le enseñé. ¿Qué te parece~? Por cierto, se llama Patas, sería muy desconsiderado de tu parte que le llames león con alas. – Explicó Izaya burlándose de Shizuo mientras tomaba una foto con su celular.

¡Izaya! ¡Quítalo para que pueda ahorcarte! – Shizuo alargó la mano para agarrarlo pero Izaya se apartó antes de que lo pudiera atrapar. 

Es impresionante que no lo puedas mover con tu molesta fuerza. ¿Es más fuerte que tú? Jajajajajaja.  – Preguntó Izaya riéndose a carcajadas.

No es eso, no quiero lastimarlo por tu culpa. Es todo. – Dijo Shizuo. Al igual que a Izaya, el bartender le gustaban las mascotas. Aunque Patas no entraba mucho en ese grupo, pero al verse bastante domesticado podía llamarlo de esa forma.

Awww, Shizu-chan es taaan bueno. – Dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de burlarse.

¿Cómo le enseñaste el juego de la pelota? – Shizuo tenía curiosidad.

Yo no se lo enseñé. – Dijo el informante tomando otra foto.

¿No…? ¿Entonces cómo estabas jugando de esta forma con él? ¡Y ya deja de tomar fotos! – Ordenó el rubio fastidiándose de que Izaya tendría muchas fotos de las que burlarse después.

Lo descubrí por casualidad ayer. Sospecho que alguien le había enseñado ya ese juego antes, además ella entiende japonés. Estoy seguro que incluso no es tan salvaje como se ve. – Dijo Izaya acariciando a Patas para que se quitara de encima de Shizuo.

La gente lo ha tratado como un depredador por como se ve, incluyéndome. Pero solo hay que mostrarle un poco de bondad y él responde positivamente. ¡Por eso es un amor! Si tan solo pudiera llevármelo… - Izaya abrazó a Patas quedando enterrado en la hermosa melena de la bestia. Ver sonreír así a Izaya podía causar un poco de perturbación, pero no era tan malo como cuando él sonreía de la forma en que le instaba masacrarlo.

Pero no puedes… ¿Cómo planeas llevarlo a pasear? Si contar cuanto come… - Shizuo dijo sin dejar de mirar.

¿Era necesario pensarlo realistamente? Puedo sacarlo al parque en la madrugada y si trabajo el doble puedo darle toda la comida que quiera~. Así que déjame soñar. – Patas volteó hacia él y se rozó contra él feliz.

Ese no es problema exactamente… - “¡Es el tamaño, maldición!” Shizuo suspiró, Izaya parecía estar en sus momentos en que la realidad la tiraba a un lado para concentrarse en cosas sin sentido.

Aprovechando que estás aquí dañando mi felicidad momentánea con tu horrenda presencia… ¿Por qué viniste a evitar que matara a Shizuka? – Izaya estaba de espalda a él, usando también como escudo visual el cuerpo de Patas quien se había echado en el suelo junto a Izaya.

Shizuo maldijo a Izaya en su mente, tantas preguntas que podía haber hecho se decidía por hacer esa en específico.

… - Shizuo se quedó pensando su respuesta.

Hasta que recordó algo importante.

Vamos a un lugar más alejado para hablar. Alguien podría escuchar. – Pidió Shizuo acomodándose los lentes.

¿Jah…? Ok… - Izaya eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero pensó que podía ser mala idea que apareciera alguien para interrumpir.

**Varios metros más adelante…**

Ok, estamos lo bastante lejos como para que nadie nos vea. ¿Shizu-chan acaso planea hacerme cosas sucias? ¡Qué miedo! – Izaya bromeó haciendo que a Shizuo le diera un escalofrío.

Ya no digas más cosas que puedan ser usadas en tu contra… - Dijo Shizuo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Porque Karisawa Erika y Kishitani Shinra podrían estar escuchando.

Y él no podría soportar la burla de Shinra después.

Probablemente lo ahorcaría.

¿En mi contra? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Izaya no entendía nada por el hecho de desconocer que cada paso que diera su abrigo lo delataría ante él. Shizuo no destruiría el abrigo por ahora porque le podía ser útil todavía, pero sabía que habían cosas que no podían conversar con más personas escuchando.

Quítate el abrigo. – Dijo Shizuo algo avergonzado, no había otra forma de pedirlo.

¿Disculpa…? Juraría que me pediste que me quite mi sagrado abrigo. – Dijo Izaya incrédulo de lo que había salido de la boca del rubio.

Solo hazme caso, quítatelo. – Shizuo miró alrededor buscando un lugar más lejano hasta que vio las ruinas de lo que parecía ser una caseta o algo así que estaba cerca de un lago.

Era un buen lugar para hablar.

El hecho de que el primero de enero hubi-… - Antes de que Izaya pudiera soltar una verdad contundente de que después podría arrepentirse, Shizuo saltó sobre él y tapó su boca con su mano.

“No me dejas opción.” – Shizuo no quería hacer esto, pero Izaya no era alguien que obedeciera al primer mandato. Era su culpa por ser como era. El pelinegro quedó tan paralizado por lo repentina de la acción de Shizuo que no se movió cuando este deslizó su abrigo negro por sus brazos al obligarlo a sentarse aun con la mano tapando su boca. El rubio al ver que no se movía le dio mala espina, pero decidió jalarlo del brazo y llevarlo más lejos, dejando el abrigo ahí.

¡E-Espera! ¡¿Q-Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡Suéltame! – Izaya después de un minuto de silencio reaccionó cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar. Shizuo ni se inmutó al sentir como el pelinegro forcejeaba para que él dejara ir su muñeca mientras iban llegando a la caseta.

Ya cierra la boca. Solo quiero hablar. – Dijo el rubio.

¿Hablar? ¿Me quitas el abrigo después de lanzarte sobre mi solo para hablar? Lo siento Shizu-chan, he llegado hasta donde estoy por ser sumamente desconfiado. Y ahora mismo no me inspiras confianzas, aunque no estoy diciendo tampoco que alguna vez lo hayas hecho. – Contestó Izaya dejándose arrastrar.

No te preocupes, el sentimiento es mutuo. Nada hubiera pasado si solo te hubieras quitado el maldito abrigo. No entiendo porque te negaste. – Shizuo si entendía porque se había negado, pero prefería hacerse el idiota.

¿No entiendes? Él que no entiende soy yo. Si fueras donde cualquier persona y de repente le pides que se quite el abrigo. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría? Además de que la persona a quien se lo pides es con quien tienes una mancha en tu “historial”, lo que hace a la víctima preguntarse qué diablos tienen que hablar ahora en esas extrañas circunstancias. – Soltó Izaya de lo más normal esperando así que Shizuo desistiera de cualquier idea rara que pudiera tener en la cabeza.

Deja de hablar del asunto como si no se tratara de ti. Hay una razón por la que te pedí eso. – Dijo él soltando la muñeca de Izaya.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? – Izaya preguntó esperando una clara respuesta.

Detesto el olor de ese abrigo. Simple. – Shizuo mintió descaradamente.

¡…Jajajajajajaja, qué razón tan estúpida! Bueno, es de esperar de Shizu-chan. Ahora responde lo que te pregunté o… ¿Es que me arrastraste aquí solo para fastidiarme? – Izaya se limpió una lágrima por la carcajada que soltó.

Ahora…

¿Qué se supone que contestaría?

Izaya lo había distraído en el camino y no había podido pensar lo que le iba a responder.

¿Por qué quería responder la pregunta en primer lugar?

Porque ibas a matar a alguien inocente. – Respondió Shizuo dando la espalda a Izaya.

¿Y eso qué tiene? ¿No me dices que soy un insecto que bebe la sangre de otros todo el tiempo? ¿Qué diferencia había que hiciera lo que siempre hago solo que con mis propias manos? ¿No soy alguien malvado? – Preguntó Izaya con una sonrisa.

¿Qué pasaba si él no quería ser detenido?

Ahora no tenía cómo sentirse satisfecho con su melancolía.

I-Ibas a manchar tus manos siendo un tonto humano, no como el insecto que siempre eres. No tengo conocimiento de todo lo que has hecho, pero sé que al único que intentas matar con tus estúpidas acciones es a mí. Nunca he visto que trates a otro como a mí. Es solo eso… Si lo ibas a matar a él o no con tus arrebatos es otra cosa. Y eres malvado, no lo discutiré pero hasta tú tienes un límite creo… - Dijo él omitiendo algunas partes de los pensamientos casi psicópatas que había tenido horas antes.

¿Quién demonios eres tú…? ¿Eres Lacrimosa, verdad? Dime como lograste deshacerte de Shizu-chan. Es imposible que él haya pensando todo eso. – Ya Izaya no sabía que más pensar sobre lo que Shizuo acaba de soltarle.

Izaya-kun… No juegues con mi paciencia. – Dijo Shizuo.

¡Tal vez esto es obra de los aliens! – Él siguió molestando hasta que Shizuo que estaba por voltearse se detuvo al sentir una navaja en su cuello. Izaya se había puesto detrás de él antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento brusco.

Shizu-chan debería aceptar que estaba molesto porque yo había decidido matar a otro que no era él~. – Izaya dijo en baja voz.

Y ahí estaba Izaya leyendo su mente.

¡Como si eso fuera posible! –Shizuo volteó haciendo girar su brazo hacia atrás para golpearlo, pero el informante pudo evadirlo a tiempo para evitar recibir el impacto que recibió la pobre caseta.

00000SHIZUO00000

Mañana tendremos que ir a buscar agua. – Le dijo Rokujo a Vorona.

¡Oh, por fin iré! – Dijo la rubia feliz, llevaba tres años ahí y todavía no la dejaban ir al dichoso lago junto a la caseta.

Pero debes recordar tener cuidado con los malditos pulpos que habitan en ese lugar. Les llama la atención las cosas que brillan. – Dijo él poniéndose una crema en la cara.

¿De verdad? Qué miedo. Trataré de no estar brillosa mañana. – Dijo ella haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Jajajaja… Solo tienes que llevar el repelente y así no se acercarán a la orilla. Además evitar llevar objetos metálicos que puedan reflejar la luz. – Dijo Rokujo sonriéndole por la ocurrencia de la menor.

00000SHIZAYA00000

¡Detente maldición! ¡Ahora recuerdo que tengo que darte una paliza! – Gritó Shizuo corriendo tras Izaya quien parecía divertirse.

¿Quién en su sano juicio se detendría después de escuchar eso, Shizu-chan~? – Izaya rió ante el pensamiento ocurrente de su rival. Shizuo quien había encontrado una roca bastante grande se la lanzó al pelinegro sin pensarlo mucho, esta impactó muy cerca de este quien solo atinó a hacerse a un lado sin problemas.

Pero eso no era lo único que Shizuo le había lanzado.

¿Ah? – Otra roca venía desde su lado izquierdo cuando él todavía no había pisado suelo al esquivar la primera roca. Izaya se impulsó el mismo hacia el lago para esquivar el proyectil cayendo a las iluminadas aguas. Las lunas estaban en su apogeo brillante así que él no tenía problema para ver el suelo arenoso.

No había porque entrar en pánico.

El que él no supiera nadar no intervendría en la batalla.

Solo tenía que salir.

¡Izaya! ¡Hay algo ahí! ¡Sal! – Gritó el rubio.

¿Algo…? – Izaya pensó que Shizuo quería hacerle otra broma como la del abrigo, pero ese no era caso. Algo largo y oscuro lo había rodeado en el agua. Cuando este intentó correr el tentáculo lo jaló hacia más adentro en el lago.

Shizuo logró tomarlo del brazo pero el suelo arenoso no lo ayudaba y el pulpo los atrajo más hacia la parte profunda. Al no tocar el fondo bajo sus pies las aguas comenzaban a volverse más oscuras bajo ellos. El rubio se mantenía en la superficie, pero estaba imposibilitado para tirar del brazo de Izaya por miedo a arrancarlo con su fuerza.

Solo quedaba sumergirse y golpear lo que sea que estaba tratando de hundirlos.

Izaya en el agua clavó su navaja en lo que rodeaba su cintura y cuello. Pudo escuchar un chillido a raíz de esto, por eso se mantuvo cortando hasta que Shizuo apareció en su campo visual y abrazó el tentáculo con tanta fuerza que este quedó amputado del cuerpo principal. La presión sobre el cuerpo de Izaya fue desapareciendo poco a poco para ser libre.

Ah… - Shizuo salió primero a buscar aire esperando que Izaya apareciera en algún lado para salir del agua.

Pero no lo hizo.

Shizuo vio eso extraño y volvió a bajar a las enigmáticas aguas para ver un cuerpo flotando en medio de los diminutos rayos de luz que penetraban desde la superficie. El barman tomó a Izaya desde el abdomen y nadó hasta la orilla para ponerlo en la arena.

Hey Izaya. – Shizuo golpeteó levemente su mejilla pero él no reaccionó. Acercó su mejilla a su nariz y no podía percibir la respiración del menor.

¡No te atrevas, Izaya! ¡Respira, maldición! ¡No quiero tener que hacerte CPR! – Decía el rubio con ira verdadera. Se regañaba a sí mismo por haber lanzado la segunda piedra.

Bien, Shizuo. Solamente empuja su pecho muuuuuuy suavemente e imagina que soplas un maldito globo. Jajaja… ¡Imagínalo! – Se gritó a sí mismo y puso sus manos en el pecho de Izaya.

Ya tenía lo primero.

El bartender sintió un nerviosismo al que no deseaba darle nombre al estar a centímetros del rostro de Izaya. Estaba seguro que el pelinegro lo mataría por esto. Tomó su nariz y elevó más su barbilla para así juntar sus labios con su némesis, y aportarle el aire que sus pulmones ya no estaban recibiendo.

¡Gahhwaahhh! – Izaya vomitó toda el agua que había tragado al intentar subir a la superficie sin poder conseguirlo.

Y c-con ustedes s-señores coff… 1000 maneras de morir de Orihara Izaya. – El pelinegro intentaba hacer un chiste a pesar de que había estado a punto de morir ahogado.

¡Izaya! ¡¿Cómo demonios no sabes nadar?! En el río en donde lanzamos a Shinra no hubo problemas… - Shizuo lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta.

E-Eso es porque logré pararme sobre una roca al caer y solo tuve que pedirle ayuda a Celty después cuando no estabas viendo~. – Izaya apenas se recuperaba de la falta de aire de sus pulmones.

Me sorprende de ti… - Dijo él soltándolo, ya entendía porque Izaya solía faltar a las clases de piscinas. Estaba seguro que su gran orgullo le impedía hacer el ridículo al intentar aprender a nadar.

Mi familia nunca me llevó a la playa o a la piscina. Así que nunca aprendí… Después no lo vi tan necesario. – Dijo él mirando su mano dándose cuenta de que había perdido uno de sus anillos.

00000IZAYA00000

¿Qué tan peligrosos son esos pulpos? – Preguntó Vorona.

No es tanto lo peligroso si no lo que está en sus tentáculos. Es demasiado asqueroso. – Rokujo respondió.

¿Qué es…? – Vorona estaba atenta.

Las sanguijuelas que parasitan a los pulpos de ese lago. Son algo horrible… Pobre de la persona que se les pegue una de esas. Quedará traumado de por vida. – Rió Rokujo.

00000VORONA00000

¿Qué es eso en tu cuello…? – Preguntó Shizuo al ver algo oscuro moviendo en el cuello de Izaya.

Izaya se puso azul al darse cuenta de que habían varias cosas viscosas moviéndose debajo de su ropa.

 **CONTINUARA…**   

**EXTRA 10 – FUTURAS PROMESAS**

¡Iza-nii! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – Mairu chilló al ver que Izaya estaba saliendo del cuarto que le habían dado para que se quedara. Desde la superficie de la venda de su brazo podía verse una pequeña mancha de sangre cosa que molestó más a la chica.

¿Eh? A dar un pequeño paseo por supuesto. – Dijo Izaya de lo más normal.

¿Tienes claro que tienes un brazo con serias quemaduras que no se han terminado de curar, verdad Iza-nii? – Izaya observó que ella venía con nuevos vendajes para él.

No tienes que molestarte. No duele mucho. – A decir verdad si le dolía pero no era algo que lo iba a mantener en cama como un inútil. Tenía que investigar dónde ellos estaban y quienes lo habían ayudado. Además quería saber donde estaba Amai, el hombre que lo había tratado de secuestrar estaba en el mismo lugar y debía hacer algo antes de perderlo de vista de nuevo.

Volvió su rostro a Mairu.

¿Era posible que de verdad estuviera preocupada por él?

¿Por Orihara Izaya?

Cuando había sido apuñalado no había pasado nada, ellas se mostraron desinteresadas con el asunto y hasta incluso cuando las volvió a ver luego de aquello ellas dijeron que querían atraparlo para entregárselo a Shizuo para conocer a Hanejima Yuuhei. Sin contar la parte en que dijeron también que solo se pondrían triste un segundo al saber que estaba muerto y al siguiente se reirían a carcajadas.

¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde dejaste a la Mairu que conozco? ¿Al menos está viva? – Dijo él en broma respondiendo a sus propios pensamientos con otras preguntas.

Gracioso… Iza-nii comienzas a impacientarme. Y si eso sucede te amarraré para que quedes a la merced de mis cuidados. – “Lástima que Kuru-nee no esté aquí, el trabajo sería más divertido.” Pensó la chica riéndose sin disimular.

Izaya ya podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando su loca hermana menor.

Te deseo suerte en atraparme, ya sabes. Ni Shizu-chan ha podido~. Además tengo que recabar información, así que si me disculpas… - Izaya estaba por empezar a huir cuando unos brazos alrededor de su cintura lo envolvieron desde su espalda.

Si es información lo que quieres yo la puedo buscar por ti. Toda la que quieras. Ya noté que Vorona-chan habla japonés. Así que descansa mientras… - Dijo ella.

Mairu aun seguía algo impactada por lo que había pasado horas atrás con el dragón.

De ambas hermanas, ella era la que más molesta estaba con Izaya por su forma de ser con ellas. Kururi tenía un poco más de paciencia con Izaya, pero Mairu era un caso aparte. Ella odiaba que las hiciera a un lado como si no fueran importantes. Ya era bastante no ser consideradas como humanas por él. Ellas se habían esforzado tanto en cambiar para que él nunca las reconociera haciendo lo que era una pequeña disputa entre hermanos se convirtiera en odio puro.

Ellas odiaban a Izaya por no aceptarlas.

Incluso si él alguna vez las aceptaba ellas no lo perdonarían.

Pero más que eso no sabrían reaccionar al estar tan acostumbradas a ese rutinario trato.

Por eso luego de varios años ellas devolvieron el mismo trato hacia él.

No aceptarían sentir amor hacia Izaya una vez más por miedo a ser destruidas por su desprecio.

A la única persona que no amarían sería al informante.

Amarían el pasado Izaya que vivía tal vez en Kasuka según su lógica.

Sin embargo, el incidente de hoy había revelado un gran temor en Mairu. Un temor que nunca pensó pudiera darse en circunstancias normales. Y ese era el miedo de perder a Izaya definitivamente. Una cosa era bromear con la muerte de él en una circunstancia en las que ellas no estuvieran presentes y otra era estar ahí para ver todo el acontecimiento en primera fila. Ver a su hermano encendiéndose en llamas mientras su piel se derretía tratando de no dejarla caer al vacío le había asustado mucho.

No se dio cuenta en el momento debido a la velocidad de los acontecimientos.

Mas cuando estuvo cambiando por primera vez los vendajes, el ver a su hermano mayor inconsciente con su extremidad en ese estado que solo le daba escalofríos al imaginar el dolor ajeno que padecería cuando despertara, le hacía brotar esa ya inexistente humanidad que pudiera sentir aún por él. Incluso si él había ido por ella por deber o impulso o sin pensarlo, no quitaba el hecho de que lo había hecho de igual forma.

Aunque fuera Orihara Izaya había que tener este suceso a su favor.

Adicionalmente, tanto a Mairu como a Kururi les molestaría un poco ver que Izaya se fuera de este mundo sin siquiera pagárselas antes.

Lógica Orihara.

¿Harás el trabajo gratis~? – Preguntó Izaya haciendo volver a Mairu de sus pensamientos.

Por supuesto que no~. Iza-nii tendrá que darme algo a cambio. – Dijo ella.

¿Qué cosa será…? – Izaya al menos escucharía antes de rechazarla.

Tres condiciones: 1- Nos llevarás a pasear tres veces al mes. 2- Vendrás a nuestro cumpleaños y al tuyo también (Así tendremos una razón más para comer pastel). 3- Nos presentarás a Hanejima Yuuhei. – Explicó Mairu con sonrisa diabólica.

Puedo soportar las dos primeras… ¿Pero por qué la tercera? – La primera podía disfrazarse y evitar que lo vieran con sus locas hermanas; y la segunda no parecía ser un gran desafío. Pero no le agradaba mucho la tercera, el presentarle el hermano de Shizuo a ellas le hacía sentirse derrotado de alguna forma. No entendía el por qué pero así era.

Es divertido~. ¿Aceptas? – Preguntó ella.

Izaya se debatía el ceder a las peticiones.

Se podía ahorrar mucho trabajo y solo se concentraría en sus demás cosas con respecto a Kadota.

E-Está bien… - Izaya sentía que le vendía el alma el diablo, pero las circunstancias lo obligaban a tener aliados extras por si sucedía algo. Si Mairu estaba dispuesta a cooperar no podía simplemente rechazarla.

Es un trato~. – Ella soltó a Izaya y lo empujó levemente de vuelta al cuarto.

Había ganado unas buenas regalías de esta cooperación.

Se moría de las ganas de contarle a Kururi.


	32. Filofobia

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS DE ESCUCHAR LA GRABACIÓN DE IZAYA PARA SHIZUO**

**(LA FECHA DE ESTE VIDEO ES AÚN INDEFINIDA)**

Mi nombre es Kishitani Shinra.

Probablemente cuando alguien encuentre este video en un futuro cercano no entienda absolutamente nada de lo que estoy hablando ni tampoco de quienes.

Incluso ni siquiera sabrán quién soy.

Aunque técnicamente solo me interesaría que mi gran amor supiera quién soy, así que no me importa si no sabes quién soy~.

Y si eres Izaya o Shizuo… ¡Por favor, pido clemencia!

Otra vez…

Pero deben saber que yo no lo hago como entretenimiento personal por todos los años miserables en que estuve en medio de los dos y sus disputas, ni tampoco por el que nadie nos hablara por su causa…

No, nada de eso tiene que ver.

Creo…

No es como si fuera mi venganza jajajajaja…

¡Lo hago por su bien!

Y si eres Karisawa Erika… ¡Disfruta lo que voy a decir~!

Explicaré lo que es la filofobia con ejemplos basados en hechos de la vida real.

Hechos que he presenciado por accidente o porque alguien más me ha contado con lujo de detalles sin yo pedírselo. Por supuesto, no revelaré la identidad de aquellas personas caritativas que me regalan información por quien sabe qué razón.

Ahora primero que todo… ¿Qué es la filofobia?

Filofobia es miedo al amor, al sentirse enamorado o estar comprometido afectivamente con otra persona. Esto incluye la pareja de la persona afectada, a familiares y amigos en muchos casos.

Pero… ¿Cómo creen que se origina esta fobia?

Hay diversas causas…

**_Como el haber fracasado en establecer un vínculo emocional anteriormente._ **

00000SHINRA00000

**16 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**IKEBUKURO**

**HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO**

**9 AÑOS**

_Shizuo y Kasuka hacían su camino a casa como todos los días desde la primaria de su localidad. El hermano mayor como siempre llevaba sus característicos vendajes sobre su cuerpo, en esta ocasión sobre su antebrazo derecho, el cual había sido el resultado de una pelea con unos sujetos que habían intentado llevárselos hacia su escondite para quien sabe qué. Habían sido advertidos por su madre que tuvieran cuidado porque habían muchas desapariciones de niños en esos días y a ella le preocupaba mucho su seguridad, aun con el hecho de que Shizuo podía ser más peligroso para ellos._

_Y eso que él solo tenía nueve años de edad._

_Heiwajima Shizuo se había dado cuenta meses atrás que algo en él no era normal._

_Su cerebro había quitado los limitadores en sus músculos y articulaciones para darle paso a la furia arrasadora de una avalancha en pleno invierno. Él ya no era un humano normal. Su cuerpo trabajaba al 100% siempre que él quisiera destruir, levantar, aplastar o borrar algo del mapa. Pero así mismo el primero en ser destruido era él mismo._

_Tanto su cuerpo como su frágil alma._

_Todo era destrucción a su alrededor cada vez que su ira lo controlaba._

_Se odiaba tanto que quería destruirse._

_Se sentía un maldito monstruo que tenía la apariencia de un humano cuando no la merecía._

_Con estos oscuros pensamientos seguía caminando junto a su hermano menor Kasuka._

_Paso…_

_Moverse le molestaba, él debía estar encerrado como un animal salvaje. No ahí, caminando en donde pudiera hacerle daño a otros._

_Su mente detuvo sus escasos pensamientos de razón que podía controlar sin enfurecerse él mismo para mirar la figura femenina de una mujer mayor que él, que limpiaba la puerta de vidrio de una panadería con mucha paciencia y felicidad o eso le parecía al pequeño. La mujer al notar que no estaba sola volteó hacia los dos niños que la observaban, uno por curiosidad y el otro porque su hermano mayor se había detenido abruptamente._

_Ella se acercó a ellos con paso lento al darse cuenta de que le parecían familiares._

_Siempre veo que estás herido… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la mujer teniendo en mente de que quizás alguien estaba cometiendo acoso escolar contra Shizuo. También pensó en la posibilidad de que los padres lo maltrataran, cosa que la hizo sentir más preocupada, ya que llevaba meses viendo a Shizuo en ese estado, las únicas diferencias eran los lugares en donde tenía las vendas en el momento._

_Recordaba que antes había vivido en un edificio en donde uno de los apartamentos continuos al suyo se escuchaban los llantos de una niña todos los días. Ella estaba segura de que la maltrataban porque al día siguiente siempre llevaba vendas en los brazos, piernas o incluso en el rostro. Por más que llamó a la policía, esta nunca hizo nada bajo la excusa del padrastro, la cual consistía en que aquellos llantos eran porque había perdido a su madre en un accidente de auto. Era destructivo ver a esa niña todos los días con esos ojos vacíos por la tristeza._

_Quizás no veía el mismo porcentaje de amargura en los ojos de Shizuo._

_Pero era amargura al fin al cabo._

_Y ella quería aliviarla aunque sea un poco._

_Espera un momento. – Ella dijo antes de que Shizuo se dignara en responder la pregunta._

_La empleada entró al local a buscar algo que pudiera alegrar aunque sea un poco ese rostro._

_Toma. Necesitas beber más calcio para volverte más fuerte. Al igual que tú. – La mujer de lentes vino con botellas de leche en sus manos. Puso cada envase en las manos de cada uno de los niños y luego acarició sus cabezas con una sonrisa._

_Gracias. – Dijo Kasuka sin emoción, pero en el fondo estaba feliz por ello. Ya que su hermano había quitado el rostro amargo que tenía momentos atrás._

_Las siguientes veces en que se encontraron con aquella mujer, Shizuo no podía evitar sonrojarse al mirarla sonriéndole. Tan evidente era que Kasuka podía darse cuenta._

_Su amabilidad era refrescante para Shizuo, tanto que enternecía su desconsolado corazón haciéndole sentir tibio por el afecto que recibía de ella._

_Sin embargo, esa felicidad no duró mucho…_

_Unas semanas después, él pasó como siempre junto con Kasuka por el camino de la panadería cuando vio varios malhechores dentro del local, en donde tenían agarrada por las muñecas y rodeada a la mujer que lo había hecho sentir amado._

_Una persona que amaba estaba en problemas._

_Y él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados._

_Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue equivalente a la frase ‘la intención es lo que cuenta’._

_Solo la intención fue lo único a su favor, porque las demás acciones fueron perjudiciales para todos. Ella terminó siendo lastimada por su incontrolable fuerza y él nunca se perdonó por eso. Verla en el suelo bajo restos de vidrios era un panorama aún más destructivo que todo lo que había visto hasta entonces._

_Él no podía amar a nadie._

_Porque si lo hacía terminaría hiriéndola._

_El mismo desarrollo se repitió de la misma forma posteriormente._

_Cosa que le reafirmaba más y más su miedo a amar._

_Y si no amaba él jamás sería amado._

_Estaba acabado…_

00000SHIZUO00000

La falta de autoestima e inseguridad guiará de cierta forma la vida de esta persona. El que nada esté a su alrededor hará que se sienta seguro porque sabe que nadie saldrá lastimado, más que todo él mismo en el fondo.

También hay otro punto interesante, las personas que sufren filofobia suelen fijarse en personas que ellos piensan son imposibles de conseguir en el fondo o más bien que están lejos de sus posibilidades a propósito. Con el único objetivo de convencerse de que pueden amar pero las circunstancias no están con ellos.

Por ejemplo: las mujeres mayores, Hanejima Yuuhei y la humanidad… Siempre y cuando los tomemos como objetivos. En el caso de la humanidad, piensen que se trata de una persona, así hace que todo tenga más sentido.

También hay otras causas…

**_La persona ha sido víctima de incontables carencias afectivas cuando era un infante, por ello su cariño nunca ha sido correspondido, cosa que ha propiciado un terror profundo a entregarse o amar de vuelta a otra persona. La relación con la familia puede ser el principal detonante en este punto._ **

00000SHINRA00000

**7 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**SHINJUKU**

**ORIHARA IZAYA – 18 AÑOS**

**ORIHARA MAIRU – ORIHARA KURURI – 7 AÑOS**

_¿De verdad te vas…? – Dijo una Kururi de siete años en la puerta con rostro triste._

_Sí, me voy. No se atrevan a seguirme. Díganle a Kyouko que no me busque… Bueno, no creo que lo haga jajaja… - Dijo él comenzando a ponerse los zapatos._

_Iza-nii, si es por lo de nuestras personalidades… ¡Lo sentimos! – Dijo Mairu quitándose los lentes._

_Ya les dije que nunca van a ser humanas para mí. Así que ríndanse con eso. No se molesten en tratar de agradarme… - Dijo Izaya tomando su maleta, él tenía que tomar un tren hacia Ikebukuro en donde iría directamente hacia su nuevo departamento en Ikebukuro._

_Departamento que sería su primera oficina._

_No te vayas… - Kururi estaba comenzando a llorar sin poder evitarlo._

_Aunque digas que no somos humanas… Iza-nii nosotras te queremos aquí. – Dijo Mairu entrando en el mismo estado._

_¿Nos vas a dejar solas como hacen nuestros padres…? ¡No queremos quedarnos solas! – Alzó la voz Kururi._

_Cuando mamá y papá no están… Tú estás aquí. Por favor, no te molestaremos. No hablaremos… ¡Lo prometemos! – Cada una tomó una de las manos de Izaya esperando que él se detuviera. Todo en ese momento estaba inestable, el silencio de aquel departamento las consumía cuando solo estaban ellas dos. Era como si nadie quisiera saber de ellas y él único que al menos hacia tiempo con ellas en la noche era él._

_Pero Izaya no podía quedarse en ese lugar._

_No más._

_Porque ellas terminarían siendo como él._

_Ya las había arruinado con su comentario ruin._

_Tampoco las quería cerca porque ellas eran las únicas personas con quien más tenía una relación normal._

_Por eso tenía miedo de ellas._

_No, no y no. Me voy. ¿Ya les dije que no quiero estar un minuto más cerca de ustedes? Son molestas. Incluso si no son humanas para mí, aun se tienen a ustedes. No necesitan a nadie más. – Izaya sonrió de manera cruel y alejó sus manos de ellas._

_Desearía que ni siquiera se acerquen a mi cuando me vean en Ikebukuro. Hagan como si fuéramos desconocidos que solo tienen un apellido común. Es lo mejor para ustedes. Y si no lo hacen… Las odiaré más~. – Dijo él saliendo al pasillo levantando la mano en son de despedida._

_Buena suerte, en sus vidas como ‘hija única’ ya que son una jajajaja~. – Izaya caminó hacia su libertad y también hacia su máxima soledad._

_Se había acabado la falsedad llamada familia._

_Ahora solo era un individuo más en Shinjuku quien se dirigía hacia Ikebukuro para ver en que podía entretenerse usando a sus amados humanos._

_¡Te odio, Iza-nii! – Gritó Kururi con rabia._

_¡Bien! ¡No eres nada de nosotras! ¡Muérete solo! – Dijo Mairu igual de molesta y llorosa._

_Izaya les había hecho lo mismo que sus padres le habían hecho a él._

_Ellas no lo sabían, así que igual lo detestaban._

_Ahora estaban solas._

_La persona que idolatraban había preferido abandonarlas._

_A pesar de que habían hecho todo para que él las aceptara, él igual la rechazaba y se burlaba de ellas._

_Nunca lo perdonarían._

_Él no era el hermano que querían._

_Era una vil imitación que las había engañado._

_Lo deseaban muerto._

_Deseaban que sufriera como ellas sufrían en estos momentos._

_Por eso ahora hasta se llevarían mejor con su peor enemigo._

_Lucharían para no ser rechazados como él._

_Y también conocerían a su verdadero ídolo quien no era una farsa como creían que Izaya era._

_No volverían amar a Orihara Izaya porque él las lastimaría de nuevo si bajaban la guardia._

_Temerían amar a una persona como él._

00000MAIRU-KURURI00000

**_La persona tiene miedo de sufrir otra perdida o de terminar siendo abandonada._ **

**8 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**ORIHARA IZAYA – KISHITANI SHINRA – 17 AÑOS**

**ACADEMÍA RAIRA**

**HORA DEL AMUERZO**

_¡Me gustas! ¡Por favor, sal conmigo! – Una chica de cabello castaño le entregó una carta mientras se le confesaba a Izaya._

_¿Eh? – Izaya tomó un poco pensativo la carta de las manos de la chica._

_Shinra quien comía un emparedado desde unas bancas más atrás, observaba todo el acontecimiento pensando que si Izaya se conseguía una novia y encontraba el verdadero amor entonces dejaría de hacer todas sus fechorías y tal vez se llevaría bien con Shizuo._

_Y todos vivirían en paz…_

_Claro que eso era solo un sueño._

_Estaba seguro que volvería a ver la misma escena de siempre._

_Y dime… ¿Por qué te gusto? ¿Por qué razón quieres salir conmigo? – Preguntó Izaya con voz apacible decidiéndose entre abrir la carta o dejarla así por el momento._

_Porque eres bien parecido y c-carismático. Me agrada que seas así. – Dijo ella algo sonrojada._

_Ya veo. Entonces pongamos esta confesión más interesante~. – Izaya se acercó mucho a ella, casi al borde de que sus alientos cálidos chocaran cosa que sonrojó más a la chica, aún así no se movió de su lugar._

_¿C-Cómo? – Preguntó ella algo intimidada._

_¿Te llamas Miho, no~? Dime… ¿Me llegarías a amar hasta el punto de casarte conmigo? – Soltó la primera pregunta del tétrico interrogatorio._

_¿Casarme? ¡Puedo llegar amarte! – Dijo ella con determinación._

_Bien, Miho-chan~. Entonces… En caso de que yo fuera un suicida… ¿Morirías conmigo? ¿Abrazarías la muerte conmigo para descubrir la vida después de ella? – La sonrisa de Izaya se volvió tan siniestra que puso el cómodo ambiente de la chica completamente tenso a su alrededor._

_Era como si estuviera hablando con otro Orihara Izaya que no había visto antes._

_¿M-Morir? ¿P-Por qué…? No quiero… – Su voz comenzó a tartamudear por el miedo._

_¿Qué pasa, Miho-chan? ¿No dijiste que podías amarme? El amar mi lado suicida y extraño es un requisito para que yo te deje amarme. ¿Sabes~? – Dijo Izaya riendo por lo bajo._

_Puedo amarte si tan solo dejas de ser así… Eres raro y me molestaría que mostraras ese lado falso. ¿Sabes? No es gracioso… - Dijo ella alejándose un poco._

_¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿Lado falso? Uy, eso dolió… No hay forma que pueda aceptarte, no eres mi tipo, vete. Eres algo aburrida. – Dijo él dejando de nuevo la carta en las manos de ella con tranquilidad._

_¡Eres un egocéntrico! ¡Muérete! – Ella al sentirse rechazada se fue corriendo de ahí con algo de miedo, Izaya no era como siempre._

_Qué cruel~. Fuiste más duro con esta. ¿Te molestó algo en especial? – Preguntó Shinra viéndolo venir con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Es simple, dijo que esto que le mostré era falso. ¿Esta forma de actuar es falsa, Shinra? – Preguntó ahora Izaya robando el resto del emparedado de las manos de Shinra._

_¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío! Pues… Era tu verdadera forma de ser… No puedes culparla, todos se dejan llevar por ese lado sociable que tienes. – Dijo Shinra buscando otro emparedado._

_Mi lado sociable… - Izaya sentía que odiaba ese lado de él, le molestaba a veces dar un lado falso a todos porque estas cosas pasaban. Si al menos a ella le hubiera agradado su lado malvado, quizás le hubiera dado una oportunidad._

_“¿Qué cosa hubiera dicho Kanra…?” – Pensó con amargura._

_“Hubiera dicho… ¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Qué demonios esperas?! ¡Saltemos al vacío y dejemos que nuestros cráneos queden como tomates estrellados contra el suelo!” – Reprodujo la loca respuesta que podía ser muy seria viniendo de su difunta ‘esposa’._

_Pero Kanra no estaba ahí._

_Podía reemplazarla con otra persona pero cuando perdiera de nuevo a esa nueva Kanra podría no ser capaz de recuperarse de nuevo._

_Por eso no reemplazaría con algo que después pudiera perder._

_Por suerte, Kanra había sido única, incluso si quisiera buscar a otra como ella no la encontraría._

_Kanra era una humana especial._

_Su primera humana._

_¿No era mejor probar que tal te iba con ella? Quizás se podría acostumbrar como yo a ti… ¿No? – Dijo Shinra._

_No hay muchos humanos como tú, Shinra. Además se veía a leguas que ella era del tipo de persona que dice amarte pero a la hora de hora te abandona para salvarse ella. Solo le gusta un holograma, no le gusto yo. Esto no hubiera funcionado incluso si yo hubiera puesto el 110% jajajajaja. No es que me hubiera encantado estar con ella, prefiero estudiarla a la distancia como uno más de mis humanos. – Izaya se recostó a la baranda para mirar al cielo._

_Si, ya sé, porque tú amas a los humanos… Menos a Shizuo-kun. – Contestó Shinra._

_Si te sirve de consuelo, al menos no me desagradas como eres… Siempre y cuando no te metas con Celty~. – Dijo él chico de lentes._

_Ah… Eres otro humano irremplazable. – Dijo Izaya en muy baja voz cerrando los ojos._

_Si él era abandonado por Shinra sería algo horrible…_

_Si él perdía a Shinra sería aún peor…_

_No debía perder su vínculo con Shinra por nada del mundo._

_No soportaría perder a alguien importante otra vez._

_¿Dijiste algo? – Shinra volteó._

_No, no dije nada. Voy a dormir un rato, despiértame cuando termine el almuerzo o cuando Shizu-chan venga. – Dijo él bostezando antes de dormirse._

_Ok, buenas noches~. – Shinra sonrió._

00000SHINRA00000

**_Los filofobicos tienden a alejarse emocionalmente al sentir que alguien está demasiado cerca de ellos. En caso de que tengan pareja buscarán hasta el más mínimo defecto en la otra persona para discutir. En casos normales en que se trate de amigos, conocidos o familiares, él causará cualquier pelea para evitar que haya un acercamiento entre los dos. Así evitará profundizar una relación afectiva bajo la excusa de que esa persona no les agrada. Tampoco les gusta hablar profundamente de sí mismos._ **

**_Entre menos sepan de ellos menos pueden ser lastimados…_ **

**OKINAWA**

**SHIZUO – IZAYA – SHINRA – 17 AÑOS**

**VIAJE ESCOLAR**

**8 AÑOS ATRÁS**

¡Ustedes se _quedarán acomodando las cajas que tiraron en medio de su persecución! – Dijo el encargado del hotel en donde se estaban hospedando en el viaje._

_Está bien… - Dijo Izaya aburrido, perdería tiempo crucial de su observación de humanos en la playa por causa de Shizuo que no sabía controlar su molesta fuerza cuando se trataba de él._

_Lo puedo hacer solo. – Dijo Shizuo aún más fastidiado._

_No, tienen que hacerlo los dos, así tendrán tiempo de eliminar esas rencillas que tienen entre ustedes. – El encargado comenzó a caminar dejándolos solos en el almacén._

_Como si eso fuera posible… - Dijeron ambos adolescentes al unísono para luego mirarse con sorpresa. Después de unos segundos voltearon sus rostros hacia lados diferentes de la habitación para no hacer más extraña la situación de lo que ya era._

_Ah… Qué desesperanzador es estar acomodando cajas solo con Shizu-chan. – Dijo Izaya tomando una caja y moviéndola a la esquina de la habitación, si no mal contaba eran alrededor de 100 cajas. Para colmo Shizuo había hecho un gran hoyo en la pared, al menos no los habían puesto a tapar aquello porque si no estarían lo que restaba del viaje escolar trabajando ahí._

_Lo mismo digo. – Shizuo apareció llevando cinco grandes cajas como si se trataran de globos._

_Tch… Maldito monstruo. – Dijo Izaya viendo como a Shizuo no le costaba llevar la carga pesada._

_Maldita pulga… - Dijo Shizuo al no saber que más decir._

_Si no podían pelear como siempre debido al trabajo de acomodar las cajas…_

_¿Qué más podían hacer?_

_Hubo un silencio incomodo._

_Para ambos era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca._

_Sin pelear y sin decirse nada._

_Eso lo hacía peor._

_Extrañaban brutalmente a Shinra en esos momentos._

_Shizu-chan di algo si no me aburriré hasta la muerte. – Izaya se movió a buscar otra caja para evitar la mirada de Shizuo._

_¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Puedes decir cualquier cosa que no sea irritante, si no terminaremos aquí por lo que resta del viaje escolar, Izaya-kun~. – Shizuo dijo con aire de también estar aburrido._

_¿Ah, sí? mmm… ¿Y prometes que no te me lanzarás para golpearme, SHI-ZU-CHAN~? – Izaya dijo dejando la caja y caminando por otra que estaba en la parte más alejada de la habitación._

_Lo pensaré, todo depende de ti pero no te detendré si quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí trabajando como idiota por los daños, PUL-GA. – Contestó Shizuo llevando más cajas y empezando a acomodarlas en una esquina._

_Entonces… Imaginemos que eres un humano y que yo hago una encuesta de tu horrenda existencia. Al menos recolectar datos me entretendrá y me hará olvidar que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo trabajando con Shizu-chan… - Dijo el pelinegro sonando aburrido._

_¿Quieres morir, verdad? – La vena de fastidio ocupaba un lado del rostro de Shizuo._

_En realidad no. Ya superé esa etapa… - Dijo Izaya en baja voz._

_Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Shizuo hubiera aparecido en el momento en el que él estaba dispuesto a morir. ¿Shizuo realmente hubiera cumplido su deseo? Era algo extraño para pensar en un momento como ese, en donde la bestia estaba próxima a él. Se había ordenado a él mismo olvidar todo sobre aquel asunto, así que sin pensarlo mucho, tiró esos pensamientos a un lado y regresó al tiempo presente._

_¿Qué…? ¿Etapa? – Shizuo no había escuchado bien y por eso preguntó porque le parecía raro que Izaya no respondiera con su usual ‘No Shizu-chan, yo quiero vivir todo lo que pueda vivir~’._

_Nada, Shizu-chan~. Ahora dime ‘humano de prueba’… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? - Preguntó Izaya más que todo para mantener sus propios comentarios irritantes a raya y evitar que Shizuo causara más destrozos que pondrían su relajante viaje en peligro. Solo cooperaría esta vez y de paso se divertiría con la bestia, si es que le respondía…_

_Humano de prueba, eh… Suena bien. Nací un 28 de enero... Ahora dime el tuyo para hacerte la vida imposible ese día, pulga. – El rubio no volteó hacia Izaya, sabía que el pelinegro tendría que tener una cara de sorpresa porque quizás él no esperaba que le respondiera._

_Y así era._

_… - Izaya estaba sorprendido del que solo hacer una pregunta a la bestia esta le respondiera dentro del rango de lo que podía ser etiquetado como tranquilo._

_¿Izaya? – Shizuo volteó hacia él para ver que este lo miraba todavía en shock._

_Eh… Nada. Como no pensé que ibas a contestar me sorprendí un poco. Supongo que debería ver de qué es capaz Shizu-chan en mi cumpleaños. mmm nací un 4 de mayo~.  – Dijo Izaya incomodo por estar revelando su fecha de cumpleaños cuando casi nadie la conocía, porque él siempre se las ingeniaba para robar el afiche del mural con su fecha para que nadie tuviera conocimiento de ella._

_No quería que nadie lo felicitara en un día que él detestaba._

_Pero estaba seguro que Shizuo no le daría una felicitación en su cumpleaños._

_Lo más que conseguiría sería una señal de tránsito volando hacia él._

_Y él estaba bien con eso._

_Podía dejarle conocer ese dato que escondía a Shizuo, al igual que dejarlo llamarle ‘Izaya-kun’, cuyo nombre ya había terminado por acostumbrarse a escuchar. Ya casi era como si el rubio lo hubiera llamado toda la vida de esa forma, cuando solo lo conocía desde hace un poco más de un año. Lo que más le parecía cómodo del asunto es que Shizuo parecía no agradarle su forma verdadera de ser, eso quitaba el peligro de que él se le acercara mucho._

_Si no se le acercaba mucho las cosas podían seguir como siempre._

_Qué bueno. Al menos está muy lejos de mi fecha. No soportaría cumplir en el mismo mes que tú. – Contestó Shizuo haciendo que Izaya riera un poco._

_Lo mismo digo ‘humano de prueba’. Entonces… ¿Tienes novia? – Interrogó Izaya sabiendo que esa pregunta podía mover cosas dentro de Shizuo, si más o menos estaba en lo correcto sobre lo que pensaba de él._

_Con el tiempo que pierdo persiguiendo a un desperdicio de espacio como tú… ¿Crees que tengo alguna? Si la tuviera ya me hubiera dejado… - Shizuo dijo molesto tirando una caja en la parte de arriba terminando así su “artística” pared de cajas._

_¡Kyaa~~! ¡Shizu-chan gasta el tiempo conmigo en vez de hacerlo con una novia! ¡Me siento halagado! Podría enamorarme jajajajajajaja. ¿Quieres que te regale chocolates en San Valentín? ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Izaya no paraba de reírse en su lugar._

_¡Imbécil! ¡Apuesto que les echarás veneno! – Dijo Shizuo._

_¿O sea que no te molesta el hecho que te los regale si no que te pueda envenenar? – Izaya estaba anonadado. No esperaba que Shizuo pudiera contemplar la idea de que él le pudiera regalar chocolates._

_Claro, dañarías al delicioso chocolate y eso me molesta. – El rubio contestó como si fuera lo más lógico._

_Ah, entiendo. Eres de las personas que aman las cosas dulces. Entonces… ¿Los aceptarías de mis manos si sabes que no tienen veneno, Shizu-chan? – Izaya siguió añadiendo preguntas para profundizar en la extraña lógica de Heiwajima Shizuo._

_Los aceptaría si me dejas golpearte unas cuantas veces y después cuando me los des, debes decir “¡Es para ti, Shizuo-sama!”. – Dijo Shizuo sonriendo de una forma que irritó a Izaya por dentro._

_Creo que moriría antes de poder llegar a decir esas asquerosas palabras, pero lo tendré en mente, Shizu-chan. Aunque es una lástima, planeaba ponerme a preparar chocolate casero desde el día anterior, pero como Shizu-chan es tan frío y malvado no lo voy a hacer. – Él mintió cínicamente o al menos en la mayoría de lo que dijo al final._

_No más malvado que tú. Al menos yo no te envenenaría. – Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Izaya._

_¿En serio? ¿No me envenenarías? – Izaya volvió a preguntar aún más interesado en las respuestas de Shizuo._

_Soy de los que prefiere hacer las cosas de frente. Así que ten por seguro que en vez de envenenarte mejor te golpearé hasta que te vayas de este instituto o que tu humanidad aflore, cualquiera que pase primero. – Dijo el chico tomando cinco cajas más del lugar, ya Izaya no estaba haciendo nada y solo se dedicaba a hablar con Shizuo mientras estaba sentado sobre una de las cajas._

_Ya sé que no podré envenenarte. Si tu no lo vas a hacer conmigo, no tiene sentido que lo haga yo, además no es mi estilo. Por cierto, ninguna de las dos cosas va a pasar, Shizu-chan. – Izaya sonrió y Shizuo volteó para verlo por un segundo sin decir nada más._

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso pensabas que me iba a poner a temblar de miedo por tu declaración? ¿Debo recordarte que yo no te tengo miedo? Incluso aunque me golpees no voy a cambiar por ti. No voy a ser destruido por ti~. – Dijo Izaya con determinación y algo de enojo en su voz._

_“No voy a ser destruido por ti.” – Shizuo repitió las últimas palabras de Izaya en su mente._

_Por alguna razón esas palabras le transmitían alivio._

_Él no sería capaz de destruir a Izaya._

_La frase del pelinegro llegaba a él como si fuera una inquebrantable verdad._

_Solo deseaba que esas palabras fueran dichas por una mujer mayor y no Izaya._

_Por supuesto, las pulgas no tienen miedo de los animales más grandes. Igual los fastidian y chupan su sangre. – Dijo Shizuo saliendo de su trance para contestar las preguntas de Izaya._

_Es tan encantador de tu parte seguir comparándome con un insecto chupa sangre… - Izaya suspiró._

_Lo mismo digo de tu impulso de compararme con un animal salvaje… - Dijo Shizuo._

_¡Jajajajajaja! – Izaya estalló en una carcajada, pero no en las usuales que a Shizuo le causaban molestia porque sentía que se estaban burlando de él. No, esta risotada era diferente, era de genuina diversión por la conversación. Shizuo al comprenderlo no pudo evitar empezar a reír también, era un momento sumamente extraño._

_Veo que ya terminaron. – Dijo el encargado que ya había regresado después de varias horas._

_Eh, si… - Contestó Shizuo._

_Les traje pudin, ya que el hotel les brindó a sus otros compañeros, no veo porque ustedes se lo pierdan. – El hombre los puso sobre una mesa que estaba a la vista en el lugar._

_Me lo comeré cuando vuelva. – Shizuo caminó hacia la puerta tomando la dirección que iba hacia el tocador._

_Veo que se han hecho las paces, así serán buenos amigos y dejarán de pelear. – Dijo el encargado antes de dejar solo a Izaya._

_¿Dejarían de pelear?_

_Él no quería eso._

_No quería ser amigo de Shizuo._

_Las cosas estaban bien con ellos odiándose._

_Si Shizuo se mostraba diferente con él las cosas serían malas para su persona._

_Debía evitar que eso pasara._

_Si apreciaba y luego perdía sería malo._

_Además la personalidad de Shizuo no le agradaba._

_Él no le agradaba por ser un fracaso como humano._

_No quería considerarlo como humano para no amarlo._

_No soportaría amar a Shizuo._

_Shizuo no debía ser amado._

_Izaya tomó los dos pudines y huyó de la habitación antes de que Shizuo apareciera de nuevo. Evitaría cambiar la relación de odio de esta forma tan tonta, le demostraría al rubio que él no era alguien en quien podía confiar._

_Izaya… - Shinra que se había escondido a tiempo para no ser visto por Shizuo, ni el encargado y menos Izaya, desde el principio había visto todo el asunto. Había presenciado la inseguridad de Izaya por aceptar a Shizuo como había aceptado a Kanra o a él mismo._

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS DE ESTO**

_Maldito Izaya. Sabía que no debía confiar en ese infeliz. – Shizuo caminaba enojado después de venir de la cafetería. No se lo perdonaría nunca, Izaya se había metido con sus postres, era algo imperdonable que merecía un castigo ejemplar. Podía empezar por quebrarle algunos huesos y dejarlo imposibilitado para nadar o tal vez incluso moverse lo que quedaba del viaje._

_Entró en la habitación de los chicos que estaba alejada del cuarto de las chicas por supuesto, todo para evitar que hubiera intrusos en sus aposentos. Dejando de lado la cuestión de las invasiones no deseadas, estaba Shizuo dentro de la habitación con una expresión de total incredulidad. Él nunca pensó encontrar a Izaya a la primera, él solo estaba siguiendo ese olor extraño y terminó regresando a ese lugar cuando debería estar en el salón de juegos con Shinra._

_¿Acaso había detectado el olor de Izaya?_

_Eso no podía ser._

_Los humanos no pueden hacer eso._

_Pero él no era humano en el sentido estricto de la palabra._

_¿Entonces solo él podía hacer eso?_

_Para Shizuo era imposible que eso fuera cierto y por eso lo descartó de una vez para concentrarse en su presa que estaba dormida en uno de los futones._

_“Izaya-kun estás muerto~”. – Canturreó Shizuo en su mente mientras se acercaba al futón de su futura víctima._

_Su pudín sería vengado._

_Al igual que su “poca confianza” traicionada por Izaya._

_Shizuo gateó hasta estar cerca de Izaya quien estaba cubierto por una colcha. Él quitó lo que usaba para arroparse y dejó a la vista al cuerpo durmiente bajo la sábana. Izaya tenía un brazo detrás de la almohada en que posaba su cabeza y el otro brazo estaba recostado sobre su vientre que estaba desnudo, porque la camiseta se había deslizado hacia arriba mientras dormía. La expresión de Izaya era tranquila aun cuando Shizuo solo podía ver un lado de esta debido a que su rostro estaba volteado hacia la izquierda._

_Shizuo tragó saliva._

_De repente se sentía extraño._

_Había olvidado el por qué quería golpear a Izaya._

_“No te tengo miedo.”_

_El rubio rememoraba las palabras de Izaya en su mente mientras que sin darse cuenta su mano derecha estaba rozando con la punta de sus dedos aquella cintura. Shizuo con mirada sería se dio cuenta de su acción y con aun espanto en su mente siguió adelante, tomó ambas muñecas y las puso suavemente a los lados para no despertarlo._

_Shizuo se apropió de la quijada del pelinegro haciéndolo girar hacia él, pudo ver su rostro sin ninguna expresión que lo molestara. Lentamente sintió la necesidad de acercarse más a él al percibir ese extraño olor proveniente de la piel de Izaya, no podía entender que era exactamente, pero le instaba acortar la distancia de sus rostros hasta el punto de casi chocarse con el aliento cálido del durmiente._

_Debía alejarse._

_Era una trampa._

_Sin embargo… él quería caer en ella._

_Shizuo juntó sus labios con su presa sintiendo así el ligero sabor a dulce del pudin. Ahí estaba la prueba del delito del cual ya sabía que Izaya era culpable sin tener que comprobarlo._

_Se alejó abruptamente del pelinegro._

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

_¿Estaba borracho?_

_¿Se había vuelto loco?_

_¿Alguien había atacado Okinawa con alguna bomba de gas que provocaba que las personas se comportaran extraño?_

_¿Había muerto y ese era el infierno?_

_No, él debía hacer lo que correspondía a su relación con Izaya._

_Izaya era alguien que debía mantener lejos porque sabía que él jugaba con las personas._

_Sus manos ahora se juntaron alrededor del cuello del pelinegro en señal de que lo estrangularía, pero al verlo todavía dormido no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. No lo mataría mientras dormía porque eso no era su estilo._

_Demonios… En verdad te odio. - Shizuo no cabía en su propia sorpresa de cómo había acabado besando a Izaya en vez de asesinarlo como pensaba en un principio. Definitivamente el culpable era aquel extraño olor, no podía ser que él estuviera en sus cabales cuando hizo todo eso._

_Lo mejor era alejarse todo lo que pudiera de Izaya._

_Y si él insistía en acercarse, lo machacaría a golpes._

_Shizuo sin pensarlo más salió volando de la habitación, necesitaba refrescar la mente. Sin darse cuenta que acababa de pasar frente a Shinra. Podía decirse que había ignorado su existencia._

_¿Por qué será que siempre término viendo cosas así…? – Shinra se preguntaba mientras hacia su paso a la habitación en donde encontró a un despierto Izaya con cara de “¿qué diablos fue eso?”._

_¿Izaya…? – Preguntó Shinra viéndolo totalmente pálido._

_¿Eh? No es nada… Voy a dormir. – Izaya se tapó hasta la cabeza totalmente rojo para que Shinra no lo viera._

_Ah… Ya veo. – Dijo Shinra sonriendo nerviosamente._

_“Shizuo-kun, llegaste lejos…” – Se rió en su mente._

_Lo que si era que para ambos implicados tendrían en su mente odiarse como nunca sobre cualquier circunstancia durante los próximos años._

00000SHIZAYA00000

**_Los filofobicos tienen tendencias al control, saben que al amar a otras personas pueden perder este control que tanto disfrutan._ **

**_También pueden describirse condiciones físicas de esta fobia como: mareos, transpiración, llanto, ataques de pánico, sequedad en la boca, sensación de confusión emocional, etc._ **

**6 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**IKEBUKURO**

**IZAYA ORIHARA - 19 AÑOS**

_Orihara Izaya controlaba lo que amaba._

_Ya que el amaba a los humanos por eso mismo sabía controlarlos._

_Porque…_

_¿Cómo puedes amar algo sin entenderlo?_

_Amaba a los humanos porque los entendía por eso podía controlarlos._

_Por ello los apreciaba, no importaba como fueran, siempre y cuando se comportaran como humanos. Ya que había seres que eran humanos, pero no se comportaban como tales y por ello también había ocasiones en que los consideraba monstruos, como era el caso de Heiwajima Shizuo._

_Hasta ese punto su amor era verdadero si los amaba a todos de la misma forma, pero el problema estaba cuando intentaba amar a uno en especial._

_Por ello, a la edad de 19 años descubrió que había algo extraño en él._

_Un aspecto que él desconocía de sí mismo hasta ese momento decidió mostrarle las consecuencias de su decisión años atrás._

_Para ser exactos, decidió mostrarle lo que pasaría si no seguía amando a los humanos como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora._

_¿Izaya-san…? ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Momoka viendo a la persona que tenía en frente poniéndose algo pálido._

_No, no pasa nada. Continúa lo que estabas diciendo. – Dijo Izaya sintiendo su boca seca al decir aquellas palabras._

_Y ahí estaba Kanade Momoka._

_Ella había sido su secretaria por 8 meses y prácticamente la única persona con la que podía hablar durante el día. En cierta forma había desarrollado un interés en ella, ya que su manera de pensar y la rapidez con que se había adaptado al trabajo que él llevaba de informante le parecía a él excepcional. Y lo que era aun mejor, aceptaba su retorcida forma de ser o más bien lo sobrellevaba, simplemente no huía y lo dejaba ahí tirado, no, ella hacia lo posible para ayudarlo aún si era algo malvado, aunque el 40% de sus fechorías las ocultaba de ella._

_Además como él había mencionado, ella había sido su único oyente disponible._

_Su único vínculo durante 8 meses._

_Cosa que le había hecho tomar otro tipo de interés en ella._

_Para su gran suerte el interés podía ser mutuo._

_Ah, pero el mundo era un lugar cruel…_

_Lo que te estaba diciendo… Es que noto como me miras y bueno… Yo entiendo cómo eres y que no se puede cambiar la forma de ser de las personas. Te acepto como eres, Izaya-san. – Dijo ella sonrojada._

_Es-Está bien. – Dijo Izaya sin evitar sentirse raro._

_Algo no estaba bien en él y aun seguía sin entender qué era._

_Uno de sus humanos le había demostrado clara devoción a él, no al holograma si no a su forma de ser verdadera. Incluso lo aceptaba como era. Las palabras de Shinra le recordaban que debía intentarlo. Aceptaría el amor de uno de sus humanos y verían como irían las cosas, si no le agradaba lo dejaría de inmediato. Solo quería sentir de nuevo aquello de ser apreciado profundamente de nuevo._

_Solo una vez más._

_Anhelaba aquello desde que murió Kanra._

_Sin embargo, ese anhelo murió en el momento en que fue abrazado por una feliz Momoka._

_Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al sentir aquellos brazos alrededor de él presionándolo contra el muro. Su cabeza comenzó a sentirse pesada, él miró el piso dándose cuenta de que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, en cualquier momento caería al suelo sin fuerzas. Y lo que era peor, el pánico comenzaba a brotar de las entrañas de su subconsciente haciendo lo mejor que sabía hacer para defenderse de alguien extraño a su cuerpo._

_Izaya la empujó con algo de fuerza lejos de él._

_¿Por qué había hecho eso?_

_¿Es que acaso no estaba bien que lo amara?_

_“Si amas perderás, serás abandonado o traicionado.”_

_“Ella puede estar engañándote para tomar tu corazón y terminar de destruirlo.”_

_“Tal vez hasta te controle.”_

_“Cuando amas pierdes el control.”_

_“¿Izaya, quieres perder el control?”_

_“¿Quieres ser controlado por lo que amas o quieres ser el que controle lo que amas?”_

_Todo se tornaba en un remolino de confusión en su interior._

_Tenía miedo de la persona que estaba frente a él por haberle dicho que lo amaba._

_Porque aquella persona se había acercado demasiado._

_Y hasta ahora caía en cuenta de todo eso._

_Podía amar a todos los humanos pero no podía amar a uno en especial._

_Porque tenía miedo a amar a alguien y perderlo como Kanra._

_Temía que si no era como Kanra terminara controlándolo o usándolo._

_Temía ser destruido aún más para esta vez no volver a levantarse._

_¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡No puede ser…! – Mientras Izaya se iba alejando de una confundida Momoka, el pelinegro agarraba sus propios hombros con sus manos tratando de calmarse, pero el pánico se convertiría en llanto en cualquier momento. No podía controlarse, es como si se hubiera tocado una herida en el fondo de él, una marca que había sido silenciada y cerrada para que no tuviera contacto nunca más con el exterior._

_Aquello que había ocultado en el espejo que encerraba todo aquello que estaba roto en él resonaba furiosamente buscando salir._

_L-Lo siento… - Izaya salió corriendo para escapar de todo._

_¡Izaya-san! ¡Espera! – Gritó Momoka pero ya él no la podía escuchar._

_Ah… Estuvo cerca. Tch… - Momoka sintió que su celular vibró y lo tomó de su cartera._

_Hola, aquí, N°1478. El objetivo escapó momentáneamente, pero volverá. Mañana trataré de convencerlo de ir de viaje al extranjero, así podrá atraparlo Lacrimosa-sama. – Dijo ella._

_Ya veo. Esas antenas me molestan realmente. Es irónico que las usen contra mí. ¿No lo crees, N°1478? – Dijo Lacrimosa del otro lado de la línea._

_Y que lo digas. Por ahora cortaré, no vaya ser que alguien intente intervenirme de nuevo. – Dijo ella despidiéndose y cerrando la llamada._

_Ararara~. Así que gastaste 8 meses de tu patética vida infiltrándote en la vida de Izaya… ¿Y ahora intentas llevártelo lejos de las antenas? Jajaja… Es gracioso. – Dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado del callejón._

_¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – Momoka se giró para encontrarse con un rostro que solo había visto en fotos._

_¿Eh? ¿Quieres intimar con Izaya y no reconoces mi rostro? Qué maleducada. ¿Lacrimosa no te enseñó buenos modales? – Dijo la mujer saliendo de la oscuridad mostrando lentamente su rostro._

_Orihara Kyouko… ¿No se supone que estabas de viaje en Europa? – Preguntó Momoka preparándose para levantar el basurero que estaba junto a Kyouko con su habilidad.  Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo contra la Orihara, esta disparó un arma con silenciador directo a su hombro._

_¡Ah…! – Momoka normalmente las balas no la lastimarían gracias a que también tenía el poder de regenerarse, pero había algo raro en aquella bala. Esta no salía de su cuerpo y lo que era peor sentía que algo se extendía por sus venas causándole más dolor._

_¿Te duele mucho? Lo siento por eso. Hasta ahora no había podido probarlas en alguien de tu clase, aunque veo que funcionan a la perfección. - Dijo ella caminando hacia su víctima._

_¿C-Cómo? ¿Qué me hiciste? – Preguntó agónicamente Momoka en el suelo._

_Analicé la sangre de Haruka y busqué elementos que destruyeran o fueran dañinos para su tipo de ADN. Lo que sientes es el fruto de una de mis investigaciones de ocio. – Contestó Kyouko haciéndole una señal a la camioneta con vidrios oscuros que estaba en la parte más alejada de la calle, esta se acercó lentamente hasta quedar estacionada junto a la adolorida mujer. Varios hombres salieron del vehículo y tomaron a Momoka del suelo para llevársela._

_¡¿A dónde me llevas?! ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?! – Gritó ella con toda la fuerza que pudo, Kyouko tapó su boca antes de que llamara la atención de las personas que caminaban a lo lejos._

_Ssssh… No hagas que me ponga de mal humor, ya suficiente fue ver que intentabas jugar con Izaya. Fue muy malo que quisieras aprovecharte del mal de la familia Orihara. Muy mal~, tanto que me provoca estrellar tu cabeza contra ese muro repetidas veces. Pero me controlaré. ¿Sabes por qué? – Dijo ella poniendo una expresión psicópata que le heló la sangre a Momoka._

_Ella solo pudo girar la cabeza a los lados contestando que ‘no’ con su rostro._

_Porque quiero sacar cada cosa que sepas de tu jefe y de sus planes. Aunque sea poco lo que sabes quiero tener esa información en mis manos. Dependiendo de cómo te comportes pensaré el dejarte vivir. ¿Entiendes? – Dijo ella soltando a una Momoka asustada e impotente dentro del vehículo que empezó su marcha después de que Kyouko cerrara la puerta._

_Vio como la camioneta se fue rumbo a su laboratorio secreto._

_Ah… Lo siento, Izaya. – Fue lo único que salió de sus labios._

_Encendió un cigarrillo para calentar su fría alma que apestaba dentro de esa horrible persona llamada Orihara Kyouko._

_Lo siento, tanto…_

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR DE IKEBUKURO…**

_Tch… Todo da vueltas… - Shizuo venía del bar donde trabajaba actualmente. Aquella noche se había celebrado una gran fiesta en honor a un artista de la farándula local y había tenido que quedarse horas extras. Lo único bueno era que los tragos eran gratis para el personal, además de la comida cosa que él que no desaprovechó._

_Quizás no había postres pero había cosas gratis._

_Y donde había cosas gratis que no le costaran ni un centavo, él estaría ahí._

_Por eso había terminado bebiendo de más._

_Ah, todo da vueltas… ¡Dejen de moverse, maldición! ¡Molestan! – Gritó Shizuo a los postes y letreros que parecían retorcerse en espirales que lo mareaban más de lo que estaba._

_Es mejor dormir. Si, dormir. Así el maldito mundo de espirales se irá a fastidiar a otra parte. ¡Molesten a la maldita pulga…zzz! – Shizuo se tiró a dormir sobre un montón de cajas de cartón que estaban a la vista en un callejón dejando un pie por fuera cerca de la acera._

_El sueño fue bienvenido en la mente del agotado barman._

_En ese mismo instante Izaya venía aun corriendo tratando de no caer presa del ataque de pánico severo que se estaba acercando al exterior de su persona, pero al no fijarse en la acera terminó tropezando con el pie del rubio haciéndolo caer al suelo de cara. Izaya se levantó para tocarse la nariz que sangraba por el reciente golpe y miró furioso al objeto causante de su aparatosa caída, dándose cuenta así que se trataba de una extremidad humana. El informante se levantó algo curioso por saber si tenía la mala fortuna de haberse encontrado un cadáver._

_¿Shizu-chan…? Así que tú fuiste el causante… - Izaya lo dijo bastante molesto._

_Ya déjame en paz, maldita pulga… Esa es mi almohada. – Shizuo hablaba dormido para gracia de Izaya._

_¿Shizu-chan está soñando conmigo? – Eso pensó por lógica porque no conocía a nadie más que él llamara pulga._

_Sin pensarlo mucho, Izaya subió al lugar donde Shizuo descansaba y se acercó con su navaja, listo para asesinarlo._

_Shizu-chan no deberías dormir tan tranquilamente aquí. – Izaya se subió sobre las piernas de Shizuo para tener un mejor ángulo del momento en que cortara su garganta con tal de probar cuanto podría sobrevivir antes de que la herida dejara de sangrar. Pero al Shizuo estar dormido, sostener su rostro se estaba volviendo problemático, así que Izaya decidió soltar la navaja por un momento para acomodar su cabeza._

_Sostuvo el rostro de Shizuo con sus manos sobre sus mejillas._

_Era un panorama extraño para él, Shizuo ahí dormido con cara de quien no lanza una señal de tránsito y él cerca del bartender como si nada._

_Los ojos de Izaya se abrieron con algo de temor a punto de soltar la cabeza de Shizuo._

_Sus manos temblaban, estaba demasiado cerca de alguien y su cuerpo le recordaba que debía mantenerse lejos._

_Su seguridad interna peligraba._

_“No…”_

_“Shizuo me odia.”_

_“No hay problema.”_

_“Él no es un peligro…”_

_“Y yo lo odio.”_

_“Yo lo odio.”_

_“Lo odio con toda mi alma por ser un monstruo.”_

_“No soporto que esté cerca de mis humanos.”_

_“Lo odio.”_

_“Lo odio.”_

_“Lo odio.”_

_“Lo odio.”_

_“Lo odio.”_

_“Lo odio.”_

_“Lo odio.”_

_Te odio, Shizu-chan~. ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Te odio! – Sentía como la calma iba regresando a su alma con solo evocar el intenso y pasional odio que corría por sus venas con Shizuo cerca._

_Podía permitirse odiar al menos._

_Eso lo hacía feliz._

_Te odio Shizu-chan~. – Los labios de Izaya estaban más cerca del inerte Shizuo._

_Te odio tanto… - Izaya no pudo controlarse más y con ansias asesinas besó a Shizuo con toda la rabia que pudo transmitir con el contacto antes de finalmente alejarse de él._

_Me siento mejor… - Dijo comenzando a caminar rumbo a su casa._

_Él solo podía ser libre de él mismo odiando al igual que Shizuo._

_Ellos eran dos personas que habían encontrado la libertad odiando uno al otro porque no podían amar a nadie sin causar heridas irreparables tanto en otros como ellos mismos._

0000SHIZAYA0000

**_El odio es libertad porque es la verdad absoluta tras el espejo._ **

**_-Vínculos Temporales-_ **

* * *

 

**Debo admitir que esa última frase que puse al final del capítulo me encantó. No sé, siento que explica tantas cosas sobre el Shizuo e Izaya xD –en su mente-.**

**Probablemente este no sea el único capítulo en que toque la filofobia porque es quizás una de las cosas más centrales en el fic.**

**Ahora con respecto a los comentarios sobre el capítulo, tengo cosas que agregar que son más que todo, puntos que me orillaron a escribirlo de esa forma.**

* * *

 

** NOTAS RÁPIDAS SOBRE EL POR QUÉ PENSÉ EN FILOFOBIA **

**_Advertencia: Podría tener algunos pequeños spoilers sobre la novela, así que si no si no te agrada, mejor no leas._ **

**La parte de Shizuo:** es lo que me dio a entender la novela cuando leí la entrevista de Shizuo en el volumen 2 de Durarara. Recuerdo que dice algo parecido a esto: "Shizuo quería ser amado, pero él no quería amar a nadie. Porque todo lo que Shizuo amara terminaría siendo lastimado por él mismo." Shizuo cierra su corazón al no poder controlar aquella fuerza y evitar que la gente termine lastimada por su causa.

 

**Ahora las hermanas Orihara:** Yo percibo que sienten filofobia hacia Izaya particularmente.

¿Por qué pienso eso? Simple, ellas lo odian. Sí. Pero odian el que él las rechace, no su manera de ser.

Si fuera así, no se llevarían bien con Aoba. Incluso ellas se lo dicen: “A nosotras nos agradas, así que no le diremos nada de tus planes a Iza-nii”. Creo que es en la parte de la piscina en la novela xD.

Algunas partes de la novela me dejan pensando que ellas si podían amarlo hasta el punto de no superar la rabia que sienten por el rechazo de Izaya, ya que ellas lo idolatran. Por eso mismo, creo que ellas piensan o temen que podrían caer con alguien como Izaya y por ello han centrado su atención exclusivamente en Kasuka para protegerse.

Mairu por su parte puede jugar con quien quiera (mujeres solamente), pero ningún chico tiene el paso libre con ellas dos. Es como un sello de protección o eso pienso a veces. Un sello de protección como el que tiene Izaya al amar a todos los humanos pero ninguno en particular.

**Izaya:** Siendo franca, para mí es más creíble pensar que Izaya tiene filofobia en lugar de pensar tranquilamente que es un sociópata. Izaya tiene miedo de amar a alguien en particular, lo dice entre líneas en su frase favorita. Habían más cosas que agregar con respecto a este tema y creo que era la parte de Namie e Izaya en el volumen cuatro, en donde Namie se sorprende que Izaya le revele su verdadera edad en cierta forma. Y ella casi “feliz” le pregunta que si ya confía en ella cosa que él solo contesta con sus típicas respuestas evasivas hacia ella xD. Es como si Izaya se hubiera sentido cohibido por esa cercanía cambiando su actitud a la egocéntrica cosa que le dio rabia a Namie.  

Cosa que para mí confirma el punto de lo que pienso sobre la filofobia, sin contar lo que dice Shinra en el volumen 13.

Hablaría más –ella ama el tema- pero después seguiré poniendo cosas locas aquí y es mejor no hacerlo xDDD. Ya suficiente es con el fic jajajajaja.


	33. Barrera

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

¿Qué tan peligrosos son esos pulpos? – Preguntó Vorona.

No es tanto lo peligroso si no lo que está en sus tentáculos. Es demasiado asqueroso. – Rokujo respondió.

¿Qué es…? – Vorona estaba atenta.

Las sanguijuelas que parasitan a los pulpos de ese lago. Son algo horrible… Pobre de la persona que se les pegue una de esas. Quedará traumado de por vida. – Rió Rokujo.

00000VORONA00000

¿Qué es eso en tu cuello…? – Preguntó Shizuo al ver algo oscuro moviendo en el cuello de Izaya.

Izaya se puso azul al darse cuenta de que había varias cosas viscosas moviéndose debajo de su ropa.

**AHORA**

L-Lavar… T-Tengo que quitármelos. – Izaya dijo sin importarle que estaba tartamudeando, el rostro de él se veía lleno de horror y asco.

¿Lavar? – Shizuo no entendió hasta que Izaya comenzó a correr de regreso al lago.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Esa cosa está ahí esperando que regresemos! – Gritó Shizuo sujetándolo de la cintura haciendo caer a Izaya al suelo de cara.

¡Quiero quitármelos! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Me están mordiendo! – Izaya trataba de levantarse del piso.

¿Mordiendo? ¿Te refieres a esto? – Shizuo levantó con la mano una sanguijuela que se había rendido al tratar de atravesar su piel con sus extrañas mandíbulas. El rubio tuvo suerte que solo se le pegara una al destrozar el tentáculo del pulpo en el agua, pero Izaya no corrió con la misma fortuna, ya que probablemente tenía muchas más.

¿E-Eso está mordiéndome en estos momentos…? ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero quitarme eso! – Izaya se puso más pálido por la repulsión que su estomago comenzaba a sufrir.

¡Ya te los quitaré, pero no te tires al lago de nuevo cuando no sabes nadar! – El bartender hastiado comenzó a arrastrarlo desde los pies de nuevo hacia la caseta.

Parecen sanguijuelas… Me quedaré sin sangre jajajajaja… - Izaya reía nerviosamente al ser soltado por Shizuo en un rincón.

No es nada en comparación a lo que me imagino que has perdido en estos últimos diez días… - Dijo en baja voz tomando varios palos y pedazos de madera que componían una ventana. Él las apiló todas para quemarlas con su encendedor que milagrosamente había sobrevivido al agua, se felicitaba en su mente por haber comprado uno más resistente que el anterior, el cual había sido robado por Izaya tres semanas antes.

Irónicamente el encendedor robado había sido usado para eliminar zombies en una estación de gasolina ocho días atrás…

Volviendo al presente, Shizuo iluminaba todo con una improvisaba fogata dudoso de que más hacer porque Izaya luchaba por buscar a los parásitos que traumaban su existencia. El pelinegro terminó por quitarse la camiseta comprobando con horror que había al menos 7 sanguijuelas a su vista entre sus brazos y cuello. Podía sentir otras moviéndose en su espalda.

Esto es horrible… Quiero morirme. – Dijo Izaya.

Al menos ya no se están moviendo como cucarachas. Eso sería peor… - Dijo Shizuo.

¡Ya no agregues más cosas a mi mente! – Gritó Izaya exasperado pensando qué habría pasado si las hubiera visto moviéndose como las cucarachas. Tal vez ahora estaría echando espuma por la boca por el terror de aquella escena.

No te muevas. – Shizuo se sentó a la espalda de Izaya y hundió un cigarrillo en uno de los parásitos que al sentir el calor cayó muerto al suelo.

Mi pregunta es… ¿Cómo es que tus cigarrillos no están mojados? – Preguntó Izaya olvidándose un poco del horror de tener aquellos organismos bebiendo de su sangre.

Antes de lanzarme al agua tiré mis cigarrillos al suelo para que no se mojaran. – Dijo Shizuo matando tres sanguijuelas más.

Wao, mientras yo me ahogaba tú pensabas en tus cigarrillos. Shizu-chan me conmueve tu amor por mí. – Dijo Izaya sarcásticamente.

Pues gracias a mi “amor” puedo quitarte a las malditas pestes que son primas tuyas, Izaya-kun. – Dijo Shizuo viendo como las marcas de mordidas iban desapareciendo una por una.

Ah, eso explica porque no me gustan las reuniones familiares. – Dijo Izaya comparando en broma el ser desangrado por sanguijuelas con la acción de reunirse con la familia.

Déjame decirte que has perdido 13 primas con el mismo cigarrillo. -  Shizuo tomó el brazo para quitarle cinco sanguijuelas que estaban a la vista.

¿Me odias tanto como para molestarte en ayudarme a quitarme estas cosas? – Izaya estaba bastante perplejo porque todavía estaría riéndose en un rincón sin saber qué hacer si no fuera porque Shizuo estaba de “buenas”.

Exacto. Imagino que eres cada una de esas sanguijuelas y me resulta divertido quemarlas con un cigarrillo. – Contestó Shizuo con una sonrisa de las radiantes que Izaya había presenciado horas atrás.

Shizu-chan, das miedo cuando sonríes así... Siempre y cuando no pongas ese cigarrillo sobre mí, estaremos bien. – Dijo Izaya no sintiéndose tan seguro como segundos atrás antes de escuchar esa declaración.

Pero era lo normal así que dejó de pensar en ello.

El calor del cigarrillo se movió por la nuca de Izaya haciendo que se tensara un poco. Shizuo solo observaba su espalda con detenimiento con varios pensamientos que hacían que este no fuera un momento normal. El rubio sintió su garganta seca por el ligero nerviosismo que venía a él de improviso. Era como si su mente se las estuviera jugando, porque la conversación con Vorona llenaba su cabeza con cosas de las que no estaba seguro, pero quería confirmar.

¿Shizu-chan…? – Izaya notó que Shizuo se había quedado callado de repente poniéndose ansioso por alguna razón que desconocía.

N-Nada. Solo pensaba. – Shizuo contestó deseando olvidarse de todo lo que cruzaba su mente hace unos segundos.

¿Pensabas? ¿Y qué pensabas…? – Le agradaba la idea de ver que tanto pensaba la bestia de Ikebukuro en aquellos extraños momentos. Izaya le quitó el cigarrillo al rubio para quitarse el mismo las sanguijuelas que tenía en el abdomen. Shizuo se tiró en el suelo y se dio vuelta hacia el lado contrario de la luz de la fogata para no ver a Izaya.

Entonces Shizuo recordó que había algo más que decir antes que cualquier cosa.

Pensaba que tenía que disculparme. – Dijo el rubio haciendo que Izaya lo mirara sorprendido ya que no comprendía el por qué de la disculpa.

Hasta ahora Shizuo no le había hecho algo que mereciera que se disculpara.

¿Disculparte por qué? – Solo preguntó el informante.

Por esa pelea en el hotel. Incluso tratándose de ti… Decirle a una persona que metiste la pata con ella cuando no era su culpa el que estuviera en ese lugar primeramente es algo despreciable. No me creeré tu mentira de que lo tenías tramado porque ya sé que no es así. – Dijo el barman avergonzado.

Era extraño estar disculpándose con la persona que más odiaba en el mundo.

¿Cómo esperas que responda a eso…? La gente no se disculpa conmigo nunca, incluso cuando ellos son los que me han agredido a mí de muchas formas. No tienes necesidad de hacerlo tú. No es algo que me haya hecho enojar o algo así… - Izaya volvió a su vista a su brazo un poco confundido.

Era extraño que alguien se disculpara con él.

Además de que estaba mintiendo, Izaya se había molestado tanto con Shizuo que prefería mil veces ser un maestro pokemon en un mundo en donde podía convertirse en la cena de algún gran animal antes de irlo a molestar.

Pues yo si quiero hacerlo. Yo no soy esos otros que conoces. Yo soy yo. Y si quiero disculparme, lo haré y punto. Me enojé en ese momento porque me sentí frustrado, así que solo pagué mi fastidio contigo y sé que te molestó lo que te dije… – Dijo el rubio encendiendo un cigarrillo desde su lugar.

¿Cómo sabes que me molestó? – Interrogó el informante atento a la respuesta que viniera del otro.

A Izaya le parecía que Shizuo no era tan idiota como siempre había pensado si podía decir eso con una seguridad que daba miedo. Estaba seguro que Shizuo no analizaba mucho lo que le decía a otros, especialmente a él, mucho menos llegar al punto de disculparse.

Shizuo estaba aprendiendo a analizarlo.

Cosa que comenzaba a darle mucho miedo.

Tenía que cuidarse más de Heiwajima Shizuo.

Porque mentiste apenas te dije aquello. Tú mismo te contradijiste. – Dijo Shizuo.

Tch… Olvídate ya de eso. No me molesté... – Izaya sonaba irritado.

Y ahora vuelves a enojarte. Debo suponer que es porque me di cuenta de algo que no querías que me percatara. ¿No? – Dijo el barman dando en el clavo.

… - Izaya sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzó una navaja que Shizuo atrapó con los dientes.

“Diablos, lo hice sin pensar…” – Izaya se arrepintió de su acción cuando vio a Shizuo caer sobre él.

Shizuo aprisionó sus manos justo a los lados de su cabeza mientras se sentaba sobre la pierna izquierda de Izaya para evitar así que pudiera patearlo lejos.

Por esto digo que estás de mal humor. – Shizuo soltó una de las manos para tomar la navaja de su boca.

Esto solo era una muestra de afecto. Solo eso, Shizu-chan~. Ahora suéltame… - Izaya sabía que no debía haber lanzado esa navaja, pero su fastidio lo dominó en su momento de estupidez.

No~. Ahora que Izaya-kun está de mal humor es mejor momento para molestar. Además tú empezaste. – Dijo Shizuo sin moverse.

Si, se nota que lo disfrutas, pero no me molesta Shizu-chan~. – Izaya comenzó a usar la psicología inversa para ver si así lograba librarse del rubio.

¿Ah, sí? Entonces no habrá problemas con que te de un abrazo que romperá todos tus huesos. – Shizuo situó a Izaya sobre su pierna izquierda y rodeó con sus brazos su espalda desnuda preparándose para torturarlo solo por ocio.

¡Espera, Shizu-chan! ¡Eso va a doler! – Izaya se agarró de los hombros del rubio para tratar de separarse, pero este no lo dejó.

Ah, entonces si te molesta simplemente dilo. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que sacarte la verdad a la fuerza? – Dijo Shizuo.

¿Por qué es necesario saber la verdad para empezar…? – Devolvió Izaya con molestia volteando hacia Shizuo.

Ambos rostros estaban demasiado cerca mirándose con fastidio.

Era la mirada usual que siempre dejaban ver al otro.

Año tras año.

Sin embargo esas miradas de odio en estos momentos también estaban cargadas de cansancio.

Cansancio que los obligaba a eliminar distancia entre ellos poco a poco hasta detenerse al darse cuenta de que estaban por cometer una imprudencia.

Shizuo soltó a Izaya.

Izaya se alejó de Shizuo.

Activando automáticamente la barrera que uno tenía contra el otro.

Más bien la barrera que cada uno tenía hacia el mundo.

Creo que deberíamos volver… Hace frío. – Dijo Shizuo de pie mirando hacia otro lado.

Jajajaja… Tienes razón. Voy a resfriarme… - Izaya se ponía su camiseta cerciorándose de que no hubiera otro parasito indeseable en su cuerpo.

Para ellos nada había pasado segundos atrás.

Intentarían borrar esos minutos extraños como estaban tratando de tachar la fecha del primero de enero.

Si no existieran aquellos antecedentes que estaban llenos de momentos raros como este, Shizuo e Izaya podían pensar que nada había pasado ese día, porque no había razones para que pasara. Pero ellos sabían que habían posibilidades de que algo si se hubiera dado en ese cuarto de hotel al no tener el 100% de su mente trabajando.

Seguían teniendo dudas que carcomían su seguridad.

Porque ellos se odiaban y eso era algo que no se atreverían a negar.

Debido a que la única seguridad que tenían era odiarse.

Por supuesto, nada había pasado en ese hotel, pero ellos no lo sabían porque nadie se los podía asegurar y mucho menos negar.

Nadie…

00000ODIO00000

**SANTA SEDE**

**CIUDADELA**

¿Están seguros de esto? – Preguntó Kanri un poco dudosa del plan, pero como no había otra opción mejor no se quejó.

Si, Kanri-san. Celty, Kari-san y tú deben quedarse cuidando a Haruka-san. – Dijo Mikado dándose cuenta de que al mencionar sus nombres su lengua se le enredaba al tratar de pronunciarlos.

“Me pregunto por qué habrán tantas ‘Ka’ en sus nombres…” – Pensó el adolescente con un poco de gracia.

Está bien. Tengan cuidado. – Kanri entendía que Celty se quedaba en caso de que fueran atacadas, ya que Kari-san y ella eran humanas normales. Los tres varones se combinaron entre la multitud luego de despedirse de las mujeres quienes se escondían tras un montón de cajas que ya no tenían uso.

Por su parte, Celty daba un vistazo a la zona alta de los edificios que estaban cerca del callejón pensando en otro lugar para esperar.

[¿Qué tal si los esperamos desde arriba?] – Celty escribió y señaló hacia el techo del edificio próximo.

Es una buena idea. El olor a la basura comienza a marearme. – Dijo Kari-san indicándole a Haruka que subiera a su espalda. Celty extendió varios hilos de sombras lo bastante gruesos para sostener a las tres mujeres y luego los hizo parecer como una red para que pudieran subir sin problemas siempre vigilando que nadie más se acercara mientras ellas hacian esto.

Ya cuando estaban todas arriba pudieron apreciar mejor la Santa Sede, habían muros que rodeaban la ciudadela por completo dejando en el centro un gran castillo que estaba a su vez rodeados por otro juego de muros más altos que los que estaban en las afueras. La mayoría de los edificios estaban construidos con el estilo de la época victoriana, la única diferencia entre unos y otros eran los colores y algunos diseños. Para Celty, el castillo de la Santa Sede le recordaba a esos castillos encantados que siempre veía en los documentales de Escocia en donde siempre aparecían fantasmas o donde habían sucesos extraños.

Celty no sabía nada de ese castillo pero sentía varias presencias en él.

Quizás en toda la Santa Sede.

No podía estar segura.

¿Tú también puedes sentir esas presencias, Celty? – Preguntó Haruka mirando la ciudad con el viento moviendo sus cabellos.

[Un poco. Algunas parecen inofensivas, pero hay otras que no me agradan.] – Contestó la dullahan.

Esperemos que esas que no son inofensivas no nos detecten. Si eso pasa, vamos a tener que dejarlas a ellas dos para que no las ataquen. – Dijo Haruka.

[Bien. Si se acercan mucho, tú y yo nos moveremos. Ellas esperarán aquí a salvo.] – Dijo Celty.

Adicionalmente había otras dos presencias que le llamaban la atención a Haruka.

Una de ellas era Eithne a quien le debía un buen golpe en el estomago por darle tanta lata con sus juegos en Ikebukuro a Izaya y a sus planes.

Y la otra era la persona con quien había tenido un altercado un año atrás.

Los repentinos deseos de asesinar hacían sonreír a Haruka de una forma demente, quería romper cada hueso de ella y de Shizuka de una forma tan dolorosa que estaba segura que le implorarían que los asesinara de una buena vez.

Si, mataría a Shizuka por haberla traicionado si tenía la mala fortuna de estar en la Santa Sede, cosa que deseaba enormemente con todo su bestial corazón.

_Matar…_

_Matar…_

_Matar…_

La ira en la mente de Haruka la hacía repetir esas sentimentales palabras de odio infernal.

00000HARUKA00000

¡Hiiiii…! – Shizuka volteó hacia la ventana de barrotes con cara de susto al sentir un inesperado escalofrío de muerte en la nuca.

¿Qué sucede, Shizuka-san? – Preguntó Mairu al ver asustado al rubio mayor.

Eh… No sé… De repente me dio un escalofrío. – Contestó él mirando hacia la ventana.

¿No será que alguien se acordó de ti~? – Dijo la Orihara con picardía pensando en Haruka, aunque dudaba que fuera ella si supuestamente lo odiaba.

 ¿Será eso…? – Shizuka se quedó pensativo ante lo dicho por Mairu.

“¿Ahora quién me querrá matar…?” – El rubio se debatía entre los posibles candidatos de su lista.

Su mente entonces trajo ese nombre que había tratado de evitar durante varios años hasta que vio el rostro de Izaya de Ikebukuro ese mismo día.

¿Haruka estaba en Einserh?

Con solo pensarlo le dio otro escalofrío extraño pensando que ella podía seguir enojada con él por lo de hace cuatro años.

¡Veintiuno! ¡Yo gané! – Dijo Amai mostrando sus cartas a Mairu y a Shizuka.

¡Qué bien! Ahora aprenderemos a jugar poker~. – Dijo Mairu repartiendo las cartas.

¿Poker? – Preguntaron con mucha duda en sus rostros Amai y Shizuka.

Si, Poker~. Después aprenderemos a hacer buenas apuestas. – Mairu sonrió de manera siniestra para empezar las explicaciones.

Shizuka pensó que era mejor seguir jugando y no pensar quien más lo quería muerto, ya aparecería delante de él y vería qué hacer con el contrincante.

00000SHIZUKA00000

Qué extraño… - Dijo Izaya rompiendo el silencio perpetuo que se había instalado desde que habían salido de la caseta.

¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Shizuo sin despegar la vista del horizonte nocturno.

De repente quiero romperle los huesos a Shizuka… - Contestó el pelinegro viendo la luna.

¿Por qué? – Shizuo no entendía porque quería eso si ya sabía que Shizuka no era Lacrimosa.

Yo que sé. Debe ser Haruka. Shinra me dijo que podía tener una conexión psíquica con ella y por eso también tenía esos sueños. – Izaya suspiró con desgano.

¿O sea que se acaba de acordar que quiere matar a Shizuka? – Shizuo rió un poco con el pensamiento, eran como sus arrebatos de ira cuando se acordaba de Izaya en medio de la noche y deseaba romperle todos los huesos para que no pudiera hacer nada malo.

Exacto. Si ella supiera que él está aquí tendríamos un baño de sangre memorable. – Izaya sonrió pensando en la escena. Ver a un Shizuo asesinado le ponía de muy buen humor, lastimosamente ese Shizuo no le caía mal, así que no era tan bueno.

Eres lo peor… - Dijo el rubio.

No me culpes, tiene tu cara. Solo por eso clasifica para que lo odie, pero su personalidad es pasable para mí. Por cierto, necesito que me ayudes con algo a primera hora. – Dijo el pelinegro recordando gracias a Haruka que tenía que pedirle algo a Shizuo.

¿Qué cosa es? – Preguntó el barman.

Algo que solo tú puedes hacer y cuando te diga mis razones tú también querrás cooperar. – Izaya le sonrió de una forma malvada.

00000SHIZAYAX200000

**DE VUELTA A LA SANTA SEDE**

**MANSIÓN RYUUGAMINE**

Sí que hay muchos guardias… - Dijo Dotachin viendo la extrema vigilancia en la mansión, era tanta que no dejaba espacio por donde colarse y no ser atrapado.

Estas cosas son normales cuando se tratan de él… - Dijo Anko.

¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó Mikado.

Estábamos en la misma academia. Nunca hablé con él, pero era algo así como un héroe de guerra. Entre más demonios mates, más privilegiado serás. – Anko casi escupió las palabras recordando cosas del pasado.

Por personas como Ryuugamine, él odiaba actualmente a los humanos de Einserh, sentimiento que compartía con su Saika quien solo le agradaban los monstruos. A pesar de él ser humano quien cargaba la presencia de aquella poderosa entidad, Saika nunca lo rechazó y apreció su opinión con respecto al mundo que lo rodeaba. Anko por ello había tomado la decisión de largarse de aquel mundo asqueroso un año y medio atrás junto con Mila.

Tengo una extraña idea… Quédense aquí por ahora. Cuando les de la señal corran. – Mikado salió de su escondite y se fue caminando directo hacia la gran compuerta que separaba la calle de la mansión.

¡Mikado…! ¿Estás loco…? – Anko se quedó bastante asombrado de lo loco que podía ser el chico. No quedándole otra más que esperar bajó la voz y rogó que no lo mataran. Era más fácil solo cortarlos aunque Saika se quejara, pero demorarían más tiempo ejecutando el plan.

El adolescente trató de recordar cómo era la expresión del otro Mikado que había visto horas antes y la hizo en su propia cara para intimidar a los guardias quienes se quedaron como desorientados por que no habían notado que su jefe hubiera dejado el recinto. Mikado levantó la mano asustándolos más debido a que su mirada era bastante severa y ellos sabían que cuando el jefe estaba molesto las cosas se podían poner muy feas.

Mikado señaló el callejón siguiente sin decir una palabra haciendo que los guardias entendieran que quería que fueran a ver ese lugar porque podía haber alguien sospechoso. Sabían que su jefe no era alguien de muchas palabras como había notado Mikado cuando lo vio en el carruaje dando órdenes con su mirada a sus subordinados. Los guardias comenzaron a caminar rumbo al lugar donde les había indicado con su dedo que fueran dejando la puerta desprotegida por varios minutos. El joven hizo señas con las manos para que Anko y Dotachin se acercaran rápido.

Es un genio… - Dijo Anko.

Sí, nos hemos ahorrado varias horas. – Dotachin afirmó entrando a la mansión.

Caminaron por los pasillos buscando un punto ciego para ocultarse con mucha cautela evitando a los guardias que hacían guardia.

Creo que él está arriba… - Dijo Mikado después de un buen rato de andar por los pasillos.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Dotachin.

Siento que ya sabe que estamos aquí… - Contestó un poco extrañado, no entendía como lo sabía, pero eso era lo que percibía. Era como si las ideas vinieran desde afuera a su cabeza.

Eso hace las cosas más fáciles. – Anko hizo el camino hacia el segundo piso haciendo aparecer a Saika quien tomó la forma de una espada japonesa en esta ocasión.

Impresionante. – Dijo Dotachin viendo la demostración de Anko.

Es ahí. – Mikado señaló una puerta que estaba al fondo.

Los tres caminaron con el mayor silencio que pudieron conseguir hasta llegar a la puerta que Anko lentamente abrió hasta pasar al interior de la habitación.

No hay nadie… - Dijo Anko algo decepcionado.

Qué extraño… Juraba que había sentido a mi otro yo aquí como antes. – Dijo Mikado mirando todo alrededor de la gran habitación.

Es más… Aún puedo detectarlo aquí. – Agregó dándose vuelta para encontrarse con Ryuugamine mirándolos desde la parte alta sobre la cama. El chico no se contuvo a la hora de atacar a Mikado con su lanza, Anko jaló por el cuello de la camisa a Mikado antes de que el filo pudiera tocarlo y de paso protegerse con Saika del ataque del pelinegro.

 _Vaya, vaya… ¿No es Sonohara Anko? ¿El chico que robó un importante tesoro de la academia? –_ Dijo Ryuugamine con una sonrisa de desprecio al ver quien era la persona que llevaba la espada extraña en sus manos.

 _Quién sabe._ – Contestó el chico de lente con la duda de que pudieran vencer a ese sujeto. A diferencia de él, Anko no tenía experiencia en batalla, lo poco que sabía se lo había enseñado Saika en un poco más de un año y medio. Sin embargo, no podía solo irse corriendo, había aceptado venir aquí para ayudar a Mikado a encontrar un lugar para esconder a Haruka.

No había vuelta atrás.

**UN AÑO Y MEDIO ATRÁS**

**CAPITAL DE EINSERH**

**(A muchos kilómetros de la Santa Sede)**

**ACADEMIA**

_Hey, mira. Ahí está Ryuugamine Mikado._ – Dijo un chico en el pasillo con gran sorpresa al ver aquella figura importante caminando por los pasillos de la academia.

 _Dicen que acabó él solo con todo un grupo de demonios rebeldes cerca de la antena N°8._ – Dijo otro.

 _También trajo un raro demonio. Escuché que se puede volver un dragón. ¿No es sorprendente? Planean ponerlo como una atracción en la capital después de que logren amaestrarlo._ – Se rió otra chica uniéndose a la mórbida conversación.

Anko solo podía escucharlos desde su lugar murmurando aquellas atrocidades.

Este mundo era asqueroso.

Incluso si ellos tenían aquellas habilidades no quitaba que se veían igual que los “humanos” de Einserh.

¿Por qué los odiaban tanto?

¿Por qué era necesario comportarse de esta forma con ellos?

No eran animales.

Ni siquiera los animales merecían ser tratados como objetos de los que alardear.

Si eso era ser humano, él prefería ser mil veces un monstruo.

Deseaba dejar de ser humano.

Odiaba a los humanos.

Se odiaba él por ser un humano.

Anko caminó lejos de todo el escándalo en el pasillo y se orientó hacia la biblioteca en donde era probable que ninguno de aquellos seres sin cerebro que decían ser humanos iban a estar ahí.

Porque si…

Los humanos que habitaban la capital eran como simples muñecos que se movían de acuerdo a la voluntad de los de arriba. La ciudad era un infierno invernal que enfriaba la sensibilidad humana haciéndoles el trabajo más fácil a los verdaderos líderes de todo Einserh.

El Consejo de Reyes.

Quienes poseían a la Santa.

Quienes poseían el ejército de asesinos más sangrientos que podían existir.

Quienes tenían a su disposición una gran cantidad de títeres que podían manejar.

Quienes tenían todo el dinero para hacer lo que querían.

Quienes tenían la tecnología del viejo mundo.

Quienes tenían en su poder la verdadera historia del mundo que no dejaban ver a cualquiera.

Quienes poseían conocimientos siniestros que podían hacer cosas catastróficas.

Quienes destruían las esperanzas de aquellos que no veían aptos para vivir en aquel mundo.

Ellos lo tenían todo y  aún así pedían más.

Era como un gran monstruo con hambre infinita que engullía todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Así él veía a la capital y a sus líderes.

Y ahora mismo él estaba dentro de ese monstruo sin poder escapar.

Estaba prisionero en las entrañas acidas llamada sociedad pudriéndose lentamente entre los otros alimentos que como bien podía llamarlos “compañeros”.

Esa era su vida.

¿Cuántos más podría soportar en ese estomago?

Él no lo sabía.

Había podido salvarse de ser uno de aquellos niños iniciados en aquel ritual extraño del laberinto, pero estar aquí no era mejor tampoco.

Se detuvo para mirar por la ventana hacia la calle en dirección a un grupo de camiones en donde unos hombres bajaban una gran jaula que estaba tapada por un manto. Estaba seguro que ahí llevaban a la persona que se podía transformar en dragón.

Una idea malvada lo hizo sonreír.

Les daría un buen golpe a ese ego de los humanos.

**MEDIANOCHE**

**INSTALACIONES DE INVESTIGACIÓN**

Anko se metió por los conductos de ventilación sigilosamente para gatear hasta la sala principal en donde tenían al prisionero de guerra. Con toda esa oscuridad era difícil ver hacia donde iba pero no era como si pudiera bajarse y prender la luz como si nada, así que dejando sus quejas de lado con respecto a su ceguera nocturna continuó desplazándose hasta que se encontró en un callejón sin salida en su camino. Ese conducto llegaba hasta ahí y no parecía haber algo más después, pero Anko era demasiado curioso, estaba seguro que lo que cubría el camino había sido puesto recientemente.

Con destornillador en mano comenzó a buscar en la oscuridad algo que lo ayudara a quitar esa barrera hasta que finalmente abrió un agujero en una de las esquinas dejándolo pasar al otro lado. Lo que vino del otro lado lo tomó por sorpresa, una corriente de aire caliente le pegó en la cara dejándolo sin aire por unos segundos hasta que se recuperó y continuó avanzando hacia el sitio. El conducto era como un sauna a diferencia del anterior en que estaba frío por las bajas temperaturas de la noche.

Afuera nevaba y aquí era el infierno.

Lo que parecía una tarea bastante fácil al principio, ahora estaba resultando algo tedioso, Anko seguía sudando la gota gorda sin poder siquiera saber en dónde estaba hasta que escuchó dos voces conversando cerca de una de las ventanillas del ventilador.

¿Por qué estás aquí, Ivanov? – Preguntó la voz que venía de la jaula que estaba a medio tapar.

Larga historia. Aunque me intriga más saber cómo pudieron capturarte a ti, Mila. – Dijo el anciano cuyo nombre correspondía a Vladimir Ivanov.

Repasando un poco los hechos anteriores, Vladimir Ivanov era el líder que había sido asesinado en la firma de paz con Neo Terra 14 años y medio antes. Quien ahora luego de muchos sucesos que no han sido contados aún, termina en este centro de investigación a cargo de Mila que sería la nueva atracción para causar terror a los demonios si se atrevían a rebelarse contra ellos.

El castigo ejemplar que los haría temblar a todos.

 _Están hablando el idioma prohibido… -_ El chico desde su escondite murmuró en baja voz.

Una de las reglas primordiales en Einserh era que no debía hablarse el idioma de los demonios porque de no cumplirse serían castigados con la muerte bajo el cargo de traición a la patria.

Estaba buscando a Izaya-sama. Pensé que podía estar en una de esas bases después de la antena N°8 pero resultó ser una trampa… - Dijo Mila con frustración.

Izaya no está en Einserh. Ella está en el otro mundo. – Contestó Ivanov dándole una taza de café a Mila cuidando de que ningún guardia estuviera cerca.

¡¿Se murió?! ¡Nooooooo! ¡Ahora mi vida no tiene sentido! – Mila tomó la taza con manos temblorosas a punto de llorar con amargura.

La diosa de la muerte ya no estaba con él.

No quise decir eso… Escucha Mila, ella… - Ivanov no pudo continuar porque el llanto de Mila era más fuerte. El más anciano se arrepintió de no explicar las cosas de mejor manera porque ahora tenía un malentendido.

Mejor mátame. No quiero vivir en un mundo sin Izaya. – Ahora Mila estaba en una esquina todo depresivo.

“¿Quién se supone que es esa Izaya?” – Anko estaba curioso de la conversación que él entendía perfectamente.

En Einserh estaba prohibido que se hablara japonés porque era el idioma maligno de los demonios, pero Anko nunca hacía caso de lo que le decían los demás y menos lo que le ordenaban, así que había robado un manual del idioma y lo había aprendido por completo para ver si era verdad el rumor de que se podían invocar demonios de esa forma. Cosa que resultó ser falsa porque nunca vino ninguno.

Así que para él esta era una simple charla entre dos seres.

Lo curioso es que veía que un demonio y un humano hablaban tranquilamente.

Era una escena grandiosa porque demostraba que se podían llevar bien.

No como lo que le pintaban a él en la academia.

Un ligero crujido lo hizo mirar debajo de él con algo de temor. Al parecer el conducto era bastante viejo porque estaba por ceder con su peso.

“¡Nooo! ¡No te vayas a romper ahora, maldición!” – El chico pidió pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y terminó cayendo al suelo de la habitación en donde estaban Mila e Ivanov.

 _¿Qué sucede? Escuchamos ruidos._ – Llegó uno de los guardias al escuchar el gran estruendo.

 _No se preocupen, no pasó nada importante. Uno de los conductos más viejos expiró, es todo. Menos mal no había nadie debajo._ – Dijo Ivanov actuando normal.

 _Ah, entiendo. Mañana le informaré al director que deben darle mantenimiento para evitar una desgracia._ – Dijo el guardia retirándose no sin antes observar todo el lugar en busca de algo que no fuera normal, pero no había nada así, además de Mila quien estaba acurrucado en una esquina de la jaula.

 _Hasta mañana oficial, si me disculpa debo continuar haciendo un extenso reporte. Le agradecería que no me interrumpiera en toda la noche._ – Pidió Ivanov.

 _Está bien, pero sabe que tenemos órdenes de vigilarlo._ – Dijo el guardia cerrando la puerta. Ivanov corrió hacia la puerta y puso el seguro por si acaso.

Eso estuvo cerca… - Dijo Ivanov un poco más aliviado.

Anko quien se había escondido detrás del manto de la jaula por petición de Ivanov salió de esta con leve temor. Ivanov caminó hacia él usando su bastón para interrogarlo, pero Anko sacó el destornillador que llevaba en el bolsillo para alzarlo contra el anciano quien se detuvo al notar la señal de amenaza.  

Dame la llave de esa jaula. – Ordenó Anko con determinación.

¿Para qué la quieres? – Preguntó Ivanov.

¿Para qué más? Para liberarlo por supuesto. – Contestó el chico llamando la atención de Mila quien hacia una pausa en su tiempo de depresión.

¿Liberarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Y además por qué diablos hablas japonés? – Interrogó Mila pegándose a los barrotes para ver mejor.

Porque quiero liberarte. Si no lo hago serás un muñeco de esta gente. Y hablo japonés porque me da la gana. – Dijo Anko.

¿Cómo se supone que seré un muñeco? ¡Y si que eres un chico rudo jajajajajaja! – Mila empezó a reír al ver que Anko decía todo eso con una gran seriedad que le hacía gracia.

¡No te rías!– Dijo Anko sintiéndose avergonzado por alguna razón que no entendía.

Además no sé como harán para amaestrarte pero será horrible… – Dijo Anko.

Yo si sé cómo lo harán. No será tan horrible como crees pero los resultados no serán bonitos tampoco. – El anciano tiró las llaves a Anko quien tuvo problemas para atraparlas en el aire.

Ivanov… ¿De qué hablas…? – Mila comenzaba a desear que Anko abriera esa maldita jaula para salir huyendo aunque sabía también que estaba atrapado, la antena más cercana era la n°12, la cual no lo dejaría ir más lejos de ahí.

Usarán el tesoro nacional llamado Saika. Solo los altos mandos y yo sabemos eso. – Dijo el anciano.

¿Saika? ¿Cómo se supone que la usen? ¿No que es una simple espada que guardan como reliquia de la antigua guerra? -  Interrogó Anko.

Si, es una reliquia pero también es un arma que te permite controlar a los monstruos, ya que Saika detesta a los humanos. – Explicó él mayor.

¿Y por qué me dices esto? – Anko sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Le estaban dando demasiada información que le hacía sentir que tenía una soga en el cuello por cada segundo que pasaba escuchando cosas que no debía.

No quitaba que eso saciara su curiosidad.

Tú querías liberarlo. ¿No? Yo pensaba hacerlo también porque no quiero que un antiguo camarada termine de esa forma. Siendo títere como alguien que Mila y yo conocemos. Asimismo es bueno ver que aun hay humanos que piensan que estas cosas están mal. Si hubieran más personas como tú, Shizuoland todavía estaría en pie. – Ivanov suspiró recordando el pasado.

Prefiero que le llames mejor Izayaland. Me estresa ese nombre. – Mila agregó rechinando los dientes con mala cara.

¿Shizuoland? ¿Te refieres a ese sitio que fue destruido hace más o menos tres años? – Preguntó Anko.

Exacto. Aquí como puedes ver hay un habitante de esa extinta ciudad. ¡Un Shizuolandiano! – Ivanov lo presentó como si fuera un gran espectáculo.

¡Prefiero ser un Izayalandiano! – Mila expresó su desprecio al nombre debido a su odio por Shizuka.

Y obviamente Ivanov lo hacía a propósito para hacerlo enojar.

En términos de propiedad, ese territorio era de Izaya. – Agregó el dragón.

Ah… Izaya está muerta. – Mila recordó por qué estaba deprimido.

Como dije, Izaya no está muerta. Entendiste mal, ella debe estar en ese otro mundo. En el sitio llamado Ikebukuro. – Dijo Ivanov suspirando.

¿Qué? ¿Ikebukuro? ¿No es una ciudad del antiguo país llamado Japón? – Anko había leído eso en una postal que encontró entre los libros que estaban en la biblioteca años atrás, siempre había tenido la duda pero no se había atrevido a preguntarle a nadie hasta ahora que mencionaron el nombre.

Alguien ha estado hurgando en cosas prohibidas de la biblioteca, pero sí, es como dices. Es parte de Japón antiguo. Ese mundo no ha sido devastado por la guerra como aquí, así que podrías considerar ese universo como uno en que no sucedió ninguna tercera guerra mundial. – Ivanov explicó despertando más la curiosidad de Anko por Ikebukuro.

Era un lugar que no era como este.

Plagado de guerra y muerte.

Así que Izaya está allá. Yo quiero ir a Ikebukuro. ¿Sabes cómo puedo llegar allá? – Preguntó Mila.

Yo también quiero ir a ese sitio. – Anko también pidió.

Veré qué puedo hacer entonces… - La oportunidad que Ivanov estaba esperando había llegado.

La oportunidad de deshacerse de Saika había llegado.

Cortaría uno de los dedos del Consejo de Reyes.

**UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

¿Qué es este lugar, Ivanov? – Preguntó Anko sorprendido de que hubiera un piso debajo de la academia.

Es el lugar donde está la investigación que me mantiene atrapado aquí. – Respondió Ivanov iluminando el lugar.

¿Qué quieres deci-…? – La llegada de Mila interrumpió la pregunta de Anko.

¿Pudiste conseguirla? – Interrogó Ivanov.

Fue pan comido. Tenían bastante vigilancia, pero eso no es nada cuando tienes alas. – Dijo Mila sosteniendo con una pinza a Saika bajo la orden de no tocarla por nada del mundo.

 _Así que esto es lo que estabas tramando Ivanov, ya comprendo porque los de arriba ya no confían en ti._ – Una voz los hizo pararse en seco.

 _Samia._ – Ivanov apretó el agarre sobre su bastón.

Estaban en problemas, había aparecido uno de los capitanes del ejército. Él no podía hacerle frente y dudaba que algunos de los dos chicos pudieran hacerle contra.

 _Prepara lo que tengas que preparar, Ivanov. Yo me encargo._ – Mila se lanzó contra el hombre moreno quien esperaba en su sitio la llegada del chico con alas para contenerlo.

 _¡Espera!_ – Ya Mila no podía escuchar nada, la pelea se había trasladado hacia afuera.

Dijiste que esa espada puede controlar a las personas. ¿No? – Anko preguntó viendo la espada tirada en el suelo.

Sí, pero si su dueño es humano lo asesinará después de que sea usada. – Advirtió el anciano.

Yo iré a ayudarle. – Usó la pinza para llevarse la espada y salir del recinto.

Ah… No podrá usarla. – Dijo Ivanov con preocupación.

**AFUERA**

Cuando llegó Anko, Samia tenía a Mila sujeto por el cuello al borde de la asfixia. Era por eso que Ivanov quería evitar una confrontación directa y hacer todo a escondidas, porque una vez que fueran descubiertos les esperaba la muerte. Además que Mila no estaba en sus mejores condiciones para luchar. 

Es ahora o nunca… - Anko tragó saliva.

Estaba por desenvainar una espada que podía asesinarlo por ser humano.

Al tocarla muchas voces empezaron a brotar hacia su cabeza como un torrente imparable de desesperación y rabia.

_Odiamos a los humanos._

_Odiamos a los humanos._

_Deben morir._

_Solo amaremos a los monstruos._

_Matar humanos._

_Mueran humanos._

_Los asesinaremos una y otra vez._

_Mátalos a todos, Sonohara Anko._

Los ojos de Anko cambiaron a color azul brillante.

Mueran humanos… - Murmuró él comenzando a reír.

Samia voltea hacia él sintiendo el instinto asesino de Anko.

Esta era la parte que Ivanov desconocía del chico de lentes, había algo que Saika y Anko tenían en común.

Ambos odiaban a los humanos.

Anko los odiaba hasta el punto de querer convertirse en un monstruo.

Una vez que Saika poseía a la persona que osaba manejarla, este se resistía a abandonar su humanidad, pero no era la misma historia con Anko.

Él aceptó el odio de Saika y ella aceptó el odio de él.

Era como si ellos estuvieran hechos uno para el otro.

Alguien más entendía su intenso odio hacia aquellos seres que solo los hacían rabiar.

Odio y más odio.

En medio del éxtasis de emociones nubladas, Anko saltó hacia Samia cortando un brazo de un tajo con tanta precisión y rapidez que este último tardó al menos un minuto en darse cuenta que le faltaba aquella extremidad. Los ojos de Samia se volvieron azules como los de Anko dejando mudo a Mila quien solo podía limitarse a mirar la escena.

Pero Anko no tenía suficiente.

Las ansias de Saika seguían brotando a través de él.

Iba a acabar a Samia.

Espera, Anko… - Dijo Mila al notar que el aire seguía tenso por la sed de sangre que emanaba Anko. Ya Samia no se estaba moviendo, estaba siendo presa de la canción de odio de Saika.

_Córtalo en rodajas._

_Nosotros podemos hacerlo…_

_Vamos…_

_Continúa…_

¡Espera! – Mila se le lanzó encima para evitar que se acercara a Samia.

¡Despierta! ¡Saika te está controlando! – El chico sacudía al de lentes con fuerza tratando de que se detuviera, lo menos que quería era irse de viaje con un loco que andaba cortando gente en pedazos.

Anko solo sonrió.

_Tómalo a él._

_Es un monstruo._

_Es perfecto._

_A él podemos amarlo._

_¡Amalo!_

El filo de Saika fue acercándose cada vez más al cuello de Mila quien no hizo nada por detenerlo, simplemente se mantuvo con expresión fría hacia Anko.

¿No que ibas a liberarme? – Preguntó Mila.

Anko se quedó estático.

Él debía liberar a Mila antes de convertirse en un monstruo.

Tenía una misión que se había añadido a su espalda en busca de huir de la putrefacción de la sociedad.

“¡Cálmate, Saika!” – Gritó en su mente con toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba.

Las voces se detuvieron.

M-Mila… - Sus ojos recuperaron su color normal demostrando que ya no estaba poseído.

Menos mal… ¿Qué hacemos con él y su brazo…?- Mila se quitó de encima para pasar su vista a Samia.

mmm… - Anko se acercó a Samia dando unas cuantas ordenes a su oído antes de regresar a donde estaba Ivanov.

¿Qué le dijiste? – Interrogó Mila.

Algo simple… No nos delatará. – Dijo él sin ahondar más en el tema.

00000ANKO00000

Oh, estás vivo. Felicidades, eres el primero en sobrevivir a Saika. – Dijo Ivanov mostrándoles una puerta que estaba hecha de metal y que no tenía pared detrás de ella.

Supongo… - Anko se sentía un poco culpable por haberle volado el brazo a una persona pero era algo que sucedió por su pérdida de razón. Pero también estaba seguro que Samia mataría a Mila.

Volviendo al tema. Esta es la puerta de las que le hablé. – Señaló el hombre con felicidad.

¿Cómo funciona? – Preguntó Mila.

Con electricidad. – Contestó él activándola.

Nos dijiste que hay muchos mundos paralelos. ¿Cómo sabremos cual es al que debemos ir? ¿No iremos al equivocado? – Mila ya no parecía tan seguro de la idea.

Guiándome de lo que me contó Izaya, puedo decir que ustedes podrían parar en Ikebukuro, ya que abrí esta puerta antes y se supone que debía ir a ese lugar. – Dijo Ivanov refiriéndose a los acontecimientos de tres años y medio atrás.

Busquen a Orihara Izaya para que los ayude. – Dijo él accionando la palanca que dejaría sin electricidad a toda la capital.

¡Gracias, Ivanov! – Dijo Mila antes de entrar a la puerta.

Gracias. – Dijo Anko yéndose también.

El portal se cerró dejando al anciano solo en la oscuridad.

Les había quitado un recurso a los humanos.

Ahora debía esconder el fruto de su investigación antes de que alguien descubriera lo que había hecho.

**EN EL EXTERIOR**

Interesante, así que alguien más logró inventar la puerta dimensional~. Eso es algo bueno, ya puedo comenzar a mover los hilos en Einserh. – Dijo Lacrimosa a un niño de diez años que estaba junto a él quien llevaba una túnica negra.

Dime mi querido oráculo~. ¿Qué persona debo comenzar a mover al tablero? – Preguntó Lacrimosa.

Kishitani Shinra, Sturluson Celty y Yagiri Namie. – Dijo el niño.

¿Pero a cuales te refieres? – Interrogó la entidad.

Los de Einserh. – Contestó él.

Ya veo. Es hora de mandar a trabajar a Shinra y darle un buen juguete a Namie para que busque a su rival. – Lacrimosa comenzó a reírse en su lugar mientras la túnica negra que lo cubría se mecía sobre su cuerpo indicándole que se avecinaba una nevada.

Las cosas iban perfectamente para Lacrimosa, ya estaba acercándose el momento de tomar su lugar en el elenco de la función que se avecinaba.

El espectáculo del siglo.

Ni dios lo detendría esta vez.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

_¿Entonces los tres van a pelear contra mí? ¿O solo tú, Sonohara? Por mí pueden venir los tres a la vez. No es como si no pudiera manejarlos de cualquier forma._ – Dijo Ryuugamine con una sonrisa.

Ryuugamine se lanzó en contra de Anko con su lanza, el chico de lentes esquivó la primera estocada y dio vuelta sobre si mismo llevando la espada directo a la espalda de su rival. El chico al presentir que venía un ataque por ese lado usó la base de su arma para impulsarse hacia atrás y evadir el filo de la hoja de Saika por escasos centímetros.

Dotachin aprovechó para situarse detrás de él y tomar la lanza de sus manos, pero Ryuugamine golpeó con toda su fuerza con su codo el estomago de él. Dotachin recibió el impacto a medias porque logró quitarse antes de que diera de lleno, pero con lo poco que había sentido podía decir que la apariencia del chico engañaba. Si hablaban de músculos y agilidad, Ryuugamine era totalmente lo contrario de Mikado.

“Es bueno en batalla.” – Pensó el hombre mayor.

Ryuugamine era un soldado después de todo.

Él ganaba en fuerza debido a lo extenuantes entrenamientos de los que había sido víctima.

Por eso sabía que debía bajar el número de los combatientes en esta situación.

Ryuugamine sacó de la parte media de su lanza un par de agujas gruesas que lanzó hacia Dotachin y Anko dando así en sus piernas y brazos. Ellos se la quitaron enseguida y se lanzaron los dos contra él, solo necesitaban que Saika lo cortara una vez para que cayera bajo su control. Incluso si tenía que obligar a Saika que no lo asesinara como en el caso de Blue Hat, lo haría, sacar a este sujeto del campo era primordial. Pero su determinación se acabó cuando sus piernas se volvieron de mantequilla al caminar. No solo fue él, también Dotachin cayó al suelo, sus cuerpos no respondían a sus órdenes.

 _¡¿Qué hiciste?! –_ Gritó Anko tratándose de levantar.

 _Solo me cuidaba de Saika._ – Dijo Ryuugamine caminando hacia Mikado.

Su mirada estaba fija en la víctima que quería hacer sufrir.

Mikado puso expresión de miedo al sentir que estaba cerca, su cuerpo al retroceder con cada paso se tropezó y lo hizo caer al suelo.

No me lastimes… - Dijo Mikado con miedo levantándose lo más rápido posible.

 _Siempre me he preguntado que se sentirá asesinarme a mí mismo. Cuando me hablaron de los mundos paralelos, esto fue lo primero que pensé. Nunca imaginé que mi otro yo vendría a buscarme a mi propia casa._ – Dijo Ryuugamine hablando con Anko ya que estaba al tanto de que los otros dos no le entendían nada de su idioma por sus rostros.

 _¡Espera…! ¡Te digo que esperes!_ – Anko estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Mikado.

Ambos Mikado estaban frente a frente y la lanza estaba meciéndose en la mano del soldado a punto de enterrarse en la garganta del más débil para comenzar con el festín de muerte.

La voz de Mikado detuvo el andar de la lanza.

No entiendo lo que estás diciendo pero puedo comprender lo que estás sintiendo. Te estás preguntando que se sentirá matar a una persona con tu mismo rostro. ¿No es así? Yo también me lo pregunté la primera vez que te vi… - Mikado clavó un bolígrafo que traía con él en el brazo en donde Ryuugamine cargaba la lanza haciendo que este la dejara caer y acto seguido inyectó una aguja que no le había dado a nadie en el momento en que Ryuugamine las había lanzado hacia los otros dos. Simuló tropezarse para tomarla del suelo y usarla como arma.

Tal vez no podía ganar en fuerza pero ganaría engañándolo.

El cuerpo de Ryuugamine perdió fuerza al caer al suelo.

Mikado clavó dos más en sus brazos para tomar el control.

Lo único malo es que no puedo matarte ahora, tengo que darle un lugar para descansar a Haruka-san. – Mikado sonrió de forma fría.

¡Pero luego te curaré! ¡Lo prometo! ¿Sí? – Mikado volvió a su faceta de siempre dejando a los otros dos pensativos sobre lo que acababan de ver.

Mikado daba miedo…


	34. Fantasmas

**MANSIÓN RYUUGAMINE**

Dejando de lado la demostración de frialdad ofensiva de Mikado, Anko comenzó a albergar un nuevo temor en su mente con lo anteriormente dicho por Ryuugamine.

_“Siempre me he preguntado que se sentirá asesinarme a mí mismo. Cuando me hablaron de los mundos paralelos, esto fue lo primero que pensé. Nunca imaginé que mi otro yo vendría a buscarme a mi propia casa.”_

Esa declaración solo podía indicarle una cosa que le hacía temer y arrepentirse de haber dividido el grupo en dos.

Ellos sabían que vendrían a ese mundo de antemano.

Anko estaba seguro que Celty podía defender al otro grupo, pero el problema se volvía más grande debido a que ellos no querían llamar la atención. Einserh contaba con un ejército lo bastante grande para lograr capturarlos. Por ello, Anko seguía lamentándose el haber aterrizado en la misma Santa Sede donde había bastante seguridad, aunque no tanto como en la capital.

¿Qué sucede, Anko? – Preguntó Dotachin notando el silencio en el menor.

Hay que regresar y buscarlas antes de que los compañeros de él las encuentren. – Anko se levantó aún tembloroso del suelo.

¿Quieres decir que ellos ya saben que estamos aquí? – Preguntó Dotachin.

Si, ellas están en peligro. – Respondió Anko.

Yo iré por ellas. Ustedes quédense aquí y recupérense rápido. – Dijo Mikado comenzando a correr hacia el pasillo.

¡Espera! ¡No sabes ruso! – Dijo Anko.

¡Ya me las ingeniaré! – Mikado se perdió de la vista de ambos hombres que seguían bajo efecto de las drogas de Ryuugamine. Menos mal Mikado lo había dejado lo suficientemente atado en una silla para que no se moviera.

**EN ALGÚN TEJADO DE UN EDIFICIO DE LA SANTA SEDE**

¿Eh…? ¿Dónde están Celty-san y Haruka-san? – Kanri volteó hacia donde había visto minutos atrás que ellas estaban hablando y ahora no estaban.

¿No están? Esto no huele bien… - Kari-san dijo pensando en que la única posible razón para que Haruka y Celty no estuvieran fuera que alguien hubiera sentido sus sobrenaturales presencias.

Eso solo le advertía sobre algo.

Kari-san forzó la ventana que estaba cerca de ellas y le instó a Kanri que entrara rápido. Cuando ambas estuvieron dentro solo tuvieron que esperar unos cuantos minutos para comprobar la suposición de Kari-san. Alguien que piloteaba una moto que flotaba haciendo un ruido estridente que lastimaba sus oídos apareció rodeando el edificio.

 _Te dije que no sentía a nadie aquí. Aquellos de la Tierra no están en este lugar. Ellos se movieron hacia el Este._ – Dijo un hombre con pereza a través de un dispositivo de comunicación.

 _¡Sigue buscando, Nasujima! ¡Si no barreré tu cerebro contra el primer alambre de púas que vea!_ – Dijo una voz femenina bastante iracunda desde el otro lado de la línea.

 _¿Es necesario que seas tan malvada, Haruna? No creo que ellos vayan muy lejos. Quiero decir, solo hay dos de ellos en la ciudad. Serán pan comido. Y además, trátame con amor~._ – Pidió el hombre de mediana edad con un tono de coqueteo barato.

 _Precisamente porque sentimos sus presencias los calificamos como peligrosos, Nasujima. Además prefiero amar a una pared antes que a tu podrida humanidad._ – Dijo Haruna cortando la comunicación abruptamente.

 _Siempre tiene que ser así. Me pregunto porque le caigo tan mal… Para colmo es una mocosa. ¿No tiene respeto por las personas que son mayores que ellas? Todo porque es la capitana. Tch, maldita mujer…_ \- Nasujima se quejó y retomó su vuelo por la ciudad en busca de la primera presencia que sentía a su alcance, por alguna razón se había separado de la otra y ahora iba a un ritmo más lento.

Esa sería su presa.

Deseaba que fuera una mujer con toda su alma.

Podría jugar un poco con ella.

Y así sacarse esa frustración del ‘tipo peligrosa’ que le causaba Haruna.

00000HARUNA00000

**CAPITAL DE EINSERH**

**CONSEJO DE REYES**

Hola~. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que los vi. Son unos vejestorios como siempre. – Dijo Emilia con una sonrisa, delante de ella estaba una mesa con seis miembros a quienes no les veía la cara por la inmensa oscuridad que los rodeaba.

No podemos decir lo mismo de ti. ¿Es acaso otra víctima de tus ataques de hambre, Lacrimosa? Suponiendo que seas tú en verdad. Contigo nadie puede estar seguro de nada. – Dijo un hombre mayor quien estaba sentado más o menos en la mitad de la mesa. Veía desde su puesto los brillantes ojos verdes que daban un toque sobrenatural a la mujer que estaba parada frente a ellos.

Qué malvado te has vuelto, Ralf. Déjame decirte que si soy yo. Me puse mi piel más hermosa. ¿Sabes? Ok, eso sonó muy cruel de mi parte, ahora recuerdo que no a todos les queda bien usar ese método. Al menos no tengo que vivir en las sombras porque soy horrible o mucho menos viviendo de restos de cadáveres. – Emilia escupió sus palabras hacia ellos de una forma tranquila y amable.

Pues al menos nosotros tenemos cuerpo, mi estimado Lacrimosa. ¿O debería llamarte por tu verdadero nombre? Ah, espera, tampoco tienes eso ahora. -  Ralf contuvo una mueca de desprecio y burla hacia Lacrimosa.

Y es por eso que no tienes amigos, mi “estimado” Ralf. Ah, ya mejor termino lo que vine a hacer. Comienzo a irritarme y luego querré asesinarlos para luego recordar que aún no puedo hacerlo. Solo les diré esto, la Guerra de Sucesión está por comenzar aunque me imagino que ya deben saberlo. ¿No? – Dijo Lacrimosa.

Ya estamos al tanto de que la llave está en Einserh. Aún no sabemos dónde, pero debemos suponer que tu si sabes dónde se encuentra. – Dijo él.

No, esta vez no sé donde está. ¿Pero no es más divertido así? Ya sabes, todos matándose por encontrarla. Es demasiado chistoso y será aún más gracioso cuando la llave se encuentre con “eso”.  En ese momento la Guerra de Sucesión dará inicio y el que quede en pie se quedará con el premio mayor. Ahora solo falta ver si encuentran a la llave indicada. – Dijo Emilia festejando ante lo dicho.

Por eso… Ahora volveremos a ser enemigos hasta nueva orden. Que gane el que tenga mejor suerte esta vez. Ya los actores de la función están en sus lugares… Nos vemos. – Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia mientras los oficiales que estaban alrededor de la sala escondidos salieron para dispararle a Emilia quien solo fue alzada hacia el techo de cristal por una soga con apariencia acuosa.

¡No la dejen escapar! – Ordenó el líder del consejo.

¡Tontos~! – El familiar con la apariencia de Mairu cambió a la de un enorme pájaro para escapar de ahí antes de que pudieran alcanzarla.

Tch… Maldito monstruo. – Maldijo el líder con rabia.

Lacrimosa había venido a declarar la guerra directamente a Einserh.

Otra vez.

Si las cosas habían sido dejadas de aquella forma por Lacrimosa.

Solo había una cosa que hacer.

Llamen a las unidades que custodian la Santa Sede. La misión es asesinar a Yagiri Namie cuanto antes. Háganlo parecer un asesinato por parte de la guerrilla. Son los más capaces de una cosa así. – Ralf dijo con voz calmada mientras estrechaba sus ojos.

Al fin al cabo era lo que Yagiri Namie había impedido dieciséis años atrás.

Lo justo era que su muerte pusiera en marcha sus planes a su favor y así restablecer el curso de las cosas. El tiempo de espera se había terminado, había que hacer valer que el dios estaba demasiado débil para interferir.

Era el momento propicio.

00000EMILIA00000

¿Dónde estaban? Estábamos buscándolos. – Dijo Shinra al ver al par llegar.

¿Qué les pasó…? – Dijo Erika al verlos empapados con ojos brillosos imaginando todo lo que pudo haber pasado en el lapso en donde no escuchó nada debido a que Shizuo le había quitado el abrigo a Izaya.

Shizu-Shizu te pusiste muy salvaje hoy~. ¿Tanto extrañabas a Iza-Iza? – Dijo ella acercándose a él por un lado mientras le susurraba aquellas palabras.

¡Eso no pasó! ¡No imagines cosas, Karisawa! – Shizuo quería ahorcarla por todo lo que ella imaginaba por culpa de Izaya que había dicho cosas que podían ser malinterpretadas por la fujoshi.

¡Kyaa~! – Erika logró ponerse en un lugar seguro detrás de Shinra para evitar que le sucediera lo que Shizuo tenía en mente hacerle.

¿Imaginar? ¿De qué hablan? – Izaya parecía curioso por la conversación de los otros dos. Seguía notando algo sospechoso entre Shizuo y Erika desde que habían estado en Ikebukuro.

¡Nada! – Shizuo contestó molesto.

Y ahí era donde Izaya se preguntaba porque de repente  Shizuo estaba molesto.

¿Había dicho algo malo?

Izaya ignoraba aún la historia completa del primero de enero y que los involucrados eran Karisawa Erika y Kida Masaomi. Solo tenía conocimiento de que alguien lo había vestido de mujer y de que de alguna extraña forma había terminado con Shizuo en un hotel.

¿…? – La interrogante se plantaba en el rostro de Izaya cosa que notó Shinra.

No te preocupes por eso, Izaya. – Dijo Shinra para desviar la atención de Izaya de ese punto, ya que no le convenía que él supiera que había un micrófono muy caro en su abrigo.

Antes habían hablado los cuatro sobre cómo debían proceder ahora que la situación había cambiado.

Técnicamente no estaba de más decir que si Izaya estaba vivo aún era por las interrupciones de Erika.

Además de las de Haruka…

**MOMENTOS ANTES DE QUE SHIZUO FUERA A BUSCAR A IZAYA QUIEN JUGABA CON PATAS**

Así que intentaste eso… Si que hiciste que aquella “pelirroja” estuviera en la mente de Shizuo-kun. ¡Jajajajajaja! – Shinra seguía riéndose de todo lo que le había contado Erika delante de Shizuo.

Shinra… - Shizuo golpeó su frente con su dedo haciendo que los huesos del doctor crujieran con el simple toque.

Es como si me hubieran estrellado contra una pared… - Dijo Shinra después de varios segundos.

Pobre de ti, Kishitani. – Mila veía la escena sentado junto a Erika quien solo echaba leña al fuego mientras pensaba lo siguiente que diría.

No quería terminar como Shinra.

Y que lo digas. mmm… Ahora pensando con seriedad el asunto, hay algo que me llama la atención del relato de todos ustedes con respecto al primero de enero. – El doctor miró la flama moviéndose con el viento iluminando sus lentes de una forma que lo hacía parecer más serio.

¿Qué cosa…? – Shizuo preguntó viendo que ya Shinra no se sentía como hace un rato que estaba riéndose.

Izaya fue atacado el 31 de diciembre y minutos después fue socorrido por  Izaya-chan quien le dio su sangre para que así no se muriera. Mila-kun no lo dejó solo hasta que llegó Kida-kun. Momentos después Kida-kun se encuentra con Karisawa-san y es ahí en donde comienza el lío del primero de enero. Horas después Izaya escapa del departamento de Karisawa-san y termina encontrándose a Shizuo-kun, hasta que es por fin capturado por Karisawa-san y Kida-kun en la noche.

Luego termina en mi departamento y es ahí donde nos cuenta el extraño relato en donde dice que fue descuartizado. Él se queda con nosotros hasta el 6 de enero en donde nos separamos en una fábrica. Ese mismo día Shizuo encuentra a Izaya y Amai. ¿Qué hay extraño en este resumen? – Preguntó Shinra a los presentes.

Izaya no estuvo solo casi la mayoría del tiempo… - Dijo Mila captando el punto que Shinra les presentaba.

Exacto. Recuerden también que hay una observadora. Ella tuvo que haber tenido un ojo sobre Izaya desde el principio dificultándole más el que Lacrimosa pudiera acercarse a él. – Agregó Shinra.

Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Si ella sabía que estaba siendo vigilada… ¿Por qué no se llevó a Izaya antes? Quiero decir, desde el suceso de Kanra han pasado diez años. ¿Por qué ahora? – Shizuo preguntó buscando una forma de satisfacer su duda.

No lo entiendo tampoco, mucho menos la manera en que ella planeaba llevarse a Izaya. Sin contar todo ese tiempo, el día que ella tenía más oportunidad para secuestrarlo era el primero enero… – Dijo Mila pensando un poco más el asunto.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices que ella tenía más oportunidad ese día? – Preguntó Erika.

Es que… Nosotros no contábamos con la ayuda de Kida. Si él no se hubiera brindado a venir en el último minuto entonces Izaya se hubiera quedado solo en ese callejón y tal vez no estaría con nosotros hoy, ya que nadie sabía que había otra persona detrás de él además de Liam y tampoco contábamos con que Haruka-sama se pondría muy mal por darle su sangre a Izaya. – Dijo Mila revelando un poco más de información sobre aquel día.

Lo que nosotros queríamos era evitar el ataque de Liam, por ello pensábamos secuestrar a Izaya para mantenerlo seguro del conflicto que se iba a armar por Amai. Sabíamos de antemano que nadie podría atreverse a atacar a Heiwajima-san, por eso no cubrimos esa área. Usted podía mantenerse a salvo solo… - Mila miró a Shizuo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Por qué dices que Kida-kun se unió a último minuto? – Preguntó Shinra.

Después de que Anko lo protegiera de Liam hace algunos meses junto con su novia, él le dejó un teléfono de contacto por si acaso pasaba algo. Kida en ese momento no se negó y se escondió junto a su novia, hasta que sorpresivamente horas antes de la medianoche del primero de enero él llamó pidiendo participar en la operación. No sabemos cómo sabía que algo pasaría esa noche, pero él por ello tomó el último tren y terminó en Ikebukuro esa noche. – Explicó Mila.

Entonces si lo pusiéramos de esta forma… Si Kida-kun no se hubiera presentado esa noche, él no se hubiera encontrado con Erika quien travestiría a Izaya esa madrugada y este no terminaría encontrándose con Shizuo quien pensaría que era el amor de su vida jajajajaja… - Otro golpe vino a su lado quien hizo resentir a Shinra todos sus huesos.

Digo… Quien se metería en problemas por culpa de la persona que él llama pulga… - Shinra corrigió.

Quiere decir… ¿Qué alguien más ha estado manipulando esto? ¿Si Kida Masaomi no hubiera llegado no estaríamos aquí?  - Preguntó Shizuo tratando de procesar los acontecimientos que se pudieron haber dado.

Al parecer sí y no creo que sea Lacrimosa, ya que eso no tendría sentido. Ella misma estaría arruinando sus propios planes si fuera así. También está lo que mencionaste. ¿Recuerdas, Shizuo? -  Interrogó Shinra.

_“Heiwajima Shizuo, apártate._

_Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo._

_Mis órdenes no implican asesinarte.”_

Shizuo recordó lo que había dicho el familiar que había intentado asesinar a Karisawa Erika muchas horas atrás.

El familiar no quería atacarme por alguna razón… - Dijo Shizuo.

Solo se me ocurre que la razón por la que Karisawa-san iba a ser asesinada era porque ella quería unirlos a ti y a Izaya. Lacrimosa no quería que eso pasara y por eso aprovechó que Izaya estaba solo la noche en que envió el reto para provocarlo con Shizuka para que decidiera venir a matarlo por el asunto de Kanra-chan. En cambio, lo que sea que movió los hilos trayendo a Kida-kun deseaba justamente lo contrario. Es algo loco, pero podía ser posible. De por sí ya todo lo que sucede ahora es loco jajajaja… - Shinra concluyó su análisis ilógico de la situación.

Yo peleé con Izaya el día en que tu madrastra se lo llevó… Como no estaba con él, Lacrimosa logró arrastrarlo hacia este mundo. – Shizuo se dio cuenta que incluso los sucesos de aquel día habían sido demasiado convenientes. Casi enseguida que él había discutido con Izaya, este había sido llevado junto con Mairu y Amai a Einserh.

¿Ahora lo entiendes, Shizuo? Lacrimosa desea que ustedes estén separados. Le estorbas. Por ello desde ahora tú no debes alejarte de Izaya si quieres que regrese con vida a Ikebukuro. – Pidió Shinra encarecidamente. 

Shizuo solo se quedó pensando lo que había logrado entender de todo lo hablado ahí.

Lo único que quedaba plasmado en su mente era una cosa.

Izaya no podía estar solo.

Por ello Izaya lo había buscado esa noche en el hotel, a pesar de que habían batallado brutalmente en la azotea del edificio aquel día.

Izaya sabía que solo Shizuo querría hacerle daño, por eso había confiado en él.

Había confiado en él para ser su protector.

Quizás solo para usarlo pero para el caso era lo mismo.

¿Eso quiere decir que Lacrimosa es tu madrastra, Shinracchi? – Erika preguntó.

Todo indica eso, pero no podemos decirle eso a Izaya. No hasta que consiga más pruebas, aunque probablemente él ya lo esté sospechando. – Dijo Shinra suspirando con desgano.

No podrían ocultárselo a Izaya por mucho tiempo.

Tal vez algunos detalles, pero él terminaría deduciéndolo al final.

Si es que ya él no lo había hecho.

00000SHIZUO00000

[¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qu-qué estás a-aquí?!] – La dullahan no cabía en su propia sorpresa al ver la moto voladora que estaba en frente de ella.

Ella podía aceptar pelear con humanos con poderes especiales.

Ella podía aceptar pelear con familiares indestructibles.

Ella incluso podía aceptar enfrentarse con entidades iguales a ella.

Pero ahora delante de ella estaba alguien a quien simplemente no podía enfrentar.

Era alguien que la aterrorizaba.

Y el que existiera en aquel mundo paralelo solo podía significar que el universo conspiraba contra ella.

[¡La motocicleta blanca!] – Gritó a través de las letras de su PDA.

Kinnosuke Kuzuhara la veía a través de aquellos lentes oscuros en señal de no entender el temor en la dullahan.

 _Oye, te voy a pedir que vengas conmigo, dullahan. Si te resistes te va a ir muy mal._ – Kuzuhara no desaprovechó el miedo que sentía venir de la entidad frente a él. Su misión era capturar a la dullahan antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

[¡Y habla Alien!] – Celty no pudo controlar más su pánico.

Las dos cosas que más temía en el mundo estaban en la misma persona.

Porque ella no entendía el ruso…

Al no tener a su familiar propio en aquel lugar no tuvo otra opción que crear unas alas y comenzar a volar hacia cualquier sitio que no fuera aquel en donde estaba aquel “alien policiaco”.

 _¡Espera! ¡Te digo que esperes!_ – Kuzuhara comenzó a perseguir a la dullahan dominada por el miedo por la Sede sin entender cómo un simple humano la podía asustar tanto.

00000ALIEN00000

Quien iba a imaginar que ellos llegarían hasta aquí… - Santa solo miraba por el balcón al sentir muchas presencias moviéndose por la ciudad. Incluso había venido la dullahan de la Tierra, era una buena oportunidad para capturarla y averiguar si sabía algo sobre Orihara Amai quien todavía no llegaba a sus manos.

Al menos su nuevo cuerpo había llegado.

Debería echarle un vistazo a eso también… - Santa se dijo a sí misma para comenzar a caminar débilmente hacia su laboratorio.

Tenía trabajo pendiente que debía atender…

00000SANTA00000

En este momento no debería haber nadie en el laboratorio… Solo tengo que tomar a Namie y largarme mientras está ese desorden en la ciudad. – Eithne se levantó de su cama con determinación. Ya era lo suficientemente tarde para que Santa estuviera despierta y pudiera descubrirla en medio de su “robo del siglo”.

Ah… ¿Qué es eso? – Al estar de pie cerca de la ventana de su habitación pudo ver una figura alada que era perseguida por una moto voladora.

Celty… - Eithne ignorando por completo la razón por la que la otra dullahan como ella podría estar presente en Einserh, se daba cuenta que no era la única presencia conocida que estaba en la ciudad ahora que se detenía a analizar las cosas por un minuto.

También estaba Haruka.

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón al conocer que su amor no correspondido estaba cerca.

¿Qué debería hacer…? ¿Debería hacerme una mascarilla? ¿Tal vez teñirme el cabello de otro color? ¿Quizás pintarme las uñas? - La mente de Eithne había disparado otro tipo de preocupación que la hacía caminar de un lado a otro en círculos sobre cómo debía verse cuando volviera a ver a Haruka.

¡¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?! ¡Debo rescatar el cuerpo de Namie-san y largarme! ¡Después para superar a Izaya me vengaré de ella! ¡Si eso haré, pero no ahora…! – La lógica extraña la hizo decidir aquello arbitrariamente para salir del dilema de una vez.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en trivialidades.

Su lado sobrenatural le advertía que algo estaba por suceder.

Y eso era lo único en que su caótica personalidad no se equivocaba juzgando.

Sin agregar más pensamientos que pudieran estorbarle en vez de ayudarle, salió de la habitación rumbo hacia el dichoso laboratorio en donde el cuerpo de Namie descansaba en una capsula de agua.

00000EITHNE00000

Haruka corría con todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía hacerlo, había tenido que separarse de Celty porque no podía llevarle el ritmo. La dullahan le había dicho que trataría de atraer la atención de todos aquellos que los estaban buscando y los capturaría. Ella en una situación normal no hubiera aceptado, pero no estaba en su mejor momento, así que lo único que podía hacer era que su presencia no fuera tan notable, cosa que le costaba demasiado.

 _¡Oh, pero si es una mujer! ¡Qué suerte!_ – Dijo Nasujima disparando un pequeño arpón al brazo de Haruka. Ella se detuvo al sentir que algo atravesaba su antebrazo y tiraba de este con fuerza.

¡…! – Haruka quemó la soga con su mano y corrió hacia otra calle mientras la motocicleta la perseguía. Al no poder regenerarse ella estaba teniendo más problemas para perderlo porque su sangre quedaba como rastro en el suelo.

 _Ah, eres de las difíciles._ – Nasujima puso mala cara al ver que ella no entró en pánico por atravesar su brazo con un arpón. Él esperaba verla aterrorizada por la herida, pero al no ver reacción en Haruka le fastidiaba y le hacía querer torturarla más para verla implorando misericordia.

 _¡Por más que corras no podrás esconderte de mí! ¡Puedo sentir tu presencia, maldita zorra~!_ – El hombre preparó un arma de más calibre para dispararle en una de sus piernas para que no pudiera correr la próxima vez.

“Es verdad… Siente mi presencia.” – Haruka maldecía esa habilidad que tenían algunos humanos.

Miró el arpón en su antebrazo y lo arrancó de su piel con rapidez que le hizo tiritar por el dolor. Tenía solo una oportunidad para deshacerse de su perseguidor, al sentir que Nasujima estaba casi sobre ella en el callejón, Haruka lanzó el proyectil con mucha fuerza contra la moto y el mismo Nasujima dando en el blanco.

 _¡Ah, duele! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!_ – Nasujima sentía como el combustible bañaba su herida.

Haruka levantó su mano hacia la dirección de Nasujima, no era que fuera una experta en este tipo de propagación de fuego, pero lo había logrado en unas 2 veces de 100 en el pasado. Normalmente solo podía incendiar cosas tocándolas, entre tanto no podía arriesgarse a acercarse demasiado a un enojado Nasujima. Una pequeña chispa apareció en el charco de gasolina debajo de Nasujima y lo siguiente que supo él de su propia situación era que estaba volando por los aires con serias quemaduras en el cuerpo.

Adiós… - Dijo Haruka comenzando a caminar pero una cuchilla ocupó su campo visual. Ella la esquivó tirándose al suelo y rodando hasta quedar lejos de la nueva persona que había llegado al ring.

 _Tal vez pudiste deshacerte de Nasujima, pero yo si planeo eliminarte Orihara Izaya._ – Haruna disparó con su revólver a Haruka, ella se esforzó en esquivar las balas, ya que le podría ir muy mal si alguna de esas le daba.

 _¿Cómo sabían que vendríamos?_ – Haruka preguntó al ubicarse en una parte lejana mientras pensaba hacia donde podía huir que no pudieran seguirla.

 _Como vas a morir no creo que sea importante, pero haré una excepción. El oráculo nos avisó que vendrían a esta ciudad ayer._ – Haruna dijo sorprendiendo a Haruka por la mención del oráculo de nuevo. Dos días antes cuando había hablado con Kadota sobre la razón por la que eran perseguidos ella y Amai, él había hablado de aquel personaje con el que ahora contaba Santa.

_“Jajaja, eso es imposible. Nosotros llegamos aquí no por las instrucciones de aquella persona si no porque seguimos a los sirvientes de Yagiri Namie. Ella tiene en su poder un oráculo que le dice donde está quien sea que quiera encontrar. Lo obtuvo hace un año según mis vigilantes, ella la encontrará tarde o temprano. El destino de ese niño está sellado ya.”_

Ese oráculo debería morir también… _-_ Haruka reflexionó en voz alta.

Aquella persona le estaba haciendo la vida de cuadritos con cada cosa que salía de su boca.

Haruka encendió su mano y disparó la llama a través del hilo de gasolina que brotaba por el suelo de la explosión anterior. Haruna se separó al darse cuenta del plan de Haruka y se alejó de la moto para cubrirse del estallido que hubo segundos después. Toda la calle se llenó de humo dificultando la visibilidad para suerte temporal de Haruka.

Ahora debía encontrar una forma de perderla por completo.

Y fue cuando Haruka sintió otra presencia delante de ella.

Se asustó al principio porque no podría esquivar el ataque que viniera de la persona que estaba al frente de ella, pero sus temores se disiparon al no sentir un aroma humano viniendo de aquella entidad y tampoco sentía el olor de un demonio.

A decir verdad, no sentía ningún olor proveniente de la presencia…

Izaya… - Dijo la sombra disipando el humo a su alrededor.

¿Kida-kun…? – Delante de ella estaba un Kida Masaomi.

Sin embargo este no era el que ella conocía de Ikebukuro.

Su cabello marrón lo demostraba.

El chico cuya piel podía parecer un poco grisácea la miró con cansancio y ojeras en sus ojos, dándole así la apariencia espectral que definía su presencia.

Porque Kida Masaomi en Einserh estaba muerto.

Así que lo que Haruka estaba observando era a su fantasma.

Un fantasma que tenía una herida en el pecho que seguía sangrando aún después de muerto.

Por allá… - Masaomi señaló hacia el castillo dándole a entender que era donde él quería que ella fuera.

¿Por qué quieres que vaya a ese lugar…? – Se atrevió a preguntar ella.

No puedo decirlo. Solo vete ya… - La voz del espectro sonaba con interferencias y hasta su imagen estaba tomando ese tono.

Haruka comenzó a correr hacia el castillo.

No preguntaría más si con eso podía escapar de Haruna y de todos los que pudieran darle fin a su vida esa noche.

 _¡Maldición! ¡No escaparás! ¡Puedo sentirte cerca!_ – Dijo Haruna reincorporándose.

Justo al lado del fantasma de Masaomi apareció una niña pequeña de cabello rubio con una pelota en la mano, esta tomó la forma de Haruka y comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario en donde antes se había ido la pelinegra, pasando en frente de Haruna quien no se dio cuenta por el humo que había algo extraño en la imagen de la Haruka falsa.

 _¡Espera!_ – Gritó ella corriendo detrás de la presencia perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de las calles.

Ella se llevaría una bonita sorpresa al final del camino…

00000MASAOMI00000

¡Namie-san~! ¡Namie-san~! ¡Ya le enseñé a Patas cómo saludar! ¡Saludó a Shizu-chan cuando se lo pedí! – Apareció Izaya por la puerta de su cuarto prestado para hablar con su “Pikachu”.

Ah… Ya decía que todo por aquí estaba demasiado tranquilo. – Namie salió de debajo de una pila de sábanas que estaban en un mueble.

Te ves terrible. – Izaya tomó a Namie entre sus brazos y se sentó con ella en la cama.

Tengo frío… - Dijo ella con pereza ni siquiera se molestó en alejar a Izaya.

Ahora que lo dices… Tienes una temperatura muy baja. Al principio siempre estabas tibia. – El pelinegro tomó la sábana junto a él y la envolvió como un capullo.

Pikachu ha mutado a un Metapod. – Izaya hizo voz de narrador de pokemon.

Ya quisiera llegar rápido a un Caterpie y dejarte cubierto con mi ataque de hilo de seda… - Dijo una molesta Namie al sentirse ridícula envuelta en la sábana.

¿Eso quiere decir que Namie-san si vio pokemon después de todo…? ¡No puedo imaginarte viéndolo jajajaajajajaja! – Izaya comenzó a reírse de aquello. Era difícil creer que Namie pudiera prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuera Seiji.

¡Cállate! ¡Solo lo veía cuando Seiji se iba de campamento! ¡Solo en esos momentos! – Dijo Namie completamente avergonzada, lo había dicho sin pensar por estar recién levantada de su siesta.

Ok, Namie-san, todos sabemos lo sería que eres~. – Dijo con gracia el pelinegro.

Aun si lo dices así me fastidia. Te salvas que tengo frío y no tengo ganas de moverme para darte una lección. – Dijo ella metiéndose más en la sábana.

Sigo pensando que es raro que tengas frío cuando aquí hace calor hoy… - Dijo Izaya pensando que él ahora mismo no tenía calor porque había caído en un lago y al menos se había dado un terrorífico chapuzón, pero el caso de Namie era extraño, ya que ella estaba completamente seca.

Yo tampoco lo entiendo… Es como si estuviera sumergida en agua. Es molesto. – Namie puso mala cara al decirlo.

Y así era.

El cuerpo de Yagiri Namie se encontraba sumergido en el agua de una capsula en la Santa Sede.

El alma podía sentir lo que experimentaba el cuerpo a la distancia.

Pensé que no ibas a ser liberado hoy. ¿Cómo lograste escapar de tu celda? – Namie antes había visto a Izaya siendo cargado como un saco por  Shizuo quien era seguido por un Shizuka amarrado con varias personas de la guerrilla escoltando al extraño trío. Más atrás venían las demás personas que ya conocía de Ikebukuro.

Ya ves que sí.  – Dijo él dejando a Namie envuelta sobre la almohada y apoyándose al otro lado de la cama para mirar el techo.

Ya entendí porque querías venir al desierto. Escuché que trataste de matar al Shizuo de aquí. – Mencionó ella buscando saber que más no le estaban diciendo, ya estaba claro que la búsqueda de su cuerpo no era la única cosa que Izaya quería de ese mundo.

Sí, pero ya esa es una vieja historia, a quien quiero matar es a otra persona ahora. Solo fui utilizado... – Izaya sonrió amargamente.

¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora? – Ella interrogó esperando que Izaya tuviera un plan B.

Me apegaré al plan inicial. – Contestó él.

¿Llegar a la Santa Sede? – Namie salió de la sábana para mirar a Izaya.

Sí, pero también está el plan de revolver todo este lugar. Quiero sacar a todas las ratas escondidas que puedan hacerme algo e investigarlas una por una hasta llegar a la persona que quiero destruir. – El fuego que se movía en los ojos del informante era tanto que podía quemar el techo por la decisión que había en ellos.

Al final el mejor plan que tenía en sus manos era el de convertirse en un dios.

Usaría como un arma el amor que podía ganar de los seres que estaban a su alrededor.

Sus devociones serían lo que él utilizaría para reestructurar ese mundo y así descubrir lo que se ocultaba en el.

Lacrimosa estaba en las sombras esperando.

Si él quitaba todas esas sombras, ya ella no tendría donde esconderse.

No era un plan perfecto pero al menos le brindaba satisfacción.

No perdería la calma por un error.

Él debía continuar luchando por lo que quería.

Y el anhelaba la venganza.

Todo indicaba que la siguiente persona que calificaba como Lacrimosa era Kishitani Emilia, la madrastra de su único amigo. Eso dificultaba un poco el asunto porque ya no podía venir y tratar de asesinarla como había hecho con Shizuka. No estaba seguro cómo reaccionaría Shinra ante el ataque de una persona que Celty conocía y peor que eso, quien ahora era parte de su familia. Aunque lo deseara no podía simplemente matarla sin pruebas, el vínculo que tenía con Kishitani Shinra podía peligrar y no estaba preparado para afrontar esa situación.

Tenía que saber cómo era exactamente la relación de Kishitani Emilia con su hijastro.

La puerta fue tocada dos veces haciendo que Izaya volteara hacia la dirección del sonido.

 _Pasa._ – Dijo él un poco dudoso, no era como si ese fuera su cuarto personal.

 _Loki._ – Aoba entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 _Ah, pero si es mi humano favorito~._ – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción que le recordaba a Aoba que ahora sería el sirviente de un “dios” ególatra por subestimarlo.

“ _Siempre y cuando cumplas mis demandas te seguiré a donde quieras. Total nadie en este mundo tiene esperanza de vivir hasta marzo. No tengo nada que perder..._ ”

Aoba rememoraba las palabras que habían apretado la soga alrededor de su cuello el día anterior.

Dejando su cruel destino de lado, al menos podía decir que estaba vivo. El haberse encontrado con Heiwajima Shizuo de nuevo y vivir para contarlo cuando tenía muchas razones para ser asesinado, empezando con que era un tele-transportador nivel dos lo hacía sentirse aliviado.

 _Recuerda que no somos humanos. Somos demonios._ – Contestó Aoba sentándose en el suelo al otro lado de la habitación a distancia prudencial de Namie a quien todavía temía por su naturaleza extraña.

 _¿mmm? Para mí son humanos. Y yo amo a los humanos, si no fueras uno, entonces no te amaría._ – Dijo Izaya como si fuera lo más lógico.

 _Eso no me dice nada del por qué juzgas que soy humano. Si fuéramos humanos como dices entonces no tendríamos esta guerra con los verdaderos humanos y todos seriamos felices. ¿No crees, Loki?_ – Dijo Aoba con un largo suspiro, aquel dios decía cosas muy extrañas a veces.

Palabras que podían llevarlo a la muerte si no sabía manejarse.

Los humanos de Einserh podrían quererlo muerto por contradecir el culto que se había establecido dieciséis años atrás.

 _Eres un humano porque a pesar de que te dicen lo contrario sigues temiendo a todo como uno. Si me tocara decir porque los demonios de Einserh son humanos es porque tienen miedo a morir. Se aferran a la vida con uñas y dientes buscando así sobrevivir. Esa es una característica de los humanos. Los humanos le temen a la muerte. Entonces dime, Aoba. ¿Tienes miedo de morir? –_ Preguntó Izaya sonriéndole al adolescente quien se quedó pensando en lo siguiente que diría.

 _¿Me hace ser humano el tener miedo a morir o ser asesinado?_ – Respondió él con otra pregunta.

_Si. Eres un humano en toda regla porque ese miedo a morir me ha convertido en tu dios ahora. Tu fe está puesta en mí porque crees que cumpliré lo que quieres sin arriesgarte tanto, sin sentirte tan temeroso de todo. No mentiste cuando dijiste que querías salir a caminar por ahí sin que nadie te persiguiera. En el fondo eso es lo que querías. ¿No, Aoba? – Dijo Izaya con sus ojos rojizos puestos en su adepto._

Namie quizás no entendía ruso pero podía percibir algo siniestro en el ambiente.

Era algo que solía ver casi todos los días en las personas que frecuentaban a Izaya.

Muchos hilos.

Hilos invisibles que terminarían envolviendo el corazón de su víctima.

 _S-Si… Eso quería._ – Confesó el chico sintiéndose atrapado y no negando en absoluto el hecho de que ya aceptaba a Izaya como su dios.

 _Entonces… ¿Por qué aún tienes esa expresión? Shizuka está encerrado, no puede matarte. ¿O hay alguien más que quiere asesinar a mi único adepto~?_ – Preguntó Izaya al ver que todavía había algo de duda en el interior de Aoba.

 _¿Shizuka? ¿Te refieres a Heiwajima Shizuo? Ah, ahora que recuerdo… Te iba a preguntar por qué hay dos de ellos._ – El chico recordó una de las cosas que venía a preguntar.

 _Espera. Una cosa a la vez… Sí, me refiero a ese Heiwajima Shizuo. Le digo Shizuka para diferenciarlo de Shizu-chan._ – Dijo Izaya debatiéndose en su interior sobre si contarle la verdad sobre ellos o inventarse algo.

Su puesto de dios peligraba así que lo mejor sería inventar algo.

 _Y bueno… Ambos son hermanos gemelos separados al nacer. Sus padres no podían mantener a los dos, así que dieron en adopción a uno y este terminó en mi territorio arruinando mi existencia…_ \- Contestó Izaya de lo más normal.

 _Entiendo. Entonces son hermanos gemelos y uno de ellos quiere asesinarme. Menos mal, pensaba que el otro que estaba suelto intentaría cortarme con Kanra…_ \- Aoba suspiró más aliviado que antes.

 _Ya que estamos hablando de ese asunto… ¿Qué tanto sabes de Shizuka? Necesito toda la información que puedas darme._ – Pidió el informante.

 _No sé mucho… Pero puedo contarte por qué sabía que esa espada estaba maldita_. – Aoba contaría lo que venía a decirle a Izaya luego de haber escuchado la conversación de Shinra y los demás horas antes. No había entendido nada más que una palabra que podía preocuparle un poco más que Shizuka y sus amenazas de muerte.

_“Lacrimosa”_

**UN AÑO ATRÁS**

**ANTENA N°5**

La ira invadía su corazón y lo llenaba por completo.

La sed de sangre lo hacía caminar hacia la persona que le había quitado todo hace 7 años.

Él que siempre había sido cobarde toda su vida ahora estaba caminando hacia una muerte segura.

Pero a él no le importaba eso.

Su vida no tenía sentido.

Por ello había movido cielo y tierra para lograr conseguir datos sobre lo que había sucedido con su hermano mayor.

Y ahí estaba él.

Frente al hombre que había sido el perpetrador de aquella muerte.

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres…?_ – Preguntó Shizuka notando esas ansias asesinas provenientes del adolescente frente a él.

Aoba sin decir nada solo lanzó un cuchillo directo al rosto de Shizuka.

Shizuka usó a Kanra para golpear al arma blanca hacia un lado, pero un segundo cuchillo apareció desde su derecha sorprendiéndolo un poco porque no esperaba nada de ese lado debido a que no había nadie más. Aoba estaba al frente de él, así que era imposible que no hubiera notado a otra persona. Aún así la sensación de que algo había atravesado la piel de su espalda lo hizo voltearse para encontrarse a la nada nuevamente.

“¡Shizuo, a tu izquierda!” – Gritó Kanra.

 _¿Eh? ¡Gah…!_ – Su hombro fue atravesado por lo que parecía ser un clavo bastante largo.

 _¿Qué demonios pasa…?_ – Shizuka buscó a Aoba en todas las direcciones pero se encontró con la sorpresa que estaba lo bastante lejos como para lastimarlo.

 _¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya estás cansado, anciano?_ – Dijo el peliazul sonriendo malignamente con una pistola de clavos casera en sus manos.

 _¡¿Cómo hiciste eso…?!_ – Era la primera vez que Shizuka apreciaba aquella extraña habilidad.

Adivínalo. Por cierto, la siguiente será… - Aoba desapareció de la vista de Shizuka para luego posarse con el arma apuntando su cabeza.

 _En tu frente…_ \- El chico disparó a quema ropa el artefacto dándole escasos segundos a Shizuka de poder tirarse al piso y evadir el disparo.

 _¿Eres un tele-transportador_? Es la primera vez que peleo con uno, pensé que se habían extinguido… - Dijo Shizuka levantándose rápidamente del suelo para blandir su espada, la cual chocó con el aire porque Aoba había vuelto a desaparecer dejándolo a la espera de su próxima aparición.

 _Pues ya ves que no._ – Dos dagas y dos martillos se dejaron ver en la cara de Shizuka quien se quitó antes de sufrir una “mejora” en su rostro.

 _¿De qué nivel si se puede saber…?_ – Shizuka buscaba hacerlo hablar para saber desde donde podría venir el próximo ataque.

No deseaba terminar con un clavo en la frente.

Intentas hacerme hablar para saber mi ubicación… ¡No funcionará! – Aoba estaba sentado sobre una roca observando como 10 clavos se dirigían hacia la cabeza de Shizuka desde todos los ángulos posibles. El rubio le dio vuelta a la espada como si se tratara de una rueda para desviar todos los clavos que pudiera, recibiendo así el impacto de al menos 3 de ellos en la espalda y en los brazos.

En verdad no me gusta matar niños… Pero no me dejas opción. – Dijo Shizuka apretando su agarre sobre Kanra.

 _¡Cállate!_ – Gritó Aoba cambiando su ubicación.

Terminaría con aquel asesino de una vez, ahora que le había dado en ciertos puntos que dificultarían su manejo de la espada. Sacó el martillo que pertenecía a Ran para terminar con broche de oro, se iría al otro mundo con el arma favorita de su hermano mayor.

Era lo justo.

Él se había quedado solo.

Shizuka merecía morir como el infame bastardo que era.

 _Lo siento_ … – Shizuka dijo esas palabras al notar que Aoba se había movido.  

El adolescente aterrizó detrás de él escuchando la disculpa con sorpresa.

 _Por más que quieras que muera aún no puedo hacerlo~._ – El mercenario se volteó a una velocidad impresionante tomando así la muñeca de Aoba y presionando el arma aturdidora que llevaba escondida en la manga de su camiseta gris sobre el pecho de él. La descarga fue mayor de la que un humano normal pudiera soportar sin morir, pero al tratarse de un demonio el resultado solo fue una simple parálisis temporal del cuerpo.

 _A-Asesino_ … - El chico dijo entre dientes sin poder recuperarse aún.

Su cuerpo no le respondía.

Su poder tampoco lo podía llevar lejos de ahí.

Estaba indefenso ante el mercenario.

 _Eso debería mantenerte un poco calmado. ¿No? Ahora dime… ¿A qué persona que conocías maté?_ – Preguntó pausadamente Shizuka sin dejar de mirar al doliente Aoba en el suelo.

 _¡I-Izumi Ran!_ – Contestó él con furia.

 _¿Izumi Ran…?_ – Shizuka no podía recordar ese nombre.

“Shizuo, córtalo.” – Pidió Kanra de repente.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?” – Interrogó él.

“Una cortada leve en la mejilla es más que suficiente. No quiero que lo rebanes como queso.” – Contestó ella.

Shizuka hizo un leve corte en la mejilla de Aoba asustándolo de paso.

No entendía la extraña petición de Kanra pero le haría caso siempre y cuando no implicara cortar en pedazos a alguien sin razón.

 _Eres Kuronuma Aoba. ¿No?_ \-  Habló Kanra directamente a Aoba.

 _¿Eh? ¿De dónde saliste…?_ – Aoba se sorprendió porque no había sentido el olor de otra persona alrededor.

 _Yo siempre estuve aquí~. Pero eso no es lo que nos importa ahora. Quiero mostrarte algo muy interesante._ – Dijo ella con una sonrisa siniestra acercándose lentamente hacia donde él estaba tirado. Aoba podía no ver ninguna arma en las manos de ellas, pero algo en Kanra no le agradaba, era como si fuera algo que estaba por devorarlo o destrozarlo. Sus ojos purpuras brillaban con intensidad sobrenatural.

Él no pudo alejarse y ella tomó su quijada con sus manos frías.

La mente de Aoba se sumergió en la oscuridad total que estaba plagada de llantos y gritos.

Habían voces que susurraban por todas partes.

_Escucha, Aoba._

_Yo soy la verdadera asesina aquí._

_Odié a tu hermano desde la primera vez que se acercó a mí._

La escena que se reproducía delante de él era una en donde Ran estaba reunido con unos cazadores de la localidad.

Era una escena de quizás hace siete años…

**_¿Es verdad lo que dices? –_ Preguntó el líder de los cazadores.**

**_Si. Él es un teletransportador nivel 2. Califica para ser una amenaza. Además es una clase extraña.-_ Dijo Ran confirmando la información sobre Aoba.**

**_Pagarán mucho por él en la Capital. Ellos buscan formas de hacer armas contra los de su clase. Te daremos 7,000.00 monedas de oro por él junto con buenas partes de máquinas muy caras. –_ Dijo el hombre sacando una bolsa bastante grande que contenía el pago.**

**_Me parece perfecto el pago. –_ Contestó Ran.**

**_¿No te molesta vender a tu hermano menor? ¿Lo odias tanto? –_ Preguntó el líder algo extrañado, era la primera vez que hacía un trato como este con el familiar de la víctima.**

**_No es que lo odie. Solo que si no hubiera sido un demonio del tipo que todos quieren eliminar… No hubiera hecho esto. Pero ya sabes, he intentado abandonarlo en el desierto pero siempre consigue encontrarme. Es molesto. No quiero estar cerca de alguien que puede acarrearme la muerte. Soy un simple e inofensivo telépata. No pienso morir defendiéndolo jajajajaja… -_ Rió él aceptando la bolsa y cerrando el trato.**

**Ya no solo había racismo entre especies.**

**La misma especie se marginaba unos a otros.**

_¿Lo ves?_

_Tu hermano mayor no merece ser vengado._

_Por eso hice que se suicidara._

_Así que no me obligues a hacerte lo mismo._

Aoba miró a Shizuka buscando una explicación a lo que había visto pero solo llegó a ver la espada clavada en el suelo.

 _La próxima vez que nos encontremos, te mataremos. Así que escóndete lo mejor que puedas para que eso no pase._ – Dijo Shizuka antes de que Aoba perdiera el conocimiento.

Horas después él despertó cerca de la antena N°3 con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

 _¿Dónde estoy…?_ – Aoba miró hacia todas partes con miedo, pero se quedó tranquilo cuando notó que ni Shizuka ni Kanra estaban cerca.

 _Aoba eres un idiota…_ – Se dijo a si mismo recordando lo que la extraña joven le había mostrado.

Si era verdad…

Su hermano nunca lo había apreciado.

Solo por haber nacido de esa forma.

Por no ser un telépata inofensivo.

 _Por supuesto… Soy un demonio. Ni la misma gente con quien comparto genes me iba a querer. Claro… Era obvio._ – Aoba se tiró al piso con amargura.

Lo único que podía hacer era esconderse.

Nadie lo iba a defender.

Nadie iba a pelear por él.

Nadie lo iba a amar.

Solo verían el peligro que podía representar.

Fue ahí que su mente siguió trayéndole cosas tristes para él, pero adicional a todo eso, algo más vino a él.

La última vez que había visto a su hermano mayor siete años antes…

**_Aoba había regresado a su casa para buscar algunas herramientas para construir un juguete que lo ayudaría a entretenerse en el tiempo en que Ran se iba y lo dejaba solo por días. Mientras estaba en su tarea de recolectar las cosas que necesitaba, él escuchó unos pasos acercándose además de unas voces que conversaban entre ellas. Aoba se asustó porque no quería que Ran supiera que usaba sus herramientas, así que se escondió sin pensarlo detrás de unas cajas._ **

**_¿Y cuanto piensa pagarme para que yo lleve esa carga? Es bastante lejos, ya sabe, tendría que usar los collares anti-antena para pasar por todo ese territorio._ – Dijo Ran.**

**_Estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea para que mi regalo le llegue a esa persona. Heiwajima Shizuo debe saber que estoy muy feliz por lo que hizo._ – La mujer de cabellos negros solo sonrió amablemente a Ran. Aoba no podía ver muy bien su cara desde donde estaba escondido por más que esforzara la vista en hacerlo.**

**_¿Se refiere al infame? ¿De verdad quiere enviarle algo a ese sujeto? El solo cruzarse con él acarrea mala suerte. Tendrá que darme una buena suma. – Suspiro el hombre de lentes de sol con una sonrisa avariciosa._ **

**_Ya le dije. Pagaré todo el dinero que quiera con tal que le llegue esto. – La mujer sacó una gran espada del tipo Claymore._ **

**_Eso sí. No debe tocarla con las manos desnudas. Es muy valiosa. Debe entregarla en las manos de Heiwajima Shizuo. Él si puede tocarla. ¿Le quedó claro? Le pagaré la otra mitad del dinero cuando regrese._ – Dijo ella.**

**_Está bien… La entregaré. – Aceptó él._ **

**_Bien. Espero que su viaje no tenga inconvenientes. Por cierto… ¿Vive alguien más con usted aquí?_ – Ella miró todo el lugar como buscando algo.**

**_No. Solo vivo yo. ¿Por qué?_ – Él mintió como parte de su protocolo de seguridad.**

**_Nada. Es solo que me sentí observada. Odio esa sensación._ – Dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta imaginando que cierta entidad podría estar intentando hurgar en sus actividades aun cuando habían antenas de por medio dificultando el que pudiera ser vigilada. Sin darse cuenta que en realidad era Aoba quien la estaba viendo.**

**_Debe ser horrible… Entonces nos veremos después, Lacrimosa. Regresaré por el pago._ – Dijo Ran tomando sus cosas para llevar aquella espada rápido para así poder cobrar el gran dinero. **

**Estaba seguro que cuando regresara Aoba no estaría en el lugar porque los cazadores vendrían al día siguiente a llevárselo.**

**Por supuesto, Ran no imaginaba que esa sería la última vez que vería su hogar también…**

00000FINDECAPITULO00000

**EXTRA 11 – ANILLOS**

¡Ah, Iza-Iza! ¿Perdiste tu anillo? – Dijo Erika al ver la mano izquierda de Izaya.

Sí, me caí en el lago… Y ahí lo perdí. Mañana trataré de encontrarlo. – Dijo él sonriendo con desgano.

Es sorprendente que tú seas la única que se haya dado cuenta de eso con la primera mirada. – Dijo Izaya.

Es verdad, supongo que ya estoy acostumbrada a verte con ellos. Es un símbolo que suelo recordar de ti además de tu abrigo. – En realidad ella hasta había usado el tema de los anillos para un fanfic en internet con Shizuo e Izaya, por eso verlo si uno de ellos le parecía raro.

¿Un símbolo dices? ¿A qué te refieres, Karisawa-san? – Izaya estaba curioso de saber por qué era un símbolo que la hacía recordarlo a él.

Tus dos anillos siempre me hacen preguntarme cosas… - Erika se quedó pensando si preguntar o no hasta que se decidió por continuar.

¿Qué significa para ti un anillo, Izaya? – Erika cambió la manera de llamarlo abruptamente demostrando que la conversación podía tomar un sentido más profundo.

Para mí un anillo significa eternidad. – Respondió Izaya.

¿Eternidad? ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Preguntó ella intrigada.

Me gusta la eternidad. Hay mucha gente que le da demasiado valor al futuro y al pasado, pero casi nadie piensa en el presente. Yo veo el ahora como la eternidad porque no quiero ver mi pasado y tampoco creo que haya un futuro para mí por como soy. Por eso solo queda mi presente persiguiendo mi presente como una serpiente que muerde su cola. El presente no tiene fin porque siempre será el presente. – Dijo él con una sonrisa como las que siempre daba cuando expresaba sus extrañas opiniones.

Qué interesante visión. Graciosamente es algo que imaginé de ti. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó él.

Tu solo nadas en el presente y es por eso que haces grandes cambios. Nada más en el presente un ser humano puede ser dios y dominar lo que hace jajaja. – Dijo ella pensando en las cosas que había escuchado de Izaya en esas grabaciones.

Sabía que Izaya estaba deprimido.

Era obvio al menos para ella.

Había visto y leído suficientemente anime y manga para darse cuenta del estado emocional de un personaje con solo un vistazo. Tal vez no era tan buena como Izaya leyendo humanos, pero si ella pensaba que estaban en un anime, la visión de la escena cambiaba. Izaya como un personaje le era más entendible.

Por eso podía leer a Izaya con más facilidad.

Orihara Izaya sabía lo que tenía qué hacer, pero aún tenía dudas en el fondo de su alma.

El dios del presente… Eso suena genial. – Dijo Izaya.

Por cierto… ¿Conoces lo que es el lenguaje de los anillos? – Preguntó ella.

No lo conozco. ¿Qué es? – Izaya la miró.

Dicen que el lugar en donde llevas un anillo puede decir cosas de tu personalidad. – Contestó ella.

¿Ah sí? ¿Qué dice ese lenguaje de mi entonces? – Izaya estaba interesado en saber que podía haber de su personalidad en sus anillos.

Un anillo en el dedo índice representa una personalidad que desea conquistar los altos puestos de la jerarquía que se tenga a la mano. También indica que la persona tiene bastante inteligencia y voluntad, pero tiende a sentirse superior muy a menudo cosa que le hace pecar de arrogante. Este tipo de personas además se rodea de cosas que pueden hacer creer a los demás que tiene un carácter alegre. – Dijo ella.

Wao, es aterradoramente acertado… - Dijo él siendo algo sincero para su propio asombro.

Jajajaja, si, lo probé con varios conocidos y al 70% les acertó en todo. Ahora dime… ¿Eres diestro, verdad? – Preguntó ella.

Si. – Contestó él.

Si llevas un anillo en el dedo índice de la mano derecha significa que tienes confianza en ti mismo como líder y si es en el dedo de la otra mano entonces tienes facilidad para recibir órdenes. – Dijo ella.

¿Entonces quiere decir que ahora debería tener confianza en mí como líder? Jajajajaja. – Preguntó Izaya.

Es lo que te queda. ¿No? Perdiste el anillo de mano izquierda. – Erika sonrió.

Tienes razón… Creo que entiendo el mensaje, Karisawa-san. – Dijo Izaya dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Erika.

Así espero, Izaya-san~. – Dijo ella bostezando.

Creo que iré a dormir… Buenas noches. – Ella se fue por el pasillo en busca de su cuarto prestado.

Buenas noches, Karisawa-san~. – Se despidió él caminando hacia su cuarto para ver cómo estaba Namie.

Le había agradado la conversación con una de sus humanas favoritas.

Ahora tenía que ir a ordenar su interior un poco.

Por su parte Erika tenía un significado adicional al asunto de los anillos, el cual no le había contado a Izaya por miedo a que le quisiera cortar la garganta.

“Mano derecha con anillo en el índice = dominante”

“Mano izquierda con anillo en el índice = pasivo”

“Significado final = capacidad para ser dominante y pasivo”

“¡Suuuuuuuuukeeeee!” – Gritó Erika en su mente con fuego en sus ojos.

También estaba la interpretación fujoshi…


	35. Mensajes

¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? – Preguntó Kanri al no entender el idioma ruso.

Están buscando a Celty-san y a Haruka. - Kari-san no había contemplado en ningún momento que los humanos de Einserh pudieran detectar presencias sobrenaturales.

Eso los hacía más peligrosos.

Haruka en su estado podía tener muchos problemas para defenderse.

Tenemos que movern-… - Ella se quedó estática al ver que además de ellas dos había otra persona más en la habitación observándolas. Una adolescente con la ropa desgarrada y con un manto que le tapaba una sangrante cara les hacía amague de que la siguieran.

Está herida. Deberíamos curarla… - Kanri se acercó a la joven pero esta levantó la mano para detenerla.

Ya es tarde para mí. Pero ustedes deben irse… - Dijo la chica apartándose un poco.

¿Eh? ¿Hablas japonés? – La psicóloga estaba un poco sorprendida, ya comenzaba a pensar que todos ahí hablaban solo ruso.

Si. – Dijo ella mirando la puerta que se abrió sola.

Váyanse. Su amigo está allá abajo buscándolas. – La chica les instó que se fueran rápido.

¿Mikado-kun…? – Kari-san caminó hacia la puerta antes de volver a mirar a la adolescente.

Estoy bien. Ya no me duele. – Ella adivinó el pensamiento de Kari-san y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando estás sangrando de esa manera…? – Cuando Kari-san volvió a mirar el lugar en donde se suponía que estaba la chica, esta había desaparecido.

¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue? – Kanri peinó el área con sus ojos sin hallar de nuevo a la joven.

Imposible… ¿Eso era un fantasma? – Kari-san se quedó de piedra al pensar en la posibilidad.

Con razón… ¡Espera! ¡Mikado-kun volvió! – Kanri empezó a correr hacia las escaleras jalando del brazo a una estupefacta Kari para llegar al primer piso.

¡Kanri-san! ¡Kari-san! – Gritó desde lejos Mikado al visualizarlas.

Pensaba que se habían ido. – Él había corrido varias calles hasta ahí pensando que ellas podían estar en peligro.

Celty-san nos dejó escondidas en la azotea, pero más importante… ¿Has visto a Haruka o a Celty-san?  - Preguntó Kanri.

No. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Alguien las atacó? – Preguntó Mikado teniendo en mente la advertencia de Anko media hora antes.

Ellas se fueron mientras no estábamos viendo, supongo yo que para evitar que nos vieran. Ellos pueden sentir las presencias sobrenaturales por eso están siguiendo a Celty y a Haruka. – Explicó la mujer de lentes.

Celty puede cuidarse sola, pero me preocupa Haruka-san… - Mikado no sabía qué hacer, si ellas se habían ido para no involucrar a Kanri y a Kari-san, lo mejor era llevarlas a su nuevo escondite antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Por ahora, tenemos que reagruparnos antes de que nos capturen. Ellos sabían que veníamos… - Mikado pidió comenzando a caminar hacia la Mansión Ryuugamine. Kari-san no estaba muy de acuerdo en irse y dejar a Haruka sola, pero era verdad que podían ser capturados si iban a ciegas a buscar por la ciudad cuando habían tantos enemigos.

00000MIKADO00000

“¿Eso quiere decir que Kanra conserva algunas cosas de su personalidad a pesar de que tiene amnesia y desconoce que era una humana?” – Izaya después de que Aoba se había ido comenzó a analizar la información que le había brindado su principal adepto en ese mundo. Podía comprender que Kanra hubiera asesinado a Izumi Ran por tratar de deshacerse de su hermano de aquella forma tan rastrera.

El dios de Kanra había sido Kanri cuando ella vivía.

Su hermana menor era la persona por la que ella hubiera asesinado si eso lo ameritaba.

El ver la acción de Izumi contra su hermano menor hizo que Kanra decidiera castigarlo y por eso mismo Izaya intuía que ella intentó asustarlo para evitar asesinarlo. Por eso el informante tenía una pregunta más para agregar a su gran listado que tenía pendientes por una respuesta.

¿Por qué Shizuka seguía vivo si todos los dueños de Kanra habían sido asesinados por esta?

¿Había algo que ella le agradara de él como para dejar que la usara?

“Tch…” – Izaya no pudo evitar sentir algo de irritación al evaluar el punto.

Sentía como si lo hubieran dejado por otro.

Aunque ese no era el caso.

Kanra no recordaba siquiera que tenía un vínculo con él.

“Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.” – Estaba molesto de nuevo. Le estresaba no poder sacarse el tema de la cabeza. Por más que le diera vueltas sentía una nostálgica amargura que le obligaba a mirar el pasado del que él había huido diez años atrás.

“Los recuerdos en mi siguen sintiéndose solos… Jajajaja.” – El pasado de Izaya se enmarañaba en sus pies como enredaderas que no lo dejaban escapar. ¿Era acaso que el dios llamado ‘pasado’ había decidido despertar a su dormido corazón? Porque si era así, sentía un dolor punzante en alguna parte de él en esos instantes.

“Izaya, no te deprimas.”

“Si eso pasa vas a perder.”

“Sonríe.”

“Sonríe.”

“Sonríe hasta que te lo creas.”

“Eres el mejor mentiroso.”

“¿Verdad?”

La mente de Izaya hacia un esfuerzo enorme en mantenerlo a flote.

Con solo flotar era más que suficiente.

Podía vivir en el agua oscura que representaba su amargura, pero con solo flotar podía ver el cielo que eran sus deseos.

Él deseaba muchas cosas.

Si se deprimía no las conseguiría.

No iba a permitirse caer de nuevo.

Porque estaba seguro que nadie se molestaría en levantarlo por la sencilla razón que él era Orihara Izaya.

Orihara Izaya era alguien insensible para todos.

Nadie creería nunca que se podía deprimir.

Por eso era el mejor mentiroso.

Si ellos se creían aquello… ¿Por qué él no podía creer en sus propias mentiras?

“Estoy perfectamente…” – Exhaló calmándose a sí mismo.

Al día siguiente intentaría hablar con Kanra para saber más de su estado y averiguar si sabía algo de Lacrimosa que pudiera servirle.

00000IZAYA00000

**LABORATORIO**

Apresúrense. No tenemos mucho tiempo. – Eithne se transformó en una sombra lo suficientemente delgada para pasar debajo de la puerta y abrirla del otro lado con facilidad.

¿Y ahora que se supone que estamos haciendo? – Preguntó el Togusa de Einserh.

Intentamos llevarnos a Namie. – Dijo ella abriendo la puerta para que la carretilla con que cargarían la capsula pasara sin problemas.

Primero la traes aquí… ¿Y ahora te la quieres llevar? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! – Gritó Yumasaki con exasperación.

Jajaja… Si tiene sentido. ¡Es por amor! Por eso nos vamos de aquí… Prometo que los llevaré hasta su base. Solo ayúdenme una vez más. – Pidió ella dejándolos entrar en el laboratorio secreto de la Santa.

No tenemos otra opción… - Dijo Yumasaki aceptando de mala gana.

Ya quiero regresar… - Dijo Togusa con cansancio, ya no quería saber nada de ningún asunto del fin del mundo.

Perfecto~. – Ella cerró la puerta vigilando que nadie los hubiera visto entrar.

¿Para qué es necesario tenerla en esa capsula? – Togusa comenzó a mover el recipiente enorme que contenía el cuerpo de Namie.

Es para que los vínculos de alma y el cuerpo no se rompan tan rápido. Ahora ella debe estar sintiendo mucho frío… - Dijo ella con bastante culpa en su interior.

Ella había provocado esto.

El frío que sentía Namie en estos momentos era el de cuando una persona es traicionada.

¿Tal vez…?

Quería saber qué sentía Namie con todo esto…

La última vez que la había visto había sido dos días atrás que se sentían como una eternidad.

¿Namie la odiaba?

¿Querría vengarse por su traición?

¿Por haber jugado con su confianza?

¿Qué sentía Yagiri Namie con respecto a su situación?

¿Podría ser perdonada…?

Lo dudaba.

00000EITHNE00000

**EN ALGÚN PASILLO DEL CASTILLO**

Nunca pensé que llegarías hasta aquí. Creía que eras más astuta. – Dijo Santa al ver a Haruka frente a ella.

Eso mismo pienso de alguien que anda sola por los pasillos sin nada seguridad. – Haruka tronó los dedos lista para otra pelea.

Pero esta pelea a diferencia de las dos anteriores si tenía un verdadero propósito, delante de ella estaba la persona que había intentado secuestrar a Amai. Y no contenta con eso se había aliado con Shizuka para herirla. Sabía que no era buena idea venir sola hasta el castillo dado su estado, pero el destino y un fantasma parecían quererla en ese lugar de todas formas.

No necesito que me cuiden. – Santa la miró con odio esperando que Haruka hiciera el primer movimiento.

Espero que digas eso cuando quiebre cada parte de tu maldita persona. – Haruka corrió hacia ella con furia golpeando la pared de piedra detrás de Santa al esta evadirla dolorosamente. El cuerpo de ambas no estaba preparado para una pelea a la escala con que ellas deseaban masacrarse una a la otra.

00000SANTA00000

**LABORATORIO**

¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? – Togusa se quedó asombrado de que había otra capsula en el lugar pero esta  no estaba llena de agua como la de Namie.

No te entretengas. ¿Qué pasará si algu-…? – Eithne se quedó observando el nuevo hallazgo con curiosidad.

¿Ese no es… Hanejima Yuuhei? – La semi dullahan preguntó por si acaso estaba equivocada.

Sí, creo que es él. Pensé que estaba muerto… - Expresó Yumasaki igual de sorprendido.

¿Qué hace él aquí…? ¿Por qué Namie-chan lo tiene aquí…? – Se preguntó ella misma.

Esto daba un poco de miedo.

00000TOGUSA00000

El fuego abrasador envolvió el área en donde Santa estaba parada dejándola desamparada ante el ataque. La tormenta de flamas se la tragaría si no hacía algo pronto, no quería sacar su as bajo la manga en caso de que alguien quisiera ir en contra de ella directamente, pero ya no tenía otra forma de evadir el peligro. Levantó su mano aun a sabiendas que podía acortar más su tiempo y dejó fluir los rayos que venían de su interior contra la pared que estaba detrás de ella para abrir una vía de escape.

Lo sabía. Tú no eras una humana normal. – Haruka no tenía pruebas de lo que había estado pensando con respecto a Santa desde hace un año porque no había mucho sentido en su hipótesis. Cuando fue atacada por la electricidad, ella pensó que se había tratado de un arma traída por la gente de Einserh para capturarla, pero resultaba que en verdad se trataba del poder de aquella mujer. Su pensamiento se volvió más fuerte al darse cuenta de que podía reconocer la presencia de Santa horas atrás.

Haruka tomó una roca algo pequeña y la lanzó hacia el tobillo de Santa haciéndola caer al suelo. La pelinegra aprovechó para situarse sobre ella y tiró sus hombros contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que hizo retumbar el suelo con el impacto.

¡Ah…! – Cada parte del cuerpo de Santa se resintió con ese movimiento.

¿Preparada para morir? – La mano de Haruka aprisionó el cuello de Santa con tanta potencia que no había forma de que pudiera salir ningún sonido como respuesta. La pelicastaña intentaba pelear mas la agonía de estar cayendo en la asfixia le restaba la poca energía que podía usar para defenderse. Para Haruka era un hermoso panorama, solo faltaba que Shizuka estuviera cerca y sería una gran noche para ella.

“N-No lo hagas…”– Una voz lejana se escuchó en su cabeza.

Ella miró a todas partes pero no vio a nadie más en ese lugar.

“T-Te vas arrepentir si lo haces…” – La voz débil intentaba llegar a ella.

00000HARUKA00000

“¡Celty! ¡Por favor!”

[¿Esa voz…?] – Celty detuvo su andar.

Espantada se dio cuenta que se había dejado llevar por el pánico.

[¡Haruka!] – Ella sintió la presencia de Haruka en el castillo que ahora se veía algo lejano.

No tenía tiempo de huir de Kuzuhara, si su amiga estaba en el castillo quería decir que había sido capturada. Cambió el rumbo de vuelo para dirigirse hacia el lugar en donde percibía a Haruka.

00000CELTY00000

 _¡Cállate!_ – Dijo ella molesta de que algo extraño estuviera hablándole cuando estaba a punto de consumar una parte del odio que había estado experimentando por un año entero. No podría ver a su hijo más después que muriera en unas semanas.

La culpa de todo lo tenía ella por haberla atacado ese día.

La odiaba.

Ella estaba tranquila al fin.

Tenía una vida en ese momento.

Cuando toda su existencia había sido un tormento.

Incluso habían partes de su vida que faltaban.

Y las pocas que podía decir que estaban ahí eran las partes en que Amai existía.

Los odiaba por haberle quitado la oportunidad de verlo crecer más tiempo.

El crujir del cuello de Santa le indicaba que un ligero empujón más y ella moriría en ese lugar.

 _Lo siento, Honey~. Sería muy cruel que dejara que hubiera un asesinato cuando una voz anda rogando que no lo hagas._ – Las sombras envolvieron los brazos de Haruka y los apartaron del cuello de Santa quien comenzó a toser cuando el aire volvió a su sistema respiratorio.

 _¡Celty! ¡Suéltame!_ – Haruka luchaba para liberarse pero eso solo hacía que la herida del arpón y las heridas anteriores que había ocultado de Kari-san quemaran por el roce de la ropa.

 _No~. Siempre he tenido esta fantasía de atarte con mis sombras… Jejeje…_ \- Eithne estaba frente a un momento mágico que no esperaba apreciar mientras estaba cometiendo traición contra el reino.

 _¿…?_ – Haruka juraría que no había escuchado bien lo que había dicho una emocionada Eithne.

 _¡Nada! ¡Dije que te odio con todo mi corazón! ¡Así que disfruta… ¿mi venganza?!_ – Eithne corrigió todo lo que había dicho antes.

 _¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Celty?!_ – Santa vio como era llevada la capsula en donde estaba el cuerpo de Namie por Togusa y Yumasaki.

 _Opps. Viste eso. Pues… Me llevo a Namie-chan de vuelta. Trataré de devolverte el cuerpo que me diste de alguna forma, pero todavía no puede ser._ – Dijo ella disculpándose.

 _Eso no puede ser. Lo necesito…_ \- Santa dijo en un hilo de voz.

 _No creo que lo vayas a necesitar ahora._ – La voz de alguien más se posó detrás de Santa poniendo una guadaña en el cuello de ella con intenciones de decapitarla. La persona apareció tan rápido que ni Haruka pudo notarlo hasta que habló. Las sombras nuevamente aparecieron para interponerse en un asesinato pero esta vez no pertenecían a Eithne.

[No sé qué pasa, pero eviten matarse a diestra y siniestra.] – Celty se hallaba nerviosa al ver todo el escenario extraño que estaba montado delante de ella.

[¡Ah! ¡Salvé a Yagiri Namie por accidente!] – Dándose cuenta de su error ya que no era la persona que pensaba que era.

 _No intervengan. El consejo ha decidido matar a la Santa por traición._ – Dijo el asesino saltando hacia un lado para evitar el ataque de las sombras.

 _¿Traición…?_ – Santa ya venía venir eso pero no tan pronto.

Dos intentos de asesinato habían venido a tocar su puerta la misma noche.

[¿Qué fue lo que dijo…?] – Celty le preguntó a Eithne que parecía estar más cerca de ella.

Dijo que van a asesinarla por traición. – Contestó Eithne sorprendida.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando esa noche?

¿Todo se había puesto de acuerdo para explotar al mismo tiempo?

Si no se iba ahora no podría escapar con Namie.

Tampoco quería dejar a Santa con ese asesino a su suerte cuando no podía siquiera defenderse de Haruka.

Por otro lado, Haruka se veía muy enferma…

mmm…

Y además estaba esa voz haciéndole una petición.

Ah… Ni modo. Cualquier cosa que tenga que pasar con todos ustedes no va a pasar. – Dictaminó la semi dullahan haciendo una bola de sombras y arrastrando a su interior la capsula de Namie junto con sus ayudantes. Haruka y Santa también fueron tiradas en su interior sin poder negarse ya que las sombras las envolvieron como un capullo a cada una para que no se resistieran.

[¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Qué planeas?!] – Preguntó Celty al ver la acción de su igual.

Nos vamos, Celty. – La esfera tomó forma de una enorme rana negra que saltó tan alto que destrozó la parte alta del Castillo haciendo un ruido tan fuerte que quizás había despertado a media ciudad. Eithne extendió sus alas oscuras para elevarse para seguir a su creación mientras escapaba. Por su parte, a Celty no le quedó de otra que seguir a Eithne en su loco escape porque ahí iba el cuerpo de Namie y también estaba Haruka, dos personas que debía recuperar. Solo esperaba que Mikado y los demás no tuvieran problemas sin ellas.

00000CELTY00000

**EN LA CIMA DE LA ANTENA N°3**

Ahora que no estamos en Ikebukuro… ¿Qué día es? – Preguntó Ren tratando de darle sentido al tiempo en su celular adquirido en la Tierra, el cual seguía sin tener señal.

Creo que hay una diferencia de 12 a 20 horas con respecto a la hora de Japón. – Sares hizo la observación, ya que parecía que no había nada más que hacer que hablar cosas triviales en su momento de descanso.

Si nos fuimos en la noche del 10 de enero cuando llegamos aquí ya era 11.  Quizás… - Dijo ella haciendo un aproximado del tiempo en ese mundo.

Tal vez aquí es 10 y en realidad no está adelantado si no atrasado. ¿No? – Dijo Sares dando otra opción.

Ren notó algo inusual en su celular mientras Sares expresaba su hipótesis.

Creo que no tendremos que preocuparnos mucho por el tiempo ahora… Mira. – Ren le mostró su celular a Sares.

Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir Law con lo de que habían breves lapsos de conexión con Ikebukuro… - Dijo la pequeña.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

Vorona, recuerda usar el repelente. No querrás a esas cosas mordiendo tu piel después. ¿Verdad? – Recordó Rokujo. Él estaba vestido con un pantalón y camiseta verde que tenía preparado especialmente para esta tarea tan tediosa a su parecer. Sus botas de hule se movieron a través de la arena mojada del lago para entrar a este con paso lento.

¡Ok, Aneki! – Dijo la rubia poniéndose sus botas especiales para seguir a Rokujo con un gran recipiente en sus manos.

Debían llenar todos envases disponibles de agua para cruzar el desierto en los días siguientes días, antes de que volvieran a reconectar la antena y perdieran la oportunidad de cambiar de locación. Ya Rokujo incluso había enviado un mensajero para avisarle a Bachan que se moviera de donde sea que estaba para mudarse, quizás no tendrían tanta oportunidad de esconderse como en las Islas Aqua, pero al menos tenía la opción de no morir quemada por el mar de fuego.

¿Sabes, Aneki? Ayer escuché una conversación entre los amigos de Loki. Hablaban un poco rápido para entenderles bien todo, pero dijeron algo interesante… - Dijo Vorona con una sonrisa.

¿Qué cosa te llamó la atención, Vorona-chan? – Rokujo no pudo evitar estar interesado en lo que ella estaba diciendo, podía haber algo para fastidiar a Izaya y él quería saberlo para devolverle el chantaje.

Ellos no llaman a Loki por ese nombre. Le dicen Izaya. – Dijo ella.

¿Qué? ¿Izaya? – A Rokujo solo se le vino un apellido a la cabeza con eso.

No estoy segura, ya que solo decían ‘Izaya esto’ y ‘el primero de enero pasó’, fue un poco confuso… El chico que está con ellos creo que se llama Mila; el de bata, Shinra; y la mujer, Erika. Erika me agrada, es como hablar con Mairu. – Vorona compartió sus observaciones con Rokujo. El mayor ya conocía sus hobbies de observar escondida a las personas, así que no le extrañaba mucho que al día siguiente de la llegada de aquellas personas que eran conocidos de Izaya, ya Vorona los hubiera tratado de estudiar.

Era su manera de determinar si alguien era peligroso para el grupo.

Vorona se volvía una especie de espía cuando se trataba de la guerrilla.

Ya que ella protegía a los suyos a capa y espada.

Así que dices que el nombre de Loki es Izaya… - Si Rokujo pensaba que Kadota le estaba mintiendo, esto agregaba más sospechas a la lista de cosas por la que estaba seguro que debía golpear a su mejor amigo.

Porque el nombre Orihara Izaya se le hacía conocido.

Años atrás había sido conocido ese nombre como una leyenda urbana.

Al igual que la mala suerte que perseguía a Heiwajima Shizuo.

Sin embargo, esa no era la forma que él conoció el nombre de Izaya…

Si no mal recordaba había sucedido un incidente entre una persona llamada Izaya y Kadota años atrás.

Cosa que le volvía a recordar y de paso plantearse una interrogante muy grande…

¿Orihara Izaya no era una mujer?

00000VORONA00000

¿Iza-nii…? – Mairu despertó dándose cuenta que estaba en la cama de Izaya.

Shhhh… Vas a despertar a Amai. ¿Tienes idea de cuán difícil es verlo en un solo lugar por más de un minuto? – Dijo Izaya hablando en baja voz, lo menos que quería era a Amai despierto y escuchando cosas que no le convenía en absoluto. Por eso también había dejado que fuera hablar con Shizuka y Mairu, así en la mañana estaría cansado y se iría a dormir.

Lo siento… Ah… ¿Iza-nii, tú nos trajiste hasta la cama? – Para Mairu eso se sentía como algo que no había experimentado en años.

La magia de ser llevada a tu cama mientras duermes.

¿Eh? Si… Aunque yo solo te llevé a ti. Shizu-chan me ayudó con Amai. – Contestó él no entendiendo la extraña alegría en el rostro de Mairu.

Ya veo~. Por cierto, Shizuka-san cree que Amai es hijo de Shizuo-san y tampoco parece ser alguien peligroso en el sentido de que le haga daño a un niño. – Mairu dijo eso más que todo refiriéndose a que él le pudiera hacer daño a Amai por ser hijo de otro hombre con su “ex-pareja”.

Entonces la razón por la que se separaron en primer lugar no fue una pelea… - Izaya dijo pensativo, al menos no tenía que preocuparse de que él fuera a secuestrar a Amai como era el caso de Kadota.

También creo que no tiene idea que tiene un hijo… No sabe nada de su existencia. – Dijo ella.

Lo comencé a sospechar cuando vi que no hubo una reacción en él cuando lo vio la primera vez. – Dijo Izaya suspirando con cansancio.

Esto hacia que lo que él había visto en ese sueño en donde Haruka era apuñalada por Shizuka no tuviera sentido…

¿No había ido con Santa a buscar a su hijo?

No tenía sentido.

Nada lo tenía.

00000IZAYA00000

Izaya… ¿Ya te vas a vestir…? –Preguntó Shizuka en la cama bajo una sábana. Por la ventana entraba la luz de la luna iluminando el cuerpo de la pelinegra que simplemente se ponía el top sobre su pecho y buscaba algún pantalón o prenda que le sirviera así para dormirse sin problemas.

Hace frío. Alguien abrió un hueco demasiado grande en la pared y me molesta. – Dijo ella.

¡Fuiste tú misma! ¿Tanto te costaba pasarme un destornillador para terminar mi obra maestra? – Dijo él fastidiado.

¿Ah sí? Bueno… qué bonita vista. ¿No lo crees? -  Preguntó ella ignorando olímpicamente su reclamo.

¡No cambies el tema tan desvergonzadamente…! – Trató de calmarse, a Izaya no se le podía ganar con la lógica, ella solo hacía lo que se le antojaba y ya.

Pero de que la vista era bonita.

Lo era…

Y no se refería a la luna.

Ahora que te veo bien… ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? – Shizuka puso su mano en el vientre de Izaya dibujando un recorrido con sus dedos desde el ombligo hasta el punto bajo su busto que era cubierto por la tela del top. Una cicatriz cuyo color era más pálido que la tonalidad de la piel de Haruka se abría paso como una línea que asemejaba a un dragón subiendo al cielo o eso le parecía a Shizuka.

No lo recuerdo. – Ella solo miró la mano moverse sin hacer nada hasta que la atrapó entre las suyas y la apretó con algo de fuerza con una sonrisa.

¿Podrías no sonreír así cuando estás destrozando mi muñeca? – Shizuka sonrió nerviosamente mientras los huesos de su mano crujían un poco.

¿Cómo? – Preguntó ella sin entender, ya que no se había percatado que estaba sonriendo.

Era increíble pensar que Shizuka podía ver esa sonrisa sádica atractiva cuando él era el blanco de aquella muestra de “afecto” de Haruka.

Una sonrisa que podía helar tu corazón cuando estás a punto de morir y  aún así hacerte sentir feliz de que sea lo último que veas vivo.

Porque estar cerca de Orihara Izaya significaba estar al borde del abismo de la muerte.

Y eso le gustaba.

Oye, despierta. – Dijo una voz que hizo que Shizuka saliera de aquel sueño que lo visitaba después de cuatro largos años.

No se había dado cuenta cuando se había quedado dormido.

Tenía tiempo de no echar una buena siesta como esa.

Ah, pero si es el mismo Shizuo visitándome. Hola yo de otro mundo. ¿Deseas algo de mí? – Dijo Shizuka de lo más jovial estirándose en su lugar y esperando que nueva cosa sucedería con él en ese lugar.

He venido a hablar contigo. – Dijo Shizuo con seriedad mirándolo a través de sus lentes azules.

¿Hablar? ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? – Preguntó Shizuka algo curioso de lo que tuvieran que hablar con él.

Sobre la Izaya que conoces… - Dijo Shizuo.

Ah…

Shizuka veía eso venir.

En esos momentos prefería mil veces evadir los intentos de asesinato de Izaya que hablar de Haruka.

Ya sé que tienes un hijo con ella… ¡Felicidades~! Pero sabes… es mejor que te la lleves de aquí. Quiero decir, el pobre Amai creciendo en un lugar tan caótico como este puede ser nocivo. – Comenzó Shizuka diciendo de lo más tranquilo mientras por dentro cada palabra lastimaba.

Eso quiero. Quiero llevármelo de aquí y que seamos felices de una vez por todas. Pero ella no puede soportar dejarte vivo por lo que hiciste. Y como soy alguien que le gusta complacerla… He pensado algunas cosas que podían aliviar su pesar. – Shizuo sonrió.

Jajaja… Es normal que ella esté enojada conmigo. Es como si la hubiera usado y dejado a su suerte. – Shizuka se tocó la frente. Él se había preparado durante años para escuchar algo como esto, pero una cosa había sido mentalizarse y otra muy diferente era escuchar lo que Shizuo estaba diciendo.

Exacto. Pero la forma que he pensado para que pagues por lo que hiciste es muy buena. Así que ella estará muy contenta si accedes. – Shizuo lanzó un hacha muy afilada dentro de la celda junto a Shizuka.

¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga…? – El hombre dentro de la celda preguntó con un poco de miedo.

Quiero que cortes la mano que le hizo daño a ella. Quiero que destruyas esa parte tuya que la dejó en la nada. ¿Entiendes, Shizuka-kun? – Shizuo sonreía de una forma en que se notaba que estaba complacido con lo que estaba diciendo.

00000SHIZUO00000

¿Cortarse su mano? ¿No es un poco cruel, Izaya? Y además… ¿Por qué Shizuo es el que está allá adentro? ¿No es más cómodo hacerlo tu mismo? – Shinra preguntó con uno de los auriculares en su oído derecho.

No, cortarse la mano es perfecto. Y con respecto a tus otras dos preguntas, siento que tiene un impacto psicológico más grande en él si lo hace Shizu-chan. – Izaya sonrió maléficamente, quería hacer salir el lado oculto del asesino ‘Heiwajima Shizuka’.

Izaya sentía que debía hacer esto por varias razones.

Una de las más fuerte era la que recordaba cuando era herido de muerte y se regeneraba quitándole ese miedo a morir.

Se lo debía a Haruka.

Por eso debía traer la verdad a la luz.

Izaya sabía que no obtendría la verdad de Shizuka si no lo torturaba antes.

Shizuka era como él.

Shizuo se lo había hecho entender el día anterior sin querer.

_“Ah, entonces si te molesta simplemente dilo._

_¿Por qué siempre tengo que sacarte la verdad a la fuerza?”_

00000IZAYA00000

Después de que lo hagas, ya no habrá nada que te ate a ella. – Comenzó de nuevo a hablar Shizuo después de escuchar lo que Izaya y Shinra estaban hablando por el transmisor que llevaba en el oído.

Te reemplazaré por completo. Ella ya no te necesitará. Tus memorias y vínculos con ella solo se esfumaran una vez pasen los años. Cuando la vuelvas a ver será como si nada hubiera pasado y eso será bueno porque no sentirás que le debes algo a ella. ¿No es más fácil así, Shizuka? Por eso debes pagarle al karma lo que le debes. Aquellas lágrimas que Haruka derramó no eran gratis. – Continuó el rubio viendo al prisionero observando el hacha.

Shizuo sentía que esas palabras que Izaya le había dicho que memorizara la noche anterior tenían más significado del que debían. Shizuo se había negado porque no había forma que él le dijera algo tan cruel a alguien que no fuera Izaya, pero este solo le pidió que pensara que estaba hablando con él y ya. Sin embargo, él necesitaba que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Shizuo, por eso no podía hacerlo el mismo Izaya.

Ahora entendía por qué…

Era la amargura de Izaya la que lo estaba usando como vocero.

¿Acaso Izaya sentía que Kanra lo había cambiado por Shizuka?

¿Por eso también hacia esto?

La explicación de aquel fantasma se reproducía en su mente.

**_“¡Exacto! El poder principal de aquella demoniaca espada es el de nublar la mente de sus víctimas a quienes les hace esa interesante pregunta suicida: “¿Quieres morir conmigo?” Luego la persona termina suicidándose. Hay algunas veces en que ella toma posesión de la persona y la usa como vehículo para asesinar a diestra y siniestra a cierto tipo de individuos. Dependiendo de su humor puede haber sobrevivientes. Uno de ellos es Shizuka. Él usuario que más ha vivido después de tenerla en su poder. Es todo un record mundial, tal vez inter-dimensional.”_ **

Shizuo no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que esa última parte había molestado en demasía a Izaya. En una situación normal Shizuo hubiera parado, pero sabía que si lo hacía esa amargura flotante de Izaya no tendría descanso, así que esta vez probaría algo diferente para tratar con las emociones retorcidas del pelinegro.

Dejaría que se saciara en esta ocasión.

No consideraba que ayudara mucho, pero quería evitar que Izaya terminara odiando injustamente a Shizuka.

Porque el odio de Izaya le pertenecía a él.

00000SHIZUKA00000

¿Qué se siente que te cambien por otra persona, Shizuka? – Dijo Izaya en baja voz pero lo suficientemente alto para que Shinra escuchara.

Con que es eso… - Shinra dijo con una sonrisa.

Izaya estaba desquitándose también.

Shinra podía sentirlo solo con ver la sonrisa en la cara de Izaya mientras imaginaba que se hacía muchas preguntas sobre el estado emocional de Shizuka.

¿Qué estaba sintiendo él?

¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesto llegar para satisfacer la ira de Haruka?

¿Qué pensaría Haruka de él si supiera lo que estaba haciendo?

¿Se pondría feliz o triste?

¿O le daría lo mismo?

¿O ella le cortaría la otra mano?

Tantas preguntas llenaban la mente de Izaya en medio de su éxtasis emocional.

Porque él era adicto a los humanos.

Porque él los amaba.

¡Humanos!

00000SHINRA00000

Está bien. Si con eso consigo que ella esté satisfecha. Lo haré… - Shizuka comenzaba a buscar una manera de llevar su vida adelante con una mano.

Tendría que dejar de ser mercenario.

Aunque no era algo que él pudiera tener el privilegio de elegir hacer o no desde hace cuatro años.

Amai le parecía un buen niño y para él era mejor que su madre no tuviera algo que la molestara…

Tenía un padre que era idéntico a él.

Sería como si nunca hubiera existido en la vida de Haruka.

Así de simple.

00000SHIZUKA00000

“¿Lo va a hacer de verdad?” – Izaya se congeló un poco en su interior.

¿Era en serio?

Él esperaba que se negara o que rogara por otra cosa menos nociva y sangrienta.

¡Izaya! ¿Estás despierto? Va a cortarse la mano de verdad… - Shinra le recordó que debía darle ordenes a Shizuo aunque estaba seguro que el rubio lo detendría de cualquier forma, pero quería que primero lo hiciera Izaya. Era un buen momento para demostrarle a Shizuo que Izaya podía detenerse de vez en cuando.

Ambos escucharon entonces el ruido del metal levantándose.

Izaya sintió que la culpa lo golpeaba por un leve segundo.

Iba a dejar sin mano al padre de Amai.

¡Detenlo, Shizu-chan! – Gritó Izaya.

00000IZAYA00000

¡No tienes que decírmelo! – Shizuo lanzó una piedra contra la mano de Shizuka haciendo que el hacha resbalara y cayera entre sus piernas sin darle a ningún lugar “vital”.

¡…! – Shizuka se quedó frío al ver que el instrumento había aterrizado muy cerca de aquella “parte”.

¡¿Quieres matarme de verdad?! ¡¿Qué pasaba si caía ahí?! ¡Dejaría de ser un hombre para siempre! ¡Maldito bastardo! – El pánico de estar cerca de perder su hombría hizo que Shizuka entrara en un estado de grave exaltación.

No te preocupaba cortarte una mano… ¿Pero eso si…? – Shizuo dijo con voz apática llena de decepción, hace un momento admiraba a Shizuka pero ahora ya no.

¡Lo dices así porque no eras tú, maldito! – Shizuka estaba al borde del llanto.

Igual está Shinra, tal vez él hubiera podido salvarlo… - Dijo Shizuo tratando de hacer sentir  mejor al hombre histérico.

Shizuo-kun, soy doctor no mago. – Shinra entró a la habitación sorprendiendo a los dos rubios.

¡Jajajajaja! ¡Esto fue gracioso! – Izaya venía riéndose por escuchar la última parte de la conversación.

¡No es gracioso! – Dijo Shizuka.

Incluso si hubiera sido cortado, no sería el final, Shizuka-chan. En nuestro mundo existen cosas como operaciones de cambio de sexo. ¿Sabes? – Sugirió Izaya burlándose aún del miedo de Shizuka.

Ah, entonces el nombre si concordaría con su nueva apariencia… - Shizuo reflexionó.

¡Muéranse los tres! ¡Los odio! ¡Son horribles! – Shizuka estaba acurrucado en una esquina con temor de que estos sujetos se lo llevaran y de verdad tuvieran en su mente cambiarle el sexo.

¡Ni siquiera he tenido hijos…! – Dijo él rubio aún en el rincón con miedo.

La verdad es que si tienes un hijo… - Dijo Izaya haciendo que Shizuka volteara hacia él.

¿Eh? ¿Disculpa? – Shizuka no sabía si había escuchado bien.

Tienes un hijo. – Dijo Shizuo.

Jugaste cartas toda la noche con él~. – Agregó Shinra.

…

…

…

Pasaron varios minutos en un completo silencio hasta que Shizuka lo rompió con otra pregunta.

¿Qué…? – Shizuka trataba de procesar lo que le había dicho.

Antes había visto a Amai y no le parecía que tuviera más de tres años.

No había estado con nadie en todo ese tiempo lo que le dejaba a…

Orihara Izaya.

¡No puede ser! ¡¿Es mío?! ¡¿De verdad?! – Shizuka se pegó a los barrotes casi asustando a los otros tres por lo repentino del movimiento.

¡Que si, maldición! ¡Eres un maldito padre! ¡¿Cuánto más tengo que repetírtelo?! – Izaya gritó ya exasperado por la actitud incrédula de Shizuka.

No sé qué más decir… - Shizuka se desplomó en el suelo luego de decir eso.

Oi, Shinra… No se mueve. – Shizuo dijo un poco asustado.

Creo que se desmayó por la felicidad… - Dijo Shinra.

¿Uno puede desmayarse por esas cosas…? – Izaya no podía creerlo.

Creo que fueron demasiadas emociones para él… - Dijo el doctor.

Ni modo. Le explicaremos el asunto después y veremos en que nos puede servir. Está claro que no es un enemigo en sí, al menos para Amai. Pero debemos hacerle más preguntas… – Dijo Izaya notando que su celular comenzaba a vibrar en su bolsillo.

¿Eh…? ¿Tsukumoya? ¿Aquí? – Izaya leía el mensaje en la sala chat privada de aquella persona.

**SALA DE CHAT**

**TSUKUMOYA SHINICHI**

Orihara Yamcha. Te ruego que mires los mensajes de voz que tienes. Debido a que la señal ha tardado un poco en restablecerse en varios puntos del lugar en donde estás, puede que no hayas notado las notificaciones. Tu grupo debe moverse ya, un ejército se acerca.

¡Están en peligro!

Cuando salgas del área de la Antena N°3 podremos hablar sin interferencias.

Hasta entonces procura mantener vivos a los tuyos.

Y por supuesto a ti también.

**EXTRA 12 – ¿PRESIÓN DE GRUPO?**

**8 AÑOS ATRÁS**

[¿Y si le cambiamos el nombre a Izaya?] – Preguntó Celty un día que por casualidad Izaya y Shizuo estaban en el departamento con varias vendas en su cuerpo por haber tenido una gran pelea en Ikebukuro.

¿Por qué tendrían que hacer eso? – Preguntó Izaya con una ceja enarcada.

[Tal vez no te llevas bien con Shizuo por tu nombre. ¿No lo has pensando?] – Dijo ella mostrando nerviosa su PDA.

Celty, eso podría explicar muchas cosas. Recientemente leí que la ciencia demostró que tu nombre influye en tu destino. Si fuera así… ¿Qué nombre deberíamos ponerle a Izaya según ustedes? – Preguntó a todos en la sala.

Obviamente me quedo con mi nombre. Me gusta. Aunque debo confesar que tengo un gusto por los nombres inusuales. – Dijo Izaya sonriendo.

Para mí siempre será ‘Pulga’. – Dijo Shizuo con mala cara.

Shizuo-kun… Realmente queremos cambiar la naturaleza de Izaya, no empeorarla. ¿De verdad quieres que Izaya beba de la sangre de la gente? – Expresó Shinra con una risa trémula.

¿Qué diferencia hay entre las dos cosas? Sigue siendo molesto… - Dijo el rubio.

Shinra no hagas trabajar excesivamente el cerebro de Shizu-chan, podría encenderse en llamas y aún no tienes la habilidad para salvarlo en un caso así jajajajajajaja. – Izaya soltó una risotada al ver la cara de burla de Shinra por lo que acababa de decir.

Créanme que si eso llega a pasar, igual los golpearé… - Contestó Shizuo tronando los dedos.

[Tiene que ser algo que rime…] – Escribió Celty a Shinra.

Veamos, tiene que ser un nombre que comience con ‘Shi’. Como Shizuo y Shinra. – Explicó Shinra.

¿Por qué yo soy el que tengo que rimar con ustedes? ¿Por qué ustedes dos no riman conmigo? – Exigió Izaya.

No me gustan los nombres con ‘I’. – Dijo Shizuo con una sonrisa.

Tch… - Izaya lo miró mal.

[¿Qué tal Shinobu? Se usa para hombres y para mujeres.] – Celty si se había tomado la tarea de buscar en la red nombres que empezaran con ‘Shi’, ya que se veía entretenido.

¡Es perfecto, Celty! – Dijo Shinra emocionado.

Ahora seremos: Shizuo, Shinra y Shinobu. – Listó feliz los nombres de los tres el chico de lentes.

¿Eh? No es justo, aunque el nombre es genial. Los radicales que se usan para ese nombre son espada y corazón. Hay una novela ligera en donde describen ese nombre como _el corazón bajo la espada_ por esa razón… - Izaya notó que todos se le habían quedado viendo, excepto por Celty que no tenía cabeza.

¿Qué? – Preguntó él.

Que nos sabíamos que leías novelas ligeras. ¡Jajajaja! – Dijo Shinra riendo.

¡Lo hago de vez en cuando! – Exclamó Izaya algo avergonzado de que haya mencionado uno de sus pasatiempos.

Nadie debía saber nada de él.

Bien, de igual forma no seré Shinobu porque ustedes quieren. – Dijo él mirando a otra parte.

¿Por qué, Shinobu? – Preguntó Shizuo.

Si dinos, Shinobu. – Pidió Shinra.

[¿Por qué te avergonzaste, Shinobu?] – Ahora Celty se unía a la ola para fastidiar a Izaya.

Estas cosas no pasaban muy a menudo, por eso había que aprovechar.

¡Me largo! Tch… - Izaya tomó sus cosas irritado mientras los otros dos contenían la risa.

¡Oye, Shinobu! – Gritó Shizuo.

¡¿Qué quieres…?! – Izaya volteó hacia el rubio.

¡Respondiste a Shinobu! ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Shizuo comenzó a agarrarse el estomago para reírse ya que esto había sido demasiado gracioso. Izaya había respondido al nombre de Shinobu aunque se negaba a hacerlo antes.

Era gratificante ver más de su irritación en su rostro.

¡Muérete, Shizuo! – Izaya salió por la puerta muy molesto y avergonzado.

Apenas salió del departamento las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

Izaya no sabía que tendría que usar aquel nombre para evitar que Shizuo se diera cuenta de su identidad en el futuro…


	36. Todo es cuestión de perspectivas

**12 DE ENERO**

**8:38 A.M.**

**(SEGÚN EL CALENDARIO DE EINSERH)**

La luz del sol se asomó por uno de los agujeros del techo de la carpa en donde habían pasado la noche el grupo de Eithne después de escapar de la Santa Sede. Por supuesto, aquella carpa era en realidad una creación de las sombras de la dullahan de Einserh como una medida para esconderse debajo de la arena y pasar desapercibidos para cualquiera que los estuviera siguiendo durante la madrugada. A sus perseguidores les costaría adivinar en donde estaban aun sintiendo sus presencias en los alrededores, Eithne estaba segura que a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlos debajo de la arena.

De repente, una sombra entró por el agujero tapando por unos segundos la luz del escondite subterráneo para luego aterrizar en el centro teniendo así la vista de todos puesta en ella. Eithne retornó a su forma habitual luego de regresar del exterior.

[¿Encontraste a alguien allá afuera?] – Preguntó Celty con preocupación.

No~. Al parecer hay una tormenta de arena a unos kilómetros así que probablemente no puedan seguirnos por unas horas aunque hay que arreglar el problema de nuestras presencias. – Dijo Eithne sentándose en el suelo para descansar, afuera hacia demasiado calor y quería refrescarse. Para Celty, eran un poco curiosas esas muestras humanas en una entidad parecida a ella, ya que la dullahan de Ikebukuro no era tan sensible al frío ni al calor.

Celty era una dullahan después de todo.

Según Shingen, ella tenía órganos internos pero ninguno ejecutaba una función.

Simplemente estaban ahí.

Ella no sudaba por eso mismo siquiera su cuerpo acumulaba suciedad.

Nada de eso.

Claro está que desde que había comenzado a convivir con los Kishitani ella había desarrollado ese habito de bañarse que era más como algo moral o una práctica en que la hacía sentir limpia tanto externa como internamente.

Sin embargo, la otra dullahan… ¿Estaba sudando?

“¿Será posible que…?” – Celty aún con la duda en su mente se lanzó sobre Eithne poniendo su cuerpo cerca de la otra dullahan para buscar un sonido en particular.

¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Celty qué haces?! ¡Me haces cosquillas con tu casco jajajajaja! – Eithne se reía mientras trataba de sacarse a Celty de encima.

Y ahí Celty escuchó el sonido que confirmó su loca sospecha.

Un latido.

Un latido muy acelerado.

¡Era el latido de un corazón!

Celty se quitó de inmediato y comenzó a escribir en su PDA.

[¡¿Cómo es posible que puedas tener un corazón latiendo?! ¡Es increíble!] – Celty simplemente no podía procesarlo.

¿No se supone que era una dullahan como ella?

Larga y complicada historia. Lo único que me queda de ser una dullahan es mi cabeza~. Mi cuerpo fue destruido por esa que vez amarrada en esa esquina. – Eithne señaló a Haruka quien seguía atada y amordazada mirándola con una expresión de infinita rabia. Si las miradas mataran Eithne hubiera muerto alrededor de 200 veces en toda esa madrugada, por así decirlo.

[¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿No se llevan bien?! ] – La mujer de la armadura preguntó comenzando a entender porque la primera vez que conversó con Haruka esta no quería hablarle de Eithne.

Pues… Es complicado. Demasiaaaaaaaaado complicado. – Contestó Eithne teniendo en mente que si seguían profundizando en su disputa con Haruka quedarían revelando algo que solo Liam sabía.

[Ok, no preguntaré. El punto es que ella destruyó tu cuerpo. ¿Entonces cómo conseguiste el que tienes?] – Interrogó ella.

Esa otra que ves amarrada allá me lo dio. Hizo algo extraño y al final podía usarlo sin problemas. – Dijo Eithne esta vez señalando a Santa quien se veía molesta desde su lugar.

También estaba atada y amordazada…

[¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? Además… ¿Ese cuerpo es humano, no?] – Celty ya temía seguir preguntando.

Si… Al parecer lo es. No tengo idea de dónde lo sacó. Creo que teniéndola aquí deberíamos preguntarle. ¿No crees? – Eithne se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la iracunda Santa.

[Me pregunto que habrá pasado con la cabeza de la dueña de ese cuerpo…] – Celty la siguió, el misterio de Eithne y su cuerpo necesitaba más respuestas que el saber donde estaba Shinra en esos momentos.

Entonces dinos, Namie. ¿De dónde sacaste este cuerpo? – La mordaza oscura desapareció del rostro de Santa para que pudiera responderles.

¿Por qué debería responderte? De cualquier forma me lo vas a devolver. ¿No? – Santa no estaba dispuesta a cooperar en absoluto.

Tengo curiosidad, por eso quiero saberlo. Hay cosas extrañas de este cuerpo que a veces me perturban… - Confesó la rubia haciendo que Santa la mirara extraño.

¿Cosas que te perturban? ¿Cómo qué? – Ahora Santa tenía curiosidad, le parecía un poco molesto que pudieran decir que algo que ella había hecho tuviera un problema haciendo que olvidara su situación de prisionera por un instante.

Escucho voces. – Dijo ella.

¿Voces? ¿Qué cosas dicen? – Preguntó Santa.

La mayoría del tiempo una voz se la pasa susurrando ‘odio a Heiwajima Shizuo con toda mi alma’. Lo decía tanto que comencé a pensar que yo también lo odiaba porque estaba con Izaya, pero al parecer no era por eso… Hace unas horas me di cuenta porque escuché otra voz… - Eithne hizo memoria del tono de la voz en su cabeza sintiendo algo familiar en ella.

[Yo también escuché la voz anoche. Por eso fui al castillo de una vez.] – Dijo Celty sorprendida.

¿Tú también? Esa voz se la pasaba pidiendo que detuviera a Izaya y a Namie. – Agregó Eithne confirmando lo que había escuchado Celty.

[Pero no es la primera vez que escucho esa voz.] – Celty volteó hacia Eithne pensando lo que iba a decir a continuación.

¿En dónde la escuchaste…? – Eithne la miró esperando una explicación que le dijera la naturaleza de aquella extraña voz.

**06 DE ENERO**

**IKEBUKURO**

**MOMENTO EN QUE CELTY RECIBE LA LLAMADA DE AYUDA DE SHINRA DESDE LA FÁBRICA**

[¡No veas esa película Shizuo! ¡Los verdaderos aliens aparecerán y te secuestrarán como a mi conocido!] – Celty temblaba aterrorizada de solo imaginar una escena parecida a la película del Día de la Independencia en donde una enorme nave se colocaba sobre la ciudad y comenzaba a destruirlo todo con un rayo laser.

¿De verdad fue secuestrado…? ¿Ese conocido tuyo? – Shizuo la miró con atención.

[¡Sí! ¡No sabe qué le pasó en las pasadas 24 horas! ¡E-Es aterrador!] – Celty recordaba que había obligado a Shinra a hacerle varios exámenes para que se cerciorara que todos los órganos de Izaya estaban en su lugar.

Yo quiero hablar con ese conocido tuyo y pregun-… - El tono del celular de Celty interrumpió lo que estaba Shizuo por decir. Celty al mirar en la pantalla de su dispositivo de comunicación se puso tensa al pensar que algo hubiera podido pasar en casa.

Tal vez los extraterrestres habían venido por fin por Izaya.

Quizás su casa estaba en llamas y Shinra estaba siendo sometido a una operación alienígena.

“¡Shinra! ¡Izaya!” – Si Celty hubiera tenido cara en ese momento estaría pálida como un papel.

¡Celty! ¡Estamos en problemas! ¡Puedes venir a la fábrica abandonada del este de Ikebukuro! – La voz de Shinra se escuchó por el auricular asustando más a Celty.

¡Estamos siendo perseguidos y-…! – La dullahan comenzó a imaginar los peores escenarios en su mente como el que Shinra e Izaya sufrieran un intercambio de cuerpo por ociosidad de los extraterrestres y entonces tuviera que amar a Shinra en el cuerpo de Izaya por siempre.

[¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Debo irme, Shizuo!] – Celty arrancó su moto y salió como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a Shizuo confundido.

**VARIOS KILOMETROS MÁS ADELANTE…**

“Celty.” – Dijo una voz a lo lejos.

“¿Alguien me llamó?” – Celty miró a los lados buscando a alguien conocido pero no había ni un alma en los alrededores.

“Celty.” – La voz volvió a llamarla.

“¿Quién será…?” – La dullahan detuvo el andar de su moto para buscar a la persona que la estaba llamando.

“No vayas a rescatar a Shinra. Aún no es el momento.” – Dijo la voz.

“¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo estás hablando en mi cabeza? ¿Por qué no?” – Celty sonaba molesta por la reciente orden. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no rescatara a Shinra? No soportaría el tener que abrazar a Shinra con el cuerpo de Izaya.

Su máxima preocupación…

“Si lo rescatas ahora, Shinra e Izaya pueden morir. No lo hagas en este momento. Ya vendrá la oportunidad en dos días, Celty.” – Pidió la voz de nuevo.

“¿Shinra morirá? ¿Por qué…?” – Al escuchar eso Celty se congeló en su lugar.

“Los eventos deben llevarse de esta forma sin tu interrupción, Celty. ¿Quieres una prueba de lo que digo?” – La voz esperó que Celty se decidiera.

 “¿Acaso puedes ver el futuro o algo así…? ¿Cómo piensas probarlo?” – Preguntó ella.

“Se puede decir que veo un poco el futuro. Por eso estoy seguro de qué es lo que sucederá en estos dos días en que te separarás de Shinra. Primero sigue tu camino hasta la fábrica abandonada en donde tu Shinra te llamó. Pero no llegues hasta ese lugar, busca la presencia que estará por los alrededores buscando llevarse el premio de nuevo. Lo primero que te dirá al verte será: ‘Oh, por fin tengo la dicha de conocerte, Celty. Espero no sorprenderte demasiado. ¿Sabes quién soy?~’ ” – Expresó la entidad a Celty.

“¿Qué…?” – Celty podía seguir su camino e ignorar la voz, pero la advertencia de que Shinra podía morir si ella llegaba a la fábrica a rescatarlo le preocupaba demasiado.

“Cree en mi. Volverás a ver a tu Shinra en dos días en otra fábrica abandonada.” – Confirmó la voz.

“Está bien…” – Arrancó la motocicleta de nuevo con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

**MÁS ADELANTE…**

“No puede ser…” – Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como esto en veinte años desde que había perdido su cabeza.

Oh, por fin tengo la dicha de conocerte, Celty. Espero no sorprenderte demasiado. ¿Sabes quién soy?~ - Dijo Eithne un poco nerviosa, no esperaba encontrarse a Celty específicamente el día en que planeaba quitarles a Namie a los miembros de la guerrilla.

[¿Eres una dullahan, verdad?] – Celty lo sentía en su interior.

Sí, soy una dullahan.- Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa.

“¿Lo ves? Ahora lo siguiente que debes hacer es… ¡Atacarla!” – Ordenó la voz.

“¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!” – Preguntó Celty sin entender.

“¡Porque se entretendrá contigo y perderá de nuevo a Namie! Si no pasan las cosas de esta forma el evento de esta noche no se dará jamás. Es el más importante, Celty. Si no sucede pasarán cosas muy malas. ¿Serás capaz de cargar con el peso de eso si lo único que debes hacer es hacerme caso? Te pagaré este favor, te lo juro.” – Volvió a pedir la presencia en su cabeza.

“Si lo pones así no me queda de otra…” – Ella ya pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca por estar pensando en hacerle caso a una voz salida de la nada que le hablaba en su cabeza.

Celty extendió su guadaña oscura hacia una sorprendida Eithne que no esperaba que la atacara, ya que antes había visto en la ciudad en los 6 meses que llevaba en Ikebukuro que la dullahan no era una existencia del tipo luchadora como ella. Eithne saltó hacia atrás para evadir el corte del arma que al pasar por un poste cercano lo dividió en dos como mantequilla. Muchos pensarían que la guadaña de Celty no podía cortar nada, pero la verdad era que cuando su creador llevaba instinto asesino en su sistema podía cortar hasta una hoja en movimiento de caída libre sin siquiera hacer ruido con una precisión mortal.

Jeh~, así que quieres pelear. – Eithne respondió al fuego de Celty con más fuego sacando un gran mazo para aplastar lo que sea que la otra le lanzara. Casi podía sentirse como en los viejos tiempos en que batallaba con Haruka. Olvidándose de su asunto con Namie, Eithne se enfrascó una batalla bastante larga con Celty que terminó al anochecer.

**NOCHE DEL 06 DE ENERO**

**ANTES DE QUE SHIZUO LLEGARA AL DEPARTAMENTO PARA ENCONTRARSE A IZAYA**

 “Ahora ríndete y déjate atrapar por ella.” – Después de varias horas la voz volvió a pedir otra cosa.

“¿Después de desperdiciar más de 12 horas en esta pelea? ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Si no la gano mi ego se sentirá muy dañado!” – Ella se quejó mentalmente con su “jefe”.

“Lo sé y lo siento, pero… Ella debe atraparte y hacerse con tu celular. Izaya está buscando a Shinra y ella se enterará de eso dentro de poco por sus vigilantes.” – Celty al escuchar eso levantó ambas manos en son de rendición.

Eithne la atrapó con sus sombras y tomó su celular con una sonrisa pensando que había ganado.

**07 DE ENERO**

“Celty. Has hecho muy bien tu papel de asustada. Esto será lo último que te pida.” – La voz en su cabeza la puso en alerta de lo que estaba esperando. Había contado las horas para que llegara el momento en que vería de nuevo a Shinra.

“¿Qué tengo que hacer?” – Preguntó ella.

“Sal de ahí y dirígete a la estación del metro sin que Eithne te note y busca una habitación de aseo en donde esté una ‘x’ marcada en rojo junto al logo. Ahí encontrarás una palanca y varias pantallas. Ya logré que alguien le quitara el seguro así que no tendrás problemas para entrar. Sube la palanca para que interfiera con el campo que rodea Ikebukuro por unos minutos.

Luego manda un mensaje al celular de Sonohara Anri y dile que movilice a sus hijos para encontrar a Kida Masaomi que está vigilando a Izaya. Programa una hora para que ambos Izaya hablen y después desconecta las comunicaciones de nuevo para que los enemigos no se den cuenta. A la hora acordada subirás la palanca, hasta entonces debes quedarte ahí. En el mediodía de mañana deberás estar en la fábrica que está cerca del muelle al oeste de Ikebukuro.”

“Está bien.” – Dijo levantándose, no sentía la presencia de Eithne cerca así que no tendría problemas para escapar.

“Mañana te daré tu pago.” – La voz no volvió a escucharse hasta el día siguiente.

**08 DE ENERO**

**MOMENTO EN QUE IZAYA Y SHIZUO ESTABAN PELEANDO EN LA AZOTEA**

“Hola~. Vengo a entregarte el regalo que te prometí por tus servicios, Celty.” – Celty al escuchar aquello en su mente detuvo su andar por el pasillo donde Shinra estaba hablándole.

“Oh, al fin.” – Dijo ella.

¿Celty? – Shinra se quedó extrañado que de repente se detuviera.

“Ve al departamento de Izaya y toma la cabeza que él ha estado custodiando.” – Dijo la voz.

“¡¿Él tenía mi cabeza?! ¡¿Por qué?!” – Preguntó ella.

Shinra podía percibir un estado de shock total en Celty pero no sabía de qué.

“Los detalles no los conozco totalmente pero debes ir por ella antes de que él regrese a su departamento. Toma la cabeza y escóndela en un lugar que a nadie se le ocurra buscar.” – Pidió la entidad.

“Está bien…” – Dijo ella.

[Shinra, no podré acompañarte hacia el departamento de tu colega. Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo importante. Nos vemos después.] – Celty se despidió de Shinra y salió directo hacia Shinjuku.

**TIEMPO PRESENTE**

¡Ahora entiendo por qué te pusiste así de repente! Así que fue esa voz… - Eithne maldijo en su interior a la voz, hubiera podido llevarse a Namie antes si no fuera por sus intervenciones.

[Te lo digo ahora porque no eres un obstáculo como antes. La voz pidió que no dejáramos que Izaya-chan asesinara a la otra Namie y viceversa.] – Escribió Celty.

Eso me hace preguntarme… ¿Por qué se quieren asesinar? Empecemos con… Izaya. – La boca de Santa fue amordazada de nuevo para su molestia.

Por su culpa, Amai fue llevado a ese lugar por un año y ahora no se acuerda de mí, también voy a morir pronto y no podré ver a Amai nunca más… Adicionalmente quiero asesinar a Shizuo por traicionarme a causa de su alianza con ella. – Haruka levantó la vista con odio dirigido hacia Santa.

[¿Qué? ¿Vas a morir…?] – Celty no sabía nada de aquello, por su estado podía pensar que se trataba que estaba enferma pero desconocía totalmente el asunto en sí.

¿Eso que dice es verdad, Namie? – Preguntó Eithne con seriedad quitando la mordaza.

¿Por qué tengo que ver con el que vayas a morir? El efecto del arma que te apuñaló solo iba a durar un día. No hay forma que eso pudiera dañarte más gravemente. Solo mentí para que cooperaras… - Santa confesó bajando la voz a medida que terminaba la oración.

¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Un día?! ¡Pues eso no fue lo que duró! ¡Me ha estado matando durante un año entero! – Gritó ella indignada.

¡Te digo que es así! ¡Lo probé en mí para fabricarlo! ¡Sus efectos no duraron más que un día! – Contestó ella en el mismo tono.

¿De verdad? ¿Entonces explícame por qué estoy en este estado? ¿Acaso es el efecto de tus puros y nobles sentimientos? – Dijo Haruka con mucho sarcasmo en su voz.

Ahora que lo pienso estábamos buscando el cuerpo de Namie-chan porque tu cuerpo había quedado muy maltratado en una pelea… No imaginaba que se tratara de una contienda con Izaya. Lo que me hace preguntar… ¿Ya no debiste haberte sanado? – Eithne se acercó a Santa quitando algunas de las sombras que la mantenían quieta sin dejarla moverse de su lugar para ver su espalda.

Desde hace rato algo le estaba llamando la atención en su piel.

¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No te acerques! ¡Duele! ¡No las toques…! – Santa se quejaba adolorida mientras Eithne echaba a un lado la ropa de la espalda de ella para observar que habían unas vendas que comenzaban a mancharse de rojo. Al quitarlas pudo ver como unas manchas de color rojo cubrían toda la espalda de Santa.

[Se ven dolorosas…] – Celty solo pudo sentir el dolor ajeno de tener esas cosas en la espalda.

¿Por qué tú también tienes esas manchas…? – Haruka solo pudo soltar esa pregunta en alta voz.

[¿También…?] – Celty volteó hacia Haruka quien estaba lo bastante confundida para decir algo más.

Quiere decir que tú también tienes unas manchas similares. ¿No? Genial, tenemos más misterios aquí… – Sentenció Eithne tocándose la frente tratando de entender algo que no estaba bien en toda esta situación.

[¿Esa arma pudo hacerte lo mismo a ti de alguna forma?] – La pantalla de una PDA se posó frente a Santa.

No hay forma que pasara eso… Estoy segura. – Contestó ella.

Eso nos dice que ambas están muriendo por una razón que nada tiene que ver con aquella arma. – Dijo Eithne llegando a una conclusión y entendiendo porque Santa quería el cuerpo de Namie.

¿Entonces por qué razón ambas estaban muriendo?

¿Tenía algo que ver con aquella voz?

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE EINSERH**

Liam seguía sin poder moverse debido a las drogas que seguían estando en su cuerpo cortesía de Emilia quien se las inyectó antes de que se despertara el día anterior. Aún no había sentido a la otra persona que supuestamente Emilia había dejado con él para que no sé sintiera “solo”. Tal vez ya estaba muerta o algo así.

Realmente no quería averiguarlo.

Lo único que importaba era salir rápido de ese lugar y advertirle a Eithne que se alejara de la Santa Sede. Para ser más preciso de la dimensión entera. Algo estaba por comenzar y él no quería estar en medio de todo ese desorden que estaba  seguro que llevaría todos sus encargos extraños del último año. Ya suficiente desastre había experimentado toda su vida para que ahora hubiera más cerca de él.

Si tan solo pudiera moverme… - Dijo Liam en voz alta sin pensarlo mucho.

Hola. ¿Hay alguien ahí~? – Dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la habitación en donde estaba encerrado. Liam se quedó en silencio maldiciéndose de haber dado su ubicación en aquella oscuridad cuando estaba indefenso. Varios pasos se escucharon cerca de él hasta que se detuvieron junto a su inmóvil cuerpo.

Ah, eres tú. ¡Cómo quería verte! – Dijo ella cuando Liam estaba seguro que eso era imposible, a menos que ella pudiera ver en la oscuridad, cosa que dudaba por las manos que tanteaban en el suelo en busca de su persona. Si era verdad lo que Emilia había dicho sobre la persona que estaba encerrada ahí, entonces él ya no podía hacer nada para defender su vida.

Ni siquiera podría ver quién lo iba a asesinar.

Ella lo ayudó a sentarse y lo apoyó en la pared para sorpresa de Liam.

Dime. ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres una frazada? Mamá puede traerte lo que quieras~. – Dijo ella un tono amoroso que asustó a Liam.

¿Mamá? Espere yo no soy su hijo. – Contestó él.

Ya sé que estás molesto conmigo pero no tienes que ser tan cruel de negar mi existencia en tu vida. – Dijo ella alejándose un poco de él.

Era obvio que estaba siendo confundido con alguien más, pero Liam al ver que su compañera de celda no parecía ser violenta, decidió que lo mejor era seguirle el juego.

No se puede evitar. Sigo enojado contigo. Pero puedo quizás pensar en no estarlo si me llevas al exterior. – Dijo él esperando que ella pudiera darle algo de información en medio de su locura.

¿De verdad me perdonarás si te llevo afuera? – Preguntó ella sonando bastante ilusionada.

¿En verdad era tan importante ser perdonada por este “hijo”?

Dije que lo pensaré, “mamá”. – Liam suspiró con desgano.

Este era probablemente el mejor plan que tenía en manos.

Engañar a una loca…

**EN LA CIMA DE LA ANTENA N°3**

El ejército por fin llegó. – Dijo Ren viendo a lo lejos una gran mancha en la arena que parecían ser personas.

Me pregunto cómo Orihara Izaya procederá a enfrentarlos. – Dijo Sares acomodándose en su lugar esperando ver un gran espectáculo.

¿No debería ser fácil para él si hay bastantes demonios con poderes fuertes en este grupo a diferencia del anterior? – Preguntó Ren.

Si, debería ser fácil, pero no por eso ganará en el aspecto que él necesita ganar. Él está trabajando sobre una bomba de tiempo… – Dijo Sares mirando el campo con impaciencia en su interior.

Una bomba que probablemente perjudicaría a Izaya en el futuro…

**BASE DE LA GUERRILLA**

¿Ha sido confirmado la distancia entre nosotros y el ejército? – Preguntó Izaya.

¡Sí! ¡Más o menos cuatro kilómetros! – Contestó Vorona en la radio sobrevolando el área cercana encima de Patas junto con Aoba.

¿Cuáles son sus armas? ¿Llevan algún transporte? – Izaya meditaba mientras escuchaba el informe de la menor.

Llevan el equipo anti-demonios… Escudos y pistolas de alta potencia. – Vorona ajustó los binoculares para poder leer las letras en el armamento de sus enemigos.

Está bien, regresen antes de que los vean. – Ordenó el pelinegro bajo la mirada de todo el grupo de Ikebukuro a excepción de Mairu y Amai quienes seguían durmiendo junto con Namie. También estaban Kadota y Rokujo con algo de tensión en sus rostros. Nadie esperaba un ataque tan próximo después de que hubieran desactivado la antena. La distancia entre la capital y el lugar donde se encontraban era bastante grande para que ese ejército ya estuviera a 4 kilómetros de la base.

¿Y ese equipo anti-demonios qué tal es? ¿Es mejor que ser rostizado por una antena? – Preguntó Izaya tocándose inconscientemente su recién curado brazo que había tardado más de 24 horas en volver a la normalidad.

Es aún mejor. La corta distancia es dañina para nosotros y también para ti ahora… Imagina que caes de una gran altura y sobrevives, con tu cuerpo todo dañado por el impacto a alguien se le ocurre practicarte una acupuntura extrema en donde el que te duela la inserción de cada aguja es lo que menos importa y adicional a eso te echan agua hirviendo en la espalda. – Contestó Kadota con una sonrisa en su rostro que ocultaba su temor de ser golpeado por alguna de esas armas.

Ok, corta distancia queda eliminada como una posibilidad de batalla, ya fue suficiente con ser quemado vivo… - Izaya temblaba en su lugar con temor.  Incluso Shizuo que estaba acostumbrado al dolor de quebrarse los huesos durante buena parte de su vida le dio un poco de escalofríos escuchar aquella descripción al igual que los demás.

¿Y qué haremos entonces? – Preguntó Shizuo.

Si tan solo pudiera simplemente congelarlos, pero sus equipo niega el efecto de nuestras habilidades estando cerca. – Rokujo suspiró con tristeza, tan fácil que se podían resolver las cosas.

Rokujo-chan no puedo dejar que hagas eso~. – Dijo Izaya captando la atención.

¿Y eso por qué, Loki? – Preguntó el travesti enarcando una ceja.

Porque esos también son mis humanos. Si los congelas no podré observar sus reacciones y además… ¡Tengo una idea! ¿A qué distancia está la siguiente antena? – Interrogó Izaya de lo más normal.

¿Hasta cuando tengo que decirte que no somos tus humanos? ¡Y para colmo siquiera somos humanos! Realmente siento que te golpeaste la cabeza antes de ayer… ¡¿Y para qué quieres saber dónde está la siguiente antena?! – Rokujo quería congelar a su recientemente ubicado líder.

Necesito saberlo para elevar los puntos de confianza de mi ejercito por supuesto~. – Izaya sonrió de una forma siniestra que Kadota y Rokujo no entendían. En cambio los de Ikebukuro estaban conscientes que Izaya haría de las suyas de nuevo con algún plan loco para su propio disfrute.

**HORAS ANTES**

**CAPITAL DE EINSERH**

Así que ella después de todo si nos estaba ocultando algo importante. – Dijo Ralf recibiendo el informe del espía que había dejado en la Santa Sede.

Si, ella ocultó el informe de que la antena N°3 había sido desconectada. En donde hubo manos humanas incluidas, las cuales estaban cooperando con los demonios pertenecientes a la guerrilla de esa área. – Informó el subordinado.

Creo que la dejamos jugar demasiado con nuestra conveniencia. Tengo entendido que ella había enviado un ejército a ese lugar. ¿No es así? – Preguntó Ralf masajeándose la sien.

Así es. – Contestó el subordinado.

Entonces vamos a hacerle creer al mundo que ella está muerta y fue asesinada por aquella guerrilla. Así de simple. Lo que queremos es guerra al fin al cabo si no el juego no puede comenzar. Incluso si no está muerta las cosas no podrán detener la guerra. – Dijo Ralf.

¿Quiere que el ejército que envió la Santa comience el conflicto en ese lugar para avivar a las otras facciones operantes en las áreas cercanas? – Preguntó el sirviente.

Exacto. Diles que se movilicen y acaben con ese grupo en nombre del reino. Su cargo será el de haber asesinado a Yagiri Namie. – Ralf sonrió al decir esto.

Las cosas debían empezar a moverse a su favor antes que a provecho de Lacrimosa.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

**CERCA DEL MEDIODÍA**

**EN LA PARTE BAJA DE LAS ISLAS AQUA**

Increíble… Él trajo la guerra como dijo el anterior oráculo. – Bachan sentía a lo lejos muchas voces mentales llegando a su cabeza. Probablemente eran los pensamientos de los soldados que estaban por enfrentarse a la guerrilla.

_“Ellos asesinaron a la Santa.”_

_“Malditos barbaros.”_

_“Todos deberían desaparecer como las malditas bestias que son.”_

_“No sé cómo puede existir algo tan impuro como ellos.”_

Aquellos pensamientos de odio se repetían una y otra vez con desdén haciendo que Bachan solo suspirara con amargura.

La historia se estaba repitiendo.

Como dieciséis años atrás…

Ella tenía que tomar una decisión esta vez.

 _¡Bachan!_ – Ella escuchó a alguien que la llamaba y volteó.

¿Aoba? – Bachan sonrió al saber que estaba bien.

Él venía sentado sobre uno de dos camiones pertenecientes a los difuntos cazadores que venían siendo levantados por Mila en su modo dragón.

¡¿Un dragón?! – Bachan estaba sorprendida.

 _No se asuste señora, yo no como personas~. A menos que sea Shizuka..._ – Dijo él uniéndose al grupo de personas que le llamaban por el nombre femenino que le había puesto Izaya a él para diferenciarlo de Shizuo.

 _¡Ah, Aoba! ¿No se supone que nosotros teníamos que ir a la base?_ – Preguntó Silver.

 _Es verdad. ¿Sucedió algo?_ – Preguntó Menvil junto a Silver.

 _Se acerca un ejército por el lado de la antena n°3. No podemos pasar por ese punto sin quedar involucrados en una pelea directa, así que Loki decidió que ustedes deberían ir por otro lado._ – Respondió Aoba.

  _¿Por otro lado?_ – Preguntó Bachan sin entender.

 _Si, iremos por la antena n°15._ – Contestó Aoba.

 _¡¿Qué?! ¿No está esa antena activada?_ – Seiji que estaba cerca escuchando la conversación exclamó incrédulo.

 _Sí, pero vamos a desconectarla también_ , _ya que tenemos humanos con nosotros cooperando_. – Explicó Aoba con una sonrisa señalando al grupo que había venido a petición de Izaya.

00000AOBA00000

¿Qué haremos con él mientras? – Preguntó Shizuo mirando a un dormido Shizuka.

Lo mantendremos con nosotros. No creo que ellos puedan manejarlo y es probable que se escape. Así que digamos que será nuestro rehén mientras, hasta que le saquemos toda la información. – Izaya comenzó a atarlo y esposarlo para evitar alguna sorpresa.

¿Estás seguro de este plan? No parece de los usuales… - Dijo Shizuo.

Realmente no lo estoy del todo. Concuerdo contigo que no es nada parecido a lo que he hecho antes. Hay posibilidades de que falle, pero confío en lo que he aprendido de todos mis años observando humanos. – Izaya volteó hacia Shizuo.

Cosa que me hace preguntar… ¿No era mejor que te fueras con Shinra y los otros? – Preguntó Izaya algo extrañado de que Shizuo se quisiera quedar en el frente de batalla cuando era alguien que “odiaba la violencia”.

Me quedé por curiosidad. – Contestó Shizuo.

¿Curiosidad? De todas las respuestas súper “explicativas” que me has dado antes esta es la mejor. – Dijo Izaya con sarcasmo no entendiendo qué clase de curiosidad podía tener Shizuo en esta situación tan mala.

Debía agregar otra cosa a la lista de cosas que no entendía de Heiwajima Shizuo.

Muy gracioso... – Shizuo lo miró mal.

Es solo que por primera vez un plan tuyo no está destinado para causar algo detestable. Por eso quiero ver cómo termina. – Dijo Shizuo teniendo en mente que igualmente todo podría terminar mal, sin embargo, sería la primera vez que la manera de ser de Izaya era conveniente para un gran número de personas. Aunque fuera difícil de creer, Izaya se estaba esforzando para que su “ejercito” no saliera maltrecho en aquella batalla en que siquiera tenían la voluntad de pelear, a excepción de los miembros de la guerrilla que ya lo seguían al pie de la letra.

¡Awwww! ¡Shizu-chan me acaba de elogiar! – Dijo Izaya con voz melosa para irritar a Shizuo.

¡Cállate! ¡No te estaba elogiando! ¡Solo al plan! ¡No a ti! – Shizuo lo fulminó con la mirada.

Pero no te equivoques conmigo, Shizu-chan. Tú más que nadie debes imaginar porque me estoy esforzando tanto. Se lo dije a Namie-san antes, pienso revolver todo Einserh y hacer que las ratas salgan para descubrir lo que ocultan. Eso incluye a Lacrimosa, sé que sabes algo de que ella podría ser la madrastra de Shinra. No te preocupes, no voy a asesinar a nadie sin antes tener una prueba. – Dijo él directamente sorprendiendo un poco a Shizuo que no esperaba una respuesta así de sincera por parte de Izaya que en el fondo le hizo enojar un poco.

¿Es que acaso siempre tenía que hacer que la gente que lo elogiaba se sintiera molesta después de hacerlo?

¿O es que acaso estaba estableciendo una distancia con él?

Ya lo sé. Siempre serás una pulga chupasangre con malos sentimientos que está jugando el papel de “buena persona”. – Dijo Shizuo con ganas de seguir molestando ahora que Izaya había fastidiado el momento. Era gracioso que el rubio pensara eso, ya que solo con la presencia del informante cerca, el instante de buen humor quedaba arruinado por completo siempre.

Shizu-chan, no existen personas malas ni buenas. – Dijo él corrigiendo el punto de vista de Shizuo sobre él en esas circunstancias.

Entonces explícamelo genio. – Pidió el rubio esperando una clara explicación que no exigiera el pensarlo todo profundamente.

Es cuestión de perspectiva mi querido Shizu-chan~. – Dijo Izaya.

¿Ah, sí? -  Shizuo lo miró esperando que continuara la gran explicación.

Puedes darte cuenta de eso en la situación en la que estamos. Actualmente los “humanos” piensan que los “demonios” son criaturas bárbaras que los ponen en peligro y temen ser destruidos por ellos. En cambio, los “demonios” piensan que los “humanos” son criaturas a las que no deben oponérseles porque destruirán a sus grupos como animales. Cada uno piensa al otro como un villano que les arrebatará su paz en cierta forma o al menos eso es lo que ellos ven, ya que ellos pertenecen aquí. Pero dime Shizu-chan… ¿Puedes decir tú que vienes de otro mundo quien es el villano aquí? – Izaya se sentó en la silla y esperó que Shizuo respondiera.

Es difícil… Lo normal sería decir que esos “humanos” son los villanos porque estoy aquí con este grupo. – Respondió Shizuo no estando seguro.

¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¿Puedes estar 100% seguro de que ellos son los villanos? No puedes… ¿Verdad? Esta es la perspectiva de la situación que tienes en estos momentos, experimentas el lado del tablero de los humanos con poderes inusuales. – Explicó Izaya dejando en silencio a Shizuo sin saber qué decir.

Entonces… ¿Cómo evitarías darle una etiqueta a alguien en esta situación sin saber todas las respuestas? Dudo que vayas a intentar unirte al otro bando y averiguar si ellos tienen la razón. – Preguntó el rubio.

Ah, Shizu-chan. Es aquí donde mi postura de años me ayudará. Si soy un dios puedo entender todo desde arriba. Solo trabajaré para mis creyentes y ellos me idolatrarán~. ¡Porque yo amo a los humanos no importa como sean! ¡Y precisamente porque los amo, ellos deben amarme! No importa como sea yo ni que postura tome… ¿Lo entiendes? – Dijo Izaya mirando a Shizuo a los ojos.

Básicamente estás diciendo que para ti ahora todos son humanos que tu amas y que ellos te amarán no importa los desastres que hagas en este lugar siendo un dios. Humanos y demonios son la misma cosa después de que tú puedas observarlos. ¿No? – Shizuo tiró su respuesta tentativa esperando que no tuviera razón.

Exacto, Shizu-chan. Si soy un dios no debería caer en aquello ‘de quien es villano y quien es el bueno’ tan fácilmente, de nada sirve que me apasione aquí con una ideología que no es la mía. Total no hay nadie en este mundo que sea 100% malvado y tampoco 100% bueno, todos están hechos de contrastes como si se tratara de una temperatura. Frio y calor. Las circunstancias serán las que determinarán el balance de esos simples números. – Izaya se levantó del suelo para dejar que Shizuo se llevara a Shizuka en su hombro.

En resumen, no juegas a ser una ‘buena persona’ si no juegas a ser ‘un dios’ para no ser atrapado en este escenario. – Contestó Shizuo tratando de no golpear a Izaya, pero debía de dar la salvedad de que la postura del informante _solo_ en este caso parecía ser la más llevadera que la que él estaba tomando al principio.

Para Shizuo, los humanos eran los culpables de todo por estar queriendo pelear con los demonios cuando los tenían tan apartados y en malas condiciones, no estaba de mal su visión, pero era como decía Izaya, si él se llenaba de aquel sentimiento quedaría atrapado en el tablero de juego. Tampoco conocía los antecedentes completos de todo el asunto como para decir que los demonios no tenían la culpa, él no sabía nada de nada. Izaya prefería solo mover un par de cosas y observar el asunto antes de solo entrar en batalla porque si, además él no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Tenía sus propios asuntos pendientes que estaban ligados a las circunstancias actuales…

Veo que ya comprendes el punto. Aun así todavía no he conocido a los otros humanos, así que esto será como una tarea de reconocimiento más que cualquier cosa... – Dijo él siguiendo a Shizuo que caminaba hacia la salida esperando que las cosas funcionaran como quería el informante.

Y que nada malo sucediera…

00000SHIZAYA00000

Hasta que por fin llegamos... – Shinra agradecía enormemente a Izaya por haberlo obligado a cambiarse la ropa debido a que la usual lo haría desmayarse por el calor. Su conjunto de tela ligera fresca le hacía sentirse aliviado aun cuando estaba vestido de gris oscuro. Para protegerse del sol llevaba una capa negra muy parecida a la de Shizuka.

Esta es la antena n°15. – Mairu usaba un abanico para darse fresco y evitar morir de insolación bajo su capa.

No sé cómo están tan normales con semejante temperatura. – Dijo Erika volteando hacia el grupo que se veía a lo lejos mientras esperaban que el grupo de Ikebukuro desactivara la antena. Se ajustó la capa hasta la cabeza para evitar los rayos del sol.

Al parecer están lo bastante acostumbrados a este horrible clima. – Shinra sonrió nerviosamente mirándolos también a lo lejos.

00000SHINRA00000

 _¿Por qué tengo dolor de cabeza…?_ – Amai se tocaba su cabeza algo adolorido.

 _Eso es porque eres un poco como nosotros. Si te acercas más, arderás en llamas… -_ Advirtió Aoba recordando que Amai se sentía un poco como Izaya, ambos tenían el olor de un humano y demonio mezclados.

 _No quiero quemarme… ¿Y por qué ellos si pueden?_ – Siguieron las preguntas de Amai quien estaba intrigado porque ya había visto lo que había pasado con Izaya anteriormente y no había entendido nada.

 _Ellos son humanos…_ \- Contestó Aoba.

 _Y entonces… ¿Qué somos nosotros?_ – El niño de tres años necesitaba comprender y Aoba estaba al tanto de eso, pero él mismo ya no estaba seguro por las palabras de Izaya.

 _So-Somos otro tipo de humanos._ – Aoba dijo algo dudoso, era la primera vez que respondía algo semejante y era muy extraño.

 _Ah, ahora entiendo. ¡Hay muchas clases de humanos!_ – El niño resumió lo bastante emocionado de entender algo nuevo.

Qué bueno era ser un niño.

La inocencia de los niños era de las pocas cosas que Aoba veía como grandiosas en ese mundo…

00000AMAI00000

Solo cinco personas para recibir al ejercito… - Kadota contempló la situación que se estaba dando.

No hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Muchos el año pasado dejaron la guerrilla cuando cierta persona se fue a quien sabe dónde… - Rokujo dijo indignado dando a entender que aún no creía nada de lo que le habían contado y si estaba ahí siguiendo ese plan era porque Izaya había ganado la apuesta atrapando a Shizuka.

Ya te dije que estaba tratando de defender a Amai-kun de los malvados… - Kadota respondió.

¡Te conozco! ¡Sé lo mentiroso que puedes ser! – Rokujo parecía que estaba de mal humor desde que había hablado con Vorona. Kadota podía imaginar que sus cabellos largos tomaban forma de serpientes que buscaban devorarlo por mentir. Pero él no podía contarle la verdad porque su credibilidad quedaría destruida por completo.

Entonces dime… ¿Por qué ese sujeto es llamado Izaya por ellos? ¿Orihara Izaya no era la mujer con quien tuviste un lío hace algunos años? – Preguntó más “furiosa” Rokujo.

**A unos metros de ahí…**

Esto parece una pelea de pareja~. – Se burló Izaya no importándole que su identidad estuviera en juego, francamente quería apreciar mejor la situación que se le estaba viniendo encima a Kadota.

Parecía divertido…

Y que lo digas. Al menos ya no parece una pelea de amigos. ¡Estás avanzando, Aneki! – Vorona felicitó desde lejos mientras veía la escena.

Realmente no entiendo nada de este asunto… ¿Pero ese es Rokujo, no? ¿Por qué está vestido de mujer? ¿Y por qué están felices de que no parezca una pelea de amigos? – Preguntó Shizuo por fin prestándole algo de atención a su entorno y a las personas a su alrededor desde que llegó.

¿En serio hasta ahora es que te percatas de que es líder de la banda Toramaru? Qué lento eres Shizu-chan. Además es un travesti y al parecer le gusta Kadota. – Dijo sin más el informante.

¿Qué dices, Loki? Aneki ama a Kadota. ¡Estoy segura! – Dijo Vorona.

Lástima para Rokujo que Kadota lo ve como amigo nada más. – Dijo Izaya.

Por eso esperaba más de ti, Loki. Le dije todo eso a Mairu esperando que pudieras obligar a Aneki a confesarse, pero ella terminó cediendo… - Vorona dijo decepcionada.

Rokujo ama a Kadota… ¿Es en serio? – Shizuo por su parte seguía tratando de entender lo que le habían contado mientras los otros dos hablaban.

Así que sabías lo que estaba tratando de hacer… Ya decía que esa información había llegado tan fácil de tu parte a pesar de que éramos extraños que se acababan de conocer. – Dijo él notando que había subestimado en cierta forma a Vorona por ser una adolescente que no era una asesina como en su mundo. Era probable que el que ahora Rokujo sospechara que su nombre real era Izaya tendría algo que ver con ella.

Yo escuché su conversación en el pasillo. La que tuviste con Mairu cuando trataste de salir de tu cuarto a buscar información. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ya veo. Entonces desde ese momento estabas jugando. Interesante~. ¿Y por qué quieres ayudar a tu Aneki? – Preguntó Izaya mientras veía a un Shizuo que seguía confundido.

“Sí que es tonto para estas cosas…” – Izaya suspiró mentalmente para desviar su mirada hacia Vorona.

Porque Aneki se lo merece. Es todo lo que puedo hacer... – Vorona lo miró alegre sin agregar más a su respuesta.

Llegaron… - Shizuo salió de su análisis para notar que más adelante un ejército iba hacia ellos directo.

00000KADOKAGE00000

¡Esta vez vine preparada! – Mairu escaló la soga que había lanzado con un arma cuya punta penetró la parte alta del interior de la antena.

¡Es la primera vez que hago algo parecido a alpinismo! Es divertido~. – Erika se ponía su equipo para subir detrás de Mairu.

Es curioso que no hubiera nadie en esta antena. Izaya me había advertido que podían haber enemigos y por esto me había dado esto… - Shinra enseñó una bolsa llena de granadas.

M-Menos mal no tuviste que usarlas… - Erika le dio un poco de temor el conocer que todo este tiempo había estado cerca de granadas sin saberlo.

00000ERIKA00000

Bien, están lo suficientemente cerca. ~ - Dijo Izaya lo bastante feliz, ya que pronto ejecutaría su plan.

Vorona le había terminado de dar una idea que sería el condimento final para ganar aquella batalla.

Confiaba en que estos humanos fueran como los que conocía.

Oye, Datachin~. – Dijo Izaya de repente caminando hacia Kadota con una sonrisa en la cara interrumpiendo la discusión.

¿Qué quieres? – Kadota preguntó irritado al ver la inexplicable felicidad de Izaya.

Lo que vendría a continuación desataría a las dos bestias más feroces que podían encontrarse en los alrededores…

El ejército conocería lo que era el verdadero terror.

Izaya se acercó al rostro de Kadota y desde la perspectiva de todos los demás ambos rostros se habían unido por un beso.

El beso que despertaría a aquellas bestias sedientas de venganza y…

Bueno… Todavía no se podía decir qué había dentro de la otra bestia pero igual reaccionó.

¡LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIII! – Gritó enardecido con fuego en los ojos Rokujo con un instinto asesino que podía fácilmente llegar a la capital de Einserh y rebotar de vuelta.

¡IZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYAAA! – Shizuo gritó molesto como si estuvieran en Ikebukuro y hubiera visto a Izaya en su territorio.

Izaya se alejó corriendo hacia el ejército con toda la potencia que podían darle sus piernas, ya que detrás de él venían dos bestias con sed de sangre persiguiéndolo.

¡¿Shizu-chan?! ¡¿Por qué tú también?! – Izaya no entendía qué demonios hacia Shizuo persiguiéndolo como  Rokujo estaba haciendo, pero igual no se detuvo.

Estaba seguro que no viviría lo suficiente para contarlo si lo hacía.

Kadota… ¿Realmente te besó? – Vorona estaba sorprendida de la acción de Izaya.

No… Solo acercó su rostro y se mantuvo ahí hasta que ellos dos gritaron. Realmente me asusté por un minuto. – Expresó Kadota no entendiendo en si la reacción de su mejor amigo.

Menos mal… - Vorona suspiró aliviada.

Esperaba que su Aneki aprendiera a correr riesgos si no alguien se le “adelantaría”.

00000VORONA00000

Aquí también hay una habitación… Pero esta se ve más destruida que la anterior. – Mairu estudiaba el lugar con detenimiento en busca de algo inusual. Aunque en verdad dudaba que hubiera algo más fuera de lugar que lo que estaba escrito por las paredes y techo.

Era un poco perturbador…

 _Namie-san_ … Eso está escrito por todos lados. – Shinra veía las letras en japonés con curiosidad.

Hey, miren. Hay algo escrito en la ventana. – Señaló Erika obviando el detalle extraño del nombre de la secretaria de Izaya escrito por todos lados.

‘¿Cómo amaneció tu corazón hoy?’ – Leyó Shinra.

Lleno de yaoi hard de Shizuo e Izaya~. – Contestó Erika feliz.

Lleno de Hanejima Yuuhei por supuesto~. – Dijo Mairu igual de alegre.

Lleno de mi adorada Celty~~. – Shinra dijo con corazoncitos volando a su alrededor.

Este no parece un acertijo como en la anterior antena. – Dijo Mairu saliendo de su ensoñación.

¿Había un acertijo en la anterior? – Preguntó Erika sentándose en la cama.

Si, era algo así: ‘ _Los espejos esconden muchas cosas oscuras de los humanos en su interior_ ’. Encontré el control para desactivar la antena en un espejo luego de eso. – Explicó la Orihara.

Ya entiendo. – Shinra se sentó en el otro lado de la cama y miró las inscripciones en la pared con atención.

Si pensáramos aún más profundamente la pregunta, la respuesta siempre sería algo que nos hace feliz o infeliz que de igual forma llenaría nuestro corazón. Este lugar me da la impresión que era una prisión para esta persona quien escribió todo esto… ¿Qué tal si su corazón amanecía de esta forma todos los días? – Dijo Shinra tratando de mentalizarse de que él era esa persona que estaba encerrada ahí. Probablemente en vez de ‘Namie-san’ sería ‘Celty’.

El corazón de esta persona amanecía pensando en esta Namie-san. – Dijo Mairu entendiendo el punto.

Imagino que debe ser la Namie-san de este mundo que ellos llaman Santa. ¿No? – Dijo Erika notando una irregularidad en todos los rayones en la pared.

Debe ser… - Shinra seguía imaginándose él mismo escribiendo todo eso. Se preguntaba cómo esa persona había escrito la parte del techo si no había nada por donde subirse.

Ese ‘Namie-san’… ¿No es muy grande? – Preguntó Mairu.

Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando. – Dijo Erika acercándose más a esa parte de la habitación.

Ah… Ya entiendo. Esa persona volteaba la cama verticalmente y se subía en ella para escribir. ¿Mairu-chan, puedes dispararle a ese ventilador que está entre los caracteres negros? – Shinra pidió y Mairu procedió a ejecutar la tarea. De aquel espacio que no se veía por culpa del líquido oscuro de las letras cayó un control remoto como el que habían encontrado en la antena n°3.

¡Eureka! – Dijo Shinra tomando el control en sus manos y presionando el botón rojo.

00000EUREKA00000

 _Ah, mi dolor de cabeza desapareció._ – Dijo Amai sintiendo que esa presión que lo estaba molestando se había ido.

 _¡Podemos avanzar! ¡Apresúrense!_ – Dijo Silver al darse cuenta que la antena había sido desactivada para que ellos pudieran pasar.

El grupo comenzó a desplazarse antes de que se dieran cuenta que el grupo más grande estaba escapando por otro lado.

00000AMAI00000

Hey, se puede ver todo desde esta ventana. Hasta el campo de batalla. – Dijo Mairu usando los binoculares para darle un vistazo a la lucha que debía estar dándose en esos momentos.

¿Eh…? – Dijo Mairu con cara de no entender lo que pasaba.

¿Qué pasa…? – Preguntó Shinra.

Iza-nii está corriendo hacia el ejército y detrás de él vienen corriendo Shizuo-san y Aneki. – Narró lo que estaba viendo.

00000MAIRU00000

 _¿Su plan no era solo batallar con esos cinco y ya? ¿Usando una expresión malvada o algo así?_ – Se preguntó en alta voz Aoba sobre el lomo de Mila quien había accedido transformarse para ver cómo estaba la situación. Con los binoculares Aoba podía ver las expresiones de enojo peligroso en las caras de Shizuo y Rokujo.

 _Me pregunto qué habrá pasado para que estén así… -_ Dijo Mila esperando que la situación no se saliera de las manos a Izaya y acabase muerto.

00000MILA00000

¡Gyaaaa! – Izaya gritaba espantado mientras continuaba corriendo.

¡Ahí vienen! ¡Ataquen-…! – El líder del ejército iba a dar la orden para disparar pero se detuvo al ver lo que venía detrás de Izaya.

Los demonios del infierno habían decidido salir para darles un escarmiento.

O eso pensó el líder…

¡Capitán! ¡D-Denos una orden! ¡Rápido! – El segundo al mando temblaba de miedo.

¡IZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAA! – La mirada de furia y la forma en que sus pulmones podían reunir todo lo que tenían para pronunciar su nombre de aquella forma tan aterradora dejó fríos a los soldados.

¡LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIII! – La nevada se acercaba haciendo un contraste con el calor que emanaba la furia de Shizuo.

¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! – Gritó el líder de la campaña tres veces pensando que una sola orden no podía expresar su terror.

00000SHIZUO00000

¡¿Están retrocediendo?! – Mairu no lo podía creer, el ejército de Einserh estaba siendo perseguido por Shizuo y Rokujo entretanto ellos perseguían a Izaya.

Me pregunto qué habrá hecho Izaya… - Shinra rió un poco nervioso.

Tal vez Izaya no saldría vivo de esta…

00000SHINRA00000

 _Imposible…_ \- Aoba veía todo lo que sucedía y aun así no lo creía.

¿En verdad el ejército estaba retrocediendo sin pelear siquiera?

 _Están completamente asustados… Rokujo y Shizuo-san pueden ser temibles._ – Dijo Mila sintiéndose aliviado que las cosas de alguna forma extraña se estaban dando sin problemas.

Era mejor que una pelea a muerte con un ejército…

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS…**

Ya no puedo más… - Izaya cayó desplomado sobre la arena, no estaba seguro cuantos kilómetros había corrido ya, pero no podía moverse ni un centímetro más.

Al menos el ejército no estaba a la vista…

Izaya-kun~. – Dijo una voz cansada a unos metros de él.

Loki… - Otra voz igual o más agotada que la anterior también se escuchó cerca.

Ambos sucumbieron ante la sed y el cansancio a unos metros de Izaya.

 _Hasta que al fin…_ \- Aoba dijo con molestia ya que tenían varias horas siguiéndolos y no paraban de correr.

 _Así no habrá peligro de que lo asesinen en el camino… -_ Mila aterrizó cerca de ellos para llevárselos hacia el nuevo asentamiento de la guerrilla y del grupo de Bachan.

Podía decirse que habían ganado.

Por ahora.

Desde su perspectiva…

**EXTRA 13 - ¿PUEDO?**

**PRIMERA NOCHE DE IZAYA EN EINSERH**

Izaya despertó al sentirse asfixiado, llevándose la sorpresa que la razón por la que se concebía privado de espacio era por cierta persona.

Orihara Amai.

Amai… ¿Podrías no asfixiarme mientras duermes? Espera… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas durmiendo con Mairu? – Interrogó el mayor sacudiéndolo un poco para que lo soltara.

mmm… Sí, pero yo quería dormir aquí. – Dijo Amai somnoliento sin abrir los ojos.

Dirás asfixiarme. Si vas a dormir aquí, no me abraces. – Ordenó él poniendo una distancia razonable entre el niño y él. 

Amai abrió los ojos para mirarlo debajo de la sábana.

No quería que Izaya lo alejara.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó él tristón.

Porque me molesta. Odio que la gente me abrace. No es nada personal, Amai. – Una cosa era tratarlo bien y huir de él cuando se requiriera; y otra muy diferente era el ser tierno o amigable o incluso darle ese tipo de afecto.

Él no era Haruka.

No había una mínima razón para que él le permitiera estar demasiado cerca.

En estos momentos detestaba que Shizuo no estuviera ahí.

Izaya había notado que Shizuo tenía más facilidad para tratar con Amai que él mismo.

Siempre que se lo dejara a Shizuo, él no tendría que esforzarse demasiado en no hacer sentir mal a Amai.

Para Izaya sería hasta más llevadero que Amai lo odiara como lo hacían sus hermanas y Shizuo.

Era tan fácil destruir el corazón de un niño…

Él conocía los pasos perfectamente como para darse el mismo el titulo de profesional.

Cada uno probado en él mismo en su infancia.

La receta de la casa Orihara…

Eso si… Si ejecutaba aquello no estaba seguro si Haruka se lo perdonaría.

Haruka estaba dispuesta a todo por Amai después de todo.

¿Quién decía que no le daría una paliza por destruir el corazón de su hijo?

Y seguido de ella vendría Shizuo…

Y todos los demás que le habían tomado aprecio en esos últimos días.

Incluso estaba seguro que todos vendrían a rescatar a Amai pronto.

Y Kururi a Mairu.

Pero nadie vendría por Orihara Izaya propiamente.

Eso lo hacía pensar que el poder que tenía Amai como figura pública era aterrador, cosa que cercenaba por completo sus planes de hacer que Amai lo odiara.

¿Por qué quieres dormir aquí? ¿Para qué abrazarme? Dame una buena respuesta y quizás lo piense. – Dijo Izaya dejando el plan de destrucción de Amai. Al menos podía intentar resolver las cosas pacíficamente para él. También podía hacer una técnica de reemplazo ninja en medio de la noche y así escapar de su dilema.

¿Ehhh? ¿A esta hora? mmm… ¡Porque me gusta abrazar algo mientras duermo! – Contestó Amai.

¿Eso es todo? Para eso están las almohadas. ¿No? – Izaya enarcó una ceja incrédulo. ¿Qué clase de excusa era esa?

Tú siempre dormías conmigo… ¿No recuerdas? – Amai dijo en voz baja.

“¡No soy tu madre, maldición!” – Pensó Izaya con cansancio en su mente.

Amai seguía confundido.

Seguía confundiéndolo monstruosamente con Haruka.

Eso quedó en el pasado, Amai. Ya tienes tres años… ¡Eres todo un adulto! – Izaya usó una excusa absurda para ver si servía de algo.

¿Soy un adulto? – Amai lo observó como curioso de lo que significaba eso.

Exacto. Un adulto puede hacer todo por sí solo y ser admirado por los demás. ¿No quieres ser admirado, Amai? ¿No quieres que me sienta orgulloso de ti? – Dijo Izaya riéndose por dentro.

¡Sí! ¡Quiero ser admirado por ti! – Dijo el niño con ojos brillosos de emoción.

Tal vez Izaya volvería a ser lo que era antes, si él se convertía en un adulto.

Amai ingenuamente pensó eso…

Bien, el primer paso para ser un adulto es dormir solo y sin abrazar nada. ¿Lo entiendes? – Preguntó Izaya esperando que Amai se lo hubiera creído.

¡Sí! ¡Dormiré solo y te demostraré lo adulto que soy, Izaya! – Amai se fue lleno de decisión por la puerta con la sabana encima como si fuera una capa.

Hoy dormiré tranquilo~. – Izaya volvió a acostarse descubriendo que ya no tenía una sábana.

Tch… - Supuso que la ley del karma lo atacaba por engañar a Amai.

**10 Minutos después…**

¡Izaya…! ¡Todo está oscuro bauaahhhh! ¡Tengo miedo! – Amai regresó temblando y lloriqueando de miedo al cuarto.

Esperé demasiado de un niño de tres años en la madrugada… - Izaya suspiró levantándose de la cama.

Ya te dejaré dormir aquí, pero deja de llorar… Que te quede claro que es solo porque hay una sola sábana. ¿Entiendes, Amai? – Dijo él sin mirarlo con molestia simulada en el rostro mientras lo alzaba para cargarlo.

¿Y puedo abrazarte? – Preguntó él medio llorando aún.

Si, si puedes… Pero procura no matarme. ¿Sí? – Dijo él.

¡Está bien! – Dijo el niño siendo puesto en la cama.

Por cierto, no te acostumbres. – Agregó él tirándose en la cama mientras extendía la sábana sobre los dos.

Esperaba vivir hasta el día siguiente…


	37. El Jardín de los Pecados - Parte 1

**TARDE DEL 12 DE ENERO**

Sufrieron una insolación leve. – Shinra determinó solo dándoles un ligero vistazo a Izaya, Shizuo y Rokujo. Cada uno estaba acostado sobre una frazada con un paño húmedo sobre la frente, a Shinra le parecía increíble que con la nevada que cayó incluso Rokujo fuera víctima del calor.

¿Es algo grave? – Preguntó Vorona preocupada por su Aneki.

No tanto. Por ahora deben quedarse aquí en la sombra para que sus cuerpos logren enfriarse un poco, puedes cambiarle el paño de vez en cuando para refrescarlos. – Le dijo Shinra para tranquilizarla.

Conociéndolos, pueden que estén mejor en la noche. – Agregó el doctor ilegal.

Apuesto que corrieron por el desierto sin siquiera taparse del sol… - Dijo Shizuka al entender lo qué estaba pasando antes sus ojos luego de despertar de su tiempo de inconsciencia después de la gran noticia de que era padre.

Despertaste, Shizuka. Ya pensé que tendría que usarte para alimentar a Patas. – Dijo Shinra con tranquilidad.

¡No volveré a dormirme cuando esté cerca de ti! – Espetó Shizuka.

No seas así, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de la nueva mascota de Izaya cuando él no está disponible. – Bromeó Shinra.

¡Pues hazlo sin pensar en mi como su comida! – Shizuka se sentó sin usar las manos y observó el nuevo sitio en donde se encontraban. Parecían ser las ruinas que estaban ubicadas entre la antena n°3 y la n°15. Si no mal recordaba esta era un área bastante grande llena de edificios departamentales del viejo mundo. Shizuka había estado unas cuantas veces en el pasado, pero no duraba muchos minutos cerca porque esa área estaba infestada de fantasmas que lo perseguían.

“Sé lo que piensas. Ellos tendrán problemas cuando llegue la noche. Tal vez…” – La voz de Kanra resonó en su cabeza.

“Si que tardaste en despertar.” – Respondió él.

“Si… Estuve soñando cosas raras. Como sea. Puedo posesionarme de ese hombre llamado Izaya y sacarte de aquí.” – Dijo ella.

“No. Por ahora me quiero quedar aquí. Ha surgido algo que después te explicaré.” – Dijo Shizuka rogando que Kanra tuviera la paciencia para esperar un poco más.

“Ya veo. No tengo problemas con eso entonces. Guardaré mis energías para la noche. Avísame si sucede algo.” – La voz de Kanra se desvaneció de la mente de Shizuka.

Así que eso pasa cuando tomas mucho sol… ¡Viviré con un paraguas el resto de mi vida! – Amai dijo cambiando el paño húmedo de la cabeza de Izaya y Shizuo.

Si, no podía irse porque ahora tenía un hijo que debía vigilar.

Aún así había dudas en su cabeza que nada tenían que ver con Amai fuera su hijo.

La pregunta del millón de dólares era… ¿Cómo?

Según él tenía entendido, humanos y demonios no podían engendrar descendientes.

Entonces… ¿Cómo había podido ser creado Amai?

Era un gran misterio para él que se agregaba a la lista de cosas sin resolver que tenía sobre la existencia que él conocía como Orihara Izaya.

Una vez más la curiosidad volvía a despertar después de varios años.

Izaya debes descansar. – La voz de Shinra hizo voltear a Shizuka.

Lo sé. Pero debo revisar las notificaciones. – Izaya se sentó algo mareado y empezó a buscar en su celular las cosas más recientes.

Una invitación a una sala de chat… - Dijo Izaya después de un buen rato.

**SALA DE CHAT**

**10 HORAS ATRÁS**

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

Intenté dejarle un mensaje hace unas horas pero parece que está en el área más lejana, la señal no ha llegado en su totalidad a ese punto.

**Saika**

No he podido contactar a Celty-san ni a Ryuugamine-kun aún.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

Ya veo. También hay problema de reconexión en esa área. Por ahora enumeremos quienes son los que están contigo. Izaya leerá el mensaje después. Así podrá darse una idea de cómo están las cosas fuera de su área.

**Saika**

Por alguna razón nos separamos en el viaje y solo están conmigo: Kida-kun, Kasuka-san, Kururi-chan, Togusa-san y Yumasaki-san. Estamos en un pueblo cercano a la capital. Nos dijeron que hay peligro de que se lleven a algunos niños para algo llamado la Iniciación.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

¿Iniciación?

**Whisper se ha unido a la conversación.**

**Whisper**

El enemigo se acerca a la base de la guerrilla en la antena n°3. El grupo de Orihara Izaya está en ese lugar.

**Whisper ha abandonado la conversación.**

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

Bien, Whisper. Intentaré darle el aviso.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Ya veo, de aquí vino el aviso. No conozco a nadie con el nick de Whisper. ¿Qué será esa Iniciación de la que hablaba Anri-chan? – Dijo Izaya junto con Shinra quien también leía los mensajes lo bastante intrigado.

Celty no está con ella. ¿Dónde estará…? – Shinra se preguntó desilusionado.

Dile a tu amiga que huya de donde sea que esté. – Shizuka dijo de repente.

¿Por qué? – Izaya miró a Shizuka.

Esos tipos comenzarán la iniciación pase lo que pase. No importa a quien tengan que matar. Si tu amiga no ha pasado de los 18 será llevada a ese laberinto. – Shizuka explicó.

¿Laberinto? Esto parece un tema escabroso. Hablemos en otro lado. – Izaya se levantó y caminó siendo ayudado por Shinra quien se quejaba de que el informante nunca le hacía caso cuando de recuperación de cualquier cosa se trataba.

Saciar la curiosidad era más importante que una insolación leve.

Amai quedas encargado de cuidar a esos dos. ¿Ok? – Preguntó Izaya.

¡Yes, Sir! – Saludó Amai como un soldado causándole gracia a Izaya.

Si que te llevas bien con él. – Shizuka hizo la observación a Izaya.

Quizás. Ya me he acostumbrado a tenerlo revoloteando por ahí. – Izaya sonrió levemente.

Lo gracioso es que solo lo conoce desde hace seis días. – Agregó Shinra.

¿Seis días…? – Preguntó Shizuka algo asombrado.

Es verdad. Hay cosas que tenemos que contarte aún. – Recordó Izaya. Debido a que Shizuka se había desmayado y al mensaje de Tsukumoya no habían podido seguir con la conversación. Aunque eso podía esperar por ahora, la información referente a aquella ‘Iniciación’ le llamaba mucha la atención.

00000SHIZUKA00000

**CERCA DE LA CAPITAL**

Kida abrió los ojos y se asustó al no poder ver nada.

Todo era oscuridad a su alrededor.

¿Anri-chan? ¿Estás aquí? – Nadie respondió.

¿Kururi-chan? ¿Togusa-san? ¿Kasuka-san? ¿Yumasaki-san? – Llamó a sus otros compañeros con la esperanza de que alguien estuviera cerca, pero nuevamente ninguna respuesta vino a él.

¡Alguien! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! – Gritó Kida.

Hasta que…

Un crujido a unos metros lo estremeció.

“No te muevas.” – Dijo una voz a su lado.

Ahí estaba Kida hablándose a sí mismo.

No escuchaba su propia voz hablándole desde el 31 de diciembre, en donde de repente tuvo la necesidad de llamar a Anko y tomar un tren hacia Ikebukuro.

Él mismo no lo entendía pero estaba volviendo a pasar.

Aquella voz no se había equivocado hasta ahora así que se quedaría quieto.

Ahora preguntarán en dónde se encontraba Masaomi Kida para localizarse en esa profunda oscuridad.

Pues…

Estaba en el laberinto.

**ALREDEDOR DE DIEZ HORAS ATRÁS**

¿Qué pasa, Anri-chan? – Preguntó Kida al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Anri frente al celular.

Esta persona llamada Whisper acaba de escribir que el grupo de Izaya-san está cerca de la antena n°3 y que un ejército se dirige a su ubicación. – Indicó ella con preocupación.

¿Dónde queda eso…? ¿Mairu estará bien…? - Kururi dijo preocupada.

 _¿Dónde queda la antena n°3?_ – Preguntó Kasuka a la señora que les estaba brindando su casa como refugio por efectos de Saika.

 _Creo que eso está muy lejos de aquí. Nunca he ido a ese lugar._ – Contestó ella.

 _Entiendo. Igual agradezco la información_. – Respondió Kasuka cortésmente.

¿Qué dijo? – Preguntó Kururi.

Dice que está bastante lejos, pero no está segura. – Contestó él mirando a la Orihara.

 _Mamá está nevando._ – Señaló el niño por la ventana algo feliz, pero la madre no parecía sentirse igual que su hijo.

 _¿Puedes irte a ocultar en el lugar que mamá te enseñó?_ – Preguntó ella a su hijo y este asintió antes de desaparecer de la sala.

 _¿Sucede algo?_ – Preguntó Kasuka dándose cuenta que algo en el ambiente había cambiado y estaba relacionado con el clima.

 _La última vez que fueron al poblado vecino… Había comenzado a nevar._ – Dijo ella tomando la nevada como un mal presentimiento que no dejaría pasar porque si.

El bienestar de su hijo iba a estar en peligro si bajaba la guardia.

Pónganse en alerta, según ella algo va a suceder y -… - Kasuka no hubo terminado la oración cuando todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas seguido de un pitido muy agudo que les hizo pensar que sus tímpanos estaban siendo perforados por una retroexcavadora. Fue entonces en que varios sujetos con armadura plateada entraron por la puerta tan tranquilamente mientras todos estaban aun en el suelo aturdidos por el sonido. Kasuka comenzaba a perder la consciencia, pero solo su fuerza de voluntad lo hacía mantenerse despierto.

 _Estos tres de aquí son perfectos, llévalos también. Ralf-sama ha pedido que se comience la iniciación como plan de respaldo. –_ Dijo uno de ellos a otros tres para que tomaran a Kida, kururi y a Anri del suelo.

 _¿Pero ya no es muy tarde? ¿La guerra de Sucesión va a comenzar? ¿Estos estarán listos a tiempo?_ – El más novato del grupo que probablemente tenía solo un año o dos en la guardia cuestionó las decisiones de su líder supremo.

 _No lo estarán. Como dije, es solo un plan de respaldo. ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las personas que entran al laberinto y no salen en el tiempo requerido? –_ Preguntó el soldado más viejo de los cuatro que estaban en la sala.

 _No…_ \- Respondió él soldado inexperto.

 _Se convierten en monstruos._ – Dijo el jefe del grupo con una sonrisa de diversión.

 _¿Monstruos como los demonios?_ – Preguntó el menor.

 _No. Mucho peores, los demonios no comen personas. Estos son caníbales irracionales. Monstruos deformes y aterradores._ – Dijo el otro.

 _¡Encontré otro en un escondite debajo de la cama! ¡Tenemos 50 para empezar!_ – Dijo un quinto que se había perdido toda la conversación.

 _Vámonos entonces.-_ Las fuerzas armadas dejaron el lugar como si no hubieran estado ahí en desde un principio. Kasuka se sentó e intentó levantarse, pero el mareo no se lo permitió de inmediato. Se habían llevado a los tres menores del grupo y para colmo también al hijo de la mujer que les había dado asilo.

No podía quedarse ahí tirado.

Kasuka se levantó del suelo y caminó tambaleante hacia la puerta para ser detenido por una mano que agarró la vasta de su pantalón.

¿Yumasaki-san? – Dijo con sorpresa que no se notó ni en su voz ni rostro.

Espera. No voy a dejar que vayan lejos. – Yumasaki se puso de pie aun con las nauseas que sentía por el mareo. Togusa pensaba lo mismo solo que no añadió nada más porque estaba furioso, quería tener su hermosa Van ahí para atropellarlos como se merecían.

**TIEMPO ACTUAL**

El celular de Shizuo comenzó a sonar despertándolo repentinamente asustado al no recordar lo que estaba haciendo o dónde estaba, hasta que se acordó que estaba persiguiendo a Izaya por una razón que le hacía hervir la sangre por un motivo que desconocía, pero que no deseaba explicar, solo dejaría la furia pendiente mientras averiguaba qué pasaba con la persona que lo estaba llamando.

Heiwajima Kasuka.

¡Kasuka! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó Shizuo algo alterado.

No había sabido nada de los demás desde que había llegado.

Aniki. Por ahora estoy bien, pero necesito tu ayuda. Sé que esto no es Ikebukuro y que probablemente nadie me pueda ayudar con el lio que tengo entre manos así que… ¿Izaya-san está contigo, verdad? – Preguntó Kasuka rezando de que fuera así.

Sabía que su hermano tenía la habilidad natural de encontrar al informante.

Si, está conmigo. ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el rubio.

Se llevaron a tres de nuestro grupo, incluyendo a la hermana menor de Izaya-san. Kida Masaomi y Sonohara Anri están con ella en ese lugar llamado Laberinto. Estamos en el lugar, pero no podemos abrir ninguna vía hacia el interior. – Shizuo se levantó del suelo bajo la mirada de Amai que no entendía qué le pasaba de repente.

Ya veo. ¿En qué lugar estás? – Shizuo iba a ir volando si era posible hacia donde sea que estuviera Kasuka.

No. Estás muy lejos aún. ¿Sigues cerca de la antena n°3? – Preguntó Kasuka.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Shizuo estaba algo asombrado.

Lo sé por la sala de chat. Recibí una solicitud hace unas horas. Ya te envié una. Una persona llamada Tsukumoya me dijo que Izaya-san podría saber algo del laberinto ya. – Explicó el hermano menor.

¿Qué? – Shizuo buscó con la vista a Izaya con la vista pero en ese sitio solo estaba Vorona y Amai.

¿Dónde está Izaya? – Le preguntó a Vorona.

Se fue por ahí hace diez minutos… - Respondió el niño.

Gracias… Vorona. ¿Podrías cuidar a Amai un rato? – Le pidió a la adolescente.

Está bien~. – De cualquier forma Rokujo no había despertado aún, así que Amai podía hacerle compañía mientras.

Te llamaré de vuelta cuando encuentre a Izaya. – Dijo Shizuo.

Está bien. – Kasuka cortó.

00000SHIZUO00000

**SALA DE CHAT**

**[Private mode] Tsukumoya Shinichi**

Así que no sabes nada de la _Iniciación_.

**[Private mode] Whisper**

No. Lamentablemente. Solo sé que Heiwajima Shizuo de este lugar podría saber algo, ya que es de la capital.

**[Private mode] Tsukumoya Shinichi**

Y con respecto a ella… ¿Aún no la encuentras?

**[Private mode] Whisper**

No. Comienzo a pensar que de verdad está muerta. No creo que pueda llevar esto más lejos sin ella. De igual forma trataré de traspasarte todas las herramientas para que me ayudes.

**[Private mode] Tsukumoya Shinichi**

¿Y por qué las comunicaciones se tardaron tanto? ¿Tuviste algún problema?

**[Private mode] Whisper**

Si. Lacrimosa podía haberse dado cuenta y buscado mi ubicación para asesinarme, así que lo hice gradualmente desde que Izaya llegó a Einserh según el plan.

Lo que me lleva al punto de que esos tres niños fueron capturados. ¿No?

Ellos están ahí con eso…

¿No es la mejor oportunidad para obtenerlo?

**[Private mode] Tsukumoya Shinichi**

Lo he pensado, pero les será muy difícil.

**[Private mode] Whisper**

Tienes razón.

00000WHISPER00000

¡Izaya! – Shizuo prácticamente había rastreado a Izaya por la extraña ciudad en ruinas para encontrarlo.

¿Qué pasa, Shizu-chan? – Dijo Izaya mientras los otros dos miraban con algo de susto a Shizuo porque había salido de la nada.

Kasuka acaba de llamar. Kida, Sonohara y Kururi están dentro de un laberinto o algo así. Ellos están intentando entrar al sitio, pero no lo han logrado aún. – Resumió Shizuo.

¿Cuántas horas llevan ahí adentro? – Preguntó Shizuka ya imaginándose que algo así iba a pasar, lo único era que lo había terminado advirtiendo muy tarde.

Creo que diez horas según el último mensaje en esa sala de chat… - Shizuo no había tenido tiempo de preguntar aquello, pero era lo que se imaginaba.

Si de verdad son diez horas. Deben quedarle como cinco horas… - Calculó Shizuka.

Lo que nos faltaba… Esto se pone más complicado. Me ibas a contar sobre ese laberinto. ¿No? Dime lo que sabes… Ahora tengo que salvar a mi otra hermana menor. – Izaya suspiró con cansancio. Cuando ya no era suficiente con salvar a Mairu de los dientes de un dragón, venía la otra hermana y terminaba en un sitio extraño.

Intentaré resumir mi relato… No soy muy feliz hablando de ese lugar. – Shizuka suspiró.

**16 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**CAPITAL DE EINSERH**

_Jejeje~. Si eres ricachona. ¿No crees que estarías más segura en un carruaje en vez de estar caminando por ahí mostrando lo acaudalada que eres?_ – Un chico de unos catorce años con cabello marrón sonreía mientras su víctima de robo estaba al borde de colapsar por el miedo. Una espada algo oxidada estaba presionada en la espalda de la mujer haciendo más difícil el reunir el valor para voltearse.

 _Pero tu falta de humildad me enriquecerá~. Deja la bolsa ahí y corre antes de que me dé por terminar el trabajo._ – La mujer mayor salió corriendo sin siquiera voltear, de cualquier forma él tenía una máscara que escondía su verdadera identidad en caso de que lo hiciera.

 _Qué bien~. Tengo para la comida de esta semana._ – Dijo el chico comenzando a correr por el callejón para regresar al pueblo en las afueras.

No había nada mejor que un buen día de trabajo en que todo salía bien.

Pensó eso hasta que una mano detuvo su andar y él terminó petrificado por el temor.

 _Dame todo lo que tienes, mocoso._ – Dijo una voz tras de él, el filo de algo se posó en su nuca haciéndolo tiritar un poco.

 _Ten…_ \- Ya podía despedirse de su semana de desayunos buffet.

Qué bien _,_ tendré _dinero para toda mi semana._ – La voz habló en japonés haciéndole reconocer al dueño de una vez.

¡Aniki! ¡Ese es el fruto de mi honrado trabajo! – Dijo el adolescente indignado volteando de paso hacia su hermano mayor quien sonreía como un zorro.

Aja. ¿Y qué más? ¿No te he dicho que dejes de robarle a las ricachonas en la ciudad, Shizuo? – El joven que aparentaba tener alrededor de 20 años le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al menor.

¡Ah, duele! – Chilló Shizuka al sentir el impacto en su cabeza.

¡Me alegra! ¡Ahora vamos a la casa! Ya es muy tarde para que andes por aquí tú solo… - Yuuhei acercó a su hermano para ponerle la capucha en la cabeza. Estaba seguro que los sujetos que tenían que hacer la recolección de niños para el laberinto andaban cerca y no quería que se percataran de Shizuka por nada del mundo.

Aniki, ellos no van a capturarme. Recuerda que no hay nada que nos relacione. Tú eres Hanejima Yuuhei y yo Heiwajima Shizuo. No hay siquiera papeles de mi nacimiento ni nada parecido. – Dijo de repente entendiendo la tensión en su hermano.

Shizuo… - El que lo dijera de esa forma lo hacía sentir culpable.

A los ojos del mundo, Shizuka vivía como si fuera un huérfano más.

Ya que él vivía escondiéndolo del mundo.

Esto va a terminar cuando cumplas los dieciocho. ¿Sí? – Yuuhei acarició la cabeza de su hermano menor para animarlo un poco.

Eres mi familia. No olvides eso, Shizuo. – El pelinegro comenzó a caminar tomando la mano de Shizuo para desaparecer por el callejón.

00000KASUKA00000

¿Te vas ya, Aniki? – Shizuka salió de la habitación del fondo.

Sí, tengo que escoltar un cargamento que llegará desde la otra ciudad. – Dijo Yuuhei terminándose de poner la armadura a excepción del casco.

¿Cargamento? – Preguntó el curioso.

Si, un cargamento bastante especial. Son capsulas para preservar cuerpos. Aunque no sé qué tiene de especial guardar un cadáver como si estuviera vivo. En fin, no vendré hasta dentro de una semana. –Yuuhei caminó hacia la puerta.

Está bien. Ten cuidado en el camino. – Shizuka lo despidió con una sonrisa.

_Yuuhei…_

_¿Lo dejarás solo?_

_Podemos cuidarlo por ti._

_Jajajaja…_

_En el otro mundo._

¡Ya cállense! – Yuuhei gritó molesto en medio de la calle. Las voces comenzaban a fastidiarle la paciencia demasiado temprano. Necesitaba terminar aquel trabajo extra para conseguir medicamentos a tiempo.

Antes de que metiera la pata.

Había visto lo que pasaba con los sujetos que no tomaban las medicinas a tiempo.

Aquellos solo veían rojo.

Esparcían el rojo por todas partes.

Familias, parejas, civiles, etc…

Todo era asesinado por aquellos que dejaban de inyectarse.

Y él no quería terminar de esa forma.

Tenía pesadillas cuando al fin lograba dormir en donde estrangulaba a Shizuka y este quedaba con aquella mirada llorosa que le parecía que interrogaba con sus ojos por qué le había hecho tal cosa. En otras ocasiones, Shizuka corría aterrorizado por el desierto esperando escapar de su sanguinaria persona que al final conseguía atraparlo para estelarizar una de las peores sangrientas fiesta de homicidio. Incluso empezaba a soñar vívidamente que quemaba a su hermano vivo.

Todo era enfermizo.

Se odiaba demasiado como para atreverse a mirarse al espejo en las mañanas.

Depender de un simple líquido para evitar arruinarlo todo.

Era un títere del reino siempre y cuando ellos le suministraran aquella droga.

Porque si…

Eso era una maldita droga.

Una droga para estabilizar lo errático.

Simplemente nada de esto es real y ya. Cálmate, Yuuhei. – Yuuhei abofeteó ambas mejillas a la vez para ver si se iba esa horrible sensación.

Él tenía trabajo.

00000KASUKA00000

 _Vaya resistencia. Es admirable que aguante tanto tiempo sin las drogas. ¿Dos meses? Impresionante, Hanejima Yuuhei. ¿Debería comenzar con ese, Lacrimosa?_ – Preguntó una mujer de capa a la persona del otro lado de la línea del radio.

 _Adelante, es un alma fuerte. Nos sirve. ¿Recuerdas todos los pasos, Lorelai?_ – Preguntó Lacrimosa del otro lado.

 _Completamente._ – Contestó ella.

 _Bien. Yo regresaré a la base unos días._ – Dijo Lacrimosa cortando la comunicación.

**TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS…**

_¡Fíjate por donde caminas!_ – Gritó molesta una joven de alta alcurnia a Shizuka.

 _Si, es verdad. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡La capital no es para pobres!_ – Dijo otra chica a lado de ella.

 _Vuélvete para tu pueblucho._ – Dijo una tercera con desprecio.

 _L-Lo siento… Es que tenía tanta hambre que perdí el equilibrio._ \- Se disculpó Shizuka poniendo cara de cachorrito tierno bajo la lluvia haciendo que las tres chicas se sonrojaran levemente.

 _¡Nos-Nosotras lo sentimos!_ – Dijo la que se había quejado al principio con vergüenza.

 _No, la culpa es mía. No puedo creer que te haya empujado._ – Shizuka puso expresión llorosa e indefensa.

 _“¡Quiero protegerlo!”_ – Las tres exclamaron rojas por el impacto de ese rostro en sus mentes.

 _¿No quieres comer con nosotras? Podemos pasear por ahí._ – Dijo una tomando el brazo del adolescente.

 _No quisiera molestarlas a ustedes unas doncellas tan hermosas~._ – Dijo el chico con una expresión lastimeramente trágica.

 _¡Por supuesto que no nos molestas!_ – La otra sostuvo el otro brazo del pelicastaño.

 _Está bien~. Si no soy una molestia._ – Dijo Shizuka accediendo a pasear con ellas esperando sacar provecho de esa movida. Interiormente el chico sonreía con picardía viendo que había sido muy fácil pescar a esas tres. Tal vez debería hacerse experto en el arte de la seducción para manipular a las mujeres y conseguir las cosas que necesitaba.

Al menos era mejor que robar.

Mucho menos peligroso…

**HORAS DESPUÉS**

Qué comida más deliciosa he almorzado~. Creo que no tendré que cenar hoy. – Shizuka iba feliz por el callejón rumbo a su casa cuando de pronto algo anormal apareció frente a él. Un cúmulo de niebla obstaculizaba el paso hacia su hogar y él no se sentía muy seguro de pasar porque algo en su interior le advertía que era mejor quedarse en donde estaba. Se estremeció cuando un trueno retumbó y acto seguido unos relámpagos iluminaron la oscuridad del sitio.

En medio de todo, cayó una niña desde un portal en la pared.

¿Qué diablos…? – Shizuka se quedó parado tratando de pensar qué hacer.

Entonces la niña se sentó con mucho esfuerzo y fue cuando Shizuo vio que ella estaba empapada de sangre completamente con la mirada perdida como a punto de llorar.

Oye… - Shizuka se acercó a ella con preocupación porque la sangre escurría de su ropa y ya comenzaba a hacer un charco en el suelo.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡1989…! – De su rostro sangrante comenzaban a brotar lágrimas que se volvían carmines por combinarse con la sangre en su rostro. Ella se agarraba su cabello y jalaba de él con tanta fuerza que Shizuka apostaba que podía arráncaselo si no la detenía. Él sostuvo sus muñecas tratando de calmarla, pero la niña seguía gritando y llorando. Cuando ella misma se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta de sangre terminó por desmayarse poniendo fin a ese extraño episodio.

¿Estás bien? ¡Despierta! – Shizuka golpeteaba levemente el rostro de ella pero no reaccionaba.

No era como si pudiera dejarla ahí después de haber visto todo eso…

Shizuka decidió llevarla a su casa hasta que se despertara y pudiera regresar al lugar desde donde había salido ella misma.

Pero estaba seguro que fuera donde fuera, no era un lugar normal…

00000SHIZUKA00000

Así pasaron dos días en que ella se mantuvo durmiendo. Shizuka tampoco pudo encontrar la herida de donde era originaria toda esa sangre y al final determinó que no pertenecía a ella. Eso le hacía preguntarse si la persona que había perdido tanta sangre estaba viva todavía, viendo aquella cantidad, francamente lo dudaba.

Oh, estás despierta. ¿Te sientes mejor? – Shizuka al entrar al cuarto la encontró sentada mirando a la nada.

Ella no respondió.

Seguía perdida en su mente.

Tratando de armar las piezas rotas que flotaban en su cabeza en esos momentos.

¿De quién era toda esa sangre? – Hizo otra pregunta el chico esperando que hubiera alguna reacción esperando de que no estuviera hablando con un muñeco sin vida.

Sangre… - Ella se puso pálida y puso las manos en su cabeza mientras temblaba.

¡Espera! ¡Olvida esa pregunta! Etto… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Recuerdas cuál es tu nombre? – Shizuka trató de cambiar la pregunta anterior, ya que percibía que ella tenía una respuesta muy peligrosa con respecto a la sangre.

Ella lo pensó durante un buen rato…

No estaba muy segura, pero ese era el nombre que le venía a la cabeza desde tanta oscuridad.

Y-Yagiri Namie. – Contestó la pelicastaña.

¿Recuerdas como terminaste en ese callejón? – Shizuka preguntó viendo que ella al fin respondía algo con un poco de tranquilidad.

No. No me acuerdo de nada. – Respondió ella tocándose la frente.

Cuando llegaste mencionaste el número 1989. ¿Significa algo para ti? – Dijo Shizuka esperando que le contestara el significado de ese número, ya que despertaba su curiosidad.

No sé qué significa. – Dijo ella.

Ya veo. – Shizuka suspiró, era inútil preguntarle por qué había salido de un portal… Y aún más inútil el preguntarle si tenía un lugar a donde ir. Comenzaba a preguntarse qué le diría a Yuuhei cuando llegara.

**VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

¿Qué significa esto, Shizuo? ¿Ahora secuestras niños para pedir un rescate por ellos? – Preguntó Yuuhei con una ceja enarcada al ver a Santa en la casa.

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ella tiene amnesia! – Exclamó Shizuka con fastidio.

¿Eso es verdad? – Preguntó Yuuhei pasando sus ojos a los de Santa.

S-Si. – Contestó ella ocultándose detrás de Shizuka.

Deja de poner esa cara de matón, la asustas. – Dijo Shizuka burlándose.

¿Cara de matón? ¡Tienes agallas para decir algo como eso! – Yuuhei algo molesto levemente frotó sus puños sobre la cabeza de Shizuka.

¡Duele! ¡Duele! – Shizuka lagrimeaba por el dolor.

Te voy a advertir lo mismo que le digo todos los días a Shizuo. Procura no ser vista. Si descubren que ustedes dos no han ido a la iniciación se los llevarán. Espero que tú seas más cauta que el baboso que tienes aquí. – Yuuhei señaló a Shizuka quien todavía estaba adolorido por lo que había hecho su hermano mayor.

Me ocultaré. No les traeré problemas. – Dijo ella bajando su cabeza con temor.

No es que quiera asustarte, pero los niños están mejor sin ese ritual. – El hombre acarició la cabeza de Santa para disipar un poco el miedo que veía en sus ojos.

Como somos más, iré a cocinar algo. No tendré trabajo en unos días, así que los vigilaré. – Dijo Yuuhei con ojos siniestramente brillosos.

¡Das miedo, maldición! Namie, no le hagas caso a este sujeto. – Shizuka guió con sus manos a Namie lejos de su hermano en son de broma mientras Santa sonreía un poco divertida con la escena.

00000NAMIE00000

Ah… Este perro fue atropellado por una carreta. Pobre. – Dijo Shizuo viendo al animal tirado en una esquina como si fuera basura. Santa no dijo nada pero lo observaba sintiendo pena por él.

Deseaba que pudiera volverse a mover.

Sin ella proponérselo una corriente eléctrica se extendió por sus dedos en dirección al perro sorprendiendo a Shizuka con el resplandor. La herida en el costado del perro comenzó a sanar rápidamente y en cuestión de minutos, el canino comenzó a sacudirse para quitarse la tierra de encima como si solo ensuciarse hubiera sido todo el problema.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

¿Acaso… tú eres de Neo Terra? – Preguntó Shizuka tartamudeando en el proceso.

Era el tipo de personas que el ejercito de Einserh se la pasaba batallando todos los días.

¿Neo Terra? ¿Eso qué es? – Santa no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando Shizuka.

¿No lo sabes? Más importante… ¿Reviviste al perro? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Shizuka interrogó aun más hambriento de respuestas.

No lo sé. Solo pasó. Quería que se moviera de nuevo… - Ella tampoco sabía cómo lo había hecho.

Trata de no hacer eso en público. La gente de aquí odia a las personas como tú. Si te descubren te tomarán como trofeo. – El chico volteó hacia todas partes esperando que nadie hubiera visto lo que acababa de pasar.

E-Está bien. – Prometió ella con dudas.

¿Acaso siempre había una razón para ser perseguida?

No le gustaba eso.

00000NAMIE00000

¿Dónde está él, Namie? – Preguntó Yuuhei bostezando mientras entraba por la puerta.

N-No está. Se fue a buscar ingredientes porque quería intentar preparar curry. – Dijo ella.

Ah, intentar mantenerlo quieto en un solo sitio es imposible eh… Como sea. Esperemos que no se tarde, estoy demasiado cansado como para irlo a buscar. – Yuuhei se lanzó sobre el sillón para dar una pequeña siesta.

O al menos a intentarlo…

La puerta fue tocada dos veces haciendo que Yuuhei levantara la cabeza hacia la puerta.

¿Para qué tocarías la puerta de tu propia casa?

Lo harías en caso de que no fuera la tuya.

Santa se puso en alerta con ese pensamiento.

Adicionalmente, ella sentía un olor que le era familiar.

Un olor que le recordaba que debía esconderse.

Yuuhei fue detenido por las manos de Santa alrededor de su antebrazo, ella le rogaba con la mirada que no abriera la puerta. 

Escóndete. No quiero que vean a Shizuka ni a ti. – Yuuhei cargó a Santa hasta el armario más cercano y la dejó detrás de una compuerta secreta que había preparado en caso de que alguien viniera de improviso.

Si eran los recolectores entonces él mismo acabaría con ellos.

Nadie los tocaría.

Primero sería sobre su cadáver.

La puerta fue tirada a un lado por una patada.

 _Lo siento por eso~. Me cansé de esperar que abrieras la puerta, Yuuhei-kun._ – Delante de él apareció una rubia de pantalón negro con una capa gris sobre sus hombros. Él no veía que ella tuviera alguna arma en sus manos o cintura, pero sentía que su detector de peligro le indicaba que era mejor no acercarse mucho. El aura a su alrededor olía a muerte.

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ – Preguntó él tocando su espada.

 _Quiero tu alma._ – Dijo ella levantando una daga en el aire, la cual se iluminó con un tono rojizo.

Yuuhei sintió como algo en su interior empezaba a doler.

Era un dolor como si te estuvieran desgarrando lentamente por dentro.

Sus entrañas se retorcían mientras algo en él era jalado hacia el exterior.

Cayó de rodillas al ya no poder coordinar su cuerpo como antes.

Su visión se volvía borrosa a medida que era drenado por aquella arma.

 _¡Déjalo!_ – Un rayo golpeó el brazo de Lorelai dejando así caer al suelo el arma blanca.

Santa salió de su escondite y lanzó una silla con la poca fuerza que podía darle su cuerpo, para aprovechar y llevarse a Yuuhei mientras su enemiga seguía aturdida en el suelo. Pero Yuuhei ya no se movía, estaba entre la inconsciencia y la realidad de su situación. A Santa no le quedó de otra que arrastrarlo hacia el exterior a paso lento.

00000LORELAI00000

Las bolsas que cargaba Shizuka cayeron al suelo por la impresión de encontrar sangre en el piso. No era tanta, pero era suficiente para tener la idea de que algo muy malo había sucedido en su ausencia. Buscó con desesperación en toda la casa de madera para convencerse de que no era que estaban escondidos.

Algo los había obligado a huir.

¡Aniki! ¡Namie! – Corrió hacia el exterior llamando a los dos miembros de su familia con la espada de su hermano en la mano.

Sí, porque a Santa la contaba como alguien de su familia también.

Por eso debía encontrarlos.

00000SHIZUO00000

 _No puedo creer que una mocosa de Neo Terra se haya colado hasta estas tierras. Es impresionante. ¿Debería llevarte para experimentar contigo después?_ – Lorelai tenía agarrada por la garganta a Santa que luchaba para alejarse de ella. Se estaba quedando sin aire y si eso pasaba no habría quien defendiera a Yuuhei.

 _Debe ser difícil tratar de usar tu poder mientras intentas conseguir aire._ – Lorelai se rió hasta que vio algo que la dejó un poco fría.

 _¿Qué tenemos aquí…?_ – La mano libre de ella se dirigió hacia el lóbulo de la oreja en donde colgaba un pendiente que tenía una pequeña cadenita en donde al final estaba un esfera verde.

 _Jeh, así que te escapaste~. Me gustaría saber cómo llegaste hasta aquí._ – Apretó su mano notando que era más peligrosa de lo que pensaba y la noqueó sin problemas. Menos mal sabía manejar a este tipo de individuos. Dejó caer a Santa al suelo como si se tratara de cualquier objeto y caminó hacia su verdadera presa, sacó la daga de su capa y la levantó hacia Yuuhei.

 _Ahora el trabajo._ – La daga brilló una vez más para terminar la labor que había quedado incompleta. También tenía que tratar ese brazo que había sido impactado por el rayo, estaba sangrando demasiado y pronto se volvería una molestia.

 _¡¿Cómo te atreves a herirlos?!_ – Shizuka saltó sobre ella con furia blandiendo la espada que fue esquivada con facilidad.

¿Otro más? – Lorelai suspiró con pereza.

¿La dejarían terminar su trabajo?

¡¿Qué les hiciste?! – Apuntó su arma hacia ella.

 _Nada que alguien que va a morir tiene que saber._ – Ella lanzó un hueso en el suelo y este se convirtió en una bestia esquelética que le dio un zarpazo a Shizuka contra el suelo. El cuerpo del adolescente crujió con el impacto hasta el punto de sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones. El peso de la criatura no le permitía ponerse de pie tampoco.

 _Juega mientras con él._ – Lorelai levantó el arma de nuevo esperando ninguna interrupción, pero se percató que Santa no estaba en el suelo. Un cuerpo pequeño se pegó a su cintura como chicle y por más que la golpeara no se quitaba.

¡Es una nigromante! ¡Ese monstruo se destruirá si la aturdo! ¡Mátala o nos matará a nosotros! – Santa no sabía cómo conocía esa información, pero toda estaba brotando hacia ella en el momento oportuno. Los golpes la hacían sangrar, sin embargo, rápidamente volvía a cerrarse la herida asombrando a Lorelai. Santa respiró profundo esperando traer la descarga eléctrica más grande jamás provocaba por su cuerpo en lo que llevaba en ese lugar.

Una intensa luz cayó desde el cielo estrellándose de lleno con Lorelai y Santa.

 _Maldición…_ \- Lorelai había usado parte de sus poderes para soportar el rayo que hasta el monstruo había vuelto a ser un hueso.

¡Muere! – Aun con temor en su mente por arrebatarle la vida a otra persona, Shizuka avanzó hacia ella sin vacilar. Si no lo hacía ella mataría a su hermano y a Santa, y hasta él mismo. La hoja filosa se estrelló contra el cuello pálido de Lorelai de un tajo.

Y muchas cosas más que Shizuka sintió mientras la espada pasaba por Lorelai dejándole una sensación nauseabunda que lo obligó a vaciar su estomago de inmediato.

Había asesinado a alguien para no ser asesinado.

¿C-Cómo está…? – Shizuka le costaba hablar, su cuerpo seguía temblando.

Su corazón se detuvo… - Santa lo examinó empezándose a asustar.

00000SHIZUO00000

Después de varias descargas había logrado que su corazón volviera a latir, sintiéndose aliviada por ello. Pero aún no había razones para hacer fiesta, ya que eso era lo único que había logrado en ese tiempo. Yuuhei no estaba despertando y eso le preocupaba. Su cuerpo estaba funcionando bien mas había algo que ella percibía que faltaba. Incluso era más liviano que cuando lo arrastró momentos atrás hacia el exterior.

Lo que sea que estuviera pasando, el secreto se había ido con Lorelai.

También había algo en su mente que le estaba diciendo que el problema era más grave que uno físico.

Su alma… Falta parte de su alma. – Dijo ella en alta voz.

¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Shizuka.

¡Ella absorbió algo usando esa daga! ¡Tal vez era su alma! Por eso no despierta… - Santa corrió a levantar la daga del suelo.

Si su alma estaba ahí…

¿Cómo la sacaría?

Namie… La cabeza se está moviendo. – Shizuka señaló espantado hacia el frente.

Lorelai era una nigromante después de todo.

Una nigromante era capaz de revivirse ella misma entre los muertos.

Como un zombie…

La boca de Lorelai se abrió y de la parte en donde debía haber un cuello salieron unos tentáculos que la ayudaron a desplazarse por el suelo. Era una escena demasiado grotesca para ser digerida por los presentes que no hicieron otra cosa que apartarse cuando la cabeza se les lanzó para morderlos furiosa. Shizuka se percató que iba hacia su cuerpo y probablemente si podía moverse así sin cuerpo, quizás ella podría volverse a unir.

¡Namie, no dejes que ella regrese a su cuerpo! ¡Eso es lo que quiere! – Gritó él lanzando la espada sobre la cabeza en movimiento ensartándola en el suelo. Santa entendió con eso que debía de terminarla con todo lo que tenía.

Otro rayo descendió del cielo golpeando a la cabeza que quedó hecha cenizas esta vez.

El poder que movía la cabeza había sido eliminado.

Esto fue horrible… - Shizuka se sentó en el suelo aliviado de que ya no hubiera una cabeza moviéndose por ahí.

Eso no es lo peor… - Santa tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Lorelai.

¿…? – Shizuka la miró.

Su corazón está latiendo a pesar de que le cortaron la cabeza. Quizás su cuerpo tiene algún tipo de hechicería o una cosa así… Si no, esto no tendría sentido. – Explicó ella.

¿Algo para mantener un cuerpo sin la cabeza? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? Un cuerpo sin cabeza moviéndose… - Shizuka sintió escalofríos de solo imaginarlo.

Santa estaba segura que si conservaban el cuerpo conseguiría controlarlo a su forma con otra cabeza u otra alma… Tal vez podría conseguir los conocimientos que había en el alma de esa nigromante. Tenía unas extrañas nociones de cómo ejecutar el tratamiento con las almas usando su poder.

Ella se preguntaba cómo era que lo sabía de nuevo…

Tenemos que conservar los dos cuerpos en algún lugar. Tu hermano no podrá sobrevivir así. – Dijo Santa arrastrando el cuerpo de Lorelai junto al de Yuuhei.

Mejor. Puedo conseguir el equipo para conservarlos. – Shizuka recordó el trabajo que su hermano había tenido un mes atrás.

Él haría lo que fuera necesario para cuidar a su hermano.

Sin ellos darse cuenta, el hueso que había sido anteriormente un monstruo se transformó en un ave y salió volando lejos del lugar para darle el aviso a Lacrimosa.

Desatando una venganza que perseguiría a Heiwajima Shizuo y a Yagiri Namie en el futuro.

**EXTRA 14 – ¿AMARGO-SALADO-DULCE?**

**7 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Shizuo caminaba con pereza mientras acomodaba su bufanda verde. La fría brisa comenzaba a rozar su nuca cosa que lo hacía tiritar por el escalofrió levemente. Ya quería llegar a su casa para dormir como un oso en esa temporada, por eso tenía planeado levantarse en la tarde para cenar y después volvería a dormir.

Ese era su itinerario para el día de su cumpleaños o más bien de lo que restaba del mismo.

El rubio abrió la puerta para entrar a su domicilio encontrándose en la cocina con una nota que había dejado Kasuka probablemente informándole que se había ido con su madre a comprar un pastel para él. También decía que volverían en unas horas porque habían avisado que habría una tormenta más tarde y si no iban en ese momento sería más problemático conseguir el dulce favorito de él.

No debieron molestarse tanto… ¿Avisaron que habría una tormenta, no? Tch… - A veces su familia se tomaba muchas molestias con él cuando sentía que él no valía tanto ese esfuerzo.

Al menos podían esperar que no hubiera una tormenta acercándose…

Hasta podían celebrarlo el día siguiente.

Él apreciaba mucho el gesto de querer celebrarlo.

Pero así era su familia de cariñosa.

Como sea… Iré a darme un baño. – Shizuo sonrió y se fue a su habitación para buscar ropa para cambiarse.

Después del relajante baño, el rubio fue a buscar algo dulce para llevarse a su habitación y fue ahí cuando notó que había un paquete sobre la mesa.

¿Eh? – Estaba seguro que antes no había visto eso ahí.

¿Había ya regresado su madre y Kasuka?

Pero no sentía a nadie más en la casa.

¿Y si se había metido un ladrón?

Aunque no tenía sentido que le dejara un paquete…

Entonces se dio cuenta que había un aroma en el ambiente que lo hizo enfurecer de inmediato.

¡Izaya! – Miró por todas partes esperando que alguien saliera de algún lado para apuñalarlo pero eso nunca pasó.

Su vista volvió al paquete después de estar varios minutos buscando la presencia de Izaya.

_“¡Kyaa~~! ¡Shizu-chan gasta el tiempo conmigo en vez de hacerlo con una novia! ¡Me siento halagado! Podría enamorarme jajajajajajaja. ¿Quieres que te regale chocolates en San Valentín?”_

No puede ser… No estamos en San Valentín. – Shizuo rechazó la idea de que fuera un regalo de San Valentín adelantado.

Además estábamos hablando de Orihara Izaya.

¿Él podría realmente pensar en regalarle chocolates a la persona que más odiaba?

¿Sin veneno?

Ahora que lo pensaba… No se había cerciorado que fuera chocolate realmente.

El Heiwajima abrió el paquete muy impaciente y confirmó su más grande temor.

Es chocolate… - Shizuo lo dijo pensando en que Izaya por fin se había terminado de volver loco.

O tal vez había llegado a una nueva escala de bicho raro para él.

No estaba seguro.

Veamos… - Abrió el paquete y se encontró que estaba envuelto en papel aluminio que no venía de fábrica y para colmo tenía forma de una cabeza de gato.

¿O era un zorro?

Se volvió más difícil de averiguarlo al quitar el papel, ya que quizás podía ser algo diferente. La figura adentro parecía deforme, no estaba seguro si lo que quería hacer era un corazón o una estrella.

El no podía descifrar el simbolismo “artístico” de Orihara Izaya.

Había veces que con su mente simple podía comparar a Izaya con los aliens, dejando todos esos símbolos, señales y avistamientos por ahí esperando que alguien perdiera la calma tratando de entenderlos.

Era una forma sencilla de describir a Izaya en la imaginación de Shizuo sin que esta estuviera relacionada con los insectos chupasangre.

Lo más extraño, aun más que la forma del chocolate, era que el regalo parecía hecho en casa.

“ _Aunque es una lástima, planeaba ponerme a preparar chocolate casero desde el día anterior, pero como Shizu-chan es tan frío y malvado no lo voy a hacer._ ”

¡Al final lo hiciste! ¿Quién demonios te entiende…? – Shizuo mordió el chocolate algo exasperado recordando el episodio del año anterior en el paseo a Okinawa.

Y otra sorpresa se chocó contra su paladar.

Normalmente cuando regalabas chocolate a otra persona en una ocasión especial, ya sea San Valentín, Navidad o un cumpleaños, siempre esperas que tus sentimientos por esa persona sean representados con el sabor dulce de tu regalo.

En este caso chocolate.

Pero ahí estaba Orihara Izaya representando muy bien sus emociones hacia Shizuo a través del sabor.

¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno en ser irritante?

¿Era un talento que necesitaba vocación o algo así?

Izaya tenía de sobra aquello con él.

Está salado… Dijo Shizuo aún masticándolo con los ojos cerrados.

No, no solo estaba salado.

La parte salada llevaba la delantera en el sabor pero el sabor amargo del chocolate se combinaba de una forma extraña. Y lo pensó más cuando también sintió el sabor de miel de abeja en el conjunto.

¿Un chocolate amargo-salado-dulce? ¿Esto es posible? – Shizuo preguntaba anonadado mientras intentaba analizar mejor el sabor.

Lo comenzaba hallar desagradablemente degustable.

Le costaba determinar si odiaba o amaba el extraño sabor.

Cada mordisco le dejaba más dudas existenciales.

Era como saborear su relación con Izaya en un chocolate.

Esto da miedo… - Siguió él comiéndose el chocolate en lo que restó de la tarde.

Menos mal nadie lo estaba viendo.

O eso él pensaba…

**En un tejado cercano…**

Tch… ¿Se lo siguió comiendo? Esperaba que se pusiera furioso y viniera a perseguirme. Tendré que echar picante la próxima vez~. – Izaya se divirtió imaginando la escena mientras seguía mirando por los binoculares sin saber que su chocolate había tenido más impacto del que creyó.


	38. El Jardín de los Pecados - Parte 2

**CAPITAL DE EINSERH**

**LABORATORIOS**

Oye. ¿Por qué vienes a estas horas? – Preguntó el encargado a un soldado que intentaba pasar al perímetro.

Vi gente sospechosa y fui a investigar, pero resultó que eran unos civiles flirteando por aquí. – Dijo una voz extraña dentro de una armadura. Al encargado le parecía un poco rara la forma en que estaba parado el soldado, pero imaginó que era cansancio. Todos en los últimos días se veían así desde que habían traído la nueva versión de la droga que le suministraban al ejército.

Por supuesto no imaginaba que un chico de 14 años y una niña de 11 años estaban dentro de aquella armadura suplantando a Yuuhei para entrar al laboratorio.

Ya veo. Entonces ve hacia el almacén de inmediato. – Pidió el encargado despegando la vista de él, sin darse cuenta que una mano había salido del casco para electrocutarlo. El hombre cayó en el suelo y Santa fue la primera en sacarse la parte de arriba de la armadura para dejarle la vía libre a Shizuka. El pelicastaño arrastró al hombre para dejarlo detrás de unas cajas y luego tomó la libreta de inventario que había quedado tirada en el suelo.

Las capsulas están en el piso de arriba. – Shizuka miró los alrededores y se percató que habían más de dos camiones en el área de carga.

Era perfecto para su plan en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Aquí están las llaves. – Santa tomó las llaves del pantalón del encargado y comenzó a caminar hacia Shizuka para entregárselas.

Ambos subieron las escaleras con prisa, no sabían cuánto tiempo Yuuhei resistiría en ese estado o si Lorelai se levantaría en cualquier momento para terminar el trabajo. Al no tener información de nada ellos debían apresurarse antes de que una desgracia más grande sucediera. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando por fin avistaron la entrada del depósito que correspondía a lo que buscaban. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con muchas cajas de madera lo bastante grandes como para ser cargadas por dos personas como ellos. Decidieron tomar una gran carretilla que había ahí para llevarse la primera sin hacer tanto esfuerzo.

La primera vuelta se desarrolló sin problemas por ser altas horas de la madrugada en las que los soldados no solían tomar como turno principal por ser tedioso. Por ello Shizuka consiguió ingresar la primera capsula dentro de uno de los camiones y regresar por Namie quien aguardaba con la segunda a unos metros de ahí. Todo iba bien hasta que un ruido les advirtió que alguien más estaba en la zona de carga.

¡No se van a salir con la suya, malditos mocosos! – Gritó el encargado que comenzaba a despertar. Santa lanzó un rayo hacia él para evitar que activara alguna alarma que pudiera advertirle a los demás que ellos estaban ahí, pero erró el tiro al no tener práctica con su poder.

¡Es una niña de Neo Terra! ¡Traigan el equipo contra ella! – El encargado se cubrió de las descargas de Santa que cesaron una vez que Shizuka tomó la siguiente capsula con él para entrar al camión. En eso muchos soldados aparecieron en frente de los camiones para evitar que escaparan.

Ya me temía que pasara esto… - Shizuka dijo fastidiado pero no se dejaría atrapar tan fácil. Mientras los soldados iniciaban el fuego, Shizuka le dio la señal a Santa para que lanzara otra descarga contra los camiones de al lado, la cual hizo que se activaran como si alguien los estuviera conduciendo yendo en contra los soldados que no tuvieron otra opción más que quitarse antes de ser arrollados. Shizuka y Santa aprovecharon la brecha abierta en la entrada para movilizarse y escapar del lugar usando de tapadera a los otros camiones que serían perseguidos como ellos.

La mayor parte del plan ha salido como debía, aun con la intervención de esos soldados. Lo único malo es que nos volveremos fugitivos después de esto… Quizás. – Shizuka deseaba que aquel encargado no hubiera visto bien sus rostros, ya que ellos no esperaban que se despertara todavía. No podía culpar a Santa porque ella aun no controlaba aquellos extraños poderes y si lo mataba estarían en más problemas porque ahí sí que el ejército no descansaría hasta atraparlos.

El olor de varios de ellos se siente muy cerca… Nos siguen tres. – Detectó Santa desde su puesto mientras Shizuka conducía.

¿Olor? ¿Puedes hacer eso también? – Interrogó Shizuka haciendo girar el camión hacia un callejón que llevaba a otros callejones por los cuales era fácil perderse, pero para él no era un problema porque los conocía como la palma de su mano.

Algo así… Aún me cuesta entenderlo. – Contestó Santa.

Era cierto que habían cosas que aun no comprendía de ella misma y también estaba claro que no era como los humanos que vivían en ese lugar. Se preguntaba si debía buscar a esa gente que los humanos de ahí llamaban Neo Terranos. Alejó esos pensamientos al instante, a ella le gustaba estar con Yuuhei y Shizuka, no quería irse, así que seguiría con ellos. Por eso debía ayudar a conseguir aquellas capsulas.

El que ella obtuviera eso dependía de esa misión.

Llegamos al lugar. – Shizuka detuvo el camión y corrió a bajar las dos capsulas para ocultarlas en una carreta vieja con una manta encima para disimular. Encendió el motor del vehículo de nuevo y trabó una palanca en el timón para que siguiera conduciendo en esa dirección sin necesitar a un conductor. Por último Namie y Shizuka se ocultaron debajo de la manta para evitar ser vistos por sus perseguidores cuando pasaran por ahí.

¡¿A dónde se fueron?! – Dijo uno mirando a todas partes.

¡Mira! ¡Ahí están las marcas de los neumáticos en el suelo! ¡Siguieron hacia el Este! – Dijo un segundo soldado.

¡Vamos entonces…! – El tercero sintiendo algo extraño en el aire, no estaba seguro si se trataba de una presencia porque era demasiado débil.

“¿Está sintiendo mi presencia?” – La pregunta retumbó en la cabeza de Santa al notar que el sujeto miraba la carreta con detenimiento. No sabía que ella tuviera una presencia que pudiera ser detectada por otros.

Era algo que podía poner en peligro a Shizuka y a Yuuhei en el futuro.

Y hasta ahora era que ella se daba cuenta solo dando un vistazo a la situación.

¿Cómo esos soldados podían lograr aquello?

¿Cómo podía evitar que la descubrieran?

Fueron las preguntas que se plantaron en su cabeza en ese instante.

¡Oye! ¡Se nos van a escapar! – Gritó el primero ya harto de esperar al otro para irse.

Ah-h, está bien. Solo me distraje. No te enojes. – Le respondió el tercero subiendo a su moto y arrancándola junto con las otras dos.

Eso había estado demasiado cerca.

Ya se fueron. Vámonos antes de que alguien más venga. – Dijo Shizuka saliendo de su escondite para comenzar a empujar la carreta hacia las afueras. No habría nadie en esa parte del camino porque nadie iba hacia el lado pobre de la capital.

S-Si. – Respondió ella ayudándolo a empujar.

00000SANTA00000

¿Tienen listo eso? – Preguntó Ralf esperando que ya las planificaciones para las negociaciones de Paz con Neo Terra estuvieran completas.

Si, ya le pagamos a esa persona para que ejecute su labor con el tesoro nacional, Saika. – Dijo uno de los subordinados.

Dentro de una semana la guerra comenzará y así podremos seguir la batalla de sucesión que aún no ha terminado desde hace doscientos años. Al fin… - Dijo Ralf sonriendo desde la penumbra mientras las carcajadas de sus otros cuatro compañeros se sentían en el aire. Lacrimosa probablemente no estaba lista todavía porque ni siquiera se había acercado a declararles la guerra.

Era bastante extraño…

00000RALF00000

¡Comandante Neeba! – Saludó uno de los guardias de turno.

Descanse, soldado. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la Capital? – Dijo ella mirando por la ventana del tren que viajaba por las vías del desierto.

Probablemente en seis días más. – Contestó el soldado.

Seis días eh… Esto es un poco estresante. – Dijo ella un poco impaciente.

El ir a negociar con aquellas ratas del consejo y su conejillo de indias que usaban como cara de su organización le molestaba grandemente. ¿Era tan difícil aceptar que ellos también querían contar con derechos humanos y ser independientes?

No querían ser tratados como aberraciones de la naturaleza.

Lo único que fomentaba Einserh era el odio hacia los de Neo Terra.

Y de paso provocaba  que naciera el odio en los corazones de los humanos de la nación que intentaba hacerse desde las cenizas.

Ya era hora de terminar con esta maldita guerra que solo secaba los recursos que ya eran escasos.

Pero ya estaban a seis días de la capital. Solo tenía que firmar el maldito papel y antes de eso, cerciorarse de que las cosas estuvieran en su lugar para que la paz se diera de una vez. Se acabarían los ataques sorpresa de ambos bandos y además la guerrilla no tendría nada que ver con el asunto del robo de mercancías entre las ciudades de Einserh ni tampoco con los ataques terroristas.

Las cosas en general tomarían un descanso hasta que algo más malo sucediera.

Pero ella trabajaría lo suficiente para que eso no se diera.

No al menos mientras viviera.

Los humanos y los Neo Terranos podían vivir en paz si lo intentaban.

00000NEEBA00000

Mientras él guardaba las capsulas en una cueva en donde sería su nueva vivienda de difícil acceso para cuidarse las espaldas, Shizuka recordaba un poco algunas cosas del pasado que justo en este momento le parecían un poco irónicas.

La muerte de sus padres…

¿Por qué recordaba la muerte de sus progenitores en un momento como este?

Era muy fácil responder a esa pregunta.

La razón por la que sus padres habían sido ejecutados bajo el cargo de traición a la nación había sido por darle asilo a un Neo Terrano prófugo. Aquello había sucedido 7 años atrás en una noche en que caía una fuerte nevada.

Blanco y rojo.

Dos cabezas rodando por el suelo como si se trataran de simples pelotas.

Como su hermano mayor había intentado taparle los ojos, pero los soldados solo se reían y quitaban las manos de Yuuhei para que apreciara mejor la escena.

Sería un instante que nunca olvidaría en su vida.

Y para añadir más emoción al momento, los soldados tuvieron la gran idea de ejecutar también al miserable Neo Terrano quien solo suplicaba en japonés que tuvieran piedad de él, pero eso a ellos no les importó. Ellos solo querían divertirse mientras dejaban de paso un castigo ejemplar en las mentes de todos aquellos que osaran en un futuro oponerse a las ideas de Einserh.

La enseñanza del miedo era la mejor herramienta para reprimir al pueblo.

Y así como las cabezas de sus padres rodaron por el piso, también lo hizo la del prófugo quien llegó hasta sus propios pies con la expresión de desventura en su rostro.

Por eso le era gracioso en un pésimo sentido.

Él había estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo que sus padres y ahora esa Neo Terrana se desvivía para ayudarlo a conservar el cuerpo de su hermano al cual le faltaba una parte de su alma. Si él hubiera sido como todas las personas en Einserh tal vez esto no se estuviera dando. Su hermano habría sido vaciado sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera, porque él no estaba en la casa cuando todo comenzó.

A lo largo del tiempo en que estuvo Santa en la casa, ella no se mostró como todo Einserh decía que eran las personas de ese lugar.

¿Era necesario mantenerse batallando?

¿Era necesario obligar a Yuuhei a ser un soldado para no traicionar a la nación?

¿Era necesario que Yuuhei mantuviera ese rostro que le hacía sentir que el mundo se estaba acabando para él?

¡¿Era necesario todo eso?!

Sus reflexiones comenzaban ahogarlo mientras su entrecejo se arrugaba con algo de rabia.

Solo quería largarse a un lugar a donde no tuviera que preocuparse por nada más en el mundo.

Estaba harto de estar atado a esa maldita nación.

Quería ser libre.

¿Shizuo? – Ella lo llamó al notar que no decía nada desde hace buen rato.

Namie, dime algo. – Dijo él.

¿Qu-Qué cosa? – Preguntó ella mirando su espalda.

¿Estoy loco si te digo que quisiera destruir a Einserh? – Dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa.

¿Destruir? – Santa vio que la sonrisa era bastante aterradora, era la primera vez que la veía.

Quisiera que este horrible lugar dejara de existir o tal vez solo desearía que hubiera otro lugar al que pudiera irme… - Shizuka volvió a la expresión aburrida que tenía mientras rememoraba el pasado.

Si tan solo ahí afuera hubiera un lugar al que pudiera escapar de todo aquello.

Un lugar en que no existiera Einserh o Neo Terra o guerra o racismo o cosas como esa.

Solo gente que quisiera escapar de todo.

“Si eso quieres, simplemente créalo.” – Dijo una voz a Shizuka.

¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Namie? – Preguntó Shizuka volteando hacia la niña.

No he dicho nada aún… Pero si quisiera que hubiera un sitio así. – Contestó ella mirando el suelo.

¡Ese es el espíritu, Namie! ¡Cuando despertemos a Aniki nos largaremos de aquí! – El ánimo de Shizuka se activó olvidándose de la voz que le había hablado e hizo su camino hacia la entrada de la cueva. Ahora solo debían buscar los cuerpos de Yuuhei y Lorelai para preservarlos en secreto en aquel lugar mientras pensaban en otro plan.

00000SHIZUKA00000

Maldición… Van a descubrir el cuerpo de Lorelai y Yuuhei. – Dijo Shizuka viendo a lo lejos que en las cercanías de la casa en donde vivía estaba acordonada por los recolectores.

Y-Yo los haré perseguirme, mientras tú saca los cuerpos de aquí. – Sugirió Santa.

No es buena idea. Si eres capturada no sabré qué hacer después con esos dos cuerpos. Tampoco hay garantía que ellos no lleven el equipo para lidiar con personas con poderes. Es mejor que lo haga yo. – Dijo Shizuka.

¿Pero no te llevarán al Laberinto? Yuuhei dijo que no debías ser llevado a ese lugar porque cosas malas podían pasarte. – Dijo ella en total desacuerdo con Shizuka.

No te preocupes. No dejaré que me atrapen. Y si eso sucede… Yo voy a regresar cueste lo que cueste, Namie. Tú solo procura tener un lugar para recibirme~. – Dijo él cínicamente mientras comenzaba a correr sin darle un aviso previo a Santa quien no pudo hacer más que esconderse.

Si ambos eran atrapados entonces nadie podría ayudar a Yuuhei.

“Maldito, Shizuo”. – Dijo ella molesta por primera vez en lo que llevaba viviendo con él.

¡Ahí está el chico de los rumores! ¡Atrápenlo! – Gritó uno de los guardias al ver a Shizuka corriendo hacia la ciudad.

¡Era el chico que Yuuhei-san escondía! – Gritó otro corriendo tras él preparando sus armas paralizadoras.

¡No dejen que escape! – El grupo dejó la casa y emprendió la persecución para perderse de la vista de Santa.

Eran demasiados para que Shizuka pudiera perderlos, pero ella confiaba que podría lograrlo. En su posición lo único que le quedaba era esperar aún cuando estaba a punto de llorar por la impotencia. Si era atrapada no podía ayudar a nadie, si seguía usando sus poderes los soldados especiales se darían cuenta de su presencia con mayor detalle.

Golpeteó sus mejillas.

Debía llevarse los cuerpos de ahí y ocultarlos como sea antes de que regresaran.

00000SANTA00000

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

“¡Bien! ¡He podido perderlos!” – Shizuka se felicitaba el mismo al no ver a nadie a su alrededor. Si todo iba bien, él podría regresar a la cueva con Santa y hacer un mejor plan para escapar de la ciudad sin ser vistos por nadie.

Lo único era que el destino no iba a estar de su lado tampoco esta vez…

Su espalda fue golpeada por algo que pasaba una corriente aturdidora por su cuerpo, acto seguido cayó al suelo incapaz de moverse y levantarse para escapar de lo que sea que ahora había aparecido.

Como les dije a los demás. Solo había que hacerlo creer que ya nos había perdido, pero esos cerebros de pájaro no entienden ninguna razón. ¿Puedes creerlo? Hay días en que me siento totalmente incomprendido... – Un Nasujima de aproximadamente veinte a veinticinco años le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado con una arma de electrochoque en la mano.

¿Qu-Qué hiciste…? – Shizuka concentraba toda su fuerza en sus extremidades pero Nasujima volvió a darle otra descarga eléctrica con su arma.

Nada, solo una pequeña descarga eléctrica con esta arma que está de moda últimamente. Por cierto… ¡¿Por qué demonios tenías que ser hombre?! ¡¿No podías ser una joven mujer?! – Nasujima comenzó a patear al adolescente en el abdomen con molestia.

Qué patético. Recurrir a esto para triunfar con las mujeres… ¡Me das risa! – Shizuka se burló de él.

¡Cállate! ¡Espero que puedas conservar esa sonrisa en los próximos días! – Nasujima esta vez pateó su cara con mucha fuerza para dejarlo inconsciente.

00000NASUJIMA00000

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

¿Qué es este lugar…? – Preguntó Shizuka a otro niño junto a él en la celda en donde acababa de despertar.

Creo que es el lugar en donde dejan a los que están por entrar al Laberinto o algo así. – Respondió un niño de entre cuatro y seis años que usaba como abrigo una bata de laboratorio llena de sangre. A Shizuka eso le llamó la atención y en cierta forma le dio mala espina, pero él no era quien para juzgar.

Él mismo acababa de asesinar a una persona horas atrás…

Así que al final terminé aquí… - Pensó él riéndose de la ironía de su destino.

Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres de la capital también? O eras… - Shizuka no podía evitar ser pesimista en este punto. Ni siquiera sabía qué le iban a hacer en ese dichoso Laberinto. Yuuhei nunca le habló de lo que pasaba con las personas que entraban a ese luchar, solo le había mencionado una vez que se trataba de una especie de ritual.

Era de la ciudad del Oeste y me llamaba Kishitani Shinra. – Contestó él igual de pesimista.

Yo me llamo Shizuo… No tienes que seguir mi tono pesimista de esa forma. Me deprime más… – Dijo él sonriendo nerviosamente, no estaba en sus planes hacerle ver peor el panorama al niño.

No puedo evitarlo. No estoy muy feliz a decir verdad. Hace dos días asesiné a dos personas y bueno… Siento que no fue suficiente el odio que descargué en ellos. ¿Y ahora me dicen que voy a morir en ese lugar…? Es deprimente. – Dijo él como si se tratara de una conversación normal.

Jajaja… Ya veo. – Shizuka no sabía qué responder a eso, era increíble que un niño de su edad ya hubiera matado a alguien, pero en Einserh estas cosas eran bastantes normales.

Pero no te preocupes. No te mataré porque me agrada tu pesimismo. Así que disfrutemos nuestros últimos momentos en donde nuestras almas serán normales. – Dijo Liam con un dejo de amargura esperando la hora en que moriría en aquel lugar a causa de las personas que tanto odiaba.

A decir verdad, él odiaba todo en general.

Lo único que lo mantenía con vida era el querer comprobar aquello por lo que sus primeros años de vida habían sido un infierno.

¿A qué te refieres con es-…? – La pregunta de Shizuka fue interrumpida por el ruido de un candado.

¡Salgan! ¡No intenten nada extraño o si no dispararemos! – Dijo el guardia escoltándolos a todos hasta el exterior en donde una intensa ventisca caía sin piedad.

Hace un buen clima para la última prueba del año. – Dijo un soldado.

¡Entren! – Gritó otro soldado obligando a Liam y a Shizuka quienes eran los últimos en la fila a entrar en el extraño recibidor que estaba iluminado con una luz tenue. La puerta tras ellos se cerró dejándolos solos en la habitación con las instrucciones escritas en la pared.

_Reglas del laberinto._

_\+ No puedes tardar más de quince horas en este lugar._

_\+ Debes encontrar el cuerpo de dios._

_\+ Diferencia a dios de los falsos._

_\+ Una vez que encuentres al cuerpo de dios podrás escapar de este lugar._

_\+ Pero los dioses falsos estarán ahí para devorarte._

_\+ Buena suerte…_

_Aunque aquí no existe eso._

Aquellas indicaciones no podían ser más desconsoladoras.

¿La buena suerte no existía en ese lugar?

Comenzaba a creerlo y todavía no había entrado.

¿Dios? Debe ser alguna estatua o algo así… - Pensó Shizuka no tomando tan literalmente la indicación de la pared.

¿Era posible que estuviera el cuerpo de un dios en ese lugar?

Era totalmente imposible.

La compuerta se abrió dejando un pasillo largo delante de ellos.

Si se seguía con los ojos el final de aquel corredor se podía notar que la iluminación terminaba en algún punto en donde comenzaba la oscuridad que no inspiraba nada bueno. Los cinco chicos caminaron todos hasta ese punto con la duda de que pudiera haber algo malo esperándolos ahí. El problema era que si no avanzaban de ahí no podrían encontrar al cuerpo de dios y mucho menos escapar de ese extraño lugar.

Ahí hay una linterna… - Dijo uno de ellos viendo que en el límite entre la luz y la oscuridad había un dispositivo necesario para pasar esa oscuridad sin tanto miedo.

Espera… ¡No lo toques! – Liam le gritó al otro chico que no le hizo ningún caso al estar buscando controlar su propio miedo con la linterna.

¿Por qué si la necesit-…? ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ayuda! – Gritó el chico al sentir que algo estaba mordiendo su mano y lo arrastraba hacia las sombras.

Shizuka corrió a socorrerlo para jalarlo a la luz, ya que era obvio que en aquella parte oscura había algo ocultándose para atraparlos. Liam por su parte tomó la linterna y una vara que estaba junto a unas piedras preocupándose por ser lo más rápido para no ser atrapado como el otro chico. De un momento a otro, Shizuka dejó de ver de la cintura para arriba a la persona que jalaba sintiéndolo más ligero cosa que le comenzó a dar escalofríos.

Suéltalo. Ya nada puedes hacer por él, Shizuo. – Dijo Liam tranquilamente sentándose en el suelo de la parte iluminada.

¿Qué…? – Shizuka sintió que se iba de espalda al percibir que lo que sea que estaba jalando desde la oscuridad había dejado de hacerlo, llevándose la sorpresa de que solo él sostenía la mitad del otro chico que trataba de ayudar.

La otra mitad ya no estaba.

¡¿Qué le pasó…?! – Gritó otro de los chicos quien solo cayó al suelo horrorizado de ver tripas corriendo por la parte que había quedado descubierta de su ex-compañero.

Se lo comieron ellos… - Liam encendió la linterna iluminando la parte que no podían ver y notaron que habían unas criaturas blancas con hocicos y colmillos filosos que corrían en cuatro patas para huir de la luz dejando a la vista un cerro de cadáveres y otros cientos de esqueletos por el suelo. Todos a excepción de Liam tuvieron que taparse la boca para no vomitar. El solo pensar que tendrían que caminar por esa parte les hacía querer quedarse en esa entrada para siempre.

¿Qué son esas cosas…? – Shizuka no salía de su espanto aún.

Son los dioses falsos. – Dijo Liam tomando la linterna.

¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Van a continuar o se van a quedar aquí? – Preguntó Liam mirando a los otros tres chicos mayores que él.

Liam ya conocía a esas criaturas desde antes.

Yo voy a continuar… Tengo que regresar a un lugar. – Dijo Shizuka tratando de dejar a un lado el miedo que tenía. Santa estaba en la cueva con el cuerpo de su hermano esperándolo. No podía dejarla sola con esa responsabilidad que le tocaba a él.

¿De verdad van a pasar por ahí con una linterna? – Preguntó otro a Liam y a Shizuka.

Es mejor que solo quedarse aquí. – Liam encendió la linterna y comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo siendo seguido por Shizuka.

¡Espérennos! – Dijeron al unísono los otros siguiendo al par dejando al muerto atrás.

00000LIAM00000

¿Sabes…? Creo que tú deberías caminar detrás de mí, Shinra. – Dijo Shizuka al entrar por fin a un área iluminada después de caminar un buen rato en la oscuridad.

¿Por qué se supone qué debería hacer eso? – Preguntó el niño con tono malhumorado.

¿Cuántos años tienes? – Interrogó Shizuka.

Creo que cumplí cuatro o cinco o seis quizás hace dos meses. ¿Por qué? – Francamente a Liam no le importaba mucho el asunto de la edad, se preguntaba a donde quería llegar Shizuka.

Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Eres mucho menor que yo. ¿Por qué debería dejar que un niño vaya adelante cuando podría ser el primero en morir? – Dijo él quitándole la linterna de la mano.

¿Jah…? ¡Oye, dame eso! ¡Yo lo encontré! – Liam saltaba tratando de alcanzar la mano levantada de Shizuka con la linterna mientras este se burlaba de los intentos del más pequeño.

Soy el mayor, lo mejor es que yo vaya adelante. Tú si quieres puedes seguir siendo el jefe. mmm… Dejémoslo en que soy tú subordinado en esta ocasión. ¿Sí? – Dijo Shizuka tratando de convencer al menor de ir detrás de él, ya que se había percatado de que Liam sabía algo más de esas criaturas o eso le parecía a simple vista. Su instinto se lo decía y si dejaba que Liam siguiera adelante podría correr el riesgo de perder a la única persona que podía servirle para salir de ese lugar.

¿Subordinado…? ¡Eso me agrada! ¡Ahora me perteneces! – Dijo Liam autoritariamente esbozando una sonrisa de complacencia.

“Qué fácil fue convencerlo… Es un niño después de todo.” – Pensó Shizuka sonriendo por lo bajo.

Es bueno ver que otro grupo pudo llegar a salvo hasta esta parte. Es genial que pudieran descubrir el truco de las linternas. – Dijo una voz al frente en donde se conectaba el pasillo de ellos con otros cuatro que se encontraban iluminados.

¿Quién eres…? – Shizuka se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de otra persona que no era de su grupo.

Soy de un equipo que entro por otra puerta. – Contestó el niño.

Pensaba que éramos los únicos aquí. Además de esas cosas… - Contestó Shizuka.

Los soldados meten un determinado número de grupos de cinco miembros cada quince horas o eso escuché… Nosotros entramos hace cinco horas creo... ¿Ustedes cuanto tiempo tienen aquí? – Preguntó el chico.

Creo que tenemos el mismo tiempo aquí. No estoy seguro. – Dijo Shizuka.

Ya veo. Entonces… ¿Por qué no siguen con nosotros el camino? Mi grupo está acá. – Dijo el chico amistosamente.

Está bien… - Shizuka comenzó a seguirlo aunque algo en su interior le hacía preguntarse si él podría estar demasiado tranquilo en una situación tan tensa como lo estaba aquel chico. Para ser sinceros le parecía perturbador. Si no fuera porque debía regresar con Namie, él ya hubiera entrado en pánico y estaría tirado en una esquina en posición fetal. 

Quizás estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.

Huele a sangre… - Dijo Liam en baja voz. Al escuchar eso Shizuka se dio cuenta que no había razón para que hubiera sangre en la parte iluminada del lugar.

Es normal jajaja… Todo aquí huele así. – El chico se fue quedando atrás a medida que respondía a lo que Liam había dicho. Fue así que una mano rodeó el hombro de Liam para poner un revolver en su cabeza.

¿Qué haces…? – Shizuka se quedó estupefacto al ver que Liam había sido tomado como rehén por una razón que desconocía.

¿No se suponía que los enemigos eran las criaturas esas?

¿Por qué tomar un rehén?

¿Para qué…?

Solo me aseguro de tener los medios para hacerte cooperar. – Contestó el joven dando la señal a sus otros cuatro compañeros de aparecer del otro pasillo.

¿Hacerme cooperar? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? No necesitan tomarlo de rehén. – Dijo Shizuka viendo como los otros miembros eran apuntados con armas.

Claro que si necesitamos hacerlo. Nuestra sobrevivencia depende de eso. Quítale la linterna y todo lo que sea de valor para nosotros. – Dio esa última orden a uno que se había ubicado detrás de Shizuka.

¿Depende…? – Liam preguntó sintiendo que golpeteaban más el arma contra su cráneo.

¡No hables! Ok… Les diré esto. Las áreas iluminadas cambian de lugar con el paso de las horas. Así que si no tenemos suficientes linternas no podremos recorrer todo el lugar en busca del cuerpo de dios. Aunque gracias a esos que ves ahí logramos llegar muy lejos sin linternas. – Señaló el chico hacia el lugar en donde antes Liam había sentido que provenía el olor a sangre. En ese sitio habían al menos diez niños muertos con heridas de bala y otros con mutilaciones que podían ser hechas por las criaturas del laberinto.      

¿Usaron a los otros grupos como cebo para ustedes pasar? ¡Son de lo peor! – Gritó Shizuka dándose cuenta de que era probable que los que tenían heridas de bala eran los que se habían negado.

Los que ves destripados fueron el cebo de hace una hora y los que están allá en realidad se negaron a ir por la parte oscura hace media hora. Como no obedecieron, les disparamos. – Dijo el otro.

¿Y ahora quieren que nosotros hagamos de cebo para ustedes, no? – Preguntó Shizuka entendiendo el punto de todo aquello.

Me alegra que entiendas rápido. ¡Ahora corran antes de que empiece a disparar! – El chico empujó a Liam hacia Shizuka.

Era obvio que esta gente tenía información de antemano de lo que iba a suceder dentro del laberinto. Se podía juzgar por la apariencia que tenían aquellos adolescentes que todos eran de la clase alta. Incluso las familias con poder podían mandar en lugares como este en donde se suponía que no podían hacer nada.

Era molesto…

Entre lo que pensaban en correr al área oscura, la luz del sitio en donde estaban parados comenzó a parpadear súbitamente alertando a todos de que ya era hora de que ese sitio se volviera parte de las partes peligrosas en donde no debían estar. Shizuka iba a comenzar a correr también, pero Liam lo detuvo para atraerlo a la pared.

¿Qué haces…? – Preguntó Shizuka no entendiendo la acción de Liam.

Shh… Después te explico. No hagas ruido hasta que te diga. – Dijo Liam quedándose quieto y en silencio.

En cuestión de minutos en que ambos dejaron de percibir los pasos de los que los habían dejado atrás, se empezaron a escuchar crujidos en la oscuridad que se acercaban poco a poco hasta el lugar en donde ellos se encontraban. Pero no era solo el ruido que hacían al caminar, también podía detectar que había algo más que le indicaban a ambos chicos en qué lugar estaba cada uno de los depredadores. Podía decir con exactitud cuántos lo estaban rodeando a Liam y a él.

“Dos a mi izquierda, uno frente a Liam y otro a su derecha”. – Dijo en su mente Shizuka contando que había un total de cinco de esas criaturas en el pasillo. No podía explicar cómo era que podía sentir sus presencias, pero estaba claro que eso tenía algo que ver con una de las reglas al inicio.

“ _Diferencia a dios de los falsos._ ”

¿Esas cosas eran dioses falsos, no?

¿Dios tenía una presencia parecida?

Comenzaba a entender más ese lugar.

Ya sabía cómo comenzar a buscar a dios…

00000SHIZUKA00000

Luego de una hora completa las criaturas se retiraron cuando la luz regresó a esa sección.

Hasta que al fin… No sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar estando en silencio. Tenía la necesidad extraña de hacer ruido. El silencio es aterrador… - Shizuka temblaba en el suelo, nunca en su vida había estado tanto tiempo en silencio y quieto en el mismo lugar por más de cinco minutos. Casi muere por la agonía de su propia personalidad inquieta.

Yo estoy acostumbrado a eso. Siempre tenía que esconderme… - Liam pensaba en cosas del pasado mientras decía eso.

El fastidio llenó su mente por ello.

¿Cómo sabías que ellos no nos atacarían? Es como si supieras muchas cosas de esos monstruos. – Dijo Shizuka esperando confirmar lo que llevaba pensando desde que había entrado a ese lugar. Liam parecía conocer algunas cosas sobre el Laberinto desde antes al igual que esos chicos que lo habían tomado como rehén.

Lo único que sabía de ellos era que son sensibles a los sonidos y que no les gusta la luz. Es todo… – Dijo Liam sentándose en el suelo para evadir la mirada de Shizuka.

Shizuka sabía que Liam estaba mintiendo, pero no le preguntaría más. Ya lo había ayudado a sobrevivir a las bestias y a escapar del otro grupo armado. Podía pasar por alto el que su compañero ocultara varias cosas si eso significaba salir vivo de aquel sitio.

Nos quedan 9 horas para salir de aquí. Aunque me pregunto qué pasará si no salimos en ese tiempo. – Shizuka se preguntó en alta voz.

Por supuesto, Liam sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta…

Vámonos. No hay ninguno en este pasillo al menos. – Liam comenzó a caminar hacia la parte oscura con seguridad.

¿Tú también puedes sentir sus presencias? – Shizuka estaba asombrado que no fuera el único que podía saber qué no había nada en frente de ellos.

Sí… ¿Ahora también puedes…? – Liam estaba algo asombrado. No esperaba que ya a las cinco horas comenzara a detectar a las bestias. Aunque él no podía hacerlo en muchos metros a la redonda, ya que la distancia que cubría su mente era de solo un poco más de 20 metros.

Desde hace una hora… Cuando me quedé quieto pude darme cuenta donde estaban todos. – Explicó Shizuka no importándole que caminaban en la oscuridad, él sabía que no había ninguna criatura cerca, así que podía hablar sin problemas.

Ya veo. Yo también pude empezar a detectarlos hace una hora… - Liam sonrió como un niño bueno.

Y nuevamente Shizuka sabía que eso era una mentira.

¿Eso quería decir que ya los percibía desde antes?

_“Pero no te preocupes. No te mataré porque me agrada tu pesimismo. Así que disfrutemos nuestros últimos momentos en donde nuestras almas serán normales.”_

Quizás ya su alma no era normal ya.

Si eso era verdad, aquello podría explicar varias cosas.

¿Podemos encontrar el cuerpo de dios de esta forma para escapar, no? – Shizuka preguntó cerrando los ojos.

Creo… Pero no siento nada diferente desde aquí. Tal vez deberíamos caminar más para ver si aparece algo anormal. – Liam sugirió dejando las cosas en silencio entre ellos mientras buscaban algo en los alrededores.

00000LIAM00000

Cuando por fin habían alcanzado al otro grupo después de caminar durante cuatro horas se dieron cuenta que ya no quedaba ninguno de ellos. Todos los cadáveres estaban esparcidos a lo largo de un área iluminada mientras eran arrastrados hacia la oscuridad. Lo que más llamaba la atención era que parecía que ellos habían tratado de volver de esa área y no yendo hacia ella. Después de un rato en que ya no había ningún monstruo cerca ellos se atrevieron a buscar las linternas percatándose que todas se habían quedado sin pilas.

Quiere decir que de donde ellos venían ya no habían áreas iluminadas rotatorias... – Dijo Shizuka entendiendo las pistas que habían dejado las cosas de sus enemigos.

Es probable… - Contestó Liam sintiendo un repentino mareo.

¿Dónde se supone qué debería estar ese maldito dios? Esto comienza a impacientarme… - Shizuka se despelucó el cabello perdiendo la serenidad por un momento, se sentía como un ratón de laboratorio corriendo como idiota por todos lados sin poder encontrar la salida.

Qué malvado eres al llamar maldito a un dios~, Heiwajima Shizuo. ¿Debería tomarte como un hereje? ¿Debería maldecirte o tal vez reírme de ti por estar en esta situación? – Dijo Liam con otra forma de hablar haciendo que Shizuka volteara para darse cuenta que los ojos del niño habían cambiado a amarillo muy brillante.   

¿Tus ojos…? ¿Shinra? – Shizuka se dio cuenta que la presencia que ahora despedía Liam no era la de él propia sin siquiera preguntar.

No soy tu amigo Shinra. mmm… Soy alguien que está haciendo una buena obra. – Dijo el niño con tranquilidad.

¡¿Buena obra?! ¡Sal del cuerpo de Shinra! – Shizuka le ordenó alzando su voz que fue callada  al instante por una fuerza extraña que le impidió volver a hablar. 

No grites~. ¿Quieres traer más de los falsos dioses aquí? Ustedes son los únicos que quedan así que si haces demasiado ruido todos ellos estarán aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo. ¿Prometes que no gritarás si te suelto? -  Dijo el niño viendo que Shizuka asentía.

¿Qué es lo que quieres…? – Preguntó Shizuka entendiendo que oponerse o reclamar el cuerpo de Liam no era una opción.

Por ahora lo único que quiero que logres escapar de este lugar junto con este niño. Si mueren aquí podrían causarme un gran lío en el futuro~. Por eso te daré un importante dato sobre este lugar a cambio de algo. – Dijo el infante caminando hacia la pared.

¿Qué es lo quieres? – Shizuka lo miró con atención esperando algo como ‘Tendrás que darme tu alma’ o algo así.

Creo que después de esta ocasión tú y yo no hablaremos más hasta que pase cierto tiempo. Un buen par de años a decir verdad, por eso solo puedo decirte esto en esta oportunidad. En dieciséis años alguien pedirá tu ayuda para salir de este mismo lugar, cuando eso pase quiero que le enseñes esto que voy a hacer.  – Liam escribió las letras ‘RYOH’ en la pared usando su sangre.

Se formó en el suelo una línea de fuego que siguió su camino más allá de lo que él alcanzaba a ver desde ahí.

Con esto será más rápido encontrar el cuerpo de dios cuando en el futuro vuelva a darse esta situación, ya que la habitación cambia de lugar en cada ronda. También hay algo más que quiero que hagas por mí. – Dijo él.

¿Qué cosa…? – Shizuka aún veía asombrado la línea de fuego en el suelo.

A cambio de esta información quiero que les pidas a ellos que saquen el cuerpo de dios de este lugar y se lo lleven al nuevo dios. Creo que se llamará el mismo Loki o algo así. Jajajaja… Para ese entonces tu no querrás despegarte de ese grupo por una razón bastante graciosa que me recuerda que quiero golpearte, pero como “eso” aún no ha pasado lo dejaré por ahora… Como sea. Buena suerte… Creo que les hará mucha falta a este niño y a ti en los próximos dieciséis años~. – “Shizuka~” Pensó la entidad riéndose antes de dejar el cuerpo de Liam que cayó en el suelo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba haciendo…? – Liam se sentó totalmente desorientado al darse cuenta que no recordaba qué estaba haciendo hace un momento.

Eso no importa, Shinra. Tenemos que seguir esa línea de fuego para escapar. – Shizuka comenzó a correr con Liam debajo de su brazo.

¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿De dónde salió ese fuego? – Preguntó Liam notando a lo lejos a las bestias que habían captados los sonidos que emitían las pisadas de Shizuka.

Un fantasma nos vino a dar una mano. – Shizuka dejó en el suelo a Liam y abrió la puerta en la que había una habitación iluminada con antorchas. Liam se acercó al altar que estaba a la vista y observó que había una capsula en medio de toda una telaraña de cadenas y sellos que impedían que fuera movida del lugar. Mientras Shizuka buscaba lo que se suponía los iba a guiar a la salida encontrándose con una palanca que accionaba alguna especie de mecanismo.

Creo que con eso podremos irnos… ¿Shinra? – Shizuka volteó hacia el menor que se encontraba entre estupefacto y enojado viendo la capsula.

¿Este es el supuesto dios…? ¡Es un humano! – Liam había logrado quitar una parte de la tapa plástica que cubría lo que había dentro de la capsula.

Ahora estaba claro que sus tutores se habían vuelto locos y habían arruinado su vida en medio de todo eso…

Todo el camino hacia ese lugar le había demostrado eso al final.

¡Tenemos que irnos, Shinra! – Shizuka lo jaló para llevárselo no sin antes mirar la dichosa capsula que estaba ahí, pero esta volvió a expandir la parte que ayudaba a mantener oculto su contenido dejándolo en la duda de lo qué había adentro.

Decidió que no era más importante que salir de ese lugar de una vez por todas.

Las criaturas se acercaban.

Las podía sentir…

Sin pensarlo dos veces bajó la palanca para que el movimiento de unos engranajes hiciera descender una escalera metálica que llevaba a una escotilla en el techo en donde entraba la luz de la Luna.

¡Ahí está! – Shizuka subió por la escalera con Liam en el hombro emocionado.

¡Apresúrate! ¡Están debajo de nosotros! – Gritó Liam recobrando sus emociones después de su decepción al ver a las bestias tratando de subir por la escalera para darles caza.

¡Ríndase ya! – Shizuka puso todo de sí para llegar hasta arriba y lanzar a Liam fuera para él subir de una vez, pero unas garras se clavaron en su pie para tratar de jalarlo hacia abajo de nuevo.

¡Suéltalo! – Liam tomó una piedra para golpear la pata del monstruo logrando que así lo soltara y poder cerrar la escotilla sintiéndose seguros por fin después de muchas horas.

Qué bien. Sobrevivieron 21 de 100 “solicitantes”. Ustedes son los últimos. – Dijo la voz de Nasujima irritando a Shizuka una vez más.

¿No habían más personas que los recibieran más que él?

¡Tú…! – Shizuka se levantó pero su sangrante pie no se lo permitió.

No te emociones. – Dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara dándole la señal a otros soldados para que se llevaran a ambos hacia la sección de sobrevivientes para darles un análisis exhaustivo y luego enviarlos hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

¡¿A dónde nos llevan?! ¡Ya pasamos su dichosa Iniciación! ¡Suéltennos! – Shizuka forcejeaba para que lo dejaran en paz.

No. Ustedes son ahora del estado. No muchos sobreviven al Laberinto. Por eso tomaremos su custodia desde ahora. – Dijo Nasujima sin importarle mucho que estuvieran o no de acuerdo.

Luego de este punto, Shizuka no se encontraría con Santa hasta pasados cinco años en donde muchas cosas habían pasado con respecto a su influencia en Einserh.

Aunque esa ya es otra historia que falta por relatar…

**EXTRA 15: EL CONEJO, EL ABRIGO, EL PINTOR Y LOS LENTES**

**APRÓXIMADAMENTE DOS AÑOS ATRÁS…**

**07 DE DICIEMBRE**

Al estar cerca las fiestas navideñas, Haruka convencida por Kari-san había decidido regresar a Japón para pasar las festividades con ella y de paso visitar junto con Amai a sus padrinos, que no eran nadie más que Celty y Shinra quienes al escuchar que ellos estarían de vuelta estaban preparando todo tipo de obsequios para su ahijado.

[¡Ha crecido tanto! ¡Ya hasta camina! ¡Qué ternura x3~!] – Escribió Celty al ver como Amai corría hacia ella para tocar su casco amarillo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sostenlo ahí, Celty. ¡Siento la necesidad de inmortalizar estos momentos con mi cámara~~! – Shinra hacia todo un estudio fotográfico de Celty y Amai con gran pasión mientras imaginaba una vida de casados con la dullahan haciendo su papel de madre amorosa.

Era un sueño demasiado hermoso que lo podía matar incluso solo pensándolo.

[Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Amai?] – Preguntó Celty curiosa.

Nació un día como hoy. Un siete de diciembre~. – Dijo Haruka con un brillo especial en los ojos.

…

…

[¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?!] – Exclamó Celty al borde del pánico.

¡Es verdad! ¡Debemos preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños de emergencia! – Sentenció Shinra.

¿Una fiesta de cumpleaños…? – Haruka nunca en su vida había hecho o estado en una.

Era un concepto completamente nuevo para ella.

Pero dado que Shinra y Celty se veían muy felices, solo podía seguirles la corriente, total era algo que ellos querían hacer para Amai.

Ella cooperaría en lo que ellos quisieran hacer.

Si, Izaya-chan~, haremos una fiesta de cumpleaños para mi adorado ahijado~. – Dijo Shinra con una expresión amable.

[¿Deberíamos ir a comprar un pastel y otras cosas? ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Izaya-chan?] – Celty no estaba muy segura de que pastel podría gustarle a un niño de un año.

Si, vamos. Quiero ver que pasteles tienen ahí~. – El apetito de Haruka había despertado con la mención de comida en el asunto.

Ambas mujeres se fueron del departamento junto con Amai en busca del pastel mientras Shinra se quedaba preparando las demás cosas.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE IKEBUKURO**

[¡Lo siento, Izaya-chan! No pensé que iba a estar aquí… ¡La motocicleta blanca!] – Celty comenzaba a temblar de miedo mientras veía como el oficial de policía perseguía el coche creado de sombras de la dullahan en donde venían Amai y Haruka.

[Los dejaré aquí, mientras yo lo intentaré perder. Te enviaré un mensaje cuando pueda volver a buscarte.] – Dijo Celty dejando a Haruka y Amai en la calle en donde estaban los comercios en donde podía haber pastelerías.

No te preocupes. Tú solo procura perderlo. – Dijo ella tratando de que Celty no se sintiera culpable mientras miraba como la motocicleta blanca se acercaba a toda velocidad.

[Gracias.] – Celty arrancó con toda la potencia que Shooter le podía brindar para evadir al oficial que la aterrorizaba.

Ah. ¡Celty! – Amai extendía los brazos hacia una Celty que se había ido.

Ya volverá, Amai. Ahora vamos a buscar un pastel para ti. – Haruka comenzó a caminar hacia el centro comercial que estaba a la vista.

**EN UN LUGAR CERCANO A ESE**

¡¿A dónde se metió esa maldita pulga?! ¡Debe estar cerca! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! – Shizuo recitaba su mantra de odio para Izaya mientras lo buscaba por uno de los callejones en donde podía sentir que había escapado. Estaba seguro que intentaría esconderse en un lugar con muchas personas para mimetizarse con el ambiente y así perderlo.

Pero no lo dejaría escapar.

No ese día.

Ya habían pasado dos años en que nada había sucedido para que el mal presagio llamado Orihara Izaya apareciera de la nada frente a él. Incluso si no venía con la usual estúpida sonrisa que tanto odiaba no le agradaba que él estuviera en Ikebukuro.

¿Qué estaba planeando?

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿A quién pensaba arruinarle la vida ahora?

Él quería saberlo para que no dañara su pacifica vida que ya llevaba dos años corriendo.

¿Dónde estaba ahora…?

Solo tendría que seguir su olor como siempre…

**EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Ah, qué mala suerte. Encontrarme con Shizu-chan en un día como hoy. – Izaya caminaba con expresión apática por los establecimientos dentro del gran edificio que había sido remodelado varios meses atrás.

Francamente él no entendía… ¿Qué demonios hacía en la calle en un día como ese?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde eso?

Ocho años…

Un día como ese había muerto su alma gemela y él ahora vagaba como alma en pena por el mundo

Odiaba diciembre con toda su alma.

Todos eran felices…

No era que normalmente él sintiera envidia de ese tipo de cosas, pero ese mes cambiaba todas las cosas en él. Siempre era cuando se sentía más solo y amargado. Incluso no sentía deseos de armar alguna buena conspiración en las calles.

Era lo que sentía él.

Esperaba que el caminar y ver cosas  por ahí le cambiara un poco los ánimos.

¡Haremos una competencia! ¡Acérquense! – Dijo una mujer de un local cercano.

¿Competencia? ¿De qué? – Izaya se acercó para ver si se trataba de algo entretenido, encontrándose con que habían muchas mesas y sillas con niños pequeños en ellas mirando a la gente con curiosidad.

Los niños elegirán a quien dibujar para este concurso. Si el dibujo es elegido como ganador también se premiarán a los modelos. – Explicó la mujer con el altavoz.

Supongo que no debería haber ningún problema para que Amai participe. Creo… - Haruka dijo en baja voz mientras veía un Amai muy contento saludándola desde la mesa con varios papeles y crayones cerca. Como normalmente siempre estaban escondidos, esta podía ser una buena oportunidad  para que Amai se relacionara con otros niños, así que dudaba que algún enemigo apareciera para perseguirla en esos momentos.

Ellos eran totales desconocidos en ese centro comercial.

¿Ahora a quienes los niños elegirán para dibujar entre el público? – Dijo la comentarista dándole la señal a los niños para que buscaran a sus modelos.

¡Izaya-kun~! ¡Te encontré! – Shizuo agarró por la camiseta a un Izaya que estaba distraído por el evento haciéndolo voltear hacia él.

¿S-Shizu-chan…? ¿Podrías soltarme? Si te vuelves loco en medio de tanta gente podrías dormir en una celda fría esta noche. ¿Sabes~? – Izaya trató de ocultar la sorpresa de haber sido atrapado después de buen par de años por Shizuo.

Eso no me importaría si con eso consigo arrastrarte conmigo al lugar que perteneces, pulga. – Contestó Shizuo levantando su puño para golpear la cara de Izaya.

Deberías guardar esas declaraciones de amor para ti. ¡Son horrorosas~! – Espetó Izaya con burla.

Si con eso consigo irritarte, adelante. Piensa lo que quieras. – Dijo Shizuo perdiendo la paciencia.

Sin embargo, ambos se detuvieron al sentir algo rodeando la pierna de cada uno. Los dos voltearon para ver quien osaba meterse en su pelea para descubrir que se trataba de un simple niño. El público alrededor al conocer perfectamente quienes eran esos dos, se quedaron en blanco al imaginar que aquel niño podía haber desarrollado sus actitudes suicidas a tan corta edad y rogaban con toda su alma que la madre tomara al niño y escapara mientras aún podía.

Pero eso no pasó.

De todas las personas... ¿Por qué tenían que ser ellos? – Haruka suspiró pensando qué hacer en caso de que tuviera que encararlos.

No le preocupaba mucho que ellos le hicieran algo a Amai.

Shizuo e Izaya no maltrataban niños.

Era más correcto decir que le preocupaba más Shizuo e Izaya si se daba la situación en que Amai usara su fuerza sin querer. De cualquier forma se quedaría observando, ya que no era como si pudiera salir y encararlos directamente. No llevaba peluca para pasar como alguien más y de paso no ser comparada con Izaya estando tan cerca. Y mucho menos pensaba que fuera posible no ser reconocida por Shizuo.

Tenía un dilema bastante problemático.

P-Parece que este niño… Quiere dibujarlos. – La comentarista no sabía si huir o hacerse la muerta para dejar que los animales salvajes pasaran de ella por lo que acababa de decir.

Estaba muerta de miedo.

Nadie había esperado que esas dos personas se encontraran dentro de un centro comercial.

¿Puedo? – Amai les sonrió.

Shizu-chan no vayas a golpear al pobre niño que solo quiere plasmar tu bestial naturaleza en un papel~. – Dijo Izaya para burlarse mientras buscaba una forma de soltarse de los otros dos.

Muy gracioso, Izaya. – Shizuo se debatía entre golpear a Izaya y hacer él mismo una representación en papel de lo podrido de su interior con su propia sangre o simplemente llevarse a Izaya afuera para masacrarlo.

El problema era que habían demasiados testigos.

Y muchos de estos estaban preparados para llamar a la policía en cualquier momento…

Dejaremos que dibuje y después continuaremos, pulga. – Decidió Shizuo jalando a Izaya hacia la mesa.

**VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

Los jurados al sentir que era demasiado peligroso dejar al niño solo con esos dos decidieron poner a la madre en medio de aquellos dos demonios. Una decisión tomada porque nadie se atrevía a acercarse a la mesa de ellos.

Etto… ¿Sra. Mamá? ¿No tiene calor con esa cabeza de conejo? – Preguntó Izaya al ver que a su lado Haruka tenía una cabeza de conejo para cubrir su identidad.

No. Estoy perfectamente. Toda mi vida deseé ser un conejo como este y a mi hijo parece que le encanta~ jajaja… - Haruka dijo la primera cosa que se le ocurrió, no estaba preparada para hablar con Izaya tan pronto.

Si, parece feliz. Eso es bueno, Sra. Mamá. – Felicitó de alguna forma Shizuo al ver al niño dibujando y mirando Haruka curioso.

Gracias… - Agradeció el extraño cumplido de Shizuo notando que él no la había reconocido.

Esta situación era demasiado rara e incómoda para Haruka.

¿Podía ser que Ikebukuro le estuviera dando la bienvenida?

¿De nuevo…?

¡Oh, parece que el pequeño terminó de dibujar! ¡Veamos qué fue lo que hizo! – Dijo la comentarista acercándose a la mesa de aquellos seres tan extraños que esperaban una evaluación.

¿Qué es esto? Explícanos~. – Preguntó la mujer a Amai quien sonreía por su gran obra maestra.

Este es él. – Amai señaló a Shizuo.

Ah… Ya veo, tomaste el punto que más te llamó la atención de él. Jajajaja… - Dijo la mujer mirando a Shizuo.

¡Jajajajajajajajaja! La presencia de Shizu-chan ha sido reducida a pfff… ¡Unos lentes! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! – Izaya comenzó a reírse al ver que en el papel había unos lentes azules que brillaban dando a entender que las llamas podrían ser la ira de Shizuo unos minutos atrás.

Jajaja… Él es un poco perezoso dibujando, pero le gusta hacerlo. Ppfff… – Haruka trataba de no reírse pero la risa de Izaya era demasiado contagiosa, menos mal tenía su cara tapada. Claro está que Shizuo podía ver al conejo junto a él temblando por la risa interna.

Jajaja… Muy bonito niño. Gracias por dibujarme. Ahora quisiera que dibujaras a la maldita pulga digo, a Izaya Onii-chan que está aquí. – Shizuo tenía una vena de fastidio en la frente mientras señalaba a Izaya.

¿Izaya Onii-chan? ¡Está bien! – Amai dibujó algo rápido entre tanto Izaya y Haruka seguían riéndose del dibujo anterior.

**CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

¡Aquí está! – Dijo el niño mostrando su dibujo a Shizuo.

Pfff… ¡Has captado toda la existencia de Izaya Onii-chan en papel! ¡Eres un genio, niño! ¿No lo crees Izaya-kun? ¡Jajajajaja! – Shizuo era ahora el que se reía junto con Haruka.

No puedo estar más de acuerdo… ¡Jajajajaja! – Haruka tenía que controlarse, Shizuo podía reconocerla.

Así que para ti… ¿Soy un abrigo? – Preguntó Izaya mientras contemplaba su “retrato”.

¡Sí! – Exclamó Amai volviendo a dibujar otra cosa mientras las risas continuaban.

Esto es mejor que pensar en ti como un insecto. – Agregó Shizuo.

Cállate, simple accesorio. – Dijo Izaya.

Cállate tú, simple prenda de vestir. – Contestó Shizuo mirando mal a Izaya.

Las miradas de odio chocaban como rayos en el aire en donde estaba Haruka en medio.

Mirando a esos dos discutir Haruka sentía un poco de melancolía y tal vez… ¿Soledad?

No estaba segura.

Cuando se trataba de ella misma nunca estaba segura de nada.

No entendía su propia naturaleza.

Sin embargo la naturaleza de otros podía ser entendida por ella con una debida observación. Era como cuando un depredador entendía los hábitos de su presa para capturarla. Le parecía extraño que ella hubiera podido entender a Izaya hasta cierto punto solo observándolo, incluso había podido aprender a ser otra persona cuando la situación lo requería gracias eso. Podía decir que Izaya le había enseñado a ser una humana interiormente.

En comparación a su naturaleza anterior.

También podía decir que Kanra había tenido bastante influencia ella también.

“Ah… Es verdad.” – Haruka recordó que aquel día era 7 de diciembre, la fecha en que Kari-san le había dicho que Kanra había fallecido. Era consolador que lo que le alegrara en un día como ese fuera el cumpleaños de Amai. Desconociendo por completo que Izaya era el amigo de Kanra y que él si no tenía razones para sentirse feliz aquel día, ya que Kari-san había evitado contarle esta parte de la historia a ella.

Te lo regalo. A ti y a ti. – Dijo Amai dándole los dibujos de vuelta a los otros dos regresando a Haruka a la realidad.

¿Eh? Gracias. – Dijo Shizuo sintiéndose levemente feliz que el niño sin conocerlo le regalara algo.

Gracias, niño~. Lo colocaré en mi cuarto aunque no sea un abrigo como crees. – Izaya tomó su dibujo muy feliz, un humano le había regalado algo exclusivamente para él. No era algo súper maravilloso, pero le alegraba un poco en el fondo.

“¿Parecen felices o es idea mía?” – Haruka se preguntó a ella misma al ver las expresiones de ellos en sus caras.

Ahora si me disculpan~. Debo correr por mi vida. Adiós. – Izaya salió corriendo aprovechando el momento de distracción de Shizuo.

Tch… ¡Espera! – Shizuo no permitiría que escapara.

Adiós… Supongo. – Haruka dijo despidiéndose. Al ver que los dos se perdían de su vista, se quitó la cabeza de conejo y sintió el aire fresco llegar a ella de nuevo. No entendía como esos tipos podían aguantar el traje completo, solo con la cabeza era un infierno.

Y eso que ella estaba acostumbrada a las altas temperaturas.

Izaya. Para ti. – Amai le dio su última creación a su madre la cual sonrió al ver el dibujo.

Un conejo rodeado de fuego estaba en todo el centro de la hoja blanca.

Así que soy un conejo de fuego~.  Me gusta tu dibujo, Amai. Lo pondré en un cuadro. – Dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa hacia él.

[Lo siento, hasta ahora pude regresar…] – Celty apareció frente a ellos de repente.

¡Celty! – Amai la saludó desde su puesto, Celty lo saludó de la misma forma muy contenta.

Se ve que la pasaste muy mal. – Dijo Haruka sacando el pastel que traía con ella envuelto que había comprado antes de que Amai fuera invitado al concurso.

[Si. Al menos tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar~. ¿Tuviste algún problema?] – Preguntó ella.

No podría llamarlo un problema. Sería algo más… ¿Inusual? En fin, vámonos. Shinra debe estar impacientándose porque estamos tardando. Ya llamé a Kari-san también, dijo que estaría allá en una hora. – Informó Haruka cargando a Amai en sus brazos mientras este sostenía sus dibujos. Vio que la comentarista estaba distraída con otros niños así que no notaría su ausencia.

Ya habían llamado demasiado la atención.

Pero no había sido tan malo en esa ocasión.


	39. Guerra de Indirectas

Y eso fue lo que me dijo el fantasma. – Dijo Shizuka.

Así que ese fantasma puede ver el futuro. Es increíble que haya predicho que tomaría el apodo de Loki. ¿Quién es realmente…? – Se preguntó Izaya con mala cara. Ciertamente el no saber quién era esa entidad le preocupaba, pero al menos parecía estar de su lado por sus acciones.

Por ahora…

Al menos sabemos qué hacer. – Dijo Shinra.

Entonces llamemos a Anri-chan. Shizu-chan encárgate de hablar con Kasuka-kun. Lo mejor que pueden hacer ellos es dejar el camino libre y conseguir un transporte para que los que están en el laberinto escapen. – Dijo Izaya buscando el número de Anri en celular que Shizuo le había entregado varios días antes.

¿Vas a hacer que traigan esa capsula también? – Preguntó Shizuo.

No queda de otra. Podría darnos una pieza importante de información, además tengo curiosidad de saber lo que vio Liam. También hay que pagar por el dato que nos acaban de dar... – Contestó Izaya con una sonrisa. Shizuo no podía negar la petición porque al igual que Izaya quería saber qué había dentro de aquella capsula.

¿Qué clase de humano estaba ahí adentro…?

Está bien… No me agrada el plan pero es mejor que no hacer nada. – Shizuo se fue a llamar a Kasuka a un lugar un poco más apartado. No quería que lo escucharan hablar con su hermano, Izaya podría burlarse más tarde y necesitaba guardar sus energías para golpearlo después.

00000SHIZUO00000

¿Eh…? Recibí una invitación a una sala de chat. – Dijo de repente Ren.

¿Qué? ¿No acabas de comprar ese celular hace unos días? – Preguntó Sares.

Si… Es raro. No le di mi dirección a nadie. ¡Ah! ¡Mira! – Ren le enseñó la pantalla a Sares.

Un aviso del ataque del ejército de hace unas horas eh... Con que de aquí vino el aviso. Será bueno estar pendiente de este chat. Las otras personas de Ikebukuro quizás se conecten más tarde al ver que hay señal en su área. Tendremos más información de los alrededores. – Sares podía aprovecharse de la red de información a la que habían invitado a Ren.

00000SARES0000

**EN EL LABERINTO**

Anri cortó a dos monstruos de un solo tajo antes de comenzar a correr junto al pequeño Kevin quien solo lloraba de miedo al sentir los gruñidos a su alrededor. Sin verlos él estaba seguro que estaban rodeados por aquellas abominaciones que buscaban hacerse con su carne. Para su alivio pudieron llegar a otra zona iluminada para descansar por leves momentos hasta que la luz volviera a cambiar. El patrón de las luces en las últimas horas había comenzado a variar haciendo más difícil adivinar en donde estaría la siguiente área segura en las cercanías.

 _¿Estás herido, Kevin?_ – Preguntó Anri.

 _No. P-Pero tengo miedo._ – Kevin temblaba agarrándose la cabeza. Ya quería irse de ahí, no deseaba estar en ese lugar extraño en donde podía ser devorado por esas cosas.

 _No te preocupes._ – Anri trató de calmarlo aunque no era una experta, lo más que podía hacer era evitar que muriera en ese lugar.

 _¿Q-Qué es ese ruido?_ – Preguntó Kevin al notar algo moviéndose en el bolsillo de Anri.

 _Es mi celular…_ \- Contestó ella sorprendida buscando su celular.

¿Hola? – Dijo ella con duda esperando que la otra persona de la cual desconocía el número hablara.

Hola, Anri-chan~. – Dijo una voz masculina muy animada desde el otro lado de la línea.

¿Izaya-san? Por primera vez me alegra escuchar su voz. – Dijo ella con sinceridad.

¿Por primera vez? ¡Eso es cruel, Anri-chan! Y eso que pensé en llamarte a ti primero. – Izaya dijo algo divertido por la respuesta de Anri.

Le agradaba esa cruel honestidad.

Podía pasar que Anri no le agradara del todo con cosas como esas.

Dejando tu sinceridad de lado, más o menos conozco su situación. Kasuka-kun llamó a Shizu-chan y le contó parte de la historia. Debido a eso hemos conseguido una forma de sacarlos de ahí. – Explicó el informante con brevedad.

¿Qué tenemos qué hacer? – Preguntó ella.

00000ANRI00000

Y aquí llegué eh… - Kida de alguna forma había logrado alcanzar un área con luz en todas esas horas en que había estado desplazándose en la oscuridad sin hacer ruidos. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de donde estaba cada una de las criaturas con un poco de práctica y así lograba alejarse de ellas sin que se percataran de su presencia. Aun así, en todo ese tiempo no había logrado ver a nadie.

Al menos nadie vivo.

Ya que lo que más abundaba eran los cadáveres de niños y adolescentes.

Su estomago se revolvía cada vez que veía un cuerpo por ahí desmembrado sin piedad.

“Hay dos al fondo de este pasillo”. – Pensó Kida en su mente evitando hacer ruido con sus pies, si se cuidaba lo suficiente podía llegar al otro lado sin atraer la atención de ellos. Pero se detuvo al sentir algo vibrando en su bolsillo. Al ver su celular se dio cuenta que se trataba de una notificación de la sala de chat. Por estar vagando en la oscuridad se había olvidado de todo lo demás, incluyendo su propio celular.

00000KIDA00000

**SALA DE CHAT**

**SAIKA**

Si están leyendo esto Kida-kun y Kururi-chan. Sigan la línea de fuego que va a aparecer pronto. Si no la ven, búsquenla con sumo cuidado. Los estaré esperando en la habitación a donde finalice la línea.

00000SAIKA00000

Ya veo. Tengo que encontrar la línea de fuego. – Kururi leyó el mensaje lanzando una bomba de químicos que había hecho con anterioridad en Ikebukuro. El explosivo encendió los cadáveres que estaban en el camino dándole una oportunidad de pasar entre las llamaradas a la adolescente evitando mirar lo que estaba ardiendo a sus pies para su propia salud mental.

Ella debía sobrevivir para encontrar a su hermana.

Incluso si debía incendiar todo el lugar para evitar que aquellas bestias la devoraran en la oscuridad.

00000KURURI00000

¿Entonces solo debemos buscar un transporte para escapar? – Preguntó Kasuka con sorpresa interna, ya que aún le preocupaba el grupo de menores que habían sido raptados.

Si, Izaya ya le dio la indicación a uno de ellos… Realmente no confío mucho en este plan, pero como ya ves… Es lo que hay. – Sentenció pesimistamente Shizuo.

Sentía que el traer esa capsula acarrearía más problemas.

Su instinto se lo decía.

Pero si eso evitaba que más niños fueran sometidos a esa práctica…

Él no le quedaba más que estar de acuerdo con Izaya.

Entiendo, Aniki. Iremos a buscar lo necesario para escapar. – Dijo Kasuka sin rechistar, si eso era lo que se debía hacer, entonces el cooperaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Ten cuidado, Kasuka. – Advirtió Shizuo.

Lo tendré. Hasta luego. – Kasuka cerró la llamada mirando a los otros dos que estaban con él.

¿Entonces podemos hacer las cosas a nuestra forma? – Preguntó Yumasaki con una sonrisa zorruna muy característica de él.

Después de escuchar la historia de Shizuo-san solo quiero darles su merecido. – Dijo Togusa lo bastante molesto.

Podemos causar todos los destrozos que queramos. No soy muy fan de hacer este tipo de cosas, pero… No quiero que vuelvan a usar ese sitio ni los alrededores. – Dijo Kasuka actuando como el jefe de la mafia que interpretó en una película reciente.

Hagamos arder todo esto hasta las cenizas. – Kasuka enseñó el pulgar que lentamente se dirigió hacia abajo mostrando su desprecio a todo aquello.

Las cosas se encenderían en algunas horas…

00000KASUKA00000

¿Por qué llamaste primero a Sonohara? – Preguntó Shizuo.

Es la que es más capaz de defenderse en caso de que uno de los monstruos la encuentre. En cambio podría revelar la ubicación de Kida-kun y Kururi, y ponerlos en peligro si no tengo cuidado. – Respondió Izaya mirando el mapa que había hecho Aoba de los alrededores en el tiempo en que tuvo inconsciente.

Mientras esa situación está en movimiento allá, nosotros también tenemos trabajo. – Dijo Izaya mirando a los demás que se encontraban reunidos en aquellas ruinas que le servían de techo para cubrirse del sol.

¿Trabajo? – Interrogó Shizuo sin entender.

Si Shizu-chan, tenemos mucho trabajo aún. Debemos desconectar más antenas antes de que un ejército más grande nos vuelva a rodear en el futuro. Si conseguimos hacernos con más campo, no pasaremos tantos problemas cuando llegue una emergencia. – Dijo Izaya acomodándose el abrigo.

¿Cuántas antenas desactivaremos hoy, Loki? – Preguntó curiosa Vorona viendo que Izaya se veía un poco más decidido que los días anteriores.

Parecía más preocupado.

Quisiera llegar al menos a las siete antenas hoy antes de que termine el día. De paso quiero ver si hay enemigos en los alrededores. – Explicó Izaya.

Eso tiene sentido. Somos un grupo más grande, tendremos que estar más pendiente de los alrededores de ahora en adelante. – Dijo Kadota observando el mapa que Izaya le acababa de pasar.

Sortearé los nombres de los que estén de acuerdo en cooperar para variar, ya que parece divertido. – Izaya hizo que Vorona escribiera los números solo por ociosidad, desconociendo que podía ser víctima de una venganza.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

**ATARDECER DEL 12 DE ENERO**

Sospecho que Vorona-chan lo hizo a propósito… - Dijo Izaya mientras caminaba junto a Patas con una sonrisa de leve fastidio. Detestaba que mágicamente su compañero fuera la persona que más odiaba entre las dos dimensiones.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

¿Tú crees? – Preguntó Shizuo con sarcasmo caminando al otro lado de Patas, el hecho de que el grupo que le había tocado fuera el de Izaya lo comprobaba. Vorona obviamente quería mantener a Izaya lejos de Kadota todo lo posible.

La comprendía perfectamente…

Me cuesta creer que haya sido por el incidente de hace unas horas, si es así se lo tomó muy a pecho… ¿No crees, Shizu-chan? - Izaya comenzó a reírse aún con la escena en su mente de un Rokujo persiguiéndolo solo para despejar su mente un poco. No es que él quisiera hablar del tema, pero era la única cosa que podía hacer que Shizuo se enojara rápidamente para que lo persiguiera hasta la próxima antena.

Quizás solo quería quitarse un poco de estrés de encima.

Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza que provocaban un agotamiento mental en él.

Y él no funcionaba al 100% en ese estado.

¿Muy a pecho dices…? Y al final… ¿Pusiste tu sucia boca sobre él o no? – Respondió Shizuo con otra pregunta. Entendía muy bien lo que buscaba Izaya sacando el tema en ese momento. Estaba claro que el informante buscaba hacerlo enojar para divertirse un poco.

Haría que le costara bastante a Izaya lograrlo…

¿Es que no es obvio, Shizu-chan? Además no tengo una sucia boca si cierta persona viene y hace de las suyas mientras duermo. – Remató Izaya sacando el asunto del viaje de secundaria a Okinawa al sentirse “ofendido” por el comentario de Shizuo.

No es obvio. Si lo fuera no te estaría preguntando. ¿O eres de los que besa a cualquiera especialmente cuando están borrachos? – Devolvió el rubio entendiendo que Izaya había estado despierto aquella vez en que trató de “asesinarlo” y terminó haciendo otra cosa de la cual seguía arrepintiéndose aún en esos días.

Con este intercambio de palabras daba inicio la guerra de “indirectas”.

¿Crees que Vorona-chan solo me hubiera castigado de esta forma contigo si de verdad hubiera pasado?  Además no sé de qué diablos hablas, Shizu-chan ~. ¿Yo besando borrachos? ¡Gyaaa~ qué horror! – Se defendió Izaya comprobando para su horror que Shizuo se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho el día en que había sido atrapado por su primer ataque de pánico. Maldecía que Shizuo hubiera estado en medio del camino haciéndolo encontrarse con su horrible existencia.

Por lo que veo, Vorona hubiera podido enterrarte vivo y hacer crecer un árbol sobre tu tumba para que no volvieras a ver la luz del sol nunca más. Y si, besas borrachos mientras les dices que los odias con toda tu alma. – Dijo Shizuo haciéndose la meta mental de él hacer enojar a Izaya y no al revés por primera vez en su vida.

Ya sus peleas no se limitarían solamente a ser físicas.

Ahora había descubierto que las peleas verbales eran también divertidas con el conocimiento que había adquirido de los hábitos de Izaya en los últimos días.

Podía buscar algún punto débil en Izaya para golpearlo siempre que quisiera.

Qué muerte más cruel… Dudo que fuera algo que pensaría la tierna Vorona-chan, es algo más de tu tipo. ¿No, Shizu-chan~? Y ya te dije que yo no tengo ese tipo de hobbies tan extraños. ¿No estarías soñando o algo así? Suponiendo que el borracho fueras tú. ¿No te dije antes que deberías de dejar de beber hasta perder el sentido? Tómalo como un consejo de tu mejor enemigo~. – Izaya sonrió demostrando que se estaba burlando de lo que acababa de decir Shizuo.

No lo creo. Yo hubiera pensado algo más cruel que eso, Izaya-kun~~. Tu existencia ya de por si es extraña. ¿Qué te sorprende que te diga que besas borrachos? ¿No que amas a la humanidad? Pensé que esa era otra forma de demostrarle afecto. Y dirás peor enemigo, ya que tengo mejores~. -  Dijo Shizuo sonriendo de forma aterradora mientras mentalizaba el tipo de muerte más horrible que había imaginado en aquellos diez años desde que conocía a Izaya.

También él ya había entendido que Izaya no dejaba que se le acercara nadie, por eso mismo dudaba que él mismo quisiera dar esas muestras de afecto a la gente aún si él decía que “amaba a la humanidad”.  Por supuesto él no entendía que le había pasado a Izaya esa noche y tampoco se dignaría a preguntarle. El mismo Shizuo tampoco comprendía que le había pasado en el viaje de Okinawa, así que imaginó que si hacía como si nada hubiera pasado, él al final terminaría olvidándose del asunto, pero eso fue hasta el incidente de Kadota horas atrás.

El volvió a recordar esas manos en sus mejillas que temblaban en esa fría noche.

Manos que lo habían despertado, pero como tenía mucho sueño no se le antojó abrir los ojos para comprobar de quién se trataba.

Hasta que escuchó la voz de Izaya diciéndole que lo odiaba.

Solo al saber que Izaya estaba demasiado cerca, su alarma de peligro se encendió para levantar su mano y enviarlo lejos de él, pero el peso de unos labios lo detuvieron.

_“Te odio tanto…”_

Esas fueron las palabras que escuchó antes de que se diera aquel beso lleno de rabia y rencor que dejó su sistema nervioso totalmente paralizado los siguientes minutos en que Izaya tuvo tiempo de alejarse de él y seguir su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, no sin antes soltar lo siguiente.

_“Me siento mejor…”_

El recordar aquello mientras caminaba con el sujeto que había provocado todo eso no era algo que mejorara el asunto. Era la primera vez que había visto que algo en lo que él estuviera involucrado pudiera hacer sentir mejor a alguien. No lo entendía a medida que profundizaba en esas últimas tres palabras. Pero si agregaba la vez en que había mencionado a Kanra y la contienda en el lago, le daba entender a Shizuo que Izaya se sentía más cómodo peleando con alguien en momentos que estaba… ¿estresado?

Era solo una idea que daba vueltas en su mente durante los últimos días.

¿Algo más cruel? Me pregunto qué tienes en mente con esa horrible sonrisa… Y no le demuestro mi amor a la humanidad de esa forma, maldito pervertido. No sé cómo lo harán las bestias como tú, pero yo le demuestro mi amor a la humanidad entendiéndola. Y es precisamente porque la entiendo que la controlo algunas veces. ¿Cómo no amar algo que comprendes~?  Por cierto… ¿mejor enemigo que yo? ¿Quién? ¿Tu casera en los días de pago? -  Izaya espetó con curiosidad y temor a la expresión que tenía Shizuo.

¿Podía ser una tortura jamás imaginada que consistiría en arrancarles sus extremidades una por una como quien le quita las patas a un insecto para ver cuánto podría sobrevivir…?

Dejando de lado su gran imaginación en cuanto a tortura, Izaya se sintió molestó al escuchar que Shizuo tomaba más en cuenta a otra persona como enemigo que a él.

Si, es algo mucho más cruel, Izaya-kun~. ¿Quieres saber qué es? Ah, y no me canso de decirlo, si eso es amor entonces no quiero saber cómo odias a la humanidad. Y mi casera tiene más posibilidades de parecer un dios que tú en el día de pago. Puede sumirte en el infierno o en el cielo con unas cuantas palabras que salgan de su boca. – Shizuo dijo lo último recordando que habían veces en que no le alcanzaba el dinero para pagar todas las cuentas y su casera accedía a darle una quincena más de oportunidad para pagarle la renta. Pero en otras ocasiones ella estaba de muy mal humor que siquiera lo miraba cuando le decía “ve haciendo tus maletas”, obligándolo a hacer horas extras salvajes los fines de semana. Aunque no era que la considerada su “mejor enemiga”, pero le agradaba ver esa cara de indignación en la cara de Izaya al decirlo de esa forma.

Era muy satisfactorio.

No puedo decir que no tengo curiosidad de cómo piensa asesinarme una bestia enfurecida. ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? Lo que sea no funcionará~. Ah, y me “alegra” saber que he sido superado por tu casera después de todo… - Izaya ya sonaba irritado pero aún así su semblante seguía igual. Sin embargo, Shizuo podía darse cuenta como estaba todo debajo de aquella máscara.

Ya veremos quién será la bestia enfurecida~. – Shizuo tomó la muñeca de  Izaya para atraerlo hacia él y rodear su brazo alrededor de la cintura del informante.

Shizuo sabía perfectamente ahora que la forma de destruir a Izaya era acercándose a él.

Pero en este caso solo quería hacerlo enfurecer.

¿Shizu-chan? ¡Si es un abrazo rompedor de columnas vertebrales, olvídalo! ¡Déjame ir, maldición!– Gritó Izaya tratando de alejarse del rubio con desesperación.

Shizuo no había reaccionado como él esperaba.

Como siempre…

No es un abrazo~. – Shizuo sujetó el mentón de Izaya para obligarlo a que lo mirara.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es? ¿Planeas arrancarme la cabeza? Qué bestial, mi querido Shizu-chan~. – Izaya clavaba su navaja en la espalda de Shizuo, pero esta parecía no perforar lo suficientemente profundo para llamarla herida fatal.

Algo mejor que eso. – El rostro de Shizuo se acercó con mucha pausa en su recorrido al de Izaya quien veía todo paralizado desde su lugar. No creía que Shizuo fuera a hacer lo que pensaba él que iba a hacer, aún así, Izaya cerró la boca como medida desesperada para defenderse del asalto del otro. El rubio solo tuvo que apretar su agarre sobre el lateral de su víctima para provocar una leve fractura de dos de sus costillas.

¡Ah…! ¡Mald-…! – Los labios de Shizuo callaron cualquier insulto cargado de dolor que hubiera podido escapar de la boca de Izaya.

La navaja de Izaya cayó al suelo varios segundos después de que él había perdido temporalmente la concentración debido al beso de Shizuo. Sin embargo, el bartender lo empujó con brusquedad después dejándolo caer al suelo rompiendo la cercanía de los dos.

Esto puede ser más efectivo que cualquier tortura sangrienta que tu podrida mente haya podido imaginar, Izaya-kun. También este es mi pago por haberme envuelto en tres futones en el hotel~. ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! – Shizuo comenzó a correr mientras seguía disfrutando la vista de un Izaya completamente aturdido y avergonzado en el suelo.

No estaba de más decir que en lo profundo de la mente de Shizuo eso había sido también por lo que Izaya había hecho con Kadota…

Tal vez como un castigo…

Maldita, bestia… ¡TE MATARÉ! – Izaya se levantó del piso aun cuando sus dos costillas rotas no se habían recuperado y comenzó a correr enfurecido con una mirada asesina clavada en Shizuo quien ya llevaba bastantes metros de delantera. Cualquiera que fuera de Ikebukuro y viera aquella escena pensaría inmediatamente que era una broma del universo o quizás se encontraba en un mundo paralelo en donde Heiwajima Shizuo era perseguido por un iracundo Orihara Izaya.

De cualquier forma no importaba cual de las dos hipótesis fuera cierta o no, no quitaba que Orihara Izaya no descansaría ese día hasta darle su merecido de alguna forma a Shizuo por su osadía.

Haciendo que la guerra de bromas pesadas y demás razones continuara entre ellos…

00000SHIZAYA00000

¡Muy bien, Shizu-Shizu! – Gritó Erika emocionada con un audífono en un oído.

Fue buena idea hacer trampa y dejarlos a los dos juntos. Por cierto, espero que puedas conseguirme un aparato como este. Es perfecto para el espionaje~. – Dijo Vorona escuchando con el otro auricular.

Por supuesto que lo haré, Vorona-chan. Tu causa también me ha conmovido,  por eso hasta te daré asistencia y tú me ayudarás también a mí. – Dijo Erika con una sonrisa mientras extendía una mano hacia la menor.

Cuenta conmigo. Esto me conviene ~. – Vorona tomó la mano sellándola en modo de trato.

Silver que las había estado observando desde hace buen rato mientras caminaban en busca de la antena más cercana en esa dirección, sintió un leve escalofrío sin siquiera entender el idioma japonés.

Estaba seguro que una alianza tenebrosa había nacido en las sombras.

Una alianza que tendría mucha influencia en el futuro…

00000VORONA00000

**DE VUELTA A LAS CERCANÍAS DEL LABERINTO**

_No hemos encontrado nada en los alrededores. Tal vez solo vieron a algún animal._ – Dijo uno de los soldados a otro quien era el que había puesto la denuncia sobre el avistamiento de personas no identificadas.

 _No, estoy seguro que vi un intruso husmeando en los alrededores. Me preocupa que sea algún familiar de los escogidos para la Iniciación._ – Dijo el soldado con voz monótona.

 _Tienes razón. Sería un gran problema si alguien se enterara donde se lleva a cabo… -_ El soldado les hizo seña a un grupo que descansaba en la sala de estar para que fueran con él a dar una vuelta.

Al acercarse a la puerta que llevaba al exterior se dieron cuenta de que había un gran charco debajo de ellos y curiosos abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con que Yumasaki los saludada amigablemente desde afuera.

Sé que no entenderán nada de lo que les digo, pero les deseo buenas noches~. – Yumasaki usó su arma de electrochoque contra el charco regalándole a los soldados una buena electrocutada empezando la noche.

Creo que esos eran los últimos de este lado del cuartel. – Dijo Togusa llevando los cuerpos hacia afuera.

Aquí hay varias de las llaves de los vehículos que están en ese almacén de allá afuera. – Dijo Togusa tomando las cosas necesarias que estaban a la vista.

Entonces solo queda esperar a que ellos salgan. – Dijo Yumasaki dando los toques finales al pequeño regalo que le habían dejado a los soldados que trataran de seguirlos.

00000KASUKA00000

“Este lugar… ¡No tiene final!” – Kururi ya estaba cansada de andar corriendo por los pasillos en busca de la línea de fuego que había mencionado Anri antes. Lo peor de su situación es que comenzaban a agotársele las bombas que había traído con ella y si la zona iluminada que seguía era cambiada, estaría en graves problemas.

La luz comenzó a parpadear de nuevo.

“No. ¡Ahora no!” – Ella temía quedarse en la zona oscura y ser devorada como pollo por los monstruos como horas atrás había visto a su grupo caer presa de ellos. En ese momento, detrás de ella apareció una criatura que aprovechó las intermitencias de la luz para tirarse sobre su presa.  No iba a poder evadirla una vez dejara caer su peso sobre ella.

Algo largo fue abanicado en contra de la bestia tirando el peso que la mantenía en el suelo hacia un lado con fuerza. La luz de una linterna llegó al rango de visión de Kururi llevándose la sorpresa de que conocía al dueño.

Kida, gracias. – Dijo Kururi siendo levantada del suelo.

No tienes que agradecer, Kururi-chan~. – Kida pasó la luz por todos lados cerciorándose de que no había ningún monstruo cerca.

Al menos estamos despejados por ahora. – Dijo Kida suspirando aliviado. Él había sentido un poco cerca de él que los monstruos se estaban amontonando en un solo sector y por eso se había adentrado a esa parte del laberinto con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien conocido y no a otro cadáver. Lo más extraño es que durante toda esa última hora él solo encontraba caminos sin salida.

Ya le había pasado al menos diez veces en todo ese tiempo.

Le parecía muy extraño.

Llevo una hora buscando la línea de fuego que Anri-chan mencionó pero no he logrado dar con ella. – Dijo Kururi apenada.

Debe estar en esa dirección. – Señaló Kida hacia el camino de la derecha.

¿Cómo lo sabes…? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

Siento la presencia de muchas de esas cosas de ese lado y también otras dos… - Respondió Kida dudoso de lo que estaba diciendo, sonaba como un loco, pero estaba seguro que sentía a dos presencias diferentes además de los monstruos.

Una de ellas podía ser Saika sin él conocer ese detalle.

Wao, eres extraño. Pero debe ser como dices. – Kururi estaba más que dispuesta a seguir el extraño presentimiento de Kida.

Lo siento. Es algo raro que me ha estado pasando desde hace un buen rato... – Kida comenzó a caminar hacia la ruta de la izquierda sorprendiendo  a Kururi un poco.

¿No señalaste la derecha hace un momento? – Preguntó ella extrañada señalando la primera opción.

¿Eh? Si… - Kida se dio cuenta que estaba tomando la ruta equivocada y volvió a caminar a lado de Kururi no entendiendo la acción de su propio cuerpo.

00000KIDA00000

Voy a abrir la escotilla, cuando lo haga quiero que subas por esa escalera. ¿Sí? – Preguntó Anri al pequeño Kevin quien asintió con miedo al oír la compuerta siendo arañada. No podía irse sin Kururi y Kida, pero podía adelantar las cosas entre lo que ellos llegaban. Sin pensarlo más abrió la escotilla para encontrarse con que los mayores de su grupo los estaban esperando.

¡Anri-chan! ¡Ya llegó la caballería! – Yumasaki se lanzó con un cable hacia el interior del laberinto.

Yumasaki-san. – Dijo feliz Anri dejando a Kevin que subiera primero.

¿Esta es la capsula, no? ¿Es acaso algún alienígena proveniente de algún planeta que fue destruido por Freezer? – Yumasaki estudiaba el hallazgo con emoción olvidándose de que estaban por ser atacados por criaturas que antiguamente eran humanos y ahora solo comían personas.

¡Yumasaki! – Gritó Togusa con impaciencia.

No te enojes, Togusa-san~. Esto es un importante descubrimiento. ¡Tal vez el planeta Vegeta si existió! – Dijo el rubio viendo que su deseo de entrar al mundo 2D más cerca que nunca.

Es incluso así en una situación como esta… - Togusa suspiró ya rindiéndose para lanzar más cables para subir la dichosa capsula.

Te lo encargo, Yumasaki-san. – Anri se puso en alerta al ver como la puerta que los separaba del pasillo caía al suelo para dar paso a las macabras creaciones del laberinto que venían por el último round. Ella no quería mostrar muchas cosas sobre Saika en frente de otras personas, pero la situación así lo requería y la cantidad de oponentes tampoco le dejaban ponerse quisquillosa con el asunto.

Los ojos rojos de Anri hicieron brillar intensamente la espada y con solo extender su mano la hoja metálica se movió como si se tratara de un papel que estaba siendo empujado por el viento. La espada se alargó en dirección a cinco monstruos que fueron cortados en dos y tres pedazos en un solo movimiento maravillando a Yumasaki que si no fuera porque estaba ocupado poniendo los cables en la capsula, estaría grabando con su celular semejante muestra del uso de de Saika.

Era alucinante ser el espectador de aquella batalla.

Más criaturas entraron por la puerta, esta vez eran alrededor de diez quienes se lanzaron contra Anri rodeándola por completo. Togusa y Kasuka temieron por un momento que hubiera sido asesinada debajo de todos esos monstruos, pero la aparición de varias puntas de espadas en las espaldas de las criaturas les demostraron que eso estaba lejos de suceder. Todos cayeron al suelo en rodajas dejando a la vista a una Anri con muchas espadas saliendo de su cuerpo y luego guardándose con lentitud solo dejando atrás unos llamativos cortes en su ropa.

Impresionante. Es toda una experta. – Dijo Kasuka obviando el hecho de que no había un maestro de espadas en el mundo que pudiera hacer algo como eso.

¡Ya lo tengo! – Gritó Togusa terminando de subir la capsula.

Todavía hay más. – Anri dijo molesta al ver como todos se agolpaban en el pequeño espacio de la puerta para pasar a la vez.

Una explosión en ese instante sacudió el pasillo dejando a varios monstruos quemados tirados en el suelo.

Kururi-chan… Dijiste que sería una explosión pequeña. ¡Casi morimos quemados! – Dijo Kida llegando a la habitación totalmente negro por los residuos de la explosión.

Había olvidado que esa la tenía guardada en caso de que apareciera otro familiar. – Dijo ella con tranquilidad en el mismo estado que Kida.

¡Están vivos! – Gritó muy alegre Yumasaki al verlos.

Menos mal. – Kasuka dijo al ver que nadie había resultado muerto de su “equipo”.

 _¡Ahí están!_ – Escucharon voces a lo lejos y algunos disparos seguidas de ellas.

Así que nos alcanzaron. – Dijo Togusa buscando el detonador de la sorpresa que había dejado.  Una estela de luz se levantó al hacer explosión las bombas que habían dejado en el cuartel en caso de que los trataran de seguir. En ese mismo instante la camioneta que había llegado hasta el laberinto se cayó en un agujero que había sido camuflageado con arena y otras cosas para que no fuera visto y sirviera para darles tiempo.

Vámonos. – Dijo Kasuka al ver que todos ya estaban fuera del laberinto el cual cerraron para evitar que saliera alguna bestia indeseable.

Ya habían terminado lo que habían venido a hacer.

Ahora debían encontrarse con su hermano y los demás.

00000KASUKA00000

Así que ese es tu hijo. – Dijo Kanra sorprendida al ver al niño dibujando en el piso lo bastante lejos como para verla o escucharla.

Si. Mío y de Izaya~. – Dijo Shizuka con un aura de felicidad, si él tuviera cola la estaría moviendo para mostrar lo contento que estaba internamente.

Estoy sorprendida. Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de crear cosas tan tiernas. Espero que cuando él crezca no se parezca a ti. – Kanra rió con el pensamiento.

¡Eso fue cruel! – Se quejó Shizuka volteando hacia ella con una vena de fastidio.

¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Temo que haya heredado todas las cosas negativas de ti! Solo imagínalo, el pobre niño no podrá ni llegar al baño porque le dará una vuelta al planeta antes de poder conseguirlo. – Dijo la pelipúrpura aguantando la risa.

¡Eso es imposible! – Espetó él molesto.

No mí querido Shizuka, es totalmente posible. También podría ser un flirteador compulsivo. ¡Qué miedo! Izaya llorará a mares por el cerro de novias que invadirán su casa. ¡Pobre mujer! – Kanra solo de imaginar aquella loca escena se moría de la risa.

¡¿Tú también me llamarás así?! – Preguntó él indignado al ver que Kanra también se añadía al grupo que le hacía burla solo por ocio.

¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto! Es la moda. ¿No~? Además rima con Haruka.  – Contestó ella como si fuera algo lógico.

Ah, ya veo, ese otro Izaya quería que rimara con Haruka… - Shizuka hasta ahora se había detenido a entender las palabras de Izaya cuando Shizuo los interrogaba en esa celda.

_“Si, llevo rato pensándolo. Intentar decirle al otro Shizuo por su nombre me estresa. Es como si respetara a Shizu-chan y es algo que no voy a hacer, así que a ti te llamaré Shizuka para que rime.”_

Ahora viendo el escenario de la familia feliz de ustedes tres… Creo que te falta una suegra para agregarle emoción. A ver… Un nombre… mmm… ¿Kyo? ¿Kyoka? ¿Kiyoko? ¡Kyouko! Parece ser un buen un nombre para una suegra. – Dijo Kanra con un pulgar arriba hacia Shizuka.

No entiendo la gracia de agregar a una molesta suegra. ¿Tanto quieres hacerme la vida imposible? – Preguntó Shizuka solo imaginando una suegra en su vida.

Y muchas otras cosas más…

Claro. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué…? – Interrogó él aun sabiendo lo que le iba a responder.

Ya había escuchado esa respuesta muchas veces en esos casi 8 años que llevaba con ella en su poder.

Porque es divertido y yo estoy aburrida~. – Dijo ella como si meterse con Shizuka fuera su gran entretenimiento.

Lamento decirte que Izaya no tiene familia~. No es posible que aparezca una suegra de la nada. Creo… - La verdad es que no sabía lo suficiente de Haruka como para decir eso, pero dudaba que en todo ese tiempo en que mantuvieron su pleito ella haya tenido alguien a quien visitar.

Aunque siempre andaba buscando algo en el desierto.

Ah, bueno, si no tenemos suegra. Tal vez haya disponible una hermana postiza o una amiga que actúe como una hermana mayor o hasta un sujeto con complejo de padre. Ellos serían perfectos para hacer tu vida de cuadritos. ¿No lo crees, Shizuka~? – Habían brillitos maléficos alrededor de la sonrisa de la adolescente.

¡No gracias! – Ya suficientes problemas tenía en su vida para agregar aquellos asuntos clichés a su diario vivir.

00000KANRA00000

Lograron salir todos ilesos de allá. Eso es bueno. – La luz de la pantalla de su celular iluminó el rostro de Shizuo quien leía el texto que había dejado Kasuka y Anri en la sala de chat. Con esto tenía una preocupación menos, más con el hecho de que el grupo de su hermano se dirigía hacia su ubicación.

Él ya solo tenía que esperar su llegada.

Apagó el celular y sacó su linterna buscando algo que le pudiera servir para desactivar la maldita antena.

**MOMENTOS ANTES…**

E-Esto es indignante, Shizu-chan. ¡¿Cómo es posible que tú si puedas pasar y yo no?! ¡Es absurdo! – Izaya dijo aún agitado por tanto perseguir a Shizuo.

¿Qué pasa, Izaya-kun? ¿Por qué no vienes a golpearme? No, espera. No puedes pasar porque te encenderás como fuego artificial jajajajajaja. – Shizuo se reía a carcajadas mientras intentaba encender un cigarrillo el cual se le cayó por estar burlándose de Izaya.

Tenía la esperanza que tú también te encendieras, pero parece que eres más humano en este mundo de lo que pensaba. Tch… Ya verás cuando salgas. Te haré la vida imposible~. – Dijo Izaya haciéndole amague con la mano de que se fuera como si se tratara de un perro.

Está bien. Nos vemos después, los humanos debemos ir a trabajar. – Dijo Shizuo con burla irritando más a Izaya.

¡Algún día haré mis antenas Anti-Shizu-chan para mantenerte a ti fuera de Ikebukuro! – Gritó Izaya infantilmente mientras se sentaba a esperar que Shizuo regresara con impaciencia.

La rivalidad siempre estaría presente entre ellos hasta  en cosas tan poco importantes como estas…

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Jejejejeje… - Shizuo seguía riéndose por recordar sus dos victorias del día en contra de Izaya. Era raro cuando él lograba hacerlo enfurecer de esa forma, por eso se regañaba a sí mismo por no haber tomado una foto con su celular.

Podía volverse adicto a fastidiar a Izaya.

Es hora de trabajar. – Shizuo trató de concentrarse en buscar la cima de la torre para encontrar alguna habitación extraña como le había contado Shinra y Mairu. Le habían dicho que adentro podía haber algún tipo extraño de acertijo que lo obligaba a pensar cosas profundas.

Cosa que detestaba hacer.

Para ser más exactos no es que lo detestara, si no que su problema principal era que el resultado lo hacía enojarse y por eso evitaba hacer ese tipo de cosas.

No es que no pudiera.

Era más preferible ignorar las cosas que lo pudieran hacer enfurecerse o deprimirse.

Se quedaría con las cosas buenas de su vida aunque fueran muy escasas.

Mejor sin no tenía que pensarlas mucho.

Shizuo por fin encontró el lugar en donde se suponía que debía escalar para llegar a la sección donde estaba escondido el dispositivo.  Sin mucho esfuerzo lanzó una silla metálica que encontró en una oficina amarrada con una soga muy larga para que esta quedara enganchada con un pasamano y así poder subir fácilmente. No tardó demasiado en llegar hasta el pasillo en que cuyo final aguardaba la famosa habitación de los acertijos.

¿Qué tipo de acertijo le esperaba?

¿Él sería capaz de resolverlo?

El bartender tragó saliva al entrar a la habitación encontrándose con un letrero escrito con pintura en la pared que lo dejó aterrorizado. El grito de Shizuo llenó todo el recinto llegando hasta los oídos del informante quien no podía creer que algo allá adentro haya podido asustar de esa forma a su némesis.

¿Qué cosa tan aterradora podría vivir en aquella antena?

El celular de Izaya comenzó a vibrar notificándole que alguien lo estaba llamando minutos después.

¿Hola…? ¿Shizu-chan? Ese grito… - Izaya no sabía si quería preguntar, se le había despertado el miedo a lo desconocido de repente, por eso agradecía no tener que entrar y vagar por la oscuridad del interior de la antena.

Maldita pulga… - Dijo Shizuo como si estuviera muerto.

¿Sucede algo…? No suenas como tú… - Preguntó Izaya comparando el estado actual de Shizuo al anterior de cuando estuvo afuera de la antena.

Excava en el lugar donde estabas sentado con tus manos. – Ordenó Shizuo con voz temblorosa.

¿Excavar? ¿Por qué? – Izaya no comprendía la orden.

Solo hazlo. – Volvió a hablar Shizuo con un tono extraño.

Está bien… Te llamaré después. – Dijo el informante colgando aun extrañado por la orden.

**QUINCE MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

¿Cómo sabías que el control estaba ahí? ¿Lo decía el acertijo? ¿De qué trataba? ¿Por qué gritaste? – Izaya  estaba totalmente curioso caminando hacia Shizuo que venía saliendo de la antena.

Haces demasiadas preguntas. – Shizuo agarró del abrigo a Izaya para llevarlo de vuelta afuera.

¡Oye! ¡Quiero ir a ver! – Izaya jalaba su abrigo para ir al interior del lugar.

¡No! ¡Definitivamente no debes entrar! ¡Te lo prohíbo! – Shizuo lo levantó para ponerlo sobre su hombro y comenzó  a correr para seguir su camino hacia la siguiente antena.

¡Suéltame! ¡¿Por qué no debo ver qué hay ahí?! ¡¿Que te espantó tanto?! – Interrogó Izaya con fastidio al ver que no había forma de liberarse del brazo de Shizuo.

Shizuo podía contar eso como una derrota más para él por parte de la persona que había dejado aquel mensaje.

Si Izaya veía eso, se burlaría de él lo que restaba de la noche.

O tal vez también se espantaría.

Porque era algo tenebroso.

Era como si supieran que él subiría hasta esa habitación.

El “acertijo” que tanto aterró a Shizuo decía lo siguiente:

_“Te lo dejaré fácil~. Lo que buscas está debajo del lugar donde está  sentado en estos momentos el amor de tu vida allá afuera.”_

Cuando Shizuo trató de irse para buscar en otro lado, porque era imposible que la mujer mayor de sus sueños estuviera allá afuera haciéndole compañía a su enemigo, la puerta se cerró dejando ver otro mensaje detrás de esta que era igual de directo que el anterior.

“Y no, no es una mujer mayor, Shizuo~.”

00000IZA-IZA00000

**SALA DE CHAT**

**Whisper**

_¡No podré ayudarlos más por un tiempo! ¡Creo que Lacrimosa encontró este escondite!_

_¡Ya viene por mí!_

_Lo siento._

**Whisper ha salido de la conversación…**

**Ren**

_¿Dónde estás? Puedo ayudarte._

_Dime tu ubicación._

**[PRIVATE MODE] Tsukumoya Shinichi**

_Ya te envié una posible triangulación del sitio en donde podría estar. No es exacto pero debería servirte._

**[PRIVATE MODE] Ren**

_Gracias. Aunque… ¿Cómo es que me das esa información tan fácil? ¿Acaso sabes quién soy? ¿Por qué me enviaste la invitación a esta sala de chat?_

**[PRIVATE MODE] Tsukumoya Shinichi**

_Sé que son las dos observadoras que buscan a Lacrimosa. Me di cuenta de ustedes en Ikebukuro. No se despegaron de Izaya en ningún momento. Por eso sé de antemano que a ustedes dos les sirve esta información._

_Me deben un favor que después les cobraré._

**[PRIVATE MODE] Ren**

_Me parece un buen trato siempre y cuando me mantengas informada todo el tiempo~._

**[PRIVATE MODE] Tsukumoya Shinichi**

_Lo mismo digo._


	40. El Jardín de los Pecados - Parte 3

**TARDE DEL 12 DE ENERO**

**VARIOS KILOMETROS DESPUÉS LA ANTENA N° 5**

Eso explica por qué dominé la Nigromancia demasiado rápido. – Dijo Eithne entendiendo con el relato de Santa el asunto en su gran mayoría.

[¡Tienes el cuerpo de una muerta!] – Celty no podía creer que Santa hubiera sido capaz de unir cuerpos con naturalezas tan diferentes. Ya que Lorelai seguía siendo una humana por más poderes sobrenaturales que tuviera o eso pensaba ella.

Si no he entendido mal, lo que buscaban tú y Shizuo era que yo regresara a la normalidad a su hermano mayor usando los conocimientos contenidos en el cuerpo de Lorelai. ¿No? – Ahora Eithne se dirigió a Santa quien miraba a otra parte, que mala suerte que todo se hubiera dado de esta forma, no deseaba revelar todo aquello así nada más.

Sí, eso buscábamos… - Contestó Santa bajo la mirada expectante de Haruka quien por primera vez escuchaba todo aquello, ni siquiera sabía que Shizuka tenía un hermano que estaba en ese estado. No era que simpatizara con ellos, porque ahora mismo los detestaba a ambos, pero parecía ser que Shizuka también tenía sus secretos a pesar de mostrarse tan alegre algunas veces.

Secretos que obviamente a ella se le ocultaban al igual que el asunto de su espada.

Tch… - Haruka volvía a sentirse molesta de nuevo, realmente quería barrer el suelo con Shizuka por añadirle más pensamientos innecesarios a su interior.

Jeh~Izaya. ¿Estás celosa, verdad? – Eithne se acercó a Haruka para abrazarla aún atada, ganándose así la mirada de fastidio de ella.

Lo dudo. No voy a ponerme celosa por alguien a quien le debo un asesinato. – Dijo ella con seriedad.

No seas así, Izaya~. Yo sé que dentro de todo ese interior glaciar hay un corazón. Solo acéptalo, tal vez así piense desatarte. – Eithne presionó buscando alguna reacción por parte de la mujer de hierro llamada Orihara Izaya.

Estoy bien amarrada, así que lárgate y déjame en paz. – Dijo ella con tono frío.

¡Bien! ¡Te dejaré ahí amarrada! – Eithne se alejó de ella mirando para otro lado.

“Kyaaaaaaa, qué fría. Es difícil no amar ese trato~~~.” – La mente de Eithne gritaba eso.

Es fácil adivinar lo que está pensando con esa expresión de emoción en su cara. – Dijo Togusa.

Los rumores eran ciertos… – Dijo Yumasaki perplejo.

[Una Celty encantada con algo que dijo un Izaya… ¡Qué horror!] – Celty temblaba de pensar que su versión alternativa fuera una dullahan masoquista.

Además que le recordaba un poco a Shinra…

Algo en el bolsillo de Haruka comenzó a emitir ruidos encontrándose con que se trataba de la radio que le había dado Anko antes de venir. La pelinegra miró a Celty que entendió que quería el aparato que estaba en su ropa y esta se lo puso delante de ella apretando el botón de encendido para tomar la señal.

¡Haruka-sama! ¿Está ahí? – Preguntó un dudoso Anko desde el otro lado.

Sí, aquí estoy. Disculpen por dejarlos. Celty y yo no tuvimos opción. – Dijo ella en su defensa.

Debo suponer que no hay forma que estén las dos en la Santa Sede. ¿Verdad? La brigada especial estaba en la ciudad… – Dijo Anko.

Sí, nos persiguieron, pero terminamos escapando de alguna forma… ¿No has tenido problemas con esa brigada? - Haruka miró a Eithne.

Por ahora no. Encontré un collar anti-antena y he podido esconder mi presencia por ahora. – Dijo él.

Ya veo. Al menos tú estás con ellos. ¿Y los demás? – Interrogó ella.

Pues… Han pasado algunas cosas. – Dijo él sin saber por dónde comenzar.

¿Qué pasó…? – Ese cambio en la voz de Anko no le agradaba mucho.

Hace unas horas el gobierno liberó un mensaje en donde dice que la Santa fue brutalmente asesinada por la guerrilla. Los ciudadanos están enardecidos con la noticia y ya hay rumores de que se está reuniendo un ejército más grande para atacar. Aunque aún no hay una fecha próxima para que eso ocurra. Es un poco extraño. – Dijo Anko.

¿Asesinada? ¡Maldito consejo! – Santa maldijo al darse cuenta que fuera como fuera, el consejo buscaría la forma de deshacerse de ella. Estaba preocupada por el cuerpo de Kasuka que había quedado abandonado en medio de toda la confusión y también por Shizuka que había sido mandado a ir tras la guerrilla por ella misma. Era probable que el ejército también buscara eliminarlo por la traición de varios años atrás.

¿Eh? ¿Estás con más personas además de Celty-san? – Preguntó Anko al escuchar la voz de Santa.

Si, con la supuesta víctima del brutal asesinato, los dos sujetos que secuestraron a Shinra en Ikebukuro y la Celty de este lugar. – Contestó ella mientras suspiraba con cansancio.

Vaya grupo le había tocado…

¡¿Qué?! Ah, no preguntaré cómo terminó así. En fin, Haruka-sama, hay más que debe saber, las peores noticias vienen ahora. – Dijo él.

¿La mejor era mi supuesta muerte? – Se quejó Santa.

Para nosotros sí. – Dijo Anko con burla desde el otro lado de la línea.

Haruka no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa con el comentario de Anko.

Siempre era tan directo.

¿Cuáles son las peores noticias? – Haruka preguntó.

Hubo un enfrentamiento entre una pequeña parte del ejército y la guerrilla hace unas horas. – Dijo él.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan rápido? – Eithne exclamó sorprendida de que ya hubiera un ejército tan avanzado en esas áreas como para empezar una batalla.

No, era el ejército con quien mandé a Shizuo para acabar con el jefe de la guerrilla hace unos días… - Contestó Santa sorprendiendo a los demás.

O sea que se podía decir que alguien de más arriba aprovechó eso e inició el fuego directo. Qué conveniente. – Dijo Eithne entendiendo porque ese grupo estaba demasiado avanzado en el desierto. Si realmente hubiera sido destinado para una batalla contra la guerrilla entonces ese ejército apenas estaría saliendo ese día.

¿Quién ganó? – Preguntó Togusa con desesperación, le preocupaba que las personas que aún aguardaban en la base hubieran sido exterminadas. Podía pensar que Rokujo los hubiera podido defender, pero el problema principal eran los equipos anti-demonios que llevaban esos soldados. Al cancelar el poder de los demonios no podrían hacer nada contra ellos.

La guerrilla… De alguna forma. Ganaron sin siquiera tocar al ejercito. – Dijo el chico de lentes.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Eso es impresionante.  Más bien un milagro. – Eithne estaba asombrada, esperaba escuchar que había habido un baño de sangre en esa área, pero no era así.

¿A qué no adivina quién es el nuevo líder de la guerrilla quien ganó la batalla con tres personas, incluyéndose él mismo? – Preguntó Anko.

¿Quién fue? ¿Tres personas? – Haruka estaba súper curiosa de saber quien había llevado esa gran hazaña.

Orihara Izaya. Las otras dos personas parecen ser Rokujo Chikage y creo que Heiwajima Shizuo debido a que decían que parecían demonios enfurecidos que comían personas. Solo puedo pensar que es él… - Explicó Anko recordando lo que decían en la comunicación por radio cuando la interceptó horas atrás.

¡Así que vino~! – Dijo una Eithne muy feliz.

No sé por qué no me extraña esto de Izaya… Si Shizuo-san está allá con Izaya quiere decir que pudieron llegar sin problemas, es probable que Amai esté allá también. ¿En qué área se dio la batalla? – Haruka necesitaba moverse a esa ubicación lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien más llegara a Amai.

Fue en la antena n°3 aunque puede que ya no estén ahí. También sé que Izaya anda desconectando antenas para ganar territorio. – Contó él revolviendo algunos papeles con la información mientras hablaba.

Ya decía que era extraño que a la guerrilla le diera por hacer esas cosas. – Santa solo escuchando la conversación, comenzaba a entender varias cosas. El otro Orihara Izaya estaba en Einserh y era quien estaba liderando a los demonios en esa parte del desierto. Era posible que varios humanos hayan venido con él y por ello ayudaran a la guerrilla.

Comprendo. Quiere decir que Izaya está intentando venir hacia la Santa Sede y por eso está desconectando las antenas. – Dijo Haruka.

¿Por qué querría hacer eso…? ¿Además es humano, no? No necesita desconectar las antenas. – Dijo Santa.

Es simple, mandaste a secuestrar el cuerpo de su secretaria y él viene por eso. Además es un humano que es afectado por las antenas al parecer… - Haruka no esperaba que Izaya fuera clasificado como un demonio, no había usado tanta sangre para cambiarlo tanto al punto de que estuviera desconectando las antenas para venir.

Tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que llegara a la Santa Sede.

Intenten salir de la Santa Sede cuando puedan. Necesitaremos reunirnos con la guerrilla. – Ordenó Haruka a Anko.

Si, también hay otro detalle… – Anko estaba por decir más malas noticias.

¿Hay más…? – Preguntó Haruka algo ansiosa.

Si. Mikado y Kari-san fueron llevados a la Capital. Nos escondimos en la Mansión del Capitán que era el doble de Mikado. Todo iba bien hasta que vinieron por el verdadero… Por eso, para que no sospecharan, Mikado se fue con ellos y Kari-san se ofreció a ir con él para ayudarle con el ruso. También temo decirle que ellos sabían que vendríamos y ahora que conocen el detalle de que Izaya está con la guerrilla… No creo que las cosas vayan a mejorar si saben que ese Izaya es de la otra dimensión. – Dijo él.

Las cosas están difíciles eh… - Dijo Eithne.

¿Has podido contactar a Mila? – Preguntó Haruka.

No, hay una especie de interferencia. Si de verdad están cerca de la antena n°3 puede que sea por la lejanía, pero aún así, es extraño que no nos podamos comunicar por radio cuando el ejercito si puede. Tal vez es que ellos tienen un mejor equipo. No lo sé… Lo que si sé, es que, es mejor que no se acerque a la Santa Sede ni a la Capital, algo extraño sucede o eso me parece. Nosotros podemos pasar desapercibidos, así que no creo que tengamos problemas para escapar. Usted adelántese.  – Explicó el chico.

Está bien. Cuídalos, por favor. – Haruka dijo despidiéndose.

Lo haré. Hasta pronto. – La señal de radio se cortó dejando el ruido de la interferencia.

¿Dijeron que se dirigirían al lugar donde estaba guerrilla, no? – Haruka miró a Eithne.

Veo un notable brillo de cooperación en tus ojos, Izaya. ¿Qué pasaría si me da la gana de dejarte aquí? ¿Qué puedo ganar si te llevo? – Preguntó Eithne con ganas de fastidiar.

¿Crees que la secretaria de Izaya estará feliz contigo cuando te vea? Incluso cuando le lleves su cuerpo te odiará. Podría hacer que Izaya intentara interceder por ti. ¿Sabes? – Haruka sabía que estaba prometiendo cosas sin fundamento, pero ahora mismo eso no importaba. Llegaría a la guerrilla como fuera. Además se había dado cuenta que no era normal que Eithne quisiera devolver el cuerpo que le había dado Santa solo para devolver lo que le había robado a Namie.

Había algo extraño en las acciones de Eithne.

Era bajo aprovecharse de eso, pero no tenía elección.

Además no estaba entre las opciones rogarle a Eithne.

Primero ella se cortaría la mano.

¿De verdad lo harías…? – Eithne había picado el cebo.

Es obvio que es imposible. Dudo que ella la perdone, al fin al cabo ella fue quien la transformó en un gato. ¿No? – Dijo Togusa en baja voz.

[¿Izaya intercediendo por una causa “noble” de este tipo? ¡Imposible!] – Celty dijo por su parte, imaginando una escena anime de escuela en donde Izaya y Haruka intentaban convencer a Namie de perdonar a Eithne.

No prometo nada… Pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo en ello. – Haruka esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa dándose cuenta de que Eithne si tenía algo con Namie y por eso estaba interesada en su propuesta.

¿Qué estamos esperando…? ¡Vámonos a buscar a la guerrilla! – Eithne de repente se había encendido por la débil “esperanza” que le había dado Haruka.

Al parecer se lo creyó. – Dijo Yumasaki mientras suspiraba.

“Así engatusó a Shizuo. Maldita mujer…” – Pensó Santa sin decir nada más.

La extraña rana de sombras volvió a aparecer para absorberlos a todos menos a Celty y a Eithne.

Por ahora el curso estaba fijado por Haruka directamente hacia Amai, así que mientras viajaban le sacaría toda la información a Santa antes de llegar.

00000HARUKA00000

Ya veo. Así que ya más o menos saben dónde está Izaya-san. Me alegra que Haruka-san esté bien. – Dijo Mikado mientras viajaba en el vagón privado de un tren junto con Kari-san.

¿Cómo están las cosas allá? – Preguntó Anko.

No hay forma de que escapemos lanzándonos por la ventana. Así que esperaremos hasta llegar a la Capital. – Dijo Mikado suspirando.

Moriríamos a esta velocidad… - Dijo Kari-san imaginándose cayendo por la ventana y chocando con el suelo a la velocidad que iba el tren.

Sería una muerte atroz para ambos.

Ya veo, así que esa opción queda descartada. – Dijo Anko.

¿Cómo están las cosas en la ciudad? – Preguntó Mikado.

Las cosas aquí están algo agitadas. La pérdida de su Santa les ha golpeado bastante fuerte. Y qué decir de la seguridad, hay tanta que si no fuera porque estamos escondidos en un punto ciego estaría al borde del pánico por miedo a ser encontrado. – Explicó Anko.

Si la Santa está con Celty-san y Haruka-san quiere decir que el gobierno sabiendo que ella no está muerta ha dicho de igual forma que lo está, culpando así a la guerrilla que es liderada ahora por Izaya-san… Da la impresión de que ella les estorbaba y también de que ellos querían un motivo para la guerra. Me da mucha curiosidad saber el por qué exactamente… - Mikado se hundió en su propia interrogante, la situación que estaba viendo era como si una serpiente de dos cabezas se atacara a sí misma.

¿Pero qué tal si la serpiente de dos cabezas no era una sola?

¿Qué tal si era otra serpiente aparte?

¿Estaban tan entrelazadas que daban la impresión de ser una sola a simple vista?

Se daría cuenta cuando llegara a la Capital.

A mí también. Aquí sucede algo muy extraño. Te volveré a contactar si algo sucede. Solo espero que no haya una interferencia en la señal de radio de nuevo. – Dijo Anko.

Está bien. Hablaremos después. – Dijo Mikado despidiéndose mientras pasaba su mirada a Kari-san que parecía inmersa en la vista de la tarde en donde a lo lejos se podía ver unos muros muy altos de una gran ciudad.

¿Sucede algo, Kari-san? – Preguntó Mikado.

No. Solo apreciaba el paisaje. – Kari-san sonrió para despejar toda sospecha de lo que sentía en su interior en ese momento.

Estaba regresando a su ciudad natal.

Después de 20 largos años desde que había sido atraída por Erika a Ikebukuro.

00000KARI-SAN00000

Ah, ya terminé de informar a todos los que tenía a mi alcance. Tomaré un descanso. – Anko se tiró en la cama preparándose para dar una buena siesta.

Está bien. Yo haré guardia ahora. – Dijo Kanri sentándose en la silla.

La excusa de Mikado para que no hubiera guardias dentro de la Mansión fue excelente. Tantas personas dentro podrían asustar al “perro”. – Dijo Dotachin usando un vaso para darle agua a un atado Ryuugamine que solo podía mirarlo con odio.

Lo mejor es que podemos escuchar todas las transmisiones desde aquí. Mejor lugar para esconderse no puede haber. Lo único malo es que Mikado va hacia la cueva del lobo… - Dijo Anko.

00000ANKO00000

**Una mirada al pasado antes de avanzar más…**

**16 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**CAPITAL DE EINSERH**

**(DESPUÉS DE QUE SHIZUKA FUERA CAPTURADO)**

Ya habían pasado seis días desde que Santa había visto a Shizuka por última vez, luego de que actuara como distracción y huyera hacia la ciudad. Estaba segura que Shizuka había sido llevado al Laberinto, pero por más que había buscado su olor por los alrededores no había ninguna pista que le dijera hasta donde lo habían llevado. No sabía cuándo podría volverse más visible para las personas detectoras de seres como ella, así que las búsquedas de Shizuka y comida solo podían ser llevadas a cabo a altas horas de la noche.

¿Dónde estás…? – Santa solo quería ponerse a llorar, ya no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Un paso en falso y todo se habría acabado para ella. Apretó la bolsa de comida que había robado media hora antes con angustia en su interior.

No podía permitirse ser capturada.

Tenía que despertar a Yuuhei.

Entonces su olfato detectó un olor diferente que el de los humanos.

¿Será posible…? – Santa se interrogó a sí misma con una sola cosa en la cabeza.

Había seres parecidos a ella en la ciudad.

00000SANTA00000

Llegamos a la Capital al fin. – Dijo Neeba con un dejo de tristeza al ver como la gente los miraba como si fueran unas criaturas asquerosas. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada, pero realmente era desconsolador ver ese tipo de comportamientos.

Buenas noches, comandante Neeba. Yo seré su guía hasta el día de mañana. ¿Me haría el favor de acompañarme junto con su tropa? – Dijo uno de los encargados de relaciones sociales del gobierno quien les dio la bienvenida.

Muchas gracias por recibirnos. – Dijo Neeba con amabilidad siguiendo al hombre quien estaba acompañado de mucha seguridad que sirvió para escoltarlos hasta un vehículo que los llevaría al hotel del lujo que les tenían preparados.

¡Mueran malditas aberraciones! – Un hombre del grupo de personas que estaba ahí se lanzó en contra de Neeba con una espada en mano.

Ella entendió que eso tenía que ser algún truco del gobierno para hacer que ellos atacaran a algún humano y así tener una excusa para cancelar la firma del Convenio de Paz. Neeba sin inmutarse simplemente evadió el primer sablazo del arma, para disponerse a noquear a su atacante sin usar sus poderes. En cuestión de segundos el atacante quedó de cara al piso solo con dos movimientos.

¡Maravillosa demostración! Ni yo mismo hubiera podido hacerlo de esa forma. – Dijo Ivanov saliendo del auto que estaba destinado a llevarlos al hotel.

¿Bromeas, verdad? Tú más que nadie estás acostumbrado a estas cosas. – Contestó Neeba casi escupiendo sus palabras y soltando al hombre quien ya no se podía mover.

Llévenselo… ¿Me creerías que no tengo nada que ver con este ataque, Comandante Neeba? Todavía hay muchos que no aceptan mis ideas de hacer la paz como ves. – Ivanov le invitó a pasar a la limosina con una sonrisa.

Realmente desearía creerte, pero tienes muchos antecedentes Ivanov. Especialmente conmigo y mi tropa. Así que ahórrate saliva, por favor. – La mujer rubia entró al vehículo con fastidio y se sentó lo más lejos posible del hombre de mediana edad.

No soportaba su presencia.

Lamento eso, pero hoy no te estoy mintiendo. ¿Crees que yo hubiera pensado un ataque tan malo como ese? Cuando sé perfectamente de qué eres capaz – El hombre de barba respondió con una sonrisa en la cara.

No lo sé, la vejez pudo haberte afectado. Quién sabe. – Dijo ella mirando con una sonrisa que no mostraba nada bueno.

Después de mañana seremos países hermanos. Deberías estar más alegre y dejar ese humor de perros que siempre llevas cuando te encuentras conmigo. – Sugirió Ivanov.

Me cuesta mucho. Es muy difícil sonreírle a una persona que ha asesinado mucho de los tuyos con saña durante los últimos años. Por supuesto que no estoy culpando a tu gente, al único que le recrimino esto es a ti, así que siéntete libre de sentirte halagado, Sr. Asesino. – Dijo ella notando que tenía un pequeño corte en la mano que era muy difícil de ver, pero aún así podía ver la línea delgada en la palma.

¿Cuándo se había cortado?

Al no ser importante lo dejó pasar, no es que se fuera a morir por un simple corte.

00000NEEBA00000

¡Wao! ¡Ella es impresionante! – Dijo Santa escondida detrás de unas cajas en donde había visto todo el suceso. Aunque ella no había podido hablar con esas personas se alegraba de haberlas visto, ya sabía a dónde pertenecía, así que quizás tenía un lugar a donde ir si las cosas no funcionaban bien.

Pero primero estaba el encontrar a Shizuka.

Llévalo a la celda, mañana a primera hora debemos hacer que dé la orden. – Dijo uno de los soldados que llevaba al sujeto que había atacado a Neeba. Santa optó por esconderse y rogar que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba ahí.

Aún no entiendo cómo funciona esa espada. ¿De verdad podrá hacer eso? – Preguntó el que llevaba al hombre inconsciente.

Si. Su nombre es Saika. Si alguien es cortado por aquella espada, obedecerá todo lo que diga el portador. Sin embargo a ella solo le gustan los seres que difieren mucho de los humanos, por eso cuando un humano la porta, una vez que este termine su cometido será asesinado por Saika. – Explicó el otro soldado.

Mañana verás cómo funciona. Por mientras, hay que esconderlo aquí para que nadie lo vea. Este asunto debe caer sobre Neo Terra, no sobre nosotros. – Dijo el soldado amarrando al hombre dentro de un almacén al que sabían que nadie vendría.

Los dos soldados se fueron y dejaron al prisionero solo en la oscuridad.

Santa al notar que no había nadie por los alrededores se atrevió a entrar en el almacén para observar al extraño sujeto del cual brotaba una extraña presencia en su interior.

Tal vez era como ella.

Tenía mucha curiosidad.

Oye… - Santa puso su mano sobre el hombre inconsciente para inmediatamente sentir un corte en su mano.

¡Duele…! ¡¿Qué fue-…?! – Ella estaba por reclamar cuando un conjunto de voces llenaron su cabeza con susurros.

Sus ojos cambiaron a un azul brillante.

_“Matar, matar, matar, matar~.”_

_“Vamos a matar humanos.”_

_“Matar.”_

_“Cortar.”_

_“Matar.”_

_“Humanos.”_

_“Debemos acabarlos.”_

_“Mañana mataremos a un humano.”_

_“Y podremos amar a los monstruos que estén presentes.”_

Matar… Matar… Matar… - Santa comenzó a repetir de la misma forma en que lo hacia Saika.

_“Mañana mataremos humanos~.”_

_“Ve y escóndete mientras.”_

Saika con estas palabras ordenó al cuerpo hipnotizado de Santa que se fuera a su casa hasta el día siguiente en que todo se daría.

No asesinaría a Santa porque era un monstruo de los que ella amaba.

00000SAIKA00000

**DÍA DEL CONVENIO DE PAZ**

Aquí estamos al fin, Neeba. El día en que uniremos nuestras vidas para siempre en santo matrimonio. – Dijo Ivanov al ver el bolígrafo junto al papel.

¿Quieres callarte? Esto no es una boda. – Dijo molesta tomando el bolígrafo para ser la primera en firmar el papel y salir de ahí de una buena vez.

Después de esto Neo Terra sería reconocida.

Listo, ahora firma Ivanov. – Dijo ella pasándole el papel.

Fueron exactamente 10 segundos los que separaron a Neo Terra de su independencia.

Cinco segundos en que Ivanov tomaba el bolígrafo.

Cinco segundos en que Neeba le abría la garganta con un abre cartas al líder.

Dejando a los espectadores en un silencio más mortal que la herida que Ivanov había sufrido.

Los ojos de Neeba eran de un color azul intenso.

Matar humanos… - Susurró ella.

Los soldados enardecidos por la acción de Neeba levantaron sus armas para darle muerte a aquella asesina que había segado la vida de su líder. Los soldados bajo la tutela de Neeba no lo pensaron dos veces para ir a defender a su líder a quien no reconocían ni comprendían sus razones, pero a la cual eran fieles no importando lo que sucediera.

Dando como resultado a una pelea a gran escala que cobró la vida de muchas personas en lo que ya llevaba de comenzada.

Y en medio de todo ese mar de sangre apareció la figura de una niña pasando entre la multitud intentando hacerse con alguna arma para unirse a la matanza. Cosa que no consiguió, así que en medio de su búsqueda llegó a la tarima en donde aún yacía el cuerpo ya sin vida de Ivanov junto con el abrecartas. La pequeña sonrió complacida y con una mirada llena de felicidad porque se uniría a su “madre” Saika para asesinar.

Santa se quedó mirando el charco de sangre de Ivanov como tratando de recordar algo.

Algo que estaba olvidando.

Sangre… ¿Sangre? – Su rostro se cubrió con el pánico al ver el líquido rojo tan cerca de ella.

Los ojos de ella regresaron a su color original mientras caía al suelo espantada, había sangre incluso en el arma que acababa de recoger.

¿Qué estaba pensando hacer?

¿Matar?

Si mataba habría más sangre.

De pronto ya no veía el cuerpo de Ivanov, sino el cuerpo de otro infante como ella con bata blanca, como la que ella llevaba cuando se encontró a Shizuka.

Lo siento… Lo siento… 1989… - Dijo ella llorando sin entender lo que estaba diciendo.

Ella solo deseaba decirlo.

Solo espera. Yo te curaré. Jajajaja… Jajajajaja… Estarás bien. – Santa estaba alucinando en medio de su propio ataque de miedo. Las manos de la niña se llenaron de electricidad que fue transmitida a través del toque con la frente de Ivanov. Como algo sacado de una película de ficción, Ivanov resucitó entre los muertos. Santa se desplomó en el piso frente al conmocionado líder que a malas recordaba lo que Neeba le había hecho.

Es una santa… - Dijo un Ivanov totalmente asombrado de estar vivo y sin ninguna herida.

Había regresado de la muerte.

Era un milagro.

La multitud detuvo su batalla para ver a un resucitado Ivanov.

00000IVANOV00000

¿Qué significa esto…? ¿Quién es esa mocosa? – Ralf no podía creer lo que había pasado. Se suponía que con esto empezaría la guerra. Solo tendría que darle la sangre del dios a la capsula para que el cuerpo de este reaccionara y reiniciara la batalla sin terminar de 184 años atrás. Y ganar la segunda ronda sin Lacrimosa presente ni el otro adversario que no podía hacer nada.

Pero ahora esta niña había arruinado todo.

¿Quién demonios era ella?

¿Cómo podía revivir a los muertos?

Nadie de Neo Terra tenía esa habilidad que él supiera.

¿Quién había hecho esto…?

¿Lacrimosa? ¿Tú eres el culpable…? Si no estás aquí… ¡Solo puedes ser tú, maldición! – Ralf tiró su copa de vino contra la pared.

¡Saquen a los Neo Terranos de aquí y cúlpenlos de los que les dé la gana! ¡Al fin al cabo nosotros somos las “víctimas”! – Ralf se levantó furioso de su puesto.

E-Está bien… - Dijeron los otros cuatro pasando de él para volver a mirar la escena de la tarima. Ivanov los miraba directamente aún sin imaginar que ellos estaban ocultos tras los vidrios oscuros de aquel edificio.

Ivanov no perdonaría aquella traición contra él.

Estaba claro que habían tratado de eliminarlo porque ya les estorbaba.

00000RALF000000

¡Es una Santa! ¡Una Santa ha venido a bendecirnos! – Gritó Ivanov plantando con palabras uno de los estorbos más grandes que tendría el consejo por los siguientes dieciséis años.

Algo que estaba haciendo a propósito sin haberlo planeado con anterioridad.

Muchos de los soldados creyeron en sus palabras de inmediato.

No había razones para mentir por parte de su líder.

No había trucos.

No había nada que negara que Ivanov hubiera estado muerto antes.

Resultados divinos que podían ir fácilmente en contra del dogma del consejo.

Un arma perfecta para ejecutar su venganza.

¡Debemos irnos! ¡Esto se pondrá peor! – Gritó uno de los soldados de Neo Terra sujetando a Neeba por la espalda. Ella todavía seguía inducida por los efectos del odio de Saika hacia los humanos.

¡Neeba-sama! ¡Tenemos que irnos! – Otro soldado decidió golpear su nuca para noquearla ya que parecía más agresiva de lo normal. Aprovechando la conmoción, la tropa de Neo Terra escapó como pudo de la Capital antes de que pudieran atacarlos.

Las cosas se pondrían peor para Neo Terra desde ese momento.

00000NEEBA00000

Un disparo llenó aquel día después de que el equipo de Neo Terra hubiera huido de Einserh.

El cuerpo que caía ya sin vida en el suelo era del infeliz que había sido pagado para portar a Saika para la tarea que al final falló. El verdadero objetivo del consejo se había perdido una vez más. Pero aunque esto hubiera pasado, era necesario recuperar a Saika y borrar del mapa a la única prueba que existía para inculpar al gobierno.

00000SAIKA00000

Otra vez me despierto en un lugar desconocido… Dos veces en menos de tres meses. – Santa se había despertado en una enorme cama con sábanas de seda.

Suave… - Santa no pudo evitar apreciar la suavidad que tocaba su piel.

Era algo desconocido para ella.

Me alegra que te gusten. – Dijo Ivanov asustando a Santa quien se tapó con la sábana al ver al hombre extraño en la habitación.

¿Q-Quién e-eres tú? – Santa del miedo comenzó a liberar parte de su electricidad para atacar al hombre canoso.

¡E-Espera! ¡No te voy a lastimar! ¡Sé que eres de Neo Terra! Cálmate… - Ivanov trató de tranquilizarla.

¡No te creo! ¡Tú también tratarás de lastimarme! ¡Shizuo me lo dijo! – Santa se levantó de la cama lista para saltar por la ventana para encontrarse con la dura realidad.

No estaba segura de cuantos metros sería su caía mortal, pero estaba al tanto de que dolería mucho.

No cometas suicidio. ¿Quieres? No voy a lastimarte. Solo quiero hablar. Nadie sabe qué estás aquí. He escondido el hecho de lo que eres. Para todos eres una santa en estos momentos. – Ivanov se sentó en una silla cercana para hablar con ella.

¿Santa…? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Santa volteando hacia él.

Nadie en tu país puede revivir a los muertos. Por eso creen que fue un milagro de alguna entidad divina o eso les hice creer. Pero aquí entre nos, eso podría ser cierto, ya que gracias a ti reviví, así que puedes contarme como uno de tus creyentes. – El hombre mayor le sonrió a la pequeña niña con amabilidad.

¿Te reviví…? – Santa no recordaba nada de lo que se suponía que había hecho.

Para ser exactos solo se acordaba hasta que vio a Neeba en la entrada de la ciudad.

Sí, me reviviste. Gracias a ti he recibido otra oportunidad. – Dijo Ivanov agradecido.

Ahora él tendría otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas diferentes.

Lo primero que estaba en su mente era cortar los dedos del Consejo de Reyes.

Te ayudaré en lo que quieras. Pero necesito que sigas haciendo el papel de Santa por un tiempo. – Pidió Ivanov inclinándose ante ella.

¿Me ayudarás en lo que sea…? – Preguntó ella con la duda de que si debería hacerle caso al hombre que tenía en frente. Ya no estaba Shizuka con ella por eso esta extraña ayuda le venía muy bien, pero no sabía qué tendría que hacer.  

¿Qué se supone que hacía una Santa?

Si, en lo que sea. – Dijo él, necesitaba a toda costa a Santa para ir contra el consejo.

Para empezar… ¿Podrías encontrar a alguien por mí? Su nombre es Heiwajima Shizuo. – Pidió ella.

Moveré mis conexiones para encontrarlo. – Contestó él.

00000IVANOV00000

**6 MESES DESPUÉS**

¿Estás segura que hay algo aquí? – Preguntó Ivanov al ver a Santa buscando algo que parecía ser invisible.

Sí, mi electricidad detecta algo aquí. Es una gran estructura. Tal vez usa camuflaje óptico. – Contestó ella topándose con algo al poner su mano en un sitio en especial.

¡Aquí está! – Gritó ella señalando la nada en el aire.

¿Y cómo harás que sea visible? – Interrogó Ivanov.

Así. – Santa soltó una gran cantidad de rayos hacia un lugar en específico.

Ante los ojos de Ivanov apareció una gran torre que tenía una superficie lisa que le hacía pensar en ella como una antena en lugar de lo primero.

¿Y esto qué es…? ¿Desde cuándo está aquí? – Preguntó el líder totalmente sorprendido.

No estoy segura, pero tiene un campo magnético muy extraño. Pareciera que tiene un buen rato aquí. Además de que no es la única. – Dijo Santa al enviar otro rayo más hacia a lo lejos para hacer aparecer otra antena.

Con que hay más… Me pregunto si el consejo sabía algo de esto. – Pensó Ivanov en alta voz.

Tengo una idea. Para mantener a los Neo Terranos lejos de los humanos y viceversa, esta es la mejor opción. Haré que los humanos piensen que son demonios y teman acercárseles. Quiero que piensen que tener cualquier tipo de interacción con ellos sea considerado un pecado. – Dijo ella.

¿No es un poco cruel? – Ivanov veía un poco drástica la resolución de Santa, pero igual terminaría de escuchar lo que estaba pensando.

Si, lo es, pero al menos así habrá menos peleas innecesarias. El consejo no nos podrá decir nada porque no estaremos yendo contra sus políticas directamente y también estaremos dejando sus acciones en jaque mate por un tiempo. Haré funcionar estas antenas a mi forma… – Dictaminó ella con decisión, de esa forma los campos de concentración y demás atrocidades serían más difíciles de llevar.

Ninguno de los dos grupos podría aventurarse con facilidad al territorio del otro.

00000SANTA00000

**CUATRO AÑOS Y MEDIO DESPUÉS**

Al parecer no me equivoqué al pensar que Lacrimosa estaba involucrada. Solo ella podría hacer algo como esto… Yagiri Namie. – Dijo Ralf mirando las fotos de Santa.

¿No que ella había muerto? Podría ser solo una impostora, es imposible que sea la verdadera. – Dijo Alek junto a él.

En unos años más se parecerá más a la verdadera, si es que ya no lo es. – Dijo Arkady.

¿Tal vez quiere vengarse? – Dijo ahora Dimitri.

Es difícil saberlo, lo que sí es seguro es que ya nos está estorbando demasiado. – Galine veía las siguientes fotos con detenimiento mientras decía esto.

Por ahora deberíamos conservarla, si es una pieza esencial de algún plan extraño de Lacrimosa o de ese maldito acosador, la eliminaremos en cuanto nos vuelvan a declarar la guerra. Aunque no espero nada del segundo, en su estado lo más que podrá hacer es actuar como un mero espectador. – Sentenció Ralf tirando las fotos al fondo de la mesa.

Espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con que no podamos usar la sangre del dios en la capsula. Si esto sigue así… ¿Cómo activaremos la segunda ronda de la Guerra de Sucesión? – Preguntó Arkady.

Ya pensaremos en algo. – Contestó Ralf.

00000ARKADY00000

¡Shizuo! ¡Estás vivo! – Una Santa de dieciséis años en una túnica blanca corrió a abrazar a un confundido Shizuka quien no reconocía a la menor.

¿Namie? ¿Eres tú…? – Shizuo quería llorar, se la había pasado preocupado de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Santa en su ausencia, debido a que la había dejado y no había vuelto más después de ser capturado por los soldados. Y no contentos con eso lo obligaron a hacer servicio militar por cinco años.

¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! – Santa estaba por llorar hasta que su expresión pasó a una de enojo que hizo que le diera un buen golpe en el estomago a Shizuka.

¡Gahh! – Shizuka cayó de espalda contra la pared bajo la sorprendida mirada de Ivanov que esperaba algo más emotivo. Aunque era difícil que fuera más emotivo cuando habían encontrado a Shizuka coqueteando con la mujer que entregaba las armas para las misiones. Ivanov suponía que de alguna forma Shizuka había terminado adaptándose a la pésima situación en la que se encontraba, sin embargo, estaba claro que Santa estaba molesta precisamente por eso.

¡Esto es por lo de hace cinco años! ¡Regrésame mis lágrimas! Yo pensando que estabas aquí muriéndote y tú estás tan tranquilo por la vida coqueteando como siempre. – Gritó ella señalando a la mujer que momentos atrás estaba con Shizuka.

¡Namie! ¡Estas son maniobras de sobrevivencia necesarias para mí! ¿No lo entiendes? Puedes ver que sigo vivo gracias a eso… – Shizuka mintió cínicamente al verse acorralado, aunque no todo era una mentira.

¡Mentira! Ya no quiero escuchar nada. Y pensar que hice todo el camino hasta aquí para verte. ¡Enemigo de las mujeres! – Dijo ella caminando de regreso hacia el vehículo en donde había venido.

¡Espera! – Él tomó su brazo antes de que caminara más lejos.

Realmente estoy feliz de ver que estás bien~. – Shizuka sonrió amablemente.

Solo un segundo el corazón de Santa se detuvo sin saber qué decir ante eso.

Había quedado cegada por algo que no podía explicar.

Ah, bueno… Si lo dices así, no me enojaré. – Dijo ella volteando hacia otro lado roja.

“Awww, pobrecita. Le gusta un mujeriego…” – Ivanov si podía explicar esa expresión sin siquiera pensarlo profundamente.

Era tal vez amor.

00000SHIZUKA00000

Como ves, ahora soy uno de los perros de búsqueda en el desierto. He tenido suerte de no haber sido enviado más lejos, pero el próximo mes es probable que me manden a la parte más grande del desierto. – Dijo Shizuka suspirando.

¿Búsqueda? – Santa no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Eso hace más difícil sacarte de aquí hasta con mi posición actual… La fuerza militar es manejada por esos tipos. Nosotros a duras penas podemos controlar la parte política. – Dijo Ivanov suspirando con tristeza de que el poder que Santa y él tenían era muy poco aún, a pesar de que había aumentado notablemente en los últimos años.

No se preocupen. Estoy bien. En serio, no creo que vaya a ser asesinado allá. – Shizuka sonrió tranquilamente a los otros dos.

Podemos tratar que al menos te trasladen a la ciudad que se va a construir al norte. Ahí edificaremos la Santa Sede. – Dijo Santa.

De verdad, voy a estar bien. No se preocupen. – Repitió Shizuka tratando de evadir la propuesta.

¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Santa por última vez, era extraña la negativa de Shizuka con respecto al asunto.

¿No era más fácil para él de esa forma?

Si… Estoy seguro. De cualquier forma iré a visitarte a ti y a Kasuka mientras buscas una forma de despertarlo. Siento no poder estar allá, pero han pasado algunas cosas que no puedo decir por ahora… – Respondió Shizuka rogando que ya no preguntaran más por el asunto.

Respetaré tu decisión. – Dijo Santa notando que Shizuka ocultaba algo más de lo que no podía hablarles. Probablemente tenía algo que ver con las personas que estaban a los alrededores vigilándolos según sus sensores eléctricos de largo alcance.

Ivanov también pensó lo mismo sin siquiera conocer que estaban siendo observados, estaba seguro que el que Shizuka no quisiera venir con ellos guardaba relación con la sustancia extraña que le daban al ejercito, de lo cual siempre quiso investigar para conseguir pruebas, pero todo siempre quedaba en una leyenda urbana al igual que el Laberinto. Con la vista que tenía de Shizuka ahora mismo, era casi como si él estuviera amarrado por todas partes al suelo sin poder escapar. No faltaba mucho para que perdiera la esperanza en todo, como otros tantos jóvenes de su edad que había visto en el pasado.

Shizuka para Santa siquiera era el mismo del que se había separado cinco años atrás.

Este era un Shizuka temeroso de algo que ella desconocía, pero que al menos intentaba aparentar estar igual frente a ella.

Si ya nada podemos hacer por ti, quizás tú si puedas ayudarnos con algo a nosotros. – Dijo Ivanov golpeando lejos el ambiente tenso que se había puesto alrededor de la mesa.

¿Yo? ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlos? – El semblante de Shizuka cambió al escuchar las palabras de Ivanov.

Necesitamos que busques algo en ese desierto para nosotros, ya que serás el único que no tenga vigilancia extrema, porque estarás fuera de su alcance. – Explicó Ivanov.

Si es algo que puedo encontrar, lo buscaré. – Dijo Shizuka algo motivado.

Por supuesto, Ivanov desconocía que Shizuka ya poseía uno de los más desastrosos sentidos de orientación que podía haber en Einserh.

Gran mal que le llevaría a encontrar a una leyenda urbana que se había vuelto famosa en el desierto en los últimos dos años.

00000FINDECAPÍTULO00000

**EXTRA N°16 – ¿MONSTRUO?**

**7 DE ENERO**

**(Día en que Kida va al parque en busca de Izaya, Shizuo y Amai para llevarlos al hotel)**

**N/A: Izaya aquí no sabía nada de que Amai estaba amnésico, ya que fue antes de que hablaran con Haruka por primera vez. Esta es otra de las partes que nunca narré…**

Izaya se despertó al sentir una sensación familiar de ser asfixiado bajo el abrazo de otro ser vivo junto a él.

¿Eh? Amai… - Izaya se sentó en la cama con el pequeño cuerpo arraigado a él.

¿No estabas durmiendo con Karisawa-san…? – Preguntó Izaya medio dormido.

Tengo miedo… Creo que hay algo debajo de su cama. Se veía muy oscuro como si algo estuviera escondiéndose ahí. – Dijo asustado Amai a punto de llorar.

Quisiera saber qué hacías mirando debajo de su cama a esta hora. – Dijo Izaya con curiosidad.

Amai era bastante extraño a su parecer.

Es que siempre lo hago. – Respondió Amai tapándose con la sábana.

¿Qué es lo que te asusta…? – Preguntó Izaya terminando de despertarse para prestarle atención al infante.

Hay monstruos debajo de las camas de todos. – Contestó Amai con miedo.

¿Monstruos? Te demostraré que no hay nada… - Izaya tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo puso en el suelo para agacharse él también e iluminar debajo de su propia cama.

¡Oh! – Amai se tiró junto a Izaya para ver todo debajo.

¿Ves que no hay nada bajo mi cama? Tampoco hay nada en la de Shizu-chan. – El informante iluminó el suelo del lado de la habitación en donde Shizuo se encontraba completamente dormido.

No hay nada... ¿Se fueron? – Interrogó Amai curioso de que no hubiera nada.

Si, se fueron muertos de miedo de aquí~. ¿Sabes por qué? – Dijo Izaya levantándolo del suelo.

¿Por qué? – Amai lo miró mientras lo alzaban en el aire.

Porque aquí hay un monstruo más temible~. – Izaya iluminó al dormido Shizuo.

¿Papá es un monstruo? ¿Es malo? – El niño preguntó algo atemorizado.

Realmente no sabía nada de su supuesto padre hasta el momento…

¿Eh…? mmm… - El pelinegro recordó que estaba hablando de Shizuo con un niño de tres años, así que debía medirse al hablar para esconder su odio por el bartender.

Si es un monstruo, pero no es malo. Él solo asusta a los monstruos malos. Es… ¿Un monstruo bueno? – Contestó Izaya levemente molesto por sus propias palabras.

No aceptaba a Shizuo por ser un monstruo.

No había forma que fuera un “monstruo bueno”.

Pero podía al menos aceptar que Shizuo no lastimaría a un niño, pensándose él mismo como un niño en el lugar de Amai.

Se abofeteó mentalmente por imaginar aquello.

Tal vez todavía estaba medio dormido.

Aceptar que la maldita bestia tenía algo bueno desde su punto le fastidiaba.

Sin embargo ahora tenían los dos una tregua que debían respetar.

Así que no arruinaría la imagen de Shizuo frente a Amai, en caso de que de verdad fuera su hijo.

Un monstruo bueno que puede espantar otros monstruos. Así que duerme con él para que no tengas miedo. ¿Sí? – Insistió Izaya para que Amai no fuera a asfixiarlo después. Estaba seguro que el abrazo de Amai sería una simple cosquilla para Shizuo.

Está bien. – Accedió el niño acostándose a lado de Shizuo.

Buenas noches~. – Dijo Izaya arropándolo para que se durmiera.

Buenas noches, Izaya. – Contestó de vuelta Amai antes de quedarse dormido.

Izaya en lo que iba caminando hacia su cama, se percató que algo se había movido en la ventana y el corrió a ver qué era, pero no encontró nada.

¿Sería imaginación mía…? – Izaya siguió hacia su cama.

Tal vez estaba demasiado cansado...

En el muro del exterior una lagartija con forma acuosa escalaba hacia a la azotea para ocultarse en un oscuro rincón mientras esperaba la orden de su maestro para aparecer.   


	41. Bajo Ataque

**NOCHE DEL 12 DE ENERO**

¡Neeba~! – La voz se escuchó alrededor de la mujer rubia que daba una caminata nocturna en el desierto.

Tú… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó la mujer al ver una esfera negra aparecer frente a ella.

Estoy cansado~. ¿Me dejarías dormir ahí? – Pidió la voz.

¿Volviste a excederte? ¿O quizás te imagino cansado…? Ah, como sea, entra. – Neeba sabiendo a qué lugar se refería su “amigo imaginario”, sacó un pequeño espejo que había pertenecido a su abuela y lo puso al frente de la esfera.

Gracias~. ¿Podrías intentar despertarme en dos días? – Preguntó él.

Lo intentaré, pero la última vez tardé un mes despertándote… - Contestó ella mientras suspiraba y pensaba qué diablos estaba diciendo. Era ilógico pensar que había estado tratando de despertar a su alucinación durante un mes.

Esta vez trataré de no quedarme dormido… Buenas noches. – La esfera se deshizo en varias ramas oscuras que entraron al interior del espejo quedando todo en silencio de nuevo.

Buenas noches. – Dijo ella guardando el espejo que acababa de ponerse tibio al contener a la presencia.

¿Eh…? – El olfato de Neeba detectó un grupo de aromas extraños en el aire a lo lejos.

Y había uno que le llamaba la atención…

Olor a sangre.

Se estaba llevando una batalla no muy lejos de ahí.

Neeba buscó el collar anti-antena que le había robado hace unos meses a un cazador y se lo puso para ir a dar un vistazo a la situación.

00000NEEBA00000

 _Estoy seguro que Loki no es un dios, pero eso no me molesta en absoluto. A pesar de que a veces es demasiado convincente... ¿Quién es él realmente? Ustedes le llaman Izaya como aquella mujer que antes merodeaba en el desierto._ – Preguntó Aoba mirando el vacío bajo sus pies. Ambos estaban sentados en la cima de la antena haciendo guardia en el turno de la noche.

Tal vez no era un dios de verdad con poderes.

Pero si era un dios que había robado su alma.

Y por eso estaba ahí sentado haciendo guardia.

 _No sé de qué hablas…_ \- Mila sonrió tratando de evadir el tema.

 _No voy a decirle a nadie. Solo quiero saber. Al fin al cabo tengo que ayudar a Loki lo que me resta de vida… Quiero al menos saber en qué me estoy metiendo, Mila._ – Dijo Aoba.

 _Por lo que me has contado… Supongo que es lo más razonable._ – Mila imaginó que al menos debía contarle algo, ya que él parecía estar más de parte de Izaya, tomando de referencia que había salvado a este de Kanra.

 _Está bien, te contaré, pero no puedes decirle esto a nadie por ahora…_ –Mila accedió para empezar el complicado relato de lo que sabía sobre el asunto en general y las explicaciones resumidas sobre los mundos paralelos.

00000AOBA00000

Se está demorando mucho. ¿No crees? – Dijo Kadota rompiendo el silencio perpetuo que se había instalado en el ambiente.

Si, quizás esta torre tiene un acertijo muy difícil. – Contestó Rokujo algo incomodo.

Otra vez sobrevino el silencio entre los dos.

Rokujo estaba molesto.

Todavía tenía las imágenes frescas del supuesto “beso” de Izaya en su cabeza, aun cuando Vorona había disipado ese gran temor antes de que salieran de su nuevo escondite.

Aún así Rokujo se sentía incomodo con respecto a todo.

No era como antes que podía disimular lo que sentía hacia Kadota con facilidad.

Ahora era más intenso y eso le molestaba en demasía porque él sabía que no sería aceptado de igual forma.

Su batalla estaba perdida antes de siquiera empezar.

Ese año de ausencia de Kadota, había destruido su propia razón hasta el punto de dejarlo hecho un asco irracional en su interior y por eso mismo no podía mantener una simple conversación con el sujeto en cuestión.

Era desesperanzador.

Tal vez debía tirarse al mar de fuego y acabar con su amargura de una vez por todas.

Pero sabía que Vorona no se lo perdonaría.

Sabía lo importante que era para ella y si decidía hacer algo como eso, aún cuando quizás lo estaba pensando en modo de broma cruel hacia él mismo, Vorona podría deprimirse gravemente de nuevo.

Y era probable que ella no fuera la única…

En serio, te detesto, Kadota. – Dijo Rokujo después de un buen rato de estar inmerso en sus pensamientos.

¿Eh…? No puedo decir que no me merezco eso, pero al menos dime por qué lo dices tan de repente… - Contestó Kadota sin voltear hacia el travesti.

Por todo. Especialmente este maldito último año. – Dijo él aún mirando la antena.

Este último año… Eh. – Kadota sonrió un poco al pensar que ese año muchas cosas se habían estropeado para él.

Su dignidad.

La confianza que tenían todos hacia él en cierta forma.

Su aprecio por la vida.

Su moral.

Y qué decir de su amistad con Rokujo.

Era el aspecto que más se había visto dañado con el pasar de los años. A pesar de que él hacía todo para mantener vivos a los miembros de su grupo, especialmente a Rokujo.

Ahora era cuando más lo estaba perdiendo…

Y lo que era peor.

Aún seguía pensando en apropiarse de Amai y llevarlo con la Santa.

Así podría ganar un poco de misericordia para ellos.

Pero si él lo llegaba a hacer… ¿Qué pensarían ellos…?

¿Lo odiarían?

¿Lo despreciarían?

Tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

Tenía temor de llegar hasta el final de sus ambiciones.

Sin embargo, debía tomar una decisión rápido sobre lo que haría en el futuro. Estaba seguro que Izaya no tenía en mente salvarlos de la desgracia que les esperaba, no era su deber al fin y al cabo. Él también tenía sus ambiciones al igual que él, lo único era que el informante los estaba utilizando para hacer realidad las suyas propias, aun sabiendo que Kadota podría tomar a Amai en cualquier momento.

De igual forma no podía secuestrar a Amai.

Izaya había dejado la guardia de Amai a Shizuka.

A diferencia de Izaya, Shizuka tenía más experiencia luchando con demonios. La batalla con el Errante sería más difícil incluso que cuando luchó con Shizuo.

No podría ganar a la primera.

A pesar de eso, no le importaba ensuciarse las manos si la situación así lo requería.

Si había un ápice de esperanza para los demonios, él aplastaría al que fuera aunque su vida se viera exterminada.

Él esperaría por esa oportunidad.

Con ese pensamiento él miró a Rokujo quien a su vez lo observaba también.

Kyohei… ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando? Dime la verdad. Soy capaz de escucharte sin enojarme esta vez. Pero dime la maldita verdad. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Primero la mención de esa mujer con la que tuviste problemas y ahora este sujeto que es llamado de la misma forma. ¡Es obvio que su nombre no es Loki! ¿Quién es él realmente? – Rokujo dijo lo más calmado que sus nervios podían permitirle aparentar. Estaba dispuesto a dejar su fastidio a un lado y escuchar lo que tenía que decir Kadota sin golpearlo como se merecía.

Él haría el esfuerzo solo para escuchar la verdad.

“Ese tipo… Debí advertirle a los otros que dejaran de llamarlo por su nombre.” – Kadota se abofeteó internamente, pero él no podía acercarse a ellos como si nada, después de todo lo que había pasado en Ikebukuro. Ya era un milagro que no le saltaran encima para golpearlo y recriminarle todo lo que había hecho. Kadota suponía que era cosa de Izaya y su chantaje para mantenerlo quieto.

Escucha… No puedo decirte nada. Aún no… Cuando todo esto termine te lo explicaré, aún si me odias después. Te lo prometo. - Kadota puso las manos en los hombros de Rokujo para hablarle de frente haciendo que el otro se pusiera ligeramente nervioso, tanto que no sabía qué respondería en caso de que Kadota le preguntara algo en medio de todo eso.

De repente, Kadota jaló a Rokujo hacia él cuando sintió algo aproximándose hacia ellos.

¡K-Kadota…! – Rokujo no esperaba aquel inesperado abrazo que hizo que se le olvidara lo que estaba por responderle a Kadota.

¡Son enemigos! – Kadota soltó al aturdido Rokujo quien apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba.

Que buen momento para aparecer… Tch. – Dijo el travesti entre frustrado y feliz. Su corazón aún no se recuperaba de ese susto para que ahora de la nada estuvieran frente a un ataque enemigo.

¡Oh! ¡Esto es un Fuuma Shuriken! – Kadota dejando su seriedad de lado al ver el arma que solo había podido apreciar en libros antiguos de las ruinas de la antigua Akihabara en su infancia.

¡Pensé que eran una fantasía! ¡Es genial! – Rokujo tomó el arma que estaba clavada en el suelo junto a él para ver un gran Shuriken que estaba conformado por cuatro cuchillas que se veían muy filosas.

El arma de la nada fue atraída por una fuerza extraña escapando así de las manos de Rokujo para dirigirse a las manos de su dueño. Ahora dos sujetos estaban parados a unos metros de ellos con ropas oscuras cubriendo su cuerpo y con una máscara blanca en el rostro con el diseño antiguo de un animal.

¿Y ustedes son…? – Preguntó Rokujo poniéndose en guardia, sus ropas no revelaban mucha información de la organización a la que pertenecían ni nada. No llevaban equipos anti-demonios así que podía pensar vagamente que era un grupo especial de Einserh o quizás nada tenían que ver con el gobierno. Aunque el que tenía el Fuuma Shuriken en las manos probablemente era usuario de algún poder parecido a la psicoquinesis, así que podía descartar la primera opción con ese detalle.

Y si era así… ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

¿Por qué los estaban atacando?

No percibía ningún olor en ellos.

Eso no importa. – Contestó el que tenía el gran shuriken a Rokujo entre tanto volvía a lanzar su arma a una velocidad que difícilmente podía evadir lanzándose al suelo.

Por supuesto que nos importa. – Kadota usó su propia psicoquinesis para desviar el arma rotatoria hacia otro lado antes de que hiriera a Rokujo. Esta podía ser una dura batalla, así que ambos esperaban que el humano que habían traído con ellos se quedara escondido en la antena por mientras.

00000KADOTA00000

¿Enemigos…? Esto es malo. – Shinra desde la ventana podía ver que Rokujo y Kadota enfrentaban a dos contrincantes que no se parecían nada a los soldados que habían visto al mediodía. Shinra desactivó la antena rogando que no se dieran cuenta de que ya la había desconectado en caso de que buscaran arrinconar a sus dos acompañantes. Debía dar el aviso de que estaban siendo atacados en esos momentos, pero al ver la sala de chat se percató de que no eran los únicos que habían sido interceptados.

00000SHINRA00000

**SALA DE CHAT**

**Whisper**

_¡No podré ayudarlos más por un tiempo! ¡Creo que Lacrimosa encontró este escondite!_

_¡Ya viene por mí!_

_Lo siento._

**Whisper ha salido de la conversación…**

**Ren**

_¿Dónde estás? Puedo ayudarte._

_Dime tu ubicación._

**Maomin**

Aquí Karisawa Erika reportándose. No entiendo ruso pero imagino que debe ser también un ataque enemigo.

¡Aquí estamos siendo perseguidos por dos sujetos que parecen ninjas!

¡Ah, y hemos desconectado dos antenas!

**Indoor Scholar**

Aquí Shinra~. Estamos siendo atacados... También son ninjas o eso creo.

¡Y llevo tres antenas para que te enteres! 8D

**Loki**

¿Estaban compitiendo…? ¡¿Y no me dijeron?!

Le hubiera puesto más afán a desconectar antenas.

¡Malvados!

Apenas llevamos dos…

**Mai**

Es injusto.

**Mai**

Yo también quería ir y subir mi record.

**Shihei**

¿Llevamos? Yo soy el único que está trabajando, Izaya.

**Loki**

¿Shihei? ¡Buahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

¡¿Ese es el nick que escogiste al final?!

Shizu-chan me haces reír~. ;D

Además eres mi asistente-esclavo~. 8D

**[PRIVATE MODE] Maomin**

Jojojojo, ya te lo dice en tu cara, Shizu-Shizu 83~. ¡Sigue así!

**[PRIVATE MODE] Shihei**

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Él no lo dijo en el sentido que estás pensando, mujer pervertida!

**[PRIVATE MODE] Maomin**

Aja, yo te creo~. No te preocupes ;D.

**[PRIVATE MODE] Shihei**

Mentirosa.

**Indoor Scholar**

No seas así, Izaya.

Shizuo se esforzó al menos.

¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!

**Shihei**

¡Te estás riendo igual, Shinra!

**Maomin**

¡Son demasiado crueles XD!

**Maomin**

Ah, diablos, debo irme. Los veré después si sobrevivo~. ¡Protejan el fuerte~!

00000SHIHEI00000

Al parecer no podré burlarme más hasta que volvamos a la base… - Dijo Izaya viendo que aparecían los ninjas que habían mencionado Erika y Shinra en el chat.

Seis ninjas mujeres estaban frente a ellos.

Idiota. – Dijo Shizuo llegando por fin al lugar en donde estaba Izaya parado frente a las seis recién llegadas.

Izaya podría decir que el ejército del mediodía no lo esperaba porque fue una visita inoportuna, pero la situación de ahora estaba en un plano distinto. Era una batalla que había estado esperando desde el momento en que comenzó a reunir a un ejército. Deseaba con toda su alma perseguir a Lacrimosa donde sea que se encontrara, pero las circunstancias no lo apoyaban del todo. Su único consuelo era que la persona con el nick de ‘Ren’ había insistido en saber donde estaba ‘Whisper’ para ayudarle.

También él pensó… ¿Podía ser uno de los observadores que la entidad llamada “Prometeo” había mencionado antes cuando se posesionó de Amai? 

Él había dicho que aquellos sujetos también buscaban atrapar a Lacrimosa, así que si era uno de ellos en verdad, podían capturarlo y ahorrarle el trabajo de buscarlo. Lo demás sería sacarle su ubicación a Ren y apropiarse de Lacrimosa para su venganza.

Eso si su razonamiento estaba en lo correcto.

Uno de sus oponentes arrojó varios objetos esféricos hacia ellos, los cuales evadieron con facilidad hasta que todos hicieron eclosión demostrando que eran bombas de luz que cegaron a Shizuo y a Izaya por un momento. Shizuo al llevar los lentes aún siendo de noche había podido evitar recibir toda la luz en sus retinas para darse cuenta de que tres de las seis ninjas habían pasado en medio de los dos para seguir su camino.

La nueva base temporal estaba hacia esa dirección.

¡Cuidado! – Izaya empujó a Shizuo antes de que recibiera un corte en el brazo, tomando la herida él en su lugar.

¿Izaya…? Tú… - Dijo Shizuo sorprendido de la acción del pelinegro.

¡Levántate y corre hacia el interior la antena! ¡A mi estas cosas no me afectan! – Dijo Izaya recuperándose de la herida en su brazo, pero aún con la visión algo borrosa.

¡E-Está bien! – Shizuo tomó a Izaya como antes lo había cargado cuando habían abandonado la anterior antena.

Tenemos desventaja peleando en el exterior por eso debemos escondernos para emboscarlas. – Izaya explicó mientras tomaba una granada y la lanzaba hacia la entrada. Agradecía el haberle ordenado a Patas que los esperara en una de las ruinas que habían encontrado en el camino en caso de que apareciera algún enemigo. Se veía que ellas iban en serio y no quería que su mascota se lastimara en esa pelea.

Pero… ¿No se irán y pasarán de nosotros para ir a la base? – Preguntó Shizuo al escuchar la gran explosión detrás de él, seguido del sonido de rocas cayendo en ese sector de la antena.

No. Las otras tres tal vez vayan hacia la base, pero estas tres no se van a ir. Piensan que pueden detenernos… - El informante explicó algo irritado.

Sentían que lo estaban subestimando.

Bájame. Tenemos que separarnos para eliminarlas. – Pidió Izaya.

No. Si te quedas solo, ellas te secuestrarán. Piensa en otro plan. – Exigió Shizuo subiendo por las escaleras.

Tch… Déjame pensar entonces… - Izaya sabía que era inútil discutir en la situación en la que era llevado por Shizuo en su hombro. Aunque él aplicara toda la fuerza que podía darle su cuerpo, nunca podría soltarse. El pelinegro entonces volvió a revisar su mochila en la que llevaba sus implementos de sobrevivencia y observó que tenía un gran número de granadas que le había dado Shinra horas atrás.

Shizu-chan… ¿Qué tan resistente es tu cuerpo? – Preguntó Izaya dudoso.

¿Por qué…? – Shizuo le devolvió otra pregunta con el mismo tono.

00000SHIZUO00000

 _¡Nos alcanzan, Silver! ¡Más rápido!_ – Gritó Vorona con desesperación mientras levitaban los tres hacia un área más alejada.

 _¡Intento ir más rápido, pero no puedo con tanto peso!_ – Gritó Silver molesto.

¡Nos alcanzaron! – Gritó Erika al notar que uno de los ninjas se ponía a lado de Silver y le asestaba una patada que le hizo perder el control de la levitación que manejaba sobre las otras dos. Los tres cayeron al suelo rodando como pelotas hasta detenerse.

Eso dolió… - Erika fue la primera en sentarse para ver como alguien la tomaba por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que pensaba que se la rompería.

¡Suéltala! – Gritó Vorona apuntándole con un arma sin percatarse de que el segundo ninja había desaparecido de su lugar y se había trasladado a su espalda para cortarla con la katana que había desenvainado.

 _¡Ni lo pienses!_ – Silver se lanzó con una patada voladora usando su propio poder para darse impulso y golpear con más fuerza a su oponente salvando así a Vorona de una muerte segura.

¡Gracias! – Dijo ella feliz.

¿ _No te he enseñado que cuides tu retaguardia cuando apuntes un arma?_ – Silver regañó a la rubia para disparar en el siguiente instante al sujeto que tenía prisionera a Erika, pero este solo tomó a la pelicastaña como escudo esperando así que la eliminaran de una vez.

“ _Maldición…_ ” – Silver cuando se dio cuenta, ya había disparado en contra de Erika.

¡Crezcan! – Vorona hizo que creciera un gran árbol en frente de Erika para que recibiera las balas en lugar de ella.

 _¿Cuándo…?_ – Silver se dio cuenta que habían semillas esparcidas por el suelo. Se preguntó si las había tirado ella en cuanto cayeron al suelo después de que uno de los ninja los derribara.

 _No quería usarlo todavía, pero parece que son unos jugadores muy sucios._ – Dijo Vorona abriendo un camino de árboles para que Erika llegara hasta ellos. Vorona levantó las manos y se concentró en atrapar a ambos ninjas entre las ramas de los enormes árboles. Sin embargo, ellos lograban escapar corriendo sobre las ramas antes de que pudieran girar y engullirlos. 

 _Las ramas no son las únicas cosas de las que se tienen que cuidar._ – Silver le dio un certero tiro en la frente a uno de ellos que estaba distraído tratando de evadir las ramas. El otro corrió hacia Erika con todas las intenciones de cortarla con su katana, pero esta se agachó y clavó un cuchillo en su vientre para patearlo lejos de ella. Silver al igual que el primero le disparó sin darle una sola oportunidad de escapar.

Nos salvamos~. – Erika se tiró en el piso cansada, de repente le dolía su herida por hacer esos movimientos bruscos, aunque antes para escalar la antena no le había molestado mucho. Quizás no había sentido dolor hasta ahora por la adrenalina causada por la emoción de estar haciendo algo arriesgado.

No podía evitar sonreír.

Todo era tan loco.

00000SILVER00000

 _Comienzo a creer que era más fácil pensar que Loki era un dios._ – Aoba estaba medio mareado con todo el resumen que le había dado Mila.

 _Por eso no quería contártelo, es algo demasiado complicado._ – Dijo Mila suspirando.

 _Y pensar que hay otro mundo diferente a este. Quisiera verlo por mí mismo._ – Aoba se quedó pensando un momento con seriedad ese asunto.

 _Puedes ir cuando todo esto termine. Yo vivo allá. –_ Contestó Mila con una sonrisa.

 _¿En serio…? Eso sería genial._ – Aoba sonrió.

Tal vez ganaría algo más siguiendo a Izaya un poco más.

00000MILA00000

**ALGUNAS HORAS ANTES…**

**CAPITAL**

¡¿Qué la capsula fue robada?! ¡¿Cómo permitieron que unos niños hicieran esto?! – Ralf gritó indignado al escuchar la nueva noticia.

¡Lo siento, su excelencia! Al parecer les tendieron una trampa… - Dijo el subordinado que tenía la mala suerte de dar la noticia a su superior.

Pensé que no sabían nada de este lugar… - Dijo Arkady.

¿Será cosa del Oráculo…? Él predijo que ellos llegarían a la Santa Sede primero. – Dijo Dimitri.

No lo sé, pero es mejor comenzar a vigilarlo más. Podría estar mintiéndonos también. ¿Dónde está él? – Preguntó Galine.

En la Santa Sede. – Respondió  Arkady.

Envíen más seguridad hacia ese lugar y busquen al oráculo. Lo tomaremos en nuestra custodia desde ahora. Ya no confío en nadie desde este momento. – Ordenó Ralf.

También hay más noticias… Nasujima de la brigada N°1 nos envió su reporte en donde informaba que Orihara Izaya había sido avistada en la Santa Sede. Según otro reporte, ella escapó de la ciudad junto a Yagiri Namie y las dos dullahan en una enorme rana negra. Su paradero es desconocido pero no deben haber ido muy lejos. – Informó el empleado.

¡¿Ella no estaba muerta?! ¡¿Acaso había sido una mentira también?! Esto comienza a estresarme… - Dijo Ralf hastiado de tantas sorpresas.

Solo tenemos que movilizar las tropas para atrapar a los dos grupos. Fácil. Si nos hacemos con las dos cosas podemos tener una ventaja. – Dijo Arkady tratando de calmar los ánimos en el ambiente.

Movilicen dos tropas de soldados con el equipo nuevo. No tengan piedad. Solo necesito que me traigan la capsula, a Orihara Izaya y a la dullahan de la Tierra. Todo lo demás elimínenlo. – Ordenó Ralf con mucha irritación en su voz.

¿La dullahan también? ¿Planeas usar ese método de nuevo?– Preguntó Arkady.

Si no tenemos la llave es lo mejor que podemos hacer. – Contestó Ralf refiriéndose a Haruka.

00000REYES00000

**TIEMPO PRESENTE**

Ustedes son demasiado insistentes… ¿No entienden un ‘No’ cuando una mujer los rechaza? – Eithne bromeó con los soldados que habían comenzado a acorralarlos. Todos estaban escondidos detrás de una gran roca en donde se cubrían de las ráfagas de balas que les tiraban.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

Esto no va bien… No puedo quitármelo. – Eithne luchaba para quitarse el dispositivo que estaba atado a su espalda, el cual le habían lanzado unos instantes antes cuando se disponía a recrear a la rana y escapar de ahí.

[Tampoco puedo quitarme el mío. ¡No puedo usar mis sombras!] – Celty estaba en el mismo estado de desesperación.

¿Qué eran esos dispositivos?

Déjame intentarlo. – Santa puso su mano en el dispositivo de Celty y le pasó la poca corriente que pudo a este para que se descompusiera, cosa que logró al cabo de unos minutos que terminaron por cansarla bastante.

Listo. Ahora tú ve-… - Santa fue interrumpida por el ataque de una espada dirigido hacia ella. Togusa la agarró del hombro para jalarla hacia atrás para evitar que la hiriera mientras que Yumasaki con una inconsciente Haruka intentaba esquivar una bola de fuego proveniente de un segundo atacante.

[Parecen ninjas…] – Escribió Celty sorprendida.

¡Eithne, toma a Izaya! – Gritó Yumasaki lanzando a Haruka a los brazos de Eithne mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego en contra del ninja que lo estaba atacando.

Eithne de a malas pudo atrapar a Haruka en el aire antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

Eres bastante liviana… No vayas a morirte antes de que cumplas con nuestro trato. Mientras te defenderé. – Dijo Eithne un tanto molesta al notar muy débiles los signos vitales de Haruka.

**UNA HORA ANTES**

No prometo nada… Pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo en ello. – Haruka esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa dándose cuenta de que Eithne si tenía algo con Namie y por eso estaba interesada en su propuesta.

¿Qué estamos esperando…? ¡Vámonos a buscar a la guerrilla! – Eithne de repente se había encendido por la débil “esperanza” que le había dado Haruka.

Si… Vámon-… - Antes de que Haruka pudiera agregar algo más, el mareo la golpeó de repente a pesar de que estaba sentada en el piso. Su cuerpo cayó de lado en el suelo sin poder sostenerse debido a que aun estaba atada.

¿Izaya? – Eithne se acercó a Haruka y soltó las amarras para dejarla libre, pero esta no se movía. La dullahan la sostuvo en sus brazos y revisó su estado dándose cuenta de que estaba inconsciente.

Está inconsciente… Namie, revísala. – Dijo la dullahan.

¿Qué…? – Santa la miró como si estuviera loca, pero al observar que los ojos de la hada remarcaban que era una orden que no podía ser debatida, no dijo nada más.

Está bien… Suéltame entonces. – Pidió Santa sintiendo como las amarras se iban de su cuerpo. Ella caminó hacia el cuerpo inerte de Haruka y lo revisó con cuidado. Era como decía la Orihara, eran las mismas marcas que tenía en su cuerpo, lo único que cambiaba eran los lugares en donde estaban. Su mente trataba de pensar, ahora teniendo otro individuo que sufría de lo mismo, qué era lo que causaba ese deterioro de sus facultades regenerativas. Y por supuesto del mismo cuerpo.

¿Sería algo genético?

Solo podía saberlo estudiando la sangre de Haruka.

Por ahora solo le daré un reconstituyente y un calmante para que al menos resista hasta llegar al lugar donde se supone que van. Es todo lo que puedo hacer con lo que tengo a mano. Lo mejor es que se duerma por ahora. – Dijo Santa sacando dos pequeños frascos con líquidos fluorescentes que le suministró a Haruka bajo la mirada atenta de Eithne.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE…**

Esos sujetos… ¿Quiénes son? ¿Es otro grupo? – Preguntó el capitán encargado del escuadrón que estaba tras Celty y los demás en ese momento.

No, no parecen ser parte de ellos. – Dijo el teniente mirando por los binoculares con visión nocturna.

¡La rana extraña está apareciendo! – Gritó el teniente al ver que Celty comenzaba a recrear a la criatura que había dado vida Eithne para escapar de la Santa Sede.

¡Utilicen eso! ¡Rápido! – Ordenó el capitán con desespero. Si los dejaban ir por segunda vez no sabía que castigo podía caerle de parte de los de arriba.

**DETRÁS DE LA ROCA**

¡Esto utiliza magia negra! ¡Estoy segura! – Dijo Eithne después de estar analizando el dispositivo un buen rato. Eso explicaba por qué un equipo hecho por el hombre podía contener entidades no humanas como Celty y ella.

[¿Eso es posible? ¡Qué miedo!] – Celty introdujo en la rana a Santa y Haruka junto con la capsula donde estaba el cuerpo de Namie.

No lo sé, pero creo que es efectivo. – Dijo Eithne.

Mientras la batalla con los ninjas continuaba…

¿S-Será idea mía pero ellos intentan evadirnos? – Preguntó Yumasaki a Togusa.

Eso estaba pensando. Intentan llegar a la rana. Solo puedo pensar que quieren a Izaya o a Namie. O tal vez a las dos. – Contestó Togusa refiriéndose a los ninjas.

De repente un sonido demasiado agudo volcó sus sentidos haciéndoles perder el norte y el sur en su visión. Estaban totalmente desorientados como para defenderse de dos balas especiales que impactaron contra su espalda y pierna haciéndoles caer al suelo adoloridos. La sensación de quemazón los engullía por completo, podía ser que fueran del tipo de arma que conseguía el mismo daño que una antena.

¿Qué es eso…? – Eithne se desplomó en el suelo al no poder soportar aquel sonido que amenazaba con destruir sus tímpanos.

[¿Qué sucede…?] – Preguntó Celty, enseguida notando que ambos ninjas se dirigían hacia ella dispuestos a atacarla. Celty levantó sus sombras hacían ellos en forma de una gran mano para enviarlos hacia el lado donde estaba la tropa que los atacaba. Nuevamente en un descuido, otro dispositivo de supresión se instaló en ella para evitar que usara su poder.

Por eso la rana desapareció dejando caer a Haruka y a una aturdida Santa.

No podrían escapar ahora…

¿Piensan que eso es un ataque supersónico? Qué decepcionante. – Dijo una voz femenina parada sobre una roca.

**DEL LADO CONTRARIO**

¿Esa no es, la comandante Neeba…? ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?! – Dijo el capitán al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que estaba al otro lado.

¡Disparen! ¡Ella es aún más peligrosa! – El teniente mandó la orden sabiendo que si no hacía nada podían terminar muertos, de paso encendió el arma supersónica a su máxima potencia.

**EN LA ROCA**

Ya les dije… Esa arma no puede conmigo. – La mujer rubia tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

“¿Qué va a hacer?” – Celty estaba curiosa de lo que haría ella.

Ella gritó.

Para cualquiera esta acción hubiera sido normal, pero desde la perspectiva de Celty nada de normal tenía. Una persona común no podría destruir balas en el aire con un simple grito y mucho menos competir con otra arma supersónica hecha por el hombre.

Porque si… El arma supersónica comenzaba a hacerse añicos con el grito de Neeba.

Y no solo eso, todo alrededor comenzaba a resquebrajarse bajo el poder de la voz de la comandante Neeba. Incluso los dispositivos que mantenían a raya a Celty y a Eithne.

Se los dije. Esa arma no puede competir conmigo. – Neeba sonrió al ver que el arma de Einserh explotaba.

Si van a escapar, este es el momento. Están aturdidos ahora mismo. – Dijo Neeba a Celty y a Eithne.

¡Gracias! – Dijo Eithne rehaciendo la rana con todos los heridos, inconscientes y aturdidos que aún respiraban.

[¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Te atacarán también por ayudarnos!] – Invitó Celty jalando a Neeba hacia la rana.

No. Es-Espera. Yo no… - Neeba trató de negarse pero ya Celty la había llevado al interior de la rana para huir.

00000NEEBA00000

Pensé que darían más lata. – Dijo Rokujo algo decepcionado.

Al final había terminado congelando a ambos oponentes sin siquiera darles tiempo de hacer algo en contra ellos de nuevo.

Era su castigo por haber interrumpido su conversación con Kadota.

Al menos no congelaste las armas… – Dijo Kadota revisando las nuevas armas que habían conseguido.

Y yo pensaba que Izaya era demasiado relajado en las peleas… - Shinra dijo en baja voz mientras caminaba detrás de los dos. Menos mal las cosas no se habían vuelto tan violentas como había pasado con Erika quien probablemente necesitaría de sus cuidados cuando regresara a la base por lo que había leído en el chat.

Mirando un poco más los mensajes observó que había uno nuevo que no anunciaba nada agradable…

Tengo malas noticias. Según nuestro “sabio líder”, tres ninjas se dirigen a la base. – Dijo Shinra leyendo el mensaje.

¡¿Qué?! – Rokujo comenzó a correr.

¡Debemos volver! – Gritó Kadota siguiendo a Rokujo que iba a toda velocidad de regreso.

¡Esperen! No tengo ganas de correr… - Shinra deseaba haber quedado en el grupo de Patas, al menos podría regresar volando. 

00000SHINRA00000

¡Qué lentas son~! – Gritó Izaya esquivando las patadas de dos de sus perseguidoras. La tercera se puso tras Izaya para atraparlo, pero él solo rodó por el piso para ganar distancia. Al sentir algo vibrando en su bolsillo supo que era el momento de llevarlas hacia el gran final. Con grandes saltos, Izaya subió por los escombros que había hecho caer antes para dirigirse hacia el último piso.

El informante traspasó la puerta y la cerró tras de él para encontrarse con la mirada de Shizuo quien estaba listo para ejecutar la última parte del plan.

¿Listo para volar por los aires? – Preguntó Izaya sudando frío pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Eso debería decir yo. – Dijo Shizuo agarrando a Izaya por el abrigo.

Izaya jaló un hilo que hacia un paseo por el gancho de seguridad de al menos 20 granadas para detonarlas antes de saltar con Shizuo por la ventana.

Sería una linda sorpresa la que se encontrarían las ninjas al entrar en la última habitación.

Luego como si se tratara de un gran espectáculo, la noche se iluminó con el estallido de la última planta de la antena que interiormente se derrumbó después de semejante explosión, dejando solo el exterior de la estructura.

Izaya aterrizó sobre Shizuo después de caer de una altura equivalente a unos diez pisos con la mitad de sus huesos rotos por el impacto.

Nuevamente agradecía en su mente a Haruka por las propiedades curativas de su sangre.

Podría estar muerto si no fuera por ella.

Eso fue algo intenso, Shizu-chan~. Recuérdame no volver a hacer algo como eso… - Izaya se levantó de encima de Shizuo con mucha pereza. El cuerpo de su némesis había servido para suavizar la caída que podía haberlo matado también si no hubiera pensado en esa medida de escapatoria.

Por eso, ya había una segunda persona que agradecer su sobrevivencia…

Incluso aunque te lo recuerde lo volverás a hacer. – Shizuo agradecía que Erika no estaba ahí, ya podía imaginarse lo que diría por los comentarios de Izaya que podían ser fácilmente malinterpretados.

Aunque él ya comenzaba a pensar que eso lo hacía propósito…

Eso es verdad~. Me conoces muy bien, Shizu-chan~. – Izaya miró la antena. Incluso si ellas habían logrado sobrevivir, cosa que dudaba, les costaría más alcanzarlos una vez que se hubieran ido de ahí. Tampoco podían perder el tiempo peleando con ellas cuando sabían que las otras tres iban hacia la base.

Esta era forma más rápida de deshacerse de ese problema.

Busquemos a Patas y regresemos. – Dijo Shizuo corriendo hacia el sitio en donde debía estar esperándolos la mascota de Izaya.

Si. – Izaya le siguió con lo mismo en mente.

00000SHIZAYA00000

 _Esas son las tres que mencionó Izaya._ -  Dijo Mila viendo al frente.

 _Se ven peligrosas…_ \- Aoba observaba detenidamente a las tres mujeres de negro que tenían el rostro tapado con una máscara. Ellas corrieron hacia ellos tirando una cortina de humo para empezar el ataque. Mila batió sus alas para despejar el humo que impedía mirar, notando que una de ellas se había puesto detrás de él para ahogarlo con unas cadenas, pero él decidió transformarse en dragón y aplastarla con su lomo antes de que pudiera continuar.

Una menos… - Dijo Mila sacudiéndose la arena.

 _¡Mila! ¡Tu espalda!_ – Advirtió Aoba señalando hacia una bomba que había instalado la difunta antes de morir aplastada.

 _¡Maldición…! –_ Mila no pudo quitarse la bomba a tiempo y esta explotó tirando a Aoba varios metros lejos de él.

 _¡No dejaré que se salgan con la suya!_ – Aoba se teletransportó cerca de una de las ninjas que seguía saltando para seguir hacia la base y con algo de destreza se aferró a ella con fuerza, para volver a usar su habilidad y dejar a la ninja atrapada en una pared en donde sus órganos se combinaban con el concreto de la antena condenándola a una horrible muerte. Aoba volvió su mirada hacia el herido Mila que había vuelto a su forma original.

 _¡Mila! ¿Estás bien…?_ – Aoba ya no podía alcanzar a la que se le había escapado, tenía que socorrer a su compañero antes.

 _Creo. Solo tengo que descansar un poco…_ \- Mila dijo mientras se sentaba, toda su espalda estaba sangrando de forma alarmante para Aoba.

 _No creo que sea un poco. Vamos. Yo te ayudaré. Necesitas un doctor._ – Aoba lo ayudó a levantarse rodeando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tomando el mismo brazo de Mila para que se sostuviera de su hombro para caminar.

00000MILA00000

 _No percibo ningún pensamiento de parte de esas personas que se acercan. Parecen muñecos…_ – Dijo Bachan detectando aquellas presencias vacías que se aproximaban a ellos.

 _Son cuatro en total. Una de frente y tres en la retaguardia. -_  Avain mantenía los ojos cerrados expandiendo su campo magnético en los alrededores en busca de más enemigos.

 _Intentaremos encargarnos de la que viene al frente, Errante. Tendrás que lidiar con los tres que vienen de ese lado._ – Dijo Menvil a Shizuka por la radio mientras observaba a la ninja que se les había escapado a Mila y a Aoba.

00000MENVIL000000

 _Está bien._ – Respondió Shizuka algo sorprendido.

Era impresionante que a pesar de que no estaba su líder ellos sabían qué hacer. Era la primera vez en años que veía a los demonios tan organizados para algo. Pero aún más asombroso como Izaya había tomado esos dos grupos como uno solo en tres días. Desconocía los detalles completamente, aún así estaba seguro que muchas cosas más estaban pasando.

Y una de esas estaba relacionada con el pedido que le había hecho a Izaya antes de irse.

_“Tienes que proteger a Amai. Trataran de llevárselo._

_Cuando regresemos, te explicaremos todo.”_

Hasta entonces estaba encargado de la seguridad de Amai.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando realmente?

No entendía por qué Amai estaba en Einserh cuando ese sitio era un horrible lugar.

¿Por qué Haruka había regresado?

Dudaba que fuera por él…

Algo más debía haber pasado en todo ese tiempo en que estuvo ausente.

¿Esto tenía que ver con la persona que lo quería asesinar?

Era probable.

Están a veinte metros de nosotros, Shizuo. – Dijo Kanra sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Mairu, cuida de Amai un rato. No hagas ruido. – Shizuka tomó a Kanra.

Si, seré una tumba~. – Mairu cerró la puerta de un viejo armario con un Amai dormido en sus brazos.

Shizuka salió de la antigua estructura para caminar por la arena mientras silbaba con tranquilidad. La luz de las dos lunas iluminaba sus pasos a través del peligro que lo rodeaba. Esa situación para Shizuka era un simple gaje del oficio, siempre estaba en situaciones de este tipo en donde el número de sus enemigos superaban sus recursos.

Este evento no era nada.

Lo podía sentir.

Su instinto de batalla estaba en el nivel máximo.

Podía percibir a sus enemigos a su alrededor.

Parecían demonios según sus sentidos.

Serían pan comido…

“Kanra. Maniobra N°2~.” – Dijo en su mente.

“Entendido~.” – Dijo feliz Kanra.

El primer ninja no esperó a los otros dos y sacó su espada con idea de cortar a Shizuka con el primer ataque. El rubio simplemente tomó a Kanra y la lanzó en las manos de su atacante dejándolo aturdido con el toque del frío metal de la hoja. Entonces el segundo apareció a un lado del mercenario listo para dar un certero golpe con fuego en sus costillas. Shizuka aprovechó para sacar la segunda espada que tenía guardada en su espalda bajo la ropa y con ella hizo un corte mortal en su garganta.

El tercero cayó desde arriba llevando una gran hacha que chocó contra la segunda espada de Shizuka. El ninja se preparaba para usar una bomba de luz como la que había sido utilizada con Shizuo e Izaya, pero antes de que pudiera efectuar su maniobra, fue atravesado por la primera espada de Shizuka. El primer ninja era el perpetrador de una traición contra el tercero.

Desde la perspectiva del tercer ninja podía apreciar los ojos violetas de su supuesto compañero.

¿Quieres morir conmigo~? Ah, espera, ya casi estás muerto jajaja~. – Dijo Kanra en el cuerpo del primer ninja viendo como el tercero caía al suelo muerto.

¿Conseguiste algo de información? – Preguntó Shizuka.

Si, es como te dijo Izaya. Y me refiero al que es hombre. Ellos buscaban a tu hijo y también a ti en este lugar. No te están mintiendo en cierta forma, parece que es cierto que no han tenido tiempo de explicarte nada. Supongo que puedes confiar en ellos... – Dijo Kanra pensando que Izaya no le parecía nada confiable pero era lo que había.

Ya veo. Es bueno escuchar eso. – Dijo Shizuka.

Pero hay algo más… Tal vez esto no te agrade. – Kanra lo miró seria.

¿Qué es…? – Él la miró.

La persona que les ordenó este ataque fue alguien llamado Lacrimosa. Además de capturarlos a ustedes dos… Había otras órdenes de captura. Buscaban llevarse al Orihara Izaya que lidera la guerrilla y también a la Izaya que conoces. – Respondió ella saliendo del cuerpo muerto del ninja.

Entiendo… - Contestó Shizuka.

Eso agregaba más preocupaciones a su cabeza.

La presencia de Haruka en Einserh significaba algo después de todo.

Solo le quedaba esperar que Izaya y Shizuo volvieran para escuchar todo lo que tenían que decirle.

Supongo que no podré volver todavía a la Sede… - Shizuka se tocó algo nervioso el collar metálico que estaba en su cuello. Su símbolo de prisión le recordaba que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en el desierto, pero ahora que sabía que tenía un hijo y que Haruka estaba metida en un gran embrollo no podía simplemente irse.


	42. El Jardín de los Pecados - Parte 4

**MADRUGADA DEL 12 DE ENERO**

Realmente me cuesta creerlo… - Dijo Shizuka después de escuchar durante tres horas seguidas las explicaciones de Shizuo, Shinra e Izaya.

Sé cómo te sientes, pero todo lo que te hemos contado es cierto. Y pensar que este lío ya lleva más o menos 12 días… - Dijo Izaya con cansancio.

No es eso lo que me cuesta creer. La parte de Izaya llevando tacones y hablando de esa forma… Por más que intento imaginarlo, mi cabeza no puede crear ninguna imagen mental de ello. – Contestó Shizuka sintiendo como una navaja se clavaba justo a su lado.

M-Me molesto en contarte toda esta molesta historia, cuando es vergonzosa y estresante… ¿Para qué tú te fijes en esos detalles tontos…? ¡Muere! – Izaya se disponía en lanzar más navajas contra Shizuka, pero Shizuo lo agarró de los brazos para evitar que hubiera otro enfrentamiento. Aún así a Shizuo le hacía gracia ver a Izaya perdiendo los estribos por los comentarios desinteresados de Shizuka.

Es que en verdad… Pensar que ella los pudo engañar a ambos y jugar con ustedes cuando se notan que son peligrosos, solo me hace sentirme orgulloso. ¡Le enseñé bien! – Shizuka soltaba una lágrima melodramáticamente.

Ahora era Shizuo quien sostenía una roca enorme para aplastar a Shizuka.

¿Tienes algún último deseo? – Preguntó Shizuo con una vena de fastidio en su cara.

¿Eh? ¡Esperen! ¡No se enojen! Solo analizo la situación a mi forma. – Dijo Shizuka mientras rogaba por su vida.

Oigan, no pueden matar al padre aún. Lo necesitamos. – Pidió Shinra comiendo una galleta que había traído con él mientras veía el escenario que pronto se teñiría de rojo si no intervenía.

¡¿Aún?! ¡¿O sea que planean matarme en algún momento después que me utilicen?! – Shizuka interrogó completamente indignado mirando a Shinra.

Si hay alguien que planea asesinarte, esa sería Izaya-chan después de Lacrimosa. – Dijo Shinra tranquilamente.

Ah, eso no es nada nuevo. Ella siempre ha planeado asesinarme. – Contestó Shizuka.

Sí, pero ahora te van a asesinar por algo que no hiciste. Haruka piensa que tú la atacaste hace un año. – Dijo Shizuo sentándose en la piedra que planeaba lanzar hace un momento.

En serio, no recuerdo haber hecho nada como eso. La última vez que la vi fue hace casi cuatro años, es imposible que fuera yo. – Dijo Shizuka.

A estas alturas podríamos hasta pensar que fuiste hipnotizado y llevado a nuestra dimensión para perseguir a Izaya-chan. – Sugirió Shinra la opción como una posible hipótesis de lo que había sucedido.

Lo dudo. Yo he estado con él todo ese tiempo y si alguien hiciera eso, yo me hubiera dado cuenta. – Dijo Kanra apareciendo de la nada sentada en el suelo.

Si es como dice Kanra-chan, entonces solo queda esa otra explicación. – Dijo Izaya obviando el hecho de que Kanra decidiera aparecer de improviso frente a ellos. Aún cuando todavía no se había preparado para hablar con ella, actuaría como si nada para evitar que todo se volviera extraño de nuevo. Por supuesto, no evitaría fastidiarla un poco con su exceso de confianza para dirigirse a ella.

¿Kanra-chan…? Si que eres un sujeto confianzudo. ¿Cuál es la otra explicación? Quiero saber. – A la espada maldita le llamaba mucha la atención el tema de que Haruka había sido atacada por una extraña arma que supuestamente evitaba que se regeneraba.

Izaya sonrió al escuchar ese apodo de nuevo.

Para Shizuo y Shinra era obvio lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Izaya en esos instantes.

Solo puedo pensar que ellos hayan usado a un familiar como el que nos secuestró en Ikebukuro. Ellos podían tomar la forma de otra persona con solo tocarla. ¿Quién dice que ese Shizuka no era un familiar en realidad? Es probable que Lacrimosa lo haya preparado… - Explicó el informante.

Lo que nos lleva a pensar que la Namie-san de aquí está involucrada con Lacrimosa cuando dejó que un familiar fuera con ella en esa ocasión. Da la impresión que ella quería que Izaya-chan pensara mal de ti. – Agregó Shinra.

Esa es la parte que no comprendo. Yo oculté la existencia de Izaya a Namie. ¿Cómo lo supo…? – Shizuka se hacía esa pregunta en alta voz mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos. Sabía que Namie era muy recelosa con las mujeres que se acercaban a él y por eso mismo había evitado todo lo posible que ella descubriera su retorcida relación con Haruka en su tiempo.

Cuando aún era capaz de ocultar el sol con una mano…

Tal vez fue Lacrimosa. Una mujer celosa es demasiado manipulable. – Dijo Kanra recordando la personalidad de Santa mientras sonreía.

Eso explicaría todo. – Dijo Izaya entendiendo a lo que se refería Kanra.

Él mismo había manipulado a personas que eran afectadas por el mal de los celos.

Ver a una persona que amas con otra podía llevarte al lado demente de aquella “rosa” emoción que no era más que una espada de doble filo para los humanos. No entendía por qué los humanos le asignaban ese color a ese estado emocional cuando el color que mejor lo describía era negro. Ni siquiera su amor por los humanos llevaba un color tan claro.

¿Por qué?

Imagina que te toca representar el amor que sientes hacia alguien usando una tempera de colores que representa cada aspecto que te llama la atención de esa persona. El plato blanco simbolizaría al individuo al que te sientes atraído. Entre más colores añadamos, más oscuro se irá volviendo el color que está plasmándose en el plato hasta cubrir por completo el blanco.

Esta era la representación del verdadero amor.

En ningún momento el color de los sentimientos es rosa a menos que solo se agregue una pequeña parte de la persona. Eso demostraría que el amor rosa es algo completamente incompleto definiéndose quizás como un 15% de todo y eso sería decir muy poco.

Por eso Izaya podía diferenciar el amor falso del amor verdadero con facilidad, porque su amor hacia la humanidad era verdadero. Y por eso podía ver a simple vista que las acciones de Santa llevaban algo de ese oscuro y verdadero sentimiento. Percibía que Lacrimosa había visto eso y por eso se había aprovechado.

Izaya podía adivinar que Shizuka se había dado cuenta de ello y por eso había mantenido oculta a Haruka.

Esto le era demasiado interesante.

Eres cruel, Shizuka~. – Izaya dijo en baja voz solo audible para Kanra que era la que más cerca estaba.

“Pienso igual.” – Kanra pensó para ella misma.

¿Qué? – Preguntó Shizuka.

Nada~. – Izaya no podía evitar disfrutar la extraña situación en secreto.

Era una circunstancia en la que varios de sus humanos participaban.

Dejando de lado eso, también estaba el hecho que debía seguir sacándole información a Shizuka.

Ahora que hemos casi confirmado que tú no eres el culpable de lo de hace un año, debemos saber todo lo que puedas decirnos de tu encuentro con Haruka y lo siguientes años. Todavía no entiendo qué sucedió para que ella terminara de nuevo en este lugar. – Dijo Izaya conociendo de antemano que Haruka había pasado un tiempo en Ikebukuro en donde se suponía que había conocido a Kanra y a Kari-san.

Yo tampoco puedo responder eso. Cuando yo me encontré a Izaya en el desierto, ella ya llevaba un tiempo por los alrededores. Lo que haya hecho antes de eso lo desconozco y es probable que ella también por una parte… - Respondió Shizuka.

¿Ella también…? – Interrogó el informante.

Es bastante complicado… - Contestó él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Si ya Haruka era difícil de entender, explicar sus extrañas acciones del pasado sería a un peor.

Pero intentaría hacerlo para ver si al fin alguien podía responder a algunos enigmas que quedaron sin resolver en ese tiempo. Especialmente uno que sabía que tenía un significado especial, pero no podía saber cual era, porque no había encontrado evidencia de que estuviera relacionado a algo más.

Para ser exactos, nunca encontró el origen.

00000SHIZUKA00000

**MÁS O MENOS ONCE AÑOS EN EL PASADO**

**DESIERTO**

La primera  vez que Heiwajima Shizuo puso sus ojos fijamente sobre los de Orihara Izaya…

Ella lo encendió como una antorcha.

No del modo romántico.

Tampoco de la forma erótica.

Fue más bien en un sentido literal…

¡Quema! ¡Quema! – Shizuka rodaba por el piso tratando de apagar la llamarada que se alzaba por su espalda buscando calcinarlo por completo.

Te lo mereces. – Dijo Haruka mostrando complacencia en su voz.

Una simple frase había encendido la llama del odio en Orihara Izaya.

Y así mismo esa llama había hecho algo parecido en Heiwajima Shizuo.

Pero desde esta perspectiva no se puede entender aún cómo estas dos personas llegaron a este punto.

Por eso rebobinaremos el tiempo un poco más para ubicarnos en el punto clave donde inició este extraño conflicto.

**APRÓXIMADAMENTE CUATRO MESES ATRÁS**

Shizuka recordaba haberle dicho a Santa y a Ivanov que estaría bien, siempre y cuando no fuera por los peces gordos que se encontraban en el desierto. Solo cazando los más débiles y fáciles de engañar era su forma de llenar la cuota para evitar ser desechado como hacían con los que ya no le servían al gobierno.

No estaba en sus planes terminar drogado dentro del laberinto sin poder defenderse.

Pero habían más razones por las que tampoco ahora podía abandonar Einserh como deseaba cinco años atrás.

Estaba el asunto de la droga que debía consumir para no volverse loco.

Si no trabajaba, no podía obtenerla y si no la conseguía terminaría convirtiéndose en un asesino de los peores.

Temía acabar asesinando a Santa en un descuido de él mismo.

Su interior era un caos porque él tampoco quería depender de esa droga que le quitaba su voluntad.

Una droga que todos llamaban Luna Roja.

Él sabía el por qué de ese nombre perfectamente.

Si tardabas demasiado en tomar la siguiente dosis cuando ya los efectos no estaban en tu sangre, podías apreciar una Luna Roja sobre ti. Un cuerpo celeste que no estaba ahí para las personas normales, pero para las pobres almas miserables que habían sobrevivido al Laberinto era demasiado claro al igual que sus impulsos demenciales por cortar personas y hacerlas gritar hasta que sus vidas se apagasen como una vela.

Era un sentimiento demasiado regocijante que había experimentado una vez y que no quería volver a vivir de nuevo.

Aquel desafortunado incidente había sucedido mientras estaba en el lugar de entrenamiento de Einserh, en donde asesinó en una madrugada a su compañero de celda. En esa ocasión había resistido seis meses sin tomar la droga y pensó ingenuamente que estaba curado, aún cuando tenía que soportar las aterradoras apariciones de espectros que buscaban exterminarlo en las noches.

Siempre que su voluntad estuviera intacta él podría soportarlo.

Sin embargo la cruda realidad le diría lo contrario.

El despertar bañado en sangre frente al cadáver de la persona con quien horas atrás había tenido una charla amena de amigos era desgarrador. No recordaba nada del evento, pero en su cuerpo estaba esa excitación de haberse saciado. Lamentablemente su mente días después recordaría poco a poco cómo había sucedido todo llenándolo de pesadillas grotescas cada segundo en que lograra cerrar sus ojos.

Por eso había optado por seguir bebiendo la Luna Roja y evitar más víctimas propias.

Entre los beneficios que había de seguir la “receta” estaba también el ser incapaz de ver y escuchar fantasmas, así como también el no sufrir los efectos de la mala suerte y el pésimo sentido de orientación. Era difícil ir contra todo eso, aún cuando su dignidad se perdía en el camino.

Esto es denigrante… - Dijo Shizuka a nadie en especial mientras seguía caminando por el desierto con sus pensamientos carcomiéndolo por dentro.

Su vida era un fiasco que no tenía remedio.

Y solo hay arena y más arena. ¡¿Es que no hay algo más interesante?! ¡Alguien que venga a pelear! ¡O a asesinarme! ¡O cualquier cosa! – Shizuka perdió la paciencia y pateó la primera gran roca que encontró con hastío sintiendo un dolor espantoso en su pie.

“Maldición… Duele.” – Shizuka lloriqueaba en el suelo.

Todo es un asco… Me quiero morir. – Dijo él quedándose tirado en el suelo con su ser completamente desmotivado.

Entonces notó que la piedra que había pateado estaba algo quemada por un lado.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas y observó con cuidado la triste roca en medio del desierto.

Nah, debió ser algún dragón o algo que andaba por aquí. – Shizuka desechó la observación de la roca para seguir su camino. Debía encontrar a tres prófugos humanos y dos demonios en menos de tres meses como primer trabajo.

No tenía tiempo que perder.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Ok, esto comienza a intrigarme. – Dijo Shizuka parado frente a la séptima roca quemada que había encontrado en una semana durante su viaje.

¿Quién era la persona que hacía esto?

Dudaba que un dragón se pusiera a buscar específicamente rocas para quemarlas con su aliento solo porque si.

Debía haber una razón para que este individuo hiciera esto.

Tal vez… ¿Está marcando el lugar como suyo? – Había escuchado rumores de que habían ciertos demonios que se habían apropiado de diversas áreas del desierto para plantar sus guaridas. Quizás estaba en el territorio de uno de esos demonios peligrosos.

A pesar de que podía ser aterrador, Shizuka no se movió de su lugar. Había encontrado la posibilidad de pagar su mal humor fastidiando a otro ser vivo y así poder satisfacer a su naturaleza provocadora. Dudaba que el demonio lo buscara a él específicamente, así que sin temor sacó un cuchillo y comenzó a tallar algo sobre la roca con una sonrisa en la cara.

Deseaba ver la cara del demonio cuando viera esto, pero podía perder la vida si lo esperaba.

00000ROCA-CHAN00000

**UN MES DESPUÉS**

¿Quién…? – Haruka observó el dibujo de una cara sacando la lengua tallado en la roca que había marcado el mes pasado. Había pensado que había sido hecho por alguien ocioso que solo pasaba por ahí cuando vio las primeras cinco piedras. Pero después de la trigésima roca, ella comenzaba a pensar que ese individuo lo hacía para burlarse de ella.

Y eso le irritaba notablemente porque sabía que era a propósito.

Piensas que no te puedo cazar. ¿Es acaso un reto? – La chica bajo la capa marrón miraba con determinación al dibujo.

Había aparecido una presa para descargar su mal humor.

Ella había estado bajo mucho estrés el último mes porque no encontraba comida decente para saciar su voraz hambre. También el no poder volver a Ikebukuro le estaba comenzado a enloquecer cuando todo lo que quería hacer era ver a Kari-san y a Kanra. Maldecía a la persona que la había noqueado y la había lanzado de vuelta a Einserh sin ninguna razón.

Ya había pasado año y medio desde eso.

Se sentía perdida y todo lo que podía hacer era vagar por el desierto evitando a todos los seres que encontrara.

Y si estos cometían el error de intentar hacerle daño…

Ella los reduciría a cenizas como se merecían.

Ya no tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Se había acostumbrado a acabar con tantas vidas que ya no temblaría cuando alguien viniera a atacarla. Por eso debía eliminar a la amenaza que se había dispuesto a seguir a sus rocas marcadas.

Tal vez también quería asesinarla.

00000HARUKA00000

**TRES MESES DESPUÉS**

¿Has visto a algunos de estos de aquí? – Preguntó Shizuka a un sujeto que parecía ser de esos que vendían información en los asentamientos de demonios.

Miró a todas partes cerciorándose de que nadie pudiera ver las hojas de papel que estaba mostrándole al informante. Si alguien de ahí se daba cuenta de que era un humano usando fragancias raras para despistar el olfato de ellos, estaría muerto. Shizuka se las había arreglado para idear formas de despistar a los demonios y hacerles creer que era uno de ellos en las últimas semanas.

Solo por seguridad personal.

¿Orihara Izaya…? Es mejor que no busques a ese monstruo legendario. Dicen que es tres veces más grande que un dragón y come niños bañados en picante. – Dijo el informante mirando los pésimos dibujos de los más buscados. Solo los que parecían ser inofensivos habían tenido la oportunidad de tener una mejor fotografía a diferencia de los dos demonios más fuertes quienes tenían una recompensa mayor en la lista de Shizuka.

Sin contar que el dibujo de Haruka era el de una esfera gigante con muchos ojos que levitaba sobre una gran ciudad mientras muchos tentáculos se llevaban a las personas hacia su boca.

Si, ya sé que es algo loco buscarlo, pero es posible que alguien haya exagerado “un poco” su apariencia y sea solo un tipo fortachón. ¿No crees? El dinero que pagan por él es bastante y realmente lo necesito. – Dijo Shizuka esperando que el informante tuviera algún dato importante para él.

No puedo decirte cómo se ve exactamente, pero he escuchado que ese monstruo ataca los cargamentos al este de la antena N° 45. Se lleva la comida después de separar los vagones y cuando son encontrados de nuevo están completamente vacíos. ¿No es aterrador? – Dijo el sujeto con algo de pavor acomodándose el parche en su ojo.

Lo aterrador es su apetito… ¿Y qué me dices del tipo de acá? – Interrogó Shizuka dejando al monstruo del desierto a un lado por ahora.

Ah, el secuestrador de doncellas… Dicen que es tan delgado como un papel que pasa por debajo de las puertas y así es como llega a los pueblos que están fuera del área de la antena N°45. – Explicó el informante de lo más normal.

 Ah, ya veo… Tu información va a servirme de mucho. ¡O eso quisieras que dijera! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿Crees que me voy a creer esto?! – Shizuka solo pagó la mitad de la información y salió del establecimiento irritado.

Otro mercenario que va a hacia una trampa. ¿Verdad? – Dijo otro hombre desde una mesa cercana.

Si. Diga lo que diga, terminará yendo a la antena N°45 cegado por la ambición del dinero. Me pagarán bastante por llevárselo a Kraken que busca a mercenarios como ese. – Dijo el informante con una sonrisa.

¿Para qué los buscan? – Preguntó el otro hombre.

Quién sabe. Lo que importa es el dinero. ¿No? – Dijo el informante poniéndose su sombrero de vaquero tirando su cabello largo marrón hacia atrás listo para irse.

00000DONCELLA000000

Aunque se había quejado con aquel distribuidor de información, Shizuka de igual forma se encontraba en plena madrugada escondido debajo de un manto marrón que le hacía de buen camuflaje en la oscuridad mientras esperaba por cualquier cosa que apareciera.

Aún no podía creer que nadie hubiera podido tomarles una buena foto a Orihara Izaya y al Secuestrador de doncellas.

¿Era más lógico poner un dibujo que dificultaba el trabajo de los mercenarios a niveles ridículamente estúpidos?

Por eso mismo estaba ahí.

Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos si de verdad una esfera mutante asaltaba los trenes que pasaban por ahí en dirección a la Capital.

“No me hagas esperar, Orihara Izaya.” – Dijo en su mente Shizuka.

No tuvo que esperar mucho porque alguien apareció en su rango de visión luego de un rato. Una presencia se desplazaba a unos metros de él muy cerca de los rieles. Al afinar su vista para ver mejor, pudo notar que se trataba de un chico que quizás estaba alrededor de los quince años.

A esa distancia no podía estar muy seguro. 

“¿Niño, no deberías estar en casa con tu mamá?” – Shizuka suspiró.

¿Qué hacía un adolescente en un lugar como ese cuando un mutante podía comérselo en salsa picante si se descuidaba?

Y para agregar más preocupaciones a su vida, un sujeto enorme también apareció en la escena, cuya altura podía fácilmente rebasar la de un vagón de tren.

Desde su perspectiva era como una bola humana…

Quizás el dibujo no estaba tan equivocado.

El recién llegado caminó hacia el chico en son de querer atraparlo entre sus brazos para quien sabe qué, motivando así a Shizuka a salir de su escondite para ponerse entre el chico y el hombre musculoso.

¡No dejaré que te lo comas en salsa picante! – Shizuka desenvainó su espada hacia el hombre más grande.

¿Jah…? – El encapuchado tras de él se quedó en blanco tratando de entender a qué demonios se refería el rubio con comérselo.

Oye, espera… - El adolescente iba a detener a Shizuka quien se interponía en su pelea.

¡Muere, Orihara Izaya! – Shizuo atacó al hombre frente a él ignorando las palabras de la persona que estaba detrás de él.

“¿Dijo Orihara Izaya…?” – Haruka se quedó estática en su lugar.

Habían dos personas que iban detrás de ella en el mismo lugar y una de ellas la había confundido con el extraño sujeto que acababa de aparecer. Lo más lógico que podía hacer en estos momentos era dejar que Shizuka terminara con el otro sujeto y luego ella lo mataría para evitar el tener que gastar sus energías cuando estaba completamente hambrienta. Sonrió con el plan que acababa de idear mientras casi babeada pensando en la comida que vendría en el vagón que ya se veía a unos cuantos metros de su lugar.

No tenía tiempo para lidiar con los otros dos.

Se quedaría sin comida por una semana si no se apuraba.

El grandulón pensó que Haruka iba a escapar y por eso se desplazó hacia ella con una rapidez envidiable, aún cuando Shizuka podía decir que pesaba demasiadas libras como para moverse de esa forma. Él capturó el brazo de Haruka y sin mucha dificultad la estampó contra la arena con fuerza. Acto seguido él puso su peso sobre ella para intentar noquearla con la falta de aire.

No escaparás. Kraken-san me pagará mucho por ti. – Dijo el hombre.

¡Suéltame! – Haruka sonaba demasiado molesta y ya sus llamas querían responder a sus furiosas emociones.  

¡No te vayas cuando estás peleando conmigo, Orihara! – Shizuka blandió su espada dispuesto a decapitar a su oponente, pero este se movió antes de que la hoja metálica pudiera tocarlo.

¡No escapes! ¡Quédate quieto! – Gritó el rubio ya fastidiado.

Te equivocas. No soy Orihara Izaya. ¡Y por supuesto que no me quedaré quieto! – Dijo el hombre señalando a Haruka.

¿Capturar? ¿Por qué? ¿Y entonces quién demonios eres? ¿No eres Orihara Izaya? – Interrogó Shizuka confundido.

¿Eh? No. Soy al que llaman ‘el Secuestrador de Doncellas’. No soy un monstruo como ponen en el dibujo. ¡Eso es insultante! Yo solo intento capturar a Heiwajima Shizuo como me ordenaron.– Gritó el secuestrador indignado de que pensaran que era Haruka.

¡¿Qué demonios quiere el Secuestrador de Doncellas conmigo?! ¡¿Y no se supone que eras tan delgado como un papel?! ¡¿Quién te cree eso?! Ahora solo falta que me digas que el mocoso escuálido y débil que está detrás de mi es Orihara Izaya. – Dijo Shizuka sin creerse nada de lo que le estaban diciendo.

Ejem… Soy Orihara Izaya. – Dijo Haruka con una vena de fastidio en la frente.

Y por primera vez en todo el rato en que habían estado compartiendo el mismo suelo, Shizuka y Haruka por fin cruzaron sus miradas.

¿En serio? No parece que tengas muchos ojos y que destruyas ciudades. No bromees, niño. Vuelve a tu casa, si te quedas aquí este tipo te cenará. Te lo aseguro. Shushushushu. – Shizuka espantó a Haruka como si fuera un animalito molesto.

¿Niño…? ¿Crees que puedes tratarme así y quedarte impune? – Ya Haruka había llegado al límite de su paciencia, primero porque no había probado ni un bocado en dos días y segundo porque la expresión egocéntrica de Shizuka le irritaba hasta el punto de querer golpearlo.

La llamarada apareció espontáneamente sobre la ropa de Shizuka sorprendiendo al rubio que no entendía de donde había salido aquel fuego.

“Oh, es la primera vez que hago eso…” – Haruka quedó asombrada de que no hubiera tenido que tocar a Shizuka para incendiarlo.

Quizás había aprendido un nuevo ataque.

¡Quema! ¡Quema! – Shizuka rodaba por el piso tratando de apagar la llamarada que se alzaba por su espalda buscando calcinarlo por completo.

Te lo mereces. – Dijo Haruka mostrando complacencia en su voz.

El sonido del tren se hizo escuchar aún más cerca.

Era la señal para Haruka.

Quisiera acabar contigo, pero debo irme o perderé el tren. Nos vemos, Heiwajima Shizuo. Si te vuelvo a ver, te mataré… – Dijo Haruka corriendo hacia uno de los vagones para agarrarse de una de las barras metálicas y escapar del sitio.

¡Esa es mi frase! ¡Te encontraré y te mataré por esto! – Gritó Shizuka enojado.

Había logrado apagar el fuego que le había dejado algunas quemaduras en la piel, aún así, la llamarada de odio que sentía hacia la persona que le había provocado esas heridas aún seguía flameando furiosamente en su interior.

No necesito a Orihara Izaya. Ven conmigo, Heiwajima Shizuo. Kraker-san necesita tu-… - Antes de que pudiera terminar su petición, el Secuestrador de Doncellas cayó al suelo con un gran corte en su abdomen. Había sido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de evadirlo con la velocidad de su cuerpo.

No estoy de humor… ¿Así que podrías callarte y dejarte llevar por mí a la Capital? Al menos tengo que sacar algo bueno de toda esta idiota noche… - Shizuka lo miró con ojos fríos que eran tan intensos como una nevada.

Sus heladas intenciones asesinas hacían tiritar de terror al Secuestrador.

00000HARUKA00000

Al final, el idiota de Yobi no pudo capturar a ese mercenario. Qué lástima. Fue muy tonto de su parte confundirlo con Orihara Izaya. – Suspiró el hombre que había dado la información falsa a Shizuo para tenderle una trampa.

No es como si no hubieran más mercenarios para atrapar. Aunque ese podría haber sido muy útil para Kraken-san. Las fuentes dicen que tiene algún tipo de relación con la Santa y el ex-líder de Einserh.- Siguió hablando el hombre de cabello largo.

Aún no sabemos qué cosa los une con ellos dos, pero podríamos usarlo como una carta de emergencia en tal caso el plan de Kraken-sama no funcione. Desde ahora trataré de seguirle el paso a diario. Quizás pueda descubrir más secretos de estado con él. – Dijo una adolescente de lentes con el cabello dividido en dos coletas bajas que solo se veía parcialmente por la poca luz que había detrás de aquella formación rocosa.

Esa es una buena idea, Kamichika. No le quites el ojo de encima. Para ti no debería ser un problema seguirlo hasta la Capital. Al fin al cabo los humanos no pueden detectar a otros humanos. – Dijo él.

¿Qué haremos con Orihara Izaya? Ella podría sernos útil, Vigilante-san. – Dijo la joven saliendo completamente de las sombras revelando sus vestimentas ninjas.

Lo dudo, es demasiado incontrolable. Olvídate de ella. – Contestó el vigilante caminando hacia su moto de arena.

Entendido. – Dijo ella desapareciendo del lugar.

00000VIGILANTE00000

Luego de los incidentes de cinco años atrás en la firma de Paz en Einserh, el ejército de Neo Terra se disolvió lentamente a través de los años al perder la esperanza de conseguir igualdad e independencia. Las antenas habían condenado su libertad y cada aspecto diario de la vida normal que habían logrado obtener antes de eso. El mundo de los demonios se había reducido a una simple enorme área del desierto sin poder debatir aquella decisión.

Nadie podía ir contra Einserh y sus antenas.

Eso pensaban la mayoría.

Sin embargo, habían facciones que aún conservaban ese afán de ser libres de sus ataduras de diferentes formas.

Una de ellas era la Guerrilla de las Islas Aqua, la cual sería liderada por Orihara Izaya de Ikebukuro en el futuro.

También se podía mencionar a la Comunidad Neo Terrana que seguía luchando por sus derechos y quienes manejaban la mayoría de los asentamientos en los territorios centrales del gran desierto. No estaba de más decir que este grupo en particular hacía excepciones en cuanto al ingreso de humanos en sus territorios, debido a que temían que hubiera una represaría por parte del gobierno.

Después de todo era un delito grave atacar a un humano.

Por eso, aquellas áreas podían considerarse neutras.

Se podía decir que dependiendo de la antena en la que te encontraras, podías toparte a un grupo diferente al azar a excepción de los antes mencionados.

Pero había un grupo de demonios que la gente evitaba encontrarse.

Esos eran los terroristas del Grupo Anoxia.

Ahora bien, todos podrían pensar que los terroristas y los guerrilleros eran la misma cosa.

En Einserh podía no ser así del todo en este tiempo.

¿Qué era lo que diferenciaba a la Guerrilla Aqua del Grupo Anoxia?

La Guerrilla Aqua eran los principales culpables del gran número de asaltos armados en los trenes de las tres compañías ferroviarias que operaban por los alrededores del desierto. Una de estas vías colindaba con las islas flotantes en donde este grupo se aprovechaba y tomaba toda la comida junto con los recursos que pudieran usar en el futuro para alimentar a los demonios que estaban en esa área. Inventaron un medio camuflado para transportar cosas por el área verde sin necesidad de cruzar.

En resumen, era una guerrilla que velaba con violencia el que sobrevivieran los de su especie con lo poco que podían conseguir.

Mientras que Anoxia era otra cosa totalmente diferente.

Era un grupo que anteriormente se había visto opacado por los logros de la guerrilla y por ello no tenía muchos adeptos. Pero gracias a la imposición de las Antenas por todo el territorio Neo Terrano, Anoxia cobró más fuerza en cinco años, luego del fallo de la Firma de Paz.

La resolución del resentimiento era la tarjeta de presentación de ellos.

De entre los negocios en el que Anoxia tenía raíces muy fuertes estaban la prostitución, esclavitud, torneos mortales, venta de armas, ataques terroristas a las ciudades de Einserh, caza de humanos y demonios, etc.

Nadie se salvaba de ellos porque Anoxia estaba en todas partes.

Eran uno de los más grandes enemigos del gobierno de Einserh después del ejército de Neo Terra.

Con el panorama descrito de esta forma, no era difícil saber por qué el ambiente en el planeta se encontraba algo turbulento como un río muy oscuro en donde no sabías si algo estaba mirándote en las profundidades para devorarte.

¿No era aterrador este ambiente?

Todos podían ser tus enemigos…

00000ANOXIA00000

No tienen que molestarse en venir todas las semanas para traerme esto. – Neeba dijo algo molesta al ver las expresiones llorosas de algunos de sus antiguos subordinados de guerra desde lejos. Al no poder ingresar al área verde para llegar hasta el territorio en donde se encontraba Neeba, ellos habían optado por usar una radio para comunicarse con su antigua comandante.

Pero comandante… Dejarla aquí sin nada de comida. ¡Es inhumano! – Dijo uno de ellos.

¡No puedo dormir por las noches pensando en cómo estará usted sola acá! – Dijo otro.

No es justo que solo usted tenga que sufrir este destierro. – Dijo un tercero cayendo en el llanto.

Es lo normal. Si no hubiera aceptado ser desterrada en esta área sin población me habrían ejecutado. O lo que es peor, hubieran usado ese suceso para tomar el control de todo como pago por la “muerte” de Ivanov. Esto es un precio menor. – Dijo ella.

Pero… - Querían decir algo en contra de eso, pero no había nada que argumentar.

Era la pura verdad.

¡Qué molestos son! ¡Vengan todo lo que quieran, pero si no traen ron ni siquiera les responderé! ¿Entendieron? – Dijo ella suspirando al ver las caras tristes desde lejos.

Son más que bienvenidos a beber a la distancia conmigo. – Neeba sonrió de forma amable después de poner su típica expresión amargosa.

¡Gracias, comandante! ¡Trataremos de conseguirle el mejor licor! – Todos gritaron haciendo un saludo militar como respeto hacia Neeba.

Dije Ron… Ah, no importa. Es mejor que se vayan antes de que alguien los vea. ¿Sí? Me saludan a los demás. – Dijo ella despidiéndose.

La veremos pronto. Cuídese comandante. – Se fueron retirando del área cuidando que nadie los viera.

Tus hombres siguen siendo leales después de cinco años. ¡Eres una comandante muy admirable, Neeba! – Dijo la voz.

Ah, ya te despertaste… No soy admirable. Si lo fuera no habría cometido esa estupidez hace cinco años. – Contestó ella muy seria.

Aún así la amargura se filtraba en sus palabras.

Ya te lo he dicho. Fue obra de una Saika. Ellos te controlaron para que cometieras ese crimen. No es tu culpa… - Dijo él.

Alucinación mía, no intentes reconfortarme. Ya sé que no eres real. Esto es solo un intento patético de hacerme sentir mejor a mi misma… - Soltó ella esbozando una sonrisa.

Si que eres terca, Neeba. Me recuerdas a alguien… – La voz se carcajeó un poco.

¿Jah? ¿A quién me parezco según tú…? – Era la primera vez que escuchaba a la voz hablar de esa forma.

A Namie-san. – Dijo él con aire de tristeza o eso era lo que Neeba percibía.

00000RYOH00000

**EN UNA DE LAS ISLAS AQUA**

¡Bachan! ¡Ya no podemos seguir conteniéndonos! ¡Anoxia se está quedando con los recursos de nuevo!  - Dijo Sasaki Ima a la anciana pacifista quien lo miraba molesta.

¿Y según tú es mejor usar a los no-combatientes para adentrarse en las áreas más lejanas de esta parte del desierto? ¿Entiendes que Anoxia ataca a demonios también? ¿Crees que estas personas tienen oportunidad contra ellos? – Interrogó Bachan.

La pelea que había estado esperando durante años acababa de explotar por fin.

La Guerrilla Aqua tenía dos secciones en su estructura interna.

Primero estaban los combatientes quienes participaban de lleno en todas las operaciones de la guerrilla en el desierto. Y luego estaban los civiles que en su mayoría eran telépatas que se habían salvado de ser exterminados por tener los niveles más bajo de desarrollo de sus poderes, quienes cooperaban con las labores en la base como el interceptar comunicaciones, limpieza, mantenimiento, entre otras cosas.

Sasaki Ima regía a los combatientes y Bachan trataba con los civiles.

La relación de ambos conformaba lo que era la Guerrilla de Aqua.

Podemos entrenarlos. Tal vez mejoren sus habilidades. ¡Necesitamos gente! ¿O prefieres quedarte muerta de hambre en este lugar? – Dijo Sasaki.

No puedes obligarlos. – Dictaminó Bachan luchando por el derecho de negarse a participar en situaciones violentas.

¿Ya no era suficiente con darles apoyo en todo lo demás que no involucrara a la violencia?

Su mutualismo había funcionado bien durante varios años, pero la presencia de Anoxia complicaba las cosas.

Entonces tampoco puedo obligar a que se queden a las personas que no obedecen a la guerrilla. – Dijo Sasaki.

¿Eso quiere decir que nos echas…? – Preguntó Bachan.

Si. – Contestó él sin reparo.

Estaba siendo echada del lugar que ella misma había creado para vivir y dar apoyo a los necesitados.

Ya veo. Entonces nos iremos hoy. – La anciana contuvo su enojo.

Era injusto, pero no lucharía.

Su grupo llevaría todas las de perder.

Tendría que buscar otro lugar en las islas para habitar.

Me quedaré con Kadota. Ya lo convencí para que se uniera. Será el próximo líder. – Dijo Sasaki con una sonrisa.

Qué horrible, alguien heredará tu egoísta forma de gobernar. – Bachan no podía estar más triste.

Kadota y Sasaki compartían la misma forma de pensar.

Ella lo sabía porque ella había criado a ambos desde que eran unos niños.

No quería que Kadota liderara la guerrilla.

Sería muy cruel si se le dejaba solo y se dejaba corromper más por Sasaki.

Tendría que dejar ir a Rokujo con ellos.

Él era diferente, por eso brindaría un equilibrio a ese lugar.

Además de que pensaba que si había alguien que merecía el puesto de líder, ese sería Rokujo Chikage.

00000BACHAN00000

¿La Guerrilla se va a dividir? – Rokujo preguntó espantado con su ropa verde de militar que le habían obligado a ponerse para que pareciera más “varonil”.

Si… Sasaki y Bachan tuvieron otra pelea. Parece que esta vez si van en serio. -  Explicó Kadota con mala cara.

¿Y con quién te vas? – Preguntó Rokujo aún fastidiado con su ropa.

Se sentía incomodo en ella.

¿De verdad tendría que pelear usando eso?

Sasaki. – Contestó él.

Ah, era predecible. Bien, yo también me voy contigo. – Dijo Rokujo sin pensarlo dos veces.

¿Estás seguro? Sasaki le molesta mucho que uses ropa de mujer. – Recordó Kadota.

Ah… No lo soporto. Detesto a ese tipo. ¿Qué tiene de malo sentirse más cómodo con ese tipo de ropa? Tch… Lo soportaré. Me vestiré así solo cuando él esté en la base. – Dijo en son de derrota el chico de dieciséis.

Además no quería que “algo” como Sasaki lo separara de Kadota.

¡Bien! ¡Me sentiré mejor con tu compañía…! Hay veces en que Sasaki es agotador… - Kadota ya imaginaba la presión que habría en la base desde ahora.

Por supuesto. Tienes a tu gran amigo a tu lado. – Dijo Rokujo feliz.

Claro está que eso fue una cuchilla emocional hacia él mismo.

¿Qué pasa…? – Kadota vio que Rokujo estaba de repente hecho bolita en una esquina.

N-Nada. Solo es… ¡Alergia! – Gritó Rokujo más deprimido.

El amor hacia su mejor amigo a veces dolía.

Lamentablemente para él, ese dolor aumentaría más con los años…

00000FINDECAPÍTULO00000

**EXTRA N°17 - ¡HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

¡Hahahahahahahaha! ¡Al fin regresé! – Shizuka reía mientras lloraba de la emoción después de haber pasado por muchas penurias antes de poder llegar a la Capital.

Si, felicidades. Has conseguido uno de los objetivos de tu lista. – Dijo la operadora de la caja de cobros.

¡Sí! – Shizuka se acercó a la caja totalmente ilusionado, el esfuerzo de arrastrar a semejante mastodonte desde el área de la antena n°45 debía ser grandemente recompensado.

Este es tu pago. – La cajera dejó en el espacio de entrega solo 50 monedas de oro.

¡Qué bien! ¡50 monedas…! – Dijo Shizuka feliz hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Disculpe… ¿El Secuestrador de Doncellas no tenía una recompensa de 5,000 monedas de oro? – Preguntó Shizuka con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ah, es verdad. Usted todavía estaba en el desierto cuando pasó eso… Resulta que el Secuestrador dejó ir a todas las mujeres que tenía cautivas y luego se unió a una organización criminal casi al instante. Por eso la recompensa bajo notablemente. – Contestó la operadora.

¿Eh…? ¿Es en serio? ¿Cuándo p-pasó eso? – Shizuka luchaba por contener las ganas de llorar.

Pues creo que fue en la tarde de hace cinco días. – Dijo ella.

¡Hahahahahaha! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…! – El rubio ya estaba llorando en un rincón.

¿…? – La mujer no sabía qué decir, era la primera vez que lo veía así. No era el Shizuka que siempre venía a coquetearle en su tiempo libre.

En la noche de hace cinco días lo capturé jajaja… - El dinero que había ganado por el bastardo infeliz no le alcanzaría ni para sobrevivir una semana.

Prometía nunca más volverse a esforzar por algo.

Siempre le sucedían cosas así.

No entendía como había podido creer que todo sería diferente.

Orihara Izaya… ¿De cuánto es su recompensa actual? – Preguntó Shizuka.

mmm… 20,000 monedas de oro más un regalo sorpresa. – Dijo la mujer.

¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Bien! ¡Pescaré a ese maldito mocoso! – Dijo el desmotivado hombre.

Prometería una segunda cosa ese mismo día.

Atraparía a Orihara Izaya o él dejaría de llamarse Heiwajima Shizuo.

 


	43. El Jardín de los Pecados - Parte 5

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL DESIERTO**

**TIEMPO ACTUAL**

**MADRUGADA DEL 13 DE ENERO**

Descansemos un m-momento… – Dijo Eithne algo agotada. También sabía que los pasajeros debían estar algo mareados por lo brusco del viaje, por eso los dejaría tomar un descanso aunque fuera por un rato.

Voy a vomitar… - Neeba se tiró al suelo completamente mareada.

Es horrible que comience a acostumbrarme a esto… - Dijo Santa sentándose con la sorpresa que esta vez no se encontraba en el mismo estado que Neeba quien viajaba así por primera vez.

[¡Es terrible! ¡El otro Yumasaki y el otro Togusa no se mueven!] – Celty dijo alarmada a través del PDA.

¿Eh? ¿No se mueven…? – Eithne se acercó a los dos con temor para revisarlos.

Cada uno tiene una herida de bala… Esto es malo. Namie, ayúdame con esto. No tengo idea de cómo tratar una herida como esta. – Dijo la dullahan con nerviosismo.

Santa se acercó a los dos heridos y con sumo cuidado rasgó sus ropas para observar mejor el daño que habían recibido, revolviéndole el estómago de paso porque ella no soportaba ver sangre. En su mente sabía que sería difícil que sobrevivieran cuando siquiera tenían el equipo para tratar laceraciones como esas. A ellos no les esperaba nada más que la muerte en esas condiciones.

He visto que pueden crear cualquier cosa con sus sombras… ¿Alguna de ustedes dos podría crear una pinza? De esas del tipo médico. ¿Saben cómo son? También necesito vendas. – Santa volteó hacia las dos dullahan.

[Yo sé cómo son. También puedo darte vendas.] – Dijo Celty haciendo aparecer una pinza y creando con sus sombras todas las vendas necesarias para tratar a Yumasaki y a Togusa.

Gracias. – Dijo Santa extendiendo sus manos, algo maravillada al ver lo que necesitaba aparecer ante ella como si se tratara de magia.

Las dullahan eran algo interesante.

¿Puedo ayudarte con el otro? Sé qué hacer con este tipo de heridas. – Neeba se ofreció a ayudar, ya que había formado parte del ejército tenía algunas nociones de primeros auxilios. Por eso Celty hizo aparecer otra pinza para que la comandante pudiera trabajar mientras. Cada pequeña asistencia podía ser muy esencial para la sobrevivencia de los dos hombres de la guerrilla.

[¿Cómo está Izaya-chan?] – Celty se acercó a Eithne quien estaba acomodando a la inconsciente Haruka en el suelo arenoso.

Sigue dormida. Al menos ya no tiene fiebre. – Eithne tocó la frente de Haruka.

[Eso es bueno…] – Celty dijo un poco aliviada, ya que la felicidad no podía ser completa en ella. Todavía la noticia de que Haruka iba a morir estaba fresca en su mente dándole a su sobrenatural corazón una tristeza muy grande que no podía dejar a un lado. Amai se quedaría sin madre después de todo lo que había pasado y por si no fuera poco este no la recordaba siquiera.  

Las cosas no podían ser más tristes…

Y en medio de sus afligidos pensamientos una notificación llegó a su celular.

“¡¿725 Llamadas perdidas?!” – Gritó la dullahan en su mente lo suficientemente audible para que lo escuchara Eithne.

¿725? ¿Quién te ha estado llamando tanto? Mejor pregunta… ¿Tienes recepción aquí? – Preguntó Eithne curiosa mientras volteaba hacia ella.

[¿Eh? ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Desde cuándo?] – Celty preguntó estupefacta.

Desde el principio… ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Soy una dullahan también… ¿Se te olvida? Jajajaja. – Eithne se rió.

[Es que como leías los mensajes… Yo pensé eso.] – Dijo ella todavía sorprendida.

Ah, eso. Supongo que lo hacía solo por hacer. Ahora dime... ¿Cómo es que tienes recepción? Yo aún no veo ni una sola raya de señal en mi celular. – Contestó la otra verificando su celular.

“Es de Shinra. Ha estado llamándome desde ayer… Me pregunto por qué tengo señal aquí. Incluso tengo una invitación a una sala de chat.” – Celty revisaba con cuidado los mensajes de la sala de chat a la cual Shinra la había invitado muchas horas atrás.

¿Y bien? ¿Hay alguna noticia nueva? – Preguntó Eithne al ver a Celty sumergida en su dispositivo.

“Sí. Al parecer hace unas horas estaban desconectando antenas.” – Contestó Celty.

¿Qué? ¿Estaban desconectando antenas? – Repitió en pregunta Eithne.

Ahora que lo dices… Estamos cerca de una antena. – Dijo Santa mirando la antena que se veía a unos metros. Si no estaba equivocada podía decir que estaban en el área verde en donde fácilmente podían arder en llamas si no fuera por los collares que llevaban. Sin embargo ella no sentía el característico dolor de cabeza que se sufría al estar cerca de una antena. Santa se quitó el collar para descubrir que la estructura no estaba funcionando.

Si no te has comenzado a quemar significa que ellos están cerca. – Respondió Eithne a la acción de Santa.

[Shinra también debe estar allá…] – Un nuevo alivio llenaba el corazón de Celty, ya quería verlo y cerciorarse de que él estuviera bien.

¿Escuchaste eso, Izaya? Ya estamos cerca… - Eithne volteó hacia la dormida Haruka tocando su largo cabello negro en el trayecto.

Al ver ese sedoso cabello negro solo podía pensar en algo que le hacía sentir una notable amargura en el fondo de su alma.

El pasado.

El pasado que conocía de Haruka.

El pasado que conocía de ella misma con Haruka.

El pasado que había terminado con aquella contienda en donde había perdido su cuerpo.

El odio que sentía hacia Haruka que se había visto aplacado de nuevo por otras emociones que bien podía decir ahora que tenían un origen humano.

O tal vez era que solo las entendía en este tiempo.

Pero ahí estaba el sedoso cabello de Haruka recordándole cosas.

Reviviendo ese sentir en ella que le molestaba.

Así que dices que quieres matar a ese sujeto… - Dijo Eithne con un semblante que las personas que ahora la conocían dirían que no era propio de su actitud risueña.

El que tu cabello esté de esta forma me dice otra cosa, Izaya… - Eithne hablaba consigo misma mientras todos los demás estaban ocupados con los heridos.

El pasado…

Evocar el pasado podía ser algo vergonzoso para ella, pero dado que tendría que esperar un poco mientras todos se preparaban para reanudar la marcha hacia la base de la guerrilla, podía analizar su propio ‘yo’ entre tanto.

Tal vez podía entender más cosas que no había comprendido en ese tiempo.

**11 AÑOS EN EL PASADO**

Tienes agallas para aparecerte en este lugar como si fuera tú casa, Izaya. – Dijo sin expresión Eithne al ver que Haruka aparecía en la entrada del bosque tranquilamente en medio de la noche.

No es que quiera venir aquí. – Respondió ella cayendo al piso.

¿Izaya…? – Eithne llamó al ver que de repente se había desplomado en el suelo.

No respondía.

¿Tal vez había muerto ya?

La dullahan se acercó y volteó con un pie el cuerpo de Haruka para darse cuenta de que estaba despierta.

Pensé que por fin te habías muerto. ¿Es acaso un nuevo ataque para que baje la guardia y así puedas ganarme este territorio? – Preguntó Eithne agarrando a Haruka por la capa marrón.

No… Solo tengo hambre. No puedo moverme. – Dijo Haruka con los ojos cerrados.

¿Y esperas que yo te dé algo de comer? ¿No crees que estás tentando tu suerte, Izaya? – Preguntó la dullahan algo cabreada pero no se demostraba su sentir en su rostro.

Si me muero no vas a tener con quien pelear los siguientes años. Morirás de aburrimiento aquí tú sola. – Dijo la chica sin abrir los ojos.

Tch… - La dullahan no podía decir nada en contra de lo que Haruka acababa de comentar.

Era cierto.

Haruka era el único humano que podía aguantar un 50% de sus peleas.

Los demás morían después de cinco minutos de batalla.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS**

Vine aquí buscando comida, pero no esperaba que de verdad tuvieras algo en tu despensa. – Dijo Haruka comiendo la quinta lata de atún.

Hace un mes encontré el cadáver de un viajero no muy lejos de aquí. Esa comida es parte de lo que él llevaba. – Señaló una gran bolsa que había dejado Eithne junto a un árbol que estaba a la vista.

Ya veo. Pero es raro. Tú no necesitas comer… Me sorprende que la guardaras. – Dijo Haruka mirándola.

¿Eh? Pues… Yo… ¡Colecciono latas! – Respondió la primera incoherencia que se le ocurrió.

Realmente no había respuesta para la pregunta de Haruka.

Ella misma no entendía por qué se había traído esa comida.

Era una dullahan.

Las dullahan no necesitaban comer.

No lo sabía. Te traeré algunas la próxima vez si no tengo mala suerte de nuevo… - Dijo Haruka tomando la respuesta sin verla extraña.

“¿Se lo creyó…?” – Pensó Eithne al ver la seriedad con que Haruka había prometido el traerle latas que ella obviamente no necesitaba.

Dejando de lado la falta de interés en descubrir la verdad de sus respuestas por parte de Haruka, había algo que Eithne quería preguntar.

¿Mala suerte? ¿Tienes mala suerte? ¿Tú?  – Preguntó Eithne con curiosidad. 

Sí. Por eso me estaba muriendo de hambre. Creo que he sido maldecida por algo… - Dijo Haruka con fastidio en su cara.

¿En serio…? ¿No será por una serpiente…? – Eithne dijo pensativa.

¿Serpiente? – Haruka la miró sin entender.

Nada, olvídalo. Y dime… ¿Por qué piensas que fuiste maldecida? – Preguntó la dullahan volviendo al cauce del tema.

Pues… - Haruka miró el horizonte recordando lo que había pasado anteriormente.

**DOS MESES ANTES…**

**EN EL VAGÓN DE UN TREN**

Había pasado al menos un mes desde su huida en ese vagón después de encontrarse a Heiwajima Shizuo y al Secuestrador de Doncellas en medio de su atraco.

Esa noche había podido surtir su pequeña guarida con comida suficiente para aguantar un mes sin asaltar otro tren. Sin embargo esa cantidad se había terminado ya y por eso debía volver a buscar comida en el desierto en otro tren, que era el medio más rápido y seguro para ella.

Comencemos con la carne enlatada. – Dijo ella feliz caminando hacia la caja que tenía escrito en letras rusas la palabra carne.

Haruka siempre optaba por llevarse los enlatados porque eran muy útiles a la hora de almacenar comida, ya que ella no podía llevarse carnes congeladas ni legumbres porque no tenía como preservarlas y tampoco sabía cocinar. Anteriormente había intentado cocinar, pero al no controlar del todo su piroquinesis, había terminado carbonizando su cena haciéndole desechar esa idea por completo.

¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Un ladrón está llevándose lo nuestro. El jefe se enojará. – Dijo un hombre en las sombras.

Deja lo que tienes ahí. Y sube las manos en donde pueda verlas. – Dijo un sujeto bastante fornido con un arma en las manos. Parte de su cuerpo parecía algo transparente, aunque poco a poco fue capaz de ver las demás secciones, dándose cuenta de que quizás era algo a lo que había escuchado que llamaban “Ropa de camuflaje óptico”.  A Haruka le pareció aterradora aquella prenda, porque era como si borrara el rastro de la persona que la portaba, por eso no se había percatado que había alguien más en el vagón.

La pelinegra corrió hacia él no importándole que tuviera un arma e intentó patear su cabeza, pero este detuvo su pie usándolo para estamparla en el suelo.

¡A-Ah…! – Haruka aún con dolor esta vez pateó la pierna del sujeto con toda la fuerza que podía imprimir rompiéndola al instante.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡¿C-Cómo?! – Gritó el sujeto al sentir como caía de rodillas mientras lloraba por su extremidad.

La Orihara no perdió tiempo y terminó de rellenar su bolsa mientras el sujeto tomaba el arma para dispararle sin piedad. Su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda se vieron llenos de heridas de balas pero aun así no se detuvo y saltó hacia el exterior logrando llevarse por completo lo que vino a buscar.

Podía escuchar los gritos del hombre enfurecido a lo lejos.

Ella dejó de mirar el tren y pasó su vista a sus propias heridas que se curaban por si solas a una gran velocidad sacando las balas en el proceso.

Tú también eres un ladrón. – Dijo ella comenzando a caminar, dudaba mucho que él fuera parte del personal del tren. Nunca había nadie en los vagones de carga o al menos ella no se había encontrado a nadie ahí desde que había comenzado aquella actividad.

Esperaba no volver a toparse a nadie así de nuevo.

**DE REGRESO A ESTE PRESENTE**

A pesar de los contratiempos que tuvo solo en esa noche, ella al menos había podido conseguir lo que quería del tren, pero las siguientes veces en que lo intentó después de eso fueron fatales.

¿Por qué ella pensaba de esa forma?

En la primera de las horribles veces en que se aventuró a asaltar otro tren, ella se encontró con la sorpresa que la barra en donde ella planeaba agarrarse para subir después de saltar se rompió dejándola rondando como una pelota en los rieles del tren.

La siguiente vez se encontró con que las partes en donde ella podía asirse, estaban llenas de algo que parecía aceite y tampoco pudo subir en esa oportunidad.

Después de ello, intentó correr y subirse encima del techo del vagón sin agarrarse de nada, pero se encontró con el hecho de que habían varios agujeros camuflados ingeniosamente haciéndole pensar que no había nada fuera de lo común a primera vista. 

En resumen, o tenía mala suerte o alguien nuevamente se estaba metiendo con ella, ya que no fueron las únicas veces en que sucedió eso.

Definitivamente aquí hay mano humana, Izaya. Aunque cuenta como una maldición también... – Dijo Eithne recordando que la existencia de los humanos para ella era prácticamente algo maligno.

También pensé en lo de la mano humana. Todo ha sido muy bien planeado… Tanto que irrita. Me fastidia tanto como los dibujos en las piedras. – Haruka dijo lo último en baja voz con fastidio.

Como sea… Nos vemos. – Haruka emprendió huida en cuanto vio que Eithne estaba distraída pensando en lo que le acababa de contar. Realmente tampoco quería tener una pelea con la dullahan porque quería descansar y si se quedaba era 100% seguro que tendrían una batalla a muerte porque el carácter de ambas chocaba demasiado cuando estaban juntas.

Aunque no era como si le molestara pelear a muerte con ella.

Ya me esperaba algo así… - Eithne ni se inmutó.

Solo por ese día dejaría escapar a Haruka.

Ahora le preocupaba algo más.

¿Quién era el humano que osaba estar detrás de su presa?

Haruka era suya solamente, no de nadie más.

Era su único contacto con el mundo.

Si alguien se metía con su único vínculo.

Ella lo acabaría…

00000EITHNE00000

**ESTACIÓN DE TRENES DE ALGÚN LUGAR DE EINSERH**

¡Hiiiiiii! – Shizuka sintió un repentino escalofrío en su espalda, él estaba seguro que alguien había deseado su muerte en esos instantes. Aunque de cualquier forma no importaba, era probable que fuera algún viejo enemigo que le estaba tirando maldiciones o algo así. Miró a todas partes cerciorándose de que nadie lo estuviera viendo.

Con un balde enorme de aceite, Shizuka roció todo el vagón de comida con una sonrisa.

Había estudiado los hábitos del ladrón de comida llamado Orihara Izaya.

Siempre atacaba el vagón de los enlatados.

Especialmente si había carne enlatada que probablemente era su favorita. Por eso había preparado todos los trenes que pasaran por el área de la antena N°45.

**ALREDEDOR DE DOS MESES ATRÁS**

**CAPITAL**

Etto… ¿Heiwajima-kun? – Ivanov no sabía cómo preguntar lo que tenía en su mente porque la expresión de Shizuka era un poco temible.

Puedes llamarme Shizuo. Namie me llama así también. – Contestó notando que lo que estaba en su mente en esos momentos se veía reflejado en su cara, así que ablandó un poco su semblante y se puso su máscara de persona amigable. Horas atrás había estado en la caja de pago en donde su recompensa de 5,000 había sido degradada a una de 50.

Está bien, Shizuo. Me intriga saber qué fue lo que te sucedió. La última vez que te vi no tenías esas vendas en los brazos y cuello... – Dijo Ivanov.

Me atacó una bola mutante come vagones… ¡Sí, eso fue! ¡Para ser exactos fue esta! – Shizuka puso el papel delante de un Ivanov sorprendido.

¿Esto es…? – Ivanov se debatía entre reírse o decirle a Namie que Shizuka se había vuelto loco.

Es la bola mutante escupe fuego. – Dijo Shizuka negándose rotundamente a aceptar que un mocoso le había provocado todas esas quemaduras.

Jaja… Ya veo. Bien… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti y tu bola escupe fuego…? ¿Quieres algunos consejos para cuidarla en su hábitat natural?– Ivanov intentaba no reírse, pero ese dibujo era demasiado absurdo que le daba risa.

¿En verdad existía algo así en el desierto?

Necesito que me des todos los registros de los ataques a trenes. Y si puedes… ¿Podrías buscar información de la bola-…? Digo Orihara Izaya. – Pidió Shizuka corrigiéndose él mismo en el proceso notando que se estaban burlando de él.

Es fácil para mí darte lo primero, pero lo segundo es un poco difícil. No me he encontrado un nombre como ese en ningún registro en Einserh. Y eso que llevamos un conteo de todos los demonios que están fuera del rango de las antenas o al menos de los que hemos podido ver. – Dijo Ivanov estudiando los caracteres del verdadero nombre de Haruka.

Entonces solo dame la información de los atracos a los trenes. Olvida lo otro. – Respondió Shizuka evitando que su conocido se esforzara inútilmente en una búsqueda que no tenía mucha garantía. Desde antes se sabía que muchas madres escondían a sus niños en los censos en caso de que estos fueran de un tipo diferente al de los telépatas, ya que podían ser considerados como amenazas y ser llevados lejos de sus familias para nunca ser jamás ser vistos de nuevo.

Probablemente Orihara Izaya era un caso de esos.

Era una usuaria de la piroquinesis y podía ser muy peligrosa.

La tendré lista mañana pero… ¿De verdad piensas perseguir a esto? – Ivanov señaló el dibujo con duda.

Claro. ¿Por qué no? Vale 20,000. Si lo atrapo no tendré que trabajar en un buen rato~. – Dijo Shizuka feliz.

Suponiendo que lo que estaba pensando funcionara.

Viendo que pareces motivado no te detendré para que sigas con tu loca empresa, pero si consigues ver esta cosa de nuevo… ¡Por favor, busca un psiquiatra! – Rogó Ivanov.

Está bien… - Shizuka sentía que era mejor que pensaran que estaba loco a que supieran que Orihara Izaya era un demonio.

Literalmente se veía reflejado eso en el cartel… Sí. Pero era mejor que la gente siguiera pensando que algo así de monstruoso existía en el desierto para que se alejaran de él, en vez de que se arriesgaran para buscarlo. Así tendría la exclusividad de poder perseguirlo sin tener que preocuparse por la competencia.

**TIEMPO PRESENTE**

¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Esa será mi venganza! – Shizuka se rió como demente al imaginar a una Haruka atrapada mientras él obtenía su bolsa de 20,000.

 _etto… ¿Joven? Si no va a viajar, por favor retírese del área. Se está comportando como un loco…_ \- Dijo un seguridad que caminaba hacia él.

Diablos… - Shizuka al verlo trató de alejarse del vagón lo más rápido posible.

Se podía decir que lo que estaba haciendo era algo ilegal, pero el fin justificaba los medios.

Estaba asegurándose de que el vagón llegara completo.

Y también asegurándose de atrapar a una débil y hambrienta Haruka.

00000SHIZUKA00000

¿Has escuchado esa leyenda urbana? – Dijo de repente Vigilante .

¿Cuál de tantas? He escuchado de muchas. – Respondió Swan mirando al hombre de cabello largo y negro con sombrero de pico que lo hacía verse algo extraño.

¿Esa que dice que si vagas a altas horas de la noche por el desierto te poseerá un espíritu? – Dijo Vigilante mientras caminaba por el desierto seguido de su compañero de viaje. Su reloj marcaba exactamente las dos de la madrugada.

Sí. Esa misma. Cuando logras despertar, si es que lo consigues. Siempre dicen que terminas dentro una de las antenas que se encuentran sin seguridad en medio de la madrugada. – Dijo Vigilante.

Aterrador… No sé para qué cuentas eso ahora que estamos en el desierto. No quiero ser poseído por un espíritu. – Dijo Swan mirando para todas partes con temor.

Lo aterrador es… ¿Para qué un espíritu te poseería solo para entrar en una antena? Siempre las víctimas regresan ilesas. ¿No es extraño? ¡Y aún más curioso! Siempre son humanos. – Dijo Vigilante.

Nosotros somos humanos… ¡Seremos poseídos! – Gritó Swan.

No lo creo… - Dijo Vigilante.

¿Por qué…? – Preguntó Swan.

Porque ahí viene una persona poseída. Mira como brillan sus ojos de color amarillo. ¿No da miedo? – Señaló Vigilante al frente al ver aparecer una persona que no estaba antes ahí.

¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Gritó el joven al ver a la mujer de ojos amarillos que estaba en frente.

Hola, Sr. Fantasma. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – Preguntó Vigilante.

¿Sr. Fantasma? Qué grosero. Soy una respetable joven. Yo soy la que quisiera saber qué hacen ustedes aquí. – Dijo la muchacha con mirada de desaprobación.

¿Qué respetable joven pasea por el desierto en pijama en medio de la madrugada? – Preguntó Vigilante.

¿Una que no puede dormir? – Dijo tentativamente la mujer.

¿Y esperas que nos creamos eso? ¡Eres un engendro del demonio! ¡H-Hay que exorcizarte! – Siguió Swan con su ataque de terror mientras veía a la mujer.

Insisto que son muy groseros. Siento que deberían preocuparse más por los que están a su alrededor que por mí. Ya saben, esta área es de tránsito para ellos~. – La chica les sonrió mientras señalaba con sus dos manos en dirección a ellos.

¿Alrededor? – Vigilante volteó hacia su espalda al mismo tiempo en que lo hizo Swan para encontrarse que los verdaderos “engendros del demonio” estaban parados detrás de ellos. Desde criaturas amorfas con miles de caras y ojos hasta personas que le faltaban partes de su cuerpo que aún seguían sangrando.

Todos podían ser lo que llamaban fantasmas.

Fantasmas que tenían como objetivos aquellos humanos que habían osado caminar a esas horas por el desierto sin protección.

La buena noticia es que confirmamos una leyenda urbana. – Dijo Vigilante.

La mala es que vamos a morir… - Completó Swan.

No se preocupen, caballeros. No dejaré que mueran. – La joven los agarró por el hombro a cada uno y luego estos cayeron inconscientes en el piso después de drenar su energía.

Solo no recordarán nada de esto. ¿No se supone que los humanos deberían tener más cautela con las leyendas urbanas? Solo me faltaba que aparecieran unos sujetos “valientes”. Ah, no importa… - La joven caminó hacia la entrada de la antena y buscó un sitio en donde enterrar el control remoto para desactivar la estructura.

Ok~. Creo que aquí era el lugar en donde vi que Izaya se iba a sentar. Pfff… Ya quisiera ver la cara de ese sujeto cuando vea el mensaje detrás de la puerta. ¡Jajajajajajaja! – La mujer tosió para recomponerse, no era el momento de reírse de cosas que aún no habían pasado.  Aun así, ver la cara de Shizuo al comprender el mensaje le hacía gracia. Lastimosamente en esos instantes estaría muy ocupado para presenciarlo.

Tendría que conformarse con la visión en su cabeza.

Faltaban 11 años para que eso pasara de cualquier forma.

Ya entiendo. Usas a los humanos que deambulan a altas horas de la noche para tus propósitos. ¿Quién eres en verdad? Los espíritus no tendrían una razón para hacer cosas como estas. – Vigilante se levantó del suelo para encarar a una sorprendida mujer que era usada como recipiente en esos momentos.

Ya te dije que solo soy una respetable mujer que pasaba por aquí. Fuera de eso… ¿Quién eres? – Ella empezó a sudar frío.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera de pie después de drenar su energía?

Él tendría que despertar en la mañana del día siguiente sin ningún recuerdo de esa madrugada.

Yo soy el Vigilante. Me la paso viendo todo lo que pasa en el desierto con mis múltiples cámaras. Bueno… Aún no todo, pero si al menos un 52%. Te he visto hacer esto varias veces. Sé que eres tú.  Lo sé por los ojos amarillos. Son diferentes de Lacrimosa. – Dijo el hombre.

Ya veo. Así que conoces a Lacrimosa. Entonces tu identidad me queda más que clara, al menos tu origen… Tu nombre probablemente se reduzca a cuatro números, aunque no creo que te agrade que te llame de esa forma. ¿Verdad, Vigilante-san? – Dijo la mujer esquivando un corte de cuchillo que iba dirigido hacia su cara.

¡Cállate! – Vigilante gritó furioso tratando de asesinar al recipiente del fantasma que la poseía.

No deberías enojarte conmigo. Al fin al cabo yo no te puse ese nombre. Tampoco soy tu creador ni nada por el estilo. Ve y busca a Lacrimosa para quejarte. No entiendo para qué me buscas a mí, no soy su secretaria para tomar sus recados~. – Ella siguió burlándose mientras lo espantaba como si se tratara de una gallina.

Si, ya sé que no eres su secretaria. Tampoco he venido a pelear contigo, así que no me provoques. – Dijo él.

¿Y qué quieres conmigo? - Ella enarcó una ceja.

Una alianza. Robé los archivos de Lacrimosa cuando escapé hace cinco años. Sé lo de la batalla de Sucesión. Coopera conmigo y tomaremos todo en la segunda ronda. – Dijo Vigilante.

Lamento desilusionarte, pero mis intereses son otros. Mejor olvídate de eso y disfruta tu libertad mientras puedas.  – Ella negó con la mano comenzando a caminar, era probable que tendría que llevar el cuerpo de regreso hasta el pueblo más cercano porque no le daba ninguna confianza dejarlo con el sujeto con el que estaba hablando.

Sé dónde está 1989. ¿Estás seguro que quieres negarte? – Dijo él.

¿Ahora intentas chantajearme? – El ambiente al preguntar eso se puso tenso.

Si estoy en lo cierto, tú eras el que controlaba a ese muñeco. – Vigilante dijo buscando sacar provecho de la situación.

Si tenía a ese fantasma de su lado, él podía subir las probabilidades de ganar en esa ronda.

En serio. No sabes en lo que intentas meterte. El camino final de lo que quieres es Lacrimosa. Además… -  El fuego se arremolinó en el brazo de Vigilante de improviso quemando todo lo que tocara sin piedad.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Gritó el sujeto al ver caer su brazo carbonizado al suelo.

Además me molesta cuando se meten con mi adorable flor salvaje. Así que no vuelvas a decir cosas como esas. ¿Entiendes? Por ahora te dejaré ir, pero si osas ir en contra de 1989. Te mataré de la peor forma. – Los ojos brillantes estaban fijos en su víctima. Antes de que pudiera agregar más a su amenaza de muerte, Vigilante cayó inconsciente.

Esta sería solo una advertencia que pondría en la corriente las cosas en el futuro.

Él lo sabía, aun así le había fastidiado mucho lo que había dicho Vigilante.

Calma. Calma. Después le saldrán arrugas a la pobre chica. También me pregunto… ¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre quiere desquitarse con 1989? ¿Es acaso una moda? Ah, no importa… Igual nadie me escucha. – Dijo la chica reanudando su caminata hacia el pueblo, los fantasmas podían hacer lo que les diera la gana con esos dos.

Menos mal esta era la última antena que necesitaba atención por ahora.  

Siempre y cuando el futuro no volviera a cambiar…

00000SHIZAYA00000

**VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Me pregunto dónde estará… Ya he caminado toda el área y no lo he visto. ¿Alguien lo habrá atrapado primero? – Shizuka se desplazaba por el desierto de noche mientras hablaba con él mismo, ya que sabía que nadie lo podía escuchar. También había tomado su “medicina” así que nada paranormal aparecería en su recorrido.

Podía sentirse tranquilo en cierta forma.

Aun así había algo en el ambiente que le hacía percibirse totalmente acompañado.

Era como una presión en el aire.

¿Había alguien observándolo quizás?

En estos momentos me gustaría tener alguien con quien hablar… - Shizuka suspiró después de decir esto.

Odiaba sentirse temeroso cuando estaba solo.

¿Eh…? ¿Una piedra quemada? Bien~. – El rubio se acercó corriendo con mucha felicidad. Al menos podía relajarse fastidiándole la paciencia a la persona que dejaba esas señalizaciones por todas partes. Con su cuchillo comenzó a hacer su dibujo dejando ir el miedo que sentía al estar solo en la madrugada en el desierto.

Hasta que una voz detuvo su actividad.

Así que eras tú el que hacia esos dibujos… Debí imaginarlo. – Dijo alguien un poco lejos de él.

Esa voz… Orihara Izaya. – Shizuka volteó para darse cuenta que el encapuchado que había visto meses atrás estaba parado ahí como si nada.

Heiwajima Shizuo. – Dijo ella con la mirada puesta en él.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Ya verás. ¿Crees que no puedo destruir a tu 1989? – Vigilante reía mientras ponía el diamante en un extraño cetro en el que había estado trabajando por varios días usando su único brazo. La luz brillante comenzó a iluminar la habitación una vez accionado.

Las cosas se pondrían mejor ahora que él había usado parte de los datos que había robado. Si aún 1989 conservaba la gema de control en su cuerpo, él podía controlarla a distancia.

A ver… ¿Cuál será la mi primera orden…? – Se dijo a sí mismo.

¿Tal vez matar? – Dijo él a la joya.

00000VIGILANTE000000

M-Matar… - Haruka se tocó la cabeza al sentir que algo llenaba su mente nublándola por completo.

¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?

Ya no lo recordaba.

Solo estaba en su cabeza una sola cosa.

Asesina lo que tienes en frente.

Atrévete si puedes. – Shizuka sujetó su espada al escuchar a Haruka. El aire alrededor de ella había cambiado de repente en comparación a cuando la había visto en las vías de ese tren. No sabía qué significaba pero no se dejaría asesinar fácilmente.

Haruka corrió hacia su objetivo cerrando su puño para darle el primer golpe. Shizuka evadió el primer ataque y dejó que ella destruyera la piedra tras él para guiar su espada directo a su cuello. La espada se hundió sobre la tela de la capa marrón dejando ver que su dueña la había dejado abandonada para evitar el golpe mortal del arma filosa.

Fue entonces que Shizuka notó varias cosas.

Orihara Izaya no era un hombre.

Podía parecerlo por el cabello corto que la hacía ver más como un chico que como una chica, pero eso no era lo más importante ahora.

Había algo que le llamaba mucho más la atención y ese era el pendiente que colgaba de su oreja.

Un pendiente igual al que llevaba Santa cuando llegó a la Capital por ese extraño portal. La única diferencia era que jamás había visto al accesorio brillar en Santa, pero el de Haruka estaba centellando al igual que sus ojos en estos momentos.

Diablos… - Shizuka por estar distraído se olvidó por un instante de su batalla con Haruka y esta aprovechó para patearlo contra la roca quemada que ya se caía en pedazos rompiéndole un par de costillas y su brazo en el trayecto. El rubio al estrellarse contra la estructura vomitó sangre con la agonía pasando por todo su cuerpo. Desde su lugar podía ver a Haruka acercándose a paso lento con una mirada vacía en su rostro.

Era la muerte misma caminando hacia él.

¿Acaso ese sería su final?

La pelinegra lo levantó poniendo un fuerte agarre en su garganta produciéndole ahogamiento a Shizuka quien luchaba por alejarse de ella. Las llamas comenzaban a nacer de la mano de Haruka para incinerar al mercenario de una vez por todas. Shizuka con su mano libre logró hacerse con su cuchillo para jugarse su última carta antes de llegar a ser incapaz de salvarse a sí mismo.

Era una hipótesis loca la que le había dado esa idea, pero era a lo único que podía arraigarse para tener una esperanza para sobrevivir en esta ocasión. Shizuka cortó el lóbulo de la oreja de Haruka sin pensarlo más y el pendiente junto con la parte mutilada cayó al suelo. Y justo como pensó que pasaría, Haruka se desplomó inconsciente sobre él.

Imposible… - Shizuka se alejó un poco de ella mientras observaba como la parte que había cortado comenzaba a curarse rápidamente.

Santa también tenía esa misma habilidad.

Ellas eran iguales…

¿Qué significaba esto?

Shizuka no lo entendía del todo.

Creo que me rompió el brazo… - Shizuka se espantó un poco al notar que no podía mover el brazo.

Debido a que él estaba demasiado concentrado en querer sobrevivir no cayó en cuenta que estaba muy lastimado hasta ese momento.

Necesitaba atención médica.

 Y también respuestas.

Tomó el pendiente del suelo y se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a la perpetradora de todo eso.

Por ahora dejaría las cosas así, pero ya volvería a enfrentarla.

00000SHIZUKA00000

¿Eh? ¿Por qué dejó de brillar? ¿Estará defectuoso? – Vigilante estaba extrañado de que dejara de brillar el artefacto que acababa de inventar.

Tal vez necesitaba más ajustes…

00000VIGILANTE00000

¿Cuándo me dormí…? – Haruka se levantó de improviso al notar que estaba en el sitio en donde se suponía que iba a acabar con Shizuka. Se asustó más al ver la capa sobre ella de una forma que no recordaba, ya que siquiera estaba en sus memorias que se la hubiera quitado de encima.

Es más… No recordaba nada después de que hubiera mencionado el nombre del tipo que dejaba esos dibujos en sus piedras de marcaje.

¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Dudas que fueron disipadas cuando vio el mensaje escrito en su antebrazo derecho.

Maldito… Te mataré. Realmente me enfermas. – Dijo ella con una vena de fastidio.

_“Qué débil eres~. Con un solo golpe caíste desmayada. No sé cómo has sobrevivido hasta ahora de esa forma. Creo que ya no vale la pena perseguirte. Ve y regresa a tu casa, idiota debilucha.”_

Lo buscaría y le demostraría lo debilucha que era a ese imbécil.

**VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

**HOSPITAL DE LA CAPITAL**

A pesar de que tienes varios huesos rotos te veo feliz. ¿Te pasó algo bueno? – Preguntó Santa algo extrañada con una canasta de papas saladas para Shizuka en sus manos.

No parecía a alguien que había estado a punto de morir.

Digamos que sí. He encontrado un gran misterio~. A propósito… ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? – Preguntó Shizuka tomando una papa con expresión alegre.

Tenía un gusto por la comida salada.

Sí, aunque no entiendo para qué lo quieres. Es solo un pendiente. – Dijo ella dándoselo en sus manos.

¿Colecciono pendientes? – Dijo él.

Si eso es verdad, debes tener un centenar de ellos. ¿Les pides los pendientes a todas las mujeres con las que flirteas? – Santa lo miró mal.

Por supuesto que no. Pido otras cosas más “sanas”. – Dijo Shizuka en broma y en serio.

Ah… Me largo, no tengo ganas de escuchar a tu lado cínico. Procura aprovechar tus tres meses de descanso en el hospital. Vendré de nuevo después. – Dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, ya que su presencia estaba llamando demasiado la atención.

Oye… ¿Cómo está Aniki? – Preguntó Shizuka antes de que se fuera.

Antes cuando la había visto después de su reencuentro no se había atrevido a preguntar por miedo a saber la respuesta.

Él está dormido todavía. He podido hacer que siga respirando y que no parezca solo un cadáver como al principio. Tal vez si logro ocultar mi laboratorio en otra parte, tenga más libertad para trabajar en ese asunto y despertarlo por fin. Tengo esa esperanza... – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Me alegra escuchar eso. Trataré de encontrar algo también por mi parte desde ahora. Tal vez haya algo en el desierto que nos pueda servir. Algo sobrenatural… - Dijo él llamando la atención de Santa.

¿Sobrenatural? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Encontraste algo en el desierto? – Preguntó ella.

No es eso… Solo que he escuchado de leyendas urbanas extrañas en mis viajes. Quizás una de esas pueda ser real. Como esa que dicen que existe un dios… - Dijo Shizuka teniendo en mente muchas más cosas de las que estaba diciendo. Todavía no quería decirle a Santa algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Lo que sí, es que había encontrado una pista más sobre el origen de aquella que trataba como una hermana menor.

Ah, yo he escuchado eso de Ivanov. Le llaman el dios de Shinjuku o algo así. – Dijo ella recordando su charla con Ivanov unas semanas antes.

¿Shinjuku? – Shizuka interrogó.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre.

¿Era algún lugar místico?

Un sitio que pudo sobrevivir a la guerra, aunque eso es imposible. Si fuera verdad debería ser posible ver aquella ciudad que dicen que guarda muchos secretos. Ah, también había una persona que había mencionado a esa entidad, le llamaban el oráculo. Hace cuarenta años lo nombró junto a otras predicciones, pero fue tachada de loca y también perseguida. Dicen que el gobierno estuvo detrás de su desaparición. – Explicó ella con tranquilidad.

Si fue tachada de loca… ¿Por qué se molestaron en desaparecerla? ¿No estaban dando a entender que sabía mucho? – Dijo él.

Exacto. La desaparecieron porque era un ser humano con poderes extraños. El más fuerte de todos era el poder ver el futuro. Según ella, otro dios nacería para traer una gran guerra con él. Claro estaba que al gobierno que conocemos no le iba a gustar eso… Me sorprende que ya no me hubieran asesinado, prácticamente estoy haciendo lo mismo, lo único que falta es que me ponga a dar predicciones… - Rió ella con el pensamiento.

Solo falta eso. ¡Sería aterrador! - Dijo él riendo también.

Por ahora no pienses en cosas innecesarias y descansa… Según Ivanov te veías muy cansado últimamente. Nos vemos~. – Santa se despidió al ver a la enfermera aparecer en la puerta. Todavía tenía que ir a recepción y ver que arreglaran los papeles para que los gastos médicos pasaran a la cuenta de ella. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él, ya que sabía que Shizuka no tenía ni donde caerse muerto.

Está bien. Tú tampoco trabajes tanto. – Dijo él despidiéndose con la mano.

Sr. Heiwajima recuerde que no debe excederse con las cosas saladas. Demasiado de algo puede ser contraproducente. – Pidió la enfermera comenzando su vuelta de rutina por los cuartos iniciando con la de Shizuka.

No se puede evitar. Me gustan las cosas saladas~. –Dijo él tomando una antes de que la enfermera le confiscara sus papas.

Ok, solo una más. Las otras serán para mañana, yo misma se las traeré con jugo de naranja. ¿Sí? – Dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

Si lo hace con esa tentativa oferta no puedo negarme~. Esperaré ansioso a que llegue mañana. – Dijo feliz Shizuka.

Ahora que lo veo, Sr. Heiwajima. Nunca me dijo cómo fue que se hizo todas esas heridas. – Dijo ella mirándolo fijo.

Digamos que fui atacado por un animal salvaje en el desierto… - Él sonrió nerviosamente.

¡Tiene que tener más cuidado! ¡El desierto es peligroso…! – Dijo ella horrorizada sin saber que en los siguientes meses Shizuka daría muchos paseos por el hospital. ..

Pero eso no le interesaba mucho a Shizuka.

El mercenario estaba seguro que podía estar cerca de la gallina de los huevos de oro.

Si su impresión sobre Izaya estaba en lo correcto, ella debía estar demasiado furiosa buscándolo por el desierto. Lastimosamente para ella, le dejaría en paz por tres meses hasta que fuera capaz de viajar de nuevo. Por ahora solo podía dejar que la semilla del odio siguiera creciendo en ella, ya que para él era más fácil que ella lo persiguiera para asesinarlo en lugar de él buscarla a ella.

Algo le decía que ella tenía más suerte encontrándolo.

**EXTRA N°18 – CONVERSACIONES**

**10 AÑOS EN EL PASADO**

**IKEBUKURO**

**RAIJIN**

Ah… Más quejas. – Kyouko dijo para sí misma mientras descubría que no había traído un paraguas y que la lluvia cada vez era más fuerte como para aventurarse a caminar bajo ella.

Ella mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba los tiempos en que era felicitada por los logros de Izaya en la escuela, pero también sabía que esos méritos no alegraban en absoluto a su hijo. En el pasado, cada vez que conseguía algo era como si lo amargara a él. Por esto y el asunto de Kanra, ella no había vuelto a presionarlo más.

Faltaba poco para que Izaya saliera de su jurisdicción y huyera de ella.

Al menos intentaría hacer las cosas más llevaderas para no destruir la pobre relación que tenían.

¿Orihara-san? ¿No trajo paraguas? Puede venir conmigo si quiere. – Dijo una mujer detrás de ella que comenzaba a abrir su paraguas.

¿Eh? ¿Está segura, Heiwajima-san? – Preguntó Kyouko con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

Este podía ser un momento sumamente incómodo para ella.

La madre del chico al que Izaya le hacía la vida de cuadritos le estaba ofreciendo ir con ella en su paraguas.

Jaja, puedes llamarme Namiko. No hay problema~. – Dijo la mujer de cabello castaño con sus ojos cargados de tranquilidad puestos en Kyouko.

Ya veo. Entonces llámame Kyouko. – Dijo la pelinegra.

Oh, Kyouko-chan~. – Namiko dijo feliz.

No agregues el “chan”. Me molesta. – Dijo Kyouko recordando que su hijo todavía la llamaba así.

¿Por qué, Kyouko-chan? – Preguntó la mujer extrañada.

Tú… ¿Lo haces a propósito, verdad? – La pelinegra suspiró al ver por la expresión de la otra mujer que no había forma que la dejara de llamar así.

¿Yo? Para nada~. – Dijo Namiko tomándola del brazo para caminar bajo la lluvia.

Puedes dejarme en la siguiente parada si quieres. Por aquí pasan los autobuses que van hacía mi casa. – Sugirió Kyouko.

Pero eso es muy aburrido, es la primera vez que te hablo y… ¿Ya te quieres ir a tu casa? Vamos a comer por ahí. Conozco una buena pastelería por aquí cerca, podemos esperar a que pase la lluvia allí. ¿O es que quieres mojarte cuando los autos pasen cerca de la parada? Hay un enorme charco ahí. – Dijo Namiko.

Si lo pones así, no puedo negarme. – Respondió la pelinegra siendo incapaz de huir de la madre del archienemigo de su hijo.

**EN LA PASTELERÍA**

En serio… Creo que esto es raro. Es mejor que me vaya. – Dijo Kyouko mirando el trozo de un pastel muy bien elaborado frente a ella.

¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan los dulces? – Preguntó Namiko con una expresión de no entender las razones de que Kyouko quisiera irse aun con la tormenta cayendo en la ciudad.

Es obvio. ¿No? Mi hijo hace enojar cada cinco segundos al tuyo… - Kyouko cortó un pedazo del pastel con un tenedor para intentar comer y dejar a un lado su creciente ansiedad porque deseaba que esa tensión se fuera de una vez por todas. Era más fácil tratar con la gente que tenía un rencor contra ella o hacia alguno de sus familiares que esperar que la bomba cayera pacientemente.

Sabía que vendría un reclamo de la madre de Heiwajima Shizuo y con justa razón.

¿Y eso qué tiene? Mi hijo también molesta al tuyo. ¡Eso es parte de la juventud! – Namiko dijo feliz.

¿Eh? ¿Tú definición de juventud es lanzar galones de gasolina desde el tercer piso de tu plantel estudiantil? – Dijo ella incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando de la madre del hombre que sería apodado el “El hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro” en el futuro.

Se podía decir que esperaba una respuesta diferente de Heiwajima Namiko.

También a lanzar máquinas expendedoras y demás cosas. Aunque no es lo que lances, es más bien lo que… ¿hagas? – Dijo Namiko con un dedo en su mentón pensando sus palabras.

¿Lo que hagas…? En pocas palabras estás diciendo que es parte de su juventud el que ellos quieran asesinarse a diario. ¿No? – Dijo la pelinegra con sarcasmo con el reciente impulso de sacar un cigarrillo pero se contuvo.

Necesitaba dejar de fumar…

No lo dije de esa forma, pero ese es el punto. Nadie más puede arreglar esa disputa más que ellos. Si quisieran matarse de verdad, ya lo hubieran hecho. ¡Quizás solo saben demostrarse su aprecio de esa forma! – Dijo Namiko con flores imaginarias danzando a su alrededor mientras sonreía tiernamente.

Kyouko no sabía qué responder a eso.

Por eso solo comenzó a reír.

¿Kyouko-chan? – Namiko la miró sonriente.

Era la primera vez que veía a la mujer que siempre iba a las citaciones con una mirada letal en su rostro reírse de esa manera.

E-Es que… ¡¿Demostrarse su aprecio?! ¡Jajajajajajaja! Lo siento… Es que en verdad esto me dio risa. – Kyouko seguía riendo.

Quizás no es exactamente aprecio. Pero mi Shizuo no interactúa con muchas personas además de Shinra-kun, así que el que él haya “añadido” a otra persona a su círculo social me alegra mucho. Izaya-kun lo rechaza con sus palabras pero de igual forma sigue alrededor de él. Es demasiado contradictorio… - Dijo Namiko.

Jajaja… Izaya ya no interactúa profundamente con nadie más que Shinra. Un amigo en común eh… Es algo gracioso. – Dijo Kyouko. Ya las cosas se habían vuelto muy diferentes con Izaya desde que Kanra había dejado ese mundo. Más que interactuar, a Izaya solo le gustaba jugar con las personas.

Aunque siento un poco de lastima por Shinra-kun, él tiene que estar en medio de la exposición radiactiva de juventud de ellos dos… - Dijo Namiko sonriendo.

Es verdad. Pobre chico~. – Kyouko sintió algo de pena por él.

Pero era lógico pensar que si a Shinra de verdad le molestara todo eso, el problema se solucionaría simplemente alejándose de ellos, sin embargo él no se alejaba de Izaya y Shizuo. Por eso para Kyouko, Shinra era otra persona contradictoria al igual que los otros dos. Quizás el que ellos tres estuvieran juntos era porque sus naturalezas toxicas solos les permitían convivir con el tipo de personalidades que poseían cada uno de ellos.

Por supuesto, no digo que no me molestara todo esto al principio, pero era injusto culpar a Izaya-kun por todo. Mi Shizuo ha tenido la oportunidad de ignorarlo pero no lo ha hecho según lo que me dijo mi lindo Kasuka. Imagino que es lo mismo con Kyouko-chan. ¿No? – Interrogó la castaña.

Es lo mismo. Izaya pudo haber dejado en paz a Shizuo-kun después de ese incidente, pero sigue detrás de él… - Respondió ella.

¿Lo ves? Así que no intentes correr cuando me veas. Seamos amigas. ¿Sí? Realmente nunca he sido muy atlética, por eso puedo caerme si te persigo. – Pidió la mujer.

¿Es necesario perseguirme…? – Preguntó Kyouko extrañada del afán de la otra mujer.

Es que se nota que no eres muy amigable con la gente y que los rechazas en el primer instante. Por eso tenía pensando perseguirte y traerte aquí para deshacer los malos entendidos que pudiera haber. Mi familia no te odia a ti ni a tus hijos por lo que sucede entre Shizuo e Izaya. Quería decirte eso. – Contestó Namiko.

Ya veo. Así que esto ya lo tenías premeditado. Qué mujer más calculadora. – Dijo Kyouko sin medirse.

Algo así~. Pero no me digas calculadora. Me haces sonar como una villana, a mí me gusta ser la heroína. – Dijo Namiko.

Heroína eh… Me gusta más ser la villana, siento que va más conmigo. – Dijo Kyouko.

Ser la villana le iba tan bien que lastimaba porque era su destino.

Al menos ser la villana para Izaya.

No te veo como una villana en estos momentos. ¿Eres algo así como embajadora de la paz? – Dijo Namiko.

Eso no tiene sentido, Namiko. – Dijo Kyouko enarcando una ceja.

Lo único bueno de este extraño encuentro con la madre de Heiwajima Shizuo era que al menos Izaya ya no tenía aquella familia como su enemigo.

Solo a Shizuo, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado.


	44. El Jardín de los Pecados - Parte 6

**TIEMPO PRESENTE**

**NOCHE DEL 12 DE ENERO**

**GRUPO DE KASUKA**

**(A mitad del desierto después de escapar del laberinto)**

Sí que no hay nadie en el desierto. Es un poco aterrador. – Dijo Kida mirando el paisaje nocturno.

Lo aterrador es lo que está dentro de la capsula. – Kururi que estaba algo aburrida se había puesto a estudiar la capsula que habían sacado del laberinto.

¿Por qué lo dices, Kururi-chan? – Kida algo curioso se acercó a ella para ver a lo que se refería.

Quedó pasmado al ver el rostro del ser que se encontraba dentro.

Kururi… Explícame esto porque yo no lo entiendo. – Kida dijo en un hilo de voz.

Yo tampoco lo entiendo. – Contestó ella.

¿Kida-kun? ¿Kururi-chan? – Yumasaki estaba por mirar la capsula cuando una gran luz en el cielo iluminó el vehículo.

¡¿Nos alcanzaron ya?! – Gritó Togusa tratando de evadir la luz y perderse en la oscuridad.

¡Un OVNI! – Gritó Yumasaki dejando el tema de la capsula aparte por ahora.

Había una nueva amenaza que atender.

Está bajando… - Dijo Kasuka.

Eso es un… - Anri estaba por terminar la palabra cuando la intensa luz los inundó haciéndolos desaparecer a todos.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS**

**MÁS ADELANTE…**

Los ninjas se preparaban para emboscar al vehículo en donde se suponía debía estar la capsula en donde estaba el cuerpo de dios. Al lanzarse sobre este se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie y que el transporte estaba en modo piloto automático sin ningún tripulante. Pero más grande fue la sorpresa de encontrar un pequeño regalo de los “aliens”. El estallido de un explosivo los saludó rompiendo el silencio en el desierto mientras varias partes de cuerpos humanos caían por todos lados.

Ahora…

¿A dónde había ido el grupo de Kasuka-kun?

¿Se los llevaron los aliens en verdad?

**8 AÑOS EN EL PASADO**

**SANTA SEDE**

**(Recién terminada)**

Ambos pendientes eran exactamente iguales en el diseño a excepción de la pequeña piedra que estaba al final de la cadena en donde colgaba cada una.

La piedra de Santa era verde y la de Haruka era roja.

A pesar de que había estado indagando en el asunto por tres años, no había logrado conseguir nada más que esos dos pendientes.

¿Qué eran?

Él no lo sabía.

Podía suponer que aquellos pendientes solo servían para controlarlas a la distancia, ya que después de aquel incidente él no volvió a ver a Haruka en ese estado de nuevo. Incluso se había percatado de que ella no recordaba nada, porque aún ella seguía pensando que había perdido contra él cuando era todo lo contrario. Eso solo confirmaba que esa noche alguien más la había estado manejando a su antojo, pero no sabía cómo.

¿Me estás escuchando, Shizuo? – Preguntó Ivanov al verlo en la nebulosa.

¿Eh? Disculpa. ¿Qué era lo que decías…? – Contestó él algo apenado.

Te estaba preguntando que cómo ibas con lo que te pedí. – Repitió Ivanov.

Ah. Eso… Pues aún no encuentro un sitio seguro en el desierto para establecer una ciudad. Los buenos lugares están siempre rodeados de bestias peligrosas y los sitios seguros no tienen muchos recursos cerca. – Contestó Shizuka.

Ya veo… – Ivanov suspiró.

Debe haber un buen sitio en el desierto para esa ciudad. Lo sé. Pienso ir más al norte esta semana. – Dijo él decidido.

Te veo emocionado por ir al desierto… ¿Tanto te gusta la idea de escoger el sitio para una ciudad? – Preguntó el anciano.

Realmente me gusta la idea de vivir en una ciudad que nada tenga que ver con el gobierno. Por eso con gusto buscaré un lugar. Es solo eso. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Entiendo. Por cierto… ¿No te da miedo ir más hacia el norte? He escuchado que la facción de Anoxia tiene demasiadas peleas con Aqua en esos lados. – Interrogó Ivanov.

Tal vez… Pero creo que hay algo más mortal que esos dos grupos. – Dijo Shizuka algo azul.

Ah, cierto. Tu Moby Dick. Digo tu bola mutante escupe fuego… ¿No te dije que fueras a un psiquiatra? – Dijo Ivanov algo preocupado de nuevo.

Ya hace un tiempo que yo soy el Moby Dick de esta retorcida relación… - Contestó él.

¿Estás aceptando que tienes una relación retorcida con una alucinación? – Dijo Ivanov.

Lo de la alucinación deberías decírselo al sujeto que hizo el dibujo… En fin, no importa. Me daré una vuelta por allá pronto. – Dijo Shizuka levantándose de la mesa.

Ah, cierto. Hay algo que siempre olvido decirte. ¿Recuerdas la investigación sobre Orihara Izaya? – El rubio volteó hacia la mesa de nuevo.

Sí. ¿Qué tiene? – Ivanov lo observó por un momento.

¿Podrías reanudarla? Cualquier cosa me sirve… - Pidió él.

Está bien. Igual tú estás haciéndome un favor, así que veré que puedo hacer. – Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

00000SHIZUKA00000

Se siente bien regresar después de varios años aquí. – Dijo Lacrimosa acomodando su capa negra para taparse el rostro. En su mano izquierda llevaba una espada tipo Claymore con cuidado de no ser poseído por el espíritu que la habitaba.

Regrésame a Ikebukuro. – Dijo una voz con rabia.

Sabes que no puedo~. – Contestó él.

No me importa. No quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo. – Dijo ella.

¿Cuántas veces quieres tener esta discusión conmigo? ¿No te lo dije? Tu existencia casi daña mis planes en un 50%. En lo restante me benefició demasiado, pero aun así no fue suficiente para que te dejara en tu cuerpo mortal. Además… ¿Hubieras deseado que sucediera aquello que pasaría si no te asesinaba? ¿Estarías bien con que tu pequeña hermana muriera de esa forma? – Dijo él dejándola en silencio.

No tengo forma de saber que eso que dices es verdad. Me mentiste desde el principio. ¿Esperas que te crea fácilmente ahora, maldito embustero? – Kanra escupió sus palabras con fastidio recordando todo lo que se había dado en Ikebukuro antes de su muerte.

Mis mentiras respaldan los verdaderos hechos, Kan-ra-chan.  – Vocalizó el nombre de ella para hacerla enojar.

¡No me llames así! ¡Y además eso no tiene sentido!– La espada se movió violentamente en su mano.

No tienes que enojarte. Ya sé que ese nombre tiene un peso en tu vida o más bien tenía…  - Sonrió el hombre bajo la capa.

¿Tenía…? – Interrogó ella notando el cambio en el ambiente.

No es nada, te daré tu último trabajo ahora. Te llevaré con cierto sujeto quien te dejará en manos de un mercenario. Quiero que lo asesines porque yo no puedo hacerlo. Realmente creí que moriría en el laberinto, pero parece que tiene más suerte de lo que pensé… - Lacrimosa hizo una mueca de molestia al recordar.

¿Alguien que no puedes matar? Eso es sorprendente~. Me alegra que no puedas hacerlo y que te haga enojar. – Dijo ella en tono feliz.

No busques mi mal humor, Kanra. Como sea, termina este trabajo y tal vez piense en llevarte a Ikebukuro. – Por supuesto eso era una gran mentira, no volvería a dejarla suelta por Ikebukuro, la sed de sangre de la espada era demasiado incontrolable hasta para él.

Me cuesta creerlo, pero lo haré si eso significa tener tus manos lejos de mí. – Dijo Kanra con tranquilidad de nuevo.

Si, ya sé cuánto me amas. – Bromeó Lacrimosa.

Muérete. – Contestó ella.

00000LACRIMOSA00000

**VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Otro pueblo fantasma… - Dijo Haruka pasando por las calles vacías de un pequeño pueblo en medio del desierto. El prominente olor a sangre le contaba silenciosamente lo que había pasado días atrás.

Otra batalla territorial.

Haruka después de revisar el pueblo y descubrir que no había nada que le pudiera servir quemó una roca que estaba cerca para marcar el sitio.

No es que ella estuviera marcando un territorio como suyo.

Sus motivos eran otros.

De esa forma ella podía saber si ya había pasado por ahí y así evitar perder el tiempo buscando algo que no aparecería en ese lugar.

¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando?

Habían varios objetivos en su búsqueda, pero el más importante era uno que no era la comida.

Su búsqueda se centraba en encontrar sitios que ella sintiera que había algo extraño.

Sitios que pudieran albergar algún portal.

Lamentablemente para ella, no recordaba el sitio en donde había aterrizado cinco años atrás porque estaba inconsciente. Luego de eso había sido llevada a la guarida de la dullahan que la había intentado asesinar en su primer encuentro por osar pisar su territorio. Ella desconocía la razón por la que después Eithne si la dejaba llegar a ese lugar, pero suponía que era porque la dullahan se aburría de estar sola.

Dejando de lado los pensamientos de Eithne, estaba el asunto de que ella había pasado cinco años buscando un portal o un sitio que pudiera albergar uno, pero no había tenido suerte.

Comenzaba a pensar que jamás volvería a Ikebukuro.

Ya estaba cansándose de vagar por todos lados.

¿Quizás ya debería establecerse en algún lado?

Se paró en seco al notar que alguien más venía caminando hacia ella de frente.

¿No es un poco tarde para caminar sola por este lugar? – Preguntó Lacrimosa esta vez con el cuerpo de una mujer. Ocultó sus ojos brillantes para evitar que Haruka se pusiera en alerta, aunque ya era muy tarde.

Haruka retrocedió un poco.

Su instinto le gritaba que huyera.

¿No puedes hablar? ¿O quizás es que tienes miedo de mí? – Lacrimosa sonrió, le era gracioso que ella reaccionara así cuando era probable que no tuviera ningún recuerdo de ella a estas alturas.

Había borrado todo para que no la recordara.

Reanudó su camino hacia ella.

¡Aléjate! – El fuego se esparció con el gruñido de Haruka.

“No tiene el pendiente que le puse…” – Lacrimosa se molestó.

¿Quién se había atrevido a quitárselo?

Con razón le había costado demasiado encontrarla.

Ah, así que esa es tu reacción... - Suspiró Lacrimosa extendiendo su mano haciendo desaparecer el fuego a su paso.

También otra cosa. La forma en que se manifiesta tu fuego es muy ineficiente para ti. El fuego quema parte de tu piel al aparecer, pero gracias a que te puedes regenerar no existe mayor complicación para ti. La única desventaja que tiene todo eso es que gastas demasiada energía. Imagino que siempre tienes hambre. ¿No es así, Haruka? – Preguntó ella por fin estando a unos metros de la pelinegra.

Haruka no respondió.

Aun así Lacrimosa sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

¿No estás cansada de estar buscando tu hogar? Yo puedo darte uno. ¿Sabes? No tendrás que preocuparte por nada más. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

No. No quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte. – Contestó ella de la misma forma en que Kanra lo había hecho varios días atrás.

Ah… Traté de hacerlo de la forma amable, pero no me dejas opción. – Lacrimosa suspiró y agarró a Haruka por el cuello con unos hilos rojos que se enrollaron por su piel para sostenerla.

Intentaría darle muerte en ese instante.

Así recuperaría lo que había perdido.

“Te odio, Haruka.”

Su cabeza repetía esas palabras una y otra vez.

Maldecía la existencia de Haruka por completo.

“No puedes.” – Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Lacrimosa obligándolo a soltar a Haruka.

Maldición… En serio te detes-... – Lacrimosa tuvo que quitarse antes de que una lanza de color negro la atravesara desde la espalda.

No sé quién eres, pero si vuelves a hacerle eso a Izaya. Te cortaré en pedazos. – Dijo Eithne parada sobre el techo de una casa.

“¿Celty…? Esto es cosa de él…” – El que Eithne y Haruka estuvieran juntas solo significaba que aquel fantasma había metido sus narices en donde nadie lo había llamado.

También le daba mala espina varias cosas ahora que se detenía a pensar en ello.

Dime… ¿Eres humano? Hay algo que se siente raro en ti. ¿Eres esa presencia que alborota a los fantasmas de por aquí? – Preguntó Eithne apareciendo una guadaña que se extendió para cortar a Lacrimosa.

¡No me compares con él! – Ella la evadió a tiempo para evitar ser dividida en dos de una forma horrible. No estaba seguro hasta qué punto podía cortar esa guadaña.

Si llegaba a su alma podía tener serios problemas.

Celty… Si no mal recuerdo. ¿Tú no odiabas a los humanos? ¿Qué haces defendiendo a uno? – Lacrimosa mientras saltaba de espalda esquivando a la guadaña con una sonrisa conversaba con la dullahan como si nada.

No hables como si me conocieras. Pero si, los odio. – Eithne convirtió su guadaña en una soga y ató el cuerpo de su oponente dejándolo caer al duro suelo con un estrepitoso golpe.

Eso dolió… Y hablo así porque te conozco, Celty. – Dijo Lacrimosa sintiendo como caía el peso de la dullahan sobre ella.

Qué bueno que te duela. ¿Un último deseo~? – La dullahan preguntó feliz sintiendo un poco nostálgica esa pregunta en su interior.

Jajajaja… Es difícil no reírme con esto. Bien, mi último deseo será darte un consejo de enemigos. – Dijo ella.

¿Ah, sí? – Ella la miró con atención.

¿Sabes? A todos los humanos les gusta estar con otros humanos y tú no eres humana. ¿Qué harás cuando llegue ese momento? Atacarás a ese pobre humano como a mí en este instante. Por supuesto las circunstancias tendrán que ser otras. Dime~. ¿Qué es lo que harás, Celty? – La mujer bajo ella sonrió sin Eithne entender que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

Odio a los humanos, no tengo razones para meterme en sus asuntos. Ella solo es mi entretenimiento, así que cierra la boca, Ri-... – Ella se detuvo en la mitad de la palabra al no saber qué más seguía.

¿Qué era lo que ella iba a decir?

Eres molesta, Celty. Por eso nunca me agradaste. – Lacrimosa la pateó y saltó lejos para así usar sus hilos rojos para cortar las sombras de Eithne.

¡Espera! – Gritó Eithne furiosa dirigiendo sus sombras hacia ella.  

Nos vemos. – Se despidió ella dejando que sus hilos rojos la cubrieran por completo haciéndola desaparecer frente a ella.

¿Celty…? – Escuchó la voz de Haruka que a lo lejos se escuchaba algo extraña.

Tal vez estaba asustada.

¿Quién no lo estaría en su lugar?

No solían salir personas capaces de apagar el fuego como esas muy a menudo.

Se escapó… - Dijo Eithne regresando su vista a Haruka.

Eso veo… ¿Qué era ella? – Preguntó Haruka.

No lo sé… Más importante. Hay que hacer algo con tu ropa. La volviste a quemar. No pienso caminar hasta mi sitio con una exhibicionista. – Dijo Eithne usando su poder para hacer nuevas ropas para Haruka que serían resistentes al fuego.

G-Gracias. – Dijo ella al ver que su ropa nueva se sentía cómoda y ligera.

Además era fresca.

No me agradezcas, solo lo hice porque me irrita tu ropa. No es que quisiera dártela. ¿Entiendes? – Eithne comenzó a caminar molesta en dirección a su casa con voz nerviosa.

No podía creer que hubiera estado siguiendo a Haruka por tres kilómetros.

¿Es que acaso se había vuelto una acosadora o algo así?

_“A todos los humanos les gusta estar con otros humanos y tú no eres humana. ¿Qué harás cuando llegue ese momento?”_

Se detuvo un momento cuando las palabras de Lacrimosa tocaron su mente de nuevo.

¿Qué era lo que ella haría…?

Mira, Eithne. Estos hongos parecen deliciosos. ¿Deberíamos hacer brochetas con ellos? – Haruka señaló unas setas mientras babeaba.

A nadie podía gustarle una mujer tan rara como ella.

No había de que… ¿preocuparse?

Si, Izaya. Llévatelos. Te harán muuuy bien. – Eithne sonrió con algo de enojo con el pensamiento que tenía en su cabeza.

No pensaría en ello por ahora.

Claro está que esos hongos eran del tipo que causan risa, así que Haruka estuvo riéndose como loca por 12 horas seguidas.

Ella no volvería a hacerle caso a los consejos nutricionales de una dullahan.

Nunca más.

00000EITHNE00000

Para suerte de Haruka, la intoxicación con esos hongos de la risa habían logrado maquillar la mayoría de sus perturbadas emociones después de que casi fuera asesinada por esa mujer que desconocía por completo. Aunque no lo demostrara, ella en su interior había estado asustada desde el principio y la cosa no había sido mejor cuando Lacrimosa había desvanecido su mejor arma. La sensación de haber estado totalmente indefensa todavía le daba escalofríos.

Si no hubiera llegado Eithne en el mejor momento ahora no estaría viva.

Claro estaba que eso no se lo diría.

Tampoco es que confiara tanto en Eithne como para tener ese tipo de confianzas.

Aun así le agradecía eternamente a ella que le hubiera salvado el pellejo.

¿Qué debería hacer…? – Se preguntó a ella misma mientras caminaba por una parte que ella conocía muy bien del desierto.

Era peligroso asaltar trenes con la gente de Anoxia ahí.

Era peligroso andar sola por los pueblos fantasmas porque podía estar esa extraña mujer ahí.

Era peligroso ir a los pueblos porque el ambiente estaba tenso ahí también.

Todo era peligroso para ella ahora.

¿Qué podía hacer…?

Ya no quería estar sola.

Eithne tampoco la quería cerca por ser “humana”.

Quería tener un hogar.

Un lugar para esconderse cuando quisiera.

Ya se había cansado de todo.

Se podía decir que comenzaba a rendirse.

Si iba a quedarse en ese mundo debía encontrar un sitio para ella.

Tal vez podía haber algo bueno ahí…

Algo como lo que sentía cuando veía a Kanra y a Kari-san…

Aunque no sabía cómo llamarlo.

¡Cuidado! – Se escuchó la voz de un chico en medio del caluroso mediodía.

¿Cuidado…? – Haruka levantó la vista al notar una sombra enorme sobre ella. Pero ya era tarde, la barra de metal estaba a centímetros de su cara y en un punto en que no había forma que pudiera esquivarla. El impacto la envió a volar varios metros dejándole un enorme moretón en la frente con un boleto al mundo de los sueños como bono extra.

Diablos… Creo que la maté. – Kadota llegó corriendo horrorizado de que había terminado asesinando a alguien en medio de su práctica con su psicoquinesis. Revisó el pulso de la inconsciente Haruka dándose cuenta entre asombrado y asustado que ella todavía estaba viva. Era increíble que alguien sobreviviera a un golpe con una barra de metal y que solo consiguiera un moretón de todo eso.

Kadota al no saber que más hacer, decidió que lo mejor era llevarla con él a la base n°5 que había instalado en ese lugar subterráneamente el mes pasado.

00000KADOTA00000

Qué raro… - Shizuka había vuelto al desierto con varias cosas en su mente.

Y una de esas era Orihara Izaya quien en estos momentos por extraño que pareciera no había venido a recibirlo como siempre con su saludo “amoroso” con suficiente calor para freírlo como tocino en una sartén.

O si estaba de malas porque no había comido, le soltaría algo como: “ _Piérdete, estoy ocupada. Si te atreves a meterte entre mi comida y yo, te cocinaré a ti mismo en su lugar._ ” Ni siquiera sus provocaciones eran capaces de robar su atención de un vagón cuando llegaba el momento de comer. Por supuesto después de que estuviera satisfecha reanudaría su persecución dándole mientras la ventaja de varios kilómetros solo para entretenerse.

Habían veces en que él pensaba que ella solo lo perseguía para tener algo que hacer. No estaba seguro si eso era cierto, el punto era que Shizuka lograba lo que quería al final y eso era saber dónde estaba ella. El problema era que luego de tres años de repetir el acto de enfurecerla a tal punto en que estaba seguro que ella soñaba con destrozarlo cada noche una y otra vez, no sabía cómo proseguir a partir de ahí. Ahora que sabía lo que debería preguntar, no podía hacerlo porque ella lo odiaba demasiado como para responderlas a las buenas y probablemente tampoco lo haría a las malas.

También era un hecho que ella no le agradaba a él.

No tenía ningún encanto que él pudiera usar como para dejar pasar sus demás defectos.

Se podía decir que Heiwajima Shizuo no pasaba a Orihara Izaya ni con agua.

Teniendo esto en mente era obvio que el camino hacia sus ambiciones estaba lleno de llamas incandescentes.

El camino hacia su meta era el infierno literalmente.

Ella escondía algo que podía ayudarlo a él o de eso trataba su hipótesis. Tal vez del lugar donde habían venido ellas dos había algo que tenía el poder de salvar a Yuuhei, solo que Santa no podía ayudarlo porque tenía amnesia, entonces eso solo dejaba a Haruka con la lista enorme de preguntas que tenía.

Si tan solo las cosas no hubieran comenzado de esa forma, él hubiera podido manipularla desde el principio y ella no hubiera estado tan alerta con su presencia. No es como si pudiera manejarla como a las mujeres que él seducía magistralmente hasta el punto que terminaban haciendo lo que él quería o los varones a los que se mostraba amigable y demasiado confiable a los cuales finalizaba quitándoles todo lo que necesitara para dejarlos a su suerte. Aunque él intentaba escoger personas que se lo merecieran, casi siempre una persona inocente del asunto terminaba afectada.

Era algo que no se podía evitar.

Él por su sobrevivencia usaría todo lo que llegara a sus manos.

Y por la sobrevivencia de sus seres queridos también aplastaría al que estuviera en frente.

Era la ley del mundo en el que había nacido.

Al fin al cabo él era un simple humano que no tenía tiempo para pensar qué estaba bien y qué no lo estaba.

Sus egoístas deseos eran su pan de cada día.

Deseos que lo hacían sentir a veces como un monstruo hambriento.

Por eso su actitud hacia Haruka, independientemente de que genero tuviera, el trato para ella sería el mismo.

Tomaría lo que quería tarde o temprano.

Sin embargo ese era el problema.

No encontraba una forma de pescar a Haruka como a las demás personas porque ella simplemente no estaba interesada en las cosas normales.

No parecía interesarle el dinero.

Tampoco en el atraer al sexo opuesto.

¿Tal vez le gustaban las mujeres? Ya se había encontrado a mujeres que tenían ese tipo de gustos así que eso no le extrañaría de Haruka si en tal caso la viera cerca de otras féminas. Pero resulta que ni siquiera de eso estaba cerca ella.

Haruka siempre estaba sola.

Vagando a su suerte como un alma en pena en el desierto en busca de quien sabe qué.

¿Entonces cómo te ganabas la confianza de una persona que parecía pasar de todo el mundo?

¿Tal vez del planeta entero?

A Haruka parecía que no deseaba nada más que la comida y él no creía posible que ella aceptara cualquier cosa comestible viniendo de sus manos.

Eso lo dejaba sin ideas y con una situación que en cualquier momento se le iría de las manos si no tenía cuidado.

Ah, me duele la cabeza… - Shizuka sintió un dolor agudo molestándolo. No estaba seguro si era por el calor o por estar tratando de resolver a la persona más indescifrable que se hubiera encontrado hasta ahora.

¿Cómo se podía dar sentido a algo que no lo tenía…?

Ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo.

Tenía que encontrar a tres objetivos en una semana en esa área de nuevo. No es que tuviera la necesidad de terminar en ese tiempo, eso solo que si lo lograba en ese lapso él podría dedicarse a sus cosas.

Debía que cambiar el curso de las cosas con Haruka antes de que su pista se perdiera.

00000SHIZUKA00000

Estoy sorprendido de que me trajeras esto. ¿En dónde encontraste todo esto? – Preguntó un hombre enorme y obeso que fumaba un habano vestido con un saco muy elegante de color blanco. Las innumerables cadenas de oro que colgaban en su cuello con símbolos extraños que podían ser tomados como garabatos de un niño de cinco años, le hacían ver como un hombre con pésimo gusto. Aun así, si eras de esas personas que eran buenas detectando el aura de otros seres humanos, podías darte cuenta de que alrededor de este hombre había algo maligno.

Algo que hacía que no tuvieras el valor de burlarte de él por su forma de vestir.

Su presencia era imponente.

Quisiera decirle todo, pero no tiene caso. Esto es todo lo que había en ese sitio, Kraken-san. – Respondió Vigilante tocando su hombro en donde ya su brazo izquierdo no existía después de su encuentro con el fantasma del desierto.

Comprendo. ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí a cambio de esto, Chase? – Preguntó el hombre mayor.

Lo único que me interesa de usted es ayudarlo a cumplir su objetivo, ya que deseo lo mismo que usted. – Dijo el Vigilante Chase con una sonrisa.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué crees que yo deseo según tú?  - Preguntó Kraken buscando descartar a un posible lame botas dependiendo de su respuesta. Ya tenía demasiados, además de que podía quedarse con todo lo que estaba viendo ahí. No era que lo necesitara a él realmente.

Usted quiere ver el mundo brillar tan intensamente como cuando un demonio entra al área verde y se enciende hasta la muerte. Estoy seguro que usted cree como yo que el mundo debe consumirse en su propio miasma de una forma hermosa. Quiere tanta destrucción para dar otro orden de nuevo al mundo. Un orden iniciado desde cero como este mundo luego de la guerra. ¿O me equivoco? – Preguntó Chase.

Y yo pensaba que eras solo un adulador, pero diste en el blanco. A este mundo le falta una buena sacudida. ¿Sabes por qué Neo Terra perdió contra Einserh? – Preguntó Kraken riendo.

No exactamente. Estaba hospitalizado en ese tiempo. – Chase mintió, ya que no tenía todos los datos de ese evento porque apenas acababa de escapar del lugar en donde había estado alejado del mundo por Lacrimosa.

Siento escuchar eso. Te diré lo que pienso sobre ese hecho entonces. Neo Terra perdió porque aquel ejército ya no estaba dispuesto a morir por sus ideales. Simplemente se limitaban a sobrevivir y esa no era la gracia del asunto. ¿Sabes? Eran como meros protestantes en una calle con pancartas tratando que un enorme camión no los aplastara en el proceso. Temían a Einserh, a  su líder y a su armamento. ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando estás en ese estado contra un gran depredador? Nada. Luchaban pero ellos mismo no creían en su propia fuerza. – Dijo el hombre de saco.

Ellos mismos no creen en el poder que tienen. ¡El poder que supera a una simple raza que se esconde detrás de armas! Es verdad, los demonios se están desperdiciando. – Dijo Chase con alegría al notar que otra persona pensaba más o menos como él.

Era gratificante.

Ni siquiera los que eran como él entendían sus ideas.

Solo lo llamaban loco alborotador.

¡Exacto! ¡Veo que me entiendes perfectamente! Es por eso que el que me des esto, pone un al menos cien escalones que no estaban hacia mi objetivo, ahora solo tengo que recorrer el camino y conseguir más fuerza. – Kraken desechó su habano para caminar hacia las capsulas que estaban en fila en ese depósito.

El único problema es que necesito algunos ayudantes y ciertos materiales que son difíciles de conseguir para mí en estos momentos. – Dijo Chase suspirando algo triste.

No importa. Solo dime lo que necesitas y yo haré lo posible por conseguirlo con mis recursos. – Pidió Kraken caminando hacia la puerta para retirarse, estaba más que feliz.

Podría ver todo arder más pronto lo que pensaba.

Como ordene. – Lo despidió Chase desde su lugar.

Lo lograste~. – Salió un chico pelirrojo de su escondite para felicitar a Chase.

Sí. Aunque el estado en que estamos ahora nos imposibilita movernos por completo, Swan. Ese maldito fantasma nos lanzó una buena maldición… - Chase dijo molesto.

Técnicamente fueron los fantasmas, pero el que él nos dejará inconscientes ahí fue una de las causas… - Dijo Swan con un suspiro mientras una vara con punta filosa se balanceaba sobre la cabeza de este.

Esta maldición es tan molesta… - Chase jaló un poco el suéter rojo de Swan dejando que la vara atravesara el muslo del otro con rostro inexpresivo.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MALDICIÓN…! – Swan se tiró de espaldas al suelo por el dolor y con desesperación sacó la vara de su muslo. Lentamente la herida comenzó a sanar dejando la piel tan pulcra que no parecía que algo hubiera sucedido.

Ser el objetivo de accidentes como estos en donde puedo morir fácilmente me estresa. Hace un rato el ventilador atravesó mi pecho. Si hubiera estado unos centímetros más arriba me hubiera matado antes de poder regenerarme. – Chase pateó una silla para ver si no tenía nada en mal estado y se sentó esperando no morir de una forma idiota.

Incluso cuando nos regeneramos sigue doliendo mucho… No quiero seguir de esta forma. Tenemos que alejar a esos fantasmas y evitar atraerlos. – Dijo señalando las manos espectrales que atravesaban las paredes.

El que solo estén a esa distancia nos trae mala suerte… ¡Ya lárguense, maldición! – Chase pateó la silla hastiado hacia la pared en donde se veían las manos.

Menos mal puse sal en las ventanas y puertas. No podría dormir con esas cosas cerca de mí. – Swan se levantó del suelo aún adolorido.

No quiero depender de la sal toda mi vida. ¿Recuerdas al mercenario que capturamos el mes pasado? – Preguntó Chase.

¿El mocoso? ¿Qué tiene? – Interrogó Swan.

Pues… Ahora que podemos ver fantasmas y todas esas cosas, me di cuenta que él también los puede ver. Pero aún mejor, me dijo que necesita una droga especial para no ver a esos espíritus. – Explicó Chase.

¿En serio? ¿Una droga? ¡Tenemos que conseguirla! ¡Rápido! – Gritó Swan.

No tan rápido. Antes tenemos que capturar a más mercenarios para ver qué efectos tiene en verdad. No voy a inyectarme cualquier cosa sin saber qué es antes. – Dijo Chase negando con la mano. Lo menos que el hombre quería añadir era una adicción a su vida ahora que ya tenía mala suerte, sin contar que siquiera tenía su brazo izquierdo.

Tienes un buen punto… Oye. ¿Pero ya Kraken-san no había mandado a buscar a los mercenarios para unirlos a sus filas y crear un motín contra Einserh? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

Sip~. Pero creo que ese plan no va a funcionar. Si esa droga es tan importante para ellos hasta el punto en que ese niño prefiere que lo mate antes de seguir viendo a esos fantasmas quiere decir que ese podría ser el verdadero pago que tienen los mercenarios en ese país. Dudo que dejen la oportunidad de no ver a esos espectros por Kraken-san. Yo no lo haría si mis circunstancias fueran así. – Chase tiró sal algo fastidiado de ver las manos en ese lugar y estas inmediatamente se retiraron.

Menos mal no soy un humano de ese país. – Dijo Swan feliz.

Tampoco es que seamos de Neo Terra. – Dijo Chase.

¿Entonces a donde pertenecemos nosotros? – Preguntó Swan.

¿Dónde pertenecemos? ¿Para qué nacimos? ¿Qué éramos antes de ser estos seres que parecen humanos y demonios?   ¿A dónde venimos? ¿A dónde vamos? Tantas preguntas que no tienen respuestas en estos pésimos instantes de nuestras vidas. Quisiera pensar que no tenemos nada que ver con Lacrimosa y ese Fantasma, pero… ¿Qué puedo decir…? Tal vez somos los hijos del Destino Karmico. – Dijo él buscando el sentido a la situación en la que estaban ambos metidos.

Ya de por si destino y karma son cosas distintas a mi parecer. Así como ellos. ¿No? El Karma sería el fantasma y el destino sería Lacrimosa. Aunque realmente no lo entiendo profundamente, no soy bueno con estas cosas. – Dijo Swan.

Yo menos. Aunque eso que acabas de decir se parece a lo que dijo el fantasma. Él dijo que el destino final de lo que yo quería era Lacrimosa. ¿Tendrá un significado especial? No lo entiendo aún. En realidad no tengo idea de lo que estoy conversando contigo… - Chase se dejó caer al suelo ya cansado de tanta palabrería, él quería acción no un recuento filosófico de su existencia.

00000CHASE00000

Haruka se levantó espantada en una cama en medio de la noche.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

 _¡Silver! ¡Él ya despertó!_ – Gritó un Menvil de seis años al ver que la mujer que él pensaba que era un hombre se había despertado.

 _¿Eres un hombre o una mujer?_ – Preguntó ahora un Avain de seis años con seriedad.

“¿Jah? ¿No es obvio…?” – Haruka en cierta forma se sintió un poco ofendida pero eran niños al fin al cabo.

No era como si fuera la primera vez que le decían eso, pero le hacía recordar los comentarios de cierto rubio que le hacían querer golpear algo.

“Calma. Pagarás tu mal humor con él cuando lo encuentres.” – Se dijo eso en su mente para mantener la frialdad en su rostro.

 _¡Esas cosas no se preguntan par de idiotas! ¡Se han olvidado de las normas de Rokujo!_ – Un Silver de trece años le dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada niño para que dejaran de molestar.

 _¡Ah, duele…!_ – Dijo Avain tocándose la cabeza.

 _¡Muérete, Silver!_ – Lloriqueó Menvil.

 _Es obvio que es un chico, idiotas_. – Dictaminó Silver sin notar que Haruka se había levantado de la cama.

**CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

_Nee-san… Aquí está tu cena._ – Dijo Silver con un moretón en un ojo.

 _Gracias._ – Dijo ella comiendo un pedazo de pan.

“Da tanto miedo como Rokujo…” – Pensaron ambos niños algo aterrados de que ese hubiera podido ser su destino.

“¡Es una mujer fatal también!” – Los tres recordaron una frase célebre de Rokujo decía cuando veía mujeres que eran tan “delicadas” como él.

 _¿Dónde es esto…? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_ – Preguntó ella.

 _Esto es el norte del área de la antena n°45. Es la base de la Guerrilla Aqua. Nuestro teniente te trajo porque te desmayaste y temía que te pasara algo si te dejaba ahí tirada._ – Mintió Silver, no podía decirle a Haruka que Kadota la había golpeado con una barra de metal por accidente.

 _Ya veo. Creo que me siento mejor. Gracias por la hospitalidad._ – Haruka caminó hacia la puerta con la idea de regresar a su guarida, pero las manos de dos niños pequeños la detuvieron.

 _Nee-san, quédate. Juega con nosotros._ – Dijo Menvil amigablemente.

 _Yo también quiero jugar._ – Dijo Avain sin expresión.

“Avain pon más emoción…” – Silver pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_“Diles a los niños menores que se encarguen de tratar con él. Tiene la misma descripción de los rumores, por eso sé que no estoy equivocado. Él es el Errante Orihara Izaya. No dejes que se vaya.”_

Sasaki le había pedido eso a él y a los dos niños que estaban a su cargo temporalmente debido a la ausencia de Rokujo, quien se encontraba en otra base cumpliendo una misión con otro grupo a regañadientes. Pero por lo que veía no sería muy fácil aquella tarea, si de verdad ella era el Errante entonces debía ser capaz de quemarlos hasta la muerte con facilidad.

Si Haruka iba en serio contra ellos, ninguno de ellos podría salvarse con un poder como ese.

El único que podría darle una verdadera pelea a ella sería Rokujo y él no estaba ahí.

No, lo mejor era huir y dejar que se fuera.

No quería que esos dos niños murieran a tan temprana edad.

 _Avain, Menvil, dejen de mole-…_ \- Silver se detuvo al escuchar la respuesta de Haruka.

 _Ah, está bien. ¿Qué quieren jugar? ¿Me enseñan?_ – Dijo Haruka tranquilamente.

 _¡Wiiiiiii! ¡Juguemos al escondite!_ – Dijo Menvil.

 _Yo quiero jugar pan con queso._ – Dijo Avain.

 _¿Pan con queso? Yo quiero jugar con eso…_ \- Dijo Haruka ansiosa.

Era un juego con nombre de comida.

 _¡Devuélvanme mis momentos de preocupación!_ – Dijo Silver derrotado.

Al menos no habrían muertos si las cosas seguían así en lo que regresaban Sasaki y Kadota, aunque francamente se sentiría más seguro con Rokujo ahí…

000000SILVER00000

Así que me asaltaron… - Dijo Lacrimosa al ver todo su escondite totalmente vacío.

La frase “cuando el gato no está, los ratones hacen fiesta” se aplicaba muy bien a esta situación.

Sus experimentos habían escapado y no contentos con eso se habían llevado todo lo necesario para ejecutar su plan que en esos instantes podía considerarse fallido por completo.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora cuando ya de por si estaba tarde con todo?

Los del consejo debían estar pensando que estaba muerto o algo así. Santa estaba en el poder de sus enemigos acérrimos y Haruka se podía decir que estaba bajo la tutela de Eithne. Otros de los que escaparon al parecer habían regresado y habían tomado el ejército restante que no estaba completo aún.

Sin contar lo que ya le habían robado Santa y Haruka antes.

¿Ya se podía declarar en banca rota?

Su mejor plan ahora parecía ser Izaya, aunque él mismo no le hubiera tenido muchas esperanzas al principio, pero el destino era el destino al final…

En este caso, el destino karmico para Izaya.

No me queda nada… - Lacrimosa caminó por el oscuro recinto sin importarle los susurros y espectros que aparecían ante él para espantarlo.

Nada podía ser más aterrador que él.

Incluso él se tenía miedo a sí mismo.

En ese instante él sintió otra presencia diferente en el lugar y buscó desesperadamente al ser que estaba aún ese sitio.

Ven. No te voy a hacer daño. – Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia lo que parecía ser un bulto moribundo en el suelo.  

No. Tengo miedo. No me hagas daño… - La voz de una chica que sonaba muy débil llegó a sus oídos.

No lo haré. Lo prometo. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

La chica levantó el rostro lentamente dirigiendo la linterna que tenía con ella hacia él.

¿Quién eres…? ¿Estás vivo…? – La mujer preguntó con miedo, ella no estaba segura si Lacrimosa era un fantasma como los que estaban alrededor o solo era una alucinación de ella con alguien a quien jamás había visto.

Soy Lacrimosa. ¿No me recuerdas? Ah, no creo que puedas… Tenía otra forma cuando vine la última vez. – Dijo él suspirando.

¡N-No…! – Ella se alejó asustada recordando lo que había visto 8 años atrás en ese mismo lugar.

No lo entiendo. Si estás tan asustada de mí… ¿Por qué regresaste al sitio en donde era más posible volver a encontrarme? – Preguntó él.

Es el único lugar que conozco… Los que iban conmigo murieron al pasar esas antenas. También los humanos dan miedo. Los demonios dan miedo. ¡Todos dan miedo…! Este es el único lugar en el que puedo esconderme y que conozco muy bien. También pensé que no ibas a volver… - Dijo ella entre sollozos viendo que su vida irónicamente terminaría en el lugar donde había empezado.

Ah, ya veo. Así que también pueden ser afectados por las antenas… ¿Por qué no moriste también? ¿Cómo te salvaste de todo eso? – Siguió interrogando.

Yo me quemé como ellos pero regresé y mis heridas se curaron después de un día. D-Dolió tanto… No quería volver a acercarme a una de esas antenas. Después estaban esos cazadores que intentaron llevarme… Incluso los humanos me rechazaron y trataron de matarme. Por eso me quedé aquí. Jajajajaja… - Ella comenzó a reír. Todo ese tiempo había sobrevivido de la comida podrida que había quedado después que todos se fueran.

Qué fuerte eres. A pesar que suenas como una debilucha perdedora no has muerto todavía. Al menos mereces mi reconocimiento. – Dijo él con una sonrisa que no solía dar mucho a la gente.

¿Reconocimiento? Entonces me vas a asesinar después de todo… - Dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga.

El final de la pesadilla de su existencia había llegado.

No. Te daré otra vida. ¿Cuál es tu número? – Preguntó él.

Soy el n°1478. – Contestó ella sin entender.

Bien~. Desde hoy eres Kanade Momoka. Bienvenida al mundo por segunda vez. – Dijo Lacrimosa extendiendo su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

Me gusta. – Dijo ella al escuchar su nuevo nombre.

Era su nueva vida.

Una vida que Lacrimosa comenzaría a usar.

**EXTRA N°19 - ¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**SHINJUKU**

**VARIOS MESES ATRÁS**

Ah, Namie-san se está demorando mucho… - Izaya estaba aburrido mirando las salas de chat sin ver algo interesante.  Ya llevaba varios días en que no sucedía nada que mereciera su atención y si en tal caso había algo era demasiado normal para su gusto. 

Miaaaaaau, miaaaaaau. – Dos maullidos despegaron la mirada de Izaya de la pantalla.

¿Necesitas algo, Shizu-chan? Es raro que maúlles cuando estoy cerca. – Dijo Izaya notando que el gato que ahora le pertenecía a Namie, estaba a unos metros de su pupitre mirándolo fijamente.

El gato volvió a maullar en un tono que parecía que estaba pidiendo algo en específico.

Izaya se levantó con la esperanza de que esta vez Shizu-chan no lo rechazara como siempre, pero este solo se alejó de él, no sin antes sisearle molesto.

Ah, y yo que pensé que éramos amigos. Lastimas mis sentimientos, Shizu-chan~. – Dijo Izaya viendo al gato de nuevo muy lejos de él. Decidió que mejor no lo molestaba, necesitaba salir más tarde y una arañada no se vería bonita en su cara, ya que ese ere el lugar en el que siempre apuntaba Shizu-chan para atacarlo. Se volvió a sentar en su silla de cuero para seguir leyendo las noticias que había en la red.

Un dirigible fue robado de las instalaciones ayer por la madrugada. No hay testigos... ¿Es en serio? Se roban algo tan grande y… ¿Nadie vio nada? ¡Increíble! Lástima que no fue en Ikebukuro. – Dijo Izaya volviendo a escuchar otro maullido cerca. Ahí estaba Shizu-chan mirándolo de nuevo de la misma forma que antes.

¿Miaaau? Miaaaau. – Dijo Izaya repitiendo el maullido del gato a ver si le “decía” algo más entendible.

Miaaaaaau. Ramiaaaaau. Ruuuuuuuuu. – El maullido de Shizu-chan cambió algo al tratar de “responderle” a Izaya.

¿Ruuuuuuuuuu? Eso es nuevo. – Izaya buscó en su escritorio un hilo de nylon que había guardado ahí y lo ató a una pelota para gatos algo emocionado.

Tal vez lo que quieres es jugar. ¿Te aburriste de ignorarme~? – Preguntó Izaya con una sonrisa.

Al fin tenía la atención del pequeño gato mal humorado.

Miauuuuuu… - La respuesta del gato al informante le pareció como si dijera “en tus sueños”.

¡Ya veremos! – El pelinegro lanzó la pelota amarrada con el cordón para arrastrarla cerca del gato que hacía lo posible para no mirarla y caer en el anzuelo de Izaya.

¡Miiaaaau! – El gato miró con decisión a Izaya diciendo algo como “¡No voy a caer, humano!” o eso le parecía a él.

Jajajajaja. Es muy buena tu resistencia a mi juguete, pero cuando ponga esto en él… ¡No podrás resistirte! ¡Vas a perder! – Gritó Izaya tomando demasiado en serio las miradas del gato a su cuidado. Buscó en su escritorio y tomó lo que llevaría a la derrota a Shizu-chan.

Ni siquiera Shizuo podría ignorar este objeto sin decir algo.

Era un ítem infalible para causar disturbios en el interior de las personas que lo odiaban.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS…**

No me esperaba eso de ti, Shizu-chan. – Dijo Namie asombrada al ver al gato jugando con la pelota que Izaya le había dejado mientras este la jalaba.

Para que veas. Puedo ablandar el corazón de los gatos amargados~. – Dijo Izaya demasiado radiante y presuntuoso desde la perspectiva de Namie.

¿Le diste de comer algo raro, verdad? – Preguntó ella aun no creyéndose lo que veía.

No, mejor que eso. – Izaya señaló un poco triste pero a la vez feliz hacia la pelota.

Namie se agachó y observó con detenimiento la pelota para entender el truco de Izaya.

Ya veo. Ya decía yo que estaba demasiado feliz mordiendo esa pelota… – Namie suspiró.

Izaya había pegado con cinta adhesiva su foto en la pelota…

 


	45. El Jardín de los Pecados - Parte 7

**SANTA SEDE**

**13 DE ENERO**

Siento que nos olvidaron o tal vez es solo mi imaginación. – Dijo enérgicamente Shingen en su celda en medio de lo que podía ser la fría madrugada.

Dudo que eso sea tu imaginación cuando llevamos dos días aquí. – Contestó Igor disimulando olímpicamente su fastidio al estar lidiando con los chistes malos de Shingen por dos días seguidos, sin tener derecho a huir.

Comenzaba a pensar que el asesinato era la mejor solución para callarlo.

¿Por qué eres tan frío, Igor-kun? ¿Acaso estás de mal humor? – Preguntó Shingen haciendo mímicas exageradas con sus brazos.

No. Estoy saltando de alegría por estar aquí muerto de hambre contigo. – Dijo Igor sin expresar ninguna emoción en su cara.

¡Tu felicidad es demasiado contagiosa! – Respondió Shingen feliz.

Igor miró a Shingen con molestia que obviamente no era fingida sino más bien letal.

 _¡Guardia! ¡Quien sea! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Mataré a quien quieran! ¡Pero no me dejen aquí!_ – Gritó Igor pegándose a la reja. Temía matar a una de las personas que le daba buenos trabajos, pero el encierro y el hambre ya comenzaban a debilitar su resistencia mental.

Shingen podía ser mortalmente tedioso si se superaban las 24 horas de convivencia.

Ya entendía porque Emilia se había ido con otro.

¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? ¿Por qué están encerrados? – Preguntó una voz infantil desde el pasillo de las mazmorras.

¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Igor recuperando la compostura.

Yo soy Ena. Vivo aquí. – Contestó un niño albino de ojos verdes que vestía una túnica purpura.

Para Igor era como ver a un fantasma.

¿Podrías sacarnos de aquí, Ena-kun? – Preguntó Shingen pegándose a los barrotes como Igor asustando un poco al chico, ya que la máscara de gas del hombre mayor le parecía un poco extraña.

Puedo hacerlo… ¿Pero podrías quitarte la máscara? Me da un poco de miedo. – Dijo el niño de doce años.

No puedo. Si me quitara mi mascara sería como un Batman sin capa. – Shingen contestó con voz seria.

Batman seguiría siendo Batman aún sin capa. Así que tu argumento no es válido. – Dijo el asesino.

¡¿Eh?! Seguiría siendo Batman. Sí, es un hecho. ¿Pero lo tomarías en serio sin su capa? Perdería su estilo si no la tuviera. Así mismo sería conmigo. Yo sin máscara solo sería un loco cualquiera con bata. – Dijo el hombre dejando claro que no se quitaría la máscara.

Incluso con tu máscara pareces un loco cualquiera. – Dijo Igor parado junto a Ena en el pasillo.

¡¿Cuándo saliste, Igor-kun?! ¿Planeas dejarme solo y abandonado? – La voz del hombre sonaba lastimera como un perro bajo la lluvia.

Si te quitas la máscara solo una vez, quizás te deje salir. – El niño sonrió de una forma amable.

No puedo. No podrás lidiar con tanta sensualidad arrasadora. La última vez que me la quité terminé siendo obligado a casarme con una rubia atractiva. – Contestó el científico refiriéndose a Emilia.

¿Eso es verdad? – Ena miró a Igor con curiosidad.

Quién sabe. No veo el apuro de sacarlo. Él parece feliz estando en esa jaula. – Igor comenzó a caminar.

¡Igor-kun! ¡Está bien! ¡Me la quitaré, Ena-kun! Pero déjame salir… - Rogó él.

¡Bien! Me pregunto qué clase de horrenda cara tendrás~. Tal vez ya siquiera tiene cara y solo es un cráneo con cabello. – Ena esperaba emocionado por ver algo espantoso que no lo dejara dormir aquella madrugada. Había optado por vagar por el castillo porque no podía salir a la calle porque había demasiada seguridad. Estar solo le comenzaba a aburrir y si no encontraba algo que hacer probablemente se volvería loco.

Y la máscara se despegó de la cabeza del hombre bajo la atenta mirada de Ena e Igor.

¡Imposible! ¡¿Esto es de verdad?! Su cara no concuerda con su voz… Al menos no era lo que imaginaba. – Dijo Ena mirando a Igor mientras señalaba a Shingen.

Pues parece que si… Y pensar que habla como idiota. – Dijo lo que pensaba Igor dejando sus normas de tratar bien a Shingen a un lado, pero como no estaban trabajando oficialmente, eso no importaba.

¿Satisfecho? – Shingen se puso la máscara de nuevo.

Pues si… - Ena abrió la puerta para que Shingen pudiera salir.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No es un poco tarde para que un niño como tú esté paseando por las mazmorras? – Shingen tocó con un dedo la frente de Ena para molestar.

¡No me trates como a un niño! ¡Ya tengo doce! – Ena intentó ir en contra de Shingen pero este lo paró con un brazo fácilmente por ser más alto.

¡Guarden sus pleitos para después…! – Igor corrió hasta el inicio del pasillo para golpear a dos guardias que estaban escondidos.

Lo mejor es irse ya. – Sugirió Igor.

Eso lo veo difícil. Todo el castillo está siendo custodiado. Nadie puede salir ni entrar aquí. – Dijo Ena.

¿Por qué hay tanta seguridad…? – Preguntó Shingen.

Creo que es para que no me escape también. Como hace dos días la Santa se escapó con Orihara Izaya y las dos dullahan según lo que me contaron, entonces piensan que voy a hacer lo mismo. – Dijo el peliblanco.

¿Escapar? ¿Quién eres? – Igor estaba curioso de saber del por qué había tanta seguridad para mantener custodiado a un simple niño.

Yo soy el oráculo de este lugar. – Contestó Ena con una sonrisa.

**8 AÑOS ANTES**

**SANTA SEDE**

Este tampoco… - Dijo Santa dejando a un lado un libro.

Nada de la biblioteca de Einserh tenía lo que necesitaba.

Información.

Si, información.

Casi todos los datos importantes estaban en la biblioteca secreta de Einserh que solo podía ser usada por los altos mandos, quienes no eran más que el Consejo de Reyes. Este era un grupo conformado por los descendientes de los primeros gobernantes que lograron poner en orden lo que restaba del mundo y así lograr la sobrevivencia de muchas víctimas de la guerra. Por supuesto, solo se conocían a los primeros cinco reyes quienes podían ser nombrados como Ralf Wells, Alek Blake, Arkady Vasiliev, Dimitri Smirnov y Galine Petrov.

Todos habían sido reyes al menos una vez hace cien años aproximadamente. Tiempo después de que todos se retiraran o murieran, se decretó que los descendientes de estos cinco reyes debían elegir al siguiente líder de la nación, quien les daría reportes mensuales de lo que hacían y además debía responder por sus acciones en el gobierno. Claro estaba que nadie había visto a estos “descendientes” de la realeza en al menos 100 años. Siempre se encontraban en una sala apartada en la capital donde solo personas autorizadas podían entrar.

Ni siquiera el líder de Einserh tenía permiso de encontrarse personalmente con ellos.

Era algo así como una dinastía sagrada.

Por esto, para Santa era un dolor de cabeza investigar más profundamente su caso con Yuuhei.

Pero no era lo único que tenía en su cabeza.

Ah, cierto. – Santa se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada leyendo los libros que había obtenido. 

Tenía unas muestras de sangre que revisar antes de que llegara la madrugada y realmente no podía trasnocharse por sexta vez esa semana. El cansancio se le estaba reflejando en la cara y para su tristeza ella era una figura pública que debía mantener su apariencia, ya que esta era tomada como sinónimo de salud o divinidad. Cualquiera palabra que lo describiera le daba lo mismo, el punto es que debía parecer una santa como tal.

Obviamente esto no dejaba de parecerle tedioso, pero había algo que ganaría de todo esto y eso era el poder ayudar a Yuuhei.

Veamos… - Dijo ella después de estar haciendo tiempo esperando que el mapeo de genomas terminara para poder comparar sus muestras.

Ahora definamos el concepto de genoma.

Genoma es la cifra total de cromosomas que es casi lo mismo que todo el ADN de un ser vivo. Esto también cuenta a sus genes quienes llevan la información referente a las proteínas que necesita el organismo, su apariencia, su resistencia, etc. Adicionalmente contiene datos de nuestra procedencia. Por ello, con un equipo especializado en esta tarea, Santa esperaba obtener respuestas a partir de las muestras que había elegido. Había usado las muestras de sangre de un humano, de un demonio y la suya propia.

¿Pero por qué había hecho esto si ella supuestamente clasificaba como un demonio?

Al ver el efecto de las antenas en años posteriores se dio cuenta de varias cosas que le habían resultado algo anormales.

Una de ellas era la variación de los efectos que tenían en ella las antenas. Habían veces en que ella se quemaba con las antenas al probar su funcionamiento, pero también habían ocasiones en que ella no le pasaba absolutamente nada. Entonces descubrió el patrón después de que se repitiera ese extraño fenómeno, ya que al principio había pensado que se trataba de una falla.

Todo el truco estaba en las veces en que usara sus poderes.

Si pasaba alrededor de 6 meses sin usar su electricidad ella podía pasar sin problemas por el área verde e incluso pasar como una humana normal porque siquiera las personas que tenían la habilidad de detectarla podían sentir su presencia. Aquel hallazgo le sirvió muchas veces para desmentir que era un demonio, pero aun así dudaba que se tratara de algo que pudieran hacer los demonios.

La siguiente cosa que notaba que los demonios no poseían que ella sí, era la habilidad para regenerarse. Hasta ahora no había ningún registro de algún demonio que pudiera regenerarse como ella.

Existían dos cosas que le daban a entender que había algo que no estaba bien.

Luego de estar cinco minutos analizando los resultados obtenidos, dio con lo que temía.

Parece ser que no soy ni un humano ni un demonio… - Santa se tocó la cabeza tratando de entender aquello.

Si no era un humano o un demonio.

¿Qué se supone que era?

Las muestras tenían una ligera semejanza entre las tres, pero solo eso, los demás detalles eran distintos.

Un humano jamás podría desarrollar poderes como lo haría un demonio.

Un demonio era incapaz de ser inmune a las armas hechas contra su especie.

Y como último punto, nunca pero nunca podría existir descendencia a partir de estas dos especies.

Teniendo todo eso en mente.

¿Qué características adicionales poseía ella que no había descubierto?

¿De dónde había venido para ser tan diferente?

¿Era un error de la naturaleza?

¿Habían más personas cómo ella?

Tantas dudas venían a su cabeza que tampoco poseían respuestas.

Ah… Estoy cansada. – Santa dejó todo como estaba, ya no quería saber de nada más.

_“1989…”_

Se detuvo en su andar al escuchar su interior soltar esos cuatro números. Ella recordaba que Shizuka le había mencionado que cuando la encontró había dicho ese número con llanto y completamente empapada de sangre. Todavía no entendía lo que significaba y porque su mente le decía eso cuando estaba pensando en un asunto diferente.

Y recordando el pasado, había algo más que debía hacer antes de irse a dormir.

Era un procedimiento que debía hacer una vez por semana.

Santa caminó hasta la capsula que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y observó con detenimiento a la durmiente víctima de Lorelai.

Ahí estaba Hanejima Yuuhei.

Un soldado que tenía menciones por su gran responsabilidad en el trabajo.

Nadie sabía que Yuuhei tenía un hermano menor y que todo este trabajo era para él.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba en ese estado que bien podía ser llamado comatoso.

Su alma estaba dividida entre esa daga y ese cuerpo.

Santa tomó una jeringa para extraer sangre de su antebrazo y luego con sumo cuidado abrió la capsula para sujetar el antebrazo frío de Yuuhei. El artículo que contenía el líquido carmín comenzó a vaciarse dejándolo completamente sin nada al final. Una porción de su sangre recorría las venas del durmiente dándole así una bocanada de vida mientras encontraba la manera de despertarlo.

Al menos así, su cuerpo no moriría por el momento.

Aunque no sabía que efectos podría tener su sangre en él, se conformaba con saber que viviría más tiempo.

En 8 años esa había sido la mejor forma de mantenerlo en ese mundo, por ello agradecía que Shizuka no hiciera preguntas de los métodos que estaba utilizando. No sabía qué pensaría de ella si supiera que usaba la sangre de una criatura que no pertenecía a los humanos ni a los demonios.

¿Quizás se enojaría porque su hermano podría sufrir una mutación?

Ella no lo quería saber…

00000SANTA00000

La radio que llevaba consigo Lacrimosa comenzó a emitir estática y otros sonidos que eran difíciles de identificar.

L-Lacrimosa. La-Lacrimosa. – Dijo una voz femenina en el comunicado.

¿Eh? ¿Eres tú…? Qué rápido te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí… – Dijo él arrepintiéndose de haber contestado.

No fui yo. Ena me lo acaba de decir. – Dijo la mujer.

¿Qué? ¿Ena no tiene solo cuatro años? – Interrogó Lacrimosa un poco sorprendido.

Sí, pero parece que él si heredó “eso” después de todo. Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Lorelai? Ella no ha venido desde hace un tiempo. – Preguntó ella.

Eh… Pues… Es mejor que hablemos en persona. ¿Todavía vives en ese lugar? – Preguntó él.

Sí… Estaré esperando. – La señal se cortó.

Tenía un lío bastante grande entre manos.

Momoka. Tenemos que hacer una parada antes de ir hacia tu trabajo. Necesito que hagas algo por mí. – Pidió Lacrimosa.

 ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó la mujer de cabello marrón.

Probablemente cuando aparezcamos en ese lugar, estaremos en un gran peligro de muerte. – Dijo él cambiando su forma al de una pequeña niña.

¿P-Por qué cambiaste de forma? – Momoka se asustó al ver lo fácil que era para la entidad llamada Lacrimosa cambiar de forma.

¿Para pedir piedad…? Es alguien que no puedo matar si se pone violenta… No me conviene. -  Lacrimosa comenzó a caminar.

¿Piedad…? ¿Qué clase de persona es ella…? – La joven de dieciocho comenzaba a temer lo peor.  

Date una idea si incluso yo estoy tomando estas medidas… – Dijo la niña castaña.

00000LACRIMOSA00000

Las cosas en este pueblo están algo tensas eh… - Shizuka caminaba mirando todo a su alrededor con disimulo. El número de sujetos peligrosos parecía aumentar a medida que iba avanzando hasta que prácticamente se encontró rodeado por completo en una intersección. De inmediato las personas que no estaban involucradas en el asunto se fueron muy rápido de ahí, antes de que pudieran ser lastimadas.

¿Puedo ayudarlos? – Preguntó Shizuka con una sonrisa amistosa.

Sí. Nos enteramos con una de nuestras fuentes que tú fuiste el que capturaste a Yobi. – Dijo un hombre fornido con una barra de metal en la mano.

Qué suerte que apareciste por aquí para “agradecértelo”. – Dijo otro con unas cadenas en sus manos.

No es necesario. Lo hice de buena fe… - Shizuka iba a tomar su espada pero otro sujeto apareció desde ese lado para agarrar el arma y derretirla para sorpresa de él.

Era mi favorita… - Dijo Shizuka pateando al sujeto y comenzando la huida, debía cambiar la ventaja del número a su favor antes de que fuera muy tarde.

¡Atrápenlo! – Gritaron varios hombres siguiéndolo a toda velocidad por la calle.

Un poco más lejos, Izumi Ran veía con felicidad que el objetivo de su cliente había aparecido sin él tener que buscarlo más. La espada que tenía en sus manos debía llegar a ese hombre antes de que él fuera atrapado por la maldición del arma, ya que antes de venir a ese sitio había entendido el por qué Lacrimosa le había dicho que no tocara a Kanra con las manos desnudas.

En el camino Kanra había asesinado a seis personas…

Él se había salvado solo por noquear a una de las víctimas.

¿Pero por qué no la había dejado abandonada en el desierto?

Izumi quería lo que restaba del dinero porque así viviría sin tantos problemas.

Por eso debía terminar este trabajo que sería el último.

Su ambición superaba su miedo.

00000RAN00000

 _¿Qué ha pasado en nuestra ausencia? ¿Orihara Izaya aún está aquí? –_ Preguntó Sasaki llegando a la base subterránea.

 _Sí. Ha estado entretenida con Avain y Menvil desde hace varios días. –_ Respondió Silver.

 _¿Recuerda el accidente…?_ – Preguntó Kadota dudoso.

 _Al parecer no… Se creyó lo que le dije. Pero creo que no es buena idea engañarla si eso es lo que tiene en mente, Sasaki-san._ – Dijo Silver sintiéndose un poco culpable de mentirle en algunas cosas a Haruka.

 _¿Intentas decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Recuerda que los he dejado a ti y a esos dos niños quedarse en este lugar. No debes cuestionar nada de lo que se te ordene. Incluso si les digo que mueran._ – Dijo Sasaki mirando al adolescente con desprecio.

 _Sasaki-san eso no es lo que-… -_ Kadota iba a empezar a tratar de que Sasaki se callara, ya que lo que estaba diciendo no era algo que se le tendría que decir a personas como Silver que eran víctimas del conflicto anterior con Anoxia.

 _¿Jah? ¡El único que nos deja quedarnos aquí es Rokujo! ¡Él fue quien nos ayudó! ¡No tú! ¡Solo aceptaré órdenes de él! ¡Olvídate de que vamos a morir por ti!_ – Contestó Silver sin dejarse asustar por las palabras de Sasaki. No dejaría que Avain y Menvil fueran tratados como basura sacrificable por este intento de líder.

 _¡Deténgase, Sasaki-san! –_ Kadota alzó la voz bastante molesto _._

 _Ok, ok. Eso estuvo mal de mi parte. –_ Se disculpó Sasaki con una sonrisa _._

 _…_ \- A Silver no le parecía que estuviera arrepentido pero si no volvía a hacer eso, podría pasarlo por ahora.

00000SILVER00000

Shizuka seguía siendo perseguido por las calles de aquel pueblo, al ser un humano su olor era fácil de captar por los demonios. Aunque para su suerte la única ventaja que tenía, podía servirle para evitar las vías en donde sintiera presencias peligrosas.

Y entonces un hilo que no vio al estar poniéndole atención a las presencias lo hizo caer al suelo.

¡Acabalo! – Gritó la voz de un hombre que se lanzaba con un hacha en la mano hacia él. Shizuka rodó por el piso para evitar el primer golpe y se levantó torpemente del suelo para reiniciar la marcha de nuevo, pero esta vez otro hombre lo golpeó con una vara de metal en el estómago.

“¡¿Son humanos?!” – El rubio se derrumbó en el suelo por falta de aire mientras escuchaba que los dos hombres que lo habían atrapado llamaban a los demás.

¿Desde cuándo los humanos estaban cooperando con los demonios en estas cosas?

¿Era por dinero o por alguna ganancia en particular?

¡Hey! ¡Nosotros lo atrapamos! ¿Ya estamos dentro de Anoxia? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

Claro~. Es la regla. Si atrapas a un mercenario entras automáticamente a Anoxia. ¿No es así? – Preguntó el demonio que derritió la espada antes.

Si, ahora solo llévenlo a nuestro sitio. Lo dejaremos en la base que le quitamos a eso idiotas de Aqua. Tal vez se lleve bien con los demás prisioneros. – Dijo otro pateando el estómago de Shizuka.

En ese momento alguien lanzó una espada hacia el golpeado Shizuka.

Izumi Ran había soltado la espada frente a Shizuka para empezar a alejarse antes de que Kanra despertara. Había elegido ese momento en concreto para evitar que la espada fuera por él, ya que antes lo había amenazado. Por eso él debía escapar de ese pueblo antes de que ya no pudiera, si regresaba con vida estaría hundido asquerosamente en dinero.

No tendría que trabajar ni preocuparse por nada.

Se repetía eso una y otra vez en su cabeza casi rayando en los límites de la locura.

Le había afectado un poco estar cerca de Kanra.

¿Qué es…? – Shizuka tomó la espada sin terminar de hacer la pregunta.

Cortaría a todo el que estuviera en su camino.

Él no iba a morir ahí.

Sin embargo la espada en sus manos tenía otros planes.

La mente de Shizuka cayó en la inconsciencia inmediatamente para dar paso a la mente de Kanra quien ahora había ganado el control del cuerpo del mercenario. Ella los miró a todos con algo de fastidio, estaba por hacer su último trabajo y… ¿estaban ellos estorbando?

Piérdanse… - Dijo ella a través del cuerpo de Shizuka cambiando los ojos a violeta brillante.

Solo porque tengas una espada nueva no significa que vayas a ganarnos. – Dijo el hombre que tenía el poder para derretir el metal. Él se puso en frente de Kanra para hacer la misma maniobra, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, ya estaba dividido en dos con un fino corte. Los rostros de los presentes pasaron de las risas al horror completo al ver como uno a uno eran descuartizados por una sonriente Kanra.

Sangre en las paredes.

Sangre en el suelo.

Sangre en su ropa.

Sangre por doquier~.

Ella fácilmente podía tomarlo como una linda canción que entonar cuando tuviera tiempo, pero ahora debía asesinar al sujeto que la había traído hasta ahí.

No te vas a escapar~. – Dijo ella tomando el camino por el que se había ido Izumi.

00000KANRA00000

 _¡Esto es terrible!_ – Llegó corriendo Silver al lugar donde estaban Kadota y Sasaki planeando las siguientes movidas.

 _¿Qué sucede?_ – Preguntó Kadota sorprendido del tono de alarma de Silver.

 _¡Anoxia tomó la base en la que estaba Rokujo! ¡Escuchen!_ – Silver reprodujo la última señal que grabó de la radio.

 _“¡Ayuda! ¡Anoxia ha ingresado en la base! ¡Ni siquiera Rokujo ha podido con todos! ¡Ellos tienen armas contra demonios! ¡Y-…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”_ – En esa parte la transmisión se cortó dejando una aterradora duda de que fue lo que pasó con la pobre alma del mensaje.

 _Esto nos pone en un gran aprieto. Anoxia se está pasando de lista…_ \- Dijo Sasaki pensando en todo lo que había dejado en esa base. Estaban en ese lugar hasta algunas de las ubicaciones de otros escondites.

Nunca imaginó que Anoxia iría por la base de ellos.

 _Necesitamos ir a rescatarlos._ – Kadota se movilizó hacia la habitación en donde estaban los vehículos.

 _Kadota… Ya se fue._ – Dijo Sasaki.

 _Supongo que deberíamos prepararnos para movernos de aquí… Puede que vengan a este sitio._ – Silver comenzó a caminar para irse pero se detuvo al sentir que el aire dejaba sus pulmones.

 _Ahora que estamos solos necesito repetirte la advertencia. Aquí el que da órdenes soy yo. Recuérdalo. Y si dices algo de esto o intentas ir en contra de lo que diga próximamente. Les sacaré todo el aire a esos dos mocosos hasta que mueran. ¿Entiendes?_ – Dijo Sasaki viendo como Silver caía al suelo.

Pasó un minuto en que Silver trataba de soportar la asfixia sin pedir clemencia, pero le preocupaba que si moría los otros dos niños podrían ser asesinados de esta forma.

 _L-Lo h-he entendido…_ \- Silver se esforzó por hablar aun cuando sus pulmones quemaban por la falta de aire.

 _Me alegra que lo entiendas. Ahora deberíamos apurarnos porque Kadota terminará yéndose adelante. Esos dos también vendrán, sus poderes nos pueden servir._ – Pidió Sasaki caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _P-Pero… Está bien._ – Dijo Silver tocándose la garganta sintiendo que el aire volvía a él.

No podía ir en contra de él porque le haría lo mismo a Avain y a Menvil.

Aun así tenía que ayudar a rescatar a Rokujo y a su grupo. Si la persona que lo había ayudado moría entonces él tomaría sus cosas y escaparía cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

00000SILVER00000

Mientras Kadota iba en el camino se encontró con Avain y Menvil  que venían caminando junto con Haruka.

Tú eres… ¿Ese teniente que dicen que me trajo aquí? – Preguntó Haruka directamente.

Si… ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Kadota aun sintiéndose culpable de haberla golpeado por accidente.

Si, dicen que me desmayé. Gracias por traerme aquí. – Dijo ella.

No pasa nada. Es lo menos que podía hacer… - Kadota sonrió nerviosamente.

 _Mocoso 1 y Mocoso 2, tenemos que irnos. Kadota-kun necesita salvar a los de la otra base._ – Apareció Sasaki diciendo la información que le había revelado Silver momentos atrás a propósito.

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?_ – Preguntó Menvil.

 _¿Rokujo fue capturado…?_ – Avain interrogó ahora sorprendido.

 _Si, fue capturado por Anoxia. Necesitamos ir a rescatarlo._ – Dijo Sasaki.

 _Sasaki-san, ellos no pueden ir…_ – Dijo Kadota en desacuerdo.

 _¡Nosotros podemos! –_ Menvil dijo preocupado por Rokujo.

 _Podemos hacer algo al menos…_ \- Agregó Avain.

“Solo tienen 6 años…” – Haruka estaba en el mismo estado que Kadota.

Había estado dos días con esos niños y se había dado cuenta que en cierta forma les agradaba… ¿Para que ahora se fueran a ensuciar en una batalla? Haruka sabía cómo eran las cosas en una pelea y como uno terminaba lastimado. Tal vez ella podía regenerarse de sus heridas, pero aun así el dolor quedaba. Ahora ella imaginándose las heridas que sufrirían ellos dos, le hacía sudar frío.

Eran solo niños que eran víctima de ese mundo en donde apenas ella misma llevaba viviendo unos cuantos años.

Ver esto le hacía sentir mal a ella por no hacer nada.

 _Yo puedo ayudar. Con la condición que ellos tres se queden aquí._ – Dijo Haruka de repente.

Incluso Silver que acababa de llegar se quedó sorprendido de escuchar la condición que le ponía Haruka a Sasaki. Ya veía un enfrentamiento venir, debido a que había experimentado la furia de Sasaki cuando le imponían cosas.

 _Si no te molesta. Está bien._ – Dijo Kadota antes de que Sasaki respondiera.

“ _Esa mujerzuela imponiéndose…_ ” – Pensó Sasaki sin decir nada.

No podía quitarse su máscara de persona agradable mientras estaba Kadota ahí.

Tenía que parecer el líder ideal para Kadota, ya que él sería su sucesor.

Además sus planes con la guerrilla así lo requerían.

Necesitaba un peón leal al que poder mover.

Pero ahora que había conseguido a la reina de su lado del tablero, le parecía un poco incontrolable. Aun así no quería que Anoxia la tuviera en sus filas porque ya suficientes demonios peligrosos poseía aquella facción y la gran mayoría con poderes extraños.

¿Cómo podía convertir a Haruka en una leal y dócil reina del juego?

Tenía que pensarlo.

Porque si no lo conseguía tendría que eliminarla.

000000HARUKA00000

“¡¿Ya los mató tan rápido?!” – Izumi corría aterrado al sentir el olor de un humano acercándose.

Le parecía extraño que Kanra no hubiera matado a ese alguien que lo estaba persiguiendo.

Quería decir que había tomado posesión de él para darle caza.

Cumpliría de verdad su amenaza para su propio temor.

Alguien lanzó a sus piernas una cadena que al enrollarse terminó haciéndole caer.

¿A dónde vas Izumi? Creía que éramos compañeros de viaje. – Dijo Kanra apareciendo frente a él con tranquilidad.

No me mates… Yo solo cumplía con mi trabajo. – Dijo Izumi arrastrándose para quedar atrapado entre “Kanra y la pared”.

No había vía libre para correr.

Kanra no lo dejaría moverse a ningún lado.

Estás muy equivocado. No quiero asesinarte por haberme traído aquí. – Dijo ella.

¿Entonces por qué…? – Interrogó Izumi.

Voy a matarte por lo que le hiciste a tu hermano menor. ¿Venderlo porque te estorba? ¡Imperdonable~! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto detesto a las personas como tú? – Kanra dijo con una sonrisa que solo reflejaba furia.

Al ser solo un alma sus emociones eran más intensas.

Y normalmente siempre iban en sintonía con su instinto de matar.

Las cosas a las que ella podía dejar pasar ahora le hacían hervir de una vez.

Y pensar que hay hermanos mayores como tú… Me enferma. – Dijo Kanra cortando su cabeza sin pensarlo.

El desprecio que sentía hacia esa maldita vida que acababa de cegar era demasiado.

Bien~. Ahora vayamos a matar a la pobre alma con que seré libre. – Dijo Kanra tomando la espada lista para rebanar el cuello de Shizuka teniendo en su mente que podría regresar a Ikebukuro.

Fue entonces que un simple cristal reflejó la cruel realidad.

Y también la de su desalmado destino.

¿H-Heiwajima Shizuo…? – Dijo Kanra con espanto al ver el rostro de la persona que debía asesinar.

Eso tenía que ser una broma.

De todas las personas que tenía que asesinar…

¿Por qué precisamente esa…?

Izaya… No quiero matar al Shizu-chan que querías conocer. – Kanra cayó sobre sus piernas al no poder sostener su cuerpo por la impresión. Ella aún no había creído lo que Lacrimosa le había mencionado sobre los mundos paralelos, así que ella juzgó en medio de todo eso que se trataba del Shizuo de Ikebukuro. Y que todo eso era alguna especie de ilusión creada por el sujeto que la había engañado.

Jajajaja… Aun quiero presentártelo. – Las lágrimas en el rostro de Kanra comenzaron a rodar por la tristeza de no tener nada más que su alma.

Nada más que las intensas ganas de matar.

Nada más que una espada maldita.

Nada más que su amargura.

Izaya… Ayúdame… - Rogó a la distancia.

¿En qué se había convertido…?

Ya ella no sabía decirlo.

Ella solo quería desaparecer y dejar de sufrir sola.

Toda su alma se retorcía del dolor de estos momentos.

Entonces en medio del dolor, Kanra selló su mente al no poder soportar su realidad.

No estaría más con Izaya.

Por eso, los recuerdos de la Kanra de Ikebukuro fueron guardados en lo recóndito de la nueva existencia sobrenatural que nació de la amargura de la original.

La nueva Kanra sería una existencia que llevaría la personalidad original, pero los recuerdos que la habían llevado a obtenerla serían secretos hasta para ella.

Hasta que apareciera una razón para que esas memorias fueran llevadas una vez más a la superficie.

Mientras dormirían en las sombras.

Por supuesto entre tanto ella terminaba este extraño proceso, alguien llegó y golpeó el cuerpo de Shizuka mandándola incluso a ella al sueño de la inconsciencia.

Al fin lo atrapamos… No puedo creer que haya matado a esa cantidad de nuestros hombres. Este tipo es demasiado peligroso. – El sujeto que lo había golpeado lo arrastró para montarlo sobre un vehículo y llevarlo de una vez a la base junto con su espada.

00000SHIZUKA00000

Robaron de nuevo varios vagones… - Dijo uno de los soldados al ver al tren llegar a la estación.

No te preocupes. Esta vez se van a llevar una gran sorpresa. – Dijo otro feliz.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el primero.

Ellos le dejaron un pequeño regalito entre las cosas que robaron. – Respondió el segundo.

00000RAVEN00000

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

**BASE RECIÉN TOMADA POR ANOXIA**

Rokujo abrió los ojos con cansancio para ver que el panorama que él pensaba que podía ser una horrible pesadilla, estaba ahí todavía para su desgracia. Le costaba creer que hubieran sido capturados tan fácilmente. Aunque no se podía hacer nada si ellos tenían en su poder armas que habían traído de la capital de quien sabe qué forma. Era probable que las redes de Anoxia se encontraran dándoles vuelta a la capital sin que el gobierno mismo se diera cuenta.

Este tipo de cosas hacía a Anoxia muy peligrosa.

Rokujo sentía que la persona que había pensado en ese nombre para ese grupo era un verdadero genio.

Anoxia es la falta de oxígeno en los tejidos del cuerpo o incluso en la sangre.

Era una facción que causaba la falta de oxígeno a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercársele.

No importaba de quienes se tratara.

Gobierno de Einserh.

El que fuera…

Todos se quedarían sin poder subsistir una vez que ellos los tuvieran como enemigos.

Porque Anoxia era enemigo de todos y todos eran sus enemigos.

Establecerían el nuevo orden matando al anterior.

¡Tíralo ahí! No creo que se vaya a escapar… - Dijo un hombre trayendo a un nuevo “compañero” de celda para Rokujo y su grupo mientras veían que podían hacer con él.

¿Ese no es… Heiwajima Shizuo? – Dijo uno de los guerrilleros al ver al rubio que apenas lograba sentarse por todos los golpes que le habían dado durante esos dos días.

¡Estamos condenados si él está aquí! – Gritó otro despidiéndose de su vida.

¿Por qué dicen eso…? ¿No es solo un humano? – Preguntó Rokujo extrañado de la actitud de los hombres que pertenecían a aquella base.

¿Qué dices, Rokujo-kun? Es verdad, tú eres de otra área. – Recordó el hombre que había gritado asustado.

¡Él trae mala suerte! ¡Todo a su paso se quema! – Dijo otro hombre rememorando los incidentes del mes pasado que en realidad eran solo peleas con Haruka.

Pero nadie sabía eso…

“¡Eso no es mi culpa! ¡Es cosa de Izaya, idiotas!” – Gritó en su mente Shizuka mientras suspiraba, no tenía fuerzas para defender su “honor”.

Oigan, sigo aquí. ¿Saben? No les hagas caso. Esas solo son pésimas leyendas urbanas. – Dijo Shizuka a Rokujo buscando al menos que otra persona no creyera esa historia. Lo gracioso fue que al decir eso un librero que estaba junto a la celda y que tenía varios objetos en su parte más alta se cayeron de improviso sobre este dejando todo lo dicho por él en el olvido.

¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Eres un sujeto genuinamente desafortunado! – Rokujo dijo impresionado. Y él que pensaba que era desafortunado por estar enamorado de su mejor amigo que parecía estar en la nebulosa.

Sentía su alma curarse mientras observaba a un golpeado Shizuka.

En serio… Tu cara me fastidia. ¡¿Te estás consolando conmigo, verdad?! ¡Puedo verlo en tu cara! – Dijo el rubio al travesti.

Shizuka podía leer fácilmente el pensamiento de Rokujo por sus expresiones.

Para nada~. Siento pena por mí mismo también. – Dijo cínicamente el travesti con una sonrisa.

Tú… - Shizuka dijo con molestia.

Ahora que veo que todos estamos aquí como prisioneros… ¿Podría preguntar qué pasa aquí? – Dijo el rubio dándose cuenta que no recordaba nada después de que alguien le lanzara una espada en medio de la pelea dos días atrás. Cuando despertó el día anterior estaba siendo apaleado por los compañeros de los tipos que lo habían perseguido y que resultaba que ahora estaban muertos cuando él mismo sabía que no los había asesinado.

¿Tal vez se le había acabado el efecto de la Luna Roja ya?

No, eso no podía ser.

Hace poco había tomado su dosis.

mmm… Nosotros somos de Aqua y los que creo que te dejaron así son de Anoxia. Ellos tomaron nuestra base y ahora somos sus prisioneros. Probablemente nos matarán pronto. – Dijo Rokujo con fastidio.

Espera… ¿Ustedes no son demonios? ¿No podrían solo vencerlos? – Dijo Shizuka algo sorprendido.

En las circunstancias normales eso no hubiera sido un problema para mí pero… - Rokujo se dio la vuelta y dejó ver unos grilletes que se veían que ya estaban lastimando su piel.

¿Cómo es que ellos tienen esto…? – Shizuka se asombró más.

Lo que Rokujo tenía puesto era un modelo experimental que solo había visto una vez en una de sus visitas al laboratorio cuando solo tenía que ir de escolta en sus embarques. Que él supiera eso no debería estar en ningún lado más que en Einserh, sin embargo ahora estaba siendo usado para doblegar a su misma especie. Y lo que era peor, quería decir que Anoxia tenía personas adentro del gobierno para que se permitiera el robo de este dispositivo.

¿No has escuchado esa frase que dice “Anoxia está en todas partes”? – Rokujo respondió.

No, pero ya la comienzo a entender. – Dijo Shizuka tomando nota de todo en su mente.

Como que no tomaría a la ligera a Anoxia desde ese momento, ya que todo eso le daba un mal presentimiento.

00000ROKUJO00000

Pongan todo eso ahí, después lo revisaremos. – Ordenó el líder de esa rama de anoxia que estaba operando en esa área.

Ok. ¿Aunque está bien que nos quedemos tan tranquilos aquí? ¿Aqua no querrá recuperar su base o a sus compañeros? – Preguntó uno de los que estaban cargando las cajas que habían sido robadas de un tren anteriormente.

Es probable. Dudo que ese Sasaki deje a una de sus herramientas abandonada cuando le es muy útil. Tenemos a Rokujo y su poder para manipular el hielo, si no hubiéramos usado el gas somnífero y esas esposas no hubiéramos sobrevivido. Es la magia de los ataques sorpresas. – Contestó el líder.

Habían tenido suerte en cierta forma.

00000RAVEN00000

**A VARIOS METROS DE LA BASE SECRETA USURPADA**

¿Es aquí…? – Preguntó Haruka dudosa al no ver una entrada que le dijera que realmente había algo de gran importancia ahí.

Sí, es una base subterránea, por eso es difícil que algún enemigo dé con ella. Aunque estos sí pudieron… - Contestó Kadota a la pregunta de Haruka.

Qué bueno que hicimos otra entrada hace poco. Vamos por ahí... – Indicó Sasaki señalando la entrada que debía estar cerca de un risco cercano.

Vayan ustedes. Yo llamaré la atención. – Dijo Haruka caminando hacia donde se suponía debía haber una entrada.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡No es una buen-…! – Antes de que Sasaki pudiera terminar de quejarse, Haruka golpeó con mucha fuerza el lugar donde había una escotilla camuflada con arena. Acto seguido usó el fuego de sus manos para causa un pequeño incendio que dejó ir un poco de humo para alertar a los hombres de Anoxia que había alguien que los estaba atacando.

Váyanse… - Ordenó Haruka sin siquiera mirar.

Ella terminaría esto rápidamente para volver a la comodidad de la base con esos tres niños.

No importa. Es un buen plan. Dejémoslo en sus manos por ahora. – Dijo Kadota jalando a un Sasaki molesto.

Definitivamente no podía controlar a esa mujer.

Su ego no estaría a salvo con Haruka cerca.

**EXTRA N°20 – DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

**13 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**RUINAS DE LA ANTENA N°45**

Él no lo entendía.

¿Qué era lo que le hacía sentirse molesto al ver a su amigo interactuando con el sexo femenino?

¿Acaso sentía envidia de la popularidad de Kadota?

Rokujo no podía creer que fuera eso.

Él siempre quería lo mejor para su amigo.

A sus catorce años de vida dudaba que eso hubiera cambiado súbitamente.

¿Entonces qué era lo que lo perturbaba tanto?

Era como un nudo en la garganta.

¿Qué era eso…?

Quizás sentía que estaba siendo desplazado.

No era como si esas mismas chicas no le hablaran a él también. Aunque él no sentía eso que detectaba en él mismo cuando hablaba con Kadota. Tampoco es que fuera una persona marginada porque él podía hablar con todos normalmente y establecía vínculos con ellos como cualquier individuo en una sociedad.

Aun así…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué su vínculo con Kadota era el más valioso?

¿Rokujo? ¿Te pasa algo? Te has quedado mirando la nada un buen rato. – Kadota se puso en frente del rostro de Rokujo haciéndolo caer por la impresión de la cercanía al suelo.

¡Ahh! ¿Estás bien? – Kadota miró al confundido Rokujo en el piso.

E-Estoy bien. ¡Solo me asustaste! ¡Es-Estaba pensando en una técnica nueva de hielo! Jajajajajajajajaja… - Rokujo comenzó a reír para ocultar su propio sobresalto.

Esa cercanía repentina casi lo mata de un ataque cardiaco.

Es eso a lo que se refería cuando no entendía qué le pasaba.

¿Por qué diablos se ponía de esa forma?

Solo era Kadota.

¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba de la nada?

¿Tal vez sufría de un mal terminal relacionado a ese órgano?

Él no lo sabía.

No quería decirle esto a un doctor.

Más bien a nadie.

Por alguna razón lo hacía sentir avergonzado.

Por supuesto no sabía el porqué de ese sentimiento.

¿Ah, sí? Eso es bueno. A propósito, quería preguntarte si querías venir con nosotros. – Dijo Kadota feliz.

¿Ir? ¿A dónde van? – Preguntó Rokujo recomponiéndose.

Vamos a las ruinas que están al este. Queremos ver cosas del mundo del pasado. – Dijo Kadota emocionado.

¡Yo quiero ir! – Rokujo se levantó del suelo.

Iría de paseo para despejar ese sentir extraño que tenía su vida de cuadritos.

No hay nada peor que ser atacado por algo que no entiendes.

**EN LAS RUINAS**

¿A dónde se fueron…? No debí dar vuelta en esa esquina. – Dijo Rokujo caminando por un sendero de luz que estaba lleno de los escombros de algunos edificios.

No escuchaba la voz de nadie cerca.

En medio de su búsqueda, su vista se fijó en algo que parecía ser un libro, el cual recogió algo curioso de su contenido porque no era muy normal encontrar documentos en esos lugares, debido a que el gobierno hacia un seguimiento de todos para llevárselos a la capital. Teniendo eso en mente lo abrió esperando leer algo prohibido y así descubrir un secreto nacional que beneficiaría a la guerrilla.

Pero lo que se encontró fue…

Un manga shoujo.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Dibujos? ¿Quién compraría un libro lleno de dibujos? – La lógica de ese tiempo no le brindaba respuesta sobre el extraño hallazgo de Rokujo. Por eso decidió leerlo desde el principio para entender qué tenía de especial para los habitantes del mundo del pasado. ¿Qué era lo que los haría decidirse por obtener esto que solo le parecían garabatos con forma?

Para su suerte estaba en japonés…

**30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

No puede ser… - Dijo Rokujo después de ser atrapado por completo por el volumen que resultó ser un tomo único.

Era eso…

Solo podía ser eso.

No había otra cosa que lo explicara.

Un doctor se quedaría corto en la explicación que le había dado este simple libro que él consideraba que no era valioso al principio.

Le había dado la respuesta que haría llamar a su supuesta enfermedad terminal con un nombre que lo perseguiría por los siguientes años.

No deseaba quedar sufriendo como la chica del manga a la que su amor jamás había sido correspondido en toda la historia.

Le parecía doloroso saber qué era lo que le esperaba.

Pero era sorprendente que la protagonista hubiera soportado todo eso en silencio.

Nunca le pidió ayuda a nadie.

Fue rechazada por él, porque ya existía alguien más en la vida de esa persona.

Una vida en la que ella no cabía.

Y para no estorbarle ella decidió sellar sus emociones para evitar pensar en él.

Ahora que sabía que estaba enamorado de Kadota, sabía que no tenía ninguna esperanza.

Si todavía la protagonista que era mujer y que podía tener más oportunidades para triunfar, no lo había hecho. Imagínense él que era hombre y que le gustaba otro hombre. Ya de por sí, sus oportunidades en su mente quedaban reducidas a cero. 

Su amor era extraño.

Probablemente jamás sería entendido por el mundo en donde vivía.

Kadota no lo aceptaría a pesar de que viniera con buenas intenciones debido a que era algo que no debía ser.

Entonces él debía sellar aquel sentimiento antes de que fuera más fuerte y peligroso.

Debía borrarlo antes de que no pudiera controlarlo ahora que apenas estaba empezando.

Tenía que sellarlo como la chica del manga.

En su corazón.

Pero eso no era suficiente.

Tenía que dejar algo a la vista de él mismo para recordarse lo que no debía sentir y evitar ser lastimado con la verdad. Además quería evitarse que otras mujeres se acercaran a él mismo, porque no creía poder pasar en la sociedad como alguien normal. Dudaba mucho que él mirara a una mujer y quizás a otro hombre después de Kadota.

Ya estaba condenado su destino melodramáticamente en su mente.

O así su adolescencia se lo hacía ver…

Para él era como el fin del mundo.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

¿Rokujo? – Kadota se quedó estupefacto.

¿Sí~? – Preguntó Rokujo radiantemente con su nueva apariencia femenina.

¿Por qué estás vestido así…? ¿Pasó algo? – Kadota a decir verdad no sabía que preguntar.

Mi doctor personal me recetó que me vistiera de chica para lidiar con mi mal cardiaco. – Dijo Rokujo en broma aunque técnicamente había sido de esa forma.

Su doctor era un manga y su mal cardiaco era amor.

¡¿Mal cardiaco?! No me habías dicho que estabas enfermo… Diablos, tendré que evitar que hagas cosas peligrosas. – Kadota dijo paranoicamente.

No es eso. Kado-Kadota. Yo solo br-brome-… - Vio como Kadota lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó de vuelta como una “princesa” de cuentos.

El que él se vistiera de mujer era solo para sellar simbólicamente sus emociones por Kadota.

Nada más que eso.

Estando bajo las ropas de una chica, él podía fortalecer su espíritu y evitar hundirse en la amargura de su amor no correspondido.

O eso le decía su extraña lógica nacida de ese momento de reflexión que había llegado a su mente el día anterior.

Solo él necesitaba entenderlo.

Era más fuerte con esa ropa.

Mentalmente al menos…

Además era más fresco y cómodo para sobrevivir al pésimo clima del desierto.


	46. El Jardín de los Pecados - Parte 8

**TIEMPO PRESENTE**

**EN UNA CELDA DE ALGÚN LADO DE EINSERH**

Sí, no tengo frío, mamá. – Dijo Liam con tranquilidad aun siguiéndole el juego a la extraña mujer loca que seguía encerrada con él.

¿Estás seguro? – Interrogó ella con voz dulce.

Sí. Más bien yo soy el que te debería preguntar si tú tienes frío. Me has dado todas tus frazadas… - Liam dijo nerviosamente.

No. No tengo frío. Hace tiempo que dejé de tenerlo. – Dijo ella.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó Liam algo curioso.

De día hace mucho calor y la pared toma bastante sol al parecer. En la noche aún se siente tibia. Es un poco relajante. – Respondió ella.

¿Toma sol…? – Liam se quedó pensando un momento eso. Si la pared tomaba sol quería decir que no había nada más después de esa pared. Tal vez si intentaba darle un buen golpe podría escapar de ese lugar.

¿Mamá podrías guiarme a esa pared? – Liam simuló ser un niño que necesitaba algo de su “madre”.

¡Sí! ¡Si es algo que puede ayudarte, lo haré! – Dijo ella feliz de ser útil para su “hijo“.

El intentar buscar una salida era mejor que quedarse ahí arropado y amarrado.

Aunque esto era como un deja vu.

Había estado en el pasado preso en una celda mientras cantaba una melodía relacionada a cierto color.

**8 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**BASE USURPADA**

La alarma comenzó a sonar dentro de la base avisándoles a todos los secuestradores que había alguien que había venido a visitarlos y que ahora mismo se encontraba dentro de la base.

Es solo una mujer… - Dijo un hombre de Anoxia al verla.

¿Has venido a hacernos compañía? – Dijo otro riéndose.

Oi, oi… ¿Están seguros que es una ‘ella’ y no un ‘él’? Se ve un poco plana. Jajajajaja… - Otro se carcajeaba con lo que acababa de decir.

Al menos debería ser mejor que meterse con una humana. ¿No? Dejémoslo sin ropa y descubramos la verdad. ¿Me apoyan? – El cuarto tomó la muñeca de Haruka quien siquiera había soltado alguna expresión a todo esto.

¿Esas son tus últimas palabras? – Preguntó Haruka sonriendo de una forma mortal.

El fuego en su muñeca se expandió hasta el brazo del tipo que se había atrevido a tocarla sin su permiso haciéndolo gritar al no poder apagar las llamas que seguían recorriéndolo.  Los otros al ver eso se pusieron en alerta al ver como su compañero se convertía en carne rostizada en cuestión de minutos.

¡Eviten tocarla! ¡Puede que solo pueda quemarnos si la tocamos! – Gritó uno de ellos usando sus manos para guiar su ataque.

Haruka decidió no dejarle oportunidad para que la atacara y pateó el cuerpo del primer muerto hacia este sujeto en particular para quemarlo por haber hecho esa peligrosa observación sobre su poder. De su lado izquierdo vino un grupo de cristales en forma de puñal que se clavaron en su brazo y pierna con profundidad, haciéndola mirar hacia esa dirección notando que había un usuario que controlaba el vidrio. En eso, otro aprovechó para ponerle uno de los grilletes que selló sus poderes de fuego. Ella lo golpeó con su puño enviándolo contra una pared rompiéndole el cuello de paso. Ahora tenía una esposa que le había quitado su arma principal, pero eso no la detendría.

El fuego no era lo único que ella tenía.

Ella corrió hacia los dos que estaban a la derecha para evitar que la atacaran primero, uno de ellos poseía el poder de emanar calor de sus manos, así que al sujetar su cuello y estrellarla de cara al suelo, la piel de esa sección comenzó a caer en pedazos como si se quemara jamón con una plancha.

¡Gah…! – La pelinegra se quejó del dolor pero no se detuvo para ahora dar un derechazo con su puño y moverse de ahí.

Tenía que eliminar a estos tipos cuanto antes.

00000HARUKA00000

Creo que algo está pasando. Algo grande. Huele a humo. – Dijo Rokujo sintiendo que la base estaba revolviéndose por alguna razón. No sentía el olor de ningún demonio cerca además de los que estaban con él encerrados en esa celda.

¿Tal vez habían venido a rescatarlos?

¡Rokujo! – Escuchó la voz de Kadota venir desde las escaleras.

¿Es de los tuyos? – Preguntó Shizuka interesado porque podía tener una oportunidad para escapar.

Sí. – Dijo completamente feliz Rokujo viendo llegar a Kadota hasta la jaula.

¿Están todos bien? ¿Hay algún herido? – Preguntó Kadota mirando a todos hasta que se topó con Shizuka.

¿Qué hace un mercenario aquí…? – Kadota señaló al rubio con extrañeza.

Créeme que yo no lo sé… ¿Podrías sacarme también~? – Pidió Shizuka con ojitos tiernos.

No creo que sea buena idea liberar a un mercenario. ¿Se te olvida? Somos tus enemigos. – Dijo Kadota con una sonrisa mientras liberaba a los demás.

Pero al menos puedo dejarte la llave a tu alcance. – Kadota lanzó la llave que había encontrado de los grilletes de todos fuera de la celda lo bastante lejos para que él pudiera tomarla.

Kadota… - Rokujo dijo como en son de desaprobación.

¿Se te olvida que gente como él nos persigue siempre? No puedes ser buena persona con los humanos. Así que vámonos, aún hay que curar tus heridas. – Dijo Kadota ayudando a Rokujo sin dejarle responder.

Ah… No es algo que yo elegí. – Shizuka suspiró al no escuchar a nadie más cerca.

La llave de sus grilletes estaba fuera de su alcance y probablemente nada bueno le pasaría si se quedaba atrapado ahí.

00000SHIZUKA00000

Vaya. No perdieron tiempo en guardar sus tesoros aquí eh… - Sasaki caminó por varias habitaciones en donde se encontró con cosas que habían sido robadas de trenes en la última semana.

Era bastante para que la guerrilla de Aqua se surtiera de todo ello.

¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto…? – Sasaki abrió la caja lentamente descubriendo la gran sorpresa que habían dejado para los ladrones de trenes.

Era una bomba.

Y su tiempo se acababa de activar al abrir la caja.

00000SASAKI00000

**EXTERIOR DE LA BASE**

Regresen a la base mientras. Tardarán dos o tres días. – Dijo Kadota dándoles un mapa para que pudieran encontrarse con Silver y que este pudiera brindarles atención médica.

¿Qué vas a hacer tú? – Preguntó Rokujo.

Sasaki-san e Izaya todavía están allá adentro. Tengo que ayudarles. – Dijo Kadota corriendo de vuelta por la entrada secreta del risco.

Rokujo no pudo preguntarle nada porque ya se había ido.

¿Quién era Izaya?

00000ROKUJO00000

Ven maldita llave. – Dijo Shizuka extendiendo el pie en una medida desesperada por alcanzar la llave.

Es imposible… - Él se acostó en el suelo con sus manos esposadas en la espalda. Esa posición era un poco dolorosa pero no tenía ganas de moverse. Su cuerpo ya de por si estaba lo bastante adolorido como para quedarse dormido ahí tranquilamente.

¿Solo necesitas la llave? – Preguntó al frente de él.

¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Podrías pasarme esa llave? – Dijo esperando ver a una persona venir desde las escaleras pero no apareció ningún individuo.

No estoy ahí. Estoy acá. – La voz femenina se sintió desde el lado donde estaban las pertenencias de Shizuka. Al fijar su mirada en el escritorio notó que una chica de quince años estaba sentada sobre este con semblante divertido. Kanra estaba entretenida viendo como trataba de escapar de una forma bastante singular.

¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde saliste? – Shizuka interrogó sintiendo que la presencia de aquella adolescente vestida de odalisca no era algo normal.

Yo soy Kanra. ¿Y tú eres? – Preguntó ella.

S-Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo. – Respondió él un poco nervioso.

Esa chica le daba miedo.

Sus ojos violeta solo le decían que era algo maligno.

Hagamos un trato, Shizuo. Me sacas de aquí y yo te paso esa llave. ¿Sí? – Sugirió ella.

¿Sacarte de aquí? – El rubio no entendía por qué quería que la sacara de ahí cuando ella estaba más libre que él en esos momentos.

¿Aceptas o no? – Inquirió ella.

A-Acepto. – Contestó él.

No era como si tuviera más opciones de todas formas.

Bien~. – La llave entonces comenzó a moverse sola hasta entrar a la celda donde estaba Shizuka.

“Debe ser un demonio… Quizás.” – Él seguía convenciéndose para no tener miedo de ella.

Luego de un rato, al intentar liberarse la llave se le cayó varias veces debido a que estaba esposado desde su espalda.

Ah… ¿Qué clase de Houdini eres? – Kanra se fastidió de esperar y atravesó la jaula asustando más a Shizuka.

¡¿Qué eres?! – Gritó tartamudeando el rubio cobarde.

Soy alguien que te matará si no dejas de perder el tiempo. En serio quiero irme rápido de aquí. Tengo un mal presentimiento. – Dijo ella poniéndose a la espalda de Shizuka dejando libres sus manos al introducir la llave y darle vuelta.

¿Mal presentimiento? – Preguntó él muy interesado en lo que ella tenía que decir, olvidando que ella acababa de atravesar varios barrotes como si fuera un fantasma.

00000KANRA00000

Hasta que al fin terminaste. Estás hecha un desastre, Izaya-san. – Dijo Sasaki viendo como Haruka acababa con el último ella sola.

Había un sentimiento creciendo dentro del corazón de Sasaki en estos momentos al verla.

No era uno de amor.

Tampoco era amistad ni compañerismo.

Era algo tan ardiente como el odio pero en una sintonía diferente.

¿Desde cuándo saben quién soy…? – Interrogó Haruka mirándolo con desconfianza.

Estaba segura que había visto el cartel con su nombre y recompensa en uno de esos pueblos fantasmas no hace mucho, por eso sabía que nadie tenía que saber que ella no era esa “bola mutante escupe fuego” que a menudo escuchaba de la boca de Heiwajima Shizuo en sus peleas.

Nada más que él debía saber que Orihara Izaya era una mujer.

No me mires así, Izaya-san. Solo juzgué que se trataba de ti por la información que le compré al Vigilante hace poco. Él me dijo a detalle cómo te veías.  Fue una gran coincidencia ver que Kadota-kun te trajera a la base. El destino es sorprendente. ¿No crees? – Dijo Sasaki acercándose a ella lentamente mientras veía que las heridas de Haruka se curaban rápidamente.

Ya entendía qué sentimiento su corazón albergaba.

Al ver ese magnificente poder en aquella mujer que no podía controlar, su alma saltaba de rabia.

Sasaki Ima sentía una poderosa y atroz envidia.

Él consideraba que su poder era excelso.

Pero entonces aparecía aquella mujer con esas habilidades que solo lo hacían desear tenerlas.

Regeneración de heridas.

Fuerza sobrehumana.

El fuego no cabía en su interés, porque él mismo podía lidiar con ese tipo de poder, pero aun así le molestaba.

Haruka le hacía sentir frustración.

Se sentía humillado al no ser más fuerte para aplastarla.

Incluso ese peliteñido sabe mentir mejor que tú. ¿Destino? No me hagas reír. Nadie que sepa mi identidad tiene buenas intenciones conmigo. – Dijo Haruka casi escupiendo sus palabras demostrando que su personalidad callada acababa de irse a dar una vuelta. En su mente se repetía la frase que había escuchado en su cabeza al despertar la primera vez en Ikebukuro.

_“Ten cuidado, Orihara Izaya. Nadie que conozca quien eres en verdad  se acercará con buenas intenciones. Recuérdalo.”_

¿Peliteñido? No sé de quién hablas, pero te digo que estás malentendiendo todo. Vamos. No te enojes. Tenemos que salir de aquí. – Sasaki la tomó del brazo y ella lo golpeó antes de alejarse.

El instinto de Haruka decía que él no era confiable.

Este individuo era diferente de Silver, Avain o Menvil.

No estaba segura de Kadota, pero al menos de esos tres estaba súper convencida.

Ah, no quería hacer las cosas de esta forma… - Dijo Sasaki con una sonrisa.

Haruka de repente no podía respirar.

Pero no le importó, esto solo significaba que él solo la estaba atacando y que no había problema si respondía de la misma forma.

Esa mirada tuya me molesta. ¿No puedes simplemente obedecer? ¿Qué te costaba venir tranquilamente conmigo? Iba a cuidar de ti, siempre y cuando obedecieras sin preguntar. – Dijo él acercándose esperando que con eso se debilitara más.

Ya era la segunda persona en un mes que le decía esto y sabía que era mentira.

Al estar parado delante de ella, solo optó por darle un cabezazo en su quijada mientras se disponía a seguir hablando. Esto ocasionó que Sasaki se mordiera la lengua con mucha fuerza casi hasta el punto de él mismo estar cerca de cortársela con los dientes.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡MARDITUA! – Gritó con agonía Sasaki.

Te lo mereces. – Dijo ella sonriendo triunfante.

Pero a todo esto ya casi habían pasado dos minutos y los pulmones de Haruka pedían aire con desesperación. Ella cayó al suelo tratando de guardar energía para un próximo ataque, buscando esta vez dejarlo inconsciente para que el efecto de su habilidad se fuera de una vez por todas.

¡Zorraaaa! ¡Pagarásss por estuo! – Sasaki al ver que ya no se movía la arrastró hasta el cuarto en donde había encontrado la bomba, jalándola cruelmente por el cabello hasta ese lugar.

Al llegar a la caja en donde estaba el explosivo, Sasaki quitó un lado del lugar que la contenía para que fuera visible hasta para Haruka. El reloj marcaba que faltaban solo veinte minutos para que estallara. Sasaki abrió el grillete que quedaba libre de Haruka usando la llave y la enganchó a la misma bomba para que no pudiera escapar. Le valía si toda la base volaba por los aires.

Si lo hacía Haruka con ella todo estaría bien.

¡Suéltame…! – Ella rompió la muñeca de él con su agarre, pero él logró zafarse gritando y maldiciendo.

Vuas a morir aquí. – Sasaki salió corriendo de ahí.

Al irse Sasaki sintió como el aire volvía dándole al menos el alivio de respirar.

00000HARUKA00000

¿Ven? Todo el mundo se desquita con ella… - Dijo una voz desde un espejo.

¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No estabas dormido? – Preguntó Neeba al ver que su amigo imaginario de repente hablaba.

Nada, solo comentaba. Es todo. Volveré a dormir~. – Anunció la voz desapareciendo en el espejo.

No había nada que pudiera hacer en esta ocasión.

Solo le quedaba confiar en el destino y lo que había visto en sueños.

00000VOZ00000

¿Sasaki-san…? ¿Qué le pasó? – Kadota lo había encontrado por fin.

Ella nos traicionó. Se unió con Anoxia. – Sasaki intentó hablar lo más claro que pudo aun con el dolor que sentía.

¡¿Qué?! – Kadota no esperaba eso de Haruka, aunque tal vez era como su recompensa.

Alta en peligrosidad.

¡D-Debeemos irnos! ¡Hay una bomba! – Explicó Sasaki continuando su huida arrastrando con él a Kadota de paso.

00000SASAKI00000

De todas las personas que esperaba ver aquí, tú eras la última… - Dijo Shizuka deteniéndose frente a la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de la bomba.

Lo mismo digo. – Contestó ella con molestia.

¿Y quién fue el valiente que logró capturarte? Me sorprende que te hayan puesto uno de esos grilletes. – Shizuka entró al cuarto con una sonrisa de burla en la cara que solo le hacía a Haruka maldecir que esas esposas no la dejarán encenderlo en llamas en estos instantes.

El valiente está muerto. Así que no te preocupes, tú puedes seguirle si quieres. – Dijo ella levantándose y jalando con potencia la cadena de los grilletes que no cedió para su propio asombro.

¿Acaso estaba atrapada?

Con su fuerza era suficiente para romper la cadena… ¿Por qué esta no cedía?

Opps~. Esos grilletes están hechos de un material extremadamente duro. Ni siquiera tú puedes romperlo. – Dijo él rubio.

¿Jah? ¿De verdad? – Eso la ponía en un gran problema.

Pero yo podría ayudarte~. Si tan solo me dieras algo a cambio. – Dijo Shizuka con la llave en su mano.

A Haruka le pareció extraño que Shizuka estuviera demasiado tranquilo cuando había una bomba en la habitación. Podría ser que ella por estar tapando la bomba con su cuerpo, él no la hubiera visto cuando entró. Ella sonrió al ver algo que le podía ser útil para que el maldito mercenario cooperara.

Claro que puedo darte algo a cambio. Solo tienes que acercarte~~. – Haruka se lamió su labio inferior dando a entender que lo que le daría a él sería algo carnal o al menos eso era lo que las hormonas locas de Shizuka entendieron con el gesto. A él se le olvidó por un momento que esa era la mujer que él llamaba “mocoso” casi semanalmente.

Shizuka caminó hacia ella seducido por el aroma de una futura conquista.

Bien~. Aquí estoy. – Dijo Shizuka al estar a centímetros de ella, siempre alerta de algún movimiento extraño que ella ejecutara de improviso. Sin embargo, él desconocía que había caído en una doble trampa. Haruka sonrió de una forma que él nunca había visto que había hecho antes mientras tomaba su mano.

Fue entonces que la magia del momento ficticio que Shizuka creía que estaba viviendo se esfumó por los aires.

Si no me sueltas, vas a morir conmigo cuando esta bomba explote~. Pero te doy la opción de darte tu propia vida a cambio si me das la llave. – Dijo ella apretando su mano alrededor de los dedos de Shizuka. Haruka nunca pensó que Shizuka caería tan fácilmente en un simple gesto que había leído en uno de los mangas extraños de la colección privada de Kari-san.

¡Se van a romper mis dedos! ¡Traicionaste mis expectativas, mujer de inexistente encanto femenino! – Chilló Shizuka patéticamente.

Oh, qué lástima. Me haces llorar. Ahora dame esa maldita llave o tendrás otro paseo perpetuo al hospital o quizás mueras... Nos quedan 12 minutos, piensa rápido. Se tarda en llegar aquí alrededor de 20 minutos según lo que noté. Así que decídete. – Dijo ella poniendo más presión psicológica sobre la situación de ambos. Hasta ella comenzaba a preguntarse si podría llegar hasta la salida antes de que todo eso explotara.

Al menos trátame con amor. Yo tenía mis expectativas. Pensaba que por fin habías descubierto tu lado femenino y que quizás te dejarías atrapar por mí para demostrarlo. Nunca más volveré a creer en una mujer plana. ¡Son el mal mismo! – Exclamó Shizuka ganándose una patada en el estómago.

Ya veo, entonces quieres morir. Agrega la opción de que yo misma puedo asesinarte antes.  – Dijo Haruka tomando su brazo para quebrárselo si no cooperaba.

¡No! ¡No puedo morirme! ¡Y menos contigo! ¡Primero muerto! – Dijo Shizuka dándole lentamente la llave, pero en eso, esta se cayó y aterrizó en una cañería desvaneciéndose de la vista de los dos.

Tu mala suerte nos condenó. – Dijo Haruka observando el lugar donde la llave se había perdido.

¡¿Hasta en momentos como estos?! ¡Me niego a creerlo! – Shizuka dijo deprimido.

Dije que ibas a morir conmigo, pero en verdad me irrita el hecho de que eso realmente pase, así que piensa en algo. Te tengo de rehén. – Dijo ella como una orden.

Aunque me digas eso… No es como si haya una solución más que dejarme ir. No te preocupes, viviré por ti. – Dijo él con un pulgar arriba.

Eso no me sirve. Date prisa. – Dijo ella.

mmm… ¿Te puedes regenerar aún con esos grilletes puestos, verdad? – Preguntó él.

¿Eh? Sí. – Contestó ella.

Shizuka anotó eso en su lista de cosas que ahora conocía de Orihara Izaya.

El poder de la regeneración no se veía afectado por las armas anti-demonios.

Quizás siquiera era una habilidad.

Aun no podía decirlo.

¿Qué tan buena eres sanando partes cortadas? – Preguntó él.

Siempre y cuando las una no debería pasar nada… - Dijo ella.

Bien. Ya sabes que tengo en mente para sacarte. – Dijo él.

Entonces hazlo ya. Quedan 9 minutos. – Pidió ella.

¿Estás segura? Puede doler… - Shizuka estaba algo dudoso a pesar de que se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo. Irónicamente el cortarla era su objetivo cuando terminaba dejándose llevar por el calor de la batalla.

¿Ahora estaba preguntando si ella estaba segura?

Shizuka a veces no se entendía él mismo…

Sí, es mejor que morir aquí. – Ella dejó ir su mano y esperó que él cortara la suya.

Shizuka sacó a la espada Kanra que había tenido que traer debido a su trato con la extraña entidad dentro de ella y la dirigió con precisión hacia la delgada muñeca de Haruka cortándola como mantequilla. Era aterrador lo filosa que era la espada a pesar de no parecerlo a simple vista. La mano de Haruka cayó en el suelo para horror de Shizuka quien no perdió tiempo en levantarla sin saber por qué exactamente lo hacía y la puso en su lugar viendo como los ligamentos comenzaban a unirse por el proceso de regeneración. Podía ver el dolor en el rostro de la pelinegra quien solo podía morderse el labio para no gritar.

Te voy a cargar… Solo tenemos nueve minutos. – Shizuka pidió permiso porque no quería ser quemado vivo en ese lugar. Al no ver que ella se negara la tomó en brazos y empezó a correr a toda velocidad.

Sigue por ese pasillo. Debería estar el agujero que hice antes. – Señaló Haruka con su mano buena.

Está bien. – Dijo él dando la vuelta hacia aquella dirección.

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

La salida está tapada… - Dijo Shizuka al ver que la entrada que había hecho antes Haruka había sido sellada por alguien.

Debe haber otra entrada cerca… - Haruka recordó la salida por el risco.

¿Por dónde…? Quedan como 4 minutos quizás. – Shizuka ya se veía muerto en este momento.

Escoge uno de estos pasillos. – Pidió Haruka.

Ese entonces… - Él señaló el de su izquierda.

Ah, vamos por el de acá entonces. – Dijo ella señalando el del lado contrario.

¿Intentas decirme que moriremos si vamos por ese lado, verdad? – Shizuka se quejó mientras tomaba el camino que Haruka había elegido notando una brisa que venía probablemente del exterior.

Tal vez ella había tomado una buena decisión.

¿Qué crees? – Respondió Haruka sintiendo un gran estallido detrás de ellos.

La bomba había explotado y una onda de calor se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

¡Corre más rápido! – Gritó la pelinegra con temor al ver que el fuego venía tras ellos.

¡Eso intento! – Shizuka saltó con todas sus fuerzas y pateó una compuerta de metal que estaba al final de ese pasillo saliendo de la base que explotó tras de él. Pero al estar ubicada aquella entrada en un risco, ambas almas miserables rodaron entre piedras y arena mientras intentaban evadir los fragmentos de la explosión. Se habían salvado de a milagro, a pesar de que tenían muchas heridas y raspones, bueno, al menos él. Aun así, Haruka estaba muy adolorida por las batallas anteriores.

00000HARUKA00000

Ahí se fue nuestra base… - Dijo Kadota.

Si… - Dijo Sasaki.

Al menos la maldita mujer que no podía dominar estaba muerta.

No la tendría ni Anoxia ni Aqua.

Aunque ahora había tomado un interés en Anoxia al ver los materiales a los que ese grupo terrorista tenía acceso.

Tal vez hablaría con ellos en un futuro cercano.

No tenía caso ser enemigos acérrimos si podían cooperar.

¿Verdad?

00000SASAKI00000

Eso estuvo cerca… - Dijo Haruka sintiendo como alguien ponía unos grilletes normales en sus manos.

¡Oye! Déjame… - Shizuka antes de que pudiera decir más, roció un spray somnífero en su rostro que la hizo dormir al instante.

Lo siento, eres capaz de asesinarme si me descuido~. Por ahora no te haré nada, así que no te preocupes, Izaya. – Dijo él alzándola sobre su hombro comenzando a caminar con su cuerpo herido por el desierto. Temía que hubieran más hombres de Anoxia cerca o incluso los de la guerrilla Aqua. Cualquiera de los dos eran sus enemigos y probablemente los de Haruka.

No le convenía a él que ninguna de esas dos facciones pusieran su vista sobre ella, por eso la alejaría de ese sitio, no podía dejarla sola con ellos.

Haría un paréntesis en su conflicto “territorial” con ella por ahora.

00000SHIZUKA00000

**VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

¿Qué pasó con Nee-san…? – Preguntó Silver al no ver a Haruka.

¿Nee-san? – Dijo Rokujo sin entender lo que decía Silver.

Jaja… Ella tuvo un problema con Kadota y se fue por su lado. No te preocupes. – Dijo Sasaki mientras atendían sus heridas.

¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas? – Preguntó molesto Silver.

Esto le sonaba a una mentira.

Problemas que solo los adultos pueden entender, Silver-kun. Es mejor que no hagas más preguntas innecesarias. – Sasaki habló mirándolo con cierta hostilidad que a Rokujo no le agradó. Él estaba por intervenir y preguntar qué pasaba pero Silver lo interrumpió con su respuesta.

Está bien. No haré preguntas. – Silver tuvo que dejar el tema ahí, era probable que si seguía indagando más sus dos compañeros menores quedarían pagando los platos rotos del asunto.

¿Quién es esa Nee-san de la que hablaban? – Preguntó sin rodeos Rokujo.

Él no le tenía miedo a Sasaki, ya sabía de antemano que él no le agradaba al líder.

No es nadie. No importa. – Dijo Sasaki levantándose y dejando solo a Rokujo.

Y eso era lo que le comenzaba a fastidiar del ambiente en la guerrilla.

Tantos secretos y preguntas sin respuestas.

¿Quién era esa Izaya?

¿Y por qué Silver se había comportado así?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

00000SILVER00000

¿Y Nee-san? – Preguntó Menvil.

¿Por qué no volvió? Ella dijo que jugaría con nosotros cuando volviera. – Avain dijo algo ofuscado.

Silver era ahora el que tenía que dar las explicaciones.

Él mismo quería saber que había pasado con ella.

Rogaba que se hubiera ido por su parte en vez de quedarse en un lugar que tenía a un líder tan bajo como Sasaki.

Un hombre que tiraba piedras y escondía las manos para tapar sus fechorías.

Ella… ¡Ella se casó! Por eso no vendrá aquí por un tiempo. Dicen que fue con un… Rey de algún lado. Sí, eso. – Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

¿Un rey? ¡Genial! Ya quiero ver su reino. ¿Será como en esos cuentos que nos lees a veces? – Dijo Menvil emocionado.

¡Cómo Cenicienta quizás! – Dijo Avain.

¿Cenicienta…? Eh si… Así mismo, por eso no vendrá por un tiempo porque tiene que atender a su país… Jajajaja. – Silver hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano de imaginar a una dulce Cenicienta Haruka. Sin embargo, solo terminaba imaginando a una Cenicienta hambrienta y pobre que quedaba saqueando el palacio en la noche de fiesta, luego de hacer a todos sus subordinados y hacerse con el reino para ella sola.

Cenicienta Haruka sería la princesa de ensueño de los bandidos.

Además de que el reino sufriría una crisis de alimentos porque su soberana se comería todo.

Más que una historia de hadas parecería un relato de terror.

Silver alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Lo importante es que los dos mocosos a su cuidado se habían creído su mentira.

Eran niños de seis años al fin al cabo.

00000CINDERELLA00000

**EN UN HOTEL DE ALGÚN PUEBLO DEL ÁREA N°45**

Hola~. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Sigues enojada? – Preguntó Shizuka trayendo el desayuno para su némesis cautiva.

No y sí. – Dijo Haruka mirándolo con enojo.

Al estar encadenada a la cama con grilletes que Shizuka se había robado de la base después de la explosión, no podía quemar todo a su gusto. También la cama estaba demasiado cómoda como para querer pararse enseguida, así que en cierta forma estaba disfrutando de los lujos que le estaba dando este extraño secuestro, que para ella no tenía ningún sentido. Él pudo haberla asesinado en el instante en que estuvo dormida y no lo hizo, en cambio la trajo hasta ese lugar para mantenerla encerrada sin darle motivos.

Supongo que te estás preguntando por qué te mantengo de esta forma y por qué no te he asesinado. Razones no me faltan, pero después de pensar qué hacer contigo durante estos días, he llegado conclusión. – Dijo él soltando sus grilletes bajo la atenta mirada de ella.

¿Conclusión? – Ella no entendía.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar tanto el destino de su enemiga?

¿No era más lógico cobrar su recompensa que él tanto decía querer?

Heiwajima Shizuo a veces era muy extraño.

Ella no lo comprendía.

Me he dado cuenta que esta disputa no le está dando frutos a ninguno de los dos y que al contrario, nos deja indefensos contra amenazas de afuera. No sé qué pasó en esa base para que estuvieras ahí, pero puedo darme una ligera idea. Cualquiera de los dos grupos con los que hayas estado ahí, uno de ellos te traicionó. ¿No es así? – Preguntó él.

En eso tienes razón… La traición me encadenó a una bomba. – Contestó ella tomando el desayuno que le había traído Shizuka, primero oliéndola para cerciorarse que no hubiera otro somnífero involucrado.

Por eso te digo, Izaya. Así que he pensado en algo que tal vez podría beneficiarnos a los dos. ¿Estás dispuesta a escuchar mi propuesta? – Shizuka la miró sentándose en un sillón que estaba frente a la cama.

Estoy dispuesta a escucharte sin matarte, pero no te aseguro que acepte. Intenta ser convincente. – Dijo ella dándole un bocado a su carne.

Estaba pensando que deberíamos cooperar entre nosotros y hacer una tregua. Mientras nosotros nos estamos matando hay otros que esperan capturarnos, así que tú me ayudas y yo te ayudaré a cambio. ¿Sabes de sobra cuál es mi trabajo, no? – Preguntó él.

¿Buscas gente con recompensa, no? Por eso siempre andas detrás de mí. – Contestó Haruka.

Exacto. Pagan dinero por cada captura. Pero si cooperamos, yo no te capturaré, al contrario, taparé tus huellas para que no seas atrapada. A cambio, tú me ayudarás aprehender a los que tienen recompensas más altas y te daré parte de ese dinero para que puedas comprarte lo que quieras. ¿No es un mal trato o sí? – Dijo Shizuka.

No a decir verdad… - Haruka lo estaba pensando profundamente.

La verdad es que andar sola por el desierto le estaba trayendo encuentros con personas muy peligrosas. Además si ganaba dinero no tendría que estar robando en los trenes todo el tiempo. Si solo se trataba de ayudar a atrapar a sujetos peligrosos, ella podía lidiar con eso.

Por su parte, Shizuka también pensaba las ventajas que ganaría con este trato. El estar siendo golpeado y rodeado por esos tipos en ese callejón le había dejado bastantes heridas que necesitaría curar lentamente y en ese estado él no podría trabajar bien. Ya todos en el hospital pensaban hacerle una tarjeta de cliente frecuente por sus numerosas visitas al complejo, así que el que hubiera alguien ahí para socorrerlo podía ser útil, para ahorrarse el tener que correr a la capital a cada rato. Además el que le había dado esa idea indirectamente era la persona que había lanzado la espada en el momento correcto, si podía tener un compañero que lo ayudara en los peores momentos, entonces el riesgo de morir sería menor.

También debía contar que si Haruka ingresaba a las filas de cualquiera organización, ya no podría buscarle pelea tranquilamente porque entonces se ganaría todo el grupo de enemigo, aumentando el doble la lista de ‘Gente que odia a Heiwajima Shizuo’. De esta forma, él tendría la exclusividad de Haruka y evitaría que alguien más viniera por ella.

Al cada uno tener sus razones egoístas para convertir a todo el planeta en su enemigo y de paso debilitar un poco su odio hacia el otro, ellos tenían una razón en común para aceptar este trato.

Sabían que estando solos podían morir antes de lograr asesinar al otro.

De cualquier modo, ya los dos conocían de lo que era capaz el otro.

Estaban acostumbrados a sus peores lados…

Acepto. – Respondió ella.

Bien~. Es un trato. – Shizuka extendió su mano en señal de cerrar ‘el contrato de tregua temporal bajo extrema cooperación’.

Haruka extendió su mano para estrechar la de Shizuka.

Este pacto daría paso a un futuro lleno de eventos que pondrían a Einserh de cabeza.

Probablemente el impacto de esto podría llegar hasta el mismo Ikebukuro.

00000SHIZUHARU00000

**EN ALGÚN PUEBLO DE AQUELLA ÁREA**

Ya te dije que eres libre de matarme. No tengo razones para vivir. – Dijo Liam de lo más tranquilo mientras su mejilla sangraba por un golpe dado por Chase el Vigilante.

Creo que lo vas a matar si sigues así, Chase. Ya te dijo que no sabe dónde tienen la droga Luna Roja. – Dijo Swan alejándolo del niño encadenado.

Tienes razón… Tendremos que ir a la capital nosotros mismos para descubrirlo. No haremos nada estando aquí, aunque podríamos morir en el viaje. ¿Aún estás dispuesto? – Preguntó Chase.

Eh… No. Me da miedo solo de pensar en la posibilidad. – Contestó él.

Pienso igual. Tal vez debería encargarle esto a Kamichika. Ella es la más capaz. – Dijo Chase.

¿Qué haremos con el mocoso? – Preguntó Swan.

Lo usaremos como conejillo de indias cuando tengamos la droga en nuestras manos. – Dijo él.

“¿No me matarán? Genial…” – Liam solo se desilusionó.

Seguiría atrapado en ese horrible lugar, aunque seguía siendo mejor que andar deambulando por el desierto con esos fantasmas. Ya habían pasado meses desde su última dosis.

Y lo que era mejor…

La Luna Roja estaba sobre él, iluminando sus demenciales pensamientos.

Solo necesitaba una oportunidad para llenar todo de rojo a sus ansias.

Él esperaría pacientemente hasta que llegara ese momento.

Rojo. Rojo. Rojo~. – El niño cantaba feliz en su prisión.

00000FINDECAPÍTULO00000

**EXTRA N°21 – SUEÑOS**

**(N/A: Realmente tenía esto escrito en la pc desde hace un tiempo, pero no me animaba a publicarlo porque es muy random XD. Están advertidos...)**

Izaya caminó hasta la puerta del departamento de Shizuo con un rostro lleno de determinación.

Respiró profundo con culpa mientras tocaba la entrada de madera con tristeza.

 _¿Shizu-chan?_ – El pelinegro pegó su oído a la puerta para escuchar adentro.

Al no escuchar ningún sonido comenzó a entonar su canción con animosidad.

_¿Y si destruimos Ikebukuro?_

_Ven sal a golpear._

_Ya no te puedo fastidiar jamás, Shizu-chan sal, parece que no estas…_

_Solíamos ser enemigos y ya no más._

_No entiendo lo que pasoooooooó._

_¿Y si destruimos Ikebukuro?_

_No tiene que ser destrucción._

_¡Lárgate, maldita pulga!_ – Gritó Shizuo hastiado desde adentro.

 _Ya me voy…_ \- Dijo Izaya asustado huyendo despavorido.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE A LA MISMA HORA**

La puerta de Shizuo fue tocada de nuevo como el día anterior.

_¿Y si destruimos Ikebukuro?_

_En Shooter hay que pasear._

_Tu persecución hace falta aquí._

_¡Con las señales de tránsito comencé hablaaaar!_ – Izaya cantó esta frase con desesperación sosteniendo una señal de tránsito con el símbolo de ‘Stop’.

 _No te rindas ‘Stop’._ – Miró el letrero haciendo una pausa con una sonrisa.

 _Es algo aburrido… solamente escuchar a Shinra decir… Celty aquí y Celty allaaaaaaá._ – Alzó la voz agarrándose los cabellos hasta que Shizuo abrió la puerta para llevarlo al interior de su departamento, ya harto de tanto recital.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Y ese fue mi sueño de ayer. ¿Crees que signifique algo? – Dijo Erika con emoción mientras relataba su extraño sueño a Kanri.

¿Qué estabas viendo “esa” película después de presenciar una pelea a muerte de Shizuo e Izaya? – Kanri enarcó una ceja incrédula de que su mente estuviera simulando aquella escena con esos dos.

¡Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo…! Fue así… - Erika recordó que iba a rentar una película cuando Shizuo e Izaya se aparecieron con una de sus persecuciones mortales.

¿Y no recuerdas qué pasó después? – Preguntó Kanri algo interesada en el sueño.

Supongo que hubo hard yaoi adentro para hacer las “paces”. Hoy pensaré en ellos para empezar el sueño desde donde acabó. – Dijo feliz la mujer imaginando todas las posibilidades que se podían dar después de que Shizuo jalara a Izaya dentro del departamento.  

Ella sería capaz de buscar yaoi hasta en su mismo subconsciente si era posible.


	47. El Sortilegio del Hada Azul - Parte 1

**7 AÑOS ANTES**

**ÁREA DE LA ANTENA N°45 – DISTRITO ROJO**

¿Dónde estará…? Le dije que me esperara aquí. – Dijo Shizuka buscando a Haruka entre la gran multitud que se aglomeraba en aquel pueblo.

Ya había pasado más o menos un año desde que había comenzado a cooperar con Haruka. En ese tiempo había descubierto que el dirigir los golpes de ella hacia otro individuo era más beneficioso que sobre él mismo, quien había soportado su odio por tres años. Era cierto que él lo había hecho a propósito y no porque quisiera cometer suicidio a tan corta edad. Además sus motivos hasta en ese momento se habían mantenido inalterables.

Solo que ahora las circunstancias habían cambiado para su desgracia.

Se podía decir que la actitud silenciosa de Haruka le había hecho caer en otra trampa peor que la que ella misma había ejecutado en el incidente de la bomba. La trampa de la que hablaba Shizuka debió ser obvia por las circunstancias de Santa, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente eso, hasta que escuchó aquella respuesta a su pregunta.

**UN AÑO ANTES**

**(UN MES DESPUÉS DEL INCIDENTE DE ANOXIA Y AQUA)**

**MADRUGADA**

Di algo Izaya… No te quedes callada tanto tiempo. ¡Es como si caminara solo por el desierto! ¡Me da miedo! – Dijo melodramáticamente Shizuka tocando el hombro de Haruka.

¿Qué quieres que diga…? No es como si tuviera algo que decir. – Dijo ella quitando la mano de él de su hombro.

No sé… Dime tus medidas y tal vez haga una dieta para ti para darte la figura per-… - Un golpe en el estómago no lo dejó seguir hablando.

¡Aire…! ¡Perdí un órgano! ¡Estoy seguro…! – Shizuka se retorcía en el suelo.

Ah, pensé que te partirías en dos… Tal vez el hambre afecta mi fuerza. – Haruka se quedó pensando un momento mientras veía al pobre hombre arrastrándose a sus pies.

¡Maldita! ¡¿Querías matarme…?! Si yo muero… ¡No tendrás quien te cocine! – Dijo él con una sonrisa dolorosa desde el suelo.

Es cierto. Me costará mucho encontrar otro cocinero. – Haruka empezó a caminar con rostro apático dejándolo ahí.

Siento que piensas que mi única valía es cocinar… - Shizuka se sentía acuchillado por sus propias palabras en su lugar.

No. Ese no es el único valor que tienes. – Dijo ella.

¡¿De verdad?! Qué tú digas eso~. Mi alma se cura… - El rubio sentía que al menos su compañera pensaba que había algo más importante que solo ser su cocinero.

También eres bueno siendo una pésima persona. En tu caso podía ser una cualidad. Tal vez…  - Dijo ella sin expresión mientras volteaba.

Trataré de alegrarme usando tu lógica cruel con ese “halago”… - Contestó él aún más deprimido.

A veces Haruka era tan directa.

“¿No era algo bueno…?” – Haruka se preguntó ella misma interiormente.

Ella consideraba eso bueno.

Haruka ya se había encontrado a varias personas que eran pésimas personas, pero Shizuka al menos no era tan tóxico como ellos. Por eso pensaba que Shizuka era bueno siendo una pésima persona si ella aún podía pensar tenerlo a su alrededor y no alejarse.

Pero no quitaba que Shizuka fuera malvado y peligroso, aun así ella podía lidiar con eso.

Estaba segura que con Sasaki o Lacrimosa jamás eso se hubiera podido dar.

Shizuka de lo más malo, era lo más rescatable.

Quizás podía decir que había un equilibrio en su forma de ser.

Así era como Haruka percibía la esencia de Shizuka.

Era lo que su instinto le había dicho.

Me da la impresión que tú solo hablas mucho cuando quieres destruirme o burlarte de mí. ¿No es así, Izaya? – Shizuka la alcanzó a paso rápido para que no lo dejara atrás otra vez.

Puede ser… - Dijo ella.

Intenta decir más de cinco palabras, por favor. Aun no llenas el requerimiento. – Pidió Shizuka.

Puede ser. Puede ser. Puede ser. – Contestó ella dándole seis palabras para que fuera “feliz”.

¡Que no sean repetidas! Ah, olvídalo… Bien, conversemos un poco. Yo te pregunto algo y tú intentas contestarme, sino jugaremos palabras encadenadas. Claro que si es muuuuy difícil para ti podemos dejarlo. – Sonrió provocando el ego de Haruka.

Bien. Pregunta. – Dijo ella mirándolo mal.

Y ahí estaba el espíritu competitivo que afloraba en Haruka cuando Shizuka la provocaba.

A ver… ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Comenzó él.

Creo que… ¿20 años? – Dijo ella no muy segura.

¡¿20?! Siempre pensé que te llevaba más años… - Shizuka dijo extrañado.

Pues no. – Dijo ella.

Bien… ¿Qué día cumples años? -  Shizuka trataba de escoger bien las preguntas para darle las respuestas a Ivanov para que hiciera las búsquedas correspondientes.

¿20 de enero…? Supongo… - Haruka recordaba que alguien le había dicho esa fecha pero el rostro de esa persona no venía a su mente por más que se esforzara.

¿Supones? Suenas a como que no supieras mucho de ti misma. – El rubio hizo la observación aún más curioso.

No sé nada de mí… Digamos que tengo amnesia. – Contestó ella.

¿Amnesia…? ¿Cómo has sobrevivido así…? – Preguntó Shizuka asombrado y temeroso de la siguiente respuesta.

No pasa nada. Solo he olvidado todo antes de los once. Aunque si sería un problema si olvidara de nuevo lo que venía después de eso… - Dijo Haruka.

¿De nuevo? – Preguntó él.

Cuando regresé aquí estuve sin memoria una semana o algo así me contaron… - Contó ella recordando lo que Eithne se había visto obligada a mencionar.

¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? ¿Estabas en otra área? – Ahora que había confirmado que Santa y Haruka habían perdido los recuerdos casi al mismo tiempo o eso se figuraba, ya veía el asunto del trato algo perdido, porque no estaría ganando nada si Haruka tenía amnesia.

Aunque  eso no era del todo cierto.

La siguiente respuesta de ella se lo demostró.

Creerás que estoy loca, pero yo estaba en otro mundo distinto a este… Regresé aquí hace seis años. – Dijo ella.

¿Regresaste? ¿Cómo sabes que regresaste? – Preguntó Shizuka recordando la amnesia de ella.

Solo sé que regresé. Recuerdo haber visto el desierto y que alguien me arrastraba para salir de algún lado la última vez que estuve aquí, además alguien me lo dijo. – Respondió ella.

¿Y cómo era ese mundo del que regresaste? ¿No estarías solo soñando? – Shizuka quería rectificar que no le estuvieran haciendo una broma. Si lo que Haruka estaba diciendo era cierto, lo que estaba detrás de la aparición de ese portal junto a Santa era más grande de lo que pensaba.

No. Aunque ya he pensado eso… Yo estuve buscando ese portal para volver a Ikebukuro de nuevo, pero nunca pude hallarlo. – Dijo Haruka.

Eso le explicaba un poco el por qué Haruka deambulaba siempre. Quizás las piedras que ella marcaba eran para evitar buscar en el mismo sitio.

La extraña actitud de Haruka cobraba sentido.

Entiendo. Pero aunque encuentres el lugar donde podría haber uno… ¿No necesitarías algo más? – Shizuka interrogó.

Eso lo pensé el año pasado. No sé qué más necesitaría. – Dijo ella meditando.

Le habían dicho que necesitaba encontrar la presencia de su otro “yo” como referencia, pero ya ni eso podía detectar desde hace varios años.

Descansaré un poco de ello de cualquier forma… - Dijo ella dando entender que no buscaría ese portal por un tiempo ni tampoco la presencia del otro Izaya.

Para Shizuka estaba claro que ella ya se había rendido.

**DE VUELTA A ESTE PRESENTE**

Igual no era como si estuviera perdiendo totalmente. No tenía algo innovador para ayudar a Yuuhei, pero al menos aseguraba su vida para continuar buscando algo que pudiera cambiar la situación de su hermano mayor. También su situación económica había mejorado bastante gracias a los trabajos que completaba con Haruka.

Y hablando de trabajo…

Ahora mismo estaban en uno.

¿Será que se perdió…? – Preguntó él a nadie en especial.

Creo que es más correcto decir que tú te perdiste y lo sabes. – Dijo una voz a su lado.

No me he perdido, Kanra. Solamente di varias vueltas adicionales. – Dijo él fastidiado por el comentario.

Eso igual significa que estás perdido. ¿No? Puedo llevarte con ella. – Kanra lo miró con burla.

No gracias. Yo puedo encontrarla. Te demostraré que no estoy perdido. – Contestó él comenzando a caminar.

Harás 1000 lagartijas si no la encuentras en menos de una hora. Te lo estoy dejando fácil~. – Kanra desapareció volviendo su presencia a la espada que llevaba en su cintura.

Si tu pierdes tendrás que llamarme amo al menos 1000 veces entonces~. – Apostó Shizuka siguiendo su camino en donde debería encontrar a Haruka.

00000SHIZUKA00000

Y ahí estaba Haruka mirando el sitio a donde había sido guiada al perder de vista a Shizuka.

¿Y cómo te llamas? – Preguntó un hombre bastante apuesto a Haruka.

mmm… - Haruka se debatía en que nombre debía dar.

No podía dar el suyo verdadero porque aun habían letreros que llevaban el nombre Orihara Izaya por más que Shizuka se la pasara quitándolos.

Tampoco quería dar el nombre que le había puesto Kanra.

¿Jovencita…? – El hombre seguía esperando que Haruka respondiera.

Me llamo Pizza. – Contestó ella con seriedad.

¿Pizza…? ¿Cómo esa pizza que parece pan con queso encima y todo eso…? – Preguntó el hombre extrañado de que alguien llevara un nombre de comida.

A mi madre le encantaba la pizza. Además es un nombre que se ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia. – Dijo ella para ser más “convincente”.

Jajajaja… Ya veo, Srta. Pizza. ¿Entonces le gustaría trabajar aquí? Ya sabe… Podrá ganar mucho dinero solo haciendo “eso”. Es fácil. – Él hombre le habló cerca del oído

¿Eso? ¿Fácil? – Haruka inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de la acción de golpear a alguien.

Ya que eso era muy fácil para ella.

Por supuesto, lo que hablaba aquel hombre era algo mucho más lejos de la acción de golpear.

Entre tanto, dejando de lado un poco al hombre apuesto que le estaba ofreciendo trabajo a Haruka.

Había algo curioso que probablemente todos ustedes se estaban preguntando.

¿Cómo sabía él que Haruka era una mujer?

Nos remontaremos unos meses atrás para explicar este punto.

**9 MESES ANTES**

**CERCA DE LA ANTENA N°45**

¡Izaya! ¡Se fue por ahí! ¡No dejes que escape! – Gritó Shizuka en medio de la persecución.

¡Ya lo sé! – Dijo Haruka corriendo a todo lo que su cuerpo hambriento podía dar.

Y así atrapó a un pájaro que medía un metro agarrándose de sus patas.

¿Pero por qué estaban persiguiendo a este pájaro?

Pues…

Resulta que ese pájaro estaba destinado a ser la cena de los dos.

¡Así se hace, Izaya! ¡No lo dejes ir! – Dijo Shizuka acercándose con Kanra en las manos, se hacía babas solo imaginando como lo cocinaría.

¡Apresúrate! ¡Es fuerte! – Haruka estaba igual que Shizuka imaginando como él otro lo cocinaría.

Habían pasado más de tres días sin comer nada a causa de una tormenta de arena que los había hecho perder la ubicación de sus escondidas provisiones y mientras no las encontraran, estarían condenados a vagar muertos de hambre por el desierto.

El pobre pájaro podía sentir las ansias por comer de ambos seres, por eso, asustado empezó a correr por su vida mientras arrastraba a una débil Haruka hacia el área verde.

¡Izaya! ¡Suéltalo, va hacia el área verde! -  Gritó el rubio corriendo tras ellos.

¡No puedo…! – La manga de la camiseta de Haruka se había atascado con la piel dura de las patas del pájaro.

Y su cena la lanzó hacia el área peligrosa de la antena.

¡Izaya…!  ¡Izaya! – Shizuka tomó su capa y se preparó para apagar las llamas que devorarían el cuerpo de Haruka, ya que estas no venían del cuerpo de ella, sino de la reacción del campo con el gen de ella. Él sacó el cuerpo llameante de Haruka hacia el área segura mientras esta aún tenía al pájaro agarrado de las patas.

Oye… ¿Estás bien? ¡Izaya! – La piel de Haruka comenzó a recuperarse a un ritmo alarmante.

Sí. – Dijo ella.  

Todo parecía estar en buenas condiciones.

Era casi como si no hubiera sufrido ninguna quemadura.

Lo único que lo demostraba era su cabello chamuscado que había vuelto a tener el largo con el que siempre la confundían con un chico.

¿Cómo? Pensaba que no podías regenerar las quemaduras del área verde. – Dijo Shizuka sorprendido.

No es la primera vez que paso por aquí. Aunque antes no me curaba tan rápido… Duraba un día completo. – Haruka se quedó extrañada.

Su regeneración se había vuelta más veloz.  

Quizás porque tenía la costumbre de pasar por esa área muy seguido para buscar algún portal.

Ella supuso que había mejorado por eso…

Esto explica porque siempre pareces un mocoso. ¡Salvaré tu lado femenino de tus propias garras! – Shizuka buscó en su abrigo algo que sabía que había traído a escondidas de la capital.

¿Jah? No necesito que salves nada de mí… ¡Solo termina de sazonar al pájaro! - Haruka lo miró con molestia mientras veía al pájaro que había quedado calcinado por las llamas de la antena.

Ten. No te lo vayas a quitar por nada del mundo. Eso evitará que vuelvas un desastre tu cabello. – Shizuka puso el collar negro en su cuello. Eso debería darle paso libre por todos los territorios y además esconder su presencia de otros mercenarios si se daba una emergencia. También podría llevarla con él a otras áreas para trabajar.

¿Qué es esto…? – Haruka se tocó el cuello.

Es un collar anti-antena. Son difíciles de conseguir. No te quemarás como hace un momento. Eres libre de probarlo. – Señaló el área donde antes había sido ella arrastrada por su cena.

Y efectivamente, Haruka en esta ocasión no se quemó.

Es genial… - Dijo ella maravillada.

Se acabarían las quemaduras innecesarias.

A todo esto no se habían fijado que otro depredador hambriento andaba volando sobre ellos hasta que este mismo tomó a su pájaro asado y se lo llevó dejándolos como al principio.

Mi comida… - Haruka estaba en posición fetal en el suelo al saber que ya no tendría energías para volver a perseguir otro animal.

Después de todo lo que costó encontrarlo… - Shizuka estaba en el mismo estado que Haruka.

**VOLVIENDO DE NUEVO A ESTE PRESENTE**

¿Entonces si trabajo aquí podré ver a Abbey Mir? – Preguntó Haruka.

Por supuesto. Él suele visitar a menudo este local. Puede que venga pronto. ¿Por qué no nos ayudas mientras? – “Vaya, esta mocosa tira lejos. ¿Ya quiere tener un cliente como Abbey Mir?” Pensó el gerente del local empujando levemente a Haruka hacia el interior del sitio, haciéndole una señal con la mirada a las otras chicas para que ayudaran a la recién llegada a prepararse para “trabajar”.

Shizuka le había indicado que debían atrapar a ese criminal antes de que saliera del distrito Rojo que era donde más se le solía ver. También le había dicho que nadie podía entrar sin permiso al local que visitaba en todas las ocasiones en que venía, porque primero no tenía suficiente dinero y segundo eran servicios para figuras importantes de esa área para no decir organizaciones de demonios.

Sin mencionar que toda esa área estaba siendo manejada por Anoxia.

Drogas de todos los tipos se vendían en ese sitio.

La prostitución era el pan de cada día.

Y también los asesinatos...

Pero adivinen…

Haruka había sido reclutada en uno de esos locales para alquilar “acompañantes” para la noche.

00000HARUKA00000

**CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS**

Me pregunto si debería haber dado vuelta en esa esquina. ¿Es que acaso no conocen otros diseños para sus malditos edificios? ¿Todos tienen que ser iguales? – Shizuka se quejó perdiendo la paciencia.

No son todos iguales, han sido los mismos desde el principio. Has estado dando vueltas como idiota las últimas cuatro horas alrededor de la misma calle. ¡Tienes pésimo sentido de orientación! ¿Sabes? Anda. Préstame tu cuerpo, si no llegaremos el otro año. – Kanra se impacientó experimentando una especie de angustia ajena por Shizuka.

¿Cómo alguien podía perderse en la misma calle cuando estaba viendo el camino?

No. Yo no estoy perdido. Solo me he salido un poco del camino… ¿Será que no tomé suficiente de la dosis? Qué extraño… - No era normal que perdiera el sentido de donde estaba cuando tomaba la droga.

Quizás no estaba funcionando bien en él.

Debía hacerse un chequeo pronto.

Está bien… Mejor búscala tú.  – Él cambió de parecer.

Jeh~, cambiaste de opinión. Eso es extraño. – La conciencia del rubio se desvaneció para dar paso a la mente de Kanra en el cuerpo del mercenario.

Veamos~. ¿Dónde puede estar Haruk-…? – Se detuvo al darse cuenta que no tenía idea porqué iba a llamar así a la compañera de Shizuka.

Sentía que no estaba bien llamarla Izaya…

Estás pensando cosas innecesarias, Kanra. Es hora de buscar a Izaya. – Se dijo ella misma para comenzar a buscar. Podía sentir la presencia de ella a varias manzanas de ahí, gracias a que una de las cualidades de la Claymore. Las personas que eran cortadas por ella y que no eran asesinadas, Kanra podía saber su ubicación con facilidad en caso de que escaparan de ella.

En este caso, usaría esa habilidad para encontrar a alguien solamente.

¿Eh? – Kanra se tocó la frente.

Shizuka tenía fiebre.

00000KANRA00000

**CUATRO HORAS ATRÁS**

**LOCAL DE “ACOMPAÑANTES”**

Ese no es Abbey Mir… - Dijo Haruka después que le presentaran a su cliente.

No, claro que él no vendrá todavía, pero puedes entretenerte con este, Pizza. – Dijo la madame de las prostitutas con molestia.

¿Eh? No quiero. El que quiero es Abbey. – Dijo ella

¿Desde cuándo las prostitutas tenían el lujo de elegir sus clientes?

No podía dejar que aquella muchachita se revelara contra la autoridad.

Ella solo era una trabajadora más.

Todas las chicas vieron como Madame miraba con rabia a Haruka, ya conocían lo que significaba esa forma de mirar a alguien.

Si no trabajas no podrás ser elegida por Abbey Mir. Así de simple. Siempre elige a la que busquen más. – Dijo Madame con gracia.

¿Ah, sí? Ok…  - Aceptó Haruka.

Si no había de otra forma, entonces comenzaría a trabajar, solo esperaba que no se le fuera su objetivo mientras estaba ocupada.

00000HARUKA00000

Oh, pero que… ¿Linda? – Dijo un hombre mientras pagaba media hora con Haruka.

Jajaja… No se engañe por su apariencia. Es muy “buena” en lo que hace. – Mintió descaradamente la Madame.

Sí, pero no sé… Hay algo que no me agrada. En fin… - El hombre caminó hacia la habitación.

Muévete. Ve con él. – Madame la empujó hacia la habitación.

mmm… - Por alguna razón ya a Haruka le parecía extraño todo eso.

¿Por qué tenía que ir a una habitación privada para golpear a alguien?

Ella podía hacerlo en el pasillo.

Y con esos pensamientos la puerta del cuarto se cerró bajo la expectante mirada de las otras trabajadoras que solo temían por la recién llegada. Madame le había agarrado mala voluntad a Haruka. Cuando eso pasaba, usualmente Madame le daba los peores y más violentos clientes a las pobres incautas.

Y ese hombre era uno de ellos.

La última había quedado en el hospital por la paliza que le había dado el mes pasado.

**EN EL CUARTO**

Bien. Empecemos… - El hombre libidinoso se empezó a quitar la ropa dejando con cara de horror a Haruka.

Con decir que ella mostraba aquella emoción en su cara ya era mucho…

Ni lo sueñes… - Haruka golpeó la cara del hombre antes de que siguiera.

Desde su posición el sujeto podía ver el aura asesina de Haruka aproximándose a él.

Nada podría salvarlo.

00000HARUKA00000

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

De aquí viene la presencia… Aun así. ¿Qué debería pensar…? – Kanra entró en modo de alarma.

Haruka podía estar en peligro si de verdad estaba allá adentro.

¡Shizuo! ¡Despierta! – Kanra comenzó abofetearse ella misma para ver si lograba despertar la conciencia del rubio.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa…? – Las mejillas de Shizuka estaban bien rojas cuando llegó a reaccionar.

Izaya está allá adentro. – Señaló la figura fantasmal hacia el local.

¿Allá adentro…? – Shizuka volteó hacia la estructura abriendo los ojos de par en par por la impresión.

Imposible… Debes estar bromeando. ¿Verdad? Aunque no hay nadie que pueda obligarla a hacer esas “cosas”. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad, Kanra? Di algo… - Dijo él tratando de convencerse.

No lo sé… No es como si alguien pudiera drogarla con comida y llevarla a una habitación para hacerle esto y aquello. ¿Verdad? – Kanra trataba de convencerse pero con lo que había dicho había aumentado más su preocupación.

Ambos se miraron mientras seguían imaginando horribles escenarios en sus mentes…

Y entonces Abbey Mir pasó junto a ellos tranquilamente para agregar más problemas a sus vidas.

**EN LA RECEPCIÓN**

Etto… ¿Hay alguna chica con mala cara y que tenga un poco la apariencia de un chico aquí? – Preguntó Shizuka mirando a Abbey ser atendido por otra chica.

¿Eh? Si busca a un chico, puede ir a local de enfrente. Le aseguro que encontrará lo que busca allá. – Dijo la chica amablemente dando a entender que Shizuka buscaba algo homosexual.

¿Eh? No, no es lo que busco. Quiero decir que si una chica con esas descripciones comenzó a trabajar aquí hace unas horas. – Dijo Shizuka al darse cuenta de que estaban confundiendo sus “gustos”.

Ahora que lo dice. Sí, hoy comenzó a trabajar una chica así pero ella esta muuuy ocupada. Ahora mismo está atendiendo a veinte clientes. – Dijo la chica como si nada.

¡¿Veinte?! – Las imaginaciones de Shizuka y Kanra empeoraron.

¿Acaso era posible que Haruka estuviera sumergida en una súper orgia?

¡Deseo unirme! Digo… ¿Dónde? ¡Su madre murió y tengo que darle la mala noticia rápido! ¡Necesito que me lleve con ella! – Dijo con seriedad Shizuka.

¡Oh, no! ¡Tenemos que buscarla! Pobrecita… Se entristecerá.  – Dijo ella guiándolo creyendo la mentira de él.

Antes de irse, Shizuka  le dio la espada disimuladamente a una chica que se quedó extrañada por la acción hasta que su consciencia se fue a dormir dando paso a los ojos violetas de Kanra.

Ve por ella. Yo me encargo de Abbey~. – Dijo Kanra escondiendo la espada en su traje mientras seguía a Abbey y a su acompañante.

00000KANRA00000

Es aquí. – La joven señaló la puerta del gran salón.

Shizuka tragó saliva.

Cuando abriera esa puerta contemplaría un lado de Haruka que temía conocer a pesar de estar flirteando con ella todos esos años.

Él mismo no entendía la razón.

¿No va a entrar…? – Preguntó la chica junto a él algo curiosa de saber a dónde se habían ido las ganas de buscar a Haruka.

¿No los interrumpiré…? Quiero decir a todos… - Shizuka no sabía cómo explicarse.

¿Interrumpir? No pasa nada. Puedes entrar. – La joven seguía sin entender las dudas de Shizuka, así que para no perder más tiempo tomó la mano de él y abrió la puerta guiándolo hacia el interior, ya que era mejor que Haruka supiera que su madre había muerto lo más pronto posible. Sentía pena por la muchacha que ahora estaría sin su progenitora.

No… ¡Espera! ¡Yo no…! – Se detuvo en seco al contemplar lo que pasaba en el cuarto.

Todo era absurdo.

Hey, n°15. Quiero otro emparedado. Y tú, n°12, quiero otra malteada. ¡En menos de 30 segundos! – Ordenó Haruka sentaba en una silla usando de piecero a dos hombres que estaban sonrojados y felices de ser tratados como objetos.

Del n°1 al n°10 cuéntenme una historia. Me aburro solo de verlos no hacer nada productivo. – Dijo ella bostezando.

¡Si, Queen! – Dijeron todos.

Y los que sobran… mmm… Peleen entre ustedes sin matarse. Madame se enojará de nuevo si ve la sangre sucia de ustedes en el piso. Aunque si llega a haber un poco, la limpiarán con sus lenguas. ¿Entendieron, basuras? – Agregó ella haciéndolos sentir más pisoteados para su gran placer, incluyendo al hombre que ella consideraba exhibicionista y que antes había golpeado en la habitación.

**HORAS ANTES**

Si haces eso de nuevo no me contendré. – Dijo Haruka como una amenaza mientras lo pisoteaba molesta.

¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! – Gritó él.

Entonces Madame entró a la habitación viendo enseguida la escena.

¡Tonta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar al cliente de esa forma?! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Le devolveremos su dinero pero por favor no cuente esto! – Madame dijo asustada.

¿Eh? ¿Esto no era un negocio de golpear personas? – Haruka dijo sin importarle mucho el asunto aun pisoteando a su víctima.

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Quién pondría un negocio como ese?! ¡Se irían a la banca rota enseguida! – Gritó exasperada por la lógica “ilógica” de Haruka.  

¿De verdad? Ikebukuro tenía muchos lugares así… - Haruka reflexionó por un momento.

En el tour que Kanra le había dado por la ciudad en esa ocasión, por accidente se habían topado con sitios de ese tipo. Solo que Haruka estaba confundiendo las labores de la mafia con las de un prostíbulo normal. Al estar huyendo esa vez, Kanra no había podido terminar de explicarle todo y por ello Haruka había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

Resultando esta extraña situación o malentendido.

¿Ikebukuro…? ¿Dónde se supone que esté eso? De cualquier forma… ¡Ya deja de pisarlo de una vez! – Dijo Madame jalando del brazo a Haruka.

¡No! ¡Déjela…! Tal vez no es tan malo… - Dijo el hombre más que feliz bajo el pie de Haruka.

¿Eh? ¿Está seguro…? – Madame no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que pasaba eso.

Si… No me devuelva el dinero. Solo deje que me siga golpeando~. – Dijo entre jadeos.

El hombre había descubierto algo nuevo de él mismo.

Luego de que Haruka lo hubiera maltratado como él quería, la voz se corrió sobre el nuevo servicio que daba aquel local.

**TIEMPO ACTUAL**

¿Es en serio…? Debí imaginarlo. – Shizuka no salía de la impresión.

Ah, ella tiene talento. ¡Es una dominatrix natural! Si hubiera sabido que también a los malditos cerdos de este distrito podía gustarles esto, hubiera transformado el negocio… - Decía Madame complacida con los resultados de Haruka. Había multiplicado las ganancias del negocio en cuatro horas. Era suficiente felicidad como para dejar pasar la actitud de la pelinegra mientras trabajara.

¿Dominatrix…? Más bien explotadora. – Shizuka suspiró con desgano.

Se había preocupado por nada…

Era gracioso que el sadismo de Haruka le pareciera genial a esa mujer para su negocio.

Hey, Izaya. Tenemos que irnos. Abbey está aquí. – Dijo Shizuka llamando la atención de Haruka.

¿Abbey…? ¡Ah, sí! Cierto… - Haruka se levantó abruptamente pisando a sus pieceros para ir hacia donde estaba Shizuka.

Lo habías olvidado… ¿Verdad? – Shizuka volvió a suspirar.

Para nada. Siempre estuvo en mi mente. ¿Cómo crees que se me pudo haber olvidado? Jajaja… - Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa nerviosa dándole el látigo que tenía a Madame.

Oye… Espera. No puedes irte. – Dijo Madame.

Puedes quedarte con el dinero si quieres. –Dijo Haruka yéndose con Shizuka.

Pero… - Ya no podía seguir hablando porque sería por el gusto, porque Haruka y Shizuka habían desaparecido por el pasillo.

¡No! ¡Regresen a Queen! – Gritaron varios al ver que su jefa había desaparecido.

¿Jah? ¿Queen? ¿Intentas decir que ella es mejor que yo? – Madame aun ofuscada sacudió el látigo sobre algunos con rabia.

¡Ama, no quisimos ofenderla! – Esos que habían sido golpeados se veían felices a pesar de que se habían quejado.

Tal vez ella no necesitaba a Haruka.

Podría valerse sola siendo ella misma.

¡Cállense cerdos, no les he pedido que hablen! – Gritó molesta golpeando a algunos en el proceso.

¡Lo que usted ordene, Ama! – Dijeron ellos.

Ya eran suyos…

00000HARUKA00000

Ah, Shizuka me dijo que no lo matara porque pagaban más por él vivo… - Kanra tuvo que frenar sus ganas de matar. Arrastró al inconsciente cuerpo de Abbey por el pasillo aprovechando que no había nadie cerca. Se detuvo al ver que algo caía del bolsillo de este.

¿Qué es esto…? – Kanra recogió del suelo un frasco pequeño que tenía una inscripción en japonés. Además de esto, un líquido azul se sacudía en el interior del envase dándole a ella un mal augurio.

Aún más al analizar el nombre de aquel líquido.

Hada Azul.

Sonaba lindo el nombre pero al ser la etiqueta de una sustancia extraña, el resultado era más bien perturbante.

¿Sería otra droga como la Luna Roja?

¿Estás seguro que Abbey está aquí? – Escuchó la voz de Haruka muy cerca.

Si, debe estar por aquí. – Shizuka sentía la presencia de Kanra en ese lado del edificio.

Diablos… - Kanra escondió el frasco en el espacio secreto que había construido Shizuka en el mango de la espada para ocultar cosas.

Después hablaría con Shizuka sobre el Hada Azul.

Lo menos que quería que Haruka sintiera su presencia.

Por alguna razón cuando la veía sentía que debía esconderse por algún sentimiento extraño que no entendía.

¿Tal vez era vergüenza?

¿Pero de qué sentía vergüenza?

No lo entendía, ni tampoco quería entenderlo.

¿Y lo dejaste noqueado aquí? ¿Y por qué también la dejaste inconsciente a ella? – Dijo Haruka refiriéndose a una de las chicas que antes había conocido.

¿Eh? Pues… Trató de salvar a Abbey. Si… Eso… No te preocupes, no había nadie por los alrededores. -  Dijo nervioso él.

No entendía porque Kanra siempre hacia lo imposible para ocultarse de Haruka.

Siempre tenía que dar excusas raras para tapar su participación en el trabajo.

Ah, ya veo. Entonces vámonos. – Dijo Haruka comenzando a caminar mientras Shizuka tomaba a Abbey. Al levantarse de nuevo unas nauseas lo invadieron por completo haciéndolo agarrarse de la pared.

¿Pasa algo? Yo puedo llevarlo si quieres. – Dijo ella al ver a Shizuka taparse la boca.

No pasa nada. Es solo que reflexionaba sobre tus acciones. ¿Sabes que estuviste a punto de volverte una prostituta? – Dijo él para cambiar el tema.

¿Algo como una protectora? – Ciertamente eran las lecciones de “todo”, que Kanra no le había llegado a terminar de dar.

No… ¿Sabes de dónde vienen los niños, no? – Él vio que ella asintió.

La necesidad de mancillar la aparente mente inocente de Haruka, apareció en Shizuka repentinamente.

Quería verla descolocada.

Movió su dedo índice en señal para que ella se acercara.

Ella lo hizo.

A ellas les pagan por tener sexo~. – Shizuka mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Haruka.

Shizuka se rió internamente al ver el estremecimiento de Haruka por su acción.

“¡Buena reacción!” – Gritó Shizuka en su mente feliz de ver que la mujer de hierro tenía sus puntos débiles al final.

Por ello no vio la respuesta de acero que vino hacia él...

00000HARUKA00000

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

**CAPITAL**

¿Qué te pasó en la cara…? – Preguntó Ivanov al ver a Shizuka después de un buen tiempo.

Cometí el error de jugarle una broma a Ahab… - Shizuka se tocó la mejilla en donde había un moretón amarillo verdoso ocupando toda el área. Al menos ya no se veía como una semana atrás luego del incidente, en donde el moretón le hacía ver como un semáforo por los colores que iba tomando.

¿Qué clase de broma fue esa para que Ahab se enojara tanto y te golpeara? – Preguntó Ivanov curioso. Adicionalmente, Ahab era el marinero que buscaba con sed de venganza a la ballena blanca Moby Dick en aquella historia. Por ello, el que Shizuka se refiriera a Haruka usando este nombre, ya no era extraño para Ivanov desde que el mercenario había admitido que era el Moby Dick de la relación.  

Aun así, Ivanov seguía pensando que Orihara Izaya podía ser un amigo imaginario que había inventado Shizuka para no sentirse solo en el desierto a partir del dibujo de alguien que estaban tan mal como ahora lo podría estar el mercenario.

No querrás saber… - Contestó Shizuka.

Ya veo… No preguntaré más. – Definitivamente la próxima vez que se citara con Shizuka, traería al psiquiatra con él.

Ya veía grave a Shizuka.

¿Qué sería lo siguiente?

¿Se casaría con su Ahab?

¿Imaginariamente…?

Los temores de Ivanov crecían.

¿Qué sería lo que le diría a Santa si eso llegara a pasar?

¿Y cuánto tiempo te quedarás esta vez en la capital? – Preguntó Ivanov.

No sé, como ando haciéndome unos exámenes puede que me demore unos días más aquí. ¿Y tú? - Respondió Shizuka viendo que lo único que había cambiado de las reuniones de ellos dos era el lugar.

Normalmente se reunían en la Santa Sede.

Ando investigando las cosas que me pediste. Todas. Puede que encuentre algo si entro a los lugares prohibidos de aquí. Lo que me contaste de tu Ahab puede ser interesante. Creo que el término seria mundo paralelo. – Dijo Ivanov.

¿Mundo paralelo? ¿Qué es eso…? – Preguntó él.

Los mundos paralelos son mundos en donde una realidad diferente rige todo. Por ejemplo, en este mundo Heiwajima Shizuo es un mercenario que trabaja para el gobierno de Einserh, pero podría ser un cantante en otro mundo en donde la mitad del planeta no fuera un desierto. Incluso hasta podría ser millonario en otro y así sucesivamente… La misma persona podría tener distintos destinos en cada uno de estos mundos. Claro que todos los Heiwajima Shizuo compartirían el mismo fragmento de su existencia. – Explicó el anciano.

No tenía idea que eso pudiera existir. Así que en esos otros mundo existe otro Heiwajima Shizuo eh… - Dijo Shizuka al entender la explicación. Había otro como él en otro lado, que probablemente era más feliz que él. Pensó él pesimistamente como siempre.

¿Cómo sería vivir en un sitio que no fuera Einserh?

¿Cómo sería haber nacido en un lugar menos post-apocalíptico?  

Eso quiere decir que debe haber incluso otro Orihara Izaya allá. ¿No? – Dijo Shizuka.

Probablemente. Imagino que allá debe ser un ser humano en vez de ser una bola mutante... – Dijo en broma Ivanov.

Jajaja si… - Rió Shizuka.

Si en tal caso que Orihara Izaya y Heiwajima Shizuo existieran en otro lado.

¿Se conocerían ambos? 

¿Se llevarían así como Haruka y él?

Shizuka tenía curiosidad.

¿Cómo serían esos otros “yo” de ellos?

¿Serían iguales?

¿Cómo serían sus personalidades?

¿Tendrían la misma visión de la vida?

¿Se odiarían…?

Era importante mencionar para ubicarnos en la cronología de la historia, que mientras que Haruka y Shizuka llevaban cuatro años de conocerse; Shizuo e Izaya apenas completaban el tercer año de haber cruzado caminos.

Así que ustedes mismos pueden imaginarse las respuestas a esas preguntas.

Aun cuando Shizuka las seguiría desconociendo hasta que se encontrara con Shizuo e Izaya posteriormente.

**EN LA CIMA DE UN EDIFICIO CERCANO A ESE LUGAR**

Lo que hicimos ya debería de estar por eclosionar. ¿No? – Preguntó Swan mirando por los binoculares a Shizuka y a Ivanov en ese restaurante mientras conversaban a lo lejos.

Faltan solo doce horas más para que empiece la fiesta. – Dijo el Vigilante mirando su reloj.

Lo bueno de este plan es que estamos matando a varios pájaros de un solo tiro. – Felicitó Swan dejando los binoculares a un  lado.

A propósito… ¿No crees que no deberíamos estar en un lugar más seguro? Podríamos caer y morir. – Pidió el pelirrojo con temor.

No seas quejumbroso, la droga debería estar funcionando cuando eso no ha pasado. ¿Ves a algún fantasma cerca? ¿No, verdad? Esto es una prueba. – Dijo el Vigilante Chase.

mmm… Supongo que si hasta Shinra tuvo la suerte de poder escapar de nosotros sin morir, debe estar funcionando. ¿Pero cuánto durará? – Preguntó Swan.

En Shinra duró más o menos una semana. Así que creo que no tendríamos que preocuparnos mucho. Tardaremos menos que eso en la capital de cualquier forma. – Chase sonrió tétricamente.

00000SHINRA00000

**12 HORAS DESPUÉS**

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL ÁREA N°51**

Supongo que puedo dejarte escondido aquí. No creo que el idiota aprovechado se moleste. – Dijo Haruka hablándole a algo que estaba escondido en una pequeña cueva.

Haruka estaba esperando a Shizuka en el escondite, en el que se habían instalado seis meses atrás y que podía ser el más estable de todos, ya que al parecer resistía las inclemencias del tiempo y además era bastante espacioso.

¿Pero dónde se encontraba Haruka en estos momentos?

Era fácil responder a esa pregunta, aunque probablemente el nombre de ese lugar podría parecer absurdo.

Si, ese era el nombre de esta ciudad que solo tenía dos habitantes.

Shizuka y Haruka.

La ciudad de Shizuoland se encontraba entre varios montes, en donde en medio estaban las ruinas de una ciudad del viejo mundo que se habían conservado bastante bien. Era probable que la ciudad antiguamente haya estado al mismo nivel que los montes. Pero a causa de algún terremoto esta se hundió, terminando como se ve en la actualidad. Pero esto no era lo único interesante sobre aquella ciudad olvidada por el tiempo, también tenía un clima perfecto al estar entre el desierto y el área glaciar.

Digamos que el clima estaba “ni muy caliente ni muy frío”.

Haruka casi podía recordar lo que era estar en aire acondicionado.

No obstante, ahora había que decir que Shizuoland tenía tres habitantes.

Aquel invitado misterioso al que Haruka le estaba hablando.

¿Tienes hambre? – Ella le dejó una lata de atún abierta, el cual el ser arrastró a la oscuridad de la cueva para devorar.

En eso la radio que Shizuka le había dejado a Haruka comenzó a sonar haciéndola estremecerse.

Hola… - Dijo ella.

Izaya. ¿Cómo está todo allá? ¿Alguna novedad? – Preguntó Shizuka como si presintiera que Haruka estaba en algo sospechoso.

Todo está perfectamente. – Dijo ella tranquilamente.

No sería un problema mentir.

Estaba segura que Shizuka tardaría mínimo una semana en volver.

Ya veo… Ahora dime qué es lo que escondes. Tú no eres tan agradable por radio, Izaya-kun~. – Dijo Shizuka notando algo raro en su compañera.

¿Estás consciente de que suenas como un masoquista? ¿Acaso quieres que te maltrate verbalmente? – Preguntó ella buscando desviar el tema.

Incluso aunque lo hagas lo aceptaré porque sé que mi “agradable” persona te fastidia~. Sé que te caigo tan bien que no sabes demostrarlo de otra forma, honey. – Dijo Shizuka.

Se me revuelve el estómago solo de pensar en que eso pudiera ser verdad... Y deja de llamarme así o te romperé un brazo cuando vuelvas. – Contestó ella con horror.

Siempre tan “cariñosa”~. – Respondió él con gracia.

De nada~. – Dijo ella volteando hacia su inquilino.

Estás más hablador y cínico de lo normal. ¿Qué sucede? ¿De casualidad estás en tu lecho de muerte o algo? – Haruka sonrió al preguntar eso.

Has dado en el clavo. Efectivamente… Creo que estoy en mi lecho de muerte ahora mismo. Quizás hasta podría estar alucinando que estoy hablando contigo cuando debo estar en un charco de sangre muriéndome. Tal vez. Tengo sueño… Izaya, nos veremos en el infierno~. - Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo la señal se murió.

¿Es en serio…? – Fue lo único que su boca soltó.

Y entonces miró al ser que estaba dentro de la cueva.

Tenía que cerciorarse que realmente Heiwajima Shizuo estuviera muerto.

Lo más pronto posible.

**EXTRA N°22 – CONVERSACIONES SIN SENTIDO**

**(Momento en que Shizuo e Izaya salen de la antena para seguir a las ninjas que se le habían escapado).**

¿Por qué Shizuo-san está tan agotado? – Preguntó Mila sin entender el estado del rubio.

¿Agotado? Yo lo veo normal. Ignóralo. Y ustedes suban. Shizu-chan quiere ir a pie. – Dijo Izaya haciendo énfasis con desprecio al mirarlo.

Maldita pulga… Tú. – Shizuo agarró el brazo de Izaya para jalarlo hacia abajo dejando a Aoba quien ayudaba subir al herido Mila sobre Patas.

¡Oi! ¡Espera! ¡Shizu-chan! – Izaya luchaba para soltarse pero antes de que lo lograra, Patas había emprendido el vuelo dejándolos a los dos ahí.

¡Patas! ¡No me abandones con el cavernícola! – Gritó Izaya pero Patas había sido "comprado" por una galleta de animalitos que tenía Shizuo en su bolsillo y que había sido lanzada para que la mascota la persiguiera.

Bien, esta es mi venganza por lo de hace un rato. – Dijo Shizuo soltando a Izaya mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Que yo sepa, lo de hace un rato fue mi venganza sobre tu venganza anterior. Te lo merecías por acosador sexual, Shizu-chan~. -  Dijo Izaya caminando detrás de Shizuo con fastidio.

¿Jah? ¿Tú hablando de acoso sexual? ¿Es en serio, Izaya? – Dijo con molestia Shizuo recordando lo que había pasado veinte minutos antes.

**VEINTE MINUTOS ANTES**

¡Patas! ¡Al fin te encontramos! – Dijo Izaya subiéndose sobre la quimera.

Según Shinra, ya acabaron con los enemigos. – Dijo Shizuo guardando su celular y subiendo también al lomo de Patas.

A Izaya le dio un leve escalofrío el tener a Shizuo tan cerca y peor fue cuando este cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Realmente todavía estaban muy frescas las memorias del ataque acosador de Shizuo horas atrás cuando intentó buscarle pelea. El que él estuviera demasiado cerca era algo que no deseaba y menos cuando sabía que podía intentar hacer algo como lo anteriormente mencionado.

¿Qué esperas, Izaya? – Preguntó Shizuo al ver a Izaya demasiado pensativo.

Shizu-chan. Esta es mi venganza. – Izaya empujó con su mano a Shizuo hacia el suelo y emprendió la huida sobre la quimera lo más rápido posible.

¡Ya verás!  ¡Izaaaaaaaaaaaaaaya! – Gritó Shizuo corriendo detrás de la bestia en pleno vuelo.

¿Qué? No te escucho, Shizu-chan. – Izaya hizo el amague de poner su mano junto a su oreja para intentar escuchar a Shizuo en son de burla.

Eso era algo que se merecía por haberse atrevido a hacer “eso” con él antes.

**DE VUELTA A ESTE PRESENTE**

¿De nuevo esta conversación? En puntos de acoso sexual tú vas en la delantera, Shizu-chan. – Dijo Izaya.

No, yo creo que estamos empatados a decir verdad. Me he puesto al corriente solo en estos dos días. – Contestó Shizuo sin voltear.

Lo dudo. Excediste tus puntos de acoso hace unas horas. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Repetir la velada del primero de enero? Si eso es lo que tienes en mente, es mejor que lo olvides. Aun puedes quitarle la pareja a Shizuka. ¿Sabes? – Sugirió Izaya con gracia.

Podría ser… Pero como ya te dije, es más divertido acosarte a ti porque ya sé que te molesta, Izaya-kun~. – Respondió Shizuo volteando con una sonrisa. Quería ver que reacción tendría su respuesta en el pelinegro, aun cuando esta lo comprometía en más de una manera.

Especialmente si Karisawa Erika estaba escuchando.

¡Esto es un progreso! Ahora aceptas que me estás acosando. Ojala hubiera podido grabar eso. Me hubiera servido de evidencia en caso de que quisieras llegar más lejos. – Dijo Izaya en broma.

Al menos él esperaba que fuera solo una broma.

¿Shizuo no iría más lejos que ese beso, verdad?

No te preocupes, no dejaré ni una sola evidencia en caso de que me dé ganas de llegar más “lejos” contigo. – Dijo Shizuo en igual tono de broma.

Kyaaaa~. ¿Shizu-chan piensa hacerlo a la fuerza? Qué miedo. Ya entiendo porque no tienes novia. Si le sales con estos poemas de “amor” se van a espantar las pobres. Te regalaré un libro de poemas cursis que podrían matarte de diabetes, aunque creo que eso no es un problema para ti si consumes tantos dulces. – Prometió Izaya.

No necesito el libro de poemas. No tendré que decirle nada a alguien que estará amordazado y vendado. – Dijo Shizuo para descolocar a Izaya.

Vaya, jajajaja… ¿Eres de esos que le gusta el SM? ¡Nunca pensé que tus intereses se fueran por ese lado! Definitivamente no califico como tu “tipo”. Mejor busca alguien lo suficientemente loco para seguirte, Shizu-chan~. – Dictaminó Izaya.

Para tu desgracia, calificas… – Shizuo dijo eso estrechando los ojos con molestia sin despegar la vista del frente.

Para desgracia de ambos, Shizuo comenzaba a pensarlo…

Qué buen bromista eres, Shizu-chan. Jajaja… - Izaya dijo eso un poco confundido, ya que había sonado en serio por parte del otro, pero luego lo desmintió en su mente para su propia salud mental.

Era imposible.

Shizuo no podía estar pensando eso.

¿Verdad?


	48. El Sortilegio del Hada Azul - Parte 2

**EN LAS CERCANÍAS DE SHIZUOLAND**

Sé que no estás bien, pero me ayudarías mucho si me das solo un aventón hasta la capital.  Llévame al sitio en donde haya un olor fuerte a humanos. – Preguntó Haruka.

El dragón naranja al que Haruka había llevado a Shizuoland gruñó como respuesta afirmativa.

¡Gracias! ¿Podemos irnos enseguida? – Interrogó ella.

Ella recibió otra respuesta afirmativa por parte del reptil.

Bien. – Dijo feliz.

¿Y a dónde vas tan tarde, Izaya? – Una voz lanzó una pregunta al aire sorprendiéndola por no haber sentido la presencia antes.

¿Celty…? – Izaya volteó lentamente hacia ella.

Una esfera de sombra atravesó el pecho de Haruka asustándola por lo repentino, pero al no verse herida mantuvo la calma. La esfera regresó a Eithne pasando a ser parte de su cuerpo nuevamente.

Ya veo. Entonces ahora te aliaste con un humano y piensas ir a la capital a rescatarlo. – Dijo ella.

¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Leer mentes? – Preguntó Haruka sintiendo que el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso.

El dragón tras ella se alejó un poco al sentir el aura peligrosa de Eithne.

Se puede decir. No hasta hace mucho recordé que podía hacerlo. – Dijo la rubia.

Ahora lo que me trae aquí es simple. Vengo a evitar que hagas una estupidez. – Dijo Eithne.

_“¿Sabes? A todos los humanos les gusta estar con otros humanos y tú no eres humana. ¿Qué harás cuando llegue ese momento? Atacarás a ese pobre humano como a mí en este instante. Por supuesto las circunstancias tendrán que ser otras. Dime~. ¿Qué es lo que harás, Celty?”_

Las palabras de Lacrimosa se repetían en su cabeza.

Pero no era lo único que estaba en su cabeza.

_“Celty.”_

_“Mi nombre es Yagiri Namie.”_

_“Dejen de pelear ustedes dos y llévense bien de una maldita vez… ”_

Varias frases dichas por una persona, la cual no recordaba su rostro llenaban sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos que habían comenzado a aflorar por el instinto sobrenatural de la dullahan y por su encuentro anterior con Lacrimosa.

Y también por la sensación amarga de _deja vu_.

“ _No vayas, Namie…_ ” – Dijo Eithne en su mente con tristeza sin saber de dónde venían esas palabras.

No conocía a ninguna Yagiri Namie.

No conocía a esa persona que estaba oculta en esas palabras.

Solo sabía que esta sensación era un mal presagio.

Haruka debía volver con ella antes de que algo malo sucediera.

Lo sentía, podía percibir la tormenta del destino acercándose.

Por eso se la llevaría aunque tuviera que romperle las piernas para evitar que ese “algo” desconocido llegara a ella.

¿Estupidez? ¿A qué te refieres? – Haruka no entendía nada, solo sabía que Eithne se veía más inestable que otras veces.

Si vas en busca de ese humano estoy segura que tu destino quedará sellado. Hazme caso, Izaya. Ven conmigo. Te protegeré. No me importa lidiar con tu lado extraño, ya he aprendido a aceptarlo. Solo ven… - Dijo Eithne extendiendo su mano.

Rogaba que Haruka aceptara a las buenas.

Rogaba no tener que lastimarla para llevársela.

Rogaba estar solo equivocada y paranoica.

Rogaba que ese sentir de ella solo fuera una mentira.

Pero no…

Ella era una dullahan.

No era una simple humana.

No era una simple entidad sobrenatural.

Para su desgracia era una maldita hada irlandesa que visitaba las casas de las personas que estaban a punto de morir.

Podía sentir cuando alguien iba a morir.

Estaba en las puertas de Shizuoland porque alguien de ese lugar iba a morir.

No puedo… – Haruka respondió.

Eithne se quedó en silencio.

El nudo en su garganta apareció.

¿Por qué no podía decírselo?

¿Por qué no podía expresarse como ella realmente quería?

¿Por qué no podía hacerle llegar su preocupación?

Su miedo…

Su ansiedad…

El terror de perder ese vínculo…

La mente de Eithne era un completo caos.

Presente confuso.

Futuro tortuoso.

Pasado desconocido.

Todo se mezcló en su siguiente frase.

Haría las cosas como ella sabía hacerlas actualmente.

Esto será nuestra última batalla, Izaya. Si yo gano vendrás conmigo sin quejarte. Si tú ganas puedes acabar conmigo si quieres. – Dijo Eithne.

Preferiría desaparecer antes que volver a saborear la tristeza de eso que no recordaba.

Aun cuando no lo discernía, sabía que era horrible de digerir.

No deseaba revivir eso que estaba en lo profundo de su ser bajo un sello.

Tenía tanto miedo.

Sabía que hace tiempo podía haberlo sabido, pero no podía.

Su psiquis se lo impedía.

¿Una batalla a muerte? Está bien. – Preguntó Haruka.

Eithne asintió.

Al menos en eso ambas eran iguales.

No podían expresar lo que sentían claramente en su interior.

La mejor manera que conocían para hacer algo o expresarse era peleando.

Bien. Me alegra que lo aceptes. – Dijo Eithne extendiendo sus sombras en forma de espadas hacia a Haruka.

00000EITHNE00000

**UNA HORA ANTES**

**CAPITAL DE EINSERH**

_Hasta que al fin la trajeron. ¿Cuánto más tenía que esperar por ustedes?_ – Preguntó un hombre bata y lentes que tenía el cabello peinado al modo rasta hasta la nuca.

 _Nos costó atraparla. Tuvimos que perseguirla hasta el área n° 16._ – Dijo una Haruna de 18 años con molestia.

 _Fue una lata con ese poder problemático que tiene._ – Agregó Nasujima dejando el cuerpo de una niña rubia con grilletes especiales en sus muñecas desde la espada en una jaula.

 _Está bien. Pueden irse. Después haré el pago._ – Dijo él ya echándolos de ahí con molestia, necesitaba trabajar de inmediato o los del consejo se pondrían como histéricos si no les daba resultados.

 _Ok. Espero que sea así._ – Haruna caminó junto a Nasujima hacia la puerta para dejar solos a la nueva captura y al científico.

 _Asistente, anota todo lo que diga yo y… Ah, cierto. Mi asistente desapareció hace tanto. En fin, mi nombre es Tanaka Tom. ¿Cuál es el tuyo pequeña?_ – Preguntó Tom a la niña de 7 años que estaba en la jaula.

 _V-Vorona._ – Dijo la niña rubia de ojos violáceos.

 _¿Vorona? Es un bueno nombre. ¿Quién te lo puso?_ – Preguntó el hombre.

 _Mi mamá. Dijo que estábamos condenados a vivir como cuervos en el basurero…_ \- Dijo la niña.

 _Tu madre era una mujer muy optimista. Aprenderé de ella. Yo soy aún peor siendo “optimista”. Y ahora hablando de ti. ¿Qué me cuentas de tus padres?_ – Se sentó el hombre en una silla de rueditas para dar vueltas solo por ocio en ella mientras se acomodaba.

 _Mi padre mató a mi madre…_ \- Dijo Vorona a punto de llorar.

La verdad era que ese suceso había acontecido tres semanas antes de ser capturada por Haruna y Nasujima.

Tom se quedó un poco sorprendido.

Aun cuando ella parecía que se iba a romper, se había molestado en contestar correctamente su pregunta. Mostrando fuerza y firmeza al decirlo. Era un comportamiento que no estaba acostumbrado a ver en niños, cosa que no le agradaba mucho a decir verdad. Tenía un lado humano en algún lado de su científico corazón, además esa forma de ser solo lo había visto en otra niña que no era más que su desaparecida asistente.

 _¿Por qué lo hizo…?_ – Preguntó él.

 _Mi mamá le hizo creer que ella y yo éramos humanas…_ \- Respondió la niña.

 _¿Cómo se dio cuenta?_ – Tom la miró directo a los ojos, Vorona bajó la mirada.

 _Usé por accidente mi habilidad… Cuando fue a atacarme mientras me llamaba monstruo, mi madre se interpuso y recibió una herida que se regeneró al instante. Antes de que pudiera decirme que escapara, él… él…_ \- Ella ya había comenzado a sollozar recordando como la cabeza su madre había llegado rodando a sus pies.

 _No tienes que contar esa parte. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Deseas algo? Te daré algo de recompensa por mi falta al preguntar._ – Dijo él.

 _Tengo hambre y quiero bañarme._ – Pidió ella.

 _Te dejaré libre por el laboratorio si prometes no atacarme. ¿Sí? Aquí ninguno de esos puede venir sin mi permiso. Solo tienes que ayudarme con los experimentos._ – Dijo él abriendo la jaula.

 _¿De verdad…? ¿Nadie de ellos vendrá? ¿Solo tengo que ayudarte?_ – Preguntó ella.

La oferta no parecía mala.

Francamente ya no deseaba estar en el exterior.

Todo le asustaba.

 _Si, solo eso. Ya me has respondido lo que quería saber. ¿Aceptas?_ – Le preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

 _A-Acepto…_ \- Contestó ella sintiendo como los grilletes caían en el suelo de la jaula.

Al fin al cabo, él necesitaba una nueva asistente.

Ahora volviendo al asunto en su propia mente, Vorona le había revelado su identidad al decirle todo aquello.

Vorona era parte de la segunda generación de los individuos que habían escapado de una de las guaridas de Lacrimosa según lo que las fuentes habían dado a entender.

Los detalles estaban aún sin confirmar, pero con esa  hipótesis ellos podían decir que cierto número de esos individuos se movían alrededor de los dos grupos existentes actualmente: humanos y demonios. Hasta ahora ellos eran un mito, ya que solo habían rumores de que habían “demonios” que podían regenerarse. Lo cual no era cierto, los demonios no podían regenerarse, esa habilidad no la tenían ellos. Al menos en doscientos años ninguno de su especie había podido obtener ese poder.

Entonces si alineabas las fechas en que los rumores de estos demonios que se regeneraban aparecieron con la llegada de la Santa, el segundo intento de los concejales de iniciar la segunda ronda y la desaparición de Lacrimosa; solo podías decir que todo esto estaba relacionado.

Lo que sea que había sucedido, había sido nueve años atrás.

Estaba claro que la santa de Einserh podría ser uno de seres que podían regenerarse, aunque no tenía aun pruebas para probar su punto.

Tomando esto en cuenta, era probable que algún acontecimiento se había dado en el lugar donde estaban contenidos estos seres y por resultado, ellos hubieran escapado al mundo mezclándose con todo lo que encontraran. Haciendo difícil para todos, el poder diferenciarlos de los humanos o los demonios dependiendo de las circunstancias. Por eso no era difícil pensar que Lacrimosa estuviera detrás de ello.

Según los concejales, Lacrimosa solía simular rondas para determinar las posibilidades de que tenían algunos individuos de ganar cuando la verdadera llegara. Tom suponía que también les había programado el poder de adaptarse a cualquier situación, ya que era difícil atraparlos y usualmente se mimetizaban con su entorno, no revelando su identidad.

Si pensaba en Vorona ahora, ella podía representar un milagro de la ciencia.

Una existencia parecida a los humanos y demonios había dado un descendiente con un humano.

¿Sería el mismo resultado que estos individuos se mezclaran con un demonio?

Si así era, todo parecería que esta especie hubiera salido al mundo para unir a humanos y demonios.

O así lo veía él…

Era difícil pensar que Lacrimosa quisiera algo así.

No lo conocía, pero por cómo le hablaban de él los concejales podía darse una idea.

¿Qué representaban ellos para Lacrimosa?

¿Para Lacrimosa quizás todos ellos eran solamente experimentos?

Si aún estaba vivo… ¿Le interesaría recuperarlos?

Era probable que ya fuera imposible hasta para él.

00000TANAKATOM00000

Ah, debería llamar a Izaya y ver que no esté tratando de hacer una sopa con hongos extraños de nuevo. – Dijo Shizuka buscando la radio en su bolsillo mientras acomodaba las cosas en su departamento.

Se podía decir que estaba exactamente como lo había dejado 5 meses atrás. La única diferencia era que había polvo por todos lados como si se tratara de una casa embrujada en la cual no había habido nadie por años. Por eso dejó por el momento el llamar a Haruka para ponerse a limpiarla.

Siempre que llegaba ahí hacia lo mismo.

Limpiaba y se iba.

Era casi como si él no habitara por muchos segundos ese lugar.

Como si ese solo fuera un lugar de paso en vez de su hogar.

A Shizuka esto le parecía muy extraño porque hasta hace unos años lo que más quería era pasar descansando todo lo que pudiera en su hogar en la capital cuando se diera la oportunidad. El estar en el desierto era lo que menos deseaba, pero ahora lo que más su mente le pedía era estar en el lugar que más detestaba trabajar.

¿Desde cuándo el desierto le parecía más atractivo para pasar el rato?

¿Era específicamente el lugar?

La imagen de Haruka golpeándolo se pasó por su mente fugazmente.

¿Tal vez era ella?

Desde que había aparecido Haruka se le había hecho más urgente el ir al desierto a buscarle pelea para que lo persiguiera. Claro, no era que a él le gustara del todo, había razones para buscar aquello con Haruka. Pero no debía mentirse y decirse que era solamente por Yuuhei.

Le divertía el ser perseguido.

Disfrutaba la atención que le daba Haruka aun cuando esto significara ser asesinado.

El odio y desprecio que muchas veces le dirigía ella era algo un poco regocijante.

Heiwajima Shizuo no sentía que él mereciera el amor de nadie.

Había hecho suficientes cosas que le hacían tener un sofá en el infierno esperándolo.

Sí, porque él esperaba al menos tener un sillón para aguantar el sufrimiento en ese lugar.

Él estaba bien con el odio de las personas. Él se lo merecía por todas sus acciones aunque no hubiera sido culpable de todo, él las había ejecutado y con eso había perjudicado el destino de otros.

Él era el culpable.

No lo negaba.

Por sus propios intereses había vivido tanto y matado a tantos de la misma forma.

A pesar de todo esto, el odio de Haruka no lo veía como un castigo.

Lo percibía como algo refrescante que lo llenaba y hacia que su propia _forma de ser_ fuera más digerible para él mismo.

Ya hasta su adicción al sexo había disminuido un poco solo con su presencia, aunque su necesidad de coquetear con mujeres aún estaba ahí.

¿Esto quería decir que él se sentía solo anteriormente…?

¿Por eso él se metía con tantas mujeres?

Realmente lo dudaba pero si era así, él mismo no se había percatado de ello.

Tal vez si tenga que ver a un especialista… - Quizás Ivanov estaba en lo cierto con lo que visitara a un loquero.

El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención y el corrió a abrir.

¿Shinra? ¿Qué te pasó? – El chico cayó de rodillas al ver al otro.

Menos mal no se había equivocado de dirección.

Shizuo, tienes que irte de aquí… Al-Algo va a comenzar. Vi-Vigilante… Él… Todos se convertirán en mon-… - Liam no soportó más y se desmayó.

Una herida en su costado comenzó a sangrar sin parar.

¡Shinra! ¡Shinra! ¡Reacciona! – Shizuka lo levantó para llevarlo al hospital más cercano lo más pronto posible.

**40 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

**HOSPITAL N°12**

¡Es una urgencia! ¡Despejen el área! – Ordenó la enfermera que guiaba la camilla en donde estaba Liam inconsciente. Shizuka solo podía conformarse con ver a Liam siendo llevado rumbo al quirófano.

Habían pasado al menos cuatro años desde la última vez que había visto a Liam antes de ser separados y mandados a diferentes ciudades para trabajar.  Aun así seguían hablando de vez en cuando por radio, aunque eso había cesado hace un año.

Liam había desaparecido del mapa.

Y ahora aparecía con un mensaje como ese.

Había mencionado el nombre de ese hombre sospechoso y también había dicho que algo iba a comenzar.

Esperaba no tener que vivir algo loco como el incidente con Anoxia y Aqua.

Tengo nauseas, enfermera. ¿No puede ese doctor apresurarse? – Preguntó un sujeto sentado en una banca junto a él.

No, ya falta poco para su turno. – Dijo ella.

Ahora que Shizuka se ponía a observar detenidamente, muchos de los que estaban ahí eran mercenarios que al menos una vez había visto en la caja.

Aún más curioso era que él mismo se sentía con esas nauseas que describía el sujeto que acababa de hablar.

¿Acaso era una coincidencia?

¿O quizás una epidemia?

¿Pero por qué solo a los mercenarios?

¿La Luna Roja estaba funcionando mal?

_“Shizuo, tienes que irte de aquí… Al-Algo va a comenzar. Vi-Vigilante… Él… Todos se convertirán en mon-…”_

¿Monstruos…? – Dijo él mismo con duda.

¿Todos se convertirían en monstruos?

¿Era lo que Liam quería decir?

¡Shizuo! ¡Agáchate! – Gritó Kanra de repente.

Shizuo se lanzó al piso sin entender la orden hasta que vio unas garras decapitar al sujeto junto a él.

No puede ser… - Shizuka alzó la vista para encontrarse con una bestia muy parecida a la del laberinto.

¿Por qué estaban ahí?

¡Shizuo! ¡Muévete! ¡Hay más de esos aquí! – Kanra gritó histérica al ver que su portador no se movía por el shock. Shizuka quería moverse pero no podía, los mareos y las ganas de vomitar lo mantenían paralizado en el suelo, todo daba vueltas en su campo de visión.

Y peor fue cuando unas garras se clavaron en su hombro.

00000SHIZUKA00000

**BIBLIOTECA**

Caballeros. Estoy seguro que podemos conversarlo. – Dijo Ivanov al ser apuntado por dos armas.

Estoy seguro que sí. Llévanos a esos lugares prohibidos de Einserh. ¿Sabes dónde están verdad? – El Vigilante Chase dijo amistosamente.

No puedo. Me está prohibido porque ya no soy el líder. – Dijo Ivanov con afán de que lo dejarán en paz.

¿Eh? ¿En serio dejaste de serlo después de lo de hace 9 años? – Preguntó Swan.

Ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Esa santa que tanto ustedes veneran es la actual líder? – Preguntó Chase.

Puede decirse. – Contestó Ivanov.

Él sabía que sería difícil que llegaran a ella.

Eso hace las cosas más fáciles. Te dije que debimos haber ido por ella primero. – Chase le dijo a Swan.

Pero ella no sale de la Sede. No hubiéramos podido traerla hasta aquí con tantas antenas en ese momento. – Dijo Swan.

Tienes razón. Bueno anciano, al menos muéstranos donde están esos lugares. Nosotros nos encargaremos de entrar. – Dijo Chase.

En eso, el sonido de unos pasos los hizo voltear a ambos.

Eh… Vendremos en otro momento. – Tanaka Tom dijo tratando de alejarse del momento peligroso junto a Vorona quien había venido como asistente cuidando siempre de llevar el collar que impediría que la volvieran a perseguir. Quería saber que tanto le había contado la madre de Vorona a esta, estimulándola con libros o fotografías para no hacerlo con solo preguntas.

No, no, no nos molesta que se unan a la conversación. Tú te ves como un científico de aquí. – Swan se acercó y le apuntó a Tom con el arma.

Oye… ¿Ella no se parece un poco a 1365? – Preguntó Chase al ver a Vorona.

¿1365? ¿De quién hablas? – Swan no podía recordar.

De la chica que estrelló tu cabeza contra ese muro después de que le pidieras unirse a nuestro grupo. – Recordó Chase.

Ahhhhhh. Ya me acuerdo… Oye niña. ¿Tú madre no tenía una cicatriz en la ceja derecha que parecía una estrella?  - Preguntó Swan a Vorona.

Vorona se escondió detrás de Tom asintiendo asustada.

Ah, entonces es su hija… ¿Qué tal está ella? – Preguntó Swan.

Ella está muerta. – Respondió Tom en lugar de Vorona.

Entiendo. Es una pena… Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada.  – Dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a apuntar el arma hacia los dos.

Dejando de lado las reuniones conmovedoras. Necesitamos que nos acompañen. Y tú niña, es mejor que no uses tu habilidad, te puede ir muy mal contra mí. Yo logré vencer a tu madre una vez, así que no dudes que te pueda acabar a ti también. – Dijo Chase mirando seriamente a Vorona.

No haré nada… - Vorona respondió mirando el suelo.

No quería que la golpearan ni la decapitaran.

Tenía mucho miedo.

Ella no podía hacer nada.

00000VORONA00000

¿Un ataque enemigo? – Preguntó Ralf al escuchar las alarmas por todos lados.

No. Resulta que los dioses falsos están aquí. – Dijo el mensajero.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Escaparon del laberinto? – Preguntó Arkady.

Ahora si tenemos un gran problema. Será difícil arreglar esto. Tenemos que silenciar a muchas personas. – Dijo Dimitri.

Solo manden a los mercenarios y soldados a acabarlos. Es simple. – Dijo Galine.

Es que… Los soldados y algunos mercenarios se convirtieron en falsos dioses. No son dioses falsos que escaparon del laberinto. – Dijo el mensajero.

Bien, y pensábamos que las cosas no podían ser peores. ¿Saben la causa? – Alek interrogó.

El último embarque de la droga fue robado y cambiado por otra droga. El equipo médico cree que esta droga acelera el proceso de transformación sin estar cerca de la capsula. Ellos están trabajando en una cura. – Dijo el mensajero temblando de miedo.

Encontraron este letrero en la parte de abajo. – El subordinado le entregó una foto con un pequeño letrero que decía “Hada Azul” en japonés.

Esto me suena a Anoxia. Al fin se atrevieron a hacer un ataque directo. Desplieguen a la guardia que no haya consumido nada del último embarque. Destruyan a los dioses falsos y busquen a los intrusos. – Dijo Ralf.

00000RALF000000

Shizuka era arrastrado por un dios falso para ser devorado. La espada al tocar uno de los cadáveres que estaba en el piso al su portador estar inmóvil, se apropió de este cuerpo y cortó al dios falso con facilidad.

¿Qué sucede, Shizuo? Hey, responde… - Aunque Kanra podía ver que Shizuka tenía los ojos abiertos, este parecía simplemente no estar en su misma realidad.

Tch… ¿Qué diablos está pasando? – Kanra apretó los dientes molesta mirando a su alrededor.

Habían al menos cinco dioses rodeándola.

¿Saben? Estoy de mal humor. Así que no empeoren mi estado. – Kanra los cortó a todos en varias partes y tomando a Shizuka del hombro sano, se dispuso a sacarlo de esa sala de espera. Necesitaba encontrar un doctor o a cualquiera que pudiera hacer algo con el mercenario. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a subir de nuevo.

00000KANRA00000

¡Doctor! ¡Alguien! – Gritó Kanra arrastrando a Shizuka.

Kanra… Pásame la radio. Por favor. Tengo que llamar a Izaya antes de que se me olvide. – Dijo él deteniendo el paso de Kanra.

No vengas con que es otro deseo póstumo como el de hace un mes. Sé serio, Shizuo. – Pidió ella sacando la radio de su bolsillo mientras ajustaba el torniquete en la herida en su hombro.

Jajajaja… El de esa vez era un… ¿Ensayo? – Dijo él tomando la radio y poniéndolo en el canal en el que pudiera contactar a Haruka.

Izaya. ¿Cómo está todo allá? ¿Alguna novedad? – Dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa.

00000SHIZUKA00000

¡Al fin! ¡Qué bueno que también trajimos a este! – Dijo Swan corriendo hacia las toneladas de archivos.

El Archivo secreto de Einserh. Pocos seres humanos han tenido el honor de entrar aquí. – Dijo Chase.

Bien. Ustedes tres ayudarán en nuestra búsqueda. – Swan los amenazó con el arma.

¿Qué debemos buscar? – Preguntó Ivanov.

Busquen algo que tenga que ver con Uróboros y el ritual del Laberinto. – Dijo Chase.

¿Uróboros? Ya entiendo. Eso buscaré entonces, pero no me mate. – Dijo Ivanov caminando hacia las cajas con papeles. Técnicamente había logrado lo que venía a hacer pero esto pondría las armas de los concejales contra él, si él llegaba a descubrir algo importante. Aun así no le importaba mucho. En eso, la primera carpeta que tocó sus manos fue la de unos planos a medio hacer. Los guardó en su abrigo para verlos después.

La etiqueta máquina dimensional le llamaba mucho la atención.

“Ah… Quieren saber específicamente sobre esas dos cosas.” – Tom sabía todo referente a esos dos puntos. Si esos archivos eran robados a los concejales no les iba a gustar que alguien más supiera sobre sus identidades y apariencias.

Ni tampoco de aquella deidad o de la misma Lacrimosa.

R-i-n… - Vorona tenía problemas para leer la inscripción en japonés.

¿Rin? – Chase tomó la carpeta que Vorona había encontrado y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Ah… Esto hace que entienda algunas cosas. Bien hecho, pequeñaja, has encontrado algo interesante. – Dijo Chase acariciando la cabeza de la rubia.

00000VORONA00000

**CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS**

¿Cómo está la situación actual? – Preguntó Ralf.

Los que no se han transformado en monstruos se han puesto a asesinar a los civiles. Todos han entrado en fase final de la Luna Roja. – Reportó otro subordinado en esta ocasión.

¿Y los civiles? ¿Han evacuado a la mayoría?  - Preguntó Dimitri.

El 70% ha logrado ser enviado a los bunkers preparados para ataques nucleares. El 30% está en proceso todavía. Aunque como han pasado varias horas… Dudamos que aun exista un 30%. – Dijo el subordinado.

Ya veo. Con tal que sobreviva el 70% estamos bien. Aun así intenten salvar a más personas, no podemos quedarnos sin población. – “Y sin comida.” Pensaron los cinco.

Los humanos existían para alimentarlos, ya que los demonios no podían ser su comida.

Y ahora menos esa tercera especie.

Si los humanos y las creaciones de Lacrimosa se mezclaban por completo con los primeros, ellos se quedarían sin comida porque el requisito de existir de ellos no sería respetado.

Maldecían a Lacrimosa por soltar a esas cosas.

¿Lo había hecho a propósito?

Si estaba aún vivo se vengarían de él.

Tenían a la santa con ellos.

Sabían de la importancia que había tenido Yagiri Namie para él en el pasado.

Tal vez todavía le importaba…

00000CINCO00000

Tenemos la información de Uróboros y de cómo activar la segunda ronda. Podemos irnos mientras todavía está la conmoción. – Dijo Swan.

Ustedes quédense ahí. Tú, pequeñaja, vienes con nosotros. – Dijo Chase sonriendo mientras veía a Tanaka Tom.

El Vigilante estaba seguro que Tanaka Tom conocía la identidad de Vorona.

No podía dejar que la segunda generación de su especie fuera estudiada cuando habían pasado desapercibidos por nueve años.

N-No. – Vorona se negó al ser llevada por Chase.

¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte en una ciudad que nos ve como ratones de laboratorio? No te guíes de los buenos tratos momentáneos. Te tratan bien porque necesitan algo de ti. Pero cuando no sirvas… clich… - Chase hizo el ruido de cuchilla cortando su cabeza mientras hablaba haciendo el gesto con la mano.

Vorona lo pensó por un momento.

¿En quién debía creer?

Era cierto que en esa ciudad la habían tratado bien mientras pensaban que era una humana, pero enseguida que descubrieron qué era ella de verdad, fue todo lo contrario…

Su madre perdió la cabeza.

Y ella se quedó sin hogar.

Está bien. Lo siento. No puedo ser su asistente. – Vorona se disculpó con Tom y caminó detrás de Chase.

Ahí se va la segunda asistente… - Dijo Tom teniendo un mal presentimiento para Vorona.

Pero esa era su decisión.

Tampoco pensaba que fuera buena idea que ella se quedara en su laboratorio.

No tenía una solución para resolver el problema de su existencia.

Y también sabía que tarde o temprano, los concejales vendrían por ella.

00000VORONA00000

Por más que camino por la ciudad lo único que encuentro son monstruos. – Preguntó Haruka al dragón naranja que caminaba en cuatro patas detrás de ella. Dos dioses falsos se dirigieron hacia ella en búsqueda de saciar su creciente hambre pero fueron aplastados por la cola del nuevo amigo de Haruka.  

Bien hecho~. – Haruka felicitó a la bestia quien movió la cola feliz.

Haruka se detuvo al sentir el olor de Shizuka un poco cerca.

Él está allá… Huele a mucha sangre. – Dijo notando muchos olores mezclados.

00000HARUKA00000

¿Izaya está aquí…? – Kanra había quedado tirada en el suelo del hospital después de que Shizuka la atacara.

No podía ayudar a nadie en su estado.

**CUATRO HORAS ANTES**

Has dado en el clavo. Efectivamente… Creo que estoy en mi lecho de muerte ahora mismo. Quizás hasta podría estar alucinando que estoy hablando contigo cuando debo estar en un charco de sangre muriéndome. Tal vez. Tengo sueño… Izaya, nos veremos en el infierno~. – Shizuka destruyó la radio con su propia mano.

Los ojos de Shizuka se pusieron en blanco dándole una muy mala señal a Kanra.

Unas garras cercenaron sus brazos haciéndola soltar la espada y perdiendo la posesión del cuerpo de la enfermera muerta. Desde su ángulo, Kanra podía observar que Shizuka tenía garras en sus manos y babeaba como un demente en busca de una presa. El rubio salió del lugar sin siquiera voltear a ver su estado, todo su cometido era solo asesinar al cuerpo delante de él.

Ese ya no era Heiwajima Shizuo.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Solo necesitaba a algún incauto humano que tomara la espada.

Ella escuchó una bestia cerca buscando comida.

¡Eso es…! - Kanra sacó su forma espiritual de la espada y caminó hasta el pasillo.

¡Maldito renacuajo! ¡Ven! ¡Cómeme! – Kanra gritó sintiendo a la bestia correr hacia ella.

En eso ella se paró sobre la espada con una sonrisa esperando el momento en que la bestia llegara hasta ese lugar.

00000KANRA00000

Los dioses falsos escaparon… ¿Cómo? – Tanaka Tom caminaba con un palo de escoba en sus manos.

El grupo de Chase los había dejado ir, pero al estar encerrados no se habían dado cuenta de que la ciudad estaba en problemas.

¿Qué son esos monstruos? – Preguntó Ivanov.

Shhhh… No haga mucho ruido. Ellos se guían del sentido auditivo para cazar. Si no nos escuchan, no seremos asesinados. – Dijo Tom.

¿En serio? Conoces mucho de ellos… - Dijo Ivanov.

Puede decirse… Ahora lo más importante es ir hacia un área segura. – Dijo Tom sonriendo nerviosamente.

Entonces unas gotas de algo pegajoso aterrizaron en el suelo.

Se quedaron estáticos, una bestia estaba arriba de ellos mientras estaban hablando.

Estaban muertos…

Quítate. Tu olor me estorba. – Haruka apareció dando una patada voladora al monstruo quebrando su cráneo por el impacto.

Qué poder… - Dijo Ivanov viendo que había matado a la bestia de una sola vez.

Otro monstruo salió por la derecha de Ivanov pero este fue aplastado por la pata del dragón guardián de Haruka.

¿U-Un dragón…? – Tom Tanaka estaba tan aterrorizado que no podía decir más.

El olor de Shizuo está en esa dirección… Creo. – Dijo Haruka.

¿Shizuo? ¿Conoces a Shizuo, jovencita? – Preguntó Ivanov.

¿Eh? Sí. – Respondió ella en alerta porque no conocía a esas dos personas.

**EN UN CALLEJÓN CERCANO**

¿Quién es ella? Mató a ese dios falso de una patada… - Dijo Haruna sorprendida.

Es Orihara Izaya. Deberías reportárselo a tu superior. Se pondrá muy feliz al saber de ella. – Dijo Vigilante sorprendiendo a Haruna quien al voltearse se encontró con un hombre que tenía un parche en su ojo derecho.

¿Quién eres? – Haruna preguntó en baja voz apuntando su arma hacia él.

Nadie importante, solo un simple informante. – Dijo él alejándose de ella para escapar por un callejón lejano sin darle tiempo a Haruna de atraparlo.

¿Quién era ese…? – Haruna al no poder responder sus preguntas con el extraño hombre, decidió seguir al grupo que iba en busca de algo. No entendía que hacía Ivanov el ex-líder con Tanaka Tom del departamento de tecnología y para añadir más cosas raras, Orihara Izaya quien desconocía por completo.  

¿Por qué los lideres estarían felices de saber de ella?

00000HARUNA00000

¡Ahí viene uno! – Dijo Swan espantado de ver al gran animal corriendo hacia ellos.

Este es grande… - Dijo Chase preparándose para atacarlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la bestia pasaba de ellos tres.

Parece que tiene prisa… - Dijo Vorona al ver al animal con una espada del tipo claymore en la boca.

“Izaya está cerca de Shizuo. ¡Tiene que tener cuidado!” – Pensaba Kanra al darse cuenta de que la ubicación de Haruka era la misma que la de Shizuka.

00000KANRA00000

Liam despertó debajo de varias mesas y camas que por algo de “suerte” no lo habían terminado aplastando. Su costado dolía como nunca pero al menos podía moverse sin ayuda, el tiempo en que quedó fuera de combate había servido para reunir fuerzas. Ahora el problema era recordar que era lo que estaba haciendo antes de llegar ahí.

Recordaba haber escapado de los dos tipos de Anoxia y después de eso había llegado a la capital para avisarle a Shizuka que todo estaba por venirse abajo.

El plan de Chase y Swan debería estar aún en ejecución en la ciudad.

En su estado no era seguro salir, ya que sería una presa fácil.

Por ahora se quedaría ahí tirado haciéndose el muerto mientras pensaba en algo.

Lo sentía por Shizuka, pero él no podía velar por su seguridad como en el laberinto esta vez.

Esperaba que él sobreviviera esta vez…

Si es que ya no se había transformado en un monstruo.

00000SHINRA00000

**FÁBRICA N°12**

¿Qué es este lugar…? – Preguntó Ivanov un tanto perturbado.

Desde su perspectiva, podían verse lo que eran cientos de capsulas llenas de un agua color verde con criaturas tan monstruosas como las que los había atacado antes, aunque a diferencia de las anteriores estas tenían cinco ojos en la parte alta de su cabeza. Además contaban con alas y varias patas que parecían ser manos enormes.

¿Estas cosas eran creadas por Einserh?

Imposible… - Haruka se detuvo en seco al ver a varias criaturas a medio transformar en unas capsulas que parecían haber sido puestas recientemente.

Varios de los que estaban ahí habían sido capturados por Haruka y Shizuka en los últimos meses.

¿Esto era lo que les pasaba a sus capturas en realidad?

Era enfermo.

Era nauseabundo.

Y peor aún, era algo  en lo que ellos habían cooperado.

“Ah… Lo descubrieron.” – Tanaka Tom ya veía un enorme regaño de varias horas en los próximos días por parte de sus superiores.

Solo fingiría ignorancia por ahora mientras se actualizaba con lo que estaba pasando.

Ahí está… - Dijo Haruka sintiendo aproximarse a alguien que olía masivamente a sangre.

¿Shizuo…? – Ivanov vio sorprendido como arrastraba el cadáver de una bestia que tenía en el hocico un soldado a medio masticar. Los ojos de Shizuka estaba en blanco totalmente, las garras sobresalían en sus manos y en la mitad de su cara estaba comenzando a brotar una masa blanca muy parecida a la piel de los dioses falsos.

Oh, está en proceso. Se volverá uno de ellos pronto. Me sorprende que haya durado tanto. – Dijo Tanaka esperando que Haruka hiciera lo mismo que había hecho cuando se encontraron.

Antes de que también fueran asesinados.

00000TANAKA00000

**EN UNA CAMIONETA EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA CAPITAL**

Al final no me contaste por qué le pusiste “Hada Azul”. – Dijo Swan conduciendo.

Le puse Hada Azul como el hada que aparece en el cuento de Pinocho. Ya sabes. La que en la versión infantil aparece y le da vida a Pinocho. Por supuesto esto no sucede en la versión original del cuento. – Dijo Chase.

¿Eh? ¿Pero ella no debía ser representada como algo bueno? Aquí es todo lo contrario. – Dijo Swan.

Técnicamente ella está muy bien representada. Para mí al menos. ¿Recuerdas la parte en que Pinocho habla con el Hada Azul? ¿Cuándo le crece la nariz por decir mentiras? – Preguntó Chase.

Si, lo recuerdo. – Respondió Swan.

Esto es algo parecido. El Hada Azul está juzgando si todavía pueden ser “niños” de verdad. En este caso, humanos de verdad.  – Dijo Chase.

¿Y no hay una forma de detener el proceso? – Preguntó Swan.

Quizás. Aunque solo el Hada Azul puede ir en contra del Hada Azul. – Dijo Chase con una sonrisa.


	49. El Sortilegio del Hada Azul - Parte 3

**CAPITAL**

**FÁBRICA**

Haruka no sabía qué decir exactamente. No esperaba llegar a la capital y encontrar que esta estaba invadida por monstruos que en nada se parecían a los animales que había visto en el desierto, ni siquiera similares a los dragones. Shizuka le impidió a ella seguir analizando la situación al lanzarse en su dirección con una sola cosa en su mente.

Rebanar su cuerpo.

Haruka desvió el brazo en donde estaban las garras que deseaban cortar su cuerpo en trozos hacia su izquierda, para luego tomar esta extremidad y darle vueltas en el aire para soltar a su atacante contra un muro causando un gran estruendo al chocar. Aprovechando el tiempo en que Shizuka se quedó quieto lidiando con el dolor del impacto, Haruka volteó hacia Tom con mirada de molestia.

¿Qué es lo que le sucede? – Preguntó Haruka a Tom, ya que había podido escuchar lo que dijo antes, cuando habían visto por primera vez a Shizuka.

Digamos que es tarde para él. Se transformará en uno de esos monstruos que viste antes. No puedo decir más que eso. – Dijo Tom con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Haruka enarcó una ceja y acto seguido tomó una piedra del suelo para hacerla polvo con su mano.

Creo que dice que te hará lo mismo si no le cuentas lo que pasa. – Tradujo Ivanov.

Eso entendí… - Dijo Tom suspirando.

Era amenazado de muerte por segunda vez ese día.

00000TOM00000

Mientras tanto Haruna tenía un serio problema lidiando con un dios falso que estaba resuelto a inmovilizarla.

“Sus patrones de movimiento son extraños…” – Haruna esquivó un coletazo, pero al estar pendiente del gran cuerpo, no vio cuando una espada rasgó la piel de su brazo derecho.

Su mente cayó en la inconsciente oscuridad.

00000HARUNA00000

Así que eso era una droga… - Haruka ya entendía la necesidad de Shizuka de regresar a la Capital cada cierto tiempo. La droga evitaba que se volviera loco y que intentara matarlos a todos, además de que suprimía su pésimo sentido de orientación y algo de su mala suerte. Realmente estos dos últimos puntos habían estado en las anteriores semanas más activos que nunca desde que lo conocía, pero ya comenzaba a comprender la causa de aquello.

Alguien había corrompido a la Luna Roja con otra droga llamada el Hada Azul.

Por eso te digo que no hay nada que podamos hacer por él. Ni siquiera sé de qué está hecha esa droga que utilizaron. Necesitaría una muestra. Pero no hay nada como eso aquí, porque obviamente no estaba en los propósitos de esos terroristas el echarse para atrás con el plan. – Dijo Tom sabiendo de antemano que los principales sospechosos eran aquellos dos que lo habían obligado a llevarlos a los Archivos de Einserh.

Yo puedo dárselas. ¿Necesitan el Hada Azul, verdad? – Preguntó Kanra en el cuerpo de Haruna, apareciendo desde la gran compuerta de la fábrica con sus ojos violetas puestos en aquellos tres. Haruka inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había algo poseyendo el cuerpo de aquella mujer.

¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Haruka de inmediato.

Eso no importa~. Solo vengo a traer estas dos cosas. Tómalas. – Kanra caminó hasta Haruka para entregarle en sus manos la espada y el frasco del Hada Azul que había tomado en secreto de Abbey Mir en el distrito rojo. Al Haruka sostener aquella espada, el cuerpo de Haruna se desplomó en el suelo.

¿Qué le pasó…? – Tom se acercó, pero al ver que solo estaba inconsciente pensó que se trataba de cansancio por estar peleando con los dioses falsos, además ella tenía varias heridas en el brazo así que quizás podía ser que fuera a causa de la pérdida de sangre. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, ella había traído una muestra del Hada Azul a sus manos.

Repasando la información que había obtenido por mensajes en el dispositivo que le habían asignado a él, podía darse cuenta de que la función principal del Hada Azul era acelerar los procesos de transformación que solo podían darse en presencia de la capsula del laberinto.  Adicionalmente también negaba los controles de la Luna Roja. Se preguntaba qué habían usado para lograr esto, pero estaba seguro que la sustancia base debía ser muy fuerte si podía asemejar el poder de un dios. Solo le quedaba suponer que estuviera involucrada la sangre de un dios o una sustancia parecida en escala menor.

Esto estaba despertando su hambre científica.

Bien, se me ocurre algo. – Dijo Tom escuchando como el breve descanso de Shizuka había terminado mientras notaba que ahora tenía hasta una cola blanca.

¿Qué debemos hacer? – Preguntó Haruka viendo que Tom parecía el haber pensado algo importante.

No tengo pruebas, pero creo que si le volvemos a dar Hada Azul a él, podría anular el primer suministro de esta. El problema es que no estoy seguro que esto funcione. – Dijo él.

Es mejor que nada. – Dijo Ivanov viendo cómo se acercaba furioso la criatura llamada Heiwajima Shizuo.

Debes inmovilizarlo y cuando lo consigas, yo le daré el Hada Azul. Pero como van las cosas, te será difícil. Ya hasta tiene cola. – Tom no podía darle el Hada Azul a Haruka porque corría el riesgo que en medio de la pelea, ella pudiera destruirla por un movimiento brusco para defenderse de Shizuka. Ella no podía estar pendiente de las dos cosas, por eso es que Tom la asistiría de esa forma, siempre y cuando ella lograra mantenerlo quieto varios minutos.

Está bien. Puedo intentarlo. – Dijo ella tronando sus dedos.

Oye… ¿Y el dragón? – Preguntó Ivanov al notar que el reptil ya no estaba con ellos.

00000HARUKA00000

Ah… No puedo mantener más la transformación. – Un niño de cabello pardo comía el pan que estaba en las estanterías mientras intentaba acumular energía para la siguiente transformación. A sus ocho años le costaba mucho mantener la apariencia de dragón, pero gracias a la situación en el desierto en donde los fuertes abusaban de los más débiles, Harima Mila había aprendido al menos a llevarla por completo por un día. Aunque estando cerca de Haruka en ese tiempo, se había cansado lo bastante, sin contar que hasta había hecho un vuelo hasta la capital.

Menos mal había robado un collar anti-antena, porque si no hubiera tenido que volver a su forma humana para explicarle qué era él en realidad. Era mejor que ella siguiera pensando que era una especie de mascota abandonada en el desierto antes de que se diera cuenta de que era un demonio algo sospechoso. Bien era sabido que había demonios que vendían a los más raros de su especie a los cazadores.

Así que por su propia seguridad seguiría fingiendo ser un dragón débil un rato más.

Estaba seguro que tendrían que salir rápido de la ciudad una vez que Haruka lograra rescatar a ese sujeto que ya se había transformado en algo extraño. Él mismo dudaba que ella pudiera lograrlo, pero no estaba en sus manos juzgar eso, lo único que tenía que preocuparle era que a la hora en que Haruka quisiera irse de la capital, él pudiera estar disponible para dicha tarea.

¡Corran! ¡Debe haber uno más! ¡Está cerca! – Mila escuchó las voces de unos cuantos soldados que no habían sido víctimas del Hada Azul.

“¿Uno más…? No me digas que se refieren a ese…” – Pensó Mila con horror, si veían a Haruka querrían capturarla e intervendrían con sus planes.

Mila comió todos los postres que estaban a su mano y con determinación corrió hacia la calle para nuevamente mostrar su forma de dragón. Los soldados al ver a la imponente criatura se asustaron bastante, porque no estaban preparados para lidiar con un dragón y su arrasador fuego. Todos corrieron para ocultarse de las llamaradas que salieron de la boca de Mila.

Por ahora alejaría los estorbos de aquella fábrica.

00000MILA00000

Ya Liam no sentía la presencia de amenazas a su alrededor, así que decidió salir de su escondite y buscar algo para irse de la ciudad antes de que alguien lo reconociera.

Al llegar al exterior todo le pareció un caos.

Cuerpos y sangre por todas partes.

Aunque él esperaba ver más de estos.

Esto quería decir que el gobierno había podido actuar muy rápido a pesar de no estar advertidos del atentado con anterioridad.

Hay un demonio cerca… - Liam apretó los dientes molesto.

Podría ser el Vigilante quien todavía estaba en la ciudad.

No podía irse sin que él le diera su merecido.

Tenía que buscar algo con que asesinarlo cuando lo encontrara.

00000MILA00000

¡Cuidado con su cola! – Gritó Tom al ver que Haruka no se había percatado de aquella parte que buscaba golpearla para alejarla. La pelinegra saltó unos metros para apartarse del punto en donde podría recibir un golpe mortal de Shizuka quien aumentaba su velocidad para contrarrestarla. Él podía no tener mucha potencia en sus golpes, pero podía hacerle frente a su debilidad con su rapidez.

“Tch… Su defensa ha mejorado.” – Pensó Haruka en su mente, no podría acercarse mucho sin lastimarlo, si él no dejaba de solo repelerla. Era como si supiera que ella tenía un plan para contenerlo.

¿Es que acaso Shizuka no quería ser salvado?

Por un momento ella pensó eso.

Pero el pensar que Shizuka en ese estado estaba inconsciente, le recordaba que su deducción podía estar errada.

Aun así tenía dudas.

Era probable que incluso el mismo Shizuka tuviera dudas sobre el querer vivir o no.

00000HARUKA00000

¿Vivir? No entiendo. ¿Otro requisito? – Preguntó Swan.

Sí. Demorarán transformándose debido a la condición de su mente. Los que más rápido se convirtieron en monstruos fueron los que deseaban morir. El Hada Azul toma este pensamiento como el de un humano que ya no desea serlo. En otras palabras, al desear morir es como si ya no desearas ser un humano. Por eso, ella te quita tu humanidad para dejar el paso al dios falso que la Luna Roja intenta contener. Por supuesto esto está ligado a los arrepentimientos de la persona. Esto no funcionará en aquellos que no se arrepienten de sus acciones, ya sea porque creen que debían hacerlo. O tal vez hay razones por las que deben permanecer como humanos. – Explicó Chase poniéndole un collar anti-antena a Vorona, ya que se acercaban a un área verde.

Creo que lo entiendo un poco. En resumen, si esas personas creen que sus acciones tienen una razón de ser que está totalmente ligada a lo que los mantienen atados a la vida, entonces no se transformarán tan rápido como aquellos que se rindieron. Vaya, el Hada Azul evalúa muchas cosas. – Dijo Swan impresionado.

Eso da a pensar que puede que el Hada Azul tenga una potestad enorme sobre el individuo químicamente, pero el detenerla también podría estar en la mente de la víctima. No lo sé. Nunca hice suficientes pruebas para estar seguro de eso. Probablemente nunca lo sepa jajajaja. – Dijo Chase sonriendo.

00000CHASE000000

Esto no va a ningún lado… - Haruka comenzaba a impacientarse.

¡Oye! ¡Dame el Hada Azul! Tengo una idea… - Gritó Haruka a Tom a lo lejos.

¿Idea? ¿Estás segura? – Tom parecía dudoso de complacerla, pero suponía que por ser ella la que estaba luchando en el frente, debía tomar las decisiones más importantes. De cualquier forma eso no lo afectaba. No faltaba mucho para que las fuerzas restantes de defensa llegaran a ese punto. Cuando eso pasara, exterminarían a Shizuka sin ningún reparo y probablemente a Haruka, porque desde su perspectiva se trataba de un demonio infiltrado en la capital.

Sí. Lo estoy. – Respondió ella.

Tom arrojó el pequeño frasco hacia las manos de Haruka y ella lo atrapó sin problemas.

No perdía nada con observar la situación y ver como un demonio intentaba salvar inútilmente a un humano que estaba condenado.

Espero que pueda lograr ayudarlo… - Ivanov pensaba en voz alta con algo de ansiedad al ver el siguiente movimiento de Haruka.

Ella se acercó a paso veloz hacia el frente de Shizuka para darle una fuerte patada que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, cosa que aprovechó Haruka para dar una segunda patada que lo estrelló contra una pared atravesándola en el proceso, cayendo dentro de un grupo de edificios que estaban a un lado de la fábrica. La Orihara saltó hasta el gran hoyo para perseguir a Shizuka que yacía inmovilizado mientras se recuperaba del ataque anterior.

Ella terminaría con esto en este movimiento.

No tenía tiempo para quedarse ahí.

Podía oler a los humanos acercándose.

Ahora quédate quieto… - Haruka se sentó sobre él con el frasco en su mano ya abierto. Pero una cola vino desde su izquierda con afán de detenerla, ella encendió su mano lista para hacer arder aquella extensión, no obstante, se detuvo en el aire con los recuerdos de su pelea con Eithne en su mente. Haruka vaciló por el creciente miedo en su interior y al hacerlo, aquella cola atravesó su costado hiriéndola y atrapando su brazo izquierdo en el trayecto.

¡Gah…! ¡…! – Se quejó ella sintiendo como una mano presionaba su cuello hasta el punto de sentir como le faltaba el aire con aquel agarre. Su mano libre con el Hada Azul fue sujetada por la otra mano de Shizuka dejándola sin movilidad. La bestia gruñó molesta al tener su contrincante encima de él tratando de lastimarlo. Al no tener nada más que el pensamiento de matar en su mente, él no podía diferenciar entre enemigos y amigos.

En este punto, Haruka tenía toda la ventaja en esta pelea. Su estilo de batalla era el de cuerpo a cuerpo y su habilidad compaginaba con su forma de desenvolverse en el campo.

El fuego.

Ella podía usar las llamaradas que generaba su cuerpo para ganar esta pelea con facilidad.

Pero no…

Orihara Izaya tenía miedo.

No de su contrincante.

Ella tenía miedo de su propio poder.

No quería incinerar una segunda persona ese día con ese fuego.

No deseaba volver a usar esa habilidad.

Por primera vez en su vida, su mente temblaba ante tal pensamiento. Cuando ella era la única que debía estar acostumbrada a ejecutar a sus enemigos que buscaban lastimarla en el pasado con el fuego. Sin embargo, ella había atacado a alguien que en el fondo no quería agredir. A pesar de que ella no lo entendiera, Eithne había estado en los peores momentos con ella y aun así las cosas habían terminado de esa forma.

Y ahora esto… Sabía que la solución era simplemente quemarlo hasta la muerte y liberarlo de su sufrimiento, pero también sabía que el peso de sus acciones crecería para volverse una carga pesada de dudas.

Pensaría cosas como…

¿Era realmente lo correcto?

¿Era todo lo que se podía hacer?

¿Shizuka estaba feliz con ese final en ese momento?

¿Qué debería haber hecho en verdad?

Su cercanía con la muerte crecía tanto como sus dudas mientras Shizuka seguía estrangulándola.

Ya me cansé de pensar en esto… No debe haber problemas con que te rompa algunos huesos sin quemarte. ¿Verdad? Eres un masoquista al fin al cabo. – Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa.

Y por ello, usó su cabeza para dar vuelta a la situación.

Con un cabezazo directo a la frente de Shizuka, la pelinegra sacó de onda a su atacante para liberar su mano derecha y beber el contenido del frasco antes de que no pudiera hacerlo. Jaló los cabellos rubios de él para atraerlo hasta ella para unir su boca con la suya y verter todo el Hada Azul en su sistema. Su brazo izquierdo al estar atrapado junto la herida en su costado no la dejaba hacer más que eso.

Shizuka la empujó lejos de él para sujetarse el cuello tratando de vomitar la sustancia que Haruka le había dado de beber. Su cuerpo se retorcía por el dolor del cambio químico que se estaba dando a una velocidad peligrosa en él. La cola comenzó a deshacerse al igual que las partes blancas de piel monstruosas que ya sobresalían en su rostro. El problema eran las garras que desgarraban la piel de su garganta, Haruka tuvo que agarrar sus muñecas hasta que las filosas zarpas se cayeran al suelo.

¡Sostenlo un poco más! – Dijo Tom llegando con una pistola. Ivanov de paso traía una camisa de fuerza como pedido de Tom. Haruka se puso en alerta, pero lo que dijo a continuación Ivanov la hizo solo dejar a Tom hacer su trabajo.

No son balas de verdad, son sedantes. Aún puede que siga violento durante unas horas más. Esto es para que se puedan ir.  – Explicó Ivanov acercándose con cuidado.

Entiendo. – Ella contestó solo sosteniendo a Shizuka lo suficiente para que no hiriera a Tom que ya estaba junto a él.

Te daré varias indicaciones antes de que te vayas. Debes seguirlas al pie de la letra o si no este hombre morirá. – Tom sedó a Shizuka y luego procedió a tomar una muestra de sangre para quedársela y estudiarla después en el laboratorio. También tomó el frasco en donde quedaban algunas gotas de Hada Azul.

Está bien. – Contestó ella.

Ivanov le puso la camisa de fuerza a Shizuka lo bastante ajustada para que no pudiera atacar a Haruka en el camino. El dragón en eso, regresó tirando un dios falso a un lado quien trataba de llegar a ellos mientras trataban al mercenario. Ya era hora de irse, Mila había logrado mantener a los escuadrones ocupados un rato, pero al llamar a sus camaradas funcionales, el número había rebasado el poder ofensivo que tenía él.

Fue entonces que Tom notó que la herida de Haruka comenzaba a cerrarse por sí sola.

“¿Ella también es uno de ellos…?” – Tom se preguntó algo asustado.

¿Tendría algo que ver con los que lo habían obligado a llevarlos a los Archivos?

No, no parecía eso.

Ella venía específicamente por el mercenario.

Tal vez era mejor darle asistencia a este sujeto para mantener el contacto con aquella mujer que parecía ser otra de las creaciones de Lacrimosa.

¿Puedo ir contigo? No tengo forma de contactarte después de que te vayas de aquí. – Ivanov no tendría como explicarle la situación a Santa, además debía interrogar a Shizuka lo más rápido posible.

Ah, cierto, dijiste que eras su amigo… - Haruka lo pensó por un momento, pero no le pareció que fuera mala idea llevarlo con ella. Habían cosas en que ella no podría ayudar a Shizuka, así que si tenía ayuda extra las cosas podrían ser mejores.

Puedes venir, pero no hagas nada sospechoso. – Advirtió ella mientras acomodaba a Kanra en su cintura, no podía olvidar la espada de Shizuka porque después se quejaría.

En ese caso, toma este papel. Podré comunicarme con ustedes en caso de que haya una complicación. – Tom le lanzó un papel en donde tenía apuntado un canal para que le contactaran. También quería darle seguimiento a Shizuka para futuros estudios.

Ahora váyanse, creo que el escuadrón ya está aquí. – Tom los despidió alejándose del dragón que desplegaba sus alas para irse de ahí rumbo a Shizuoland.

00000SHIZUKA00000

Imposible… ¿Qué hace esa persona aquí también? – Liam veía aterrado a la persona que estaba en aquel grupo junto con el dragón.

¿Es que acaso esto era posible?

Tenía que huir, esa persona comenzaba a estar en todas partes.

Su creciente locura volvía a apoderarse de él.

00000SHINRA00000

¡¿Dónde están los intrusos?! ¡Hay reportes de que había un dragón, un dios falso y un demonio aquí! – Dijo un soldado que no identifico a Tom en primera instancia.

Si, había un dragón pero se fue. Atacó a ese dios falso que está tirado en la fábrica. Casi me come en el trayecto. Por cierto, soy el encargado. Tom Tanaka. – Tom sacó su carnet de identificación para evitar levantar sospechas de que algo raro hubiera pasado.

Lo normal es que estuviera en la fábrica. ¿No?

Disculpe mi rudeza. Lo escoltaremos al área segura por ahora. – Dijo el soldado dándole la orden a algunos del escuadrón para que pusieran bajo seguridad máxima a Tom.

Gracias. No pasa nada. – Dijo él siguiendo a los soldados.

Guardaría este secreto hasta del mismo gobierno.

00000TOM00000

**VARIAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

**EN EL ÁREA N°45**

Luego del incidente de los dioses falsos en la capital, el ambiente estaba bastante tenso en todas las áreas en donde alcanzaba el poder de Einserh. Entre preguntas sin respuestas y rumores que iban desde los más falsos hasta lo más acertados, había demasiada incertidumbre en lo que depararía el futuro. Y además, el miedo que se repitieran los hechos en otras partes dominaba a la población.

¿Qué había sucedido exactamente en la capital?

El gobierno había tapado lo referente a las bestias que habían devorado a los ciudadanos, pero la cifra de muertos fue difícil de ocultar, ya que la información se filtró dando a conocer que había sido un total de 887 muertos.

514 mercenarios, 225 soldados y 148 civiles.  

Se dejó todo en que Anoxia había usado una arma química mortal cuyos efectos incluían el provocar alucinaciones en las personas.

Qué buena idea fue ayudarlos a fabricar el Hada Azul. Hemos destruido en un 45% la fuerza militar de Einserh en un solo día sin perder un solo hombre en el proceso. – Felicitó Kraken viendo alguna de sus metas realizadas con ese último ataque. Solo habían tenido que cooperar con otros grupos de demonios para poder tomar el control de los trenes e infiltrar a los humanos de su organización para hacer llegar la droga hasta la Luna Roja en las diferentes distribuidoras sin que los descubrieran.

Esto es solo el comienzo. Lo próximo tiene que ser más grande y destructivo. – Dijo Chase imaginando algo que brillara intensamente en su mente, aún no sabía que sería pero de estaba seguro que tenía que tener esas características.

Tienes razón. Buscaré algún punto débil en sus filas para ver si podemos dar un segundo ataque pronto. Por ahora tendremos que movernos con cuidado. Dudo que se queden tranquilos con lo que hicimos. – Kraken ya tenía algunos posibles objetivos.

Es verdad. Aunque les costará darnos caza. – Sonrió Chase con felicidad.

Tenía que pensar en su próximo objetivo mientras estudiaba lo que había robado en los Archivos.

00000CHASE00000

¿Para qué quieres a estas cosas…? – Preguntó Rokujo haciendo unas jaulas de hielo para unos dioses falsos que estaban inconscientes por falta de aire.

Podrían servirnos para algo. ¿No crees? – Respondió Sasaki.

No lo sé… No se ven como si fueran fáciles de controlar. – Kadota las movió con su telequinesis adentro de la jaula para que Rokujo las terminara de encerrar.

Eran un total de quince dioses falsos los que acababan de caer en el poder de la guerrilla Aqua.

Los tiempos cambian Kadota-kun y Rokujo-kun. Así mismo las armas en la guerra. ¿De qué nos sirve estar siempre asaltando trenes por comida? Les pusieron una bomba a Anoxia el año pasado y esa misma bomba terminó destruyendo nuestra base. Ir por los trenes ya no es seguro y ahora menos después de lo que Anoxia hizo con Einserh, dudo que siquiera podamos acercarnos a varios metros de un tren. ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea? Si la tienen, compártanla. – Explicó la situación Sasaki dejando a los dos en silencio.

Eso pensé. Ir contra Anoxia ya no tiene mucho sentido. Es como si nos peleáramos la comida con un depredador más grande ahora. Nosotros cada vez somos menos. Por eso he pensado que deberíamos prestarle ayuda a Anoxia. – Dijo Sasaki.

¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Esa gente ha vuelto un infierno todo el desierto! ¡Controlan hasta los cazadores! ¡Venderían hasta su madre si pagaran por ella! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar así?! – Gritó incrédulo Rokujo al escuchar la propuesta de Sasaki.

Dadas las circunstancias no tenemos muchas opciones, Rokujo. Pronto no podremos conseguir nada para comer ni vivir en el desierto. Las mejores áreas ya han sido tomadas por ellos. Hay que hacer algo, incluso si es algo horrible, hay que sobrevivir. – Kadota dijo de repente dándole la razón a Sasaki.

Me niego. No quiero estar con personas que son capaces de vender a los de su especie. – Dijo Rokujo amenazantemente hacia los otros dos.

Oye, no tiene-… - Sasaki iba a responderle a Rokujo, pero Kadota se adelantó.

Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces Aqua no participará. No te preocupes. Solo evaluábamos ideas. – Kadota sonrió tranquilamente.

Bueno… Si lo dices así.  Puedo creerte. Prométanme que no nos meteremos con esa gente. – Rokujo rogó encarecidamente a los dos.

Lo prometemos. No haremos nada. – Sonrió Kadota.

Bien, entonces iré a ver cómo están en la base. Me toca cocinar. Escondan a esas cosas lejos de la base, temo que Avain y Menvil los vean. Ya me costó bastante quitarles el relato del hombre del saco de sus cabezas por culpa de Silver, así que no agreguen más trabajo. – Rokujo comenzó a caminar.  

Cuando estuvieron solos Sasaki y Kadota, este último volvió a hablar.

Ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero no voy a meter a Rokujo en esto. No quiero que sepa que tuvimos que ver en esto, ni tampoco el origen de estos monstruos. – Dijo Kadota con seriedad.

Y me imagino que eso incluye el secreto de que ahora estamos en Anoxia. Espero que no me dejes solo en esto, no después de haber ayudado a corromper la droga de la Luna Roja hace un mes. Jajajaja. ¿Verdad, Kadota-kun? – Dijo Sasaki.

Sí, no te voy a dejar solo en esto. Sacaré todo lo que pueda de aquí para vivir un buen tiempo sin estar persiguiendo trenes y demás. – Contestó Kadota esbozando una sonrisa de conformismo.

Era todo lo que tenía.

Tenía que ser tan asqueroso como este mundo para que los suyos sobrevivieran.

Por ello pondría a Aqua sobre el mundo si era posible.

Incluso si tenía que derramar sangre por ellos…

Kadota Kyohei lo haría sin dudar.

00000KADOTA00000

**ÁREA N°45**

**AFUERAS DEL DISTRITO ROJO**

¿Y esto qué es…? – Preguntó una Saki Mikajima de 27 años vestida con una bata de médico.

Pues una niña. ¿Qué más…? – Contestó Swan con Vorona frente a él.

Si, lo sé, genio. Lo que quiero saber es… ¿Qué hace esta mocosa aquí? – Preguntó Saki enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa que mostraba su irritación al ver a Swan en su casa.

Chase… Háblale tú, a mi ella me odia. – Dijo Swan en un susurro en busca de ayuda.

Ah, está bien. Saki, querida… Ella es la hija de 1365. – Dijo en un suspiro Chase.

¿1365? ¡Espera! ¡¿La chica que estrelló la cabeza de 0786 contra una pared?! – Dijo Saki emocionada.

¡Mi nombre es Swan, mala mujer! ¡Ya no me llamo 0786! ¡¿Y por qué todo el mundo se acuerda de ella solo por eso?! – Preguntó Swan un poco fastidiado.

Tú también lo recordaste de esa forma… - Agregó Chase.

Así que es una segunda generación. Lo hubieras dicho desde el principio. ¿Cómo te llamas, niña? – Saki tomó la mano de Vorona para llevarla adentro.

Vorona se resistió un poco temerosa de la mujer, pero esta se volteó con una sonrisa.

No te preocupes, en mi dieta no está el comer niños bañados en picante como Orihara Izaya. – Dijo Saki cargándola con ternura.

¿Izaya? – Vorona repitió en pregunta.

Ese nombre le llamaba la atención porque era extraño.

Tan raro como el nombre que había visto en esa carpeta en la capital.

00000SAKI00000

**SHIZUOLAND**

**FOSA DEL DRAMA**

¡Izaya! ¡Izaya! No te vayas… ¿Ya me dejas solo tan pronto? – Preguntó Shizuka desde el fondo de aquel hoyo con paredes resbalosas que impedían que él escapara de ese sitio.

Tengo sueño. Y no tengo ganas de hablar. – Dijo ella directamente.

¿Y eso? Tú siempre eres tan habladora. – Contestó Shizuka con sarcasmo.

Haruka solo lo miró molesta.

Tu carácter está peor que otros días. Baja. Hablemos. Dime qué es lo que te molesta~. – Invitó Shizuka a su fosa del drama como le habían apodado al lugar de encierro del dramático número uno del desierto.

Si yo bajo, debes estar seguro de que te romperé varios huesos. – Advirtió ella.

No importa~. – Dijo Shizuka levantando la mano para hacerle amague para que ella bajara.

**UN POCO LEJOS DE AHÍ…**

Ah… El ciclo de los huesos rotos. Me preguntó que le romperá esta vez. – Dijo Kanra sentada en lo alto de un grupo de rocas observando la situación. Ya podía expandir su presencia a una distancia decente, lejos de la espada que contenía su alma, por eso tenía la habilidad de observar varios lugares sin necesidad de usar un huésped como al principio. 

Ahora regresando al punto que la tenía como vigía en esos momentos.

Había razones para que Shizuka estuviera encerrado en esa fosa.

Buenas razones para evitar que la humanidad de él huyera de su interior.

**SEMANAS ATRÁS**

Había pasado más o menos dos días desde que habían regresado de la Capital con un moribundo Shizuka. El mercenario a partir de ese tiempo pasó cinco días al borde de la muerte con fiebre alta que amenazaba con quemar su cerebro si no se le trataba. Ya al séptimo día, Haruka comenzaba a sentir el leve temor de que Shizuka no sobreviviría un día más.

Fue cuando tuvo un sueño.

Escuchó una voz que sentía que no había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba tampoco el momento en que esa voz le había llegado.

Solo sabía que la había escuchado.

Y esta voz le dijo en sueños…

_“Tú sangre es la respuesta.”_

_“También el quien eres ahora. No lo olvides.”_

Ella en el primer momento no lo entendió.

¿Por qué su sangre era la respuesta?

¿Qué tenía de especial?

Ella era un simple demonio como los demás.

¿O quizás no…?

No fue hasta la mañana del octavo día en que Haruka se aventuró a intentar su última maniobra de rescate. Cortó la palma de su mano con la espada llamada Kanra y dejó caer una gota de su sangre en la boca del mercenario. Era algo loco y sin lógica, pero ella sentía que había algo que quizás podría descubrir con esta acción.

No perdía nada con intentarlo.

Claro está que no hubo un efecto inmediato.

Haruka había jugado su última carta.

Shizuka moriría al final.

O eso pensó ella…

La mañana del noveno día, las cosas dieron un giro repentino.

¡Cuidado! – Haruka logró apartar a Ivanov del ataque de un cuchillo de cocina.

Gracias, Izaya. Mejoró de la noche a la mañana… No esperaba que despertara tan de repente. – Dijo Ivanov retrocediendo para buscar el arma con los sedantes.

Yo tampoco… - Haruka agradeció a su sangre, aun cuando en estos momentos comenzaba a temerle tanto como a su poder.

¿Por qué podía hacer esto?

Solo una gota había vuelto a Shizuka a la vida.

Luna Roja… - Shizuka dijo en un susurro.

Su mirada estaba perdida como su ser interno.

Es la abstinencia de la que habló ese científico. – Ivanov enseguida contactó a Tom.

Bien… - Haruka estaba lista para noquearlo si se daba la orden.

Contenerlo no sería un problema en comparación a cuando estaba en un estado más peligroso.

 _Ya veo, así que por fin pudo despertar. Deben encerrarlo y no darle lo que quiere. No debe tomar Luna Roja por nada del mundo. Toda droga debe dejar su cuerpo. Esto será muy difícil, además de que se pondrá violento._ – Ordenó Tom.

Desde ese momento Shizuka fue encerrado en aquella fosa.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Oh, gracias por venir hasta mis aposentos. Ahora…– Shizuka corrió hacia ella dispuesto a tomarla como rehén para que lo sacarán de esa fosa y así poder conseguir Luna Roja para no ver todo de ese mismo color. No soportaba ver fantasmas que lo vinieran atormentar durante la noche, ya estaba harto y al borde de la locura máxima. Por eso, conseguiría Luna Roja o moriría en el intento.

Es inútil que intentes tomarme de rehén otra vez… ¿Acaso la abstinencia te ha vuelto imbécil? Eras menos suicida antes. – Haruka plantó su pie en la cara de él y lo empujó hacia atrás para hacerlo tambalear. Entonces tomó su brazo para darle vuelta sobre su propio eje, haciendo que al final él cayera de cara al suelo. La pelinegra sostuvo su brazo mientras se sentaba sobre su espalda con una expresión apática.

¡No tienes piedad…! ¡Mujer sin corazón! – Gritó Shizuka adolorido sacando la cabeza de la tierra. Con ese último golpe, su razón había vuelto y ahora recordaba que aunque atacara a Haruka no podría ganar y además se vería más idiota de lo que él mismo ya le parecía.

Era humillante, pero algo gratificante para él.

Al menos no podría matarla.

No quería otro muerto por sus impulsos asesinos a causa de la abstinencia de la Luna Roja.  

¿Acaso es necesario que la tenga contigo? Si no soportas la abstinencia eres libre de aplastar tu cabeza con alguna roca de por ahí. – Sugirió ella apretando su brazo con fuerza para que tiritara por el dolor. Para Shizuka esa era una clara advertencia de ella, para que él siquiera pensara en hacerlo.

¿Sabes? A veces eres demasiado contradictoria. – Dijo Shizuka sintiendo como dejaban su brazo libre mientras el peso que estaba sobre él se iba lejos.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? – Haruka se sentó sobre una roca enorme para descansar. No podría salir de la fosa por ella misma al ser algo profunda y resbaladiza, solo esperaba que Ivanov se percatara de su ausencia y viniera con Mila.

Dices cosas como que me muera, pero al final también te enojas si lo intento hacer. Eres difícil de comprender. – Dijo Shizuka sentándose en el lugar donde antes Haruka lo había estrellado de cara contra el suelo.

Sigue soñando. Creo que te golpeé muy fuerte. – Bromeó ella aunque la expresión de su rostro no daba entender eso, al contrario, dejaba claramente que ella hablaba en serio.

Tu crueldad me mata con ternura. – Dijo él con sarcasmo de nuevo.

Por cierto. ¿Por qué estás de peor humor hoy? Desde que desperté andas así. – Preguntó él notando a Haruka más evasiva que de costumbre.

Quién sabe. – Contestó ella.

Vamos, estoy aquí a punto de volverme loco… ¿Y te niegas a decirme algo que podría hacerme pensar en otra cosa que no sea Luna Roja? ¡¿Qué clase de enfermera eres?! ¡¿Y por qué siquiera llevas un traje de enfermera?! – Shizuka sintió como una piedra muy pequeña se estrelló contra su frente.

¡Duele! – Shizuka se retorcía en el suelo con dolor mientras se tocaba con ambas manos su frente.

Es que si te cuento… Puede que no me creas. – Dijo ella ignorando el sufrimiento de él.

¿Apostamos? – Preguntó él.

**CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

¡¿Hay hadas que predicen la muerte…?! ¡Da miedo! – Le aterrorizaba pensar que aquella Hada que no era nadie más que Eithne, había predicho que habría una muerte y lo más probable era que esa sería la de Haruka si iba a la Capital.  

Pero esta muerte no se había dado…

“Lo creyó…” – Pensó ella.

¿Y entonces dices que esa pelea se dio el mismo día que el suceso de la capital…? ¿Cómo terminó esa pelea? – Preguntó él.

Pues… - Técnicamente eso era lo que tenía de pésimo humor a Haruka.

La conclusión de esa batalla a muerte.

Y también lo que sucedió después de que terminara el asunto de Shizuka.

**SEMANAS ATRÁS**

**EL DÍA DEL INCIDENTE CON EITHNE**

Haruka esquivó una gran mano hecha de sombras que amenazaba con golpearla si no lo hacía. Luego de más de 30 minutos de pelea, ella comenzaba a cansarse, si ella tenía resistencia en batalla, Eithne la superaba tres veces en ese aspecto. Lo peor es que las armas que poseía no podían hacerle ningún daño a la dullahan. En términos pesimistas, no había cómo ganarle a Certy Sturluson en una pelea de larga duración.

Tenía que encontrar una forma para ganar contra la dullahan.

Y mientras ella pensaba eso, unas sombras se habían trasladado por el suelo hasta su retaguardia. La trampa de sombras envolvió a Haruka en unos cuantos segundos quitándole toda su movilidad y presionando sus huesos hasta el punto en que ella podía escucharlos crujir.

Eithne la había atrapado por fin.

Por fin… Pensé que jamás lograría atraparte. – Eithne sonrió percibiendo como su rostro se sentía incómodo con la expresión. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había sonreído con alivio.

No puedo ir contigo esta vez… - Haruka luchaba por soltarse.

“No quiero que mueras.” – Dijo Eithne en su mente.

Las palabras simplemente no podían salir de ella.

I-Izaya… Yo… No puedo dejarte escapar. – Eithne comenzó a encerrar a Haruka en una esfera oscura, pero esta se detuvo a medio cubrir. Una columna de fuego impedía que la esfera se cerrara y Eithne no entendía qué pasaba. ¿Qué clase de fuego podía estorbarle en esos momentos? Ella siempre había podido ganar contra el fuego de Haruka.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ya te dije que no puedo. – Haruka desde la esfera puso toda la voluntad que pudo en su ataque, debía destruir su prisión que no eran más que esas sombras. Tenía que hacer un fuego lo suficientemente capaz de ir en contra del poder de un ser sobrenatural. Si no lo hacía, Shizuka iba a morir como un idiota en la capital.

¿Qué…? – El fuego envolvió a Eithne antes de que pudiera alejarse quemando su cuerpo con voracidad.

Este no era un fuego normal.

“Espera… No. No la lastimes. ¡Espera!” – Haruka se dio cuenta que no podía controlar su propio poder. El fuego seguía expandiéndose sin ella conseguir detenerlo. La pelinegra se lanzó hacia el centro del fuego en donde ya Eithne estaba envuelta y tomó lo que quedaba de este para saltar lejos de la peligrosa llamarada.

Su horror vino al comprobar que solo quedaba la cabeza de la dullahan.

Odio hacia ella misma.

Todo eso invadió el corazón de Orihara Izaya.

¿Qué había hecho?

No. No podía haberle hecho esto a Eithne.

¡No!

Ella rogaba que fuera una mentira.

C-Celty… - Haruka habló entrecortadamente.

Ah, está bien así… Termina conmigo. – Pidió Eithne perdiendo la consciencia poco a poco.

No, si paraba aquí, Celty sobreviviría.

No. – Haruka respondió y con paso decisivo fue de regreso a Shizuoland.

Dejaría la cabeza en el edificio más seguro antes de irse.

Ella volvería y luego se encargaría de Eithne por el resto de su vida. No podía dejarla en ese estado a su suerte, pero sabía que no podía llevarla hasta la capital. Eithne siempre le decía que allá en ese lugar había gente que la estaba buscando. Con solo acercarse, podían sentir la presencia de ella y mandar a sus guardias para capturarla.

Por eso ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de llevarla a la Capital.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Pero la cabeza de ella no estaba aquí cuando regresaste… -Dijo Shizuka.

La cabeza desapareció… – Respondió ella.

Por más que busque en los alrededores, no encuentro a Celty. – Suspiró ella con molestia.

Shizuka comenzaba a entender el mal humor de la pelinegra.

¿Qué había pasado con la cabeza de Celty?

En medio de sus cavilaciones, a Shizuka le dio por mirar hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos de un gran reptil.

¡Ahhh! Ah, el dragón… En serio, Izaya. ¿De verdad crees que sea buena idea conservar a ese? Se ve que quiere aplastarme. Lo veo en sus ojos. – Shizuka todavía no se acostumbraba a tener a esa bestia cerca todo el rato, se había salvado muchas veces de ser devorado por un dragón, para que ahora Haruka trajera a uno como si nada. Mila lo miró con mala expresión e hizo descender una de sus patas delanteras para aplastar un poco a Shizuka sin matarlo.

¿Lo ves? Esa cosa naranja me odia. – Shizuka se quejó sintiendo como el peso sobre él aumentaba, si Mila hacia eso un poco más, estaba seguro que moriría aplastado.

¿Ah, sí? Debe ser idea tuya. – Haruka sonrió.

Ese dragón es tan cruel como tú eh… ¡Suéltame! – Shizuka pataleaba al sentirse sin aire.

Y fue entonces que la transformación de Mila se deshizo dejando a un niño de 8 años caer sobre la espalda del rubio.

Maldición… La transformación… - Mila miró nerviosamente a Shizuka y este le devolvió una sonrisa malvada.

Ah… Así que era un niño. – Eso era algo que ni siquiera ella esperaba, había vivido semanas pensando que eran un dragón de verdad.

¡Déjame en paz, maldito mercenario! – Mila trataba de huir.

Maldecía su suerte por haber revelado accidentalmente su identidad, ahora no sabía que le harían esas personas.

No~. Ya sabía que era raro que un simple animal me tuviera tan mala voluntad. – Shizuka jalaba sus mejillas con algo de fuerza para torturarlo.

¡Nee-san! ¡Ayuda! ¡Este idiota me lástima! – Pidió ayuda el menor.

¿A quién llamas idiota? Quisiera conocer tus razones para hacerte pasar por un dragón. ¿Acaso eres un espía? ¿Eres de Anoxia? ¿Eres de Aqua? ¿Quién eres? – Shizuka lo torturaba ahora con cosquillas.

¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Déjame! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Y-Yo no soy… jajajajaja un espía! ¡Solo me escondía! ¡Jajajajajaja! – Mila lloraba de la risa.

¿De qué te escondías? - Shizuka lo soltó.

Ah… Te odio, maldito peliteñido. Nadie se acerca a los dragones. Así nadie me molesta e intenta atraparme. Además… - Mila se detuvo a media oración.

¿Además? – Preguntó Haruka.

Tenía miedo que Orihara Izaya me comiera bañado en salsa picante. Escuché que come niños y que anda por estas áreas. – Dijo Mila asustado. 

Puff… ¡Jajajajaja…! No puedo creer que ese rumor siga vigente. – Shizuka se rió recordando a esa horrible persona que él llamaba Vigilante.

Me gusta el picante, pero no como niños. – Dijo Haruka desde su lugar.

¿Eh…? ¿Qué dices, Nee-san? – El niño no entendía.

Ella es Orihara Izaya. – Shizuka señaló hacia donde estaba Haruka.

Ya veo… Espera. ¿Qué? ¡¿Orihara Izaya no era una bola gigante destruye ciudades?! – Mila miró incrédulo a la pelinegra.

Es increíble que la gente aun crea eso… - Shizuka reía por lo bajo.

Había tantas cosas que no sabían de Orihara Izaya que él si conocía.

00000IZAYA00000

**EN LA NOCHE**

**EN ALGÚN LADO DEL DESIERTO**

Ah, Celty. Y al final terminaste desesperándote. Aunque no atacaste a ese humano, sino que fuiste directamente por ella. Debo decir que eso no lo esperaba. – Dijo Lacrimosa en forma de chica caminando por el desierto con una adormilada dullahan cuya cabeza brillaba intensamente en la noche.

¿Eres tú, no…? – Dijo Eithne sin abrir los ojos.

Podía reconocer esa forma de hablar.

Era la entidad que había atacado un año atrás a Haruka.

Suponiendo que te refieres a quien atacó a tu “amada” hace un año. Si, ese soy yo. – Respondió Lacrimosa.

¿A dónde me llevas? – Preguntó Eithne.  

Te llevo a un lugar en donde podrás recuperar tus fuerzas. – Dijo Lacrimosa deteniéndose en un pedestal dentro de un edificio abandonado.

¿Por qué? ¿No me odiabas…? – A la cabeza le costaba mantenerse despierta.

Te odio. Eso no ha cambiado. Aunque dudo que recuerdes algo más de nosotros en el pasado. Pero eso no importa. No estoy haciendo esto porque quiera. Solo lo hago porque alguien se enojaría si solo te dejo desaparecer, así que procura no volver a meterte en mi camino. La próxima vez no te dejaré salir airosa. – Dijo Lacrimosa levantando la cabeza a centímetros de su rostro para mirarla a los ojos que se habían abierto con aquella declaración.

¿A quién te refieres? Dímelo… -  Pidió ella sintiendo como unos dedos se posaban en sus labios.

Shh… Celty, debes dormir un tiempo. Olvida el pasado. Olvídalo mientras puedas. – Lacrimosa se alejó con una sonrisa, dejándola ahí para sellar el lugar con un talismán hecho especialmente para esta tarea.

No… Dímelo… ¿Es Namie, verdad? Namie… - Eithne sucumbió ante el sueño después de mencionar ese nombre.

Al fin se durmió… Qué molesta. No recordará nada de esto. Espero… – Dijo Lacrimosa caminando de vuelta al desierto.

La dullahan entonces se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

Sueños del pasado.

Revivió el primer momento en que se encontró con el ser llamado Orihara Izaya.

**SEIS AÑOS ATRÁS**

Niña… ¿Sabes que este es mi territorio? No permito seres como tú en este lugar. No me gustas.- Eithne habló con semblante frío y molesto a razón de que alguien había ingresado en su bosque en medio del desierto.

No le gustaban los seres humanos.

Eran débiles.

Erráticos.

Eran naturalezas que eran más letales que beneficiosas para el mundo.

El estado en que estaban las cosas en el mundo era la mejor prueba de ello.

Criaturas sobrenaturales como ella, habían tenido que esconderse en lugares pésimos por culpa de los humanos, temiendo que tomaran los mismos procedimientos contra ellos como habían hecho con su propia especie.

Sí.

Porque humanos y “demonios” eran la misma cosa.

Solo eran diferentes etiquetas para la misma entidad.

Humanos o demonios, seguían destruyendo todo mientras se dañaban entre ellos.

Por eso no quería ninguna criatura como esa cerca de ella.

Y si se atrevían… Ella tomaría sus almas y las devoraría como muestra de su desprecio.

No… Yo tengo que buscar algo. Podría estar aquí. – Dijo Haruka mirando a todas partes con cansancio.

Haruka estaba por desfallecer.

Tú lo pediste. – Eithne sin siquiera hacer otra advertencia con frialdad agarró el cuerpo de Haruka por el cuello e introdujo su mano dentro de su pecho para extraer su alma. Al hacerlo, una esfera roja iluminó la oscuridad de lo que parecía ser el atardecer, recordándole a la dullahan lo vivos colores de este al ver el alma de Haruka. Ella enseguida soltó el cuerpo de la adolescente y se dedicó a observar un poco más aquel trozo de la existencia de Orihara Izaya.

Es un alma bastante bonita. Es tan brillante. Podría hacerme un buen sirviente a partir de ella. – Dijo Eithne observando entre sus manos la luz que se volvía más intensa a medida que pasaban los minutos.

¿Qué podría ser…? ¿Un zorro? ¿Un lobo? – Eithne no podía decidirse. Mientras aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre en lo que debería convertir a Haruka a partir de su alma, no se dio cuenta de la corriente de fuego que comenzaba a envolver los alrededores tomando la forma de una gran serpiente.

¿Eh…? ¿Qué es esto? – Eithne al percatarse intentó alejar a la serpiente con sus sombras, pero la serpiente las destruyó envolviéndola de paso.

¡¿Qué eres?! – Gritó Eithne al verse sin escapatoria, notando también que la esfera había caído en el suelo rodando hasta la inerte Haruka.

No soy alguien en especial. Solo he aparecido para evitar que le hagas algo a mi flor silvestre~. Le tengo muuuuucho aprecio como para dejar que le hagas daño. Además siento que debía haber sido un dragón y no un zorro o un lobo. Su pésimo humor me hace pensarlo. Ahora si habláramos del otro Izaya, siento que debería ser una gran araña. Aunque esto no viene al caso… - Dijo la serpiente.

Un dragón… No lo había pensado. ¿A qué te refieres con el otro “Izaya”?– Preguntó Eithne mientras pensaba en un plan para soltarse. El fuego que la envolvía no parecía del común porque le hacía daño.

mmm, nada. Ya lo entenderás en su momento. Ahora lo que me interesa es que no le hagas daño a ella o si no te comeré~. Me hace falta energía, así que me vendrías bien para recuperarme de mi estado. ¿Sabes? – Al escuchar esto de la serpiente, Eithne entró en pánico, nunca pensó que otra entidad sobrenatural pudiera devorarla.

¡Noooo! ¡Suéltame!– Eithne usaba sus sombras para cortar a la serpiente, pero como esta estaba hecha de fuego no daba ningún resultado.

Era una broma, Celty~. Ya no tengo razones para querer verte muerta de cualquier forma. – La serpiente soltó a Eithne para empujar con su cabeza el alma de Haruka hacia su cuerpo para que entrara de nuevo y reviviera de su breve coma. Por supuesto, la pelinegra no despertaría enseguida, debido a que Eithne había sacado su alma muy abruptamente. Demoraría en recobrar la consciencia al menos unas horas más.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…? – Eithne veía como la serpiente tomaba con su cola el cuerpo de Haruka.

Digamos que ya nos hemos visto hace muuucho tiempo atrás, aunque supongo que es difícil que me recuerdes. Por cierto, creo que la próxima vez que Izaya te vea será muuuy hostil contigo, así que vete preparando. Solo intervine a razón de que la pobre acaba de llegar y no sabe nada de este lugar. Otra cosa… ¿Podrías guardar este secreto? No quiero que sepa lo que sucedió aquí y menos de mi existencia. – Dijo la víbora teniendo en mente de que esa persona había dejado a Haruka en ese lugar para que fuera asesinada a propósito, aprovechando que la adolescente aún estaba perdida.

Además su desesperación por regresar a Ikebukuro estaba nublando su mente.

E-Está bien. – Dijo Eithne.

Entonces adiós~. – La serpiente se elevó en el cielo desapareciendo de su vista después de un rato junto con Haruka.

¿Qué había sido eso?

La misma Eithne no lo entendía.

¿Qué clase de criatura era esa?

Era capaz de competir contra ella.

¿Tal vez la serpiente era su madre y Haruka podría volverse así de poderosa después de varios años?

¿Haruka sería fuerte también?

Eithne deseaba averiguarlo a pesar de la amenaza de la serpiente, aun cuando sus suposiciones eran algo alocadas y carecían de sentido.

El punto era que Haruka podía ser una existencia interesante.

00000GHOST00000

**AFUERA DEL DISTRITO ROJO**

Todo indica que tiene muy buena salud. Podría ser por los poderes de su madre. No se parece en nada a los otros “segunda generación” que me trajiste antes. -  Dijo Saki dándole un caramelo a Vorona para que se fuera a jugar con Swan.

Eso noté. Los otros se veían enfermos. – Dijo Chase.

Normalmente los hijos de nuestra generación tienen problemas para nacer si uno de sus progenitores es un humano. Siempre mueren con su madre. O eso he visto en estos años. Por eso es impresionante ver a Vorona. Puede que tenga el olor de un humano mezclado con el suyo, pero eso cambiará. Mimetizarse con los demonios no le será un problema. – Dijo ella.

Ya veo. Entonces quédate con ella un tiempo. – Pidió Chase.

¿Qué? Yo no quiero. ¿Por qué tú no puedes? Pensé que había una razón para que te la llevaras de la capital. – Saki dijo sorprendida.

No, solo no quería que fuera estudiada como un conejillo por Einserh. No puede estar conmigo. Si la ve Anoxia van a querer llevarla a trabajar al Distrito Rojo cuando crezca. No tengo mis manos metido en eso, así que dudo que puedo ayudarla si queda involucrada en eso. Solo enséñale lo necesario para vivir y después puedes dejar que se vaya. Ella aprende rápido. – Chase mencionó el detalle del Distrito Rojo a propósito para suavizar la respuesta de Saki. Sabía que ella no le agradaba la idea de ver una niña sumergida en esas cosas. Además no era mentira que él no pudiera cuidarla. También él no era una persona tan amable como para encargarse de un niño.

Vorona le agradecería no estar cerca de él si supiera cómo era él en realidad.

Además Vorona podría estorbarle.

Está bien. Solo será un tiempo. – Dijo Saki con un suspiro.

Era mejor para Vorona estar lejos de Anoxia.

También creo que deberías mudarte. Las cosas se pondrán bastante movidas por esta área en los próximos años. – Chase dejó dos collares anti-antena.

El Vigilante no estaría por esos rumbos por un buen tiempo.

**EXTRA N°23 - ¿FLAN?**

**RAIRA**

**7 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Muchachos, en la clase de hoy prepararemos flan. He decidido tomar esto como una nota importante para la clase, así que esfuércense y recuerden que la cocina es amor~. – Dijo la profesora de economía familiar.

El nombre de esta profesora era Sugimura Kanako.

Ella había entrado una semana atrás, cuando las pruebas finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Por esto, a Kanako se le había encargado el evaluar a los estudiantes de esa asignatura para que fuera acostumbrándose al ambiente de trabajo. Como era una practicante, a ella no le pareció que fuera un problema. Claro estaba que ella desconocía por completo la fama de esta institución, y aún peor, la existencia de ciertos estudiantes problemáticos en aquella clase en específico.

Profesora. ¿Serán los mismos grupos de siempre? – Preguntó un estudiante.

No, esta vez hice el sorteo, ya que estamos hablando de una prueba. Quiero ver cuánto compañerismo hay entre ustedes. – Dijo ella pensando que hasta de ese punto tomaría nota para sacar la calificación final.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Se escucharon las voces decepcionadas de algunos estudiantes, pero la profesora no le importó mucho. Quería ver qué tal eran aquellos alumnos con el trabajo en equipo.

**DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

“Ella dijo compañerismo… ¿Verdad?” – Todos los estudiantes en aquel salón tenían ese pensamiento en sus cabezas al ver cuáles eran los integrantes del primer grupo.

Si había una palabra que describía lo que había en esos dos que encabezaban la lista de aquel equipo esa sería…

El más puro odio por el cual eran tan conocidos en el plantel.

Sugimura Kanako no sabía a qué seres había unido para condenar la clase a una fiesta de cosas voladoras y filosas.

Este es el grupo 1. Lo repetiré si no escucharon. Orihara, Heiwajima, Tamayo y Saotome. – Repitió Kanako volviendo a dejar a la clase en un profundo silencio.

Un profundo silencio que solo era destrozado por los comentarios burlescos de cierto chico de lentes.

Jajajajaja. Han mencionado la palabra compañerismo y luego el nombre de ustedes dos. ¿No les parece gracioso? – Dijo Shinra a los dos que  estaban algo cerca de él.

Cállate, Shinra. No hay forma que haga grupo con esa maldita pulga. – Dijo Shizuo negándose por completo a cooperar.

No creo que las bestias puedan cocinar algo decente. Temo que Shizu-chan se coma lo que estoy preparando como si fuera un perro. ¿Profesora, me deja ponerle un bozal a Shizu-chan mientras cocinamos? – Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa que irritó más a Shizuo en su lugar.

¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Te pondré ese bozal a ti! – Shizuo sujetó a Izaya de repente por la camiseta sin importarle que Kanako estuviera presente.

¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué sucede? – Kanako exclamó asustada.

Profesora… Exijo un grupo de dos. No hay forma que podamos sobrevivir a esos dos. – Dijo Tamayo sin perder tiempo.

Ellos se llevan como el agua y el aceite a fuego máximo. No podemos estar con ellos. Moriremos antes de que el flan esté listo. Háganos caso. Los otros profesores nunca los ponen juntos en el mismo grupo, o si lo hacen, siempre dejan a Kadota y a Kishitani. ¡Sí! ¡Por favor, pido un intercambio! – Dijo Saotome casi como un ruego.

¿Eh…? No. Deben aprender a llevarse bien. Orihara. Heiwajima. ¡Llévense bien…! – Dijo tímidamente Kanako.

¿Qué? – Shizuo e Izaya la miraron con sus auras asesinas al nivel de poder freír un pollo con la intensidad de su odio.

“¡Dan miedo!” – Kanako se quedó sin voz por el temor que transmitían ellos dos.

Shizuo. Déjalo. No causes problemas. – Kadota apareció y puso una mano en el hombro de Shizuo.

“¡Kadota! ¡Eres nuestro héroe!” – Gritaron todos los demás en sus mentes, viendo que era la única alma dispuesta a parar este enfrentamiento que podía tornarse en uno muy sangriento si no se hacía nada.

Bien dicho, Dotachin~. – Dijo Izaya quitando la mano de Shizuo de su camiseta.

La mirada de Izaya al hacerlo estaba cargada de burla.

Shizuo solo quería golpearlo hasta que no fuera capaz de hacer esa expresión.

Deberías dejar de provocarlo en clase, Izaya. Podrías crear una estampida humana tratando de huir del peligro. – Dijo Shinra con una sonrisa viendo que todos estaban listos para correr en cualquier momento.

No se puede evitar~. Si Shizu-chan no fuera tan bestia podría evitarse esto. – Dijo Izaya caminando hacia su grupo.

Shizuo. Solo intenta tolerarlo un rato. Recuerda que estamos a un mes y medio de graduarnos. Si te expulsan no podrás disfrutar de tu diploma. No quieres que tu familia entristezca. ¿Verdad? – Kadota intentaba calmar a Shizuo con todos los argumentos que tenía a mano.

Está bien. Solo hoy. – Dijo Shizuo fastidiado caminando hacia su nuevo grupo.

No podía dejar que por culpa de las provocaciones de Izaya, él fuera expulsado en la recta final. Estaba seguro que no vería a Izaya después de la graduación. Esperaba tanto el no que tener cruzar sus caminos nunca más. Por eso se calmaría y dejaría pasar cualquier cosa que dijera él durante ese día.

Shizu-chan~. Esforcémonos por el flan~. – Izaya dijo esto al verlo llegar hasta la mesa de ellos.

No metas tus patas sucias de insecto en el postre, Izaya-kun~. – Advirtió Shizuo.

Al mirarse ambos con molestia, un leve recuerdo pasó por sus mentes fugazmente.

Pudín.

El incidente del pudín del año anterior hizo una inesperada aparición al estar relacionado a un postre como el flan.  

Inmediatamente Shizuo e Izaya se pusieron lo más lejos del otro en la mesa dejando extrañados a Tamayo y Saotome quienes no entendían ese repentino comportamiento. Aunque para ellos era conveniente porque así podrían terminar el flan si ninguna baja en el salón y con sus vidas intactas.

La siguiente media hora, ni Shizuo ni Izaya dijeron ni una sola palabra mientras el postre se terminaba sin más complicaciones.

Ya todos se pueden ir. He evaluado sus postres aunque los del grupo 1… No me parece que hayan cooperado los cuatro. Solo Tamayo y Saotome trabajaron. No se vale solo ver. – Kanako volvía a su modo de profesora normal, borrando de su cabeza lo que había pasado media hora atrás.

Profesora Sugimura. De verdad no nos importa que ellos no hayan cooperado. Nos dieron… ¿apoyo moral? – Tamayo intentaba que Kanako dejara pasar el asunto.

No. Ellos dos tendrán que hacer un flan. Solo tomaré en cuenta el trabajo de ustedes dos. Recuerden, debe haber compañerismo. – Kanako sentenció poniendo la calificación solo a los dos que trabajaron.

No hay forma que haya cooperación con esos dos… Ríndase y viva para contar esta historia a sus nietos. – Dijo Saotome dramáticamente.

No, olvídala. Debemos salvarnos ahora. ¡Corre y no mires atrás, Saotome! – Tamayo jaló del brazo a Saotome para escapar con los demás estudiantes que sabían que en cualquier momento podría arder Troya de nuevo.

Qué exagerados. Lo más que puede pasar es que vuelen muchas sillas por la ventana. – Dijo Shinra en el pasillo.

No creo que eso sea bueno… - Dijo Kadota algo nervioso.

No podían hacer nada por ellos, la profesora había dejado clara su decisión con respecto a la nota final de economía familiar.

Bien, me iré durante una hora. Cuando regrese debe estar listo el flan. Solo diviértanse preparándolo y hagan las paces. Está muy mal llevarse así cuando son compañeros. Ah, y la cocina es amor~~. – La profesora rara salió del salón dejando a los otros dos con un lema que solo les fastidiaba interiormente, si no fuera una asignatura ellos se hubieran largado de una vez a sus casas.

Aunque no es como si fuera una asignatura importante de cualquier forma.

La cocina es amor, pero nos deja una hora para matarnos aquí. Jajajaja… Solo me provoca reír. – Dijo Izaya notando que Shinra había aprovechado para huir cuando no estaba viendo.

Izaya suponía que iba a ver a su amada Celty…

Kadota tampoco estaba por ningún lado, eso quería decir que ni él quería estar involucrado en esto.

Estaban solos…

Si no fuera un flan, ya me hubiera largado. – Dijo Shizuo tomando la receta que estaba en la mesa.

Es verdad. Amas las cosas dulces. – Dijo Izaya.

Lamentablemente este momento solo les traía la sensación deja vu de su conversación en Okinawa.

Siempre los momentos en que se quedaban solos eran instantes raros e incomodos.

¿De qué se supone que hablarían ahora para evitar pelear?

Izaya no quería establecer ninguna cercanía con el ser que consideraba una bestia que atentaba contra el ambiente de sus humanos.

Etto… ¿Shizu-chan…? – Dijo Izaya percatándose de lo que Shizuo estaba haciendo.

¿Qué quieres? No molestes. – Dijo Shizuo aun preparando algo en la estufa.

¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo…? ¿Eso es caramelo…? – Izaya preguntó aun dudoso.

¿Eh? Si… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Shizuo sin entender la expresión del otro.

Tu caramelo ya se arruinó. ¿Nunca has hecho flan horneado antes, verdad? – Dijo Izaya apartándolo con el brazo de la estufa para apagar el ya negro caramelo.

No… Nunca. ¿Y tú? – Shizuo volteó avergonzando, no tenía la mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

No exactamente, solo he visto como lo preparan. Estoy seguro que no es así. No tienes que dejar tanto tiempo el azúcar en el sartén. Inténtalo de nuevo, yo seré tu sabio guía. – Izaya sonrió triunfantemente.

No gracias. No quiero que tú me guíes. – Dijo Shizuo orgulloso.

Ah~, es que Shizu-chan no quiere terminar por qué quiere quedarse a solas conmigo. Kyaa~, no pensé que fueras así. Adelante, yo te haré compañía si tan desesperado estas mientras te veo dejar otro caramelo como tu bestial interior. – Contestó él de vuelta.

¡Como si fuera verdad! Vamos, haz el caramelo tú ahora. – Ordenó Shizuo.

No gracias. No tengo buena mano para la cocina de postres, Shizu-chan~. Solo he dicho que he visto como los hacen, pero no quiero intentarlo. – Izaya suspiró.

Ah, claro, Izaya-kun teme que su caramelo sea peor que el mío. – Shizuo se burló dándole la espalda a Izaya para intentar hacer el caramelo perfecto en este segundo intento.

¿Qué temo que sea peor que el tuyo? Shizu-chan, quítate. – Dijo Izaya empujando a Shizuo para ponerse frente a la estufa.

**LUEGO DE CINCO MINUTOS…**

Alguien también tiene un bestial interior por lo que veo. – El rubio agregó toda la burla que podía reunir su voz al ver el caramelo oscuro y quemado en el sartén.

Calla, Shizu-chan~. – La voz melosa de Izaya sonaba totalmente irritada.

Habían pasado ya treinta minutos y no habían logrado más que aquella competencia de caramelos “perfectos”.

“Kanra hacía ver esto demasiado fácil…” – Izaya se acordó que una vez había visto a su compañera hacer flan de lo más sencillo en menos de una hora.

Pero él era un asco en esto al igual que Shizuo.

Entonces Izaya volvió a mirar a los ojos a Shizuo.

¿Qué…? – Preguntó Shizuo al notar que Izaya solo lo miraba sin decir nada.

Si te quieres ir rápido... Haz el flan y yo intentaré preparar el caramelo. – Pidió Izaya tomando una tarea en el trabajo sin quejarse.  

Superaría a Shizuo haciendo caramelo.

Era una meta idiota que le podía dar mucha satisfacción.

De repente estás motivado. Haré un flan tan genial que no necesitaré tu horrible caramelo. – Dijo Shizuo yendo por su lado a preparar lo demás.

**30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Qué bueno. Pudieron terminar el flan a tiempo. ¿No se sienten bien de haber cooperado? Ahora podrán hacer las paces. – Kanako dijo inocentemente mientras miraba el extraño flan que tenía una apariencia… ¿verdosa?

¿Acaso habían usado una especie de colorante para que se viera vistoso?

Se preguntó inocentemente la pobre mujer.

Claro, Shizu-chan y yo nos llevamos perfectamente gracias a usted. Nuestra amistad se ve reflejada en el sabor de este flan. – Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Si, perfectamente. También va nuestro amor por usted por dejarnos hacer las paces en este salón por una hora completa. – Dijo Shizuo apáticamente dejando su molestia en su interior.

Ya veo… Bien, lo probaré. – Ella sintió que el ambiente se había puesto tenso por alguna razón. Y más aún cuando se puso a observarlos bien, notando que Shizuo e Izaya tenían moretones y cortadas leves en sus brazos y rostros.

Kanako intentó dejar sus alertas de peligro un poco para proseguir a probar el flan, ya que sus alumnos lucían ansiosos ahora.

Lo primero que su paladar captó fue el sabor de un caramelo amargo con toques de sal por toda la superficie.

Luego el demoledor impacto de condimentos y picante mezclados con el flan.

Sin contar que el flan estaba algo quemado en la base.

¿Qué demonios habían estado haciendo durante esa hora?

Difícilmente se podía llamar a esto flan.

Su lengua hubiera salido corriendo al lavado si no fuera porque estaba aún pegada a su cuerpo.

¡AGUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Kanako salió corriendo a la fuente más cercana con varias reflexiones en su mente.

Si la cocina era amor…

Entonces el amor de ellos era algo peligrosamente tóxico.

**VEINTE MINUTOS ANTES**

Izaya y Shizuo habían quedado que trabajarían individualmente, pero un comentario de cierto pelinegro hizo explotar de nuevo la guerra en el salón.

Shizu-chan… No revuelvas eso como bestia. Vas a lograr que el flan se evapore antes de entrar al horno con la velocidad que lo haces. – Dijo Izaya observando desde la estufa.

¡Cierra la boca! Ah, ese caramelo superará la basura que hiciste antes, estoy seguro. – Shizuo respondió desde su puesto mirando el sartén.

¿Ah, sí? Pues al menos el que hago se ve de mejor color que el tuyo de antes. – Dijo Izaya a punto de apagar el fuego, pero en eso, Izaya por accidente movió el sartén cerca del mueble junto a la estufa tirando el contenido del frasco de sal en el caramelo.

¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Qué torpe! – Shizuo se rió al ver que el caramelo de Izaya había quedado arruinado haciéndolo aún más “perfecto” que las versiones anteriores.

Shizuo… - Izaya tomó el frasco de picante y se lo echó de lleno a la vasija del flan de un Shizuo que aún seguía riéndose a carcajadas.

¡¿Qué haces?! – Shizuo tomó a Izaya por la muñeca y lo pegó contra la pared completamente molesto dejando el envase de flan en la mesa antes.

Le agrego sabor a tu aburrido flan~. – Izaya tanteó con su mano libre el estante junto a él y con un movimiento rápido tiró los condimentos en polvo en la cara de Shizuo para escapar, pero su contrincante no lo dejó irse, estrellándolo ahora contra un mueble más fuerte que antes. A causa de esto, un frasco de azúcar que estaba en la cima tiró todo su contenido sobre el pelinegro causándole nuevamente otra carcajada a Shizuo.

Izaya lo único que optó por hacer en respuesta fue lanzarse sobre Shizuo para continuar la pelea por diez minutos más en el suelo, hasta que ambos recordaron que debían entregar algo a la profesora.

Pero ya no les quedaba tiempo suficiente para preparar otro flan, así que usaron lo que tenían a mano para hacer su flan actual más “innovador”.

**TIEMPO PRESENTE**

Deberíamos llevarle un poco a Shinra. ¿No crees, Shizu-chan? – Preguntó Izaya tomando un poco para llevar.

También quiero un poco para Kadota. Debo “agradecerle” el haberme dejado solo contigo. – Dijo Shizuo tomando su parte.

De cualquier forma tenemos que ir a que nos curen las heridas. Creo que estoy sangrando mucho… - Dijo Izaya caminando hacia la puerta seguido de Shizuo.

Es tu culpa, maldito insecto. – Shizuo cerró la puerta tras de sí, sellando su pésima experiencia cocinando flanes para siempre en su memoria.

Y así aquellos estudiantes dejaron sus diferencias por unas horas para vengarse de alguien que había tratado de hacerlos dejar sus diferencias en contra de su voluntad…

Luego de este incidente, Sugimura Kanako estuvo en el hospital por intoxicación una semana entera.

Pero ella no volvió hasta que Izaya y Shizuo se graduaron… 

 


	50. Conectores Temporales

**6 AÑOS ANTES**

Quiero ser capaz de entender a los humanos.

Quiero ser capaz de entender mis propias emociones.

Quiero ser capaz de expresarlas sin problemas.

No quiero huir de mí.

Deseo entenderme.

¿Qué son esas cosas que perdí?

Aquellas cosas que me hacían ser otra persona.

¿Tal vez deba decir otra dullahan…?

Necesito saber la verdad.

¿De qué he estado huyendo todo este tiempo?

¿Quiénes me han estado persiguiendo?

¿Quién soy realmente?

¿Quién es Yagiri Namie?

¿Por qué Orihara Izaya me afecta tanto?

¿Qué es lo que persigo?

¿Es acaso el pasado como dijo esa mujer…?

Mi pasado…

Ahora que lo pienso, solo tengo recuerdo desde hace…  ¿195 años? No, creo que eran 194 años.

Recuerdo que el momento más antiguo que puedo evocar es el de estar en medio de un terremoto.

Todo se movía como si fuera gelatina.

El sol desapareció por completo…

Creo que era mediodía antes de que pasara eso.

No estoy segura.

No sé para qué me pongo a recordar esto, no tiene sentido que lo haga. Al fin al cabo solo soy una cabeza con complejo de foco en medio de la nada. 

Hablando de eso…

¿Eso que veo allá es un niño humano?

**00000UROBOROS00000**

**5 AÑOS ANTES**

**DICIEMBRE**

**EN UNA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA**

¡Mosa! ¡Mosa! ¡Mosa! – Un Ena de siete años corría feliz por el campo de flores en dirección a un hombre que llevaba una túnica negra que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

¿No te he dicho que termines de pronunciarlo, Ena…? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Lacrimosa con claro fastidio.

¿Eh? Pero me da pereza. ¿No pudiste escoger un nombre más fácil de pronunciar y más corto? – Preguntó el niño dándole lo mismo el fastidio del otro.

Es increíble hasta donde llega tu vagancia… Ahora dime qué quieres. – Interrogó el hombre.

Pues… Venía a decirte que Uróboros está por reiniciarse. – Dijo Ena tranquilamente.

Ah, ya veo… Si solo era eso, vete a molestar a… ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Lacrimosa volteó hacia él totalmente impactado por la noticia. Se supone que ya había hecho algo para que Uróboros no se reiniciara tan pronto para que ahora de la nada le dieran esta noticia.

Tendremos que irnos de aquí antes de que sea tarde. Prepara tus cosas y avísale a ella. Nos vamos de Einserh. – Lacrimosa no tenía deseos de saber algo de una segunda ronda en estos momentos.

Había encontrado un plan más factible para él.

Su plan ahora consistía en hacerse con el Orihara Izaya de Ikebukuro.

Aun cuando su única herramienta había desaparecido un año atrás, él todavía tenía la esperanza de que pudiera sacar a Orihara Kyouko del juego y poder obtener a su presa. Lamentablemente, Uróboros lo obligaría a quedar atrapado en el juego aun en contra de su voluntad, si él podía llevar su plan a cabo antes de que empezara la segunda ronda, entonces él podría ser libre de todo ello.

El tiempo para ejecutarlo había comenzado a decrecer.

00000LACRIMOSA00000

¿Qué sucede, Celty? – Preguntó Liam al ver que de repente la dullahan abría los ojos como asustada mientras él estaba almorzando cerca de ella.

No estoy segura… Sentí algo extraño muy cerca de aquí. Deberías comenzar a caminar e irte de este lugar. – Eithne sentía un mal presentimiento.

El aire estaba cargado de una esencia maligna que le hacía querer vomitar a Eithne.

¿Qué era aquello?

00000CELTY00000

¿Qué es eso…? – Preguntó Kanra tomando su forma humana para alejarse del lugar en donde Shizuo la dejaba cuando se iba a dormir.

Había algo que la hacía sentir asco en el aire.

Si ella tuviera un cuerpo humano probablemente estaría vomitando por la sensación que le traía la siniestra noche.

Era como si ella estuviera parada sobre un campo lleno de cadáveres.

00000KANRA00000

¡¿Qué…?! Eso es… - Ralf se sorprendió al sentir la presencia de Uróboros en el aire.

Si no iniciamos la ronda pronto, esto se pondrá feo de nuevo. Como la última vez. Uróboros jugará con nosotros de nuevo. – Advirtió Arkady.

Si la iniciamos nosotros, podremos hacerlo bajo nuestras reglas. Es el premio del que inicia la ronda primero que todos los demás. – Agregó Dimitri.

Solo tenemos puras calamidades rondándonos. Primero, Yagiri Namie se apropia de algunos de nuestros ciudadanos y funda una ciudad bajo nuestras narices; segundo, hay un rumor de alguien en el desierto que se hace llamar Orihara Izaya; y ahora esto… Quiero pensar que es coincidencia. – Dijo Galine.

¿Creen que Lacrimosa habrá cometido semejante error? ¿Él quien más detesta a Orihara Izaya ahora? – Alek interrogó a los otros cuatro.

¿Por qué esa cosa debería tener raciocinio? Hasta hace unas décadas él siquiera podía comunicarse con otro ser vivo. Solo es un grupo de deshechos que tiene que vivir de almas para no desaparecer. No debería ser extraño que metiera la pata con alguno de sus experimentos para superar a ese acosador. Sin contar que el pleito de esos dos es completamente ridículo. – Dijo Ralf.

Para nosotros es mejor que exista ese pleito entre ellos. Si se unieran podrían ser un problema más grande. Aun peor si trajeran a esa dullahan. Menos mal tampoco se llevan con ella. Siquiera sabemos si ella todavía existe. – Dijo Arkady.

Hace 125 años le perdimos el rastro. Se volvió más cauta con nuestra presencia aun cuando no nos recuerda. – Dijo Ralf.

Pero si despierta Uróboros y no provocamos el inicio de la ronda, hasta ella quedará metida en esto sin saber nada. No nos conviene. – Dijo Alek.

Resolveremos ese problema cuando encontremos a Orihara Izaya y descubramos lo que sucedió con Lacrimosa. Si en tal caso no es solo una broma. – Dijo Ralf dando como terminada aquella conversación.

00000REY00000

Hasta que por fin llegas. Pensé que te había pasado algo. – Dijo una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules que tenía un camisón blanco que dejaba ver un poco sus tres meses de embarazo. Al ser ella una primera generación de un experimento de Lacrimosa, no había sido un problema mimetizarse con la población humana de ese lugar, aun así ella estaba preocupada. No porque su pareja la fuera asesinar como había visto una vez en el pasado.

Era porque su compañero seguía trabajando para Einserh, haciéndolo depender de una droga para no volverse loco.

Aun así no debes esperarme despierta tan tarde aquí. ¿Qué tal si algo te pasa a ti o al bebé? Ven. – Dijo el mercenario suspirando mientras tomaba su mano.

Elian, no pasa nada. Solo es que la noche tiene algo extraño y temía que algo te fuera a pasar. – Dijo la mujer en un hilo de voz.

¿A qué te refieres, Artemis? – Preguntó Elian sorprendido por la confesión.

Eso podía ser tomado como un mal presentimiento.

Y él sabía que los malos presentimientos de su esposa solían cumplirse al pie de la letra.

Tengo la sensación de que algo va a cambiar pronto. Tengo miedo. – Dijo Artemis.

Y yo que estaba por decirte que estaba pensando en irme de aquí. Quiero dejar de ser un mercenario. Temo que suceda lo mismo de hace dos años en la capital. El solo pensar que me salvé porque esa vez había evitado usar la droga en un intento de dejarla… - Dijo temeroso él.

¿A dónde iremos? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

En mi viaje escuché de una ciudad que está bastante apartada y lejos del poder de la capital. Tal vez podamos irnos a ese lugar. -  Contestó él.

¿Más lejos? ¿Cómo se llama ese lugar? ¿Qué harás para evitar los efectos de la Luna Roja? – Interrogó la pelinegra.

Shizuoland. No sé, todavía estoy pensando qué hacer con ese detalle. Por ahora lo que me interesa es que no te descubran a ti ni a mi hija. – Dijo él abrazándola.

¿Cómo sabes que es niña? ¿Además qué pasa con ese nombre…? ¡Es ridículo! ¡Jajajajaja! – Se rió Artemis.

Si… Pero el Vigilante me dijo que parece un lugar tranquilo. – Dijo él.

Y eso lo sé, porque ese es el instinto de un padre. – Agregó sonriendo él.

Si en tal caso es niña… ¿Qué nombre le pondrás a ella? – Artemis volteó su rostro hacia él.

Su nombre será Hope. – Dijo él con decisión.

Ya veo, usarás ese nombre para no perder incluso si el bebé resultara ser hombre jajajaja. – Rió ella con la decisión de Elian.

Pero sé que será niña. Ya te lo dije, yo también tengo mis presentimientos. – Dijo Elian guardándose lo más importante de todo lo que él pensaba decirle a ella. Los mercenarios tenían prohibido tener hijos porque había una posibilidad que heredaran la mala suerte del progenitor y lo peor sería que la Luna Roja no podría ayudarlos.

Por ello debía irse de ese lugar antes de que se percataran del embarazo de Artemis.  

Tal vez podrían intentar asesinar a Hope y a su madre…

Shizuoland era el único lugar en él que podría esconderlas.

00000HOPE00000

¿mmm…? – Haruka miró el cielo.

¿Pasa algo, Izaya? – Preguntó un Mila de 10 años sentándose a un lado de ella en el techo de un edificio. La noche al ser de luna llena dejaba a la vista un paisaje espectacular para disfrutar. Por esta razón, Haruka se quedaba en el techo para deleitarse mirando todo desde ese lugar tan alto.

No. Es solo que huele a muerte. – Dijo ella pensativa.

¿A muerte? – Mila la miró un poco asustado.

Ah, olvídalo. – Dijo ella guardando su sentimiento de perturbación en su interior.

Tal vez solo era idea suya.

Lo que estaba claro que algo dentro de Haruka se removía con mucha inquietud.

Algo estaba respondiendo a “eso” en el aire.

00000HARUKA00000

Ah… Hay veces en que quisiera no ser tan exacto en mis predicciones. – Dijo una mujer con ojos amarillos mientras preparaba la última pista en alguna torre de las cercanías de donde estaría la base de la guerrilla en algunos años.

El futuro que él más temía ya estaba tocando las puertas de todos.

La desgracia estaba por caer y no había mucho que pudiera hacer en su estado.

Solo me queda confiar en el poder de los vínculos~. – Dijo el fantasma.

Adicionalmente, aquella entidad solo podía rogar que Izaya pudiera soportar lo que se le venía encima desde este momento.

Él sería la persona más afectada con todo esto.

Más cuando él supiera la verdad.

00000GHOST00000

¿Eh…? – Santa se levantó de la cama al sentir un escalofrío muy extraño. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que al pie de esta había una sombra parada ahí.

¡¿Quién eres?! – Ella desplegó su electricidad dispuesta a ir en contra de su posible atacante. Pero la sombra no retrocedió ni un centímetro y simplemente la tomó por el cuello, acercándose así a la ventana en donde con la luz de la Luna pudo apreciar el rostro del intruso.

Frente a ella había una mujer con su mismo rostro.

Imposible… - Dijo Santa espantada.

No es imposible. Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Pero tú ahora eres la nueva yo. Es solo eso. – Contestó Namie.

¿La nueva tú…? No lo entiendo. – Dijo Santa siendo soltada poco a poco por su otro yo.

No es necesario que lo entiendas. Incluso aunque te lo explicara no podrías entenderlo. Esto va más allá de la lógica de cualquier forma. – Namie tomó la mano de Santa para llevarla al centro de la habitación.

¿Qué es lo que quieres…? – Preguntó Santa con miedo.

¿Acaso ella estaba soñando?

Lo que quiero es que veas esto. – Namie extendió la mano haciendo que la habitación desapareciera, dejando bajo sus pies una gran altura en donde podía verse un lugar en particular del desierto en esa noche. Santa enfocó sus ojos bien para darse cuenta de que en la superficie había unos hombres desenterrando algo. Al acercarse usando el poder de Namie sin que ellos pudieran verlas, ella pudo observar como esas personas parecían estar siendo movidas por unos hilos amarillos.

¿Estos hilos…? – Preguntó Santa.

Son los brazos de Uróboros. Está por comenzar a expandirse. Ya llegado a esta etapa no se le puede detener. – Namie señaló la luz que empezaba a salir del agujero en dirección al cielo dibujando entre líneas dorada un gran reloj con una cuenta regresiva.

¿Qué significa esto…? – Preguntó Santa.

Es el tiempo que le queda a este mundo. Uróboros devorará todo. – La imagen de Namie comenzó a sufrir interferencias que hacía que fuera más difícil entender lo que ella decía.

¿Uróboros? – Santa se acercó.

Uróboros siempre hace dos llaves. Una inicia el juego y la otra lo termina. Hazte con la segunda llave. Encuéntrala y-…  antes de que el reloj llegue a cero. Tampoco uses las re-... No las conserves. Él siempre v-… - El mensaje de Namie no se entendía por completo.

Por favor. No dejes que pase esto de nuevo. – Namie se encendió en llamas por completo antes de hacer que dicho evento despertara a Namie de su horrible pesadilla.

¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Se había sentido demasiado real para ser solo un sueño?

No puede ser. ¿Verdad? – Se preguntó ella misma.

Fue en ese instante en que la puerta fue tocada con insistencia.

¡P-Pase…! – Dijo Santa asustada.

Su santidad. Ha llegado un mensaje desde el sector n°129. Un reloj con un conteo regresivo ha aparecido en esa región. Esto ha causado demasiada alarma. – Dijo el guardia informándole a ella.

No había sido un sueño.

Aquella pesadilla era más real de lo que ella quería creer.

El mundo estaba por acabarse.

00000NAMIE00000

**IKEBUKURO**

Shizu-chan~. ¿No crees que deberías regresar al trabajo y no perder el tiempo persiguiéndome? – Preguntó un Izaya algo cansado de estar corriendo por una hora entera viendo que Shizuo parecía estar lejos de cansarse. Al Izaya estar trabajando toda la noche en un caso, apenas y había podido tomarse un café aquella mañana para que lo primero que vieran sus cansados ojos fuera a un Shizuo furioso corriendo tras él.

¡Lo haré cuando muerdas el polvo! ¡¿No te he dicho que no vengas a Ikebukuro?! – Gritó Shizuo dando varios saltos para estar casi a un metro de Izaya. Faltaba muy poco para que Shizuo pudiera tener entre sus dedos el abrigo de Izaya y así darle su merecido.

Pero algo extraño sucedió.

Shizuo pudo ver como unos hilos dorados se envolvían alrededor de Izaya sin tocarlo. Parecía ser que el informante no se había percatado de la presencia de aquellas hebras al estar concentrado en no ser capturado por Shizuo.

Shizuo sintió un mal pálpito al ver eso rodeando a Izaya.

¡Izaya! ¡Espera! ¡Tú…! – Gritó Shizuo sin saber explicarse bien.

¿Qué pasa…? – Izaya sin parar de correr volteó extrañado de sentir que la voz de Shizuo sonaba asustada.

¿Qué podía asustar tanto a la bestia que lo perseguía con sed de sangre en esos momentos?

Fue entonces que su cuerpo se sintió pesado y débil de repente. Los escalofríos al llegar a la calle para cruzarla lo hicieron caer sobre sus rodillas en lo que venía un camión para dar vuelta en esa esquina. Pero Izaya no podía moverse, sus extremidades no respondían como si estuviera atado de alguna forma al suelo. El pelinegro levantó los ojos para observar al camión que estaba a metros de su posición. Al ser un camión de carga era difícil que el conductor viera a Izaya desde ese ángulo.

Izaya cerró los ojos esperando el gran golpe que lo dejaría muy mal herido.

O muerto...

Shizuo lo jaló del abrigo hacia la acera a centímetros de la rueda del camión.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento entre lo que pasaba el camión con un distraído conductor…

¿Acaso Shizuo lo había salvado?

¿Shizu-chan…? – Izaya no estaba seguro si había estado más seguro debajo de la llanta o ahora en las garras de Shizuo.

Shizuo ya no veía aquellos hilos en Izaya.

¿Había sido imaginación de él?

¿Me vas a soltar, verdad? – Preguntó Izaya con duda al ver que Shizuo no hacía nada. El bartender solo lo soltó aun con inquietudes en su mente sin decirle nada más. El informante percibió que la movilidad volvía a él, así que antes de que el rubio se arrepintiera en su decisión silenciosa de dejarlo ir, él emprendió la huida sin entender qué acababa de pasar.

Al menos Izaya podía decir que estaba vivo.

Por ahora…

Sin saber que el tiempo había comenzado a correr.

* * *

 

**EXTRA N° 24 – ¡NO ME LLEVES!**

**6 AÑOS ATRÁS**

¡Te he dicho que no te acerques! ¡Te voy a morder! – Dijo una Eithne molesta.

Quisiera saber cómo lo harás… ¿Además cómo puedes hablar? ¿Qué eres? – Preguntó Liam tocando a la cabeza desde su ángulo ciego.

¡Nooooooo! ¡Déjame! – La dullahan gruñó molesta haciendo un intento en vano de asustarlo.

¿Por qué? Pareces interesante. – Liam tomó la cabeza en sus manos y la miró con detenimiento.

Porque detesto a los humanos. No me agradas. – Dijo ella cortante.

No hay nadie a quien le agrade. Por eso tomaré eso como un halago. Solo Shizuo pero… nah. No importa. ¿Me vas a decir qué eres? – El niño sacudió un poco la cabeza.

¡No! Así que ponme en ese sitio de vuelta y vete por donde viniste. – Ella volvió a su tono usual.

mmm… Per-… - Liam estaba por agregar algo pero fue cortado por unos susurros que lo pusieron en alerta.

Había fantasmas cerca.

Realmente a él no le gustaba el desierto por esto.

Las entidades malignas abundaban por doquier y él era el objetivo favorito de ellas.

Antes de que Liam pudiera dejar a Eithne, este fue atrapado por un fantasma que no perdió tiempo en posesionarse de él. La dullahan pudo ver como los ojos de Liam cambiaron a gris, dándole el aura tétrica a su rostro. La sonrisa del ser que ahora se había apoderado de Liam se plasmó en la expresión de él.

Cortar. Al fin un cuerpo. Muere. – Las cosas que decía aquel espíritu sonaban parecidas a una radio mal sintonizada.

Niño. Eres un gran problema. – Dijo Eithne con molestia.

Un niño propenso a posesiones no debería andar por el desierto.

Liam sacó un cuchillo dispuesto a cortar en pedazos la cabeza de Eithne. Aun cuando ella sabía que no podría hacerle un gran daño, no le agradaba el tener que pasar por el dolor de que su cabeza fuera acuchillada incontables veces por un simple espíritu.

Es mejor que todos ustedes se vayan o me los comeré. – Dijo la dullahan en alta voz deteniendo así el cuchillo sobre su cabeza e reproduciendo lo que una vez la serpiente le había dicho cuando se habían encontrado. Si a ella le dio miedo eso, entonces eso también tenía que funcionar con ellos.  

Celty Sturluson concentró toda su presencia sobrenatural para hacer que se sintiera en el lugar.

Quizás había sido reducida a ser solo una cabeza, pero aun podía imponer respeto.

No se dejaría doblegar por un espíritu de pacotilla.

No lo repetiré de nuevo. Si de verdad quieren conservar sus formas, es mejor que se vayan. – Dijo Eithne extendiendo sus sombras alrededor de Liam.

Los espíritus entendieron el mensaje amenazador de la dullahan y se retiraron inmediatamente, incluyendo el que había tomado a Liam.

Me dejó en paz… ¡Gracias! – Liam dijo recuperando su cuerpo.

¿Eh? No lo hice por ti. – Dijo ella.

No importa. ¡Eres impresionante! Definitivamente te llevaré conmigo. – El niño decidió tomándola en el aire mientras daba vueltas con ella.

¡No! ¡Me mareo! Aunque no tengo estómago… ¡Pero igual me da nauseas! ¡Para! – La cabeza fue llevada hasta las afueras del edificio por Liam.

No había cómo liberarse de aquel niño.

Había usado toda la energía acumulada de un año solo espantando a esos fantasmas.

La dullahan al ver que no había nada que pudiera decir para evitar que el niño la sacara de ese lugar, se resignó a su suerte…

O a su destino…


	51. Shizuoland - Parte 1

**CASI 4 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**JULIO**

**CERCANÍAS DE SHIZUOLAND**

¡Ataquen! ¡No dejen que escapen! – Gritó uno de los hombres de Anoxia que intentaban entrar a Shizuoland para tomar la ciudad como suya.

¡Izaya! ¡Hay más de ese lado! – Gritó el niño dragón para proceder a tomar con su hocico a Haruka y así dejarla sobre su lomo mientras corrían.

No pensé que iban a llegar tan rápido aquí. Son una molestia… - Dijo Haruka buscando un lugar para alejarlos de la ciudad, sería un problema si llegaban hasta esta, porque habían muchos que no podrían defenderse si un grupo armado aparecía de la nada.

¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó el dragón esquivando un gran arpón que iba a dirigido a su ala. Haruka sacó de su mochila una soga que Shizuka le había obligado a llevar para su guardia alrededor de la ciudad horas atrás.

Déjame en frente de ellos. Tengo una idea. – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Al menos con su plan no habría muertos.

No quería ser obligada a usar su poder de cualquier forma.

Ok~, Izaya. – Dijo feliz el niño dando la vuelta hacia la armada de Anoxia.

¡Muévanse! ¡Ahí viene! – La tropa comenzaba a posicionar tres pistolas de aire comprimido con varios arpones para derribar a Mila y así poder deshacerse del principal obstáculo hacia Shizuoland.

Esto es para ti… - Haruka lanzó una piedra que estaba amarrada con una soga, quedándose con el otro extremo de esta. El incauto hombre de Anoxia lo sujetó sin entender el significado de aquella roca en sus manos. Entonces Mila dio varias vueltas alrededor de los hombres atrapándolos con la soga. Ya cuando se dieron cuenta de su lentitud al entender el plan de Haruka, era muy tarde y ahora estaban atados todos juntos.

Llévalos bien lejos de aquí, Mila. Yo me llevaré sus armas. – Ordenó Haruka con tranquilidad.

Está bien. Volveré en una hora. – Dijo Mila dejando que Haruka se bajara de su lomo para que él pudiera alzar el vuelo y dejar aquellos intrusos en otra área para que no molestaran más.

Haruka tomó las tres pistolas de aire comprimido para añadirlas al arsenal de la ciudad en caso de que tuvieran que defenderse.

Tengo hambre… - Dijo Haruka tocándose el estómago. Ya no había nada más que hacer ahí, así que podía darse el lujo de hacer una pausa en su vigilancia de rutina por ese día. De cualquier forma le tocaba a otro el vigilar en una hora, dudaba mucho que alguien más se atreviera a llegar a la ciudad ese día después de haber presenciado el espectáculo anterior.

00000HARUKA00000

**EN LA CIUDAD**

**MERCADO**

Shizuoland en tres años se había convertido en una ciudad de 3,000 personas que iba en aumento a medida que pasaban los meses. Muchos demonios y humanos venían de todas partes para habitar aquella región que al estar cerca de los glaciares podían disfrutar de un clima más o menos pasable en comparación a las altas temperaturas del desierto. Además tenían acceso a las aguas del mar que estaban junto a los glaciares, ahí podían ejercer las actividades de pesca. También a kilómetros de esa zona había un bosque en donde se podían conseguir buenos alimentos y presas. Todos estos factores convertían a Shizuoland en una ciudad de ensueño, especialmente para las organizaciones malignas y el gobierno.

Adicionalmente, había más cosas que hacían que esta ciudad fuera aún más especial.

A diferencia de muchas poblaciones pequeñas y grandes que había a lo largo del desierto, esta sobresalía por sus habitantes. Aquí convivían humanos y demonios sin problemas o al menos trataban de hacerlo, todo gracias a una de las más importantes cosas que Shizuka presentaba a las personas que pedían entrar a la ciudad.

_“Una vez que entres aquí. Tendrás que respetar a los demás habitantes. Si odias a los demonios este no es tu lugar. Si odias a los humanos, mucho menos. Solo entrarás aquí si quieres ser libre de toda la peste del mundo. ¿Estás dispuesto a vivir con tranquilidad aquí?”_

Al principio las personas se notaban algo molestas al tener que convivir con los otros grupos, pero luego de un tiempo ya no se querían ir. Notaban claramente la diferencia de vivir en aquella ciudad y tratar de sobrevivir en el exterior.

No había racismo como en la capital u otros lados.

Cada uno buscaba la manera de subsistir con los elementos que el ambiente les brindaba.

Si lograban especializarse en algo, vendían esta creación a los demás.

No tenían que vivir pensando que alguna batalla de la nada los haría correr peligro.

Las cosas quizás no era tan perfectas, pero al menos sus vidas no corrían peligro gracias a que el soberano de Shizuoland velaba por ellos a su forma.

Y también al monstruo llamado Orihara Izaya y al dragón Mila.

Estas tres figuras les brindaban la tranquilidad que nunca les dio ningún otro “rey” antes.

Por ello es que todos preferirían vivir en Shizuoland.

Irónicamente el nombre traducido de la ciudad significaba “La tierra del hombre sereno”.

Creo que deberíamos reclutar más personas para la vigilancia, Shizuo-san. – Elián sugirió de repente mientras caminaban entre el tumulto de gente que estaba transitando a esas horas del mediodía.

Eso estaba pensando… Realmente repartir los turnos entre cuatro personas ya se está haciendo agotador… Antes era más fácil cuando solo éramos 50 personas. – Dijo Shizuka mirando los alimentos que estaban en un puesto. A simple vista se podía decir que los alimentos habían sido traídos apenas hace unas horas, lo que los convertía en ingredientes perfectos para el almuerzo. Estaba 100% seguro que el estómago de Haruka se dirigía hacia la casa con un hambre atroz que podía devorar un dragón sin pestañear.

No solo eso… Ya sé lo que pasa entre usted e Izaya-san. Artemis me lo dijo. Ustedes ya son pareja. ¿No? Si no pasan tiempo juntos su relación se va a estropear. Ella está sumamente preocupada por eso. – Dijo Elián directamente dando el mensaje de su esposa.

¿Izaya se lo dijo? – Preguntó Shizuka emocionado.

No, Artemis se dio cuenta viéndote… - Dijo Elián dando a entender que Shizuka era más fácil de leer que la Haruka cuando estaban juntos.

Y yo que había pensado que ella estaba desarrollando una especie de lado femenino que se comunicaba con otras mujeres y que la haría terminar siendo una adorable chica normal… - Shizuka dijo deprimido.

Dices eso, pero ella te gusta de igual forma… ¿No eres un poco contradictorio? – Dijo Elián con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ya me he dado cuenta de eso… - Shizuka suspiró con un dejo de burla hacia él mismo.

Haruka tenía el encanto femenino de un saco de papas, el romanticismo de una roca y el nivel conversacional de una pared.

Pero aun así seguía gustándole cuando ella carecía de todo lo que buscaba en una mujer.

Él mismo no entendía que le veía a su pareja.

¿Qué era esa fuerza invisible que hacía que no se separara de ella?

¿Ella sentía lo mismo que él?

A veces le daba miedo preguntar.

Sentía que se ponía él mismo en bandeja de plata y eso le aterraba.

Shizuo. – Haruka apareció desde el frente caminando hacia él.

¡Izaya~! ¿Sabes? Hoy comeremos paella de marisco. – Dijo feliz cambiando su duda existencial sobre sus propios gustos para dejar paso al lado que quería complacer a Haruka.

No sé qué es, pero suena delicioso~. – Dijo Haruka con ojos brillosos.

Aquella emoción en ella podía verse en sus ojos cuando había comida involucrada.

_¿Alguna vez sería él tan importante para ella como la comida?_

 Pensó por un momento el rubio con sus dudas.

¿Qué pensaba ella de él?

Cosa que le hacía recordar cómo había comenzado su relación…

**7 MESES ATRÁS**

Así que vas a ayudar a este hombre… - Dijo Haruka viendo a un dormido Elián en el _Pozo del Drama._

Sí, me da lástima. Ha hecho todo este camino solo para llegar aquí. Además en unos meses tendrá una hija o eso dice él… No está mal compartirle la cura de la Luna Roja, aunque tenga el riesgo de matarlo, pero es mejor que vivir con la angustia de tener que volver a la capital. – Explicó el rubio levantándose del suelo para comenzar a caminar.

Ese hombre de bata nunca dijo que no pudiéramos compartir la cura. No creo que se enoje. Pero tendríamos que robar más Hada Azul a Anoxia o esperar que él nos haga más de aquella droga. – Haruka le siguió.

Podemos ayudar un poco a los mercenarios que vengan aquí, pero solo si están dispuestos a pasar por esto. No los culpo por temer a esto, realmente es peligroso… - Dijo Shizuka sonriendo mientras recordaba los tres meses que estuvo en esa fosa batallando con Haruka y Mila para que no buscara Luna Roja.

Espero que este no se ponga a pedirme matrimonio… – Haruka recordó los ataques de romanticismo después de que ella le quebrara un brazo en una ocasión en que él se le lanzó encima.

Matrimonio… – “Lo torturaré de la forma más horrible si se le ocurre hacerlo jajajajajaja…” Las ansias asesinas de Shizuka aparecieron en su mente.

Si, lo pediste más de treinta veces en una semana… - Contestó ella como si nada.

¿Quieres saber un secreto? – Shizuka sonrió.

¿Qué…? – Preguntó ella.

Era en serio. – Dijo él volteando hacia ella.

… ¿Jah? – Haruka lo miró entre sorprendida e impactada.

¡No me mires como si creyeras que yo necesitara volver al Pozo del Drama! – Dijo Shizuka exaltado por la expresión de ella.

 ¿De verdad? Quiero decir… ¿Estás bien? No sé, pensé que como no has ido a corretear a alguna mujer “femenina”, estabas tan desesperado. – Dijo ella directamente sorprendiendo a Shizuka.

Wao, me has dicho más de 20 palabras… ¿Eso acaso es un ‘si’? -  Shizuka dijo emocionado abrazando a Haruka.

No he dicho nada, pervertido. Aléjate. ¿Además para qué quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Acaso te has casado con las mujeres con que te metías…? ¿Es algo importante? – Interrogó Haruka aun no captando el punto de Shizuka.

Buen punto… - Shizuka la soltó algo asombrado.

Era verdad lo que decía Haruka.

Él jamás le había pedido aquello a ninguna de sus conquistas.

Heiwajima Shizuo veía el matrimonio como una cárcel y un vínculo que podía destruir su individualismo.

Además él era de los que no les agradaba tener compromisos.

Su vida complicada y su pasado con la Luna Roja no lo dejaban en paz.

Era una persona que no merecía eso adicionalmente.

¿Por qué pensaba en hacer algo que él mismo detestaba?

Él mismo no se entendía.

¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Por qué él estaba actuando como un idiota?

Quizás… ¿Estaba enamorado?

¿Shizuo…? Hey… - Haruka pasaba su mano por la cara de él sin obtener respuesta del rubio.

Imposible… ¡Izaya! ¡Ya lo entiendo! – Dijo el hombre con una decisión comparable al haber descubierto el secreto de la vida.

¿Qué entiendes…?  - Preguntó ella pensando que tendría que hablar con Tom al siguiente día.

Shizuka se estaba mostrando más raro de lo usual.

¡Te he pedido matrimonio porque estoy… ¿enamorado de ti?! – Soltó él sin pensarlo mucho.

Este era el instante de estupidez amorosa que todo hombre debía pasar al menos una vez en su corta vida.

Heiwajima Shizuo estaba súper seguro de eso.

Había llegado el momento.

El momento de establecerse y quedarse en la ciudad soñada por él desde hace once años.

Era un hombre libre.

Ya no tenía que hacer el trabajo molesto de mercenario.

Vivía en el lugar que siempre deseó vivir.

Lo siguiente era… ¡Casarse con su némesis!

Y después le contaría a ella sus secretos…

Haruka era la única persona que sería capaz de detenerlo si se volvía loco de nuevo y regresarlo a la realidad. Era la única mujer que le nacía desde lo profundo de su alma casarse con ella aun cuando ella quizás tuviera deseos de asesinarlo. No le importaba. El amor lo hacía _imbécil_ , así que él podía aceptar cualquier cosa de parte de Haruka, aun cuando fuera rechazo.

Quizás decir _imbécil_ era poco.

_El amor por Haruka lo había vuelto masoquista._

Tal vez casarse sea demasiado apresurado. Me conformaría con que seas mi pareja… - Dijo Shizuka notando la duda en la mirada de Haruka.

Ella parecía estar procesando lo que le estaba diciendo.

“¿No es una broma…?” – Haruka aún no salía del shock aunque pareciera exteriormente que no entendía nada.

Lo cierto era que su interior se hacía muchas preguntas sobre lo que acontecía.

Sabía que algo en ella si quería salvar a Shizuka cuando había dicho que solo iba a cerciorarse de que de verdad hubiera muerto. Si era verdad aquello que Eithne había leído en ella, entonces quería decir que ella misma si estaba preocupada por él. Y más prueba de ello se veía en el tiempo en que tuvo que contenerlo para que no fuera por Luna Roja.

Tal vez…

Había algo que estaba dejando pasar.

Pero esto parecía algo peligroso para averiguar.

Solo que a ella le gustaba el peligro a veces.

…Está bien.- Contestó ella aun con dudas que deseaba en el fondo responder.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Shizuo-san… Hola, Shizuo-san. – Elián ahora el que trataba de llamar su atención.

¿Eh? Disculpa, me sumí en mis pensamientos… ¿Dónde está Izaya? – Preguntó el rubio notando que ella no estaba ahí.

Ella dijo que quería mostrarte algo y que regresaría en unos minutos. ¿Pensando…? ¿Sucede algo? Tal vez lo que me dijo Artemis le molestó. – Preguntó el castaño educadamente.

No es eso. Es solo que me gustaría ser capaz de leer la mente. Aunque supongo que es porque soy algo inmaduro… - Dijo Shizuka buscando a Haruka entre la gente.

Eso no es verdad. Solo estás inseguro. No sabes lo que piensa, Izaya-chan~. – Dijo una voz femenina de repente.

¡Artemis! ¿No te he dicho que no salgas a caminar tú sola…? - Dijo Elián.

No pasa nada, solo quería salir un rato. Estar en cama me aburre. – Artemis hizo un mohín mientras se acercaba a los dos hombres.

Hola Artemis. ¿Está bien que salgas en tu estado? Si el bebé decide nacer de repente. – Dijo espantado Shizuka.

Eso mismo le digo siempre. En cualquier momento nace Hope. – Dijo en el mismo tono un espantado Elián.

¡Hombres paranoicos…! ¿Acaso no saben que son contracciones? No he sentido nada de eso, así que pueden estar tranquilos. Además no es como si estuviera a muchos metros de mi casa. – Señaló Artemis la estructura junto a ella.

Podía escuchar su conversación claramente… - Sonrió ella.

Ah, estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos… - Dijo Shizuka.

Si quieren pueden almorzar aquí. No me molestaría servir dos platos más~. – Artemis invitó a Shizuka y a Haruka, cuando ella apareciera de nuevo…

Por cierto, no necesitas leer su mente… - Dijo Artemis dejando pasar a Elián que se había ido como esposo paranoico a preparar la mesa.

Shizuo. Mira lo que compré. Esto es algo que mi instinto femenino dice que nos quedará a los dos. – Haruka apareció con dos cosas en sus manos.

¿Ves? Les avisaré cuando esté todo listo. Mientras pueden hablar. – Artemis palmoteó levemente el hombro de Shizuka antes de entrar.

Shizuka sonrió.

Artemis tenía razón.

No necesitaba leer la mente de Haruka.

Haruka ya era lo suficientemente directa.

¿Y esto qué se supone que es, Izaya-kun~? – Dijo Shizuka cambiando su forma de llamarla solo para molestar.

Dos cascos. Así cuando estemos haciendo guardia mañana, nadie te lanzará una roca y así no tendré que cargarte de nuevo. – Dijo ella dándole un casco que su instinto “femenino” había escogido.

Tú instinto femenino tiene pésimo gusto jajajajaja… Al menos no mancillarás mi masculinidad de nuevo. – Dijo en broma poniéndose el casco.

No tengo la culpa que no peses nada. Además eso era mejor que solo lanzarte. Agradece que no te dejé para te aplastaran como un insecto, aunque hubiera sido chistoso~. – Haruka rió levemente con el recuerdo de estar cargando a Shizuka como princesa.

Heiwajima Shizuo estaba impactado con lo que veía.

Esa era la primera vez que veía a Haruka reír.

Nunca había pasado antes.

No de la forma en que ahora sucedía ante sus ojos.

**EN LA COCINA**

Tramposa~. – Dijo Elián sonriendo.

Es que tu jefe a veces se trauma por pequeñeces~. Además yo si leo la mente, no hay mucha diferencia de lo que ella hace y piensa. Al menos con él. – Dijo Artemis sentándose con cuidado tocando su panza al hacerlo.

Al menos se dio cuenta. ¿No? – Él sirvió los platos.

Sí. – Artemis cerró los ojos buscando los pensamientos de ambos que ya se acercaban.  

Y entonces sintió aquello…

_“Muere. Muere. Muere. Muere. Muere._

_Te odio, Heiwajima Shizuo._

_Te mataré…_

_Destruiré lo que más amas…_

_Jajajaja…”_

Los pensamientos homicidas de alguien que odiaba a Heiwajima Shizuo llenaron su mente.

Alguien con mucho odio que no era Haruka estaba muy cerca de su hogar.

Y así como vinieron aquellos pensamientos, así mismo desaparecieron…

¿Quién era esa persona?

Un mal presentimiento comenzaba a invadir su interior.

00000ARTEMIS00000

**SANTA SEDE**

**MIRADOR DEL CASTILLO**

Sí que las cosas han cambiado en tres años… - Dijo Ivanov bebiendo una taza de té mientras levantaba su vista hacia Santa que estaba sentada al otro lado de la pequeña mesa.

Es verdad. Y pensar que la razón por la que los soldados y mercenarios seguían siendo explotados por Einserh era por la Luna Roja. Shizuo debió decir algo en ese tiempo… Ya entiendo porque era tan evasivo. – Dijo Santa con molestia en su voz.

Eso no importa ahora, Namie. Shizuo es libre. El gobierno piensa que está muerto. Al igual que todos aquellos cazadores que decidieron ir a Shizuoland. Tom-san dijo que tendría lista más Hada Azul para ellos, aunque no es que sean muchos… – Dijo Ivanov con una sonrisa.

Actualmente Einserh se quedó con una mínima cantidad de soldados y mercenarios. Con lo que está tramando Shizuo, ese número bajará mucho más dejando al gobierno sin su principal fuerza. Shizuo deberá preocuparse por su seguridad mucho más que antes... Tanto como yo… - Reflexionó ella.

En eso tienes razón, al Shizuo compartir el método para curar la adicción a la Luna Roja, se ha tirado como enemigo al mismo Consejo de Reyes. Es un milagro que ellos no se hayan dado cuenta ya. Debe ser porque solo han desaparecido mercenarios, en donde suceda lo mismo con los soldados, entonces el gobierno comenzará a sospechar. – Dijo el anciano.

Esto es como una guerra silenciosa... Él se está quedando con parte de su fuerza militar en el desierto y yo con sus creyentes. Einserh está siendo destripado por los peces más pequeños. La Sede y Shizuoland. – Santa se percató que la situación era curiosa.

Ella había hecho la Santa Sede para que Shizuka tuviera ese lugar para escapar, aunque para ella esa ciudad no era perfecta. A pesar de ser diferente a la capital, la gente seguía temiendo al gobierno. Pero ella notaba que ellos estaban dispuestos a seguirla creyendo así que tendrían algún pase al cielo o algo así.

Yagiri Namie no creía aquello.

Shizuka no había venido a ella porque él realmente pensaba que su persona no podía salvarlo.

Eso era una realidad.

Ella no podía salvar a nadie.

_“Por favor. No dejes que pase esto de nuevo.”_

Las palabras de la otra Yagiri Namie hacían un espacio en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

¿Cómo se suponía que ella evitara que todo el trabajo que Shizuka y ella habían hecho se perdiera con la desgracia que se avecinaba?

Aquel mar de fuego ya llevaba lo equivalente al área de 30 antenas en el desierto. No había informes de lo que sucedía en ningún lado porque aquel fuego se había extendido por el área de los glaciares en donde difícilmente alguien podría habitarlas, por ello no se había corrido la voz, aunque también debía agradecer que el Consejo de Reyes había cooperado para que no expandiera la noticia.

Pero para tristeza de ella eso solo sería temporal.

Si no podía salvar a Shizuka de su amargura.

¿Por qué su otro “yo” le encargaba esto?

Su pesimismo solo le hacía querer reírse de su desgracia.

Todo había sido por nada.

No había salvado a Shizuka.

No había salvado a Yuuhei.

No había hecho algo que mereciera decir que había hecho la vida diferente de alguien en concreto.

¿Namie…? – Llamó Ivanov a la distraída mujer.

¿Eh? Lo siento. Solo estaba pensando. ¿Qué era lo que decías? -  Se disculpó ella al no estar escuchando lo que el hombre mayor le estaba diciendo minutos atrás.

Te decía que Shizuo quiere hablar contigo. Lo mejor hubiera sido que fuera en persona, pero él sabe que tu condición ante las autoridades, no te permite moverte mucho fuera de la ciudad. – Ivanov sacó una radio que Shizuka había enviado para que los dos pudieran hablar.

¿Qué es lo que él desea hablar conmigo? Suena a algo serio… No puedo evitar preocuparme. – Dijo Santa presintiendo una mala noticia para ella.

No lo sé. Lo único que sé que es importante. – Ivanov mintió.

Él sabía perfectamente el tema central de lo que Shizuka quería hablar con Santa.

Orihara Izaya.

Aquella entidad que él siempre pensó que Shizuka imaginaba, existía por completo. Y esta presencia había atrapado entre sus manos el frío corazón de Heiwajima Shizuo.

Moby Dick había sido capturado en su totalidad por Ahab y ahora estaba… Santa y sus emociones por la ballena blanca.

¿O debería decir amarilla?

¿Shizuka revelaría su secreto a su hermana postiza para darle el golpe final a sus emociones por él?

Pasara lo que pasara, Ivanov trataría de estar ahí para consolar el corazón de ella.

No como una mujer que quería conquistar en un futuro.

Sería como un amigo que ya llevaba bastante tiempo a su alrededor.

Al menos él podía hacer eso.

Ya veo. Entonces yo le llamaré después… - Dijo Santa dando un poco más de tiempo a lo que sea que sabía que le entristecería.

Aunque no creía que hubiera algo que la amargaría más que la existencia de Uróboros.

00000SANTA00000

**CAPITAL**

**CONSEJO DE REYES**

Comienzo a ver que nuestras líneas de ataque están disminuyendo. ¿O solo es idea mía? – Preguntó Arkady tranquilamente.

No. Yo también he estado notando eso…  - Dimitri lo apoyó.

¿Será por un nuevo ataque de Anoxia? – Preguntó Galine.

¡Esos malditos…! Me sacan de quicio. Las cosas son tan difíciles de controlar desde que ellos aparecieron. – Dijo Ralf con furia.

Y no olvidemos a Yagiri Namie. También la traición de Ivanov. Han corrido con suerte. – Dijo Alek.

Y ahora Orihara Izaya… - Agregó Dimitri dejando la sala en silencio.

No hay pruebas de que de verdad ese reporte sea cierto. ¿Vieron el estado psicológico en que estaba esa chica cuando nos contaba esto? Suena ilógico. Nada más con eso de “ _una voz me preguntó si quería morir con ella…_ ” todo sonaba demasiado increíble. – Explicó Ralf desmintiendo la existencia de un Orihara Izaya.

Lo que ella contó suena como Saika. Pero nosotros tenemos a Saika en nuestro poder, así que es imposible. Debió ser una alucinación. De cualquier forma debemos crear a más mercenarios aunque dudo que podamos tenerlos en poco tiempo. Hay que entrenarlos y todo eso… - Dijo Arkady.

Ahora que recuerdo… Ella mencionó a un informante. Tengo entendido que ella salió en su búsqueda hace un mes. ¿No? – Preguntó Alek.

No sabemos nada de eso todavía. Así que solo queda esperar que ella pueda contactarlo… - Dijo Arkady dando por terminada la discusión.

00000HARUNA00000

**EN ALGÚN LABORATORIO**

¡Ah…! ¡Se me olvidó hacer el reporte del robo a los Archivos! – Dijo Tom cayendo en cuenta de eso después de tres años.

Su mente olvidadiza era su peor enemigo a sus 45 años de edad.

Si se lo contaba ahora al Consejo su cabeza rodaría por el piso.

Todo por estar concentrado en la cura de la Luna Roja que hacía que hubiera una segunda razón para que su cabeza volviera a rodar.

Pero no podían culparlo, había encontrado una solución a un problema que nadie se había molestado en solucionar, por obvias razones, aun así eso no le importaba, había avanzado como científico al darse cuenta de la cura. Técnicamente los cimientos de este logro debía agradecérselos a las personas que habían creado el Hada Azul que quizás nunca sabrían el lado positivo de su funesta creación.

¿Realmente esos tipos entenderán lo que hay en esas hojas? No es como si se pudiera hacer algo con Uróboros una vez que él quisiera salir al exterior. Asistente, toma nota de esto. Si de verdad Ivanov logra terminar la puerta dimensional, seremos los primeros en irnos para… Ah, cierto, no tengo asistente. – Recordó poniendo las muestras del Hada Azul en una máquina que trabajaría por unas dos horas para tener lista el nuevo embarque.

Y una pregunta vino a su mente.

Algo que había evadido pensar por bastante tiempo para no obsesionarse buscando la respuesta.

Más o menos veinte años habían pasado desde la desaparición de su anterior asistente, en caso de que contara a Vorona como una.

Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá sido de Erika? – Preguntó él a nadie en especial en aquel solitario laboratorio.

Nadie podría responder aquella interrogante.

Tal vez solo el destino era capaz…

00000ERIKA00000

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL DESIERTO**

Ya que estamos en esto… Quisiera preguntar, Kadota. ¿Qué demonios es esto? – Rokujo tenía una ceja enarcada que iba a juego con la expresión de claro fastidio en su cara.

¿No te dije que te alejaras de Anoxia? ¡¿No te lo dije?! ¡Contesta, maldición! – Gritó Rokujo sin detectar alguna respuesta del otro.

Si me lo dijiste… Pero la cooperación con ellos era inevitable. No estaríamos vivos si no lo hubiera hecho. – Dijo Kadota al fin.

Debo suponer que en alguna parte de lo que tenías planeado estaba el que Sasaki hiciera esto. ¿Verdad? Dime que se trata de alguna actuación. ¡Dímelo! – Gritó Rokujo en un nivel peligroso de su rabia.

No te exaltes tanto. La mascarilla que te hiciste ayer perderá su efecto. – Pidió Kadota con la esperanza que su comentario absurdo sirviera para desviar el sentir de su amigo hacia otro lado.

¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Me salió alguna arruga?! ¡Malditos, pásenme un espejo! ¡Rápido! …ah. ¡Deja de desviar el tema, idiota! – Rokujo recordó que la situación en la que estaba no lo dejaría obtener un espejo.

No puedo pasarte un espejo, pero puedo dispararte para que no tengas que preocuparte por las arrugas. – Dijo un hombre de Anoxia.

Sí.

La situación de ambos no daba tiempo para mirarse al espejo porque estaban en medio de una especie de secuestro.

Rokujo y Kadota habían sido traicionados por Sasaki.

Y este se había unido como un teniente de alto rango en Anoxia.

No, gracias… ¿Y que se supone que les ofreció Sasaki para que hagan esto? Mejor dicho… ¿Para qué nos necesitan? -  Rokujo no hizo ningún movimiento brusco. Las armas con que les apuntaban a los dos eran del tipo anti-demonio. No sabía cómo las habían conseguido, pero sabía muy bien que si esas balas tocaban su piel, pasaría unos días de intenso dolor muy cercano a la muerte y realmente prefería evitarlo.

A cambio de la vida de tu amigo, queremos que congeles algo por nosotros. Y no te preocupes, no iremos en contra de tus otros compañeros que están escondidos en la base. Siempre y cuando cooperes. Tomaremos como rehén a tu amigo de paso. – Dijo Kraker caminando entre la gran multitud que habían usado para contenerlos.

¿Congelar…? Qué bien… - Rokujo dijo guardando su molestia en su interior.

Sasaki se las pagaría.

En una semana sepultarás a un ejército en una tumba de hielo para posteridad. – Kraker dijo sin dar más detalles de su plan.

Este sería la última cosa que haría en contra de Einserh.

Una última cosa que necesitaría ejecutar para llevar el nuevo orden a la cima.

**NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ…**

Vaya, lograron atrapar de nuevo a ese chico travesti. Sasaki fue muy cruel al proporcionar la información de los poderes de los guerrilleros de Aqua. Nadie hubiera imaginado que habría un poder como ese entre sus filas. Es una habilidad perfecta para la guerra, lástima que al poseedor no le agrade esta. Debe ser una maldición para él… ¿o ella? – Dijo Chase el Vigilante viendo toda la acción desde la distancia.

Si ya no tuviéramos los collares anti-antena, el poder del niño que genera campos electromagnéticos nos hubiera servido bastante. – Dijo Swan con los binoculares.

Eso estaba pensando. Pero ya tengo un aparato que hace lo mismo que él. No lo necesitamos. Además no me agrada mucho secuestrar niños… - Sonrió el hombre del parche.

¿Y cuál es el plan esta vez? – Preguntó Swan.

mmm… Esta vez es imposible ir hasta la capital porque ahora tienen más seguridad. Pero si usamos a nuestra carnada, podremos hacer salir al conejo de su madriguera. – Chase mostró la foto de la mujer a la que le había revelado la identidad de Haruka, tres años antes en la capital.

00000ROKUJO00000

**DE VUELTA A SHIZUOLAND**

Sí que hay mucha gente viviendo aquí. – Dijo una Vorona de diez años caminando junto a Saki quien buscaba alguna estructura que fuera lo suficientemente resistente para vivir. Lo bueno era que aún había suficiente espacio para darse el lujo de elegir.

Sí, es un buen sitio. Aunque me hubiera gustado preguntarle a Chase si este era un lugar seguro de verdad… - Dijo Saki entrando a lo que parecía ser un antiguo local de dulces. Era muy pequeño, pero le parecía acogedor porque daba la luz del sol directamente, así en la noche no tendrían problemas con el frío si el calor se quedaba impregnado en las paredes durante ese tiempo.

Hace tiempo que no lo vemos. ¿Estará vivo? – Preguntó Vorona curiosa.

No lo sé. El hecho de que haya desaparecido del mapa por tanto tiempo significa que algo malo está por suceder… Quizás… Eso pensé hace un año. Supongo que estoy siendo paranoica. – Dijo Saki dejando sus bolsas en el suelo.

Tal vez podría vender sus servicios médicos en esa ciudad.

No había visto ni un solo centro de salud ni nada por estilo.

¡Wao! ¡Mira Saki-Aneki! ¡Un dragón! – Dijo asombrada Vorona al ver a la bestia sobrevolar la ciudad para dirigirse hacia un lugar en especial.

Es impresionante… Hay incluso un dragón. – Saki veía maravillada la bestia desaparecer de su vista.

Shizuoland podría ser un lugar interesante.

00000SAKI00000

**EN LA NOCHE**

Creo que no comeré más por hoy. – Dijo Haruka tocándose el estómago.

La comida de Artemis ha logrado vencer a tu estómago. ¡Estoy impresionado! – Shizuka dijo espantado.

El problema es que me dará hambre en la madrugada… - Dijo ella con preocupación.

Ah, ya veo. Pero no haré nada si no me incentivas a levantarme a cocinar~. – Dijo el rubio con sonrisa zorruna entrando en materia de adultos con su comentario.

El que te incentive depende que tan lejos quieras llegar. Si eso pasa, no quiero quejas~. – Respondió ella de la misma forma sin mirarlo refiriéndose a la primera vez que habían intimado a causa de una competencia entre ellos.

Eso me trae recuerdos traumáticos… - Dijo Shizuka riendo con gracia solo para provocar a Haruka.

Tú te lo buscaste ese día. No es como si hubieras sufrido mucho. ¿O sí? – Ella devolvió con sarcasmo.

Acéptalo, Heiwajima Shizuo. Te agradó ser tomado de esa forma. – Haruka comenzó a reírse. Últimamente esa personalidad burlona de Haruka había empezado a surgir cuando ellos dos estaban a solas en algunas ocasiones. Era diferente a la persona que simplemente se mostraba desinteresada por el mundo.

Era como otra cara de la misma moneda que aparecía en ciertos momentos.

Si estamos con esas, entonces acéptalo Orihara Izaya. Te encantó~. – Shizuka regresó la bola rápida a la pelinegra que solo mostró sorpresa por la respuesta.

Los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Deberíamos ir a hacerlo un rato. – Sugirió Haruka tranquilamente.

Apoyo la noción. – Shizuka la siguió con seriedad.

Era curioso lo rápido que se entendían los dos ahora…

00000SHIZUHARU00000

**EN LA CASA DE ARTEMIS**

¡Jah! ¡No crean que solo porque me dieron un delicioso flan no los seguiré! ¡No permitiré que ese pervertido haga de las suyas con mi diosa! – Dijo Mila engullendo el quinto flan que Artemis le había dejado.

Menos mal hice muchos. – Los ojos de Artemis brillaron de forma maligna.

Pero dime… ¿Por qué no te agrada Shizuo-san? ¿Te hizo algo malo? – Preguntó Elián curioso.

Porque está cerca de mi adorada. ¿Por qué más? Además ya de por si me cae mal. Tch… Algún día me desharé de él. - Dijo Mila comiendo ahora el séptimo flan.

“¿Está celoso de Shizuo…?” – Pensaron ambos al ver al niño con mala cara.

¿Y qué harás cuando eso pase…? – Elían soltó aquella pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pues me casaré con Izaya y tendré muchos hijos que me ayudarán a conquistar el planeta. Ah, y seremos felices para siempre. ¿No es obvio? – Dijo el niño de once años de lo más normal.

Es una respuesta que no esperaba de un niño… - Dijo Elián.

Qué adorable~. – Artemis se rió en su puesto.

Para Artemis era lindo que Mila a esa edad ya tuviera ese tipo de ambiciones.

Para Elián era un niño peligroso…

“¡Shizuo-san, debe cuidarse más…!” – Gritó en su mente Elián.

Sus enemigos podían estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

00000MILA00000

**EINSERH**

**REGIÓN DE HIELO**

¿Dónde estamos, Shinra? – Preguntó Eithne al sentir que era sacada del abrigo en donde Liam la llevaba para protegerla del frío.

No quiero que me llames así… - Dijo él con molestia, pero al tratarse de Eithne esa emoción dejó su rostro de inmediato. Ese nombre le recordaba a Heiwajima Shizuo y eso lo ponía un poco de mal humor. Aunque tal vez dejaría que ella lo llamara como ella quisiera, al fin al cabo era la única que lo soportaba en esos momentos.

 ¿Por qué? – Eithne quería saber el porqué de ese mal humor.

mmm… Solo me pone de mal humor. Me recuerda el nombre _Orihara Izaya_. – Confesó Liam.

Eithne dejó de lado el preguntar como Liam conocía ese nombre para no molestar más al adolescente.

Ya veo… - Eithne sintió algo atravesando su corazón aun cuando ella no tuviera uno en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Celty Sturluson era solo una cabeza que hablaba y brillaba en la oscuridad.

Y ahora también el único contacto con el mundo que poseía este niño de quizás catorce años.

Comprendo entonces el por qué odies ahora ese nombre. ¿Podrías darme otro nombre para llamarte cuando no quieras que te llame Shinra? – Preguntó ella.

Siempre he querido llamarme Liam. – Dijo él recordando que había visto ese nombre en algún papel cuando iba a cobrar en la caja.

Un nombre en irlandés… Me gusta. – Respondió Eithne.

¿Es irlandés? ¿Sabes qué significa de casualidad? – Preguntó él aun desconociendo que las dullahan eran criaturas pertenecientes al folklore irlandés.

Significa _protección firme._ Es un nombre que suelen llevar las personas obstinadas. Te queda perfectamente. – Dijo ella recordando que por más que pidió ser dejada en esas ruinas, Liam de igual forma se la llevó.

Jajaja… Es verdad. Entonces usaré ese nombre desde ahora. Aunque eres libre de llamarme como desees. – Liam abrió la puerta de una casa abandonada en aquella área.

Entonces Liam… ¿Qué es este lugar? – Interrogó una vez más la dullahan.

Esta es mi casa… Aquí fui creado. – Dijo Liam con amargura en su voz.

El sitio en donde había convivido con un dios falso.

El sitio en donde había descubierto años atrás la verdad de todo.

El sitio que le había obligado a comprobar aquella cosa en el laberinto.

Estoy en casa… - Dijo él entrando a su hogar.

No debería haber nadie de cualquier forma.

Bueno… Quizás solo dos cadáveres que ya deberían ser esqueletos a estas alturas.

**EXTRA N°25 – METAS**

**9 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Si había algo que Rokujo Chikage le estresara más que el cerro de mujeres que se la pasaban rondando a Kadota, eso era el momento en que él dedicaba tiempo a pulir su lado femenino. Y es que al ser varón de nacimiento, esta tarea podía ser más complicada para él.  Aun así Rokujo hasta ese momento había encontrado la forma de evadir ciertas cosas que hacían evidente su desventaja.

Se preguntarán que podía tener tan estresado a Rokujo cuando ya debería estar acostumbrado a sus cuatro años de ser travesti a lidiar con este tiempo de mantenimiento propio.

La respuesta era fácil.

Rokujo Chikage estaba molesto porque había encontrado una pared entre su meta y él. Había comenzado a travestirse para ocultar sus sentimientos por Kadota y de paso fortalecer su espíritu. Adicionalmente también para sobrevivir al clima del desierto que cada vez era más caluroso con el tiempo.

Pero el problema de Rokujo no era este.

Podría decirse que ese asunto era punto y aparte en relación al problema actual.

Ahora lo que obligaba a hacer esta reunión de emergencia con su lado femenino era un asunto en concreto.

Él mismo lo llamaba su nueva meta.

Frente a él estaba la gran pared que todos llamaban “falda”.

Sí.

Rokujo intentaría entrar en ella, como mismo Houdini y superar a las bellezas que rondaban como harpías a su mejor amigo. Si él era más hermoso que ellas, entonces no tendrían el valor de acercarse a Kadota porque tendrían que superarlo en glamour y eso no se lo dejaría fácil a ellas. Tenían que sobrepasarlo a él antes de siquiera pensar estar toda la vida con Kadota.

Solo así aceptaría que una mujer tuviera el derecho de acercarse a su mejor amigo.

Por supuesto también ella debía apreciarlo bastante, pero con este método él alejaría a las que tuvieran malas intenciones, destruyendo así su confianza. Solo las de buen corazón no les interesará ser menos bellas que él, solo les importará que Kadota esté bien y nada más. O simplemente actuarán como si nada…

Cualquier cosa que pasara con esta extraña lógica implicaba que Rokujo empezara con este plan “infalible” lo más rápido posible, ahora que Kadota estaba por cumplir los 18 años.

El único problema era que Rokujo para usar falda debía vencer a un _rey de mundo_ llamado depilación.

Si, depilación.

Esta simple acción lo separaba a gran escala de su meta llamada _falda sensual roja_.

¿Cómo debería hacerlo…? – Dijo el joven de cabello café con duda.

A pesar de que había ido personalmente hasta ese establecimiento raro en las afueras del Distrito rojo, en donde una mujer con bata de doctor le había recomendado usar una crema que ella llamaba cera fría, explicándole de paso el modo de empleo…

No le quitaba en absoluto el temor que él sentía por lo que iba a hacer.

**DÍAS ATRÁS**

**AFUERAS DEL DISTRITO ROJO**

¿Puedo ayudarte? – Preguntó Saki al ver que el joven tenía varias horas pasando “casualmente” por su área y comenzaba a incomodarle. Era como si quisiera preguntarle algo pero este no llegaba a atreverse a hacerlo.

Por ello se había tomado la molestia de ir a encararlo “casualmente”.

Y-Yo… Bueno… Es que yo… Escuché que vendes ciertos productos. – Dijo Rokujo usando el atuendo que Sasaki obligaba que usara él cuando estaba en la base.

Escuchaste bien. ¿Quieres algo en especial? ¿Veneno? ¿Cloroformo? ¿Laxante? ¿Medicamento para alguna enfermedad que sea difícil de conseguir? Dime, si no tengo, le diré a mi distribuidor que me traiga aquello que deseas. – Dijo Saki con una sonrisa.

¿Tiene repelente de arpías…? Digo… Mi novia necesita algo para depilarse jajaja… Me preguntaba si usted tenía algo así. – Rokujo por fin se armó de valor para pedir lo que deseaba en verdad a nombre de su “novia”.

Es curioso que tu novia te mande a comprar algo tan personal, deben tener una gran relación~. – Saki se burló sintiendo que él mentía por alguna razón, pero no se iba a molestar en indagar en ello, solo le interesaba que pagara por lo que sea que le vendería.

Sí, tenemos una gran relación. Es casi como si fuéramos la misma persona jajaja… Por eso ella me envía. – Se excusó él por alguna razón que no entendía.

Podía sentir la mirada burlona de Saki escrutando su interior en busca de algo que no estuviera bien.

“Ya solo véndeme lo que te pido…” – Dijo Rokujo en su mente.

Ya veo. Entonces ven, tengo que explicarte cómo usarla para que luego hagas lo mismo con tu “novia”.  –Dijo ella guiándolo a su casa en medio de la nada.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Esos habían sido los momentos más vergonzosos y extraños de su vida después de ser cargado como princesa por Kadota años atrás.

¡Rokujo deja las dudas de una maldita vez! ¡Solo es aplicar y arrancar! No creo que esto merezca mis temores… - El travesti destapó el envase y respiró profundo. Tomó con sus dedos algo de la crema que le habían dado para untar sobre la piel de sus piernas. Puso unas bandas sobre los lugares en donde había puesto la crema y acto seguido esperó pacientemente a que pasaran algunos minutos para proseguir con el siguiente paso.

El último paso era el que más le daba miedo.

Pero no… Él no debía pensar así.

Él era fuerte.

Antes había sido herido en batalla y eso probablemente era más doloroso que esto.

Podía lidiar con esto fácilmente.

3… 2… 1… - Rokujo arrancó la banda de tajo descubriendo que sus temores estaban justificados haciendo corrección de paso de todo lo que había pensado sobre las heridas de batalla.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – El grito que dio él probablemente le había dado la vuelta al globo por lo intenso y doloroso que sonó.

Definitivamente Rokujo prefería las heridas de batalla.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE A LAS AFUERAS DEL DISTRITO ROJO**

¡Dolió como los mil demonios! – Se quejó Rokujo indignado.

¿Eh? ¿No era para tu novia? – Saki sonrió maléficamente.

Ah… Pues… Ella lo probó en mi… - Mintió él dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata al dejarse llevar por su indignación.

Jeh~. No me digas que eres… ¿Un travesti? – Saki confirmó sus sospechas.

No. Es solo que… - Rokujo estaba por huir.

Sr. Travesti. Puedo ayudarte con el paquete de asesoría que viene incluido con productos que te harán más femenina que una mujer. ¡Créeme! No sirve de nada ocultármelo. Puedo ver que sufres. Solo tienes que pagar esta cuota y no tendrás problemas con tu apariencia en los próximos años. – La personalidad de Saki cambió a una de un vendedor que había encontrado una buena presa.

¿De verdad…? ¿Me ayudarás? – Preguntó Rokujo levemente ilusionado.

Por supuesto~. Confía en tu Aneki. Te haré tan hermoso que esas arpías que mencionaste se sentirán envidiosas. – Dijo Saki tomando de las manos a Rokujo.

¡Compro el paquete entonces! – Rokujo aceptó emocionado.

Ya al menos su lado femenino tendría asistencia y además lograría ponerse esa falda roja sin usar pantimedias negras.

“Bien~. Tendré más dinero este mes.” – Saki rió en sus adentros con su nuevo cliente.


	52. Shizuoland - Parte 2

**CASI CUATRO AÑOS ATRÁS**

**JULIO**

**SHIZUOLAND**

Y con esto ya debería funcionar… Aunque pienso que faltan las coordenadas hacia ese lugar llamado Ikebukuro o eso dicen esos papeles que robé en la capital. – Dijo Ivanov haciendo los últimos ajustes a su extraño trabajo.

¿De verdad? Lo único malo es que no recuerdo esas coordenadas… Esta puerta no es como la que vi antes. – Haruka analizó la extraña estructura que en nada se parecía a la que había en los laboratorios de Nébula.

No te preocupes. Trataré de averiguarlo. Por ahora, al menos tenemos algo. – Sonrió el anciano, tendría que pedirle ayuda a Tom con el asunto de las coordenadas. Si le llevaba fotos a Tom tal vez podría despertarle de nuevo la _curiosidad científica_ como había pasado con el Hada Azul. Se encargaría de ello cuando fuera de visita a la Capital.

Mientras tanto Shizuka veía con detenimiento aquella puerta.

¿De verdad aquella puerta podría abrir un portal hacia otro mundo?

Su propia curiosidad lo carcomía con ese pensamiento.

Él deseaba ver ese mundo del que Haruka le había hablado.

“¿Por qué no vas con ella? Ella estaría muy feliz de mostrarte esa ciudad.” – Preguntó Kanra en su mente al ser llenada con los pensamientos de Shizuka.

“Sabes que no puedo. Aniki sigue dormido.” – Contestó él.

“¿No crees que alguien allá podría ayudar a tu hermano mayor?” – Dijo ella.

“No lo había pensado de esa forma… ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Quieres ir a ese lugar?” – Preguntó Shizuka sin dar algo por hecho con ese asunto.

“Sí, también quiero ver Ikebukuro…” – Dijo Kanra.

_“Quiero regresar…”_

Una voz resonó dentro de la mente de Kanra con cansancio.

Ella no lo comprendía bien, pero cada vez que Haruka mencionaba Ikebukuro algo dentro de ella se llenaba de nostalgia y tristeza. Lo mismo pasaba cuando alguien mencionaba el nombre de Izaya, su alma daba un vuelco y solo sentía deseos de gritar. Pero ahora sintiendo la cercanía con ese mítico sitio llamado Ikebukuro a través de aquella puerta construida por Ivanov, podía sentirse más tranquila y feliz.

Iré a ver a Artemis, Shizuo. Nos vemos después, Ivanov. – Dijo Haruka caminando hacia la puerta despidiéndose del taller en donde Ivanov guardaba la gran puerta.

Está bien. Yo me quedaré hablando con Ivanov un poco más. – Shizuka dijo antes de que Haruka desapareciera por la puerta.

Vaya, y pensar que ella era Moby Dick hasta hace algunos años. – Ivanov se rió recordando los relatos llenos de indignación de Shizuka tiempo atrás.

Ya de esos eventos habían pasado 7 años completos.

Si… Es irónico. Después de todas esas batallas a muerte terminamos encargándonos de una ciudad jajaja… Si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto iba a pasar me hubiera reído toda una semana de él. – Shizuka suspiró con gracia en sus ojos.

Sí, todos los eventos que se habían dado desde el momento en que se había encontrado con Orihara Izaya habían generado este extraño presente.

Un presente que él disfrutaba totalmente.

Pero era también un presente que no duraría mucho si no se preparaba.

Fue buena idea traer mesas y sillas para ver la ciudad desde esta gran ventana. Además tenemos té. – Dijo Ivanov feliz sentándose en una silla que se encontraba en una habitación algo lejana del taller en aquel edificio.

Si, imaginé que te gustaría tener el ambiente de nuestras reuniones aquí jajaja. – Dijo Shizuka sentándose también.

Y ahora que lo recuerdo… Le diste la radio a Namie. ¿No? – Preguntó el rubio.

Si… Probablemente ella hable contigo hoy en la noche. Tiene que encargarse de algunas cosas de seguridad de la ciudad y estará ocupada hasta esa hora. – Dijo Ivanov recordando lo que había dicho Santa una semana atrás.

Ya veo. – Conociendo a Santa, sabía que ella lo evadiría hasta que ya no pudiera hacerlo. Cuando ella no quería de hablar de algo con él, Santa siempre hacia lo mismo. Ya más o menos conocía ese patrón de comportamiento que ella ejecutaba cuando no deseaba confrontarlo hasta que se sintiera lista.

Por cierto. Las cosas con el gobierno se van a poner más tensas.  Deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces, si sigues así, Einserh tendrá un ojo sobre ti. ¿Tienes algún plan de emergencia? – Preguntó Ivanov cambiando de tema.

Sí, eso he estado pensando en estos últimos meses. El número de cazadores que han dejado sus puestos es bastante grande ya. Dudo que los directivos estén contentos con esto. Por eso… He pensado en destruirlos. – Dijo Shizuka con tranquilidad.

Ah, destruirlos… ¡¿Qué?! – Ivanov casi escupió su té.

Sí, fue como oíste. – Dijo el menor.

Me sorprendiste… ¿Por qué has pensado eso? Creí que querías vivir tranquilo sin guerra. – Preguntó el anciano.

Soy pesimista. Sé que esta paz en este lugar no durará si Einserh no cae primero. Namie ha bajado el número de sus creyentes poco a poco y yo los estoy dejando sin mercenarios que cacen en el desierto a los que les estorban o les parecen peligrosos. Si tan solo ambas ciudades pudieran tener la suficiente fuerza para ir contra ese gobierno, entonces ganaríamos. – Shizuka decía con una sonrisa amarga.

Namie había escogido sacrificar su libertad como persona para ser una Santa y llevar el destino de una ciudad por su causa.

Él quería que ella también disfrutara de esta libertad que había encontrado.

Ella se lo merecía.

Santa había velado por su hermano mayor cuando él no había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Trató a Yuuhei como si fuera su hermano propio.

Quiero que Namie sea libre de toda esta basura. – Shizuka resumió todos sus pensamientos en una sola frase. 

El recuerdo de Haruka quemándose en el área verde vino a su mente.

No. Quisiera que todo el mundo fuera capaz de serlo de una maldita vez. Ser libres de caminar por donde les dé la gana. Algo como eso… - El rubio agregó con una sonrisa.

Y también desearía que Aniki viera un mundo diferente cuando despertara de nuevo. – El mercenario terminó de expresar sus pensamientos.

Todavía esas esperanzas existían en el corazón de Heiwajima Shizuo. Pero había un temor más junto a esta luz.

Algo que Shizuka ocultaba de todos.

_“Si vas en busca de ese humano estoy segura que tu destino quedará sellado.”_

Las palabras de la dullahan, tal cual se las había dicho a Haruka se hicieron eco en la mente de Shizuka. Nunca hubo un muerto. Tal vez podía sentirse tranquilo con eso, pero la verdad era que ella no había dicho que Haruka moriría enseguida. Ella solo había hecho hincapié de que su destino quedaría sellado con su decisión. Eso quería decir que en algún punto ese destino fatal se cumpliría. Y no era extraño pensar que desde que Haruka había decidido aquello se había dado un gran cambio en la situación general.

No sabía si el destino era tan preciso como esa dullahan pensaba, pero estaba seguro que debía mantenerse en guardia.

Haruka no moriría por su mano y tampoco dejaría que alguien más acabara con su vida.

_Primero sobre su cadáver…_

Comprendo tus sentimientos sobre esto. Tienes razón, esta paz no durará si no se hace algo al respecto. Si vas en serio con esto, la Santa Sede te apoyará. – Declaró el ex-líder de Einserh.

Bien. Entonces tocará prepararnos por ahora. – Dijo el rubio recordando que al menos tendrían armas para empezar a fortalecer sus filas en caso de que algún grupo quisiera ir contra ellos.

En Einserh todo podía pasar…

Entonces por esto has puesto principal interés en el asunto de la puerta. ¿No? ¿Planeas enviar a Izaya a ese mundo antes de que algo malo pase? – Ivanov podía leer eso en los ojos de Shizuka con facilidad.

No puedo ocultártelo. ¿Verdad? – Shizuka sonrió de nuevo.

Ivanov era de las pocas personas a las que no podía engañar.

Quiero que Haruka regrese a Ikebukuro. Cuando yo termine con todo esto, iré con ella. Hasta entonces mi destino seguirá encadenado aquí. Aunque desearía que ella todavía no se fuera jajaja… Lo sé, soy un egoísta. – El corazón de Heiwajima Shizuo había hablado con sinceridad por primera vez en su vida.

“Por eso te enviaré con ella, Kanra. ¿Podrás proteger a tu nueva compañera como has hecho conmigo todo este tiempo?” – Preguntó él a Kanra.

“¿Estás seguro de esto…?” – Preguntó ella.

“Si, ya estoy 100% seguro.” – Sentenció él.

“Está bien. Iré con ella.” – Aceptó Kanra el pedido.

Kanra no quería soltar sus lazos con Shizuka después de todo ese tiempo, pero era algo que él le estaba pidiendo por una buena razón.

¡…! – Un sonido de algo cayéndose se escuchó desde el taller, sacando de su pensamiento a todos los presentes en el lugar.

¿Eh? ¿Qué habrá sido eso? – Se preguntó Ivanov mirando levemente al pasillo.

mmm… El viento debió tirar algo al suelo quizás. No creo que haya alguien más aquí, somos los únicos en el edificio. – Dijo Shizuka dándole poca importancia al ruido que habían escuchado ambos en el taller. 

00000SHIZUO00000

Todo está por estallar... Es perturbadora aquella sensación que tienes cuando estás cerca de una bomba que está apunto de arrasar con todo lo que conoces. Aun cuando debería estar acostumbrado, siempre tengo estos escalofríos. – Dijo Chase vigilando la entrada de Shizuoland.

A pesar de que estamos acostumbrados al peligro… Todo esto hace que también me sienta ansioso. – Respondió Swan a lo que Chase le estaba diciendo. 

¿Podría ser el sentimiento de no querer morir? Es la chispa que podría sacarnos de un momento de dificultad usando como _trampolín_ a nuestra última voluntad. – Comentó Chase con una sonrisa nerviosa.

00000CHASE00000

**CERCA DE LA PUERTA DE SHIZUOLAND**

¿Eh…? – Mila detuvo su caminar repentinamente.

¿Qué sucede, Mila? – Elián preguntó extrañado del modo de alerta del menor.

No puede ser… Hay un olor masivo de humanos y también algo putrefacto. – Mila extendió sus alas en su espalda y se dispuso a irse tomando con él a Elián para subir hasta la cima de la puerta de la ciudad. En primera instancia ninguno de los dos vio nada, pero pasados unos minutos pudieron notar que el paisaje a lo lejos se deformaba un poco.

Es… ¡Es equipo de camuflaje! – Gritó Elián al darse cuenta que el olfato de Mila podría estar en lo correcto.

Los temores de Shizuka se estaban convirtiendo en una realidad.

¡Alerta! ¡Enemigos! – Dijo Mila.

**EN EL FRENTE ENEMIGO**

_Lástima. Hubiera sido más interesante agarrarlos de sorpresa en la misma ciudad, pero había olvidado que algunos tienen buen olfato._ – Dijo Ralf sonriendo desde debajo de su capa de camuflaje.

 _¡Comiencen el ataque!_ – Ordenó Dimitri a las tropas quienes desplegaron sus armas aun a costo del camuflaje que los mantenía ocultos. Ya eso no importaba porque estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que cualquiera de sus proyectiles impactara contra sus objetivos. Los misiles fueron disparados sin piedad contra la indefensa ciudad que había sido tomada por sorpresa.

 _¡Como si fuera a permitírselos!_ – Mila se transformó en dragón soltando varias llamaradas de su boca para detener los misiles, pero al ser muchos a duras penas pudo evitar que pasaran otra veintena de ellos rumbo a la ciudad. El dragón usó su cola para destruir algunos de aquellos misiles que se le habían escapados, no obstante eran demasiados para que pudiera hacerlo todo él solo.

 _Usen la artillería contra demonios. –_ Ralf le dijo a uno de los soldados.

 _Como ordene._ – El soldado disparó de nuevo varios misiles especiales contra Mila directamente quien apenas se recuperaba del impacto de la primera ronda de ellos. Mila no tuvo otra opción que extender sus enormes garras para desviarlo hacia otro punto cayendo en la trampa. El ardor en aquella extremidad fue comparable a ser quemado con ácido.

El dragón se derrumbó en la arena sin remedio.

 _Mátenlo. Clasifica como un demonio peligroso._ – Dimitri le indicó a los soldados que lo remataran con otros misiles para empezar la siguiente parte del plan.

**DETRÁS DEL MURO DE SHIZUOLAND**

¡Ataquen! – Gritó Elián desesperado por iniciar el contraataque, él nunca imaginó que tendría que usar las catapultas tan pronto.

¡No es tan fácil, Elián! ¡Mely apresúrate! ¡Hay que hacer más esferas! – Gritó una pelirroja a su hermana gemela.

¡¿Crees que es fácil manejar el agua?! ¡Sigue jugando con tierra por allá, Mery! – Le contestó Mely de mala gana mientras terminaban la quinceava bola que sería usado como proyectil.

¡Ya dejen de pelear! ¡Mila está por estirar la pata! Literalmente… - Dijo ahora un adolescente con unos binoculares en la mano.

¡Ya sabemos, Khan! – Gritaron ambas mujeres.

Dicho esto diez las catapultas fueron accionadas a la vez por varias personas de la ciudad que habían venido a ayudar.

**DE VUELTA AL FRENTE DE BATALLA**

¿Creen que con esas cosas nos detendrán? Saquen a los dioses falsos. – Indicó Ralf.

Las bestias blancas salieron de sus jaulas en dirección a la puerta de Shizuoland que ya había sido derribada por los misiles minutos antes. Mila volvió a levantarse pero fue sujetado por dos dioses falsos que estaban dispuestos a convertirlo en su almuerzo. Elián disparó con su ballesta dos certeras flechas en las frentes de las bestias antes de que lograran su cometido.

¡Ven, Mila! – Volvió a su forma humana solo dejando las alas en su espalda para volar hasta el muro y ponerse en un lugar seguro.

00000MILA00000

Creo que esa es la capsula. Estoy seguro. – Dijo Swan.

Así que ahí tienen a ese sujeto. Debería arrancarle un brazo para estar a mano con él. – Dijo Chase un poco de mal humor.

Tal como iban las cosas, Einserh estaba seguro de que podía iniciar esa ronda en ese lugar.

Swan, ve por Izaya y usa tu poder para evitar que la encuentren primero. Yo iré por la capsula. – Ordenó Chase.

Está bien. Ten cuidado, esos dos tipos con mantos negros se ven que son peligrosos. Todos los soldados les hacen caso. – Advirtió Swan alejándose para buscar otra entrada a Shizuoland usando su camuflaje óptico.

Si lo tendré. – Dijo Chase tomando su mochila.

El hacer que aquella mujer llamada Niekawa Haruna soltara la información que le había él suministrado con anterioridad, había acelerado las cosas hasta este punto. Además de contarles que el ex–líder  Ivanov estaba involucrado en la construcción de Shizuoland, provocando así que a los concejales se les crisparan lo suficiente los nervios para venir todo el camino hasta aquí.

Porque sí.

Chase estaba seguro que aquellos dos solo podían ser los miembros de ese círculo que se hacían llamar los descendientes de los cinco primeros líderes. Y no solo eso, estaba al tanto que esa era una farsa por parte de esos cinco seres para seguir mandando Einserh, ellos se hacían pasar por sus propios descendientes.

¿Pero por qué hacían eso?

Lo hacían porque si la gente llegaba a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos aspectos huirían de ellos y de sus ciudades.

Ellos no podían dejar que su comida se alejara y muriera en el desierto.

Ellos necesitaban seguir alimentándose.

Por ello sabía que Anoxia tendría muy difícil esta pelea.

Rokujo-kun, a mi señal lo congelarás todo. – Habló él sudando frío con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Él estaba por meterse en el fuego cruzado.

Bien, debo salir de esta como sea. – Encendió su equipo de camuflaje con el corazón en la garganta.

00000CHASE00000

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD**

**22 MINUTOS DESPUÉS DE QUE EMPEZARA EL ATAQUE**

El panorama no se veía nada bien dentro de la ciudad, habían personas asustadas tomando sus cosas para alejarse del peligro.

Lo siento, Izaya… Tener que ayudarme cuando estamos en medio de un ataque. Solo déjame aquí. Sé que estás preocupada. – Una pálida Artemis intentaba por décima vez que Haruka la dejara ahí. Habían cosas más importantes por la que preocuparse además de ella.

Otro estallido se sintió cerca haciendo temblar el suelo.

No lo haré. Si te dejo aquí no me sentiré bien. Solo déjame llevarte hasta un lugar seguro. – Haruka la llevó desde la cintura para poder evitar que se cayera. Cada vez la sentía más fría y eso comenzaba a preocuparle. No podía saltar con ella por los tejados porque no sabía hasta qué punto eso podía perjudicar al bebé.

En ese instante el cambio en el ambiente sorprendió a ambas.

Haruka desapareció del lado de Artemis de repente.

¿Izaya? – Artemis cayó al suelo de improviso. Para su tristeza, ella no tenía tiempo de preocuparse del paradero de Izaya, porque un dios falso estaba por saltarle encima. Lo primero que instintivamente Artemis decidió proteger fue su vientre en donde se encontraba su futuro bebé que era amenazado con morir antes de siquiera nacer.

Estas cosas comienzan a estresarme. Están por todas partes... – Una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojizos disparó con un arma del ejército a la bestia en la cabeza.

G-Gracias por salvarme. – Agradeció Artemis intentando levantarse.

No fue nada… Por cierto, juraría que había una chica contigo. ¿Dónde está ella? – Preguntó aquella mujer que no era nadie más Orihara Kyouko.

Ella desapareció… N-No sé a dónde se fue. - Artemis empezó a sentir dolor. Las contracciones que había estado sintiendo desde hace una hora se hacían más intensas, tanta era la agonía que ya no podía ponerse de pie propiamente. Pero al sentir algo húmedo deslizándose entre sus piernas, hizo que ella captara que su cuerpo le estaba dando la señal de que algo ahora era diferente en su estado.

Oye… ¿Te sientes bien? – Kyouko se agachó y la revisó con la mirada.

Creo que rompí fuente… - Dijo Artemis con horror.

De todos los momentos en que Hope pudo haber decidido nacer… ¿Tenía que ser precisamente en medio de una invasión?

¿Qué…? – Kyouko se quedó en blanco con la respuesta de la otra mujer.

Se supone que había venido hasta ese lugar para llevarse a Haruka antes de que Einserh la capturara por orden del fantasma…

00000ARTEMIS00000

¿Dónde es esto…? – Haruka interrogó.

De repente había sido transportada a ese lugar que era exactamente igual a Shizuoland con la única diferencia de que ahí era de noche.

No había nadie alrededor al que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba pasando ni nada por el estilo.

¿Tal vez era presa del poder de alguien más?

Tenía que buscar la forma de escapar.

000000HARUKA000000

Yo iré a la entrada. Trata de ponerte en un lugar a salvo. – Shizuka se disponía a salir pero Ivanov lo detuvo.

No. Tal vez pueda negociar con ellos o al menos inventar algo para darles tiempo. – Pidió el anciano saliendo con él al exterior.

¿Estás seguro? Pueden matarte también. – Advirtió el rubio corriendo.

Sería peor quedarme aquí y esperar. – El anciano a pesar de su edad podía seguirle el ritmo a Shizuka, gracias a los vestigios de su entrenamiento como soldado en Einserh.

000000SHIZUKA00000

Esto es una invasión… Tenemos que irnos, Vorona. Si no seremos exterminadas con todos aquí. – Saki tomó solo las cosas importantes y luego sujetó la mano de Vorona mirando siempre los alrededores en busca de enemigos.

¿Por qué nos atacan? ¿Qué hicimos? – Vorona preguntó con semblante triste. Al fin tenía un hogar después de todo lo que le había sucedido para que ahora empezara a ser destruido.

Escucha, Vorona. No sé exactamente por qué inició este ataque, pero ya sabes que nuestra existencia no es totalmente aceptada. Esto pasará a lo largo de tu vida siempre… - Dijo Saki entendiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía la menor. Aun cuando ella apenas había vivido aquello por doce años desde que escapó de esa ciudad al exterior.

¿Pero sabes…? Los pocos momentos en que puedas quedarte en un solo lugar con personas que te agraden los verás valiosos. Si en tal caso yo te agrado, entonces podemos buscar otro lugar para vivir. Así que no estés triste… - Saki la animó a su forma.

Vorona la miró sin decir nada.

Tú me agradas. – Dijo la niña.

¿Ves? – Dijo Saki caminando hacia el exterior de su vivienda.

Llevaría a Vorona lejos del peligro como fuera.

000000VORONA00000

Chase había logrado llegar con cautela hasta el lugar en donde tenían la capsula con el dios de Einserh dentro.

“Solo un poco más…” – El vigilante estaba por poner sus dedos en aquel metal que cubría aquella entidad cuando sintió como alguien le lanzaba ácido que pudo esquivar a medias. Su pierna tomó la mayoría del daño que para su suerte solo le causó una quemadura en la piel muy leve.

Tú debes ser la persona que dio el paradero de Orihara Izaya, ya que sabes que esta es esa capsula. ¿También perteneces a Anoxia, verdad? Y por lo que veo eres una de las ratas de laboratorio que se le escapó a Lacrimosa por tu olor. El aroma de un humano y demonio mezclado. – Ralf habló en japonés con desprecio a un ser perteneciente a la raza que ponía en peligro su principal comida.

Vaya… Así que ustedes también me investigaron, a pesar de que hice lo posible para que eso no pasara. -  Chase dijo viendo como su traje de camuflaje cedía al acido con que había sido rociado,  cosa que le hacía preguntarse de donde había salido aquel líquido corrosivo.

Me he dedicado a buscar a cada uno de su especie para eliminarlos, siempre y cuando estén en mi territorio. – Respondió Ralf aun con el rostro cubierto.

Eso explica porque desde hace rato no me he encontrado a alguien conocido como al principio en “su” territorio… - Chase tomó con su mano izquierda una bomba de humo y la lanzó contra Ralf quien estaba a la vista en ese momento junto a sus soldados. Luego aprovechó para tomar con su mano derecha la capsula y así tener el tiempo de activar su extraña habilidad.

Para ser exactos, Chase detestaba su don porque no le era fácil manejarlo porque podía morir al usarla, además de que le parecía una habilidad algo idiota. Pero este caso, aquella habilidad podía sacarlo volando de ahí en todo el sentido de la palabra.

La capsula en cuestión de segundos salió volando por los aires con Chase encima.

La habilidad de aquel informante era la de convertir el suelo bajo sus pies en una rampa propulsora. Por ello había logrado salir del campo de batalla directo hacia la ciudad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando a todo el “público” impactado. Antes de que el aterrizaje suicida de Chase se diera, este sacó la radio y dio la señal tan esperada por Anoxia.

¡Ahora! – Gritó el desdichado informante.

El sitio en donde el ejército se encontraba comenzó a ser víctima de una gran ventisca que fue extendiéndose a una gran velocidad. Las bajas temperaturas crearon un domo que cubrió todo encerrándolos en una cárcel de hielo que no tenía acceso en absoluto al exterior. Rokujo con otro traje de camuflaje hacia su trabajo desde el lugar que estaba sin protección detrás del ejército. Al Mila y Chase hacer de distracción junto con las personas que seguían defendiendo la entrada, nadie se había percatado de su presencia haciendo más fácil crear la trampa de hielo.

Rokujo aprovechó el momento para asesinar a los dioses falsos que estaban aún en sus jaulas, no quería ver más de esas cosas corriendo por ahí.

Bien, ya que terminé mis obligaciones, exijo que me devuelvan a Kadota. – Dijo por radio Rokujo de una forma posesivamente molesta.

Rokujo, ya me soltaron… - Dijo Kadota.

¿K-Kadota? – Rokujo se quedó sin aire al escuchar la voz.

“¡Diablos, eso sonó c-como u-una d-de-declaración!” – Rokujo pensaba paranoicamente.

¡Rokujo detrás de ti! – La voz de Kadota sonaba aterrada.

Los fragmentos de hielo cayeron sobre un sorprendido Rokujo que lentamente elevó su mirada con temor para darse cuenta de que esa trampa de hielo que pudo haber matado a cualquier enemigo estaba cediendo ante un monstruo.

Un verdadero y aterrador monstruo.

¿Qué es eso…? – Rokujo vio como la enorme cabeza de una serpiente de color oscuro soltaba un líquido corrosivo sobre el borde del agujero para salir.

¡Huye! ¡Rápido! – Gritó Kadota en la radio comenzando a correr desde su ubicación para llegar hasta el lugar en donde estaba su amigo.

La serpiente capturó a Rokujo antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse de su lugar.

Así que ese era su plan, sucias pestes. Tal vez este plan podría haber funcionado a largo plazo si nosotros hubiéramos sido simples humanos para empezar. – Ralf apretó con su cola el cuerpo del guerrillero.

¡Gaah! – Rokujo miró al monstruo desafiantemente comenzando a congelarlo con una risa demente. Incluso si moría no mostraría debilidad, mataría a ese miserable que se atrevía a hablarle como si fuera basura. La rabia mellaba su miedo a la muerte, haciéndolo más fuerte al menos en su mente.

¡No te funcionará, bastardo! – Ralf lanzó con toda su fuerza a Rokujo contra el muro de Shizuoland causando un gran estruendo que terminó de hacer caer a este.

Eso debió matarlo… ¿Podrías dejar de perder los estribos por un momento, Ralf? – Otra criatura con una forma algo más peculiar salió del enorme agujero. Podría ser reconocido como un basilisco. Mientras que su cabeza asemejaba la de un gallo, las demás partes podrían ser parecidas a la de un dragón, incluyendo sus alas. Su larga cola recordaba el cuerpo de una serpiente con colores verduscos. En su frente podían verse otro par de ojos que se encontraban cerrados además de lo que usaba para mirar todo detalladamente.

¿Acaso importa? Además todos van a morir porque vieron nuestras verdaderas formas. – Ralf golpeteó el domo de hielo derrumbándolo por completo. Los soldados que se habían salvado de morir congelados temblaban de miedo y frío al ver a ambas criaturas que se suponía regían a su país desde las sombras. Viendo aquello, muchos ya comenzaban a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas.

¡Por favor, no nos maten! ¡No diremos esto a nadie! ¡Nuestra devoción a su liderazgo no ha cambiado! – Rogó haciendo una reverencia el general que comandaba las tropas que se habían ofrecido a venir.

Los seres humanos invadidos por el miedo podían aceptar hasta el mismo diablo como un dios.

Y en este caso no sería la diferencia.

Los humanos de la Capital acababan de vender su alma para sobrevivir.

Aceptaban que un monstruo los rigiera para volver a ver un nuevo amanecer para ellos y sus familias.

Imposible… - Mila no creía lo que escuchaba desde su lugar.

¿Aceptaban a esos verdaderos monstruos como sus líderes?

Pero una cosa era clara.

Si Rokujo Chikage no había podido detenerlos congelándolos.

¿Cómo demonios ellos lo harían?

¿Shizuoland desaparecería en verdad?

Ya veo, entonces asesinen a todo el que vean en la ciudad. Si no lo hacen, me los comeré. – Dijo Ralf.

Las tropas marcharon hacia la ciudad sin dudas después de escuchar aquello.

Matarían hasta los de su misma especie para no ser devorados.

Dimitri, trae de vuelta la capsula. De paso, empieza la segunda ronda. No importa si son las mismas reglas, no tengo problemas para asesinar gente. – Dijo Ralf.

Tampoco yo, pero siempre suelo hacerlo por una buena razón. Deberías aprender de ello. – Dimitri voló hacia la ciudad para empezar su búsqueda, estaba seguro que Chase no estaba lejos.

Cierra la boca. – Ralf estaba por comenzar a comerse a los que osaban seguir tirándole piedras con las catapultas.

**EN LA MURALLA DE SHIZUOLAND**

¡Demonios, esa cosa se acerca! – Gritó Khan.

Creo que el travesti está muerto, no para de sangrar. – Dijo Mila viendo el charco de sangre en el suelo.

Nunca se me ha dado bien tratar heridas. – Dijo Mery.

A mi menos. Y-Ya no tiene salvación. – Declaró Mely.

Yo saldré a pelear con esa cosa. – Dijo Elián tomando todas las flechas que había disponible.

¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿No viste como dejó a este de aquí?! – Gritaron las gemelas con pavor.

Si alguien con un poder como el de Rokujo había terminado así.

¿Qué podría hacer un simple humano?

¡Vamos a morir! – Gritaron las dos pelirrojas.

No, si te mueres…  ¿Quién va a cuidar a tu bebé? – Dijo Mila vendando mejor su mano usando su boca mientras hablaba.

Yo iré. Ustedes solo eviten que entren más invasores. Estoy seguro que el idiota de Shizuo se encargará de los que han entrado ya, junto con los otros cazadores. Solo no dejemos que más bastardos ingresen a la ciudad. – Dijo Mila con decisión.

Las alas de dragón se extendieron una vez más aun cuando estaban llenas de cortes y heridas. Mila no dejaría que el hogar de su amada Orihara Izaya se destruyera de esa forma cuando ella le había invitado a ese lugar cuando no tenía ningún sitio al que ir.

00000MILA00000

¡Llévenlos a todos cerca de los glaciares! – Gritó Shizuka entre la gran multitud. Todavía quedaban suficientes cazadores que pudieran guiarlos y defender a los civiles en tal caso se daba aquella situación.

¡Aquellos que tengan algún poder que pueda destruir de un solo golpe a esos dioses falsos que vayan al frente! – Ordenó el rubio dejando pasar a las personas que huían de todo el caos que había en la parte frontal de la ciudad. Shizuka estaba seguro que ese siquiera era el 40% de los habitantes de Shizuoland y que aún faltaban más personas por escapar.

Déjame esto a mí, yo guiaré los que pueda y si algún enemigo se acerca a esta sección lo podemos derrotar con lo que aún están aquí. – Dijo Ivanov empujando levemente a Shizuka. Ya le habían contado la situación en la puerta, ya dudaba mucho que pudiera negociar si la presencia de la guerrilla y Anoxia estaba alborotando más las cosas.

Está bien. Gracias. Tengan cuidado, por favor. – Shizuka pidió reanudando su marcha.

En todo lo que había estado recorriendo la ciudad no había visto a Artemis. Elián le había pedido por radio que si la veía la llevara a un lugar seguro que él se encargaría de la puerta. Estaba seguro que ella podía estar con Haruka porque antes de que empezara todo, ella había ido a visitarla. Aun así le preocupaba mucho el no saber nada de ninguna de las dos.

No hubo pasado mucho tiempo cuando empezó a ver cadáveres por doquier como cuando había estado en el laberinto y en el incidente de la Capital. Shizuka no podía creer que aquellos líderes se hubieran atrevido a utilizar a los dioses falsos de nuevo. Sentía un deseo asesino cruzando por sus venas en estos momentos.

Y entonces pudo oír una voz conocida a lo lejos.

¡C-Cuidado, Kyouko-san! – Una voz alarmada se escuchaba a varios metros de su ubicación. Shizuka corrió a toda velocidad topándose con un dios falso que caía muerto junto a él.

¡Artemis! ¿Estás bien? – Shizuka omitió la bestia muerta para ir directamente hacia una de las personas que estaba buscando.

Shizuo-san. E-Es bueno saber que estás bien. – Dijo Artemis débilmente.

Debe ser un chiste… – Kyouko al ver a Shizuka quedó sorprendida.

No esperaba ver al doble de Heiwajima Shizuo en aquel lugar.

¿Quién eres? – Shizuka se puso en alerta al ver que ella tenía un arma que jamás había visto en su mundo. Además sus facciones le recordaban mucho a Haruka, solo que podía ponerle quizás diez años más a la extraña mujer.

Eso no es importante ahora. Ella está a punto de dar a luz aquí. – Dijo Kyouko señalando a Artemis.

¿E-Eso es verdad, Artemis? – Shizuka miró a la mujer embarazada con pánico.

S-Si… - Artemis al contestar sintió otra fuerte contracción.

No puede ser… N-Necesitamos un doctor. No. Espera. Sí. ¡Necesitamos un doctor! – El rubio ya no sabía lo que decía por el shock de la noticia.

¿Él es el padre? – Preguntó Kyouko a Artemis.

No, pero el padre lo supera en lo paranoico. Puedes darte una idea observándolo a él… – Artemis dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

00000SHIZUKA00000

¡Cuidado con la cola! – Gritó Elián disparando una flecha hacia Ralf para evitar que Mila fuera golpeado.

El dragón interpuso su propia cola para desviar el golpe de aquella extremidad. El chico la estaba pasando bastante mal porque el cuerpo de Ralf era un poco más grande, aunque ese no era el principal problema. El largo de su existencia amenazaba con envolverlo y exprimirlo como una fruta si no tenía cuidado, además de que el ácido que lanzaba por la boca le quitaba las oportunidades de darle un golpe certero.

G-Gracias… - Dijo Mila alejándose de Ralf para tomar aire, su cuerpo había recibido ligeros roces con el dichoso acido. Comenzaba a ver borroso y eso le asustaba demasiado, si él caía ahí entonces nadie podría evitar que un segundo monstruo entrara en la ciudad.

Nada mal niño, pero es todo lo que puedes hacer con ese cuerpo en ese estado. – Dijo Ralf tomando velocidad para llegar hasta Mila y morderlo para rematarlo.

Lastimosamente, unas garras se plantaron sobre el cuello de Ralf deteniendo su andar.

Ya que el plan “A” falló, es hora de continuar con el “B”. Aunque no es como si me molestara. Uno de los líderes secretos de Einserh está frente a mis ojos. No puedo evitar querer saludarlo. – Un enorme dragón rojo oscuro apareció en el momento indicado frente a Mila.

¿Eh? -  Mila se quedó sorprendido.

¿El dragón acababa de hablar?

¿Acaso podría ser…?

¡¿Eres de la región Este, verdad?! – Preguntó alarmado Mila perdiendo por segunda vez la transformación de dragón.

Después de varios años por fin encontraba a alguien de su tierra natal.

Sí, soy del Este. Es gratificante ver a alguien de mi tipo después de mucho tiempo. – Kraken dijo de buena gana mientras regresaba su vista a Ralf quien con una vuelta sobre su resbaloso cuerpo logró voltear su rostro contra su captor para lanzarle acido. El actual líder de Anoxia consiguió quitarse a tiempo y evitar una buena quemada con aquel líquido corrosivo, pero tomando en cuenta lo que había llegado a ver de la pelea con Mila, este tipo sería un hueso duro de roer.

Pero esto era lo que él deseaba.

Entretendría a Ralf mientras Sasaki, Chase y Swan hacían su parte.

Ven aquí víbora de pacotilla. – Rugió Kraken como reto a Ralf quien solo movió la cola ofuscado.

Más personas problemáticas se metían en su camino.

¿A quién le llamas víbora de pacotilla? – Ralf tiró con toda su fuerza su cola hacia el cuerpo de Kraken quien lo soportó cruzando sus brazos. La serpiente aprovechó esto para lanzar un chorro de ácido hacia su contrincante y situarse así detrás de él para ensortijarse alrededor de su cuerpo. El líder de los cinco de Einserh apretó con gran potencia hasta el punto en que Kraken sentía su cuerpo totalmente inmovilizado. El aire no le llegaba a sus pulmones.

¡Esto es malo! T-Tengo que ayudarlo… - Mila hacia un esfuerzo por caminar.

¡No puedes! – Elían salió por un momento evadiendo varias flechas y espadas para tomar a Mila. La gemela que controlaba la tierra abrió un agujero en el muro para que ellos pasaran para así volverlo a cerrar atrapando a varios soldados en este.

¡N-No! ¡Tengo que pelear…! – Mila seguía forcejeando con Elián.

¡¿Si te mueres crees que Izaya estará feliz?! – Dijo Elián agitado por tanto trote.

Lo siento… - Dijo el niño de once años.

Ah, más heridos… No sabemos nada de esto… ¡Necesitamos un doctor aquí! – Dijo una de las gemelas por la radio.

000000MILA000000

**EXTREMO ESTE DE SHIZUOLAND**

Trataré de encontrar uno que quiera ir hasta la parte del frente… Pero lo veo difícil. – Respondió otro cazador que se encontraba ayudando a evacuar a las personas fuera de Shizuoland en el otro lado de la línea. Los dioses falsos y las tropas que habían logrado entrar hacían el paso hacia la entrada más difícil.

¡Alguien aquí es doctor! ¡Por favor, necesitamos un doctor muy urgentemente! – Gritó uno de los cazadores del grupo de Ivanov.

Hay alguien herido… - Dijo Vorona escuchando lo que decían los cazadores desesperadamente.

Sí, pero no podemos ayudarlos. Necesitamos sobrevivir. – Saki también se sentía mal por simplemente irse cuando ella era doctor, no en toda regla, pero lo era al fin al cabo.

_“Eres de las personas que abandonan a otras solo para salvarse sin pensarlo mucho. ¿No? ¿De verdad crees que has cambiado, Saki?”_

Unas palabras que le había dicho Chase en el pasado retornaron a su mente después de varios años.

Sí.

Ella era del tipo de mujer que pisoteaba a cualquiera para sobrevivir.

El que Vorona todavía estuviera con ella a pesar de su naturaleza le parecía un total milagro. Además de que llevar a cabo la labor de doctora le hacía demasiada gracia cuando ella actuaba de esa forma en las peores situaciones.

Así era ella.

Tch… - Saki chasqueó la lengua con frustración.

Los ojos cargados de inocencia de Vorona le hacían sentir más culpable.

¿Qué se supone que le estaba enseñando a Vorona?

No quería que fuera como ella.

Ah… Vorona. Ve con estas personas y espérame en ese refugio del que hablan. Yo veré que puedo hacer. – Dijo Saki acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

Sabía que era un pésimo momento para cambiar de parecer con una cosa así.

Estaba al tanto de eso.

Saki sentía que quizás no había sido mucho tiempo pero la ciudad le había brindado esa tranquilidad de la que no disfrutaba desde buen hace rato.

Tal vez si ella ayudaba un poco, Shizuoland podría volver a funcionar y así Vorona volver a ese lugar.

No, yo también voy. Puedo ayudar. Tú me has enseñado bien. – Pidió la niña.

Será peligroso. – Indicó Saki.

No importa. Yo puedo soportarlo. – Vorona dijo de nuevo su decisión.

Ah, está bien… ¡Señores! ¡Aquí hay un doctor! – Gritó Saki levantando la mano.

Esto podría quizás cambiar el futuro de ellas.

00000SAKI00000

**PARTE NORTE DE SHIZUOLAND**

Mi cabeza me duele… - Luego de su descomunal aterrizaje, Chase regresaba lentamente de su inconsciencia momentánea para darse cuenta de que estaba reposando junto a una gran capsula en un gallinero.

¡Cierto…! – Chase se levantó con dolor del suelo y empezó a mirar hacia el exterior en busca de enemigos. Estaba seguro que los dioses falsos se guiaban por el sonido ya que eran ciegos, estando solo no tendría problemas, pero ahora llevaba una capsula que al arrastrarla haría algo de ruido. Confiaba que las personas llenas de pánico servirían de buena distracción entretanto él encontraba a Swan.

¡Chase! ¡Responde! – Chase tomó la radio al escuchar la voz de Swan.

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el vigilante.

¡Tenemos serios problemas! Tu hipótesis de que aquellos tipos podían ser monstruos resultó ser cierta. El plan inicial falló. Algunos de Anoxia pudieron comprobarlo. Kraken-san se está encargando de uno de ellos, pero el segundo monstruo está sobrevolando el área en donde estoy. - Swan dijo en baja voz mientras el basilisco pasaba sobre la estructura en donde estaba escondido.

Eso es malo… - Chase empezó a buscar con la vista al basilisco viendo a lo lejos como se posaba sobre un edificio de diez pisos que estaba en ruinas.

Además nuestros camaradas se han terminado de infiltrar en las tropas que entraron en Shizuoland. Ya han empezado a reducir al enemigo. – Resumió Swan.

Al menos hay una buena noticia… ¿En dónde estás exactamente? – Preguntó el otro.

Justamente en frente del edificio en donde ese pajarraco acaba de pararse. Tengo la leve sospecha que me está buscando… - Swan dijo con miedo.

Eso no puede ser… No hay forma que él sepa lo que estás haciendo. Iré hacia a ti. – Chase cortó la comunicación.

Las cosas ya no estaban yendo como él esperaba.

00000CHASE000000

**PARTE CENTRAL**

¡Entremos ahí! – Kyouko indicó abriendo la puerta de una vivienda al azar. Al menos habían cesado las explosiones. Ellos podían aprovechar ese tiempo para intentar asistir a Artemis quien ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más al bebé. Shizuka la puso con cuidado en una cama que encontró para luego mirar a Kyouko con preocupación.

La radio no funciona… Solo hay interferencia. – El rubio volvió a revisar la radio para intentar pedir la ayuda de un doctor para Artemis sin saber que el uso de la habilidad de Swan estaba interfiriendo las señales de radio al estar demasiado cerca del norte de la ciudad.

Kyouko se acercó con los nervios a flor de piel a las piernas de una adolorida Artemis descubriendo que el asunto iba en serio.

A menos que tu doctor pueda teletransportarse aquí en cinco segundos, dudo que llegue a tiempo. – Kyouko dijo con sorpresa.

¿P-Por qué lo dices…? – Shizuka la miró con miedo.

Las contracciones se están haciendo más frecuentes, tendremos que atender el parto…. Necesito sábanas o algo así que puedas conseguir. – Pidió Kyouko viendo que no había otra forma de proceder.

Esto era lo que ella menos pensó que tendría que hacer una vez llegada ahí.

Mientras Shizuka había quedado paralizado con lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de Kyouko…

¡Shizuo! – Gritó Kyouko.

¡Sí, ya v-voy! – Nuevamente Shizuka demostraba que no estaba hecho para las emociones fuertes como estas.

Era un milagro que él no se hubiera desmayado ya de la impresión.

Jajaja… Shizuo-san será un padre chistoso si llega a serlo. – Dijo Artemis.

Es difícil imaginarlo... – “Eso si comparas al otro…”  Pensó Kyouko.

A simple vista este Shizuo le parecía tranquilo en comparación al de Ikebukuro que se desvivía por perseguir a su hijo.

¿Al otro? – Preguntó Artemis sin medirse, ya en ese momento de tensión no podía diferenciar que eran pensamientos y que eran palabras salidas de la boca de los presentes.

¿Puedes leer mi mente…? Ah, no debería parecerme extraño. Esto es Einserh al fin al cabo. – Recordó Kyouko.

El fantasma le había advertido antes que esta era una dimensión inusual.

Ya debes haber leído mis pensamientos desde el principio. ¿No es así? – Dijo Kyouko.

Si… Estás buscando a Izaya. Pero no puedes llevártela solo a ella… Por favor, llévate a Shizuo-san, él es su pareja. – Pidió la mujer.

Ya veo. Su pareja. ¡Espera…! ¡¿Qué?! – Si Kyouko no hubiera tenido pegada la quijada a su rostro esta se hubiera estrellado contra el piso por la impresión.

¿Por qué es raro…? – Artemis no entendía los pensamientos de Kyouko.

“Si Izaya se entera de esto, se muere…” – Kyouko se rió en su mente ante el pensamiento.

Te la vas a llevar para protegerla. ¿No? También puedo leer en tu mente el nombre de mi creador. – Dijo Artemis tornándose seria.

Tenía mis sospechas desde que la vi. Pero al ella poder hablar dejé de pensar que era de Shinjuku como yo, además ella no me recordaba. ¿Sabes? La única vez que nos encontramos en ese lugar fue una vez que estuve a punto de morirme de hambre. Ella me dio un poco de su comida y luego se fue sin decir nada. Luego me contaron que ella era muda. Por eso llegué a la conclusión de que no era la 1989 que yo conocía, si no otra persona. Leyendo tu mente he confirmado mis dudas sobre ella, Orihara Kyouko-san. La enemiga número uno de Lacrimosa actualmente. – Recitó Artemis leyendo la mente de Kyouko como si se tratara de un libro.

Estaba de más decir que el poder de telépata que poseía Artemis era de un nivel muy alto.

Wao, eres un poco aterradora. Estoy segura que a mi hijo no le agradarás, aunque él podría sorprenderme. – Dijo Kyouko con una sonrisa.

Tú hijo… ¿Orihara Izaya? Mundos paralelos... – Leyó Artemis en la mente de Kyouko.

Haruka era el doble de su hijo.

Ambas personas eran Orihara Izaya en diferentes mundos.

Kyouko soltaba toda esa información a propósito buscando que Artemis supiera algo de lo que ella quería saber.

Hasta que llegó a un punto secreto de la mente de Orihara Kyouko que nadie más que Lacrimosa conocía de ella.

El nombre Anne salió a relucir.

Anne… He escuchado ese nombre. Antes que 1989 y 1957 escaparan, ese nombre era conocido en Shinjuku. Fue la primera persona que logró escapar, aunque nunca se supo que sucedió con ella. Ahora puedo ver qué pasó realmente... – Dijo Artemis.

Ella se convirtió en un arma. ¿Lacrimosa aún la tiene con él? – Preguntó ella.

No he visto a Lacrimosa desde hace doce años, así que lo desconozco... – Dijo ella.

Ya veo. – Kyouko sonó frustrada con ese corto comentario.

Detestaba a Lacrimosa con toda su alma.

Las llamas de la venganza rebotaban en su interior como furiosas bolas de fuego que buscaban quemar todo a su paso.

“Contrólate, Kyouko.” – Debía mitigar esos sentimientos.

¡Ahh! – El grito de Artemis la ayudó a tirar lejos sus emociones.

¿Qué pasa? – Kyouko se acercó a comprobar su estado mirando entre sus piernas.

Ya ella podía ver la cabeza del bebé…

Ah… Trata de calmarte. Respira profundo. – Kyouko dijo tratando de mantener la calma ella misma también. No era como si ella hubiera atendido un parto antes.

Artemis comenzaba a entrar en pánico y su respiración se agitaba más.

Inhala por la nariz y exhala por la boca. Vamos. – Kyouko intentaba marcarle un ritmo para que siguiera mientras le hablaba calmadamente, no quería angustiarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Ya volví… - Shizuka trajo lo que Kyouko le pidió.

¿Qué sucede? – La mujer detectó un tono de alerta de parte del rubio.

Hay un enorme pájaro allá afuera… Creo que Elián mencionó algo de eso antes. Es uno de los líderes de Einserh. Saldré a distraerlo, si está cerca de este lugar puede que las ataque. – Dijo Shizuka tomando del mango su espada.

Aquel Basilisco se veía feroz.

Si llegaba a atacarlas cuando Artemis estaba en labores podría ser fatal para ellas.

Sí, es uno de los líderes. Está aquí para capturar a Orihara Izaya. Vine aquí a buscarla pero cuando estaba por acercarme desapareció. Mi hipótesis es que la persona que tiene la facultad de manipular el espacio la ha encerrado para que los enemigos no puedan llegar hasta ella. Si alguno de ellos consigue su meta, muchas cosas malas sucederán. Si sales… Ten también en mente que debes sacarla a ella de aquí. – Kyouko dijo su pedido basándose en lo que Artemis acababa de decirle. Estaba segura que Haruka no aceptaría irse con ella a las buenas porque el simple hecho de que no confiaba en su persona. Además el fantasma le había advertido sobre las habilidades de Chase y Swan.

La puerta no está preparada aun… No podemos escapar a ese mundo. – Dijo Shizuka no entendiendo cómo es que Kyouko sabía eso.

Aun así era preferible confiar en ella por el bien de Haruka.

¿Puerta? Ah, esa puerta… ¿Tienes algo que ver con eso? Hace una media hora la usé para venir aquí. – Kyouko acomodaba a Artemis mientras hablaba.

Eso quiere decir que… ¡¿Vienes de Ikebukuro?! – Shizuka fue la primera cosa que preguntó. Kyouko dedujo que si Haruka y Shizuka tenían ese tipo de relación en verdad entonces debía conocer ese nombre, así que no había una razón para ocultárselo.

Sí, por eso he venido aquí. Esa puerta solo podía funcionar de Ikebukuro hasta este lugar, yo la configuré para que pudiera regresar. Aunque el punto de aterrizaje podría ser al azar, pero sé que Haruka puede regresar siempre y cuando encuentre el punto de referencia. Tu objetivo es buscarla e irte. – Ordenó ella.

P-Pero no puedo… La ciudad… Artemis… No puedo dejarlos. – Dijo Shizuka.

Ah… No puedo asegurar nada con la ciudad, pero puedo ayudarla a ella y a su hijo a escapar por mis medios si eso es lo que te preocupa. Me interesa mucho que ella se vaya de aquí. – Dijo Kyouko.

“Es lo que me pidieron…” – Pensó Kyouko.

S-Shizuo-san… No se preocupe más. Cada uno de nosotros podemos cuidarnos. Vaya y búsquela. – Dijo Artemis.

E-Está bien... ¡Gracias por todo! – Shizuka hizo una reverencia antes de irse.

Recuerda. El usuario de esa habilidad está cerca. – Dijo Kyouko viendo que Shizuka volteaba levemente dando entender que había comprendido la pista.

Las cosas no se han desarrollado como esperaba pero al menos ya deberían estar en curso… - Kyouko dijo regresando su vista a Artemis.

Ella aún tenía una gran batalla por delante.

00000KYOUKO00000

_Te odio, Heiwajima Shizuo._

_Por fin podré acercarme a ti._

_Te haré sufrir como no tienes idea._

_Esto es el precio de mi venganza._

Una persona encapuchaba veía salir a Shizuka de aquella vivienda en donde Kyouko y Artemis se escondían. Aquel individuo se preguntaba qué debía hacer, no esperaba que todo se tornara de esta forma en una semana. Si no se apresuraba, Lacrimosa podría encontrarla y obligarla a ir de vuelta hacia su hogar.

Pero no…

Ella no podía hacerlo.

Su venganza era lo primero.

00000DESTINY00000

**ENTRADA DE SHIZUOLAND**

Kraken soltó su aliento de fuego hacia su frente para al menos quemar una parte del cuerpo de Ralf.

¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Maldito! – Ralf clavó sus colmillos con todo el veneno que podía impregnar su furia.

¡Eso digo yo! – El dragón tomó la cola del reptil y lo estrelló contra el suelo con violencia haciéndola perder sus colmillos por el golpe. Ralf se retorció del dolor en el piso al sentir como cada fibra de su cuerpo desfallecía con el impacto. De la boca de la serpiente salía bastante sangre que demostraba que Kraken había hecho un daño bastante grande.

En ese momento Kraken sintió una gran pesadez en su cuerpo.

El veneno ya debería estar haciendo efecto. ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó la serpiente mirando a los alrededores en busca de alguna tropa restante.

¿Qué tal tu cuerpo? ¿Duele como si quisieras morirte? – Interrogó Kraken con desprecio.

La batalla estaba pareja en varios aspectos.

Especialmente en los daños que había recibido cada uno.

**MURALLA**

Nos conviene que el dragón gane aunque no tenga idea quien es. – Dijo Khan disparándole a un dios falso.

Ese hombre es el líder de Anoxia. – Reveló Elián disparándole a otras dos bestias que intentaban subir el muro.

¡¿Qué demonios hace Anoxia aquí?! – Preguntó Khan.

No tengo idea… - Elián declaró con molestia.

Era frustrante no saber lo que estaba pasando.

Al menos esperaba que Artemis no estuviera en problemas.

¡Ya llegó el doctor! – Gritó Mely guiando a Saki que venía con Vorona.

Menos mal… - Elián suspiró con alivio.

Sé que no debería pedir esto… Pero por favor… ¡Ayude a Rokujo…! – Kadota seguía luchando con las heridas que habían sido causadas por el ataque de Ralf.

¿Rokujo…? – Saki se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre y bajó la mirada topándose con el cuerpo sangrante de su principal cliente.

¡Rokujo! – Gritó ella al reconocerlo, no se habían visto desde hace unos meses, pero podía decir que era él.

Él es el que está peor. – Dijo Mery.

Vorona… Trata las heridas de los demás. Yo me encargaré de este. Necesita cirugía muy urgente. – Dijo Saki suspirando internamente.

¡Puedes dejármelo a mí! – Dijo Vorona tomando su maletín con los implementos para tratar las heridas de la gente de Shizuoland que estaban ahí.

Tú tendrás que ayudarme en la operación. Primero comenzaremos con su brazo. – Saki miró a Kadota mientras le daba unos guantes para que la asistiera. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado de esa forma, eso hacía más complicado todo. Ella no tenía idea de cuánto resistiría Rokujo a esa operación de emergencia.

00000SAKI00000

Esto es demasiado fácil. – Sasaki dijo al ver caer asfixiado a una tropa completa de Einserh.

Sasaki comprobaba como siempre que su poder superaba  a todos en cualquier circunstancia.

Su ego le decía que ningún ser vivo podría vivir jamás sin aire.

Y eso abarcaba a los líderes de Einserh.

¿Pero por qué Sasaki no estaba ayudando a Kraken en su pelea con Ralf?

La razón de Sasaki abarcaba intereses muy oscuros de Anoxia.

Él estaba 100% seguro que Kraken no podría vencer a Ralf, probablemente ni siquiera Dimitri que estaba a su vista en estos momentos.

Las ambiciones de Sasaki apuntaban hacia algo más alto.

Convertirse en el líder de Anoxia estaba en su lista y ser incluido en el plan de implantar el nuevo orden.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que las cosas se dieran.

00000SASAKI00000

Las cosas hasta este momento habían estado bastante parejas en la contienda de Kraken VS Ralf.

Sí.

Hasta ese momento…

Un solo movimiento de Ralf volcó en su favor la pelea.

¡No puede ser…! – Mila quien estaba siendo tratado por Vorona miraba incrédulo la escena.

Es un monstruo… - Elián ya comenzaba a temer por el destino de todos en Shizuoland.

Si ese sujeto era capaz de hacerle eso a su propio ejército… ¿Qué horrendo destino podía esperarles a ellos?

Todo indicaba que el que estuviera más sano en el último momento sería el ganador.

Por ello, al Ralf verse en apuros abrió su gran boca para rociar ácido en las tropas que aun luchaban por entrar a la ciudad ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los que seguían viendo el escenario. En dos movimientos, la gran serpiente se ubicó sobre las pobres almas que clamaban piedad bajo el líquido que solo los derretía. El líder simplemente les dio un fuerte golpe que los liberó de la miseria de agonizar para ser devorados por él.

Fue espectáculo grotesco para todos.

Incluso para Ralf que ya llevaba siglos haciendo eso y aun así no se acostumbraba a ello.

La evidencia de haber participado en la primera ronda era esta.

Estaba condenado a ser una existencia monstruosa que solo podía alimentarse de humanos muertos. Así como Lacrimosa no podía tener un cuerpo tangible si no devoraba almas. Ellos cincos tenían una pena parecida, solo que en vez de almas, su requisito para seguir existiendo era el de alimentarse de cadáveres. Si los humanos desaparecían en algún momento, ellos no podrían vivir, ya que eso ayudaba en más de una forma a su estado de salud. Inmediatamente después de comerse a su tropa completa, las heridas de Ralf comenzaron sanar.

¿Y así los humanos permiten que los rijan unos monstruos? Comienzo a sentir pena por esas criaturas. – Dijo Kraken al ver aquello.

Esto lo hacía sentir que tenía que eliminar a este sujeto aquí como sea.

Si los humanos eran esto para esos cinco.

Entonces los demonios debían ser menos que basura en sus mentes.

Kraken extendió sus alas para emprender el vuelo a toda velocidad y capturar con su mandíbula el cuerpo resbaloso de Ralf bajo sus dientes. El líder de Anoxia podía sentir el veneno lentamente tomando su propio cuerpo, no tenía mucho tiempo para esto. Sus garras se clavaron en la garganta de Ralf impidiéndole respirar, faltaba poco para que le rompiera el cuello.

Y entonces la cola se apropió del cuello de Kraken torciéndolo sin piedad.

Aquel sonido se escuchó en todo el campo.

Casi podía ser comparado crujido de las esperanzas destrozadas de todos los presentes.

El veneno había atacado la percepción de Kraken quien ya no estaba consciente de la cola de Ralf.

El gran dragón se desplomó sobre la arena blanca que evidenciaba el intento de asesinato de Rokujo Chikage anteriormente.

Y ahora ustedes lo acompañarán… - Ralf se movió con rapidez por el muro para ir por los que estaban haciendo de público.

Todos estaban condenados.

00000RALF00000

“Aquella mujer… Creo que la he visto antes.” – Dijo Kanra en tono pensativo rompiendo el silencio de la ansiedad de la mente de Shizuka mientras corría siempre estando en guardia.

“¿De verdad? Ahora que lo dices… Ella nunca dijo quién era exactamente. No sé qué relación tiene con Izaya. Aunque ellas se parecían bastante…” – Dijo él, solo conociendo el detalle que aquella mujer se llamaba Kyouko.

 

_“Raijin no está mal. Quizás me transfiera para acá el otro año, aunque Kyouko-chan no me dejará.”_

_“¿Ahora le dices así~? Qué malvado eres con mi suegra-chan.”_

“¿Suegra-chan…?” – Kanra se preguntaba de donde había venido esa conversación que acababa de rememorar. No podía recordar la voz, pero podía acordarse de las palabras.

“¡¿Crees que sea mi suegra?! Ahora que lo pienso… Izaya nunca habló de su madre.” – Dijo Shizuka tomando en cuenta el comentario de Kanra que no iba dirigido totalmente al caso.

“¿Eh…? Jajajaja. Quedaste como un idiota impresionable.” – Se rió de Kanra omitiendo que Shizuka había tomado en serio lo que dijo.

“Entonces eso explicaría porque vino aquí. ¡Claro! Era obvio. ¿Quiere decir que me ha dado su bendición?” – Shizuka dijo con algo de alegría.

Si tan solo no hubiera habido una invasión a gran escala el día de la visita de su “suegra”.

“Quien sabe. Pero si no la encuentras, nunca podrás preguntarle. ¡Espera! ¡No te muevas, Shizuo!” – Dijo Kanra en la mente de él.

“¿Qué sucede, Kanra…?” – Interrogó él.

“Este lugar se siente raro… Suegra-chan dijo que el usuario de esa habilidad estaba cerca. Creo que está aquí.” – Indicó Kanra poniendo sus sentidos al máximo.

Hey, tú… - Shizuka escuchó a alguien llamándolo.

Si tú… ¿Eres el usuario que me está estorbando, verdad? – Preguntó el basilisco que había cambiado de posición mientras Shizuka no estaba viendo. Al estar escondiéndose de los lugares abiertos, el rubio no podía ver exactamente donde estaba su enemigo alado, pero este si podía saberlo muy bien porque ya se había percatado de su presencia.

No sé a qué se refiere. Yo solo estaba pasando por aquí. – Dijo Shizuka tomando a Kanra con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El basilisco no podía haber escogido mejor momento para confundirlo con alguien más.

Él era solo un simple humano con mucha mala suerte.

¡No mientas! – El basilisco se le lanzó sin mucho esfuerzo a Shizuka ya que podía percibir algo sobrenatural en él, confundiendo así a Kanra con alguien con habilidades de demonios. Además de que Shizuka era la única persona que percibía con su olfato por los alrededores. Dimitri podía también suponer que Shizuka era una de las tantas ratas de laboratorio de Lacrimosa, porque habían algunos que podían mimetizarse entre los humanos y aun así tener sus habilidades especiales. Todos estos aspectos hacían a Shizuka demasiado sospechoso a los ojos de Dimitri que no perdió el tiempo para tratar de asesinarlo y tomar a Haruka.

¿Ahora y-yo tendré que pelear con esto? ¡¿Es en serio?! – Shizuka se quejaba mientras evadía el pico del basilisco que había estado cerca de cercenarle una pierna.

Nuevamente un monstruo lo perseguía.

00000SHIZUO00000

Vamos. Tú puedes… Solo un poco más. – Kyouko le hablaba a una casi inconsciente Artemis cuyo bebé ya estaba por la mitad de su pequeño cuerpo en el exterior. La Orihara sostenía la cabeza del recién nacido que no emitía movimiento, cosa que le estaba empezando a preocupar. Al mantenerlo de cabeza podía ayudar que los fluidos que habían estado con el bebé aquellos nueve meses pudieran drenarse lentamente y que no se ahogara. Aun así, ella seguía preocupada. La madre se debilitaba con cada puje y esa no era buena señal.

Ninguno de los dos parecía estar bien.

¡Ahhhhmmmh! – Artemis hizo otro esfuerzo buscando así sacar por completo a Hope, pero todavía necesitaría más esfuerzo. Apenas había salido hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura. Artemis abrió los ojos en medio del gran dolor asustándose por lo que había arriba en un agujero en el techo.

K-Kyouko-san… - Dijo en un hilo de voz.

Kyouko le hizo señas para que no hiciera ruido.

El dios falso podría escucharlas y atacarlas de una vez, ya que se había percatado que solo seguían el sonido.

Kyouko sacó su arma con la mano libre sin soltar la cabeza de Hope dispuesta a disparar, pero su gran susto fue el descubrir que junto a ella había otro que al sentir el sonido mecánico del seguro más cerca, procedió a morderle el brazo. Por suerte, ella quitó su brazo antes de que fuera capturado, no obstante, había perdido la posibilidad de defenderse.

Ambos dioses falsos estaban al tanto de que ellas estaban ahí.

Iban a morir…

Las dos mujeres pensaron con pesimismo al verse en esa situación.

Sin embargo, esas ideas fueron alejadas por el llanto de un bebé enfurecido que acababa de perder su paraíso terrenal dentro del vientre de su madre. Al toparse con el frío exterior, aquellos lloriqueos atrajeron más a las bestias, hasta que de la nada un pilar que cayó aplastando sus cráneos al instante.

Se habían salvado y el bebé había nacido.

Kyouko no sabía decir si eso había sido tener buena suerte, pero seguían vivas.

Ya nació… - Artemis comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

Kyouko observó a la niña que se seguía llorando en sus brazos. La mujer la limpió debidamente para dársela a su madre quien la recibió muy feliz. El llanto de Hope se detuvo al sentir el calor de su madre irradiando su piel.

¿Cómo la llamarás? – Preguntó Kyouko sonriendo.

Se llamará Hope. Como su padre quería desde el principio. – Dijo ella acariciando el rostro del bebé.

Al fin tenía a esa personita que había estado esperando por 9 meses.


	53. Shizuoland - Parte final

¿Ahora y-yo tendré que pelear con esto? ¡¿Es en serio?! – Shizuka se quejaba mientras evadía el pico del basilisco que había estado cerca de cercenarle una pierna.

Eso había estado demasiado cerca.

¿Cómo se suponía que podría escapar de esta criatura?

¡Ya te dije que no soy el culpable! – Gritó Shizuka evitando ser alcanzado por las garras de las patas de Dimitri.

No lo creeré hasta que mueras. – Dimitri dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para golpearlo contra un edificio. Shizuka tuvo a punto de perder la consciencia con ese último impacto, estaba seguro que el solo aterrizar ahí se había roto un par de costillas. La sangre que salía de su boca le demostraba que más de una cosa podía estar rota en su interior. Definitivamente en estos momentos hubiera preferido ser golpeado por Haruka en lugar de este monstruo que iba en serio con lo de asesinarlo.

**EN UN LUGAR CERCANO**

Diablos… No me equivoqué. Él estaba buscándome. – Dijo Swan asustado.

Había sido una gran suerte que Shizuka apareciera y fuera confundido con él, porque él mismo no podría defenderse de Dimitri. Su habilidad para crear espacios cerrados requería que se quedara en un solo lugar para mantener su creación. No era muy fuerte aquel poder, pero le daba tiempo a Chase de llegar hasta él.

Lo siento, total desconocido. – Dijo el hombre rogando no ser encontrado entre todo ese lío.

000000SWAN00000

El gran dragón se desplomó sobre la arena blanca que evidenciaba el intento de asesinato de Rokujo Chikage anteriormente.

Y ahora ustedes lo acompañarán… - Ralf se movió con rapidez por el muro para ir por los que estaban haciendo de público.

De repente, una muralla de hielo se levantó a gran altura frente a Ralf tirándolo abajo en su intento de entrar en la ciudad.

Me niego a acompañar a la muerte a alguien que me mantuvo preso durante una semana… - Rokujo con ayuda de Saki y Kadota se mantenía de pie con heridas a medio tratar.

La ciudad ya no tiene salvación… Nos vamos. Ya hemos logrado sacar a la mayoría. – Elián dio la orden con tristeza. Debían aprovechar que Rokujo había sellado la entrada de Shizuoland temporalmente. Sabía que esta barrera no duraría mucho por el ácido que despedía Ralf por la boca.

Mila por su parte estaba preocupado por Haruka de quien no tenían noticias al igual que Artemis.

¡El ácido! ¡Está lanzando ácido! ¡Muévanse! ¡No dejen que los encuentre! - Gritó Elián apurándolos entre tanto él tomaba la delantera junto con otro grupo.  

E-Espera… Haré tanto hielo para que esa maldita víbora no pase. – Rokujo dijo bastante cabreado con la sangre cayendo por su frente imposibilitando la visión en un ojo. El hombre de cabellos café rellenaba cada centímetro que quedaba sobre el muro con hielo. Él estaba concentrando tanto sus poderes que incluso el clima en la ciudad estaba cambiando abruptamente.

Y de esta forma una melancólica nevada cayó sobre el antes deseado país de Shizuoland en llamas.

Ya para… Tenemos que irnos. – Kadota pasó el brazo bueno de Rokujo por su nuca para ayudarlo a caminar.  

¡No! Si no acabamos con ese monstruo, vendrá por nosotros… - Rokujo luchaba para no ser llevado.

Rokujo era invadido por la furia de sentirse indefenso.

Una furia que hacia hervir su sangre.

Ah… Es por estas cosas que tu mal carácter es un gran problema a veces. – Kadota suspiró formando un puño con su mano. Sabía que Rokujo no saldría a las buenas de ahí. Él lo tenía muy claro, por eso debía obligarlo como su mejor amigo mientras maldecía en sus adentros a Sasaki por involucrarlos en esto.

¡Ahaaah…! – El quejido de dolor de Rokujo fue evidente al sentir como alguien lo golpeaba en el estómago. Kadota lo sostuvo con cuidado mientras este se desplomaba. En el estado que estaba su amigo, era un milagro que todavía pudiera estar de pie y seguir peleando.

Con lo que él hizo podemos escondernos por ahora. - Saki no veía buena idea de que apresuraran el paso con Rokujo en ese estado. Aún tenía que terminar de tratarlo y si se mantenía moviéndose de esa forma su estado empeoraría.

Ellos probablemente vayan a salir de la ciudad. Yo les ayudaré. Todavía no quiero dejar la ciudad. – Dijo Mila corriendo con ellos cuatro. Temía que Haruka y Artemis estuvieran aun en la ciudad con el otro monstruo, además se había perdido el contacto con Shizuka desde hace más de media hora. Las cosas como iban le estaba dando un mal palpito.

Aneki. ¡Por aquí! Este parece un buen lugar. – Indicó Vorona a Saki mientras corrían. Era otro de los edificios que habían sobrevivido a la sacudida que habían provocado los misiles. Al entrar en lo que parecía ser un viejo estacionamiento, Kadota y Mila se cercioraron de que no hubiera dioses falsos en los alrededores. La pelea contra ellos podría atraer a Ralf hasta ese lugar y eso les preocupaba grandemente porque no había forma de hacerle frente a él.

Ya con el visto bueno de los demás, la operación de Rokujo se inició nuevamente con el objetivo de arrancarlo de los brazos de la muerte.

00000ROKUJO00000

Shizuka se levantó del suelo aun con el dolor de sus huesos rotos para esquivar otro zarpazo de las patas de Dimitri. Lo mejor que podía hacer era entrar en uno de los edificios y perderlo en el trayecto. Pero con la velocidad en que lo atacaba difícilmente podía llevarle el ritmo. Con un gran salto aterrizó en otro edificio a través de la ventana encontrándose con otro hombre de cabellos rojos que estaba sentado en el rincón de aquella habitación.

El pelirrojo lo miró con estupefacción como si hubiera arruinado todo su plan.

“¡Es el usuario!” – Gritó Kanra muy segura.

Shizuka desenvainó la Claymore e intentó herirlo antes de que apareciera Dimitri.

“¡Maldición…!” – Swan se vio en la necesidad de moverse y perder el control del espacio alrededor de Haruka. El hombre comenzó a correr para escapar del sablazo de parte de Shizuka, al menos sabía dónde estaba Haruka a diferencia de los otros dos que estaban buscando a ciegas. Pero ahora Dimitri decidió derrumbar la pared y atrapar también a la nueva presa que podía ser también el usuario que tenía cautiva a Haruka.

Ah… Esto se pone peor. – Dijo Swan viéndose rodeado por Shizuka y Dimitri.

Swan optó por saltar del tercer piso en donde en estos momentos se encontraban, sorprendiendo a los otros dos. Podía lastimarse al caer, pero su poder para regenerarse lo respaldaba lo suficiente para tomar ese riesgo a la ligera. El pelirrojo al verse lejos de sus nuevos perseguidores se escabulló por varios callejones para ir por Haruka que estaba cerca. 

Lamentablemente para Swan, Dimitri no dudó en darle persecución a él esta vez. Las enormes garras se posesionaron  de la espalda de Swan quien fue aplastado con mucha fuerza contra el suelo.

¡Ahmmmmh…! – Swan sufrió con el impacto. Era como si le hubiera caído una gran roca por el dolor que percibía su cuerpo.

Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Te estás regenerando… Un experimento perdido de Lacrimosa. – Dimitri dijo en voz alta mientras observaba a su nueva presa.

… - Swan no dijo nada.

¿No quieres hablar…? ¿Qué tal si te pregunto varias cosas? Si no me respondes te arrancaré una extremidad. Me pregunto si podrás regenerarte de esa forma. – Dimitri no sintió que Swan fuera a hablar.

Si lograba hacerlo hablar entonces sabría por qué había un Orihara Izaya en Einserh.

Dimitri sujetó con su pico la pequeña muñeca de Swan y la estrujó con crueldad.

¡Aahhhhhh! – Swan gritaba tratando de alejarse de su captor pero era inútil. El pelirrojo entonces se dio cuenta de que la radio se había encendido en el canal en donde lo dejó antes. Era probable que Chase ya estuviera escuchando esto.

P-Por favor… Hablaré… - Habló él entrecortadamente.

Hasta que al fin estamos de ánimos para conversar. – Dimitri soltó la muñeca rota de Swan para solo mantener su pata firma sobre el cuerpo de este. Pudo ver desde su posición la herida del otro se curaba con lentitud, aunque aún podía percibir al cuerpo temblando por la agonía.

¿Qué quieres saber…? – Preguntó Swan.

¿Por qué hay otro Orihara Izaya y Yagiri Namie? ¿Por qué Lacrimosa los dejó escapar hace doce años?– Preguntó Dimitri.

No lo sé. No entiendo que buscaba él al crearlos de nuevo. Y él no nos dejó escapar. 1989… Digo Orihara Izaya se reveló junto con Yagiri Namie. Nosotros solo nos aprovechamos de eso y escapamos. Lacrimosa y el fantasma pelearon ese día. – Dijo Swan omitiendo varias cosas para no dar más información de la que debía.

¿Ellos dos pelearon? Eso es sorprendente. Pensé que ese acosador había perdido toda su voluntad de oponerse a alguien después de lo que pasó… ¿Por qué pelearon? ¿Fue por Orihara Izaya, verdad? Jajajaja… - Dimitri ya empezaba a entender varias cosas. Si era como pensaba, Lacrimosa no iba a estar feliz con el nuevo Orihara Izaya.

El fantasma le entregó algo a 1989…  Es todo lo que sé. – Swan respondió.

Ya veo~. ¿Y dónde está esa sabandija de Lacrimosa? – Preguntó Dimitri sabiendo que no había forma de capturar al fantasma, pero también estaba claro que él no podía hacer nada en su estado. Así que le interesaba más saber que estaba haciendo Lacrimosa durante todo ese tiempo.

No lo sé. Después de eso no hemos vuelto a topárnoslo. – Respondió él.

Swan miró la radio y tragó saliva.

Lo que iba a decir podía salvarle la vida o terminarla dependiendo de cómo lo tomara Dimitri.

Soy la persona que estaba reteniendo a Orihara Izaya desde hace varias horas. Sé que es lo que quieren hacer en su totalidad. Pensaban iniciar la ronda y usarnos para llegar a la cima. – Dijo Swan sin rodeos.

El que me estés diciendo esto me indica que sabes que vas a morir. ¿No? – Dimitri dijo sin soltarlo.

Sí. Estoy al tanto de que voy a morir, pero hay cosas de las cuales aún tengo dudas y antes de morir quisiera saberlas. – Sonrió Swan sabiendo de que ya había aceptado ese hecho.

Lo sentía por Chase, habían estado juntos desde que tenían memoria en Shinjuku, pero ahora que las cosas habían dado ese giro. No podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad que él tenía para darle las últimas piezas faltantes a Chase. Sería algo así como su último regalo, aunque no es como si le hubiera dado alguno en toda su vida.

Podía llamarlo el regalo por su fiel amistad.

00000SWAN00000

¡No! ¡¿Qué demonios haces, Swan?! – Gritó Chase al entender las intenciones de Swan por la radio. Al tener un solo brazo, Chase la estaba teniendo difícil para llegar a ese extremo de la ciudad.  Pero ahora que escuchaba las palabras de su compañero de guerra, no podía más que desesperarse con la impotencia que llenaba su mente.

Chase miró la capsula con su único ojo.

Solo había una forma de llegar rápido hasta donde estaba Swan.

000000CHASE000000

Es como te estoy diciendo… La Capital atacó Shizuoland. – Ivanov hablaba por la radio mientras seguía guiando a las personas que huían del caos y muerte que ahora se respiraba en la ciudad.

¡Malditos, bastardos…! – Maldijo la Santa del otro lado de la línea.

Voy para allá. Haré hasta lo imposible para llegar hasta ese lugar. – Prometió Santa con desesperación.

Ten cuidado. – Ivanov le pidió.

Lo tendré. Por favor cuídense. – Dijo ella.

Ivanov al escuchar eso solo pudo preocuparse más.

Tenía más de media hora de no saber nada de Shizuka desde que había ido a la ciudad.

00000IVANOV00000

Kyouko-san… ¿P-Podrías hacerme un favor más? – Preguntó Artemis sintiendo frío en su cuerpo.

¿Q-Qué cosa…? – Kyouko se acercó para tocar su frente.

Ella estaba sudando frío.

Pero esto no era lo que estaba preocupando a Kyouko.

Artemis no dejaba de sangrar, probablemente tenía un desgarre en alguna parte, pero no sabía dónde exactamente porque ella no era doctora. Ya había sido demasiado riesgo atender el parto, para en esta ocasión tratar un problema así de delicado.

¿Qué se supone que ella debía hacer en este caso?

Los nervios crecían en su interior.

En estos momentos se golpeaba por no haber estudiado medicina o algo así.

Se sentía inútil.

¿Podrías b-buscar a su padre…? Sé que es egoísta de mi parte… Pero no puedo pedírselo a nadie más… - Artemis sentía sueño.

Ya no sentía las piernas en su totalidad.

Además podía leer los temores de Kyouko en su mente.

¿Cómo se llama…? – Kyouko se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al preguntar aquello.

No es que Kyouko fuera alguien que podía llorar fácilmente.

Todo lo contrario.

Pero habían cosas que podían tocar un nervio sensible en ella.

Y esta era una de esas cosas.

Orihara Kyouko entendía este sentimiento que experimentaba Artemis.

El miedo de dejar solo a un hijo en el peligro en el que estaban.

_El punto débil de ella eran sus hijos._

Ni siquiera Orihara Shirou quien era alguien que no podía odiar más de lo que ya hacía, por supuesto este odio estaba lejos del _tipo de odio_ que sentía Shizuo e Izaya entre ellos.

Su nombre es Elián… - Artemis dijo esto con una sonrisa antes de sucumbir en las sombras del más allá. Hope al no sentir que su madre la abrazaba comenzó a llorar como antes cuando los dioses falsos habían estado presentes en la habitación con la intención de devorarlas.

No es justo. – Dijo Kyouko de nuevo tomando a Hope en sus brazos mientras daba por muerta a Artemis.

Y pensar que nuevamente era la última persona con quien hablaba alguien antes de morir…

No le hacía sentir bien, pero al menos Artemis no había muerto sola.

Eso hubiera sido más triste.

Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Hope. – Kyouko arropó a la niña para que no sintiera tanto frío y así pudiera dejar de llorar por la falta de tibiez de su madre fallecida.

000000KYOUKO00000

“¡Shizuo! Izaya está a unos metros de ti.” – Indicó Kanra.

¿De verdad? – Shizuka se alejó lo más que pudo del sitio en donde se habían ido Swan y Dimitri.

“Lo siento, total desconocido.” – Dijo el rubio en su mente bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

Debía irse con Haruka.

Su “suegra” se la había confiado.

00000SHIZUO00000

Con esto debería estar bien… Aun así necesita una trasfusión rápido… - Saki suspiró ya cansada.

Las esperanzas de vida de Rokujo subían un poco más ahora al menos.

¿Qué tipo de sangre es él? – Interrogó Vorona buscando el equipo de trasfusión en su maleta.

Es B. – Respondió Kadota.

Necesitamos al menos tres pintas de sangre… - Saki calculó teniendo en mente que Kadota no podía dar tres pintas. Requerían a otra persona con sangre tipo B. Pero la única que conocía ella con ese tipo de sangre era…

Yo puedo darle de mi sangre también. Soy tipo B. – Dijo Vorona con una sonrisa.

¿De verdad? Muchas gracias. – Dijo Kadota feliz.

Pero… - Saki estaba dudosa de permitirle hacer eso a Vorona. No sabía que efectos podía tener la sangre de una segunda generación en un demonio.

¿Aneki? – Vorona notaba la duda en ella.

N-Nada. Está bien. Haremos la trasfusión. – No le negaría la salvación a Rokujo.

_Pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar._

Luego de varios minutos, la sangre de Vorona fue la primera en entrar en las venas de Rokujo Chikage, creando así un vínculo que en el futuro llegaría a ser muy fuerte.

Casi como los lazos de una familia.

¿Qué es ese ruido…? – Preguntó Mila al sentir un crujido extraño en el exterior.

Eso no suena bien… - Kadota miró a todos lados.

El crujido ahora se escuchó justo detrás de Saki.

Repentinamente, la pared se cayó permitiendo la entrada de la cabeza furiosa de una serpiente que estaba a medio congelar. Uno de los colmillos atravesó la parte cercana de la clavícula izquierda de ella. Saki vomitó sangre a raíz de esto mientras era arrastrada hacia el exterior.

Mila y Kadota empezaron golpear la cabeza de Ralf repetidas veces haciendo un intento por liberar a la agonizante Saki.

¡Suéltala! – Mila golpeteaba el ojo de Ralf. Kadota hizo lo mismo pero Ralf se enfureció y lo empujó hasta el sitio en donde Vorona había quedado paralizada del horror.

Todo había sucedido en cuestión de segundos.

¡A-Aneki! – Vorona se levantó jalando un poco el tubo plástico en donde corría su sangre.

“No vengas…” – Fue lo que la mente de Saki dijo.

Estaba segura que su corazón había recibido daño con ese ataque. Nada de lo que hicieran podía salvarla. Por esto, Saki usó lo último de su fuerza vital para usar la habilidad que siempre pensó que era molesta porque nunca supo controlarla.

Mikajima Saki era una teletransportadora de nivel alto.

Pero al no controlar la distancia en la que podía transportar a sus objetivos, la usó con menos frecuencia en el pasado hasta no emplearla para nada más que cambiar de locación en caso de peligro.

Y esta era una situación de peligro…

Saki extendió su mano con una sonrisa hacia Vorona, Kadota y el durmiente que estaban en su ángulo inmediato de visión. Solo tronando sus dedos, todos ellos desaparecieron a excepción de Mila quien seguía tratando de ayudarla.

Déjalo… - Dijo Saki tocando la cabeza de un Mila lloroso.

_¿Por qué niños como estos tenían siempre que ser testigos de estas cosas?_

Fue la última cosa que Saki pensó antes de teletransportar lejos de Shizuoland a Mila.

Al menos ya no sentía dolor…

¿Así se sentía morir?

¿No sentir nada?

¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – Ralf tuvo que soltar el cadáver de Saki de improviso al notar el extraño sabor de la sangre de ella. Él no tenía problemas con devorar demonios porque no era que le hicieran mal. Era más bien que no le aportaban nada a su requisito de sobrevivencia. Pero esto que saboreaba era el dolor total.

La sangre de Saki invadía su sistema dañándolo con unas cuantas gotas.

_¡Era una creación de Lacrimosa!_

Ralf reparó en su error muy tarde.

El daño comenzaba a cobrárselas a su cuerpo.

La carrera contra el tiempo empezó para Ralf.

Si no encontraba un huésped rápido entonces moriría.

00000SAKI00000

¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – Preguntó Dimitri divertido.

No tenía nada más que hacer.

Ralf podía dedicarse a buscar a Orihara Izaya.

Él quería disfrutar los últimos momentos de vida de este ser miserable que había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con él.

Quiero saber más sobre Uróboros. ¿Qué es exactamente? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué debemos exactamente hacer la ronda para salvar nuestro destino? – Preguntó sus propias dudas Swan.

Haces preguntas interesantes. Uróboros es un parasito que llegó a este mundo hace unos… ¿195 años? No, creo que ya han pasado 196 años. Si, esa cosa llegó a esta dimensión hace dos siglos más o menos. Sé también porque debemos ejecutar esta “ronda”. Si no lo hacemos, no tendremos oportunidad de defender nuestra propia existencia de Uróboros, esa cosa come la información humana que encuentra. No, la información en general… Ha entendido que debe de darnos una oportunidad y por ello ofrece ciertas regalías. Es difícil de explicar cómo piensa, pero así han quedado las cosas desde ese momento. – Dijo Dimitri.

¿Desde ese momento? – Preguntó Swan.

¿Cómo decirlo? Una vez que Uróboros se posa en un lugar, él se lleva toda la esperanza. Se podría decir que ha condenado hasta las generaciones que no han siquiera nacido. El despierta cinco años antes de que pasen cien años. Aunque por alguna razón que desconozco, no despertó hace cien años… – Contestó el basilisco.

Entonces… ¿La razón por la que quieren a Orihara Izaya es…? –Swan lo miró con duda.

La primera vez que lo escuchó de Chase no lo entendió, por ello quería escuchar otra versión.

No estamos seguros, pero creemos que esa persona que conoces como 1989 está relacionada sanguíneamente con el sujeto que está en la capsula. Si fuera así, al existir otra persona con su sangre, ya no nos sirve su sangre si no la de la nueva persona que ahora anda por ahí. – Dijo Dimitri.

¿Qué beneficio puede darles entonces 1989? – Interrogó Swan.

Ella puede al menos darnos el poder de iniciar la ronda en donde quedó. Nosotros estamos malditos por el final de esa ronda. Como fue interrumpida, todo se vino abajo… El único que se pudo declarar ganador fue el sujeto de la capsula. Él pudo llegar a convertirse en un dios para liberar su destino de Uróboros, pero luego Lacrimosa interrumpió la ronda dejándonos a los otros sin nada. – Dimitri casi escupía sus palabras con desprecio.

¿Entonces que tienen que ver las llaves? ¿1989 no es lo mismo que una llave? – Swan comenzaba a enredarse.

No. No es lo mismo en este caso. 1989 solo se relaciona con el hombre de la capsula. Aun así su existencia es peculiar, pero no suficiente para ser una llave. Las llaves que Uróboros asigna son dos. Una que inicia el juego con su muerte y la otra que lo interrumpe con su término.  Las llaves siempre serán existencias inusuales. Probablemente personas que no deberían existir o quizás solo tienen un origen ilógico. Por supuesto, ellas son más difíciles de encontrar, tendrías que haber observado la vida de varias personas a la vez en un mundo completo y eso es imposible. 1989 es por eso la vía más rápida. – Resumió Dimitri.

¿Y qué pasa si no se inicia la ronda? – Preguntó Swan tragando saliva.

Pues… Pasado el tiempo en que Uróboros da la oportunidad. No quiero alarmarte aunque pronto morirás, pero todo se llenará de fuego. – Dijo Dimitri.

Eso explica ese fuego… - Swan entendió por fin la aparición del fuego cerca del reloj un año atrás.

Todo comenzaba a encajar.

Ahora es tiempo de que mueras… - Dimitri estaba por estrujar su cuerpo cuando una capsula se estrelló contra su cabeza tirándolo lejos de un sorprendido Swan.

¿Puedes correr…? S-Swan… - Chase corrió hacia el estupefacto Swan.

¿C-Chase? La capsula… - Swan señaló aun en el piso.

Esperaba que Chase fuera directamente por Haruka.

¿Por qué él había vuelto?

¡Olvídala! No hay forma de que logremos ganar… Incluso Kraken-san está muerto. – Informó Chase tomando del brazo al adolorido Swan que a pesar de que sus heridas habían sanado, su malestar no lo dejaba moverse bien.

¿Qué…? ¿Está muerto? Son unos monstruos… - Swan estaba claro que si Kraken que tenía más posibilidades de ganar que ellos y no lo habían hecho... Entonces no quedaba ninguna esperanza de salvarse de la desgracia que se avecinaba en ese mundo. Si ellos no implantaban el nuevo orden, tendrían que vivir bajo el yugo de otros.

Ya estaban hartos de ser siempre limitados.

Perdimos esta vez, Swan. Pero habrá otra oportunidad si logramos salir vivos de aquí. – Chase lo ayudó todo lo posible para alejarse de Dimitri que seguía fuera de combate.

Mientras siguieran vivos podría haber más posibilidades.

00000CHASE00000

Haruka abrió los ojos encontrándose con un mar de llamas a su alrededor.

¡Izaya! – La voz de alguien conocida de alguien se escuchaba cerca de su posición.

¿Qué estaba ella haciendo antes de llegar ahí?

Haruka no lo recordaba.

Lo último que estaba en su mente era haber estado en el taller con Ivanov y Shizuka.

¡Izaya! – Aquella voz se sentía más cerca.

¿Por qué todo se estaba quemando?

Era probable que este fuera uno de los efectos secundarios de ser atrapada en un espacio cerrado por Swan, ya que ella tampoco podía acordarse de que había estado cautiva por varias horas ahí.

La pelinegra decidió que ya era hora de levantarse del piso, debía averiguar que estaba sucediendo y también quien la estaba llamando tan desesperadamente. Al ponerse de pie, ella caminó hasta la entrada del pequeño local en donde había estado durmiendo. Su vista se situó así hacia el exterior en donde se encontró con la mirada aliviada de Shizuka.

¿Shizuo? – Dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

Su cabeza le dolía por alguna razón.

Ah, te he estado buscando por todas partes… Tenemos que irnos de aquí. – Shizuka tomó la mano de Haruka y comenzó a caminar con ella de regreso al taller.

¿Q-Qué está pasando…? – Ella seguía aturdida, las llamas eran captadas por sus ojos como luces incandescentes que solo la mareaban. También podía sentir un extraño malestar en el vientre. No recordaba haber comido algo raro durante el día.

“Shizuo. Hay otro monstruo acercándose, además del que se fue a perseguir al otro sujeto.” – Advirtió Kanra con ansiedad. Pronto serían alcanzados y no podrían salvar a Haruka.

“He estado pensando algo que me aterra mucho, Kanra.” – Dijo Shizuka.

“¿Qué cosa…?” – Preguntó Kanra.

“Si Ivanov robó los papeles de la puerta dimensional de Einserh. Quiere decir que ellos sabían fabricar esa puerta desde antes… ¿Por qué no la habían usado? Además siento que si ellos se enteran de que escapamos por esa puerta…” – Soltó el rubio tragando saliva ante lo que le estaba diciendo en su mente a Kanra.

“Ellos podrán llegar a Ikebukuro… Siempre perseguirán a Izaya y el lugar en donde podría estar en paz será un infierno. Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir.” – Kanra suspiró.

¿Por qué nada podía ser fácil?

¿Por qué siempre había un contra de todo?

Kanra se sentía frustrada.

Por esto, tomó una decisión importante.

“Yo me quedo. Vete con Izaya. Yo pararé a quien sea que intente llegar al taller. Y no aceptaré un ‘no’ como respuesta.” – Dijo ella antes de que Shizuka pudiera objetar.

“Pero… Tú querías ir a ese lugar. ¡Te sentías feliz por ir!” – Shizuka había sentido que Kanra se había alegrado un poco al mencionarle que la dejaría ir con Haruka.

Kanra difícilmente se alegraba de algo a menos que fuera para burlarse de él.

“Bien… Ya será en otra ocasión. Ahora solo déjame con ese cadáver de ahí y vete con ella. De cualquier forma, ya me he cansado de tu pésimo sentido de orientación y tu mala suerte. Espero que al menos cumplas tu palabra de ser fiel con ella. Si no iré y te castraré como te mereces. ¿Entiendes?” – Dijo ella con tono feliz.

Este sería el adiós.

Después de cuatro años sus caminos se separarían.

“No es como si fuera a morir o algo así, Shizuo. Pero si ella se queda aquí, eso puede que pase. Vamos, déjame aquí.” – Dijo Kanra con tono más suave.

“Tú siempre consigues hacer lo que quieres con la gente… ¿Sabes? Yo espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos encontremos. ¿Entiendes…? Eres algo así como una amiga. Pocas veces en mi vida he llevado una amistad por tanto tiempo con alguien en mi cabeza jajaja. ¡Esta no será la última vez!” – Shizuka dejó la espada sobre la mano del primer cadáver que encontró bajo la interrogante mirada de Haruka que no comprendía porque el rubio estaba haciendo esto.

“Adiós…” – Dijo como últimas palabras la entidad viviente en aquella Claymore.

Kanra esperó hasta que ya no estuvieran a la vista para moverse.

Era hora de ir a cazar monstruos.

00000KANRA00000

Orihara Kyouko ya estaba acostumbrada a las cosas inusuales.

Ella había visto a un hombre vestido de barman lanzando una máquina expendedora como si fuera una pelota de playa al informante de Shinjuku con puro odio.

Ella había visto a este informante quien no era más que su propio hijo; correr y evadir aquellos feroces ataques como si estuviera solo jugando en el parque con otro niño que estaba muy furioso.

Ella había visto a una motociclista sin cabeza paseándose en una moto sin luces que rechinaba como un caballo.

Ella incluso había visto a un hombre que llevaba máscara de gas como si nada en la calle.

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los seres con poderes inusuales que todavía para ella entraban en la categoría de humanos.

Si, ella estaba ya habituada a estas cosas extrañas.

Pero hasta ahora no se había encontrado con algo que podía jugar con el destino de lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Orihara Kyouko estaba ante un ser humano muy peligroso.

Otra vez… Eres terrible, Hope. – Dijo Kyouko viendo como un dios falso era aplastado por una gran roca que había decidido caerse justo en ese momento.

Las primeras veces en que aquello había sucedido, ella pensó que habían sido solo coincidencias como en el momento en que Hope había nacido.

Pero eso no había sido una coincidencia en absoluto.

Sirius Hope era una niña que había venido al mundo con una particular cualidad, probablemente heredada de su padre en una cantidad algo mayor. Kyouko estaba más que segura que lo que provocaba todos esos eventos accidentales solo podía ser _mala suerte_.

Sí.

Intensa y mortal mala suerte.

Sirius Hope había nacido con la más poderosa mala suerte que pudiera encontrarse en todo Einserh. Quizás estaba de más decir que el mal augurio que acompañaba a esta niña era algo diferente a la que sufrían Shizuka y los demás cazadores que no estaban en total contacto con la Luna Roja. Ellos sufrían de su propia mala suerte y no eran capaces de afectar a terceros con ella.

Ahora en el caso de Shizuka, los incidentes que la gente catalogaba como traídos por la presencia de este eran solo malos entendidos. Estos eventos en realidad habían sido causados por Haruka mientras le daba caza a su némesis en aquellos tiempos.

Pero el caso de Sirius Hope era distinto de esto.

Su propia existencia no era afectaba por su gran mal.

El infortunio de ella afectaba a terceros que no tuvieran contacto directo con ella.

Ahora mismo Kyouko no era atacada por la desgracia por estar simplemente sosteniéndola. Por ello, la Orihara podía entender que siempre que un individuo comprometiera el porcentaje de sobrevivencia de su existencia, entonces esta persona no sería afectada por Hope. Aquella mujer agradecía enormemente haberse dado cuenta de este detalle antes de separarse de ella.

Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si la hubiese dejado en el frío con el cadáver de su madre.

¿Acaso ella también habría quedado bajo una gran roca o edificio?

¿Qué pasaría cuando se separara de ella?

¿Moriría trágicamente?

No quería pensar en esto.

Ya le preguntaría qué hacer al padre si lo llegaba a encontrar. Aunque no había encontrado a nadie además de aquellos hombres de Anoxia que estaban retirándose sobre el muro. Obviamente, ella no tomaría esa vía porque conocía la fama que tenía esa organización. Así que eligió buscar otra salida que le trajera menos peligro.

Y mientras rememoraba todo eso…

Ella encontró a varias personas al frente.

¡Hay alguien! ¡Señora! ¿Está bien? – Preguntó Elián a lo lejos al ver a Kyouko pensando que era una de los ciudadanos que buscaba la forma de ponerse a salvo.

¡Espera! ¡No te acerques! – Kyouko pidió antes de que él estuviera a una distancia peligrosa.

¿Qué sucede…? No se asuste. No somos los enemigos. – Dijo Elián.

No es eso… Antes de cualquier cosa. ¿Hay alguien que se llame Elián entre ustedes? – Preguntó Kyouko.

Eh… Si, ese soy yo… - Contestó el hombre.

Ahora ella tendría que dar una mala noticia.

Ella no sabía cómo hacerlo.

No era una persona con tacto al decir las cosas.

Kyouko era una mujer muy brusca con todos…

La verdad no sé cómo decirte esto, Elián. – Kyouko buscaba las palabras correctas.

Era tan difícil como tratar con Izaya ese día en el hospital después de la muerte de Kanra.

No me digas… - Elián dijo comprendiendo la duda de la mujer al hablar y más claro le quedó todo al ver una pequeña manito saliendo del bulto que ella llevaba en brazos.

Hope… - Recitó Elián el nombre de su tan esperada hija.

Elián se acercó a Kyouko sin dudar ni un poco.

La presencia de Kyouko y Hope le decía todo a Elián.

Artemis había muerto.

Sí… Esta niña… - Kyouko le entregó la niña en sus brazos al padre quien comenzó a llorar con amargura y felicidad.

Amargura porque el amor de su vida había dejado ese mundo.

Felicidad porque la única cosa que ella le había dejado estaba en sus brazos muy llena de vida.

Gané la apuesta, Artemis… - Elián cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve con su hija cerca de su pecho.

La fría nieve se derretía con las cálidas lágrimas que lograban llegar hasta el suelo.

Lo siento… - Dijo por fin Kyouko mitigando las ganas de llorar.

Dos palabras podían cargar los sentimientos de Orihara Kyouko con respecto a esto. Palabras que solo habían sido guardadas para decirle a su propio hijo cuando pudiera hacerlo, ahora se las había dicho a este total extraño que había perdido todo.

00000HOPE00000

Siento a alguien cerca… - Ralf agonizaba mientras se desplazaba por el suelo.

Él percibía el olor de Shizuka y Haruka que se estaban alejando hacia el taller.

Si tomaba el que tenía aroma humano podría salvarse, ya que devorar cadáveres no le era suficiente para curarse de su estado. La sangre de las ratas de laboratorio de Lacrimosa era letal para ellos por razones que desconocía.

¿Qué demonios había usado él para crearlos?

Había otra razón por la que esas cosas eran peligrosas para ellos.

Cuando estaba por tomar la vía más rápida para alcanzar a su presa, el filo de una espada lo hizo retroceder.

¿Aún queda alguien que quiera desafiarme? Es realmente molesto. – Dijo Ralf viendo a un hombre con ojos violetas.

Para tu desgracia, sí. – Kanra dijo sin mostrar miedo ante la imponente bestia que estaba delante de ella.

Si no lo detenía, Shizuka y Haruka no podría escapar.

No tenía miedo.

_“Ya estamos muertas en primer lugar…”_

Una voz en el fondo de su mente dijo aquellas palabras que ella decidió ignorar.

No era el momento para escucharlas ni hacerles caso.

La espada se levantó furiosa hacia la serpiente que abrió la boca en son de batalla.

000000KANRA00000

**EN EL TALLER**

“¡Gracias, Kyouko-san!” – Dijo Shizuka viendo que los controles ya funcionaban. Solo ella tenía que pasar el portal que se abriría en breves minutos una vez que la puerta lo permitiera.

Shizuo… - Haruka pedía explicaciones con su mirada.

Shizuka podía ver que ella no se veía bien solo con darle un vistazo.

Izaya… Yo tengo que decirte algo. – Shizuka tomó las manos de Haruka dejándola en silencio.

Necesito que te vayas en este momento. – Pidió él.

¿Por qué tan de repente? – Preguntó ella con molestia.

Ella no quería irse para su propia sorpresa.

Si hubiera sido la Haruka de hace seis años la historia hubiera sido diferente en este momento, ella hubiera estado encantada de regresar a Ikebukuro. Pero el problema era que ella notaba ese tono extraño en Shizuka.

¿Y tú…? – Interrogó ella.

Yo iré detrás de ti. Ya me has dicho que sabes más o menos como llegar hasta ese lugar. ¿No~? Solo prepararé algo antes de irme. – Dijo él llevándola lentamente hacia la puerta.

Ella sentía que le estaba mintiendo.

No es verdad. – Dijo ella.

Si, lo es. – Dijo él con la sonrisa que usaba para mentirles a las personas que no podían diferenciar sus falsedades de la verdad dentro de él.

Lamentablemente para él, Haruka podía diferenciarlas con precisión.

No seas así~. ¿Cuándo he mentido? – Shizuka se puso sorpresivamente meloso capturándola en sus brazos antes de darle un beso en la boca muy cerca de la puerta que ya estaba funcionando.

Escóndete. Yo diré que estás muerta para que no te encuentren. No puedo ir. Tengo a alguien más que me necesita… Lo siento, Izaya. Tú y yo… - Shizuka dijo todo esto al cortar el beso y pegar su frente a ella.

La mirada de Haruka era de total asombro.

No podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando.

Este es el fin, Izaya. No regreses nunca más aquí.  -  Dijo Shizuka soltando su cuerpo hacia el portal. Ella no pudo sostener su mano de nuevo porque el portal la jaló con fuerza hacia la nada, lejos del mundo llamado Einserh.

¿De verdad era el fin?

¿Quién era esa persona que lo necesitaba?

¿Shizuo estaba enamorado de alguien más…?

¿Había sido desechada?

Sin saber que probablemente Shizuka se refería a su hermano mayor en específico.

Era la única familia que tenía él.

Y además…

Shizuka había decidido dejar irse sola a Haruka por una razón más.

 _Gracias por no atacarla también. Se veía algo desorientada…_ \- Dijo en alta voz hacia la persona que había colocado aquellas criaturas sedientas de sangre que parecían zombis en el techo. Shizuka se dio cuenta que sería atacado en cuanto llegó a la puerta. Había sentido aquella sed de sangre que estaba seguro que era dirigida hacia él.

 _Y yo que quería que fueran a Ikebukuro. Los pensaba perseguir y asesinarlos a ambos cuando bajaran la guardia. Tch… Me molesta mucho que te hubieras dado cuenta, Heiwajima Shizuo._ – Dijo una mujer rubia de ojos verdes entrando por la puerta.

Ella sabía que al final Shizuka terminaría en ese lugar.

 _¿Quién eres…? ¿Qué quieres?_ – Preguntó Shizuka viéndose totalmente desarmado.

Kanra no estaba ahí.

 _Mi nombre es Emilia…. Estoy aquí por venganza._ – Contestó ella.

 _¿Venganza…?_ – Dijo él.

 _Asesinaste a alguien importante para mí._ – Dijo Emilia arrugando el ceño con rabia.

 _¿A quién…?_ – Preguntó Shizuka notando que el rostro de Emilia le era algo familiar.

Él había visto ese rostro antes.

¿Dónde había sido…?

 _Mi madre… Hace doce años…_ \- Emilia levantó un arma de fuego con furia.

Y ahí casó ambos rostros. 

La primera persona que él había asesinado había sido hace doce años en la capital.

A la mujer que había tratado de llevarse el alma de Yuuhei y que casi los había asesinado a Santa y a él.

Aquella mujer tenía una hija al parecer.

“Por supuesto… Algo como esto debía pasar después de todo lo que he hecho.” – Shizuka pensó con gracia.

El karma tocaba su puerta para cobrar las deudas del pasado.

 _Ya entiendo… Es inevitable para mí salir con vida de aquí. ¿Puedo al menos tener dos últimos deseos?_ – Shizuka pidió a la chica de veinte años que tenía en frente.

 _Depende de qué sea, lo reconsideraré. –_ Emilia lo miró con molestia.

 _¿Podrías destruir esta puerta para que no quede nada de su existencia?_ – Preguntó él.

 _No veo difícil eso. ¿Cuál es la otra condición?_ – Dijo ella.

 _Si llegas a encontrarte con algún enemigo… Si ellos te preguntan por el paradero de Orihara Izaya. Ya sabes, esa chica que acababa de irse. Diles que está muerta._ – Shizuka cerró los ojos.

Y pensar que él moriría de esta forma.

Aunque era lo justo.

Esta historia había comenzado con el asesinato de Lorelai y así debía terminar.

“¿Dijo Orihara Izaya…?” – Emilia se quedó pasmada al escuchar ese nombre.

¿Ella era Orihara Izaya?

_“No vayas. Si vas, tu destino será atrapado por Uróboros y no podré sacarte de él.”_

_“Tú destino quedará sellado si vas por tu venganza.”_

¡No!

¡Esas eran patrañas!

Ella tal vez no era como Ena que podía ver el futuro, pero estaba segura que Lacrimosa mentía.

Él siempre mentía.

No dejaría pasar su venganza por esto.

Su madre había muerto.

El único vínculo que tenía y del cual solo quedaban los cimientos de ello en su poca habilidad con la nigromancia.

Su interior pedía una retribución del karma.

 _Como quieras. Adiós._ – Emilia disparó el arma de fuego.

La bala fue directa a la frente de Shizuka atravesando su cráneo al instante.

Una muerte rápida como Heiwajima Shizuo no se merecía a los ojos de Emilia.

Ella no había tenido suficiente.

Lo reviviría y lo volvería a asesinar para que sufriera más.

Sí.

Eso haría.

 _¿Eh?_ – Emilia se detuvo al sentir una presencia más fuerte rodeando una parte de Shizuoland.

¿Qué era eso que se percibía como algo maligno?

Emilia corrió hacia los pisos superiores encontrándose con que unas llamas se posaban sobre ese extremo de la ciudad. Todo lo que podía ver era fuego en esa dirección.

 _Era como un mar de fuego venido del infierno_.

00000EMILIA00000

Uróboros ha llegado hasta aquí… - Dijo Ralf deteniéndose en seco.

Huele a muerte… - Kanra miró en dirección de las intensas llamas por un momento.

Ya no sentía la presencia de Shizuka ni de Haruka.

Probablemente ya se habían ido a Ikebukuro y lo mejor era que ella también se fuera.

Pero Ralf tenía otros planes.

Con un golpe de cola, Ralf logró aventar a Kanra lejos haciéndola soltar la espada en el proceso, cosa que provocó que ella perdiera el control de ese cuerpo. Ralf sin saber que en realidad era la espada la que contenía la presencia, devoró el cuerpo para reponerse un poco más. Ya no podían quedarse en la ciudad cerca de Uróboros que se había visto atraído por la presencia de la guerra que se había estado dando en la ciudad durante ese tiempo.

Encontrar a Orihara Izaya volvía a ser la prioridad.

000000RALF000000

¿Qué fue eso…? – Kyouko había tenido que alejarse de Elián al ver una gran esfera yendo a su posición. Era increíble que no la hubiera alcanzado en el trayecto.

¿Está bien…? – Elián estaba aún más conmocionado ahora con el objeto que había pasado volando a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Creo… Tengo que contarle algunas cosas que debería saber de su hija. Recuérdeme hacerlo después… - Kyouko se levantó y corrió hacia la esfera que se había estrellado contra un muro.

Lo que estaba ante ella era una capsula.

Nunca pensé que llegarías volando a mí… - Sonrió la mujer vestida de negro con ironía.

Ese es el otro monstruo… - Dijo Khan con horror.

Tenemos que irnos ya. – Mely abrazaba a su hermana con temor.

No… No puedo irme aún… - Kyouko con una piedra abrió la capsula aun a sabiendas de que Dimitri podría despertarse en cualquier momentos y atacarlos. Le habían advertido a ella que los del consejo podrían estar involucrados en la invasión con anticipación.

Aun así esta era una oportunidad de oro que tenía en sus manos.

Por lo que ella había entendido, solo tenían que asesinar a la primera llave para rociar su sangre en la capsula o más específicamente el ser que se encontraba adentro. Ella no había venido específicamente por la capsula, eso era algo que tenía que aclararse, sin embargo, el poder estar frente a ella era una gran oportunidad para Orihara Kyouko, ya que se le acababa de ocurrir un plan con esto.

“Gracias, Hope. Me has lanzado una esperanza…” – Pensó Kyouko viendo el cuerpo que estaba entre cabellos largos que tapaban su rostro. Ella solo tomó un mechón y cerró la capsula totalmente para hacer ver que nada le había pasado en ese trayecto en que se le había dejado sola. Si ella hacia que la capsula fuera llevada por el grupo de Elián, corrían el riesgo de ser asesinados por su causa. Y ya ella no quería presenciar otra muerte en lo que quedaba de ese día, así que por ahora se conformaría con esto.

Salvaría a su hijo de una muerte segura.

Vamos… - Kyouko se iría con ellos por ahora.

Debía alejarse de Shizuoland ahora que Uróboros estaba cerca.

000000KYOUKO000000

**TREINTA MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Emilia no entendía la razón por la que se había tomado la molestia de destruir la dichosa puerta que llevaba a Ikebukuro. No era como si de verdad tuviera que tomar en cuenta las peticiones del asesino de su madre. Aunque era un hecho de que a Lacrimosa no le agradaría que Einserh tuviera a su disposición una puerta dimensional directa hacia ese mundo. Podría interferir en los planes de él y era lo que menos quería hacer.

Emilia hizo que los zombis entretuvieran a los enemigos que sentía por los alrededores, así su escape estaría asegurado, ya que ella no era peleadora de cuerpo a cuerpo. No podría defenderse ella misma si llegaba un enemigo poderoso. Al usar sus ojos como medio para detectar enemigos a la distancia, podía estar al tanto de la posición de cada uno en un radio de 50 metros. Por esto, sus ojos se mostraban de un intenso color verde que parecía brillar, razón por la cual podrían darse ciertas confusiones con su persona.

Lacrimosa… ¿Eres tú? – La voz de Swan la detuvo en medio de su escape.

Alguien que conocía ese nombre…

Solo podían haber dos razones para que se diera esto.

Uno, era un enemigo.

O dos, se trataba de un experimento.

Si… Eres tú… - Chase dijo ahora completamente cansado de correr con Swan.

Lacrimosa tenía ojos verdes y brillantes.

Esperen… Yo no… - Emilia estaba por desmentir esto cuando Dimitri aterrizó frente a los tres con la capsula en su hocico. La mujer rubia inmediatamente se tapó más la cara con la capa negra que llevaba, no podía permitir que vieran su rostro. Menos uno de los hombres del consejo.

¿Lacrimosa? ¿Estás vivo después de todo? Jajajaja… - Rió Dimitri al notar el brillo de los ojos verdes en la encapuchada.

La situación de Emilia no podía ser peor.

Si ella decía que no era Lacrimosa sería presa fácil para Dimitri.

Emilia tragó saliva, solo había una cosa que podía hacer.

¿Quién dijo que estaba muerto? Cómo siempre están tan mal informados. – Dijo ella tentativamente en broma como solía escuchar a Lacrimosa hablar.

Veo que tu actitud altanera no cambia eh. Pues eso deducimos cuando no apareciste hace doce años. No puedes culparnos. – Dijo Dimitri no molestándose por el comentario de “Lacrimosa”. Al fin al cabo no era Ralf para perder la compostura con la más leve provocación.

Ya veo. Digamos que no estaba en mis mejores días. Pero ya regresé. Y hablando de hace doce años. Noté que fallaron estrepitosamente con la reactivación de la ronda, ya que Orihara Izaya está muerta. – Informó Emilia quitando las razones por las que debería estar Dimitri ahí.

¿Falleció…? ¿Cuándo? – Dimitri preguntó serio.

Hace una hora… Fue asesinada por Heiwajima Shizuo. – Emilia mintió.

Me cuesta creer eso. – Dijo Dimitri.

Eres libre de tomar mi palabra como quieras. No tengo razones para mentir. Orihara Izaya falleció. Así que si me disculpas… Me largaré antes de que Uróboros me use como leña. – Emilia señaló hacia el extremo de la ciudad en donde se veían las llamaradas.

Es verdad… - Dimitri apenas se había percatado de la presencia de Uróboros. Por más que quisiera eliminar a Lacrimosa le tomaría demasiado tiempo. La ciudad sería consumida por aquel parasito y si no se daba prisa, él también sería parte de eso.

Bien… Supongo que habrá una mejor oportunidad para asesinarlos. – Dimitri alzó el vuelo para irse.

Ellos se habían salvado de a milagro.

Emilia no desaprovecharía su oportunidad para irse ahora que podía.

¡E-Espera! Sácanos de aquí y te ayudaremos en lo que sea… - Swan pidió con voz lamentable.

Si de verdad era Lacrimosa, ella podía ayudarlos a salvarse de morir ahí siendo devorados por el fuego porque ya habían llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. Mientras tanto Chase estaba dudoso de pedir esta ayuda, lamentablemente ellos no tenían otra opción.

Está bien. – Aceptó la rubia a sabiendas de que los estaba engañando.

Por ahora los ayudaría y luego vería en qué le podían servir esos dos.

000000EMILIA000000

**EN LA CIMA DEL MURO DE SHIZUOLAND**

Llegué tarde… - Dijo Lacrimosa al ver que todo había terminado ya.

Sí, por más que te esforzaste en venir de tan lejos para detener a tu aprendiz. ¿Qué cosas podrías estar experimentando por primera vez en tu interior, Lacrimosa? ¿Ira? ¿Culpa? – Dijo una voz a unos metros de él. Era una voz muy conocida para él y que simplemente le hacía hervir la sangre cada vez que la escuchaba, aunque él no tuviera un cuerpo en toda regla.

Ya cállate. – Solo atinó a decir Lacrimosa observando ahora una esfera negra que daba vueltas en el aire.

La única cosa que te pidió el oráculo… No lo conseguiste. Debes sentirte como un trapo en estos momentos. – Dijo la voz del fantasma.

No sé de qué hablas. No me sentiría mal por algo que me pidió una simple herramienta que está muerta en estos momentos. ¿De verdad crees que yo pueda ser así? ¿…Así como tú? – Dijo con desprecio Lacrimosa.

¡Qué cruel~! Después de doce años de no estar cerca de ti. ¿Así me tratas? Lacrimosa te has vuelto un amargado~. ¿Pero sabes…? Ya voy a dejar el pasado en paz. Por eso he venido a decirte algo muy importante. – Dijo la voz.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Vas a decirme que te vuelva a encerrar o algo así? Porque si no es eso, no me interesa. Vete por donde viniste, maldito traidor. – Lacrimosa escupió sus palabras.

No lo creo~, ya me he cansado de ser Prometeo y también de estar depresivo. Quiero declararte la guerra… Probablemente tú seas el único al que se la pueda declarar. Más bien el único que pueda escuchar esto. – Dijo el fantasma.

Ya veo. Una guerra… Era obvio que esto pasaría en algún momento. Tardaste bastante. ¿Cuánto…? ¿Más de 150 años? Deberías comprender que ya no puedes hacer nada. Todo lo que te importaba ya no existe. ¿Qué caso tiene ir contra mí ahora? – Lacrimosa suspiró.

¿No te dije que iba a dejar el pasado? Estoy consciente de eso. Pero déjame decirte que aún existen cosas que me importan y que quiero recuperar. Quizás más correcto sería decir que aún tengo el derecho de ir por ellas. – La voz sonaba seria sin ese tono burlón que siempre solía usar.

Lacrimosa lo notó de inmediato.

¿Aun? ¿Y se puede saber qué es eso que aun crees que puedes recuperar? No me hagas reír. Diste lo último valioso que te quedaba a 1989. ¡¿Qué crees que puedes hacer?! ¡Ahora eres una simple maldita voz que fastidia! ¡No solo te condenaste tú, también lo hiciste conmigo! ¡No me importa escucharte! Haré lo que me venga en gana. Te destruiré… - Dijo Lacrimosa alejándose de la esfera.

No quería escuchar lo que el fantasma tuviera que decirle.

Se podía ir al diablo con todas las cosas que decía él que “podía” recuperar.

“Maldición, he perdido la compostura…” – Eso era algo que solo esa voz podía lograr en él.

Ah, qué mal carácter~. Pero es como dije… Voy a recuperar lo que perdí en esa ronda. Y ahora tenemos que quitar esto de aquí… - La esfera se expandió y dio una onda expansiva algo pequeña que fue suficiente para alejar al brazo de fuego de Uróboros de la ciudad.

Esto sería suficiente para que no tocara más a la ciudad de Shizuoland.

Ya había recibido suficiente daño.

Y no solo Shizuoland, la esperanza de todos había muerto en este día con aquella ciudad.

Muchos habían perdido a alguien especial en sus vidas en este día a manos de la guerra que golpeaba a este mundo.

Pero había algo más que decir.

Este no era el final.

_Del Jardín de los pecados aun podía crecer una vez más la esperanza._

**IKEBUKURO**

**EN UN HOTEL**

Haruka cayó de un vórtice en medio de lo que parecía ser una fiesta de cumpleaños en un lujoso hotel. La gente al ver aquella misteriosa mujer salida de la nada solo optaron por quedarse con la boca abierta con el suceso, porque estaban seguros que habían visto una espiral de materia sobre la piscina.

Antes de que Haruka fuera invadida por preguntas por las que no tenía los ánimos para responder, se retiró de la piscina para darse a la fuga.

Al ella salir de la terraza pasó junto a un Izaya que venía feliz de haber sacado buena información por parte de una banda que buscaba operar en Ikebukuro próximamente.

Le habían dicho que venderían armas y querían saber de sitios en la ciudad en donde pudieran esconderlas sin que Awakusu-kai se diera cuenta. Por supuesto, Izaya no se presentaría ante ellos, él se había tomado la molestia de enviar a otra persona para que hablara en su lugar con ellos, así no se veía comprometido con Awakusu-kai en caso de que los descubrieran. Había dado hasta un nombre falso a los muy miserables.

_Lamentablemente, este hecho tendría consecuencias para Shizuo y él en cuatro años en donde participarían con los integrantes de esta banda en una gran persecución,  que los haría terminar a los dos en un hotel un primero de enero._

Pero volviendo a este presente…

Ni Haruka ni Izaya se percataron de la presencia de su _otro yo_.

¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Izaya al miembro del personal del hotel que estaba mirando hacia la piscina en cuestión.

Es que… Una mujer salió de la nada y aterrizó en la piscina. ¡Parecía de esos portales dimensionales de las películas! – Explicó su vivencia paranormal el hombre.

¿De verdad? – Izaya no estaba muy convencido.

Sonaba muy loco para ser cierto.

Pensó él sin saber que ese evento se había dado por su presencia en ese hotel al servirle de referencia a Haruka por primera vez…

* * *

**EPÍLOGO DE SHIZUOLAND**

* * *

 

**UN DÍA DESPUÉS DE LA CAIDA DE SHIZUOLAND**

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar en los ojos de Santa al ver el cadáver de Shizuka.

¿Por qué Shizuka…?

Aunque ella podía intentar traerlo a la vida aun cuando la muerte ya había pasado muchas horas atrás, la imagen de esta escena se grababa en su mente con fuego.

Santa extendió sus manos con la esperanza de que pudiera regresarlo a la vida.

Shizuka debía revivir.

“¡Por favor…! ¡Regresa!” – La electricidad se concentró en el cadáver que estaba tendido en el suelo con una herida de bala en la frente.

Lentamente, la herida de la frente comenzó a expulsar un trozo de metal que podía ser la bala con que había sido asesinado Shizuka. También las lesiones que estaban por todas partes empezaron a sanar para alegría de Santa. Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos más cuando la apariencia cadavérica de Shizuka desapareció por completo hasta el punto de que abrió los ojos con normalidad.

¡Shizuo! – Ella se abalanzó sobre él feliz aun llorando.

¿N-Namie…? – Shizuka preguntó totalmente aturdido.

¿Él no había muerto ya…?

Ya veo, así que esto era lo que pasaba aquí. Tú también estabas involucrada, Yagiri Namie. – Dijo Ralf entrando por el portón ya más recuperado.

Desde este momento, ustedes quedan a disposición de Einserh. – Dijo Dimitri.

Ustedes… - Santa se puso en guardia dispuesta a enfrentarlos.

Es mejor que cooperes. Tal vez podríamos hacer el experimento para probar si puedes revivir personas que ya han muerto por segunda vez. ¿Te parece? Puedes probar con Heiwajima Shizuo o con el viejo Ivanov. – Al Ralf decir esto, un guardia llegó con el anciano esposado mientras era apuntado con un arma en la cabeza.

No haré nada… - Santa levantó las manos en son de rendición.

Los tres habían caído en manos del consejo de reyes.

000000SANTA00000

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL DESIERTO**

No sirve de nada… ¡Nadie me contesta! ¿Dónde están todos? – Dijo Khan con la radio en la mano.

Esto es malo… Temo que les haya pasado algo también. – Dijo Mery.

No creo que hayan muerto. Digo, nosotros teníamos menos esperanza de salir vivos y lo logramos. Ellos deben estar en algún lado. – Dijo Mely.

El llanto de Hope interrumpió la conversación tensa que todos tenían sobre el paradero del otro grupo que Ivanov guiaba.

Esto es malo… Necesitamos comida. – Dijo Elián buscando entre las cosas que había logrado tomar en la ciudad antes de huir.

Ya no podría alimentar a Hope.

Si regresaban a Shizuoland corrían el riesgo de encontrarse con algún enemigo.

Ok. Hagamos algo… - Después de un buen rato de estar en silencio Kyouko por fin habló.

En todas esas horas había ideado un plan infalible para seguir los siguientes años. El problema era que para que ese plan se llevara a cabo también necesitaría ayuda en este mundo y este grupo cooperaría con ella si ella los ayudaba de igual forma.

¿Qué cosa…? – Preguntó Elián volteando hacia ella.

Ustedes me ayudarán y yo lo haré igual con ustedes. ¿Necesitan comida, verdad? Puedo traerles si me esperan aquí. Por cierto… ¿Dónde está la antena más cercana? – Preguntó Kyouko con una sonrisa.

Era hora de empezar a preparar todo…

000000KYOUKO00000

¿Qué haremos ahora, Sasaki-san? – Preguntó un hombre de Anoxia.

Por ahora escondernos. El ejército y dos de esos monstruos están peinando el desierto para encontrarnos. De cualquier forma, puede que Chase y Swan nos traigan nuevas noticias sobre ese asunto. Solo hay que esperar. – Dijo Sasaki.

Se esconderían por ahora, pero Anoxia regresaría una vez más...

Pronto~.

000000SASAKI000000

**VARIOS MESES DESPUÉS**

**CERCA DE LA ANTENA N°3**

¿Y esa niña dónde está…? – Preguntó Rokujo desde su cama aun con algunos vendajes en su cuerpo.

Pues está encerrada en ese depósito como siempre… - Dijo Silver dejándole la comida a Rokujo en una mesita cercana a la cama.

¿Y ya comió…? – Preguntó él.

Un poco… Pero no creo que sea suficiente. Kadota intentó hablar con ella, pero fue inútil. Ella hizo crecer árboles en ese lugar y ya nadie puede pasar. – Contó Silver mientras suspiraba.

Vorona desde la muerte de Saki se había encerrado en ella misma mostrándose huraña contra todos.

Ya veo… - Dijo Rokujo pensativo.

Se podía decir que el primer mes en que había estado convaleciente en cama, Vorona atendía sus heridas cuando él estaba dormido, aunque algunas veces había logrado estar lo suficientemente despierto para observar el trato sin que ella se percatara de ello.

El rostro pálido con ojeras y tristeza era bastante impactante en una niña de su edad.

Cada vez que la veía, más sin expresión notaba que ella se quedaba.

Era una existencia que se iba apagando poco a poco.

Y fue hasta que Rokujo sanó físicamente las heridas que ella dejó de tratarlo para encerrarse por completo en el depósito para pasar su depresión sola.

Por esto, Rokujo Chikage se sentía culpable.

No deseaba que ella se marginara de ese modo…


	54. Vínculos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~, me he demorado un poco más porque he estado algo enferma, así que mi ritmo se vio un poco ralentizado en estos últimos días. Aunque puede que me recupere pronto… En fin, hay dos capítulos ~xD.
> 
> ACLARACIÓN:  
> Y ahora retomando explicaciones con respecto a la saga de Shizuoland que debía aclarar para no mal informar a las masas y que pronto dejaré por escrito en un extra quizás. Iba a ser en estos dos capítulos pero dos mujeres se me adelantaron y cubrieron el espacio de los dos extras XD.  
> Si bien recuerdan, hay una parte en donde Vorona le dona sangre a Rokujo-kun en la saga de Shizuoland.   
> En las circunstancias normales esto pondría en riesgo a un niño, ya que a ellos no se les permite donar por esto mismo. Para donar sangre uno necesita al menos pesar más de 50 kg y gozar de buena salud, entre otros requisitos, etc. Sé que debí aclarar ese punto antes, pero se me fue la onda por el calor de la batalla y demás. Pero está bien que me lo hayan recordado.  
> El caso es que Vorona no es una humana normal en esta historia, al menos este alter no lo es, no hablamos de la Vorona de Ikebukuro.   
> Vorona es una segunda generación (hijos de creaciones de Lacrimosa con humanos normales) como lo es Amai y Hope. Pero a diferencia de estos dos, Vorona es la que cuenta con mejor salud de todos. 
> 
> Fragmento
> 
> Todo indica que tiene muy buena salud. Podría ser por los poderes de su madre. No se parece en nada a los otros “segunda generación” que me trajiste antes. - Dijo Saki dándole un caramelo a Vorona para que se fuera a jugar con Swan.  
> Eso noté. Los otros se veían enfermos. – Dijo Chase.
> 
> Normalmente los hijos de nuestra generación tienen problemas para nacer si uno de sus progenitores es un humano. Siempre mueren con su madre. O eso he visto en estos años. Por eso es impresionante ver a Vorona. Puede que tenga el olor de un humano mezclado con el suyo, pero eso cambiará. Mimetizarse con los demonios no le será un problema. – Dijo ella. 
> 
> Fin del fragmento.
> 
> Saki lo dice en un momento en lo último del Sortilegio del Hada Azul.
> 
> Debido a la habilidad de su madre ella pudo nacer sin problemas y mantenerse sana (nada parecido a Amai y tampoco al caso de Hope). Ya que la base del poder de Vorona es la aceleración de ciertos procesos. En el caso de Vorona ella puede acelerar el proceso de crecimiento de las plantas. Además ella en su material genético también tiene acceso a la regeneración veloz que heredó de su madre de forma parcial. Por esto, Saki no se ve preocupada en si por el que Vorona done, si no le preocupa más en que efecto pueda tener en Rokujo. El cuerpo de Vorona es capaz de acelerar sus propios procesos de recuperación. Cosa que no tiene ni Hope ni Amai, al menos no de esta manera. En resumen, el menor de los problemas en esa época para Vorona sería su sangre.
> 
> Con respecto al punto del tipo de sangre de Rokujo, al parecer era AB. Tengo entendido que los del tipo B pueden donarles a los AB sin problemas. Así que no se ve comprometida en si la escena.   
> Por ello lo dejaré así.   
> Creo que eso era todo…

¿Qué son los vínculos?

Son los lazos que te conectan a otras personas, ya sean familia o amigos.

Pero hay más de un tipo de vínculos.

Hay de todas las clases e intensidades.

Hay más de una forma de estar ligada a otra persona.

Tal vez tú no te des cuenta, pero podrías tener vínculos tan intensos de los que jamás podrías huir o cortar.

También pueden haber vínculos muy débiles que con la primera brisa de adversidad pueden romperse.

También existen los vínculos del odio.

Vínculos de profunda amistad.

Vínculos de amargura.

Vínculos llenos de celos.

Vínculos vengativos.

Vínculos amorosos.

Vínculos sexuales.

Etc…

Hay tantos tipos de vínculos que llevan arraigados una emoción en ellos.

Y en esta historia hemos podido ver muchos de estos…

Hasta los _vínculos temporales_ que llevó Orihara Izaya durante mucho tiempo. _El hombre que había sellado su pasado en su interior y negado el futuro, viviendo solamente el presente como su única eternidad_ , incluso él había llevado más de un tipo de vínculo.

Su vínculo de odio eterno con Heiwajima Shizuo.

Su vínculo de amistad profunda con Kishitani Shinra.

Su vínculo de amor narcisista con Hayashibara Kanra.

Su vínculo heredado con Hayashibara Kanri.

A pesar de que él siempre podía reemplazar los vínculos temporales que establecía con los humanos que él escogía para sus juegos, estos eran los únicos lazos que él jamás podría cortar aunque lo deseara. Orihara Izaya estaba conectado a estas cuatro personas de por vida.

Y si hablamos de la mujer llamada Orihara Izaya de Einserh, quien siempre conservó en su interior aquellos vínculos con las personas que siempre tuvieron con ella en los peores momentos _que ella pudiera recordar_.

Su vínculo misterioso con Celty Sturluson, alias Eithne.

Su vínculo de incomparable amistad con Hayashibara Kanra.

Su vínculo de compañerismo perpetuo con Karisawa Erika, apodada Kari-san.

Su vínculo de odio “amoroso” con Heiwajima Shizuo, nombrado recientemente como Shizuka.

Su vínculo materno con su hijo Amai por quien actualmente ha sacrificado todo.

_Ah, ella tiene muchos más vínculos, pero aún no puedo hablar de ellos~._

De cualquier forma… ¿Puedes entender ahora a lo que me refiero?

Las emociones forjan vínculos.

Los vínculos crean eventos.

Los eventos generan emociones.

¿Lo ves?

Es el ciclo interminable de la humanidad.

Aunque no solo ella es afectada por esto.

Todos los seres que interactúen con los humanos terminan desarrollando estas emociones, para luego crear vínculos y así llevados por estos dos componentes que causarán un evento en algún lugar.

Entonces deberíamos extender la definición a _todo ser que sea capaz de sentir emociones o al menos entenderlas, será atrapado por estos vínculos._

Los vínculos entonces podrían ser armas de doble filo dependiendo de cómo se usen.

Podrías aprovecharte del vínculo de otra persona para incluso destruir un país.

Podrías manipular el vínculo de alguien más para que cierta gama de eventos se lleven a cabo a raíz de este.

Los usos para estos vínculos son interminables.

Aun así hay personas que dudan del poder de estos lazos, los subestiman hasta el punto de pensar que son fácilmente reemplazables.

Ahora… ¿Cómo yo representaría los vínculos en esta historia desde mi perspectiva?

Imagina que tienes un mazo de cartas y comienzas a hacer una torre con ellas.

De aquí saldrá una estructura puramente hecha de estas cartas.

Piensa que cada borde que toca la siguiente carta es un vínculo, si tomamos en cuenta el número de lazos que has visto hasta ahora en esta historia, debería salir una torre enorme.

¿Entonces dónde estoy yo?

Jajaja, mi ubicación está en la base de la torre junto con otros seres que comparten este lugar conmigo. Si hablamos del orden cronológico de la historia, entonces por defecto yo obtengo ese lugar. Las cartas que están arriba son los vínculos de las personas que se están estableciendo en el tiempo presente desde donde Orihara Izaya fue atacado en aquel frío callejón. Pero a diferencia de los concejales, Lacrimosa, Celty y la antigua Namie-san. Yo si estoy consciente de este numeroso grupo de vínculos.

Sé que si hago un movimiento en falso, todos ellos se estropearán…

¿Por qué me afecta?

Ponte en mi lugar y mira la torre de cartas desde abajo.

Si intento nadar contra la corriente entonces la base se debilitará y caerá sobre mí.

Es casi como si el Karma actuara en mis acciones.

Si cumplo mis deseos egoístas entonces destruiré la vida de muchos y así mismo las consecuencias caerán sobre mí como las cartas.

¿Ya sientes el peso de los vínculos?

Es casi como una avalancha desde mi perspectiva.

Por ello pensé que era mejor nadar con la corriente y solo tomar lo que no estuviera bajo una carta mal puesta.

Lamentablemente, no soy como Orihara Izaya de Ikebukuro y por ello he cometido incontables errores.

No soy capaz de entender totalmente a las personas.  

No soy capaz de leer lo que hay en la parte oscura del corazón de los humanos.

Tampoco soy tan inteligente y perspicaz como lo es él.

Mi única ventaja es ver el futuro mientras duermo, pero ni eso es algo fijo, el futuro cambia en cada segundo. Así que más podría decirse que veo un aproximado de este con un gran margen de error. Esta es la única ventaja que tengo como dios actualmente, ya que me he debilitado bastante durante estos dos siglos.

Aunque más que dios, siento que en verdad soy un fantasma.

Un fantasma sin nombre.

Un fantasma que apuesta por un futuro que no le pertenece.

Un fantasma que ya quiere ponerle fin a esta historia.

Esas son mis intenciones.

Mis oscuras y brillantes intenciones.

00000GHOST00000

**MADRUGADA DEL 13 DE ENERO EN EINSERH**

**CIUDAD PROVISIONAL DE LA GUERRILLA**

No sé por dónde comenzar a comentar… ¿Dónde quedó Anoxia después de eso? ¿Volvió a aparecer? – Preguntó Izaya desde su lugar.

No, desaparecieron por completo del mapa. – Respondió Shizuka.

Si hacemos el sistema de eliminación de enemigos que han salido hasta ahora. Solo queda pensar que los ninjas pertenecen a Anoxia. Aunque no sé nada de Lacrimosa. ¿Andará en grupo de esta forma también? Dudo que los ninjas pertenecieran al gobierno. – Dedujo Izaya basándose en todos los ataques que habían sufrido hasta ahora en Einserh.

Probablemente no. ¿Y si Lacrimosa era la mujer extraña que atacó a Izaya-chan en el desierto? Recuerda que el fantasma dijo que él podía ser quien quisiera. – Recordó Shinra.

Es verdad… Eso demostraría que hay una relación entre Lacrimosa y ella. Pero obviamente Haruka no lo recuerda. Cosa que nos deja como al principio. Solo sabemos que Orihara Kyouko hizo las antenas por alguna razón y que trabajaba en secreto para Nébula. Y adicionalmente, ya ella había venido a este mundo… – Izaya hablaba de Kyouko como si no estuvieran relacionados. Shizuo le pareció esto raro, pero no dijo nada al ver que Shinra no había dicho nada tampoco, por su expresión él podía decir que esto ya era usual en Izaya, así que por ahora no preguntaría nada.

Si las antenas eran para evitar que los demonios fueran hasta las ciudades de Einserh… ¿Entonces las de nuestro mundo no podrían ser también para alejar algo? - El informante empezó a hablar de nuevo llamando la atención de los presentes. Si no era de esta forma, entonces él no le veía otra función a esas antenas. Kyouko trataba de alejar algo que Izaya desconocía, pero si tomaba en cuenta los antecedentes solo podía pensar en un solo objetivo.

¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo Shizuo interrogante.

Las antenas que puso ella eran para alejar a Lacrimosa. – Contestó Izaya llegando a esa conclusión por fin.

Lacrimosa fue repelido por diez años por esas antenas, por eso nunca pudo acercarte a ti. – Dijo Shinra entendiendo la razón por la que Izaya no había sido víctima de Lacrimosa antes.

Esto resolvía el misterio del por qué Lacrimosa había esperado tanto tiempo.

¿Pero no dijiste que ella había desaparecido hace 8 meses? – Interrogó ahora Shizuka.

Esos 8 meses no tienen mucha explicación ahora que  lo preguntas… A menos que Lacrimosa haya tardado todo ese tiempo en desconectarlas hasta el 31 de diciembre, no le veo razones para demorarse tanto. Ah, todavía nos falta mucha información… Lo que me recuerda, Shinra. Al parecer tu madrastra no es Lacrimosa. – Izaya anunció para dar entender que ya no tenía a Emilia como objetivo.

Ya no dejarían a su padre viudo.

Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Dónde está Lacrimosa? – Sonrió Shinra con algo de nerviosismo.

Seguían sin resolver ese gran problema.

La única salvedad que tenemos es que él no está aquí.  – Shizuo se levantó de su lugar, ya tenía sueño y quería irse a dormir. No resolverían nada más en esa madrugada, pero al menos tenían más información que al principio. Ya sabían que los concejales eran monstruos en todo el sentido de la palabra y que lo mejor era no chocarse con ellos aún. Cuando Shizuo estaba por salir del lugar seguido por los otros que también querían dormir, se encontraron que habían más personas ahí de las que ellos creían en un principio.

¿Eh…? – Izaya se sorprendió de ver a Rokujo parado ahí.

Su expresión le decía que habría problemas.

Ya entiendo. Ya decía yo que todo lo que salía de tu boca parecía ser una gran mentira, pero no me equivoqué al final. Incluyendo lo que me dijiste de Kadota... ¿Así que él intentó secuestrar a un niño para entregarlo a la Santa? Qué bien, Loki. Digo, Izaya. Gracias a ti se pospuso un asesinato por demasiados días. Nos vemos~. – Rokujo dijo revelando que él había estado escuchando todo desde el principio.

Traté de evitarlo… Pero no pude. – Erika lloriqueaba junto a Rokujo.

Aneki. Cálmate… - Vorona no sabía qué hacer.

La ira que emanaba Rokujo era notable.

Ah, al parecer Datachin no verá el amanecer hoy… - Izaya caminó sin importarle mucho que correría sangre en las próximas horas.

¿No te importa? Sé que se lo merece pero de todas formas… - Vorona preguntó algo ansiosa.

¡Iza-Iza! ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡No quiero que mi OTP de Einserh termine de esta forma! – Dijo Erika llorosa.

¿OTP…? No sé de qué hablas… Igual no es como si pudiera hacer algo para salvarlo. ¿De verdad creen que tenga oportunidad contra la _ira congelante_ en estos momentos? No quiero morir tan joven. – Izaya lo menos que quería era meterse en un pleito de pareja por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas. Ya suficiente adrenalina había tenido al correr por su vida de Rokujo y Shizuo.

¿No temes que después venga a asesinarte? – Preguntó Shizuo tratando de que esta interrogante pusiera nervioso a Izaya un poco.

N-No lo creo… Es leal a nuestro trato. Yo gané. No me puede traicionar porque entonces iría contra su propia manera de pensar. Lo que me preocupa es qué partes escuchó de lo que hablábamos… - El pelinegro esperaba que no hubiera escuchado la parte de su episodio de travestismo involuntario porque si no Rokujo se la pasaría fastidiándole la paciencia con eso.

Si lo dices por lo del primero de enero. Rokujo-chan dijo algo como “ _Ya entiendo porque él no me agradó desde que lo vi. ¡Era un rival en el camino del travestismo!_ ”. – Erika repitió en el mismo tono en que lo dijo Rokujo mientras relataban esa parte.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar después de la “ _declaración de guerra_ ” de Rokujo a través de Erika.

¡Buahahahahahahaha! ¡Ya lo reconoció! – Se rió en alta voz Shinra sin poder aguantar, ese relato de los incidentes de ese día seguían haciéndolo reír.

¡Creo que desde ahora te llamaré Izayako! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! – Shizuka se revolcaba de la risa en el suelo. Así podría diferenciar a Haruka de Izaya también.

¡La guerra travesti ha empezado! ¡Esto es divertido! ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Kanra solo apareció para reírse, esto era demasiado divertido para ella. Ya podía imaginar la batalla magistral de ambos.

Ustedes… - Izaya sonreía, pero claramente estaba fastidiado.

¡Pffff…! ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Izayako jajajajajajaja! – Shizuo había tratado de aguantar la risa, pero dado que era imposible empezó a reír al igual que los otros.

¡Jajajajaja! ¿Deberíamos hacer nuestras apuestas? – Erika seguía riéndose.

¡Jajajajaajajaja! Yo apuesto por Aneki. – Vorona acompañaba las risas.

¡Sé donde duermen…! – Dijo Izaya antes de irse indignado de la escena dejando la multitud que seguían carcajeándose con lo anterior.

00000IZAYA00000

**A VARIOS KILOMETROS DE AHÍ…**

Faltan dos horas para que amanezca. - Eithne tomaba otro descanso después de estar en movimiento durante dos horas enteras, liberando a las pobres víctimas que estaban dentro de la gran rana.

Mi estómago… - Neeba ya no quería seguir más con ese grupo. Temía que sus jugos gástricos la mataran antes de llegar a donde sea que la estaban llevando. Desde hace años que no se movía de su área así que notaba que las cosas habían cambiado bastante. A su parecer todo estaba más vacío y sin vida que antes.

¿Dónde estaban los pueblos que existían en esas áreas…?

Pensaba ella con tristeza.

¿Qué había sido de esas personas?

Ya siquiera sabía algo de sus subordinados desde hace cinco años.

¡Oh, tengo señal al fin! – Gritó Eithne interrumpiendo los pensamientos pesimistas de Neeba.

[Yo apenas pude lograr enviarle un mensaje a Shinra. La señal está algo intermitente aún. Es extraño.] – Celty escribió ansiosamente, ya quería llegar donde estaban los otros para tratar a los heridos lo más rápido posible. En el caso de Haruka, ella no tenía fiebre en estos instantes, pero no había despertado de su inconsciencia y eso le preocupaba.

Es hora de llamar a Liam. Por más que lo intenté de la otra forma nunca atendió… - Eithne marcó el número del celular que Liam había comprado para utilizar en Ikebukuro. Después de varios minutos de intentarlo, la dullahan desistió.

¿Quizás estaba en sus labores con Emilia y por eso no atendía?  

Tal vez no era buena interrumpir pensó Eithne aun creyendo el rumor que le había contado Shingen.

Cuando marcaste en ese aparato… En otra parte se escuchó una melodía graciosa. – Dijo Neeba acostada en el suelo.

¿Puedes escuchar a larga distancia también? – Preguntó Eithne curiosa de lo que le decía la otra rubia, ya que casualmente Liam tenía una melodía graciosa como tono de celular.

Sí. Aunque no es mucha la distancia en la que puedo escuchar. – Respondió Neeba.

¿A qué distancia se escucha esa melodía? – Eithne se levantó del piso.

Creo que dos o tres kilómetros. – La rubia la miró al responder.

Celty. ¿Puedes seguir tú con ellos? Después te alcanzaré. – Eithne envolvió con sus sombras a Neeba para llevarla con ella.

¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Esta vez sí que vomitaré! – Neeba advirtió.

Ah, está bien. ¡Iremos volando! Pero no te acostumbres… - Indicó Eithne.

[Está bien… No creo que haya enemigos cerca. ¡Tengan cuidado las dos!] – Celty no veía razones para retenerla, ella podía seguir la distancia que faltaba. Aunque necesitaba apoyo moral de parte de Eithne que parecía ser más valiente que ella en algunas cosas.

¡Lo tendremos! – Eithne respondió elevándose por los aires en dirección hacia el lugar en donde Neeba escuchaba el tono de celular de Liam.

[Tenemos que seguir, si nos apresuramos quizás lleguemos al amanecer.] – Celty apareció esta vez una gran camioneta. Ella no entendía por qué a Eithne le gustaba tanto el diseño de la rana, aunque debía admitir que era bastante rápida.

El camino para encontrar al grupo de Izaya estaba cada vez más cerca.

00000CELTY00000

**CASTILLO DE LA SANTA SEDE**

¿Dijiste que eras el oráculo…? ¿Pero qué quiere decir eso? – Preguntó Igor después de noquear a dos guardias que estaban en el pasillo en su camino.

Pues… Puedo ver algunos extractos del futuro~. – Dijo el niño albino.

Me cuesta creerlo. No creo mucho en esas cosas… - Respondió sin más Igor.

¿De verdad…? No es como si pudiera probártelo aquí. Hay requisitos que tengo que cumplir. No soy como mi abuela de cualquier manera… - Ena dijo lo último en baja voz.

¿Ah, sí? – Igor seguía incrédulo sobre lo que ese niño le estaba diciendo.

Uno de los requisitos… - Ena estaba por decir algo más cuando detuvo su andar. Una mirada perdida se posó sobre la expresión de su rostro haciéndole entender a los otros dos que algo era diferente.

¿Le hiciste algo, Igor-kun? – Interrogó Shingen hablando después de estar un buen rato en silencio.

No le hecho nada. Solo se quedó ahí parado de repente. – Indicó el asesino levantando las manos.

Entonces… ¡¿Quizás está teniendo una visión?! – Shingen dijo mientras se acercaba a observar al niño en su estado de trance.

¿De verdad…? Me cuesta creerlo… - Igor dijo también mirando a Ena.

Ataque inminente a la Santa Sede. Saika. 11:27 – Dijo desordenadamente Ena volviendo a su estado normal.

¿Qué…? – Igor pedía una explicación a lo antes dicho por el niño.

Como dije. Son extractos muy pequeños algunas veces. Es obvio que seremos atacados en unas horas. – Ena ya sentía que debía llamar a Emilia, todo indicaba que el plan había fallado.

No tenía razones para quedarse en esa ciudad.

Pero él no podía siquiera salir del castillo.

Hasta que no vea que es cierto, no lo creeré. – Dictaminó el asesino.

La verdad es que no te he dicho algo aún. ¿Sabes? Morirás en unas horas en ese ataque. – Ena sonrió amistosamente.

Había visto la muerte de Igor mientras veía una parte del ataque a la ciudad.

Qué siniestro… Igor-kun no te preocupes. Trataré de no usar mi bata el día de tu entierro al menos. – Dijo Shingen tratando de consolarlo entre tanto palmoteaba su hombro.

Preferiría que no fueras, si en tal caso de verdad me voy a morir en unas horas. – Igor no le impactó mucha la noticia para tristeza de Ena que esperaba lamentaciones por parte de él.

Disfrutaba acercarse a las personas en las que veía por pequeños trazos su muerte. Al ver el futuro de ellos por unos instantes, Ena siempre intentaba localizarlos y gozar las reacciones que podrían tener cuando les dijera su destino. Él antes había visto quienes serían los que morirían en los siguientes días. Por supuesto, esto había sucedido horas atrás, en ese entonces él solo había visto las muertes pero no las razones detrás de estas. Era probable que algunas de ellas se dieran a causa del ataque que se avecinaba.

Pensé que te irritarías más, pero estás como si nada. ¿Se puede saber por qué? – Interrogó Ena internamente entre molesto y curioso.

Es simple. Soy un asesino. Es obvio que seré asesinado en algún momento. Por eso estoy preparado para morir, pero eso no significa tampoco que me vaya a entregar a la muerte voluntariamente. Daré batalla. – Igor habló firmemente dejando en silencio a Ena que se olvidó hasta de cómo respirar por la impresión.

E… Eres… ¡Eres genial! ¡Cuando crezca quisiera ser un asesino como tú! ¿Puedo ser tu aprendiz mientras? – Ena dijo con ojos brillosos.

Esas palabras le habían llegado al alma.

Una persona que esperaba la muerte en cualquier momento y aun así la enfrentaba sabiendo que perdería.

Era la primera vez que encontraba alguien así.

Y así fue como Igor-kun llevó a un inocente niño por las sendas del mal… Tiempo después fue encerrado en la cárcel por ser un frío corruptor de menores que seguían el camino de la muerte. Fin. - Shingen narraba la escena a un público inexistente.   

¡Deja de narrar idioteces…! – El asesino ya estaba nuevamente al borde de perder la paciencia como cuando había estado en la celda con el hombre de bata.

¡No te enojes! ¡Al menos fue un final feliz! – Dijo el hombre de la máscara de gas.

¡Lo fue para ti…! – Lanzar a Shingen por la ventana no parecía ser una mala idea para Igor en estos momentos, podía ahorrar mucha energía si lo hacía. Para desgracia de Igor, su intento de asesinato tendría que esperar porque el tema de Darth Vader llenó el silencioso pasillo con una _marcha imperial_.

¡Es mi adorado hijo que por fin se acuerda de que tiene padre! ¡Me sorprende que sigas vivo, Shinra~! – Fue lo primero que dijo Shingen al aceptar la llamada.

¡Es increíble! Le hice 725 llamadas a mi honey y no contestó. ¿Pero te llamo a ti solo por cortesía y respondes a la primera? ¡La vida es terriblemente injusta! Ah… ¿Y cómo que te sorprende que siga vivo…? – Se sintió la voz indignada de Shinra en celular.

Me impresiona que tengas el descaro de preguntar eso último después de decirme todo eso, hijo ingrato. – Devolvió con voz doblemente “indignada”.

Ah, bueno, entonces no me interesa. Adiós, padre. Espero que llegues a ver el amanecer en donde sea que te encuentres. – Shinra estaba por colgar para hacer la llamada n° 726 a Celty cuando Shingen habló de nuevo.

¡Espera! Tengo información que podría servirte~. Si me cuelgas no podrás tenerla. – Shingen trató de detenerlo.

¿Qué…? ¿Sabes dónde está Celty? – Preguntó Shinra ansioso.

No exactamente… Me dijeron que ella escapó con Izaya-chan hace dos días. – Reveló el doctor.

¿Escapó? ¿De dónde escaparon ellas? ¿En qué lugar estás? –  A Shinra le urgía saber dónde podría estar exactamente antes su gran amor.

Estamos en… ¿Dónde estamos después de todo? – Shingen miró a Igor y a Ena en busca de respuestas.

¿Es en serio…? Llevas dos días aquí y no lo sabes… - Ena lo miró con desaprobación y burla en su cara.

Ena-kun, ya suficiente tengo con el que se está burlando de mí al otro lado de la línea… - Rogó el hombre desesperadamente.

Ok… Estamos en la Santa Sede, más específicamente en el castillo. – Contestó Ena con aburrimiento.

Ya oíste~. – Agregó el doctor.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Celty estaba en la Santa Sede?! Justo hacia allá intentábamos llegar… - Shinra comenzó a sacar el posible destino de la dullahan.

¿Dónde estaba ella en estos momentos?

¿Intentábamos…? ¿Lograste encontrar a Izaya-kun y a los demás? - Dijo Shingen.

Sí, estoy con Izaya. Pudimos encontrar a Mairu-chan y Amai-kun también. ¿Quiénes están contigo? – El grupo de Haruka era el que estaba más perdido del mapa de los cuatro equipos que habían venido de Ikebukuro. No sabían el estado en que se encontraban ni nada por el estilo. Shinra sabía que Haruka debía estar también en mal estado, ya que había visto los análisis de su sangre.

De la gente de Ikebukuro solamente está Igor-kun conmigo. Desconozco el estado de los demás… ¡Ah, espera! Creo que los puedo localizar, Izaya-chan me dio un dispositivo de comunicación antes. Te llamaré después~. – Shingen buscaba con su mano libre el aparato.

Está bien. Por mientras iré a contarle a Izaya. Si es que lo encuentro… - Dijo Shinra antes de colgar.

00000SHINGEN00000

**CIUDAD PROVISIONAL DE LA GUERRILLA IZAYA**

Izaya se encontraba mirando las dos lunas desde la azotea de un edificio cualquiera en silencio. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y repasar en su mente ahora que había escuchado la historia de Shizuka por completo. Algunos nombres relacionaban los eventos de Shizuoland con su persona en más de una manera.

Lacrimosa, que había sido mencionado tácitamente.

Orihara Kyouko.

Hayashibara Kanra.

Estos tres nombres formaban por completo el pasado que había querido encerrar. Por supuesto que siquiera sabía que Lacrimosa había estado involucrado en la muerte de Kanra hasta ahora, aun así eso lo hacía participe de aquella cosa que siempre consideró una de las peores tragedias en su vida y que técnicamente le había hecho ser como era él en la actualidad. Todo eso hacía un cúmulo de amargura porque percibía que le habían mentido en más de una forma.

¿Por qué su madre le había ocultado esto?

Él apostaba su alma a que Kyouko sabía que la muerte de Kanra no había sido natural, su comportamiento en el hospital era la prueba más clara. Ese día ella se veía alarmada por más que quisiera ocultarlo, solo que ahora que miraba todo en retrospectiva le era evidente. Su versión más joven de él mismo solía dejar demasiados detalles que no hubieran pasado desapercibidos del Izaya de 25 años.

¿Entonces qué más no había visto él en esa época?

Tenía que repasar el pasado aunque eso significara abrir heridas.

Izaya arrugó el entrecejo al llegar a esta decisión.

No deseaba ponerse sentimental de nuevo, ya suficientemente amargosos habían sido los días anteriores para él.

¿Todavía sigues molesto, Iza-ya-kun~? – Una voz femenina canturreó detrás de él.

Izaya sonrió con la mención de ese apodo.

Habían pasado diez años desde que no lo escuchaba junto con esa voz.

No estaba confundiéndola con la voz de Shizuo.

Era la misma Kanra la que lo pronunciaba.

Izaya experimentó una suave caricia en el fondo de su corazón.

De su frío y olvidado corazón que solo podía ser tocado por el odio actualmente…

Jeh~. ¿Y ahora quién es la confianzuda? – Izaya volteó hacia ella feliz.

¿No ves que intento limar las asperezas anteriores entre nosotros? – Dijo Kanra tomando forma menos transparente dejando la apariencia fantasmal atrás. Izaya no pasó por alto esto, preguntándose un millón de cosas en su mente sobre este estado etéreo de su alma. Era una entidad sobrenatural que se volvía más visible ante su persona.

¿Limar asperezas dices…? No creo que esté molesto contigo por intentar matarme. Se podría decir que ahora estamos a mano… Jajaja. -  Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Estamos a mano…? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Kanra sentándose a medio metro de él en el borde de la azotea. Claramente ambos podían ver el vacío bajo sus pies dándoles esa sensación de deja vu a los dos. Izaya entendió de una vez que la mayoría del tiempo siempre estaba en lugares así junto a ella.

Siempre estaban admirando el abismo de sus vidas.

Abismo que solo podía ser llenado con sus naturalezas semejantes.

Suponiendo que seas la Kanra que conozco… Cuando te vi la primera vez, quise cortarte con un trozo de espejo, pero caí inconsciente antes de poder hacerlo. Me acababan de dar una paliza. – Contó Izaya volviendo a su mirada hacía sus pies flotando en la nada. En el pasado hubo veces en que él pensó que ese acontecimiento nunca se había dado, porque ya ella no estaba con él. Su ausencia trastornaba su día a día con recuerdos que quizás no volverían o que quizás solo habían existido en su cabeza.

Pero él la recordaba siempre el día de su cumpleaños.

Un 4 de mayo de hace dieciséis años Kanra había cruzado su camino con él.

El contarle esto a ella representaba una gran tristeza, pero también hacia emanar una felicidad nueva.

Qué romántico~. Entonces debí estar muy emocionada en ese momento jajajaja. – Dijo ella sin pensar realmente lo que decía.

Solo decía lo que esa pena interna quería soltar.

Ella ya no era un alma en un cuerpo humano.

Ella era un alma en su sentido más puro.

No podía ocultar cosas así que afectaban su mente.

Sus emociones eran más intensas.

Su corazón podía recordar al menos las palabras en ese momento.

“ _¿Eso importa?_

_Solo quiero cortarte porque me fastidias._

_Quiero ver cómo te molesta que te corte alguien ‘débil’._ ”

El que digas eso me hace entender que aceptas que eres la Kanra que conozco. ¿O me equivoco? – Izaya preguntó no disimulando su entusiasmo.

No es que esté totalmente convencida. Pero… Hay cosas extrañas. Es algo que no puedo desmentir. Por alguna razón hallo correcto llamarte Izaya a ti y no a _Haruka_ … Es simplemente raro. Además aquella mujer llamada Kyouko. _Suegra-chan…_ Ese nombre... Por más que trato de no pensar en que ese apodo iba con ella, no puedo hacerlo... – Kanra se tocó la frente tratando de buscar otra explicación razonable.

Por más que ella dejara eso en el fondo de su mente para continuar, ella sabía que estaba mal.

Existían los mundos paralelos.

¿Entonces por qué lo que decía Izaya no podía ser también la verdad?

Tú misma le pusiste ese apodo, claro que no la verás con otro nombre jajajaja. Realmente te odiará si te escucha Kyouko-chan~. Con respecto al asunto de Haruka, no tengo idea de donde salió ese nombre. Supongo que pronto lo recordarás. Si en tal caso quieres hacerlo.-  Dijo Izaya dejando fluir la conversación.

Era como él pensaba.

El acceso a los recuerdos de Kanra estaba bloqueado, pero no significaba que no estuvieran ahí. Solo necesitaba estimular las memorias más importantes. No estaba seguro si ella había bloqueado sus recuerdos por si sola. Esperaba que no todos regresaran, los más dolorosos podrían ser el problema. El tiempo en que Takeda hizo su vida un infierno podría regresar y volverla a llevar a la amargura.

Izaya tenía que tener cuidado con eso.

Tengo curiosidad de saber por qué le puse ese nombre… - Kanra sonrió sin percatarse que ya estaba hablando como si nada con el sujeto que trató de asesinar a Shizuka debido a una trampa puesta por Lacrimosa.

“Así que se lo puso ella…” – Pensó Izaya con gracia.

Hagamos algo Kanra-chan~. – Izaya volteó hacia ella.

No podría acelerar las cosas para recuperar su vínculo con Kanra aún.

Pero hacer uno nuevo para que volviera a echar raíces era más propio de la situación.

¿Qué cosa…? – Preguntó ella mirándolo fijo.

Izaya pediría algo que jamás en su vida había hecho.

Nunca…

Ni siquiera con Shinra que era su mejor amigo.

Aceptaré tu insinuación de limar asperezas conmigo. A cambio… - Izaya tragó saliva.

¿Por qué le era tan difícil pedir algo sencillo?

¿A cambio…? – Kanra esperaba ansiosa algo que desconocía.

Seamos amigos… - Izaya se sentía enrojecer en su interior.

Eran palabras contundentes que jamás él le había dicho a otro ser humano en su vida desde el fondo de su alma y en serio.

Ok, seré tu amiga. – Contestó Kanra con el mismo sentir que Izaya.

A pesar de faltar tantos recuerdos, el lazo que los unía seguía ahí entre los dos.

_El destino los había separado._

_El destino los había traído de vuelta._

00000KANRA00000

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL DESIERTO**

[Ah, está sonando la radio… No hay forma que pueda contestar. Namie 2… ¿Puedes hablar tú? Yo escribiré lo que debes contestar.] – Celty se vio en la necesidad de detenerse un momento y pedirle este favor a Santa, ya que las personas que podían llevar a cabo ese pedido estaban inconscientes o al borde de la muerte. Eithne y Neeba se habían ido por otro camino, por ello solo quedaba Santa en su lista.

¿Estás segura…? – Santa tomó dudosa la radio.

[Si, por favor. Tengo que decirles que Izaya-chan colapsó.] – Dijo Celty.

Está bien… - Santa presionó el botón para recibir el mensaje.

Hola… ¿Quién habla? – Dijo la mujer esperando que alguien hablara.

¡Namie-jou! ¡Estás viva aún! Pensé que tu gatuna existencia se había quedado en Ikebukuro. Por cierto, nunca te llegué a ver como gata, pero me contaron~. - Shingen dijo al escuchar la voz de Santa.

¿Gatuna existencia? – Santa miró con duda a Celty quien rápidamente escribió algo en su PDA.

[Es el padre del Kishitani Shinra de este mundo. Dile a Shingen que eres la Namie de este mundo y que estás haciendo el papel de mi vocera.] – Celty escribió.

Etto… Soy la vocera de Celty Sturluson y no soy esa Namie. – Contestó ella.

¿No? Entonces debes ser la Santa que escapó con Izaya-chan. Bien, después me explicarán eso. Lo que debo decir es que mi ingrato hijo acaba de contactar conmigo. Él dijo que no había podido contactar aún con Celty-kun y que estaba con Izaya-kun. Lo que me lleva a preguntar… ¿En qué sitio están? – Preguntó Shingen.

Dile a él que estamos en un sitio en donde hay una antena desconectada. Si no mal recuerdo la última que pasamos era la N° 23. Debo suponer que su hijo está con la guerrilla. ¿No? Si dice que está con el otro Izaya, entonces debe ser así. Nosotros estamos buscándolos a ellos. – Respondió Santa recordando las conversaciones anteriores de Haruka. Además tenían a dos heridos con ellos y a una mujer inconsciente a la que no le interesaba salvar, pero debía hacerlo porque Eithne tenía una amenaza silenciosa hacia ella.

Le diré eso para ver si pueden hacer algo con eso entonces. Las volveré a llamar~. – Tal parecía que las señales de radio eran las únicas que no tenían problemas para entrar en esa área. Shingen se preguntaba qué estaría ocasionando esa inestabilidad en las comunicaciones.

¡Espera! Dime en qué lugar estás en estos momentos. – Santa le urgía saberlo.

En un castillo en la Santa Sede. ¿Por qué? – Interrogó el hombre de máscara.

Perfecto… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – Preguntó ella sonriendo.

Aun ella podía hacer algo por sus intereses a esa distancia.

00000NAMIE00000

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose despertó de su sueño a Mairu y Aoba quienes dormían en un sillón viejo con Amai entre los dos.

Siento haberlos despertado. – Shizuka habló en voz baja para no despertar a Amai.

No pasa nada. Igual dentro de una hora ayudaré con la guardia. Mila-kun debe estar ya durmiéndose... – Mairu se puso los lentes y se levantó del sillón teniendo cuidado de no mover a Amai.

Ven, Aoba. – Dijo Mairu con mirada de complicidad.

Quizás Aoba no entendía japonés, pero sabía bien que esa mirada significaba que ella tramaba algo.

¿Eh? No es necesario que se vayan. – Shizuka miró extrañado a Mairu. La chica solo se acercó a él y jaló la manga de su cuello para que él escuchara lo que le iba a decir.

Shizu-nii debe aprovechar sus momentos con su hijo. Ya imagino que Iza-nii le dijo sobre la amnesia de Amai. ¿No? Lo mejor es que pase tiempo con él. – Dijo Mairu alejándose mientras jalaba de un brazo a un silencioso Aoba.

 G-Gracias… - Despidió Shizuka con la mano sin saber qué más agregar.

Shizuka suponía que Mairu tenía razón, ya en este punto no veía por qué Izaya y Shizuo debían seguir ocupándose de Amai cuando él era el padre de este. Le sorprendía que personas con la personalidad de ellos dos hayan podido cuidar a alguien más tan cuidadosamente, porque él habido notado los tratos especiales que tenían con el niño. Si Amai tenía sus genes era probable que fuera alguien tan inquieto como él.

Sonrió ante tal pensamiento.

Ese era su hijo…

Le parecía increíble.

Supongo que debería dormir un poco también… Verte ahí apaciblemente durmiendo me ha dado más sueño jajaja… Amai. – Dijo Shizuka en baja voz mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a un tambaleante Amai que trataba de encontrar a sus dos “almohadas” que se habían ido segundos atrás.

Amai es un nombre bastante inusual. Pero me gusta~. Aunque me sorprende que no te llames Pizza. Así que puedo deducir que Izaya no te puso tu nombre. -  Dijo él refiriéndose a Haruka. Al acomodarse mejor empujó con su dedo índice el hombro izquierdo de Amai para que su cabeza quedara reclinada en su lateral. En eso sintió como unas pequeñas mano rodearon su cintura para acomodarse mejor.

Amai siguió durmiendo a gusto abrazando a su progenitor.

Izaya… - Dijo Amai hablando dormido.

A pesar de que tienes amnesia, nunca olvidas ese nombre eh… Eres un buen niño, Amai. – Shizuka sonrió acariciando la cabeza del durmiente bostezando para cerrar los ojos al fin. El sueño no tardó mucho en dejarlo en el mismo estado que su hijo.

00000SHIZUKA00000

Aoba miró a Mairu interrogante y por ello trazó un signo de interrogación con una flecha dirigida al lugar en donde habían dejado a Shizuka y a Amai.

Diablos, no sé cómo explicarlo… Aoba-kun es necesario que aprendas japonés o que yo aprenda ruso… Siempre estamos en esta situación. A ver… - Mairu dibujó en el suelo arenoso algo que simulaba ser una familia, pero para Aoba se veía como un grupo de mutantes que daban miedo. Él se quedó pensando un rato hasta que recordó una palabra que había escuchado a Izaya pronunciar y que este le había dicho su significado en ruso.

¿Bakemono? (¿Monstruo?) – Aoba Señaló con duda el dibujo.

¿Tienes algún problema con mi dibujo, Aoba-kun? Ah, olvídalo, Kuru-nee dibuja mejor que yo. mmm… Esto es una fa-mi-lia… (Ka-zo-ku) – Explicó ella lentamente.

“Si no mal recuerdo, Loki dijo esa palabra. Creo que era familia…” – Aoba rememoró.

Ya entiendo, familia… ¿Ellos, no? - Contestó Aoba con el poco japonés que sabía en esos momentos. Mairu entendió lo que él quería decir aun cuando sonaba un poco desordenado.

Si, exacto. Ellos son familia. Por eso los dejamos solos. Aunque Iza-nee puede que quiera guindarnos cuando lo sepa… Bueno, sacrificaremos a Iza-nii para calmar su furia~. – Mairu dijo con una sonrisa.

Mila… - Aoba se levantó para empezar a caminar, no sin antes señalarle al frente en donde podía estar Mila.

Si, deberíamos ir a darle un vistazo a Mila-kun. De paso veremos cómo está Namie-san. – Dijo Mairu caminando hacia Aoba.

00000AOBA00000

**EXTRA N° 26 – MIRANDO EL PASADO**

**5 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Orihara Kyouko caminaba con varias cosas en la cabeza, al ser lunes no tendría que preocuparse por encontrarse con nadie más que la misma Namiko en su casa, ya que esta se encontraba de vacaciones y no habría nadie más que la viera. Antes corría el riesgo de ser vista por Shizuo o Kasuka, pero como estos ya no vivían en aquella casa desde hace un buen par de años no le preocupaba mucho encontrárselos.

Técnicamente ella estaba trabajando en esos momentos, pero como se había peleado de nuevo con su asistente, entonces no quería aparecerse por la oficina hasta el día siguiente.  

Ah, es por eso que le digo que se deja llevar demasiado por lo que digo… En fin… - Kyouko se detuvo frente a una gran casa de dos pisos, en donde estaba la placa con el apellido Heiwajima pegada al muro que separaba la estructura de la calle. Ella estaba por abrir la reja para entrar al patio, pero varias mujeres que venían saliendo de la propiedad se le adelantaron.

No entiendo como ese niño tan amable que es actor puede ser hermano de ese monstruo. – Dijo una de ellas.

Menos mal ya no vive por estos lados. – Dijo una segunda mujer.

Y ella lo defiende. Ese chico es solo un criminal. Lanzar cosas. Tch, monstruo. Por eso les dije que debíamos echarlos de este vecindario. Además esa mujer es muy extraña. – Una tercera habló enojada.

Sin contar que su marido podría ser un yakuza. Siempre he pensado eso… Esa cara de matón que se carga. ¡Qué miedo...! ¡Los Heiwajima deberían irse de aquí! – La cuarta agregó alcanzando a las otras para perderse de la vista de una sorprendida Kyouko que había logrado esconderse a tiempo para escuchar todo esa conversación.

Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso, Kyouko-chan~. – Apareció Namiko en el portón mirando hacia la calle a la mujer vestida de oficina.

No creo que sea algo que no me deje dormir. Además ya te dije que no agregues el ‘chan’, me irrita. – Kyouko suspiró siguiendo a Namiko hacia adentro de la casa, quedándose sentada en el sillón de la sala.

De todas formas… Es tan molesto. Comprendo perfectamente a Shizuo cuando se enoja y quiere aplastarlos a todos con una máquina expendedora. ¿Tienes idea cuantas veces he imaginado que les lanzo algo a ellas? Desde que no mudamos aquí siempre han tenido un problema con nosotros. Ah, menos mal mis bebés ya no tienen que soportar esto. Aunque verlas siendo aplastadas por Shizuo me agrada mucho… Le ayudaría a esconder los cadáveres jajaja… - Namiko sonreía de una forma oscura mientras iba en busca de té.

Oi, oi, ten cuidado con esas declaraciones. Alguien podría escucharte. Dejando un poco tus deseos homicidas de lado, ellas mencionaron que tu esposo tenía cara de yakuza. ¿Eso es verdad? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de verlo. – Kyouko caía en cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

Tienes razón, nunca te lo he presentado. Como siempre te escondes de la familia… ¡Kichirou-san~! ¿Puedes venir un momento? – Llamó Namiko con felicidad.

¿E-Estaba aquí…? – Kyouko se sorprendió.

¿Eh? Si, está de vacaciones también. Kichirou-san, saluda a Kyouko-chan~. Ella es la madre de Izaya-kun. – Dijo Namiko con una sonrisa.

Entonces Orihara Kyouko observó frente a ella a un hombre alto con cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás con ropa de casa.

Pero eso no era lo impresionante de este sujeto.

Lo que más impactaba era su mirada penetrante que recordaba bastante a un Yakuza que te fijaba como objetivo por estar en su territorio. No era necesario que hiciera alguna expresión para asustar a alguien, ya solo con esos ojos eran más que suficiente para amedrentar a alguien. Además era bastante parecido a Shizuo, lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de cabello y un poco el peso de la edad.

M-Mucho gusto… - Dijo Kyouko.

No te preocupes. Él solo se ve así. No tiene la personalidad de un yakuza~. Si me tocara explicar su forma de ser, él sería como mi Kasuka. – Dijo ella.

Siento haberla asustado. No era mi intención. Es solo que no tengo mis lentes puestos, entonces me cuesta ver las cosas, por eso siempre trato de enfocar los ojos, pero la gente piensa que los quiero asesinar… - Kichirou pareció deprimirse notablemente al explicar aquello.

Sus emociones eran demasiadas claras en su rostro.

No se preocupe. Realmente no me asusté, solo me sorprendí. Es la primera vez que veo al padre de Shizuo. Jajajaja… - Kyouko trató de consolarlo aunque no sabía si estaba ayudando.

Ah, entiendo. Entonces iré a preparar algunos bocadillos para las dos. – Dijo Kichirou feliz yendo a la cocina ya más recuperado.

No es necesario, pero está bien… - Kyouko suspiró.

En personalidad se parece bastante a Kasuka jajaja. Aunque a él si se le nota lo que está pensando, a diferencia de Kasuka. De cualquier forma ambos son amables, al igual que Shizuo. – Dijo Namiko divertida sentándose en el sillón frente a Kyouko.

Viéndolo a él no puedo evitar pensar que tú eres el gen maligno aquí. – Dijo Kyouko al notar que Kasuka no se parecía mucho en personalidad a Namiko.

mmm… Tal vez tienes razón. Creo que mi lado maligno lo heredó Shizuo un poco, pero es difícil confirmarlo~. – Dijo Namiko sonriendo al modo de Shizuo en el incidente de Akane.

“No, antes me has demostrado que te pareces a él…” – Pensó Kyouko.

¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Tus hijos a quien de los dos se parecen más? – Interrogó Namiko curiosa.

¿A quién…? Pues creo que todos se parecen a mi… Soy el gen maligno. Aunque me alegra grandemente que no hayan heredado mucho de los verdaderos Orihara. – Dijo ella con algo de molestia.

Jajaja, si me dijiste que odiabas a la familia de tu esposo. ¿Pero cuál es tu apellido de soltera? – Namiko quería saber más.

Antes me llamaba Miyagi Kyouko, hasta que me casé... – Confesó Kyouko con amargura interna.

Es curioso, ambos apellidos hacen sonar a tu nombre bastante fuerte. Tampoco he visto a tu esposo. ¿Qué tal es? ¿Se parece a Izaya? – Namiko estaba cerca de averiguar lo que deseaba saber desde hace varios años desde que había visto a Izaya.

Siempre preguntas lo mismo. ¿Qué tiene de especial Shirou? No diría que se parecen, para mi gran felicidad al menos. – Kyouko sacó la foto que había traído con ella y se la mostró a Namiko junto con las de las gemelas.

Así que este es Shirou. Es verdad, Izaya se parece mucho más a ti. – Dijo determinando que Shirou no era el sujeto que ella pensaba.

Namiko entonces pasó sus ojos a las fotos de las gemelas.

¡Kyaaaaaa, pero qué tiernas! ¡Y son gemelas! ¡Kyouko-chan regálame una! Tú tienes dos. Ah, pero que tiernas, me dan ganas de abrazarlas. Siempre quise una niña pero nunca tuve una.  Recuerdo que tuve que conformarme con vestir a Shizuo de niña hasta los dos años. Era tan lindo… - Namiko se sumergía en sus recuerdos con emoción.

Técnicamente me es imposible hacer eso, ellas dicen que son una sola persona. Así que tendría que darte a las dos. No preguntes por qué ellas dicen eso… ¡¿Vestiste a Shizuo de niña?! mmm… Se ven interesantes esas fotos. Puedo traerte unas de Izaya, Kururi y Mairu. Las de Izaya son de buena calidad y vergonzosas. – Dijo Kyouko con brillo maligno en su mirada mientras levantaba su pulgar.

Tengo peores de Shizuo, puedo hacerte unas copias. Me agrada este intercambio~. Y si, regálame a tus hijas, las alimentaré todos los días y les compraré vestidos hasta que se casen. – Namiko dijo maravillada por la proposición.

Eso está bien, también quiero de Kasuka. ¿Tienes alguna vergonzosa de él? Ya veremos cómo arreglaremos esa transacción, Namiko. – Dijo ella en broma lo último.

Sin estos hijos saberlo, sus madres hacían transacciones con las fotos que evidenciaban momentos vergonzosos que probablemente desconocían aun en estos tiempos solo por ocio…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha habido de todo en este capítulo, Kanra e Izaya hicieron las paces al fin aun cuando faltan muchos recuerdos. Rokujo sabe la verdad sobre todo y está furioso… Shingen sigue comunicando a todo el mundo parcialmente. Santa probablemente se aprovechará de eso. Y ya hasta tenemos una visión del futuro por parte de Ena que anuncia la muerte de Igor D8. Eithne fue en busca de Liam…  
> Ah, es verdad. Rokujo reconoció a Izayako como su rival en el travestismo XD


	55. Crónicas de un celoso confundido - Parte 1

**CHAT PRIVADO**

**[PRIVATE MODE] Maomin**

Al parecer Kanracchi e Iza-Iza hicieron las paces al fin. X3

**[PRIVATE MODE] Shihei**

¿De verdad? Es bueno saber eso.

**[PRIVATE MODE] Maomin**

Por cierto, Shizu-Shizu… No veo que te perturbe la relación de Izayan con Kanracchi.

**[PRIVATE MODE] Shihei**

¿Por qué debería perturbarme? Es su amiga. ¿No? Sorpresivamente lo era en el pasado al fin al cabo…

**[PRIVATE MODE] Maomin**

Interesante respuesta Shizu-Shizu, ahora que me dices eso… Hay algo que me ha estado llenando de preguntas desde hace unas horas con respecto a “esto” y como estoy lo suficientemente lejos para interrogarte, ya que me escondí muy bien para no ser asesinada XD.

**[PRIVATE MODE] Shihei**

¿Interesante respuesta? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que vas a preguntar? ¿Y cómo que te escondiste…? Solo querría acabar contigo si me mencionaras algo más sobre tus delirios con tu _ot-algo_. Además ya quiero dormir… Pregunta lo que sea mañana en persona.

Prometo que te daré dos minutos de ventaja.

**[PRIVATE MODE] Maomin**

Si, tiene mucho que ver con lo que te pregunté antes. Es una gran duda~~.

¡¿Y solo dos minutos?!  D’8

Y ni creas que te lo preguntaré en persona, quiero vivir lo suficiente para terminar los mangas que compré hace más de dos semanas.

No he podido echarles un ojo apropiadamente TnT.

**[PRIVATE MODE] Shihei**

Entonces pregunta de una vez… Tengo sueño.

**[PRIVATE MODE] Maomin**

Awww, qué adorable XD.

En fin, si dices que de verdad no te molesta en absoluto la relación de Izaya y Kanra porque no debería haber razones para que eso pase… ¿Entonces por qué perseguiste a Izaya cuando casi “besó” a Datachin~? ¿Te sientes más celoso de las relaciones que tenga Izayan con otros hombres~~? X3

Y si, no podías mantener ese suceso en secreto de mí. ¿Sabes? He hecho buenos amigos en Einserh, Shizu-Shizu~~.

00000MASTERFUJOSHI00000

Fingiré que no leí eso… - Dijo Shizuo caminando por los pasillos de un edificio departamental que parecía estar bastante fuerte, ya que no tenía muchas grietas. Pero él no estaba mirando eso, solo estaba ahí porque había decidido explorar y ver si encontraba un lugar decente para dormir. Además él quería fumar en paz sus últimos tres cigarrillos y  por esto no quería ser interrumpido en el proceso.

Shizuo se detuvo para soltar un fuerte suspiro.

Él no podía responder a la pregunta de Karisawa Erika.

No sentía “eso” raro que percibió en él mismo cuando Izaya se acercó a Kadota.

¡Ah! ¡Es confuso…! ¡Maldición! – Shizuo con su mano despelucó su cabello en señal de frustración.

Odiaba no entenderse él mismo.

¿De verdad se sentía celoso en ese momento?

¿Eran de verdad celos?

Era algo parecido a lo que había experimentado cuando Izaya se había metido de entre ceja y ceja matar a Shizuka.

¿Esos también eran celos?

¿Era en serio?

Como si eso pudiera pasar… – Shizuo hacia agujeros en la pared con su puño levemente.

Admitir que tuvo celos por culpa de “esos” dos era aceptar otro tipo de implicaciones con Izaya.

No, no, no, no... – Shizuo se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero le costaba creerlo.

Había hecho tantas cosas extrañas con Izaya desde el 6 de enero. Sin contar los raros acontecimientos en la preparatoria. No había forma que solo él lo hiciera porque si, esas cosas no se hacían con tu peor enemigo solo por el calor del momento de furia. Y era hasta ahora que Heiwajima Shizuo era golpeado por la realidad de sus anteriores acciones.

Quizás antes lo hacía sin pensarlo, pero en los últimos días se estaba percatando que él mismo iba cavando su tumba con respecto a su peculiar trato hacia Izaya. No era que algo hubiera cambiado, pero al mitigar sus naturalezas para la mutua cooperación, era capaz de ver cosas que no se había fijado antes. Y al ahora añadir estas cosas en la lista de datos que tenía en su mente sobre Izaya, era imposible no tomarlas en cuenta.

Izaya era un ser humano que vivía a la ofensiva de todo.

Izaya era un ser humano que prefería mil veces sufrir en silencio antes de pedir ayuda.

Izaya era un ser humano que era independiente.

Izaya era un ser humano sabio, aunque la mayoría del tiempo fuera injusto con él.

Izaya era un ser humano que amaba las mascotas aun cuando pudieran comérselo en cualquier momento.

Izaya era un ser humano que todavía conservaba ese lado infantil.

Habían muchas cosas más de donde habían salido estas afirmaciones.

Lo que Izaya le dejaba ver a las personas y lo que Shizuo percibía antes, se le quedaba corto a lo que Orihara Izaya era realmente.

Por supuesto, él no estaba diciendo que el Izaya que todos conocían en la actualidad no era él mismo.

Ese también era Orihara Izaya.

Lo que Heiwajima Shizuo estaba tratando de decir que eso que veían todos no era el conjunto completo de Izaya. Al menos en eso, Shizuo ya estaba claro. Conocía el peor lado de Izaya, pero ahora Shizuo estaba al tanto de que habían otras cosas más que él podía tolerar en él.

Izaya no era solamente de color negro por dentro.

Habían otras tonalidades en su interior.

_“Al final, no hay nadie en este mundo que sea 100% malvado y tampoco 100% bueno, todos están hechos de contrastes como si se tratara de una temperatura. Frio y calor. Las circunstancias serán las que determinarán el balance de esos simples números.”_

Las palabras de Izaya también se aplicaban sobre él mismo.

Después de todo Orihara Izaya era un ser humano.

Uno demasiado extraño, pero humano en toda regla.

Nunca lo había querido reconocer antes, pero por fin era capaz de hacerlo.

Orihara Izaya no era una pulga chupasangre sin sentimientos.

Es un insecto con sentimientos al menos… - Dijo él mirando por el balcón por donde entraba la luz de las lunas.

Orihara Izaya tenía sentimientos.

Por eso a Shizuo no le molestaba su relación con Kanra.

El informante era como él, ambos no tenían muchos amigos. Tal vez Shizuo había logrado varios vínculos con varias personas recientemente, pero él seguía viendo que Izaya cada vez tenía menos. Era lógico que eso pasara, pero no era porque la gente lo abandonara el 100% de las veces. Ahora podía notar que era porque él mismo Izaya evitaba que perduraran esas relaciones. 

Y una de las razones por las que él nunca contaba a Shinra como amigo de Izaya, era porque siempre pensó que Shinra se había dejado manipular por este y por eso los dos se mantenían juntos. No veía ningún aspecto de afecto que Izaya tuviera con Shinra, era todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, Shinra insistía en estar cerca de Izaya y él. No obstante, Izaya demostró su conexión con Shinra al incluso dejar su diferencia con Shizuo para rescatarlo.

Las existencias de Shinra y Kanra le volvían a demostrar que Izaya era humano.

Heiwajima Shizuo estaba feliz de aceptar ese hecho.

El vínculo de odio que aún seguía vigente con Izaya después de diez años no podría explicar por si solo el extraño comportamiento de Shizuo ni tampoco responder a la pregunta de Erika. Sin embargo, Shizuo sentía la presencia de un segundo vínculo en su relación con Izaya. Dudaba mucho que hubiera aparecido recientemente. No sabía cuándo había nacido, pero ya llevaba un tiempo ahí entre los dos.

Siempre siendo ignorado por él.

_El vínculo sin nombre._

00000SHIZUO00000

**SALA DE CHAT**

**[PRIVATE MODE] Shihei**

No lo sé…

00000SHIHEI00000

Hola~. ¿Ahora con quien tengo la alegría de hablar? – Dijo Shingen cambiando de canal en el aparato que le había dado Haruka.

Esa voz… ¿Eres el padre de Kishitani, verdad? – Preguntó el Kadota de Ikebukuro feliz de escuchar una voz conocida después de varias horas.

¿De verdad es él? – Anko se acercó al mayor buscando escuchar la conversación. Ahora mismo él era el que estaba de guardia porque Kanri se encontraba durmiendo y el prisionero estaba en el mismo estado en aquella silla donde lo habían dejado amarrado.

Sí, soy yo. Me alegra enterarme que están bien. Hace un rato hablé con Shinra y con la otra Namie-jou. Shinra me preguntó quienes estaban todavía en la Santa Sede. – Dijo Shingen.

Pues éramos cinco hace unas horas pero ya nos separamos. Kari-san y Mikado probablemente ya estén en la capital; solo quedamos Anko, Kanri y yo aquí. – Respondió Dotachin.

Ya veo. Entonces de los que salimos de Ikebukuro solo hay cinco en la ciudad ahora mismo. mmm… Yo estoy con Igor-kun en el castillo. – Dijo el doctor.

¿En el castillo? Eso es problemático. No hay forma de que podamos llegar hasta ustedes sin ser vistos. Hay demasiada seguridad. – Dijo Anko.

No te preocupes por eso. En unas horas habrá tanto desorden que pasaremos desapercibidos al huir. – El tono de voz de Shingen cambió a uno más serio.

¿Por qué lo dice…? ¿Sabe algo? – Anko preguntó notando el cambio drástico en la voz del otro hombre.

Según el oráculo que dice ver el futuro, a las 11:17 habrá un ataque a la ciudad. – Él compartió la información con ellos.

Espera… ¿El oráculo no era esa persona que mencionó el otro Kadota? ¿También puede ver el futuro? – Anko interrogó incrédulo de que Shingen ya se hubiera encontrado con alguien así.

Eso dice él. Lo comprobaré cuando llegue ese momento~. – Dijo él sonando más amigable.

Entiendo… Tendremos que estar alertas. Si somos atrapados en el ataque estaremos en problemas. Nuestra prioridad es salir de esta ciudad y reunirnos con Haruka-sama. ¿Dónde nos reuniremos? – Preguntó Anko.

Desde aquí puede ver una gran compuerta a lo lejos. La que tiene el símbolo de un Sol. Es enorme. – Indicó Shingen.

Está bien. Estaremos ahí. – Dotachin aceptó.

El líder de la banda de la Van se sentía mal por dejar a las personas de esa ciudad a su suerte, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer por ellos en su situación. Debían ponerse a salvo antes de entrar en fuego cruzado y perder la oportunidad de reunirse con los demás. Estaba preocupado por sus compañeros de la Van.

00000ANKO00000

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD EN RUINAS**

**_Base provisional de la Guerrilla_ **

Kadota… - Rokujo dijo pausadamente cuando encontró a su presa.

¿Rokujo…? ¿Pasa algo? – Kadota podía sentir el aura peligrosa de Rokujo.

¡Datachin, corre! ¡Corre como si no hubiera un mañana! – Gritó Erika desde lejos.

¡Aneki ya sabe todas tus mentiras! ¡Corre! – Gritó ahora Vorona.

¿Q-Qué…? ¿De verdad? – Kadota preguntó mientras comenzaba a sudar frío.

Kadota ya se veía muerto.

¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Yo la intentaré detener pero no aseguro nada! – Dijo Vorona lanzando unas semillas en dirección de Rokujo. Las plantas que crecieron envolvieron a la iracunda frialdad que buscaba acabar con Kadota.

G-Gracias… - Kadota no podía morir ahora.

Necesitaba salvar a su grupo.

Pero sabía que se merecía ese castigo.

Había dicho tantas mentiras que habían dejado su credibilidad y compañerismo por el suelo frente a todos.

No se arrepentía porque tenía una razón de hacerlo, pero si ahora lo sabía Rokujo…

Todo se complicaba.

Es inútil… - Rokujo congeló las plantas de Vorona y las destruyó con un golpe.

Rokujo era la imagen de la muerte en estos momentos.

Kadota al ver esto aceleró el paso, se escondería en las ruinas que estaban más lejos en la ciudad.

Tal vez así podría salvar su vida momentáneamente.

¡No huyas, Kadota! – Rokujo inauguró la persecución tras un espantado Kadota.

¡Hay que seguirlos! ¡Patas! – Dijo Erika dándole a la quimera una zanahoria que había hecho crecer antes Vorona.

¡Sí! ¡Tengo más de esas _Patas_ , así que ayúdanos~! – Vorona sacó más zanahorias de su bolsa. Patas movió su cola de serpiente demasiado encantado, dejando que ambas chicas se subieran a su lomo para perseguir a la pareja que ya casi se perdía de su vista.

Esperaban ser capaces de evitar un asesinato.

00000PATAS00000

Me pregunto dónde estará Patas… Por más que lo he buscado no lo encuentro por ningún lado. – Izaya buscaba a Patas después de dejar de hablar con Kanra, ya que esta le había dicho que tenía que ir a espantar a algunas pestes del lugar.

El informante observó todo cuidadosamente, esta sí que era una ciudad de ruinas bastante grande. Ya él no recordaba siquiera por donde había venido. Al ser de noche era más difícil recuperar el rumbo de su caminata. Aun así no le asustaba, él estaba acostumbrado a hacer grandes caminatas, así que solo tendría que seguir desplazándose para llegar hasta algún punto en el que pudiera ver todo el lugar.

Menos mal era una noche de Lunas.

Caminar todo eso a oscuras podría ser aterrador.

**CERCA DE ESE LUGAR**

Oh, no contestó. Es un milagro. – Shizuo revisó su conversación en privado con Erika. Después de ese ‘No lo sé’, ella no le había contestado nada más. Tal vez ella se había quedado dormida en donde sea que estuviera escondida. Levantó la vista hacia el paisaje sintiendo la brisa fría de la madrugada. Al dar la siguiente inhalada de aire se topó con el aroma de Izaya que parecía ser traído por el viento.

Izaya… - Dijo con voz bastante tranquila para su propio asombro.

Estaba cerca de su posición.

Sentía deseos de ir a perseguirlo.

El peso de la rutina lo obligaba a hacerlo.

Aunque quizás podrían haber más razones.

Caminó hacia las escaleras por las que había subido hasta ese tercer piso y se trasladó hasta la planta baja para correr por las calles en busca de Izaya. Sabía que estaba muy cerca, aunque no lo hacía con el ahínco de siempre. Solo quería comprobar hasta qué extremo podría ser capaz de encontrar una aguja en un pajar con un margen de error del 1 %.

“Ahí está…” – Shizuo ralentizó su ritmo y se mantuvo caminando despacio sin advertir de su presencia a Izaya solo por diversión. Podían llamarlo como un nuevo tipo de persecución de parte del bartender.  Ya comprendía que siempre sería capaz de encontrar a Izaya en donde sea que él estuviera.

“No sé si reírme o llorar por eso…” – Shizuo cerró los ojos para controlar sus pensamientos. Su extraña calma parecía ser algo anormal en él. Más cuando siquiera había encendido un solo cigarrillo para eso. Al ver que Izaya entró a un edificio, el bartender apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo de una vez, pero cuando lo logró, Shizuo descubrió que en el lugar en donde se supone que debería estar Izaya, este no lo estaba.

¿Shizu-chan me está siguiendo en silencio? Estaba esperando que gritaras mi nombre a todo pulmón, pero no lo hiciste~. – Izaya habló detrás de él con un tono que Shizuo podía decir que el informante estaba sonriendo o así lo imaginaba. Shizuo volteó lentamente hacia él con rostro serio, pero luego lo cambió por uno que denotaba un cierto alivio.

 _Él no era el único que estaba atrapado por su rutina de trato_.

_Era algo mutuo._

Como si lo fuera hacer a esta hora de la madrugada. Además estoy cansado. – Dijo Shizuo mirándolo a los ojos, ya hace un rato que había guardado sus lentes azules porque no tenía sentido andar con ellos de noche.

¿Es que acaso temes despertar a los vecinos~? – Izaya dijo con burla sonriendo aún más, pero no del modo en que buscara hacerlo enojar. Simplemente le divertía la respuesta del barman. Shizuo podía notar el buen humor de Izaya a leguas desde esa distancia, incluso en la oscuridad percibía el aura de Izaya diferente a la usual.

Quizás no era tanta la diferencia, pero no era igual tampoco.

Estás bastante callado. Dime, Shizu-chan… ¿Acaso no puedes dormir? – Izaya acortó unos metros de distancia quedándose a la mitad del camino.

Algo así… - Respondió Shizuo diciendo la verdad.

Él tenía sueño pero no podía dormirse en paz.

mmm… Podría decirse que ando igual, no quiero dormir todavía. Hay una ciudad fantasma aquí. ¿No está todo cómo para un _juego de persecución_? – Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa infantil mientras daba una vuelta en su lugar totalmente maravillado. Era como ver a un niño fuera de su hora de dormir que planeaba quedarse despierto para jugar hasta el amanecer.

¿Eres un niño o qué…? - Shizuo dijo sin expresión.

Todo buen adulto debe llevar un niño en su interior para ser joven por siempre~. Además me niego a dejar a ese niño envejecer... – Contestó Izaya algo indignado con lo que dijo Shizuo.

Cuando eres de esa forma con tu edad me cuesta decir que eres tú… Como sea… ¿De verdad quieres jugar a eso…? – Preguntó Shizuo aún más curioso.

En cierta forma, él se encontraba algo aburrido, quería hacer algo entretenido e Izaya parecía ser la mejor opción. Quizás escuchar la historia deprimente de Shizuka había mermado un poco sus ánimos. No sabía si era que él sentía lastima o tal vez era porque temía que el lío en el que todos estaban metidos ahora, se complicara más.

Suena como si nunca hubieras jugado a eso cuando eras niño, aunque no es que yo lo jugara. Adicionalmente, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a perseguirme. ¿No? - Izaya caminó de vuelta hacia el exterior.

No jugaba mucho con otros niños… Y además ese perseguir como juego es muy distinto a cuando voy tras de ti en Ikebukuro. – Aclaró Shizuo con voz ligeramente molesta.

¡Awww, Shizu-chan no jugaba con otros niños~! ¡Qué infancia más lamentable! No me digas que siempre me persigues para aliviar tus deseos infantiles de tener con quien jugar. Está bien, juguemos a la persecución en sentido deportivo y no con deseos asesinos~. Como no encuentro a Patas, me conformaré con jugar contigo. Sé gentil~. – Dijo Izaya con voz melosa.

Él no estaba diciendo mentira en cuanto a querer hacer algo de ejercicio.

Izaya tenía en su mente lo que Shizuka les había contado.

Ya no solo Lacrimosa podía ser alguien que los acechara.

Habían más enemigos de los que ahora ellos estaban conscientes que existían.

Anoxia y el Consejo de Reyes.

Contando que su madre estaba lo bastante involucrada ya, él podía juzgar que el asunto podría estar relacionado directamente con él, aunque no sabía de qué forma podía ser eso.

En resumen, Izaya deseaba relajarse un rato y no pensar en ese asunto por unas horas.

Incluso si esto lo hacía con Heiwajima Shizuo.

Tú acabas de decir que no jugabas a las persecuciones cuando eras niño... ¡Y es obvio que no te persigo para alivianar eso! ¡Es para mantenerte lejos de Ikebukuro! ¡Y aparte de eso no soy tu mascota provisional…! – Ya la vena de fastidio estaba en la frente de Shizuo. Los ánimos de siempre estaban volviendo a él a causa de las bromas de Izaya. El barman caminó hasta donde estaba Izaya y agarró a este por el abrigo.

Era porque no se me antojaba jugar con ellos~. Deberías sentirte honrado de que te lo proponga. Vamos, sé que quieres jugar y cumplir tu “ _fantasía”_ de niño conmigo~~. – El informante hizo énfasis en la palabra fantasía para hacerlo sonar con otro sentido solo para molestar más a Shizuo.

Y antes de que Shizuo pudiera responder, Izaya agregó otra cosa para provocarlo más…

Ah, y tienes razón, las mascotas son lindas, tú no jajajaja. ¡Tú la traes, Shizu-chan~~! – Izaya tocó el hombro de Shizuo y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad fantasma.

¡No lo hagas sonar como si yo lo pensara en un sentido sucio! ¡Ven aquí, Izaya! – Shizuo echó a correr tras de él con una sonrisa en la cara.

¡Kyaaa, un pervertido me persigue! ¿Cómo puedes convertir la palabra fantasía en sinónimo de tu propia perversión? ¡Shizu-chan me dejas sin palabras! ¡Jajajaja! – Izaya iba riéndose mientras aceleraba el paso por las calles.

Ambos pasaron a una gran velocidad por una intersección, debido a esto no se dieron cuenta que Shinra los estaba viendo de cerca. Como él recordaba que Izaya se había ido por esa dirección, había decidido buscarlo con calma entre lo que la llamada de su padre llegaba.

I-Izay-… - Shinra se abstuvo de llamar a uno de sus dos amigos a razón de que a sus retinas llegó la escena de algo que no podía estar ahí en ese lapso de tiempo, pero que de todas formas tenía la oportunidad de ver por un segundo. El fondo blanco resaltaba a dos figuras que se movían por ese espacio, dejando ver que se trataban de dos niños corriendo uno detrás del otro mientras se reían con diversión. Eran las versiones más jóvenes de Shizuo e Izaya que habían decidido dejarse ver para él sin estos darse cuenta.

Por supuesto, el espectáculo solo fue por un segundo, al siguiente instante Shinra solo veía a dos adultos persiguiéndose en medio de la madrugada.

¿Qué había sido eso que había visto él?

¿Por qué había sido testigo de aquello?

Kishitani Shinra desconocía la respuesta de estas dos preguntas.

Parecían niños… Qué raro. – Shinra sonrió declarándose ignorante de ese asunto. De todas maneras, cualquiera que hubiera sido la razón por la que había visto aquello no le importaba mucho. Lo importante para él era que al menos no estaban peleando sus dos amigos como siempre.

Solo se divertían como niños.

Shinra decidió que mejor los dejaría estar solos en su juego y él se encargaría de lo que sea que pasara en esas dos horas antes de amanecer. El doctor desconocía por qué los ánimos entre ellos dos habían cambiado un poco, pero no interrumpiría la ligera paz que se respiraba en este lado.

00000SHINRA00000

No tienes escapatoria, Kadota. – Dijo Rokujo deteniendo su andar.

Es por eso que no quería que lo supieras… Sé que puede verse de una mala forma. Pero mis acciones… ¿M-Me estás escuchando? – Kadota miró a Rokujo que parecía enfurecerse más.

¿Es por eso que no quería que lo supieras? ¡Te lo pedí encarecidamente varias veces! ¡Te advertí que no quería que metieras más la pata con respecto a la guerrilla! ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Shizuoland, no? Tuvimos suerte de que solo nos tomaran a nosotros dos de rehenes… ¿Pero imaginas que hubiera pasado si no hubiese sido de esa forma? ¡Todos hubieran estado en peligro! ¡Habían muchos miembros que no hubieran podido defenderse! ¡Incluso hubieran muerto ahí! – Rokujo estaba soltando todo lo que había evitado decir en esos años para mantener la paz en el ambiente de la guerrilla, más que todo porque al no pasar nada en ese tiempo pensó que Kadota había aprendido su lección.

Pero al parecer él nunca había estado más equivocado en la vida.

Y no contento con eso vas a otro lado a quitarle a una madre su único hijo… Sea quien sea la madre, ese niño no tiene la culpa de nada… Él no tiene por qué sacrificarse por esta basura de mundo. ¡Me niego a ser salvado de esa forma! Y debo de imaginar que si los demás lo supieran, pensarían igual que yo… - La voz de Rokujo sonaba más decepcionada que nunca.

La persona que había elegido seguir le había decepcionado por segunda vez en su vida.

“¿Cómo puede gustarme alguien así…?” – Rokujo incluso quería desechar sus emociones por el hombre que tenía en frente. El desencanto de Rokujo era tan grande que se materializaba en forma de una leve ventisca que congelaba el suelo sobre el que los dos estaban parados. El travesti levantó la mirada para encarar el temor de Kadota ante tal tensión en el ambiente.

Antes de que Rokujo dictara la sentencia un sonido llamó la atención de los dos.

Crack…

Rokujo y Kadota miraron el suelo a la vez, percatándose de que este acababa de ceder bajo los dos. Erika y Vorona que al fin habían logrado alcanzarlos, solo pudieron ver como caían en el agujero antes de poder ayudarlos. Las dos llegaron al borde del hueco en el piso para comprobar que era bastante profundo.

Espero que no se hayan lastimado con esa caída… - Erika dijo con seriedad.

No podrían entrar con Patas hasta allá abajo, porque el agujero era muy pequeño para que la quimera pasara por este debido a su gran tamaño. Tampoco era válido que abrieran más el agujero con la fuerza bruta de Patas porque podrían conseguir que algún escombro los terminara de aplastar sin en tal caso estaban aún vivos. La única opción viable era bajar, pero ellas no llevaban ninguna soga para ello.

¡Aneki! ¿Estás bien…? – Gritó Vorona con preocupación desde arriba sin conseguir respuesta.

Voy a bajar… - Dijo la rubia.

¿Cómo…? – Preguntó Erika con duda.

Con esto. – Vorona tomó una semilla y la hizo crecer hasta que quedara como una especie de soga que las dos pudiera usar. Luego hizo que la base de la gran planta se envolviera con una columna de un edificio que se veía lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarlas caer.

Ya veo~. Tu habilidad es bastante útil. Me encanta. – Felicitó Erika.

Gracias~. Aunque admito que a veces es un poco difícil de controlar. – Dijo Vorona.

Solo espero que estén bien allá abajo… - Erika suspiró comenzando a descender por la gran planta.

Yo también… - Vorona la siguió para perderse en la oscuridad de aquel abismo.

00000VORONA00000

Mila estaba cabeceando en su guardia sobre la antena en donde estaba posado en caso de que algún enemigo le diera por pasar por ahí, de esta forma él sería el primero en notarlos antes de que llegaran a la ciudad. Incluso si sus ojos se cerraban, su olfato seguiría funcionando, ya que sus enemigos la tendrían muy difícil para ocultar su olor de él. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al percibir un aroma conocido muy a lo lejos de su posición.

El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Ese era el aroma de Haruka.

Es algo débil… Pero sé que es ese. – Mila golpeteó sus mejillas para despertarse.

Entonces su celular sonó.

Kishitani-san, Haruka-sama está cerca. – Dijo Mila a Shinra.

Sí, me acaban de decir que ella y su grupo están un poco más lejos de la antena n°23. Y también viene mi honey~~. ¡Soy tan feliz! – Dijo Shinra melosamente en el celular.

Iré por ellos. No siento ningún enemigo cerca. Será más rápido así~~. – Mila estaba igual de feliz que Shinra.

Te lo encargo mucho~. – Pidió Shinra cortando la comunicación.

Mila pasó de ser un humano a un dragón para ir en busca de su diosa completamente feliz.

00000MILA00000

Ahora que estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo dentro de este edificio… - Dijo Shizuo rompiendo el silencio dentro de aquel edificio en donde Izaya había entrado corriendo diez minutos antes.

Como todo estaba oscuro, Shizuo prefirió no seguir corriendo y ahora caminaba más despacio dentro de la estructura que una vez en el pasado había albergado vida. Por más que pensaba en el asunto, no se veía viviendo en un mundo tan problemático como ese. Si se sentaba a observar la ciudad con calma podía notar que era como ver las ciudades de su mundo. Era como si Einserh se hubiera parecido en algún momento al mundo al que él pertenecía. Claro estaba que ninguno de ellos sabía la historia de Einserh, así que era normal que Shizuo y los demás desconocieran ese hecho.

Dejando de lado ese pensamiento, Shizuo se detuvo al escuchar una risita en la oscuridad.

¿Ya quieres descansar? Y eso que apenas llevábamos una hora jajajaja. – Se burló Izaya desde su lugar.

Deja de decirlo con ese sentido. – Regañó Shizuo encendiendo su cigarrillo entre tanto se sentaba sobre una roca cercana.

Juro que esta vez no lo decía de esa forma. Lo que nos deja con que tienes una mente bastante sucia, Shizu-chan. Por cierto… ¿Qué quieres? – La voz de Izaya se sintió más cerca.

¡No la tengo…! Como sea… Esa mujer llamada Orihara Kyouko es tu madre. ¿No? Como hablas de ellas, es como si no te llevaras bien con ella. – Preguntó Shizuo sin tapujos.

Qué directo~. Si… Es mi adorable y cruel madre. No nos llevamos mal, pero tampoco bien. Aunque no la he visto desde que cumplí los dieciocho. – Confesó Izaya.

Izaya normalmente no hablaba de las relaciones con su familia con otras personas, pero no veía porque no decirle a Shizuo esto. Era más fácil decírselo de esta forma, para que luego él no hiciera más preguntas o intentara algo parecido a lo que había hecho en la azotea del hospital. Si lo atrapaba en un momento de inestabilidad emocional de nuevo, solo él mismo saldría perdiendo. Al menos en este instante él estaba lo suficientemente de buen humor para que no le molestara en absoluto.

Aunque podrían haber más razones.

Le parecía interesante que Shizuo le preguntara algo sobre él cuando nunca estaba interesado en su situación.

Heiwajima Shizuo a los ojos de Orihara Izaya estaba actuando extraño en esa madrugada.

Quizás desde el momento en que lo había besado en contra de su voluntad.

No…

Tal vez desde mucho antes…

Izaya no estaba seguro, pero solo podía afirmar que ahora mismo las preguntas de Shizuo eran inusuales, así que le seguiría la corriente.

¿En todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué? Te pregunto porque hablas de ella como si no estuviera relacionada a ti… Ya de por si tienes una relación rara con tus hermanas. No sé, me intrigaba un poco… - Soltó Shizuo desde su lugar.

Me fui de la casa a esa edad. Kyouko-chan y yo siempre hemos tenido ciertas diferencias de opinión en diversos aspectos, así que las cosas jamás han estado bien. – “Más que todo por Kanra…” Izaya sonrió en la oscuridad con su pensamiento. Aunque no era la única razón por la que no se llevaba bien con Kyouko, ella era demasiada estricta y no valoraba el esfuerzo que ponía en las cosas. Eventualmente eso había creado ciertos rencores que habían terminado de estallar con la aparición de Kanra.  

Pero eso no se lo diría a Shizuo.

¿Y ella sabía lo que hacías? Ya sabes… Todos esos desastres. – Preguntó Shizuo chirriando los dientes con molestia. Ya Izaya era como era cuando lo conoció en la preparatoria. Si Shinra decía que él ya tenía sus negocios turbios en secundaria, quería decir que ese problema ya llevaba buen rato.

¿Qué pensaban los padres de Izaya sobre su hijo?

¿Sabían cómo era él en realidad?

Pues ahora que lo preguntas creo que sí. Al menos Kyouko-chan lo sabía. Dudo que Shirou siquiera lo sospechara… - Izaya recordó al hombre que era dominado por las hormonas que estaba relacionado a él sanguíneamente. Ahora que él se ponía a pensar en ello, veía incluso más a Kyouko que a ese sujeto que siempre andaba enredado con alguna amante. Izaya se rió de nuevo en su mente, era muy divertido ver como siempre terminaban aquellas pobres mujeres después. Su madre era implacable hasta el punto que podría darle miedo a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

¿Y te dejó ser así como eres…? En verdad no lo entiendo. – Dijo Shizuo.

Si su madre sabía cómo era él… ¿Por qué  ella no lo detuvo?

No es como si ella hubiera podido cambiar algo. Ya en ese entonces no podía… Nadie jajajaja… Pienso que no podrás entenderlo jamás, Shizu-chan. Es probable que tu familia y la mía sean muy diferentes. Ya eso es parte del pasado de cualquier forma, actualmente no tengo nada que ver con ellos. Solo soy Orihara Izaya. – Izaya solo puso mala cara. Ese era un tema del que no le gustaba hablar después de todo. Había cometido el error de pensar que porque estaba de buen humor podría lidiar con ese asunto, pero no era así.

Hay veces en que quisiera entender eso… Al menos podría lidiar con tu molesta existencia con más facilidad. ¿Cómo pudiste volverte algo como lo que eres actualmente…? Maldición… - Shizuo confesó sin importarle que eso pudiera sonar mal para Izaya.

¿Cómo…? ¿En serio quieres saber cómo me volví de esta forma…? S-Shizu-chan deja de bromear… - Izaya comenzó a reír nerviosamente en su lugar, la declaración de Shizuo lo había tomado por sorpresa. 

¿Entender?

¿En serio Heiwajima Shizuo quería entender algo…?

¿Algo relacionado a él…?

¿A su enemigo mortal?

Izaya podía sentir un ataque de nervios levantándose en su interior.

Él no quería ser entendido por Shizuo.

Su filofobia comenzaba a activarse para proteger su corazón en esta situación.

No se había percatado por su buen humor, pero Shizuo estaba demasiado cerca y no por las vías del odio como siempre.

Las cosas cambiarían si él no hacía algo.

No deseaba estar tan cerca de Shizuo interiormente…

Por supuesto, no te estoy obligando a nada. Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas. – Dijo Shizuo deteniendo abruptamente la señal de alarma en Izaya.

Shizuo se había dado cuenta de algo en esa conversación.

Este era como un _deja vu_.

Solo que el que hacia las preguntas no era Izaya sino él mismo.

“El viaje a Okinawa…” – Pensó Shizuo.

En ese viaje se había suscitado una situación parecida a esta, en donde Izaya y él se habían estado  llevando bien por un corto lapso de tiempo. Lo que cambió esa paz temporal había sido el repentino comportamiento de Izaya quien hizo lo posible para que Shizuo no confiara en él.

Entonces lo próximo que Izaya hubiera dicho en este momento habría sido un insulto lo bastante hiriente como para hacerlo enojar y que no quisiera acercársele como antes. Shizuo no estaba seguro si estaba en lo correcto, pero ya había visto que Izaya solía sentirse como él en algunas cosas. Tal vez Izaya pensaba que las cosas estaban bien entre los dos, siempre siendo guiados por el odio.

Izaya aceptaba su odio.

Y él aceptaba el odio de Izaya.

Lamentablemente para Orihara Izaya, Shizuo había descubierto otro vínculo en su relación. Uno que no tenía forma pero que había existido con el odio desde el principio. Por eso no tensaría la cuerda entre los dos hasta el punto de hacer que se rompiera si podía descubrir más cosas sobre los dos.

Heiwajima Shizuo necesitaba entender a Orihara Izaya para comprenderse a sí mismo en cierta forma.

Claro que eso no pasará, Shizu-chan no puede entenderme~. – Dijo Izaya recuperándose en esos minutos en que Shizuo estuvo sumergido en sus cavilaciones.

Tú… - Shizuo estaba por decir más cuando el celular de Izaya sonó de repente.

¿Sucede algo, Shinra? – Preguntó Izaya.

Te tengo dos noticias… Una buena y otra mala. ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero? – Dijo Shinra.

Dame la buena primero. – Respondió el informante acercándose a Shizuo en la oscuridad. Él activó el altavoz para que el barman pudiera escuchar lo que iba a decir Shinra.

La buena noticia es que ya tenemos noticias de Izaya-chan, Mila fue a buscar a su grupo y puede que la tengamos aquí en media hora. – Contó Shinra.

¿Y la mala…? – Izaya ya temía escuchar.

Según Avain-kun algo enorme se acerca a nosotros. Puede que esté aquí en 40 a 50 minutos… - Shinra suspiró mientras decía esto.

¿Algo grande…? Otro enemigo… - Izaya hizo una mueca de molestia.

Tendrían que pensar en algo, aunque sería difícil si ni siquiera sabían lo que se les acercaba.

* * *

 

**EXTRA N°27 – MIRANDO EL PASADO – PARTE 2**

**5 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Pero aun no entiendo… ¿Para qué querías saber cómo era Shirou? – Preguntó Kyouko levantando la mirada hacia Namiko que veía las fotos de las gemelas con emoción.

¿Eh? Pues para que no te des una idea equivocada de mis intenciones… Te contaré algo extraño. – Dijo Namiko.

¿Algo extraño? – Kyouko enarcó una ceja.

Es cierto que te dije que cuando supe que Shizuo tenía problemas con Izaya-kun pensaba tomar las cartas en el asunto y atormentarlo por meterse con mi bebé. Pero Kasuka-kun me dijo que no lo hiciera. Aun así una parte de mi quería hacerlo de todas formas. – Confesó Namiko.

¿Y qué te detuvo? – Kyouko recostó su espalda en el sillón esperando más de la extraña confesión y su supuesta relación con Shirou.

Una vez en que Kasuka no me estaba vigilando esa semana, salí a la calle en busca de mi Shizuo porque sabía que Izaya-kun estaría cerca. Entonces me quedé sorprendida cuando lo vi. – Contó ella con aura nostálgica.

¿Por qué…? – Kyouko no sabía por dónde iba la conversación.

¡Me recordó a la persona peligrosa que una vez me encontré en el pasado! ¡Tenía la misma aura! ¡Quedé impresionada! Fue como recordar una historia de esas de la juventud… Aunque eso pasó cuando tenía 25 años. – Dijo Namiko emocionada.

Orihara Kyouko comenzaba a creer que el gusto en hombres de Heiwajima Namiko trataba de puras personas que emanaban peligro. Su matrimonio con Kichirou era la mejor evidencia de eso, aunque su peligrosidad fuera determinada por sus problemas con la vista.

¿Entonces dices que se parecía a Izaya y por eso pensaste que era Shirou? – Kyouko dijo anonadada.

No digo que se parecieran físicamente, dije que tenían la misma presencia. Es difícil de explicar pero los dos son idénticos en eso de parecer peligrosos. Aunque ese chico era como un veinteañero al fin al cabo. Como han pasado veinte años desde eso, pensé que ya debería ser un padre de familia o algo así. Ya sabes, creo en esas cosas del destino y demás. Sería gracioso que me hubiera encontrado con ese personaje en esta época. – Contestó ella.

¿Y para qué querías verlo? – Dijo la Orihara.

Lo quería ver para agradecerle por ayudarme en el pasado, aunque técnicamente yo iba ayudarlo a él, pero resultó al revés al final. Yo fui la que terminó siendo salvada. No sé qué pasó con él después de eso, porque cuando regresé con la policía él ya no estaba en el lugar. En fin, como no era él, decidí que le pagaría al destino mi deuda con Izaya-kun y dejé correr al asunto. Debo decir que me alegra haberlo tomado de esa forma porque si no tú y yo jamás hubiéramos tenido esta relación~. – Dijo Namiko con varias flores imaginarias detrás de ella que denotaban su felicidad al tener de amiga a Kyouko.

Siempre lo he dicho, eres una mujer sumamente calculadora. Es algo definitivo que eres el gen maligno aquí jajaja… Y después de todo eso… ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? ¿Por qué resultaste salvada? – Preguntó Kyouko con una sonrisa.

Qué mala~. Ya te dije que me gusta ser la heroína. Aquello sucedió hace veintiún o veintidós años atrás en Agosto. Recuerdo que unos tipos malos estaban por golpearnos y yo tenía a Shizuo en la barriga. Creo que tenía más o menos como tres meses de embarazo… - Namiko trató de hacer memoria con respecto al tiempo.

Agosto… Ya veo, técnicamente me dices que quieres agradecerle porque sin su ayuda, Shizuo y tú hubieran salido lastimados en el intento de ayudarle a él. No creo que Shirou sea tan noble para ese papel jajaja. – Dijo Kyouko recordando que su mes más odiado era Agosto, especialmente el de ese año del que hablaba Namiko.

¡Exacto! Eso es lo que quería… Pero creo que ya es imposible. Me conformo con darle mi pago al destino. Por cierto, Kyouko-chan… ¿Te sientes bien? Has puesto esa expresión extraña en tu rostro. – Dijo Namiko notando el cambio en Kyouko de inmediato.

Jajaja, creo que solo estoy cansada. Tal vez debería regresar a mi casa. – Dijo Kyouko con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Quieres que llame un taxi? Puedes quedarte a descansar si quieres aquí. – Pidió Namiko.

No, no pasa nada. Estaré bien. – Kyouko tomó su cartera y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta.

E-Está bien… Llámame cuando llegues, por favor. – Namiko la escoltó hasta la calle.

Si, lo haré~. – La pelinegra caminó lo bastante rápido para salir del vecindario y cuando ella lo logró, decidió que lo mejor era sentarse en la banca de un parque cercano. En esos momentos no había nadie en aquel lugar para su asombro, tal parecía ser que era debido al mal tiempo.

Pronto llovería…

Pero aun a Kyouko le daría un poco de tiempo para fumarse un cigarrillo antes de ir a casa, ya que ella no solía fumar allá.

Al encenderlo sintió como el humo calentaba su fría alma.

Como detesto Agosto… Deberían de quitarlo del calendario. – Dijo ella con desdén.

Kyouko levantó la vista al cielo gris con unas inmensas ganas de llorar al igual que este.

La amargura quemaba su interior como el fuego al cigarrillo.

Entonces dos paraguas taparon su vista del cielo repentinamente.

¡Mami! ¡Estás libre al fin! – Dijo una voz alegre a su izquierda.

Madre… (Hola.) – Dijo otra voz a su derecha.

Kyouko volteó y se topó con un par de gemelas de 9 años.

No es que esté libre, digamos que he hecho una huida estratégica. – Dijo Kyouko sin entrar en detalles. Ella apagó el cigarrillo en su cenicero portátil y lo guardó en su bolso con rapidez para caminar hacia las niñas.

Además Mairu… ¿No te he dicho que me digas madre? Aprende de tu hermana. – Regañó Kyouko sin parecer molesta.

No va con mi personalidad, mami~. Es Kuru-nee a quien le queda. ¿No lo recuerdas? Te lo explicamos el mes pasado. Me siento triste de que mi propia madre no recuerde lo que digo. ¡Kuru-nee consuélame! – Mairu abrazó a Kururi melodramáticamente para dar más impacto a su explicación.

Ah, está bien… Llámame como quieras pero deja el drama Mairu. Y tú, Kururi no la consientas. Empeorará si sigue así. – Kyouko se revolvió el cabello con cansancio.

Definitivamente si tratar con Izaya era un reto, hacerlo con sus hijas podría ser más difícil.

Está bien. (Madre.) – Kururi alejó levemente a Mairu.

¡Ah, Kuru-nee! ¿Tú también…? Como tú también me has abandonado, me recluiré en mi habitación y no volveré a salir más… - Mairu esta vez lo decía en serio.

Creo que lo dice en serio… Ya ve por ella Kururi. Vamos a casa, tengo hambre. – Dijo Kyouko suspirando.

Si, el gen maligno de su personalidad extraña estaba en sus hijas también.

Ya ella sentía que estaba acostumbrada, así que no le molestaba mucho en realidad, a pesar de que se quejara mucho al respecto.

¿Podemos pedir pizza? No quiero tener dolor de estómago de nuevo… - Dijo Mairu.

¿Intentas decir que cocino mal? – Kyouko la miró con una vena de fastidio disimulada mientras sonreía.

Es que la sopa burbujeante daba miedo... (Mucho miedo.) – Agregó Kururi.

Kururi… ¿Tú también…? – Kyouko miró hacia su derecha entre tanto caminaban, incrédula de que la más callada de las niñas soltara su opinión.

Ah, está bien. Comeremos pizza hoy, de cualquier forma no tengo ganas de cocinar. – Kyouko decidió.

Es verdad, mami. ¡Vimos a Iza-nii hoy! – Contó Mairu.

Se nos escapó. (Es malo.) – Kururi dijo triste.

Ya veo. ¿Entonces conversaron con él? – Preguntó Kyouko algo sorprendida de saber noticias de Izaya a partir de ellas dos.

Dijo lo mismo de siempre. Que como somos sus hermanas no somos dignas de observar. Y se burló cuando le dijimos que ambas ya habíamos formado un humano único en versión mejorada. ¡Ya verá, ese Iza-nii! – Mairu sonaba molesta.

“No lo culpo por burlarse en cierta forma…” – Pensó Kyouko sonriendo un poco con burla.

Después apareció, Shizuo-san. (Lo persiguió.) – Dijo Kururi.

Entonces no solo escapó de ustedes… Si lo ven la próxima vez díganle a él que… - Empezó Kyouko por dar el mensaje pero se quedó en el aire.

¿Qué le decimos a Iza-nii si lo vemos? – Mairu preguntó y Kururi se quedó en silencio mirando a su madre.

mmm… Nada. No es nada… - Kyouko prefirió no decir nada.

Las cosas estaban bien así.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo originalmente se llamaría Anotaciones sobre la Guerra - Parte 4, pero luego sentí que ese título le iba mejor porque era en referencia a lo que comenzaba Shizuo a entender de la situación y sus acciones (también le puse el nombre ese por un comentario que me hicieron en ff.net que me dio risa XD).  
> Es para mí el mayor avance de todos los que ha habido en el fic hasta ahora. Shizuo está parcialmente consciente de sus emociones y comienza a entender la naturaleza de Izaya un poco, tanto es así que incluso se da cuenta de la semejanza de la escena con el viaje de Okinawa y evita que Izaya intoxique el momento para alejarlo como siempre.
> 
> Por su parte, Rokujo y Kadota han dado un giro bastante grande que nadie sabe cómo terminará D8.
> 
> ¡Y por fin Haruka y su grupo está cerca X3!
> 
> Con respecto a los extras… ¡Madres ociosas XD! Ya quisiera yo que me pasaran su colección de fotos vergonzosas…
> 
> Nos vemos~.


	56. Ente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, disculpen la ausencia por estos lares. Realmente es difícil actualizar tan seguido por aquí cuando estoy llevando varios fics que antes no hacía. También debo dar un anuncio.  
> He decidido no continuar Vínculos Temporales…  
> Nah…  
> Es broma.  
> La verdad es que solo iba a decir que me ausentaré de Ao3 una semana entera, así que me volverán a ver en el trote en la segunda semana de octubre. Mi salud ha estado bastante mala en estos meses, pero en los últimos dos días que pasaron se podría decir que incluso me costaba mantenerme en pie. Así que he decidido tomar esta semana para descansar, de igual forma sería difícil escribir algo porque probablemente me la pase en el médico. Tampoco es algo tan grave, pero no puedo descuidarme de igual forma.  
> Lamento mucho los inconvenientes con esto, ya que soy de actualizar dos veces por semana aquí. Sospecho que eso podría cambiar. Quizás vuelva a actualizar una vez por semana o dos veces cada dos semanas. Quién sabe. Me tomaré el tiempo para decidir eso, entre tanto descanso en este lapso.

**BASE PROVISIONAL DE LA GUERRILLA**

Qué desastre… Así que tendremos compañía pronto. – Dijo Izaya tocándose la frente con dos de sus dedos en señal de cansancio.

En vez de irse a descansar propiamente, él había terminado jugando a la persecución con Shizuo, para luego entablar una especie de conversación un tanto profunda con este. Diez años atrás, Izaya no se hubiera imaginado hablarle a alguien más de su relación con sus padres. Ya él sentía que había dejado que Shizuo se acercara mucho a él…

Izaya miró de reojo a Shizuo quien parecía que estaba mirándolo también. Y tontamente ambos apartaron la vista, ignorando por completo que Shinra estaba en frente de los dos.

“¿Por qué siempre soy el testigo de estas cosas…?” – Shinra se daba cuenta que solo ignoraban su existencia en momentos como estos.

¡Iza-nii! ¡Iza-nii! – Mairu apareció de repente llevándose la atención de los presentes por completo.

¿Qué pasa, Mairu? – Izaya volteó hacia su hermana menor.

Creo que deberías hablar con Namie-san. Ahora... – Mairu lo jaló del brazo algo preocupada, llevándoselo con ella hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la actual felina.

Después los alcanzaré. – Dijo Izaya volteando levemente hacia los otros dos antes de irse de ese sitio.  

Veo que las cosas han mejorado entre ustedes. – Dijo Shinra a Shizuo mientras caminaban hacia el inicio de la ciudad.

No imagines cosas extrañas. Las cosas siguen igual. – Mintió descaradamente Shizuo.

Él sabía que nada estaba igual.

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante.

Al menos la forma en la que él percibía a Orihara Izaya.

¿De verdad? Si tú lo dices, te creeré. – Dijo Shinra sonriendo como si no se creyera absolutamente nada, irritando un poco a Shizuo de paso.

Y ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Has visto a Karisawa? – Preguntó Shizuo para cambiar el tema.

Perdí el contacto con ella hace más o menos una hora. Sé que estaba con Vorona-chan persiguiendo a Rokujo-kun, pero no he sabido nada más de eso. – Respondió Shinra mirando todos los informes sobre la situación que ella y él estaban compartiendo en privado. Incluso el hecho de que Kanra e Izaya habían hecho las paces y también sobre la conversación de ella con Shizuo. Era extraño que Erika se hubiera quedado callada en medio de su conversación.

Ya veo. Probablemente está en medio de un asesinato y por eso no contesta. – Dijo en baja voz Shizuo, entendiendo el porqué del silencio de Karisawa Erika. El asunto de Kadota en cierta forma no le interesaba mucho porque él sentía que ese sujeto necesitaba una lección por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado. Le preocupaba que la pequeña Vorona saliera lastimada en todo ese lío, pero también sabía que ella sabía cuidarse sola.

Pienso lo mismo. Ya regresará. Ahora solo me interesa que mi amada Celty vuelva a mis brazos~. ¡La he extrañado tanto~! – Shinra comenzó a dar vueltas lo bastante emocionado.

Faltaban menos de quince minutos para que el amor de su vida llegara hasta ese lugar.

00000SHINRA00000

Con razón… Veía raro que no se vieran las entradas de los edificios de aquí a primera vista. ¡Era obvio! ¡Las entradas estaban enterradas en la arena! – Erika miraba el sitio muy emocionada, usando como linterna su celular que ya después de tres días en ese lugar comenzaba a agotársele la batería. Estos podrían ser los últimos ratos funcionales de su dispositivo.

Ahora que lo dices… Hubo muchas tormentas de arena este mes que pasó. – Denotó Vorona parando en seco al encontrar algo en su camino.

¿Por qué te detienes, Vorona-chan? – Preguntó Erika deteniéndose también para mirar lo que había en frente.

Es que ya pasamos por aquí… Ese letrero de ahí ya lo vi antes. – Dijo Vorona.

¡Es verdad! Pero qué extraño… ¿No se supone que ellos cayeron justo por dónde bajamos? Deberían estar cerca. – Cuestionó con duda Erika notando que hacía demasiado frío de repente.

Al menos deberíamos haberlos visto antes. Esto es raro… - Vorona podía ver su aliento como si estuvieran en un área extremadamente fría cuando estaban en el caluroso desierto, que mantenía su calidez incluso en la noche debido a que el mar de fuego estaba algo cerca de ellos. Aquel desastre natural influenciaba bastante el clima de sus alrededores.

Creo que es mejor que busquemos ayuda… - Sugirió Erika con algo de miedo.

El ambiente se sentía pesado inesperadamente.

Hasta ahora ellas no habían contemplado que bajar a oscuras podría ser una mala idea, porque todos ellos podían emplear sus habilidades para defenderse, a excepción de Erika.

Opino igual… - Vorona le siguió en la súbita retirada.

Pero ellas no llegaron lejos.

Cuando iban en medio de su escape se toparon con otros seres que las observaban con ojos brillantes en la oscuridad. Ambas se abrazaron inconscientemente al verse superadas notablemente en número. Erika soltó un poco su agarre y con el valor que no tenía en verdad, decidió iluminar el lugar, descubriendo que no había nada ahí.

Erika y Vorona se quedaron en blanco.

No había nada cuando ella iluminaba en ese sector.

Tal vez estaban alucinando por comer la comida de Rokujo Chikage o eso pensaron ellas...

Lamentablemente, esto era el mundo real.

Tan real que asustaba.

Al quitar la luz del frente se dieron cuenta de que las criaturas con ojos brillantes ya estaban casi sobre ellas.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritaron ambas féminas corriendo hacia el local que tenían en frente para esconderse de lo que sea que estaba persiguiéndolas.

¡Ustedes dos! ¡Esperen! ¡Si dan un paso más van a morir! – Vociferó alguien que hizo que Erika se detuviera y agarrara del brazo a Vorona.

Ella conocía esa voz.

La había escuchado por medio del micrófono una hora antes.

¿K-Kanra-chi? – Inquirió Erika iluminando todo hasta que se topó con la figura de una adolescente que se veía algo traslúcida.

Las cosas están tan mal que hasta ustedes pueden verme… - Kanra suspiró mientras se acercaba.  La presencia de aquellos seres hacia que este lugar fuera el escenario de visiones extrañas por toda la ciudad. Ya decía ella que los fantasmas habían estado muy tranquilos esa noche.

¡Entonces no me equivoqué! ¡Eres Kanra-chi~! – Erika se desplazó hasta su lugar rápidamente junto con Vorona tan confianzudamente que Kanra sentía que había otra persona que competía con Izaya en ese aspecto.

Supongo… ¿Pero por qué el “chi”? – Preguntó Kanra levantando la vista hacia ella lo bastante curiosa. Era una forma peculiar de llamarla, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada al Kanra-chan y al nombre a secas.

Me gusta emplear el “chi~. También uso el pon y puu. Aunque eso es solo con Mikapon~. Con algunas chicas uso el “chan” y el “kun” con determinados chicos. – Contestó Erika a la interrogante de Kanra, olvidando que hace unos segundos ella estaba completamente aterrada.

“Qué mujer tan imprevisible…” – Pensó Kanra con gracia al darse cuenta de que el estado de espanto  de ella, se había ido como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar.

Etto… Ellos siguen acercándose… - Vorona se apegó a Erika con miedo, recordándole a la otra mujer que seguían en peligro.

Ah, es verdad… Oigan ustedes, es mejor que se vayan si no me quieren hacer enojar… - Advirtió Kanra caminando hacia ellos con una expresión aterradora, entre ella tanto soltaba un aura peligrosa a su alrededor. Las entidades al percibir este cambio, huyeron asustadas con miedo a que Kanra los destruyera sin piedad. Tal vez ellos no sabían que Kanra podía hacer esto, pero su instinto que aun conservaban les hacía huir mecánicamente.

Erika volvió a iluminar con ansiedad, para luego retirar la luz temerosa de lo que pudiera haber ahí. Pero después de cerciorarse de que no hubiera nada en aquel lugar suspiró más tranquila.

Si ustedes hubieran seguido caminando… Habrían tenido una muerte interesante~. – Dijo Kanra sin voltear.

Vorona y Erika se miraron con duda al no entender lo que Kanra les estaba diciendo. La mayor pasó entonces la luz hacia el lugar en donde pensaban las dos esconderse, descubriendo la aterradora verdad del sitio que supuestamente las resguardaría. Delante de ellas solo había un gran agujero que seguía hasta las profundidades de un abismo al que la luz no llegaba.

¿D-De dónde salió este agujero…? – Vorona no podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de tirarse hacia la nada.

Él siempre estuvo ahí. Era gracioso verlas a las dos corriendo hacia él. – Comentó Kanra con una sonrisa.

Logré salvarme de morir asesinada por Lacrimosa… ¿Para ahora morir de esta forma? ¡Qué gran chiste! – Bromeó Erika.

¿Qué eran esas cosas…? – La chica rubia seguía perturbada, era la primera vez que ella veía algo como eso en lo que llevaba en el desierto.

¿Eh? Son fantasmas. ¿Nunca los habías visto? – Kanra miró a Vorona.

No… - Respondió esta.

Después de todo… ¿Qué hacen aquí…? Aquí son presa fácil. Deberían volver con los otros. – Indicó la entidad empezando a caminar, ella debía espantar a las presencias que habían acumuladas más adelante para luego esperar que amaneciera.

Estamos buscando a Datachin y a Rokujo-kun. Si no los encontramos habrá un asesinato. – Explicó Erika.

Es verdad. Él dijo que lo mataría… ¿Y ellos cayeron aquí? – Interrogó Kanra.

Sí. Por eso hemos llegado hasta aquí, pero nos encontramos con los fantasmas y el resto ya lo sabes. –  Manifestó la adolescente.

mmm… Podría ayudarlas a encontrarlos. Pero no puedo hacer más que eso, además de espantar a los fantasmas. – Kanra se condolió un poco de la situación de ambas.

¡Nos ayudarías mucho! – Erika agradeció, el pensamiento de seguir a oscuras le daba un poco de miedo a decir verdad.

00000KANRA00000

No necesito nada más. Tengo a Seiji y es todo lo que interesa. – Dijo una Namie en las piernas de Seiji de lo más encantada.

Pero Namie-san… Él está muerto de miedo. – Izaya hizo la observación a su gatuna secretaria.

¡No me importa! Incluso su miedo es mío… ¡Aceptaré hasta el odio de Seijiiii~! – Namie dijo muy sobreexcitada, poniéndose patas arribas para que Seiji la acariciara. Por otra parte, Seiji estaba tan pálido que podía provocarle envidia a un papel.

Namie-san… Recuerda que no es Seiji-kun. Es su versión alterna. ¿Recuerdas eso…? – Izaya trató de hacerla entrar en razón, pero parecía inútil.

Ya dije que no me interesa. Es Seiji. Asimismo como esa tal Haruka y tú son Orihara Izaya. ¡Así que esto también vale! – Respondió ella gruñendo salvajemente de mal humor.

Calma, Namie-san. ¿Acaso no te interesa recuperar tu cuerpo? Si vienes conmigo, podrás hacerlo y regresar para amar a tu Seiji-kun. Ven… - Pidió Izaya notando la extraña hostilidad de Namie.

Bueno…

Quizás no era tan raro en ella, pero sentía que algo no era como siempre.

No le había prestado mucha atención a ella en las últimas horas y por eso las cosas podrían haberse complicado un poco con su secretaria.

¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Seiji me ama como un gato! Tanto que me teme… Amo que me tema. Es un sentimiento solo para mí. ¿Quién necesita ese cuerpo humano si puedo ser amada por Seiji así? Jajajajajajajajajajajaja… - Namie comenzó a reírse histéricamente.

Es inútil… Namie-san ha llegado a su límite. – Izaya dictaminó con pesimismo al ver a su empleada en ese estado.

¿Sería algún efecto secundario de estar lejos de su cuerpo?

Izaya comenzaba a preocuparse, su principal mano de obra sería afectada gravemente y eso no le agradaba. Nadie trabajaba como Yagiri Namie, por eso no podía perderla. Aunque no sabía qué hacer con su estado para empezar.

Ella parecía estar en otra realidad o algo así.

¿Desde cuándo está así? – Preguntó Izaya.

Desde hace unas cuatro horas. Justo cuando te fuiste a hablar con esos chicos, ella se puso así. – Contestó Bachan.

Diablos… Me pregunto si Shinra sabrá algo de veterinaria. – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Izaya al ver a Namie de esa forma.

Si, Seiji no me abandonará… No será como esa hermana mayor que se fue y nunca volvió. Ella me abandonó. La odio. La odio. La odio. La odio. La odio. Ojala esté muerta… - Namie recitaba con la cabeza baja sin moverse de las piernas de Seiji.

¿Namie-san tenía una hermana mayor, Iza-nii? – Mairu se quedó sorprendida de escuchar esa revelación de parte de la felina.

No que yo sepa… Yo la investigué a fondo. Es imposible que tenga una hermana. Debe estar delirando quizás. De momento, no podemos hacer nada. _Seiji-kun tendrás que cuidarla un rato más. Procura que no se aleje de ti. Ella se ve débil, así que no creo que represente un peligro para ti._ – Izaya pidió lo último a Seiji en ruso.

 _Lo intentaré…_ \- Articuló Seiji en un hilo de voz.

Todos desconocían que el estado de Yagiri Namie podría significar algo más oscuro.

000000NAMIE00000

Genial… ¡¿Cómo se supone que te asesine cuando estás herido…?! ¡Es injusto! – Rokujo llevaba con un brazo a un herido Kadota. Iba en contra de su honor el atacar alguien que no podía defenderse. No podría continuar con su reprimenda si Kadota estaba en ese estado. Tendría que pensar en otra cosa rápido, ya que su ex-amigo no podía quedar impune.

Pues ya estaba herido desde que llegué… Alguien me aplastó contra el suelo en Ikebukuro. – Dijo Kadota adolorido.

Ok, si no me he perdido en la narración, eso debió pasar cuando al maldito de Loki lo trajeron contigo a este sitio. ¿No…? – Interrogó Rokujo sin perder la inmensa furia en su interior, ya él tenía en mente una buena lección para Kadota en cuanto salieran de ese lugar.

Ambos todavía seguían caminando por el subterráneo porque Rokujo  temía usar su habilidad para abrir un agujero en el techo de la cueva, él aun desconocía qué tipo de estructura se encontraba arriba y si golpeaba algo que no debía, los dos morirían de una forma idiota a su parecer.

Exacto… Ese maldito familiar. – Expresó Kadota recordando el trato que le habían dado en ese momento.

Y todo lo que hiciste… ¿Cómo es que lo sabías? ¿Quién te ayudó a ir a ese otro mundo? – Inquirió Rokujo temiendo la respuesta que Kadota podría darle.

El Vigilante… Él me dio los recursos a cambio de que capturara a Orihara Izaya y Orihara Amai. También ejecuté otros trabajos para él en ese año. Mientras veía la forma de capturar a Namie sin que todo lo que la perseguía me atacara y sin que Izaya se diera cuenta de mi existencia. Pero no lo logré al final y solo pude hacerme con Yagiri Namie cuando aquella dullahan erró en su captura. – Kadota confesó a Rokujo.

Solo había podido lograr aquello por pura suerte.

Él no sabía qué le había sucedido a Eithne para que las cosas se desenvolvieran de esa forma, pero él había tomado esa oportunidad antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. Aunque después la dullahan cambió de parecer y complicó su situación en más de una forma, logrando que se dieran los eventos de su escape con el cuerpo de Yagiri Namie aquel 8 de enero.

¿Esto quiere decir que volviste a recurrir a Anoxia…? Definitivamente no hay forma que te perdone… - Rokujo murmuró aún más molesto.

¿Y qué se supone que fueron esos trabajos…? – El travesti siguió el interrogatorio.

Derribé un avión privado… También secuestré a una persona y se la entregué a la aliada del Vigilante. – Declaró el herido lanzando una bomba bastante entendible para el otro.

¿Avión? ¿Secuestro? – Rokujo caviló esas dos cosas por un minuto entero hasta que llegó a una conclusión que lo dejó sin aire en los pulmones por la impresión.

¡Kadota! – El hombre de cabello café estrelló con brusquedad a Kadota contra una pared de roca.

¡No me digas que tú…! -  Rokujo volvió a vociferar iracundo.

S-Sí, es exactamente lo que estás pensando… Es esa persona… - Kadota corroboró el aterrado pensamiento de Rokujo.

Si ellos se enteraban de esto, el rumbo de las cosas podría cambiar de una forma horrible.

Rokujo a pesar de que se quejara de todo, estaba de acuerdo con algunas de las cosas que estaban cambiando al fin. Pero el escuchar esta declaración lo dejaba en una duda existencial más grande que la que había tenido cuando había escuchado toda la conversación de Izaya y los demás. Esto era equivalente al intento de secuestro de Amai y la lucha contra su madre por él.

Rokujo tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto o si no las cosas se estancarían.

Y lo que era peor…

Todos perderían la confianza en él como antiguo líder.

00000ROKUJO00000

La situación ante los ojos del grupo de Orihara Izaya que se había hecho presente, no podía ser peor. Nunca esperaron ver a Haruka en ese estado en que simplemente parecía una muñeca sin vida a punto de desaparecer. Sin contar que los dos sujetos que habían secuestrado a Shinra estaban inconscientes también y con heridas graves. Y para rematar, la persona que había ordenado la captura de Yagiri Namie, Orihara Kyouko y Orihara Amai; estaba entre ellos haciendo la escena aún más disparatada.

Celty… ¿Qué pasó exactamente…? – Preguntó Izaya tratando de imaginar las circunstancias que habían reunido este grupo tan singular. Según él recordaba, Haruka debía odiar a estar mujer a muerte para que ahora estuvieran las dos viajando como si nada. Aunque ella estaba inconsciente así que él podía pensar que quizás había sido de esta forma durante gran parte del viaje.

[Demasiadas cosas… Pero por ahora olvida eso. Ella no nos atacará. Creo…] – Escribió Celty.

¿Por qué? – Izaya enarcó una ceja muy curioso.

¿Qué ella no los atacaría?

Orihara Izaya dudaba esto, pero quería saber las razones.

Tenía un cierto interés en la situación psicológica de Yagiri Namie de Einserh, además también su lazo con Lacrimosa le pedía indagar más. Se podía decir que el que ella ahora estuviera ahí, le había ahorrado bastante caminata. Aun así, Izaya tenía que tomar en cuenta el testimonio de Shizuka, al tenerlo a él de su lado por el momento, le impedía ir en contra de Santa como su enemiga, ya que esta era algo así como un familiar para el mercenario.

[Ella está siendo buscada por el gobierno para ser asesinada. Einserh le echó la culpa a la guerrilla. La Santa Sede cree que ustedes la asesinaron.] – Respondió Celty sorprendiendo a Izaya con la declaración.

¿Qué…? ¿Nosotros? Qué astutos. Quieren hacer que el pueblo mismo nos elimine. – Sonrió Izaya al darse cuenta de la treta. Hubiera sido desastroso que hubieran llegado sin saber este detalle, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él de igual forma hubiera entrado a la Santa Sede.

[Eso no es todo. Hace unas horas, Eithne venía con nosotros. Pero ella se fue por otro rumbo para buscar a Liam. El sujeto que te atacó el 31.] – Explicó la dullahan volviendo a borrar todo para escribir lo siguiente.

[En la ciudad se quedaron Kanri, Kadota y Anko. Ellos no pudieron venir con nosotros, porque la guardia de la ciudad estaba siguiendo a las presencias sobrenaturales; y por eso Izaya-chan y yo nos separamos de ellos. Por otro lado, Mikado y Kari-san se fueron a la capital para cubrir el escondite de los otros tres. Hace poco me llamó Shingen; él está con Igor en el castillo de la Santa Sede. Tengo entendido que quedaron en que escaparían hoy.] – Resumió la información de dos días en todo ese espacio con los detalles más importantes para evitar aburrir a Izaya.

El problema real lo tienen Mikado y Kari-san. Si no sucede nada los demás no deberían tener problemas para escapar. – Izaya soltó sin más, no podía hacer nada por ellos en estos momentos. Tenía entendido que Igor era un asesino, si ellos lograban reunirse en la Santa Sede, podrían valerse de las habilidades de este sujeto para escapar. La situación de Mikado le llamaba la atención, si él llegaba a contactarlo, el chico podría darle buena información si lograba sobrevivir allá.

[Yo solo espero que logren salir de la capital. Ya estaríamos todos reunidos. Lo único que quedaría por hacer sería irnos.] – Dijo Celty mirando como entre varios llevaban a los heridos hacia un lugar espacioso para que Shinra los tratara.

Izaya… ¿Qué hacemos con ella…? – Mila escoltaba con una mirada molesta a Santa, ya que él sabía que ella le había hecho daño a Haruka y no confiaba en absoluto en ella.

mmm… Por ahora vigílala. Si hace algo sospechoso, eres libre de proceder como quieras. – Izaya dijo mirando a la mujer que lo observaba con ira contenida.

Yagiri Namie de Einserh tenía los ojos puestos en él.

Sí que eres idéntico a ella… - Dijo en baja voz Santa con molestia.

No soportaba ver ese rostro.

Le provocaba tanta ira a ella, que si no fuera porque su cuerpo estaba en tan mal estado, lanzaría un rayo en esos precisos instantes sobre el lugar. 

Sí que eres idéntica a mi secretaria, solo que ahora ella es hasta más hostil que tú en estos momentos. Por cierto, me llevaré el cuerpo de ella. Lo siento~. – El informante esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la expresión que dejó ir Santa al escuchar eso.

¡Espera! ¡No puedes…! Lo necesito… - Lo último, Santa lo dijo en un tono bajo muy distinto a su forma de hablar de antes.

¿Lo necesitas? ¿Y para qué se supone que lo necesitas~? – Izaya inquirió de forma interesada.

Orihara Izaya estaba buscando desesperar a la Santa de Einserh.

La única forma de averiguar lo que sabía era presionándola.

Si no me lo dices, a Shizuka-chan le podría ir muy mal en donde lo tengo encerrado. Me pregunto cuanto podría durar en la tortura que está sufriendo en estos momentos. ¿Sabes? Él nos contó cómo llegaste hasta la cima de la Santa Sede y también cómo terminaste siendo la esclava del consejo. Todo eso en medio de su tormento. Fue gracioso cuando le dijimos que se cortara el brazo… - El informante empezó a ejecutar su plan improvisado para mantener amarrada por ahora a Santa entre tanto resolvían el siguiente problema que llegaría en diez minutos.

¿S-Shizuka-chan…? ¿Te refieres a Shizuo? ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – Santa estaba por atacarlo, pero Izaya solo levantó su dedo sin cambiar su expresión burlona.

No~. No~. No~. Si me eliminas, el dispositivo que está sobre Shizuka-chan caerá sobre él. ¿Te imaginas esa muerte tan horrible? Siendo aplastado de esa forma. – Respondió Izaya antes de que Santa lo atacara.

[¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! ¡No entiendo qué pasa! ¡Pero eres un maldito enfermo!] – Celty sonaba enojada. Pero antes de que ella pudiera intervenir, Celty recibió un mensaje de texto de Shinra.

“Síguele la corriente a Izaya. Luego te explicaré.”

Shinra había adivinado que Izaya haría algo para mantener quieta a la nueva prisionera que tomaría el lugar de Shizuka temporalmente. Si era así, entonces Celty podría llegar a estorbarles por su personalidad. Ella no soportaría ver violencia delante de ella y no lo pensaría dos veces para detenerla.

Tu amado Shinra quedó involucrado en esto a causa de las órdenes de ella. ¿No te sientes molesta, Celty? – Y como si Izaya hubiera augurado el mensaje de texto de Shinra a Celty, este tocó este tema precisamente delante de la dullahan para que pudiera seguir el teatro, sin él tener que hacerle alguna señal que pusiera en riesgo su farsa.

[Es verdad… Shinra estuvo desaparecido varios días por culpa de sus órdenes. Está bien, no me quejaré…] – La dullahan trató de mantenerse neutra con el tema mientras pensaba qué diablos pasaba con Shinra. Solo lo había dejado solo unos días con Izaya y ya los dos estaban conspirando en algo atroz.

Todos estaban conspirando, porque ninguno había dicho nada.

Incluso Shizuo que se había mantenido a raya de la escena.

N-No haré nada. No le hagas daño… - Santa pidió después de ver que Celty se había volcado en su contra. Ella esperaba que Celty intercediera por ella, ya que parecía que los conocía, pero se había equivocado. No podría aprovecharse de ella con Izaya presente, además la vida de Shizuka estaba tendiendo de un hilo.

Así está mejor. Por ahora no te amarraré ni nada, pero necesito que me ayudes en algo. Tal vez así reconsidere en dejar en libertad a tu querido “hermano mayor”~. – El pelinegro hizo como si realmente se burlara de ella, molestando un poco a Celty quien trató de controlarse. Debía haber una razón para que fuera legal que Izaya fuera de esta forma con el apoyo de los demás.

Shinra tenía muchas cosas que explicarle a ella.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Santa no estaba en posición de quejarse ni de ejecutar una jugada peligrosa, así que cooperaría hasta que tuviera un plan.

Te lo diré después. Ahora tenemos que recibir a una segunda visita. – Izaya dijo al percibir que el viento cambiaba de dirección repentinamente.

Era como si viniera una tormenta hacia ellos.

Una gran cantidad de nubes de tempestad marchaba como un ejército hacia ellos, ocultando en su interior algo que todos estaban seguros que dirigía aquella multitud climática.

Genial. Rokujo sigue sin aparecer. No podremos usar de manera segura el arma secreta sin él. – Izaya dijo entre dientes notando que lo que se les acercaba era más grande de lo que pensó en un principio.

Esto es malo… - Shizuo desde su lugar solo veía el panorama oscurecerse literalmente. Se había hecho de noche cuando apenas eran casi las 7 de la mañana. El número de nubes era tanto que todas se arremolinaban alrededor de un torbellino que se puso sobre ellos después de varios minutos en donde todos se quedaron mirando el cielo con estupefacción. Y este sentimiento aumentó cuando una gran luz atravesó el centro de remolino y los alumbró a todos.

¡Terrícolas! ¡Ha llegado el fin de su existencia! ¡Arrodíllense o sufran la fuerza de mi ira! – Dijo una voz de ultratumba desde el cielo.

¿Q-Qué…? – Santa no salía del asombro de que Shizuka fuera prisionero, para ahora caer en el escenario en donde algo anormal estaba por atacarlos.

¿Esto es del ejército de Einserh? – Preguntó Izaya sin despegar la vista del remolino en el cielo.

Lo dudo. Nunca he visto algo como esto antes. – Respondió Santa.

Justo cuando me había encontrado a Haruka-sama… - Se quejó Mila con amargura.

[¡S-S-Son aliens! ¡Aliens! ¡Shinra! ¡¿D-Dónde estás?!] – Celty entró en pánico cayendo desmayada al instante.

¡Celty! – Gritó Shizuo corriendo hasta donde quedó tirada la dullahan cuando su miedo superó sus ansias de seguir consciente en un mundo en donde no quería estar, cayendo en el proceso algo envuelto en una fina tela que se encontraba guardado en el casco amarillo.

¿Qué es esto…? – Shizuo tomó la bolsa y la abrió descubriendo el contenido de esta.

La cabeza… ¿Celty la tenía? – Izaya había apartado la vista de la luz para observar lo que estaba sucediendo junto a él, notando que la cabeza que había desaparecido de su departamento días atrás estaba con la dueña de esta.  El informante caminó hasta donde estaba Shizuo, esto dañaría sus futuros planes con la cabeza, pero ya no podía hacer nada. No podría quitársela a Shizuo en estas circunstancias.

Shizu-chan… - El pelinegro buscaba una excusa para explicar aquella cabeza, algo que hiciera que Shizuo perdiera el hilo de aquello y lo clasificara como algo que no le importaba como hacía con todo lo demás a diario. Tal vez todavía podía salvar la situación en la que estaba con respecto a la cabeza de Celty, olvidándose por un momento del torbellino en el cielo. Su plan de ser inmortal seguía estando en pie, pero ahora no era solo para observar a sus humanos por siempre.

Sus intenciones habían evolucionado.

Ahora él quería ser inmortal para acompañar a Kanra quien más o menos tenía una existencia que podía perdurar. Shizuka no viviría por siempre, por eso, Izaya había enlazado su meta con el destino de Kanra mientras buscaba una solución a su estado. Investigar algo de ese calibre podría llevarle toda su vida y entonces él moriría antes de poder hallar la solución.

Orihara Izaya tenía una verdadera meta por fin en su vida.

Esta cabeza está viva… - Shizuo podía percibir una extraña corriente emanando de la cabeza de Celty.

“Claro que está viva… Pero…” – El pelinegro sentía un poco raro el comentario de Shizuo, porque las veces en que la cabeza estaba en sus manos, él nunca le dio por decir algo así. No había ninguna reacción  para que él pudiera expresar una cosa así.

Y fue entonces que Orihara Izaya vio como la cabeza de Celty Sturluson abrió los ojos hasta la mitad en las manos de Heiwajima Shizuo.

Aquellos orbes azules estaban clavados en Izaya.

Vas a morir en cinco días… - La cabeza al decir estas palabras que dejaron a los cuatro presentes más cercanos con una expresión de sorpresa, cerró sus ojos como si nada hubiera pasado y volvió a su sueño imperecedero.  

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – Mila al fin se había atrevido a hablar en todo lo que se había dado este espectáculo.

Las dullahan visitan las casas de las personas que van a morir jajajaja… Técnicamente esta es mi casa ahora mismo y Celty acaba de llegar. Ya lo entiendo. – Izaya entre la débil carcajada logró soltar lo que estaba pensando.

Su muerte había sido predicha con una antelación de cinco días.

Moriría el 18 de enero según el calendario de Einserh.

La única meta seria que él se había planteado, además de convertirse en inmortal y observar a los humanos, ya tenía una fecha límite que la marcaba su propio deceso.

Como si eso me fuera a importar… - Izaya declaró.

Ni la muerte lo detendría.

Las aspiraciones insanas de Orihara Izaya amortiguaron el golpe del destino que se le había revelado y miró al cielo esperando lo que sea que estaba ahí, para que descendiera y los enfrentara. No importaba lo que hubiera dicho la cabeza, lo que le interesaba es que por fin esta había reaccionado como tanto había codiciado, hasta el punto de hablarle. Seguiría su plan como si estuvieran en Ikebukuro.

Él no podía estar más emocionado, aunque el miedo embargaba sus venas, Izaya continuaría.

¡Terrícolas! ¡No me ignoren! ¡Si no los castigaré en el nombre de la Luna! – Gritó la voz desde arriba.

¿En el nombre de la Luna…? Eso me parece familiar… - Comentó Mila.

A mí también me parece familiar… - Agregó Izaya sintiendo que se había perdido la emoción de pelear con eso último que había soltado la luz.

¡Ríndanse ante el planeta Vegeta! – La voz agregó.

Esa voz… No puede ser… - Shizuo reconoció al fin al dueño de la voz.

¡Suelta eso! ¡Te dije que no necesitamos presentación! ¡Suna quita la barrera de una vez! – La voz de una mujer joven se escuchaba forcejeando con alguien más.

¡No arruines nuestra entrada triunfal! ¡Esta era una gran escena! ¡¿No viste cómo estaban muertos de miedo allá abajo?! ¡Si tan solo Karisawa-san hubiera estado aquí! – Suspiró la voz inicial.

Yumasaki… - Shizuo nombró un poco fastidiado, ya que por unos instantes pensó que todo se había acabado para ellos.

Súbitamente, la orden que dio la voz femenina antes se ejecutó, haciendo que el cúmulo de nubes desapareciera dejando ver un gran dirigible que fue descendiendo con lentitud hasta el suelo.

Espera. Yo he visto el diseño de este dirigible antes. ¿Dónde habrá sido…? – Izaya mientras veía el aparato aterrizar se hizo esa pregunta, no recordando que había sido en una ocasión en que el gato Shizu-chan lo había estado entreteniendo varios meses atrás en su oficina.

00000IZAYA00000

Haruka llegó… - Kanra dijo de repente haciendo que las otras dos chicas pararan su andar.

¿Qué? ¿Ya llegaron…? – Erika se volteó feliz hacia Kanra.

No solo ellos. También creo que llegó otro grupo. Es mejor que regresen… Algo pasa. – Indicó Kanra guiándose de su instinto y de lo que percibía en el área.

Pero Kadota y Aneki… - Preguntó Vorona.

Yo me encargo de ellos… Váyanse. Será más rápido si yo los busco. – Dijo ella.

Está bien. Volvamos, Vorona-chan. – Erika tomó la mano de Vorona y regresaron por el camino que ahora se veía más iluminado que antes, debido a que ya había amanecido.

Kanra solo las vio irse mientras pensaba en lo que le llegaba de Haruka.

Ella estaba en un muy mal estado…

00000KANRA00000

Al fin te vuelvo a ver Aniki. – Dijo Kasuka con voz monótona caminando hacia su hermano mayor.

¡Kasuka! ¿Estás bien? ¿Nada más pasó? – Shizuo miraba cada parte de su hermano en busca de algún raspón o golpe.

No pasó nada más. Ellos nos trajeron gran parte del camino y evitaron que nos atraparan los ninjas. – Explicó Kasuka tratando de calmar la paranoia de Shizuo.

¿T-También los atacaron los ninjas? – Shizuo enseguida puso cara de molestia.

En realidad no llegaron a vernos. Nosotros les dejamos una bomba en el vehículo que conducíamos y así acabamos con ellos. – Respondió Kasuka.

Debió ser peligroso… Me alegra que hayan podido salir ilesos de ese lugar. – Shizuo suspiró un poco más tranquilo. Su hermano estaba de vuelta y sin ningún rasguño. No podía agradecer más por tal dicha.

Y ahora que me explicaste eso, podrías decirme… ¿Por qué llevas esa mascara de lucha libre? – Preguntó Shizuo sin entender.

Larga historia. – Dijo Kasuka sin agregar más.

00000HEIWAJIMA00000

¡Kuru-nee! ¡Te extrañé tanto~~! – Mairu pasó corriendo a lado de Shizuo para saltarle a su hermana mayor a quien tenía varios días de no ver.

Mairu. (Te extrañé.) – Kururi sentía que su crisis de identidad por fin llegaría a su final. Era como si su rol en la vida regresara y le recordara que Mairu seguía existiendo en algún lado. Realmente había temido no volverla a ver después de que la secuestraron. No se hallaría ella misma viviendo en un mundo en donde no estuviera su hermana menor.

¡Tengo muchas cosas que contarte! ¡Y tú también! ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? – Mairu no soltaba a Kururi como si temiera que esta desapareciera.

Yo también. (La capsula.) – Kururi miró a Mairu como apunto de contarle algo importante que sabía que tenía que esperar.

¿Viste lo que hay adentro? ¡Dime! ¿Qué es? ¿Un alien? No podré vivir si no me lo dices. – Dijo Mairu emocionada.

Te lo mostraré. (Ven.) – Kururi tomó de la mano a su hermana y la guió al dirigible.

00000KURURI00000

¡Yumacchi! ¡Togusacchi! ¡Los extrañé! Esperen… Eso ya lo he dicho recientemente. ¡Es como un deja vu! Solo falta Dotachin… - Manifestó Erika al notar la similitud de la escena.

Tienes razón. En este momento creo que debería decir… ¡Karisawa-san te lo perdiste! ¡Nos infiltramos en una base del gobierno y rescatamos a nuestros compañeros! ¡Habían monstruos y todo tipo de cosas! ¡Además encontramos una capsula proveniente del planeta Vegeta! Sí, es verdad. Esto se siente raro… Un deja vu lo describe bastante bien. – Yumasaki pasó de la reflexión a la exaltación para finalmente regresar a su estado inicial mientras evaluaba la escena.

Era como si notaran las similitudes con otra vivencia.

Luego yo diría que aquí también viví al extremo, aunque no es mentira. ¡Desconecté antenas y huí de ninjas sanguinarios! – Erika también contó su parte de la historia.

No sé ustedes, pero siento que todo solo sigue complicándose. Y aún no sabemos por qué exactamente está pasando todo. – Togusa decidió hablar después de estar en silencio un buen rato.

Es cierto. Aquí a duras penas sabemos sobre Lacrimosa y ese fantasma. – Erika suspiró con desgano.

Pero Togusa-san no seas tan pesimista. Ellos dijeron que la persona que sabe una gran parte del asunto llegará pronto aquí. Parece que se retrasó por algo. – Añadió Yumasaki para subir los ánimos.

¿De verdad? Pero… ¿Quiénes son estas personas después de todo? – Erika interrogó curiosa.

Dicen que vienen de parte de Orihara Kyouko. Por eso nos escoltaron hasta este lugar. No querían que la capsula cayera en manos equivocadas. – Contestó Togusa.

¿Qué? Ah, esto confirmaría la historia de Shizuka-chan. La madre de Iza-Iza está muy metida en esto… – Erika hizo la observación.

00000ERIKA00000

**VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

**DENTRO DEL DIRIGIBLE**

[¡Izaya! ¡Ahora que ya no tengo que esconder el hecho de que ocultaba mi propia cabeza! ¡Tengo que agradecerte que me la hayas estado guardando…!] – Las sombras serpenteaban alrededor de una molesta dullahan que se había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo a causa de la misteriosa voz.

C-Celty. No entiendo por qué suenas molesta. Tú misma lo has dicho. Te la guardé para devolvértela cuando fuera propicio. No iba a quedarme con ella por siempre. ¿Sabes? – Izaya trató de defenderse inútilmente mientras iba retrocediendo. Lo mejor era dejar que la dullahan se calmara, ya que en el aspecto emocional parecía bastante inestable. Y no estaba de más pensar que eso podía ser a causa del repentino despertar de su cabeza.

Celty no recordaba nada de una predicción de muerte para él.

Por eso, ahora podía pensar que la cabeza y el cuerpo tenían consciencias diferentes.

Al menos en este caso.

[¡Mentiroso! ¡¿Quién piensas que podría creerte algo a ti?!] – Celty replicó dejando que sus sombras se desplazaran hacia Izaya. El informante estaba por emprender la huida, pero las manos de Shizuo sobre sus hombros se lo impidieron.

¿Shizu-chan…? ¡Suéltame! ¡Si me atrapa, me asesinará! – Izaya volteó molesto hacia el rubio.

¿No has pensado que si dejas que ella te atrape será menos doloroso? Además puede que se calme si te hace pagar tus fechorías. – Shizuo sonrió maléficamente.

¡Tú lo único que quieres es verme sufrir, maldito rubio idiota! – Izaya forcejeó en su lugar sin éxito.

¡Shinra! ¡Necesito algo de ayuda aquí…! – El informante ya completamente desesperado tuvo que recurrir a su único mejor amigo.

¡¿Por qué apareciste ahora…?! ¡Éramos tan felices…! Jajajajaja… Solo tengo que destruirla y volverá la felicidad jajajajajajajajajaja… - Shinra ya sufría los efectos de no dormir bien, sumados al shock de tener la polémica cabeza cerca de su amada. Si ella aceptaba esa cabeza, probablemente desaparecía de este mundo y él no la volvería a ver.

Y esta era la última esperanza de Orihara Izaya para salvarse de la ira de la dullahan…

Lo siguiente que supo él, fue que estaba envuelto en sombras como si se tratara de un gusano de sedas.

Así te ves bien, Izaya-kun. Algo totalmente erótico a mi parecer. – Dijo Shizuo en baja voz tras el “gusano Izaya”, refiriéndose más que todo al incidente de los tres futones y las cadenas en el hotel.

Te la devolveré al doble, Shizu-chan. Tú solo espera. – Amenazó Izaya lo bastante cabreado para gruñirle a Shizuo y hacer amague de que lo iba a morder.  Al fin al cabo era lo único que podía hacer en su posición.

Esto podría ser declarado histeria colectiva… - Dijo Mairu viendo la escena casi demente que se estaba dando delante de ella.

En ese instante, Kururi jaló a Mairu para llevarla hasta donde los tripulantes de aquel dirigible tenían guardada la capsula.

Mairu. (Mira.) – Kururi ignorando todo lo que estaba pasando, abrió la capsula frente a los ojos de Mairu.

Esto no me lo creo… - Mairu quedó con la boca abierta por la impresión al ver lo que se encontraba dentro de dicha capsula.

Por esto, ella no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas.

¡Shizu-chan! ¡Muérete! – Izaya saltó desde su lugar para alejarse de Shizuo y de la dullahan demente, pero al no percatarse que sus hermanas estaban presentes, él terminó tropezándose con ellas y golpeando un poco el contenedor del cuerpo extraño. Debido al movimiento brusco, el ente quedó tirado en el suelo a la vista de todos.

Gracias, Shizu-chan… Tch… - Izaya se sentó con mucho esfuerzo, sin la ayuda de sus atados brazos, topándose así con la mirada de Shizuo y Shinra. Este último había salido de alguna forma de su shock momentáneo para dejar paso al desconcierto total.

Oigan… ¿Qué les pasa? – El informante entonces bajó la mirada hasta el ser que estaba tirado junto a él.

Cuando Izaya pensaba que entendía al menos el 50% de lo que estaba pasando, al ver a esta persona a su lado le hacía entender que era mucho menos que eso. Aquella entidad tenía el mismo rostro que él. Las únicas diferencias palpables que podía detectar eran que parecía ser un adolescente de quizás 15 a 18 años y su largo cabello que probablemente le llegaba hasta la cintura. El otro Izaya estaba atado de brazos y piernas con cadenas que lo hacían ver más pequeño de lo que era al estar tan comprimido.

¿Un tercer Izaya? Este sí que es un buen chiste… - Izaya dijo antes de suspirar.

Esperaba que esa persona que no había llegado, les explicara el significado de este ser que a leguas se veía que era un Izaya varón.

00000IZAYA00000

Al parecer ya lo descubrieron, Elián. – Dijo Mely acompañando al encargado provisional en la oficina en una parte lejana del dirigible.

Kururi-chan hizo bien su trabajo. Era preferible que alguien de su grupo les mostrara el cuerpo de aquel dios, ya que dudo que confíen en nosotros. Ese cuerpo es la mejor prueba de lo que estamos por decirles. – Respondió Elián mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de una niña de cuatro años que estaba dormida sobre él.

Solo falta que la persona llamada Whisper llegue hasta aquí. – Contestó la mujer.

Si no está aquí significa que ha tenido problemas para lograr su parte. – Elián suspiró.

Yo solo espero que pueda llegar. No podremos avanzar sin lo que ella sabe. – Mely miró su teléfono celular con ansiedad.

Whisper debía llegar hasta ellos fuera como fuera.

**EXTRA N°28 – REUNIÓN**

**UN AÑO ATRÁS EN DICIEMBRE…**

**IKEBUKURO**

Tenemos que terminar las compras para cuando llegue esa persona que esperas. – Dijo Anko acomodándose la bufanda. Japón podía no ser tan frío como la capital, pero aun así le molestaba un poco en esa época. Era algo friolento y por ello no le iba bien con el clima.

¡Achuuuuu…! – Si, Anko era propenso a los resfriados.

Yo creo que deberíamos parar aquí, te vas a enfermar más. Según Kari-san, Izaya no llegará hasta mañana en la tarde. Puedo terminar de comprar lo que falta. ¿Sí? Volvamos al departamento~. – Pidió Mila amistosamente.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que habían llegado con Saika a Japón y desde el primer momento se habían encontrado en peligro por aterrizar en los laboratorios Nébula. Gracias a que Kari-san había estado trabajando esa noche en el laboratorio, su llegada había sido reducida a una simple “falla eléctrica”. De cualquier forma, todavía Mila no se había encontrado a Haruka debido a que esta se estaba escondiendo en algún país de América Central. Así que él desconocía el incidente de Santa y Haruka, además del secuestro de Amai en estos momentos.

No, estoy bien. Puedo continuar. – Anko se negó a parar con las compras.

Ah, como siempre tan terco. – Mila se acercó a él para comprobar su temperatura poniendo la palma de su mano en la frente del otro para esto.

¡Pero si tienes fiebre! ¡Anko-chan, nos vamos! – Dictaminó Mila tomándolo de la mano.

¿Podrías dejar de llamarme “Anko-chan”? No me acostumbro… Solo llámame “Anko”. – Sugirió Anko viendo que cada vez que Mila pronunciaba su nombre sonaba algo extraño para él, además de que sentía una especie de afecto de parte del otro que le hacía sentir raro.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? A mí me suena genial. Además escuché que la terminación “chan” se usa con personas de confianza para expresar cariño en Japón. Nunca le he llamado a nadie con el “chan”. ¿Qué tiene de malo~? – Mila volteó levemente entre tanto seguía llevando a Anko por un atajo entre los callejones para llegar más rápido al departamento.

Sí, pero es para niños o mujeres. Incluso ancianos. No entro en ninguno de esos, además sospecho que soy mayor que tú. Nací en Abril. – Especificó Anko para llevarle la contraria.

Y ahí estaba la naturaleza aguerrida de Sonohara Anko.

Solo me llevas dos meses~. Yo nací en Junio o eso creo... Realmente no lo recuerdo. Mi padre nunca me especificó el día jajaja. – Dijo Mila evitando mirar a Anko.

Era un tema que le estresaba a Mila.

Al final, después de tanto buscar en el desierto, nunca había encontrado a su padre de nuevo.

Tal vez él ya estaba muerto.

¿Mila? – Anko sintió que el ambiente se había puesto un poco pesado, culpándose él mismo en el proceso por eso. Habían veces que él odiaba su propia forma de ser, porque Mila era de las pocas personas que seguía tratando con él a pesar de tener ese mal carácter. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado callado y aguantado ese “chan” todo el rato. Ya ahora sabía que Mila no solo lo usaba para meterse con él.

Se sorprendía que Mila ya no lo hubiera dejado solo.

Su personalidad no era fácil.

Y… ¿Y si solo uso el “chan” cuando estemos solos? No lo haré en público. ¿Puedo…? – Preguntó Mila todavía caminando y con su vista puesta en el frente.

Después que no lo hagas en público, puedo soportarlo. Está bien… - Anko aceptó a regañadientes de él mismo. Si eso era capaz de quitar ese mal ambiente que él mismo había puesto entre ellos en este momento, él haría el sacrificio.

¡Bien~! Pues… Además del “chan” he aprendido otras cosas sobre este mundo. ¿Ves esa planta colgada en el marco de esa puerta? – Señaló Mila con una sonrisa parándose de inmediato con Anko debajo de dicha planta.

¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de especial? – Anko desvió la vista hacia la planta que tenía esferas rojas que podían ser los frutos de esta.

Es un muérdago. Es una planta que es considerada como semi-parásita porque ella hace su propia fotosíntesis sobre algunos árboles. También su fruto es tóxico en altas cantidades, pero sus hojas tienen muchas proteínas. Los mamíferos de los bosques las consumen cuando no hay mucho alimento en otoño e invierno. ¿No es eso interesante? Lo leí en un libro de Kari-san~. – Dijo Mila emocionado, ya que en Einserh no veía muchas plantas y eso le llamaba la atención del mundo de la Tierra.

¡Es verdad! Debería ponerme a leer los libros que Kari-san tiene en su biblioteca. Esto es muy interesante. – Dijo Anko olvidándose un poco de mal ambiente de antes.

También hay algo más sobre el muérdago. – Empezó a hablar de nuevo Mila poniendo expresión maléfica mientras sonreía de nuevo.

¿Qué más? – Interrogó Anko sin bajar la mirada a Mila.

Si dos personas están debajo de un muérdago tienen que… - Dijo Mila.

¿Tienen que…? – Anko sintió como unas manos se posaban en ambos lados de su rostro y lo obligaban a mirar al frente. Unos ojos decididos lo recibieron junto con una sonrisa traviesa que se fundió con su propia expresión de confusión. El beso perduró unos segundos más en que Anko se quedó inmóvil sin saber cómo responder al trato de Mila hasta que este se alejó con una sonrisa.

Esto es lo que tienen que hacer jajajaja… - Mila se rió de su propia broma. Era la primera vez que veía tan sorprendido y sonrojado a Anko en lo que llevaba de conocerlo. Él siempre había deseado descolocarlo un poco de esa personalidad seria que el usualmente mostraba. Y al parecer lo había logrado en un momento en que Anko se había descuidado.

Mila en medio de su pensamiento se percató que Anko aún no decía nada y volteó hacia él para comprobar su estado, encontrándose con que Saika estaba desenvainada y lista para hacerlo picadillo.

Prepara tus últimas palabras. – Anko llevaba encima una sed de sangre que podría hacer temblar al mismo Heiwajima Shizuo si este lo viera.

¿A-Anko-chan? Solo fue una broma… Jajajaja… ¿Anko? – Mila decidió correr cuando el primer corte rozó su cabello.

Anko iba en serio.

¡Gyaaaaaaaaaa! – Mila corría por su vida aterrado entre tanto la primera nevada caía en Ikebukuro.

¡Quédate ahí! – Gritó Anko iracundo pasando junto a Shizuo quien iba hacia su casa con tranquilidad. El rubio pudo observar la asesina persecución de los dos adolescentes con varias reflexiones en su mente.

Qué raros. Perseguir a otra persona con una espada… Esto es de locos. – Lo decía la persona que perseguía a Orihara Izaya casi a diario con lo que sea que encontrara para lanzárselo y matarlo.

Aun así Heiwajima Shizuo lo veía extraño.

Bueno…

Así era el mundo.

**EN LA NOCHE…**

Ah, ahora tú también estás enfermo, Mila-kun. – Kari-san veía el termómetro que marcaba una temperatura bastante alta en el chico.

Es mejor que los dos descansen, no es buena idea que anden por ahí con este clima. Yo terminaré de comprar las cosas. – Sentenció Kari-san escondiendo la noticia de lo que le había sucedido a Haruka.

Sabía que Mila se enfurecería cuando lo escuchara.

Está bien… - Anko aceptó arropándose con su frazada en su cama.

Buenas noches. – Kari-san cerró la puerta de la habitación que les había dejado a los dos en su departamento.

Buenas noches, Kari-san~. – Se despidió Mila desde su cama propia para también arroparse, pero antes de apagar la lámpara se le ocurrió tantear el ánimo de Anko para ver si seguía molesto con él.

Anko-chan… Tengo frío. ¿Puedo dormir contigo~? – Mila pidió permiso con una sonrisa.

Oh, por supuesto que puedes dormir conmigo~. Ven. ¿Qué esperas? – Anko dejó un espacio en su cama con un gesto complaciente en la cara.

Mejor no. Quizás en otra ocasión… - “¡Está molesto aun!”  Pensó Mila leyendo la furia tras sus palabras con facilidad.

¿Por qué? Yo también tengo frío. VEN. – Anko estaba impaciente sosteniendo a Saika con una mano en su espalda.

Mila haría una nota mental de que la próxima que quisiera hacer “eso” con Anko, sería más cuidadoso, ya que podría morir en el intento si se descuidaba.

Porque si…

Esto era divertido.

Y él lo volvería hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cha cha cha chaaaaaaaaaaaan *música de impacto de una escena* Se ha revelado por fin la existencia de un tercer Izaya oficialmente dentro de la capsula 8D. Desde aquí todo lo que no se ha develado de la historia comenzará a salir a la luz en cuanto aparezca Whisper, si es que se salvó del ataque que iba hacia su persona.  
> Por otra parte, Izaya le debe una doble venganza a Shizuo… Me pregunto qué será lo siguiente que hará contra el rubio.  
> También esta lo de la cabeza que decidió despertar momentáneamente para dar la predicción de deceso de Izaya en cinco días D8.  
> Las cosas estarán muy movidas…  
> Nos vemos en la segunda semana de octubre~.


	57. Revelaciones - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~, sigo viva. 
> 
> Bien, creo que están al tanto de eso si vieron que subía Banquete de Calabazas XDD, lo siento, el Horror/Angustia se posesionó de mí en esas dos semanas. 
> 
> En fin, no es como si no tuviera los capítulos es solo que no encontraba el tiempo silencioso para corregirlos, ya saben, los días que acabaron de pasar eran feriados en mi país. Ya que el Día de los difuntos y las fiestas patrias estaban en la misma semana y lamentablemente, toooodo el mundo estaba en la casa. Sin contar los vecinos ruidosos x_x. 
> 
> Ahora que la paz volvió a mi casa, si pude sentarme a ordenar mis papeles con respecto a Vínculos Temporales –todo lo demás no xD – y corregir, eliminar, escribir, corregir, eliminar, agregar… esos fueron mis días desde el 04 de noviembre. 
> 
> Y bueno, les tengo dos capítulos de Octubre (57-58) y uno de Noviembre (59), planeaba escribir el 60 para que fueran cuatro capítulos en esta actualización, pero ya me salió un plan mañana y no se puede :C. –ruega que le dé tiempo para al menos algo pequeño en otro lado-.

**13 DE ENERO**

**GUARIDAD PROVISIONAL DE LA GUERRILLA**

Se supone que solo debía haber una versión paralela mía… ¿Este quién es…? – Izaya al decir esto sintió como Celty lo liberaba de las amarras en las que lo tenía atrapado debido a la impresión.

[Ok… Esto es perturbador. Un tercer Izaya no tiene sentido en todo esto.] – Escribió Celty recuperando la compostura por fin.

Ellos decían que había un dios en esa capsula… ¿Quiere decir que esta pulga consiguió ser un dios? – Shizuo lo dijo en modo de burla y estupefacción, ganándose una mirada de rabia de Izaya. Era cierto que Izaya siempre deseó convertirse en un dios desde los quince años, pero ver que otro de sus “yo” lo había conseguido, le hacía sentirse irritado.

¿Cómo este Izaya lo había logrado?

¿Qué había tenido que hacer para llegar a convertirse en un dios?

Orihara Izaya de Ikebukuro deseaba saberlo con toda su alma.

Fue así que despertó en él, las llamas de la ambición que se habían mantenido escondidas por el estrés de ser perseguido por algo desconocido. Incluso cuando él había jugado a ser un dios con las personas de la guerrilla y el haber desconectado antenas como maniobra de avance. Nada se comparaba a esto que estaba sintiendo. Por ello, el informante como intentando saciar su curiosidad inicial, extendió su mano en dirección del cuerpo inerte de su doble.

¡No lo hagas! – Una voz femenina gritó con desesperación. Inmediatamente, el cuerpo de Izaya quedó inmovilizado por alguna fuerza extraña ajena a él. Todos voltearon hacia la persona foránea que acababa de llegar y que había alzado la voz para detener a Izaya.

[¿Quién eres…?] – Celty sentía una presencia inusual en la mujer recién llegada. Era el mismo sentimiento que había experimentado la primera vez que se encontró con Haruka en el departamento. Ambas mujeres tenían una presencia diferente al del resto, al igual que la Yagiri Namie de Einserh.

¿Momoka-chan…? – Izaya pronunció nuevamente sorprendido de ver una cara conocida. Aquella mujer había desaparecido de su vida en una noche de hace seis años, justo después de que ella de alguna forma se le “declarara”.

¿La conoces? – Preguntó Shinra hablando por fin después de estar un buen rato en silencio desde la gran revelación del tercer Izaya.

Es mi antigua secretaria… Momoka-chan, no me digas que también estás metida en esto. – Izaya suspiró desde su lugar.

Si… Muy metida en esto. Lo siento, Izaya-san. – Momoka se disculpó teniendo en su mente cómo había engañado a Izaya en el pasado, pero ahora esas explicaciones debían esperar. Por eso había resumido todo eso en un simple “Lo siento” para Izaya.

¿Por qué él no debe tocar a su doble? ¿Va a explotar todo o algo así? – Interrogó Shizuo curioso. Si alguien podía explicarle este hallazgo, él quería que lo hiciera rápido porque no entendía nada.

Les diré todo lo que sé. Todo lo que Orihara Kyouko llegó a contarme antes de desaparecer, pero necesito que traigan a la persona llamada Haruka. No, traigan a todos los que puedan… Es mejor que cada uno sepa porqué están aquí, ya que no es solo un giro de los eventos. – Pidió Momoka antes de continuar.

00000MOMOKA00000

Mikado-kun… Ya amaneció. – Kari-san sacudió a Mikado que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de su habitación. Ella había logrado evadir la seguridad para llegar hasta ese cuarto sin ser vista, debían salir temprano para robar algún transporte. No habían tenido más noticias de los demás en la madrugada por una extraña interferencia, así que habían decidido mejor descansar para reponer energías.

¿Ya…? Lo siento. Debí quedarme despierto. Espero que nadie me haya llamado en todo este tiempo. – Mikado bostezó con cansancio mientras se sentaba en la cama. Ellos dos habían quedado en que Mikado no intentaría escabullirse por los pasillos para reunirse con ella porque podría ser descubierto por los guardias en actitud sospechosa.

No te preocupes. No llegó ninguna señal ni llamada en todo ese tiempo. – Ella le aclaró para que no sintiera mal de haber dormido toda la madrugada.

¿Cómo está todo allá afuera? – Preguntó Mikado mientras veía la ropa que le correspondía llevar para no levantar sospechas al suplantar a su otro “yo”. No recordaba cómo se había puesto esa intrincada pseudo-armadura el día anterior. Probablemente se la había puesto mal por el apuro y por eso todos lo miraban raro, aunque quizás solo era un pensamiento inseguro del momento. El punto era que hoy lo verían aún más raro por no saber siquiera llevar el atuendo de Einserh.

Hay demasiada seguridad… Me da la impresión de que la capital está esperando un gran ataque o algo así. – Kari-san volteó hacia Mikado quien se le había quedado mirando muy sorprendido.

¿Sucede algo, M-Mikado-kun? – Ella preguntó un poco incomoda.

¡L-Lo siento…! Es solo que por un momento hablabas de una forma diferente. No sé, un poco más… ¿Militar? Creo que esa no es la palabra. – Mikado no sabía explicarse bien.

Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Bien, supongo que debe ser “eso” de estar de nuevo en casa. – Kari-san se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana para ver el paisaje e intentar relajarse un poco. El sentimiento de tensión estaba regresando a ella después de muchos años, en donde siempre tenía que estar pensando que vendría algún ataque contra la capital y que ella moriría como un ser miserable en la calle.

El pasado comenzaba a brotar hacia su mente una vez más.

Aquel sentimiento de odio que ella había dejado en el pasado para seguir adelante.

Supongo que es inevitable… - Dijo ella en baja voz para entonces voltearse hacia Mikado.

La verdad es que yo nací en esta ciudad hace veinticuatro años. Es la primera vez que piso este lugar después de casi 20 años de ausencia, así que digamos que me está afectando un poco… - Confesó Kari-san con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡S-Siento haber preguntado…! Pero si es así… ¿Por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo? Siento preguntar eso… En verdad lo siento, pe-pero tengo curiosidad. – Ryuugamine Mikado ya comenzaba a creer que había sido infectado por el _Síndrome de Anri_ debido a que estaba pidiendo disculpas cada cinco segundos.

Resumiendo, la Karisawa Erika de tu mundo fue la que me arrastró hasta Ikebukuro en ese tiempo. Como ella es una persona empática, el reconocer sus emociones propias y la de los demás es cosa muy simple para ella. Sus deseos de tener una persona idéntica a ella me llevaron a ese mundo y desde entonces viví allá porque nunca pude volver. Aunque no es quisiera volver aquí realmente, estoy demasiada acostumbrada al mundo de la Tierra. – Respondió ella mirando su celular.

No lo entiendo aún… ¿Cómo es que sus deseos te llevaron a Ikebukuro? – Mikado volvió a preguntar tratando de saciar sus interrogantes.

Lo que he investigado dice que todos los “yo” en los mundos paralelos están conectados por medio de la mente, pero solo las personas sumamente empáticas pueden utilizar la información que se mueve en esta red. Esta red puede ser llamada _alma_ en donde alberga cientos de “yo” diferentes que forman a la misma existencia. La sensación de deja vu es algo que podría ser una evidencia de esta hipótesis, ya que quizás la experiencia que te parece familiar no la viviste tú si no otra persona que comparte tu existencia en otro mundo más adelantado en el tiempo. – Explicó la mujer de lentes muy detalladamente.

¡Eso lo entiendo! Me pasó con el otro Ryuugamine Mikado. No sé cómo pero sus pensamientos llegaban a mi cabeza porque no necesitaba entender ruso… Incluso podía sentir su presencia. Pensé que era extraño pero ahora que lo explicas de esa forma puedo entenderlo. – Contestó Mikado.

¡Oh! ¿De verdad? Tienes que hablarme más de eso. Necesito recolectar esos datos. – El brillo maligno de Kari-san al hablar de este tema se activó al escuchar el testimonio de Mikado. Por ahora se entretendría ahí entre tanto el ambiente se suavizaba un poco. Lo único que deseaba ella era que si en tal caso iba a haber un ataque que pudiera la capital contenerlo, porque de no ser así las cosas se pondrían muy malas para ellos.

00000KARI-SAN00000

Lo siento, al parecer Izaya-chan aún no despierta. Pero “Namie-san 2” puede escuchar en su lugar… Creo. – Dijo Shinra después de ir a verificar el estado de Haruka a la cual dejó bajo los cuidados de Vorona. El doctor ilegal había notado que ella tenía bastantes conocimientos de medicina para su corta edad, así que podía confiar en que Vorona la cuidara por mientras.

¿Namie-san-2? Debes estar bromeando… - Santa no pudo evitar sentirse fastidiada con la añadidura de un número a su nombre. Para su desgracia, lo único que ella podía hacer era observar todo desde una silla en donde era mantenida esposada con unos grilletes especiales. Gracias a Rokujo estos artefactos habían caído en las manos de la guerrilla una vez más, después de rescatar a Kadota y a Izaya de los cazadores días atrás.

Es un nombre provisional hasta que nuestro “sabio” líder se le ocurra un apodo para ti. – Contestó Shinra tomando el cuidado de las heridas de Santa que no eran tan graves, pero dado su estado de no-regeneración, ella no sanaba con normalidad.

Cada vez que escucho que me llamas sabio, siento como si te burlaras de mí, Shinra. – Dijo Izaya interviniendo en la conversación.

Pero si eres súper “sabio”, todos estos días lo has demostrado especialmente con Shizuo-kun. – Shinra dijo con burla al recordar todo lo que había escuchado en ese tiempo del dispositivo de vigilancia de Erika.

Agradecería que me dijeras qué quieres decir con eso. – Devolvió Izaya un poco irritado, aun no se le quitaba el mal humor que sentía por la nueva revelación. Por eso Shinra no estaba ayudando en absoluto, porque él presentía que otra vez se le estaba ocultando algo. Técnicamente no solo era Shinra, también podía incluir en ese grupo a Erika, Shizuo y a Mila. Aunque ya podía detectar esa burla incluso en Vorona.

Ah, ya Momoka-san regresó~. – Dijo Shinra evadiendo contestar. Ya sentía que se estaba pasando con la burla con Izaya, pero normalmente era imposible sacar a este de sus casillas. Se podría decir que estaba calmando su propio estrés por el hecho de que Celty y la cabeza estaban en el mismo lugar.

A Shinra le convenía hacer esto en lugar robar la cabeza y correr por el desierto como un loco para esconderla.

Él debía controlarse.

Shinra tienes una expresión que da miedo… - Izaya decidió que era más seguro dejar de hablar con Shinra. Él sentía que la modalidad “Celty enfurecida” era más llevable que esta bomba de emociones retorcidas y homicidas llamada Kishitani Shinra.

¿Ah, sí? – Shinra volteó hacia Izaya con una sonrisa aterradora.

Evita mirarme desde ahora, Shinra. ¡Mejor dicho, no me hables! – Izaya se alejó instintivamente para llevar su atención a su ex-secretaria quien tosía algo nerviosa por tener que hablar.

En lo personal a Momoka no le agradaba este tipo de tareas, ella prefería mil veces que otra persona hablara por ella. Era de esperar que sintiera pánico por sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella, después de todo estaban en un momento crucial.

_“Deberías dejar ese miedo tonto, nadie te va a asesinar más que yo por fallar. Eso tenlo por seguro.”_

“...” – Momoka quedó en blanco al recordar esa frase de esa persona que en el fondo detestaba con su alma. Aunque esa frase tenía razón en cierta forma, nadie más que Orihara Kyouko podría asesinarla por fallar en este momento. Este pánico no sería nada en comparación a lo que sentiría por lo que estaba por venir. La mujer al recordar las razones que la habían traído hasta ahí, respiró profundo y se preparó para soltar la verdad por primera vez en su vida.

La verdad que ella misma dejaría ir sin necesidad de torturas y amenazas.

Deben estar preguntándose en estos momentos lo que está sucediendo o por qué han sucedido estos desastres uno tras otro. Para empezar mi nick en la sala de chat es el de “Whisper”, yo fui la persona que dio el anuncio del ataque de Einserh a la guerrilla. – Empezó Momoka encarando a la multitud frente a ella.

Para no confundirlos, empezaré a explicar lo que desea el gobierno de esa capsula. Como ya habrán escuchado él es el dios de Einserh por ganar en la última ronda inconclusa que se llevó a cabo hace doscientos años. El juego en el que están metidos consiste en que un gran número de bandos peleen en las condiciones en que el “amo del juego” se le antoje. – Dijo ella.

Espera… ¡¿Esto es juego de bandos?! ¡¿Por qué demonios hacen esto?! – Shizuo dijo molesto.

Es eso o la destrucción sin misericordia de este mundo por las llamas, Heiwajima-san. – Contestó Momoka.

¿A qué te refieres con destrucción del mundo? – Preguntó Izaya.

Cuando llega el tiempo en que el juego debe ser iniciado aparece un reloj sobre el cielo. El periodo usual son alrededor de cinco años en el que el amo del juego elige dos llaves para activarlo si no se tiene al último ganador que correspondería a ese ser que ves ahí. Esas serían las dos formas distintas de activarlo. – La ex-secretaria señaló al tercer Izaya que descansaba sobre una camilla totalmente inmóvil. Todos recordaban la declaración de Kadota al hablar del extraño hallazgo de un reloj en el cielo cinco años atrás. Al menos ya ese punto tenía una seria y destructiva explicación.

En pocas palabras, él ganó el título de dios en este juego. ¿No? – El informante comenzaba a procesar los datos que le estaba brindando Momoka.

Sí, pero no ganó por vencerlos a todos claro está. Simplemente fue el primero en hacerse con una regalía antes de que el juego fuera pausado. Las regalías son objetos especiales que pueden hacer cosas que escapan de la lógica. Por eso él logró hacerse un dios, ya que su regalía otorgaba ese poder. En lo referente a las regalías no se conoce ninguna otra más después de esta. – Dijo ella.

¿Quiere decir que este juego puede ser detenido? ¿Y los hombres de Einserh quieren iniciarlo? ¿Por qué simplemente no le ponemos fin? – Interrogó Togusa tratando de figurarse a donde iba esta explicación.

Es aquí en donde esto se complica. Con la muerte de la primera llave se inicia un juego nuevo, así mismo con el deceso de la segunda se finaliza todo. Generalmente esto elige personas con existencias extrañas o que dicho de otra forma son personas que no deberían existir. Por supuesto, para encontrar a dichas llaves tendrías que buscar una aguja en un pajar, por eso ellos buscaron quedarse con la capsula y con la Orihara Izaya de Einserh cuando supieron de su existencia. La sangre del dios ya no es útil porque el juego solo toma en cuenta los seres vivientes. Como pueden ver él está todo menos vivo… - Declaró Momoka.

Según Shizuka, ellos buscaban a Haruka por alguna razón en especial. ¿Qué la relaciona a ella con ese Izaya de ahí? – Shinra recordó el detalle de la historia del mercenario. Tenía curiosidad de saber qué tipo de relación tenían Haruka y el ser de la capsula.

Aquí donde un punto se relaciona con otro. Ahora que entienden lo del juego puedo entrar en materia más fuerte. ¿Han escuchado el nombre de Lacrimosa, verdad? Al menos sé que unos cuantos de aquí deben conocerlo. Después de todo es la persona que intentaba asesinar a Izaya-san. – Momoka se tocó la frente con cansancio.

Esta situación no podía estar más enredada.

En esta parte quería contar con la presencia de Haruka-san pero como aún sigue inconsciente, tendré que conformarme contigo. – Momoka en esta ocasión miró a Santa.

¿Conformarme? – Santa la miró con un signo de interrogación en la cara, no tenía idea cuál era su relación con este asunto en concreto. Ella no conocía a nadie con el nombre de Lacrimosa y mucho menos sabía algo de un juego como el que había mencionado. Solo sabía que el reloj tenía que ver algo con el sueño que había tenido anteriormente.

_El fuego representaba el fin para ellos._

Al fin sabré qué tiene que ver Lacrimosa con Haruka. – Izaya veía una pista acercándose.

Lacrimosa creó un gran número de personas que estaban destinadas a ser su ejército en esta guerra, pero todas escaparon y eso no logró llevarse a cabo. – Siguió Momoka con el siguiente punto.

Espera… Si no mal recuerdo Elían-san dijo que habían dos tipos de humanos: los normales y los demonios. ¿Acaso esta sería una tercera clase? – Yumasaki saltó emocionado al ver que eso podría ser un dato interesante.

Hay tres tipos de humanos: los normales, los demonios y los seres creados por Lacrimosa. Yo pertenezco a estos últimos. Lo que nos diferenciaría de los demonios sería nuestra habilidad de regeneración. – Momoka se cortó la mano con una navaja que atrajo con su telequinesis. La herida que se hizo no tardó en recuperarse para asombro de todos.

Mi número es 1478. Orihara Izaya y la Santa son creaciones al igual que yo; sus códigos eran 1989 y 1957 si no mal recuerdo. Creo que debes haberte dado cuenta de que no eras parecida a ninguno de los humanos existentes en Einserh. ¿No? – Esta última parte estaba dirigida hacia Santa directamente.

Si me había dado cuenta, pero me niego a creer que soy una creación de ese tal Lacrimosa. – Contestó Santa rápidamente. Aun cuando decía eso, no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de sorpresa al escuchar la mención de esos cuatro números.

1989…

Yagiri Namie no se sentía indiferente a ese número.

“¿Eh? ¿Acaso dijo que Orihara Izaya era 1989?” – Santa se agarró la cabeza tratando de procesar eso.

Ella no se acordaba de absolutamente nada.

¿Eso significaba que ella la conocía?

¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

“Definitivamente no se acuerda… Después hablaré con ella.” – Momoka vio que era mejor dejar en paz a Santa por ahora. Ya sentía que había algo raro cuando Santa la había tratado como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Normalmente nadie que hubiera vivido en Shinjuku olvidaba el rostro de su congéneres.

[Eso explica muchas cosas… No percibía la presencia de ellas como el Togusa y Yumasaki de aquí…] – Celty cayó en cuenta de ese detalle.

Eso aún no explica la relación de Haruka y Lacrimosa. – Dijo Shizuo ya un poco perdido de nuevo.

Haruka sería la única copia viva de ese sujeto. Sin embargo, ella no era Orihara Izaya como tal en ese entonces. Era solo un ser que tenía un número como yo, una simple copia física que no estaba ligada a una existencia especifica. Él único que podía asignarnos nombres era nuestro creador. Pero hace dieciséis años eso cambió… - Momoka pausó el relato al notar que uno de los oyentes tenía los ojos amarillos.

Yo puedo contar esa parte, Momoka~. – Dijo Erika de repente levantándose de su asiento.

¡Es el fantasma! – Gritó Mila al darse cuenta del detalle de los ojos amarillos de Erika.

No tienen que asustarse, no soy su enemigo directamente. Esta parte de la historia me corresponde contarla, ya que dudo que Kyouko-san le haya revelado tanto a su asistente. – Erika se giró hacia el público.

Rememorando los demás relatos solo me queda pensar que tú eres el dueño de ese cuerpo. ¿O me equivoco? De otra forma no verías necesario revelar el por qué Haruka es Orihara Izaya. – Izaya dijo mordazmente a Erika.

Estás en lo correcto, ese es mi cuerpo. Aunque de nada me sirve actualmente… - Erika caminó hacia el cuerpo en la camilla y extendió su mano para tocarlo. De la nada, un campo de fuerza se activó, repeliendo la presencia del fantasma de inmediato. La mano de Erika quedó con una extraña electricidad alrededor de sus dedos, pero pasados unos segundos esta desapareció sin dejar rastros.

Como ven, ya no puedo tomar mi cuerpo. – Añadió el fantasma con una sonrisa.

¿Entonces por qué hiciste que lo recuperáramos? – Shinra cuestionó.

Quería ocultar mi jugarreta un poco más. Además si Anoxia se hacía con mi cuerpo, yo corría el riesgo que este llegara a manos de Lacrimosa en algún momento, y ahí sí que las cosas se pondrían feas. La razón por la que no puedo entrar a mi cuerpo y por la que actualmente Haruka es Orihara Izaya es la misma. Ya yo no soy Orihara Izaya, le cedí mi puesto a ella. No existe un tercer Izaya, sigue habiendo solo dos en este momento. - El fantasma volvió al asiento en donde antes se encontraba Erika.

El silencio llenó la sala con esa información.

Al yo no ser Orihara Izaya no puedo tomar mi cuerpo por esta razón. Ahora si ella muriera entonces yo volvería a tener mi identidad. Es por eso que Lacrimosa quería a la pobre muerta… Hizo todo lo que pudo para lograrlo, pero ahora tiene el mismo problema contigo. Él no los puede atacar directamente. En tu caso es por las reglas del juego. – Dijo la entidad suspirando con cansancio mientras miraba a Izaya.

¿Por las reglas? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Izaya enarcó una ceja al escuchar esto.

Una de las reglas que Lacrimosa descubrió para su mala suerte fue que los jugadores anteriores no pueden ir por las llaves directamente. Si las asesinan, entonces pasa algo muuuuy malo. Claro está que ese algo malo ya ha pasado dos veces hasta ahora. Tu madre estuvo involucrada en una de esas ocasiones, pero eso te lo explicará después Momoka. El punto es que las antenas evitaban que él se acercara y esta regla de paso evitaba que te asesinara con sus propias manos. Lamentablemente, eso no evitaba que Lacrimosa pudiera enviar a alguien más en su lugar. – Dijo el fantasma.

Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué yo soy una de las llaves…? – El informante quedó pálido ante esto.

Si él era asesinado entonces el juego era iniciado.

Sí, es como piensas. Tú eres la llave inicial. Ah, lo siento, estoy hablando en tiempo presente. Es mejor decir “eras”. – El fantasma cambió el tono en que lo decía.

¿Era? ¿Ya no lo soy? – Izaya estaba confundido.

¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Estuviste cerca de la muerte hace poco. ¿No lo notaste? ¿Quiénes estaban presentes en ese momento? – Inquirió el otro.

Izaya se sumió en su mente tratando de encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas. Si él era una de las llaves y ya había estado cerca de la muerte cuando fue atacado el 31 de diciembre. Adicionalmente, Haruka era el Orihara Izaya actual que podía activar la ronda sin las llaves usando solo su sangre. Solo quedaba decir que el elemento clave de todo eso era la sangre.

¿Me estás diciendo que la ronda se activó desde ese momento? ¿Cómo? ¿No necesitaban la capsula? – Izaya levantó la vista espantado.

No necesariamente… Solo necesitaban que la sangre de los dos entrara en contacto conmigo. Lo que me recuerda… ¿No recibiste un regalo de tu madre hace exactamente 8 meses? Un abrigo por ejemplo… - Preguntó el fantasma a Izaya.

Si, lo recibí… - Dijo Izaya.

Tu madre introdujo en tu abrigo mi cabello, así que cuando fuiste atacado, tu sangre cayó sobre este. Después guié a Haruka para que fuera a tu encuentro y bueno… Activé la vieja y la nueva ronda a medias para que nadie más pudiera conseguirlo antes. – Erika soltó jovialmente. Esa era la fechoría que el fantasma había querido ocultar hasta que fuera el momento de revelar ese hecho.

¿Pero qué ganabas haciendo esto? ¿No se supone que debíamos detenerlo? – Mila no sabía qué pensar.

Las reglas dicen que si inicias la ronda nueva con las llaves puedes elegir las reglas y sin en tal caso lo haces con el anterior ganador, en este caso su reemplazo, tienes permitido elegir el lugar donde se llevará esta guerra. Al ser iniciadas por la misma persona, entonces tienes derecho a ambas cosas. – Momoka recitó otra de las reglas que le había mencionado Kyouko.

Pero… ¿Eso no involucra a Ikebukuro también? No, quiero decir… ¿Todo nuestro mundo? ¿Por qué hacer dos rondas? – Togusa inquirió tratando de controlarse, el mundo en el que existía su bella Ruri-chan peligraba de alguna forma. Eso era todo lo que le importaba además del paradero de Kadota.

Ok. ¿Recuerdan la parte en que Momoka les dijo que este mundo estaba obligado a participar en este juego, no? Su mundo también estaba bajo amenaza desde hace buen par de años, supongo que el que no haya pasado nada es gracias a Lacrimosa… En fin, yo activé dos rondas como una sola para dos mundos y decidí que se llevaría aquí para evitar involucrar a más personas. Las antenas se encargaron de eso, había que engañar al amo del juego y hacerle creer que solo había un solo mundo para que la treta de Kyouko-san tuviera validez. – Aclaró el fantasma.

Las antenas tienen múltiples funciones... Su naturaleza receptora es buena para esto, por eso Kyouko-san construyó las de su mundo para que pudieran conectarse con las de Einserh. Ella ubicó la mayoría de estas en el mismo lugar que las antenas de Einserh alrededor de Japón. Primero para alejar a Lacrimosa y segundo para este momento. – Momoka resumió las intenciones de Kyouko en dos simples puntos.

Yo velaría por el que su hijo sobreviviera a la activación y ella se encargaría de mi problemática con la ronda. Ese fue más o menos el trato que tuve con Kyouko-san. Según mis predicciones, tú no vivirías hasta el día de hoy, al menos con eso puedo decir que todo funcionó de maravilla. – El espíritu miró el suelo mientras decía esto. Se suponía que él tendría esta charla con este grupo en dos días. Esto quería decir que algo en el orden de los eventos había cambiado, pero no sabía qué había sido con exactitud. Había tenido suerte de despertar a tiempo porque sería muy difícil para Momoka lidiar con toda esa extensa explicación que había resumido muy bien.

¿Quién es el amo del juego…? – Kururi dijo en voz baja.

Ah, Kururi-chan~. El amo del juego es el que nos tiene atrapados aquí. Yo lo llamo así, pero ese no es el nombre con el que primeramente se le conoció. Su nombre es Uróboros; su forma más física es la de ese mar de llamas que oyeron mencionar al menos una vez en lo que llevan aquí. Esa cosa se está comiendo este mundo y a sus habitantes literalmente, bien podría llamársele el fin del mundo, pero pienso que es aún peor que eso. Creo que morir de inmediato sería más misericordioso que convivir con Uróboros. La primera evidencia que delata la existencia de Uroboros en un mundo es la sensación de deja vu, después de todo el repite los eventos una y otra vez para torturar a sus víctimas, de ahí toma a sus conocidos, hasta que al final se adueña de una ciudad. Después toma un país y luego todo lo que conoces… - El ambiente sombrío se instaló en la habitación al hablar de Uróboros.

¿Deja vu? ¡Es exactamente lo que he estado sintiendo hasta ahora! – Yumasaki se sentía identificado con el sentimiento.

Ahora que lo dices, yo también me he sentido dentro de un deja vu en algunos momentos… - Shizuo recapitulaba sus últimos diez años junto a Izaya en donde habían demasiados instantes que tenían ese algo extraño. Incluyendo sus toscos acercamientos que luego ambos hacían que no habían sucedido, lo que había evitado que él pensara más sobre el tema. El mismo Izaya compartía ese estado mental, ya que él estaba pensando en la similitud de muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida.

Uróboros sumerge a todos en una espiral de eventos que al final acaba por consumir sus almas y luego las devora. Su comida favorita son nuestras almas y lo que representan, cuando termina por saciarse entonces usa un anzuelo para que alguien de otro mundo lo pique. Se puede decir que es así como llegó a Einserh y luego se pasó a la Tierra. Ah, parece que debo irme, después hablaremos más~. – El fantasma salió del cuerpo de Erika antes de que pudiera causarle daños irreparables a ella.

Tenía más preguntas pero bien… - Izaya suspiró al ver que una aturdida Erika volvía a la escena.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa…? – Erika dijo confundida al ver que todos la miraban.

Has sufrido una posesión mientras escuchabas la explicación, Karisawa-san.– Yumasaki le indicó a su compañera de la van.

Ah, eso fue… ¡Genial! – Erika por supuesto no le importó mucho con tal de vivir una experiencia “paranormal”.

Pero si él dice que no activó la ronda completamente… ¿Cuándo aparecerán esas regalías? – Izaya no disimuló su interés en el premio que Uróboros otorgaba.

Se terminará de activar cuando toques su frente. Pero cuando lo hagas tu grupo no podrá salir de esta dimensión hasta que finalice. Kyouko-san hizo un plan para lidiar con ese problema, pero no es algo que nosotros podamos hacer con facilidad. Tengo las anotaciones si las quieres ver… - Momoka hizo la sugerencia con duda.

Quiero ver esas notas. – Izaya respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Él deseaba ver ese lado de su madre que mantenía lejos de sus hijos. Si ella lo había mantenido seguro todo esos años… ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera que él era la primera llave desde el principio?

¿No era algo similar a buscar una aguja en un pajar?

¿Por qué entonces su existencia era algo ilógico?

Si Iza-Iza es la primera llave… ¿Quién es la segunda llave? – Erika dijo en alta voz su interrogante.

Ah, eso es mucho más fácil de contestar. Él único candidato que podría entrar en esa categoría tiene actualmente tres años… - Dijo Momoka.

_Orihara Amai era la segunda llave._

_Su muerte marcaría el final del juego de Uróboros._

00000KYOUKO00000

¿Por qué me cargas? ¡Yo quiero caminar! – Amai venía haciendo pataleta por ser cargado por Shizuka mientras caminaba.

Aja. ¿Y dejar que corras a tus anchas por la ciudad? Nada asegura que te vuelva encontrar con la velocidad con la que corres. – Respondió Shizuka.

Pero yo quiero caminar, es aburrido que me lleves así. – Se quejó el menor.

Ah… ¿Qué tal así? – Shizuka subió a Amai hasta su nuca y lo sostuvo de sus brazos para que no se cayera.

¡Wiii! ¡Así me gusta más! – Amai a esa altura se sentía el rey del mundo.

Además pienso que no deberías alejarte de mí… ¿Sabes por qué? – Dijo sombríamente el rubio.

¿P-Por qué…? – Amai se tensó.

Dicen que hay muchos fantasmas como los que viste aquí, a ellos les gustan los niños. Una vez vi un niño entrar aquí y… - Shizuka se estaba riendo internamente con la reacción temerosa de Amai.

¿Q-Qué le pasó al niño? – Preguntó Amai.

Ellos se lo llevaron por eso es que nunca lo volví a ver… Ten cuidado, Amai-kun. Podrías desaparecer también~~. – El mercenario dijo lo último con una sonrisa tétrica.

Ya no quiero caminar… ¡N-No quiero desaparecer…! – Al escuchar eso, Shizuka tuvo que contener una carcajada.

Un niño de tres años era demasiado fácil de engañar. Lo bueno del asunto es que con eso quizás lograría hacer que Amai estuviera más apegado a él. No se sentía muy bien que Amai siguiera pensando que Shizuo era su padre, aunque eso era inevitable dado que Amai tenía amnesia.

Espero no haberte matado del miedo… ¿Amai estás bien? – El rubio notó que Amai se había quedado en silencio un buen rato mientras él pensaba todo eso.

¿Podrías ir a ese edificio? – Preguntó el pequeño que miraba sin pestañear el recinto.

¿Eh…? – Shizuka no entendía la petición pero se limitó a cumplirla para saber de qué se trataba, pospondría el buscar a la triada de sádicos por ahora.

**DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO**

¿Amai? Y también el Errante… Pensé que estarían en esa reunión dentro del dirigible. – Vorona los recibió sorprendida, ella no esperaba a nadie más que Shinra.

¿Dirigible? ¿Reunión? No sé nada de eso… - Shizuka puso a Amai en el suelo, pero antes de que este pudiera emprender huida hacia el salón, el rubio lo sujetó de la ropa como si se tratara de un gato que acababa de capturar sin siquiera mirar. A Vorona le hizo gracia ver como Amai era atrapado en medio de su rutina de revoloteo por los alrededores.

¿En serio no te diste cuenta de todo ese escándalo…? Supongo que no te avisaron. Creo que vendrán después de que terminen de hablar, así que puedes esperar aquí por mientras. – Vorona les dejó pasar a la sala improvisada de heridos.

Gracias~. ¿Y quién más está aquí? – Shizuka notaba que la atención de Amai estaba dirigida hacia una sección del complejo que estaba tapada por sábanas.

Está Haruka-san… Llegó hace unas horas en mal estado. – Contestó Vorona.

¿Haruka…? – Shizuka caminó hacia el conjunto de sábanas colgantes para ver el cuerpo durmiente entre ellas. Sabía que el apodo de Haruka le debía pertenecer a la Izaya que él conocía perfectamente. Él no pudo evitar sentir ese nudo en la garganta al verla tan débil sobre esa cama.

Izaya… - El mercenario se paró junto a la cama para corroborar lo que estaba viendo a la distancia.

Orihara Izaya estaba convaleciente en una cama.

Ella estaba muy diferente en comparación a la última vez que la había visto. Casi él podía decir que Haruka podría romperse en cualquier momento.

¿Qué le pasó a tía Haruka…? ¿Por qué está llena de vendajes, Vorona? – Preguntó Amai.

Tuvo un accidente al venir, pero se pondrá bien si descansa. Mira, tengo crayones para que dibujes mientras esperamos que despierte. ¿Quieres dibujar? – Vorona trató de cambiar el tema con Amai, no era bueno que él supiera la razón exacta por la que Haruka estaba así.

Está bien… ¡Voy a esperar a que se despierte! – Dijo Amai sentándose en un sillón que había por ahí para hacer tiempo.

¿Qué es lo que pasó de verdad? ¿Lo sabes? – Interrogó Shizuka observando a Amai a la distancia.

Según Shinra, ella ha estado mal durante un año entero, justo cuando fue atacada por la Santa. Haruka no puede regenerarse como antes… También me contaron que cuando ella estuvo en la Sede quedó involucrada en varias peleas que agravaron su estado. Lo único que podemos hacer por ella es ayudarla a descansar entre tanto descubrimos lo que pasa. – La adolescente habló como toda una doctora experimentada. 

¿Todo lo que se puede hacer…? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Shizuka volteó hacia la rubia.

¿En verdad quieres escucharlo…? – Vorona cuestionó con preocupación.

Si… Necesito escucharlo. – Respondió él.

A ella… A ella no le queda mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo se ha debilitado demasiado, con los conocimientos que tengo puedo calcular que serían como una o dos semanas cuando mucho. – Vorona no se sentía feliz de dar tal pronóstico. Si se tratara de Rokujo o de alguno de sus compañeros, ella estaría hecha un mar de lágrimas con tan solo esas dos oraciones.

Shizuka quedó impactado.

En casi dos semanas Orihara Izaya dejaría de existir.

Antes quizás le hubiera alegrado cuando toda su interacción estaba apenas comenzando, pero le destruía por completo su alma en el tiempo actual.

¿Qué se supone que haría con esta noticia?

¿Había algo que él pudiera hacer para ayudarla?

00000SHIZUKA00000

¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar? ¿Tiene que ver con las notas de ella? – Preguntó Izaya al caminar por los pasillos del dirigible.

Es algo que no pueden ver tus hermanas aun. Hace unas horas hubo un gran enfrentamiento que hizo que las comunicaciones fueran intervenidas aun cuando yo las había conectado. Gracias a la ayuda de varias personas que también están aquí pudimos encontrarla. – Momoka abrió la puerta de una habitación bastante iluminada.

¡¿Podrías dejarme?! ¡Ya te dije que no soy tu hijo! – La voz estresada de una persona se hizo sentir en el lugar. Alguien no dejaba de mimarlo por más que le dijera que no quería ese tipo de trato.

Espera… ¿Esa no es Kyouko-chan? ¿Y qué hace este sujeto aquí…? – Izaya señaló sorprendido hacia los otros dos.

Es una larga historia que te contaré con gusto… Ellos no son los únicos seres extraños que están aquí… - Momoka suspiró. Ella realmente solo quería acostarse a dormir, había pasado una noche demasiado molesta para su gusto.

00000MOMOKA00000

**NOCHE ANTERIOR…**

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL DESIERTO**

La tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente podía ser cortada con un cuchillo con facilidad. En estos momentos tres personas se miraran con hostilidad al no saber cuál de todos ellos sería el primero que se atrevería a atacar. 

 _No puedo creer que estés metido en esto, 0786._ – Dijo Momoka siendo la primera en atreverse a hablar.

 _Lo mismo digo, me sorprende que sigas viva. Debo aclarar que ahora me llamo Swan._ – Agregó el pelirrojo.

 _Yo soy la que quisiera saber qué haces aquí, Swan. ¿Y por qué sigues viva, Momoka? Pensé que Orihara Kyouko te había asesinado._ – Dijo ahora Emilia con molestia. La rubia nunca imaginó que la que estaba arruinando sus planes en las sombras era la subordinada que Lacrimosa pensaba que había muerto.

 _¿Todavía sigues con el problemático de 0599? De otro modo no estarías aquí. ¿O sí?_ – Preguntó Momoka.

 _¿Qué tiene de malo que esté con él? Además ahora se llama Chase._ – Respondió él.

Emilia ya sentía que estaban pasando de ella.

 _Oigan, detengan-…_ \- Emilia estaba por interferir en la conversación cuando esta siguió endurecidamente su cauce sin ella.

 _Oh, incluso defiendes su nombre… ¡Es increíble! ¡Es por eso que siempre pensé que había algo entre ustedes…! Y lo peor es que te metió en problemas como imaginé que pasaría. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Él es una mala influencia._ – Dijo Momoka molesta.

 _¿Algo entre nosotros? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Como siempre das acusaciones sin fundamento, si es así como vas a actuar, entonces puedo decir que tienes algo con… ¡Orihara Kyouko!_ – Swan acusó a Momoka con el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza.

 _¡Eso es imposible y extraño! Solo imagina… Sería entonces la madrasta de Izaya-san y…_ \- Comenzó Momoka a pensar en el punto.

**EN LA MENTE DE MOMOKA…**

Desde ahora seré la dueña y señora de esta casa. Ustedes tendrán que hacer todo lo que diga o si no su madre morirá… – Dijo Momoka con traje de emperatriz.

¡Y tú Izaya-cenicienta ve a limpiar la cocina! – Ordenó ella a un impactado Izaya vestido con ropas harapientas.

Y ustedes dos, gemelas… Quédense en un lugar en que no hagan desastres… – La emperatriz suspiró para después mirar a la “esposa-esclava”.

Y tú, Kyouko. Hazme un masaje y después termina todo el maldito trabajo pendiente que tienes en la oficina mientras me llamas “ama”. – Rió Momoka jalando un collar de perro que estaba sujeto al cuello de  Kyouko.

 ¡Si, A-Ama! – Dijo sumisamente Kyouko.

**DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD…**

_¡No hay nada de esposa en eso! ¡Técnicamente es como si hubieras llegado de improviso a instalarte! ¡¿Y qué pasó con esa ambientación de cuento de hadas?! Aunque más parecía un cuento de terror._ – Exclamó Swan.

 _¡Lo siento! He estado leyendo mangas raros que encontré en el deposito… ¡Olvida eso! ¡Vete de aquí, si no quieres que te haga puré! Toma en cuenta mi advertencia, Swan…_ \- Advirtió ella.

 _¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? Es una lástima entonces, me llevaré a tu “amorcito” cuando obligue a Lacrimosa a decirme el paradero de ella._ – Swan señaló a Emilia recordando su existencia por fin.

 _Lo siento, yo tengo asuntos con ella._ – Momoka también señaló a Emilia.

 _¿Y cómo piensan hacer eso? ¿Se les olvida que estoy hecha de almas?_ – Emilia enarcó una ceja aun tratando de llevar su teatro como Lacrimosa con Swan. La rubia estaba segura que no podría engañar a Momoka porque ella conocía el secreto tras su identidad, pero como no había dicho nada suponía que tampoco deseaba que Swan lo supiera.

Kishitani Emilia debía seguir atrayendo la atención como la principal distracción para Lacrimosa.

Nadie debía saber dónde se encontraba Lacrimosa en estos momentos.

 _Me di cuenta después de practicar un poco con mi habilidad que encerrar personas no es lo único que puedo hacer…_ \- Swan extendió la mano hacia la rubia. Si bien la base de su habilidad era inestable en cuanto a lo que podía o no podía capturar en esos espacios cerrados que creaba, accidentalmente se había percatado que podía controlar lo que quería atrapar. Lacrimosa podía estar hecho solo de almas pero eso no significaba que él no pudiera encerrar el alma principal en otro lugar para debilitarlo.

 _¿Qué…?_ – Emilia fue atacada por un fuerte dolor en el pecho que no le permitía respirar. Era como si estuvieran arrancando una parte de su ser, pero no sabía decir qué parte era exactamente. Solo podía estar consciente del intenso malestar que la obligaba a desfallecer sobre sus rodillas.

 _¡La vas a matar!_ – Momoka lanzó una bola de metal que llevaba en su bolsillo contra Swan para evitar que asesinara la única persona que podría decirle dónde estaba Kyouko. Ella había planeado dejarse atrapar para que Emilia la llevara hasta su base, pero todo se había venido abajo con la aparición de Swan y su declaración de guerra contra Lacrimosa. Anoxia y Lacrimosa habían roto su temporal alianza, aunque era más correcto decir que esta cooperación se había llevado con la segunda Lacrimosa que no era más que la aprendiz del original.

 _¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Eso pudo haberme noqueado! ¡Si eso llegara a pasar nosotros quedaríamos atrapad-…!_ – La bola de metal giró detrás de Swan para luego estrellarse contra su cabeza antes de que diera toda la información.

La barrera que había tenido sufriendo a Emilia empezó a expandirse por todo el lugar, atrapando en un espacio cerrado a todo ser vivo que estuviera en quince kilómetros a la redonda. Esto incluía a los ninjas de negro que estaban bajo el control de Swan, los cuales ahora se encontraban en modo ataque, ya que las últimas ondas cerebrales de este gritaban peligro por todas partes.

El objetivo ahora de esta gran tropa de ninjas era Emilia, Momoka y todo lo que encontraran que no fuera Swan.

 _No puede ser…_ \- Momoka dijo horrorizada al verse rodeada por tantos sujetos de negro.

 _Maldición…_ \- Emilia se fastidió al ver la tecnología de Lacrimosa siendo usada en su contra en el peor momento.

Afortunadamente, esto detendría un poco el ataque de los ninjas en los sectores cercanos, pero dañaría también las comunicaciones temporalmente.

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

**AFUERA DE ESTA BARRERA**

¿Y esto que es…? – Ren tocaba la pared invisible que no la dejaba pasar de ese punto. Se supone que más adelante estaba Whisper según las coordenadas que le había dado Tsukumoya.

Lo que sea ni siquiera yo puedo atravesarla. – Dijo Sares con aburrimiento.

Esto no es algo que pueda abrirse con fuerza bruta por lo que veo… ¿Eh? – Mientras Ren estaba diciendo eso la pared absorbió su mano. El espacio cerrado se extendió lo suficiente para detectar todo ser vivo en los alrededores, usando como referencia el que tuviera un alma dentro de ellos. La habilidad de Swan seguía atrapando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por haber perdido el control de esta.

Y para su tristeza, a ellas solo les esperaba un ejército de ninjas que las vería como amenazas...

* * *

 

**EXTRA N°29 – ADIÓS**

**CASI 9 MESES ATRÁS**

**IKEBUKURO**

¿Qué hiciste qué…? ¿Estás segura, Kyouko-chan? – Dijo Namiko dándole una taza de té y un pastel a la invitada.

Sí, no veo por qué no… Ya no tengo razones para seguir en el negocio. Además… ¿Qué te he dicho de ese apodo? – Kyouko la miró mal.

Es algo muy generoso de tu parte el regalarle tu negocio de viajes al extranjero a tu asistente. Me imagino que debió estar muy contenta si decías que ella quería establecerse aquí. – Namiko bebió de su té entre tanto ignoraba el regaño de la otra mujer.

Si, dice que ya se ha acostumbrado a vivir tanto en este mundo que no quiere irse y como ya no la necesito, entonces se lo di. Supongo que es el pago por todo… - “Todo el daño…” Pensó al decir eso Kyouko.

¿En este mundo…? Suena como si fuera en alien jajajaja. – Rió la mujer mayor.

Casi podría decirse, ella no pertenece aquí de cualquier forma. – Kyouko le dio una mordida a su pastel de chocolate.

Pero creo que ella se sentirá rara estando sola en esa oficina. ¿No crees? Deberías visitarla de vez en cuando~. Ya sabes, ella ha estado trabajando contigo desde hace seis años. – Comentó la Heiwajima.

No creo que me extrañe, será todo lo contrario. Recuerda que ella me odia. – La odiaba de la misma forma en que quizás la detestaba Izaya.

No digas eso. Si tanto te odiara entonces ya hubiera renunciado. Tu personalidad no es fácil, deberías darle un reconocimiento de que ha sabido adaptarse a ti de alguna manera. Créeme, ella va a extrañarte. Si yo estuviera en el lugar de ella también me harías falta. – Dijo Namiko gentilmente.

Realmente me cuesta creerlo aún, pero no discutiré contigo. La verdad hace años llevo pensando que no sirvo para interactuar con los demás. He de admitir que Momoka-kun me sobrellevó bastante. En fin, espero que disfrute su regalo y se aleje de sus dos últimos jefes. No… En realidad de sus tres últimos jefes. – Corrigió ella con esto último; pensando en Lacrimosa, Izaya y ella misma.

Eres demasiado dura con ella y contigo… Solo espero que las cosas mejoren ahora que tendrás más tiempo libre, tal vez puedas traerme al fin a esas dos hermosas niñas para que las abrace y les ponga vestidos a mi antojo. Como puedes ver, hice que Kichirou-san me construyera un estudio fotográfico para cuando eso pase. – Namiko se movía emocionada en su puesto.

mmm… La verdad es que tengo que salir de viaje la otra semana. Tengo unas cosas pendientes y puede que no me veas en un buen tiempo. Así que si no vuelvo en más de un año, eres libre de traer a esas dos bribonas aquí.  – Dijo Kyouko con una sonrisa nerviosa que ocultaba su verdadero estado mental.

No tengo problemas con cuidarlas, es solo que… ¿Kyouko-san, sucede algo? – Namiko estrechó la mirada al notar que algo no estaba bien.

No, es solo que… En caso de que pueda suceder un inconveniente. Ya sabes que siempre te he dicho cosas como estas desde hace años jajaja. Los accidentes de avión están al orden del día todo el tiempo… Solo eso. – Bromeó Kyouko.

No hagas bromas así, por un momento pensé que estabas bajo amenaza de algo. Me dio miedo que algo pudiera pasarte. Pero no te preocupes, si llega a suceder algo, yo me haré cargo de ellas. Incluso mandaré a Kichirou a vigilarlas. – Dijo ella.

No, mejor no hagas eso… - Kyouko ya podía imaginar a Kichirou siendo golpeado por Mairu.

Como sea, debo irme para hacer unos recados. Hablaremos después en otra ocasión. - Kyouko se levantó del sillón.

¡Es cierto! Hice una réplica exacta del abrigo que me diste. ¿Qué tal? – Dijo Namiko trayendo con ella ambos abrigos negros.

Wao, tienes talento para esto… Me encanta cómo quedó el nuevo. – Felicitó la pelinegra.

Incluso metí ese extraño paquete adentro. Por cierto, en el abrigo viejo… ¿Qué pasó para que terminara con ese gran hoyo en el pecho? Tengo curiosidad. – Preguntó la mujer señalando el abrigo más antiguo.

La persona que lo tenía puesto fue atravesada con algo y luego se murió de nuevo. – Respondió Kyouko mientras examinaba el abrigo nuevo.

Jajajajaja, eres muy graciosa. Bien, aquí tienes tu encargo. – Namiko le dio una bolsa de papel para que pudiera llevárselo a su casa, restándole importancia al chiste mortal de Kyouko.

Gracias por todo… - Kyouko dijo esto antes de despedirse con la mano.

Namiko no le agradó mucho la forma en que lo dijo, pero podía ser otro de los chistes fatalistas de Orihara Kyouko. Por eso lo dejó pasar, despidiéndola con la mano de la misma manera.

**8 MESES ATRÁS**

Después de que hubiera mandado a envolver como un regalo de cumpleaños el abrigo que Namiko había confeccionado, Kyouko estaba parada en frente de un buzón mirándolo como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

“No tienes que hacer esto… Solo escóndete.” – Dijo la voz del fantasma que percibió que Kyouko había bebido antes de venir a ese lugar.

No. Si no hago esto, Lacrimosa nunca bajará la guardia. Ni él ni su aprendiz. Solo deben creer que el futuro no ha cambiado, deben comerse el cuento de que Izaya está muerto en su momento. Si es cierto eso de que Lacrimosa no se meterá con Shizuo, entonces las cosas funcionarán. Pero nada de eso pasará si no caigo en manos enemigas. – Explicó Kyouko levantando el paquete que estaba destinado a un departamento en Shinjuku a nombre de un hombre llamado Nakura. Ella hubiera deseado ver el rostro de Izaya cuando leyera el nombre de su progenitora en el remitente del envío.

Él pensaría algo como… _“¿Cómo diablos ella encontró este lugar?”_

Lástima que ella no sería testigo de la cara de estupefacción de Izaya.

Kyouko-san… No tienes que llegar tan lejos. – Dijo la voz.

Ya yo viví lo que debía vivir y más… Mis hijos se saben cuidar solos. La única cosa buena que tuvo mi pésima crianza fue que no me necesitaran en ningún momento. No sé cómo habrá sido la versión mía de Einserh, pero puedo asegurar que fue mejor que esta. Así que… - Kyouko tomó una jeringuilla y se la inyectó en su propio brazo. Poco a poco un ser con el aspecto de Izaya apareció, solo que este parecía ser un adolescente de quizás quince años. El uniforme que llevaba era el de una escuela pública que había visto en Shinjuku alguna vez.

Sí que eres idéntico. Pensé que eras mucho mayor por tu forma de hablar, pero eres un mocoso jajaja. – Se burló Kyouko por fin sintiendo su curiosidad saciada.

Tengo 215 años para ser exactos... ¿Cómo es que puedes verme? Nadie debería ser capaz a excepción de una persona… - Interrogó el adolescente.

Esto es una droga creada para ver a dios. Para ser exactos fue el proyecto que arruinó la vida de Hayashibara Kasumi; ella se hizo adicta a su propio trabajo y por eso terminó de esa forma. Volví a crear la formula con algunos cambios, hice que los efectos se aceleraran cuando se suministrara la segunda dosis en menos de seis horas. El efecto final sería demencia~. – Kyouko sonrió mostrando la segunda jeringuilla.

Te refieres a la madre de Kanra. ¿No? Es irónico que eso llegara a tus manos... – Él no podía hacer nada para detener a Kyouko.

No tenía un cuerpo con el cual poder pararle y evitar que ella se suministrara aquella dosis cuando llegara el momento. Parte de su presencia estaba aún en Einserh y al venir hasta Ikebukuro lo debilitaba grandemente hasta el punto de no poder posesionarse de nadie. 

Yo también lo pensé. Tal vez fue una especie de castigo por ser tan cruel con Kanra. Su madre me castiga desde el más allá jajaja… – Kyouko guardó la droga en su bolsillo.

No es como piensas y lo sabes… - El fantasma no podía decir la verdad sobre el estado de Kanra, si lo hacía, muchos eventos podían desmoronarse, desperdiciando todo el trabajo de Kyouko. Él esbozó una sonrisa amarga, definitivamente odiaba el papel que le tocaba jugar en todo esto.

El papel de observar cómo todos iban destruyéndose poco a poco.

Para los ojos de Izaya lo fue al menos. Tampoco sé que pensaba realmente Kanra de todo esto. De todas formas nunca lo voy a saber. Fue genial hablar contigo estos últimos años, espero que puedan detener a Uróboros y todo lo demás. – Dijo ella depositando por fin el paquete.

Tengo que tomar un vuelo al inframundo jajaja. Adiós. – Kyouko comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás.

Ya no importaba lo que dejara atrás, no habría más un pasado ni un futuro para ella.

Y su presente estaba por cortarse en seis horas más según la predicción del fantasma...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sabemos de dónde salió el abrigo y la treta de Kyouko al tomar el cabello de dios de la capsula al final de Shizuoland ;w;.   
> Incluso se reveló el nombre de la madre de Kanra y Kanri.   
> Y ahora Shizuka conoce la condición de Haruka…  
> Adicionalmente, Amai no le espera un futuro mejor D8.


	58. Oscuridad

**DOS HORAS ANTES DEL AMANECER DEL 13 DE ENERO**

Te digo que no debemos tomar esta vía… Los sonidos se mueren en esta zona, no me agrada. – Señaló Neeba.

Pero no quiero ir por otro camino… Ya estoy cansada y quiero dormir. Quiero pasar por ahí y punto. – Eithne estaba en su modo caprichoso, no tenía ganas de seguir sobrevolando la zona porque eso la cansaba demasiado y ya estaba al borde del agotamiento total.

Si no me crees mira lo que sucede cuando hago esto… - Neeba lanzó una piedra hacia el lugar que percibía extraño e inmediatamente la piedra desapareció.

mmm… Debo admitir que eso es algo que no había visto antes en el desierto. – Eithne se puso en su modo serio y caminó hacia la pared invisible. Esta no perdió tiempo al tratar de atraparla dentro, pero las sombras de Eithne fueron más rápidas para contener a la fuerza extraña.

Ya veo, esto reacciona con los seres vivos. ¿Podría ser la habilidad de alguien poderoso? No puedo evitar sentir interés, deberíamos entrar Neeba-chan. No creo que me cueste abrir una salida. – Eithne jaló con sus sombras a Neeba hasta el interior de la barrera.

¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No quiero ir por ahí! – Neeba seguía sufriendo por los antojos repentinos de Eithne y su maldito poder de sombras que solo hacía lo que quería con la gente. Lo primero que ella notó fue el intenso olor a sangre que estaba impregnado por todas partes. Había evidencia de una batalla a mayor escala que la que ella había sido participe horas atrás.

Eithne creó un pájaro para recorrer más rápido el terreno sobre el aire, acelerando un poco para llegar hasta el punto en donde percibía varias presencias.  Neeba detectó sonidos más adelante y guió su mirada hasta ese punto.

Son esos sujetos… ¡Los de negro! ¿Por qué hay tantos aquí? – Neeba señaló espantada.

¡Están persiguiendo algo! – Eithne descubrió que los objetivos de los ninjas eran una mujer y una niña, esta última era llevaba en brazos mientras huía. De vez en cuando la pelinegra lanzaba varios sablazos en contra de sus perseguidores, pero al ser demasiados ella corría el riesgo de perder distancia y ser acorralada más rápido.

Deja de correr, Ren. Puedo usar el espejo para aturdirlos a todos un poco. – Pidió Sares.

¡Por supuesto que no haré eso! ¡Debes guardar tus energías para capturar a Lacrimosa! ¡No sabemos qué puede hacer exactamente! -  Ren no estaba dispuesta a revelar su carta maestra en contra del criminal que buscaban. El problema era que por más que evadiera a los ninjas, ellos volvían a aparecer en su camino, incluso el poder de no se der detectados de Sares estaba fallando dentro de ese espacio cerrado.

Sí que la están pasando mal… - Eithne se condolió un poco de la situación y dejó ir varios hilos que sujetaron de la cintura a Ren para subirlas hasta la gran ave que se alejó de la superficie. Los ninjas optaron por perseguirlos sin perder el tiempo, a su vista se habían agregado dos objetivos más para ser eliminados.

Gracias… - Ren agradeció reconociendo de inmediato a Eithne. Sares le había contado que ella era una de las personas que buscaba secuestrar a Amai. No confiaba en Eithne, así que era mejor que siguiera siendo una desconocida más, al igual que Sares hasta que supiera la razón por la que Eithne estaba ahí.

¡Aun no me agradezcas…! – Eithne tuvo que obligar a su ave a dar un giro forzado en el aire a causa de una roca que había sido usada como proyectil.

¡Cada uno de ellos tiene una habilidad diferente…! ¡Tienes que volar más alto para que no nos alcancen! – Pidió Ren golpeando con su espada una de las rocas que iban hacia ellos.

¡No es tan fácil! ¡El espacio aéreo no es mucho aquí! – La dullahan maniobró como pudo para quitarse del camino de los ninjas que tenían el poder de levitar.

¿Aún no encuentras al dueño de este poder? – Preguntó Ren a Sares.

Aún no, este espacio es demasiado grande. – Respondió la niña.

Esto será un problema. Necesitamos encontrar la ubicación de Whisper… - Ren dijo frustrada.

¿Whisper? ¿Conocen a esa persona que dejó el mensaje en la sala de chat? – Eithne volteó curiosa al escuchar ese nombre entre tanto golpeaba a diez ninjas con sus sombras.

00000WHISPER00000

De repente se siente algo raro en el aire… - El instinto de Liam le decía que había algo malo en el ambiente.

Es verdad, es como si fuera a pasar una calamidad. – Dijo su acompañante. Liam se sorprendió un poco con esa expresión, era la primera cosa que decía aquella mujer en varios días que sonaba normal, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía algo perturbador. Quizás era la seguridad con que ella lo decía.

¿Cómo alguien podía estar tan seguro de algo en esa oscuridad?

Él mismo no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente desde que Emilia lo había dejado ahí encerrado. Por eso se preguntaba si esta mujer en algún momento había estado cuerda en este sitio. Aquella mujer que seguía hablándole como si él se tratara de su hijo…

¿De verdad ella tenía un hijo?

¿No era producto de su locura?

Ella ni siquiera le sabía decir su nombre por más que le preguntara. Casi podía deducir que no había una pizca de razón dentro de su cabeza. Kishitani Shinra estaba seguro que ya esta mujer no tenía nada por lo que existir en el mundo, porque este incluso se había olvidado de ella. Casi su mismo caso, solo que su locura se daba cuando perdía los estribos tratando de renegar de su pasado.

Su pasado que tenía atado su presente.

Una vida sin una razón para existir.

Una mentira sobre un gran objetivo.

Esa era la vida de Kishitani Shinra de Einserh.

El hombre que prefería estar loco antes que aceptar el rol que le había otorgado el destino y del que casi podía pensar que había escapado.

Esto no me está ayudando… - Liam murmuró en la oscuridad con amargura, él tenía demasiada fiebre como para seguir intentando agrandar aquel agujero que había encontrado en la pared antes. La herida que le había hecho el familiar al llegar a Einserh se había infectado por completo y le había limitado la movilidad. Lo único que podía hacer era acurrucarse debajo de la frazada que le habían brindado.

Oye… ¿Estás bien, Izaya? – Escuchó a Kyouko preguntar.

Jajajaja… Juraría que pronunciaste ese horrible nombre… - Liam casi no podía mantenerse consciente.

Orihara Izaya.

Ese nombre que le hacía hervir la sangre por completo.

**EINSERH**

**REGIÓN DE HIELO**

**16 AÑOS ATRÁS**

¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Miren! Hice un muñeco de nieve… - Liam entró a la casa muy contento para avisarles a sus padres sobre su nueva creación.

¿No te dije que no jugaras en la nieve tan tarde, Shinra? Puedes resfriarte. – Su madre le llamó la atención desde la terraza de una gran casa.

Lo siento… - Liam se disculpó.

No pasa nada, solo entra a la casa. Sería peligroso que enfermaras. – La mujer al verlo llegar le puso una bufanda para que no tuviera frío.

Recuerda que hoy tienes que ayudar a tu padre en el laboratorio… - Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Si, lo recuerdo. Iré de una vez a su laboratorio. – Dijo Liam corriendo con entusiasmo hacia el laboratorio. Sus padres estaban encargados de una sección científica de Einserh llamada Nébula.

El estudio secreto que estaban llevando ahí les obligaba habitar un área muy apartada de la región de hielo. Por supuesto que a Liam no le molestaba esto si podía pasar más tiempo con sus padres, ya que no le darían las típicas excusas de que debían salir por trabajo como siempre pasaba en la ciudad. Estando en ese lugar él podía disfrutar de la compañía de sus padres siempre que él quisiera, hasta incluso les ayudaba en su trabajo.

Liam amaba demasiado el momento en que era felicitado por su desempeño, más aun cuando la mano de su padre se posaba sobre su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

¡Papá! ¡Ya llegué! – Dijo el pequeño Liam entrando en el laboratorio.

Justo a tiempo. Acabo de terminar la última dosis de la Luna Roja, aunque el líquido es algo azul… Siento que no le queda el nombre. – Dijo el hombre quitándose las gafas de plástico.

Igual me gusta más Luna Roja, suena más bonito que el azul. – Respondió Liam.

Jajaja, había olvidado que no te gusta el color azul. – Rió el mayor tomando el brazo del niño para inyectarle la nueva versión de la Luna Roja. Este era el trabajo que le brindaba a Liam la satisfacción de tener la atención de sus padres.  

“Duele…” - Se quejó mentalmente el Kishitani. A diferencia de todas las versiones que le habían inyectado antes, Liam se sentía más nauseabundo que nunca con esta. Se tapó la boca con su mano libre para evitar vomitar sobre su padre quien estaba esforzándose mucho en su trabajo.

Listo, ahora debes entrar en el laberinto de prueba. – Dijo él muy feliz.

Si ellos tenían suerte, esta podría ser la versión más estable de la Luna Roja en décadas.

Si… - Esta era la parte que no le agradaba del experimento, aunque en cierta forma ya él estaba acostumbrado a estar en ese lugar con _Tora_. Ese era el nombre con el que se dirigían sus padres a lo que habitaba aquel sitio.

Liam caminó hasta la plataforma que lo bajaría hasta el laberinto y en donde debía quedarse por las próximas quince horas. Sus padres le habían advertido que no podía estar más de ese tiempo porque si no algo malo le pasaría.

“¿Dónde estará…?” – Pensó el niño al desplazarse por la parte iluminada del pasillo.

Recientemente, él se había dado cuenta que era más fácil saber dónde estaba Tora cuando estaba en la parte oscura del laberinto.  Pero también corría peligro si se aventuraba a la parte oscura así sin más porque Tora se lo podía comer si daba un paso en falso. Liam se recostó en la pared y esperó que el cambio de luces del pasillo se diera. El objetivo de todo esto era que él pudiera detectar a una entidad diferente, pero eso era algo muy difícil aun para él.

Después de todo… ¿Qué tipo de entidad querían ellos que él detectara?

A veces esto le parecía a él un entrenamiento para algo extraño.

¡…! – Él se puso tenso cuando la luz se apagó.

Ahora él podría saber si Tora estaba cerca de él.

El castaño podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho y más cuando el dios falso llamado Tora pasó junto a él buscando su comida. El aliento putrefacto de la bestia hizo que sus nauseas aumentaran.

“Solo cierra los ojos. Eres una pared. ¡Recuérdalo!” – Se gritó el mismo.

No obstante, pasó algo que no estaba en sus planes de evasión…

¡Gah…! - Su brazo se acalambró de repente, haciéndolo emitir un sonido de dolor a causa de un efecto secundario imprevisto de la nueva versión de la Luna Roja. Tora lo aplastó con su gran pata contra el piso al detectar el lugar en donde se encontraba su presa. Liam sería devorado por un error idiota como ese, él no volvería a ver a sus padres si moría ahí.

Tora lo sujetó con el hocico y lo comenzó a arrastrar por el pasillo a toda velocidad en cuanto Liam se dejó de mover por el miedo. Después de varios metros, el dios falso lo dejó caer en el suelo y puso una pata nuevamente sobre su pequeño cuerpo para que no se escapara. A todo esto, Liam no sabía qué pensar de la situación. Era extraño que la bestia no se lo hubiera comido desde hace buen rato, lo que le indicaba que esta tenía otra cosa en mente.

Y mientras él pensaba esto la luz se encendió en este sector.

¡Ahí estaba su salvación!

Solo que…

El dios falso no se movió de su lugar por más que odiara la luz.

No se lo comía y tampoco lo dejaba ir.

¿Qué era lo que quería aquella bestia?

La bestia para llamar su atención gruñó molesta y lo empujó con la pata hacia la pared en donde más adelante había un callejón sin salida. Frente a él estaban varios esqueletos que hicieron que Liam se espantara y se alejara un poco. Nunca antes había visto cadáveres, así que fue un gran shock para él, especialmente por el hecho de que fueran algo pequeños…

Tan pequeños como niños.

Tora lo empujó con la cabeza con impaciencia voraz hacia el montículo de esqueletos que aun conservaban algunas de sus ropas. Liam no quería tocarlos, pero parecía ser que la criatura no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera. Con manos temblorosas, él agarró la primera vestimenta que tenía una inscripción en la parte del pecho que le llamó la atención.

Hiiragi.

Era un nombre de niña si no mal recordaba.

Entonces le dio por revisar los demás cuerpos…

Hanako.

Ryu.

Nadeko.

Ken.

Habían tantos nombres de lo que probablemente serían niños como él.

¿Qué les había pasado a ellos…?

Rebuscando un poco más en el fondo del rincón se encontró con una camiseta que tenía un nombre que le heló la sangre a Liam.

Tora… - Leyó él con espanto.

Inmediatamente, la bestia detrás de él gimió frustrada de una forma que le alertó que lo que sea que había contenido los instintos de este, ya había llegado a su fin. Menos mal él aún estaba en el área iluminada, porque Tora se fue corriendo hacia la oscuridad al no poder soportar la luz de esta.

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS…**

¿Qué te pasó…? ¿Por qué estás tan sucio? – Preguntó su madre al verlo tan estropeado.

Lo siento, me caí por ahí… - Dijo Liam mirando el suelo.

Ya veo, entonces solo revisaré algunas cosas y podrás irte a bañar. – Dijo su padre con una sonrisa que no le hacía gracia a Liam como siempre.

Su corazón estaba plagado de dudas.

Quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia a esos nombres y cadáveres que no le decían mucho.

Tenía que despejarse porque él no quería perder esa atención que obtenía de sus padres.

Ellos lo querían a él.

Desde ese momento, Liam no volvió a entrar en el laberinto por varias semanas en las que meditó sobre lo sucedido para finalmente olvidarlo. Hasta que unos meses después las dudas regresaron al escuchar una conversación por accidente al dirigirse al baño.

Creo que de todos los que hemos usado, este es el que está dando mejores resultados. ¡Puede que sea capaz de contener al dios en su cuerpo sin destruirse! – La voz de su padre se podía oír desde el pasillo.

Si somos capaces de capturar al dios en un cuerpo humano podremos ganar esa recompensa y dejar de preocuparnos por ser parte de esta asquerosa sección. – Dijo la mujer.

Hemos hecho alrededor de doscientas sesiones en ese laberinto y aun no se ha transformado. Esa es una buena señal para empezar… Mañana haremos la prueba final que hará que esté listo para ser un perfecto contenedor… - Dijo él.

No podía ser cierto.

Ellos no estaban hablando de él.

Liam corrió de nuevo a su habitación.

Sus padres jamás pensarían de esa forma de él.

El pequeño se auto-lavó el cerebro porque se negaba a creer aquello.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

Shinra, cariño~. Debes llevar este uniforme en la prueba de hoy, ya que esta será la última. – La mujer caminó hasta su lugar y le entregó el presente que desató de nuevo la confusión y el espanto en Liam.

¿Po-Por qué tiene mi nombre, mamá? – Interrogó nervioso Liam.

¿Qué le iba a pasar una vez que llegara a ponérsela?

¿Sería abandonado?

¿Acaso moriría?

¿Por qué estás nervioso? Pensé que te gustaría, hacer este tipo de camisetas es mi especialidad… - Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

N-No estoy nervioso, al contrario estoy muy feliz. Ya me la voy a poner. – Liam se alejó y fue en dirección al baño para cambiarse. Pero en vez de ir a ese lugar como había dicho, él se dirigió hasta el estudio de su padre que para su suerte estaba abierto. Sabía que si preguntaba directamente no le dirían nada, por eso, Liam vio que era mejor opción leer los papeles que siempre veía que su progenitor repasaba todo el tiempo.

Ahí debía estar la respuesta…

Revolvió los papeles lo más rápido que pudo hasta que se topó con una carpeta que decía Orihara Izaya en grande. Era un nombre extraño, por eso tomó esa en especial y se puso a leerla con calma. A simple vista se podía llegar a la conclusión que este era un archivo clasificado del estado en donde hablaban sobre el dios de Einserh, el cual solo se tenía el cuerpo pero su alma aún seguía fugitiva en alguna parte. El gobierno pagaba una gran suma a la sección que pudiera capturarlo.

Ellos mencionaron este dios… - Liam dejó la carpeta de lado y tomó los demás cartapacios de la gaveta en donde estaban etiquetadas cuidadosamente con los nombres que había visto en las camisetas de los cadáveres. Él tragó saliva al abrir la primera carpeta y toparse con la foto en versión humana de Tora. Los papeles describían con precisión el proceso de experimentación con Tora, desde implantación de recuerdos falsos hasta el uso de drogas.

Ellos no son mis padres… - Esta era la única cosa que la mente confundida de Liam pudo llegar con todo el shock de descubrir la verdad detrás de todo eso.

¿Qué parte era verdadero en todo ese trato?

¿Le habían estado engañando desde el principio?

¿Todo para capturar a ese dios?

Las llamas del odio cobraron vida en él cuando encontró su propio archivo, ya por fin comprendía la desesperación que tenía Tora para que viera esos cadáveres. Podía entenderlo perfectamente, al fin al cabo “sus padres” le habían provocado esa horrenda transformación. Liam sabía que Tora quería justicia, al igual que las anteriores víctimas.

**CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

Siento la espera… - Dijo Liam ya cambiado totalmente.

Tardaste demasiado… - El padre se acercó para guiarlo con una sonrisa hacia la plataforma.

La puerta se atascó. – Liam mientras caminaba tomó el control remoto y se alejó de su “progenitor”. Tomó distancia y se pegó a la puerta por donde había entrado antes, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

¿Qué haces, cariño? – Cuestionó ella al ver el extraño comportamiento de Liam.

Justicia. – Contestó el niño cerrando la puerta metálica dejándolos atrapados. Liam entonces accionó el mecanismo de las puertas interiores del laberinto para que quedaran abiertas y así lo que él llamaba “justicia” apareciera frente a ellos.

¡Dejó la puerta abierta! ¡Ese monstruo va a venir! – Gritó la mujer.

¡No hagas ruido, estúpida! ¡Eso se guía por el sonido! – Respondió el científico, pero ya era tarde porque Tora se había abalanzado sobre ella.

¡Ayuda! ¡A-Ayud-…! – Tora le arrancó los brazos a mordidas a ella entre tanto decía esto.

N-No puede ser… ¡Sh-Shinra! Déjame salir… Por favor… - Él rogó frente a la ventanilla al niño que solo veía todo desde afuera.

No, ustedes planeaban convertirme en algo como eso al final. Si no funcionaba entonces me desecharían o me dejarían ahí adentro como a Tora. – Dijo molesto Shinra. Solo con darle esa camiseta con su nombre había sido suficiente para que él dejara de confiar para siempre en ellos. Ni siquiera podía decir que sus recuerdos eran reales en este punto y eso le entristecía gravemente.

No es así, nosotros solo queríamos lo mejor para ti. Jamás dejaríamos que te convirtieras en un monstruo. – Mintió el otro.

Tal vez te crea eso cuando mueras… - Contestó Liam con una sonrisa cruel que por primera vez se posó en su rostro infantil.

La garra se insertó en el cráneo de su ex-padre desde atrás con una velocidad mortal, poco a poco Tora devoró el cuerpo frente a él de una forma horrible. Después de varios minutos en que él tuvo que apartar la mirada en numerosas ocasiones, Tora se detuvo y dirigió su cabeza hacia donde percibía que estaba Liam. El niño tragó saliva pero aun así no se alejó de la puerta, observando a la criatura que le había quitado la venda de los ojos.

Tora… - Dijo por fin Liam reuniendo el valor para hablar. La bestia le gruñó suavemente intentando no asustar al niño. Apenas podía mantenerse a sí mismo consciente para no devorarlo también, ya le había dado lo que quería y por eso este no tenía razones para seguir viviendo. Era un monstruo que devoraba lo que encontraba en su camino. Por eso debía poner fin a su propia tortura antes de que la criatura que lo dominaba volviera a tomar el control.

¿Qué haces…? – El niño vio como Tora comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la plataforma metálica.

¡No lo hagas! ¡Sé que intentas acabar con tu vida! ¡Espera! ¡Quizás hay una forma de que regreses a tu forma verdadera! ¡Detente! – Liam gritaba desde la ventanilla, aun debía haber algo que se pudiera hacer por Tora.  No obstante, el muro que sostenía la gran plataforma se derrumbó sobre la bestia frente a él. El impacto fue tan fuerte que todos los cimientos de la casa temblaron, obligándolo a alejarse de la casa.

Kishitani Shinra entendía que Tora prefiriera morir en lugar de vivir como un monstruo, aun así sentía que lo había dejado solo como el último experimento de esa casa. Antes de que pudiera seguir lamentándose las náuseas volvieron a su cuerpo más fuertes que cuando había sido inyectado la última vez.

Necesito esa droga… - Liam entró de nuevo a la casa para buscar aquella sustancia azul que debía controlar ese malestar.  Él sabía que esto podría hacerlo sentir peor, sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía querer expandirse de alguna forma. Tal vez estaba por convertirse en un monstruo también al igual que Tora.

Aquí está… - Ya le era difícil manipular la aguja porque sus manos se estaban llenando de una materia blanca que parecía ser piel adicional. Liam lloraba asustado de ver que cada vez se deformaba mientras insertaba la droga en su brazo de forma brusca. El dolor después de varios minutos se detuvo pero el frío lo envolvió, era casi como sentirse muerto.

Con las pocas fuerzas que él tenía se hizo con la bata de su “madre” para cubrirse del frío como podía antes de dormirse.

**HORAS DESPUÉS**

Están todos muertos… Solo queda este niño. ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó un hombre.

No parece que sea uno de los experimentos. Creo que solo lo era ese que está aplastado allá. Llévaselo a los sujetos que reclutan mocosos para el laberinto, de cualquier forma a nadie le interesa cuidar a niños huérfanos como este. – El cuerpo inconsciente de Liam fue lanzado en una camioneta sin ningún cuidado.

Los hombres del gobierno habían recibido una alerta por parte de este centro de investigación secreto horas atrás, así que por eso habían llegado hasta ese lugar tan apartado. A los ojos de ellos este solo era un descuido de los científicos al no tener cuidado con el uso del dios caído. Nadie sospechaba que el principal experimento era el niño que habían lanzado antes.

Probablemente ellos nunca lo sabrían…

00000LIAM00000

**EN OTRA PARTE DEL DESIERTO**

No debí bajar la guardia… - Momoka destapó la moto que había ocultado detrás de un montículo de arena para usarla para perseguir a una lastimada Emilia.

Antes Emilia en medio de la batalla se había descuidado y recibido una profunda cortada de espada en su vientre. Ella decidió que ya era hora de mandar al diablo temporalmente su actuación de Lacrimosa y defenderse como ella sabía hacer. A partir de la arena creó un enorme golem de forma humanoide para aplastar a todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, incluyendo a la misma Momoka.

La ex-secretaria no tuvo más opción que alejarse, evadiendo los ataques de los ninjas a su paso mientras llevaba a Swan con ella sin darse cuenta. Aun así el ataque tuvo un alcance mayor de lo esperado por Momoka, enviándola a volar por los aires como una muñeca contra las rocas. De esta forma, ella quedó junto a Swan completamente inconsciente hasta ahora.

Solo queda seguirla hasta su guarida… Emilia-san puedes huir pero no puedes esconder tu rastro de mí. – Momoka sonrió usando su psicoquinesis para tirar a Swan en la parte del pasajero quien todavía no despertaba.

Según su conjetura, el poder de Swan se había salido de control cuando lo había noqueado, eso quería decir que hasta que él no despertara, ellos no podrían escapar del espacio cerrado. Antes eso había sido una desventaja, pero ahora esa era su única guía porque estaba claro para ella que Emilia no podría escapar. Lo único que rogaba que la guarida estuviera dentro del rango de Swan.

00000MOMOKA00000

No se supone que esto sería de esta forma… - Definitivamente no era su día, su misión consistía en asesinar a la persona que estaba conectando las señales. Lacrimosa le estorbaría mucho si Izaya o Haruka estaban más rodeados de personas porque no podrían encargarse de ellos en el momento. Tampoco la presencia de las observadoras se lo estaba poniendo fácil con su constante vigilancia.

Ella vendó con ira la herida de su vientre, echando un brebaje sobre la tela para que así le permitiera luchar sin desangrarse antes. Esto también aceleraría un poco la curación en su cuerpo, pero debía reposar un poco hasta que empezara a hacer efecto. Por ahora no sentía que la estuvieran siguiendo ni los ninjas ni Momoka.

Tendré que regresar a ese lugar… - El sitio más cercano en el que ella podría borrar el rastro con facilidad sería en una de las islas Aqua en donde estaba encerrado Liam y Kyouko.

Kishitani Emilia decidió que si no quería ser capturada lo mejor era huir hasta ese lugar, aun cuando sus probabilidades fueran solo de la mitad.

00000EMILIA00000

Así que están buscando ese tal Lacrimosa que se supone iba a asesinar a Whisper. – Dijo Eithne.

Lacrimosa… Yo he escuchado ese nombre antes… - Comentó Neeba extrañada.

¿De verdad? Cualquier información que tengas es útil. – Ren miró a la rubia.

Solo escuché que… - Neeba no sabía si estaba bien decir que eso se lo había dicho algo que llevaba años pensando que era su _amigo imaginario_ a causa del destierro. Si mencionaba aquello la tacharían de loca por decir cosas sin sentido.

Tienes un objeto extraño en tu bolsillo… ¿Podrías mostrármelo? – Sares percibió una energía extraña que estaba junto a Neeba mientras hablaba.

¿Eh? Está bien… - Neeba le dio el espejo en donde se suponía estaba durmiendo el fantasma. Sares lo examinó durante un rato hasta que con voz inexpresiva dio un veredicto.

Aquí hay una entidad. – Sares le habló ahora a Ren enseñándolo el espejo.

Si… Él me habló de Lacrimosa. Pensaba que era una alucinación mía, pero… ¿De verdad hay algo en ese espejo? – La rubia seguía sin creer que ella no estuviera loca.

Si, aquí hay algo anormal. Él existe tanto como tú y yo. ¿Sabes algo más de su identidad? ¿Te ha dicho algo más?– Preguntó Sares.

No en realidad. Lo último relevante que dijo antes fue que había un nuevo dios llamado Loki. – Ren y Sares se miraron una a la otra al escuchar salir eso de la boca de Neeba.

Definitivamente el ser dentro de este espejo era sospechoso, aún más si sabía algo de Lacrimosa.

Estamos cerca de las Islas Aqua… Hay dos presencias más adelante en aquel lugar. – Eithne notó enseguida que las antenas del lugar estaban desconectadas. Suponía que la guerrilla e Izaya ya habían estado en las cercanías de la antena N°3. Ella hizo que el ave de sombras descendiera hasta la isla en donde detectaba algo sobrenatural.

Deben encontrarlos rápido antes de que los ninjas nos vuelvan a alcanzar. – Pidió Eithne volviendo a sacar su celular para hacer otra llamada. La búsqueda de Liam era la máxima prioridad de nuevo.

Él sonido se escucha muy cerca… Allá adelante. – Neeba señaló a la izquierda del grupo y en ese momento un gran estruendo se escuchó en esa dirección.

00000NEEBA00000

Emilia estaba acorralada de nuevo, había una pared invisible que impedía que ella llegara a su escondite cuando estaba a solo metros de este.

¿Pensabas que me harías perder tu rastro si entrabas aquí? Soy experta rastreando el olor de la sangre. – Momoka sonrió, no había pasado todo ese infierno de entrenamiento con Kyouko para no usarlo. Ella lloró internamente con el recuerdo de todo su sufrimiento durante esos años. Le alegraba que este al fin diera frutos.

“¡Momoka-chan estoy orgullosa de ti!” – Se dijo a sí misma en su mente con lágrimas.

“¿Por qué está llorando…?” – Emilia no lo comprendía, pero era el momento indicado para golpearla con el golem que estaba oculto debajo de ella. La nube de polvo se levantó para atrapar a Momoka dentro de esta para alegría de Emilia que estaba por empezar a alejarse. Su cuerpo se tensó en el instante en que no pudo dar ningún paso más, ella había sido inmovilizada por una fuerza extraña a su persona.

No vas a escapar. Si abres tu guarida a las buenas, no te lastimaré mucho. – Ordenó Momoka.

¿Desde cuándo pasaste de ser la mascota de Lacrimosa a la de Orihara Kyouko? – Dijo Emilia mordazmente en su pésima posición de derrota.

Lacrimosa es mi creador y lo respeto como tal, incluso si me viera de esa forma no le debatiría nada. En cambio, Orihara Kyouko es alguien que detesto y no la considero como mi ama. – Comentó Momoka.

Y si no la consideras como ama… ¿Qué estás haciendo yendo contra mí entonces? – La rubia estaba confundida.

Tú no eres Lacrimosa, antes tenía mis dudas, pero desde que usaste tu poder de nigromante lo confirmé. Por eso no te obedeceré ni nada parecido. Con respecto a Orihara Kyouko… Solo estoy aquí para llevarle la contraria, me molesta que ella gane. – Dijo la mujer fastidiada. Desde su costado apareció una espada enorme que se insertó en la espalda de Momoka con fuerza, tirándola en el suelo.

Ella no había detectado a ese ninja.

¿Cómo había pasado desapercibido para ella?

No tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, porque aparecieron nueve más listos para ejecutarla.

Ren saltó delante de la multitud y con un ligero movimiento de su espada los diez enemigos fueron reducidos a trozos de carne.

¿Eres Whisper? – Preguntó la pelinegra al envainar su espada de nuevo.

S-Sí… - Respondió Momoka impresionada con el desempeño de la espadachín.

¡Ah, es la novia de Liam! – Dijo Eithne al ver a la mujer intentando huir.

¡No! ¡Atrápenla! – Gritó Momoka mientras su herida sanaba con lentitud, esta había sido demasiado profunda y dolorosa.

“¡Una de las observadoras está aquí, demonios!” – Emilia estaba por crear otro golem cuando Sares apareció delante de ella.

Duerme… - Sares hizo aparecer un espejo enorme en donde Emilia se reflejó para quedar paralizada en su lugar. Sus ojos quedaron vacíos al instante dejando ver que estaba presa en alguna especie de hipnosis total.

Ella no es Lacrimosa. Hubiera sido más difícil atraparlo. – Dijo la pequeña al resto. No era su idea involucrarse, pero quería respuestas y la única persona que tenía un extraño rastro era esta mujer que acababa de atrapar, aun así ella era una humana genuina que manejaba nigromancia parcialmente.

Lo siento, las hice venir aquí pensando que el verdadero aparecería. Pero es como dices, ella no es Lacrimosa. – Momoka cuando fue capaz de levantarse dijo estas palabras. Su plan de hacer que capturaran a Lacrimosa usándose ella misma como cebo había fallado, pero había logrado acercarse al objetivo del otro esquema que tenía en el bolsillo.

¿Qué hago con ella? – Preguntó Sares.

Tenemos que despertar a ese de ahí para quitar el campo cerrado primero… Luego necesito que ella abra esa base. Hay algo ahí adentro que quiero. – Dijo Momoka.

No es necesario, ya hice una salida provisional. Solo que no durará mucho. – Eithne sostenía con sus sombras una abertura en la barrera para que salieran.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Y eso más o menos fue lo que sucedió… El plan de capturar a Lacrimosa fue un fracaso, pero logramos encontrar a tu madre. Solo que… - Momoka no sabía cómo decirlo.

No me digas que sufre amnesia también… - Izaya comenzaba a preocuparse con eso de que el número de amnésicos estaba aumentando en sus filas.

No, sospecho que se trata de demencia. Pensé que te reconocería si te veía, pero no presta atención a nadie más que a este hombre. Lo curioso es que ella lo llama Izaya… – Dijo Momoka.

… - Izaya no sabía que contestar a eso.

¿Cómo se suponía que él reaccionaría a esto?

Él nunca creyó que su madre había muerto, pero encontrarla de nuevo en este estado parecía ser más impactante. La orgullosa mujer había sido reducida a esta persona que no recordaba quien era en el pasado. Sin embargo, ella trataba de manera cariñosa a un extraño usando su nombre para referirse a esta persona.

Yo me voy… Tú encárgate de ella. – El herido Liam decidió huir de la escena y obviar el que estuviera hablando con otro ser que llevaba el nombre de ese dios por el que su vida estaba arruinada. Tal vez era hora de hablar con Eithne y pedirle que le dijera lo que había pasado en su ausencia, no sabía cuándo todos se podían poner en su contra y atacarlo como a Emilia.

Después de todo él también era su enemigo.

No me siento bien con ese tipo suelto por aquí… - Izaya puso la mano sobre su estómago instintivamente, el sentimiento de ser cortado a la mitad todavía no lo superaba y se le hacía un poco traumatizante.

Yo tampoco, pero la otra Celty dijo que se haría cargo de él. Además el dios tampoco quiere que le hagan nada a él por ahora. -  Informó Momoka.

Puedo suponer el por qué… Ya lo usó en el pasado, debe ser un pago. – El relato de Shizuka en el laberinto le corroboraba ese detalle, el fantasma había usado a Liam para darle el dato de la capsula.

¿Qué? – Momoka no entendió el comentario de Izaya.

No es nada. Por cierto, puedes decirme… ¿Por qué lleva ese cubre ojos? ¿Sus ojos están lastimados? – Izaya se acercó a la mujer que estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Al no tener a Liam cerca, ella estaba algo aburrida ahora, pero no podía alejarse mucho de su cama a causa de la debilidad en su cuerpo.

Debido a su habilidad hemos decidido tomar esta precaución, procura no quitárselos. Si no la pasarás muy mal. – Advirtió la ex-secretaria.

¿Ella también tiene una habilidad como ustedes? – Izaya la miró incrédulo.

Sí, eso es parte de las cosas que debo explicarte personalmente. Pero por ahora intenta hablar con ella a ver si te reconoce… - Pidió la mujer.

No me va a reconocer. Ya reconoció a otra persona, no tiene caso que haga esto. – Respondió Izaya retrocediendo.

¿Estás seguro? – Momoka interrogó.

Si… Lo siento, creo que quizás es mejor que vaya a ver las notas. Puedes contarles esto a mis hermanas, ellas podrían tener más suerte que yo. – Izaya  sonrió amistosamente e hizo su camino hacia la puerta, dejándolas solas en la habitación.

Ah, qué decepción. La fuerza de los genes es aterradora. Son respuestas de su tipo, Kyouko-san. – Momoka suspiró con desgano.

Dime… ¿Izaya volverá pronto? ¿Debo cocinar algo? – Preguntó Kyouko feliz.

No, todavía no regresará. – Le respondió Momoka sintiendo que se había olvidado de algo importante.

00000KYOUKO00000

**ISLAS AQUA**

¿Dónde estoy…? – Swan apenas despertaba de su sueño de inconsciencia sin saber qué había pasado desde que Momoka lo había noqueado.

* * *

 

**EXTRA N°30 – 31 DE DICIEMBRE**

**IKEBUKURO**

Según las cámaras que Liam había hackeado, Orihara Izaya estaría por pasar en ese lugar en unos cuantos minutos. Como las festividades estaban en su máximo nivel en ese espacio de tiempo por estar tan cerca el año nuevo, esas calles estarían deshabitadas por un buen par de horas, razón por la cual este se convertía en el mejor lugar para que este Izaya muriera tan miserablemente en la soledad. Aunque él no lo dejaría agonizar, al menos le daría el gran regalo de morir de inmediato, apenas cortara su cabeza.

¿Qué esperas? Aparece Orihara Izaya… - Liam estaba en la entrada de un callejón, simulando ser un simple vendedor de drogas que estaba esperando algún cliente.

Ah, Kishitani Shinra-san, rematarlo de esa forma es algo muy cruel… - Dijo una voz junto a él.

¿Quié-…? ¿Jah? – Liam volteó para visualizar a un Izaya de secundaria viéndolo tranquilamente.

¡Orihara Izaya! – El mercenario sin mediar más palabras se lanzó contra el chico con su espada completamente enfurecido, pero esta solo lo atravesó como si nada.

No puedes matarme, porque ya estoy muerto… No. Decir que estoy muerto es un poco incorrecto, porque aún no he estirado la pata apropiadamente. Es complicado… - Dijo el fantasma llenándose de dudas existenciales sobre su estado real.

¡No te pregunté! ¡Y ya muérete! – El mercenario hizo un segundo intento en vano.

Tú más que nadie sabes que no puedes matarme. ¿No recuerdas mi rostro? Lo viste en una foto dentro de una carpeta confidencial y también en vivo en ese laberinto. Ya sabes, la razón por la que fuiste sometido a todos esos experimentos. – Dijo el ente.

Eres ese dios… - Liam evaluó el parecido de esta versión con las fotos en esas carpetas de la oficina de su “padre”.

Si, por eso te dije que tú más que nadie debes saber quién soy. Te preguntarás qué hago aquí. ¿No? – Dijo la figura.

Si… - Liam estaba en alerta.

No esperaba que el dios de Einserh apareciera cuando iba a asesinar a su versión de Ikebukuro.

Esto no tenía sentido para él…

Vengo a darle sentido a tu existencia, solo tú puedes ayudarme en esta fatídica noche a cumplir el destino de _Orihara Izaya_ en general. ¿Puedes dormir un rato…? – El Izaya fantasmal se convirtió en una nube oscura que se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de Liam antes de que contestara.

Bien, ya estoy dentro, ahora tengo que hacer algo con los ojos. – Él debía tapar el rasgo distintivo de los ojos amarillos. Con unos minutos de concentración al máximo nivel, él logró desaparecer el color místico de sus orbes para prepararse para recibir a Izaya.

Lo siento, Izaya. Si no lo hago yo, seguramente morirás. – Él al ver que Izaya se aproximaba se escondió tras un auto y cuando este hubo entrado al callejón lo atacó con su espada.

“Lo siento…” – El fantasma comenzó a correr al ver a Haruka a lo lejos. Parecía ser que él sería perseguido por Anko.

“Diablos… ¡Siempre fui pésimo en deportes!” - Sería toda una hazaña el poder perder a Anko antes de que Uróboros reaccionara con la activación.

**VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

Estoy muerto de cansancio… - Él logró escabullirse hacia un edificio abandonado, tristemente se había salvado gracias a que Nébula había capturado a Anko. Le parecía raro ese evento porque él no recordaba haberlo visto en alguno de sus sueños. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en el asunto, una luz incandescente cayó del cielo hasta el centro de la sala en donde se encontraba.

Oh, eso fue rápido. – Las letras doradas fueron escribiéndose lentamente en el aire hasta formar una pregunta.

_¿Dónde será la batalla?_

Einserh obviamente. – Respondió él.

Las palabras se borraron y luego volvieron a aparecer.

_Está bien, pero no puedes elegir las reglas. Tú no eres tú._

_¿Elijes otra referencia o las mismas reglas?_

Gracias por recordármelo… No, definitivamente no quiero esas reglas de nuevo. Eres muy tramposo… Pero sabía que me saldrías con algo así, por eso vine preparado. Dejaré que la primera llave elija las reglas o sea el Orihara Izaya de este mundo. ¿Eso sí puedo hacerlo, no? – Interrogó el fantasma.

_Válido._

_Orihara Izaya del mundo 1107201509041989 será el que aporte las reglas en la siguiente activación. El humano debe estar en Einserh cuando eso pase._

_Batalla en el mundo 1107201509041987._

Yay~. Espero que los siguientes días no metas tus malditas garras en todo esto. La ronda está activa, no oficialmente, pero es válida aun. – Amenazó él.

La luz desapareció de repente sin dar ninguna respuesta más.

Quisiera pensar que eso no significó una negativa… - Dijo él sintiendo como Liam comenzaba a batallar por volver a tomar el control. El fantasma puso la mano en su frente para modificar temporalmente los recuerdos de Liam para que pensara que había asesinado a Izaya y se fuera a Shinjuku de una vez. Cuando terminó, salió a toda velocidad del cuerpo de Liam antes de que lo volviera a ver.

El plan ya estaba en ejecución…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El pasado de Liam por fin revelado y su relación con Orihara Izaya, así como su odio hacia él D8. Y para colmo ahora conocemos la verdad tras el 31 de diciembre y el ataque de Izaya.   
> Ah, el pobre Swan fue abandonado XDDD.


	59. Incomodidad

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD FANTASMA…**

Ah, parece que no fue necesario que los buscara por más tiempo… - Kanra dijo al ver a Rokujo y a Kadota caminando en la superficie, ya con la luz del día sobre ellos. En ese sitio no tendrían problemas con los fantasmas, aunque le extrañaba que ninguno hubiera aparecido en el camino de los dos. Quizás ninguno de los entes espirituales se había atrevido a meterse con la _furia congelante_ , apodo que le había puesto Izaya a Rokujo al verlo en ese estado.

Kanra entonces abrió los ojos muy sorprendida.

De repente no veía a Rokujo llevando a un Kadota ensangrentado del brazo…

En lugar de eso, veía a una versión más joven de Izaya completamente inconsciente siendo llevado por ella.

¿A dónde lo estaba llevando…? – Kanra se tocó la frente para luego sacudir su cabeza, cuando volvió a mirar estaban Rokujo y Kadota caminando como antes.

Tal vez debería irme… - Kanra decidió que era mejor buscar a Shizuka entre tanto seguía pensando en su interrogante.

Ese día… ¿A dónde estaba llevando a un Izaya herido?

¿Cuándo pasó exactamente…?

4 de mayo… - Se contestó ella misma al fin.

Si, ella había llevado a Izaya a su casa ese día, porque él la había intentado atacar. Pero él había caído inconsciente por los golpes que le habían dado esa pandilla en el callejón.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Izaya.

00000KANRA00000

Cuando Orihara Izaya creía que había resuelto sus problemas, siempre pasaba algo para que él no pudiera pensar eso. Su madre ahora ocupaba por completo su pensamiento. No conforme con eso, ella confundía a la persona que casi lo había asesinado con él y lo trataba amorosamente para rematar. Él no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa extraña que correspondía al nombre orgulloso de Orihara Kyouko.

Era obvio que ya no lo era.

Él no podía percibir un ápice de su estricta madre dentro de esa mente; solo con una mirada y unos cuantos segundos de trato. 

¿Por qué se veía tan amorosa?

¿Por qué de todos los estados dementes que podía haber demostrado tenía que ser precisamente ese?

Antes de pensar en cómo reaccionar, él debía ver esas notas y descubrir la historia detrás del desenlace de Orihara Kyouko.

00000IZAYA00000

Así que ahora tenemos a un ser que no tiene nombre… Momoka-san dijo que podíamos examinarlo. Si es el cuerpo de un dios… Debería tener ciertas peculiaridades. – Empezó Shinra a hablar.

[¡¿Vas a examinarlo?!] – Preguntó temerosa Celty.

Es lo normal… ¿No? No siempre se tiene una oportunidad como esta, dullahan. – Dijo Santa acercándose a la camilla. De todo el grupo, ellos tres eran los únicos que se habían quedado en aquella habitación con la capsula y el cuerpo que venía con ella.

Necesito ayuda… ¿Podrías intentar no atacarme mientras te dejo libre? – Volteó el doctor hacia ella.

Está bien. No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad con este dios. – Contestó ella.

[¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y-Y s-son maldecidos?!] – Celty no pensaba que esta fuera una buena idea.

Lo dudo. Ya lo hubiera hecho, empezando con Orihara-kun por haberlo tirado al suelo. – Dijo Shinra con una sonrisa.

[Es cierto…] – Ella admitió.

No me preocupa quedar maldita, es imposible que quede más maldita de lo que ya estoy… - Ella estiró sus manos al ser liberada por Shinra, no se sentía bien pero tampoco era algo que la dejaría en cama. Necesitaba más respuestas ahora que se le había revelado su origen que todavía pensaba que era falso. De cualquier forma, ella debía investigar a ese dios que tenía algún tipo de relación con su supuesto creador.

00000SHINRA00000

Al parecer no te habías escapado con la esposa de ese doctor de Nébula como me habían dicho. – Dijo Eithne al ver a Liam con varias vendas alrededor de su cuerpo y cara.

Dudo que me guste alguien más que tú, además no me metería con esa traidora. – Contestó Liam caminando fuera del dirigible.

¿Traidora? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Eithne sorprendida.

mmm… Bien… Hay cosas que no te he dicho. – Liam había olvidado al llamarle traidora a Emilia que él no le había contado absolutamente nada del segundo cliente.

Y mucho menos del tercer cliente…

¿Qué más me estás ocultando Shinra? Creo que ya es hora de que me digas la verdad. Me hice la vista gorda con los asesinatos de los Izaya, aunque admito que te traicioné un poco con el Izaya que tenías que asesinar en año nuevo… No sé, era un desperdicio que muriera. De cualquier forma… No tengo que pedirte tu autorización para saber lo que quiero. – Eithne estrechó los ojos de forma peligrosa y extendió sombras hacia Liam, inmovilizándolo para tener acceso a su mente.

Lo siento, pero ya no confío en nada de lo que digas. Así que hasta que no le dé un vistazo a tus recuerdos no volveré a tomarte en cuenta como mi molesto hermano menor. Bien, así sería visto en Japón supongo… - Dijo Eithne.

¡¿Hermano menor?! ¿Serías tan cruel de dejarme en la _Family zone_? – Preguntó espantado Liam dándole lo mismo que Eithne lo tratara de esa forma.

Podría ser peor… - Soltó ella.

¿Qué tanto…? – Interrogó él tragando saliva.

Podría matarte sin más… - Dijo ella en broma.

Siempre que seas tú la que lo haga, estaré satisfecho con eso… Supongo. – Liam reflexionó.

Lo siento, tus emociones no me importan. ¿No te lo he dicho antes? Me gustan las mujeres. Especialmente las bellezas con actitud mordaz~~. Lo nuestro no iría a ningún lado. Pero eres libre de ir a intentarlo con la otra dullahan, quizás ella quiera un harem de Shinras. – Contestó Eithne de lo más normal.

Eres demasiado cruel a veces… Aunque tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia. - Dijo Liam pensando que había disponible una cabeza.

Gracias~~. – Eithne entonces se concentró en mirar en la mente de Liam.

Y entonces descubrió el cúmulo de cosas que se le había estado ocultando con respecto al segundo y tercer cliente.

¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡No sé por dónde comenzar a gritarte! Lo de Uróboros ya lo tengo claro, pero no sabía que también habías aceptado el trabajo de la organización reguladora de las dimensiones… - Eithne se acercó y lo agarró por la camisa muy molesta.

No me interesa este mundo. Si ya sabes que nos encerrarán en unos días, deberíamos irnos rápido de esta dimensión antes de que no podamos escapar. Este lugar ya no tiene salvación. Ellos no querían que Uróboros se pasara a otro mundo, por eso encerraron a las dos dimensiones infectadas. Los dispositivos que dejé en diversas partes de este mundo y el otro son para que nadie pueda escapar. Nadie puede controlar a esa cosa que el consejo y su compañía desataron aquí. – Explicó Liam inexpresivamente, no entendía por qué le extrañaba a Eithne que él hiciera esto. Al fin al cabo, él era un mercenario actualmente, su trabajo era cumplir con los requerimientos y cobrar por el éxito de estos.

Una vez que termináramos este trabajo, planeaba irme contigo fuera de este lugar… Un sitio en donde ninguno de los dos tuviera un pasado. Ya no serías Celty Sturluson ni yo sería Kishitani Shinra. ¿No te parece buena mi idea? – Preguntó Liam con voz deprimida.

Ya sabía la respuesta sin siquiera escucharla, gracias a la expresión de Eithne en su rostro.

Lo siento, Shinra. No puedo abandonar por segunda vez mi pasado. Esta vez quiero enfrentarlo… Ya no quiero ser mercenaria, tampoco deseo volver a lastimar a Namie-chan. No me agrada esto… Mucho menos puedo darte el afecto que esperas de mí, me estás sobreestimando Liam. – Eithne agarró con sus manos las mejillas de Liam para que la mirara.

Escúchame Liam, hay cosas que deben ser enfrentadas. Tanto tú como yo tenemos cosas hundiéndonos y nadie más que nosotros mismos podemos cortarlas. Yo no puedo hacer eso por ti, no puedo curar ese rencor que tienes hacia todo, porque al igual que tú, yo también lo poseo. Ambos detestamos nuestro interior y por eso nos hemos sentido afines en nuestra forma de ser durante todo este tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que esto sea amor. Te defenderé como un allegado a mí, tal vez como familia aunque no entiendo cómo es eso exactamente. Cualquiera que intente meterse contigo lo aplastaré, por eso el que te rechace no quiere decir que te deje a tus anchas. Me importas pero no de manera romántica y sé que es lo mismo para ti. No puedo simplemente ser lo quieres porque soy alguien que le gusta la libertad. Y sé que a ti también… ¿No disfrutaste viajar por todos esos lados? Ya no solo era Einserh, habían más cosas en tu mundo. Liam no te encierres en mí, ya no estás solo en esa casa en la Región de Hielo. ¡Eres libre! – Eithne soltó por fin eso que ella sentía en su corazón. Nunca lo había hecho con nadie antes, tal vez hubiera podido evitar que Haruka quedara de esa forma al ir a la capital años atrás. Aunque quizás no la hubiera podido detener de igual forma, pero al menos la dullahan podría haber sentido que decía lo que le oprimía el pecho realmente.

Expresar lo que su alma sentía era algo diferente.

No solo fingir estar bien con todo para no estar sola con parte de su pasado.

No, ya ella lo había dicho por fin.

¿Libre? – Liam quedó sin palabras.

Era la primera vez que Eithne le hablaba de esa forma tan directa y personal. Le era difícil decir que no le habían llegado aquellas palabras cálidas a su amargada alma, las cuales lo estaban rechazando pero a la vez le daban un sentimiento de pertenencia a algo que no comprendía del todo.

¿Tal vez era ese sentimiento familiar del cual se había decepcionado años atrás?

Si, libertad. – Dijo Eithne de nuevo.

Entiendo el punto… - Contestó Liam.

Eso es bueno… Entonces supongo que quieres estar a solas ahora, ya terminaremos de hablar después. Por supuesto que si quieres hacerlo. – Eithne lo soltó. Según su entendimiento de los humanos, esta probamente era la parte en que Liam se deprimiría y querría mantenerse alejado de ella.

Bien… - Accedió él comenzando a caminar hacia la ciudad para buscar un lugar solitario. No estaba tan mal a decir verdad, pero necesitaba meditar sobre varias cosas.

00000LIAM00000

 _No voy a decirles nada… ¡Pierden su tiempo!_ – Gritó Emilia en ruso con voz amenazante, si alguno de sus conocidos en Japón la vieran pensarían que se trataba de otra persona. Pero lo cierto era que esta era la Emilia genuina, quien llevaba el título de la segunda Lacrimosa.

 _¿Ah, sí? Para empezar sería bueno que pudieras decirnos… ¿Cuál era el plan de Lacrimosa? ¿Qué planeaba hacer con las muertes de los Orihara Izaya y los Heiwajima Shizuo?_ – Preguntó Ren sentada en una silla con expresión seria.

 _Jajaja… ¡Muéranse!_ – Gritó la rubia enojada desde la silla de metal en donde estaba prisionera. Ella no podía usar la nigromancia para escapar porque aún no estaba al 100% de sus capacidades, no estaba segura pero había algo que la seguía manteniendo débil. Supuso que era a causa de la niña que la había dormido cuando había intentado escapar en las Islas Aqua.

 _No te preocupes, tú no nos dirás nada. Serán el sonido de tu corazón. Dado que no tenemos suero de la verdad a mano, solo nos queda improvisar. Agradece que no nos haya dado por recurrir a la tortura. Puedo decir que esa es mi especialidad, pero Neeba-san no estaba de acuerdo con eso a menos que no hubiera de otra. Depende de ti que no te vaya mucho peor._ – Ren sonrió amablemente mientras jugaba con la punta de su espada.

Emilia se sintió un poco intimidada, pero no lo demostró.

 _Ella está un poco asustada con lo que acabas de decir…_ \- Comentó Neeba.

 _¡C-Cállate!_ – Emilia dijo molesta.

 _Bien~, el detector de mentiras improvisado puede ayudarnos. Empecemos con lo de Orihara Izaya… ¿Era el objetivo de Lacrimosa?_ – Ren preguntó.

  1. – Respondió ella mirando la espada que Ren estaba moviendo peligrosamente.



_Así que lo de las muertes de los Orihara Izaya era cosa de él… Pero no entiendo… ¿Qué tenían que ver los Heiwajima Shizuo en esto? Acaso… ¿Era cosa tuya?_ – Ren miró a los ojos a Emilia al decir esto.

 _Era cosa de él._ – Dijo la rubia.

 _Está mintiendo._ -  Neeba dijo de una vez.

 _Ya me lo imaginaba~. Siempre pensé que había algo raro en el pedido que tenía Liam-san. Nos enteramos por ahí que él tenía dos clientes. Probablemente uno de ellos podía ser Lacrimosa o tú. Pero cuando no sabíamos eso, nos parecía extraño que “Lacrimosa” fuera tras los “Izaya” y “Shizuo”. ¿Quién iba a pensar que en realidad habían dos criminales con ese nombre? Si en tal caso el Lacrimosa original deseaba muertos a los Izaya, entonces es probable que tú fueras la que deseara a los Shizuo muertos para tus propios propósitos._ – Ren reveló su deducción a partir de toda la información sacada de Ikebukuro y los últimos días de vigilancia cerca de la guerrilla.

 _El silencio otorga. Debes estar al tanto que ya sabemos tu relación con la mujer llamada Lorelai, quien fue asesinada por el Heiwajima Shizuo de este mundo hace exactamente dieciséis años.  Si tienes ahora alrededor de 25 años es probable que tuvieras en ese tiempo unos nueve o diez años. ¿No? Después de todo querías vengar a tu madre, pero… ¿Por qué si ya lo habías asesinado a él volviste con esto?_ – Inquirió Ren al notar que Emilia no había dicho nada.

 _Exactamente porque estaba vivo es que volví, quiero que sufra como el asesino que es…_ \- Dijo Emilia harta de la forma de hablar de Ren.

 _Pero te equivocas. Nunca fui en contra del Shizuo de Ikebukuro, él nunca estuvo en los objetivos. Lacrimosa no quería que nos metiéramos con él. Liam solo mataría a Izaya y tomaría su alma. Eso sería todo, pero las cosas fueron engañosas en aquel momento. Algo hizo que todos creyéramos que todo iba exactamente igual que las visiones del Oráculo._ – Confesó Emilia mirando el suelo.

 _Es cierto lo que está diciendo ahora mismo._ – Dio el visto bueno la rubia ex-comandante.

 _¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué Lacrimosa evitaba meterse con Heiwajima Shizuo?_ – Preguntó Ren acercándose a la rubia cautiva.

 _No tengo idea, solo me advirtió que no lo hiciera._ – Dijo Emilia.

**_“Si insistes en seguir con lo de ser el cebo y acabar con Heiwajima Shizuo… Solo no mates al de Ikebukuro. Está prohibido. ¿Entiendes, Emilia?”_ **

_¿Y para qué querías entonces las almas de la persona llamada Shizuo?_ – Empezó Ren de nuevo.

 _Para que sufriera el infierno eterno de no morir y ser presa de sus recuerdos. ¿Por qué más?_ – Emilia dijo con expresión insana.

Su odio por Shizuka la enloquecía hasta el punto de no saber lo que hacía.

 _¿Qué quiere decir eso…?_ – Neeba fue la que preguntó un poco perturbada.

 _La haría un arma como esa chica desafortunada que Lacrimosa asesinó… ¡Justo de esa forma!_ – Dijo Emilia con rabia.

 _¿Y lo mismo haría con Orihara Izaya?_ – Ren puso la punta de la espada en la garganta de la rubia con molestia. Emilia se quedó estática al sentir el frío metal en su piel, un poco más profundo y podría causarle una herida mortal si la pelinegra quería.

 _Si, exactamente lo mismo._ – Respondió Emilia.

 _¡Está mintiendo!_ – Reveló Neeba.

 _Oh, así que aquí tenemos una buena pista. ¿Qué es lo quiere lograr Lacrimosa usando a los Izaya? Dime~~._ – Ren rozó con más fuerza el filo en Emilia.

 _Eres libre de cortarme porque no diré nada._ – Soltó Emilia con voz inexpresiva, encarando la mirada de Ren.

 _Déjala por ahora, Ren. No hablará hoy._ – Ordenó Sares por fin después de solo estar observando.

Emilia les había dicho bastante sin saberlo, aunque aún había una lista algo grande de cosas que Lacrimosa podría estar pensando hacer, ya tendría tiempo de dar con la respuesta.   

00000SARES00000

¿Dónde estoy…? – Izaya seguía en busca del dichoso cuarto de notas que Momoka le había mencionado, pero al no conocer la nave muy bien él había terminado por perderse. Aunque actualmente solo estaba dando un paseo para ver si encontraba algo importante, hasta que alguien pudiera decirle donde estaba la habitación correcta.

Después de varios pasos, Izaya se topó con la sala de armas y con ciertos implementos que parecían muy interesantes para él.

00000IZAYA00000

Ahora Shizuka se debatía en lo que debería decirle a Haruka cuando despertara.

¿Debía empezar con un saludo casual?

Algo como… “¿Qué tal has estado? Iba pasando por aquí y me detuve a saludarte…”

No, definitivamente no podía decir algo como eso.

¿Pero qué realmente debía decirle a ella?

Era obvio que cuando lo viera no le alegraría en absoluto, si era cierto lo que le había contado Izaya entonces ella tenía que creer que Santa y él habían conspirado contra ella. Sin contar el intento de secuestro de Amai que complicaba más la situación, ya que esto había originado que Haruka estuviera lejos de su hijo durante un año entero.

Eso era algo que ella nunca podría perdonarles.

Esto es tan complicado… - Y eso que Shizuka todavía no agregaba la forma en que habían terminado las cosas con la Orihara. Lo más sano sería que él se alejara de ahí hasta que la “triada maldita” hablara con Haruka y le diera el visto bueno para verla.

Shizuka se levantó para irse, pero justo cuando estaba por pasar cerca de la cama de Haruka, esta abrió los ojos notando con molestia la presencia del rubio.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos sin decir ni una palabra.

Shizuka por su parte no podía soportar ese silencio sepulcral que se había instalado sin más entre ellos. Él estaba tan nervioso que incluso había olvidado cómo hablar. Por esta razón, él soltó la primera tontería que se le vino a la cabeza sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Jajajaja, ya no eres tan plana como antes… - El rubio tartamudeó eso, para luego reparar en su propia estupidez. Lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde porque la expresión de molestia de Haruka cambió a una del tipo homicida.

“¡Estoy muerto…!” – Shizuka dijo al ver la gran llamarada dirigiéndose hacia él.

**AFUERA DEL EDIFICIO**

A lo lejos la explosión fue escuchada por Amai y Vorona quienes estaban haciendo castillos de arena fuera del edificio.

Creo que ella despertó… - Vorona dijo con expresión apacible. Shinra le había advertido de los poderes de Haruka, por eso ella no estaba muy sorprendida.

¿Eh? ¿Tía Haruka está despierta? Quiero verla. – Amai estaba por volver al edificio ignorando olímpicamente todo el caos que estaba a su vista, pero Vorona prefirió abrazarlo desde la espalda para que no se fuera.

Ellos tienen que hablar. Mejor esperemos a que el Errante salga vivo de allá… - Pidió Vorona.

¿Vivo dices…? – Amai interrogó extrañado.

Jajaja, nada… Solo esperemos. – Dijo la rubia.

**DENTRO DE LA ESTRUCTURA**

Sé que debes estar molesta… Lo entiendo, pero al menos escúchame antes de matarme… ¿Quieres? – Pidió Shizuka con parte de su ropa quemada y completamente agitado, no sabía cómo diablos había podido esquivar semejante ataque a quemarropa.

En eso tienes toda la razón, pero decir “molesta” es muy poco. Realmente quiero romperte cada parte de tu cuerpo~. Además de que es lamentable que la primera cosa que vea sea tu horrible cara. – Dijo Haruka levantándose de la cama.

Es muy cariñoso de tu parte, pero para mí sería más preferible que quisieras romper mi cuerpo de otra forma… Al menos no de la forma homicida. – Contestó él sorprendido de que Haruka le hubiera dicho más de veinte palabras expresando la molestia de verlo. Era inusual poder observar tantas expresiones en aquella mujer en comparación a la del pasado. Se podía decir que pocas veces en que estuvieron solos, él llegó a ver esa faceta y aun así no hallaba que conociera mucha de esta.

Oh, adelante. Acércate para que pueda hacerlo. – Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa maléfica.

No… ¿Sabes? Mejor olvídalo. Temo por mi integridad física en ese aspecto también… - Shizuka retrocedió al verla caminar hacia él entretanto ella tronaba sus dedos.

¿Por qué? No te va a pasar nada malo, Shizuo. – La sonrisa de Haruka empeoró más, dándole a Shizuka más escalofríos.

**OTRA VEZ AFUERA DEL EDIFICIO…**

Creo que habrá un herido más… Quizás un muerto. – Dijo Vorona por radio a cualquiera que estuviera por el área para que la ayudaran. Tenía que controlar a la mujer que se suponía estaba en mal estado.

Disculpa, jovencita. ¿Qué es lo que pasa allá adentro? – Preguntó Elián.

¿Eh? Pues… Hay una pelea a muerte de pareja… O eso creo… - “Otra más al parecer…” Pensó Vorona aun preocupada por Rokuko y Kadota quienes aún no daban señales de vida.

Ya veo, una pelea de parejas… ¡¿Qué?! Me dijeron antes que Izaya-san podía estar aquí… No me digas que la otra persona es… - Elián miró espantado al edificio.

¿Qué sucede, papá? – Una niña de aproximadamente cuatro años agarró la mano de Elián.

H-Hope… ¿No se supone que estabas con Mely? – Elián miró nervioso a Hope a quien no esperaba en ese lugar. Aun Momoka no había hecho el ritual que hacía que Hope no fuera tan peligrosa para las personas a su alrededor.

No, te seguí. Quería ver cómo era este lugar… ¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando allá? – La niña empezó a correr hacia el interior del edificio.

¡Espera, Hope! – Elián planeaba perseguirla pero debía velar por la seguridad de Vorona y Amai. Él estaba listo para salvarlos de cualquier cosa que viniera volando de algún lado, pero curiosamente nada pasó.

“Qué raro…” – Elián se quedó pensativo, pero dado que no tenía tiempo de analizar el porqué de aquello, eligió seguir a Hope antes de que algo más pasara adentro del edificio.

**EN EL EDIFICIO…**

Es obvio que terminaré con muchos huesos rotos, ya obtuve buenas heridas por parte de tu doble… ¡No agregues más! – Shizuka había recibido al menos una puñalada de parte de Izaya en su corto enfrentamiento que luego se convirtió en una especie de secuestro en donde él era un rehén.

Qué lástima que no te acabó. – Contestó Haruka sin importarle realmente.

Sin contar el otro Shizuo… Realmente ese tipo debería ser amigo tuyo, estoy seguro que se llevarían bien. Lo que me lleva a decir que fue bastante cruel que dijeran que Amai era hijo de ese sujeto sádico. Y pensar que era mío… - Dijo Shizuka viendo como Haruka abría los ojos con espanto.

Ah, ya veo. Creo que cuando vea a Izaya, lo estrangularé. – Haruka estaba furiosa pero se mantenía en su lugar.

Era solo que ella necesitaba expresarlo o se quemaría todo el edificio…

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL DIRIGIBLE…**

Orihara Izaya fue recorrido por un repentino escalofrío.

¿Qu-Qué fue eso…? – Izaya miró a todas partes asustado sin entender que había sido ese instinto asesino que su cuerpo había percibido.

**EN EL EDIFICIO…**

No te enojes con él. No, espera… Mejor enójate con él, ese sádico se lo merece… ¡Pero el rubio aún más! – Shizuka trataba de echarle toda la culpa a Shizuo, dudaba que Izaya sobreviviera a la ira de Haruka.

El bartender tenía más esperanzas de ver un nuevo día.

Al menos más que Izaya y él juntos.

Ok, olvida eso… Cálmate. En serio no tuve nada que ver con lo que pasó hace un año, yo siquiera sabía de la existencia de Amai hasta el día de ayer en que esos tres me lo contaron. Tampoco estoy en planes de asesinarte ni nada por el estilo. – Añadió Shizuka con más seriedad.

¿Qué prueba que no estás con el enemigo? Además esa mujer… - Haruka refiriéndose a Santa.

No es lo que piensas. ¿Recuerdas Shizuoland? Esa ciudad fue destruida por completo. Nosotros nos volvimos los títeres del Consejo en ese tiempo, eso incluye a Namie y a Ivanov. – Empezó a explicarse él.

Etto… ¡La mejor prueba es este collar que tengo en el cuello! ¡Mira! Es una bomba. Un sujeto llamado Ryuugamine Mikado está a cargo del control que hará explotar mi cabeza en caso de que vaya en contra de ellos. Adicionalmente, si Namie hizo todo eso fue porque el pueblo de Shizuoland y la Santa Sede están siendo usados como rehenes. – Dijo él con pánico al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Haruka.

No estoy aprobando las acciones de Namie, pero eso no hubiera sido posible sin que el consejo estuviera presionándola. Incluso ella ha tenido que ir en contra de la guerrilla para evitar que suelten a esos monstruos blancos que viste en la capital. Los dioses falsos se comerán a cualquiera… También está el Mar de Fuego, la capital no le interesa mantener a salvo a un millón de rehenes… Es por esto que las cosas están así. Te pido perdón en su nombre… - Shizuka se arrodilló en son de disculpa. Haruka se dio cuenta que tampoco Santa le había contado ese detalle de la bomba en el cuello del rubio y menos se imaginaba que habían rehenes en todo este asunto.

Ahora las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido para ella.

El problema era que Haruka no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta disculpa. Ya no estaba tan molesta con Shizuka gracias a su conversación incompleta con Santa. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que estaba muy fastidiada por no saber nada de su hermano mayor y demás problemas con respecto a su relación con la Capital.

Pero por primera vez se le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Supongo que… ¿Ah? – Haruka miró hacia arriba al escuchar un crujido sobre ella.

¿Qué hacen…? – Hope veía la discusión desde la entrada sin entender nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

¿Y esa niña…? – Shizuka le parecía familiar esa manera de mirar curiosa las cosas, además de que no la había visto antes en el grupo.

¿Ella sería parte del grupo de los recién llegados?

¡Shizuo-san! ¡Tienes que sacarla de aquí! ¡El edificio probablemente se caerá! ¡Rápido! – Gritó Elián tomando en brazos a Hope para empezar a correr.

Tiene razón… Esto está por caerse. – Dijo Haruka con tranquilidad señalando la abertura sobre ella.

¿Ese no era Elián…? ¡Y tú deberías haberlo dicho antes…! – Shizuka corrió a toda velocidad para tomar con toda la delicadeza del mundo a Haruka, porque Vorona ya le había advertido de su estado con precisión. Entonces el edificio empezó a desmoronarse varios segundos después de que Shizuka la llevara en brazos. Él sabía que los edificios en esas ciudades fantasmas debían estar al borde del colapso, pero esto estaba más allá de eso. Las rocas los perseguían para aplastarlos no importaba donde estuvieran.

Shizuka casi podía jurar que estas eran controladas por alguna fuerza extraña.

¡Por aquí! – Gritó Vorona tratando de darles tiempo con sus plantas, pero estas estaban más frágiles que de costumbre. Shizuka casi se lanzó para quedar en el lugar en donde estaban Elián y toda la comitiva con una gran roca siguiéndolo, pero apenas estuvo al lado de Hope esta se deshizo.

P-Pensé que moriría… - Shizuka dijo agitado bajando a Haruka que no estaba muy feliz que la cargaran de esa forma, pero no podía quejarse.

¡Eso fue genial! ¡Hazlo de nuevo! – Dijo Amai feliz de haber visto el espectáculo.

S-Sí, quiero ver eso de nuevo… - Dijo Hope escondida detrás de la pierna de su padre.

Lo siento niños… Una función por día. – Dijo Shizuka agotado.

Lamento eso… Aún no hemos hecho el ritual para que no se vean afectados por “eso”… - Elián se disculpó con todos.

¿Ritual? – Haruka enarcó una ceja con duda.

¿Cómo sabías que se caería ese edificio en primer lugar? – Shizuka miró a Elián.

Tenemos que hablar. - Dijo Elián.

Habían bastantes cosas que contar aún…

00000ELIÁN00000

Creo que me perdí… Este lugar es demasiado grande. ¿Dónde está esa tal Momoka de cualquier forma…? – Shizuo caminaba por el pasillo en búsqueda de algo que le diera más respuestas.

También él había escuchado que Izaya y Momoka seguirían hablando sobre más cosas, pero en alguna parte del camino había dado un giro equivocado perdiéndose en el proceso. Es por esto que Shizuo andaba aún deambulando por el dirigible sin encontrar a nadie que le pudiera dar direcciones.

El bartender entró a una de las tantas habitaciones, encontrándose con otro cuarto vacío. Ya él había visto seis lugares como este en todo su recorrido y comenzaba a creer que habían más.

Sí que hay mucho espacio… - Estaba seguro que todo el grupo de la guerrilla cabría en este dirigible sin problemas, incluyendo al arma secreta de Rokujo.

Eso había notado también. - Izaya entró a la habitación detrás de Shizuo.

Hasta que por fin apareciste, ya comenzaba a fastidiarme de estar perdido y-… - Shizuo detuvo su mar de quejas por el inesperado abrazo de Izaya.

¿I-Izaya…? – El rubio se sintió un poco en alerta por las manos que se habían apropiado de su espalda sin permiso.

¿Qué pasa, Shizu-chan~? – Canturreó Izaya con tranquilidad al notar a su némesis nervioso.  

Es obvio que pasa algo, normalmente tú eres el que no me quiere cerca. – Contestó Shizuo.

¿Estás aceptando que tú si quieres estar cerca? – Preguntó Izaya enarcando una ceja.

No he aceptado nada como eso. – Shizuo aclaró.

¿Pero si aceptas que me acosas porque crees que me molesta? Es extraña la forma en que ves las cosas, Shizu-chan. – Comentó Izaya sin alejarse, esto hizo que Shizuo pensara que había algo malo en toda esa escena. No podía pensar que Izaya pudiera estar poseído porque sus ojos estaban del color usual, así que esa opción no era válida.

Entonces…

¿Por qué Izaya se había acercado a él?

Por su parte Izaya podía notar esa inseguridad en el barman. Estaba claro que Shizuo reaccionaría de esa forma, ya que todas las veces en que se había dado un acercamiento por parte del rubio, había sido provocado por un arrebato de este.

Eso es diferente. No tiene nada que ver con acercarse tan amistosamente. – “¿En verdad es así…?” Shizuo en su mente estaba seguro que lo que acababa de soltar no tenía mucho sentido.

¿Pero qué diferencia hay entre “amistosamente” y lo que antes hiciste? – Inquirió Izaya subiendo una de sus manos hacia la quijada de Shizuo lentamente. El rubio ante esto tragó saliva pero no lo apartó por seguir confrontándolo en su juego. Si Izaya decía que no le temía al acoso, entonces a él esto le “daba” lo mismo.

Una diferencia muy simple. Odio. – Respondió Shizuo confrontándolo con la mirada. Casi era como si la escena fuera igual a las otras, solo que al revés. Izaya era el que buscaba molestarlo de la misma forma que él había empleado antes para hacerlo enfadar.

Eso no te lo discuto, pero no te das cuenta que el resultado es demasiado parecido. ¿No crees? Solo en este caso la acción es válida y no las razones. ¿No te estás acostumbrando demasiado a esto…? – Izaya seguía acorralando a Shizuo contra las tuberías que eran parte del sistema del dirigible mientras hablaban.

¿A qué te refieres con “esto”? – Shizuo interrogó notando como el rostro de Izaya estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo.

¿No te has dado cuenta? Shizu-chan es tan lamentable~~. Me refiero a… - Izaya empujó levemente a Shizuo para que tropezara con la tubería que recorría la parte baja del piso. Al barman no ver lo que había en el camino, cayó de espalda como el informante esperaba que pasara desde un principio. El pelinegro entonces se agarró del cuello de Shizuo para quedar a la misma altura en el piso y juntó sus labios con los de él para que no tuviera tiempo de atacarlo.

No es que Izaya fuera el gran besador, pero ya notaba que con Shizuo no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para mantener la atención de este en él. El informante no comprendía la razón de eso, pero en estos momentos era mejor que fuera de esta manera. Más cuando estaba sellando la libertad de Shizuo con unas esposas especiales para demonios en una de las tuberías que estaba detrás de este.

¡¿Qué haces, Izayaaa?! – Shizuo intentó romperlas pero estaban hechas de un material demasiado resistente.

¿No me diste a entender que te gustaba el SM? Intento complacerte~. – Bromeó Izaya sin despegarse de Shizuo.

Y esto es también para evitar que me rompas algún hueso como esa vez. – Izaya agarró a Shizuo por el cabello con un poco de rabia, pero no era del tipo destructiva. No, quizás tenía una pizca de rencor pero también había algo de diversión que se notaba a leguas en los ojos de Izaya. Era gracioso que incluso Shizuo pudiera notar esto al estar demasiado cerca del pelinegro.

Izaya debería saber que sus ojos eran más expresivos de lo que él creía o eso estaba pensando Shizuo mientras lo observaba hacer de las suyas.

Nunca acepté eso. – Contestó el rubio sintiendo el aliento de Izaya en su cuello, haciéndolo tragar saliva.

¿Y qué paso con eso de amordazarme y vendarme? Creo que fuiste tú el que lo dijiste y no Shizuka que yo recuerde… ¿O será que en algún momento te cambiaste con él? – Izaya solo le lanzó sus propias palabras a Shizuo en su cara.

… - Shizuo no podía decir que él no había dado ese tipo de declaraciones el día anterior. 

Oh, el silencio taladra mis oídos~. Pero no pienses que estoy molestándote con eso. No, que va~. Solo intento que nos llevemos bien. Y ya que no hay casi nadie en el dirigible, pues… - La mano de Izaya entonces comenzó a bajar más hasta llegar al cinturón de Shizuo.

¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo?! – Shizuo pataleó para alejar a Izaya, pero como este estaba ubicado entre sus piernas estratégicamente, él no podía darle una buena patada.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No dijiste que esto no era una acción “amistosa”? Voy a demostrarte una parte de mi odio entonces~. – Izaya abrió la cremallera tanteando con su mano lo que escondía aquella sección. Shizuo lo fulminó con la mirada muy fastidiado de que nuevamente lo que había dicho fuera usado en su contra de manera literal. Para asombro del informante, unos cuantos toques bastaron para tener una escandalosa erección bajo la ropa interior de Shizuo.

En serio… Eres un verdadero pervertido o simplemente estás tan necesitado que te pones así solo con mi mano. ¿O tal vez eres masoquista? Las cosas podrían tener sentido si fuera así, Shizu-chan~. – Izaya tuvo que ocultar su propia incomodidad para que Shizuo no la usara en su contra, nunca imaginó que Shizuo se pondría duro con su mano. Solo pensaba espantarlo un poco para cobrarse una de las dos venganzas que pedían un pago, ya con esposarlo ahí había logrado la primera. 

¡Cierra la boca y suéltame! ¡Juro que te mataré, Izaya! – Dijo Shizuo entre ruborizado e iracundo. Su furia era tanta que las tuberías se torcían un poco con la fuerza que estaba poniendo para liberarse de las esposas.

“Diablos…” – Izaya tragó saliva.

Solo habían dos opciones llegados a este punto fatal.

Pedir clemencia o…

Dudo que estés en posición de decir esas cosas, Shizu-chan~. – Izaya mantuvo la calma exteriormente y se dedicó solo a mover la mano en busca de pasar toda esa furia a “otra parte”.

¡D-Deja de hacer eso, maldición! – Shizuo rogó con fastidio al percibir que la mano aceleraba el ritmo. Desde el momento que comenzó a jadear, el barman decidió que no era una buena idea seguir hablando si no quería agrandar la lista de cosas que le darían a Izaya un motivo para molestarlo.

¿Por qué~? No debería molestarte, me odias. No entiendo, Shizu-chan. – Izaya definitivamente disfrutaba esta parte del asunto, aunque la otra fuera demasiado comprometedora. A la velocidad con la que estaba friccionando la mano sobre el bóxer de Shizuo, Izaya estaba seguro que terminaría pronto. Por eso, apartó la mano y se alejó del rubio. El barman lo miró con una expresión que decía _“¿Por qué diablos paraste…?”_ , pero al notar lo que él mismo estaba cavilando, evitó mirar a Izaya a los ojos para que no adivinara su pensamiento.

Bien, espero que hayas disfrutado mi doble venganza~. Nos vemos, tengo que ir a leer unas notas.  – Izaya retrocedió hasta la puerta sin apartar la mirada de su obra.

Esta broma pesada devolvía las dos venganzas anteriores de Shizuo con un bono especial.

¡Tú…! ¡Cuando te atrape, desearás jamás haber nacido! – Gritó Shizuo hecho una bestia con una erección del tamaño de la Luna que no podía aliviar porque estaba esposado.

¿Ahora quién es la bestia enfurecida, Shizu-chan? – Izaya soltó una risotada y cerró la puerta tras de él.

El informante miró su mano temblorosa entre lo que caminaba por el pasillo. Esa había sido una cercanía muy extraña que él prefería no volver a compartir, esperaba que Shizuo con eso se espantara y no lo molestara más. No obstante, su “gran” reacción había sido algo inesperado. Su plan era solo esposarlo y echarle el balde de agua fría que había llevado con él hasta la habitación.

Por supuesto, eso implicaba que se diera ese beso solo para distraerlo y conseguir lo que quería, pero…

Nuevamente las cosas se sentían diferentes a Ikebukuro.

No, quizás aún peores.

Tal vez muera antes que se cumplan los cinco días… - Se dijo Izaya a si mismo mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

Él no quería pensar demasiado en esto.

Una vez que todo esto terminara, las cosas volverían a la normalidad si él llegaba a sobrevivir.

* * *

 

**EXTRA N°31 – PRESENTACIONES**

Te presento a Kasuka-kun. (Saluda.) – Dijo Kururi a Mairu.

¿Por qué “Kasuka-kun”?  - Preguntó Mairu en voz baja.

Dijiste que hermano debe presentarnos a Yuuhei-san. (Recuerda.) – Dijo Kururi.

Ah, es cierto, lo había olvidado. Como fue hace tantos capítulos… - Dijo en broma Mairu como si se tratara de una historia en las que ellas eran participes.

En realidad fue en un extra… - Dijo Kururi con seriedad.

Con razón… - Mairu se volteó ante la estrella que se escondía tras la máscara de lucha libre.

¡Hola, Kasuka-kun~! Espero que podamos llevarnos bien hasta el gran momento. – Dijo la chica de lentes muy feliz.

Yo también espero lo mismo, Mairu. – Dijo Kasuka.

¡Kyaaaa~! ¡Dijo mi nombre! Voy a morir… - Mairu casi se desmaya.

Aun cuando no era oficial, esto podría matarla lentamente solo con escuchar a Kasuka pronunciando su nombre.

Debes sobrevivir para el gran día. – Dijo Kururi en su oído.

Si, Kuru-nee… Sobreviviré para ver la luz gran hermana. – Dijo dramáticamente Mairu en los brazos de Kururi.

El gran momento en que su hermano mayor les presentara a Hanejima Yuuhei personalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo lleno de emociones y demás cosas por todas partes D8.
> 
> Kanra está recordando lentamente el pasado y lo primero que ha llegado a su mente es el cumpleaños de Izaya. ¿Qué saldrá de todo esto?  
> Mientras se ha formado una nueva triada que busca revelar los misterios tras el cuerpo del dios de todo Einserh. 
> 
> Eithne ha logrado que Liam recapacite de alguna forma. Para ser franca yo iba a hacer que Eithne dijera otra cosa, pero fue como que ella se posesionó de mis dedos y dijo lo que le dio la gana XD. Sus palabras me hicieron soltar una lágrima, no sé, me llegaron al kokoro. 
> 
> A todo esto, el desastre del reencuentro de Haruka y Shizuka seguía provocando desastres, hasta que un desastre mayor llegó a interrumpirlos. Un desastre llamado Hope. ¿Qué será ese ritual del que habla Elián? ¿Y que más les contará a este grupo?
> 
> ¿Y qué decir de nuestro par favorito…? Izaya subió de tono las bromas pesadas, llevándolas a un nuevo nivel XDDDD. Y lo peor es que dejó a Shizuo con un GRAN problema y sin manos para solucionarlo. Oh god, qué gran dilema. Pero Izaya no salió tan airoso porque esto sobrepasó su propio modo de actuar, dejándoles muchas dudas. Una de ellas el que Shizu-chan si reaccionara al contacto 8D. 
> 
> Veremos como seguirán las cosas en el capítulo 60~.  
> Chao~.


	60. Usurpador de Secretos

¡Les deseamos un buen año nuevo! – Dijeron Izaya y Shizuo a la vez mientras estaban sentados en un futón con expresiones apáticas.

¡Si feliz año…! ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo que feliz año nuevo si estamos a más de la mitad de marzo?! ¡¿No es un poco tarde?! – Gritó Shizuka parando toda la escena de inmediato.

¿De qué hablas? Es año nuevo, tonto desubicado. – Respondió Shizuo.

Inadaptado. – Agregó Izaya.

¡Créanme que de los últimos que quiero escuchar eso es de ustedes dos! ¡Par de inadaptados! – Gritó de nuevo Shizuka completamente exasperado.

Aunque tomando en cuenta de que en el mundo de los lectores ha pasado más de un año desde el año nuevo en donde empieza esta historia puede que sea un poquito tarde. – Dijo Izaya reflexionando mientras seguía intentando soltar la soga que lo aprisionaba en su asiento.

¡Un poco no describe lo tarde que es! – Exclamó Shizuka notando el detalle de las sogas.

En la historia solo ha pasado medio mes… - Habló Shizuo.

Dejando de lado lo loco del tiempo… ¿Por qué estás atado, Izayako? – Al fin preguntó Shizuka.

Vuelve a llamarme así, señorita Shizuka y mandaré a Awakusu-Kai a tu casa para que te lleven con un cirujano para que te ayude con los problemas de género. – Dijo Izaya muy amenazador.

Mejor úsalo para ti, señorita Izayako. – Shizuka devolvió.

Ambos hombres se miraron mal mientras Shizuo seguía distraído comiendo un helado.

Me fastidias. ¿Por qué en vez de estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo no me desatas, Shizu-chan? – Se volteó Izaya hacia Shizuo.

Porque Raven-san dijo que no te soltara porque ibas a escapar. – Contestó el rubio.

¿Y le haces caso? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué fue lo que te prometió? Yo puedo darte más. Vamos, Shizu-chan. – Izaya intentó negociar su libertad.

Le aterrorizaba seguir protagonizando su rol en la historia porque había hecho suficientes cosas para terminar muerto…

Dudo que puedas permitirme la venganza sobre ti que espero… - Shizuo sonrió demoniacamente.

Ah, Izaya sabía a qué exactamente se refería Shizuo.

Además me dio un helado, así que cierra la boca. – Agregó el bartender.

 

Maldita autora fujoshi. Cuando te vea, te asesinaré. – Lloraba internamente el informante.

Supongo que debemos continuar… - Shizuka sonrió nerviosamente mientras tomaba un control que estaba sobre el futón y presionó el botón para que el show comenzara.  

 **N/A: Sin más preámbulos el capítulo~.**  

* * *

 **-000-**  

**EN UN LUGAR “SEGURO” DE LA BASE PROVISIONAL DE LA GUERRILLA**

Dime… ¿Qué demonios fue eso…? ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? ¿Qué es esta cosa voladora…? ¿Y esa niña…? – Shizuka empezó a lanzar todas las preguntas que su mente en caos arrojaba después de esos minutos de adrenalina que habían superado por completo su reencuentro con Haruka.

Lo siento, Shizuo-san… Una cosa a la vez. – Dijo Elián viendo que venía otra avalancha de preguntas.

Esa niña… ¿Es la hija de Artemis, verdad? – Haruka preguntó solo esperando la afirmación final, para ella era exactamente igual a la madre. Era difícil no compararlas cuando eran dos gotas de agua.

Sí, es como dices… Es nuestra hija. – Respondió el padre.

¿Y dónde está Artemis? ¿También viene en ese dirigible? – Interrogó la pelinegra feliz de que volvería a ver a Artemis después de muchos años.

El silencio de Elián llenó el lugar en campo abierto en donde estaban hablando mientras Vorona era enterrada en la arena por Hope y Amai frente a ellos.

¿Elián? – Shizuka llamó algo extrañado.

Ella… Ella murió hace cuatro años al dar a luz a Hope. Tuvo complicaciones en el parto… - Explicó Elián un poco deprimido, nunca esperó que el dar la noticia a los otros dos lo desgarrara tanto por dentro.

¿Murió después de eso…? – Shizuka no lo podía creer, el último momento en que había visto a Artemis fue cuando la dejó con Kyouko para distraer a Dimitri en medio de la invasión.

No puede ser… - Haruka estaba igual de impactada aunque no lo pareciera. Si tan solo los últimos recuerdos de esa invasión no estuvieran tan borrosos, lo último que recordaba de todo eso era el instante en que Shizuka la había enviado a Ikebukuro. Nada de lo que había pasado cuando había empezado el ataque estaba en su mente.

Es imposible no lamentarse por ello, pero sé que ella estaría feliz que Hope esté a salvo. – Dijo Elián para disipar la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Es cierto… Pero realmente lo siento. Ojala hubiera podido hacer más. – Dijo Shizuka apenado.

No te preocupes, Kyouko-san me contó que estabas lidiando con uno de los cinco. Además que en ese momento Izaya-san estaba atrapada en un espacio cerrado. Ya todos los detalles de eso los conozco, no tienen que sentirse mal. – Elián suspiró pensando que tenía que ir al siguiente punto.

Ahora debo contarles sobre el problema con Hope. ¿Saben por qué no le era permitido a los mercenarios y soldados tener hijos, verdad? – Preguntó el hombre más joven.

Ni idea… - Respondió Haruka sin más, lo único que sabía de los mercenarios es que Shizuka y Elián antiguamente habían sido parte de ese grupo en la capital.

Yo tampoco lo sé… Solía irme de las reuniones, así que no tengo idea. – El rubio se rascó la cabeza. Normalmente eso eran los momentos en que se iba a ligar con la cajera o en otras ocasiones estaba conversando con Ivanov en algún lado.

Me suponía algo así… Los hijos de  los mercenarios y soldados son prohibidos porque traen mala suerte. Es probable que Amai-kun sea igual, aunque creo que por ahora la que se lleva el premio por impacto inmediato es Hope. Ella nació con el nivel de mala suerte más alto que el promedio. Si me tocara describirlo en dos palabras sería _totalmente letal_. – Elián comenzó con su explicación.

¿De verdad…? ¿Tanta? ¿Por eso se cayó el edificio sobre nosotros? ¿No se supone que la mala suerte que tenemos solo nos afecta a nosotros? Eso no tiene sentido. – Shizuka lo miró sorprendido.

La de ella es diferente, no la afecta directamente. Al contrario, su mala suerte afecta a los seres vivientes a su alrededor una vez que se alejan de ella. Cuando Kyouko-san me lo dijo no lo creí, pero comprobarlo casi me cuesta la vida. Es por eso que sabía que el edificio se caería. Si te fijas, todo el desastre acabó cuando se aproximaron a ella. – Dijo Elián.

Eso es digno de un record… - Shizuka dijo aterrado de la novedad.

Si todo eso era cierto, quizás Sirius Hope era el ser con más mala fortuna sobre el planeta.

La única salvedad es que parece ser que su hijo no es afectado. – Elián pensó que debía ser porque era la segunda llave.

Nada podía ser más desafortunado que tener ese puesto para Uróboros.

Con lo que ha pasado a su alrededor desde que nació, dudo que sufra la mala suerte de Hope. – Dijo Haruka un poco azul al recordar todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

Tienes razón… - La apoyó Shizuka de la misma forma.

La otra parte de la información se las reveló Momoka hace una media hora. Aunque yo puedo contarles eso también, después de darles el método para que no sufran la mala suerte de Hope. – Dijo Elián con la atención de los otros dos puesta en él.

**TRES AÑOS Y SEIS MESES ATRÁS**

**DESIERTO**

**EN UNA CIUDAD ABANDONADA**

¿Por qué hay menos en el grupo? ¿Huyeron por la presión? – Preguntó Kyouko llegando a la ciudad junto con Momoka.

¿Quién no lo haría? Es un grupo que se prepara para una misión casi suicida en contra del gobierno. – Dijo Momoka.

Quisiera decirles que esa es la razón, pero no. Es mucho peor… - Contestó Elián.

¿Peor? – Kyouko lo miró extrañada.

Todos han muerto al tratar de ser líderes de la tropa de Shizuoland… Al parecer el puesto mismo trae mala suerte y por eso todos los candidatos han fallecido en circunstancias extrañas. – Explicó él.

¿Por qué le pusieron el nombre de una ciudad caída para empezar…? – Preguntó Momoka mientras suspiraba.

En honor a la ciudad. ¿Por qué más…? Nunca imaginamos que el nombre traería mala suerte. – Dijo el hombre. Por supuesto, él no imaginaba que la razón de esa extraña maldición podía deberse a que el sujeto que había nombrado la ciudad ya era desafortunado de por sí. Y claro estaba que cualquier cosa que él creara sería de la misma forma.

Estas cosas en realidad casi no pasan, pero aquí toda la lógica no tiene mucho sentido eh… - Kyouko se tocó la frente para pensar en una posible solución.

Y si contamos que casi la mayoría del grupo son personas con mala suerte por ser ex-mercenarios… ¿Qué tanta mala suerte tiene el puesto del líder? Supera la mala suerte propia de ustedes por mucho, casi se parece a la de Hope-chan que parece igual de incontrolable que el puesto de líder. – Comentó inconscientemente Momoka sobre el asunto.

Eso que dices es verdad. Me ha dado una idea… -  Kyouko sonrió con lo que Momoka había dicho.

Tal vez podía ser algo ocioso, pero había que probar esa opción.

¿Cuál de las “Malas fortunas” en el grupo era la más fuerte?

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Entonces… ¿Hope es su líder? – Shizuka miró asombrado hacia la niña que había logrado atrapar a Vorona de nuevo para construir un castillo de arena sobre ella.

Exacto… Luego de eso, las muertes extrañas pararon y pudimos continuar con las preparaciones. Se podría decir que el que estemos aquí de alguna forma es gracias a la mala fortuna de Hope. Incluso ha podido contrarrestar toda la mala suerte del grupo… - Elián miró también a su hija en medio de su juego en la arena.

Eso quiere decir que terminó haciendo honor a su nombre para ustedes. – Dijo Haruka con gracia.

Una _desafortunada esperanza_ que traía luz a esta complicada misión.

¿Y cuál es el ritual para que no seamos afectados por ella? – Shizuka hizo la pregunta.

Hemos notado en estos años que si le hacemos ver que es necesario que “x” persona esté a su alrededor, entonces nada extraño sucede. Lo mismo es con los grupos grandes, aunque se supone que debíamos hacer eso antes de que ella saliera, pero parece que escapó antes de que eso se diera. Hace rato que ella no sale al exterior y tampoco ve niños de su edad. – Se disculpó Elián por el error que creía que había cometido.

Bueno, no es como si alguien hubiera muerto… Ya estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas supongo. – Shizuka contestó.

Mmmhn… - Haruka dejó ir su respuesta afirmativa.

Me alegra que no estén molestos, ahora les explicaré lo que Momoka-san debía decirles. – Siguió Elián con la larga explicación que quedaba sobre los otros hechos.

Ambos después de escuchar esto quedarían totalmente impactados por toda la verdad.

00000HOPE00000

¿Eh? ¿Liam? – Eithne volteó al ver que Liam había regresado después de que se hubieran distanciado minutos atrás.

No, había algo diferente en Liam.

Esos ojos amarillos le decían que frente a ella no estaba su compañero.

¿Quién eres? – La dullahan se puso en guardia.

Qué fría. Ya nos hemos visto antes en el pasado. Aunque de todas esas veces, solo una la recuerdas. ¿Te suena de algo la palabra serpiente~? – Dijo el fantasma.

¿E-Eres la serpiente de fuego? – Eithne estaba lista para pelear a muerte si se daba el caso.

No vengo a pelear contigo. En una batalla directa yo perdería de cualquier forma… Creo que en estos momentos ni siquiera soy capaz de defenderme, para empezar ni cuerpo tengo. – Él se sentó en un escombro de un edificio cercano para que Eithne dejara de estar tan tensa.

Él solo venía a hablar.

Si lo pones así, supongo que lo entiendo. – Eithne se relajó un poco, podía entender el problema de no tener un cuerpo porque hasta hace poco ella era solo una cabeza parlante.

¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó ella.

Ya Momoka habló contigo. ¿No? Debes ya saber mi identidad en estos momentos. – Dijo él.

Algo así… Es complicado. Si dices que yo debo conocerte también, pero no estoy segura si lo puedo recordar. Para mí la única Orihara Izaya es la persona que tú y yo conocemos. Lo que me hace pensar que si tú le diste tu nombre, entonces esa familiaridad era contigo al final y yo fui la que malinterpreté las cosas. ¿No? – Dijo la dullahan directamente.

No exactamente, tú si te llevabas “bien” con esa Izaya. Conmigo jamás te llevaste de esa manera. Como dije antes, nuestro odio era reciproco a causa de un tercer factor. Ahora si el nombre se te hacía familiar, eso ya era otra cosa, probablemente asociaras a Izaya con tu pasado. Al fin al cabo, esa Namie-san e Izaya tenían una actitud bastante parecida. – Respondió él.

Pero cuando hablas de una Namie-san… ¿A cuál de las dos te refieres? Hay una en Einserh y la otra en Ikebukuro. Siento que hablaras de una que estaba mucho antes. – Eithne soltó su duda porque en su mente ya existía ese nombre incluso antes de conocer a la Santa y a Namie.

Si ya Orihara Izaya existía entonces eso significaba que…

Existió una Yagiri Namie antes de la Santa. Tú también la conociste, pero no lo recuerdas del todo. A esa me refiero… - Aclaró el fantama.

¿Y por qué no lo recuerdo bien y tú sí? ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? – Eithne se sentó en otra roca algo lejana para mantenerse en un área segura.

No lo recuerdas porque tus memorias fueron reescritas, pero para tu suerte no fue algo total a diferencia de muchos. Uróboros solo llegó a bloquear los recuerdos que no pudo borrar en ti porque no eras una humana. Dime. ¿Tienes algún recuerdo de más allá de doscientos años?  ¿Puedes decírmelo? – Preguntó él.

Lo más viejo que está en mi mente es despertar en medio de un terremoto en una ciudad. Lo que estaba haciendo antes de eso es confuso. – Ella se tocó la cabeza.

Eso imaginé. Pero estás de suerte, he venido expresamente a revelarte todo lo que pasó antes de eso~. Solo a ti te revelaré eso por ahora y también mis verdaderas intenciones. – Dijo él de lo más feliz.

¿Y por qué tanta amabilidad si supuestamente me odiabas? Además… ¿No sería mejor que se lo dijeras a ellos también? – Inquirió Eithne.

También recuerdo que te dije que ya no tengo nada contra ti, al menos yo no. No se los digo a ellos porque no lo comprenderían y además no confiarían en mí, pero sé que tú lo entenderás. Hago esto porque quiero el visto bueno para moverme dentro de Liam, no me parece una buena idea estar en manos de la entidad llamada Sares. -  El fantasma manifestó.

En pocas palabras, quieres mi permiso para esconderte dentro de Liam. ¿Eso no lo afectará a él? Me dijeron que los cuerpos que posees no lo resisten. – Dijo ella.

Eso quiero~. No te preocupes, él es el único cuerpo que puedo habitar ahora mismo. Dudo que le pase algo a estas alturas. – El fantasma rió un poco.

¿Y por qué te escondes de Sares? – Eithne preguntó.

No es una buena idea estar cerca de ella cuando podría sacarme la verdad. Quiero seguir un paso delante de esas dos. Tú eres la única que puede ayudarme con eso, a cambio te dejaré ver todos mis recuerdos para ayudarte a refrescar tu memoria. No ocultaré nada de ti. – Él abrió los brazos dispuesto a dejarse leer.

Parece un trato justo. Me ahorras mucho esfuerzo. ¿Pero no crees que yo podría traicionarte y revelar lo que encuentre en ti? – Ella sonrió traviesamente apareciendo en su mano las sombras que harían el trabajo por ella.

Lo dudo. Si se revelara todo esto antes de tiempo, podrías empeorar la situación. Quizás cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro, te dejaré que lo hagas. Por el momento, no es una buena idea. Contigo hice la excepción porque necesitarás mis memorias para dar el siguiente paso~. Así que adelante, hazlo. Solo tengo que hablar con una persona más antes de dormirme de nuevo. – Pidió la entidad mientras bostezaba. Ya estaba excediendo su límite y no podría mantenerse despierto por más tiempo.  

Si tanto me lo pides, está bien. – Las sombras rodearon el cuerpo de Liam una vez más ese día para darle paso a la mente del fantasma.

Y poco a poco la información llegó a la mente de Eithne como una gran oleada de veracidad.

¡¿R-Rin-…?! Rinya… Ese nombre, ahora lo entiendo. ¡Tú…! ¡No…! ¡Ustedes…! – Eithne miró comprendiendo los eventos anteriores.

Eso tenía sentido.

Uróboros estaba repitiendo casi los mismos eventos a partir de ese desastre, al menos los que a ella le parecían familiares. Lo que había estado haciendo antes también llegó a su mente, su interacción con aquellas personas. También la identidad de esos cinco del consejo y lo que había originado esta trágica situación. Todo estaba siendo revelado a Eithne de una manera monstruosa.

Incluso su relación con Yagiri Namie y las actuales hipótesis del fantasma sobre esta.

El pasado cobraba forma en su cabeza por fin.

00000EITHNE00000

El sujeto tiene una regeneración demasiado rápida. Incluso más veloz que la de Izaya-chan en sus mejores tiempos. – Dijo Shinra después de hacer varios cortes que luego en cuestión de segundos desaparecían como si nada.

[¿Está bien que hicieras eso…?] – Celty sentía que estaba en una película que recientemente había visto por accidente, en donde diseccionaban a un extraterrestre para saber cómo funcionaba su organismo. Lo que era peor, comenzaba a revivir su vivencia de ser estudiaba por Shingen en esa ocasión. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en ello, esperaba que aquel fantasma no se apersonara por el área.

Lo siento, quería decir esa línea aunque sea una vez. – Se disculpó Shinra entendiendo sin pensarlo mucho la semejanza con aquella película que probablemente su querida novia estaba rememorando.

Ah, esto es increíble… Creo que la habilidad de regeneración que todos los que supuestamente fuimos creados por ese tal Lacrimosa, se originó de este hombre. Solo que él es un humano genuino y aun así presenta esa habilidad. Esto es imposible… - Santa miraba las muestras de sangre del cuerpo y las suyas propias con el equipo que uno de los integrantes del dirigible le habían mostrado.

Momoka-san dijo que él estaba todo menos vivo, pero es más que eso. Él sigue con vida, pero es como si hubiera detenido sus demás funciones como una _Vida Latente_ o algo por el estilo. En este caso se le podría atribuir la aparición de ello por la falta de alma, es un poco loco, pero si él es un dios entonces es posible. – Dictaminó Shinra dejando el bisturí a un lado.

Por ser un dios su sangre es especial, es como si hubiera sido la materia base para crear nuestros cuerpos. – Santa analizaba la información obtenida. La diferencia con los otros dos tipos de humanos era que ellos habían nacido a partir del ADN de un dios. Ella no quería aceptarlo, pero solo de esa forma las cosas tenían pie y cabeza con facilidad en ese asunto.

Ya no podía debatir su origen, ella era parte de esa creación al igual que Momoka y Haruka.

¿Qué debería ella hacer con este hallazgo ahora?

¿Seguir con esta gente era la mejor opción?

En eso, la radio que Celty le había devuelto volvió a emitir señal después de varias horas.

Hola~. ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Una voz de lo más alegre rompió el silencio en la sala.

Ah, es mi padre… - Dijo Shinra con desgano.

Hola, aquí habla Namie. ¿Lograste encontrar lo que te pedí? – Preguntó Santa muy ansiosa.

Si~, el cuerpo de Hanejima Yuuhei está a salvo por fin. En unas horas nos encontraremos con el otro grupo para irnos antes del gran ataque. – Informó Shingen.

¿Ataque? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Santa cuestionó inmediatamente.

Los asuntos de la Santa Sede aun eran los suyos.

Ah, es cierto, casi lo olvido. Nos encontramos con un niño llamado Ena que dice ser el Oráculo. Él dijo que habrá un ataque en unas horas en la ciudad. Quiero irme antes de que todo eso pase. – Dijo el hombre de la máscara.

¡No dejes que ese niño escape! ¡Por nada del mundo! – Dijo Santa molesta.

¿Y eso por qué? ¿Ena-kun hizo algo malo? – Preguntó Shingen.

La información que él me dio estaba relacionada con ese informante llamado Chase. Estoy segura que ambos trabajaban juntos porque me contaron que Emilia y el compañero de ese sujeto, creo que se llamaba Swan, estaban metidos en esto también. Y ahora sé gracias a Momoka; que Ena y Emilia son primos. Por eso ni se te ocurra perderlo hasta que regrese. – Dijo Santa con una vena de fastidio.

¿Regresar? – Shinra y Shingen expresaron la misma pregunta.

Si, voy a regresar. Las cosas que dice ese niño suelen cumplirse al pie de la letra. Ahora dime… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo exactamente? Buscaré la forma de volver. – Santa no podía dejar que ese ataque se diera.

Ella lo impediría como fuera.

Ataque inminente a la Santa Sede. Saika. 11:27 – Respondió Shingen como lo había dicho Ena anteriormente.

¿11:27…? ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Santa muy espantada.

Según Einserh, las 8:12 A.M. – Contestó Shinra.

Ni siquiera con la rana de la dullahan podré llegar a tiempo… - Santa se tocó la frente con cansancio, no había dormido en toda la noche y el cuerpo ya le pedía reposo.

[Este lío involucra a Saika. Si Anri-chan está aquí, eso quiere decir que el que quedará involucrado será...] – Celty escribió rápidamente y se lo enseñó a Shinra con temor.

Anko-kun podría estar en peligro. Si de verdad es algo del futuro, es probable que nada pase si se Saika sale de la Santa Sede antes. Aunque solo es una suposición, no hay mucha información en esa predicción. – Dijo Shinra.

Ah, es cierto. El chico hablador de la radio… - La castaña empezó a debatirse si debía revelarle una de las salidas secretas del palacio, pero llegados a este punto era primordial que salieran de ahí con Anko. Por ahora la prioridad sería sacar a Yuuhei y a ese grupo de la ciudad antes de que fueran capturados. Solo por eso, Santa los ayudaría hasta que ella pudiera regresar a la ciudad.

Escucha, te revelaré un pasadizo para que puedas encontrarte con un lugar cercano a la mansión de Ryuugamine. Cuando llegues a ese lugar te daré las siguientes indicaciones para que puedas llegar a salvo hasta las afueras. ¿Ok? – Preguntó ella.

Soy todo oídos. Entre más rápido me reúna con ustedes, mejor~. – Respondió afirmativamente Shingen ante la posibilidad de llegar más rápido hasta el otro grupo que seguía escondido en la mansión.

00000SANTA00000

Al menos respóndenos esto… ¿Cómo diablos manejaban a esos ninjas? No parecían tener conciencia propia. – Preguntó Ren.

Ah, eso sí puedo decirlo. De cualquier forma eso hundiría a ese grupo. – Dijo Emilia con una sonrisa.

¿Ah, sí? – Sares la miró interesada en lo que iba a decir la rubia.

Está diciendo la verdad. – Neeba expresó desde su lugar.

Chase y Swan son como Momoka. Ellos también tienen sus números como creaciones de Lacrimosa, pero a diferencia de ella, estos dos son un poco más viejos y conocían un poco mejor la tecnología que los creó. Los aretes que llevaban cada uno de ellos se los quitaron para evitar que Lacrimosa los controlara a distancia. Sin embargo, aquellos ninjas eran cuerpos sin almas que aun contaban con estos dispositivos de control. Si los configuras bien, cualquiera podría manejarlos. – Respondió Emilia.

Eso quiere decir que esos ninjas que vimos solo eran manejados por una persona. – Dijo Neeba entendiendo todo.

Sí, creo que como Swan estaba solo, él era el único que los estaba manejando en este territorio. Pero tengo entendido que esos ninjas no eran todos, hay muchos más. – Siguió hablando la rubia.

Si hay muchos más… ¿Dónde están los demás? – Neeba se preguntó ella misma un poco aterrada por el número de enemigos que podría haber en alguna parte.

00000EMILIA00000

“Qué cansancio…” – Dijo Kanra apareciendo de repente frente a Shizuka en medio de la conversación, aunque nadie la podía ver a excepción del rubio.

“Oh, ya volviste. ¿Algo nuevo?” – Pregunto Shizuka en su mente.

“Por ahora nada… Creo que voy a descansar. Habían muchos fantasmas en la ciudad en la madrugada…” - Dijo ella suspirando.

Ella había tenido una madrugada atareada después de que había dejado a Izaya.

“Yo te contaré el resumen de las cosas que me han dicho después, descansa. Al parecer hay bastante que hablar.” – Sugirió Shizuka.

“Bien.” - Kanra desapareció en los confines de la espada hasta que fuera necesaria su ayuda de nuevo.

Aún ella tenía que analizar la visión que había visto antes y lo importante que estaba olvidando.

00000KANRA00000

Aquí, Swan. Tengo malas noticias. – Dijo Swan por radio al salir de las Islas Aqua como pudo.

¿Qué pasa, Swan? – Chase preguntó alarmado.

Vi a mi ex… - Dijo Swan con seriedad.

Swan voy a colgar, espero que hayas encontrado a Orihara Kyouko porque si no es así, no vuelvas. – Chase se culpaba él mismo por pensar que Swan diría algo serio por primera vez en su vida.

¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Ella trabaja para Orihara Kyouko! También creo que llegaron a capturar a Emilia… Guiándome por la destrucción del lugar, aquí hubo una gran pelea. Pero eso no es lo mejor. – Sonrió Swan desde su nueva ubicación.

¿Qué cosa lo es? – Chase prestaba más atención ahora al informe de su compañero.

Pues no contábamos con la existencia de otro grupo. Al parecer Orihara Kyouko manejó los hilos en las sombras, ya entiendo porque no logré hacerme con la capsula anoche. Ahora mismo en una ciudad abandonada están el grupo de Ikebukuro, incluyendo a los dos Orihara Izaya. También tienen a la capsula, a la Santa, al mocoso con el que experimentamos en lo del ataque a la capital, dos dullahan, parte de la guerrilla y finalmente creo que vi al fantasma. Esto es grave. – Dijo Swan a lo lejos mientras veía por lo binoculares.

¿Qué…? ¿Tampoco conseguiste la capsula? Todo esto es malo, si la ronda no inicia antes de que ataquemos, entonces no ganaremos nada con ello. Tendremos que posponerlo unas horas más. ¿Puedes recuperar al dios tú mismo? – Preguntó Chase.

No me quedan muchas fuerzas, mi habilidad gasta mucha energía. Pero puedo intentar aprovecharme del caos. – Respondió el pelirrojo.

¿El caos? – Chase no entendió.

“Algo” que tú y yo conocemos bien se dirige hacia ellos silenciosamente. Creo que los alcanzará en una hora, ya para entonces me habré infiltrado en esa extraña nave. Lo único que me preocupa es encontrarme con Momoka o con el fantasma. Quizás hasta el mocoso pueda darnos problemas si me llega a reconocer, aunque lo dudo. Por ahora esa es la información que tengo… - Terminó de hablar Swan.

Ya veo, era lógico que eso llegaría ahí si la capsula se quedaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Pasó igual en Shizuoland. – Chase reflexionó sobre la situación un poco. Había una buena razón para que la capsula siempre estuviera recluida en el laberinto y no siendo estudiada como era debido en un laboratorio.  

Por cierto, Emilia creo que nos traicionó así que si Sasaki ve al mocoso llamado Ena, dile que acabe con él antes de que diga algo del ataque. – Sugirió Swan.

Le diré, aunque en estos momentos debe estar aún fuera de señal. Algo pasó con las comunicaciones anoche… – Chase buscaba algo de vida en la señal de la Santa Sede.

Jajajaja… Me pregunto qué habrá sido… - Swan rió nerviosamente sabiendo que él podía ser el posible culpable.

00000SWAN00000

**SANTA SEDE**

Busquen al mocoso. Él debe saber algo más. – Ordenó Dimitri tomando su forma monstruosa de basilisco para posicionarse sobre el castillo. No es que a ellos les interesara esencialmente la ciudad, pero su comida podía peligrar si no hacían algo. Además ya tenían claro que el robo de la capsula tenía que haber sido parte de algo que se estaba tejiendo en las sombras.

¿Era necesario que tomaras esa forma tan rápido como llegamos? Comienzas a actuar tan impulsivo como Ralf. Ten cuidado con eso. – Arkady hizo la observación aun con su forma humana.

Lo único que nos diferencia en esta ocasión son nuestros motivos. Él solo se transforma cuando está furioso. Ya sabes, Ralf no tiene mucha paciencia con las cosas. También debo decir que el motivo porque el que estoy mostrando esta horrenda forma es solo para atacar psicológicamente a los que estén pensando hacer algo en los próximos días. – Respondió el basilisco.

Ya veo, intimidación. ¿Pero de verdad crees que algo pase aquí? Él único cabo suelto que tenemos aquí es al Oráculo y pronto caerá en nuestras manos cuando se confirme su relación con Lacrimosa. Se volverá nuestra marioneta sin más, es solo cuestión de tiempo. – Dijo Arkady.

No lo sé, aún no sabemos qué grupo robó la capsula exactamente. Dudo que Lacrimosa sea el único que esté rondándonos. Nunca encontramos a los remanentes de Anoxia de cualquier forma y tampoco capturamos a nadie proveniente de la otra dimensión. Por eso insisto que hay que estar alerta, ellos podrían seguir aquí. – Advirtió Dimitri.

**No muy lejos de ahí…**

Menos mal no seguimos en el castillo… Podríamos estar en ciertos apuros ahora con Dimitri y Arkady ahí. – Ena miraba con un poco de temor al saber que ahora se habían dado cuenta de su desaparición.

De cualquier forma, él no podía seguir ahí ya que pronto los cinco empezarían a atar los cabos con respecto a su existencia. Si su visión estaba en lo correcto, Emilia en estos momentos debía ser una prisionera del grupo de Ikebukuro. Sin ella para ayudarlo, no tenía caso seguir en el tablero de juego por más tiempo. Además ya había logrado su cometido, él se había convertido en los ojos de la Capital a través de la Santa y ahora que él se retiraba del campo, todos quedarían a ciegas como esperaba Lacrimosa.

Ena-kun debemos irnos. – Dijo Shingen en voz baja viendo a la criatura monstruosa sobre el castillo.

Ya voy~. – Por ahora Ena trataría de salvar su propio pellejo entre tanto llegaba a Emilia.

00000ENA00000

**DE VUELTA AL DIRIGIBLE**

Después de una hora entera de estar leyendo todos los papeles que Kyouko había dejado abandonados la última vez que había estado ahí, Izaya estaba seguro que su madre podría ser un genio estratega aún más maquiavélica que él mismo. Los planes que tenía eran bastante detallados en caso de que se dieran variaciones en las circunstancias. Incluso estaba dicho en donde se quedarían Mairu y Kururi en caso de que ella no sobreviviera a lo que venía.

Aun así, estas notas no le decían las cosas que él más quería saber.

¿Cómo sabía su madre tantas cosas?

¿Cómo ella estaba tan segura de esto?

¿Dónde estaba la fuente principal además del fantasma?

Dudaba que el fantasma hubiera estado siempre en Ikebukuro, es más, no había prueba de donde había estado todos estos años para empezar. No se sabía nada más de él además del hecho de que él alguna vez había sido Orihara Izaya.

¿En qué momento su madre ganó tanto poder como para viajar a otro mundo en medio de una invasión y salir airosa?

¿Cómo sabía incluso que él era la primera llave?

Una apuesta de uno en un millón…

¿Cómo?

Las respuestas a sus preguntas no estaban en esos papeles.

¿Qué había llevado a su madre a ese solitario final?

¿Él tendría un final parecido quizás?

Fue una aterradora pregunta que pasó por su mente al ver a Orihara Kyouko en ese estado. Él había aceptado al fin que era lamentablemente igual a ella. Entonces al hacer esta investigación más la idea se arraigaba a su mente como un chicle. Tal vez la respuesta estaba ahí y él no la estaba viendo cómo se debía.

Tenía que concentrarse.

Izaya palmoteó sus mejillas con sus manos al sentirse adormecido, necesitaba un café o algo para despertarse. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera él había desayunado en todo lo que llevaba del día, a pesar de que quizás podía imaginar que eran pasadas las nueve. Se levantó para ir a buscar alimento antes de que se encontrara a Shizuo de nuevo y no tuviera fuerzas para escapar de su furia.

Al moverse, Izaya dejó caer unos cuantos libros en el suelo por accidente y tuvo que regresar para recogerlos. Fue en medio de ello que uno de estos le llamó la atención porque había caído abierto, pero no fue la forma en que cayó la que le pareció curiosa, sino la manera en que una de las hojas quedó erguida sobre si misma de forma anormal.

¿Qué tenemos aquí…? – Izaya tomó el libro en cuestión para revisar la página cuidadosamente, podía darse cuenta que habían dos páginas pegadas que contenían algo entre ellas. Sacó su navaja y cortó una parte de la hoja para que sus dedos pudieran ingresar dentro de este espacio secreto.

¡Y Eureka…!

Una llave… ¿Y ahora dónde estará la cerradura~~? – El informante ya se había olvidado de su cansancio con la nueva pista. Izaya repasó cada sitio de la habitación buscando algo que estuviera fuera de lugar, pero por más que miraba cada punto no había nada así. Si Kyouko había dejado esa llave tan escondida era porque no quería que vieran eso que mantenía sellado.

¿Crees que podrás esconderlo de mi ahora que me has traído hasta aquí, Kyouko-chan? – Izaya sonrió insanamente mientras daba vueltas en la silla de rueditas. Ya él veía que Kyouko no había escatimado en gastos para traer una silla como esta hasta aquí, aunque el comenzaba a pensar que era muy molesto dar vueltas en esta porque se sentía muy pesada. No era como la de su oficina que podía usarla como medio de transporte en su departamento cuando le daba pereza levantarse.

El pelinegro detuvo su juego con la silla y se tiró al suelo para estudiarla detenidamente, descubriendo así el secreto tras esta. Izaya tocó con la yema de los dedos lo que podía ser una cerradura debajo del asiento. Sin esperar a que alguien lo interrumpiera, él introdujo la llave con impaciencia, topándose con un conjunto de libretas apiladas en orden en esta. Su instinto le decía que quizás esto podía ser lo que realmente esperaba encontrar ya que todas tenían el formato de diario a simple vista.

Los diarios de Orihara Kyouko habían caído en su poder al fin.

Habían tantas fechas que Izaya no sabía por dónde comenzar a leer, lo más lógico quizás era iniciar en la fecha más vieja que podía encontrar en ese sitio. Él abrió el primer diario y se encontró con una especie de introducción escrita expresamente por su madre.

_Escribo este diario con los eventos que se dieron en esta fecha para llevar un control de estos. No porque me interese hacer esta práctica tan tonta, sino porque si llega a suceder otra cosa como lo que voy a relatar. Por supuesto, sé que esto podría ser inútil y ser fácilmente manipulable._

_De cualquier forma, si en tal caso alguien encuentra esto…_

_Realmente espero que nadie lo haga._

_Pero si eso pasa, tú, **usurpador de secretos** , pido que hagas un buen uso de estos y no lo desperdicies._

Entonces sabías que algún día yo llegaría aquí eh… _Usurpador de secretos._ – Izaya rió con ese título que solo podía ser suyo.

Al fin al cabo su pan de cada día eran los secretos de la gente.

**CASI 27 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**RESIDENCIA MIYAGI**

**ABRIL**

_Si me tocara otorgar a un evento como el gatillo de toda mi desgracia, podría decir que fue este en especial. Técnicamente mi relación con el asunto del fin del mundo me atrapó en esta parte de mi patética vida que no era diferente a la de un pájaro enjaulado. Aunque en mi caso podía pensar más en mi como un objeto sacrificable en lugar de un ser vivo._

_Probablemente eso era para mis padres._

Espero que hayas aprendido la lección esta vez. -  Dijo Miyagi Ayaka con expresión dura en su rostro.

Contesta cuando te hablan, Kyouko. – Ahora el que hablaba era Miyagi Taiyo quien expresaba su descontento desde el sillón mientras interrumpía su lectura de las noticias de finanzas del periódico.

Si, la aprendí. Padre… Madre… - Dijo Kyouko con una sonrisa fingida que escondía toda la ira que sacudía su interior. A sus diecisiete años, la cosa que más odiaba además de ella misma era la familia a la que le había tocado pertenecer. Ser parte de aquel conglomerado que la gente llamaba erróneamente familia era algo que podía ser tomado como algo desafortunado que se esforzaba demasiado en seguir existiendo solo por un rencor estúpido.

¿A qué se refería ella con esto?

La respuesta se remontaba a aproximadamente cincuenta años atrás o quizás más…

En el Japón de ese tiempo, la Corporación Nébula no era muy bien vista ya que la principal base era de origen extranjero. Además los rumores que envolvían aquella compañía que luego pasara a llamarse Farmacéutica para levantar menos sospechas, ya habían hecho bastante impacto en el bajo mundo de las conspiraciones de la época. Muchas familias poderosas y grupos que ya existían en el país hicieron hasta lo imposible para que ellos no llegaran hasta sus tierras.

Pero fue inútil…

Inexplicablemente los obstáculos desaparecían uno a uno hasta que solo se mantuvieron en pie las dos familias más tercas y uno que otro asociado cercano.

Los clanes Miyagi y Orihara seguían resistiendo.

Para su desgracia, ambas familias cayeron en desgracia, una más que la otra cabe aclarar, pero igual no pudieron salvar la mayoría de sus acciones y demás propiedades que pasaron a manos de la gran Corporación “casualmente”. Esto originó que los miembros restantes desarrollaran un enfermo y retorcido rencor hacia dicha organización, llevándolos a todo tipo de negocios para restaurar su imperio, y así echar a Nébula del país en un futuro cercano si se daba la oportunidad.

Por ello, en cada generación existía esta meta de vida en sus integrantes.

Ganar poder para hacerse con Nébula de alguna forma.

Ganar poder para destruir Nébula.

Ganar poder para quedarse con el premio mayor de Nébula.

No importaba cómo fuera logrado, debía conseguirse esto costara lo que costara.

Y ahora era el turno de Miyagi Kyouko de heredar esta “honorable” meta.

Todo empezaría con su matrimonio con Orihara Shirou en donde unirían las acciones de ambas familias y demás propiedades en un último intento por hacerle una zancadilla, por así decirlo, a la Corporación Nébula. Graciosamente, este plan podía funcionar si jugaban bien sus cartas, solo había que llevar la ceremonia para que el principio del final comenzara para Nébula. El problema era que Kyouko no podía importarle menos esta meta de vida de sus padres.

No le interesaba el clan.

Ni Nébula.

Absolutamente nada…

Sus padres habían provocado que todo a su alrededor la hastiara hasta el punto de crear esa actitud rebelde que había empezado a emanar en cada situación. Lamentablemente, sus padres no eran de los que les preocupara este tipo de actitudes, ellos harían lo que sea para “rectificar” la actitud de su hija para que esta hiciera lo que ellos deseaban. El uso de métodos de corrección drásticos y crueles eran válidos para su hija quien parecía ser alguien que no deseaba “progresar” en la vida para ellos.  

Iré a mi cuarto para preparar mis cosas para el instituto… Si me disculpan. – Kyouko prácticamente salió en huida estratégica rumbo a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera ir más lejos su madre le dijo una última cosa.

Antes de hacer eso, ve y saluda a Anne. – Dijo Ayaka con seriedad.

¿Anne? ¿Quién es esa? – Kyouko preguntó sin usar las normas de etiqueta.

Esa forma de hablar está mal. Hazlo apropiadamente. – Corrigió Ayaka.

Madre… ¿Quién esta persona llamada Anne? Si se puede saber. – Una vena de fastidio estaba posada en la frente de Kyouko quien disimuló su desagrado ante el regaño.

Es tu hermana. Desearía que fueras más amable con ella, al menos ella si se comporta. No es como alguien que estoy viendo. – Taiyo dijo directamente.

“¿Hermana…?” – Kyouko comenzaba a pensar de que sus padres podían haberse metido en el tráfico de drogas ahora. Solo el que consumieran su propia mercancía podía explicar lo que le estaban diciendo. Ya que ella recordaba perfectamente que antes de irse contra su voluntad de esa casa, no tenía hermanos ni nada por el estilo.

Miyagi Kyouko era hija única.

Lo comprendo. – Dijo Kyouko dejando de lado las preguntas sobre esta Anne. Las dudas sobre esta supuesta hermana eran superadas por la creciente desesperación de ella por encerrarse en su habitación y no saber más de aquellos seres que llamaba padres. Anne podía esperar por ahora, en caso de que solo fuera una pésima broma de ellos.

000

Al día siguiente se levantó sin ganas de ir a la primera jornada de clases en el instituto. Tan solo el día anterior la enfermera que más la detestaba había estrellado su cabeza contra una pared como “despedida”. Así que Kyouko tenía una suprema jaqueca que podía ser válida para faltar a las clases, lamentablemente ella debía mantener el historial limpio y todas esas basuras que en verdad ni le interesaban.

Ella tenía algo más importante que hacer antes de irse al instituto.

Hora de planear mi huida~. – Kyouko dejó atrás su dolor de cabeza para concentrarse en la maleta que había traído de ese horrible lugar al que sus padres la habían enviado de vacaciones como represalia.

Hospital psiquiátrico.

Si, ellos la habían dejado recluida varios meses por un incidente que no ameritaba tal acción, pero ella no había perdido el tiempo allá tampoco.

Esta sería la última cosa que ella soportaría a sus progenitores.

Ok, tengo suficiente dinero para perderme del mapa por un tiempo… - Kyouko sacó de una sección secreta algo de dinero que había estado estafándole al personal en todos esos meses. El negocio de apuestas era algo que siempre podía sacarle de apuros cada vez que lo necesitara, pero habían casos en que lidiar con los malos perdedores podía ser contraproducente. Ella se tocó su propia cabeza con dolor al recordar ese detalle, aunque no es como si pudiera recurrir a otra cosa en ese sitio.

Después de todo solo habían muchos locos sin nada que ofrecer…

¿Ah…? - Kyouko levantó la mirada cuando escuchó que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió lentamente, haciendo que ella se preguntara quien más podía estar en la residencia cuando se suponía que sus padres ya no estaban en esta. La figura de una mujer que podía estar entre los 19 y 20 años, llenó su campo de visión mientras se iba acercando a ella. Su instinto gritó peligro al ver que ella levantaba una daga muy extraña y curva hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Quién podía ser esta mujer?

_Antes de hacer eso, ve y saluda a Anne._

¿Esa era Anne?

¿Esta era su supuesta hermana salida de la nada?

Pues debía decir que su hermana no tenía nada normal cuando sus ojos brillaban de una forma peligrosa, hasta el punto de parecer faros centellantes. Al quedarse viendo esos inusuales orbes, su mente quedó en blanco completamente durante esos instantes. La otra mujer albina al ver que ya había inmovilizado a su víctima, se acercó con confianza bajando la daga que había usado para descolocar a Kyouko y que fijara su atención en ella.

Su hipnosis debía estar trabajando en la adolescente en estos momentos.

Ya no había peligro.

O eso ella pensaba…

Si levantas eso contra mí, debes estar preparada para las consecuencias. – Kyouko esperó a que estuviera cerca al ver la inusual abertura que Anne estaba dejando hacia ella. Con un movimiento de manos, ella agarró del brazo a la desprevenida mujer y la lanzó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir contra la pared.

¡Duele…! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a-…?! – Anne estaba por seguir reclamando pero al ver la retorcida sonrisa de Kyouko, ella comenzó a temer por alguna extraña razón. La Miyagi roció entonces el gas pimienta en la cara de Anne, para luego noquearla con un bate antes de que le diera oportunidad de asesinarla. No entendía cómo sus padres habían dejado entrar una loca tan peligrosa a la casa, sabiendo que ella tenía mucho estrés que sacar aun.

Anne podría ser un buen conejillo de indias para desquitarse.

Y así la pobre inconsciente mujer fue arrastrada hasta un sitio en donde no fueran interrumpidas para el interrogatorio.

000

Anne abrió los ojos después de varias horas de estar inconsciente, al tratar de moverse se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenada a una silla.

Oh, Asesina-san, por fin despiertas~. Ya que estás de nuevo consciente, te pido que me digas para quien trabajas. ¿Nébula? ¿Awakusu-kai? ¿Asuki Group? ¿Quién busca aplastarnos ahora? – Preguntó Kyouko echándole un balde de agua fría a ella para que terminara de despertar mientras tomaba un arma de electrochoque. Anne palideció ante esto. Tal vez ella podría soportar los primeros impactos de electricidad, pero su corazón podía no ser tan resistente como quería pensar.

No escucho nada~. – La menor estaba perdiendo la paciencia por su dolor de cabeza.

Y-Yo… No… ¿Cómo…? –Anne preguntó tratando de figurarse porque su estratagema había fallado, no había algo que pudiera interponerse en su vista de Kyouko.

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo qué? – Kyouko la miró sin entender.

¿Tienes algún problema en tu vista? – Interrogó Anne.

Si, querida hermana. ¿No te lo dijeron aquellos seres? Tengo astigmatismo severo, uso lentes de contacto porque detesto los anteojos. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – Respondió ella sin ver eso importante realmente.

Ah, ya veo… Eso tiene sentido. – Anne había olvidado que su habilidad funcionaba parcialmente si había algo interponiéndose en los ojos de su objetivo. No podía creer que hubiera cometido semejante error que ahora le costaba su libertad. 

¿Eso tiene sentido? Aun no me has dicho para quien trabajas. – Kyouko presionó el gatillo del arma de electrochoque haciendo saltar a Anne en su puesto por el susto.

No pensaba matarte como piensas, solo iba a hipnotizarte para lavarte el cerebro por un tiempo. – Explicó Anne.

¿Solo? ¿Y cómo pensabas hacer eso? Claro, pensando que de verdad pudieras hacer algo así. – Kyouko se detuvo a pensar profundamente en ello. Tal vez sus padres no estaban mintiéndole sobre que tenía una hermana. Era probable que ya sus mentes hubieran sido lavadas antes de que ella llegara a la casa.

Olvídalo. ¿Y solo pensabas esconderte aquí y ya? – Preguntó la pelinegra.

No, quiero el experimento que está llevando la compañía de la familia Miyagi y Orihara. – Dijo Anne sinceramente.

¿Compañía? Espera… ¿Hay una compañía? Me cuesta creerte eso. – Kyouko apuntó el arma hacia la otra mujer incrédula de que eso pudiera ser verdad. A duras penas y mantenían ese maldito hospital en que su padre era doctor.

Si no me crees… Ve a mi habitación y mira los papeles tú misma. Es todo lo que busco, de verdad. – Dijo ella tratando de no provocar a Kyouko.

000

He entendido por fin por qué la mafia nos visita a menudo… Así que un gran préstamo. ¿Quién diría que la mafia se interesaba en aportar dinero para metas tan “altruistas” como estas? – Kyouko sonrió al descubrir otra cosa vergonzosa de los Miyagi que agregaba algo nuevo a la lista de razones por las que no debería seguir en esa residencia después de cumplir dieciocho. El rencor ciego de los Miyagi había consumido el alma de sus padres y pronto eso podría contaminarla si no se iba.

¿Ahora me crees? – Anne la miraba molesta desde su lugar. Si lograba convencerla, ella esperaría hasta que se quitara las lentillas para lavar su cerebro sin más. No le gustaba estar a merced de otras personas.

50-50. Aún hay cosas que no me quedan muy claras sobre tu historia. ¿Por qué este experimento es tan importante para ti? Según esto, ese experimento siquiera se ha ejecutado en humanos. – Kyouko le mostró la parte en donde decían eso.

Solo necesito saber la forma en que podría llegarse al objetivo. ¡Lo probaré en mí! – Contestó ella.

¿Por qué tanta insistencia con esto? ¿Puedes morir estúpidamente? ¿Eres acaso suicida? – Kyouko tiró los papeles en una mesa cercana y se sentó una silla mientras observaba a la ansiosa mujer.

Porque necesito volverme más poderosa para no ser asesinada. Alguien me está buscando… Quiero tener una garantía de que podré hacer algo en contra de él si llego a encontrármelo. – Explicó Anne. Ya en este punto a Kyouko se le hacía interesante la historia de aquella mujer que les había lavado el cerebro a sus progenitores.

Ya veo. Una pregunta más… Sabiendo que es la última cosa que podría poner más adelante en la competencia a ambas familias… ¿Aun así lo robarás? ¿No te importa el que estas personas pierdan su última esperanza? – Preguntó la pelinegra.

Lo siento, no mentiré. Primero está mi vida antes que cualquier cosa. – Respondió Anne mirando a los ojos a Kyouko.

Me has convencido. Eres la primera persona que piensa igual que yo en esta casa. ¿Dónde tengo que firmar para unirme a la causa? – Kyouko la empezó a soltar para asombro de Anne.

¿Me vas a ayudar…? – Anne estaba estupefacta.

Claro. ¿Por qué no? Para mi es una buena causa. Por supuesto no lo haré gratis, tú tendrás que ayudarme a mí, tu habilidad parece útil para perder el rastro de mis padres. Me ayudarás con mi huida y yo cooperaré con tu robo. ¿Te parece? – Sentenció Kyouko muy feliz de que su semana comenzara con buen pie.

Arruinaría las últimas esperanzas de su familia como pago y se largaría después de todo eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pensar que había olvidado que tenía escrito este capítulo desde hace meses… XD


End file.
